PROBLEMATICO
by alex.problematico.puentes
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Konan y Nagato hubieran tenido un hijo? ¿Cómo cambiara esto para Akatsuki, su objetivo y el mundo ninja? ¿Cambiará la vida de Naruto y los demás? Nuevos personajes, misterios / humor/ romance / drama/ aventura/ varias y diversas parejas y más...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: PROBLEMÁTICO.**

 **Una historia donde no solo se describe que hubiera pasado en un universo alterno si no a su vez logro dar rienda suelta a la imaginación como muchos otros, de cómo me hubiera gustado ser parte del mundo de Naruto.**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-País del fuego-**

en Konohagakure no Sato la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, conocía por sus grandes Shinobis, dojutsus y técnicas, había vivido y hecho parte de las guerras ninjas pero esto era pasado, ahorita se respiraba un aire de ``paz`` y tranquilidad, pero esta noche 10 de octubre muchas cosas cambiarían y una vez más la aldea vivía un ataque que dejaría no solo docenas de muertos si no también una fractura en la historia, el zorro de nueve colas atacaba la aldea despiadadamente mientras era controlado, el Hokage luchaba por defender su hogar y su familia.

 **-En otra parte del mundo en el país de la lluvia-**

Amegakure no Sato la aldea escondida entre la lluvia una aldea que sufrió en gran medida el dolor de las guerras, pero desde hace poco tiempo comenzaba a recuperar su economía.

en el edificio más alto de la aldea, los pasillos eran alumbrados por tenues velas cada una a dos metros de la otra, en el salón principal se encontraban tres figuras allí sentadas frente a una gran mesa de metal la cual tenía sobre ella varios papeles dispersos, rollos, tinta y cuencos de comida, el primer sujeto a mano izquierda era un hombre alto peli naranja el cual tenía 6 especies de tubos en su rostro que podía ocultar cada vez que el deseara y le conocían con el nombre de Paín o Yahiko, el otro hombre a su lado alto pelirrojo sin camisa dejando ver su abdomen formado, conocido como el líder oficial de la aldea Nagato, estos dos hombres poseían en sus ojos morados un dojutsus más conocido como Rinnegan, el tercer y último integrante una mujer de un semblante que mostraba firmeza, pero a la vez llevaba a confiar en ella, su cabello azul era decorado por una flor en papel, poseedora de un kekegengai único, su nombre Konan. Habían pasado estos tres líderes gran parte del día y la noche hablando sobre la aldea, sus necesidades y como hacerla más prospera.

Konan aunque su rostro no reflejaba cansancio ya no colocaba mucho cuidado a lo que decía Yahiko, su mirada estaba enfocada en aquel peli naranja que desde hace mucho tiempo le gustaba, daba un largo suspiro sin percatarse que Nagato la observa con un brillo en sus ojos y aun que podríamos decir que era el más fuerte de los tres, emocionalmente no era capaz de mostrarle lo que sentía por ella no solo por su miedo a ser rechazado si no porque claramente sabía que ella se veía atraída hacia su mejor amigo, el cual aunque habían vuelto a traer a la vida desde su muerte no era el mismo.

Yahiko se percató que ninguno le estaba poniendo atención y clavo su mirada en ambos quedando así el lugar en un silencio incómodo al a ver sido descubiertos.

Konan dedico a ambos una pequeña sonrisa mientras una idea llegaba a su mente- hemos trabajado mucho porque no mejor tomamos algo – sacando de uno de los cajones de la mesa una botella de sake y tres copas, esta propuesta la acepto el pelirrojo con la cabeza mientras el peli naranja con la excusa de que esta noche debía hacer guardia se marchó.

Nagato mientras observaba a Yahiko salir escucho un suspiro de su amiga, le voltio a mirar sabía muy bien que antes de la muerte de Yahiko, sus amigos estaban comenzando a salir pero luego de que volvió eso cambio, le dolía ver a Konan intentando que volviera a pasar y siempre fallando – oye ángel acompañemos el sake con algo de comida si - se levantó tomando el sake mientras le sonríe – vamos yo cocino – decía para luego caminar hacia la cocina

Al oír cómo le llamaba Konan sonrió no lo admitiría pero le gustaba que le dijera así – bien pero que no sea ramen – decía para luego escuchar un bufido, se levantó y le siguió, era una de las pocas personas que sabía que el pelirrojo era un gran cocinero y en si era la única que en verdad lo conocía aparte de Yahiko, sabia como era en realidad sus dos amigos, para ella siempre había sido como su hermano, al llegar se sentaba junto al mesón a esperar mientras observaba a su amigo, la mayoría del tiempo se la paso riendo por las payasadas que aquel hacia luego de algunos minutos el pelirrojo se encontraba sirviendo para ambos

El plato era un Curry con pollo, Nagato sirvió sake para ambos para luego sentarse junto a ella –Itadakimasu- dicho esto comenzó a comer

Itadakimasu- decía Konan para luego comer- está muy delicioso como siempre- al oír estas palabras el pelirrojo lo cubría un pequeño rubor y daba las gracias

Al terminar dejaron los platos allí, para servir otra copa más mientras pasaba el tiempo iban aumentando los tragos de sake luego de que pasaron las horas hablando y riendo juntos, Nagato ya algo tomado se acercaba a su amiga y la besaba sin pensarlo, preparándose para todo menos para lo que venía sorprendentemente ella le correspondía el beso no sabía si por lo tomada o porque en realidad lo deseaba, luego de unos instantes comenzaron pequeñas caricias entre ambos esto llevo a que dejaran un rastro de ropa desde la cocina hasta el cuarto de Konan que era el más cercano, los tragos habían hecho efecto terminando con una noche desenfrenada y ambos desnudos en los brazos del otro profundamente dormidos

Al otro día Yahiko había llegado temprano minutos antes que saliera el sol directo a la cocina buscando algo de comer no se había percatado de la ropa en el suelo hasta que se dirigía a su cuarto y vio la sandalia ninja de su amigo colgada de la perrilla del cuarto de Konan, abrió lentamente la puerta para sorprenderse con la imagen que vio rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una cámara y fotografió el momento mientras de su rostro no se borraba una sonrisa, miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, luego cerró la puerta fuertemente y esperar que pasaba.

Debido al golpe La primera en despertar fue Konan la cual se sentó inmediatamente, pero al sentir que algo o alguien jalaban sus cobijas y se movía en su cama grito – **waaaaaa-** salto al suelo en ese mismo instante se crearon alrededor de unos 20 kunais que se estrellaron con el bulto sobre la cama

Nagato al escuchar el grito se había movido cayendo de la cama, pero esto no evito que cuatro kunais se clavaran en su cuerpo dos en el brazo, uno en la espalda, uno en la pierna y el otro muy cerca de su cabeza mientras los demás quedaron allí clavados donde este dormía, suprimió un quejido al sentir el dolor y miro hacia arriba para ver una Konan enfurecida – por qué haces esooooo – le decía claramente algo enojado

Yahiko como buen amigo reprimió las carcajadas de lo que sucedía y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Konan – pasa algo Konan – decía tranquilo

Konan estaba allí parada desnuda desbordando un instinto asesino que haría temer a cualquier bijuu – **matare a los dooooos –** gritaba mientras se creaban varios senbois, kunais y shurikens de papel

Nagato al sentir el instinto asesino se levantó cojeando, Yahiko iba a salir, pero al ver a si a su hermano lo tomo rápido saliendo de allí comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, las armas les siguieron algunas les alcanzaron a dar hasta que recordaron que dojutsu poseían

En las siguientes dos semanas Yahiko y Nagato curaron sus heridas por los ataques recibidos además de esto la comunicación entre Konan y Nagato fue poca ya que sus rostros se cubrían de un tono carmesí.

 **-Cuatro meses después en Ame-**

Los recuerdos de esa noche casi nulos, viajaban por el país de la lluvia hacia la aldea luego de una misión de tres días, venían saltando por los árboles a un ritmo constante cuando Konan comenzó a disminuir su velocidad y sentirse mal otra vez, Nagato y Yahiko se detuvieron preocupados por el estado de salud de su hermana pues las últimas semanas había estado muy mareada y vomitando alguna que otra comida, Nagato alcanzo a tomarla en brazos cuando la vieron desmayarse, rápidamente llegaron al hospital de la aldea donde le atendieron los médicos

pasado alrededor de una hora después de hacer varios análisis a Konan llamaron a Yahiko y Nagato al cuarto, los cuales al entrar vieron preocupados a su compañera, la peli azul se veía algo aturdía tocando su vientre

El doctor se dirigía a su líder y formándosele una pequeña sonrisa le decía con una voz algo amistosa- felicitaciones señor será papá-

La noticia cayó como un baldado de agua fría mientras habría sorpresivamente sus ojos- c…como- miraba a la peli azul incrédulo mientras el peli naranja los miraba y una leve risita se formaba en sus labios.

Konan miraba a Nagato irónicamente diciendo en su mirada ``enserio solo eso dirás`` luego oía la risita, miraba al peli naranja el cual se callaba.

Unos cuantos segundos después ambos se sorprendían al ver caminar a Nagato hacia Konan, estiraba su mano la cual no paraba de temblar posándola sobre el vientre de la peli azul sin dejar que vieran su rostro

Nagato, Yahiko que haremos – preguntaba Konan sin saber que hacer mientras miles de ideas rondaba por su cabeza, Se miraban por unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada

El doctor no les prestaba mucha atención ya iba a acabar su turno así que les daba diferentes cuidados de rutina, el peli naranja colocaba atención mientras pasaban los minutos, llegando el momento de la salida caminaban los tres por las calles sin ninguno en mutar palabra.

Konan mantenía una mano en su vientre y quedándose allí parada veía a sus dos compañeros – oigan! – les gritaba y ambos frenaban tragando saliva al escuchar aquel tono de voz que sabían muy bien que les traería duras consecuencias.

Yahiko volteaba con su expresión seria y le veía – que – respondía dirigiéndose a la peli azul.

Nagato se volteaba tragando saliva dirigía su mirada a el vientre de su ángel luego de unos segundos caminaba hacia ella junto al peli naranja.

Konan suspiraba se notaba angustiada prefería enfrentarse a un ejército que a esta situación – no sé cómo criar un bebe apenas puedo con ustedes dos y otro más – observaba fijo a Nagato.

Nagato estaba pálido en ese momento deseaba que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara ya que aún estaba en shock y su mente revuelta – esto Konan no se – decía algo difícil para él y tratando de acomodar sus palabras –podemos...- lo callaba una cachetada inesperada que era dada por la peli azul.

Yahiko se sorprendía y daba un paso atrás mientras veía como Konan se daba media vuelta caminando con las manos cruzadas alejándose de ellos dos – baka – le escuchaba decir

El pelirrojo un poco sorprendido sobaba su mejilla- pero no me dejo hablar –suspiraba y veía a Yahiko que ahora trataba de no reír al ver aquella escena.

Jajá la tuviste que embarrar así – Yahiko le golpeaba con la palma de su mano varias veces la espalda – ven mejor sigámosla para que no haga una tontería y mientras tanto piensa si – Nagato solo suspiraba sobando su mejilla y seguían a su compañera. La cual se detenía después de saltar sobre varios edificios en la parte de arriba de la guarida y se sentaba allí mirando al cielo.

Unos segundos después llegaban sus compañeros y se sentaba cada uno aun lado de ella.

Yahiko se recostaba con las manos en su nuca viendo al cielo mientras Konan suspiraba y se quedaba allí comenzando a hacer una flor de papel con sus manos.

Nagato la veía y aclaraba su garganta observándola- perdón por lo de ahorita no me esperaba la noticia – tomaba un respiro y seguía sin darle momento de hablar a sus compañeros- yo tampoco sé que hacer y menos con nuestros planes, quiero que nazca y este con los tres, pero no sé si tú quieras además si sea lo correcto para él o ella.

Konan terminaba su flor mientras le escuchaba, suspiraba mirando la aldea– pienso igual pero no quiero que viva lo que nosotros vivimos no quiero que este rodeado de odio, maldad y guerras.

Un silencio de unos minutos se creó mientras cada uno analizaba la situación, Yahiko carraspeaba su garganta haciendo que ambos le vieran, les dedicaba una sonrisa cerrando sus orbes - que tal si entre los tres nos encargamos de lo que venga – se sentaba viendo como sus amigos asentían dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego volver a ver la aldea ahora tenían algo más por que luchar

 **Continuara…**

La lucha de la liberación de ame y muerte de Yahiko es igual que en la historia original, serán alterados detalles de Yahiko y Nagato en su físico.


	2. Chapter 2: sorpresas

**CAPITULO 2: SORPRESAS.**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-Amegakure-**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses más y Konan había estado un poco mal la última semana Nagato y Yahiko le habían prohibido realizar misiones o esforzarse, aunque les costaba convencerle lograban que le obedecieran.

Konan caminaba por la guarida algo lento mientras se recargaba en la pared tocando su vientre más abultado llegaba a la cocina y se sentaba allí respirando algo agitada veía a sus compañeros que discutían por cuál era el nombre que le pondrían al futuro integrante del grupo reía un poco, habían estado muy animados ya toda la aldea sabia, además de eso Yahiko y Nagato no paraban de comprarle cosas, afortunadamente ella controlaba las finanzas de la aldea así que no estaban en riesgo, se recostaba en la pared y acariciaba su vientre- no peleen más por eso yo ya lo tengo – decía riendo al ver como sus amigos ya le iban a discutir

Yahiko le miraba y se levantaba- como así que ya y no nos avisaste espero que no sea un nombre bien raro eh además...- iba a seguir discutiendo, pero el grito no le dejo

Konan se inclinaba abrazando su vientre dando un pequeño grito mientras un charco se formaba bajo sus pies –aghhhh maldición- Nagato al oírla corría hacia ella y le cargaba

Yahiko cogía un bolso colgándoselo este era materno de flores, mariposas y corazones rosas y morados se los había regalo una niña que veía a Konan como su heroína, el pelirrojo tuvo que reprimir una risita, veía a Nagato- llevémosla al hospital ya –decía serio prometiéndose cambiar ese maletero mientras salían a toda velocidad saltando por los tejados llegando al hospital entraban gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

Los doctores y las enfermeras corrían hacia ellos, Konan los oía mientras se agarraba el vientre del dolor y la recostaban en una camilla miraba a sus compañeros que amenazaban al doctor – ¡ya basta los dos! – gritaba mientras la entraban a urgencias

Luego de una, Dos, tres horas Nagato y Yahiko ya estaban desesperados y comenzaban a planear como tomarse el hospital de su propia aldea, a los cinco minutos salía el doctor y les llamaba –fue un nacimiento prematuro, pero por fortuna ambos se encuentran en perfecto estado–

Yahiko y Nagato se miraban se veían y repetían al unísono– ¿ambos? ¿Prematuro? ¿Nacimiento? – luego de unos segundos que ordenaran todo en sus mentes gritaban al unísono – ¡somos papas! –el doctor los miraba confundidos, en el trascurso de los meses habían dicho que no importara de quien fuera ambos tomarían este papel.

luego de aquel grito entraban sin permiso y casi tumbando al doctor corrían hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Konan cargando un pequeño bulto cubierto en una manta naranja con una espiral roja al entrar frenan tres metros frente a la cama y caminaban hacia ella.

Konan los veía y sonreía algo cansada – quiso nacer mucho antes mírenlo- decía destapando un poco al menor el cual tenía algunos cabellos rojos con mechones azules, sus ojos eran idénticos a los Konan, vestía un traje negro de nubes rojas el cual era mucho más grande que el – su nombre es Alex Uzumaki…- sonreía y veía a los padres los cuales se miraban confundidos

Yahiko tomaba la manito del menor- un nombre raro – decía viendo como el pequeño se acurrucaba más observando a los que tenía frente a el

Nagato veía al menor y le tomaba la otra manito – porque ese nombre – trataba de decir cortésmente, sabía que el apellido era porque no tenían más y era un Uzumaki

Konan le miraba – es fácil la A es ame, la L por la aldea de la lluvia, la E porque desde hoy empieza para nosotros algo nuevo y la X somos los cuatro y es un punto de partida – decía viendo como el pequeño se reía, Yahiko y Nagato se miraban no sabían si creer que por eso había elegido el nombre

Nagato tocaba los mechones de cabellos del pequeño y sonreía - eres una nueva razón para cambiar este mundo Uzumaki Alex- sus compañeros asentían y se quedaban allí conversando hasta que les dejaran ir, sin saber que deparaba el futuro para ellos cuatro.

 **-ocho meses después-**

Después del nacimiento del pequeño pelirrojo, no había sido nada fácil para ninguno de los tres adultos que se veían cansados y adormilados, los caminos habían ``ayudado`` con varias noches para cuidar y dormir al menor pero rápidamente prefirieron tomar misiones, papeleo y las labores de sus tres líderes que seguir con aquella labor.

Yahiko se ponía de pie viendo al menor dando vueltas en una manta riendo- de donde sacas tanta energía – bostezaba y rascaba su ojo tomándolo en sus brazos y cargándolo –mira son las dos y media de la mañana duérmete

Alex el pequeño le veía y estiraba sus manitos jalando los cabellos del peli naranja el cual había ocultado sus barras frente al menor

Nagato veía la escena y se recostaba en su brazo – no es normal nos está exprimiendo- decía mientras una idea pasaba por su cabeza de como poder dormir al menor con un jutsu, iba a dar la idea, pero veía a Konan y tragaba saliva la última vez que lo hizo, conoció la furia de su amiga

Konan soltaba una pequeña risita ya que ellos se habían ofrecido a dormirlo pensando que el trabajo era fácil- saben bien por qué tanta energía no – suspiraba – o es que ya no recuerdan que paso aquel día – decía sobando sus cienes no sabían si habían hecho bien

 _ **Flash back hace cinco meses…**_

Se encontraba Alex en a unos metros sobre su cuna babeando un peluche de tigre mientras era alzado por un hombre alto el cual cubría su rostro con una máscara naranja-

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato habían sentido la presencia de alguien más en la guarida y habían corrido al cuarto del menor llegando de primeras Nagato le miraba con su Rinnegan dispuesto a atacar, pero al ver lo que cargaba se quedó allí atento, después de todo el chakra del enmascarado señalaba un gran poder – es mejor que lo sueltes si quieres vivir – decía con su voz llena de veneno

El enmascarado miraba al pequeño y luego a sus padres – Ummm solo vengo a proponerles a que me dejen unir a ustedes para cambiar este mundo de maldad.

Yahiko el peli naranja observaba obligando a calmarse debido a lo que sentía del sujeto hablaba antes que su compañero – primero quién eres y además de qué forma o en que puedes tu ayudarnos.

El enmascarado cogía el peluche del pequeño y lo movía para que soltara varias carcajadas – mi nombre lo sabrán cuando acepten, vengo a proponerles que me dejen unir a Akatsuki sé que quieren llevar la paz a el mundo pero saben la forma en que todo el mundo sería feliz y vivirían sin odio - sabía muy bien lo que pretendían los tres debido a su informante además un punto a su favor había encontrado esa noche y pensaba entrarles por allí, el joven al ver sus caras de intriga por saber más, dos de ellos que no dejaban de ver al menor esto hacía que una idea cruzara por su mente así que aclaraba su garganta llamando la atención de los tres – vengo a proponerles la captura de todos los bijuu con eso podemos ´´destruir la maldad´´ que atormenta este mundo y traer la paz al mundo.

Nagato por un lado se maldecía de haberle dado misiones a todos los caminos fuera de la aldea, escuchaba la propuesta del sujeto y enarcaba una ceja sin dejar de mirar a su hijo que comenzaba a caer dormido- si llegamos a aceptar- decía hipotéticamente- primero como será eso luego de tener a los bijuus que haríamos con ellos además como se capturarían

Konan y Yahiko solo callaban a un que la primera hacia un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarse contra el que sostenía a su bebe

El enmascarado formaba una gran sonrisa tras su máscara al ver que poco a poco accedían – pues toca reclutar ninjas de muy alto nivel y llevar a la captura de los Jinchurikis de los bijuus – se inclinaba pero no dejaba a el pequeño en su cuna lo sostenía a unos centímetros de esta – mi plan es el ojo de luna – decía notando que ninguno sabía que era pues mostraban sus emociones en su rostro al estar pendientes del menor, esto llegaba hacer otro punto a su favor- es muy fácil se reúnen todos los bijuus sin dañarlos y esto ayuda a crear un genjutsu el cual cae todo el mundo y se coloca en ellos la idea de una paz eterna – su voz sonaba tranquila y convincente sabiendo que les estaba mintiendo pero no importaba tenía en sus manos con que amenazarle, si llegaba el momento- lo otro es que hay un bijuu más el cual muy pocos saben que existe debido a que fue creado después de los nueve conocido y con la voluntad de rikudo, pero hay algo importante en esto para el aún no hay Jinchuriki.

Konan no le gustaba como iban las cosas quería arrebatarle a su pequeño, pero le podría hacer daño - cuál es…. – sus palabras eran interrumpidas por el enmascarado

Es un fénix – miraba la expresión de confusión de la mujer pues se creía que el ave era un mito, veía al pequeño niño de tan solo meses – él puede servir de su Jinchuriki tendríamos un paso más adelantado – veía los ojos de los tres adultos abrirse de par en par, se enderezaba de nuevo y mecía al pequeño antes de que atacaran o dijeran algo, volvía a hablar- piénselo por el futuro del pequeño para que crezca feliz y en un mundo lleno de paz- decía esto sabiendo que pegaría en el punto débil de los tres.

Yahiko daba un gran suspiro al parecer los tenía acorralados, se creaba un silencio de uno o dos minutos al ver que sus compañeros no hablaban decidió hacerlo el – bien si así lograremos la paz por mí lo podemos hacer - veía a sus amigos

Nagato y Konan se miraban entre sí.

Nagato sabía lo que pensaba Yahiko atacar no serviría y si podrían ocasionar un daño o la muerte de su hijo, con resignación solo asentía con la cabeza – está bien-

Konan suspiraba al ver a los presentes y veía el pequeño que se acurrucaba en su tigre y el enmascarado sabía claramente que algo no encajaba, pero seguía la opinión de sus compañeros pensando similar a ellos.

El enmascarado asentía con una sonrisa triunfal tras su máscara y se acercaba a la cuna depositando al pequeño pero sin quitar su mano de él era necesario pues podrían atacarle, sus ojos se mostraban rojos revelando el mangekyo Sharingan esto no pasaba desapercibido por los presente mientras se formaba un círculo que parecía un portal junto al menor del cual sacaba un pergamino y tinta, con su mano libre comenzaba a dibujar los sellos en el brazo del menor luego impregnaba algo de chakra, el pergamino comenzaba a brillar mientras salía de él y entraba al cuerpo del niño un chakra de colores que sorprendía a todos, al finalizar el sellado vio como el pequeño restregaba sus ojitos algo cansado y comenzaba a caer en manos de Morfeo, con la forma de un ave en su brazo, lo dejaba allí en la cuna tomaba el pergamino y veía a los adultos- en unos años volveré trayendo conmigo uno de los miembros que se nos unirá a Akatsuki- decía esto comenzando a desaparecer en una espiral con una sonrisa bajo su mascara

Yahiko siente a Konan acercarse rápido a la cuna y ve al intruso - su nombre - madara Uchiha era lo único que escuchaba antes de ya no verlo mas

 _ **Fin flas back….**_

Nagato asentía al recordar – desde ese día pocas cosas lo duermen – volteaba a ver a su pequeño el cual había caído dormido en las manos de Yahiko los tres aprovechaban para ir a descansar y pensar sobre qué harían

 **-tres años después Ame-**

se veía a un pelirrojo correr por la guarida sin ropa mientras era perseguido por una eufórica Konan- Alex ven aquí ¡ahora! - gritaba

Nagato salía frente al menor- te tengo – lo trataba de coger

El pequeño se escabullía por medio de sus piernas mientras corría y gritaba – ¡que viva la libertad! – chocaba contra un hombre levantando su mirada veía que era Yahiko con un helado sus ojitos se iluminaban y comenzaba a brincar queriendo aquel tesoro- dame Oto -Yahiko

El peli naranja sonreía – vístete- veía como el pequeño se vestía rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello se acercaba y le daba el helado alborotándole los cabellos

Konan suspiraba y veía a los dos adultos-lo tienen muy consentido- suspiraba y veía a su pequeño soltando una pequeña sonrisa le tomaba la mano – ven – caminaba con el hacia un cuarto lleno de pergaminos

Los tres se sentaban frente a un gran pergamino que hace poco habían logrado adquirir mientras el pequeño se tiraba en el suelo a ´´colorear´ este había sido un método para mantenerlo quieto por un par de horas aun que si se dejaba solo pintaba todas las paredes de la guarida

pasaban algunas horas y entre lectura y cuidado terminaban de leer varios pergaminos que eran sobre el plan ojo de luna junto a unos de extracción, veían preocupados a el más pequeño de los cuatro– que haremos – decía Konan preocupada viendo a su hijo correr hacia los libros

Nagato y Yahiko se quedaban en silencio uso minutos pensando y analizando la situación al ver que habían sido engañados, Madara había aprovechado la mayor debilidad de los tres.

Yahiko tomaba la palabra- por ahora hacernos los que no sabemos cómo se extrae el bijuu o como es el plan y luego – tragaba saliva

Nagato veía a su pequeño mini clon – deberíamos seguir con lo acordado y cuando llegue el momento realizar una especie de traición - respiraba profundo- buscaremos quien nos ayude en el transcurso – su objetivo se había vuelto contra ellos ya que lo más preciado para los tres estaba en peligro

Konan asentía a sus palabras- pero quien nos ayudaría por muchos no somos bien recibidos- decía recordando algunas aldeas que les rechazaban

Alex se acercaba y les mostraba un libro naranja – mamá - veía a Konan sonriendo amplio y se lo daba para que lo leyera

Konan miraba el libro y su contra portada leyendo la persona que lo había escrito-Jiraiya- susurraba y veía a sus compañeros una sonrisa se formaba en los tres al parecer ya habían encontrado quien les ayudaría

Alex se encaramaba sobre las piernas de Nagato mientras sonreía amplio esperando que Konan comenzara después de todo el pequeño les había señalado a la persona adecuada

La peli azul les mostraba el nombre a sus compañeros – como lo convencemos y donde estará– suspiraba

Yahiko la veía –pero si él nos abandonó – empuñaba sus manos y suspiraba era cierto no sabían en quien más confiar

Nagato veía a Konan – uno de los caminos me informa que ha sentido su chakra cerca de donde se encuentra así que alistémonos en una semana vamos a su encuentro – no le incomodaba la idea después de todo – debemos es buscar como convencerlo

el menor al ver que hablan y no comenzaban a leer se bajaba de Nagato y volvía a sus dibujos

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3: reencuentro

**CAPITULO 3: REENCUENTRO**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 _Nagato veía a Konan – uno de los caminos me informa que ha sentido su chakra cerca de donde se encuentra así que alistémonos en una semana vamos a su encuentro – no le incomodaba la idea después de todo – debemos es buscar cómo convencerlo_

 _el menor al ver que hablan y no comenzaban a leer se bajaba de Nagato y volvía a sus dibujos_

 **-Dos semanas después-**

Desde aquel día de aquella lectura de los pergaminos una larga y ajetreada semana había pasado ya que los cuatro salieron de viaje luego de esperar el regreso de los caminos a su aldea dejándola así al cuidado de estos, la siguiente semana decidieron ir al ritmo del menor de los cuatro primero aprovecharían para pasar tiempo con el además de reforzar su enseñanza en cosas básicas como leer, escribir y saltar por los árboles.

El menor se encontraba corriendo tras varios animales pues era la primera vez que salía de su aldea natal en sus cuatro años de vida

Konan lo veía resignada mientras daba un largo suspiro al verlo todo sucio

Sus dos compañeros la observaban y reían al recordar cómo se había cansado de coger al menor para que estuviera limpio – es ágil – decía el pelirrojo al verlo como se encaramaba en un árbol de mediana estatura por una ardilla

El pequeño al ver que su objetivo saltaba a otra rama, veía el suelo y luego al frente donde estaba aquel peludo animal dando vueltas como si se burlara de él, recordaba cómo había visto saltar a sus padres, aunque lo había hecho con ellos a su lado, tomaba impulso en sus piernas intentándolo llegaba a la otra rama, pero resbalaba - waaaaaa – gritaba y cerraba sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego

Yahiko el peli naranja lo observaba estando unas ramas debajo de el – Ummm –susurraba con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo resbalarse saltaba recibiéndolo – ya tranquilo, afortunadamente estoy aquí- decía al ver a sus compañeros mirando la aldea sin darse cuenta de lo que paso

Alex abría sus orbes y miraba a su salvador con una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo y mirar hacia el frente al ver la aldea

Yahiko colocaba al menor de nuevo en el suelo y luego sus dos dedos de la mano derecha activando un jutsu de transformación para que no le descubrieran su cabello quedaba negro y corto con una cola de caballo atrás sus barras desaparecían y sus ojos se tornaban azules mientras su ropa cambiaba aun atuendo de camisa abierta y pantalones vaqueros –vamos renacuajo – veía al menor

Konan y Nagato asían la misma posición.

Konan cambiando no más su atuendo aun kimono azul con flores de sakura y su cabello a castaño.

Nagato acortaba su cabello dejándolo en punta y negro mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos negros y su atuendo a solo una camisa y un pantalón negro

El menor le miraba inflando sus mejillas – ¡no me digas así! – gritaba, cogía la mano de Yahiko viéndolos mientras rodaba sus ojos- tengo que hacer lo mismo – dice para luego ver a los tres que negaban con la cabeza.

En la entrada de la aldea se observaba un gran letrero **aldea oculta de la hierba** se podía observar varias personas caminar por allí realizando sus labores diarias y algunos niños correr

El pequeño pelirrojo miraba hacia todos lados con sus ojitos brillando de emoción por ver tantas cosas diferentes – mamá - observaba a Konan y señalaba varios niños que jugaban –puedo ir

Konan sonreía despeinándole– ve, pero no te vayas lejos iremos a buscar a alguien y volvemos en unos minutos – veía como su pequeño salía a correr tras los niños – bien donde estará ese pervertido

Nagato veía la aldea y señalaba varios bares y burdeles -podemos comenzar por hay

Se escuchaban varios gritos fuertes y golpes – ¡viejo pervertidooooooooo ¡-

Yahiko suspiraba mirando de dónde venían los gritos – creo que mejor en las aguas termales –señalaba y caminaba hacia allí

Un hombre alto con su cabellera larga y plateada salía con algo de sangre en la nariz y chichones en la cabeza- ¡solo hacia mi investigación! – gritaba y se enderezaba sintiendo tres chakras tras el volteaba rápidamente guardando su preciado libro, sacando un kunai lo posicionaba en su mano- diga quienes son y que quieren- su voz era seria y su postura defensiva

Konan negaba y trataba de olvidar el anterior acontecimiento- no nos recuerda Jiraiya-sensei – decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus pechos

Nagato al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su sensei suspiraba desactivando el jutsu de su rostro y cabello – será que esto le recobra la memoria

Jiraiya parpadeaba mientras los veía y sus ojos se agrandaban-Konan, Yahiko, Nagato – baja el kunai –pensé que estaban muertos- pues ese rumor le había legado- han crecido por lo que veo además que los trae en busca de su amado maestro

Yahiko le veía aun serio –parece que usted no ha crecido aún sigue siendo el mismo pervertido

Jiraiya sonreía amplio y realizaba su pose – no soy un pervertido soy un súper pervertido

Una pequeña gota de sudor baja tras la nuca de los presentes – sensei gusto en verlo, lo estábamos buscando para comentarle un cierto asunto algo delicado- decía Nagato tratando de cambiar de tema

Jiraiya al verlo serio se enderezaba - bien sentémonos y hablemos – decía dirigiéndose a un puesto de sake

Los tres exalumnos le seguían entrando a un local donde Jiraiya era conocido, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la puerta que eligió Nagato para estar pendiente de su hijo, el mesero les traía una botella junto a cuatro copas.

Konan aclaraba su garganta – Jiraiya-sensei comenzaremos por el inicio hemos formado Akatsuki el cual quiere formar un mundo de paz, es su propósito, nos hemos aliado con – ve a sus compañeros aun dudaba si contarle toda la historia

Nagato observaba hacia afuera el pequeño jugar – nos aliamos con Uchiha madara él nos propuso capturar a todos los bijuus para llevar a cabo el plan ojo de luna y cambiar al mundo – sabía bien que Jiraiya estaba bien informado no solo de lo que pasaba a los países si no también sobre lo que podía afectar a los bijuus

Jiraiya su cara era de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre no solo del Uchiha si no del plan que les había propuesto – quieren capturar los bijuu además saben que eso implica matar todos los Jinchurikis – decía serio para proceder a negarse, pero era interrumpido por Yahiko

El peli naranja al ver que se negaría hablo rápidamente- hasta hace poco supimos cómo se llevaría a cabo este plan, el único inconveniente es que nuestro hijo es uno de los Jinchurikis

Jiraiya se sorprendía un poco a lo dicho por su estudiante, tomaba sus manos cruzándolas frente a su mentón – ¿hijo de quién? Además, Que bijuu posee

Konan le veía al ver la cara de duda del mayor – es un pequeño de cuatro años casi cinco es hijo de los tres y posee un fénix – daba un largo suspiro – en eso entra usted no queremos hacerle daño y pensamos en traicionar a madara necesitamos que usted lo cuide por un tiempo mientras nos ayuda a realizar un plan, hemos pensando en que usted tendría información sobre los demás bijuus queremos salvar a los Jinchurikis

Yahiko observaba atentamente y antes que su sensei reaccionara tomaba la palabra– si no nos ayuda tendremos que matarlo aquí mismo para que nuestro plan no sea descubierto

Jiraiya sorprendido por lo escuchado tomaba un poco de sake – ¿están seguros que lo quieren traicionar? Después de todo hablamos de Uchiha madara o suponen que es

Nagato miraba al pequeño jugar para luego fijarse en su sensei- nos dijo que era el, pero no creemos solo estamos seguros que es muy poderoso poseía el mangekyo Sharingan en uno de sus ojos

Esto sorprendía más al sannin que volvía a beber otra copa - Si llego a decir que si saben que soy fiel a Konoha y no dejare que nada le pase

Konan le veía y sonreía al ver que seguía protegiendo a quienes quería –eso lo sabemos Jiraiya-sensei, ¿se unirá a nosotros y nos ayudará a ubicar los demás bijuus junto a sus Jinchurikis?

Jiraiya asentía y suspiraba si se negaba Yahiko cumpliría lo que prometió además de que no sabía si era capaz de vencer a los tres pues él era uno de los más fuertes, pero aquellos ojos eran de temer- no necesitaran más miembros para la organización y su captura- pregunta recibiendo el sí de Yahiko- cuáles son esos miembros y ellos no creen ustedes que se unirán a madara

Yahiko le daba una sonrisa simple- si no se unen a nosotros los matamos

Konan miraba seria a su compañero para luego volver a ver a su maestro – madara hablo de que reclutaría algunos, pensamos hablar con ellos y darles a conocer el plan para que elijan su bando

Jiraiya suspiraba en verdad a todos amenazaría así su estudiante, tomaba otra copa escuchando a Konan – bien les ayudare pensándolo bien el pequeño me ayudara con información para mi investigación –decía poniendo su típica cara de pervertido

Nagato después de observar la cara de sensei veía hacia fuera y sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados – donde este Alex – decía mirando a los presentes

Konan lo veía y daba un manotazo a la mesa cogiendo a Jiraiya del cuello– tú que le enseñas tus mañas a mi pequeño y yo que te castro – respiraba y escuchaba a Nagato soltando a su sensei salía a correr y buscarlo mientras gritaba su nombre

Los tres hombres le seguían y corrían hacia el parque

Nagato veía los niños y se acercaba corriendo a uno de ellos – donde está el pequeño pelirrojo que estaba con ustedes jugando

El niño le veía con un balón en la mano – dijo que iba ir por un gatico que vio cogió hacia haya – decía señalando el bosque

Yahiko le escuchaba y comenzaba a saltar dentro del espeso bosque gritando el nombre del menor escuchaba un grito, aumentaba su velocidad sacando varios kunais caía al piso, se quedaba allí observando la escena mientras los otros le alcanzaban

Se veía un cachorro de tigre de bengala lamer a Alex el cual reía y lo cargaba estando tumbado en el suelo.

El pequeño pelirrojo sentía a sus padres y se sentaba viéndolos – mamá papá – veía a Jiraiya extrañado de aquel sujeto, se levantaba rápido corriendo hacia sus progenitores con el cachorro en brazos - me puedo quedar con el

Konan al llegar y verlo bien suspiraba luego de retomar el aliento se acercaba a su hijo– Alex es un tigre no lo puedes tener son peligrosos- decía tratando de alejarlo del menor el cual se aferraba más a él, mientras el animal comenzaba a gruñir como chillidos sin soltar la camisa de su cuidador- ayudan – decía volteando a ver a los demás adultos

Nagato tragaba saliva al ver los ojitos que ponía su mini pelirrojo– escucha a tu madre- rápidamente volteaba a mirar a otro lado

Jiraiya observaba reprimiendo varias risas -Esos ojitos me servirán mucho para más investigación –susurraba imaginando todo lo que podía hacer

Yahiko ignoraba a su sensei viendo a Alex sabía que ya había ganado– Konan – suspiraba y daba una leve sonrisa- déjalo que lo conserve

Konan sobaba sus cienes viendo a su pequeño- bien tus ganas, pero lo cuidas

Alex sonreía amplio y lo cargaba lanzándose en un abrazo a Konan – gracias mamá – decía sonriendo amplio mientras el tigre batía su cola feliz

Konan le correspondía– Alex tenemos que hablar – señalaba a su sensei – el cuidara de ti

El pequeño abría amplio sus ojos –porque si es un viejo – decía algo confundido

Nagato se acercaba y ponía a su altura - veras el desde ahora será tu maestro le puedes decir ero-sensei – decía lo último al oído del menor

Jiraiya se queda mirando al pequeño y los presentes sin haber escuchado lo que Nagato dijo - les puedo ayudar y con el pequeño, pero ya saben mi condición.

Nagato voltea su rostro viéndole –bien y vivirás con nosotros

Alex solo asentía a lo dicho por su padre para luego observarles sin entender mucho, con su tigre en brazos el cual ya dormía, corría tras Yahiko que había ya comenzado a caminar - papá Yahiko - gritaba el menor llegando a su lado - al fin si me enseñaras a andar sobre los arboles

Yahiko que había comenzado a caminar después de escuchar la respuesta de su antiguo sensei veía al menor - si cuando lleguemos -decía con una ligera sonrisa

 **Amegakure tres días después….**

Habían pasado el viaje de vuelta a la guarida en cuidar del menor y golpear unos ladrones que les querían atacar, luego de esto decidieron ir rápido para que no se levantaran sospechas sobre ellos

Al llegar el pequeño dejaba el tigre en el suelo, que había cargado por todo el camino

Konan veía a su pequeño, como jugaba con el pequeño animal - ustedes creen que podremos hacerlo - decía volteando a ver a los tres hombres a su lado

El pelirrojo que venía de la cocina veía una caja de cereales, medio escuchando a su compañera - no sabremos si no intentamos prepararlo - sonreía y batía la caja haciéndola Sonar

Jiraiya reía por la respuesta de su ex estudiante aunque sabía que era muy brillante, se había dado cuenta estos días que aún seguía siendo en el fondo aquel niño inocente y por una parte inofensivo que había conocido, miraba a Konan y sonreía orgulloso al ver la mujer que era ahora, hermosa, inteligente, responsable, pero más que todo aun fiel a sus seres queridos, volteaba su mirada observando al peli naranja ya le habían contado que había pasado con él a un así para el aún era un mar de secretos, es sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una risita proveniente del mini clon como él lo había llamado ya que era idéntico a los tres mayores en muchos aspectos.

Yahiko veía a su amigo algo incrédulo y le daba un coscorrón - no está hablando de comida se refiere a lo que pasa con Alex - decía casi gritándole.

Konan suspiraba al verlos y volvía a ver a su hijo jugar el cual se divertida corriendo tras el pequeño cachorro

Nagato miraba serio a su amigo -Auchhh eso dolió - decía sobándose la cabeza - pues no sé yo creería que debemos intentar no

Konan veía a su maestro esperando alguna respuesta.

Jiraiya sentía aquella mirada acosadora y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su ex alumna - si solo hacen lo que ya planearon y esperan los sucesos después de todo veremos cómo se comporta la situación no

Mientras que el peli blanco hablaba el menor de los 5 se alejaba corriendo por los pasillos de la guarida tras el pequeño cachorro el cual entraba corriendo hacia una puerta que estaba medio abierta

Alex entraba tras el pequeño animal y miraba el cuarto lleno de libros y pergaminos no como los que acostumbraba a ver cuándo sus padres se sentaban por horas en la biblioteca familiar a observar, lo cual le parecía muy aburrido, pero lo que lo hacía quedarse aquí era que estos eran diferentes tenían cintas rojas y negras al rededor y había de diferentes tamaños.

El pequeño dejaba de observar al escuchar su pequeña mascota gruñir - bolita - se acercaba al animal y veía hacia donde gruñía

Allí parado con una capa negra y una máscara naranja en espiral se observa un hombre el cual veía fijamente al pequeño

 **Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4: encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 4: un encuentro inesperado**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex dejaba de observar al escuchar su pequeña mascota gruñir - bolita - se acercaba al animal y veía hacia donde gruñía

Allí parado con una capa negra y una máscara naranja en espiral se observa un hombre el cual veía fijamente al pequeño, este se colocaba a la altura del menor - tú quién eres eh - decía dándole una mirada penetrante que, aunque no se veía se sentía

El pequeño cargaba a su pequeño tigre y veía a aquel sujeto - soy Alex Uzumaki y usted - decía rápido y con una sonrisa

El enmascarado confirmaba sus sospechas de que era el Jinchuriki - mi nombre es...- se quedaba callado por un momento - solo dime Tobi pequeño - miraba hacia la puerta sintiendo cuatro chakras venir - bien creo que lo mejor es irme, es mejor que no me vean - se enderezaba aunque quería averiguar de quien era el cuarto Chakra prefería no ser visto, sin apartar la vista de la puerta le entregaba un pergamino al pequeño desapareciendo al instante en una espiral

 **-minutos antes en la cocina-**

Los cuatro adultos se encontraban hablando sobre diferentes sucesos y como habían sido sus vidas

El sabio de los sapos se quedaba callado y ponía serio al sentir un chakra adicional en la guarida- hay alguien más aparte de nosotros y el mocoso – decía habiendo conocido ya la mayoría de caminos que habían salido a cuidar la aldea, veía que sus tres ex estudiantes negaban y miraba a ambos lados parándose de un brinco - donde está el mocoso

Yahiko escuchaba a su ex sensei habría amplio los ojos al sentir el chakra - madara - susurraba y salía a correr, con los otros tres tras el que al escuchar solo le seguían alistándose para lo que sucediera.

El peli naranja al llegar de primeras abría de un solo golpe la puerta sosteniendo un kunai miraba a todos lados observando la pequeña cabeza pelirroja y su tigre sentaos en el suelo bregando a abrir un pergamino que hasta el tigre mordía

Alex escuchaba al sujeto comenzaba a reír recibiendo el pergamino - Tobi es un nombre chistoso –decía para luego sentarse emocionado por el objeto en sus manos y sin poner mucho cuidado a como se iba el enmascarado o como llegaba uno de sus padres, tomaba el pergamino de un lado y el tigre del otro tratando de abrirlo

Konan entraba corriendo y veía a su pequeño – ¡Alex! - Se lanzaba a abrazarlo - estas bien que paso- le miraba por todo lado que no estuviera herido

El pequeño se alejaba del abrazo volviendo a coger el pergamino que había soltado por culpa de su madre - si mamá solo conocía a un amigo llamado Tobi- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- me dio esto sabes tenía una máscara rara en la cara color naranja - decía con una amplia sonrisa y volvía su atención al pergamino

Nagato entraba y escuchaba todo - habla de madara, la pregunta es porque le dijo que se llamaba Tobi – miraba el pergamino que el tigre jalaba con sus dientes - que es pequeño - le decía a su mini clon el cual le respondía con un simple no se me lo regalo

Jiraiya al llegar veía la escena y el cuarto con detenimiento - podría echarle un ojo – decía acercándose al menor

Alex lo veía quitándoselo al tigre asentía entregándoselo- si ero-sensei

Yahiko concentraba chakra tratando de buscar alguna señal del recién visitante y suspiraba al darse cuenta que ya no servía de nada

Jiraiya lo mira con una gota en su nuca por el apodo, suspira si le llegaba a decir algo Konan le mataría, tomaba el pergamino y abría después de realizar varios sellos sobre él lo presionaba con chakra, al abrirse salía una funda de espada junto a dos pergaminos más, que al caerse se abrían dejando ver una especie de carta y otro de sellos

Alex tomaba uno de los pergaminos que salía mirándolo – Ummm mamá es un jutsu raro – decía mostrándoselo a su madre

Konan lo observa sin entender el lenguaje en el que estaba escrito, ve a Jiraiya que leía la carta – que pasa sensei

Jiraiya miraba serio a los presentes – Alex alístate nos vamos de viaje tu y yo

Yahiko veía como brincaba el menor al escuchar la palabra viaje y salía corriendo por sus cosas con un tigre detrás– adonde crees tú que te lo llevas– decía serio

El peliblanco cogía ambos pergaminos y la funda - ah buscar a alguien que nos ayude para descifrar esta lengua antigua – decía mostrándole los pergaminos- además que si aquel enmascarado puede entrar así es mejor que no me encuentre aquí pues no creo que crea que me uní a matar Jinchurikis

Konan miraba serio a su sensei no habiendo escuchado lo último – primero dime que son, segundo no te lo llevas – decía seria oponiéndose a separarse del menor

Jiraiya mirando la funda de la espada que había levantado -son escrituras antiguas pueden ser jutsus o alguna carta para él, también y lo que creo más probable es sobre cómo comunicarse con el ave de su interior por eso debo partir con el pequeño

A no te lo llevas te puedes informar solo y venir a decirnos – decía la peli azul cruzándose de brazos

Nagato suspiraba y asentía – sensei entiendo si lo tiene que llevar – al decir esto recibía una mirada asesina de su compañera - Konan mira es lo mejor mientras Jiraiya-sensei esta con Alex lo puede cuidar además investigar sobre los Jinchurikis junto a que el pequeño entrene, aprenda sobre lo que tiene dentro y de cómo usarlo para su beneficio

Konan suspiraba no quería dejarlo ir, pero no se le ocurrían más escusas- pero es que y si le enseña sus investigaciones a mi pequeño

Yahiko sonreía acercándose a Jiraiya colocándole una mano sobre sus hombros – tranquila si lo hace nosotros tres nos encargaremos que no vuelva a ver la luz del día – decía con una sonrisa tranquila mientras recibía un sí de sus dos compañeros el cual hacia estremecer al pobre Sanín y pensar mejor como convencer al menor para que no hablara de las investigaciones luego del viaje

Habían decidido que el viaje fuera en unos días debido a que convencerían a Konan para que no enviara ninguno de los caminos y segundos para saber cómo sería el proceso de recolección de información, además de que lugares serian visitados

 **\- semanas más tarde—**

El pequeño de los cinco se encontraba ya listo con unas sandalias ninja, un pantalón azul oscuro con bolsillos a los lados, mientras en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa negra con una espiral roja atrás y en el frente el dibujo de un tigre naranja dormido sobre una nube roja, en su cabeza una pañoleta roja con rayas negras y el símbolo de Amegakure, a su lado se encontraba una pequeña maleta negra con franjas rojas.

Konan lo miraba de arriba abajo - quien te vistió - se inclinaba a su altura, le despelucaba acomodándole la pañoleta y sacándole la camisa.

Alex se dejaba mientras le veía -papá Yahiko y papá Nagato - decía lanzándose a abrazarle.

Konan correspondía aquel abrazo con una pequeña risita - han mejorado – dice recordando.

 **/Flash back /**

dos años atrás Alex corría en el parque jugando con otros niños vestido con unos pantalones amarillos fosforescentes y una camisa azul fosforescente con unos puntos rojos, mientras sus tenis eran verdes con luces rojas, amarillas y moradas

Konan que llegaba de una misión se dirigía al parque viendo sorprendía a su hijo miraba a los adultos sus grandes amigos y padres de su pequeño pelear por quien le colocaría ropa `` mejor `` al siguiente día.

Desde ahí se había prometido no volver a ir de misión y si tenía que hacerlo no mandaría de compras a los dos adultos solos con un niño.

 **/fin Flash back /**

Konan lo tomaba de los hombros - prométeme que te portaras bien y solo aprenderás lo bueno de mí sensei - suspiraba sabiendo que lo tenía que dejar ir solo con Jiraiya por dos o más meses para investigar sobre los pergaminos que por insistencia de ella habían tratado de descifrar pero había sido imposibles estaban escritos en una rara lengua antigua, también se informarían de los demás Jinchurikis de los bijuus, además de eso ellos en ese transcurso debían convencer a los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki, para que traicionaran a madara o Tobi.

Yahiko que le veía recordaba cómo habían bregado para convencerla que lo dejara ir tanto así que Jiraiya tuvo que prometer escribir una vez a la semana, aunque ella quería que fuera todos los días- tranquila estará bien.

Jiraiya salía de la guarida, observaba al menor tomando la maleta la sellaba en un pergamino que guardaba dentro de su ropa - bien mocoso estás listo para partir

Alex sonreía amplio asintiendo - claro vamos ero- sensei…. p.…pero - corría y abrazaba a sus padres los cuales le daban diversas indicaciones llenándolo de besos y abrazos.

Jiraiya observaba la escena con una sonrisa de orgullo - bien vamos dejen todo eso para cuando volvamos. - dice comenzando a caminar

Alex se separaba tomando al tigre en brazos corría tras Jiraiya que se detenía a unos cinco metros de ellos.

Nagato se acercaba viendo a Jiraiya - hay van los pergaminos junto a unos que otros jutsus además ya sabe le tiene que decir de - su voz se hacía muy leve pero audible- de lo que tiene y darle precauciones.

Jiraiya asentía - claro déjenmelo a mí- sonreía y se acercaba al menor despeinándole - bien vamos mocoso - decía comenzando a caminar mientras los tres líderes de la aldea observaban al pequeño que se despedía con su mano hasta ya no verlos más por un buen tiempo.

 **En la aldea** …

Los tres adultos se despedían sintiendo un vacío en el lugar y su grupo que hace ya años no sentían.

Nagato suspiraba al ya no verlos - sabes que regalo le podemos tener para cuando vuelva - veía como sus compañeros le observaban atentos - un hermanito - decía acercándose a Konan y picándole el ojo.

Yahiko se sorprendía formándosele una pequeña sonrisa - pero esta vez uno con cabellera naranja.

Konan se sorprendía al principio y un leve tono carmesí se posaba en sus mejillas se acercaba a ambos y a cada uno le propinaba un golpe que los enviaba hacia diferentes arboles - ¡bakas! - gritaba - si quieren otro hijo miren haber como lo hacen entre ambos conmigo no cuenten - decía volviendo a calmarse y entrando.

Nagato y Yahiko después del golpe se levantaban mirándose al oír a Konan negaban

 **-por los bosques del país de la lluvia-**

Alex caminaba junto a Jiraiya - adónde vamos primero ero-sensei - decía luego de haber caminado y saltado por varios árboles después de algunas horas de partir de su hogar

Jiraiya veía al menor era extraño viajar con un niño- bien primero a donde el señor feudal allí él nos ayudara con algunos pergaminos y de ahí a Konoha tengo que... - se escuchan unas risitas de varias chicas - jeje, pero primero vamos a hacer investigación para mi nuevo libro - decía con su risita pervertida y un hilito de sangre bajando por su nariz.

Alex eh investigación de que o es como mamá me dijo que... - veía a su sensei ir hacia los ruidos y le seguía sin saber a qué se enfrentaría o que vería allí.

 **-en un lugar desconocido-**

La noche anterior a muchos kilómetros de ame en un laboratorio bajo tierra se encontraban dos hombres el primero el más alto con su cabellera pelinegra larga hasta la cintura, su cara era pálida, sus ojos color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y marcas de color purpura alrededor de los ojos, Se encontraba mesclando varios frascos con su discípulo un poco más bajo, sus ojos color negros, su cabello blanco que se mantenía en una cola de caballo en su rostro unos anteojos circulares.

Ambos Shinobis sentían un escalofrió y miraban hacia atrás donde aparecía en una espiral, un hombre con mascara naranja sentado en una de las mesas-  
Kukuku mira kabuto tenemos visita - decía lamiéndose los labios el mayor mientras observaba al enmascarado - Kukuku quien tenemos el gusto que nos visite.

Tomaba una pipeta batiéndola mientras los veía - primero que todo Orochimaru el gran Sannin serpiente - veía al discípulo sin darle importancia volvía a ver al Sannin - soy Uchiha madara - observaba la reacción de ambos.

El Sannin se sorprendía, pero no lo demostraba ya que su doloroso pasado le había enseñado a matar sus sentimientos o eso creía - Kukuku el gran Uchiha madara - decía algo burlón - kabuto que traerá por aquí a alguien tan importante Kukuku

Kabuto el mencionado discípulo observaba atento y sorprendido por el hombre frente a él, del cual había escuchado varias veces por su sensei, acomodaba sus gafas.

Madara se levantaba para caminar por el laboratorio - vine a proponerte que te unas a un grupo de ninjas de rango S renegados que estoy reclutando - observaba al Sannin.

Kukuku o alagas mi fuerza - decía pasando un kunai por su lengua - yo que ganaría.

\- buscamos capturar a todos los bijuus - se inclinaba y veía un frasco que contenía al parecer un par de ojos - ganarías aprender todos los jutsus que deseas y tal vez de ellos sabrías el cómo no morir - decía dándole un golpecito con sus dedos al frasco

Orochimaru sonreía pensando _*además de quitar tu tan anhelado Sharingan Kukuku*_ miraba a kabuto - Kukuku Bien y cuales serían o son los integrantes.

Madara sonreía bajo su máscara - creo que conoces algunos además nos veremos en días en Amegakure…- decía esto desapareciendo en una espiral con su siguiente objetivo en mente.

Orochimaru caminaba hacia una de las puertas - kabuto alista todo arrancamos en unas horas Kukuku

Kabuto asentía y aunque tenía muchas dudas como ¿por qué un shinobi tan fuerte como madara buscaba a su maestro o porque está vivo? - bien las respuestas vendrán después - decía acomodando sus gafas y comenzaba a empacar, pero de algo que si estaba seguro es que siempre seguiría a su maestro sin importar que sucediera.

 **Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5: conociendo

**Capítulo 5: conociendo**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-En las fronteras del país del agua y del fuego-**

El pequeño pelirrojo se acercaba junto a su sensei observando lo que pasaba pero su inocencia no le dejaba entender- ero-sensei porque vemos mujeres bañándose - suspiraba ya que aquel que lo cuidaba ni atención le ponía por andar escribiendo quien sabe que, en eso se le ocurre una idea – sensei usted es muy bueno – decía saliendo a correr hacia ellas - ¡señoritas! - gritaba y al ver que le Veían señalaba a su sensei – ero-sensei quiere comprarles ropa

Jiraiya lo veía acercarse a su investigación - ahh que haces mocoso - tragaba saliva al ver a las chicas enfurecidas por haber sido espiadas y caminaba para atrás.

¡Waaaaaa pervertido! - se escuchaban gritos al unísono los cuales provenían de las chicas que cogían palos y piedras

Alex escuchaba mientras daba unos pasos a un lado ve como golpeaban a su sensei y comenzaba a reír por la escena – jajajaja ero-sensei creo que ropa nueva no quieren

Minutos después de que se marcharan las jóvenes Jiraiya algo golpeado se acercaba al menor que se había cansado de burlarse de él y había comenzado a leer lo que el pervertido escribía de las chicas - Ummm contento mocoso - decía serio dándole un coscorrón quitándole su preciado libro.

Al sentir el coscorrón soltaba el libro para luego sobarse - Auchhh viejo - se cruzaba de brazos – mamá dijo que tu escribiste el libro del "La historia del ninja audaz" pero parece que ahora no escribes aventuras- decía en un puchero

Jiraiya suspiraba - mocosos como tú no aprecian estos escritos además debemos seguir nuestro camino ya casi llegamos-decía saltando a un árbol y prometiéndose no volver a dejar los escritos a manos del mocoso porque si sus padres se enteraban, tragaba saliva miraba al pequeño que le seguía después de unos segundos - bien tu padre me dijo que te enseñara y explicara qué es ser un ninja.

El pequeño asentía emocionado con el tigre saltando a su lado.

 **-En los alrededores del palacio del Feudal de la nación del fuego-**

Se encontraban varios niños jugando en los prados, en las puertas una pequeña como de cinco años vestida con un kimono de color rosa muy claro con flores de cerezo estampadas con los bordes en hilo de oro, Su cabello peliblanco era en la parte trasera largo llegándole a la cintura y en la parte de adelante una balaca con decoraciones doradas, su mano era cogida por una de sus nanas.

La pequeña con sus ojos verdes esmeralda veía a su nana - puedo ir a jugar siiii – decía ilusionada

La nana suspiraba y la veía seria - señorita sora-chan sabe que no puede usted es la hija del señor feudal debe darse su puesto y no jugar menos embarrarse - se escuchaba un bufido de la pequeña volviendo a hacer llevada a dentro

 **-horas después-**

Ya llegando la tarde se podían observar dos figuras entrar a las tierras del feudal del fuego.

Alex veía a su sensei - todo lo que me dijo ya lo había leído en su libro ero-sensei – gritaba.

-mocoso irrespetuoso - suspiraba pidiendo que el viaje no fuera tan largo- quédate cerca iré a hablar con el feudal ya vengo por ti.

Dentro del palacio se observaba varios movimientos, pero en una esquina una pequeña peli blanca oculta que a la primera oportunidad corría hacia afuera con los niños que jugaban - yo juego - gritaba emocionada, pero era golpeada por un balón la cual la hacía caer al suelo.

Jajajaja la princesita va a jugar jajá - reía uno de los niños - ni lo sueñes de pronto nos castigan por jugar contigo - cogía su balón volviéndole a pegar, se iba jugar con sus amigos

La pequeña tirada en el piso se levantaba, comenzaba a sollozar corriendo hacia el bosque se sentaba bajo un árbol de cerezos.

Alex el pequeño luego de que su sensei lo había dejado afuera del palacio feudal había decidido explorar por el lugar al escuchar unos sollozos corría hacia ellos y veía la pequeña niña - que pasa te hicieron algo - decía llegando frente a ella.

La niña sollozando asustada levantaba su mirada - q.…quién eres.

Soy Alex Uzumaki por qué lloras - decía sentándose a su lado seguido por un tigre pequeño que la niña ignoraba.

Lo veía - me...Me llamo sora, es que no me dejan jugar con los demás niños.

Porque si eres linda – decía inocente el pelirrojo y le cogía la mano –ven vamos a jugar

Sora se ruborizaba ya que poco hablaba con niños de su edad– g.…Gracias, si vamos- se paraba y seguía al pelirrojo –-juguemos a los ninjas.

Luego de unas dos horas de los niños jugar con el pequeño tigre eran llamados adentro.

Jiraiya veía al mocoso entrar junto a la niña- bien duerme mañana partimos a Konoha creo saber quién nos puede ayudar.

Alex el pelirrojo asentía viendo cómo se llevaban a su amiga– corría hacia el feudal mientras Jiraiya le miraba algo extrañado.

 **Takigakure….**

En una zona perdida y remota de Takigakure se encontraba un hombre alto y con piel oscura, llevaba una capucha blanca con una máscara negra en la cara, sus ojos verdes con cornea roja, su boca lo poco que se observa es que era cocida en bordes, sentado frente aúna hoguera solo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre – kakuzu – el hombre miraba hacia todos lados en una rama podía ver la silueta de un hombre…

 **\- en el palacio feudal dos horas después-**

Jiraiya suspiraba al ver al pequeño siguiendo al feudal el cual se veía ya estresado de tener desde hace más de dos horas al pelirrojo detrás de el - ya te dije que no, no la dejare ir no insistas más - decía tocando sus sienes mientras se escuchaba una carcajada del sannin que observaba al menor volver a insistir.

Alex saltaba de arriba abajo muy inquieto sin renunciar a su objetivo– hágale... hágale déjela ir no sea así anciano - lo veía con sus ojitos chibi.

El feudal ya rendido suspiraba sobando sus cienes - bien la dejare ir, pero tú la debes cuidar me escuchas y si algo le pasa tu pagaras caro - recibía por parte del pelirrojo un gran ¡yeah!, veía a su hija que la habían traído para que se despidiera de su padre antes de ir a dormir - sora alístate iras con Jiraiya-san y Alex- kun en su viaje.

La pequeña lo veía sorprendida de que saldría del palacio, asentía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - s... Si - hacia una reverencia – gracias Jiraiya-sama - sonreía a su amigo saliendo con una de las ayudantes de su padre a su recamara.

Jiraiya suspiraba _otro mocoso_ pensaba preguntándose que estaba pagando - aunque sea ella si me respeta - el feudal le veía con una gota en la cabeza mientras reía

Alex los veía después de su celebración y se acercaba minutos después a su sensei recordando algo- papá Nagato dijo que me dirías algo que tengo en – se tocaba el cuerpo sin recordar, Jiraiya suspiraba levantándose y salía por el pasillo asiéndole señas que le siguiera caminaba pasando algunos cuartos y habría uno que llegaba casi al final del pasillo.

El pequeño entraba observando el cuarto el cual era sencillo dos camas, unas cuantas decoraciones clásicas y la puerta a un baño, más una amplia ventana corrediza que llevaba a un balcón desde donde se podía observar un gran paisaje de los alrededores del palacio feudal. se sentaba en una de las camas dejando su mochila aun lado esperaba al mayor que comenzara.

Jiraiya entraba cerrando la puerta se sentaba en frente al menor y lo veía dando un largo suspiro - veras para decirte la verdad debo primero contarte una historia que venía en una parte de los pergaminos que tedio Tobi y que con tus padres, junto a unos pergaminos del señor feudal logramos unir se remonta a mucho antes de que existiera el chakra en aquella época la gente vivía en conflictos una época llena de guerras interminables entre las personas, se creía que en una tierra lejana existía un fruto el cual era capaz de dar gran poder a quien lo comiera pero aun que muchos se habían atrevido a buscarle, nadie lo había logrado hasta que un día una mujer que había llegado de- se quedaba pensativo como explicarle a un niño que venía de otro planeta sin que comenzara a preguntar de qué color era y más- un lugar muy lejos, decidió emprender un viaje luego de que – suspiraba en verdad debía contársela para que un niño entendiera- su esposo quisiera matarla – vio la sorpresa en el rostro del menor y seguía- tras muchos caminos, mares y días tal vez meses o hasta años llego a una tierra lejana al encontrar allí el tan buscado fruto de shinju o el dios árbol el cual florece cada milenio y luego de decidir que era necesario obtener un gran poder para detener los continuos conflictos que asolaban esas tierras – tomaba un respiro acomodándose un poco seguía- Kaguya consumió el fruto adquiriendo la capacidad de manipular el Chakra, lo que le permitió detener las contiendas por sí sola, por lo que las personas de su época la empezaron a tratar como una diosa en algún momento posterior, Kaguya utilizó el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Que – se escuchaba del pequeño pelirrojo confundido mientras el mayor suspiraba.

Es una técnica del clan Uchiha para obligar a las personas a dejar de luchar y, finalmente, controlarlas, esto provocó que las personas caídas en el Genjutsu se convirtieran en una especie de hombres gusanos horribles, estos actos provocaron que ella dejara libre a algunas personas y les borro la memoria, así siguieron tratándola como diosa, Kaguya había dado a luz a dos hijos llamados Hagoromo y Hamura, ambos heredando este gran Chakra, aparte de sus Dojutsus, sin embargo, como le pasa a muchos cuando obtienen un gran poder, Kaguya con el tiempo enloqueció, queriendo recuperar el Chakra que tenían sus hijos, tanto así que dio nacimiento aúna poderosa bestia, el diez colas, la furiosa bestia arrastro con todas las tierras en busca de su Chakra.

Dejaba unos segundos de hablar y retomaba su aliento- cuando sus hijos supieron esto se fueron contra ella en una intensa batalla, la derrotaron procediendo a separar y absorber el poderoso Chakra de su madre, sellándola, estando sin poder, Kaguya se transformó en una estatua, la cual quedo dentro del cuerpo de la roca y fue enviada al espacio- al decir esto el pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido de que alguien mandara algo al cielo- esta sería conocida como la luna, Hagoromo enseño a la humanidad los conceptos del Chakra llegando hacer venerado y conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos...- es interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

Rikudou sennin – gritaba moviendo sus pies y prestando atención.

Exacto enano pero deja contar – aclara su garganta – Hagoromo en un intento por hacer que las personas se conectasen entre si utilizando el Chakra, en vez de usarlo como un arma, tal como Kaguya había hecho, comenzó a dar a conocer los secretos del Chakra, Con sus grandes conocimientos, el Sabio viajó a través del mundo repartiendo su Chakra, predicando su religión y enseñando a los demás a usar el _Ninshū_ , con el fin de guiar al mundo hacia la paz, el tiempo pasó y el Ninshū se pasó a llamar Ninjutsu, el cual, más tarde, en vez de ser usado con fines pacíficos pasó a ser un arma de lucha, el Sabio comenzó a comprender que el camino hacia la paz llevaría más tiempo del que disponía, decidió impartir su sabiduría y el Ninshū a sus dos hijos, Indra y Asura, su hijo mayor, Indra, que heredó los "ojos" del Sabio su Chakra de gran alcance y energía espiritual, fue considerado un genio, haciendo que su camino fuera muy solitario y llegando a la conclusión que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz, su hijo menor, Asura, que heredó el "cuerpo" del Sabio su poderosa voluntad y la energía física, era todo lo contrario nunca hacia nada bien, pero con gran esfuerzo, entrenamiento y hacer amigos en el camino se volvió tan fuerte como su hermano, comprendiendo que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz, siguiendo los ideales de Asura, el Sabio utilizó su habilidad conocida como Jutsu: Creador de Todas las Cosas para dividir el Chakra del Diez Colas "en nueve partes"- decía esto haciendo el símbolo de comillas en el aire para que el pequeño asintiera- que serían conocidas como las nueve Bestias con Cola, las cuales tendrían cada uno su nombre propio- al tomarse un respiro y ver la expresión del menor reía - imagino que tu padre ya te ha contado la historia de los bijuus o no.

Alex le veía algo confundido y con un dedo en su mentón - sé que hay 9 bijuus muy fuertes de la una cola a las 9 colas.

Si exacto, pero déjame seguir contándote – sonreía suspirando – luego, Hagoromo les dijo que ellos siempre estarían juntos, incluso cuando estén separados, que un día llegarían a ser uno de nuevo aunque con diferentes nombres, formas, serían guiados por el camino correcto y lograrían entender lo que era el verdadero poder, La extracción y separación del Diez Colas lo debilitó aun teniendo Chakra, vivo un par de meses gracias a su voluntad, la presencia del caparazón del Diez Colas y el Chakra que le quedaba, pocos días antes de su muerte, el Sabio escogió a Asura como su legítimo sucesor, provocando que Indra, que fue abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, atacara a su hermano, iniciando una lucha entre ellos, su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha, debido a este gran conflicto que surgió entre sus hijos.

Tomaba un respiro viendo al pequeño-Pero hay una de estas criaturas más que pensamos es un bijuu que Hagoromo dejo en secreto antes de fallecer el cual se llama el fénix - veía la cara del pequeño confundido - de él no se sabe mucho solo que tiene la voluntad de su creador, son muy pocos los que saben de su existir ya que es muy calmado y que como los otros bijuus vive en un Jinchuriki, solo creemos que uno de sus poderes es ayudar a unas reencarnaciones o tiene aquel poder por su nombre- esperaba la reacción del menor y al verlo pensativo seguía hablando - ahora ya que te dije esto te daré las verdaderas razones de nuestro viaje iremos a buscar a los nueve Jinchurikis - decía y se ponía en la habitación un silencio algo incómodo.

El pequeño luego de unos minutos y aclarar sus ideas veía a su sensei - s...sí...si buscamos solo nueve es porque ya sabemos quién tiene el fénix - ve a su sensei asentir y darle una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos – es sora-chan – preguntaba haciendo que Jiraiya riera bajo y le señalara, el pequeño abría amplio sus ojos mirando al suelo esperando respuesta que solo llego en un silencio - soy un monstruo pe...Pero cómo y por qué - decía apretando sus puños.

Jiraiya lo cogía de los hombros asiendo que lo viera - no eres ningún monstruo solo su carcelero a demás no juzgues aun libro por su portada y sucedió porque - suspira - cuando nacisteis tus padres habían ya formado una organización que buscaba la paz en eso llego - se quedaba callado pensando si decirle al menor, el nombre de aquel Uchiha - Tobi un hombre el cual convenció a tus padres de un plan lleno de mentiras y te hizo Jinchuriki -tomaba un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir - el plan consiste en tomar a todos los Jinchurikis extraer su bijuu y ..- veía al menor que se observaba sorprendido – volver a traer al diez colas el cual – reía un poco – cree que traerá la paz al mundo según aquel hombre- antes de dejarle hablar seguía- al extraer aquel bijuu el Jinchuriki muere -decía en un pequeño pero audible susurro esperando ahora si la reacción del menor.

Alex su expresión era algo confusa de leer ya que en ella se reflejaba miedo, angustia, tristeza, sorpresa y extrañamente alegría pasaban unos minutos en los cuales el mayor llegaba a pensar que debía dejarlo solo pero un pequeño suspiro del menor lo saco de sus pensamientos - sensei pe...pero mis padres no dejaran que muera o s…si - decía con un temblor notable en su voz

Jiraiya sonreía y le despeina–no, están haciendo algo pero es muy riesgoso ya que al hombre que piensan traicionar para que tú y los demás Jinchurikis estén bien, es muy peligroso por eso han pensado aliarse con otros ninjas rango-S para idear un plan que les ayude a terminar con el - veía que el pequeño le sonreía y se sorprendía al ser abrazado correspondiendo a su abrazo solo quedándose allí dejando que el menor aclare un poco su mente.

 **Takigakure-**

El hombre llamado volteaba hacia el enmascarado - que quieres no ves que estoy ocupado contando MI precioso dinero - decía con un fajo de billetes en mano.

El hombre bajaba de un salto quedando unos metros frente a el - kakuzu el Inmortal - decía sarcástico - poseedor de cinco corazones enmascarados por los elementos, tus piezas de porcelana te permiten tener todas las afinidades elementales, estos corazones también te han permitido vivir durante décadas porque has estado vivo en el tiempo del Shodaime Hokage, también puedes reparar a sí mismo con alambre, pudiendo extender esta capacidad a sus camaradas para reparar cualquier daño o me equivoco- decía arrogante.

Un silencio incomodo se tomaba el ambiente

Kakuzu se colocaba en posición de combate - quien eres y que deseas- decía enviando al enmascarado un aura asesina.

Cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho- soy Uchiha madara y deseo proponer a usted un negocio.

Kakuzu lo observaba - Uchiha madara no deberías estar muerto, que propuesta seria y de cuánto dinero hablamos.

Aun con su expresión seria - que te unas a Akatsuki el cual se dedica a capturar los bijuus, robar, matar, hurtar - decía esto sabiendo que obtendría la atención de aquel shinobi - además el pago será todo lo que obtengas en robos, peleas, etc...

Kakuzu pensaba por un momento - Ummm todo lo que obtenga ahh pues necesito dinero - se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - quienes son los otros ninjas.

Comenzaba a desaparecer en una espiral – en Amegakure dentro de tres días.

¡Que llegar a Amegakure en tres días! - se escuchaba a kakuzu gritar a la nada y suspiraba comenzando a recoger sus cosas - bien será comenzar mi camino tal vez encuentre nuevos corazones o gente que necesite que cuide su dinero

 **Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6: konoha

**Capítulo 6: Konoha**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **-Amegakure-**

Se observaba la silueta de una mujer volando por la aldea la cual tenía dos alas que salían de ella como en papel - que estará haciendo - decía en un susurro mientras iba sobre la aldea vigilándola o eso haría creer ya que su mente divagaba

 **-Devuelta en los palacios feudales-**

Jiraiya había acabado de contar y explicar todo sobre el Jinchuriki del kyubi - el será el primero que busquemos además debo ver cómo le están tratando - despelucaba al menor - descansa - susurraba mientras el sannin salía al balcón a observar y meditar.

El pelirrojo se recostaba con miles de preguntas y respuestas rondando en su cabeza luego de haber escuchado sobre él Jinchuriki- si es hijo del héroe lo deben tratar bien, ¿no? - susurraba audible cayendo dormido junto al tigre.

Jiraiya lo veía de reojo y luego al cielo - eso me gustaría creer - dice a la nada.

 **En la mañana siguiente** ….

se encontraban a las puertas del palacio del señor feudal una niña vestida con una camisa la cual tenía una malla pegada abajo y un pantalón vaquero con sandalias ninjas era la primera vez que vestía así, para no formar sospechas en el viaje.

Alex-kun te encuentras bien - miraba al pequeño pelirrojo que estaba pensativo con la mirada perdida en una roca - ¡Alex! - gritaba ya con los brazos cruzados al sentirse ignorada

Ahh – la miraba tragando saliva - s... Si - sonreía y rascaba su cabeza.

Mentiroso - le veía seria - pensé que éramos amigos - miraba hacia el palacio viendo a Jiraiya y su padre hablar - que te pasa si quieres me puedes decir.

El pelirrojo tragaba saliva - es... es que - daba un largo suspiro viéndole - te diré solo no me interrumpas - al ver que la pequeña asentía, se sentaba en el suelo y acariciaba al tigre. Al verla sentada dirigía su vista al cielo - es que anoche hablando con Jiraiya sensei me contaba que...

Unos minutos después terminaba de contarle lo que Jiraiya le había dicho ayer y suspiraba viendo al cielo.

La peli plata le veía algo asombrada - ale...Alex – luego de unos minutos se levantaba parándose frente a él... veía como el pequeño cerraba sus ojos, reía y le abrazaba lanzándolo al piso - a mí no me importa que tengas dentro ya que eres mi amigo y un baka- sonreía dándole un coscorrón

Se asombraba y le abrazaba - Auchhh eso duele - le veía sacándole la lengua.

Jiraiya los observaba y reía escribiendo en su libro - hay mocosos si sus padres los vieran en esa posición jajajaja - reía al ver como se sonrojaban, parándose rápido

¡Sensei! - gritaba el pelirrojo mientras se paraba y ayudaba a una peli plata apenada.

Jajajaja vamos ya mejor el camino es largo - decía comenzando a caminar mientras los pequeños le seguían hablando y riendo, el mayor suspira- cuando me convertí en niñera- decía en un aura deprimente.

 **-tres días después en Amegakure….**

Se encontraba la peli azul sentada en la biblioteca cuando sentía que alguien aparecer tras ella, se voltea sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro - madara- veía al sujeto y cerraba su pergamino.

Caminaba por el lugar observando los diversos tipos de pergaminos y libros - están bien acoplados tienen de todo un poco-decía pasando uno de sus dedos por uno de estos sacándolo

Si nos gusta mantenernos informados -le veía detalladamente - te vez joven para ser de la época del shondaime.

Observando el pergamino que hablaba sobre diversos taijutsus - Ummm secreto - cerraba el pergamino y tomaba otro - ya vienen dos integrantes en camino Orochimaru y kakuzu, además mi - se quedaba pensativo - digamos que mi mano derecha zetzu.

A los dos primeros los conozco - decía pensativa Konan.

el mocoso donde esta no siento su Chakra – dice firme dejando el pergamino aun lado sintiendo cerca el Chakra de Orochimaru.

Con uno de los caminos – dice tranquila y desparecía en un remolino de papel.

El enmascarado no muy convencido por la respuesta desaparecía en un espiral

A la entrada de Amegakure se veía un hombre pálido aparecer con un joven al lado, a unos metros Konan con sus alas de papel y madara.

Orochimaru veía la chica - Ummm no eres la mocosa que encontró el tonto de Jiraiya hace unos años - entraba a la aldea siguiendo a madara que lo guiaba y escuchaba atento.

Konan lo veía de reojo y desaparecía sin responder en un remolino de papel, viéndose del hombre pálido una sonrisa.

 **-Konoha-**

Cerca de unas aguas termales jugaban dos pequeños - que hace Jiraiya -san - preguntaba la niña a ver al hombre observando por un agujero.

Mirando gente desnuda - decía como si nada y veía el sonrojo de su amiga - jajajaja tu coges - la tocaba y salía a correr jugando alrededor de las termales.

Minutos después retomaban su camino mientras el mayor iba con varios golpes

Sora miraba al frente minutos después - ya llegamos - decía señalando las puertas de Konoha.

El mayor sonreía a los guardias y caminaba hacia una posada - nos quedaremos aquí, acuéstense mientras yo hablo con el Hokage - entraban al cuarto y los menores se recostaban en una cama, el mayor salía por la ventana rumbo a la torre

Alex miraba la niña – salimos a ver – decía levantándose de un salto de la cama

La pequeña le miraba no muy convencida- está bien pero no nos alejamos mucho- dice levantándose

Se escuchaban gritos y alborotos afuera se asomaban para ver en un callejón a tres personas golpeando algo o a alguien– sora-chan vamos –Gritaba sintiendo que algo le jalaba hacia allí, la niña veía sorprendida y salían corriendo a la calle junto al tigre

Tres hombres cada uno con una botella de sake en la mano pateaban a alguien que cubría su cuerpo con sus manos mientras se escuchaban pequeños sollozos

El tigre al llegar les gruñía a los adultos, pero al no ser tan grande y parecer un pequeño pincher le ignoraban, sora y Alex llegaban a su lado – o…oigan q.…que hacen suéltenlo – gritan ambos niños tomando una piedra la lanzaban hacia estos alcanzando a ver una cabellera rubia en la persona que le estaban pegando

Uno de los ebrios un hombre ya mayor miraba a quien le había pegado – malditos mocosos lárguense- grita caminando hacia ellos uniéndosele sus otros dos acompañantes

Sora daba un paso atrás con algo de miedo para chocar con algo, al voltearse miraba a que había parecido uno de los borrachos tras ella, el cual le pateaba enviándola junto a el pequeño rubio

El rubio un niño de la misma edad que ellos miraba la niña caer a su lado – q.…que hacen les van a pegar – decía con miedo

Sora se sentaba tocando su cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos nunca había pasado por esto, mira al niño y se acerca a él al ver uno de los hombres riendo mientras los miraba feliz al verlos sufrir

Alex al ver a sora caer sacaba un kunai – suéltenlos – se aventaba contra el hombre del medio que le pateaba lanzándolo contra el que le pego a sora el cual toma al menor que había dejado caer el kunai

El del medio cogía al tigre de la piel levantándolo mientras reía al ver cómo le gruñía, tomaba el kunai del menor y lo enterraba en una de las patas del tigre al mismo tiempo se escucha una botella quebrarse, era el que estaba frente a sora y el niño se acercaba a ellos dispuesto a herirlos

Nooooooooooo- se escuchaba el grito del pelirrojo al ver todo lo que pasaba, el sujeto que lo sostenía salía volando hacia atrás quedando inconsciente, en sus ojos se podían notar unas finas iris purpuras grisáceas

El ebrio que tenía al tigre lo suelta y retrocede sorprendido susurrando – e…esos ojos parecen de muerto – al quedar en shock no se da cuenta del menor aparecer frente a él clavándole un kunai en el pecho mientras lo cogía y apretaba con varias cadenas de Chakra, el que estaba frente a los otros niños soltaba la botella y se hacía contra la pared tratando de escalarla para huir

 **-Amegakure guarida Akatsuki-**

Se encontraba allí el peli naranja mirando fijamente a Orochimaru - así que él será uno de los ninjas – veía, a madara y tocaba su barbilla - será que en verdad podemos confiar en él no nos traicionará como a Konoha.

Orochimaru reía y movía su cuello - kukukukuku Yahiko-kun yo no traicione a Konoha ella me Traiciono a mí además esos ojos que tienes son interesantes - decía lamiéndose los labios.

Madara recostado sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados bufaba - bien este es el otro - señalaba con su dedo una especie de planta saliente del piso- él es  
Zetzu.

Nagato que también se encontraba allí miraba lo que salía del suelo _*se parece a un hombre engullido por una flor atrapamoscas no parece más bien como Una legumbre*_ pensaba imaginándose un gran plato de ramen.

Kukuku al parecer es como un espía - veía a zetzu fijamente _*parece un buen experimento si solo pudiera tomar su cuerpo y*_ se quedaba la serpiente pensativa mientras veía a él Zetzu con cara de maniático.

Retrocedía al sentir las miradas que le daban dos de sus próximos compañeros - bien creo que mejor me iré a buscar Información - decía la parte blanca, mientras la negra suspiraba y desaparecían entre el suelo sin saber que huían de ser comidos o diseccionados.

Madara no se daba cuenta de la situación, solo caminaba hacia la salida de la aldea donde sentía otra presencia.

 **En Konoha…**

 **-en la torre Hokage y sus alrededores-**

Jiraiya estaba llegando a la oficina de su sensei pues había venido caminando – viejo sarutobi-sensei aún no se jubila

Sarutobi alzaba su mirada algo cansado –Ohh Jiraiya vienes a tomar mi puesto- veía al sannin rápidamente negar- que te trae por la aldea no me avisaste que vendrías

El sannin se sentaba frente a el – vera es un asunto delicado lo que pasa es…- era interrumpido al sentir la intensidad de Chakra, salía por la ventana rogando que no fuera lo que pensaba, el Hokage al sentir el chakra salía tras su estudiante preparándose para cualquier ataque, pero al llegar queda quieto mirando sorprendido la situación, junto a un anbu con cara de perro y un chunin conocido como iruka que llegaban al lugar

Jiraiya se maldecía internamente al llegar, saltando junto al tigre observaba la escena, tomaba al animal en brazos sanándolo con Chakra la herida que no era nada grave, no sabía mucho solo lo básico debió aprender por los golpes que siempre recibía, - mocoso para ya no más – decía serio dejando el cachorro en el suelo, Alex el cual solo seguía clavando el kunai en el hombre sin darse cuenta que ya había muerto, miraba a Jiraiya que se sorprendía al ver aquellos ojos para luego ver que miraba al otro hombre que había amenazado a sora, al verlo abalanzarse hacia este corría colocándose frente a él deteniendo su avance le tomaba de los hombros - mira sora y bolita están bien ¡para ya! – grita

El pequeño jadeaba dejando caer el kunai y volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad se dejaba caer sobre Jiraiya sin fuerzas, su respiración era agitada

Sora observando lo que acababa de pasar mira asustada y abraza el cachorro que corrió junto a ella.

Iruka salía de su estado de sorpresa y corría hacia naruto mirando que tan herido estaba pues había conocido el menor cuando sarutobi pidió que le cuidara en las tardes ya que en las mañanas se dedicaba a la academia

El anbu con cara de perro aparecía tras el hombre que seguía tratando de trepar y le noqueaba cargándolo para luego ir por el otro que estaba inconsciente unos pasos atrás de sarutobi

Perro llévalos a donde ibiki y que levanten el cadáver- decía aun sorprendido el Hokage y miraba a Jiraiya serio pidiendo explicaciones- iruka vamos a la torre lleva a naruto – dice llamando así al rubio- y a la niña – se quedaba mirándola en algún lado le había visto – mandare a que valla un médico allí para que les revise, Jiraiya vamos deberás explicar mucho, alcen este cuerpo – ordena a un shinobi que acababa de llegar

Jiraiya levanta al menor en brazos que había quedado inconsciente, miraba a sora - tranquila les explicare todo si sigue al chunin- dice recibiendo un sí de la menor que tomaba al tigre y seguía a iruka que cargaba a naruto

Minutos después en la oficina del Hokage ya habían llegado Jiraiya dejando a Alex en el sofá acostado mientras sora se sentaba a su lado junto al tigre, iruka había acostado en otro sofá a naruto mirando fijo a un médico ninja que curaba al menor sin quejarse de que no quería curar al demonio pues su Hokage estaba allí

Sarutobi suspiraba dejándose caer en su silla en verdad había situaciones que se le salían de las manos –Jiraiya – miraba a su estudiante seriamente

Jiraiya miraba a naruto sentía rabia por los morados y golpes del menor- cuando llegue aquí el estudiante de Minato hablamos sarutobi – dice serio, el Hokage asiente y manda a llamar al ninja sabía que el sannin está furioso por como lo llamo

El medico se iba minutos después, al momento aparecía el anbu con mascara de perro allí

Naruto se levantaba abrazando a iruka que miraba que hubiera quedado sin una herida, el niño observaba a sarutobi – v.…viejo quienes son ellos

Sarutobi suspira sobando sus sienes se acerca al niño tocando su cabeza – mira el hombre que ves allí es uno de mis estudiantes y un sannin – señalaba a Jiraiya- la niña si no estoy mal es la hija del feudal – dice extrañado de tenerla allí - el niño no sé quién es – señala a Alex que comenzaba a despertar y los miraba

Sora al oír al Hokage se levantaba dando una reverencia - Hokage-sama buen día- su voz sonaba algo apagada

El pelirrojo los veía algo confundido mientras sobaba su cabeza ve al tigre y lo abraza al verlo bien – ero-sensei que paso mi cabeza duele – dice haciendo una mueca

Jiraiya suspiraba a un serio con su maestro mira al menor despeinándole – por ahora preséntate sin apellido, por ahora por favor – no necesitaba alborotar más la situación

Sora al ver a su amigo le abraza*

El pequeño asiente a lo dicho por su sensei, sorprendiéndose abraza a sora –s… soy Alex Uzumaki - se observaban tres rostros llenos de sorpresa, cuatro, pero el anbu tenía mascara y un sannin palmear su cara con la mano negando.

Uz...Uzumaki - naruto lo veía y luego a su ``abuelo`` - porque tiene mi apellido, además sus ojos ya no son morados y el sannin que es un sannin datebayo - decía confundido realmente

El Hokage sobaba su barbilla con la yema de sus dedos antes de explicarle a naruto debía aclarar su mente - bien Jiraiya tu comienza a contarme que es lo que pasa, iruka deja los niños en la otra sala y vienes creo que necesito que escuches esto.

El chunin asentía y sacaba a los niños con algunos reproches por parte del rubio, sora no se despegaba de Alex que le veía confundido no sabía si había sido un sueño o real- bien se quedaran aquí y naruto has caso, te llevare a comer ramen si esperas hasta que el Hokage-sama los llame- dice serio dejándolos en la sala de al lado, volvía unos segundos después - listo Hokage-sama.

El Hokage se sentaba en su silla y les indicaba a los presentes a tomar asiento -Jiraiya por favor comenzar.

El viejo sannin aclaraba su garganta - dile a tu anbu Hatake que quite su máscara además se trata del hijo de su sensei le debe interesar.

El Hokage le hacia una señal a el anbu, se sentaba en una de las sillas y quitaba su máscara- Hokage-sama el hijo de mi sensei, de Naruto que pasa con el - decía Kakashi Dejando ver su rostro, la tercera parte cubierto y su cabello peli plata retar la gravedad.

El Hokage suspira - bien ahora si Jiraiya comenzar y ni Kakashi ni Iruka interrumpan hasta que acabe Jiraiya - decía dándole una señal a su alumno.

Jiraiya Realizaba un par de sellos en la mesa del Hokage sorprendiendo a los presentes y colocando un bloqueo de sonido alrededor de ambas habitaciones - es información clasificada lo que les diré, prefiero que nadie más escuche - aclara su garganta - verán hace ya algunas semanas….

 **Continuara…**

No volví a escribir la historia de lo contado de Kaguya, debido a que se volvería su lectura muy larga y monótona

Porque un naruto golpeado, es debido a la realidad que siempre tuvo que enfrentar y para que Jiraiya sintiera culpa juajuajua


	7. Chapter 7 amigos

**Capítulo 7: amigos**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Jiraiya Realizaba un par de sellos en la mesa del Hokage sorprendiendo a los presentes y colocando un bloqueo de sonido alrededor de ambas habitaciones - es información clasificada lo que les diré, prefiero que nadie más escuche - aclara su garganta - verán hace ya varias semanas estando yo en mi investigación llegaron a buscarme tres jóvenes, si no estoy mal ya le hable de ellos sarutobi son Yahiko, Konan y Nagato llegaron con Alex el cual es su hijo, me buscaron para que les ayudara ya que madara Uchiha- veía la cara de sorpresa en los tres aunque en Kakashi solo su ojo abierto - les busco para unirse, a la organización para la paz que ellos habían creado y los convenció que hicieran a Alex Jinchuriki del fénix - veía como querían dos de tres preguntar - el fénix es el último creemos que bijuu, que creo el sabio antes de morir y después de los nueve no se sabe mucho de este, bueno volviendo al asunto, Se dieron Cuenta luego que los había engañado para conseguir la muerte de todos los Jinchurikis y obtener el poder de los bijuus, hay me buscaron para que les ayudara con el entrenamiento del menor y termine Convenciéndolos para que Konoha y Amegakure donde gobiernan se unan en una alianza secreta, Desde hay he estado viajando con el menor buscando los demás Jinchurikis fuimos Con el feudal del fuego y me dio su autorización de tomar el entrenamiento de todo Jinchuriki, el mocoso lo convenció para que dejara venir a la hija, llegamos aquí y cuando les iba a hablar sucedió lo que observaron, Alex despertó el Rinnegan - decía tomando un respiro y viendo a los presentes pensativos y sorprendidos.

El chunin fue el primero en hablar - espera el Rinnegan, pero pensé que se había extinguido y los Uzumakis no habían muerto ya, porque tiene Alex el apellido.

El Hokage toma la palabra - si Iruka ya estaba extinguido eso creíamos, pero hace unos años Jiraiya Me informo que había encontrado uno de los pocos niños Uzumakis que habían quedado huérfanos de la guerra entre ellos tres hay un Uzumaki el cual tiene el Rinnegan y supongo que ese es su padre - veía al sannin confundido - aun así, es pequeño para despertar el dojutsu.

El shinobi conocido como el ninja copia escuchaba con atención – ¿entonces te piensas llevar a naruto?

La habitación quedaba en silencio

Pues al ver como lo trata la aldea por la que sus padres dieron su vida y que su Hokage no es capaz de defender - esto hacía que el Kage se levantara dispuesto a hablar- no me diga que lo cuida por que al verlo en ese estado no le creo sarutobi – su disgusto se notaba en su rostro- sarutobi yo…. - el sannin era interrumpido por naruto

 **-minutos antes -**

En la otra habitación al entrar y quedar solos Naruto se acercaba al pelirrojo - soy naruto Uzumaki ¿por qué te llamas Uzumaki?, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿tienes padres?, ¿Por qué tus ojos ya no son morados? datebayo - veía al menor algo inquieto por información.

La Niña los veía con una gota en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por todas las preguntas.

Tocando su cabeza sin entender por qué le hablaba de unos ojos morados le mira -espera no sabes de nuestro extinguido clan el Hokage no te ha dicho de tus padres o el zorro - sonreía amplio para luego tapar su boca al darse cuenta que había dicho mucho.

Ahh extinguido ¿clan? Mis padres no sé tú sabes dime y del zorro que zorro datebayo - se sentaba frente a el

Veía como se sentaba su amiga al lado y suspira - si mira somos del clan Uzumaki el cual lo aniquilaron por envidia por qué era muy fuerte ya que teníamos hasta nuestra aldea así que muchos se unieron y acabaron con el solo quedamos pocos - sonreía amplio viendo la cara de sorpresa de ambos-

Wow, pero y mis padres murieron hay - decía el rubio en un susurro y agachaba la cabeza.

Lo veía y negaba – no tu papa es el cuarto Hokage Namizake Minato y tu mama según ero-sensei era llamado el habanero sangriento Jinchuriki del kyubi, Kushina Uzumaki y tú... - es interrumpida por el rubio.

Wow en serio mi papa Hokage y por el apodo de mama era súper fuerte- datebayo, pero papa lo mato el zorro que ataco la aldea hace unos años no y mama donde esta datebayo – lo ve intrigado.

El pelirrojo asiente - si ellos murieron defendiendo al pueblo del kyubi que cuando tu naciste escapo de tu mama y pues tu papa - traga saliva al ver lo que iba a decir - lo encerró en ti para que no atacara más, por el jutsu el murió con tu mamá eso me dijo ero-sensei - veía la cara de schok del rubio - naruto eres el Jinchuriki del kyubi Y yo también soy un Jinchuriki.

El rubio sorprendido por tanta información comienza a llorar - por eso me odian porque soy el zorro que destruyo la aldea un demonio soy un monstruo - recibía una cachetada por parte de la chica - ahh, pero porque - se toca la mejilla.

La peli plata que no había hablado leve seria - baka no eres un monstruo eres su carcelero eres un héroe y los que te odian son unos imbéciles mejor estar orgulloso eres el hijo de dos grandes ninjas - decía cruzándose de brazos - y nuestro amigo si quieres - sonreía a lo último.

El rubio parpadeaba - a.…amigos - ampliaba su sonrisa - súper datebayo - los veía rascando su nuca – debo preguntarle al viejo porque no me dijo - salía corriendo hacia el otro cuarto mineras era Seguido por sus dos nuevos amigos y el pequeño tigre.

Jiraiya su disgusto se notaba en su rostro- sarutobi yo…. - el sannin era interrumpido por naruto.

Viejo porque no me dijo de mi padre que era el cuarto y de mi madre y del zorro datebayo - le veía agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Hokage se sorprendía - quien te dijo - veía a los dos pequeños que señalaba el rubio y suspira - ven aquí naruto - acercaba al chico y lo sentaba en sus piernas - soy muy viejo para esto - suspira alborotando más el cabello del pequeño - no te dije lo de tus padre porque ambos tenían muchos enemigos y lo del zorro por que esperaba que la gente te viera como el héroe que lo mantiene encerado- decía correspondiendo al abrazo de naruto dejándolo Llorar.

Alex y sora Entraban - mocoso como le dijiste - gritaba Jiraiya reprimiendo el instinto de pegarle un coscorrón

Ahh él tenía derecho de saber - grita y ve a Kakashi - tú eres - rasca su cabeza tratando de recordar.

Kakashi la veía para luego sonreírle con su ojo mientras sacaba su libro- un ninja

Iruka veía al sannin- e…entonces selo va a llevar.

Si, aquí no valoran el sacrificio de sus padres además lo entrenare ya que soy su padrino así que me he decidido y are cargo de el - mira a el Hokage serio que no recibía un no como respuesta como la última vez

El tercero suspira - si llévalo es mejor a que este aquí que lo traten mal - suspira avergonzado de su pueblo.

Naruto ya más calmado sonríe amplio - súper saldré y me Volveré tan fuerte que cuando vuelva me tiene que hacer Hokage viejo se lo prometo datebayo - se escuchan las risas de los adultos.

Eso espero naruto y ahora ve alista tus cosas - le sonríe y ve los otros pequeños - lleva a tus amigos y a iruka.

El chunin asiente sonriendo - si Hokage-sama - ve los menores - bien vamos.

Los tres asentían, Alex se acercaba al Hokage - viejo mando a decir mí mamá que ellos lo cuidarían y que quieren verlo - sonríe entregándole un pergamino y sale corriendo tras los demás

El Hokage dejaba el pergamino a un lado para leerlo después - Jiraiya te diría que fueras con un grupo anbu, pero como eres me dirás que no así que por favor cuídalo y suerte sé que en tus manos está a salvo.

Asiente - si sarutobi lo hare por lo menos conmigo no recibirá maltrato- dice haciendo que el Hokage agachara su cabeza- lo que hablamos que quede entre nosotros Si - se levantaba - bien iré a hacer investigación, Kakashi - veía al ninja que apenas levantaba la cabeza - ten espero te guste - decía entregándole el último volumen de su libro - es una de mis mejores obras no sale a la venta hasta en una semana - decía orgulloso sin entregarle al Hokage desparece

El ninja copia abría amplio sus ojos y le veía - gracias Jiraiya-sama - ve al Hokage - ahh Hokage-sama Quede con una señora que le ayudaría - desaparece con su libro.

Hokage suspira al quedarse solo- en verdad tan enojado estaba, ahora debo esperar una semana- decía para sí mismo con tristeza

 **-Amegakure-**

Kakuzu viendo a todos lados estando en las puertas de la aldea - donde estará madara estoy perdiendo tiempo de contar mi dinero.

Un remolino aparecía sobre un tejado - kakuzu sígueme - comenzaba a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta la torre seguido por un kakuzu que se quejaba.

Nagato veía a Orochimaru- si te recuerdo eres el teme o como te decían también a si él Oro gay-baka - se escuchaban pequeñas risas.

El sannin lo veía suspirando - sigues siendo el mismo muchachito - ve a kabuto que soportaba la risa.

Madara entraba con kakuzu y lo presentaba - bien volveré luego - desparecía en un remolino.

Konan les observaba y creaba dos clones para que los llevaran a sus cuartos

El grupo de amigos iba a la cocina- Por lo visto será más difícil de lo que pensé -suspiraba el peli naranja sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

No Hay que perder la esperanza, pero en el sannin ni el zetzu confió - se sentaba, miraba una foto de sobre la mesa que era de su mini clon luego veía a sus compañeros.

Estoy segura que no es en verdad madara - ve la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos - le hice algunas preguntas y solo se decir que en verdad hasta en eso nos engañó.

Yahiko y Nagato se quedan pensativos para luego ver los tres la foto

 **-dos días después-**

En las puertas de Konoha se encontraban tres niños hablando eufóricamente de su visita a ichiraku mientras el chunin junto a ellos veía sus bolsillos y un pagare - casi me Dejan estos tres en la bancarrota y antes quede debiendo la mitad - suspiraba recordando cómo se habían propuesto una competencia de quien comía más ramen, agradecía a la niña que había parado en su segundo plato mientras los otros dos habían llegado a un empate de 12, escuchaba a los niños reír - será que la adicción al ramen es de clan- susurraba bajo.

A la distancia se observaba caminar hacia ellos el Hokage, un capitán anbu con mascara de perro que era tapada por un libro naranja mientras a su lado estaba el sannin sapo viendo las kunoichis y civiles que pasaban.

Viejo- naruto lo veía y dejaba botada su maleta arrancando a correr hacia el Hokage el cual le habría los brazos - viejo mira que...- comenzaba a contarle sobre su aventura en ichiraku, lo que habían hecho el dia anterior y que había empacado.

El anbu escuchaba y veía al sannin palmeándole el hombro - mi sentido pésame - decía viendo al sannin revisar su bolsillo al escuchar cuanto habían comido.

En este momento estoy pensando en dar marcha atrás a la propuesta- dice Jiraiya suspirando

El Hokage bajaba al rubio y reía al escuchar a su alumno - ve el lado bueno te aras cargo de tus ahijados - reía aún Mas viéndole como se lamentaba el sannin por su suerte - bien naruto espero hayas llevado todo y hazle Caso a Jiraiya - le sonreía al rubio que asentía con un datebayo.

Jiraiya suspiraba - bien gakis andando hay un camino largo de aquí a sunna - decía saliendo de la aldea

La niña asentía y hacia una reverencia a los cinco presentes con los guardias y caminaba junto a Jiraiya.

Naruto sonreía amplio tomando su mochila - ya vera viejo cuando vuelva me dará el puesto de Hokage datebayo - volteaba a ver la montaña Hokage - te prometo que me are muy fuerte papá, mamá los superare Datebayo - gritaba levantando su puño y camina hacia el sannin.

Alex sonreía a su amigo y veía al Hokage - lea el pergamino no quera hacer enojar aúna mujer - se le erizaba la piel.

Jajá y eso por qué Alex-kun - decía con risa el Hokage.

El niño sonreía - papá Yahiko y Nagato dicen que prefieren enfrentarse a todos los bijuus y Shinobis hombres que aúna mujer furiosa - sonríe inocente saliendo a correr tras sus amigos y tigre

Kakashi, el Hokage y iruka al verlos se despedían con la mano.

A unos metros ya lejos de la aldea el sannin les hablaba a los menores - bien comenzaremos su entrenamiento - se acercaba a un árbol arrancaba tres hojas y se las daba - póngalas en su frente, traten de moverla a donde deseen sin sus manos veremos su control de Chakra - se escuchaban varios suspiros, pero veía a los tres hacer caso.

Sora ponía la hoja en su frente y rotaba por una milésima de segundo el sannin sonreía, veía a los otros dos que no iban muy bien ya Que al concentrar Chakra la hoja se partía o salía volando.

 **-En Suna-**

se encontraba un pequeño niño pelirrojo que lloraba junto al cuerpo inerte de un shinobi mientras en su frente tenía el kanji del amor, se prometía amarse solo así mismo, encerrándose para los demás.

 **Tres días después….**

Estos tres días habían aprendido a controlar mejor su Chakra habían logrado caminar en los árboles Que aun que sabían saltar sobre ellos, caminar era mucho más difícil... Jiraiya había descubierto que la niña del grupo controlaba muy bien Su Chakra pero era por lo que tenía muy poco así que se había concentrado en que aumentara sus reservas, suspiraba viendo hacia delante - aún falta un dia para llegar vamos - decía luchando contra la arena mientras los tres pequeños iban tras el cogidos de la mano para que no fueran llevados por las tormentas de viento, mientras el tigre lo cargaba el sannin entre su camisa.

 **-Amegakure-**

Estos tres días no habían sido muy emocionantes Orochimaru se había quedado con kabuto organizando su laboratorio en el cuarto que les asignaron y kakuzu buscando donde guardar su dinero.

 **-Fuera de la guarida-**

Nagato Suspira y veía hacia el cielo - Konan es que yo - tragaba saliva mirándola- y.…yo - su cabello rojo se colocaba sobre su cara ya que se encontraban bajo la lluvia haciendo guardia a la aldea.

La chica observa la tartamudez - ahh Nagato debemos ir a la guarida llueve Duro - se alejaba de su amigo Sabiendo que cuando se colocaba así era porque quería hablar de aquella noche se ruboriza un poco pero rápidamente saca sus pensamientos de la cabeza.

El pelirrojo agacha su cabeza Después de ver como lo evitaba, cogía por otro camino para despejar su mente.

- **Suna** -

A la entrada de la aldea se veían cuatro figuras- bien caminen por ahí yo iré con el kasekage - el mayor veía como los dos Uzumakis salían a corree - sora vigila que no se metan en problemas - suspira y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Si Jiraiya-sama - se escuchaba la niña y corría tras sus amigos - adónde van.

El rubio se daba la vuelta - es que sentimos algo muy fuerte vamos a ver datebayo- grita y corren los tres con el tigre sin rumbo.

Gaara el pelirrojo de hace cuatro días caminaba por las calles de sunna, la gente se alejaba al verlo –madre quieres más sangre – susurraba el niño al sentir dos chakras fuertes – bien madre te las daré – decía levantado su cabeza y veía tres niños que corrían hacia él, tomaba su cabeza –mira madre por lo visto vienen a darte su sangre - sonríe algo terrorífico y la arena se avecina hacia los menores – ¡madre quiere su sangre! – grita el menor.

Naruto y sora se quedaban quietos viendo el ataque y al muchacho.

Una voz resonaba en el lugar - **shukaku ni se te ocurra atacarnos o no respondo a demás quédate quieto después hablaremos.**

Después de esto los niños veían como la Arena retrocedía, miraban hacia la voz donde se veía a Alex por un momento sus ojos se habían colocado naranjas rojizos y luego volvían a la normalidad- ahh mi cabeza que paso - decía el pequeño confundido.

Gaara retrocedía al ver como su arena se detuvo con la presencia de los niños y al escucharle - que...quienes son como hicieron eso - decía con miedo por primera vez desde que su tío murió.

El rubio veía al chico de la arena - soy Uzumaki naruto el Jinchuriki Del kyubi datebayo -sonríe amplio.

La niña ve a su amigo preocupada y luego al chico - soy sora – se ríe tiernamente.

Ya más recuperado y algo extrañado de lo que paso ve al chico de la arena - soy Alex Uzumaki Jinchuriki del fénix - rasca su nuca con una sonrisa - tu eres.

Gaara Sorprendido tragaba saliva – s... Soy sabaku no Gaara Jinchuriki de una cola – decía recordando lo que su tío le había dicho antes de matarle - y.… como detuvieron mi ataque

No sé solo sé que me duele la cabeza – decía el pelirrojo que se acercaba al menor – porque nos ibas a atacar.

Naruto seguía a su amigo – súper datebayo otro Jinchuriki – sonríe y ve a Gaara – juguemos a los ninjas datebayo.

Gaara lo veía – q.…Quieren jugar conmigo, pero soy un monstruo decía agachando su cabeza ya que, aunque se había prometido amarse a sí mismo y darle a su madre sangre, aún no habían muerto sus sentimientos del todo.

la niña se acercaba a Gaara el cual se sorprendía al ver que le cogía la mano – si vamos – cogía a correr mientras arrastraba a Gaara que estaba en schok, los otros dos chicos con el tigre reían y corrían tras ellos.

 **En la mansión kasekage…**

Bien entonces que dice kasekage-sama me deja llevarlo mire así se desase de el – dice Jiraiya conteniéndose para no matar al hombre que le había contado como deseaba matar a su propio hijo.

Kasekage suspiraba - bien Jiraiya-sama, pero el ya no será ciudadano de la aldea hasta que yo dese – se levantaba de su silla y miraba hacia la ventana - se quedaran esta noche y mañana parten – salía de su oficina.

El sannin suspiraba saliendo unos minutos después – ahora son cuatro mocosos a qué horas tendré tiempo de mi investigación – lloraba cómicamente mientras buscaba a los niños

Los encontraba una hora después sorprendiéndose de verlos jugar ya con el hijo del kasekage – pero si dijo que se había vuelto un asesino – susurraba acercándose a los niños.

Gaara jugaba con los niños que había conocido hace poco, aunque a veces tenía miedo de atacarlos con su arena estaba ya más tranquilo porque su madre no había vuelto a pedirle sangre ni hablar– na...naruto- veía al rubio que se acercaba a un hombre alto y retrocedía.

Naruto veía a Jiraiya – ero-sensei mire encontramos a Gaara datebayo – señalaba al niño con el kanji del amor.

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas ¡así! – gritaba al menor y suspiraba– si me doy cuenta – se acerca al niño, veía la arena que se movía frente al pequeño _*parece que lo protege*_ piensa, - bien gaki soy Jiraiya tu futuro sensei, tutor, así que muéstrame donde podremos dormir esta noche y mañana partimos los cinco, a recorrer el mundo

Gaara lo veía atónito y sorprendido- ahh, pero – veía a los niños.

Naruto se acercaba a su amigo – Gaara dale él nos enseñara jutsus coool y además somos amigos no.

Gaara se sorprendía aún más- s…soy un monstruo –susurraba

Se escuchaba una cachetada y se veían cuatro caras de asombro – no eres un monstruo – gritaba sora luego de haber golpeado a Gaara – eres nuestro amigo.

Jiraiya la veía con una gota tras su nuca – me recuerda a tsunade-hime – susurraba bajo

Alex y naruto se prometían mentalmente no hacerla enojar

Gaara la veía y se tocaba la mejilla- e.…Está bien – decía sintiendo miedo raramente más que el que sentía a su madre, comenzaba a caminar con los otros detrás, luego de unos minutos llegaban a la mansión kasekage les hacía pasar, veía a kankuro y Temari –o.…hola – señala a sus acompañantes- mis amigos, kankuro, Temari – decía presentándolos, los dos jóvenes asentían en estado de shock sin decir nada.

El sannin reía – bien gakis descansen mañana partimos.

Se repartían cuartos siendo guiado por Gaara el cual le había dicho que no había problema que su padre casi nunca venía a casa... el sannin se había fijado que el chico no hablaba mucho también que era lo opuesto que decía su padre _*mejor lo saco de aquí, quien sabe en que se pueda convertir_ * pensaba ya que a diferencia de los otros él y sora lo respetaban.

 **Kirikagure a unos metros de la aldea…**

Se encontraba kisame Hosgigaki sentado frente a Yagura dándole a entender su desilusión hacia sus compañeros que aun que era leal al pueblo quería matar a la gente que lo habitaba en eso observo como salía un hombre del piso junto a Yagura, el hombre era un enmascarado. Kisame daba un salto atrás sacando a samehada su espada.

\- kisame tranquilo soy el que controla a Yagura soy madara Uchiha y vengo a hacerte una propuesta – veía como el otro asentía y le daba una señal de que siguiera le contaba sobre su plan ojo de luna – tú decides si nos quieres ayudar te estaré esperando en Amegakure – decía desapareciendo en un remolino.

Kisame sonreía y salía rumbo a donde lo esperaban.

 **Sunna en la mañana….**

Salían de la aldea cuatro niños y un adulto – bien iremos a buscar a takigakure a ver la Jinchuriki del siete colas, por ahora – le pasaba varias hojas de papel a cada niño – bien a seguir haciendo el ejercicio- Alex tu y yo tenemos que hablar de la noche pasada- dice recordando que no habían tomado el tema del Rinnegan.

Recibía dos suspiros de los dos hiperactivos mientras la niña asentía y Gaara realizaba el ejercicio.

Y tú gaki- señala a Gaara- quiero revisar tu sello para que puedas dormir – sonríe y caminan llevando una pared de arena al frente, a los lados y arriba para que el viento no les golpeara.

 **Oficina kasekage….**

El kasekage enviaba un pájaro mensajero– bien espero que haga su trabajo y los mate así tendré tres bijuus en mi poder– sonríe viendo el ave – a donde Zabuza momochi….

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8: aliados

**CAPITULO 8: ALIADOS**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **7:00am bosques de Amegakure**

Tres días después en un grupo de Cinco personas entre ellos cuatro niños los cuales se encontraban sentados, dos de ellos conversando, mientras los otros dos se acercaban sigilosamente a una mochila que se encontraba junto a Jiraiya que dormía recostado en un árbol.

Naruto sacaba con cuidado un libro rojo de la mochila de su sensei y Coria con Alex hacia los otros dos que negaban Con la cabeza - aquí debe haber un jutsu genial datebayo - gritaba abriendo el libro.

Sora los veía suspirando - no deberían coger eso y dudo que allá jutsus hay - tomaba Una flor del suelo y comenzaba a quitarle los pétalos.

Apoyo a sora- chan además no creo que le guste a Jiraiya - sama que tomen eso - decía Gaara con su calabaza al lado la cual había creado para traer su arena siempre con él, el niño había cambiado en esos tres días, acariciaba el pequeño tigre sin miedo a herirlo.

Gaara tu siempre la apoyas - decía Alex a su amigo y ve al rubio - naruto deja ver - se abalanzaba hacia el rubio quitándole el libro, caía sobre el mientras miraba el libro.

¡Hay Alex bájate datebayo! - grita naruto en el suelo mientras trata de bajarlo de el- ya sabemos hacer el henge no jutsu cierto.

He si por - se baja del chico y se sienta a un lado.

Alex y si con el -se sentaba veía a sora y Gaara, se acerca a Alex susurrándole algo a su amigo el cual asentía con un sí

Ambos niños se paraban mirándose algo divertidos- Vamos ahh – decía Alex rascando su nuca - buscar agua - tomaba a naruto de la camisa y lo jala.

Naruto - ahh, pero si hay agua datebayo - decía siendo arrastrado.

Unos metros más lejos del campamento tras unos árboles soltaba al rubio - sí, pero deberíamos ensañar el jutsu para mostrárselo después a ero- sensei y los otros - decía Alex y lo ayuda a parar.

Cierto datebayo- Se levanta con ayuda y se colocan a ver más el libro y algunas imágenes que traía.

Sora y Gaara los ven alejarse - en que problema se meterán Gaara -

No sé, pero no quiero que me metan - decía recostándose con el tigre sobre él.

Sora asentía y sacaba un libro naranja con un dibujo de un ninja comenzando a leerlo.

Jiraiya se despertaba luego de unos minutos y veía los dos niños recordando como Gaara se había comportado en estos días, habían desarrollado bien los ejercicios de escalamiento de árboles, comenzando el de caminar en el agua y la arena la controlaba mejor, pero recordaba que el niño seguía sin poder dormir en la noche... el sannin se levanta y va donde el chico - Gaara ven déjame ver tu sello.

Gaara se sienta dejando al tigre aun lado asiente - si Jiraiya- sama - decía quitándose la camisa mientras su defensa de arena se quedaba en el suelo.

Jiraiya se coloca a la misma altura del chico mirando toca el sello luego de unos minutos habla - bien por lo visto esto lo hicieron a medias así que - Cogía su mochila sacando un pergamino - acuéstate en El suelo.

Sora los miraba - que ara Jiraiya- sama - decía guardando el libro y quitando al tigre de la cara de Gaara.

El sannin extendía el pergamino en el suelo y le aplicaba Chakra - arreglare el sello de Gaara para que pueda dormir - cogía una pluma y tinta comenzando a escribir junto al sello.

La peli plata asentía y observaba atenta.

Luego de unos cinco minutos terminaba de escribir - te dolerá - decía rodeando las yemas de sus dedos con Chakra mientras veía asentir a el chico de la arena colocaba sus dedos sobre lo escrito, se escuchaba a Gaara gritar, luego de unos segundos caer inconsciente - estará bien hay que dejarlo descansar - guarda las cosas en el pergamino y ve la chica - donde están Naruto y Alex.

Sora mira a su amigo - e… Están trayendo Agua - sonríe y tapa a Gaara con una manta que tenían

El sannin suspira - está bien.

Segundos después se creaba una nube de humo junto a ellos y aparecía un sapo color rojo con un rollo en la espalda - Jiraiya – sama.

Sora lo veía sorprendida - habla - decía con los ojos bien abiertos.

El sannin ríe - si... que paso - tomaba el pergamino, para leerlo - así que el tres colas fue liberado - suspira pensativo y saca un pergamino comenzando a escribir luego de unos minutos termina - llévalo con Nagato que nadie te vea - se lo entrega a el sapo.

Si Jiraiya- sama - desaparece en una nube de humo.

Sora lo ve confundida, sentándose junto a un Gaara dormido - Jiraiya- sama que fue lo que envió.

El sannin miraba en su mochila - Ummm después lo sabrán - movía la mochila - donde está mi libro de mi preciosa ¡investigación! - grita parándose de un salto – lo tienen Alex y naruto – ve la niña asentir - ¡ahora si mueren! - grita saliendo a buscarlos.

Los dos muchachos escuchan los gritos - se despertó ero- sensei datebayo - traga saliva naruto y salía correr al campamento siendo seguido por su amigo

Sora ríe y acaricia el tigre, luego de unos minutos ve llegar a sus dos amigos jadeando - hay están - señala a los chicos viendo a Jiraiya que aparecía al otro lado.

Ahora si los acabo, más les vale que no le hayan hecho nada a mi investigación - se acerca a ellos con una cara la cual haría espantar al mismo kyubi.

¡Corre! - gritan ambos, pero son lanzados al suelo por un coscorrón.

¡Mocosos insolentes! - grita el sannin y toma su libro ojeándolo - bien parece que no tiene ni un rasguño - abraza el libro llorando con ríos de lágrimas por sus ojos y un arco iris en el fondo- tanto de investigación para que casi dos mocosos lo destruyan - besa el libro y camina hacia donde está su mochila.

El rubio y el pelirrojo se soban la cabeza sentándose - datebayo eso dolió ero- sensei - grita el rubio.

Sora ríe agarrándose el estómago al ver a los tres.

… **Amegakure…**

Yahiko se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento junto con los cinco caminos mientras jadeaban - bien creo que es todo por hoy.

Nagato lo veía desde la rama de un árbol - sabes deberíamos enviarle a Jiraiya Un mensaje - después de decir esas palabras aparecía en una nube de humo y entre ella un sapo color rojo.

Yahiko miraba el humo del sapo - te volviste adivino también - reía bajo y veía los caminos - pueden ir - asentían marchándose.

Nagato lo ve curioso y baja quedando junto a la rana - es de Jiraiya - se inclina tomando el pergamino.

Konan aparece tras ellos - saben estaba pensando en enviarle a Jiraiya - ve la rana - ahh que es eso.

Una carta de Jiraiya - el pelirrojo se volteaba hacia sus amigos y comenzaba a leer.

 _Nagato, Konan, Yahiko_

 _Envió esto para darles diversa información ya que hace poco seme informo que el tres colas fue liberado de su Jinchuriki, además de que estamos viajando hacia Iwagakure con Gaara el Jinchuriki del shukaku, naruto Jinchuriki de del kyubi y sora la hija del feudal también les informo que Alex hace unas semanas despertó el Rinnegan y hablando del tres colas debemos colocarle en un ser humano para cuidarle._

 _Posdata: debido a que viajamos a Iwa en uno o tres días pasaremos por la aldea ya que nos queda de camino además necesitamos algunos viáticos_

 _Jiraiya el sannin de los sapos el gran pervertido_.

Konan les quita la carta y vuelve a leer - más le vale que mi bebe este bien - arruga el papel.

Yahiko y Nagato tragan saliva sintiendo lastima por el sannin - no...No deberíamos enviarle una carta con una respuesta - decía el peli naranja.

Si, pero primero debemos convencer a kakuzu, despachar a Orochimaru en una misión para que no vea los Jinchurikis, pensar en la persona que será el Jinchuriki - comenzaba a caminar el pelirrojo hacia la guarida, olvidándose los tres de lo del Rinnegan del menor.

…..

En los bosques de takumi se encontraban dos Ninjas viajando por los árboles- llegaremos mañana temprano - decía el mayor de ellos el cual llevaba la mitad de su cara oculta.

…..

 **Campamento de Jiraiya al otro día muy temprano**

Gaara comenzaba abrir sus ojos algo asustado se sentaba y veía a su alrededor escuchando unas risas - no...No los mate - decía confundido.

Jiraiya y los demás niños que habían esperado que se despertara el menor reían al verlo - no gaki ya puedes dormir bien.

Sora, Alex y naruto se abalanzaban a Gaara abrazándolo mientras el tigre le lame la cara - datebayo ya nos tenías preocupados además te despertaste apenas ero- sensei nos iba a decir algo.

¡Que no me digas así! - grita el sannin suspirando - nadie me respeta - decía con un aura deprimente.

Gaara se sorprende – gracias- los cuatro se enderezaban

Jiraiya suspiraba - bien verán Alex recuerdas cuando te enfrentaste al civil y lo mataste.

¡QUEEE! - lo veía - yo... yo... ma.…ma.…mate - decía en shock.

Naruto Gaara y sora lo veían con sorpresa, aunque no tanta el pelirrojo.

Jiraiya suspira viéndole - al ver a bolita herido despertaste el Rinnegan y te abalanzaste sobre el civil matándole - se levantaba confundido abrazaba al niño que lloraba - que pasa Alex.

El pequeño lo abraza sollozando – e.… es que yo... y si tenía hijos o familia - respiraba agitado tratando de calmarse - de pronto lo extrañan.

Jiraiya lo veía sorprendido - eso es lo que te preocupa - sonríe y le alborota el cabello - hable con sarutobi dijo que no tenía - veía al pequeño.

Alex asentía viéndole - ero- sensei es el mismo que tienen papá el Rinnegan.

\- si es el mismo y lo debes aprender a controlar - le soltaba y veía al resto - bien quiero ver cuáles son sus naturalezas de Chakra - sacaba ocho papelitos dándole dos a cada uno.

Datebayo pero que es una naturaleza de Chakra y esto para que es - decía naruto sonriendo.

Eres como tu madre - susurraba bajo – miren niños, hay cinco naturalezas elementales de Chakra, fuego, tierra, agua, rayo y viento o más conocidos como katon, doton, suiton, raiton y futon, si su afinidad es Fuego, katon el papel se quema y se convierte en cenizas, Si es Viento futon el papel se cortará en dos, si es Rayo raiton el papel se arrugará, si es Tierra doton el papel se desmoronará, si es Agua suiton el papel se empapará o mojara - sonreía Viéndoles - bien pongan algo de Chakra en ellos primero Gaara.

Gaara asiente colocando Chakra en ellas la primera se desmorona por la mitad, la otra mitad se arruga mientras el segundo papel se parte a la mitad y se levanta la arena.

Jiraiya lo ve sorprendido - e.… esto Gaara tienes tierra doton, rayo raiton, viento futon y por lo que veo el kekegengai magnetismo que es la de la arena.

Gaara asiente y da una pequeña sonrisa – gracias.

El sannin ve a naruto - sigues gaki.

El rubio asiente - datebayo ero- sensei - aplica Chakra en ambas la primera se parte en la mitad y se quema la segunda la mitad se moja y la otra mitad se arruga – ahh.

Jiraiya abre amplio sus ojos - na...naruto tienes el fuego katon yo creo que, por el kyubi, el rayo raiton por tu padre, el viento futon por ambos y el agua suiton por tu mamá supongo yo.

Naruto brinca - Wow súper datebayo soy el más fuerte ¡cuatro! - dice orgulloso.

Gaara lo ve - igual que yo.

Naruto agacha la cabeza - Gaara malo -deja de bailar y se escucha reír a todos.

Jiraiya sonríe - bien vamos con sora.

La peli plata asiente colocando Chakra la primera se moja mientras la otra se arruga - ahh que - ve a Jiraiya.

El Sannin sonríe – rayo raiton, y agua suiton - ve hacer un puchero ala pequeña - jajá tranquila bien ahora tu Alex.

El pelirrojo asiente y aplica Chakra ambas se Parten a la mitad la primera mitad del primer papel se arruga, la otra mitad se quema, el segundo papel la primera mitad se moja, la otra se desborona - ahh que Esto está dañado - se cruza de brazos.

Jiraiya sorprendido se queda pensando - debe ser por el Rinnegan Nagato es igual - susurra para ver a Alex - tienes viento futon, agua suiton, tierra doton, rayo raiton y fuego katon lo más seguro es que sea por el Rinnegan tu padre es igual.

Alex asiente escuchando algo en su cabeza Mira a todo lado - ahh que pasa.

 **Bien un baka por Jinchuriki** \- se escucha un suspiro - **mira antes de que grites soy el bijuu que está dentro de ti, vi lo de sus afinidades, déjame hablar con el pervertido y mis hermanos.**

Gaara, naruto, sora y Jiraiya veían a Alex confundidos.

Hermanos cuales - decía en voz alta

 **Sabes que no tienes que hablar en voz alta solo pensar y si mis hermanos los otros bijuus de tus amigos, ahora solo déjame controlarte no le are daño a nadie seria mucha molestia no tengo ánimos** \- decía resonando en su cabeza.

Alex asentía - si jeje - sonríe y rasca su nuca - pues toma el control creo.

Los otros abren los ojos como platos al escucharlo y entenderlo - no Alex espera – decía Jiraiya demasiado tarde.

Alex su cabello se alargaba y sus ojos se colocaban de color naranja oscuro con espirales moradas mientras en sus manos crecían sus uñas y lo rodeaba una leve capa naranja rojiza con verde por los lados - **ahh por fin algo de aire puro** \- decía con una voz más gruesa y estirándose.

Los presentes tenían una gota tras la nuca... el sannin saca un kunai - bien que pasa por que saliste - decía serio.

Los miraba - **tranquilo no atacare solo le quería decir que ya que veo que los va a entrenar que yo también lo hare** \- decía viéndose las uñas - **el mocoso aún tiene mucha grasa de bebe.**

Jiraiya lo veía serio - solo tiene cinco además porque los va a ayudar.

 **Porque soy el fénix, además quiero que mi Jinchuriki sea realmente fuerte y pues no es que tenga más que hacer hay adentro** \- decía brincando y moviéndose.

Todos con gota tras la nuca lo veían- así que tú eres el bijuu de Alex súper datebayo - Sonríe amplio naruto- puedo hacer lo mismo.

Jiraiya lo miraba incrédulo y luego a naruto - mocoso silencio - decía dándole un coscorrón.

El fénix suspira – **sí, pero para que ustedes también estén presentes hay dos opciones la primera que le enseñes el Kage** **bunshin y la segunda que nos encontremos en el campo mental** \- miraba a Jiraiya - **te preguntaras como, solo has que se sienten en un círculo y se tomen las manos todos enviare un poco de Chakra por el mocoso así entraran** \- sonríe devolviéndole el cuerpo a Alex.

El sannin asentía y veía al resto - bien ágamos lo que dijo.

Alex los veía confundido - hacer que - todos gótica en la cabeza.

Jiraiya sonríe y crea dos clones - bien ustedes cuiden y ustedes - señala los niños siéntense en círculo, cójanse la mano - dice sentándose junto a ellos.

 **Bien mocoso que todos cierren los ojos pasare Chakra** \- decía el ave viéndose las garras.

Los ve - que cerremos los ojos - hacen lo indicado, sienten una corriente por su cuerpo luego de unos segundos abren sus ojos.

Ahh donde estamos datebayo – naruto veía hacía tres caminos diferentes y retrocede al escuchar un rugido.

Jiraiya mira al rededor - en un campo mental, pero parece como un laberinto o tubería - escucha el rugido

Alex, Sora, naruto y Gaara miraban hacia los lados.

 **Bien mocoso si harías el favor de cambiar esto piensa no se en un campo o algo diferente** \- se escuchaba un eco.

Todos miraban a Alex el cual los veía confundidos - ahh que soy yo - rasca su nuca y cierra sus ojos imaginando.

Las tuberías desaparecen como el agua, aparece un gran campo donde al norte se observa una Gran cascada, al sur un lago cristalino que era llenado por el rio de la cascada que atravesaba el campo, al oeste se observan diversos árboles y al este extrañamente un puesto de ramen junto a una gran casa.

Naruto veía alrededor, se fijaba en el puesto de ramen - sensacional ¡datebayo! – gritaba.

Gaara miraba todo junto a un campo de arena que estaba cerca a los árboles se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sora miraba asombrada la cascada.

Jiraiya observa al rededor - de donde Sacaste la idea - ve al chico que rasca su nuca.

Alex sonríe - no se solo pensé que les gustaba a todos.

Se escuchaba un ruido desde arriba de la cascada y una gran ave con plumas de colores, ojos verdes caía frente a ellos con Un gran collar en su cuello que tiene un logo que dice sello - **buen lugar mocoso** \- veía a naruto y Gaara - **ahora ustedes imagínense un gran zorro feo y esponjoso** \- señala a naruto, luego a Gaara - **tu un mapache gordo y flojo** \- decía

Naruto y Gaara asienten imaginándose al zorro y el mapache.

Se escucha a algo corree hacía ellos, se veía salir del bosque un gran zorro rojo con nueve colas abalanzándose contra el ave - **a quien llamas zorro feo** \- rugía el zorro con un collar igual al ave y veía a los presentes.

Jiraiya tragaba saliva al verlos - porque a mí - decía tras los niños que veían sorprendidos.

Del campo de arena salía un mapache con el mismo collar, caminaba hacia ellos - **ustedes si no dejan dormir** \- ve los presentes – **Kurama, fénix estos humanos quienes son** \- decía serio.

Sora los veía y se inclinaba - soy sora un gusto bijuus-sama.

Jiraiya lave realizan la misma reverencia como una copia de seguridad - mi nombre es Jiraiya el sannin de los sapos.

Gaara los ve, inclina la cabeza - sabaku no Gaara un gusto.

Alex y naruto los ven - vamos por ramen datebayo - dice naruto jalando a su amigo.

Alex asentía - si ya tengo hambre -

Todos los veían con una gota en la cabeza.

 **Malditos mocosos ahora si** \- se colocaba frente a ellos - **es que no saben quiénes somos** \- los ve serio y se acerca a sus rostros - **entendería que de esos dos no shukaku y fénix** \- señalaba a los nombrados **\- pero yo soy el kyubi el gran bijuu, el más fuerte, el temor de la maldad Kurama.**

Ambos muchachos se miran y niegan - no - dicen al unísono mientras el zorro Casi se desmaya.

 **Jajajaja el más fuerte** \- ríe el ave y ve los demás - **será el más gruñón y fastidioso** \- se escuchaba al shukaku reír a carcajadas.

 **Envidioso porque yo tengo nueve colas mientras tu solo plumas** \- dice desafiante.

El ave lo ve fijo - **si tengo cola y las plumas tú sabes que el anciano no me hiso como ustedes fue Diferente quería hacer algo realmente hermoso ya que tú le saliste mal** \- decía mientras ambos chocaban cabezas.

Jiraiya, Gaara, sora, naruto y Àlex que se habían acercado los veían con gotas en la cabeza - increíble parecen niños pequeños - decía el sannin.

El shukaku se recuesta estirando las patas - **uno se termina por acostumbrar** \- ve a Gaara e inclina la cabeza - **perdón por haberte pedido sangre y que no pudieras dormir solo que me enojaba mucho como te trataban.**

Gaara sorprendido asiente - n.… no se preocupe encontré personas que en verdad me quieren - decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jiraiya veía sorprendido - ¿A que trajeron a los mocosos?

Sora interrumpía a Jiraiya - ¿Por qué No hace algo al respecto parece el mayor?

Shukaku miraba como Kurama y fénix peleaban Como niños pequeños - **los trajimos a que nos conozcan y ofrecerles entrenamiento** \- ve la niña - **si soy el mayor de todos que no te engañe mi cola y no los detengo porque así se la panza siempre que se ven.**

Alex miraba la escena divertido susurrándole algo a naruto el cual asiente y ambos cierran los ojos se crea una nube de humo donde estaban los bijuus peleando al disiparse la nube se veían a dos cachorros confundidos mientras los dos niños caen al suelo riendo a carcajadas, Gaara los veía y negaba.

Sora mira al mapache - se nota shukaku- san.

Jiraiya mira a Àlex y naruto - bien Creo que ahora si comienzo a preparar dos lápidas.

El zorro y el fénix se Ven y ven a los niños que ríen **\- malditos mocosos** \- grita el zorro.

El ave lo ve - **que tal si comenzamos a entrenar** \- mira su hermano con una sonrisa sombría, ambos agarran contra los niños que apenas logran pararse y correr mientras son perseguidos, picoteados y mordidos se escuchan gritos de auxilio.

 **-Amegakure-**

Se encontraban cuatro figuras en Una biblioteca.

Bien kakuzu queríamos saber cómo fue que Madara te trajo aquí - decía seriamente Nagato.

Kakuzu lo ve confundido - me prometió dinero y si solo era para eso me retiro tengo mucho que contar.

Konan lo mira - sabes que no es el verdadero madara además te queremos proponer algo mejor - decía seria.

Kakuzu los veía serio -que seria que valdría la pena para traicionarlo.

Yahiko aclaraba su garganta - él quiere realizar el plan ojo de luna y esto aria que en si todos Calleáramos en un Genjutsu sin contar de que seriamos de pronto traicionados por él así que nuestro plan es proteger a los bijuus y Jinchuriki, traicionarlo para conseguir la paz del mundo.

Kakuzu ríe - jajajaja tú crees que a mí me interesa la paz del mundo yo solo quiero dinero lo que en verdad vale la pena.

Nagato suspira - bien cuanto quieres.

Kakuzu se acerca - veamos el me ofreció lo que gane en todos los robos además sobre los bijuus, pero en si eso no me interesa...tú que más puedes ofrecer.

Nagato suspira y mira la biblioteca buscando un pergamino - que te parece manejar los recursos de Akatsuki, que te quiten de los libros bingo de Konoha junto a otras aldeas, además todo el dinero de robos que hagas - saca un libro viendo a kakuzu.

Kakuzu lo mira - como harás que me saquen de los libros bingo.

Nagato sonríe - solo déjamelo a mí.

Kakuzu suspira - está bien me uno a ustedes ya que si no es madara no hay que temer no.

Konan asiente viéndolo - está bien, pero nada de decirle a zetzu o Orochimaru ellos en verdad no son de confianza y te iras en unos días con uno de los caminos a buscar pista de los Jinchuriki.

La mira de arriba abajo - porque yo si soy de confianza - sonríe de lado tras su máscara – alistare para salir- dice caminando y saliendo de la biblioteca, Yahiko Asiente caminando hacia afuera

Nagato los veía salir y se acercaba a Konan - iré a buscar el camino petra - se inclinaba robándole un beso, desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Konan queda en shock al sentir el beso leve desaparecer - baka - susurra con un leve rubor y sale de allí.

- **Campo mental** -

Se veían dos niños que jadeaban tirados en el piso.

Me duele todo - decía naruto tratando de sentarse, Àlex asiente a lo dicho.

Kurama ríe y se acuesta dejando sus colas estiradas - **se lo merecían mocosos.**

Jiraiya, sora, Gaara y shukaku que veían la escena suspiraban - Kurama- sama le podría preguntar por qué ataco la aldea- decía el sannin.

Abre un ojo dejando ver sus orbes rojos - **me controlo un tipo con el Sharingan, malditos uchihas** \- bufaba.

El Sannin asiente mirándolo - sabe quién era.

Kurama niega con la cabeza - **no se solo sé que no era madara su Chakra no era tan fuerte y malvado además llevaba una máscara naranja.**

Fénix se acerca a Jiraiya **\- bien creo que por hoy es todo por favor enséñeles el Kage bunshin o jutsu: multi clones de sombras-** decía al ver la confusión de los niños **,** veía al sannin abrir amplio los ojos – **jajá estaremos hablando para su entrenamiento.**

El sannin asiente - si claro.

Gaara se encontraba recostado sobre shukaku - cambiare tu campo mental shukaku- san.

El bijuu asiente - **gracias.**

Se acercaban todos a Àlex y naruto cerraban sus ojos al abrirlos se encontraban en el campamento.

Jiraiya se paraba - bien iré a buscar comida ustedes no se muevan - saltaba hacia los árboles.

Sora veía a sus amigos y acaricia el tigre - escuche decir a Jiraiya- sama que habían liberado a un bijuu y le conto el plan de Akatsuki a los bijuus mientras ustedes eran perseguidos.

Alex y naruto se recuestan - pensé que no sobreviviría datebayo.

Gaara mira a naruto - tú te lo buscaste.

Alex asiente a lo que dice sora - y que dijeron.

Sora Sonreía - dijeron que ellos...- una gran espada se clavaba en un árbol y aparecía sobre ella un hombre alto y musculoso, con la piel pálida, pelo corto negro y puntiagudo, ojos marrones, llevaba vendas en su cara como una máscara, su torso desnudo, con el pecho sólo cubierto por una banda, pantalones holgados, muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas.

Los cuatro niños lo veían de arriba abajo - Zabuza momochi - decía la peli plata mientras el tigre gruñe.

Zabuza lo veía - quien de ustedes es sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara lo veía confundido levantándose junto a los otros cuatro - yo - decía serio con su arena alrededor.

Zabuza asentía - eres un mocoso - ve al resto - bien quítense y no estorben vengo a matarle - decía cayendo al suelo, soltando algo de Chakra que hacía tragar saliva a la peli plata y a naruto

.si...siento que me ahogo - decían naruto y sora

Alex y Gaara lo veían – mamá cuando se pone brava es peor - decía Àlex

Gaara estaba tranquilo - es común te debió haber mandado mi padre - decía con la mirada fría y cruzado de brazos.

Zabuza reía - jajá así que dos de los mocosos se creen valientes - cogía su espada y la colocaba tras su espalda - mejor quítense y déjenme acabar con el rápido.

Alex movía a naruto - es hora de probar nuestro jutsu estupendo.

El rubio salía de su schok - si datebayo - ambos realizan sellos y juntos gritaban –oiroke no jutsu: sexy no jutsu - se miraban dos jovencitas desnudas bien voluminosas que le mandaban besos a Zabuza.

Se escuchan dos hombres caer desmayados con hilitos de sangre por la nariz.

Sora mira la escena - ji... Jiraiya- sama - ve al sannin que había caído de la rama Con una hemorragia nasal.

Zabuza- sama - decía un joven con una máscara apareciendo junto al sujeto desmayado con un derrame nasal.

Alex y naruto chocan puños - si lo vencimos ¡Datebayo! - gritaban los dos niños.

Gaara Veía la escena con una gótica en la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos el Sannin recobraba el conocimiento y miraba a los niños y Zabuza aun con derrame - mocosos que fue ¡eso! – grita.

Zabuza se incorporaba escuchando el grito - haku que paso - mira a su discípulo y luego al sannin - Jiraiya- pervertido.

Jiraiya lo ve - Zabuza viejo amigo.

Gaara, Àlex, sora y haku los veían - ¿amigo? - decían al unísono.

Si gakis es un viejo amigo y uno de mis mejores socios - se enderezaba y veía al hombre - que te trae por aquí.

Zabuza se incorpora - vine a matar a Gaara, pero por lo visto es tu protegido así que - veía al sannin sacar un librito verde - el último ejemplar de icha-icha no lo he ido por el - decía con los ojos en forma de estrellas.

Jiraiya reía - ten y te olvidas de tu trabajo - se lo ofrecía al espadachín el cual lo recibía emocionado.

Claro ya ni recuerdo que era - decía ojeando el libro - haku él es Jiraiya y - mira a los Niños - yo si decía que algún día por tantas aventuras ibas hacer papá, pero cuatro.

El sannin movía sus manos de lado a lado - no es lo que piensas solo los estoy entrenando mejor quien es la chica - decía viendo a haku ya sin mascara.

Soy hombre y me llamo haku - miraba a los niños dándoles una sonrisa – hola.

Naruto los veía - ero- sensei tenemos hambre datebayo - ve a Jiraiya y luego a haku - hola soy naruto él es Àlex, Gaara, sora y el tigre es bolita datebayo.

El Sannin suspira al ver a Zabuza reír por el sobre nombre - nadie me respeta - ve a los niños - vayan a pescar, haku los acompañas yo necesito hablar con Zabuza.

Haku asentía y se alejaba con los niños que comenzaban a preguntarle miles de cosas.

Bien que es lo que pasa ero- sensei jajajaja - ríe sentándose y dejando la espada aun lado.

El Sannin Se sienta al lado – te hablare sobre los mocosos para proponerte algo - daba un suspiro Viendo que el espadachín le daba señal para seguir - veras en Amegakure...

 **Continuara…**

Las afinidades elementales las tome del mismo anime, Gaara es igual a este, naruto le decidí poner cinco dos de su padre, dos de su madre y una de Kurama, si dirán que solo nombre cuatro la otra es sorpresa jajajaja, Alex cinco porque, por el Rinnegan, igual que Nagato

Espero les haya gustado


	9. Chapter 9: entrenamiento

**Capítulo 9: Entrenamiento Y Más.**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-Amegakure-**

Yahiko y Nagato aparecen en la entrada de Amegakure.

Se veía acercar un hombre de piel azul - por lo que veo es Hoshigaki Kisame se dice que sus reservas de Chakra son como las de un Bijuu - decía el peli naranja.

Nagato asiente - parece Un hombre tiburón.

Se fijan más en el sujeto -es Ex miembro de Kiri uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, dueño de samehada la espada que se alimenta de Chakra - dice Yahiko, se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de Nagato.

Kisame los ve - busco a Uchiha madara.

Yahiko asiente - si somos los miembros del grupo síganos - se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, Kisame Asiente y mira a Nagato siguiéndoles.

 **Fuera de Suna frontera con jomae**

Se encontraba un joven pelirrojo con tres marionetas a cada lado de él, este sentía alguien aparecer tras él se volteaba y observaba una mujer de pelo azul con capa negra y nubes rojas - usted es.

Konan lo miraba fijo - me llamo Konan– se acercaba un poco –déjeme adivinar su nombre Sasori el Titiritero de las arenas rojas, nieto Chiyo, su especialidad; títeres, padres muertos por el colmillo blanco de Konoha o me equivoco.

Sasori la veía fijo preparándose para cualquier ataque - si es así, que quiere - decía serio.

Vengo a proponerle que se una a Akatsuki es un grupo que busca la paz – sonreía pensando _*es mejor de una vez tenerlo de aliado *_ le comentaba lo de madara, la traición, la desconfianza que le tenían, lo de los bijuus y lo que ellos pensaban hacer –así que necesito saber a quién se une - decía seria

Sasori a pesar de todo los errores cometidos desde hace un tiempo quería cambiar y quien sabe tal vez ellos podrían ayudarle – me uniré a ustedes no sé por qué solo sé que sigo un consejo de mis padres.

Konan lo veía -me gustaría saber ese consejo Sasori y creo que necesitas pensar así que te espero en Amegakure- desaparecía en papel.

Sasori miraba la chica desaparecer, se metía en su marioneta y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

 **Amegakure guarida Akatsuki horas después…**

Kabuto entraba a la biblioteca Ocultando su Chakra comenzaba a buscar entre los libros.

Kabuto lo que buscas no creo que este aquí - el muchacho se volteaba mirando a la que lo había descubierto.

Konan-san yo pensé que teníamos acceso a todos los libros ya que estamos en una organización ¿o me equivoco? - decía arreglando sus lentes.

Konan lo miraba de arriba abajo - si y no - miraba la confusión del muchacho - mira tienen el derecho, pero en la biblioteca de la sala Esta no - decía seria y dándole espacio para que kabuto saliera- creo que se les hace tarde para salir a la misión asignada a kinkozu

Kabuto le mira y camina hacia la salida _*mierda Habrá que conseguir lo que Orochimaru-sama quiere de otra forma*_ pensaba - desconfía de nosotros - recibía un simple " si" y se dirigía donde su maestro para salir una hora después a su ``misión``.

Konan suspira y sella la habitación- mantendré un ojo sobre el – susurraba.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato, y Yahiko se encontraban dándole a conocer sus planes ah kisame - que decides.

Kisame lo mira serio - me dices que se dieron cuenta que no es Uchiha madara y Que piensan traicionarlo para proteger lo que el supuesto madara quiere acabar, que gano yo de todo esto - decía con samehada en su regazo.

Yahiko miraba la espada y luego al sujeto - pues ganarías…

Nagato le interrumpía - que tal otra espada de los siete espadachines.

Kisame miraba serio - no que tal mejor - se inclinaba Hacia ellos – tomos icha-icha los que salgan y además no se varios jutsus, quisiera luchar contra uno de estos bijuus a ver si en verdad me superan en Chakra –decía arrogante.

Nagato y Yahiko se miraba, se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de Yahiko – bien trato hecho, además excluido del libro bingo de Konoha.

Kisame asentía - bien esta echo me uno a ustedes - sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes - quien más pertenece.

Yahiko recibía un escalofrió por la sonrisa - kakuzu, Konan, tu, Nagato, Jiraiya, el Hokage y yo.

Kisame los veía - el Hokage y Jiraiya de los sannin el escritor de icha-icha me gusta – sonríe amplio - creo Que iré a acomodarme y actuar como si nada - salía llevando a samehada.

 **-Bosques de Amegakure-**

Haku caminaba llevando en sus brazos a sora - si ves debiste hacerme caso - decía el chico sonriendo.

Sora hacia un puchero - fue culpa de Alex y naruto no me esperaron, además me asustaron - decía mirando al suelo ruborizada.

Si por estar detrás de ellos te lastimaste el pie - alcanzaba a Gaara que llevaba a Alex y naruto con su arena - no era para tanto.

Gaara lo miraba - ellos se lo buscaron les dije que cuidado con sora-oneechan ya que es como mi hermanita y no hicieron caso - caminaba mirando al frente serio.

Naruto suspiraba cansado de luchar con la arena y con un morado en el ojo - solo era un juego datebayo.

Alex luchaba contra la arena moviéndose - sora ayúdanos – grita

Lo ve y niega acurrucándose en haku - no - dice firme la peli plata.

Jiraiya ve la escena llegar al campamento y suspira - bien gakis Acuéstense mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento mientras avanzamos a las 5:00 am.

Se escuchaba un sí, datebayo al unísono.

 **-Konoha-**

En la oficina del Hokage se veía un hombre algo cansado y con una pila de papeles al frente - estoy muy viejo para esto - suspiraba mientras tenía un grupo de ninjas frente a él, un anbu con mascara de perro conocido como Kakashi, una chica de cabello morado más conocida como anko, una kunoichi de ojos rojos kurenai, un ninja de traje verde y cejas grande conocido como Maito Gai y un chico pelinegro serio conocido como Itachi Uchiha, por la ventana entraba una rana.

Perdón, pero busco a sarutobi es un viejito con cara de cansancio, que se debería haber jubilado hace años y pervertido - decía sonriente la rana.

El Hokage le veía serio con una vena en su frente - soy yo - los demás presentes lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza, el anbu tratando de aguantar la risa mientras Gai ve la rana.

No le digas eso a Hokage-sama su poder de la juventud aun arde, aunque más apagado - decía poniendo su típica pose.

La rana mira a sarutobi - igualito a como lo describió Jiraiya - escucha a Gai - pe… perdón Hokage sama - hacía varias reverencias.

El Hokage suspiraba - bien no te preocupes que mando el tonto de mi estudiante.

La rana se acercaba y le entregaba un pergamino desaparecía en una nube de humo.

El Hokage tomaba el pergamino abriéndolo lo leía.

 _Sarutobi-sensei_

 _Espero que mi mensajero lo allá encontrado fácil mente le di claras indicaciones quería informarle que hemos pasado por sunna y se nos unió el hijo del kasekage Jinchuriki de shukaku y por el camino a Iwagakure Zabuza momochi y su discípulo haku le estaré informando de más acontecimiento._

 _Jiraiya el sannin de los sapos el gran pervertido._

El Hokage tomaba sus Sienes - necesito vacaciones y un sucesor - suspira mirando a los presentes que desaparecen - sensacional - susurraba volviendo al papeleo mira al monumento Hokage - como hacías para terminar rápido el papeleo Minato - volvía a su gran montaña de tortura.

 **-Campamento Jiraiya-**

Las 5; 00 am se escuchaba un gran estruendo en el campamento viéndose salir de varias tiendas cinco niños medio dormidos - pero que pasa datebayo - preguntaba el rubio bostezando.

Zabuza se acercaba a ellos - pasa que comienza su tortura perdón entrenamiento así que los quiero vestidos y arreglados en menos de nada - retaba callando los murmullos.

45 minutos después terminaba de salir el ultimo niño arreglado - naruto fuiste el ultimo, Alex penúltimo, sora antepenúltima, Gaara segundo, así que por eso y por qué el único que estuvo listo en cinco minutos fue haku todos pagarán harán 20 vueltas de aquí al rio y de vuelta - saca un par de pesas y se la entrega a cada uno - son pesas de 5 libras para muñecas y tobillos en total 20 libras.

Pero eso es lejos y esto no lo puedo alzar datebayo - decía naruto cruzado de brazos.

Sora lo miraba - tiene razón.

Haku ve a los cuatro - si quieren ser ninjas debemos entrenar fuertemente para proteger a nuestros seres queridos.

Es cierto vamos - grita Alex colocándose los pesos sin poder pararse, los otros le seguían y luego de unos minutos el único que estaba de pie era Haku.

Zabuza y Jiraiya los miraban - bien mocosos - el sannin los ayuda a parar - vamos a correr luego de que terminen comenzamos a viajar a lo que den jajajaja- recibía cuatro quejas mientras sebe a haku comenzar a correr - el ultimo que llegue no tendrá Ramen.

¡Nooooo! - se escuchaban dos gritos de Alex y naruto que trataban de salir a correr apenas pudiendo moverse.

Gaara los miraba y al Sannin - porque creo que ese es el almuerzo mejor arranco – comienza a correr.

Jiraiya lo veía – está acostumbrado a la calabaza –veía a Gaara- te falto la calabaza- ve al pelirrojo devolverse a cogerla y comienza a caminar.

Sora los miraba - si Jiraiya-sama, Zabuza-sensei - hacia una reverencia y seguía a Gaara.

Jajá esto será divertido - decía Zabuza mientas el sannin asentía y volvía a donde había una montaña de madera sacaban cada uno un palo comenzaba a arreglarlos.

Tres horas después caían cuatro cuerpos frente a ellos - bien ya haku les lleva hora y media, ya empacamos todo ahora avancemos - decía el sannin frente a ellos saltando a una rama esperaba llegar antes de mediodía a Amegakure

Zabuza miraba a los niños quejarse, pero comenzar a avanzar y veía al sannin - ya les avisaste al resto - en eso aparecía una rana frente a ellos.

Jiraiya-sama, Nagato-san le envió Esto - le extiende el pergamino.

Espera no te vayas - ve la rana y recibía el pergamino leyéndolo

 _Jiraiya sensei_

 _Gracias por avisarnos y para infórmale que Kakuzu, Sasori, kisame nos ayudaran estamos esperando al resto de integrantes, decirle al Hokage que Saque a los tres del libro bingo de Konoha ya que son aliados además creemos que el supuesto madara trama algo en Konoha contra los uchihas. Estaremos averiguando y saludes a Alex y a todos les esperamos hoy en Amegakure._

 _Nagato, Konan, Yahiko Akatsuki._

El sannin sacaba un pergamino y comenzaba a escribir - llévale esto a al Hokage - decía entregándole para luego avanzar con el grupo

Unas cinco horas después en la entrada de Amegakure se desplomaban cuatro cuerpos junto a un tigre mientras tres quedaban allí de pie- bien mocosos hemos llegado – decía el sannin entrando

Yahiko que se encontraba cerca con cuatro caminos dándoles indicaciones, al sentir el chakra aparecían en la puerta de la aldea – Jiraiya- sensei – dice saludando al sannin para luego ver a Zabuza- por favor pasar a la torre –se acerca a Alex y le carga

Los caminos cada uno tomaba un niño y uno el tigre caminando hacia la torre seguidos por los otros tres

Konan se encontraba en la entrada, al ver el grupo corría hacia ellos cargando a Alex – Jiraiya que les hiciste – dice viendo seria a su sensei y entrando a la torre recostaban los cuatro niños y el tigre en una habitación para luego ir todos a la cocina

Nagato ya estaba allí al verles los saludas- por lo que veo Zabuza momochi se unió – dice viendo como su sensei asiente – y el joven es

Haku daba una reverencia a los presentes - soy haku un gusto

-Si me ayudaran con el entrenamiento de los mocosos, sé que esperaran que nos quedemos, pero debemos avanzar mañana mismo solo vinimos por pasar y viáticos, además que debemos ir por el tres colas y sellarle antes de que caiga en otras manos – decía el sannin relajándose en una silla

Zabuza se sentaba mirándolos- tengo el conocimiento que kisame se encuentra aquí

Konan le observa y niega- en este momento salió de misión temprano a investigar los movimientos de zetzu junto a kakuzu- dice y los adultos comenzaban a discutir por quien sería la mejor opción para ser el Jinchuriki

Una hora después naruto despertaba en el cuarto viendo a sora en una ventana asomada – sora-chan quien vive aquí y ero-sensei – dice mirando por la ventana una aldea modernizada donde caía una leve llovizna

Sora negaba sin saber- no se Jiraiya-sama ni Zabuza-sensei nos dijeron a donde veníamos- dice y ve a Gaara despertar le preguntan lo mismo y niegan sin saber

Gaara miraba por la ventana cargando al tigre y luego a Alex que dormía, movía su arena asiéndolo caer de la cama

Al sentir el golpe despierta quejándose – pero que – dice sobándose y se levanta para ver a sus amigos- que paso – aclara su vista reconociendo el lugar se forma en su rostro una sonrisa y sale corriendo con sus amigos detrás algo confundidos

En la cocina se encontraban aun los Shinobis – creo que deberá ir Jiraiya a preguntarle qué piensa de que…- Nagato se quedaba en silencio e iba al pasillo para ser abrazado y abrazar a su mini clon – ya despertaron todos, ve saluda a tu madre presenta a tus amigos, tenemos que hablar más tarde si – dice recibiendo un asentimiento del menor

Alex entraba a la cocina y abrazaba a sus otros dos padres, Konan le revisaba que no estuviera herido

Gaara, naruto y sora llegaban junto a sus sensei se veía su cara de confusión

Konan soltaba al menor despeinándole- bien niños preséntense díganme que jutsus aprendieron

Jiraiya tragaba saliva al oír lo último

Naruto se presentaba primero – soy Uzumaki Namizake naruto, hijo de Minato Namizake el cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki el habanero sangriento- decía sonriendo y ve a Jiraiya que le invita a seguir- Jinchuriki del kyubi el nueve colas Kurama

Sora tomaba la palabra- soy sora hija del señor feudal del fuego – dice y la mirada de los adultos se posaban en ella sonriendo

Gaara dejaba su calabaza en el suelo – soy sabaku no Gaara Jinchuriki de shukaku el 1 colas- decía aun con el felino en brazos

Alex mira a sus padres – con naruto hemos aprendido un jutsu cierto – ve al nombrado asentir emocionado, Jiraiya trataba de detenerlos demasiado tarde

Naruto realiza sellos gritando - oiroke no jutsu: sexy no jutsu - se miraban dos jovencitas desnudas bien voluminosas que le mandaban besos a los presentes

Nagato y Yahiko abrían amplio sus ojos viendo a Zabuza contenerse y donde estaba Jiraiya una nube de humo, tragan saliva al sentir el aura asesina de su compañera asiendo que los dos menores creadores deshagan el jutsu y corran donde sus amigos para que la arena de Gaara les protegiera

Konan su cara era roja superando el cabello de Nagato y su aura haría temer naciones- ¡matare ese sannin! - gritaba furiosa saliendo en busca de su pobre victima

El camino humano se asomaba al ya sentir el aura lejos de la torre, llamaba a los presentes a almorzar los cuales iban rogando que no tuvieran que explicar por qué el sannin ya no existía en este mundo

Luego del almuerzo y unas dos horas hablando con los niños se veía a entrar a Konan a la sala de star ya más calmada y con una sonrisa que decía haber cumplido su objetivo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar hasta que haku rompió el silencio

Donde se encuentra Jiraiya-sama para sanarlo – decía cortes haku

Konan miraba al menor – creo que te servirá como camino Nagato - decía y se sienta como si nada

El nombrado abre amplio sus ojos y se concentra sintiendo el poco chakra de su sensei sale corriendo junto a los demás menos Konan a buscarle, le encontraban en un rio cerca a las puertas de la aldea – o por kami – decía el pelirrojo mayor, ve como haku se acerca a Jiraiya con Zabuza le sacan del agua y el poseedor del hielo comienza a aplicar chakra en el corazón del sannin para que no muriera

Fénix resonaba en la cabeza del menor – **bien mocoso acércate no podemos dejarlo morir aquí, pasare de mi chakra a través de tus manos o déjame tomar el control –** decía recibiendo un sí del menor

Konan que había aparecido en ese momento para hablar con los niños queda sorprendida igual que Yahiko, Nagato, haku y Zabuza al ver a su hijo ser cubierto por un manto de colores, sus ojos se formaban naranjas y sus uñas se alargaban – a…Alex

Ya fuera se estiraba un poco y acercaba al sannin – **soy el fénix el ``bijuu`` que tiene dentro –** dice asiendo señas entre comillas la palabra bijuu dejando a la mayoría confundidos, el ave mira a haku - **bien sabes lo básico, trata de mantener chakra hacia su corazón –** decía y colocaba las manos sobre el sannin fluyendo un chakra multicolor los moretones se hacían pequeños y un par de costillas rotas se remendaban junto a el hueso del codo y rodilla izquierda que claramente se notaban antes sobre la piel salidos, acababa minutos después sin ser interrumpido da dos pasos atrás y ve a los adultos que estaban atónitos - **decirle que le dolerá por unos dos días pero estará bien dejarlo descansar –** decía devolviendo rápidamente el control al menor al ver que querían preguntar algo

Nagato toma a su hijo de los hombros y leve fijo - pregúntale que, porque dijo bijuu de esa forma Alex, queremos hablar con el -veía al niño asentir confundido

Papá dice que no responderá a un nada que no es tiempo, que por ahora solo sigan diciéndole así – dice el mini clon rascando su nuca y ve a su sensei inconsciente – también que lo llevemos a descansar

Zabuza tomaba a Jiraiya llevándolo a la torre junto a los demás luego de evitar que Konan volviera a pegarle, al llegar le colocaban en un cuarto y dos caminos de guardia para que la peli azul no le matara

Naruto se había acercado a Nagato al saber que era Uzumaki comenzaba a preguntarle miles de cosas y si conoció a sus padres a lo que el mayor negaba mientras le contaba de él clan casi extinto, con su hijo al lado que se encontraba callado

Sora pedía a haku que le enseñara ninjutsu médico, mientras Gaara solo observaba a Yahiko y Konan como se encargaban de manejar la aldea, realizar papeleo y demás cosas

Zabuza había entrado a una biblioteca para leer algunos jutsus, así pasaron el resto del día hasta bien entrada la noche donde despertó Jiraiya

El sannin salía del cuarto asignado siendo seguido por dos caminos, al llegar donde se encontraba la mayoría se inclinó de rodillas ante Konan y pidió por su vida, los demás quedaron viéndole lamentando la suerte del sannin

Konan le observaba ya más calmada – solo te digo que alguno de ellos llega aprender un jutsu similar y te esparciré por todo el mundo ninja – decía con una sonrisa maniática asiendo estremecer a varios y prometer al sannin cuidar mejor su investigación

 **-a los tres días —**

En la entrada de Amegakure se encontraban siete personas junto a un tigre listos para partir mientras había otros tres allí con capa negra con nubes rojas, hace dos noches luego de que Jiraiya fuera perdonado y amenazado habían enviado a dormir a los menores, Yahiko le entrego a Jiraiya y Zabuza una carta junto a una suma de dinero considerable.

Nagato estaba allí viendo a Konan como se despedía de cada uno de los cinco niños a los cuales les había tomado afecto en esos pocos días - Jiraiya- sensei ya sabe qué hacer y espero que lo del Jinchuriki del tres colas se aun éxito – ve a sentir al sannin y caminar hacia la puerta

Zabuza miraba los niños- bien mocosos es hora de partir hacia Iwa, llevaran las mismas libras de peso y cuando diga paramos - decía serio para despedirse y salir los siete uno de ellos cargando al cachorro

 **-Amegakure horas más tarde—**

Se encontraba una especie de marioneta - bien ahora a buscar a Konan - decía el hombre caminando por la aldea la cual se veía calmada y con buena economía.

Konan que se encontraba haciendo vigilancia mientras iba por el cielo veía a la especie de marioneta bajando frente a el – Sasori.

La marioneta la veía – si Konan-san

Konan asentía - sígame vamos a la guarida- camina junto a la marioneta.

 **-frontera Ame y Iwa-**

Se habían detenido en la frontera para almorzar, luego de ello el sannin tomaba la palabra - bien mocosos no sé por qué sus bijuus quiere que les enseñe el Kage bunshin: jutsu clones de sombras, pero estos son los sellos - realiza algunos sellos lentamente asiendo aparecer un clon al lado - es un jutsu donde lo que el haga tú lo sabes.

Naruto alza su mano - como así ero-sensei.

Zabuza se acerca a sora - dile al clon de Jiraiya algo.

La niña asentía susurrando al oído del clon que se agacho a su altura, Después de recibir el mensaje el clon se disipaba.

Jiraiya la veía - me Agradas mocosa buena idea - veía a los otros - bien según sora, Alex y naruto sin ramen por una semana.

¡Que por que! - se escuchaban dos gritos.

Jiraiya reía - jajajaja de verdad sus caras no tienen precio – veía la niña que reía.

Sora luego de calmarse veía sus dos amigos – mentira, pero Si deberíamos comer más sano.

Zabuza asentía a lo dicho - bien eso lo veremos después por ahora no se excedan tal vez les tome semanas para hacer uno, además hay muchas clases que se pueden hacer con los elementos para que duren más – decía mirándolos, los cinco asentían colocándose a entrenar.

Zabuza gritaba y negaba – a no, ni lo sueñes no me quedare con todas esas pulgas yo solo.

Jiraiya suspiraba - no será por mucho solo un mes o menos mientras voy a donde el feudal y luego a Konoha debo empacar algo - le miraba serio - que quieres a cambio.

Zabuza afilaba y cuidaba de su espada - escuche que tienes planeado hacer el icha-icha película, Entradas gratis y - sonríe siniestramente - me llevaras a algunas investigaciones.

Jiraiya asentía - bien, pero los cuidas - ve a naruto jadeando - ya todo por hoy - se levanta viéndolos _*tocara llevarlos a comprar algo de ropa_ * dice al ver toda rota y sucia la que traen.

Zabuza mira hacia adelante - mientras el mes avanzaremos hasta el lago, luego de separarnos en Iwagakure - veía a las pulgas.

Jiraiya asentía. - si me parece buen plan partimos en unos cuatro días a Iwagakure - ve los mocosos - bien ya todo por hoy ahora kenjutsu - la mano de sora se levantaba- dinos.

Sora jadeaba - y… y Genjutsu y jutsus médicos.

Jiraiya los miraba - jutsus médicos mis fuentes me dicen que la mejor está en Iwagakure así que iremos allí para que les ayude, Genjutsu y fuinjutsu necesito que tengan más control de Chakra.

Naruto jadea – ero-sensei mire - hacia los sellos y gritaba Kage bunshin: jutsu clones de sombras - aparecían al rededor del rubio aproximadamente 50 clones.

Los mayores lo veían con los ojos abiertos como platos - pe... pero como.

Alex lo veía - súper somos dos - ve a su amigo y hace la misma cantidad mientras Jadea.

Gaara los ve y hace 30 de arena

Sora jadea - es mucho Chakra - hace dos.

Haku leve y realiza los sellos creando tres.

Zabuza y Jiraiya los ven con la boca abierta - s… sé que haku podía sus reservas de Chakra han crecido a mi lado, pero esos mocosos comenzaron hoy - decía el espadachín.

Jiraiya asiente y luego de unos minutos habla - Alex y naruto deben haber gastado mucho Chakra, para seguir así son Uzumakis sus reservas son exageradas para solo tener cinco años y Gaara es por shukaku además ya sabía controlar Chakra, por último, pero no menos importante sora - mira la niña - debe ser su control de Chakra.

El espadachín asiente creando un clon de agua que va por las espadas de madera que Se les fabrico le da uno a cada uno. - bien comenzaremos kenjutsu y podrán descansar.

Los ojos de naruto se colocaban rojos y sus garras y bigotes crecían - **mocoso tú el pálido** \- señala a Zabuza.

Zabuza lo mira - pedazo de tonto quien te crees para hablarme ¡así! - grita.

Naruto/kyubi lo miraba fijo - **calla no debes hablarme tu a mi así no sabes quién soy, el kyubi el miedo de la oscuridad Kurama**.

Zabuza lo veía - a mí me hacen llamar el demonio de la niebla así que, que quieres – decía tomando su espada.

Jiraiya decidía hablar para calmar el ambiente - que pase Kurama-san.

Kyubi suspiraba viéndole - **el kenjutsu ustedes le enseñaran lo básico, Pero primero** \- señala a haku - **quiero saber la fuerza que siento de ti por Lo que veo me recuerdas a un clan que había hace mucho el clan yuki.**

Haku parpadeaba y asentía concentrándose comenzando a hacer sellos con una sola mano mientras el clon saca dos senbois de su bolcillo destruyendo al clon de Zabuza que queda en un charco de agua.

Haku termina de realizar los sellos - jutsu secreto; espejos cristal de hielo - con el agua derramada se levantan alrededor de un metro de redondo varios espejos.

Haku se acerca y funde con ellos.

Jiraiya algo asombrado - pudo hacer sellos con una mano - decía en voz alta.

Gaara, sora, Alex lo veían sorprendidos.

Kyubi- **lo que pensé** \- se acerca a la capsula **\- mocoso tú puedes ayudarles en velocidad, control del elemento agua, viento, hielo no creo, además estrategia y creo tener algo para ti** -ve a haku asentir y luego a Zabuza - **diríjanse a Iwagakure siento que está en peligro el Jinchuriki de chomei el siete colas** \- volvía a devolver el control a naruto.

Naruto miraba al rededor - zorro tonto no había avisado - suspira viendo el resto - que paso.

Zabuza reía - jajajaja bien mocosos a practicar kenjutsu - creaba cinco clones de agua - atáquenlos como si los Quisieran matar.

Datebayo, si - gritaban los cinco y comenzaban a atacar.

Jiraiya y Zabuza se veían - bien los podemos Dejar e ir por el Jinchuriki o llevarlos a todos - decía el espadachín.

Jiraiya asentía - hay que llevarlos - se dirige al campamento - arrancaremos mañana temprano entrenaran su velocidad de aquí allá.

 **Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10: pasado

**Capítulo 10: pasado**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-Amegakure-**

Aparecía Tobi frente a todos y zetzu a su lado.

Konan se acercaba - llego Sasori, Orochimaru, kisame y kakuzu ya fueron a investigar - decía seria.

Sasori veía al enmascarado asentir y desaparecer.

Zetzu los veía y salía de allí al sentir las miradas de Sasori queriendo experimentar con él.

 **-Iwagakure-**

Se encontraba una kunoichi de takigakure Golpeada y tirada junto a un niño pelirrojo, un anbu toma la kunoichi, otro al niño desaparecía, con ellos llevándolos donde el tsuchikage - tsuchikage-sama - extiende la Chica y el chico dejándolos en el suelo.

Pero que - grita el tsuchikage y suspira - déjala la llevare al hospital, cuidare de ambos - se acerca recogiéndoles – fu – mira la chica - perdóname no sabía que venía - desaparece con ambos apareciendo en el hospital la dejaba en una camilla mientras varios médicos la revisan.

Tsuchikage-sama tiene varios huesos partidos está muy débil, el chico es solo inconsciente - decía el medico poniéndole suero - no sé si sobrevivirá lo único es que convenza a Tsunade la de los sannin está aquí de pronto la cure.

El tsuchikage asentía - iré a buscarle debe estar por los bares - decía saliendo del hospital.

Luego de buscar en algunos bares le encontraba con una botella de sake en la mano - Tsunade - suspira acercándose.

La nombrada alzaba la vista - onoki viejo pensé que ya te habías jubilado mírate pareces cansado ven tomémonos unos tragos - le ofrecía la botella.

Onoki se sentaba frente a ella - mira quien habla la que usa un jutsu para verse más joven - recibía un coscorrón por parte de Tsunade - bien ya aun no respetas igual que el - susurra.

Tsunade miraba su botella - a que vienes a recordarme mi pasado - decía seria.

Onoki negaba – a que me ayudes a salvar a La Jinchuriki de takigakure la encontraron gravemente herida a la entrada de la aldea.

Tsunade lo veía fijo - el bijuu la curara, si no es así es porque se selló está mal - tomaba otro trago - aun así, sabes mi problema y hace mucho no curo a nadie.

Onoki suspira levantándose - estaría decepcionado al verte así y más con esa respuesta - camina hacia la salida y la Voltea a mirar - no dejes que la vida pase por una botella de sake aún hay mucho por que luchar Tsunade a él le hubiera gustado que lucharas piénsalo Después de lo que hiciste te dio una segunda oportunidad, tu hijo - salía de allí dejando una rubia con grandes atributos vestida de verde y con Una botella en la mano pensativa.

 **-Grupo Jiraiya-**

Ala mañana siguiente muy a las 5:30am saltaban por los árboles siete personas.

Naruto saltaba cargando el felino, junto al haku y Alex - por qué tan temprano datebayo - suspiraba saltando a otra rama mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a los pesos.

Haku lo miraba - porque según Zabuza-sama y Jiraiya-sama debemos llegar a Iwagakure rápido ya que nos necesita alguien - decía acostumbrándose a las 60 libras que cargaban cada uno, habían decidido aumentarles 10 en cada extremidad.

Alex asentía - si además ero-sensei dijo que Si llegábamos en menos de seis horas nos contaría eso como todo el día y nos daría el resto del día libre - sonreía saltando en los tallos de los árboles.

Sora que iba adelante escuchaba - además nos compraran ropa ya parecemos de todo menos ninjas - decía saltando mientras hacía rotar dos hojas en su frente.

Gaara los ve - aun no somos ninjas solo somos estudiantes - decía serio llevando la calabaza.

Jiraiya los escuchaba - además vamos a ver a mi antigua compañera de equipo y pedir que les ayude en algunos jutsus médicos - saltaba al frente.

Zabuza Miraba atrás - e ir por los Jinchurikis... le pediremos al tsuchikage que nos acompañe - ve al sannin - seguro que enviaste los pergaminos- ve asentir al sannin y sigue saltando con el resto atrás.

- **Konoha** -

Se encontraba el Hokage durmiendo sobre su escritorio en eso entraba una rana aclarando su garganta – ¡Hokage-sama! – grita.

El Hokage da un salto atrás y veía el animal - pero que - suspiraba tomando el pergamino de sobre la rana daba un bostezo leyéndola.

 _Sarutobi-sensei_

 _Le informo que tenemos de aliados a kakuzu, Sasori y kisame además que Nagato Yahiko y Konan sospechan algo que tiene que ver con el clan Uchiha ellos también tienen sus fuentes por favor Enviar a Iwagakure lo más antes posible un permiso como Hokage para que a Zabuza ni a ninguno nos formen Pleito por entrar._

 _Jiraiya el sannin de los sapos el gran pervertido._

El Hokage bostezaba escribía algo en un pergamino, aparece en llamas junto a un grupo de halcones tomaba uno de ellos amarándole a la pata el pergamino - a Iwagakure - decía enviando el halcón y saliendo de allí a su casa- soy viejo para esto – susurraba.

 **-Amegakure-**

Aparecía una rana sobre Nagato que dormía - Nagato-san - grita la ranita.

Nagato abre sus ojos viéndola - Ummm deja hay el pergamino ya lo veo - decía acurrucándose más en las cobijas.

Rana asentía dejando el pergamino desaparecía.

- **Iwagakure** -

Cinco horas después en las entradas se veían siete Personas, Un anbu aparecía frente a ellos - por favor acompáñenos donde el tsuchikage - decía desapareciendo con Ellos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

al otro lado del pueblo en una habitación de hospital Se veía un chico pelirrojo con negro, junto a una chica peli Verde luchando por su vida mientras a su lado el chico de unos seis años lee cogía la mano a la chica - fu-oneechan despierta - decía en un susurro sosteniendo una banda de takigakure.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A otro Lado se observaba una mujer rubia caminar junto a una chica pelinegra con un cerdito alzado.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La oficina tsuchikage aparecían siete personas – tsuchikage-sama - el anbu se reverencia y desaparece.

Onoki viejo pensé que ya te habías jubilado - sonreía el sannin sacando un libro icha-icha - mira último volumen.

Onoki lo miraba y a los demás luego al libro - no ha llegado a.… aquí - lo tomaba como un tesoro guardándola para luego ponerse serio al ver a los demás - sepárese al yondaime - señala al rubio.

Naruto asentía - si datebayo soy su hijo Viejo -le veía y después de unos segundos hablaba - es más viejo que el viejo

Jiraiya soltaba una carcajada - jajajaja mocoso en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Onoki lo ve serio - igual de irrespetuoso que su padre y abuelos - susurraba lo último, pero para Gaara no pasa desapercibido esto - quien es el viejo.

Alex sonríe amplio - es el Hokage - decía inocente y mira a todo lado.

Sora suspiraba y se inclinaba - perdónelos tsuchikage-sama.

Onoki ve la niña y sonríe - alguien que sabe respetar – dice para luego ver a Zabuza - hace poco me llego el pergamino que los dejara pasar y que querían hablar conmigo - decía serio viendo al espadachín - que sería, por qué tantos niños - miraba a los cinco pequeños.

Jiraiya se Componía de la risa y lo veía - primero Que todo quisiéramos saber dónde está la Jinchuriki del siete colas.

Onoki lo mira fijo - en el hospital ayer fue atacada es Jinchuriki de takigakure, como saben que estaba aquí.

Los cinco niños los miran - está bien, por qué no está con ella viejo - grita Alex, ve a naruto, Gaara, haku y sora - vamos a verla - dice Serio

Saliendo a correr los mocosos, primero naruto abre la puerta y se choca con algo - Auchhh pero que datebayo- alza la mirada viendo una rubia con los brazos cruzado.

Onoki deberías enseñarles modales a estos mocosos - veía al anciano y luego a quien choco con ella, fijándose en naruto - mi...Minato hi… hijo - decía en schok sin ver a los presentes.

Jiraiya se sorprende al verla, pero luego la escucha y abre amplio los ojos - ¡hijo! - grita.

Los cinco niños al verlos distraídos salen corriendo al hospital.

Onoki suspira porque él y su oficina tenían que quedar en medio del caos que se avecinaba, da un largo respiro para luego hablar - Tsunade es hora que le digas.

Tsunade salía de su transe ve a Jiraiya luego a onoki, suspira pasando y sentándose.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Cinco personitas saltaban por los tejados de Iwagakure y entraban por la ventana de un cuarto de hospital siendo guiados por Gaara que hablaba con shukaku - aquí es - señala Gaara a la niña de pelo verde.

El chico que la acompañaba vestía de una camisa negra y pantalones caqui - ustedes quienes son - grita parándose mientras se ponía entre ellos y fu

Alex sonreía al verlo - tranquilo no le aremos daño solo queremos ayudarla él es naruto, haku es chico no te dejes engañar, sora-chan, el de la calabaza es Gaara y yo me llamo Alex - señala a cada uno y estira su mano - tú eres.

El pelirrojo asentía dándole la mano - me llamo roge y ella es mi amiga hermana fu - señala la peli verde.

 **oye mocoso acércate y pon tu mano sobre su frente le daré Chakra para que esté mejor su sello tiene un gran error** \- decía el fénix dentro de Alex, este asiente acercándose a la peli verde tocaba su frente un Chakra naranja con verde rodeaba la chica que habría sus ojos

\- hola - decía sonriendo naruto

Fu lo veía asustada y luego a roge - no le hagan nada - salta de la cama.

Roge la ve - fu cálmate ellos solo nos ayudaron si - sonríe y va junto a Alex - gracias Enserio -Alex sonreía

Gaara miraba a los presentes – para que quedemos iguales seamos amigos- decía mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la peli verde

Roge y fu veían al resto sorprendidos.

Datebayo si amigos - decía el rubio sonriendo.

Roge y Fu asentía - si amigos - decía roge, para luego ver a la puerta, reían todos al ver a varios doctores que entraban desmayarse.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Jiraiya luego de unos minutos de estar pensando veía a Tsunade - Tsunade Senju si hago cuentas Minato tendría la misma edad que cuando nosotros estuvimos aquella noche si sumo nueve meses más, me explicas - decía realmente enfadado el sannin.

Zabuza y Onoki tragaban saliva por el ambiente tenso asiendo copias de seguridad.

Tsunade sabía que en verdad estaba bravo cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo - si…. Minato es nuestro hijo nació de aquella noche… te lo oculte porque - miraba al piso y luego a su compañero que estaba en shock y apretando sus puños - Jiraiya yo.

Yo que Tsunade que escusa me tienes para ocultarme ¡a mi hijo! - grita el sannin Golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos asiendo caer varios papeles.

La Sannin lo ve y le recorre un escalofrió al verlo así de furioso - ji… Jiraiya y… yo - lo miraba y al ver sus ojos llenos de rabia deseaba que la tierra se abriera tragándola

Shizune se estremecía como los demás presentes al sentir la rabia del sannin de los sapos - ji... Jiraiya-sama Cálmese por favor – decía tratando de ayudar a su maestra, se acercaba a onoki y Zabuza mientras agarraba a tontón el cerdito.

Jiraiya mira a los que están en la sala, si las miradas mataran Shizune, Zabuza y onoki ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra - ustedes no se metan - dice firme para luego ver a Tsunade. - bien hablaras o que Senju- respira agitado apretando sus puños.

Tsunade agacha su mirada - pensé Que no querías saber del niño éramos solo unos mocosos, hasta ahora solo teníamos dieciséis años además era la nieta del primero y la nieta sobrina del segundo - tragaba saliva al sentir otro manotazo que rompía la mesa.

Onoki miraba la escena e iba hablar, pero Zabuza le colocaba la mano Negando con la cabeza, el tsuchikage asentía mirando triste su papeleo regado por el suelo.

Jiraiya respira agitado mirándola - que escusa tan ¡patética! - grita tratando de calmarse, sin poder lograrlo - maldición Tsunade somos Shinobis además tu qué crees que soy un desalmado que no respondería por mi hijo- dice Tomando un respiro - además tu abuelo estaría más decepcionado contigo por lo que hiciste que por haber cuidado de tu hijo, en vez de haberlo abandonado en un orfanato como lo hiciste - respira mirando al techo, Calmándose- él lo sabía.

Tsunade con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos miraba el piso - s... sí lo descubrió cuando se convirtió en Hokage ya que pidió exámenes de sangre para ver quiénes eran sus padres, sabes que los Namizake le adoptaron ya muy viejos - da un suspiro – me llamo y pregunto le conté todo iba salir a decirte pero después de que me perdonara decidimos que te lo íbamos a decir cuando naciera Su hijo - levanta la mirada viéndole - Jiraiya paso lo del kyubi pensé que el niño había muerto pe… pero el rubio que estaba contigo es igual a Minato.

Jiraiya la mira con rabia en sus ojos - si es su hijo, Minato tuvo que poner el kyubi en él, Kushina y Minato murieron esa noche dejándolo solo, sarutobi oculto que era el hijo de Minato , mi nieto y la aldea lo trato de lo peor, si solo hubiera sabido que era mi nieto lo hubiera tomado conmigo así me tocara pasar por sobre Konoha, no lo tome conmigo porque el estúpido consejo no dejo ya que solo era disque que el maestro de su padre, de mi hijo- camina hacia la ventana tratando de tranquilizarse - sabes cuál es su mayor sueño ser Hokage para proteger a sus seres queridos, es un genio como su padre aunque la terquedad y Chakra de su madre, tiene La voluntad de ambos se llama naruto - da un suspiro dejando el recinto en silencio.

Tsunade seca sus lágrimas. - ji... Jiraiya perdóname sí.

El sannin la mira con rabia y decepción en sus ojos - tú sabes lo que yo siempre he sentido por ti, por ese sentimiento no puedo tenerte rencor Tsunade - daba un respiro- a mí no me pidas perdón no soy kami para juzgarte - se sube al marco de la ventana - al que le debes pedir perdón es a naruto él ha estado solo por más años, debo pensar - ve a Zabuza - te encargo los mocosos Daré una vuelta - decía saltando por la ventana.

Tsunade lo mira fijo y agarra su collar - ji... Jiraiya - susurra comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Shizune se acerca y abraza a su maestra -lady-sunade.

Onoki mira su destrozado escritorio, junto a su papeleo, sale a pedir otro.

Zabuza ve a las mujeres para luego acercarse - Tsunade-sama déjelo pensar además piense usted - camina y se sienta en la ventana esperando al tsuchikage.

Luego de unos minutos.

Onoki entra trayendo un escritorio y colocándolo junto a la ventana - bien Zabuza cambiando de tema me dirías por que vienen a Iwagakure.

Tsunade deja de llorar acercándose a ambos - por que traen a naruto - dice más calmada Con Shizune a su lado.

Zabuza los mira y da un suspiro - verán Tsunade recuerda los mocosos que encontró Jiraiya en la guerra y entreno.

La sannin asiente - si como sabes de ellos.

Jiraiya me conto - dice simple - ellos tres formaron una organización llamada Akatsuki que busca la paz Del mundo, Entre el tiempo que paso tuvieron un hijo, el pelirrojo, desde hay prometieron cuidar al niño y que creciera en un mundo mejor, días después de que naciera llego a ellos un supuesto madara Uchiha que les propuso el plan ojo de luna - ve la sorpresa de los presentes y las gana de preguntar - preguntas al final gracias, en que iba así bueno entonces madara Uchiha les dijo engañándolos que con los Bijuus lo lograría pero no les dijo todo el plan completo, se unió a ellos, convirtió a el pequeño bebe en el Jinchuriki del fénix luego de ello Investigaron dándose cuenta del verdadero plan que es matar a todo Jinchuriki y con el poder de los Bijuus que renazca el Jûbi, luego crear un gran Genjutsu que enviaría a todos a una dimensión artificial diferente si es que sobrevivimos el Jûbi, desde ahí se dijeron que traicionarían a el tal madara, buscaron a Jiraiya, le pidieron que les ayudara el acepto y se aliaron a Konoha, fueron por naruto, en el trascurso se unió la hija del feudal sora, de allí fueron a sunna el chico de la calabaza Gaara Jinchuriki del shukaku se unió a ellos su padre el kasekage me mando a matarle, cuando lo iba hacer Jiraiya me comento todo y decidí ayudarlos con haku desde ahí se ha unido a nosotros kakuzu, kisame, Sasori los cuales creo que han escuchado de ellos, también hemos entrenado a los cinco niños Que han demostrado ser muy hábiles y Alex el hijo de Nagato que fue El que comenzó el viaje con Jiraiya, tiene el Rinnegan - dice tomando aire y ve al resto.

Onoki lo mira serio - si no es madara Uchiha ¿quién es? Por qué andan buscando Jinchurikis entonces

Tsunade lo mira - como lograron que se uniera kisame uno de los siete espadachines, kakuzu el peleo contra mi abuelo, Sasori el titiritero de las arenas rojas y Sarutobi-sensei, Además como que el fénix no era un mito y un niño tan pequeño con el Rinnegan.

Shizune acomoda a tontón - porque nos cuenta esto ¿Que tenemos nosotros que ver con ellos?

Zabuza suspira - bien onoki no sabemos quién es solo se sabe que es un Uchiha y buscamos Jinchuriki para protegerles, entrenarles ya que no sabemos que se avecina en el futuro y tampoco a quien nos enfrentamos - daba un suspiro - Tsunade no se solo sé que son aliados, el fénix si eso se creía pero al parecer el supuesto madara lo tenía y sello en Alex- eso le hacía recordar una duda que luego le preguntaría al menor- según sé que es el último que creo Rikudou - toma un respiro - la del tocino - señala al pobre cerdito que Se asusta- necesitamos alguien que les enseñe jutsus médicos además - ve a Tsunade - tendrías tiempo con tu nieto - mira a la sannin pensativa y luego al tsuchikage - usted queremos que nos del permiso de llevar los Jinchurikis y tener una alianza con nosotros.

Onoki asiente - sería una alianza con Konoha y Akatsuki de donde es, por lo de los Jinchuriki tocaría hablar con ellos.

Zabuza Asiente - Akatsuki en si está en Amegakure también habría alianza con ellos, en sunna no nos confiamos en un kasekage que manda a matar a su hijo,  
Ustedes deciden - mira hacia la aldea con la espada en su regazo, dejando a tres personas pensativas y un cerdito pensando en cómo evitar ser comida.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En el hospital de Iwagakure salían siete niños hablando animados.

Que dices le hacemos datebayo - decía naruto viendo a Alex y roge.

Alex lo miraba - listo, pero de donde sacamos pintura.

Roge sonríe amplio - yo sé dónde cuando venía vi una fábrica podemos ir allí.

Haku los veía - en que lio se van a meter - decía serio.

Ninguno - decían los tres al unísono y salían a correr.

Adónde van - grita sora caminado con fu.

Alex la veía - vamos a - mira a naruto y roge que lo llaman - buscar Un baño si - salía tras Sus Amigos.

Fu los miraba - no les creo - recibía Un sí del resto.

Gaara que caminaba a su lado - prefiero no saber que harán mejor vamos con Jiraiya-sama.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto roge y Alex tras una fábrica de pintura sacando varias canecas y brochas, corrían hacia la aldea- bien a pintar - gritan al unísono.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Jiraiya caminaba por uno de los campos de entrenamiento pensativo - Minato H.… hijo qué harías tu - dice viendo al cielo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la entrada de Iwagakure caminaban dos Shinobis.

Han, roshi bienvenidos - decía el guardia y ambos entraban.

Han un hombre realmente alto rodeado con una armadura roja que le cubre todo el cuerpo hasta la mitad Inferior de su rostro, en la armadura en la parte de atrás una especie de horno, lo único que se podía ver Eran sus ojos ya que en su cabeza llevaba una especie de sombrero de paja rojo - es fastidioso entrar - suspira viendo la mirada de odio de los aldeanos.

El hombre a su lado un poco más de edad con su barba roja una armadura negra corriendo por su mejilla y nariz, en su cabeza una especie de corona donde estaba el símbolo de Iwagakure - si no fuera por el viejo ya me hubiera ido de nuevo – suspira.

 **Oye mocoso** \- decía El yonbi dentro de su Jinchuriki roshi.

No me digas así sabes Que me llamo roshi - suspira - que pasa yonbi - decía hablando con su Bijuu.

 **Mocoso** \- reía el yonbi - **pero enserio estén pendientes siento a Cuatro de mis diez hermanos.**

Como así que diez no eran ¡nueve! - grita sin obtener respuesta y ve a su compañero Jinchuriki - dijo el yonbi que siente Cuatro Bijuu más aquí.

Cuatro - han le miraba. - bien hay que avisarle a tsuchikage el Gobi también está inquieto - corrían hacia la torre.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Perfecto gran obra - grita Alex al ver la torre tsuchikage llena de manchas de colores mientras se ocultaban de algunos anbus que seguían a unos clones.

Datebayo vamos a la academia - decía naruto y salían a Correr realizando diez clones más para distraer los anbus.

Si - roge grita emocionado siguiéndoles, la aldea se veía cubierta de colores

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Zabuza ve a naruto, Alex y roge desde la ventana - que estarán haciendo además donde estarán los demás – suspira sin notar la pintura, para luego ver hacia adentro a Tsunade pensativa y el tsuchikage firmando unos papeles luego de recoger los que habían caído.

Onoki le escucha y lo ve - a quien te refieres Zabuza.

A Naruto y Alex con otro chico están corriendo por la aldea -Zabuza miraba el filo de la espada.

Onoki vuelve a sus papeles - son solo niños que daño podrán hacer,

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Luego de un par de minutos entran corriendo han y roshi.

Tsuchikage-sama está bien - decía roshi respirando agitado.

Onoki los ve confundido - si porque paso algo.

Asienten - es que la torre tsuchikage y otros edificios están manchados con pinturas de colores mientras hay varios clones corriendo con anbus detrás - decía roshi.

Zabuza los oye - los clones son niños - decía colocando su espada en la funda de su espalda y ve asentir a han, mira a onoki - solo niños ahh - camina hacia la puerta -en poco tu aldea estará toda llena de pinturas infantiles si no los detienes.

Onoki se levanta - que No - mira por la ventana y ve anbus tras clones - es...eso es mucho papeleo – dice al ver la pintura sale a correr.

Tsunade ve a Zabuza - porque no los detienes eres su sensei no - se levanta.

Zabuza Lave - tu su abuela jajá - sale siguiendo a onoki han y roshi.

La sannin suspira sin ganas de pelear y sale con Shizune detrás.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La academia se encontraban varios clones de Alex, naruto y un roge pintando.

Pero qué es esto - gritaba onoki acercándose a los niños - ahora si nadie los salvara.

Los niños y clones se veían saliendo a correr por todo lado con onoki detrás.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Jiraiya miraba hacia el frente caminando cerca de allí - mocosos - miraba a Alex, naruto y roge que se acercaban ocultándose tras él.

Datebayo ero-sensei ayúdenos El viejo está furioso - decía el rubio escondiéndose con los otros dos tras el sannin.

Jiraiya solo los veía - porque - ve hacia el frente la torre tsuchikage pintada - jajá mocosos.

Onoki llegaba junto a han y roshi con un par de anbus más Zabuza, Tsunade, Shizune, haku con los demás detrás.

Jiraiya no los cubras son unos delincuentes mira como volvieron la Aldea - grita acercándose onoki.

Alex traga saliva y ve al sannin - ero-sensei.

Jiraiya deja de reír, coloca sus manos sobre naruto y Alex despelucándolos - son solo niños además le hacía falta una pintada no - ríe para luego ver a roge - tu eres.

Roge sonríe amplio - me llamo roge soy hermano amigo de fu-oneechan - señala la peli verde.

Fu mira el lugar y luego a roge - que por qué no invitaste a la fiesta roge-nichan- se cruzaba de brazos.

Onoki la veía - como es que esta curada anoche casi mueres.

Fu señala a Alex - el de ahí no sé qué haría y ya tengo amigos viejo - esto sorprendía a roshi y han quienes sentían al yonbi y el Gobi inquietos.

Jiraiya ve a Alex - el fénix - ve asentir al pequeño y luego ve a fu - me dejas revisar tu sello sé que eres Jinchuriki.

Roge y fu se ven, dando un paso atrás - no… no le vaya a hacer nada - decía roge acercándose a fu.

Jiraiya negaba - tranquilo no le are nada solo revisarlo y mejorarlo para cuando se haga daño se cure gracias al Bijuu- se inclina frente a fu mirándola - me dejas ver.

Fu ve a Onoki que asiente - pero frente a todos no – grita.

Onoki ríe - mejor vamos a la oficina - ve a todos - bien anbus pueden ir yo me quedo con los sannin, fu, han, roshi y los demás.

Han y roshi lo miran- tsuchikage Es que - se acerca roshi a onoki - yonbi siente cuatro chakras más fuertes - ve asentir a onoki y le siguen hacia la Torre.

Tsunade ve a Jiraiya y se acerca- Jiraiya- le toca el hombro.

Jiraiya lave y sonríe de lado - vamos si Tsunade… tsunade-hime - camina siguiendo a Álex, naruto y roge que hablan animados.

Tsunade se hace un pequeño rubor por cómo fue llamada - baka - susurra siguiéndole

Alex veía a fu - enserio te gustaría haber pintado - corre a su lado.

Fu asiente - si y a sora también - ve la peli plata.

Pues no se tal vez -sora sonreía caminando junto a haku y Gaara.

Haku ve la aldea y reía - a quien se le ocurrió.

Gaara mira hacia un bote de pintura que traía naruto – a ti - veía asentir al rubio con una sonrisa y movía su arena quitándole la caneca a Álex la dejaba caer sobre Naruto – perdón.

Aww que – se ve todo pintado de verde - Gaara mira cómo me volviste datebayo - sale a correr tras Gaara el cual lo sostiene con arena, se escuchan varias risas y se ven tres mayores del grupo mirando extrañados la escena.

- **Amegakure-**

Nagato caminaba por la guarida luego de que Sasori salieran de misión de información – Konan donde esta Yahiko - se acerca a la chica que leía un pergamino.

Se fue con uno de los Caminos a averiguar algo a la aldea de la hoja, los otros caminos que no están con Sasori, kisame o kakuzu cuidan la aldea - le sonreía y volvía a su libro.

Nagato asentía acercándose a ella - Konan lo del beso yo - traga saliva.

Konan lo miraba - Nagato tu - se levanta y levanta su mano frente a él.

Nagato cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero queda en shock al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

Konan lo besa por cinco segundos y se separa - necesito pensar, leí el pergamino que mando el sensei todo está bien, debieron ir mas antes de lo planeado a Iwa - sonríe ruborizada saliendo de la habitación.

Nagato asentía aun en shock y casi sin poderse distinguir el color de su cara con su cabello.

 **Continuara….**

Sé que Minato ser hijo de los sannin se ha leído mucho pero siempre me había gustado que fuera así


	11. Chapter 11: confiar o no confiar

**Capítulo 11: confiar o no confiar**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-Iwagakure-**

En la torre tsuchikage fu estaba acostada en el escritorio mientras Jiraiya miraba el sello - bien solo es un pequeño problema - sacaba del pergamino una tinta junto a una pluma, escribía dos kanjis Junto al sello y colocaba Chakra - listo - ayuda a sentar a fu - solo debes descansar, bien.

Fu sonríe levantando sus brazos - Wow gracias Jiraiya -sama – grita.

Jiraiya asiente para ver a onoki - creo que Zabuza ya le comento, me gustaría saber su decisión.

Onoki leve para ver luego a han y roshi - verán el asunto los incumbe a ustedes - daba un suspiro rascando sus sienes.

 **Bien mocoso déjame Salir un momento si** \- dice El fénix dentro de Álex.

Alex asiente - pero quiero escuchar - hace un puchero.

El fénix suspira - **bien solo realiza un Kage bunshin y tomare su control**

Alex asiente y ve a onoki que iba a continuar - viejo espere fénix quiere hablar.

¡Que! ¡Como! - al escucharlo grita Tsunade y onoki mientras han, fu, roge y roshi se preguntaban de quien hablaba.

Alex realizaba un clon que al Momento de aparecer sus ojos se tornan naranjas con espiral morada, su cabello crece mientras sus uñas se alargan, un aura naranja rojiza con verde Lo cubre levemente.

Fénix se estira y ve a Jiraiya - **para esto quería que les enseñaras el jutsu, aunque aún deben mejorarlo, canso al mocoso** \- decía con voz gruesa y ve a los demás - **bien los enviare al campo mental del mocoso** \- posaba su mano en el suelo y emanaba una gran cantidad de Chakra sellando el recinto y haciendo que todos cayeran inconscientes.

Sin poder hacer nada por la sorpresa abrían sus ojos encontrándose en un gran campo verde con cascadas, arena y bosques frente a ellos un gran mapache de una cola, un gran zorro de nueve, un gran caballo delfín de cinco colas, un gran gorila de cuatro colas y un gran insecto de siete colas junto a ellos un gran fénix multicolores - **bien este es el campo mental de Álex y estos mis hermanos y su Jinchuriki, kokuo** \- señala a han y el caballo delfín - **de son Goku** \- señala a roshi y al gorila - **tú de chomei** \- señala al insecto y fu - **shukaku** \- señala a Gaara y el mapache - **Kurama** \- señala a naruto y el zorro - **y por ultimo soy fénix** \- se señala y a Álex - **bien ellos son cinco de mis nueve hermanos.**

Han se queda mirándolo - para que nos quieren acá.

Fu - sensacional más Jinchurikis - grita y salta.

Roshi mira a los niños - son muy pequeños – suspira.

Fénix suspira- **bien comenzare, pero no interrumpan** \- aclara su garganta comentándoles lo de el plan de madara y el plan de Nagato - **necesito que me ayuden a entrenar a los mocosos, también entrenarlos a ustedes ya que estamos con Nagato y no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos.**

Han miraba serio - por qué iba a creer yo en algo como tú además en humanos - dice serio.

Alex, Gaara, fu y naruto se miraban.

Han arruinado nuestras vidas como Jinchuriki y ahora vienes como si nada a pedir que ayudemos después de todo lo que hemos sufrido por su culpa - grita Han, dejando en asombro a roshi y onoki ya que en verdad nunca lo habían visto así.

Gaara la arena se abalanza y rodeaba a Han sorprendiendo aún más a Zabuza, haku, roge, onoki, roshi, Tsunade y Shizune con un cerdito asustado, hasta ahora comenzaban a analizar todo por la sorpresa.

Alex y naruto creaban de a diez Kage bunshin - datebayo que te pasa ellos nos quieren ayudar y proteger no es eso lo que en verdad hace un ninja proteger a los que quiere - grita naruto.

Han reía - mocoso son bijuus sin sentimientos - lo mira de arriba abajo - porque lo defiendes acaso no te han tratado mal En toda tu vida.

Naruto apretaba sus puños - si he sido golpeado y el día que nací mis padres murieron - el zorro agacha la cabeza - perro sé que no fue culpa de Kurama atacar que fue un hombre malo que solo deseaba poder y por eso los defiendo porque son víctimas como nosotros - grita dejando a muchos asombrados.

Han lo miraba y bufaba - jajá se nota que eres un mocoso que no sabes ni lo que dice son monstruos - señala los Bijuu.

Alex trataba de calmarse - quien es más monstruo ellos que quieren ayudar y la paz o ustedes que juzgan sin siquiera conocer solo por el pasado que en verdad no saben que paso- respira agitado y sus pupilas se colocaban de un tono morado.

Fénix ve a Álex y con su ala le sopa la cabeza - **cálmate mocoso** \- ve como las pupilas del pequeño vuelven a la normalidad.

Tsunade salía de su schok - que quieres decir naruto con que el no tuvo nada que ver con el ataque.

El zorro la mira y a naruto - **me controlo un tal Uchiha sé que no era madara, pero era muy fuerte. -** se recuesta en el pasto.

Roshi se acerca a son Goku –porque nunca me dijiste tu nombre, además esa es la propuesta.

Son Goku lo ve – **nunca preguntaste además yo no sé mocoso esto me sorprende igual que tú además si fénix lo dice y están casi todos mis hermanos debe ser cierto, deberías ayudar.**

Roshi asentía - creo que por una vez te are caso no es que tenga más que hacer.

Zabuza mira a los Bijuu - esto es un grupo de locos.

Haku asiente - pero me gusta Zabuza-sama.

Sora tomaba al pequeño cachorro de tigre que había entrado mucho antes que ellos, cuando llegaron a la aldea- shukaku-sama como es que él entra sin que fénix-san lo haga- le señala el tigre.

Shukaku lave - **porque es puro sin odio o rencor por eso pudo entrar completamente y quedarse** \- sonríe.

Gaara miraba a Han el cual se encontraba pensativo - se lo que sientes que todos te traicionaran mi padre envía gente a matarme desde que tengo memoria, pero encontré gente que en verdad me quiere no te dejes llevar por el odio o el rencor y mucho menos arrastres a alguien contigo - suelta su arena.

Roge y fu miraban asombrados el gran zorro - parece un peluche - grita la peliverde.

Roge ríe - fu-oneechan tú crees que quien es más viejo ellos o el viejo - señala a onoki.

Jiraiya, Zabuza, Tsunade, roshi sueltan una carcajada por él comentario de roge.

Onoki leve - mocosos yo soy más joven. – grita.

Sora leve - yo lo dudo - baja al tigre, Que corre tras el cerdito que pedía auxilio y no ser devorado.

Jajajaja mocosos. - reía el Sannin sapo - créanle es añito más joven.

Han miraba la escena confundido -es raro, pero te acostumbras - decía haku sonriendo.

Han miraba al chico y asentía luego a kokuo que se estiraba junto al lago - porque no nos atacan.

Son Goku lo veía - **porque nunca hemos buscado atacar o hacer daño solo tranquilidad cuando atacamos es porque nos defendemos para cuidar, Nuestras vidas y territorio, aunque ustedes los humanos interpretan mal todo y creen que lo único que buscamos es hacer daño.**

Tiene razón siempre que ha habido algún ataque es por culpa e iniciativa de nosotros los humanos y que muchos no comprenden que si en verdad queremos paz deberíamos convivir así como ahora con ellos, no llenarnos de poder solo para demostrar quién es el más fuerte, No que deberíamos es solo entendernos unos a otros sin importar de que especie, aldea, credo o raza se amos - decía el sannin de los sapos sobre la cabeza del zorro de nueve colas que ni se inmutaba mientras todos le miraban con sorpresa y analizando sus palabras.

 _*ha crecido no es el mismo que termino amarado al árbol aquel día*_ pensaba la sannin sonriendo a su amigo.

Shukaku tomaba los ahora siete mocosos y comenzaba a atacarles con balas de arena así entrenándoles.

Fénix miraba a roshi, han, onoki y Tsunade **\- bien que deciden** \- se recostaba en el césped.

Onoki sonreía - Iwagakure se une a la alianza dejando escoger a sus habitantes y Shinobis elegir su camino - veía el ave sonreír.

Roshi hablaba- me uno alguien debe cuidar que no se meta en líos - señala a son Goku que bufa.

Tsunade miraba a los niños en especial a naruto que esquivaba varias balas de arena y agua ya que se le había unido a shukaku, kokuo - sé que no puedo reparar tiempo perdido, pero si ayudar a Naruto a realizar su sueño, además - ve a Jiraiya y mira a otro lado - debo recuperar su confianza.

El fénix asiente y ve a han - **y bien.**

Han suspira. - les diré antes de que partan.

El fénix asiente y mira a los niños - **que cosa necesitan ropa luego de que tengan algo de ropa y armas nos reuniremos** \- Álex se acerca y cierra sus ojos haciéndolo pequeño. **\- mocoso te quedo justando la paliza** \- grita mientras los demás lo ven con una gótica tras la cabeza.

No solo que quiero que salgas no te aburres aquí adentro, pensé que podrías salir pequeño para que nadie se asuste - dice Álex, recogiendo en sus brazos al ave.

El fénix sorprendido igual que los demás leve y se acurruca en el chico - **no puedo salir a menos que** \- niega con la cabeza - **es mejor que no.**

Alex agacha su mirada - está bien, pero te prometo descubrir cómo, ya que no me quieres decir - sonríe y ve a naruto, roge - me ayudaran.

Datebayo también quiero que la bola de pelos salga. - señala el zorro que leda un coscorrón con una de sus colas - Auchhh oye - se cruza de brazos el rubio.

Roge ríe y asiente – sí.

Gaara los veía - yo también ayudare - mira a shukaku - quiero que salgas.

Shukaku, son Goku, kokuo, chomei, Tsunade, han, roshi, fu, Jiraiya, Zabuza, los ven sorprendidos - porque creo que lo harán - dice onoki suspirando.

Sora y haku asienten - ayudaremos - dicen al unísono cargando el tigre que se movía queriendo ir tras tontón que se esconde tras Shizune asustado.

Zabuza respiraba y veía al ave – explicaras porque cuando te referiste a ti como bijuu lo hacías como si no fueras uno – decía haciendo que todos vean al ave menos los bijuu que se miraban entre si

Fénix mira al demonio de la niebla – **es algo que aún no comprenderían –** sonríe dejando a los presentes confundidos - **bien los sacare** \- cierra sus ojos emanando Chakra vuelven a la torre tsuchikage y el clon desaparece.

Jiraiya se levanta y ve los mocosos - bien vamos todos a cambiarles de vestimenta.

Zabuza lo mira - con que plata- dice pues lo que les habían dado en ame lo tenían guardado para más adelante.

Jiraiya sonríe - tranquilo onoki nos dará su primer aporte. - ríe saliendo de allí seguido de un pequeño tigre, haku, Álex, naruto, sora, fu, roge y Gaara.

¡Que no! - grita y suspira el tsuchikage - Tsunade ten - miraba la mujer sacando un pergamino - no espera tu no es capaz que lo apuestas - esquiva una silla y se acerca a Zabuza - ten esto les dejara comprar y poner a mi cuenta.

Zabuza lo toma y sale tras los mocosos.

Roshi leve - bien si hay compras a su nombre tsuchikage - sale tras Zabuza.

Onoki suspira y ve salir a Tsunade junto a Shizune tras ellos murmurando algo de no querer para ninguno un equipó naranja.

Han ve al hombre que consideraba y en el único humano que confiaba, llamándolo por su apodo de cariño solo cuando estaban solos - viejo y si nos traicionan - se sienta frente a él.

Onoki lo mira fijo - no lo creo, sé que dirás que es Konoha además de que hay dos de los siete espadachines, pero en verdad no se hay algo que me hace. Confiar y por eso me uní a ellos, no te estoy diciendo que te unas Han eres un ninja tú sabrás que hacer - comenzaba a mirar unos papeles.

Han asentía y salía - gracias viejo - camina por los pasillos de la torre solo piensa en ir a entrenar para despejar su mente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Horas después el grupo salía de una de los almacenes de ropa de la aldea cada uno con atuendos diferentes.

Haku el Chico llevaba un pantalón estilo jounin negro con varios bolsillos, para shurikens, kunais, bombas ninja, pergaminos, etc. En su cintura una pequeña bolsa para senbois, en la parte de su torso una camisa azul oscura con un chaleco encima estilo chunin, pero negro, en sus manos guantes negros sin dedos, sus tobilleras y muñecas con una venda alrededor, su cabello un poco más corto recogido en una coleta de caballo estilo shikamaru, sandalias ninja negras.

Fu la chica peli verde no había cambiado mucho su estilo que consistía en una camisa blanca, brazaletes blancos, cinturón rojo y un cilindro a su espalda, solo que ahora llevaba una pequeña bolsa para armas en su cintura.

Gaara salía con un pantalón estilo jounin rojo oscuro y una camisa blanca que tenía a los lados de las mangas franjas azules, la bolsa de armas en su cintura, con una especie de cinta veis en su torso que le ayudaba a sostener su calabaza mejor.

Roge el niño salía con un conjunto estilo anbu azul una bolsa de armas al lado encima de una cinta negra y sobre la camisa manga larga un chaleco rojo oscuro con varias franjas en los hombros, detrás blancas.

Sora la peli plata salía vestida con un vestido negro Debajo una camisa de malla igual que en sus piernas estilo Temari, en su cintura una bolsa de armas mientras al vestido era una franja blanca en diagonal su cabello suelto y sandalias ninja.

Naruto salía luego de haberle insistido de no comprar todo naranja, poderlo convencer con varios platos de ramen, salía con un pantalón negro parecido al de haku la única diferencia es que este llevaba franjas naranjas oscuras y delgadas al lado, su bolsa de armas como los demás, en su torso una camisa negra que llevaba dos franjas rojas en la parte de abajo y un par de espirales rojas en las mangas con un chaleco abierto verde oscuro estilo jounin sandalias ninjas negras y un par de muñequeras naranjas que no habían logrado quitarle.

Alex el pelirrojo salía con un pantalón vaquero color caqui, su bolsa de armas en su torso una camisa azul con una espiral en la manga izquierda, la camisa además, dejaba ver por arriba de su cuello una camisa de Malla y un chaleco abierto con cuello en V negro con barias franjas de diversos colores en la espalda que al final formaban un gran ave Sobre una nube roja, Este se lo había hecho escoger el fénix porque así se vestía un ninja pero todos sabían que era por puro capricho y vanidad en sus pies sandalias ninjas rojas.

Tsunade, roshi, Jiraiya, Zabuza y Shizune salían con las mismas ropas solo que con varias bolsas y un tigre con collar azul detrás persiguiendo un pobre cerdito con collar rojo.

Bien gakis vamos por sus armas hay que aprovechar la generosidad del viejo onoki - decía Tsunade caminando delante de ellos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la oficina el tsuchikage estornudaba - parece que me enfermare - decía volviendo a leer un icha-icha.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Entraban a la tienda de armas los adultos caminaban al mostrador pidiendo una cantidad exagerada de kunais, shurikens, sellos explosivos, pergaminos de almacenamientos, tinta, pergaminos en blanco, senbois, bombas de humo, frascos plásticos, para ser exacto unas mil cosas de cada una y diez garrafas de agua, tres donde se guarda el sake, el tendero buscaba, todo emocionado por sus clientes dejándole de importar roshi que venía con ellos.

Roshi que había notado las miradas de la gente suspiraba - por estas miradas es que también me gustaría ir- recibe asentimiento de los otros adultos y se fijan en cada uno de los mocosos.

Gaara miraba fijamente una funda negra con espirales azules y junto a ella una espada que tenía el mango color oba con franjas azules la hoja era normal, pero en el filo era de color plata.

 **Gaara tómala es la que necesito** \- decía el shukaku en la mente de Gaara el cual asentía tomando la espada se rodeaba de una chispa azul y la arena salía de la calabaza comenzando a danzar sobre la espada sin tocarla - **bien esa es llevémosla**.

Gaara salía del asombro, cogía la funda llevándola al mostrador - esta- ve a sentir a los adultos que aun miraban la espada.

Gaara sonreía y camina hacia haku.

Fu la chica miraba con detenimiento una cuchilla que era desplegables y unibles que formaban un gran shurikens o Katana el mango era verde biche con una pequeña decoración de Una mariposa en ella y la funda al lado era simple de color negro con franjas verdes el tamaño necesario para guardarle la toma, la hoja se iluminaba por unos segundos - sensacional - grita llevándola al mostrador.

Sora miraba fijo una yumi (arco).

Fénix dice Que lo tomes - decía Álex pasando por allí buscando algo que llamara su atención.

Sora asentía - gracias baka - lo toma y lleva al mostrador.

Haku miraba fijo una especie de Katana Pequeña más conocida como tanto su mango era blanco con una línea en zigzag negra y la funda igual.

Que la tomes dice shukaku - decía Gaara Tras él, haku asentía llevándola al mostrador.

Roge veía un par de cuchillas iguales a las de asuma, el mango era plateado con tres agujeros a los lados cada uno.

Dice chomei que lo cojas- decía fu sonriéndole y ayudándoselas a llevar.

Naruto veía una espada doble el mango rojo con una línea roja en el filo la funda era negra con un Pequeño zorro rojo durmiendo.

 **Mocoso tómala** \- decía Kurama que saltaba por todos lados de su nuevo hogar ya que el rubio como Gaara habían cambiado las Rejas por un campo verde lleno de árboles.

Naruto la cogía y la espada daba un destello rojo la lleva al mostrador.

Jiraiya miraba a los mocosos y se fijaba en Álex que seguía buscando - que pasa gaki no encuentras nada.

Alex niega con la cabeza y va al mostrador - no ero-sensei - miraba hacia el techo donde se veía una espada curva Con el mango de varios colores igual que la hoja de la espada la funda llevaba un ave descansando en una nube roja la parte posterior dos franjas doradas.

 **Esa esa toma esa** \- grita el fénix.

Álex ríe - esa - señala al techo.

El vendedor le veía y la bajaba entregándosela la espada comienza a brillar de varios colores.

 **-Konoha-**

El Hokage veía el hombre frente a el que se encontraba cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas solo pudiéndose observar parte de sus ojos morados - me podría decir quien es - decía firme.

El hombre sin destapar su rostro - selle la habitación - decía firme.

El Hokage extrañado pedía acercarse a los dos anbus cerca a el uno con mascara de perro y el otro de cuervo- sellen la habitación.

Los anbus se miran y sellan el cuarto alistándose para cualquier ataque.

Retira la capota dejando ver sus cabellos naranjas sus ojos con el Rinnegan y varias barras en su cara - soy Yahiko de Akatsuki Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi lo mirada - interesante no creí que vendrían tan Rápido- ve sus ojos- el Rinnegan.

Kakashi y Itachi veían el Rinnegan por segunda vez el primero, pero tenían el mismo pensamiento _*parece que me viera con ojos de muerto*._

Yahiko toma asiento viendo a los anbus, el segundo con el Sharingan activado- un Uchiha – dice mirando al de la máscara de cuervo el cual se la quita - si es de confianza.

El Hokage se sienta - si es uno de mis mejores Shinobis - posa sus manos bajo su mentón - es Itachi Uchiha y el que tengo a mi lado - el anbu se quita la máscara de perro - es Hatake Kakashi.

Yahiko asiente - ambos genios - señala a Kakashi. - el ninja copia de Konoha - vuelve a ver al Hokage - vengo a informarle que el clan Uchiha está planeando un golpe de estado.

Hokage leve sorprendido - pero como supieron.

Yahiko aclara su garganta - vera - decía recordando.

 **/Flas back noches atrás/**

 **-Amegakure-**

Una semana atrás en Amegakure se encontraba Yahiko en la guarida leyendo un pergamino y a su lado aparecía el supuesto madara sentado sobre la mesa  
Paín - mira al peli naranja - necesito que me averigües todo sobre clanes que han dado golpes de estado y grandes masacres de clanes por un solo hombre - sacaba un kunai dándole vueltas.

Yahiko cerraba el pergamino - eso puedo saber por qué.

Lo miraba y luego el kunai - desde hace ya un tiempo el clan Uchiha quiere dar un golpe de estado a Konoha y eso dañaría mis planes ya que entre estos uchihas se encuentra un genio llamado Itachi.

Yahiko asentía - entonces por la masacre quiere hacerla usted o enviar al Uchiha para que se alié a nosotros para sus planes - lo mira fijo.

Mira a Yahiko - no eres nada tonto, él nos serviría mucho - se levanta - tomate tu tiempo para averiguarme eso actuara dentro de un año más o menos - desaparecía en la espiral.

 **/Fin flash back /**

Itachi miraba con un poco de asombro - así que según lo que me cuenta él quiere que yo extermine mi clan para el poder llevarme y que les ayude en sus planes, pero porque me cuenta esto yo podría ahorita decirle a fugaku-san lo que pasa y actuarían antes.

Hokage asiente a lo dicho por Itachi - él te lo dice porque el supuesto sujeto se hace llamar Uchiha madara y desea poder para lograr su cometido y si los uchihas como tu padre fugaku hacen un golpe de estado y se toman a Konoha el ya no podría realizar sus planes como lo desea ya que habrían más uchihas que le harían rivalidad - señala a Yahiko – aunque pareciera que esta con el Yahiko, otros contando a Jiraiya y a mi estamos pensando en traicionarle ya que el plan ojo de luna consiste en matar todo Jinchuriki para tomar poder de los Bijuus si sobrevivimos revivir al Jûbi y así conseguir la paz – suspira.

Yahiko asentía a lo dicho por el Hokage - así que venía hablar contigo.

Itachi lo interrumpe - entiendo entonces aun así tendré que matar a algunos de mi clan para que no sigan pensando en un golpe y así la nueva generación Crezca sin récores u orgullos estúpidos.

Hokage lo mira - te refieres a matar y dejar solo vivos a niños o bebes.

Itachi asiente - si solo niños menores de cinco años son pocos, pero entre ellos entraría mi hermanito sasuke tendría que matar a mis padres y demás adultos - se queda pensativo - solo a mi padre matarlo a mi madre no.

Yahiko asentía - en verdad eres un genio, madara pensaba matar a todos, tú decides que harás.

Itachi lo mira - si por lo que me dicen esperare a que me haga la propuesta y ese día are lo que ya dije, pero se dará cuenta de mi traición y la suya – señala a Yahiko.

Yahiko asiente - si lose, pero ya tenemos la mayoría de los que piensa que le ayudaran a nuestro lado, además tenemos a nuestro lado - Kakashi alza la mano pidiendo silencio y camina a la ventana desasiendo el sello deja entrar una rana volviendo a sellar el cuarto.

Rana dejaba un pergamino en el escritorio - Hokage-sama - se reverencia desapareciendo.

Sarutobi abre el pergamino y leía en voz alta - es de Jiraiya.

 _Sarutobi-sensei._

 _.le quería informar que llegamos a Iwagakure donde nos encontramos a tsunade-hime y usted tiene mucho que explicarme ya que me dijo quiénes eran los padres de Minato, por otro lado aquí encontramos al Jinchuriki fu del chomei que es el de siete cola, roshi Jinchuriki de son Goku el de cuatro colas y han Jinchuriki de kokuo el de cinco colas, también se nos unió onoki como aliado, pronto partiremos donde el tres colas, luego a Kiri en barco por favor enviar el pergamino._

 _Jiraiya sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido._

Yahiko le Escuchaba - entonces si contamos estos tres ya tenemos de aliados a seis de los diez Bijuus.

Kakashi lo mira y asiente recordando lo hablado con el sannin.

Itachi lo ve - diez pensé que solo había nueve.

Cuando Rikudou iba a morir creo el último de los diez un fénix pocos saben de el - dice Yahiko- aunque hay algo que nos intriga él se refirió a el mismo como bijuu, pero de una forma que deja ver que es algo diferente a ello, así que pido permiso para mirar los pergaminos del shondaime y el segundo tal vez encuentre algo allí que nos ayude a entender que es

Hokage suspira y ve a Yahiko- gracias por avisarnos, tienes el permiso te acompañaran Kakashi y Itachi.

Yahiko asiente - Itachi-san lo dejare para que piense y tome una decisión. - se levanta - también Orochimaru está en Akatsuki, pero él no sabe nada no confiamos en el desde que casi nos deja morir.

Hokage asiente - cuídense de pronto se una a madara.

Yahiko asiente y se coloca la capota - estaremos hablando - ve a Itachi y Kakashi para que les guiara.

Sarutobi mira a sus dos anbus- vaya saliendo Yahiko-san Kakashi y Itachi ya le alcanzan – dice viendo asentir al nombrado y salir

Itachi miraba a su Hokage antes de que hablara - ya sabe mi decisión y si se algo Más le avisare. -

Sarutobi suspira tomando sus Sienes - necesito un sustituto - mira a los dos jóvenes.

Kakashi leve - e... Hokage-sama no es bueno dejar a nuestro invitado solo se podía disgustar -toma el hombro del azabache y salen a buscar a Yahiko.

Sensacional - mira el monumento Hokage - debería haber muerto yo Minato tú eras joven y sabias manejar esta tortura - suspira volviendo al papeleo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los cuatro Shinobis Yahiko, Kakashi, Itachi y el camino animal el cual Yahiko había explicado a los dos anbu que era, llegaban a la cabeza del primero entraban a una cueva tras ella, el Hatake despachaba a los anbus allí presentes y abría el lugar donde se observaban varios pergaminos, los tres entraban volviendo a sellar el lugar

Yahiko los miraba – nos rendirá usando el Sharingan ustedes y yo el Rinnegan saquen cualquier pergamino que tengan palabras o información con bijuu, Jinchuriki, fénix y madara Uchiha luego los leeremos detenidamente – dice viendo al camino animal asentir y los dos anbus, poniéndose todos a buscar

 **Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12: enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 12: enfrentamientos**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-Dos meses después por los bosques de Iwagakure-**

Para el grupo aquellos dos meses habían sido arduos ya que se habían basado en aprender taijutsu, Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, jutsus médicos y fuinjutsu también a dispersar varios Genjutsu.

Álex, Gaara, naruto y haku ya cargaban con 140 libras de pesas distribuidas en las muñecas, tobillos. Y bolsillos, excepto para Gaara que llevaba 80 libras de pesas y 70 libras de arena,

Sora, fu, roge cargaban de a 100 libras de pesas, aunque los últimos dos aún les costaba acostumbrarse

Todos habían mejorado en taijutsu y aprendido algunos Ninjutsu básicos de su afinidad.

También habían mejorado el Kage bunshin: jutsu clones de sombras.

En kenjutsu sabían lo básico pero los Bijuus no habían dejado que utilizaran las espadas o demás armas si no solo las de madera hasta que supieran todo lo básico.

En jutsus médicos Gaara, fu, sora y haku habían demostrado gran habilidad para estos mientras aun naruto, Álex y roge luchaban por alcanzarles,

Fuinjutsu ya sabían sellar objetos y realizar algunos básicos de silencio o de papel bomba, también habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo y realizar diversas trampas.

Tsunade y Jiraiya su relación había mejorado aún faltaba para que fuera la de antes.

Han había aceptado ir con ellos.

Ahora saltaban por el bosque De Iwagakure rumbo a él tres colas ya que hace dos semanas Jiraiya había vuelto de un viaje de dos semanas donde el feudal había aceptado que sora fuera Jinchuriki.

Un tigre de unos cincuenta centímetros de alto saltaba junto al Uzumaki pelirrojo viendo fijo a un cerdito en manos de Shizune que le gustaba molestar.

Habían dejado aun tsuchikage prometiéndose no volver a dar liberta sin condiciones sobre su dinero ya que estos dos meses que estuvieron en Iwa entrenando y demás habían disminuido su capital un 40%, pues se habían vuelto a surtir de ropa e implementos antes de partir.

Bien descansaremos aquí unas horas - decía Zabuza parándose sobre un rio rodeado de un amplio campo verde donde los demás caían.

Gaara bajaba su calabaza y tomaba algo de agua de su cantimplora - cuanto nos falta.

Jiraiya se recuesta en un árbol - una semana o cinco días en llegar depende la velocidad.

Alex ve a sora pensativa y se acerca abrazándola - que pasa sora-hime - le había comenzado a decir así desde que observo a Jiraiya hacer lo mismo con Tsunade.

La chica sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo - solo tengo miedo que pasa si no le agrado o no sobrevivo.

Alex suspiraba tomándola de los hombros - tranquila le agradaras y no dejaremos que nada te pase si - sonreía ampliamente.

Sora asentía y lo abrazaba quedándose así ambos por unos minutos.

Jiraiya comenzaba a escribir al verlos, sacaba una cámara ya que habían comprado varia tecnología para no ser unos ninjas desactualizados según Shizune y por que quien iba a desaprovechar si ellos no tenían que dar un solo peso así que habían comprado miles de cosas - bien se la enviare a tus padres - guarda la foto y cámara viendo a Tsunade.

Tsunade recostada en un árbol hablaba con naruto ya que hace dos meses, Horas más tarde de las compras habían hablado con el rubio sobre quienes eran sus abuelos y su linaje, naruto se había puesto serio, pero después de unos minutos no se cambiaba por nadie al saber que era hijo y bis nieto de dos grandes Hokages además nieto de dos sannin e hijo de Kushina el habanero sangriento que, aunque no sabía que significaba estaba emocionado.

Jiraiya se sienta junto a Tsunade - naruto me dejas hablar con tu abuela - recibía un coscorrón de la rubia mayor.

No me digas así baka - grita la sannin viendo a naruto ir con roge que trataba de pescar junto a fu – que pasa.

Jiraiya sabía que esto podría costarle la vida, pero ya había hecho un plan de escape - pasa que - la veía fijamente a los ojos viéndola ruborizarse - hime es que – le daba un beso.

Tsunade se sorprendida quedando estática.

Jiraiya se separaba - Gaara ahora - grita y lo cubre una capa de arena muy gruesa de pies a cabeza.

Tsunade parpadea viendo el bulto de arena, se acerca apretando su puño.

En ese preciso momento varios shurikens y kunais van contra el grupo.

Roge, naruto, haku, sora, fu y Alex los esquivan, mirando hacia el frente reconociendo siete chunins de takigakure con mascara ocultando su identidad.

Zabuza, Tsunade, Shizune, Han, roshi los detienen con otros kunais mientras miran los chunins -que tenemos aquí Shinobis de takigakure y ese milagro en verlos - decía Zabuza en tono burlón.

Gaara detiene varios con su arena y suelta a Jiraiya - así que takigakure no aceptó - dice serio el sannin.

Los chunins ven a fu - entréguenos el arma y Jinchuriki de takigakure, así no tendremos que matarlos- dice un chunin con mascara de oruga.

Zabuza reía - jajá pedazos de insectos conocerán al demonio de la niebla.

Detente - dice roshi señalando a Zabuza que empuña su espada - según son Goku quiere ver que tanto han crecido los mocosos estos dos meses que no nos metamos que dejemos a los siete solos.

Los adultos se veían y asentían – bien, esperemos aquí sentados - decía Tsunade olvidándose de lo de hace poco con Jiraiya y recargándose en un árbol, mientras Zabuza murmuraba sobre mocosos que se llevan la diversión.

Los chunins ven los niños - bien acabemos con ellos y luego la matamos señala a fu y ve a su grupo - comadreja con el de la arena, leopardo con el rubio, foca con el - señala a haku - yo me voy con el - señala a Alex - jirafa con la peli plata, búho con la Jinchuriki del Siete colas y rata con el - señala a roge y recibe un si unísono.

Los siete mini ninjas o mocosos los escuchan, sora se queda en un árbol a unos 50 metros de los adultos con su arco tras la espalda se desase de sus pesas.

Roge observa el campo y corre 200 metros hacia el norte, quita sus pesas esperando su oponente.

Naruto quita sus pesas parado sobre el rio - datebayo bien comencemos quiero ramen - señala a leopardo - y hasta que no te patee el culo no me darán datebayo.

Haku leve fijo y se acerca al rio 300 metros más arriba que naruto, Quita sus pesas.

Fu traga saliva, pero aun así se impregna en el bosque quita sus pesas esperando su oponente.

Gaara suspira bajando su calabaza y pesas se cruza de brazos.

Alex sonríe amplio cayendo al suelo a unos 100 metros al sur camina esperando su oponente

(Bien ya que no quiero hacer un enredo completo lo hare cada mocoso por separado).

 **/ HAKU/**

Haku miraba al chunin con mascara de foca que tenía en frente y sacaba dos senbois.

El chunin suspiraba - que bien yo todo un gran ninja y tener que pelear contra un mocoso - mira fijo a haku - bien acabemos con esto – a gran velocidad aparecía frente a haku lanzándole un puño en la cara, el cual esquivaba cogiéndole la mano clavándole el senbois, el chunin hacia un pequeño gesto de dolor y le envía un rodillazo que lo detiene haku con su pierna, Haku comienza a hacer sellos con una mano dejando sorprendido al chunin, termina los sellos.

 _Mil agujas de agua voladores de la muerte_ \- dice haku y del rio salen diversos senbois hacia el chunin, el cual logra zafarse del agarre y da un salto hacia un lado para evitar el ataque terminando su brazo izquierdo herido, con su otro brazo empuña la Katana de su espalda blandiéndola hacia haku que había ya desecho el jutsu y se agacha para evitar la espada estira su pierna dando una patada en el estómago al chunin enviándolo al agua, realiza unos sellos con su mano

 _Jutsu secreto: espejos demoniacos de cristal de hielo-_ dice haku, se levantaban veintiún paredes de hielo al rededor del chunin, por los lados, por debajo y por arriba de foca el cual mira la técnica y realiza sellos.

Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego – dice enviándolo al rededor del hielo el cual seguía intacto mientras el fuego las golpea al terminar sebe al chunin respirando pesadamente por la falta de oxígeno.

Haku antes de fundirse en hielo observa a Zabuza.

Zabuza y los sannin se miran - solo ese quedara vivo necesitamos sacarle información - dice Zabuza en un grito para que todos escucharan.

Haku asentía y se metía en el hielo mirando al chunin que jadeaba y le lanzaba varios senbois dándole en el cuello haciendo que caiga inconsciente desase el hielo y alza al chunin amarándolo a un árbol

Jiraiya se levanta y coloca sobre él un sello de restricción de Chakra, caminan hacia los otros para observar las demás peleas.

 **/GAARA/**

La comadreja miraba al pelirrojo - bien Acabemos esto rápido - realizaba un par de sellos.

 _Jutsu de fuego gran dragón de fuego_ \- de la boca del chunin salía una gran llamarada, Que formaba un dragón dirigido a Gaara, la arena formaba cuchillas que se lanzaban al dragón mientras Gaara hacia un par de sellos.

 _Jutsu gran muralla de tierra_ – susurraba Gaara y chocaba su mano en la tierra de la cual salía un gran muro mientras el fuego cristaliza las cuchillas que caen y se entierran en la tierra, el resto del dragón choca contra el muro, el chunin, Comienza a realizar sellos

 _Jutsu de viento: mil cuchillas de viento_ – decía lanzando la técnica a Gaara que mientras tanto colocaba una Nube de arena bajo sus pies y se alzaba sobre el muro observando.

 _Jutsu de viento: gran ola de viento_ \- grita Gaara mezclándola con arena y se coloca tras el muro de tierra, Ambas técnicas chocan y al deshacerse los ataques, la arena viajaba por el aire y al momento de salir el chunin tras el árbol lo cogía una mano de arena, Gaara salía tras la muralla con su mano extendida, empuñándola escucha lo que le dicen a haku, levanta su mano apretando el agarre con la arena, lo coloca unos metros sobre el suelo y baja su mano la arena choca contra la arena cristalizada se escucha un grito proveniente del chunin al ser chocado y atravesado contra los Cristales, Gaara Susurra rodeándolo todo de arena.

 _Ataúd_ de Atadura de _Arena y funeral de la cascada de arena_ – decía Gaara y Algunas gotas de sangre salpican él Campo, suelta el cadáver del chunin que sebe en el suelo extendido sobre los cristales mientras de su cuerpo brotan hilos de sangre.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Zabuza, roshi, Han y haku que había llegado segundos antes que Gaara, ven la expresión fría y seria de Gaara que se sienta a su lado, ven el cadáver metros más allá y un escalofrió recorre sus cuerpos a excepción de Gaara.

Todos se prometen mentalmente no hacer enojar al maestro de la arena.

 **/SORA/**

Sora la peli plata miraba el chunin frente a ella tomaba una flecha y la lanzaba hacia él, el cual la esquivaba - jajajaja solo eso sabes hacer niñita - realizaba sellos.

 _Jutsu de rayo gran tormenta de truenos_ –decía el con mascara de jirafa, el cielo se posa gris y comienzan a caer rayos

Sora la cual realiza rápidamente sello esquivando los rayos, _Jutsu de viento; gran quehacer de los dragones_ \- dice y lo envía hacia las nubes que se corren sobre ella mientras ambas técnicas se disipan sora envía Varias flechas hacia el chunin el cual reía y Realiza sellos.

 _Jutsu de Fuego: Llamas del Fénix_ \- dice el chunin enviando el ataque a Sora que realiza sellos.

 _Jutsu de viento: gran ola de viento_ \- grita creando un gran olaje de aire que viaja contra el fuego, sora tomaba y jalaba hilos que habían ido pegados a las flechas, los hilos enredaban al chunin aprisionándolo, la ola chocaba contra el fuego que crecía alcanzando los hilos llenándolos de fuego, que rodeaban y quemaban al chunin el cual gritaba por el dolor, sora suelta rápido los hilos clavándolos en el suelo con kunais antes de que el fuego llegase a ella da varios saltos atrás y realiza sellos.

 _Jutsu agua gran dragón de agua_ – sora grita luego del que fuego para y lo lanza el dragón golpea al chunin clavándolo a un árbol, sora jadea por el exceso de Chakra y lanza una flecha clavándola al corazón del chunin que caía al suelo muerto.

Haku que había puesto cuidado a la batalla desde hace unos minutos se acerca a sora y la alza llevándola junto al resto - descansa - le sonríe aúna sora sonrojada, La recuesta junto a un árbol mientras Tsunade la revisa y ven las otras peleas.

Gaara la mira - te gane Por - mira su reloj - tres minutos - sora le saca la lengua para luego ver a sus Amigos.

 **/NARUTO/**

El rubio miraba al chunin con mascara de leopardo creaba tres clones de sombra.

El primer clon corre hacia el enviándole una patada al lado derecho de la cara, él chunin coge el pie del clon y lo envía hacia el cielo esquivaba el segundo.

Naruto original realiza sellos mientras el clon junto a él envía un kunai con un sello explosivo.

 _Jutsu multi clones de sombra-_ decía naruto, el kunai se multiplicaba en casi 100 que se dirijan al chunin los otros Dos clones se escondían tras varios árboles.

 _Jutsu gran muralla de tierra_ – decía el chunin palmeando su mano en el piso y una muralla de tierra detenía los kunais, naruto grita Kai y los sellos explotan destruyendo el muro y enviando el chunin a volar hacia atrás donde Le esperan los otros dos clones.

Uno lanzaba un dragón de agua contra el chunin mientras el otro un dragón De rayo ambas técnicas se combinan chocando contra el que no alcanza a esquivar y recibe el ataque, luego de unos minutos cae al suelo inconsciente.

 **Mocoso acércate y acabalo** \- dice Kurama entre naruto el cual niega – **que, eres un Ninja y quieres proteger a tus amigos que tal si lo dejas vivo vuelva y acaba con ellos** \- dice el zorro con un tono donde no se aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Naruto traga saliva, camina hacia el chunin inconsciente toma su espada temblando y la coloca en el pecho apuñaleándole el corazón saca la espada, camina hacia los adultos viendo al suelo.

Tsunade que termina de revisar a sora abraza a naruto que llega - ya gaki - recibe una sonrisa del rubio- ya paso todo- naruto asiente, decide esperar y observar.

 **/FU/**

Fu miraba el chunin con algo de temor y a sus amigos que peleaban - lo hacen para protegerme – susurra.

 **Claro es que hasta ahora te diste cuenta** \- dice chomei en su cabeza- **ponen en riesgo su vida por ti y tu solo te mueres del miedo** \- dice dejándola pensar.

La peli verde miraba al chunin y esquivaba una gran bola de fuego que le era enviado - es cierto chomei - sonreía realizando sellos.

 _Jutsu secreto ocultación en la escala técnica de polvo_ \- decía y de su boca salían una gran capa de polvo que cubre el aire, El chunin su vista queda casi ciega, se concentra tratando de encontrar el Chakra de la Jinchuriki -demonio ríndete - grita recibiendo una pata en el estómago que lo hacía doblarse y una en la cara que lo hacía volar hacia tras donde chocaba contra algo mientras era golpeado con patadas y puños, Fu salta hacia tras realizando sellos.

 _Jutsu de tierra: grandes espinas de tierra_ \- susurraba y del suelo salían varias espinas de alto grosor por el campo, se escuchaba un grito de dolor luego de unos minutos se dispersaba el polvo y se podía observar un chunin con una gran espina de tierra atravesándole el pecho dejando que la sangre callera por la tierra, observándose la carne descubierta De algunas partes del cuerpo.

E.… está muerto - recibe un sí del chomei y se coloca a vomitar por la escena luego de unos minutos camina hacia donde están Jiraiya, roshi, han, Tsunade, sora, Gaara, haku, Zabuza, y naruto que hace pocos segundos había llegado, fu se sienta tomando su estómago esperando a sus dos amigos que faltan.

 **/ALEX/**

Alex miraba al chunin con mascara de oruga en el bosque - pensé que te daría miedo pelear contra un mocoso - sacaba dos kunais de su funda.

El chunin reía - jajá solo quiero terminar rápido contigo para ir por el monstruo de siete colas - decía deteniéndose en una rama, Alex le lanza los dos kunais, realiza sellos creando dos clones y multiplicando los kunais, el chunin esquiva los kunais y reía - eso es lo que puedes hacer que estupidez - realizaba sellos.

 _Jutsu de rayo gran tormenta de truenos-_ Se posaban varias nubes en el cielo mientras el chunin seguía haciendo sellos.

 _Jutsu secreto gran neblina de veneno_ –el chunin susurra y el ambiente se nublaba en una neblina densa.

 **Mocoso no respires es veneno** \- grita el fénix y Alex asiente tapando su nariz Colocando Chakra en sus pies saltando por sobre la neblina alcanza a esquivar un rayo.

Mierda - susurra el pelirrojo realizando sellos.

 _Copula de aire_ \- dice Alex rodeando su cabeza con una gruesa capa de aire y cae al suelo volviendo a saltar hacia atrás esquivando un rayo que apenas lograba ver, uno de los clones explotaba y se escuchaba un sí del fénix, Alex dejaba eso para preguntarle después mientras esquivaba otros rayos, el clon que quedaba realizaba varios sellos.

 _Jutsu de viento: ráfaga de viento_ – grita el clon y el original alcanza a escuchar, se colocaba tras un árbol, mientras cae un rayo directo al pelirrojo el cual se cubre con sus brazos y hace bolita, la rafa choca contra la neblina y nubes dispersando ambas técnicas, Alex jadea por el susto al verse sano y salvo - que... que paso.

Fénix suspira - **el Rinnegan en tus ojos has usado la técnica shinra Tensei la cual puede repeler cualquier ataque y lo usaste sin que te dieras cuenta.**

El pelirrojo asentía y ve al chunin - buenas técnicas - decía dedicándole una sonrisa

El chunin se queda estático al verlo a los ojos de Alex– pa... parecen de muerto - susurra volviendo en si al escuchar el muchacho. - interesante kekegengai sería útil en takigakure – decía realizando sellos al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo. El Chunin grita – jutsu de fuego: gran bocanada de fuego - decía enviando una Gran ráfaga de fuego.

Alex grita – elemento agua: gran dragón de agua - las técnicas chocan mientras Alex retrocede tratando de recordar lo que hacen los caminos y sus padres – bien como era – suspira y en sus manos se formaban algunas hojas de papel, pues lo había heredado de Konan, hace unas semanas se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a entrenar con el papel en Iwa, realiza algunos sellos.

 _Shurikens de Papel_ – decía Alex enviando la técnica al chunin tras el agua que se disipaba con el dragón de fuego y los shurikens seguían, golpeando el chunin asiéndole varios rasguños, Alex mira el chunin viendo su Chakra daba otro suspiro y salían varias cadenas de Chakra del pelirrojo que se mantenían, extendía la mano susurrando.

 _Bansho Tensei_ – decía Alex atrayendo al chunin, al tenerlo frente lo cogía con las cadenas de Chakra y con su brazo tomaba el mango de su Katana.

El chunin asombrado lo veía y trata de zafarse - no moriré a manos de un mocoso - grita canalizando Chakra dejando ver como sus ropas y piel brillan cubierto De Papel bomba.

Alex abría amplio sus ojos - espe... - se escuchaba Una explosión en todo el campo

Jiraiya, Tsunade, roshi, Han, sora, Zabuza, Gaara, fu que acaba de sentarse y haku escuchaban la gran explosión y miraban hacia donde fue – f.… fue por donde Alex - dice Shizune y el tigre se levanta alerta.

Miren datebayo-señala naruto un objeto que volaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Zabuza se paraba y recibía lo que viene a gran velocidad Haciéndolo retroceder golpea un árbol el cual cae - ahh pero que - miraba lo que cogió - a... Alex - mira a Tsunade.

Tsunade toma al niño - abre los ojos - sacude a Alex.

Alex abría con cuidado sus ojos viéndose por un momento el Rinnegan parpadea volviendo a la normalidad - e.… estoy vivo - susurra y abraza a Tsunade.

Tsunade le devuelve el abrazo y revisa - tranquilo cálmate si - lo soltaba dejándolo sentado en el prado esperan al último.

 **/ROGE/**

Esperaba unos minutos que llegara su oponente mientras hacía un par de trampas esquivaba Unas balas de agua y realiza sellos.

Jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego - grita roge enviándola al chunin el cual realiza sellos rápidamente.

 _Jutsu gran muralla de tierra_ – decía posando su mano en el suelo Levantándose un gran muro, roge saltaba a la rama de un árbol - Kai - grita y se oyen varias explosiones de los arboles

El chunin al escuchar la primera se ocultaba bajo la tierra, roge miraba a todo lado, recibía una patada que lo enviaba a volar y caía al suelo - ahora si mocoso morirás - decía sacando su espada que era cubierta con Chakra raiton, roge cogía sus cuchillas, en el suelo, las chocaba con la espada el chunin reía separando el arma en dos hojas - nos vemos - decía enviando la espada para apuñalear a roge

Roge lo esquivaba y lo lanzaba viendo sus movimientos más lentos esquivaba varias patadas enviando al chunin una patada al Estomago sacándole el Aire da una voltereta dándole en la cara lo enviada a volar, realiza un clon y luego ambos sellos, aunque veía todo diferente debía concentrarse en la pelea

Jutsu de tierra: grandes picos de tierra- grita el clon.

Jutsu raiton: gran dragón raiton – dicen el original y el chunin es atravesado por uno de los picos para luego ser golpeado por los rayos, roge corre hacia el resto al oír la explosión y ver pasar algo.

Fu leve y se lanza a abrazarlo - estas bien - dice la peliverde para luego verle los ojos. - que tienes porque son rojos - jadea.

Tsunade, Zabuza y Jiraiya los ven - e... Es el Sharingan - decía un asombrado Zabuza - pero como - los otros negaban.

Jiraiya se endereza y los ve - bien ahorita más tarde aclararemos cosas - ve a Alex y roge - por ahora en verdad estoy sorprendido tomar cada uno un chunin es asombroso para su edad - les sonríe.

Los siete se miran - porque quedo vivo - dice Gaara señalando al chunin que los veía aterrado.

Para sacarle información - decía Han como si nada.

Sé que hoy tuvieron Su primera muerte para la Mayoría así que favor descansar mientras vemos como quedo donde peleo cada uno - decía Tsunade, pero se negaban y los seguían.

Donde peleo haku se veía una gran parte de pasto quemado y varios senbois enterados que haku recogía - bien haku me gusta no mucho desorden y eficaz - decía Zabuza.

Caminaban donde Gaara había peleado se observa el campo lleno de cristales y sangre con un cuerpo en el medio Jiraiya se acerca sellándolo en un pergamino - bien - dice el sannin de los sapos - bien echo - ve a sentir a Gaara que sonríe de lado.

Caminaban unos metros donde sora se observaban varias flechas mientras una gran parte del lugar carbonizada, Zabuza recogía el cuerpo del chunin que estaba casi en cenizas y con la flecha en su corazón - me gusta sin sangre - dice Tsunade al Recordar que su miedo por la sangre se había perdido cuando naruto resulto herido hace unas semanas luego de entrenar con Zabuza.

Sora asiente - gracias.

Caminan y miraban el campo - naruto - susurra Shizune viendo al ninja con apuñalamiento en el corazón, Casi carbonizado por la explosión, abraza al rubio que respira agitado - lo hiciste bien para proteger a los que quieres - Han recoge el cuerpo.

Naruto asiente - s.… sí solo lo hare para protegerlos.

Caminan unos metros más allá, se observa al chunin atravesado por espina de tierras y fu vuelve a vomitar al ver la carne descubierta, varias aves de rapiña vuelan al rededor - calma - palmea roshi la espalda de fu - lo hiciste bien - sonreía dejándola vomitar mientras Jiraiya espanta las aves y sella el cuerpo, El chunin había atacado, pero merecía que su cuerpo fuera sepultado.

Luego de unos minutos caminan y se encontraba el campo de roge donde también había un chunin atravesado por picos de tierra y electrocutado, Shizune recoge el cuerpo - tienes mucho que explicar, pero bien - dice Jiraiya desordenando el cabello de roge.

Salían de allí caminando unos metros más donde había peleado Alex, fu comienza De nuevo a vomitar mientras haku, sora, Tsunade, roshi, Jiraiya, han, Zabuza, roge, naruto, Shizune, un tigre y Gaara veían con escalofrío y sorprendidos la escena frente a ellos varios agujeros en el suelo, arboles destrozados pero lo que más impactaba y se veía era un cuerpo esparcido en lugares diferentes, fu logra recuperarse, alza la mirada y observa unos intestinos colgando de una rama vuelve a vomitar.

A... Alex - decía Zabuza a sombrado y ve al nombrado con la cabeza agachada.

Y.… yo no e.… el – Alex trataba de hablar y se inclinaba acariciando al tigre que le lamia la mano.

Jiraiya saliendo de su sorpresa toma la cabeza del hombre y la guarda - bien vamos - comienza a saltar hacia el rio mientras todos iban en silencio.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Habían pasado las horas Jiraiya había enviado los cuerpos a takigakure y logrado sacarle información al chunin.

Los siete niños habían estado callados y pensativos, aunque Gaara y haku en si estaban normales.

Tsunade se acerca a naruto y veía en sus ojos como si un brillo de inocencia se hubiera robado de ellos – naruto.

Naruto lavé y sonríe - ya hablé con el zorro estoy bien, tiene razón lo hice para proteger a quien quiero y mi gente preciosa - le sonríe para caminar juntos a la fogata.

Sora hablaba con Shizune y la peli plata se veía mucho mejor.

Roshi con roge que reía ya mejor.

Roge quienes eran tus padres - decía Zabuza sentándose a su lado.

No sé, Solo sé que soy huérfano estaba en el mismo orfanato que fu-oneechan- decía roge sonriendo.

Fu ya estaba más calmada luego de hablar con Han e hidratarse un poco.

Jiraiya que había tratado de hablar con Alex, pero el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no había respondido ninguna pregunta ni siquiera si le quería escribir a sus padres, solo había estado acariciando el tigre durante toda la plática que en si solo la había hecho el sannin.

Bien ya que estamos todos – suspira Jiraiya y ve a roge – despertaste el Sharingan lo que más se acerca el por qué es que tus padres hallan muerto en takigakure o que tu madre allá estado con un Uchiha y que te allá puesto en un orfanato y al momento de sentirte en peligro de muerte lo despertaste- sonríe.

Roge asiente – Wow entonces tengo un dojutsu, pero – veía a todos serio – no soy Uchiha solo soy – mira a Alex -ahh Uzumaki – todos reían y Alex sonreía bajo volviendo a abrazar sus rodillas acaricia el tigre, roge veía esto y se acercaba a su amigo.

Jiraiya los miraba – bien descansen – decía mirando como haku, Gaara, naruto, sora, roge, se acercan a Alex preocupados.

Estará bien – dice Tsunade acercándose a Jiraiya que asiente – bien – leve serio – lo de esta mañana – se acerca al sannin apretando sus puños….

Roge se sentaba junto a Alex - que pasa - decía dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro para que le prestase atención y ve su expresión – ¿quieres estar solo?

Alex lo mira y le devuelve el golpe - s... Si creo-suspira volviendo a abrazar sus piernas.

Sora llega sentándose a su lado - todos estamos mal pero tu estas pésimo - lo mira y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Alex - porque no descansas.

Alex sonríe de Lado - ahorita vallan ustedes yo tengo que hablar Con fénix- dice besando la frente de la peli plata y cerrando sus ojos.

Los demás asienten caminando a sus tiendas sabiendo que también tienen mucho que contar y una de ellas bajar su sonrojo.

Roge toma otro camino hacia donde el peleo.

Alex ve a todos partir toma al tigre acariciándolo y cierra sus ojos.

Al abrirlos se encontraba en su campo mental miraba hacia todos lados Buscando quien lo tenía pensativo.

Fénix se encontraba acurrucado bajo un árbol en su forma de cachorro durmiendo.

Alex Lo mira y se acerca sentándose a su lado le acaricia la cabeza - fénix porque - veía que el ave abría un ojo bostezando - gritaste si cuando mi clon exploto por el veneno – decía agachando su cabeza- me quieres muerto –susurra.

 **Continuara….**


	13. Chapter 13 revelaciones

**Capítulo 13: revelaciones**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-campamento Jiraiya, campo mental Alex-**

Fénix suspiraba al oír esa pregunta *me quieres muerto* volviéndose a acurrucar trata de reprimir los instintos de pegarle **– no pienses bobadas mocoso lo hice por qué estoy modificando tu cuerpo para que cada una de tus células sea inmune a los venenos, necesito una pequeña muestra de cada uno y tu Clon me dio la primera que me sirve mucho -** bostezaba somnoliento.

Alex asentía - ahh, pero como es que haces eso.

Fénix da un suspiro viendo que no lo va a dejar dormir - **has escuchado que un fénix es la única ave que renace De las cenizas** \- ve asentir al menor - **la gente pensó que era un mito pero cuando el viejo** \- mira la con función de Alex - **lo conoces como el sabio o Rikudo, cuando el me creo ese mito ya estaba así que quiso hacerlo realidad, uno de los poderes que me dio es ese, poder renacer, reconstruir células del cuerpo que han sido dañadas o envenenadas** \- se acurruca más a su lado para que le acaricie la cabeza - **también puedo ayudar en el sellamiento de un Bijuu a un nuevo Jinchuriki, además de dejar el que lo tenía vivo ya que Mi Chakra hace que la persona recupere Chakra más rápido y se cure más rápido** \- se levanta y recuesta en las piernas de Alex.

Alex ríe al verlo y le acaricia las plumas - sabes eres un vanidoso y consentido.

El fénix se coloca panza arriba - **soy el menor de doce así que sí, y no soy vanidoso** – leve confundido cuando dijo doce- **ya te explico además solo me cuido y no vayas a alborotarme las plumas** \- susurra recibiendo risas - **bueno ya en que íbamos ahh si, también ayudo mucho al Rinnegan ya que en El Camino Externo: Jutsu de la Reencarnación de Samsara creo que la conoces como el Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** – ve negar al menor- **no te hagas te metías en la biblioteca de tus padres y leías todo lo del Rinnegan** – ve que se ruboriza y asiente – **bueno puedo ayudarle ya que llega a sanar y recuperar más rápido Chakra el usuario del jutsu y -** lo mira **\- te curas más rápido solo fíjate Luego que el chunin ese se explotó así mismo lograste obtener quemaduras pero usaste el shinra Tensei y fueron pocas las quemadas que obtuviste.**

Alex asiente pensativo - pero por qué dices que son doce además porque se me dificultan tanto Los jutsus de curación y cuando ayude a fu- chan no.

 **Por qué utilizaste mi Chakra para curarle y como tu Chakra es tanto que Solo se te es difícil ya que no lo sabes controlar todo** \- mira al niño y da un suspiro - **cuando lleguen donde el sanbi se llama isobu me dejaras salir para hablar con él y además entraremos en tu campo mental quiero proponer algo al Jinchuriki de son Goku el chimpancé ese y de kukou.** \- le sonríe Enrollándose en sus alas.

Alex asiente al ver que no le iba contar de por qué eran doce - que hace El. Sharingan.

El fénix abre sus ojos y suspira - **es un dojutsu descendiente del Rinnegan ha sido usado para controlarnos y nuestros poderes, te contare algo para que entiendas mejor yo desde que el viejo murió** \- su voz se hacía suave pero sintiéndose que trae Dolor En ella - **mis hermanos los nueve bijuus, y los dos hijos de Rikudo después de su muerte los cuales Jiraiya te conto de asura y Indra –** ve asentir al menor recordando y respondiendo a su pregunta- **nos separamos yo solo tenía días de nacido así que no sabía mucho del mundo isobu decidió ayudarme enseñándome a defender y usar algo de mis poderes luego un día salí quería ver a chomei cuando iba por los aires me perdí y termine en una montaña pensé que estaba lejos de la humanidad me quede hay unos meses para entrenar y despejar mi mente ya que por unos humanos que un día se acercaron dónde estaba comentaron que habían sellado a shukaku y Kurama, no sabía que pensar el viejo me había dicho que eso podía pasar pero que debía aguardar y ocultarme ya que si sabían que existía yo sería al que más buscarían hice caso luego de un par de años cuando ya no era un cachorro volví En forma de un pequeño pájaro** – veía la confusión de Alex - **se usar henge baka** \- ríe y vuelve a su tono suave **\- allí mientras volaba por Konoha me enteré que a todos mis hermanos bijuus los habían capturado, tuve tanta ira pero antes de salirme de control solo recordé lo que el viejo me dijo** \- a gruesa su voz **-*mira fénix después de que yo me valla los humanos vendrán a buscarles por poder aunque no quisiera creer eso sé que pasara, de pronto llegaran a tomarlos y colocarlos en un Jinchuriki para que sea un arma pero tú tienes que ser fuerte y no dejar contaminarte por el odio ya que primero si descubren tu poder serás llevado a experimentar y querrán saber cómo Poseerte, segundo siempre recuerda que como hay humanos malos, hay buenos pero no dejes que el odio y oscuridad se apoderen de ti Ya que al no ser un bijuu esto solo llevaría a muchas muertes y destrucción, hasta una aniquilación de la raza humana esto haría que el balance en el mundo se perdiera* después de recordar las palabras del viejo salí de Konoha viaje por diferentes aldeas llegando a Uzushiogakure donde sorprendentemente la montaña donde viví se encontraba cerca me recibieron con gran entusiasmo y el trato de los Uzumakis hacia mí fue el que cambio mi perspectiva de la humanidad y me hizo entender y borrar el odio de mí, pero un día me encontré a un Uchiha tu vimos una batalla y lo último que recuerdo es estar sellado dentro de ti** \- mira al pelirrojo - **porque preguntas por el Sharingan**.

Alex escuchaba todo atentamente - e.… es que - no sabía si decirle, pero él le había contado parte de su vida debería saber no - es que roge lo despertó.

El fénix leve sorprendido - **el no parece Uchiha no es orgulloso, o arrogante tampoco se cree la última coca cola del desierto además es pelirrojo los uchihas son de cabello azabache o negro** \- suspira - **tú crees que los traicionara por poder.**

Alex le mira y niega inmediatamente- no él es mi amigo el no haría algo así además es un Uzumaki - eso gano una carcajada del Fénix.

 **Jajá en eso tal vez tienes razón sabes su cabello además su terquedad, exceso de Chakra, ese modo de ser tan hiperactivos, En fuinjutsu es bueno igual que tu o naruto, es adicto al ramen todos los Uzumakis tienen esa pequeña adicción -** cerraba sus ojos el fénix **\- interesante lo que me cuentas mocoso tal vez si pueda hacer lo Que pienso hacer ya que los Bijuus de alguna forma estamos en deuda con los Uzumaki.**

Alex leve curioso - por qué.

el ave se acomoda en el menor - **hace mucho Tiempo cuando los humanos nos buscaban, los Uzumakis de alguna forma eran los únicos que no deseaban esto así que para que no se avecinara una gran guerra y aniquilación propusieron a los humanos que nos sellaran en alguna persona para no hacernos daños o que no lo hiciéramos, ellos crearon las técnicas de sellado eran realmente poderosos pero como dije confiados y tercos, luego de que las otras aldeas sellaran a mis hermanos, se asociaron y destruyeron a los Uzumakis los que quedaron vivos se esparcieron por el mundo.**

Alex leve - espera, pero como es que están en deuda si los sellaron.

Fénix lo mira - **ellos no nos sellaron, Crearon los sellos con dos propósitos que eran hospedarnos en un Jinchuriki, Pero estos sellos fueron alterados ya que no confiaban en los Uzumakis el único que confió fue el primer Hokage Pero no acepto la última condición de los Uzumakis que era dejarnos salir en forma de cachorros -** mira a Alex **\- ideas locas que por lo visto Siguen** \- reían ambos - **bueno entonces los Uzumakis llegaron al acuerdo que todos sus Jinchuriki serían Uzumakis ya que ambas aldeas eran muy buenos amigos y diferentes a la Vez, en Uzushiogakure se elegía el Kage no con fuerza si no competencias de quien comía más ramen o podía hacer más bromas ya que les encantaba** \- suspira recordando - **me acogieron hay en una de sus montañas yo les ayude dándoles El don de poco envejecimiento -** mira la confusión de Alex **\- tu cuerpo envejece más lento que el resto pueden vivir hasta el doble que otros seres humanos al momento de las otras aldeas saber esto decidieron atacar y tomarme los Uzumakis se opusieron así que pelearon y reunieron un grupo de Shinobis que traería a los Jinchuriki a Uzushiogakure para protegerlos ya que se enteraron que les daban un mal trato** \- miraba al niño que prestaba atención **. - lo habían logrado por una parte ya habían enviado a Konoha a la segunda Jinchuriki de Kurama la mamá de naruto, luego la traerían y así con muchos las aldeas al saber su plan, teniendo miedo de los poderosos que eran se unieron y acabaron con Uzu yo pelee pero los Uzumakis no me dejaron seguir me sacaron de allí luego de unos años, volví vi la aldea destruida me enfurecí y vi al Uchiha peleamos ya que los uchihas colaboraron a la destrucción en secreto y termine contigo.**

Alex asiente - tú le estas en deuda con los Uzumakis, pero tus hermanos por qué.

Fénix leve y suspira pidiendo paciencia - **por que evitaron que fueran ratas de laboratorio nos querían en si diseccionar y crear más** \- reía - **jajajaja los humanos a veces son tan ciegos, pero a través de los sellos y colocarnos en Jinchuriki evitaron ello ya que si esto hubiera pasado aun Que lo dudo hubiera habido un gran cambio y choque en el mundo el cual se hubiera desnivelado.**

Alex asentía - quiero ir a Uzu.

Fénix leve - **después primero necesito hablar con Jiraiya y mis hermanos.**

Alex asiente - si apenas lleguemos - sonríe y leve - hey fénix como mis antepasados iban a sacarlos en forma de cachorro.

El fénix leve y bufa - **no te diré, además, sabes el que planto las células de Senju en tu padre no tuvo en cuenta que si tenía un hijo podría heredar esto y el Rinnegan** \- dice tratando de cambiar de tema.

Alex leve confundido - ahh que háblame en español.

El fénix suspira - **mira veras Madara Uchiha implanto Células Senju en tu padre cuando era muy niño, esto hiso que Nagato tenga el Rinnegan lo que no miro madara es que Las células se combinan con el ADN el cual llevas en la sangre** \- le mira serio - **así que por eso pose es el Rinnegan** \- ve al mocoso pensativo y cierra sus Ojos tratando de dormir, pero es interrumpido minutos después por Alex.

como sabes eso, además por qué dijiste que Rikudo te dijo que no eras bijuu - ve a el fénix que se hacia el dormido evadiendo la respuesta - jeje te dejare descansar - salía de su campo mental y parpadeaba varias veces mirando que es de noche, mira al cielo, colocando su mano al lado sintiendo un bulto. - ahh -Mira al lado - bolita - sonríe y se recuesta acomodando su cabeza en el tigre mirando el firmamento cae dormido.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge al llegar donde peleo mira el campo y se fija en la Katana que dejo su enemigo la toma y coloca tras su espalda en una especie de funda que hizo con camisas viejas vuelve al campamento.

- **Una semana después-**

La semana pasada había transcurrido tranquilamente luego de haber enviado el chunin que sobrevivió a takigakure con una carta y los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

El entrenamiento de los mocosos había trascurrido todos los días desde las 5:00 am por culpa de cierto rubio que se había quedado dormido cinco minutos, comenzaban corriendo todos junto a los adultos por cuatro horas adelantando camino, luego paraban a desayunar una hora, luego hacer dos horas de taijutsu, se detenían a almorzar una hora y luego volver a correr por otras dos horas, para luego parar, venia una hora de Ninjutsu, una de fuinjutsu, una kenjutsu, una de Genjutsu y por ultimo una de jutsus médicos y así todos los días.

Tsunade se para en el centro de un prado esperando Que los otros lleguen tras ella - en dos horas llegaremos a las fronteras de Kirikagure allí hay un gran lago - volvía a saltar hacia la rama.

Nos hubieras dicho sin tener que parar datebayo - grita naruto.

Jiraiya suspiraba siguiendo la sannin mientras va sumido en sus pensamientos recordando lo que Había pasado hace una semana.

 **/ Flash back/**

Un día después luego del ataque de takigakure en la noche, Luego de que habían mandado a todos a acostarse se encontraba la sannin rubia cruzada de brazos bajo de sus grandes pechos - bien Jiraiya, baka responde porque me besaste - decía seria viendo fijo al sannin Frente a ella que temblaba contra un árbol.

Jiraiya miraba a todo lado encontrándose prácticamente cerrado para donde corriera la sannin lo podía coger y era capaz de lo peor no pensaba que saldría vivo de esto - Tsunade... tsunade-hime yo - daba un suspiro - usted sabe mis sentimientos hacia usted - miraba hacia el cielo - aunque paso lo de Minato mis sentimientos aún siguen intactos desde que te conocí- miraba la rubia que tenía frente a él y se sentaba contra el árbol.

Tsunade suspiraba - usted sabe por qué yo nunca le di una fecha por que llegué a pensar que en verdad usted solo iba a jugar conmigo - se sentaba junto al sannin.

Jiraiya la miraba con incredulidad - de verdad creías que solo iba a jugar contigo, Tsunade toda una vida pidiéndote una fecha y tu creas que iba jugar contigo - decía serio colocándose Frente a ella muy cerca de su rostro - dime que piensas de mí.

Tsunade lo mira y se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca - tu s.… sabes que eres un gran ninja, una gran persona, compañero, amigo y un gran pervertido - decía tratando de que no se notará su nerviosismo.

Jiraiya suspira - si eso lose siempre me lo has dicho pero lo que quiero saber es tu q...

Tsunade lo mira, suspira tomándole del rostro y besándole, * _mierda sabe bien_ * decía en sus pensamientos metiendo su lengua en la boca de un Jiraiya desconcertado.

Jiraiya abría amplio sus ojos y correspondiéndole luego de unos segundos recargaba su mano contra el árbol profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más lujurioso.

Tsunade le abraza por el cuello y mete sus dedos en la cabellera del sannin da un pequeño jadeo al sentir la mano de este subir por su pierna y cierra sus ojos tratando de concentrarse y aclarar sus sentimientos.

Seguía subiendo su mano y al llegar a su muslo deja su mano allí rompiendo el beso por falta de aire-Tsunade-hime - susurraba con la respiración agitada - quiero saber si en verdad mis sentimientos son correspondidos - le miraba con su rostro serio con una pisca de lujuria en él.

La sannin respira agitada - e.…en verdad ne... necesitas saber - le toma del rostro acercándose a él.

Jiraiya movía su cabeza hacia atrás - sí, necesito saber no quiero salir herido si pasa.

Tsunade daba un suspiro mirando hacia abajo – no sé lo que me pasa estoy confundida - suspira y lo mira.

Jiraiya se levanta - tsunade-hime no quiero sufrir si no soy correspondido te daré tiempo para que aclares tus ideas - caminaba hacia el campamento dejando a su compañera, Sorprendida y confundida.

 **/ Fin flash back /**.

Desde ese día se hablaban, pero no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Sora saltaba junto a fu y Shizune hablando de diferentes temas como hobby o Entrenamiento las tres se habían unido mucho después de todo Shizune solo les llevaba un par de años a las dos chicas.

Gaara y naruto se habían unido más y hablaban, mejor hablaba el rubio mientras el maestro de la arena solo le prestaba atención, respondida con un - aja o ahh.

Haku saltaba junto roshi y Han que raramente hacia conversación mientras el que más hablaba allí era roshi.

Zabuza saltaba junto al tigre que llevaba al cerdito en su espalda, esto no incomodaba al espadachín ya que a veces solo debes en cuando le gustaba la comodidad del silencio hacia él.

Alex y roge conversaban al tono de esas pequeñas voces chillonas.

 **-Amegakure-**

Todo había estado tranquilo el pueblo Pacífico, la organización no había visto al supuesto madara, pero se podía observar y escuchar la discusión que había entre dos miembros.

¡Lagartija!

¡Hipopótamo!

¡Babosa!

Konan Nagato y Yahiko se miraban - ellos se hacen llamar ninja de rango S renegados - decía el peli naranja.

Si eso dicen - mira Konan a kisame y kakuzu pelear solos.

Sasori observa la escena y luego a el grupo de amigos - Konan-san usted me dijo que tenían un niño Jinchuriki donde está el.

Konan sonreía - se llama Alex se fue hace unos meses con Jiraiya a buscar los demás Jinchuriki.

Sasori asiente - entonces nosotros que hacemos aquí hasta ahora solo hemos ido a investigar y a las d.…- es interrumpido por un sapo que entra y se coloca en medio de todos.

Kisame leve - ahh sapo asado eso me gusta. - dice empuñando a samehada Tras su espalda.

O sopa de sapo - dice Nagato sonriendo amplio.

Kakuzu ve el sapo - cuanto vivirá un sapo ahh.

Sasori leve extrañado - un títere de sapo seria buen espía.

El sapo amarillo con rojo leve y sus caras, pasa un escalofrió por su cuerpo y salta hacia Konan buscando protección - j... Jiraiya-sama le Manda - dice ya más calmado en los brazos de la peli azul Dejando ver un rollo a su espalda.

Yahiko mira a todos y niega - ya hacían falta noticias - toma el rollo abriéndolo coloca algo de Chakra salía un pergamino y varias fotos que caen al suelo Dejaba que los otros las recogieran.

Nagato lo mira - lee en voz alta La serpiente esta de misión - recibe una mirada de su amigo el cual se aclara la garganta.

Bien dice así - Yahiko comienza a narrar.

 _Akatsuki._

 _Perdón Por tardarme más de dos meses en escribir pero ha sido solo entrenamiento Y dos meses en Iwagakure Ya salimos de allí hace semana y media Vamos el mismo grupo que les he nombrado Zabuza momochi, haku, Tsunade Senju, Shizune, sabaku no Gaara Jinchuriki de un cola shukaku , fu Jinchuriki del siete colas chomei , roge el cual posee el Sharingan y es raro Ya que es Uzumaki por lo que Alex me dijo, el Sharingan pensamos que lo saco del padre, de algún Uchiha que fue de misión a la cascada y tuvo relaciones con una Uzumaki de ahí nació el y fue dejado en un orfanato, también van Han y roshi Jinchuriki del cinco y cuatro colas kokuo y son Goku, sora la próxima Jinchuriki del Sanbi, naruto el Jinchuriki del nueve colas Kurama , Alex y yo , también les informo que nos atacaron siete chunins de takigakure ellos siete fueron tomados por los siete mocosos envió imágenes de como quedaron los campos de batalla para que analicen. Las habilidades de cada uno y su ataque, los nombres de cada mocoso están en la parte de atrás de cada imagen que Estuvo en la batalla, a claro que fue un combate uno a uno, cuando sellemos y Reunamos al Jinchuriki del seis colas, ocho y dos colas volveremos allí para que sigan el entrenamiento de los mocosos, Itachi se ha estado Contactado conmigo y no se ha presentado nada inusual._

 _Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido._

 _Posdata; tener cuidado con zetzu informare lo que se dé el después._

Yahiko termina de leer y mira a los demás que están viendo las fotos.

Kisame se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos detallando la foto de Gaara y el informe tras ella - q.…quienes son estos niños - miraba a Konan y Nagato.

Kakuzu miraba la foto de fu - interesante no se esperaría de mocosos que no superan ni los 9

Sasori asiente - por lo del informe hay unos que en verdad son talentosos - mostraba la foto de un campo con varias flechas - según esto aprisiono a su oponente con hilos y luego lo quemo, con ver la foto puedo decir que tienen buen control de Chakra.

Konan asentía Viendo una Foto del campo de rogué- pero aun así son muy pequeños para la batalla - suspira y mira si encuentra la de Alex ve una arrojada en el suelo.

Nagato que miraba la de naruto, mira hacia donde Konan y alza la foto que ve dando un Paso atrás se coloca pálido detallando la foto.

Yahiko que tomo la de haku, miraba a su amigo y se acerca junto a Sasori - que ves - dice el peli naranja, Veía la foto lee el nombre de atrás y palidece igual que Sasori.

Cuanto tiene - dice el maestro de las marionetas.

Nagato leve suspirando – s... Seis

Konan los mira y se la quita a Yahiko - n… no el no - susurra dando un paso atrás y la toma kisame.

Huy que masacre lo descuartizo todito - lee la parte de atrás -según dice fue auto explosión, pero aun así lo que sorprende es que no salió muerto solo con quemaduras leves - dice mirando la foto - mira ese intestino colgando - se lo señala a kakuzu que le ve con una gota en la cabeza.

Nagato mira a Konan y la abraza - cálmate y mira esta ya tienes nuera jajá - ríe mostrándole la de sora y Alex.

Konan le devuelve el abrazo, al escucharlo lo empuja y quita la foto - pero si es aún un bebe - grita y un aura asesina la rodea - ahora si mato ese sannin.

Kisame, Yahiko, Sasori, Nagato y kakuzu se ven Desaparecen en una copia de seguridad no deseando estar en los zapatos de dicho sannin.

Entre el grupo que salta por los bosques el sannin de los sapos estornuda - me resfrié-susurra

 **-Konoha-**

Un cuarto alumbrado por solo tres lámparas en cada esquina dejaba ver tres cuerpos que se no se reconocían por la falta de luz.

Bien los tres sabemos que los uchihas tuvieron algo que ver en el ataque del zorro demonio hace seis años ya que ellos son los únicos que pueden controlarlos a través del Sharingan - se escucha una voz gruesa y se acercaba un poco a la luz dejando ver su brazo vendado y su ojo derecho, su rostro junto a su ojo daba a pensar que había sobrevivido a guerras y dolores.

Eso lo sabemos danzo - decía otra voz gruesa - y que quieren hacer un golpe de estado esto nos lo informo el Hokage ya que tiene a Uchiha Itachi como doble espía koharu-mira la mujer y se refleja su rostro ya viejo y junto a él una mujer que se parecía mucho.

Si, pero homura, sarutobi ha tratado de hablar con fugaku Uchiha, Pero él lo niega y siente rencor por que se creen los mejores, que los han menospreciados ya que tienen solo un rincón de la aldea que han ido reduciéndoselo y desean el poder para tomarse a Konoha para que sepan que los uchihas mandan - mira a los dos hombres - yo digo que hay que tomar cartas en el asunto y acabar con el clan.

Danzo le miraba y se forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - creo saber quién ayudara nos han demostrado fidelidad. - recibía el asentimiento de los otros dos y salían sin darse cuenta que una pequeña nube de humo se formaba como si hubiera habido algo hay

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi miraba a el Hokage frente a él después de haber sellado él cuarto - Hokage-sama el golpe lo piensan hacer alrededor de unos seis o siete meses cuando se celebre el examen chunin.

El Hokage asiente - he tratado de hablar con tu padre, pero no sede y temo que danzó, koharu y homura organicen algo para acabar con el clan además de que el supuesto madara piensa también realizar una masacre - soba sus sienes – Itachi…

Itachi le interrumpe - Hokage-sama sé que si mi padre toma el poder de Konoha los estragos causarían en el interior de la aldea serian masivos, Como pasa ahorita en Kirikagure y además la destrucción que provocaría, permitiría la infiltración de aldeas enemigas creando un conflicto que traería otra Guerra Mundial Shinobi, además no apoyo la idea de mi padre piensa que es perfecto y lo único que a echo es que yo habrá los ojos dándome cuenta que a mi Hokage y mi aldea es a lo único que le debo fidelidad - decía dándole una leve sonrisa.

Hokage sonreía - Itachi la voluntad de fuego arde en ti y me gustaría que todo lo que pase me informaras - Itachi asiente - además por lo que dijiste hace unos meses que solo quieres que niños y sasuke, tal vez tu madre se salve, eh hablado con Akatsuki y serás recibido, desde allí estaremos hablando hay niños que tienen la voluntad de fuego y me gustaría que les ayudaras

Itachi asentía - si Hokage-sama sería bueno ade...- mira hacia la puerta - alguien viene - se levanta y oculta tras el Hokage

El Hokage quita rápidamente los sellos del cuarto y se ve abrir la puerta – danzo, koharu y homura que los trae por aquí.

Danzo aclaraba su garganta - sarutobi necesitamos saber si los uchihas siguen con la intención de traición.

Sarutobi suspiraba - danzo sí, pero lo tendré bajo control, por qué quieres saber - lo mira serio.

Solo curiosidad - dice esto y sale con los otros dos.

Hokage suspiraba recargándose en su asiento cogía su pipa - creo que buscare mi remplazo - miraba a Itachi sentarse frente a el - lástima que seas tan joven - le veía tensarse y reía volteando la mirada hacia donde se observan dos fotos una de él y su equipo cuando era gennin y la otra de él y su equipo cuando fue Sensei- he cometido muchos errores no detuve a mi alumno para que no fuera por el mal camino y los otros dos ahora están alejados de la aldea - decía en voz alta.

Itachi lo miraba y luego la foto - si le pide a la nieta del primero que sea la quinta tiene las agallas de su abuelo y por Lo que me ha contado usted su liderazgo y lo más importante la voluntad de fuego.

Sarutobi lo miraba algo sorprendido - sí, pero Jiraiya también y ha estado más pendiente que Tsunade.

Itachi asiente - sí, pero es lo que esperarían que usted hiciera que trajeran al sannin más fiel a Konoha además no creo que él aceptaría y Tsunade Seguiría la voluntad y el anhelo de su hijo, nieto, hermano y abuelo.

Sarutobi lo veía sorprendido - como es que sabes que el cuarto era su hijo y naruto su nieto.

Itachi sonreía - primero no hay muchos que tengan cabello rubio ojos azules, segundo la voluntad y deseo de proteger la aldea, del cuarto y naruto y por último usted me lo acaba de confirmar,

Sarutobi suspiraba - en verdad eres un genio - le mira fijo - y tu aceptarías.

Itachi niega rápidamente - no es mi deseo ser Hokage además fugaku-san se aprovecharía de la situación y muchos se revelarían y he visto el papeleo me niego.

Sarutobi ríe mirándolo - bien le hare la propuesta a Tsunade por ahora mira - le entrega un pergamino minutos después - se lo llevaras a Jiraiya quiero que veas el rendimiento de cada Jinchuriki y creo que necesitaran quien les ayude para sellar al sanbi.

Itachi asentía y se inclinaba - saldré en la mañana - desaparecía dejando a sarutobi pensativo y mirando la aldea.

 **-Lago-**

Tsunade miraba el lago y se quedaba unos metros frente a el – como hacemos para llamarle.

Naruto la mira –datebayo según la bola de pelos ya viene – sonríe amplio.

Se escuchaba un gran estruendo una gran ola salía hacia el grupo a gran rapidez y fuerza…

 **Continuara…**

Espero haya aclarado algunas dudas, aunque otras quedaron a la deriva.


	14. Chapter 14: retos

**CAPITULO 14: RETOS**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **-KONOHA-**

Danzo se encontraba en un cuarto alumbrado por dos lámparas a cada lado de un escritorio, donde leía un pergamino, arrojaba un kunai hacia la esquina de la habitación - quien eres que quieres - decía mirando fijo al hombre que salía con una bata negra cubriéndole todo menos el rostro donde llevaba una máscara En remolino de color naranja.

Soy madara Uchiha- respondía el hombre

Danzo se sorprendía un poco mirándole fijo - pensé que el gran madara ya había muerto Y que lo trae por aquí de nuevo a Konoha - se levantaba de su asiento estando preparado para cualquier cosa.

El enmascarado se acerca y sienta en una silla frente a el - me trae una propuesta - sube los pies sobre el escritorio.

Danzo leve de reojo y suspira - eso cual.

Me gustaría llamarlo la masacre Uchiha - se inclinaba a observar el pergamino que era sobre diversos ninjas del anbu raíz.

Danzo arqueaba una ceja - pero tú eres Uchiha porque matarías a tu clan eh.

Por una simple y vana razón nunca me apoyaron, aunque era su líder prefirieron apoyar a el baka de Hashirama - toma el pergamino.

Danzo lo mira y asiente - que quieres que te ayude es que el gran Uchiha madara no puede solo.

El enmascarado ríe - jajajaja sé que planeas hacer lo mismo así que necesito saber el nombre de quien hará el trabajo.

Danzo lo mira serio y pensaba por un momento - Itachi Uchiha.

Se levanta - bien estaremos hablando - desaparecía en una espiral.

Danzo mira por donde se fue - ja si como no madara - sonríe de lado - aun así, hay que tenerle cuidado - tomaba el pergamino y salía de allí.

 **-lago-**

Una gran ola de agua se acercaba al grupo.

 _Jutsu de agua: gran cúpula de agua_ \- grita Zabuza haciendo que una gran esfera rodee a todos, la ola choca con fuerza y luego de unos minutos se desasen ambos jutsus cayendo todos jadeando por falta de aire.

 **Mocoso déjame salir isobu creen que lo atacaran** \- grita el fénix - **mira has un clon** \- Alex se levanta y realiza los sellos, aparece un clon a su lado completamente igual.

El clon se estira y sus ojos se colocan rojos su cabello multicolor mientras sus uñas se alargan - **bien hay que acercarnos** \- decía el fénix controlando el clon.

Los demás asentían y corrían hacia el lago.

 **Bien Tsunade, Shizune, roge, Jiraiya, haku, Zabuza Que deseen allá junto a los árboles** \- señalaba a unos árboles junto al lago y los nombrados asentían - **naruto, han, roshi, fu, Alex, sora, Gaara vengan conmigo** \- corre por él Lago con los nombrados tras el esquivan algunas balas de agua – ¡ **isobu!** \- Grita el fénix dando un salto llegando sobre el hocico de la gran tortuga – ¡ **cálmate!** – grita.

Isobu lo mira fijo - ¡ **pedazo de humano como sabes mi nombre!** \- grita tratando de sacarle.

Fénix se sostiene con Chakra - ¡ **soy yo fénix solo que estoy en un Jinchuriki calma!** – grita.

Isobu leve sorprendido y se calma - **como te capturaron y ellos quienes son** \- señala los demás Jinchuriki que vienen detrás y aterrizan frente a él jadeando.

 **Fue un Uchiha y son los Jinchuriki de son Goku** \- señala a roshi que hace una reverencia- **de kokuo** \- señala a han que mueve la cabeza en forma de reverencia - **chomei** \- señala a fu que está sorprendida - **de Kurama** \- señala a naruto que leda una sonrisa zorruna - **el de shukaku** \- señala a Gaara que se reverencia - **y el de yo, Ese baka** \- señala a Alex que sonríe y rasca su nuca.

Isobu lo mira y los Jinchuriki - **esto es raro porque la mayoría reunidos** \- mira hacia la chica peli plata - **tu eres.**

Sora se reverencia - soy sora mucho gusto isobu- sama.

El bijuu se sorprende y asiente - **bien responderás fénix** – veía a su hermano.

Suspiraba - **debería estar recostado durmiendo** \- lo mira fijo - **bien te contare, pero callado** \- aclara su voz contándole lo del supuesto madara y lo que planea, la traición que planea Akatsuki- **entonces por eso es que estamos juntos para protegernos.**

Isobu lo veía y suspiraba - **espera no me has dicho todo si quieres que viajemos los diez para que los Jinchuriki se hagan fuertes y se puedan defender del supuesto madara yo no tengo Jinchuriki** \- veía la sonrisa del fénix – **a no me jodas tengo mala experiencia en ello.**

Fénix leve - **vamos isobu tengo tu próxima Jinchuriki sé que te agradara.**

 **Espera próxima y** \- mira a los presentes - **es la peli plata** \- ve asentir al ave - **que te pasa no lo are soy un bijuu y el único libre eso me hace el más intelectual ya que logre mi libertad.**

Fu lo mira - que pena pero que yo sepa tu Jinchuriki Te dejo libre- dice en un susurro

Isobu Bufa - **que te pasa quien te crees para hablarme así pedazo de humana** \- grita - **ustedes los humanos son** \- recibe una pata en Un ojo por parte del fénix – ¡ **que te pasa!**

Fénix lo mira serio - **te callas ellos no son Malos** \- grita.

Isobu Bufa - **te hiciste un confiado por culpa de esos Uzumakis** , **entiende ya no existen y todos los humanos son unos bastardos** \- grita enviándolo a volar y que caiga en el agua.

 **Gaara con tu permiso hablare** \- dice el shukaku recibiendo el asentimiento del pelirrojo y controla a Gaara que sus ojos se ponen amarillos - **isobu cálmate no sabes lo que dices** \- leve fijo y luego a fénix - **ven vamos hay que dejarlos descansar han viajado todo el día, además** \- señala a isobu - **déjalo pensar.**

Fénix asiente **– si y** – mira a isobu **– no han muerto todos aun que dan algunos –** señala a naruto y Alex.

Isobu bufa - **shukaku eres el mayor, pero eso no te hace el intermediario** \- se mete al agua ignorando al fénix.

Los demás le miran, caminan hacia los sannin y demás - **es un tonto** \- decía el fénix y recibía una mirada fija de shukaku.

 **¡Ve a dormir!** \- le grita y ve desaparecer, luego mira hacia delante - **Jiraiya-san dejarlos descansar** \- decía shukaku volviéndole a dejar el control a Gaara.

Sora miraba hacia el lago y luego iba con el grupo al ver que isobu le observaba.

 **-Takigakure-**

Entraba un chunin en muy mal estado caía a las puertas de la aldea varios chunin se le acercaban y lo tomaban llevándolo a Donde el líder.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se encontraba sentado un hombre peli café con mechones blancos de alrededor de unos cincuenta años revisando unos papeles Veía entrar a su despacho los guardias y el chunin - donde está la Jinchuriki de siete colas - decía serio.

El chunin lo dejaban en un sofá - e…. esta con otros Cinco Jinchuriki - tosía sacando un pergamino.

El líder sorprendido Leve serio - explícate como así que cinco más.

El chunin asiente - si nos atacaron y me dejaron vivo para traer la información - le extiende el pergamino.

Lo toma abriéndolo e impregna Chakra del cual salen cinco cuerpos en muy mal estado, una cabeza junto a un pergamino - pero que es esto quien lo hizo.

Los Jinchuriki - dice el chunin - me dijeron que se comunique con Konoha- se estremecía al ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros - la siete colas también acabo con uno y ninguno supera los diez.

Shibuki sal de ahí - grita al líder a un niño que se esconde tras la puerta.

El mencionado sale Mirándole -fu y roge donde e.…están.

El chunin lo mira reconociéndolo como el hijo del líder, el cual era muy buen amigo de los dos niños o mejor el único amigo - señor iré a revisar mis heridas - se levantaba para salir.

El líder ve a su hijo - que te he dicho de espiar - se sentaba en su silla y habría el pergamino - aún no he dicho que se puede retirar - leve fijo mirando que se vuelve a sentar y lee.

 _Líder de takigakure_

 _Antes que nada, sus chunins tratamos de hablar con ellos, de explicarles que ya habíamos enviado un pergamino a usted, pero iban con su ideal claro que era matar a fu la Jinchuriki del siete colas chomei -_ esto hacía que el líder abriera amplio sus ojos _\- así que ya que como no quisieron escuchar ideas de paz nos vimos en el deber de defendernos. Le recomendaría que sus shinobi se dediquen más a entrenar y fortalecerse como ninjas en vez de estar odiando a niños inocentes ya que fueron tomados por pequeños de seis a diez años, cuidaremos bien de los dos niños no puedo darle mucha información a través de este mensaje, pero si quiere más busque a el Hokage y por favor no enviar más Shinobis no responderemos a la próxima por vidas._

 _Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido, Konoha, Senju Tsunade, Zabuza momochi, Iwagakure, seis Jinchurikis._

El líder termina de leer algo asombrado - pergamino a mí no me llego nada y solo mande a averiguar dónde estaban esos dos mocosos - suspira y ve al chunin - bien por lo visto desobedecieron mis órdenes así traicionando a su aldea al querer acabar no solo con uno si no con dos de sus ciudadanos, serás llevado al cuarto de información para saber que más me ocultaban y quienes más están tras esta traición - ve tragar saliva al chunin y como lo cogen otros dos obedeciendo a su líder - deberé salir de inmediato a Konoha, Cuando me traigan los informes.

Shibuki el pequeño lo mira - padre que dice donde esta fu y roge están bien.

Lo veía y asentía - si están bien y alistaste iras conmigo a Konoha para saber más - esto sorprendido a Shibuki que asentía y salía a alistar sus cosas.

 **-Kirikagure-**

A las afueras se veía una persecución hacia un joven con traje azul que saltaba por los árboles huyendo de varios anbus, salían de la frontera.  
 **  
-Una Semana después en el lago-**

A las 6; 00 am se observan siete personas correr alrededor del lago Mientras en un árbol roshi bostezando y tratando de no dormiste.

Alex corría junto a roge – según fénix isobu ha estado pensándolo.

Sora que los escuchaba - saben creo que isobu... - se escuchaba un cuerpo caer y los siete miraban hacia donde ocurrió el sonido donde se podía observar el cuerpo de un joven en el suelo.

Haku corría hacia el con los demás detrás y se arrodillaba frente a él colocando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho - hay que llevarlo adentro está agotado.

Gaara que había llegado con los demás creaba bajo el chico una manta de arena que lo alzaba y camina hacia las tiendas.

Roshi los mira fijo - porque pararon y que traen hay - se acerca a ellos.

Una persona datebayo - decía naruto y habría la tienda de él, roge, haku, Alex, Gaara lo acostaban en una de las fundas.

Llamare a Tsunade-sama - decía sora y salía con fu detrás entraban a otra tienda que compartía Shizune y Tsunade las cuales salían a atender al muchacho.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al otro dia se escuchaban varias risas de todos por los chistes y payasadas de Naruto.

El muchacho habría levemente los ojos al escuchar risas miraba hacia todo lado observándose en una especie de carpa, al mirar a ambos lados se sentaba observando otras fundas a su lado - donde estoy – susurraba.

 **No sé solo sé que siento chakras familiares ten cuidado** \- resonaba una voz en su cabeza y miraba que su ropa era la misma pero sorprendentemente ya limpia, se paraba abriendo un poco la tienda mirando la escena de varios adultos y niños riendo sin poder reconocer ninguno salía Sin hacer ruido, caminaba hacia la orilla del lago para salir corriendo.

 **Oigan se les vuela** \- decía isobu que había puesto cuidado a la situación.

El muchacho alto y delgado ojos color ámbar, cabello marrón oscuro un largo flequillo que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara, tenía un largo kimono azul abierto hasta la cintura dejando ver su pecho descubierto, el kimono tenía franjas más oscuras en el borde, El dibujo de tres burbujas en la parte superior trasera sujeto con un cinturón naranja y además llevaba una botella de bambú y un soplador, de unos quince o catorce años caía al suelo al ver la gran tortuga, además de las personas acercarse retrocedía golpeando su espalda con un árbol tragaba saliva - no se acerquen soy un monstruo los puedo ¡matar! - grita tratando de ahuyentar al grupo.

Zabuza se acercaba quedado frente a el - pareces solo un muchacho.

Fu asentía y se acerca al chico - soy fu y tu cómo te llamas.

Los miraba algo sorprendido que no le temieran, pero como eran extraños no creía que supieran quien es - me... me llamo Utakata.

Jiraiya lo veía fijo - soy Jiraiya el gran sabio de los sapos y pervertido - se formaba una gota en la cabeza de Utakata - ellos Zabuza momochi, Tsunade Senju, haku, sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Namizake Senju naruto, Alex Uzumaki, fu, roge Uzumaki, sora, roshi, han, Shizune, bolita Y tontón - señalaba al tigre y cerdo, Utakata asentía y veía a la gran tortuga - él es isobu el bijuu de tres colas.

Utakata abría amplio sus ojos - n.…no le temen.

Gaara negaba - no porque yo soy Jinchuriki de shukaku la 1 cola.

Yo de Kurama el nueve colas datebayo- decía naruto dando una sonrisa zorruna.

Yo de chomei el Siete colas - sonríe fu.

Yo de son Goku el cuatro colas y el, de kokuo el cinco colas - decía roshi y señala a han que asiente.

Yo de fénix el - se quedaba callado Alex - no le he preguntado cuantas colas tiene -todos lo veían incrédulos al escucharlo, aunque se hacían la misma pregunta

Utakata trataba de organizar su cabeza - esperen Yo del rokuby el seis colas se llama saiken - veía como todos abrían amplio sus ojos.

Isobu - **con razón que algo se me hacía familiar en ti** \- suspira - **saiken siempre fue bueno para ocultarse.**

Jiraiya lo mira - que haces por aquí por que como te encontramos se diría que vienes corriendo desde hace días.

Utakata asiente - si desde hace una semana me volé de Kiri y desde allí estoy corriendo sin rumbo me sentí cansado y solo recuerdo que desperté en la carpa - se enderezaba - gracias por todo creo que lo mejor es irme.

Tsunade leve y se acerca a el - quien dijo que te podías ir - dice inclinándose hacia Utakata que Retrocede - quédate come algo y hablamos a ver si quieres seguir con nosotros.

Utakata se sorprendía - pero por Que yo si soy un monstruo ade... - era sorprendido por una cachetada que recibía.

Sora que Se había acercado a Utakata y golpeado le veía seria - no eres un monstruo solo una persona normal no creas lo que otros tontos dicen de ti.

Utakata soba su mejilla y leve * _pega duro_ * asentía - e.… está bien, pero porque quieren que este con ustedes.

Jiraiya le tomaba del hombro - ven come algo y te vamos contando.

Las siguientes cuatro horas había todos hablado de lo del supuesto madara y lo que pensaba hacer Akatsuki para traicionarle también de cómo cada uno se había unido, los entrenamientos, aliados - entonces que dices te quedas Gaki.

Utakata los veía fijo pensando en cómo lo habían tratado de bien, además hay podía mejorar y vivir tranquilo - si me quedare - daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Súper datebayo solo faltan dos - grita naruto recibiendo una carcajada de los demás.

Isobu los miraba desde el lago recordando que al principio de la semana había comenzado a cogerles cariño más a la peli plata que le había pedido disculpas y hablado con el diariamente - **y yo** \- decía sorprendiendo a todos.

Súper - se escuchaban varios gritos.

 **Bien llego la hora mocoso creen varios clones para que cuiden y los llevo al campo mental** \- decía el fénix dentro de Alex.

Alex asentía - dice fénix que creemos clones y nos cojamos de la mano - ve a isobu - todos para que hablemos en mi campo mental –Realizaban varios clones de agua Zabuza, de hielo haku, de sombra los demás naruto, Jiraiya, roshi, Alex y de arena Gaara, se tomaban de la mano haciendo salir un poco a isobu del lago y cerraban los ojos.

 **Bien** \- decía el fénix y concentraba Chakra pasándoles a todos a través de Alex.

Sentían una sacudía y abrían los ojos dejando ver el campo con la cascada y arena manteniéndose aún el stand de ramen, en el centro Kurama que se recostaba, shukaku que se acurrucaba en la arena, chomei junto los árboles, kokuo que caminaba hacia la cascada, son Goku que se subía a un árbol, isobu miraba hacia todos lados.

 **He... Hermanos** – saiken susurraba y recibía una sonrisa de shukaku.

Isobu miraba el seis colas al rededor viendo a sus demás hermanos y los humanos se estira recostándose - **vives bien fénix** \- miraba buscándole.

 **Si lose** \- se escuchaba el fénix en brazos de Alex en forma de cachorro.

 **Jajajaja el gran fénix como cachorro que no recuerdas que somos los grandes Bijuu, aunque tú no lo seas** \- decía Kurama esto no pasaba desapercibido por el resto, el gran kyubi se volvía pequeño por voluntad de naruto - **mocoso** \- grita y corre tras el rubio que ríe.

Saiken mira a todos - **porque todos aquí y lo del plan ya lo escuché, pero porque todos en este campo.**

Fénix recostado en las manos de su Jinchuriki - **porque es la única forma que tengo ahorita para hablar con todos** \- decía solo abriendo sus ojos para observarles- **Jiraiya necesitamos sellar a isobu en sora tu harás el sellado yo te prestare Chakra si necesitas.**

El sannin asentía - bien lo hare esta tarde

Fénix veía a roshi, han, son Goku, kokuo - **bien he pensado que lo mejor es. Que cada uno esté en un Jinchuriki joven primero para despistar nuestros enemigos y segundo para que todos los Jinchuriki crezcan en entrenamiento y no seamos capturados ninguno.**

Han roshi son Goku y kokuo le veían sorprendidos- pero si sacan a son moriría yo no - dice roshi Tragando saliva.

Estás loco - grita son Goku **\- que te pasa y de adónde vas a sacar dos personas que lo quieran ser** \- Ve como señala a haku y roge que se sorprenden quedando en schok.

 **Chimpancé calla-** dice fénix viendo a son - **Claro habría que ver si aceptan** \- los miras.

 **No me digas así soy el rey de los** **monos** – grita son Goku abalanzándose a el fénix siendo detenido por roshi que lo vuelve cachorro – **que te pasa** – grita cabreado

Roshi lo mira- cálmate luego pelean.

Haku parpadea varias veces - podría proteger más a mis personas y bijuus preciosas- sonreía – acepto- dice sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos miraban a roge - pu... pues - mira a todos lados - si... sí acepto.

 **Bien y ustedes** – mira a roshi y han, fénix le saca la lengua a son que es sostenido por roshi.

Roshi ve a son y sonríe de lado - si él quiere sí.

Han los Miraba y a kokuo - estaría mejor que en un amargado como yo, que lo único que a echo es ayudarle a que odie más a los humanos- el fénix asiente y mira a sus dos hermanos.

Kokuo los observa - **pero no morirían.**

Fénix niega - **recuerda que poderes tengo así que no** \- decía orgulloso.

Son Goku bufa - **hay un Uchiha entonces no** \- señala a roge ya más calmado.

No soy Uchiha - grita el pelirrojo y choca cabeza con son - soy Uzumaki roge además si poseo el Sharingan no es porque yo quiera es que desafortunadamente mi padre es uno, pero yo no - respiraba separando sus cabezas - además nunca lo usaría contra ustedes son mi familia - decía dejando a muchos sorprendidos más a los Bijuus.

 **Sabes lo que han hecho los Uchiha con el** **Sharingan -** decía isobu - **nos han causado mucho daño.**

Roge asiente - si y quiero cambiar eso sé que no puedo devolver el tiempo, pero sí que confíen en mí, aunque tenga el Sharingan.

Son Goku y kokuo se miraban - **después les decimos** \- decían al unísono.

Zabuza al ver a todos más calmados ve al fénix- ahora si dirás que eres ya que por lo dicho por Kurama no eres un bijuu – dice asiendo que todos vean al fénix

El fénix le miraba y suspiraba – **aun no es el momento de explicar -** dice y rápido sigue hablando antes de que Zabuza hablara - **quien es el que está afuera-** mira a Jiraiya

Jiraiya sonreía - tranquilo es aliado - dice al ver a todos alertados y el fénix los saca de su campo.

Datebayo - dice el rubio sobando su cabeza y mira hacia el campamento donde sebe un muchacho alto sentado junto a un clon de Jiraiya - ahh quien es - señala al sujeto.

Tsunade se levanta y Camina hacia el clon y sujeto - quien eres - decía la sannin tras el cruzando sus brazos.

El muchacho se levanta y voltea reverenciándose - soy Uchiha Itachi el Hokage me mando. - levantaba su rostro observándose, una mirada dulce, ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, su ropa era una franela negra con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda y un pantalón negro con una bolsa de armas atada, sobre él un uniforme anbu.

Shizune junto a sora, fu Suspiran- hoy si han llegado hombres lindos - decía Shizune recibiendo el asentimiento de fu y sora mientras veían a Itachi y Utakata.

Jiraiya desase los clones junto al resto - así que el viejo te mando - sonríe y se sienta contra un árbol.

Zabuza lo mira - Itachi Uchiha un prodigio - lo miraba de arriba abajo - eres solo un niño.

Itachi le mira - debe ser Zabuza momochi mato a toda su clase cuando ni siquiera era gennin - esto hace que la mayoría se sorprendiera.

Datebayo a toda - naruto ve a Zabuza -cuantos eran.

Zabuza lo mira - mejor veamos que quiere el Hokage- decía rápido cambiando de tema.

Itachi asentía - que mire como estaba naruto y los demás también - saca un pergamino - danzo me ha propuesto la masacre Uchiha estoy esperando al supuesto madara no creo que tarde ya que los Uchiha planean el golpe en los exámenes chunin de este año – le daba el pergamino a Tsunade - el Hokage te mando.

Tsunade asiente y lo toma.

Roge ve fijo a Itachi - si eres Uchiha tienes el Sharingan - se acerca y activa el de el - soy roge Uzumaki.

Itachi se sorprende - tienes el Sharingan además eres pelirrojo y un Uzumaki es raro.

Lo mira fijo - si me podrías enseñar a usarlo para proteger a mis seres queridos.

Itachi lo miraba - se nota que no eres Uchiha - sonríe levemente - sí, pero después ya sabrás cuando.

Tsunade se sienta junto al sannin y abre el pergamino.

 _Tsunade Senju._

 _Espero estés bien Tsunade y sé qué hace mucho no hablamos pero he querido enviarle Este pergamino para hacerle Una propuesta sobre la cual espero no se Niegue quisiera que fuera el gondaime Hokage de Konoha , se preguntara porque no le hice esta propuesta a Jiraiya porque usted como yo sabemos es uno de los mejores informantes de la aldea además está en la ayuda con los Jinchurikis y sus investigaciones son muy importantes para el mundo shinobi, y en otra persona no, porque usted es mi alumna, la nieta del primero, sobrina nieta del segundo, madre del cuarto y alumna del tercero a mi parecer es la mejor para este puesto espero su respuesta y su confirmación positiva._

 _Sarutobi, Hokage de Konoha._

Tsunade suspira - el viejo pervertido quiere que sea el gondaime - esto sorprendía a la mayoría.

Jiraiya lave - felicidades tsunade-hime serás una gran Hokage.

Tsunade lo mira fijo - no quiero serlo no veo el porqué de defender a esa gente que tanto me a echo y nos a echo daño.

Naruto aprieta sus puños – cállese Usted no sabe que es ser un Hokage es el que vela y cuida su pueblo precioso aun que le haya fallado - gritaba - me importa un comino si es mi abuela, pero no le permitiré que hable mal de mi padre, del viejo o alguno de los Hokages anteriores- esto dejaba sorprendidos a todos y en especial a Tsunade.

Tsunade lo miraba y se levantaba - mocoso Mira no quiero ser Hokage allí te trataron a ti muy mal, aunque Minato-kun fue un gran ninja creador de grandes técnicas como el rasengan murió defendiéndolos para que ellos hicieran sufrir a su hijo - toma su collar.

Naruto la mira furioso - el murió por mí y por su pueblo precioso es un héroe no cometió ningún error mientras usted salió corriendo evitando la verdad - la señala con su mano - apostemos vieja lograre dominar el rasengan en una semana, si gana renuncio a mi sueño de Hokage y si gano...

Tsunade le veía algo sorprendida - si ganas yo te daré este collar perteneció a mi abuelo y además me are Hokage, te ayudare en tu sueño, pero debes haber aprendido y dominado el rasengan para el final de la semana - choca cabeza con el rubio.

Echo datebayo - dice el menor y ve a Jiraiya - ero-sensei cuál es el rasengan.

Tsunade, Zabuza, Itachi, Jiraiya, roshi, han casi se caían al escucharlo ya que ellos sabían o habían visto el jutsu En acción y sabían lo difícil que era usarlo.

Veras mocoso es una técnica creada por tu padre donde acumulas Chakra en la palma de tu mano así - realiza Un rasengan en su mano y lo golpea contra el suelo formando un gran cráter - el demoro dos años en terminarlo.

Dos años - grita el rubio cayéndole una gota por la cabeza - bien no importa lo hare en una semana Datebayo - grita dando una sonrisa zorruna.

Nosotros le ayudamos - grita roge y Alex.

Jiraiya ríe - bien quiero ver eso - saca un pergamino y le coloca Chakra saliendo de allí una bolsa llena de globos de agua - bien tiene varios pasos, El primer paso es girar un globo de agua en varias direcciones hasta hacerlo estallar, con esta parte del entrenamiento aprende a hacer rotar el Chakra, El segundo paso consiste en hacer estallar una pelota de goma- les mostraba una bolsa llena de pelotas de gomas- debido a que el objeto es mucho más grueso y 100 veces más difícil de explotar deben liberar una densa cantidad de Chakra es por eso que la principal clave es el poder, además se necesita una gran concentración para liberar el Chakra dentro de la pelota, En la última parte del entrenamiento deben aprender a utilizar los dos primeros pasos al mismo tiempo, para realizar esto deben intentar no reventar un globo de aire para que este pueda mantener la forma del Chakra liberado en forma de esfera- hace otro rasengan – y por ultimo hacer la esfera del rasengan, comiencen hasta que los hagan explotar en miles de pedacitos con su Chakra –les da los globos de agua, naruto, roge, Alex toman de uno y comienzan a tratarlo de romper.

 **-Amegakure-**

Kakuzu contaba varios billetes mientras estaban todos reunidos a excepción de Orochimaru - bien iré con kisame a investigar a zetzu - decía guardando su dinero - de paso podremos encontrar gente para que le cuide su dinero.

Konan asiente y suspira por lo último - si y también enviare a Sasori, a algunos caminos a averiguar por otra parte - ve como salen kisame, Sasori, kakuzu.

Nagato se acerca a Konan y coloca sus manos sobre la mesa - sabes te luce el cargo de líder - dice inclinándose hacia ella.

Konan se ruboriza al verlo- que pretendes pelirrojo - se inclina y mira pegando sus frentes.

Nagato se forma un leve rubor en su rostro - yo nada solo hablar y no sé qué te parece si te invito a comer o tomar algo - dice tratando de robarle un beso, pero Konan se echa para atrás riendo.

No, vas a conseguirlo así de fácil - sonríe - solo comer la última vez que tome termine siendo mamá - se levantaba y caminaba a su lado - vamos no.

Nagato se queda viéndola - pero no fue tan malo el resultado a mí me gusto - recibe una risita de la peli azul - si vamos - camina tras ella, le coge de la mano volteándola hacia él, le besa Cogiéndola De la cintura - solo quería esto - dice al romper el beso y se separa saliendo.

Konan queda en shock y toda roja con sus labios abiertos - baka - grita saliendo tras él.

Yahiko los ve salir todos rojos - que en nueve meses otro - dice esto y recibe un puño de la Peli azul.

Cállate - grita y camina, voltea a ver a Nagato - nos vemos en el centro de la aldea no llegues tarde - desaparece tras una puerta.

Nagato ríe y asiente tragando saliva - hay si fue tu culpa - dice ayudando a parar a su amigo.

Auchhh solo decía - dice Yahiko y se soba la cabeza - cuídala mucho si le llegas a hacer daño te pico en pedacitos y reparto por el mundo.

Nagato traga saliva y asiente - no te preocupes, mejor ayúdame, préstame plata – dice avergonzado

Yahiko suspira- uno de los líderes y sin un peso ven sígueme – camina hacia su cuarto.

Nagato suspira- sabes que no cojo plata ustedes no me dejan – le saca la lengua y esquiva un puño del peli naranja siguiéndole.

 **Continuara….**


	15. Chapter 15 : lealtad

**Capítulo 15: lealtad**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-lago -**

Itachi miraba a naruto, roge, Alex, Gaara, haku, fu, sora y Utakata los últimos cinco que se habían unido hace poco al entrenamiento - son buenos - decía el Uchiha señalando a Naruto, Alex, Roge y Gaara que ya habían mejorado un poco mientras los otros se veían jadeando.

Tsunade asiente y leve - porque el viejo me quiere a mí.

Itachi la mira, volviendo a ver al entrenamiento - porque es la mejor opción y viendo lo que está pasando y pasara es mucho mejor sin ofender, una mente y espíritu joven en el puesto - miraba como varios caían jadeando.

Jiraiya se sentaba junto a Tsunade escuchando la conversación - lo que dice Itachi es cierto es mucho mejor Y más aún para tomar diversas decisiones y enfrentar al consejo ya sabes que sarutobi-sensei no le gusta casi enfrentarles.

Tsunade suspira mirándolos - si lose, pero porque no tú o tu pervertido - soba sus sienes - necesito sake.

Itachi niega - soy muy joven a demás no se vería bien que el que acabara con gran parte de su clan sea Hokage y si tomara el puesto antes de la masacre se desarrollaría una guerra civil por parte de los Uchiha y hay no se vería correcto que un Hokage masacre un clan y mientras si sigo así no se vería tan extraño - decía viendo a Utakata caer al suelo junto a haku.

Jiraiya asentía - si fuera yo sería Extraño además que no podría manejar bien mi grupo de investigación y como dijo el sensei en la carta mi investigación es de suma importancia para el mundo – sonreía Pervertida mente.

Tsunade Suspira sobando sus sienes - esperare a ver si lo logra -mira a naruto y ríe al ver a Zabuza, Peleando con roshi sobre Quien haría la cena.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Caía la noche Itachi, Zabuza, haku, Shizune, Tsunade, roge, Gaara, Utakata, fu se encontraban mirando sentados unos metros atrás donde Jiraiya escribía un par de sellos sobre una roca y el césped - bien sora recuéstate en la roca - sonríe y mira a isobu - baja lo más que puedas tu Chakra.

Sora asentía recostándose cogiendo la mano de Alex mientras isobu bajaba su Chakra lo más que podía.

Dice fénix que comience a pasar Chakra - decía Alex mientras Jiraiya escribía algunos sellos en el hombro de sora.

 **Bien mocoso estás listo** – decía el ave viendo a Alex asentir y activar el Rinnegan mientras salían dos cadenas de Chakra que toman una mano de sora y una pierna de Jiraiya.

Sora cerraba sus ojos *

Jiraiya comenzaba hacer una larga sesión de sellos sin detenerse luego de unos quince minutos terminaba jadeando y tocaba con la yema de sus dedos el hombro de sora mientras Alex les pasa Chakra del fénix.

Isobu daba un leve gruñido comenzado a desaparecer y luego de cinco minutos ya no estaba.

Jiraiya caía jadeando mientras sora se movía un poco sudando- sello terminado- susurra el sannin.

Tsunade corre y atiende a Jiraiya – baka.

Jiraiya leve y sonríe - tsunade-hime - jadea sosteniéndose de ella.

Tsunade lo mira - tranquilo ven te atenderé- decía entrándolo a su tienda.

Haku cargaba a sora con cuidado llevándola a que descansara.

Sora le veía sonrojada y cerraba sus ojos cayendo dormida.

Alex jadea tendido en el suelo, Zabuza lo levanta sobre los hombros y lleva.

Itachi los mira - son interesantes - ve a los más pequeños del grupo.

Tsunade acomoda a Jiraiya en su funda, colocaba su palma verde sobre su pecho.

Jiraiya la mira - porque me trajiste a tu tienda hime.

Tsunade lo mira y besa dejándole sorprendido corresponde el sannin luego de unos minutos rompen el beso, Tsunade aclara su garganta - e…. Es que Jiraiya yo...

- **Konoha-**

Entraba un hombre alto que le cubría de arriba abajo una bata blanca con líneas azules en los lados acompañado de dos anbus con banda ninja de la cascada y un niño Peli café con un traje similar a los anbus, pero sin banda.

Líder de la cascada -decía el anbu con mascara de águila que cuidaba la puerta dando una reverencia.

El líder daba una sonrisa - vengo a ver a Hokage-sama.

Un anbu con mascara de oso - yo lo llevare - se acerca al líder - águila ya vuelvo - le decía al anbu y caminaba hacia la torre Hokage.

El líder miraba al anbu con una gota en la cabeza - porque tienen a anbus cuidando la entrada - mira a águila.

Oso leve de arriba abajo - hoy hay reunión - dice como si nada y ve su compañero-ya vuelvo.

Líder asiente y va junto a oso.

Águila suspira recostándose en su asiento.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la torre Hokage se encontraba como anbu El peli plata Hatake Kakashi con mascara de perro

Como jounin Maito Gai, kurenai yuhi, asuma sarutobi que hace poco había vuelto a la aldea

Como líderes de clan, shikaku Nara un hombre que utiliza un chaleco jounin con las manos en sus bolsillos demostrando algo de flojo, Su pelo es largo y en punta, con cejas delgadas, con cicatrices en su rostro.

El líder del clan yamanaka, inochi yamanaka un hombre rubio con un peinado corte mullet, con el pelo más corto en la parte superior, terminando en una larga cola de caballo, brillantes ojos verdes, el chaleco de Konoha, un traje negro completo con protectores de mano un protector de la frente y un abrigo rojo sin mangas.

El líder de los akimichi, choza akimichi un hombre corpulento con el pelo largo de rojo excepto las patillas que son de color marrón, 2 marcas en las mejillas, Lleva una armadura que implica una camiseta, pantalón negro con una armadura completa con el kanji "Alimento", en la zona del abdomen. Un cinturón de cuerda, protectores de mano y protector de la frente de Konoha

Líder de los inuzuka, tsume inuzuka una mujer de estatura media y delgada, piel blanca, el cabello de color castaño fuerte, el cual lleva revuelto, posee dos marcas faciales de color rojo, colmillos pronunciados y pupilas inusualmente delgadas, chaleco verde de Konoha, con unos pantalones de color azul oscuro

El líder de los abúrame, Shibi Abúrame un hombre con lentes de sol de color negro con forma de óvalos y una chaqueta de cuello largo que cubre su boca, una especie de calabaza en su espalda, cabello corto de color marrón

Como chunins anko mitarashi, iruka umino, se encontraban todos de pie frente al Hokage.

Bien los he reunido ya que saben que se acercan los exámenes chunin y estoy buscando el Gondaime Hokage - miraba como todos daban un paso atrás - tranquilos ya lo eh mandado a buscar, aunque shukaku sería muy útil de Gondaime - sonríe con sus manos entrelazadas en su barbilla.

Shukaku niega Rápidamente - muchas gracias Hokage-sama. Pero no puedo tengo un clan que cuidar y además quien aconsejaría al Gondaime.

Inochi aclaraba su garganta - a quien propuso De Gondaime Hokage-sama - miraba a los demás en la sala - falta Itachi Uchiha ya que por lo que veo estamos todos los de su absoluta confianza.

Hokage reía bajo - tranquilo shukaku seguirás aconsejando y inochi le propuse a Tsunade Senju - veía a los demás sorprenderse.

Pero Hokage-sama ella se fue hace siete años de Konoha con la promesa de no volver - decía tsume inuzuka.

Hokage asentía - sí, pero creo que algo o mejor alguien la convencerá de volver y por lo de los uchihas como saben en el único que confió es en Itachi Uchiha él está ahora avisándole a Tsunade, por otro lado, necesito saber su verdadera fidelidad hacia la aldea - esto sorprendía a la mayoría- ya que se avecina algo grande.

Que Hokage-sama - decía Maito Gai serio.

No les puedo decir - mira a los presentes.

Kakashi toma la palabra - usted sabe que le soy fiel a la aldea y mi Hokage.

Lo mismo el clan Nara - decía Shukaku.

Igual yamanaka- decía inochi.

Y akimichi- decía choza.

Inuzuka es fiel a su líder - decía tsume.

Kurenai asentía - yo.

Las llamas de la juventud arden por proteger a mi Hokage y aldea - decía Gai asiendo su pose.

Iruka sonreía - yo también - rasca el puente de su nariz.

Asuma lo mira - yo.

Anko sonreía - yo a usted abuelo.

El Hokage sonreía al ver al grupo - bien de lo que también quiero hablarles es de….

Un anbu entraba con el líder de la cascada - déjalo oso y gracias - decía Kakashi y el anbu asentía desapareciendo.

Hokage veía al líder- Saifo-san que lo trae por aquí.

El líder Saifo lo veía mientras iba entrando con su hijo - me gustaría hablar algo con usted sobre lo de - miraba a los demás - creo que a...

Viejo pervertido - entra una rana gritando y cae de un brinco sobre el escritorio viendo al Hokage, Mientras los presentes le veían con una gota en la cabeza - me mando Jiraiya.

El Hokage suspira contando hasta diez - se nota y que desea mi querido estudiante.

El sapo le ofrece el pergamino - esto y que la respuesta de Tsunade la tendrá después.

El Hokage recibe el pergamino y leve desaparecer, fijándose en una capa con nubes rojas que ondeaba fuera de su ventana, se acercaba asomándose – Yahiko-san por favor entre – dice retirándose de la ventana sin saber desde cuando estaba ahí el shinobi

La mayoría miraba con detenimiento al peli naranja que entraba al lugar notando que tenía un henge en sus ojos verdes

Yahiko ve a los presentes y luego al Hokage – poner un sello en el lugar – dice ordenando sorprendiendo a todos menos al nombrado y al Hatake

Sarutobi suspira colocando un sello en el lugar, para luego mirar a los presentes - bien sobre esto quería hablarles, Yahiko-san pensé que vendría días antes – decía mientras los otros prestaban atención al sujeto

Yahiko se sentaba en una de las sillas – sí, era lo planeado, pero hubo algunos inconvenientes que no me dejaron venir antes, además sabe que vengo a averiguar más con Kakashi-san sobre lo que hablamos- decía asiendo que el resto viera al Hatake que leía su libro

Sarutobi asiente- entiendo y creo que ya sabe dónde está Itachi, quédese a la reunión- esto sorprendía a todos – además creo que a Saifo también le interesa –dice dándole a indicación a todos para que tomen asiento.

Sarutobi aclara su garganta - bien la leeré para todos, preguntas al final –decía antes de ser interrumpido.

 _Sarutobi-sensei._

 _Bien le envió esta carta para decirle que Itachi llego bien además Utakata el Jinchuriki del seis colas saiken se unió a nosotros después de que llego hasta donde estamos por equivocación, ya que se convirtió en renegado de Kirikagure y unos anbus le seguían también le informo que con él, ya son Ocho solo nos faltaría el ocho y dos colas que se encuentran en Kumokagure, también hay nuevo Jinchuriki del tres colas la hija del feudal sora y además el fénix quiere convertir a roge y haku en los nuevos Jinchuriki del cinco y cuatro colas, por lo del puesto de Hokage todo depende de una apuesta que se realizó hace dos días no puedo hablar de ella pero se sorprenderá, Itachi me conto lo de la masacre en una semana y media parte a Konoha, le llevara la razón._

 _Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido, Tsunade Senju, Zabuza momochi, haku, Itachi Uchiha, roge Uzumaki, Uzumaki Namizake Senju naruto, Alex Uzumaki, roshi, han, fu, Utakata, sabaku no Gaara, sora._

Se veía a todos menos Yahiko sorprendidos en la habitación incluyendo al líder de la cascada, Kakashi y iruka.

Como es que ya llevan ocho - decía iruka mirando al Hokage.

Que piensan hacer con ocho Jinchuriki - dice serio el líder de la cascada - no con los diez.

El fénix no era un mito - dice shikaku, Tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

El Hokage los veía y posa sus manos en su mentó, mirando a Yahiko – quisiera usted contarles – dice y le ve negar, suspira comenzando a hablar - verán hace ya seis años Akatsuki – señala a Yahiko dando a entender que es uno de los miembros- una organización que se dedicaba a buscar la paz, los líderes y únicos miembros en ese entonces, tuvieron un heredero, meses después llego a ellos un supuesto Uchiha madara - se ven varias caras de sorpresa - les hizo una propuesta falsa, los convención de que volvieran a su hijo el Jinchuriki del fénix el cual se creía que era un mito ya que al parecer ninguno lo había visto o eso se creía, bueno ellos investigaron y se dieron cuenta que el verdadero plan era tomar a todos los Bijuus para así convocar al Jûbi el diez colas además los Jinchuriki morirían en la extracción así que resumiendo todo buscaron a Jiraiya que fue su sensei y le convencieron que le ayudara, comenzó un viaje que lo trajo aquí, llevo con él a - mira el texto arqueando una ceja suspira – naruto Uzumaki Namizake Senju Antes que pregunten es hijo de Minato el sello al kyubi en naruto y Minato era hijo de Tsunade y Jiraiya, desde ahí han ido buscando, acogiendo Jinchurikis para hacerlos fuertes ya que no sabemos del supuesto madara que es capaz de hacer lo único que se sabe es que posee el Sharingan.

La habitación quedaba en silencio y shikaku tomaba la palabra - entonces que harán luego de que estén todos y fuertes.

Hokage los veía, iba a hablar, pero Yahiko alzaba la mano tomando la palabra - varios de estos Jinchurikis son ninjas, los que no, son de casi la edad de naruto Uzumaki tomaran el examen Gennin con los de su misma edad – decía firme y deja proseguir a sarutobi

Sarutobi le miraba – espero que ahorita se presente Yahiko-san – dice recibiendo un sí del nombrado y sigue donde el quedo- los exámenes gennin los tomaran con los de su edad aquí en Konoha que serían aquí los hijos de, la primera hija de inochi, el primero de choza, el primero de shikaku, la heredera hyuga, segundo hijo de tsume inuzuka, el primero de Shibi Abúrame y el segundo hijo de fugaku - veía a los nombrados asentir - ahh y además estos niños ya tomaron a chunins de la cascada uno cada uno - mira al líder de la cascada.

Saifo asiente - si los envié a buscar a la Jinchuriki del siete colas y roge ya que pues son huérfanos y es mi deber cuidarles luego hace unos días me enteré que mis chunins les habían atacado, murieron seis de ellos, me enviaron los cuerpos de cinco y la cabeza de uno el séptimo lo dejaron con vida medí cuenta de la traición, lo mande a interrogar dando me cuenta que habían varios civiles y Shinobis tras esto, ya todos están pagando las consecuencia - mira al Hokage - creo que mis dudas fueron respondidas.

Yahiko se levantaba y sacaba veintiún fotos de su bolsillo tres de cada uno– aquí están como quedaron los campos de pelea de cada uno de los Jinchurikis, detrás está su nombre- dice dejándolos en el escritorio mientras la mayoría se acerca a ver – soy Yahiko uno de los líderes de Amegakure y Akatsuki – se volvía a sentar

Sarutobi tomaba una de las fotos que decía Naruto quedando sorprendido – q.…que les está enseñando Jiraiya – decía viendo con iruka las fotos

Los líderes de clanes se sorprendían cada uno teniendo una foto y leían la parte de atrás – aquí dice que se llama Gaara que apenas tiene unos siete años – decía el líder yamanaka y observaba el resto

El líder de la cascada se aleja sin querer verlas ya había visto los cuerpos eso era suficiente para el

Anko que miraba la foto de sora sonreía – esta niña me agrada lo mato lentamente -dice y varios le miran con una gota en la cabeza

Asuma ve la misma foto sorprendiéndose pues conocía la niña cuando fue guardia del señor feudal

Kurenai su estómago era revuelto al ver las fotos de fu, roge y Alex.

Gai miraba la foto de algunos- se nota como el fuego de la juventud fluye en ellos – dice entusiasmado

Minutos después que todos habían quitado de ellos la sorpresa y sarutobi guardado las fotos, volvían al tema por el cual estaban allí

Abúrame que no había hablado ve al Hokage - Jiraiya hablaba de una masacre cual es.

Hokage suspira viendo la mirada de todos - se darán cuenta a su debido tiempo Además tranquilos no afectara a ninguno de sus clanes.

Todos asentían viéndole, salen al ser despedidos Kakashi junto a Yahiko se dirigían con Gai a un lugar secreto para seguir leyendo, el líder de la cascada y el niño que solo había puesto atención sin ver las fotos salían de la oficina.

 **-camino a la nube en un gran claro cuatro días después de la apuesta-**

Luego de sellar a isobu habían decidido ir en busca de los últimos dos y esperar la decisión de kokuo y son Sobre lo del Jinchuriki.

Utakata, fu Y unos clones de Haku, sora, Alex, naruto, Gaara y roge practicaban Genjutsu con ayuda de han, roshi, isobu que controlaba un clon de sora

En otro lado se observaban clones de los ocho practicar kenjutsu con Itachi y Zabuza

Fuinjutsu con Jiraiya y kokuo que se había unido controlando un clon de han

Clones de los otros seis, sora y haku jutsus médicos con Tsunade y Shizune

Gaara entrenaba con clones de los otros siete taijutsu ayudándoles Kurama y Shukaku que controlaban clones de su Jinchurikis

aun lado de los árboles naruto, roge, Alex y clones de los demás practicaban la formación del rasengan mientras eran cuidados por un clon de Alex que controlaba fénix el cual dormía plácidamente bajo unos árboles

En la mitad se podía observar un clon de roshi controlado por son Goku que a regañadientes había aceptado enseñarle a los mocosos historia de las naciones elementales, biología, clase de venenos y diferentes plantas lo de más lo enseñaba Tsunade , matemáticas, geografía, literatura, reproducción de la humanidad extrañamente enseñaba con los libros que escribía el sannin de los sapos, tecnología ya que según él era bueno porque el mundo iba avanzando y ellos debían ser ninjas modernizados , frente a son un grupo de clones de los mocosos poniéndole cuidado.

Tsunade miraba de reojo a naruto habían pasado ya cinco días desde la apuesta, Naruto, roge, Alex y Gaara habían progresado bastante En la técnica - creo que terminare de Hokage - traga saliva mirando a Shizune.

Si lady-sunade - decía mirando como a él clon de roge se le moría el pez que trataban de salvar mientras ya había salvado dos, fu, Utakata, Gaara asían lo posible para mantenerlo con vida, después de haber salvado cada uno de a cuatro, Alex y naruto trataban de revivir dos que habían fallecido hace tres minutos, Alex ya había salvado uno y naruto medio ya que extrañamente el pez que había salvado solo podía mover la mitad del cuerpo, haku y sora terminaban de salvar cada uno su octavo pez- lady-sunade mírelos - señala a haku y sora con los peces.

Tsunade observaba algo asombrado y voltea al sentir a Jiraiya detrás abrazándole por la cintura - si baka dime.

Jiraiya sonreía recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Tsunade - hime ya casi están listos los sellos de gravedad y por lo visto te ganaran la apuesta.

Tsunade ríe y se recuesta en él se habían unido mucho desde que Tsunade le había dicho que le daría una oportunidad hace cuatro días - si es así volveré a Konoha luego de la masacre Uchiha.

El sannin de los sapos asiente - si es mejor si llegas antes te pueden culpar de ella mientras si es después podría decir sarutobi que se retira porque ve que ya está viejo y hace falta algún joven para liderar la aldea, además de que no puede seguir ya que no pudo detener la masacre.

 **-la aldea de la nube unos dos días después-**

Caminaba por ella un joven de unos 16-17 años con una musculatura desarrollada, pelo rubio, En su hombro derecho, tiene un tatuaje que dice hierro, en la mejilla izquierda, tiene un tatuaje de un cuerno de toro, lleva gafas de sol de forma ovalada, un protector en la frente de color blanco, una correa de color blanco, una chaqueta de cuello alto sin mangas, un lazo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, en las manos guantes blancos, un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello, en su espalda, lleva siete espadas, escribía en un cuaderno junto a una chica de unos 19-20 años su apariencia el pelo largo, rubio, lacio atado con vendas, ojos oscuros, Vestía una blusa de manga corta negra y violeta, pantalón negro, guantes sin dedos, una cadena con perlas blancas alrededor de la herida de su mano izquierda, protector de frente de Kumokagure, sandalias, una funda kunai que estaba atado a su muslo derecho, llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura.

El chico terminaba de escribir - Ohh yuguito tu nombre suena a juguito y ahora vamos a tomar alguito a la torre Kage y allí nos darán un poquito de misión yeah - decía rapeando.

Yuguito suspira y negaba - deberías dedicarte a otra cosa - mira a los aldeanos junto a sus miradas - me está aburriendo todos los días igual las mimas miradas - bufa – killer Bee vamos si - lo coge del brazo y arrastra.

Bee escribía en Su cuaderno siendo arrastrado - las miradas que nos dan son como hadas que no se apagan yeah.

Yuguito leve incrédula - pareciera que no fueras hermano del Raikage.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la oficina del Raikage se veía un hombre alto de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, similar a su hermano menor y un pequeño bigote, la barba, usando su capa de Kage y el sombrero, sin camisa debajo de la cual aún muestra su físico descomunal, Tiene un shurikens negro tatuado en ambos hombros. En cada muñeca tiene pulseras de oro y tiene un cinturón de oro en la cintura con la cara de un jabalí grabado en el centro.

Raikage sentado frente algunos papeles - bien deberé mandar a los dos es lo mejor además es para que despejen su mente y vuelvan luego a la isla tortuga - suspira viendo entrar a yuguito y Bee - porque tardaron tanto.

Yuguito suelta a Bee - porque alguien quería hacer rap de todo lo que veía - mira fijo a Bee.

Ohh brother Gyuki dice saludes a roster yeah - decía rapeando.

Roster quien es roster- el Raikage ve a su hermano confundido.

Brother tenía que buscar algo que rime - sonreía y escribía en su cuaderno.

Raikage suspira - agradece que eres mi hermano - leve y luego a yuguito - bien deben ir a los bosques de El oriente de la aldea hace unas horas escucharon diversos ruidos un grupo de anbus, irán a investigar y si hay enfrentamiento por favor tengan cuidado y tráiganlos vivos omoi- un niño de unos 9 años de piel oscura, ojos negros, pelo corto, puntiagudo de color blanco, con un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumokagure, vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos, con una expresión pensativa, chupando un bombón, lleva una larga Katana a la espalda de su chaleco, el Raikage seguía hablando - y Samui – de unos 20-19 años, una mujer de piel blanca, muy alta y con unos pechos enormes, ojos celestes, pelo rubio, un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja - irán con ustedes - señala a omoi y Samui –sé que omoi es aún un niño pero es un prodigio – dice serio y el niño sonríe de lado.

Yuguito asentía - si salimos en una hora – sonríe.

Bee lo mira - yeah hermano me das la mano y envías a una misión para que les dé a unos bandidos por el - se queda pensativo - ano yeah.

Los presentes le ven con una gota en la cabeza y niegan tres pidiendo que la misión no sea tan larga y uno que se demoren lo que quieran.

 **-Bosques De La Nube-**

Horas después el grupo de Jiraiya avanzaba en el atardecer deteniéndose en un claro se repartían las tareas luego de una hora se encontraba todos comiendo y riendo hasta Itachi y han.

 **Roshi mocoso diles que acepto** \- decía son Goku en la mente de Roshi dejándolo sorprendido - **que pasa ve** \- grita al sentir que no se mueve.

Roshi parpadea y mira al grupo - que...que son acepta - mira que ponen caras de sorprendidos - pero que el elige cuál de los mocosos - señala a roge y haku - será su Jinchuriki.

Han miraba la escena - kokuo dice que sí y que miren cual - vuelve a comer como si nada.

Jiraiya sale de su sorpresa y asiente - bien entonces esperemos indicaciones de fénix.

Alex asentía y ve a Itachi. - te quedaras Itachi-ni - sonreía ya que el pelinegro había aceptado que los mocosos le dijeran así.

Itachi niega acariciando el tigre que estaba a su lado- no, pero vuelvo después - dice rápido al ver la tristeza en los ojos de los niños - en unos meses.

Roge asiente - luego de lo que tienes que hacer en Konoha.

Itachi asentía - si luego de eso.

Luego de esto el grupo miraba a Tsunade.

Tsunade los veía - aún no ha cumplido la apuesta y quedan 20 horas para ello -mira a naruto que caía dormido sobre Shizune agotado.

Alex la mira - lo aremos - decía serio y se levantaba tomando a naruto, Gaara y roge los arrastra unos árboles lejos - bien Hagámosle.

Naruto abría los ojos cansado - me siento agotado datebayo, pero si - se levanta de un salto.

Roge suspira cansado – descansemos.

Alex negaba - no, debemos cumplir la apuesta - dice comenzando.

Naruto - cierto datebayo - grita comenzando.

Roge suspira siguiéndoles.

Gaara suspira preguntándose cómo se metió en esto y comienza a practicar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shizune ve hacia donde parten los tres - lady-sunade No es peligroso que se exijan tanto.

Tsunade sonríe - déjales Shizune quiero ver lo que son capaces de hacer. – sonríe.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Pasaba la noche, roge, Alex, Gaara, naruto caían agotados dormidos sobre el prado.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La mañana siguiente corrían y saltaban por los árboles cuatro ninjas con la banda de la aldea de Kumo.

Hemos viajado por horas y no hemos encontrado a ni un resfriado yeah - rapeaba Bee-

 **Deja dormir Bee** \- decía algo dentro del rapero.

Vamos Gyuki amigo por qué tan uke cascarrabias yeah - salta por los árboles.

Gyuki suspiraba dentro de su mente- **es que siento ocho chakras familiares, pero no se no creo que sean ellos aun así tengan cuidado** \- Bee asentía.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata Se encontraba recogiendo madera y esquiva varios kunais Mira hacia arriba observando dos anbus de Kiri - maldición- susurra el Jinchuriki y comenzaba a correr.

Naruto y Gaara se despertaban algo cansados, veían a roge y Alex dormir - datebayo me duele todo - decía el rubio.

Ummm - mira a naruto y se endereza - tenemos compañía - señala a Utakata que es seguido

Bien vamos datebayo - grita arrancando tras los anbus con Gaara detrás.

Utakata llegaba unos metros frente al campamento y miraba a naruto que se acercaba tras los anbus.

Anbus se posaban sobre una rama y uno con mascara de Mosca realiza sellos.

 _Jutsu de fuego: gran llamarada_ \- grita volteándose y lanzando el jutsu hacia naruto y Gaara los cuales lo alcanzaban a esquivar.

El otro anbu con mascara de Leopardo Miraba Como llegaban Zabuza, Jiraiya, Tsunade, fu, sora, haku, roshi, han, Shizune y Itachi tras Utakata - son bastantes y entre ellos dos sannin - susurraba el anbu y mira a su compañero - deberíamos mejor informar...

Naruto creaba un clon comenzando a realizar el rasengan Una bola de Chakra se formaba en la palma de su mano y se lanzaba hacia el anbu leopardo que estaba algo distraído - ¡rasengan! - grita chocando la técnica en el anbu.

El de mascara de mosca Lo mira sorprendido igual que los demás presentes.

Gaara aprovechaba la oportunidad y envolvía a mosca en su arena - rasengan - susurra y choca un clon una bola de Chakra en la arena la cual cedía dejando que pasara A mosca el impacto.

 **Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16: completos

**Capítulo 16: completos**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

- **bosques de Kumo-**

Bee miraba los cuerpos abajo y caía con las rodillas flexionas frente a ellos - Ohh estos chavales Se desmayaron de tantos malabares yeah.

Yuguito caía a su lado - ma... Matatabi dice Que tengamos cuidado.

Omoi asiente, mira a los lados buscando un palo que coge comenzando a hurgar con él a los cuerpos - parece que viven.

Roge se removía al sentir que Algo lo tocaba y abría sus orbes - ehh - talla sus ojos y traga saliva al ver los ninjas - Alex - le daba una patada a su amigo que se quejaba.

Alex bosteza sin abrir los ojos - deja dormir - recibía otra patada- pero que ¡roge! - se sentaba gritando y veía los ninjas se Kumo – maldición- dice y rasca su nuca – ehh hola

Bee los veía - Ohh estos chavales están asustado a ver los ninjas de Kumo que les patalearan el culo yeah - sebe a yuguito suspirar junto los demás de Kumo.

Alex y roge lo miran con una gota en la cabeza - yeah un ninja con talento - decía roge tratando de rapear los de Kumo le veían lamentándose

Alex lo veía y sonríe.

Bee leve - Wow chamaco en verdad reconoces el talento macaco yeah - decía rapeando.

Fénix desde el campo mental miraba - **no rapeen suenan pésimos** \- le grita a su Jinchuriki - **mejor di Matatabi o Gyuki creo que son ellos sus Jinchuriki siento el Chakra de mis hermanos hay**.

Alex asentía – Matatabi, Gyuki fénix dice hola –

Esto dejaba sorprendidos a todos, los de Kumo empuñaban Un kunai menos Bee.

Como conoces a mi pulpo amigo el Gyuki el más chibi de los ni bis yeah - rapeaba sonriendo amplio.

Gyuki sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su hermano menor - **d.…déjame hablar con el** \- Bee asentía entrando en mono bijuu se sentaba sobre el hocico de Gyuki.

Mocoso te presento a Gyuki el gran Bijuu más - se queda callado – berrinchudo yeah.

Gyuki suspiraba viendo a Alex y roge que le ven sorprendidos - **bien Como conoces a mi hermano** **menor** \- dice serio.

Alex salía de su estado de sorpresa - s... Soy su Jinchuriki y Wow como haces eso enséñame - grita emocionado señalándolo.

Roge miraba a los de Kumo que no se sorprendía- es el Gyuki - miraba sus 8 colas y recibía asentimiento de los presentes.

 **Jinchuriki** \- miraba el Gyuki a Alex - **pensé que seguía libre-** miraba fijo al pelirrojo - **que intenciones tienes con mi hermanitoooo-** grita sorprendiendo a todos tomaba a Alex con uno de sus tentáculos sacudiéndolo

Alex se trata de aferrar – waaaaaa ningunas yo solo lo cuido y no le despeino las plumas – gritaba asustado

Los de Kumo veían la escena incrédulos y más Bee nunca había visto así a su amigo

Fénix suspiraba al ver lo que pasaba- **Alex ponme cuidado dile que vallan al campamento y allí hablaremos** \- decía dentro del menor.

Gyuki dejaba de batirlo sin soltarlo – **porque está en ti mocoso que le hicieron** \- decía enojado

Los ojos le daban vueltas tratando de mirar al bijuu -Gyuki -san dijo fénix que nos siga que quiera hablar con todos – decía Alex siendo soltado y cayendo al suelo agarrando su cabeza mareado.

Gyuki leve y asiente saliendo de modo Bijuu, Bee los mira - si yeah vamos con el mocoso y de paso sabremos lo que mi brother quiere y comemos Ohh si – rapeaba.

Roge se acerca a Alex y le ayuda a parar comenzando a caminar *

Yuguito lo veía y mira a Alex- Bee no creo que - miraba a su amigo - bien vamos a ver si así te callas - le seguía con los otros dos detrás.

Roge esperaba y camina junto a Bee, se le unía Alex ya mejor comenzando los tres a rapear.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

El anbu con mascara de leopardo chocaba contra un árbol por el rasengan mientras el otro moría enserado en la cúpula de arena al ser atravesado por el rasengan.

Tsunade miraba sorprendida - lo... logro - jadea y tocaba su collar.

Naruto sonríe amplio rascando su nuca –sensacional Gaara- grita y ve a Tsunade- bien oba-chan lo logre ahora cumpla datebayo - daba su sonrisa zorruna.

Tsunade asentía - me sorprendiste - sonríe y se acerca besándole la frente, colocándole el collar.

Naruto se ruboriza – oba-chan - dice en un puchero.

Jiraiya lo mira sorprendido. - igual a tu padre - le alborota el cabello.

Ohh mis parceros - llegaba rapeando Alex - miren que nos encontramos a los cuates Jinchuriki yeah.

Sora lo mira y niega - no rapees por amor al rap.

Alex le veía y se deprimía.

Roge reía - si llegamos al son del rap presentando al mejor el gran Bee maestro del rap yeah - sonreía y mira a sora que negaba, también se deprimía.

Bee saltaba de una rama haciendo una pose - Ohh si yeah llego el maestro el gran killer Bee el del rap yeah – rapeaba.

Los demás los veían con gotas tras sus nucas

en esto si no apoyo - decía Zabuza serio recibiendo un igual yo del resto.

Los de Kumo los miraban - que hacen en Kumokagure- decía seria yuguito.

Jiraiya los miraba - necesitamos hablar con el Raikage - decía serio.

Yuguito asentía - bien los llevaremos ante el - miraba a todos.

Naruto asiente - si vamos donde el Kage a la torre de Raikage yeah datebayo-dice rapeando y miraba su collar sonriendo amplio.

Los de Kumo se lamentaban ahora tenían cuatro que rapeaban

Jiraiya asiente ignorando a naruto - bien vamos - toman sus cosas y van tras los de Kumo Con Bee, naruto, roge y Alex intentando rapear.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Unas horas después se ve entrar a un grupo con cuatro ninjas de Kumo hacia la torre del Raikage.

Ohh bienvenidos a mi hogar chavales sé que, aunque no es grande es donde se van a engordar yeah - rapea Bee.

Oh si el gran Bee enseña a rapear a grandes ninjas yeah datebayo - decía Naruto.

Ohh si el rubio tiene la razón Estos ninjas pelirrojos ya van mejorando yeah - decía roge rapeando.

Ahora estamos en Kumo diez Jinchuriki y sus Bijuu yeah - rapea Alex.

Tsunade caminaba bien atrás hablando con Jiraiya y Zabuza para no escucharlos.

Roshi y han caminaban con los de Kumo también bien atrás de los cuatro raperos.

Haku, Utakata, fu, Gaara, sora e Itachi junto al tigre hablaban también alejados Del grupo de raperos.

Sora suspira al verlos y crea tres clones los cuales corren pegándoles a Alex, roge y naruto, Dejándolos en el suelo - ustedes no saben rapear - grita y los ve tétrica - una rima más y no tendrán descendencia - los ve fijo.

Los tres asienten asustados y se levantan - si - dicen al unísono.

Sora sonríe y camina como si nada.

 _*Da miedo*_ piensan los demás que vieron la escena y el resto del camino solo se escuchaban pasos ya que ni Bee rapeaba por miedo.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Raikage estaba sentado mirando unos informes, miraba hacia la puerta que golpeaban – siga.

Entraba el grupo dejando al Raikage sorprendido y en posición de defensa.

Jiraiya toma la palabra rápidamente- Raikage-san hemos venido - aclara su garganta - Tsunade Senju próxima gondaime Hokage, Shizune, Zabuza momochi, haku, Itachi Uchiha en representación de Konoha, roshi Jinchuriki del cuatro colas son Goku, han Jinchuriki del cinco colas kokuo, ellos dos en representación de Iwagakure, fu Jinchuriki del siete colas chomei y roge Uzumaki en representación de la aldea de la cascada, Utakata Jinchuriki del seis colas saiken, sabaku no Gaara Jinchuriki de un cola shukaku, Uzumaki Namizake Senju naruto Jinchuriki del nueve colas Kurama, sora Jinchuriki del tres colas isobu, Alex Uzumaki representante de Amegakure y Akatsuki el Jinchuriki del fénix, de ultimo pero no menos importante yo Jiraiya el gran sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido - hacia su posee y se veía a Bee, yuguito, Raikage, omoi y Samui sorprendidos por los presentes y la información.

Raikage miraba a Jiraiya - porque tengo a Diez Jinchuriki en mi oficina - señala a yuguito y Bee - además que hacen todos juntos cual es el propósito - decía serio.

 **Diles que sellen todo El cuarto hablaremos en tu campo mental** \- decía fénix en la cabeza de Alex.

Alex mira al Raikage - dice fénix que selles el cuarto para que nadie entre o salga.

Raikage lo veía para luego cogerlo de la camisa - tu quien te crees para hablarme así mocoso insolente.

Suéltelo, datebayo - se escuchan tres gritos de Gaara, naruto y roge cada uno Con un rasengan en la mano.

Samui cogía varios kunais esperando algún movimiento.

Raikage dejaba caer a Alex – es...es el jutsu del cuarto de Konoha – susurra, mira serio a Jiraiya que había aprovechado y sellado el lugar - que significa esto.

Jiraiya mira a Alex - hazlo - decía simple y se sentaba.

Alex asentía después de sobarse y salía una gran oleada de Chakra que hacía caer a los presentes desmayados.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

El Raikage, Itachi y los ninjas de Kumo abrían sus ojos mirando el prado, cascada, bosque, la arena y el stand de ramen sorprendidos.

Kai - grita el Raikage, pero no pasa nada.

Noes un Genjutsu - dice Jiraiya - mejor observa - señala al zorro de nueve colas que se recuesta a dormir, shikaku en la arena, saiken, isobu y kokuo en la cascada, son Goku y chomei en los árboles, fénix en Brazos de Alex.

Gyuki mira sorprendido y se fija en sus hermanos - **Están todos -** decía dando una sonrisa.

Fénix alzaba la cabeza - **hola pulpo y gata**.

Kurama reía - **Jajá hola que, sorprendidos -** abría un ojo.

Matatabi los veía sorprendida - **Wow vives bien -** ve a fénix **\- tiempo sin verte Mocoso.**

Bee miraba el lugar - el fénix vive mejor que mi brother en el nix yeah - decía rapeando.

Fénix bufo al ser llamado así - **bien estamos aquí y no quiero interrupciones** \- ve a Bee serio, les contaba sobre madara, Akatsuki la traición que planeaban la protección de los Jinchurikis y Bijuus, lo del traspaso pensado a roge y haku de son y kokuo, los aliados no contando lo de la masacre Uchiha, pero si la heredad de naruto y Alex.

Le escuchaban atentos - que quieren de Kumo que se una como Iwagakure o Konoha - decía serio el Raikage pensando _*si no lo hago son ocho Jinchuriki y Bijuu contra Kumo además de que los dos Bijuu que tiene Kumo se pueden unir a ellos*_ suspira - bien si, Kumo acepta- decía rendido

Fénix asiente - **bien ahora necesito saber si donde el viejo los separó aún existe** \- ve a sus hermanos.

Kurama lo veía - **fénix nadie te puso de mandamás** \- dice serio y ve a shukaku - **a veces pareciera que no eres el mayor.**

Shukaku abría sus ojos mientras Gaara se recostaba a su lado ya que estaba en forma de cachorro todos los Bijuu menos Matatabi y Gyuki - **déjalo es el menor, además, Sabes que el viejo le dio la capacidad de comunicarse más con los humanos y perdonar** \- vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

Kurama suspira - **bien, aunque sea ninguno de sus planes ha fallado como esa vez -** ve fijo al fénix.

Fénix lo mira con rabia - **cállate bola de pelos no fue mi culpa, además** \- respira agitado - **acababa de nacer fui el que menos tiempo tubo con el viejo**.

Son Goku lo interrumpe - **bueno ya se pondrán melancólicos o dirán donde se puede.**

Ohh los Bijuu quieren un lugar pasivo, que les sirva de ayuda como la isla tortuga yeah - rapea Bee.

Fénix ya más calmado ve a Bee - **nos llevaras.**

Claro que si todo por el plumífero hermano de Gyuki yeah - rapea y Gyuki leda un coscorrón.

 **Calla me avergüenzas** \- los de Kumo asiente a lo dicho por las 8 colas.

Fénix y Kurama chocaban cabezas insultándose.

 **Fueron los consentidos del viejo Y mírenlos** \- dice Matatabi recostada junto a sus hermanas saiken y kokuo, los bijuu reían y hablaban sobre lo que habían pasado mientras Kurama y fénix trataban de ver quien era mejor

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Raikage al siguiente día ya en su oficina sobaba sus cienes - como mandare yo diez Jinchuriki a la Isla tortuga – suspira.

Jiraiya lo mira - solo mándanos, sé que debe estar Preocupado, pero he aprendido a relajarme en la situación - saca el último volumen de icha-icha - además mire lo que tengo.

Raikage sonreía amplio y lo tomaba – vallan todo lo que deseen.

 **-Amegakure-**

Nagato entraba a la guarida con Yahiko a su lado que había llegado hace dos días, dos caminos iban junto a ellos - bien según Jiraiya deben estar en Kumo - decía el peli naranja.

Nagato asentía - ¿van a hacer el tras paso de Bijuus y vienen? - mira a su amigo que asiente y entra a un cuarto con los dos caminos, Nagato camina otro poco, se queda viendo el cuarto de Konan lo abre y entra con cuidado.

Konan lo mira desde la cama - que quieres pelirrojo.

Nagato la mira acercándose- me quedaste debiendo un beso - sonreía inclinándose y besándole

Konan correspondía sonrojada.

Yahiko que había seguido a Nagato los ve y ríe pasito -noviecitos oigan - chifla- Par de tortolos - se separan todos rojos - si van a hacer algo cierren con seguro - comenzaba a reír.

No somos novios- gritan todos Rojos.

Yahiko reía y salía dejándolos con seguro.

Nagato mira a Konan - aunque parecemos - susurra sonrojado.

Konan asiente y se inclina tomando la barbilla de Nagato con su mano - sí, pero dejémoslo así no - sonríe y le besa.

 **/ aviso hentai/**

Nagato asiente, corresponde el beso profundizándolo le abraza por la cintura, subía su mano derecha acariciándole la espalda, Konan enredaba sus manos en el cabello del pelirrojo sentándose en sus piernas se apegaba a él.

Nagato metía su mano por debajo de la blusa morada de la peli azul, Sus labios se movieron por su garganta mientras tiraba del camisón que llevaba encima y sobre su cabeza, sus ojos observaban el sujetador negro y las bragas a juego que llevaba, Sus dedos abrieron el broche delantero del sujetador sin tirantes que ella usaba y se abrió de golpe, sus senos saltaron y él inclinó la cabeza para tomar uno de los tentadores pezones en su boca, Su mano se deslizó por su suave estómago, sobre el suave encaje entre sus piernas y frotando.

Ella gimió suavemente y su mano se movió debajo de ellos, un dedo se deslizó dentro y la encontró húmeda para él, Su otra mano acarició su seno izquierdo mientras su boca succionaba el derecho, Su dedo la acarició suavemente, arriba y abajo, un movimiento circular lento que la dejó jadeando y luego arriba y abajo hasta que un segundo dedo entro en ella, Cuando el tercer dedo comenzó a penetrar en ella, ella gritó su nombre y el orgasmo la atravesó.

Nagato le sonrió, sacándole el pezón de la boca mientras le acostaba en la cama, pasaba su boca por el estómago, besando el ombligo, hundiendo la lengua suavemente y besando más abajo, Él pasó los pulgares por sus bragas y tiró de ellas por las caderas, arrojándolas detrás de él.

Siete años de no tocarte, al parecer tu cuerpo es aún más sensible mi ángel -dijo, colocando su palma sobre ella- cada noche pensaba en este momento

Konan simplemente lo miró fijamente, su respiración agitada -Te quiero dentro de mí, Nagato

Él le sonrió de lado- lo harás mi ángel pero antes quiero probar cada parte de tu cuerpo - Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó suavemente, extendiendo sus muslos, Sus labios se movieron sobre el pliegue de su muslo y hacia el otro lado haciendo lo mismo y la besó por todos lados, besos suaves que le hicieron cosquillas, Él arrastró su lengua a lo largo de sus muslos, burlándose de ella y acariciándola, plantando pequeños besos a lo largo de sus pliegues, burlándose de ella dentro y fuera de ella lo suficiente como para volverla loca con el tormento.

Nagato maldición por favor - rogó, abriendo más los muslos. Él deslizó su lengua dentro de ella, arrastrándola a lo largo de sus pliegues, sumergiéndola dentro y fuera, Giró su lengua alrededor, debajo, de lado a lado y cuando deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, sus manos se apretaron en las sábanas a su alrededor – si- jadeó - ¡Sí, Sí!

Cuando la atrajo hacia su boca, ella literalmente gritó su nombre y él chupó con más fuerza, sus dedos se movían dentro y fuera de ella con facilidad.

-No te detengas- gritó Konan - ¡No te detengas! - Nagato sonrió contra ella, chupando más fuerte y sintió que se corría, Se lamió los labios mientras sus dedos seguían trabajando en ella

Sabes delicioso mi ángel – lamio su ombligo, volvió a agachar la cabeza entre sus piernas, ella literalmente gimió en voz alta y cuando su lengua comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, ella jadeó su nombre cuando el placer la atravesó.

Para cuando finalmente Konan le rogó que se detuviera, su rostro estaba sonrojado y estaba tan duro que estaba seguro de que su pene había abierto un agujero a través de sus pantalones.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y se deslizó profundamente dentro de ella, envolviéndose en la cálida tensión y gimió en voz alta, escuchándola gemir comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera mientras ella se arqueaba para encontrarse con él, su dedo presionando su clítoris y ella gritó su nombre cuando llegó. Él hizo lo mismo, colapsando contra ella, se lamió los labios y la besó, permaneciendo profundamente dentro de ella.

Siete años esperando fue una tortura ángel- jadeó cuando ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, su cabello empapado en sudor.

En eso estamos de acuerdo – murmuró Konan jadeando sintiendo su dureza dentro de ella – no quiero que pares Nagato te lo advierto – lo jalaba colocándolo contra la cama y ella encima comenzando a cabalgarlo

Maldición Konan- gemía, tocando sus pechos disfrutando estar con ella

 **/fin hentai/**

De dos a cuatro horas después, Konan sonrojada y cansada se acurrucaba al lado de Nagato luego de colocar una manta encima de ambos.

Nagato le besa la Frente - novios - susurra y recibía un beso de la peli azul.

Si me gustaría - sonríe Konan – con una condición – observa cómo le veía extrañado – que el sexo sea así siempre o mejor

Ohh eso tenlo por seguro mi ángel – besa sus labios con pasión.

Ohh sensacional Jiraiya-sama se alegrará por tanta información para su investigación - decía una ranita roja con un cuaderno en mano.

Nagato y Konan abrían amplio sus ojos, se sentaban viendo fijo a la rana - desde cuando estas hay - grita el pelirrojo deteniendo a Konan que quería disecar a la Pobre.

La Rana tragaba saliva - de... desde que entro Yahiko-sama el me dejo entrar - deja un pergamino en el suelo y desaparece con su preciado cuaderno antes de que se clavaran tres shurikens de papel en la pared

Nagato atraía el pergamino - déjala ya Ángel - le besa la mejilla a Konan recostándose

Suspira sonrojada por el apodo - malditos pervertidos- en otro lugar Yahiko y Jiraiya estornudaban - mejor que dice el pergamino- se recostaba a su lado acurrucándose en él.

Nagato le abraza - que Kumo acepto, ya están todos los diez que pronto parten a la isla tortuga y que por favor no apoyar a roge, naruto y a Alex con ser raperos - reía dejando el pergamino a un lado.

Konan reía - pero si ellos no saben rapear - sonríe cerrando sus ojos cayendo dormida sueña acabando un sannin y un peli naranja.

- **mañana siguiente En Las Puertas De Kumokagure-**

Se encontraban los Jinchuriki, el grupo de adultos, omoi y el Raikage.

Bien entonces se dirigirán a la isla tortuga y allí luego de que hagan lo que tienen que hacer volverán les propondré que sean herramientas de Kumo -después de esas palabras el Raikage alza su rostro y un escalofrió pasa por su cuerpo.

Se podía apreciar a Itachi con su Sharingan activo, Jiraiya en modo sannin junto a Tsunade, Shizune apuntándolo con algunas agujas venenosas, Zabuza. Apuntándolo con su espada, haku sosteniendo varios senbois de hielo en el aire, fu tomando sus chuchillas, Han serio con una pose de manos, roshi tomaba un kunai colocándole Chakra, sora le apuntaba con su arco, Gaara su arena se movía al rededor, Alex tenía activo el Rinnegan, roge con el Sharingan, naruto con un rasengan en la mano, el tigre mostrándole los colmillos, el cerdito mirándole fijo y Utakata Tomaba su arma

\- vuélvanos a llamar herramientas y Kumo deberá buscar otro Raikage - dice Gaara con voz tétrica.

Bee, yuguito, omoi los miraban sorprendidos - Ohh si Un ejército se ha levantado en pos de los Bijuu y Jinchuriki por su protección yeah - rapea y ve a el Raikage - lo ciento brother, pero a estos chavales los apoyo junto a yuguito el honguito yeah - yuguito suspira y asiente a lo dicho por Bee.

Raikage parpadea mirándolos - puedo tomar esto como un ataque - dice serio.

Gaara leve - tómelo como quiera solo que si nos ataca atacamos - dice firme.

Raikage traga saliva al ver que se avecina, si decía algo mal, traga saliva, el tendrá tanto Chakra como un Bijuu, pero no eran uno sino ocho o diez - bien está Bien, pero Bee y yuguito seguirán fieles a la aldea.

Si ellos lo desean - dice sora apuntándole.

Raikage asiente - sí, si ellos lo desean- mira como vuelven a la normalidad- omoi ira como representante de Kumo además que me pidió ir para su entrenamiento – dice tranquilo

Omoi asiente junto a naruto que le jalaba para que comenzaran su viaje – adiós Raikage-sama – alcanzaba a decir el shinobi

Ohh yeah vamos que el camino es largo y no somos corre caminos yeah - rapea Bee.

Jiraiya sonreía - bien Vamos andando - ve que todos asienten y camina alejándose de la aldea con un Raikage aliviado.

Itachi camina junto a Shizune sonriendo ambos, hablando animadamente, esto no pasa desapercibido por Tsunade y Jiraiya que sonríen.

 **-Amegakure mañana siguiente de la noche de Nagato y Konan-**

Yahiko Se encontraba hablando con kisame y kakuzu, que acaban de llegar de su misión la noche pasada- así que nada de nada de zetzu - ve como niega kisame.

Muy poco lo que sabemos que es uno de los mejores Informantes y fiel al supuesto madara- decía kisame limpiando a samehada.

Tobi- dice Yahiko y ve la confusión de ambos - así le dijo que se llamaba a Alex - mira Fijo a kakuzu - conoces lenguas antiguas.

Kakuzu asiente - algunas por - Yahiko le extiende un Pergamino.

No hemos podido saber que dice - suspira el peli naranja señalando la parte que no han entendido - se lo dio Tobi a Alex el día que se vieron.

Kakuzu asiente y lo abre - es extraña solo la he visto pocas veces antes - mira fijo una parte - está escrita en dos lenguas que solo la sabia el verdadero Uchiha madara y Hashirama - lo mira fijo.

Kisame leve- como sabes eso, sé que estuviste en su época, pero como llegas a saber eso.

Kakuzu lo mira - intercepte algunas de las cartas que se mandaban y allí supe es muy complejo descifrarle tendría que estudiarlo bien.

Si por lo que dices la lengua entonces debe a ver existido antes que Rikudo y a las primeras generaciones de Shinobis se les daba a conocer esta lengua, aunque esto se fue perdiendo - decía Nagato entrando con Konan detrás,  
Toman asiento en el sofá donde estaba Yahiko.

El peli naranja miraba a ambos - porque tanto ruido anoche - reía y esquiva un shurikens de papel.

Kisame los mira - es malo comer pan frente al hambriento - reía y se agacha al esquivar un shuriken

Kakuzu Sonríe - Jiraiya tendrá harta plata con la información tomada por la rana - ríe esquivando un puño.

Konan y Nagato todos rojos con shurikens en la mano - así que ustedes dejaron entrar a la rana - grita Konan recibiendo un sí del resto mientras Nagato la detenía para que no los matase.

Nagato todo rojo - pondré sellos de silencio en todos los cuartos – sonríe viéndolos serio - donde esta Sasori - decía tratando de cambiar de tema.

Yahiko dejaba de reír - según nos dijo que iba hacia una isla que allí podría no se encontrar información sobre Tobi y zetzu.

Konan ya más calmada - según Jiraiya ya están reunidos los diez Jinchuriki, irán a la isla tortuga para traspasar el cuatro y cinco colas además que Itachi estará esperando a Tobi en Konoha para hacer la masacre y vendrá aquí.

Kisame asiente - entonces nos debemos alistar para pelear contra Tobi.

Nagato los ve - tal vez si tal vez no, lo que yo no creo, que nos ataque solo uno, además con diez Jinchuriki y un Uchiha que masacro su clan para mí que va a Esperar un poco.

Kakuzu asiente - Orochimaru lo más probable es que se una a el - recibía un sí de todos.

Konan suspiraba – por el momento esperemos razones de los demás- decía mirando a la aldea – seguiremos como hemos venido, pero por ahora investigaremos los pergaminos que trajo Yahiko los cuales sarutobi le permitió traer– veía a todos asentir

Yahiko sacaba uno de los pergaminos – kakuzu creo que deberás enseñarnos la lengua, veras encontré otros parecidos necesitamos saber que es el fénix aparte de también saber lo demás – decía serio

Kakuzu asiente – entiendo, comencemos – decía y abrían varios pergaminos para mirarlos

 **-Tres días después camino a la isla tortuga-**

Viajaban los diecisiete Shinobis un tigre y un cerdito por los árboles.

Itachi cae al piso en medio de dos caminos junto a Shizune y los otros detrás - bien aquí nos separamos - daba una pequeña sonrisa a Shizune.

Si, pero te estaremos esperando-decía Shizune acercándose y besándole la mejilla, recibía varios silbidos de los demás Shizune y Itachi les cubría un leve rubor.

Itachi-ni no tardes - decía Alex con un ojo morado ya que no habían obedecido en no rapear por el camino.

Ohh Uchiha no tardes cuidaremos a tu chica yeah - rapeaba Bee que era el único que dejaban.

Tsunade lo mira - cuando tu vuelvas yo iré - sonríe - dale rápido al atardecer llegaras a Konoha.

Jiraiya interrumpe - ya sabes ten cuidado apenas sepa de la traición ya debemos estar todos en Amegakure ya que dudo que ataque Konoha no tiene que controlar además Se enfrentaría Contra toda una aldea vendrá en tu búsqueda y la de Akatsuki - lo mira serio acercándose - tendremos a diez Jinchuriki que pueden ser controlados con el Sharingan no demores luego de la masacre si lo hace necesitamos contrarrestarle.

Itachi asentía - tranquilo llegare - los miraba - roge apenas vuelva comenzamos y - miraba a los demás - eh pensado en crear algo que contrarreste el Sharingan para que no los controle - sonríe de lado y salta a una rama.

Jiraiya sonríe viéndolo alejarse - bien vamos deben mejorar el uso de los sellos de gravedad que les puse hace dos días - decía al grupo.

Ohh si vamos a la isla tortuga allí estaremos seguros como una mula yeah- rapeaba Bee y escribía en su cuaderno - a pasar los Bijuus a sus capullos oh si - volvía a escribir.

Ohh si Itachi-ni de Aliado yeah - decía roge Rapeando y recibía un coscorrón de Zabuza.

No rapees solo Bee - grita - será un largo viaje - suspira recibiendo un sí de los demás.

Si quieren los puedo encerar en arena - decía Gaara como si nada.

Yo en hielo - sonríe haku.

Roge, naruto, Alex palidecen y niegan comenzando a saltar por los árboles sin decir ni mu, ganándose una carcajada de los demás

Minutos después para ser exactos tres- Yeah vamos a la isla tortuga a bailar en la pista datebayo - rapeaba naruto y esquivaba tres kunais

Horas después llegaban a un muelle del cual salían varios barcos rumbo a las diferentes aldeas, islas y demás

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Omoi se acercaba a uno de los capitanes de los barcos hablando con él le entregaba una bolsa de dinero y recibía las llaves del navío – bien ya podemos partir – decía subiendo a un barco con los demás tras el

Jiraiya miraba que nadie más subida- oye chico y el capitán – dice serio

Omoi le miraba mientras chupaba su paleta – soy yo, se cómo llegar a tortuga junto a Bee-san y yuguito-san, desde que sabemos de ella no dejamos que nadie desde Kumo viaje hasta allí – decía asiendo mover el navío comenzando a avanzar

Los adultos asentían a lo dicho mientras ven a los mocosos acercarse a la borda emocionados

Haku, Alex, sora y fu se acercaban a omoi para que les enseñara a navegar

 **Continuara….**

Tratare de no hacer rap jajajaja


	17. Chapter 17: plan

**Capítulo 17: plan**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-Konoha al atardecer-**

Llegaba Itachi a la Aldea y corría por los tejados directo a la torre Hokage entraba por la ventana cayendo agachado mira hacia el frente donde se observaba a sarutobi, shikaku, Shibi, inochi, chouza, asuma, Kakashi, iruka, kurenai, tsume, Maito Gai, anko que entraban.

Hokage-sama -Itachi se endereza y reverencia ante sarutobi.

Sarutobi sonríe al verlo - veo que todo resulto bien - ve asentir a Itachi, le hace señas a Kakashi que ponga un sello de silencio.

Itachi lo mira junto a los presentes - ya saben lo de Akatsuki - ve al Hokage asentir - y la masacre.

No esa a un no, pero creo que deberían enterrarse así nos podrán ayudar – dice sarutobi mientras ve terminar a Kakashi - listo puedes empezar con el informe.

Itachi niega - algo que aprendí en esta misión es que hasta el viento oye – dice recordando cómo se había enterado los Jinchurikis más jóvenes de la masacre, activa su Sharingan y revisa el lugar que todo está en orden, deja su Sharingan activo.

Sarutobi asiente- bien puedes comenzar.

Bien Cuando llegue estaban en un campo mental, varios clones cuidaban de ellos al despertar me presentaron los ocho Jinchuriki hay Tsunade y naruto realizaron una apuesta que era darle una semana a Naruto, roge, Alex y Gaara para que aprendieran el rasengan - ve la sorpresa de todos.

No lo lograrían, Minato- sensei duro dos años en realizarlo - decía Kakashi sorprendido.

Itachi leve - luego sellaron a las tres colas, a la semana en un ataque de Kiri naruto y Gaara mostraron el rasengan.

Sarutobi, inochi, choza, tsume, Maito Gai, asuma, kurenai, iruka, Shibi, anko y Kakashi casi se desmayan – ¡imposible! – gritan.

Shikaku asiente tomando la palabra- así Tsunade me imagino que se convertirá en la Gondaime Hokage ya que creo que esa era la apuesta de la que hablaban - ve asentir a Itachi.

Sarutobi más recuperado al escuchar a shikaku se lamenta - me dices que el puesto de Hokage fue echo apuesta - se deprime - ya nadie respeta - todos le miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Shibi Corta el silencio - los otros dos también me imagino.

Itachi asiente - si solo tienen de seis a nueve años, ya lo saben, luego de eso encontraron a los Jinchuriki de Kumo los cuales se unieron luego de hablar con el Raikage en este momento van rumbo a la isla tortuga donde pondrán al cinco y cuatro colas en sus nuevos Jinchuriki – toma aire.

Sarutobi asiente a la información. - bien y cuando vendrá Tsunade.

Luego de la masacre Uchiha - se escuchaba un qué unísono- para que no la culpen y usted de su puesto diciendo que le otorga a una mente más joven ya que no pudo detener la masacre, sin ofender sarutobi-sama

Iruka los mira y sale de su sorpresa - nos Pueden hablar de la masacre de tu clan.

Sarutobi toma la palabra - los Uchiha tienen Pensado dar un golpe de estado En los exámenes chunin de este año, aparte danzo tiene pensado realizar la masacre Uchiha y por lo que nos informó Jiraiya el supuesto madara también ya que si dejan que los Uchiha tomen el puesto de Hokage ocasionaría la cuarta gran guerra shinobi, esto a él no le serviría - decía serio.

Shikaku asentía y se agachaba cerrando sus ojos colocaba sus manos en una pose común para todos ya que sabían que el jefe genio del clan Nara estaba pensando En más de dos mil ideas y posibles soluciones.

Tsume los mira fijo - Hokage-sama quiere que nosotros la hagamos - dice seria.

Sarutobi niega - no, la hará Itachi - esto dejaba aún más sorprendido a todos - ya que.

Ya que - Itachi interrumpía - no me gusta lo que planean, además quieren llevar niños a la raíz, sé que danzo les hizo la propuesta - mira a Shibi - sé que ustedes se opusieron, pero aun así se llevaron uno, también Planean después de tomar el puesto de Hokage acabar con los demás clanes así que soy fiel a mi Hokage y aldea siempre lo seré.

Choza toma la palabra - sabes que te pondrán de traidor no, además mataras a todos niños y adultos.

Shikaku abre sus ojos - a menos que te vayas con Akatsuki, ayudes en el entrenamiento de los Jinchuriki, además no creo que mate a todos los niños , no mataría a su hermano y niños inocentes ahí es donde entramos nosotros ya que protegeremos a los bebes hurtándolos esa noche la otra es que luego de esto y por lo contado sabrá el supuesto madara Que Akatsuki y tú lo traicionaron, si es el mismo que ataco hace siete años no atacara ahora Konoha ni Akatsuki ya que no tiene ningún Jinchuriki embarazado y si alguno lo llegara estar tampoco le serviría por que los chunin son dentro de menos de cuatro meses así que más bien se resguardara y buscara aliados, además para controlar a diez con el Sharingan necesita una gran cantidad de Chakra tras eso pongámosle que batallara contra ninjas rango S, un usuario Rinnegan, dos sannin y me imagino que tú, lo posible es que se oculte, atacara en otra ocasión - toma un respiro - para que no te traten de traidor se puede decir que Fuiste controlado por tu padre para matar al Hokage pero que te dio tanta rabia ya que consideras al Hokage como tu padre que terminaste matando a tu clan al ser controlado por el dolor y el odio, así podrás ir en paz a Akatsuki y luego volver, así podría decir sarutobi que defendió la aldea de los Uchiha, saldría como un héroe - daba un bostezo y todos le miraban sorprendidos.

Inochi lo mira - maldito genio flojo – suspira.

Sarutobi lo mira - agradezco tenerte como consejero - sonríe y ve a Itachi - que piensas.

Itachi asiente - me parece que si es buena idea no se me habría ocurrido.

Anko sonríe - entonces nosotros que hacemos porque si sacamos los niños antes se sospechara.

Itachi los mira - dormiré a los niños de menos de cuatro años, a sasuke Y mi madre con un Genjutsu así ustedes llegaran detrás, los tomaran después que yo mate a sus padres - dice como si nada.

Asuma fuma y suelta el aire - por que dejar viva a tu madre no conspiraría.

Itachi niega – dudo que lo haga, esa noche le contare cosas que no sabe además siempre ha sido maltratada por el clan, la dejo viva porque no quiero que sasuke tome el mal camino.

 **-Konoha dos días después -**

Itachi había sido llamado donde el consejo el cual era Hamura, homura y danzo, aparecía frente ellos inclinándose con su Sharingan activo listo para cualquier cosa – me han llamado – decía cortes

Danzo le miraba tomando la palabra- Uchiha Itachi sabemos el gran shinobi que eres y tu devoción a la aldea la cual has demostrado por eso queremos proponerte que nos demuestre tu mayor fidelidad

Itachi los miraba – saben que mi fidelidad a mi aldea y Hokage es antes que todo – decía serio viendo como lo último no había gustado mucho- si puedo hacer algo para servir a mi aldea lo hare

Hamura miraba al joven – Itachi sabemos el golpe de estado que planea fugaku-san y como podría esto perjudicar a Konoha en gran medida por eso queremos que masacres tu clan- veían la sorpresa en la cara de Itachi el cual se había preparado para la noticia

Itachi los miraba sorprendido – desean que masacre mi clan para que no haya un golpe de estado – dice serio y ``pensativo``- sé que si mi padre toma el poder se podría armar otra guerra ninja por eso aceptare con dos condiciones – decía viéndolos

Danzo sonríe al oírlo aceptar – dinos cuales son Itachi

El joven Uchiha los miraba – dejar vivo a mi hermano menor para que me odie – decía debía poder convencerlos- la segunda es que me dejen hacerla solo es mi deber como Uchiha – dice simulando orgullo

Homura sonríe levantándose- aceptamos las condiciones, cuidaremos bien de su hermano Itachi- san – dice viendo a danzo que suspiraba sabía que así ya no podía meter al menor en raíz, harían otra cosa para poder controlarle- le avisaremos el día que se llevara acabo

Itachi asiente marchándose de ahí en varios cuervos

… **.. Konoha días después en la noche…**

Itachi caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos hacia su casa, miraba hacia un lado con su Sharingan activado - quien eres, que quieres - decía tranquilo mirando a un hombre vestido de anbu, pero con mascara naranja en forma de remolino.

el supuesto Madara, quien se había infiltrado dentro de la aldea, lo miraba y caía de un salto unos metros frente a Itachi- soy Uchiha madara y vengo en tu búsqueda, Uchiha Itachi - decía simple.

Itachi lo mira de arriba abajo analizándolo con su Sharingan asiéndose el sorprendido - pensé que estaba muerto- decía y luego de unos segundos volvía a hablar- soy yo, para que sería bueno madara - lo miraba serio a la máscara.

Supuesto madara miraba un lado y otro - veras sé que danzo propuso la masacre de tu clan – Itachi solo asentía - así que vengo a ayudarte con ello.

Itachi Lo veía - primero por qué el gran madara quiere ayudarme o mejor matar a su clan el cual en pocas palabras ayudo a crear - decía serio.

Porque llevo décadas siendo rechazado por mi propio Clan por lo que deseo vengar ese resentimiento, contra el Clan Uchiha y quiero ayudarte - decía el supuesto madara mintiendo un poco.

Itachi lo mira recordando lo contado por Jiraiya - madara le ofrezco la oportunidad de ayudarlo a tomar su venganza contra el Clan, a cambio de la promesa de no atacar a Konoha, y dejarme hacerlo solo - lo mira serio y con detenimiento.

Supuesto madara asentía - bien acepto primero necesitas matar a tu mejor amigo para obtener el mangekyo Sharingan, en tres meses este mismo día será la masacre, no le cuentes a danzo que me viste - desaparece en un espiral.

Itachi lo mira desaparecer y camina hacia su casa pensativo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente llega a su casa ya que se había decidido por ir a entrenar toda la noche para pensar, quita sus sandalias dejándolas en la entrada y escucha pasos corree hacia el

Ni-san - grita un pequeño niño de unos siete años con pantalones blancos y una camisa azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda.

Itachi sonríe al verlo - sasuke - le golpea la frente con sus dos dedos y escucha el quejido del menor sacándole una sonrisa - como te fue en la academia.

Sasuke el azabache sonríe amplio - bien y ya puedo hacer el jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego - dice emocionado - quieres verlo.

Fugaku un hombre con cabello color castaño hasta los hombros, ojos negros, vestido con una capa azul oscura y un pantalón gris ambos con el símbolo Uchiha se asoma desde su despacho - Itachi ven - dice Serio.

Itachi suspira - si vamos, ahorita voy con el - le sonreía a su hermano dejándolo sorprendido.

Sasuke le seguía - no, ve con papá no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

Itachi camina ya fuera frente al lago se inclinaba a su altura y miraba fijo a sasuke recordando algo que le había pasado en la semana que estuvo con los Jinchuriki.

… **. / Flas back /….**

Itachi se sentaba junto a Tsunade mientras veían a naruto y los otros ensayar con la bomba de agua.

Tsunade leve - Itachi no soy quién para decirte que hacer, pero sé que la masacre causara Un gran daño en tu hermano - ve que el Uchiha que le ponía atención - si en verdad es tu prioridad y no quieres que tome el mal camino dedícale todo el tiempo que puedas, déjale alguien a su lado - decía la sannin Comiendo algunos dangos.

Itachi se quedaba unos minutos pensativo y en eso se acerca naruto, Alex y roge corriendo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Datebayo Itachi-ni - decía naruto - ven ayúdanos - entre los tres cogían a Itachi y lo arrastraban.

Itachi se dejaba y veía a Tsunade - gracias lo hare - sonreía y recibía varias bombas de agua mojándolo todo * _si lo pienso no es malo dedicarle tiempo*_ esquiva varias bombas * _¿quiero Que me odie? *_ se preguntaba en sus pensamientos y cogía bombas de agua tirándolas a sus atacantes.

… **/ Fin flash back /….**

Sasuke se queda mirándolo - ni- san pasa algo e... - se queda de piedra al sentir que Itachi lo abraza.

Itachi le coge de los hombros – tranquilo, perdóname por no ponerte cuidado desde hoy tú serás lo más importante - le despeina levantándose - bien muéstrame que sabes - sonreía cálidamente.

Sasuke salía de su sorpresa, asentía acercándose al lago realiza sellos - jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego - grita y de su boca sale una gran bola de fuego que ocupa casi la mitad del lago.

Itachi sonríe - toma más aire e infla más el pecho - le muestra los sellos despacio - en vez de un dedo en el tercero son dos.

Sasuke asiente animado y comienza a tomar aire y realizar sellos - jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego - grita una gran bola de fuego cubre todo el lago y quema el pasto de las orillas sasuke cae de Rodillas jadeando.

Itachi sonríe sorprendido - excelente -se inclina palmeándole la espalda.

Fugaku que estaba caminando hacia ellos veía el jutsu sorprendido y luego aclara su mente - Itachi no Escuchas que te llame – grita.

Sasuke voltea y lo mira.

Itachi mira a sasuke ignorando a fugaku – muy bien - se coloca frente a él de cunclillas, sasuke sonríe y se sube a su espalda, Itachi se levanta viendo a fugaku que estaba enojado - para que soy bueno fugaku - dice sin una pisca de respeto.

Fugaku sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo le hacía señas para que le siguiera.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Fugaku Entraba al despacho, ve entrar a Itachi solo - bien porque faltaste a la reunión de hace cinco días.

Itachi le veía sin siquiera sentarse si no de pie - estaba de misión - dice como si nada.

Fugaku se enfurecía aún más - eres un - apretaba sus puños - que has averiguado podemos dar el golpe en los exámenes.

Itachi lo mira de arriba abajo irritándolo más sacaba un kunai mirándolo había aprendido esto de roshi y Zabuza para irritar más a alguien, haciendo que comenzara A hablar sin torturarlo solo que la rabia lo hiciera - no he averiguado nada - esquiva tres kunais y sonríe de lado - fallaste estás perdiendo puntería - decía frio, pero por dentro no dejaba de reír.

Fugaku ya irritado ve los tres kunais que lanzo, había a travesado la puerta de papel y clavado en la pared del compuesto - me decepcionas, si tengo que matarte a ti o tu madre o sasuke o el que sea para conseguir mi objetivo lo hare- dice con rabia.

Itachi lo mira y sonríe - gracias padre has dicho lo que me faltaba oír- escupía el padre como veneno irritándolo más y abría la puerta - si en eso querías hacer perder mi tiempo me voy - salía dejando un fugaku enfurecido, veía a sasuke - quieres que te entrene - le toca la frente.

Sasuke sorprendido por lo que había escuchado de su padre ve a Itachi, asentía con una bolsa de kunais y le seguía dejando lo que escucho para después por ahora iba a aprovechar el tiempo con su ni-san.

… **La isla tortuga…**

Desembarcaba un barco con diecisiete personas

Datebayo por fin llegamos - decía naruto bajando y tomando su estómago.

Ohh si hemos llegado a un lugar que es como el hogar yeah - rapeaba Bee.

Utakata bajaba y miraba a los lados - es acogedor - decía dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuguito mira el lugar y ve un gran pájaro - por lo visto nos viene a recibir.

Alex bajaba, miraba a todos lados - hay algo familiar - susurra y arranca a correr Con Los demás siguiéndole.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se veía a una especie de marioneta caminar por la isla con un hombre alto y delgado, en sus ojos poseía Rinnegan, el cabello largo de color naranja, múltiples piercings, una barra diagonal en su nariz, dos pendientes verticales en cada mejilla, dos pendientes horizontales en su barbilla superior más conocido como el camino humano y un hombre con el Rinnegan, pelo naranja recogido en una larga cola de caballo con una franja que cuelga de la parte derecha de su cabeza, un gran piercing en la frente, uno en cada mejilla, seis en la parte inferior de la cara y uno en la oreja más conocido como el camino animal.

Alex caía frente a ellos sonriendo amplio – hey camino animal, camino humano esta, papá, acá - ve a los dos hombres nombrados.

La marioneta arquea una ceja - que quieres mocoso.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Zabuza, roshi, Bee, Han, el tigre y cerdo caían junto a Alex, yuguito, Shizune, haku, roge, Utakata, Gaara, fu, sora, naruto Caían tras ellos

Alex quienes son - decía Zabuza serio.

El camino humano lo mira y sonríe de lado - no vinimos a investigar con Sasori-san - se acercaba a Alex -has crecido enano.

Alex suspira - bueno pensé que estaban - sonríe amplio - gracias - señala la marioneta - ese es Sasori e.…es feo - recibe un coscorrón del camino humano.

Sigues igualito y si es el, sino que está dentro de una marioneta - mira a los demás - ¿ellos son? Sabes que nos comunicamos con tu padre, el líder así que por eso hablamos, ahora y quera saber quiénes son - dice el camino animal antes que hable el menor.

Sonríe y comienza a señalar - él es el gran pervertido ero-sensei Jiraiya, ella es Tsunade Senju la próxima Gondaime Hokage, él es Zabuza momochi el demonio de la niebla, él, es Han el Jinchuriki de kokuo el cinco colas Y pocas personas le agradan es un amargado - recibe una mirada del nombrado - bueno él es roshi es el Jinchuriki de son Goku el Cuatro colas el más viejito De todos, él es Bee es el gran rapero El mejor maestro oh si- decía rapeando lo último y los caminos y Sasori le veían negando, Alex tomaba aire - él es haku es un Maestro hielo y gran persona , él es Gaara un maestro de arena y Jinchuriki de shukaku de un cola, ella fu Jinchuriki del siete colas chomei, ella yuguito el Jinchuriki de dos colas Matatabi la gatica, ella Shizune una gran ninja médico, el Utakata Jinchuriki del cuatro colas saiken y un maestro en jutsu burbujas, el naruto el Jinchuriki del nueve colas hijo del cuarto Hokage, y el habanero sangriento, nieto de Jiraiya y Tsunade y tataranieto del primer Hokage - toma un respiro - ella es sora la niña más linda y Jinchuriki del tres colas isobu - hace que sora se sonroje - y pega duro, el mi tigre bolita, el cerdito tontón y por ultimo pero no menos importante roge mi hermano un Uzumaki con Sharingan -presentaba a todos.

Sasori lo miraba - así que tú eres el hijo de Konan-san - abría su marioneta saliendo - gusto en conocerlos a todos.

Yuguito y Shizune lo veían _*es lindo *_ pensaban y le sonreían.

Jiraiya le mira - Sasori el de las arenas rojas nos gustaría acompañarnos.

Sasori ve a Gaara - si claro, eres el hijo menor del Kage de la arena.

Gaara asiente - si sabaku no Gaara.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Varias horas después llegaban a un gran lugar...

Bee rapeaba - Ohh mis cuates sigan adentro y descansemos mañana comenzaremos yeah.

Sasori entraba hablando con Tsunade y los demás adultos hablándoles de lo sucedido en Akatsuki, lo que ellos habían pasado.

Naruto hablaba con sus amigos mientras interrogaban a los caminos que se preguntaban cómo huir de tantas preguntas.

… **Amegakure…**

Nagato había reunido a todos menos a Orochimaru que se encontraba de misión dicha por Tobi - bien hoy Sasori y los caminos se encontraron con el grupo de Jiraiya - veía la sorpresa de todos - me llegaron las imágenes del encuentro - les habla sobre quienes están, el plan de traspaso y que luego vendrían hacia acá.

Kisame tomaba la palabra - si nos toca ayudarles a entrenar en kenjutsu, deben estar en nivel gennin o menos, que Ninjutsu saben.

Kakuzu lo mira - el tataranieto del primero sabrá el elemento madera - sonreía contando unas monedas.

Konan miraba a Nagato – como así que tenemos otro hijo- decía confundida, recordando que Nagato había repetido lo que Alex les dijo a los caminos.

Yahiko lo miraba - de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando ya que la masacre será en menos de tres meses - dice con un Pergamino que habían recibido de Itachi hace un día.

Nagato mira a kisame - según se varios Ninjutsu de gran alcance y el rasengan cuatro de ellos - esto sorprendía a los presentes - no se al parecer no lo ha despertado y no sé qué sea eso de que tenemos otro hijo – decía sonrojado pero serio- se demoran según me dijeron aproximadamente un mes Por el momento solo queda esperar y alistarnos ya que no sabemos lo que se viene.

… **. Konoha Clan Uchiha….**

Fugaku se encontraba frente a un joven de pelo corto y en puntas de color negro, tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos, una camiseta de cuello alto negra con el logo Uchiha detrás, el protector de Konoha en la frente y un tanto en la espalda - Shisui Uchiha mantendrás un ojo sobre Itachi ya que tenemos la sospecha que traiciona a su clan, eres su mejor amigo dudo que sospeche y espero que tu fidelidad con el clan sea más fuerte que tu amistad - decía serio.

Shisui asentía - si fugaku-sama - salía de allí en busca de Itachi que estaba ayudando a sasuke en su entrenamiento unos campos lejos de la aldea.

Fugaku se quedaba en el recinto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y volvía a analizar un mapa que tenía sobre la mesa.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi no había salido de misión, pero aun así no asistía a las reuniones del clan y cada vez que se veía con su padre solo se ignoraban, se había dedicado a estar con sasuke todo el tiempo.

Shisui se acerca - Itachi me enviaron contigo a misión - dice serio.

Itachi lo mira de arriba a abajo _*misión juntos*_ esquiva varios kunais de sasuke - sabes a donde es - lo mira de reojo.

Shisui lo ve - claro debo vigilarte porque temen tu traición hacia el clan- mira a Itachi y le sonríe.

Itachi arquea una ceja – así que a eso te enviaron -ríe lanzando kunais a sasuke – tú sabes que es verdad te la he contado - ve a su amigo *matarlo* piensa y niega.

Shisui lo mira – si lose, sabes que te apoyo, sabes que un verdadero ninja debe proteger a su pueblo dentro de su propia sombra – lanza kunais a sasuke- lo que aras evitara tal vez la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.

Sasuke esquiva los kunais escuchando todo sin preguntar.

Itachi asiente - si ya tú sabes lo que hare y en verdad gracias por tu apoyo- ve a su amigo - ya sabes muchas veces debemos mirar parte de la parte de abajo - dice esto y va frente a sasuke comenzando a entrenar taijutsu.

Shisui asiente – si lose, según lo que me dijiste de danzo tendré cuidado - lo mira y lo ayuda a atacar a sasuke- debo reportarme con él en cuatro semanas.

Itachi asiente ante lo dicho – entonces cumple tu misión – dice dedicándole una sonrisa dándole una patada a sasuke que lo envía contra un árbol

Su amigo reía asintiendo acercándose a Itachi comenzaban ambos a atacar a sasuke que trataba de evitar sus golpes

 **Continuara...**

Les adelanto que en la que viene se revelara que es el fénix


	18. Chapter 18: se revela un secreto

**Capítulo 18: se revela un secreto**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **-Isla tortuga-**

Bee alza sus manos rapeando - bienvenidos este es el nido de los bijuus yeah.

Todos miraban el lugar sorprendidos de ver tantas estatuas con las formas de los bijuu.

Eso sí les advierto si no pasan la prueba los despescuezan yeah- rapeaba el de Kumo y yuguito negaba mientras todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Fénix negaba dentro de su campo mental - **bien mocoso has un clon lo tomare** \- Alex asentía asiendo lo dicho

En el clon sus ojos se colocaban rojizos naranja su cabello se colocaba de miles de colores, sus uñas se alargaban sorprendiendo a Sasori y los caminos - **bien** \- se escucha la voz gruesa del fénix - **necesitamos entrar** \- mira a los veintidós presentes - **somos muchos** \- rasca su nuca - **bien no importa necesitamos entrar todos**.

Sasori le mira - entiendo que los Jinchuriki y Jiraiya, pero por que los demás.

Fénix lo mira para después volver a ver su estatua - **porque es importante** **y yo lo digo** \- rodea su mano con Chakra formándose su palma de colores - **les advierto si cruzan y tienen malas intenciones contra los Bijuu se mueren** \- todos palidecían pero luego asienten el primero en entrar era el tigre, el cerdo, Bee, yuguito y el fénix miraban a los demás que entraban, se escuchaba dos golpes secos como dos personas caer al suelo fénix observaba y aclaraba su garganta – **por lo visto...** \- mira a Alex y naruto que se cayeron además que se encontraban muertos de la risa en el suelo al ver las caras en blanco de los demás al escuchar el golpe - **partida de bakas** \- grita el fénix con una gota en la cabeza.

Alex se sentaba y tomaba aire - hay ya solo es que la cara que hicieron no tiene precio - volvía a reír, el camino animal lo cogía a coscorrones.

Que te pasa si les llega a pasar algo - traga saliva - quien sabe que ocurriría a mi o el mundo - decía el sannin de los sapos asustado.

Datebayo - reía y se levantaba de un salto el rubio- así que todos pasamos.

 **En si era mentira si alguno de ustedes hubiera tenido esa intención no habría entrado por miedo a morir y si hubiera entrado con Esa intención en si solo el lugar lo hubiera mandado fuera y Enjaulado** \- mira el templo Bijuu - **bien nos encontramos detrás de la cascada de la verdad en este gran templo** \- señalaba la gran cantidad de estatuas sin cabeza- **ustedes ya pasaron la primera prueba que era la anterior, aquí hay diversos cuartos que nos ayudaran a un mejor dominio para que entren en modo Bijuu-** mira la cara de emoción de varios Jinchurikis- **el cual aprenderán luego de los quince -** recibía varias quejas y reía - **si lo hacen antes a su cuerpo no estará acostumbrado a ese poder así que mueren-** dice asiendo tragar saliva a la mayoría- **otra cosa antes de que pregunten si uno de mis hermanos llega a liberarse que pasaría, fácil ustedes mueren y el queda aquí encerado** – veía a los Jinchurikis tragar saliva de nuevo **\- cada uno tiene su habitación para que puedan aprender el modo Bijuu a su debido tiempo, primero aremos el traspaso** \- metía la cabeza en una estatua parecía a él y oprimía un interruptor una gran puerta se habría todos pasaban, se podía observar un amplio cuarto rodeado de varios colores – **bien comencemos.**

Haku lo mira - cuanto se tarda.

 **Tres días o cinco tal vez una semana por Bijuu** \- dice como si nada - **además si no son compatibles con mis hermanos mueren** \- sonríe viendo tragar saliva a haku, roge, Han, roshi.

Roge lo mira con duda- como quedamos al fin seré El Jinchuriki de cual.

Roshi lo mira - según son que Tebas con el - suspira - después de ello nosotros que.

Fénix lo miraba mientras recorría el lugar sellándolo - **ustedes decidirán si quieren volver a Iwagakure o comenzar su vida por otro lado.**

Haku mira a Han y sonríe - con kokuo.

Shukaku toma un clon de arena de Gaara - **bien que piensas hacer porque sellas todo.**

Fénix termina de sellar el lugar - **son tres días o una semana sin salir así que lo aseguro además** \- palmea el piso y de allí salen cuatro mesas de piedra pegadas de a dos - **súbanse cada uno en una** \- roshi y roge se suben en dos unidas, igual que haku y Han - **veras shukaku necesito que ustedes mantengan un ojo por si hay algún problema, además que calculando que son dos, si necesito chakra ustedes deberán darme** \- tomaba un kunai y rasgaba un poco El dedo de roge haciendo que brotara un poco de sangre en una tasa que tenía, luego tomaba algo de la roshi, Jiraiya y Alex mezclándolas.

eh por qué Sangre nuestra - decía Alex confundido en medio del templo.

Porque para un sello se necesita sangre del sellador y sellado, aunque hay excepción cuando son familia primera sangre no es necesario - Jiraiya ve la confusión de Alex - hablo de padre e hijo o madre e hijo, entre hermanos, pero aquí como es un traspaso si no estoy mal sangre del sellador, el sellado, del extraído lo que no entiendo por qué Alex - mira fijo al fénix.

Este hacía lo mismo con haku y Han combinado sus sangres con la de Jiraiya y Alex - **porque daré el Chakra a través de él y si esto no se hace pueda que el sellado reaccione mal y mueran** \- mira que Alex va a interrumpir - **antes de que preguntes que Por qué no mi sangre es porque los mataría -** sonreía y les daba la indicación a roge, Han, roshi y haku para que se quiten la camisa se acercaba a Jiraiya y le daba uno de los embaces, un pergamino con un sello - **bien dale es el de haku y han**.

Jiraiya lo veía y luego el pergamino que tenía escrito un sello, abría amplio sus ojos – e.…es un sello perdido de los Uzumakis - recibía el asentamiento del fénix y comenzaba con una gran sonrisa a escribir sobre haku mientras veía el pergamino.

Fénix se acercaba a Alex y naruto - **bien por ser Uzumakis lo llevan en la sangre aran ambos el sellado entre Jiraiya y yo revisaremos** \- naruto y Alex se sorprendían roge y roshi pegaban un grito.

Que no son unos mocosos - grita roshi tratando de levantarse, pero es cogido por cadenas de Chakra del fénix.

 **Sigue gritando y te noqueo** \- decía amenazante el fénix - **estaremos pendientes Jiraiya y yo -** le entrega el envase y pergamino a Alex, le saca a naruto algo de sangre **\- bien que quieren carta de invitación vallan.**

Gaara, Tsunade, Shizune, Utakata, fu, yuguito, Bee, sora. Zabuza, Sasori y los caminos miraban la escena callados y sorprendidos.

Alex se acercaba a roge que sonreía y le devolvía la sonrisa - no te matare - susurra y comenzaba a escribir.

Roge tragaba saliva y asentía viendo a naruto que comenzaban con roshi que a los segundos terminaba inconsciente el Jinchuriki más viejo por estar gritando.

Ohh los mocosos aran sus sellos, pero lo más probable es que terminen bajo tierra yeah -rapeaba Bee.

Roge be a Bee y palidece.

Fénix veía a Bee y los otros - **bien ya que Bee esta tan animado les enseñara cuales son las indicaciones del modo Bijuu a los demás, pero mis hermanos y yo no dejaremos que entren al modo -** dice serio – **antes que nada, inspeccionen las habitaciones de cada uno**

Los Jinchuriki que estaban sentados se veían y asentían, aprovecharían los días para ir a ver por ahora le colocaban atención al sellado - Si ahora a enseñar al mundo a educar con mi rap sensacional Ohh si- rapea Bee yendo a la habitación de Gyuki.

Tsunade, Sasori, los caminos, Shizune y Zabuza se acercaban a una distancia segura veían el traspaso

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Cuatro horas después terminaba Jiraiya y se veían sellos por todo el pecho y brazos de haku y roshi también algunos que bajaban por la mesa de piedra y otros en el suelo caminaba yendo a ver a Alex y naruto dándoles algunos consejos, a las dos horas terminan naruto y Alex.

Fénix se acerca a los tres **\- bien una extracción de Bijuu demora tres días y es muy doloroso para el Jinchuriki el cual termina muerto, mientras un traspaso de Jinchuriki a Jinchuriki demora de tres a cinco días o una semana además se necesita más Chakra, también es muy diferente ya que una extracción son varias personas al rededor mientras un traspaso son más pocas y a los lados** \- se sienta en medio del templo, saca tres cadenas de Chakra que rodean los tobillos de Alex, naruto, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya veía a naruto y Alex - bien comencemos – recibía un sí y un datebayo.

Aun lado del templo se encontraba hablando el resto de Shinobis

Bee escribía en su cuaderno y rapeaba - son casi seis días encerrados con las tripas sonando terminaremos hambreados yeah.

… **. Amegakure….**

Orochimaru llegaba de misión y caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida con kabuto detrás entraban a una oficina que tenía al fondo una repisa con varios libros frente a ella un escritorio y pergaminos-

Nagato – mira el sannin al pelirrojo que estaba sentado frente al escritorio y le extendía kabuto la mano entregándole un pergamino - solo averiguamos que todos están en sus respectivos Jinchuriki menos isobu.

Nagato asentía - está bien, aquí hay otra - le entrega otro pergamino -es una nueva misión - miraba el pergamino * _al parecer aún no hay sospechas_ * piensa mientras ve salir a ambos.

Kabuto camina junto a Orochimaru - Orochimaru-sama al parecer algo nos ocultan y traman - dice Kabuto acomodando sus lentes.

Si kabuto-kun, pero esperemos a ver qué sucede y que provecho podemos sacar Kukuku por ahora sigamos en nuestra investigación debo saber más del Sharingan Kukuku y esto - le muestra el pergamino que le dio Nagato -para después llenarlo como el otro con rapidez antes de entregarlo Kukuku- decía el sannin serpiente.

Konan los había escuchado al estar oculta entre las paredes- hay que estar con un ojo sobre ellos – creaba un ave de papel que seguía a los dos.

… **.. En Kirikagure….**

La guerra civil había pasado, como Mizukage y líder de Kirikagure se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, delgada, cabello castaño rojizo que le llega a los tobillos, un moño atado de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos cruzándose en su pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla, sus ojos de color verde claro, lleva un vestido de manga larga azul oscuro que cae debajo de las rodillas, cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la inferior de sus pechos, debajo una camisa en malla, lleva pantalones cortos, debajo de ello leotardos de malla que baja sobre sus rodillas, alrededor de la cintura lleva un cinturón con una bolsa, También lleva sandalias ninjas de tacón, conocida como Mei terumi, a su lado un joven peli azul con los ojos negros, dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, gafas con monturas negras conectadas a lo que parecen unos auriculares, lleva una camisa de manga larga y pantalón a camuflaje, la insignia de Kirikagure en el pecho, en su espalda una espada forrada en vendas, fundas de kunais en cada una de sus piernas conocido como chojuro.

Entraba al despacho un anbu con mascara de leopardo - me mandó llamar Mizukage-sama. - se inclina con una rodilla en el piso.

La Mizukage asiente - sí sé que estuviste en la misión de traer de vuelta al Jinchuriki de seis colas Utakata - ve como asiente - que paso infórmame de ello.

Leopardo aclara su garganta - cuando salió de la aldea le seguimos por cuatro días y perdimos su rastro luego de unos días le encontramos pero estaba acompañado por Zabuza momochi uno de los espadachines renegados el demonio de la niebla, dos sannin de Konoha Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju, una joven, un Uchiha, y siete niños más cuatro de Kumokagure y dos de Iwagakure le dije a mi compañero que partiéramos pero murciélago lanzo un ataque a un niño parecido al rayo amarillo de Konoha, Pero con tres bigotes en cada mejilla, él y otro niño pelirrojo con arena el cual atrapo a murciélago en un ataúd de arena como él lo llamo impactaron en mí y murciélago dos rasengan la técnica que utilizo el rayo amarillo para acabar con la tercera guerra shinobi, murciélago falleció por que no podía salir de la arena, caí inconsciente contra un árbol dos días después desperté y estaba allí solo en el bosque y además- saca un papel –Zabuza momochi dejo escrito que si quería información hablara con el Hokage y los dos niños que atacaron no pasaban de 8 años.

La Mizukage le miraba algo sorprendida al anbu - bien entonces iré a hablar con el Hokage tiene mucho que explicar -mira al joven a su lado- chojuro salimos mañana.

… **. Konoha a las Afueras….**

Se alejaban de la aldea tres anbus Kakashi, Itachi y Shisui.

Kakashi el peli plata saltaba por los aires - entonces la masacre Sera.

En casi tres meses - decía Itachi como si nada- les estaré informando - saltaba sobre una rama y luego caía al piso comenzando a correr mientras era seguido por los otros dos.

… **. ….. Torre Hokage…**

Sarutobi Se encontraba sentado en su oficina mientras hablaba con shikaku, inochi y choza, sobre los exámenes chunin de este año, como iba la academia junto a los nuevos gennins, saltaba una rana roja por la ventana y caía en medio de los tres extendía un pergamino al Hokage y desaparecía.

El Hokage lo tomaba y leía.

Shikaku lo miraba - que dice Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi lo mira - es de Jiraiya me la envió hace dos días y según esto deben estar en el traspaso además de que después viajaran a Amegakure, de allí se mirara que hacer - sonríe - además que ya falta poco para terminar el próximo tomo de icha-icha - se escuchaba cuatro gritos como de fan girl que daban los cuatro hombres.

La secretaria escucha el grito y miraba que dando sorprendida al ver a los cuatros hombres bailar la macarena festejando hace resonar su garganta - Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi le escucha, deja de bailar colocándose derecho y serio - si miku-san.

Miku la secretaria con Una gota en su nuca - es que Hiashi hyuga y fugaku Uchiha le buscan.

Sarutobi asiente - déjalos pasar - guarda el pergamino, se sienta en su silla y le indica al trio inoshikacho que tomen asiento.

Entraba fugaku con un traje jounin y el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda detrás de, el un hombre de pelo largo color negro, rasgos del clan hyuga en sus ojos, vestido de una larga túnica blanca con mangas largas, más conocido como Hiashi hyuga.

Hokage-sama lamento interrumpirle, pero es Que este señor - dice Hiashi señalando a fugaku- ha llegado muy lejos.

Sarutobi soba sus sienes - que hiso Hiashi.

Fugaku lo mira orgulloso - solo que le demostré que los Uchiha somos los más fuertes - Hiashi lo cogía de la camisa y chocaban frentes.

No se vallan a agarrar aquí díganme que paso - Sarutobi suspira.

Hiashi que sostenía el cuello de la camisa del Uchiha trataba de contenerse - que este zángano competimos por quien llegaba más rápido aquí para traerle informes del consejo civil y puso un katon en mi camino - mira fijo a fugaku y comenzaban a insultarse.

Sarutobi mira la cara del cuarto como pidiéndole respuesta - si tan solo estuvieras aquí Como los detenía- decía a la nada.

Shikaku mira la escena y al Hokage – problemático.

Inochi mira con pesar a sarutobi - les ganaba en competencias - mira a sarutobi que soba sus sienes mientras se escuchan los insultos de los dos líderes de clanes

Minutos después ve como volvían hacer los respetados líderes de sus clanes – bien el informe es- arquea una ceja cansado rogando que Tsunade tomara rápido su puesto

Hiashi aclaraba su garganta- preguntan por el Jinchuriki del kyubi, estaban muy intrigados, quieren una reunión con usted y todos los clanes – decía serio

Fugaku miraba a sarutobi para luego fijarse en la foto del cuarto que estaba allí, mientras un solo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza *como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme*

Sarutobi asiente suspirando – decirles que deberán esperar a la reunión – dice serio ignoraría unos meses el asunto

… **. A la semana en la entrada de Konoha….**

Entraba la Mizukage con dos anbus a su lado caminaba directo a la torre Hokage.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sarutobi revisaba los listados de los participantes chunin escuchaba golpear la puerta - pase - decía sin alzar la mirada.

Hokage-sama no le gustaría averiguar quién es la primera mujer Mizukage - decía una voz femenina y se sentaba frente a él.

Sarutobi levantaba su vista - Mei la nueva Mizukage - sonríe y deja los Pergaminos aun lado sacando otro - creo saber la duda que tiene, pero me gustaría afirmarla.

Mei asentía - supe lo del Jinchuriki de Kirikagure y lo de Zabuza momochi y su aprendiz.

Sarutobi asiente sellando el cuarto Le comenta sobre los Jinchuriki, el cuidarlos y hacerlos fuertes, lo del supuesto madara, los aliados, la traición - Por último, kisame también está con nosotros.

Mei se queda pensativa - así que con ustedes están dos de los espadachines de la niebla junto a los Jinchurikis y además uno de los últimos del clan yuki - suspira y mira al techo no le dejaban más salida -creo que solo queda aliar a Kirikagure por lo que me cuenta - mira al Hokage - sabe cuándo Jiraiya lanza el nuevo tomo - decía ruborizada.

Sarutobi una sonrisa pervertida se forma en su rostro - eso es otra cosa que vine tras la alianza sus libros serán gratis para nosotros - les brillan los ojos a ambos.

… **seis días después de comenzar el traspaso en la isla tortuga…**

Habían tardado más de lo esperado, aún seguía el proceso en el trascurso del tiempo se habían conocido más y sobre el lugar donde fueron creados los bijuu

Gaara había ido a la habitación la cual era igual de grande al resto, pero su diferencia es que la arena cubría todo el lugar, shukaku allí había junto a Bee hablado sobre el modo bijuu, claramente no se lo dejaban usar a ninguno, pero la información era útil, también le enseño a controlar la arena del lugar y guardar un poco en su calabaza al mezclarla con la otra se hacía más resistente y eficaz

Utakata, sora, fu, yuguito y Bee habían también entrado a las respectivas habitaciones, aunque los últimos dos ya conocían el lugar, los bijuu habían hecho lo mismo que shukaku junto a Bee hablarles a los Jinchurikis sobre el control de su poder, cada uno además le había mostrado o dado algo especial a los jóvenes,

Tsunade, Sasori, Shizune, omoi y Zabuza junto a los caminos habían investigado el lugar, encontrando varios pergaminos que explicaban la vida de los humanos antes del ninjutsu.

Zabuza había encontrado un pergamino donde estaba en el medio la imagen, los nueve bijuu rodeando a Rikudo en el pergamino más atrás una imagen de rikudo junto a otra persona derrotando a lo que tradujeron como Kaguya, siguieron tratando de descifrarlo con la ayuda de los caminos que se comunicaban con Nagato que le pedía a kakuzu traducción en algunos textos antiguos, además que los bijuu también ayudaban

– Porque solo muestra a los nueve conocidos – decía Shizune señalando la imagen y mirando a isobu

isobu que usaba un clon de sora pues habían decidido salir así por si fénix necesitaba ayuda, este aclaraba su garganta – **en ese momento solo éramos nueve sin contar los dos hijos del viejo, vivimos con él un par de años aproximadamente unos 10 años hasta que murió, en ese transcurso siempre fuimos solo nosotros-** dice asiendo que todos le pusieran cuidado hasta los que estaban haciendo el proceso de sellado, el único que parecía no prestar atención era fénix que se encontraba allí sentado pasando chakra con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados- **pero meses antes de su muerte unos dos asura y el viejo nos trajeron aquí de nuevo el viejo ya estaba muy mal, recuerdo que todos mirábamos curiosos como habría espacio entre las habitaciones de shukaku y Kurama creando allí otra –** suspira era tedioso contarlo así que miraba a saiken - **en mi opinión llevamos seis días aquí aún falta para salir mostrémosles además aquí el chakra lo recuperamos más rápido –** dice recibiendo un sí de sus hermanos menos de fénix que solo da un simple Ummm

Gyuki al Bee estar en modo bijuu ordenaba a todos sentarse en la habitación de fénix para luego posar uno de sus tentáculos en la gran pared frente a todos en la cual se comenzaban a ver imagines nítidas de la memoria del ocho colas, las cuales corrían a gran velocidad hasta posarse en el día mencionado por isobu, esto dejaba sorprendido a los Shinobis que miraban sin dejar de trabajar tres de ellos en lo que hacían.

El camino animal alzaba la mano recibiendo el permiso de isobu de hablar- Nagato san dice que le gustaría mostrar y grabar lo que se va a observar- dice recibiendo un asentimiento de Gyuki, Zabuza aprovechaba y sacaba una video cámara profesional que generosamente el tsuchikage había gastado, la instalaba comenzando a grabar

… **Las memorias de los bijuu….**

Se observaban nueve bijuus de menos de la mitad de tamaño de lo que eran ahora entrar junto a dos hombres uno de ellos el Rikudo y el otro su hijo, los pequeños bijuu corrían por el lugar el cual era muy conocido para ellos, en la pantalla aparecía un son Goku jalando las colas de Kurama que lloraba

El mayor de los humanos Rikudo se acercaba a sus dos hijos tocándoles la cabeza a cada uno asiendo que se detuvieran, se sostenía con el Shakujō conocido como Bastón de Monje, posaba una de sus manos en el rostro del pequeño zorro secando sus lágrimas con una sonrisa que le decía que todo estará bien, detrás de ellos se ve a Matatabi reprendiendo a son y asura por querer burlarse de su hermano menor

Rikudo soltaba al pequeño y ve a sus hijos – como sabrán me queda poco tiempo en este mundo – decía viendo como los presentes se deprimían – pero no tienen por qué estar tristes saben que siempre estaré con ustedes aquí en sus corazones – con su bastón tocaba el lugar de donde se encontraba el corazón de Kurama- aunque no me gustaría creerlo sé que después de mi muerte los humanos querrán ir tras de ustedes por su poder, pido que se cuiden entre sí y protegen por favor, siempre recuerden que el odio, rencor y venganza no son buenos para ustedes ni para el mundo – dice mirando a cada uno – me alegra saber que asura mientras viva les protegerá, luego ustedes lo harán entre si – decía volando hacia el cuarto que había creado

Asura miraba a su padre con intriga – que piensas hacer padre crear otro bijuu - dice viendo como su padre solo le sonreía y una idea loca pasaba por su mente – n…no me digas que un mini Jûbi

Jajajajaja asura de donde sacas esas ideas- reía al oír a su hijo y ver a los demás confundidos- lo que pienso crear con mis últimas fuerzas es un ser que por mucho tiempo merodeo en mis pensamientos- decía mirando la habitación que tenía más colores que todas las demás – sé que es difícil de entender pero muchos le llamaran bijuu aunque no lo sea, será el menor de todos – se oía un gruñido del pequeño y consentido zorro sacándole una risita a su padre- kura-kun sé que amas ser el menor pero debo dejarles a este ser – mira al pequeño sonrojado por el apodo y los otros que inclinaban su cabeza junto a sus orejas a un lado confundidos- verán el chakra que tengo me dejaría vivir unos 20 años más pero estoy convencido de lo que hago además el caparazón del Jûbi consume mi vida lentamente – ve a asura dándole una ligera sonrisa – necesitare luego de esto tu ayuda para aguantar unos dos meses y poder estar con el – dice recibiendo un sí de su hijo

Todos daban un paso atrás observando lo que sucedía.

Rikudo entraba a la habitación viendo a todos desde allí se sentaba serrando sus ojos unía sus manos mientras de la parte de donde se encontraba su corazón salía chakra que se posaba a su lado comenzando girar creando un círculo de colores el cual comenzaba a tomar forma un ave con largas alas, junto a una larga cola, sus plumas se veían de miles de colores se podría decir que cada una era de color diferente, la forma se enroscaba abrigándose con sus alas, Rikudo habría lentamente sus ojos observando la figura a su lado aun sin dejar de que el chakra dejara de salir de su corazón, con su bastón se señalaba su cabeza saliendo de allí una línea azul que entraba al ave, el chakra dejaba de fluir viéndose el viejo cansado y respirando agitado, alzaba su mano deteniendo a sus hijos al ver que querían correr hacia él, miraba al ave posando una mano en ella le hacía brillar para segundos después asiendo que se mueva dándole así vida

El ave de la mitad de altura de sus hermanos, se desenrollaba abriendo sus ojos naranjas con morado en ellos se veía una espiral en su pupila, lo primero que miraba era el sujeto que tenía a su lado el cual le daba una sonrisa que le hacía tranquilizar, se levantaba tambaleándose un poco sentía como las manos del hombre lo tomaban esto hacía que se acurrucara en el sintiendo unos ojos fijos en el miraba un pequeño zorro que gruñía, el ave solo miraba hacia otro lado ignorándole esto hizo que el zorrito reprochara y se quejara, una risa de su creador se escuchara en la sala

Asura se acerca y ayuda a levantar a su padre mientras veía curioso el ave frente a él buscando respuestas.

Los bijuus se acercaban a ellos mirando el ave, Matatabi se recostaba tras su padre dejando que este se recostara en ella, Kurama se acercaba olfateando el ave con algo de celos por no ser el que estaba en los brazos del viejo

Rikudo espero que sus hijos se sentaran frente a él rodeándole y le sonrió a Matatabi agradeciéndole, para luego ver a Kurama y sonreírle haciéndolo achantar

Isobu miraba serio a su padre extrañado por el nuevo ser - **padre que es, dijiste que no era un bijuu, aunque lo trataran como a nosotros creo** – decía confundido

Rikudo movía el ave despertándole haciendo que viera a todos a su alrededor – ahorita

descansas ahorita, por ahora escúchame si – dice viendo como el menor asiente, ve a sus demás hijos- él es un fénix – la sorpresa en el rostro de asura no se hacía esperar – sé que lo han escuchado en la mitología de los humanos, ahora es real, no es un bijuu como ustedes aunque tiene poderes como ustedes y chakra, igual que ustedes no muere si no que se regenera mucho más rápido con su chakra en otro lugar- tomaba un respiro viendo que el fénix le prestaba cuidado – verán – se quedaba pensativo mirando cómo les podía explicar y entendieran- está hecho con lo último de mi chakra, su voluntad y confianza es como la mía por eso el chakra salió de la parte de mi corazón, es mucho más sensible que todos ustedes, sus poderes son aparte de los de ustedes de aumentar su chakra, poder darlo, sus habilidades para sanar son inigualables, es capaz de dar y quitar vida – esto sorprendía a los presentes – esto se debe a su poder de resurgir de las cenizas, su resistencia es muy fuerte aunque al parecerse tanto a mi tiende a confiarse mucho, además de ser algo terco, su comunicación con el mundo espiritual es excelente- decía mirando a los presentes y luego al ave que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa- eso le da la capacidad de conectarse más afondo con los animales

Asura observaba aun sorprendido – si no es un bijuu que es padre, y por lo último imagino que a estos les puede ayudar en su control de chakra ya que no creo que sea la vida lo único que tome y quite – dice recibiendo una risita de afirmación de su padre – es como un shinigami – ve negar al mayor y bufa

No asura, sé que tiene un poder parecido a los shinigami el cual se refleja mucho, aparte de que se puede comunicar con ellos – esto hacía que le vieran confundido pero seguía dejaría eso para explicarlo luego - fénix tiene su límite en este poder que conocerá con el tiempo – decía mirando al ave – es un fénix eso es lo que es, no es un bijuu porque no tiene el chakra del Jûbi tiene el chakra como el mío o el tuyo aunque no niego que ese poder de una gran cantidad de chakra como a un bijuu si se Lodi, aunque su chakra sea diferente podrá realizar técnicas como sus hermanos, sus reservas serán grandes como las de ustedes- ve a sus hijos – en si digamos que tiene gran parte de mi ser en el – decía sacando un Wow de todos

Gyuki veía a su padre para tocar con sus tentáculos a el ave – **entonces por lo que veo es el que más debe mantener oculto y al tú ya haber creado nueve bijuu no esperarían que creerás un ser como el** \- ve asentir a su padre y sigue – **prometo que nos cuidaremos** – dice entre lágrimas sabiendo que ahora si perderían a su padre

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera Gyuki adelantaba un poco

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Unas seis semanas después los doce hermanos se encontraban alrededor de su padre recibiendo sus últimas palabras que eran cuidarse y protegerse entre ellos, los bijuu lloraban junto asura mientras Indra se mantenía allí tratando de no hacerlo

Fénix que había aprendido varias cosas de su padre en esas cortas seis semanas estaba mirándole queriendo que el viejo no se fuera se acercaba llorando a él dejando caer sus lágrimas en el corazón de este

No puedes hacer nada, sabes el poder que tienes, pero entenderás en un futuro porque no puedes salvar a todos los que deseas- dice con una pequeña sonrisa acariciando sus plumas, sus otros hijos se acercaban y a cada uno le acariciaba, al terminar cerraba sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro daba un último suspiro dejando este mundo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La imagen se desvanecía y Gyuki con voz entrecortada decía -Años después Indra y asura fallecieron, esto hizo que los humanos quisieran el poder nuestro, así que nos separamos y lo demás ya lo imaginaran- era abrazado por Bee que salía de su modo bijuu, se levantaba como los demás Jinchurikis que se podía mover e iban hablar a cada respectiva habitación

Jiraiya desde su posición había mirado todo y agachaba su mirada entendiendo como Tsunade, Zabuza, Sasori, Shizune, omoi y Nagato que había visto por los caminos que aquellos grandes bijuus habían sufrido y tenían sentimientos como cualquiera de ellos

Naruto, aunque no podía entrar a su campo mental con Kurama lloraba en silencio junto a rogué, han, haku, roshi que acostados habían observado

El fénix se encontraba aun en su trabajo miraba a Alex que no dejaba de verle mientras lloraba, le sonreía y aclaraba su garganta – sigamos aún falta media extracción – dice esto, para ver a los otros Shinobis que habían quedado guardar la grabación y salir a pensar

…. **Amegakure…**

Nagato que se encontraba allí sentado en la biblioteca junto a los demás, les había comentado que se revelaría que es el fénix antes de comenzar a ver por los caminos, sus ojos se habían perdido mientras observaba

Konan al ver que ya había vuelto pero su mirada estaba ida se acercaba él y le tomaba la mano sacándole del lugar para que fuera a descansar, sabía que luego Nagato contaría lo sucedido

 **Continuara….**

Espero se entienda lo que es el fénix


	19. Chapter 19: isla tortuga

**Capítulo 19: isla tortuga**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **\- una semana después isla tortuga-**

Caían de rodillas Jiraiya, naruto y Alex jadeando con bolsas más pronunciadas que Gaara bajo sus ojos.

Fénix desase las cadenas respirando agitado – **maldición hacer dos traslados a la vez es horrible se fue mucho tiempo -** se extiende en el suelo explotando.

Tsunade, Shizune, sora y haku se acercan a revisar a sus amigos - están sumamente agotados hay que dejarles descansar.

Bee habría el templo - Ohh yeah luego de dos semanas volvemos a la vida ya parecemos zombis sin ida Ohh si - rapea Bee y sale de allí corriendo en busca de comida seguido de Gaara, sora, fu, Utakata, yuguito, Zabuza, Sasori, Shizune pues, aunque tenían provisiones dentro no habían podido recibir una rasión decente ningún día eran muchas bocas, para su felicidad el tigre había casado algo de comida y otro camino había llegado mandado por Nagato a llevar comida.

Tsunade acomoda a Jiraiya, naruto, Alex en el suelo para que descansaran y veía al clon que controlaba el fénix desaparecer, roge dormía su pelo era algo más largo y con una marca en su pecho en forma de Collar, haku su piel era algo más clara, con un sello en su muñeca, roshi y han dormían con un semblante relajado.

Tsunade les dejaba allí descansar y salía con los caminos, pero antes besando a un Jiraiya el cual ya se encontraba acomodado en brazos de Morfeo

… **. Día siguiente isla tortuga al medio día…**

Naruto, roshi, han se despertaban y parpadeaban sentándose escuchaban sus estómagos gruñir - datebayo cuanto dormimos, siento que me comeré una ballena -tomaba su estómago.

Roshi lo mira y niega – no se - mira hacia afuera _*son cuanto dormí_ ***** no recibía respuesta alguna, entraba en su campo mental viendo todo vacío volvía a salir - se realizó correctamente - susurra y seguía a han y naruto que salían.

Roge, haku y Jiraiya se veían devorar un gran trozo de carne que tenían frente a ellos.

Oh despertaron y acorralaron al pobre marrano yeah - rapea Bee.

Sora mira hacia dentro - Alex - se levanta y va a ver a su amigo luego de unos minutos regresa corriendo agitada - e…esta.

Todos la miran y corren hacia adentro quedando estáticos en la puerta  
Se veía a Alex con los ojos con el Rinnegan, pero con unos pequeños puntos naranjas a los lados, su cuerpo era rodeado por Chakra de diferentes colores que se acoplaba a la estructura de su cuerpo su cabello más largo y con rayos de colores los miraba - **bien** \- su voz era gruesa - **ahora seguirán aprendiendo información del modo bijuu, pero no entrar así que comenzar-** decía serio

Jiraiya lo mira - mañana aún deben descansar.

Suspiran - **bien** \- decía serio el fénix y dejaba el cuerpo de Alex el cual caía respirando agitado.

Ohh mierda - jadeaba y se sentaba mirando a los otros - esta de mal humor ya se le pasara durmiendo.

Sora se acerca y lo revisa - ven debes comer - salen todos mientras roge y sora ayudan a Alex.

Gaara que estaba sentado miraba a su amigo después que ya los recién despertados habían comido – no creo que solo sea malgenio – decía mirando a los demás Jinchurikis – saben bien que lo que vimos les hizo recordar, shukaku ya está bien, pero creo que rogué, haku, naruto y Alex deberían hablar con ellos

Tsunade que revisaba a naruto asentía – es cierto después de todo no fue fácil para ninguno- mira a Alex- deberás hablar con él no – dice viendo al menor asentir

El resto del día se la fue allí descansando

… **. dos días después…**

Alex había tratado de hablar con el fénix sobre lo que habían visto pero él se había negado a decir una palabra, así que lo había dejado para después en este momento se encontraban todos desayunando tranquilos pues ayer solo les había tocado recorrer la isla y hoy había una discusión entre un clon de naruto contralo por Kurama y uno de Alex contralo por el fénix

 **Haber aliento de perro dijimos que no, lo podría matar –** gritaba el fénix jalando los cabellos de él clon de Kurama

 **Maldito pajarraco no entrara en modo bijuu solo vera algo que dejaron para el si-** mandaba a su hermano a un lado mientras todos veían con una gota tras su cabeza la escena

El fénix serio le veía – **bien, pero te lo digo si naruto llega a morir tú serás el responsable -** decía firme viendo al rubio **\- tu sigue la bola de pelos esa -**

Naruto solo asentía mientras era seguido por todos a la habitación de Kurama que era un rojizo naranja con varios zorros pintados – e… Kurama no quiero morir – decía asustado

Kurama disipaba el clon luego de hablar con Jiraiya y negaba en la mente de naruto – **confía en mí no pasara solo has caso a lo que te diga el pervertido si -** decía más calmado

Fénix leve desde la puerta - **nunca soportaste que fuera el consentido del viejo aliento de perro -** decía triunfal y esquivaba unas bolas de fuego que Kurama lanzo controlando a naruto

 **Cállate pajarraco por lo menos pase más tiempo con el que tú y no lo mate -** gritaba y tapa su boca rápido – **espera fénix yo no quería -** dice viendo desaparecer al clon de Alex, los demás estaban sorprendidos

Matatabi que contralaba un clon de yuguito negaba – **serás baka Kurama sabes que se culpa y tu antes le dices eso -** gritaba y se avecinaba hacia él, pero yuguito hacia explotar el clon antes que el rubio saliera herido

Kurama solo devolvía el cuerpo a naruto maldiciéndose.

Naruto tocaba su cabeza- datebayo no hagan eso avisen – decía y comenzaba a oír a Jiraiya que le hablaba

Afuera los demás miraban a Alex – no crees que deberías hablar con el – decía Shizune despeinándolo ve a sentir al menor y que iba a la habitación del fénix

Luego de unos minutos el cuarto de Kurama se cerraba y solo quedaba dentro Naruto que estaba sentado en la habitación solo, cerraba sus orbes para luego encontrarse en su campo mental frente al gran zorro de nueve colas recordaba cada indicación que le habían dado junto a un pergamino que Jiraiya le había mostrado, se acercaba al sello, el zorro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin prestarle mucho cuidado, Naruto comenzaba a quítalo en eso una flash amarillo pasaba frente a él asiéndolo cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo, abría unos segundos después sus ojos podía observar la silueta de un hombre con una capa que decía en letras chinas yondaime y cabello Rubio.

Pa...papá - naruto sorprendido vocalizaba y miraba al lado del hombre una mujer pelirroja y hermosa - ma.…mamá.

La mujer miraba fijo al zorro - maldita bola de pelos que le ibas a hacer a mi bebe.

Kurama la veía - **Kushina solo quería que su hijo los viera además para que les explico esto a ti y tu esposo tengo problemas más importantes** \- se daba la vuelta - **cuando termines de hablar con tu padre y el tomate ese hablamos**.

El hombre rubio soltaba una risita sorprendido y cambiaba el campo mental, antes de que su esposa matara al Bijuu de nueve colas, miraba al pequeño rubio - Kushina que edad tiene naruto - mira a su esposa.

Naruto los mira y abraza a ambos como puede – mamá, papá – sollozaba.

Kushina le da un coscorrón a su marido - Minato-kun no se - se agacha y abraza a naruto, Minato se inclina y los abraza se quedan así por unos minutos.

Naruto se separa y seca sus lágrimas - tengo siete - ambos adultos se sorprendían, naruto les contaba su vida, lo que vivió sus primeros cinco años como fue golpeado.

Minato le veía y agacha su mirada - creí que entenderían, pero no solo te culparon - comienza a llorar modo chibi - que mal padre soy.

Kushina lo acompaña en su llanto - que dices de mi debería estar hay para acabar a los que dañaron a mi bebe - se abrazan llorando.

Naruto los ve con una gota en la cabeza - pero no les tengo rabia aparte quiero proteger mi pueblo precioso y ser el mejor Hokage mejor que tu - señala a su padre - voy bien ya se el rasengan lo aprendí en una semana sé que tu tardaste dos años - reía rascando su nuca.

Esto dejaba en shock a ambos padres - pe... pero como - decía Minato y veía como su hijo creaba un clon y luego un rasengan.

Kushina espera que se deshaga el rasengan - mi bebe - abraza a naruto - es sensacional.

Minato sonreía orgulloso al verlo - aún falta completarlo ya que es con una sola mano y le quería meter Chakra futon - veía el interés de su hijo en sus ojos - dile a Jiraiya-sensei.

Ero-sensei - gritaban naruto, Kushina.

Minato reía - si dile que te muestre la mansión Namizake allí hay muchas cosas que te servirán - sonríe y seguía escuchando a naruto que hablaba sobre todo con lo que ha pasado con los demás Jinchuriki como supo de sus abuelos el plan de Akatsuki, el del supuesto madara, lo del traspaso.

Minato sorprendido lo mira - si Por lo que me dices del supuesto madara fue el mismo que ataco la aldea hace siete años también llevaba mascara naranja su Chakra era joven y muy fuerte poseedor del Sharingan usaba una extraña técnica que lo hacía ser trasparente, pero por dos o cinco segundos así fue como lo vencí descubriendo que la técnica tenía esa debilidad – sonríe.

Kushina lo escuchaba y luego hablaban sobre cómo se conocieron Minato y Kushina sobre varias historias y demás.

Kurama hacia resonar su voz - **siento interrumpir, pero creo que afuera ya estarán angustiados han pasado horas**

Minato y Kushina asentían - bien Naruto siempre recuerda que te amamos - decía Kushina abrazando a su hijo y dándole las tres prohibiciones ninjas, hablándole de sus amigos y de cómo debía de tener verdaderos además de cuidarlos.

Minato se unía al abrazo - estoy orgulloso de ti serás un gran Hokage - le besan la mejilla y desaparecen.

Naruto sonreía y veía de nuevo al zorro frente a el - gracias bola de pelos.

Zorro le sonreía para luego naruto volver a la habitación, salía de ella sorprendido que ya era de noche, ve a sus abuelos y se acerca a hablar con ellos

….. **El mismo día en la mañana Alex…**

el pelirrojo había entrado al campo mental buscando al fénix, se acercaba al verlo sobre el puesto de ramen, se sentaba a su lado mirándole, el ave ni se inmutaba, pero cae al suelo al ser sorprendido por el menor que le había tumbado con un abrazo mientras lloraba esto lo confundió

 **Oye mocoso ese zorro te dijo algo –** leve negar y mira al rostro - **porque lloras entonces paso algo –** decía confundido

Alex negaba mirándola – me duele que te sientas así fénix- dice el ave iba a gritarle, pero se quedaba callado dejando que hablara necesitaba averiguar algo – duele mucho, no…. No fuiste tú, e…el decidió rescatarte a ti, Kurama y shukaku, e.…eso no es su culpa el decidió que así fueran las cosas – decía sin soltar el abrazo- lo extrañas mucho hubieras querido salvarlo, pero porque no fue así – jadeaba

el fénix miraba con sorpresa al menor – **espera, pensé que al principio hablabas solo porque me sintiera bien pero como sabes que él me salvo a mí a shukaku y a Kurama-** le veía y abría amplio sus ojos al darse cuenta - **Ohh como fui de idiota todos estos años y no me fije, esta es una de las diferencias que decía el viejo si yo alguna vez tuviera Jinchuriki-** decía sorprendido viendo al pelirrojo que leve confundido- **veras el me comento sobre cuáles serían las diferencias de un Jinchuriki ejemplo del sanbi a mí, no le entendí mucho pero ahora si una de esas es que nuestros sentimientos son compartidos con razón cuando tienes miedo mi ser se estremece y yo también lo tengo, como ahora que estas sintiendo todos mis sentimientos -** decía suspirando dejándose acariciar por Alex que lo volvía pequeño y ponía cuidado – **así que es eso, tranquilo mocoso solo recordaba eso me pone triste si -** se relaja siendo consentido

El menor asiente entendiendo y al sentirlo ya mejor se queda allí con él, más tranquilos hasta caer dormidos

… **diez días después, entrada de los bosques de Amegakure….**

Saltaban por los árboles el grupo de Jiraiya.

Estos quince días para ellos se había mantenido en entrenamiento, pero los Jinchurikis dos de ellos principalmente para naruto algo de no olvidar, luego de ello todos habían entrenado, se dirigían hacia Amegakure luego de haber salido de la isla, viajaban aun paso moderado

… **.. Konoha cinco días antes de la fecha actual….**

Caía Shisui frente a danzo - me mandó llamar.

Danzo asentía con su brazo bueno metido dentro de la venda del otro - levántate - dice seriamente.

Shisui se levantaba y quitaba su máscara mirándole sin darse cuenta sentía un jalón de algo filoso alrededor de su ojo derecho, daba un salto atrás poniendo una mano en el - ahh pero que - mira fijo a danzo.

Sonreía de lado a lado mientras sostenía en su mano el ojo derecho de Shisui y lo colocaba en un frasco - eres un gran shinobi no puedo dejar que esos ojos se pierdan - empuñaba el kunai y lo lanzaba hacia Shisui que lo esquivaba dando un salto al lado, desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Que mal - decía danzo al ya no verlo se daba la vuelta caminando con su recién adquirido tesoro aun cuarto.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shisui aparecía junto a un árbol que estaba junto a un rio, caía al suelo jadeando se escuchaban ruidos de kunais chocar – ¡Itachi! - grita y mira con su ojo bueno como su amigo llegaba.

Itachi corría arrodillándose a su lado comenzaba a curarle y trancar sangre con Chakra - te lo hizo el maldito de danzo - dice con rabia, escucha pasos - sasuke ve a casa - mira a su hermano.

Shisui se deja curar - me quito el ojo - lo mira jadeando - vendrá por el otro.

Sasuke se queda oculto en unos árboles.

Hay que estar preparados - decía Itachi y lo ayuda a sentar.

No - decía Shisui y lo miraba con su ojo sano - activa tu Sharingan.

Itachi -pero - hace caso - que aras.

Shisui Le sonríe de lado - toma mi ojo y di que me mataste sabes lo necesitas para activar el mangekyo Sharingan para que puedas realizar la misión, tienes que matar a tu mejor amigo o sufrir una gran pérdida.

No te matare - dice Itachi serio.

Shisui sonríe - lose por eso te pido que tomes mi ojo y lo guardes sabes su poder algún día lo podrás utilizar -tomaba un kunai - desapareceré tómenme por muerto - sacaba de su funda un pedazo de papel y escribía algo en el - ten sabrás que hacer - cogía el kunai sacando su ojo.

Itachi le veía con lágrimas en sus ojos - hermano te quiero, gracias- mira a Shisui y se abrazan luego sentía como se alejaba de él, subía a un precipicio del rio nakano tirándose desde allí suicidándose, Sasuke al ver esto caía desmayado, pero antes de suicidarse sonríe diciéndole que suerte con la masacre, Itachi sentía diferente sus ojos pero desactivaba el Sharingan el cual le pondría cuidado después, se volteaba y miraba a sasuke desmayado caminaba hacia sasuke cargándolo - has mejorado, cuanto abras escuchado - camina con el hacia el compuesto.

... …. **Konoha fecha actual…**

Habían hallado dos anbus, un cuerpo flotante sobre el rio nakano con una nota encima la cual Según decía era de Shisui que se había suicidado ya que no soportaba la presión que le daba el clan y la aldea, el Hokage sabia la verdad así que no había insistido en investigación mientras el clan Uchiha sabía que no se había suicidado por ello y aumentaban sus sospechas en Itachi sobre la traición del clan.

Fugaku entraba a la casa - Itachi- gritaba con furia y palmeaba las manos en la mesa fracturándola, sasuke y una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, ojos oscuros, nariz pequeña, su cabello azul oscuro largo, vestía con una camisa purpura, falda roja junto a un delantal amarillo llamada Mikoto Uchiha, ambos se tensaban y tragaban saliva al verlo así de enfadado, fugaku ve a Itachi que ni se inmutaba.

Sí que quiere fugaku - decía comiendo un dango y sin una pisca de respeto.

Fugaku se enojaba aún más - sasuke sal – grita, ve al niño asentir y agachar su cabeza caminando a la salida - que le muevas - grita lanzándole una patada, pero la frena Itachi lo mira a los ojos observando el mangekyo Sharingan, parpadea y vuelve a ver su Sharingan normal - que significa esto.

Sasuke y Mikoto miran a Itachi sorprendidos.

Itachi veía a fugaku con odio- no les volverás a pegar a ninguno - le suelta la pierna y se agacha esquivando un puño de fugaku levanta su pierna pegándole una patada en el estómago lo manda contra la mesa despedazándola - no soy el mismo de hace unos meses que veía tu maltrato y no hacía nada - decía firme.

Fugaku furioso se toma el estómago - eres un - comenzaba a realizar sellos, pero sentía una Katana en su cuello.

Itachi que había aparecido tras él apuntado con una Katana - terminas los sellos y antes de que abras la boca paso esto por tu cuello - decía en tono frio.

Fugaku bajaba sus manos - mataste a Shisui - decía tratando de no mostrar temor.

Itachi asentía - si lo hice y Que - vuelve a aparecer frente Mikoto y sasuke - ya lo había confirmado ayer en la mañana con los que mandaste no.

Fugaku se levantaba viéndole con rabia salía de allí.

Mikoto se acerca a su hijo - Itachi no retes a tu padre es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Itachi asentía y veía a sasuke - mañana iras a la academia cierto - le despeina.

Sasuke asiente sonriendo - gracias ni-san.

Itachi sonreía y realizaba un clon dejándolo con ellos desaparecía el original

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sarutobi miraba su preciado libro y veía aparecer a Itachi – que paso Itachi-kun

Itachi le mira serio- la masacre será en dos días – sabía que fugaku no haría nada en esos dos días - a eso de las 19 horas, dile a iruka que tarde a sasuke y además a todos que estén pendientes

Sarutobi se sorprendía y mandaba a llamar a todos – como decidiste que en dos días

Itachi lo mira –porque fugaku es capaz de quien sabe que es mejor actuar rápido.

Luego de unos minutos se veía entrar a Kakashi junto con iruka, anko, shikaku, inochi, choza, tsume, Shibi, Maito Gai, asuma, kurenai, todos miraban a sarutobi y Itachi, el Uchiha sellaba el cuarto activando su mangekyo Sharingan mirándolos fijamente envía a todos al Tsukuyomi.

La mayoría se sorprendía - e.…el Tsukuyomi - decía Kakashi y ve a Itachi - tienes el mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi asiente - si, como tú y este es el Tsukuyomi dice al ver la cara de confusión de algunos.

Sarutobi miraba a todo lado - así que este es el Tsukuyomi el Genjutsu más poderoso del Sharingan el mundo de 72 horas de sufrimiento, donde afuera son solo cinco segundos.

Anko mira el lugar - he escuchado o mejor leído de, el pero no es solo para tortura.

Itachi asiente - sí, pero la usare para darles información así sé que nada de lo que diga será escuchado por otros.

Tsume mira a Itachi - para que nos llamaste que yo sepa la masacre es en tres semanas.

Itachi le mira y hace aparecer sillas - se adelantó será en tres días- decía sorprendiendo a todos - pensaba hacerla en dos, pero es mejor en tres ya que hay una reunión del clan secreta para el golpe de estado aprovechare esa ocasión para realizarla, fugaku esta como loco es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa así que por ello la adelante.

Shikaku sentado, bostezando lo mira - es mejor que la realices cuando estén saliendo y llegando a sus casas así no se formara un alboroto rápidamente.

Iruka debes cuidar de sasuke trata de que las clases demoren y luego valla directo a la casa - dice Itachi serio, para asentir a lo dicho por shikaku - cuando acabe la masacre todos aquí en la oficina de Hokage-sama y por favor enviar a Jiraiya y Amegakure la información para que se alisten, además de que lleguen rápido a Amegakure - los sacaba del Genjutsu al ver a shikaku casi dormido.

Sarutobi se acerca a Itachi - seguro que lo quieres hacer solo - veía como asentía - sabes que tienes mi protección – sonríe.

… **. Amegakure mañana siguiente….**

Yahiko, kakuzu, kisame y dos caminos entraban corriendo al cuarto de Konan - oigan - grita Yahiko despertando a Nagato y Konan.

Que quieren- decía Nagato bostezando y cubriendo a Konan con la manta antes que notaran su desnudes.

Yahiko Le arroja dos pergaminos - par de tortolos uno es de Konoha la masacre es en dos días y Jiraiya llega entre hoy y mañana, ya están en el sur oeste de los bosques

Konan se sienta cubriéndose - porque la adelanto tres semanas.

Yahiko niega - que cuando venga nos explica.

Kakuzu con dinero en mano- bien llegan veintidós y si contamos a Itachi veintitrés, lo bueno es que ustedes comparten cuarto - Nagato y Konan se sonrojaban - los caminos también, hay que tener exactos gastos de comida seremos Treinta y uno.

Todos lo veían con una gota en la cabeza Kisame lo mira - te olvidas de Orochimaru y kabuto.

Konan los mira acurrucándose en los brazos de Nagato- nos traicionara quiere el Sharingan me imagino que aprovechara a que llegue Itachi para quitárselo así que-suspira - son muchos, pero hay que estar listos si Itachi se viene esa noche llegaría aquí al medio día, del otro día cansado y lo más probable es pelear contra Tobi - recibe el asentimiento de todos.

Nagato besa la mejilla de Konan - bien alistémonos, Nos espera una semana larga.

Kisame ve a Kakuzu - me hablas de casi nueve mocosos - leve asentir - se acabó la calma - suspira, y todos piensan igual saliendo algunos de la habitación.

… **Bosques Amegakure….**

Jiraiya había levantado a todos temprano ya que quería llegar lo antes posible, Se veían como veintidós más una mancha blanca y una rosada parecían flash por los árboles, el grupo viajaba a toda marcha ya que habían desactivado los sellos de gravedad.

Bien si seguimos a este ritmo en ocho o nueve horas llegamos - recibía un sí y datebayo de todos.

… **. Konoha seis horas después….**

Sarutobi se encontraba entregando tres pergaminos - bien partirán en dos días para que nadie sospeche, esperaran a Itachi en la frontera allí viajaran sin descanso hasta Amegakure - miraba a Kakashi, Maito Gai, kurenai, asuma frente a él.

Kakashi tomaba el pergamino - si Hokage-sama seremos los guardias de Tsunade.

Sarutobi sonreía - también quiero que me den un informe de cómo va todo -mira los otros - shikaku, inochi, choza, anko, tsume y Shibi luego de media hora que Itachi comience entraran a sacar los niños, sasuke y a Mikoto los llevaran a mi casa según Itachi dormirán por dos días así podremos calmar un poco la aldea- mira a iruka - tú te encargaras de que la clase termine tarde para sasuke, y de cuidar los niños estos días que estarán inconscientes - por ultimo ve a Itachi - suerte – sonríe.

Todos asienten e Itachi da unas gracias.

… **. Amegakure entrada la media noche….**

Saltaban veintidós personas, un tigre y un cerdito a las puertas de la aldea, comenzaban a correr siendo guiados por Alex que llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune miraban a los lados recordándole a Konoha, igual que fu y roge a la cascada, roshi y han a Iwagakure, yuguito, omoi y Bee a Kumokagure, Zabuza, Utakata, haku a Kirikagure, Sasori y Gaara a Sunagakure, sora a la casa feudal.

Alex se voltea mirándolos sabiendo lo que pensaban - tranquilos aquí no nos odian toda la aldea conoce sobre los Jinchurikis además les gustara - sonríe acercándose a un gran edificio, de aproximadamente unos veinte metros, se detenía frente a él y sacaba una llave, Abriendo la puerta pasan todos mirando el lugar que tenía un largo pasillo con varias puertas a los lados.

Alex corría hacia una puerta, la habría para quedar en shock salía cerrándola sin decir ni mu.

Roge se acercaba a su amigo - pasa algo - ve que Alex asiente.

Jiraiya se asoma al cuarto y un hilito de sangre que cae por su nariz, salía cerrando la puerta - lo que vi servirá mucho en mi investigación - se escuchaba una especie de gemido salir del cuarto.

Alex y los demás se tensaban - m…mi mente - se tapa los ojos tratando de sacar la imagen de su mente.

Kisame y Yahiko reían saliendo de sus respectivos cuartos ven a los presentes - Jiraiya llegaron rápido -mira entre los presentes aun pelirrojo - Alex pulga - el nombrado le mira y corre a abrazarlo, Yahiko corresponde al abrazo despeinándolo- has crecido.

Kisame miraba fijo a Zabuza - interesante demonio de la niebla y haku su aprendiz.

Haku sonríe - kisame-san como a estado.

Zabuza lo mira de arriba abajo - estas más gordo.

Kisame lo mira fijo - jajajaja raquítico.

Tsunade miraba a Kakuzu salir de su cuarto – tu.

Kakuzu la mira teniendo puesta una pijama con signos de pesos - Tsunade Senju - mira al rubio menor - tienes algo de parecido con Hashirama.

Naruto sonríe y asiente- gracias.

Yahiko mira a todos - bien creo que es mejor que descansen, el camino Deva los guiara a sus cuartos - señala al camino Deva un hombre alto, calvo, cuello muy grueso, sin orejas y una mandíbula de gran tamaño, llevaba un sombrero que oscurecía parte de su cara y varios tubos en su rostro.

Los demás asentían, aunque cinco de ellos ya habían venido seguían al señalado pues no recordaban bien el lugar.

Alex seguía a Yahiko que iban hablando muy animados o mejor que el menor iba hablando muy animado.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Dos amantes caían a la cama jadeando sin enterarse de lo sucedido

 **Continuara….**


	20. Chapter 20: uchihas

**Capítulo 20: uchihas**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Amegakure…**

Era un nuevo día el sol alumbraba por la ventana, una peli plata parpadeaba al sentirlo en sus orbes se levantaba, saliendo de su cuarto se encontraba por el pasillo con haku, roge, Gaara, Utakata.

Roge se estiraba - que creen que pase estos días.

Pelea - decía haku.

Sangre - recalcaba Gaara.

Cuerpos y pedazos esparcidos - decía sora con una sonrisa que hacía estremecer.

Verdades y más trabajo - decía a su lado Utakata.

Roge suspira - esperaba no se paz, tranquilidad, pero no salen todos sanguinarios.

Sora entraba con ellos en un cuarto que era de seguro la cocina por los utensilios - somos ninjas, aunque no oficiales, pero ninjas así que no te sorprendas de las respuestas.

La peli azul y Yahiko se encontraban allí hablando de la llegada de los Jinchuriki junto al grupo de anoche y que harían mientras esperaban a Itachi.

Konan miraba hacia la puerta al escuchar varios pasos - buenos días- se acercaba y abraza a Gaara dejando en shock al resto que nos sabían que Konan, sora, Gaara, naruto, Yahiko y Nagato ya se habían visto - no nos pongamos con formalidades son los amigos de mi bebe - suelta a Gaara que estaba ruborizado, luego abraza a sora a ellos ya les conocía, miraba a los otros dos – ustedes también – les abraza dejándolos sorprendidos pero correspondiendo, al terminar Konan mira a todo lado.

Gaara corresponde el abrazo mientras sonreía - buenos días Yahiko-san - se reverencia dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos más de lo que estaban.

Haku la mira - su bebe debe ser Alex y creo que duerme.

Roge trataba de reprimir una carcajada - bebe si él debe ser - mordía su labio para no reír y se escuchaba un grito, se miraban saliendo a correr hacia donde se oía.

Kabuto que acaba de llegar miraba a quien le envió un senbois ya que lo vio en la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Orochimaru - que haces aquí mocoso.

Alex se toma el hombro teniendo un senbois enterado en su hombro - tiene veneno- dice apretando sus dientes por el dolor.

 **Tranquilo mocoso** \- decía el fénix dentro de Alex - **mejor alístate huele a serpiente y no me gusta.**

Alex asiente y mira fijo a kabuto - quien eres.

Kabuto lo mira fijo alistando otro senbois - respóndeme tu esa pregunta a mí.

Konan se acercaba - kabuto quieto es mi hijo - decía tratando de no matarlo por herir a su bebe.

 **Mocoso cuidado no se siente bien algo en el** \- decían los Bijuus en sus Jinchuriki.

Alex lo mira - nada - sacaba el senbois de su hombro y lo guardaba dejando sorprendido a kabuto preguntándose porque no se había desmayado.

Kabuto entraba a su cuarto para luego cerrarlo debía avisar a Orochimaru que estaba lejos lo que pasaba.

Konan miraba al aprendiz del sannin y corría hacia Alex abrazándole - estas bien.

Alex asiente y la abraza - si mamá – sonríe.

Le palmea el pecho y revisa el hombro mirando que no tenga más heridas, lo mira fijo besándole la frente - mírate has crecido mi bebe, te pareces a tu padre - sonríe de lado - que hiciste ven cuéntame- decía tratando de cargarle

Alex todo rojo al sentir la mirada y risitas de sus amigos daba un paso atrás- mamá ya soy muy grande para que me cargues o llames así – decía para luego arrepentirse de lo dicho al verla

Konan se sorprendía al oírlo y se cruza de brazos – perdón señor- se endereza – no sabía que la mamá le daba vergüenza – dice mirando a un lado y alejándose hacia la cocina

Mamá no es eso – dice rodando los ojos tratando de detenerla

Jajajaja que paso bebe se enojaron contigo – decía Zabuza tras haku burlándose del menor, Roshi, han, Shizune, Sasori, Nagato, kisame, kakuzu miraban la escena con pequeñas risas

Tsunade y Jiraiya llegaban corriendo iban ir al cuarto a ver si encontraban la serpiente, pero los detenía Yahiko diciéndoles que no estaba que llegaba en dos días el mismo día que Itachi llegaría.

Ohh los viejos reencuentros son como envueltos y hay que esperar no queremos quedar sin donde refugiar yeah- rapeaba Bee.

Konan asiente - es mejor hacer caso a - ve a Bee - el – dice y ve a naruto- Naru-kun – le abraza sorprendiéndolo – ven te are ramen especial de desayuno

Naruto confundido no sabía lo que había pasado- datebayo ramen – decía emocionado tomándole la mano yendo con ella

Nagato se acerca a Alex – jajajaja sabes que siempre serás un bebe para ella así que si no quieres que te haga una escena de celos con todos pídele disculpas – reía al ver a su hijo achantado y le abraza despeinándolo - bien preséntanos no, ya conocemos a varios, pero no todos se conocen – dice caminando a la cocina con los demás tras él, llegando a la cocina todos toman asiento y los caminos preparan de comer.

Roger se burlaba de su mejor amigo- Aww vamos bebe – esquiva un puño riendo – jajajaja que paso bebe – sale a correr esquivando varios shurikens de papel entra corriendo a la cocina ocultándose tras Jiraiya

Alex entra corriendo para luego ver a todos suspira viendo a los presentes para luego aclarar su garganta – bien les presentare – decía para que todos le prestaran atención – primero roshi y han ex Jinchuriki del cuatro y cinco colas, Zabuza momochi el demonio de la niebla, Tsunade Senju la gondaime-Hokage - señalaba a cada uno.

Aun que es una cincuentona datebayo - decía naruto comiendo un ramen sentado en las piernas de Konan muy feliz, Jiraiya detenía a Tsunade para que no le pegara a su nieto, mientras los presentes reían.

Alex reía, para luego seguir - Jiraiya el sannin de los sapos el - Jiraiya lo interrumpía sabía que su vida podía correr peligro.

Gracias mocoso por la presentación -Jiraiya le alborota el cabello.

Alex Sonríe - ella es Shizune una gran medico ninja, sabaku no Gaara el Jinchuriki de un cola shukaku, yuguito la Jinchuriki de dos colas Matatabi la gatica, sora la princesa - la nombrada se sonroja y Konan la mira de reojo sonriendo mientras Alex seguía - Jinchuriki del tres colas isobu, roge Uzumaki usuario del Sharingan Jinchuriki del cuatro colas son Goku mi hermano – decía, Nagato y Konan se miraban entendiendo lo que había dicho hace unos días su hijo- haku del clan yuki Jinchuriki del cinco colas kokuo, Utakata Jinchuriki del seis colas saiken, fu Jinchuriki del siete colas chomei, Bee el gran master del rap Jinchuriki de Gyuki el gran pulpo- trataba de rapeaba dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza - naruto Uzumaki Namizake Senju Jinchuriki del nueve colas y por ultimo pero no menos importantes omoi de Kumo, también bolita y tontón - señala a cada uno.

Nagato asiente - bien bienvenidos a Amegakure y Akatsuki los miembros son kisame ex espadachín de Kiri, kakuzu sé que varios ya saben de él, Yahiko, Konan, Sasori ya lo conocieron, más cinco caminos- señala a cada uno

Bee rapea - oh entonces la cara de serpiente debe ser el sin mente de los dementes yeah.

Tsunade y Jiraiya asienten - nos hubieran dejado darle una paliza a su aprendiz.

Yahiko niega - no aún no hay que alborotar más la situación - dice serio.

Los caminos servían el desayuno, varios agradecían que no fuera ramen otra ves

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kabuto salía de la torre minutos después sin haber oído nada, iba a buscar a Orochimaru

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Ese día habían hablado de lo que sucedió en el viaje, Alex pidió disculpas a Konan frente a todos al ver que solo le ignoraba, los Jinchurikis y sus sensei habían ido a recorrer la aldea mientras kisame, Konan, Yahiko, Sasori y kakuzu veían la grabación de Zabuza revelando la identidad del fénix.

… **Al día siguiente Konoha faltando Quince para la 7 pm…**

Sobre la cabeza del primero se podía apreciar una figura delgada y cubierta completamente de negro, con dos katanas a su espalda en forma de X.

Itachi miraba como el sol se posaba sobre Konoha dándole espacio a la luna y estrellas que alumbraban la aldea, en la cual sus habitantes comenzaban a cerrar todo sin saber nada de lo que ocurriría aquella noche.

Itachi colocaba su banda en la frente dando un salto desde la cabeza cayendo sobre los tejados comenzaba a saltar hasta llegar a las puertas del clan Uchiha activaba el mangekyo Sharingan tomando una Katana veía a sus dos primeras víctimas sus tíos con una niña de unos dos años aparecía tras ellos noqueando la pequeña, pasaba la cuchilla por el cuello de los adultos dando comienzo a la masacre para algunos anhelada y para Otros una tragedia pero para Itachi una protección y el comienzo de un cambio en su vida que solo sabrá el futuro si para bien o mal.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alrededor de media hora después llegaban a las puertas del clan Uchiha, Seis figuras en mascaradas las cuales se tensaban al ver varios cuerpos esparcidos por el compuesto, una de las personas con cabello rubio en una coleta se acerca y toma una niña inconsciente de unos dos años - bien comencemos Itachi debe estar por terminar y sasuke por llegar - los otros cinco asentían y entraban a las casas buscando niños.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasuke Corría por la aldea afanado iba a llegar tarde a cenar y su hermano, le diría que ya no podrían entrenar por lo tarde *maldito iruka hacerlos entrenar hoy tres horas más de lanzamiento de kunai* pensaba, entraba al compuesto quedando estático ante lo que veía un cuerpo desangrado, miraba la cabeza a un lado, se acercaba abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa, se inclina y vomita al ver más cuerpos esparcidos así.

Esto no pasaba por desapercibido por seis Shinobis que se encontraban sobre el tejado de una casa viendo al menor.

Sasuke recobraba el aliento luego de unos minutos y corría hacia su casa preguntándose quien sería capaz de hacer esto, pero lo primordial su madre y hermano como estaban.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi aparecía tras sus padres eran los últimos, se encontraban arrodillados.

Fugaku sentía a su hijo tras el - así que traicionas a tu clan a tu sangre, a los que te lo han dado todo.

Itachi empuñaba su Katana - sabes por qué lo hago, además - reía bajo - lo primordial es que querías enviar a sasuke con raíz - ve como Mikoto se tensa - por lo visto lo tenías bien oculto.

Mikoto mira al suelo - Itachi cuida de sasuke - dice y cierra sus ojos esperando su destino.

Fugaku hablaba sin temor en su voz - hubiera sido una gran arma para el clan además sé que no puedo contra tu mangekyo Sharingan, pero no moriré sin luchar - al decir esto iba a impulsarse hacia arriba, pero es atravesado por detrás, en el corazón por la Katana de Itachi.

Lo cuidaras tu madre -Itachi susurra el oído de Mikoto la cual abría la boca, pero caía al suelo al ser noqueada por Itachi.

Sasuke abre la puerta viendo la escena - mamá, papá - mira hacia arriba - que significa esto ni-san - grita con las piernas temblando y lágrimas a punto de salir.

Itachi lo mira y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro - cuida de mamá lo hice porque - lo miraba a los ojos usando el Tsukuyomi le mostraba por 72 horas allí, pero tres segundos en el mundo real, lo que hubiera pasado al mundo si hubiera dejado seguir al clan.

Sasuke caía respirando agitado - q.…quiero toda la verdad.

Itachi lo mira - pídesela a el Hokage - se acercaba tocándole en la frente con sus dedos - no me odies volveré - le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, quitaba su banda de la cabeza y se la entregaba.

Sasuke asentía, cogiendo la banda –ni… ni-san te quiero - caía desmayado por haber estado en el Tsukuyomi.

Shikaku, inochi, choza, Shibi, tsume, anko aparecían enmascarados Junto al cuerpo de sasuke

Anko alzaba al azabache - lo traumaste pelo de pato.

Itachi soltaba una leve risita - sé que lo superara lombriz- esquiva un kunai- ahora vamos donde el Hokage.

Choza cargaba a Mikoto y todos desaparecían en una nube de hojas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sarutobi se encontraba en la oficina mirando por la ventana, con iruka tras el sentado en un sofá.

Itachi aparece tras el Hokage - termine - detrás aparecen los otros seis.

Sarutobi se volteaba viéndole - te esperan en la frontera y espero verte pronto - se acerca y le abraza sorprendiéndolo.

Itachi corresponde sorprendido - por favor cuide de sasuke y cuando venga a pedirle la verdad, dígasela ya sabe alguna parte, entregarle esto - le extiende un pergamino - Mikoto está en un Genjutsu sabrá que acabaron con su clan y la verdad tras todo, espero que no me odien - sonreía de lado, daba unos pasos Atrás - por favor entregarle a danzo - sacaba otro pergamino y se lo entregaba.

Sarutobi asentía recibiéndolos -no lo harán y suerte - lo mira desaparecer en cuervos y mira a los demás - bien mañana será un día largo, los necesito a todos.

Iruka que había llegado antes, escuchaba todo - Hokage-sama hay Doce sobrevivientes entre ellos diez niños, tres de meses, dos de cuatro, uno de cinco, dos de tres, uno de días, uno de un año, sasuke y Mikoto.

Sarutobi ve a iruka- Mikoto y sasuke cuando despierten avísenme, hablare con ellos- ve el reloj - las veinte y media duración de la masacre hora y media - anotaba esto en un pergamino.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Dos horas después en la frontera de los bosques de Konoha llegaba Itachi frente a cuatro jounin de Konoha que se levantaban y le sonreían -Kakashi, kurenai, asuma, Maito Gai, - sonreía de lado al verlos, bajando frente a ellos.

Gai sonreía colocándose frente a él de espaldas se agacha- sube te llevaremos tu fuego de la juventud debes dejarlo descansar.

Itachi asentía sin reprochar y se subía al ninja de grandes cejas desactivando su Sharingan - gracias - susurra y los cinco se alejaban de la aldea hacia Amegakure sin parar, Kakashi quitaba la banda de su ojo mostrando el Sharingan, mientras comenzaban a avanzar.

… **mañana siguiente ame …**

Todos habían despertado temprano en la mañana pues hoy era un día incierto para todos.

En la entrada a la torre se encontraba naruto, Gaara, sora, roge y Alex hablando sobre lo que podría pasar hoy, en eso sentían un chakra extraño el cual hacía que se pusieran en posición de combate

 **Huele a serpiente –** decía Kurama, segundos después aparecía Orochimaru junto a kabuto

Orochimaru caminaba frente a los niños mirándolos fijamente se detenía frente a roge – un Uchiha pelirrojo interesante Kukuku

Roge tomaba sus cuchillas de chakra con el Sharingan activado mirando serio al sannin

Gaara subía su chakra alertando a Konan, Zabuza y los demás

Yahiko aparecía en un remolino frente a los Jinchurikis –Orochimaru que bueno que llego necesito el informe – dice serio para que el sannin le siguiera hasta su despacho donde le entregaba un pergamino- bien puede ir – dice serio

Orochimaru miraba a Yahiko –Kukuku no creen que están jugando con fuego – decía retirándose junto a kabuto a su cuarto

Orochimaru luego de entrar a su cuarto ve serio a kabuto - debemos alistar todo están mis ex compañeros, además hay más, entre ellos diez de los que no me agrada su Chakra, de ellos medí cuenta del hijo de el desgraciado de Minato, solo un tonto no vería que es su misma cara - camina hacia algunos papeles.

Kabuto asentía le había contado a su sensei lo que paso el día que salió a buscarle - vio que no le paso nada por el veneno.

Orochimaru asiente - hay algo en él debe ser el hijo de Nagato, pero resistió ese veneno hay que mantener un ojo en el Kukuku.

… **. Bosques de Amegakure …**

Se veían cinco ninjas ir a toda velocidad - cuanto falta - decía Kakashi viendo a Itachi

No tengo idea nunca he ido - decía Itachi unos metros al lado, Todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Aumentemos nuestras llamas de la juventud - grita Gai yendo más rápido mientras los otros suspiraban y aumentaban la velocidad.

… **Amegakure….**

Zabuza, Jiraiya, Tsunade, kakuzu y Konan habían llegado segundos después que Yahiko se llevó el sannin – que paso mocosos – dice serio el espadachín

Naruto tomaba la palabra- Kurama dijo que olía a serpiente y apareció Orochimaru – decía serio viendo a sus abuelos susurrar porque no habían llegado antes

En eso llego papá Yahiko y se lo llevo – decía Alex

Konan asiente – bien ya debe sospechar es mejor estar listo en cualquier momento – decía seria recibiendo un sí de todos y volviendo cada uno a lo que hacia

… **. Konoha-….**

Ninjas corrían por las calles cargando cuerpos o partes, el día se había despertado con una escalofriante noticia habían masacrado al clan que se consideraba más fuerte en Konoha, el Uchiha, el pueblo estaba de luto no había clases y los negocios no abrían.

Un shinobi entraba a la oficina Kage- Hokage-sama hemos terminado de contar las victimas cincuenta y nueve hombres, sesenta y dos mujeres, entre ellos Veinte ninjas y seis niños de academia, el cuerpo de la policía Uchiha de Konoha todos los cincuenta muertos, diez ansíanos y veinticuatro civiles Uchiha.

Sarutobi asiente - bien gracias pueden irse - el anbu desaparece y mira a iruka que esta frente a el - bien debo calmar la gente así que tres días de luto, esperaremos que despierten los sobrevivientes- iruka asiente desapareciendo, sarutobi suspira mirando hacia las cabezas Kage - unos días más y descansare - se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

En eso entraba Hiashi hyuga que se había enterado que otro de sus amigos había muerto y ahora masacrado por su propio hijo – sarutobi que fue lo que paso – decía el líder del clan realmente molesto

El Hokage suspira pidiendo paciencia – Hiashi-san en unos días se darán a conocer lo que sucedió y el por qué por favor espere sé que la perdida de fugaku para usted es muy fuerte, pero estamos investigando las causas- decía quería despachar al hombre rápido tenía mucho que hacer

Hiashi solo le miraba y suspiraba – está bien Hokage- sama – se reverencia y sale pues nada podía hacer

… **En algún lugar remoto del planeta….**

Tobi el enmascarado golpeaba varios árboles con kunais, a su lado aparecía una especie de planta llamado zetzu.

La masacre Uchiha se efectuó - decía la parte negra y esquiva un kunai.

Pero debió ser dentro de tres semanas - decía serio Tobi –maldición, ese Uchiha me traiciono, vamos a Akatsuki algo presiento y tu ve donde el, infórmale - desaparecía en una espiral.

Zetzu asentía fundiéndose en el suelo

… **Pasado del medio día Amegakure….**

Sora, naruto tenían una batalla kenjutsu en los alrededores de la aldea ya que mostraban lo aprendido cada uno frente a todos, mientras esperaban que sucedía.

Alex y Roge Se miraban para alejarse del grupo - que crees que pase - decía roge pateando una piedra.

Alex le mira -ni idea- arroja una rama que perseguía bolita.

Interesante como ha crecido el Jinchuriki del fénix - decía Tobi parado sobre una rama.

Alex alzaba su mirada - Tobi- susurra -que haces aquí, si eh crecido y me dirás lo que dice la última parte del segundo pergamino- decía serio

Tobi reía negando - averígualo solo insecto - sacaba un kunai fijándose en el muchacho que estaba junto a Alex- que interesante otro Jinchuriki, creo que eso resuelve mis dudas – dice asiendo girar en su dedo el kunai- sabes que les pasa a los traidores como tú o tus padres - su voz se hacía más gruesa y enviaba una oleada de Chakra asesino, roge se tensaba un poco.

Alex lo mira activando su Rinnegan - ve por el resto - mira a roge que sale a correr hacia donde se encontraban los demás, expandía sus manos repelando varios kunais - tu oponente soy yo Tobi.

Tobi reía realizando sellos - un mocoso que podrá hacer, pero divirtámonos, _katon jutsu gran bola de fuego_ \- grita saliendo una gran bocanada de su boca mientras lanzaba varios kunais explosivos detrás.

Alex realiza sellos rápidamente - jutsu de agua y rayo gran dragón de tempestades - grita y ambas técnicas chocaban saliendo de ellos varios rayos se escucha una gran explosión.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan hablaba con Tsunade sobre el entrenamiento de sora, escuchaban la explosión a unos metros - eso que fue - decía la sannin.

Roge la ola de explosión lo había mandado a volar y aterrizaba frente a los otros - maldición Alex - grita agarrándose el brazo mirando a los demás - apareció un enmascarado creo que lo llamo Tobi, nos atacó Alex se quedó con el - esto ponía en alerta a los presentes que no negaban un segundo en ir tras la explosión.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gai se detenía en seco al escuchar la explosión unos metros adelante.

Itachi los miraba - vamos creo que empezaron sin nosotros - aumentaban la velocidad.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Orochimaru en la guarida escucha la explosión - Kukuku creo que debemos unirnos - saltaba con kabuto que tenía empacado todo en un pergamino para luego ir detrás de su maestro hacia la explosión.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan llegaba primero viéndose una gran neblina por la evaporación de ambos jutsus – ¡Alex! - grita cayendo a su lado Nagato con el Rinnegan, roge con el Sharingan, los sannin en modo sabio y los demás listos para el parecer batalla que se avecinaba…...

Se escuchan varios golpes de cuerpo y hierro chocar.

Sora alcanzaba a esquivar un kunai y quitarse de allí ya que explotaría.

Zabuza con su espada creaba una ráfaga de viendo asiendo que la neblina se disipara

Se observaba como a unos 200 metros o más Tobi y Alex tenían una pelea entre kenjutsu y taijutsu, el menor se veía algo agitado tratando de apuñalear a su oponente con la espada mientras Tobi se ayudaba con varios kunais que chocaban con la espada.

Tobi en una despistada de Alex, le plantaba una patada en el estómago mandándolo al suelo, creaba un dragón de fuego que se dirigía al menor.

Nagato alcanzaba caer junto a Alex y absorbía el dragón -estas bien - se arrodilla y mira a su hijo.

S... Si - Alex tomaba su estómago y se sentaba con la ropa rasgada.

Tobi caía sobre la rama de un árbol usando el kamui evitando una flecha de sora, al volver hacer tangible sentía algo delgado dentro de su hombro izquierdo miraba hacia allí y podía apenas alcanzar a observar un Delgado hilo atravesándole.

Sora realizaba sellos y enviaba un jutsu de fuego a través del hilo.

Tobi cogía un kunai cortando el hilo saltaba hacia arriba evitando el jutsu - que tenemos aquí Diez Jinchuriki, Nagato me sorprendes que tramas ahh - miraba a cada uno de los nombrados y era mandado hacia el suelo por una patada de Gai que llegaba por el cielo.

El poder de la ¡juventud! - grita cayendo en una de las ramas luego de golpearlo

Todos miraban a Gai con una gota en la cabeza.

Tobi daba una voltereta en el aire y esquivaba varias bolas de fuego de Itachi - Ohh con que se unieron todos - miraba al rededor a los recién llegados para luego ver al propietario mayor del Rinnegan

Nagato le miraba serio – nos dimos cuenta de tu engaño Tobi quién eres- su voz sonaba con rabia

El enmascarado colocaba sus manos donde se suponía debería estar la boca –Ohh no me han descubierto, ahora que piensan hacer – decía mientras su Sharingan comenzaba a dar vueltas, en eso veía al Hatake aparecer – el ninja copia también, Wow des cuando vienen planeando la traición – su voz era cortante al nombrar a Kakashi

Yahiko lo mira serio y luego a Orochimaru que llegaba - con quién te vas.

Orochimaru sonreía y miraba a sus antiguos compañeros - Kukuku Tsunade, Jiraiya tiempo sin vernos - sonreía sacando la lengua y lamiéndose los labios - Kukukukuku Tobi - mira a Tobi.

Tobi lo mira y a los demás viendo que nadie le respondía, sabía que no podría controlar diez Jinchurikis, pero si contralaba tres le daba tiempo para ocuparse de algunos, su Sharingan comienza a girar fijándose en la Jinchuriki de tres colas, el de Kurama y el de seis colas

Sora, naruto y Utakata habían caído al suelo jadeando y tocando su cabeza evitando que Tobi les controlara, pero extrañamente este paro cuando el hombre planta apareció al lado del enmascarado

Tobi miraba a quien interrumpía su plan – que mando decir- decía serio

Dijo que no lucharas - dice serio el zetzu negro.

Tobi lo mira fijo suspirando - bien entiendo - desaparece en un remolino y aparece en la rama de un árbol.

Zabuza lo ve fijo - no hará nada – pregunta junto a sora que estaba jadeando.

Tsunade se avienta hacia Orochimaru con una patada, el sannin retrocede dando saltos hacia atrás.

Kukuku Tsunade que pasa ya no saludas - esquiva una patada de la sannin que hace un cráter.

Tsunade era envuelta en arena - que te pasa mocoso - grita la sannin a Gaara.

Gaara señala a naruto – mira.

Naruto sus uñas habían crecido y una capa roja le cubría, apretaba los puños - nadie toca a mí oba-chan - grita realizando un rasengan en su mano

Fu los miraba con rabia recordando todo el dolor que había pasado por gente así que le quería controlar, la cubría un chakra verde sus ojos se rasgaban y dos colas aparecían en su espalda, tomaba con una cola a kabuto.

Kabuto sorprendido se retorcía y comenzaba con su palma brillando de verde a golpear la cola.

Orochimaru mira la situación y luego a Tobi - kukukukuku creo que podremos hablar no - lamia sus labios viendo a sus oponentes -Kukuku, aunque conozca muchas técnicas pelear contra diez Jinchuriki no creo que llegue a sobrevivir - esquiva una cola de fu junto a el rasengan del rubio

Tobi lo mira - bien únete, pero no seas un estorbo - decía al sannin y luego veía a Nagato - esto no termina aquí nos veremos, seguiré con mi plan, recuerda los que traicionan a Uchiha madara pagan caro Uzumaki - desaparecía en una espiral.

Orochimaru sonreía y realizaba sellos invocando a una serpiente de unos dos metros - Kukuku nos volveremos a ver Tsunade, Jiraiya, saludes a sarutobi Kukuku.

La serpiente atacaba la cola de chomei y se tragaba a kabuto quitándole la mitad a fu que gritaba, la gran serpiente luego desaparecía con Orochimaru.

Miraban a Orochimaru y Tobi que se fueron, Shizune se acerca a fu que caía desmayada junto a naruto.

Fu-oneechan - grita roge y se acerca corriendo.

Shizune revisa a fu y naruto - están agotados dejémosles descansar.

Jiraiya asiente y toma a naruto en brazos mientras Shizune a fu.

Bien vamos hay que regresar - decía kisame.

Itachi los mira y se acerca - Jiraiya-san sarutobi envió información.

Konan mira a Itachi, Kakashi y asuma - son tan lindos, pero llego primero Nagato - mira a su novio que le veía extrañado.

Ahh explícate como así que llegue primero - decía Nagato algo celoso y le abraza por detrás - te enseñare esta noche que fui tu mejor elección. - le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

Konan se tensaba toda y se ponía roja.

Alex los veía - pero cierren la puerta me traumaron - decía negando recordando la imagen, Konan y Nagato se colocaban todos rojos y asentían con un sí.

Kakashi mira a Jiraiya - yo - sonríe con su ojito.

Jiraiya leve y leda a Naruto- carga a tu - se queda pensativo - sobrino hermano.

Kakashi suspira y se lo pone en la espalda - ha crecido - caminan hablando sobre diversas cosas.

Kurenai y asuma que vieron todo los seguían sorprendidos.

Gai se acerca a Alex y los mocosos - sus llamas de la juventud brillan intensamente - hace su pose dejando a los mocosos con una gota en la cabeza.

Itachi se inclina frente a Alex y lo carga en la espalda - vamos - todos caminan a la guarida.

Alex se sujetaba- gracias Itachi-ni – sonreía algo cansado.

Bee rapeaba - Tobi y la cara de serpiente se fueron como un perrito miedoso yeah. - escribía en su cuaderno - y aunque no hubo gran murmullo en la Batalla nos falta la guerra que es como una yema Ohh si - los presentes le veían y asentían no se sabía cuándo pero seguro que tendrían que enfrentar a aquel sannin y a el supuesto madara, quien sabe a quién mas solo sabían que se alistarían para esa batalla o batallas, el futuro era incierto

 **Continuara….**

Estoy consciente que no hubo mucha batalla, pero hay que esperar a que Tobi y su líder estén listos


	21. Chapter 21: objetivos

**Capítulo 21: objetivos**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **Amegakure….**

Varias horas habían pasado esperando a Naruto y fu que hace poco habían despertado, estuvieran mejor.

Habían pasado el tiempo hablando sobre la masacre Uchiha, porque Itachi decidió adelantarla, lo que habían hecho los mocosos, como naruto había podido entrar a controlar el poder de Kurama en su primera fase y los demás, cada uno había hablado sobre que deberían hacer, Tsunade con los de Konoha, kakuzu en pensar si la plata iba a alcanzar para toda esa gente ya no hablaban de treinta y dos si no de treinta y seis un cerdito y un tigre, para kakuzu era un millar de gente algo en verdad exagerado que lo hacía volver a hacer cuentas.

Fénix carraspeaba su garganta en la mente de Alex - **mocoso sella el lugar quiero hablar con todos.**

Alex asentía dejando de hablar con sus padres se levantaba y sacaba un pergamino, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara, yuguito, sora, roge, haku, Utakata, fu, Bee, Naruto, Zabuza, omoi, Shizune, roshi, han y Sasori al verlo, se levantaban y se acomodaban contra la pared dejando a los demás extrañados, Alex colocaba Chakra en el pergamino del cual salía un sello que se extendía por la habitación rodeando las paredes, suelo y puerta.

Itachi se colocaba contra la pared al entender lo que pasaría.

Kakashi alzaba su mano llevándola a su banda para mostrar su Sharingan - si no quieres morir, no lo hagas - decía Jiraiya dejando extrañados a Nagato, Konan, Yahiko que, aunque habían visto a su hijo siendo controlado por el fénix no habían experimentado el campo mental, kakuzu, asuma, Gai, kisame, kurenai y Kakashi el cual hacia caso bajando su mano.

Alex palmeaba su mano en el suelo enviando una gran ola de Chakra que sellaba el lugar asiendo caer a todos inconscientes.

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, kakuzu, asuma, Gai, kisame, kurenai y Kakashi abrían sus ojos sorprendiéndose por lo que veían una gran cascada, un bosque y en el centro diez cachorros de Bijuu junto a un stand de ramen.

Roge estaba con son Goku un mono rojo de cuatro colas, hablaban recargados en un árbol.

Sora con isobu una especie de tortuga con tres colas, junto al agua.

Gaara con shukaku Un mapache de una cola en la arena.

Yuguito con Matatabi una gata azul con dos colas acostada a la sombra de un árbol.

Haku con kokuo de cinco colas, una especie de delfín con caballo estaban sentados en las orillas de la cascada.

Utakata con saiken una babosa con seis colas se encontraban en el prado.

Fu con chomei una especie de luciérnaga con siete colas, ambas miraban la media cola de chomei.

Aun lado del lago Bee rapeando y estresando aun pulpo con cara de toro con ocho colas.

Naruto era cogido por las nueve colas de Kurama que lo regañaba en el prado.

Jiraiya, Shizune y Tsunade tratando de calmar a Kurama.

Zabuza se sentaba bajo un árbol.

Roshi y han se acercaban a sus ex Bijuus a hablar.

Itachi se acerca a Alex que camina rumbo a roge cargando a un fénix multicolor que dormía.

Sasori iba hacia sora.

Kisame lograba salir de su sorpresa- d… Diez Bijuu - decía sacando a los demás de su transe.

Nagato mira a Alex - c.…como.

Alex lo veía y sonreía - fénix fue quien tuvo la idea, quería hablar con todos - mueve al nombrado.

El fénix Para colmo de él es sacado de su siesta - **Ummm mocoso** \- abre sus ojos y mira a todo lado - **bien los traje aquí para decirles, primero excelente que ya sepan controlar algo de nuestro chakra, pero aún no lo pueden usar, solo yuguito y Bee, pronto Utakata.**

Qué, pero porque - grita Roge.

Espera, datebayo explícate- decía naruto.

Ummm - lo ve Gaara.

Que porque ellos sí, no es justo somos iguales pido igualdad - decía sora amenazante.

Alex lo mira y se sienta acariciándole el plumaje.

Fénix se acurruca más dejando a algunos con góticas tras la nuca - **verán si Gaara, sora, roge, haku, fu, naruto, Utakata, Alex lo usan ahora pueden llegar a morir si se exceden** \- los nombrados se sorprendían - **ya que aún les falta que su cuerpo crezca y Su Chakra, si lo hacen ahora habría un gran desequilibrio y no aguantarían más de un ataque así que ya saben nada de capas de chakra, ni modo Bijuu del cual solo saben la teoría, hasta los quince** \- recibía asentimientos de mala gana, reproches - **van a aprender el modo sabio-** recibía un sí y un yeah de los Jinchurikis, pero el ave seguía hablando- **diría yo que a esa misma edad o hay miramos si después de los trece –** así que varios se volvieran a quejar

Los adultos se sorprendían - n.…no son muy pequeños a esa edad - decía Shizune.

Fénix negaba – **tendrán el rendimiento físico además será después de un entrenamiento de varias semanas que hagan con Maito Gai jajajaja.**

Ohh si aumentare sus llamas de la juventud - grita Gai asiendo su pose.

Kurenai veía al fénix - ten compasión con los mocosos además como supiste su nombre y que es especialista en taijutsu.

Fénix lave - **kurenai la mejor mujer en Genjutsu de la hoja, lose a través del mocoso leía libros de todos los ninjas así que, pues como siempre su mente está conectada con la mía se la información y no, no tendré compasión** \- reía y mira que los mocosos que tragan saliva - **además no creo que Tobi y sus secuaces la tengan solo por unos mocosos.**

Fu mira a Gai - no usaremos esos trajes ridículos - todos asentían.

Gai se deprimía al saber que no podría pasar su moda, aún.

Fénix aclaraba su garganta, haciendo que todos prestaran atención a el - **Bien mocosos entrenaran por Cinco años** \- colocaba una macabra sonrisa que hacía estremecer a todos - **primero entrenaran con tres maestros taijutsu Maito Gai, Tsunade y shukaku, el Genjutsu tendrán a tres maestros Itachi Uchiha, kurenai, isobu, en kenjutsu a kisame, Zabuza, Kakashi, chomei, para fuinjutsu a Jiraiya, Nagato, Kurama y yo, Ninjutsu todos, el modo sabio si están listo y logran ser chunins luego de el examen en cinco años, iremos a la isla tortuga y allí entrenaran, historia y todas las materias como seguían con son Goku, kakuzu, kokuo y Matatabi, para Senjutsu tendrán que tomar sus propias invocaciones, así que le daré la mía a Alex -** esto sorprendía a todos hasta sus hermanos **.**

Shikaku miraba a su hermano menor - **así que hiciste que las aves tuvieran contrato ehh -** decía pues era una habilidad que les había dado el viejo a cada uno - **bien Gaara tendrá el mío –** dice no se iba a dejar ganar

Matatabi miraba a sus hermanos y luego yuguito – **te daré el de los gatos-** decía recibiendo un sí de la chica

Isobu miraba a sora - **bien ya que al parecer todos darán, sora tendrás el de las tortugas si no estoy mal Maito Gai es invocador -** decía recibiendo un sí de Gai que abrazaba a sora hablando de sus llamas de la juventud mientras varios reían por la fortuna de la chica

Son Goku miraba a roge- **tendrás el de los monos el Hokage podrá ayudarte en ello** – dice serio sorprendiendo a asuma

Kokuo se estiraba viendo a haku – **tendrás el de los caballos y ciervos hablaras con el clan Nara –** recibía un sí de Jinchuriki

Saiken miraba a Utakata – **las babosas serán el tuyo, Tsunade lo tiene así que por ese lado espero que por favor le ayude -** dice recibiendo un asentimiento de la sannin

Chomei veía a fu - **eh escuchado que hay un clan con invocación de insectos así que ese será -** le sonríe aun viéndose la media cola

Bee miraba a Gyuki esperanzado – Ohh Gyuki el más uke, amigo que invocación le darás al más cuqui de tus cuates – rapeaba

Gyuki una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro - **el de los ratones-** decía recibiendo un Nooooo de Bee que lloraba pues detestaba los ratones, era una venganza de todo lo que tenía que aguantarle, esto hacía reír a todos

Kurama veía a naruto - **Ummm los zorros -** dice dejando hablar a Jiraiya

Jiraiya tomaba la palabra - naruto tendrás el de tu padre los sapos – decía y veía a Kurama luego hablaría con el haber quien ganaba-fénix me pidió llevarlos a Konoha para que entraran a la mansión Namizake.

Naruto se sorprende – Wow súper tendré dos datebayo – decía feliz sorprendiendo a varios pues no sabían que podían tener dos invocaciones

Fénix sonreía amplio – **excelente idea hermanos allí podrán entrenar** \- ve a Kurama - **o me equivoco-** bufaba al ver que el cachorro de tigre le gruñía

Alex miraba la escena de fénix y el cachorro discutir

Kurama sonríe - **lo poco que recuerdo si es buen lugar de entrenamiento**.

Kurenai los mira pues ni les habían preguntado si los podían entrenar - creo que acepto entrenar y por qué cinco años.

Fénix la mira ignorando al tigre que seguía gruñendo - **porque algo me intriga de la parte del pergamino que no hemos logrado descifrar completamente, dice en una parte algo de un ataque en cinco años o diez o quince la verdad es que la lengua es muy antigua-**

Tsunade lo ve fijo - sabes que no te dejare mis mejores ninja - mira a kurenai, asuma, Gai, Kakashi a Itachi, aunque no quería dejarlo le tocaba.

Fénix escuchaba a Tsunade - **lose por eso primero quiero que crezcan en rendimiento y roge con el Sharingan, Alex con el Rinnegan y naruto con el elemento madera.**

Ahh, pero no lose datebayo - decía naruto confundido.

Fénix lo mira tratando de no matar al acachorro - **claro que si la vez que mostraste que elementos sabias una rama creció a tu lado falta que lo entrenes mejor, con haku iremos en búsqueda de donde era tu clan para mejorar tu dominio en el hielo, Gaara Sasori te ayudara a ti y sora, a ti con jutsus de arena él sabrá donde hay y a sora para convertirla en maestra de control de Chakra, yuguito y Bee ayudaran en el entrenamiento de los mocosos y entrenaran más, Utakata y fu entrenaran igual de duro, fu lo que paso esta tarde no se puede repetir, con esa cola de chomei aunque sea media tendrán mucho poder, así que no quiero que ninguno se le ocurra eso de perder algo de su cuerpo** \- dice serio viendo al cachorro volvían a discutir .

Itachi asiente - entrenare a roge y los demás en lo que les había dicho para que el Sharingan no les controle -la mayoría ignoraba la discusión pues ni entendían el lenguaje.

Fénix asiente - **gracias, pero primero apenas lleguemos a Konoha pasaras unos dos días conmigo quitare la maldición del mangekyo Sharingan que te quita la vista are tu mangekyo Sharingan eterno luego roge lo despertara ya tengo una idea de cómo** \- ve a Alex dejando sorprendido a los demás, pero más a Itachi

Nagato los mira - espera quieres que viajen por el mundo - ve a fénix asentir - irán con kisame, Sasori y dos caminos, además en Iwagakure según lo que nos dijo roshi y han, se encuentra alguien que ayudara mucho, yo, Konan, y Yahiko les acompañaremos hasta Konoha, sarutobi envió una carta con Itachi que quería que fuéramos, luego volveremos aquí y les enviaremos los caminos, nos quedaremos aquí en Amegakure a liderar la aldea, kakuzu, kisame serán los espías.

Tsunade bien entonces iremos todos a Konoha a ver mi posesión – decía orgullosa – deberíamos llevar al viejo onoki a ver si se decide – dice asiendo que varios rían entre ellos roshi y han, se escuchaba un estruendo y todos miraban con una gota tras su nuca

Donde estaba el fénix se veía una nube de polvo sobre Alex que gritaba pidiendo auxilios pues el ave y el tigre se habían agarrado allí, los bijuu solo reían

Isobu se acercaba tomando a los tres con una cola cada uno – **fénix porque eres orgulloso ayuda al cachorro** – decía, le gustaba ver a su hermano que tenía las plumas despeinadas para colmo de el

Alex que tenía varios rasguños miraba a isobu – ayudarlo en que isobu-san – varios tenían la misma duda

Isobu baja al cachorro pero no le suelta cuando ve que quería irse otra vez tras su hermano - **veras bolita le estaba contando a fénix que quería darte su invocación -** esto sorprendía a todos pues si era raro que el tigre usara algo de chakra pero no sabían que era una invocación- **según cuenta él es el hijo heredero de los tigres de invocación, si no estoy mal si he escuchado de ello, cuando estaba en el lago con algunos animales que me contaban como esta invocación había perdido muchos miembros –** dice y veía al fénix – **mira déjalo contar la historia si sabes que puedes devolverle su voz**

Hablaaaaaa – gritaba roge sorprendido por el tigre igual que todos

Fénix tratando de arreglarse miraba a un lado – **Ummm bien solo porque tú lo pides -** decía y se acercaba al cachorro que se quedaba quieto, colocaba su ala sobre él, se formaba un sello sobre el lomo del felino el cual fénix comenzaba a quitar para luego de unos minutos soltarle, Jiraiya miraba sorprendido pues no se había fijado de aquel sello en verdad le pediría al fénix que le enseñara más sobre los sellos y secretos de los Uzumakis en ellos

Alex se acercaba al cachorro cargándolo al verlo mareado – bolita estas bien – decía preocupado

El tigre asiente y mira a los presentes dando un gruñido aclarando así su garganta – gracias pajarraco **-** dice recibiendo una mirada del fénix, mientras leven sorprendido - verán cuando me encontraron – ve a Alex, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan y Jiraiya- yo estaba huyendo de mi padre tenía apenas cuatro años de nacido había vivido con mi madre lejos de nuestras tierras por dos años debido a que mi padre se volvió loco comenzando a matar a todos los miembros de nuestra invocación, mi madre y otro grupo de unos diez salió huyendo conmigo, nos escondimos en los bosques donde vivimos tranquilos unos años, mi padre había empezado a buscar a aquellos tigres que se habían volado, mi madre coloco este sello que quito el ave sobre mí para que mi padre no descubriera mi paradero debido a que el sello reducía mi chakra y olor, días después ella fue descubierta, lucho con el pero no sobrevivió, yo solo le hice caso era apenas un cachorro así que Salí corriendo – decía con las orejas agachadas viendo la sorpresa y confusión de todos- verán se habrán fijado que no crezco a la misma velocidad que los otros felinos, nuestro sistema y vida es diferente puedo alcanzar a vivir lo que un humano hasta duplicar lo que viven debido a que crezco a su ritmo, por eso en ese momento apenas era un pequeño no podía enfrentar a mi padre era 10 veces mayor que yo, huyendo choque con el mocoso y aquí estoy- decía lamiendo su pata mientras era apapachado por Alex

Todos estaban sorprendidos, en eso hablaba Sasori – si dices que hubo un conflicto como les dará el pergamino de invocación – decía preguntando mientras todos le ven

Bolita le miraba – ahora tengo siete – dice levantando su cuello orgulloso sacando risas de varios – eh averiguado y mi padre mato a la mayoría de nosotros así que quedamos unos cinco o menos- esto sorprendía a todos- para obtener el pergamino debemos viajar a mi isla buscarlo, tomarlo y matar a mi padre – decía como si nada dejando a varios sorprendidos y confundidos

Fénix miraba el tigre – **Ummm bien solo porque el mocoso te quiere iremos, pero no aun será en unos años –** decía orgulloso

Alex miraba a ambos suspirando y preguntándose porque él y por qué esos dos tenían que ser tan orgullosos

Nagato suspiraba en verdad era mucha información además de todo lo que debían hacer – bien de eso nos ocuparemos también, por ahora debemos descansar, el entrenamiento con Gai empezara pasado mañana por ahora recorran la aldea- hablaban otras horas más sobre como serian y salían del campo mental.

… **. Konoha….**

Habían pasado ya tres días después de la masacre la aldea volvía a su normalidad las tiendas volvían a abrirse, la academia volvía a tener clase, los ninjas a misiones y aunque se había perdido un gran clan lo único que había afectado era que ya no había policía de Konoha.

Sarutobi había aclarado ante todos que Itachi lo había hecho para proteger la aldea ya que los uchihas pretendían un golpe de estado, algunos civiles habían gritado que no era razón para masacrar un clan otros habían puesto como héroe a Itachi y los Shinobis opinaban lo mismo que los civiles que ponían como héroe a Itachi ya que era el único Uchiha que no los humillaba o trataba mal.

Sarutobi sentado en su oficina se relajaba un poco después de tanto papeleo por la masacre y luego de haber explicado por medio de pergaminos a Kirikagure, Kumokagure, la cascada y Iwagakure de lo que había pasado con los uchihas y con los Jinchuriki, fumaba de su pipeta escuchando su puerta abrirse - adiós tranquilidad - suspira y mira hacia la puerta - danzo que te trae por aquí.

Danzo lo miraba serio - exijo la cabeza de Uchiha Itachi - dice serio.

Sarutobi suspira sacando un pergamino de uno de los cajones - porque, porque te traiciono y no mato a todos como querías - esto hacia tensar a danzo - te dejo esto – le lanza el pergamino.

Danzo lo toma y lee.

 _Danzo._

 _Es mejor que deje a los sobrevivientes y mi hermano quieto si no quiere que hable de todo lo que se dé usted y raíz, tenga en cuenta que si llega a tocarles le hará parte de mis muertos._

 _Itachi Uchiha..._

Danzo arrugaba el papel.

Sarutobi lo mira - y bien dime - trataba de reprimir la risa.

Danzo lo mira fijo - no quiero ninguna cabeza, pero si algo más adelante - salía de allí sin poder haber hecho nada.

Sarutobi al verlo salir reía - jajá espere que sepa de la siguiente Hokage – reía.

Iruka aparecía frente a el - Hokage-sama sasuke y Mikoto lo necesitan - habían despertado hace unas horas y solo habían dicho que querían pensar, apenas le dijeron a iruka que necesitaban a sarutobi vino a avisarle.

Sarutobi asentía y desaparecía con el apareciendo en una habitación adornada con piezas de bambú.

En el centro del cuarto Mikoto abrazaba a sasuke llorando, sasuke le devolvía el abrazo estando pensativo ve aparecer al Hokage.

Sasuke, Mikoto - decía sarutobi y se sentaba frente a ellos.

Sasuke le veía y se soltaba de su madre - dígame porque - decía serio.

Sarutobi leve y sonríe algo cansado - él te lo dirá - le extendía una carta a cada uno

Mikoto la tomaba y abre.

 _Madre._

 _Tú sabes por qué lo hice, lo primordial para mí siempre ha sido sasuke por encima de todo ahora estoy en una misión que no les diré que solo quiero que cuide de sasuke y que no me odies._

 _Itachi Uchiha tu hijo que te quiere._

Sasuke Habría la carta.

 _Pequeño hermanito._

 _Sé que hay muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, pero la respuesta será poco a poco por ahora quiero que sepas que te protegía, fugaku quería que fueras una herramienta para el clan quería entrarte a raíz donde te despojan de tu humanidad, cuida de madre entrena duro y espero no me odies, nos veremos apenas pueda._

 _Te quiere, Uchiha Itachi tu ni- san._

Sasuke se le salían algunas lágrimas y ve a sarutobi - donde está.

Hokage sonríe y le toca la cabeza - en una misión muy importante y secreta - sonríe y piensa * _tan secreta que ya van como cincuenta que lo saben_ * reía para sí.

Mikoto y sasuke asentían y hablaban de que sería su vida y su nuevo comienzo.

… **Amegakure….**

Las siguientes dos semanas había sido una especie de tortura para los mocosos Gai los hacia entrenar con los sellos de gravedad y pesas al límite de cada uno desde las siete de la mañana a seis de la noche solo les daba tiempo para comer.

Gai alzaba su puño- me ha gustado aumentar sus llamas de la juventud - todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Bee rapeaba - Ohh yeah esta semana los gakis recibieron más magulladuras que un gato contra una grulla yeah- escribía en su cuaderno.

Nagato sonreía abrazando a Konan por detrás - bien partimos hoy para Konoha, desde allí Tsunade por favor cuidar de los Jinchuriki.

Tsunade asiente - si primero iremos a dejar a roshi y han a Iwagakure, omoi dijo que se quedaría allí entrenando y luego saldría a Kumo, después de dejarles vamos a Konoha.

Alex sonríe acabando de llegar con los demás Jinchuriki sin escuchar que ellos también iban - cuídense - escuchaba un carraspeo en su mente y tragaba saliva

Fénix acurrucado debajo de un árbol en el campo mental de Alex - **mocoso si tus padres no te han dicho partes con ellos aprovecharemos de una vez para ir a la mansión Namizake y que entrenen allí.**

Alex palmeaba su cara - nos vamos con ustedes - decía a Tsunade que reía.

Nagato reía - jajajaja si nos vamos, Konan, Yahiko, yo, más los diez Jinchurikis, Itachi, Jiraiya, kisame, Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, asuma, kurenai, Kakashi, Zabuza, y Sasori para Konoha

Gai alzaba su puño - que bien veremos los frutos del entrenamiento, a paso normal tardamos dos días lo reduciremos a uno - grita y casi se desmayan los que van a viajar.

Kakuzu que se quedaba con los caminos reía

Nagato, Yahiko y Konan pensaban si en verdad debían ir

Bien nos veremos después - decía kakuzu pues le gustaba estar allí, había encontrado algo que valía mucho y no era dinero personas que confiaban en él y le querían

Naruto, Gaara, sora, Alex, fu, Bee, yuguito, bolita, kisame, tontón, Utakata, Zabuza, Konan, haku, Kakashi, Yahiko, Nagato, Itachi saltaba junto a roge se iban a enfocar en el viaje a que aprendiera todo lo que pudiera y aprovecharían que estaban en Konoha para ir a la mansión Uchiha a aprender pergaminos y quien no dice a ver a sasuke y Mikoto, Jiraiya a que naruto aprendiera los jutsus de su padre, Tsunade y Shizune a que mejoraran en Ninjutsu médico y la sannin le iba a proponer algo a sora, Sasori a mejorar el control de Chakra de cada uno, kurenai en Genjutsu, asuma en armas, Gai en taijutsu y seguir sacando la llama de la juventud de sus pobres víctimas.

Viajaban recordando lo vivido esas dos semanas en la aldea como la gente no les había tratado mal por ser Jinchuriki si no como iguales, no se veía pobreza en la aldea, todos sus pobladores tenían un buen trato, lo reconocían Nagato, Konan y Yahiko habían hecho un buen trabajo en el lugar que, aunque no faltaban inconvenientes como en todas se sentía una paz y armonía por sus calles junto a cómo iba creciendo dispuesta hacer una de las grandes naciones Shinobis

…. **Iwagakure** …

Onoki se encontraba sentado en su silla leyendo un pergamino de Amegakure - mándame llamar a Deidara- le decía a un anbu que salía, onoki lo había perdonado por robar el pergamino, pero no lo había dejado seguir de ninja si no como aprendiz y Deidara por esto se dedicaba a darle más papeleo

El anbu asiente y se escucha una gran explosión.

Onoki suspira - necesito un remplazo - se levanta y mira por la ventana lo que había explotado varios árboles y varios anbus seguían aun muchacho peli rubio - DEIDARA - grita el tsuchikage haciéndose resonar por toda la aldea.

El nombrado se tensaba y aprovechaba un anbu para capturarle llevándolo frente al tsuchikage.

Deidara de unos 12 años es un joven de ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro, en cada palma de sus manos tiene una boca humana, con dientes, lengua y glándulas salivales, con dos riñoneras en la cintura llena de arcilla, un traje de malla de bajo de un uniforme chunin sin diadema- si vio que el arte es una explosión - decía emocionado ante onoki.

Onoki suspira - tú y tu arte me van a matar un día de estos por tanto papeleo - le grita y trata de calmarse - necesito que te alistes ya vienen por ti.

Deidara le ve sorprendido – ahh y eso viejo quien quiere conocer mi arte.

Onoki sonríe - ya verás solo te digo que saben de ti porque creo que roshi y han les dijeron.

Deidara quedaba aún más sorprendido - roshi y han volverán - sonreía amplio ya que al ser o tener algo diferente de los demás habitantes de la aldea, los tres habían sido buenos amigos y trataban los dos mayores a Deidara como su hermano menor y más aún Han.

Onoki asiente - si ve rápido.

Deidara saltaba - sensacional el mundo conocerá que el arte es una explosión fantástica - salía corriendo de allí a su hogar

Onoki suspira sentándose veía una araña de arcilla cerca de una gran pila de papeles- Ohh no – se alcanzaba a parar ya muy tarde

La araña explotaba desordenando todo y revolviéndolo- Nooooooooooo – se oía un grito en toda la aldea que se preguntaba qué había pasado sin saber que era su Kage que lloraba frente a los papeles esparcidos en su oficina

Mientras Deidara en su casa feliz empacaba escuchando el grito – si el arte es una explosión

… **Al día siguiente Al medio día en las puertas de Iwagakure….**

Se veía llegar a veintiséis Shinobis jadeando ya que el ninja de cejas grandes Maito Gai los traía corriendo y saltando sin parar desde Amegakure.

Date…bayo no sien…tú las pier…nas -decía Naruto agotado tratando de no caer.

Bee trataba de rapear - n…nos han aca…bado como pan...da apa...Leado y.…yeah - jadeaba y le miraban.

A... Aun pu...Puede ra...pear - jadea roge extendido en el suelo.

Se veía a Gai asiendo sentadillas - así vamos aumentando las llamas de la juventud - todos le miraban con góticas en la cabeza diciendo para sí, él no es normal.

Nagato junto a los adultos se veía cansados prometiéndose no volver a viajar con Gai o dejarlo liderar la velocidad – bien entremos, adentro descansamos – dice junto a Yahiko, Konan que tenían una capa negra con nubes rojas como los demás presentes habían decidido ir así hasta el tigre y el cerdito tenían una pequeña capa

Unos anbus habían caído frente a ellos – quienes son que desean- decía uno con mascara de hipopótamo

Roshi quitaba la capota de su cara – necesitamos al viejo – decía tranquilo pues conocía a los Shinobis

Los anbus le ven sorprendidos y asienten guiándolos, Después de que el grupo se recupere un poco

Habían llegado a la torre, comentado todo lo sucedido al tsuchikage, Itachi lo de la masacre y Jiraiya la extracción.

Onoki asentía aun no salía de la sorpresa que vinieran los líderes de ame, junto a eso todos vestidos con las capas, además le habían traído una- entiendo, recibí el mensaje de Amegakure y él es Deidara- hacía pasar a Deidara

El nombrado los veía y sonríe - que tal para que me quieren, es por mi arte cierto - dice sonriendo amplio.

Alex, roge y naruto lo ven fijo y luego a sus manos de donde salían dos lenguas - Wow genial - decía Alex señalando las manos de Deidara que se sorprendía y las ocultaba sonrojado - estupendo puedes comer mucho más al mismo tiempo - grita dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza menos a naruto que pensaba igual.

Jiraiya lo mira incrédulo-Solo piensas en comer que no se note que eres Uzumaki, ni que fuera lo más importante – suspira.

Naruto y Alex lo miran como si hubiera dicho la peor grosería del mundo –datebayo, pero si comer es lo más sagrado que hay ero-sensei - Alex asiente a lo dicho por su amigo rubio.

Deidara reía - son para crear arte explosivo- se le iluminan los ojos creando una pequeña araña de arcilla con su mano, los que no habían visto se sorprendían - Kai - decía Deidara y la araña explotaba.

El papeleo Nooooo - grita onoki y se arrodilla llorando a las tres pilas de miles de hojas que caen por la ola de aire de la explosión y que había terminado de ordenar en la mañana.

Naruto, Alex, roge, Deidara y todos los demás reían al verlo.

Sasori mira a Deidara - eso no es arte esto si - sacaba su marioneta.

Deidara le mira en reproche.

Itachi mira a Deidara - ya estás listo te vas con nosotros - decía como si nada.

Deidara se sorprendía - por qué y para que me quieran - decía confundido.

Nagato que había desactivado su Rinnegan aclaraba su garganta - para que nos ayudes con el entrenamiento de los Jinchurikis y su protección - veía su confusión y le presentaba a cada Jinchuriki, explicando lo sucedido.

Deidara asiente - claro que voy si así logro salir de este encierro, y que el mundo vea mi arte.

Onoki leve ya algo mejor, asiente - bien entonces se quedarán.

Nos darás todos los gastos pagos - dice Zabuza inocente.

Onoki se estremecía - ni lo sueñes, bajaron mi capital a un 60% la última vez- dice viéndolos serio mientras los otros reían

Tsunade reía - bien partimos en la mañana Gai tú.

Si Tsunade-sama yo guiare al grupo y aumentare sus llamas de la juventud - decía Gai levantando su puño, los demás veían suplicantes a Tsunade.

Tsunade le veía con una gota en la cabeza - no, iras guardando nuestra espalda.

Gai asentía emocionado - si Tsunade-sama.

Todos suspiran tranquilos.

 **Continuara….**


	22. Chapter 22: mansión

**Capítulo 22: mansión**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **Iwa….**

En la mañana siguiente habían partido muy a las diez de la mañana para colmo de Gai que decía que perdían horas preciadas del día para fortalecer las llamas de su juventud.

Luego de despedirse de roshi, han el tsuchikage y omoi

Viajaban por los árboles a un paso moderado mientras Gai hacia retos el solo para no dejar ir las llamas de su juventud estando tras de todos.

Roge, naruto, sora, Alex, fu, Bee planeaban como darle un regalito de bienvenida a sarutobi.

Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Tsunade, kisame, y Zabuza hablaban sobre la aldea y diversas cosas.

Itachi y Shizune saltaban hablando el uno con el otro sin prestarle más cuidado al mundo que los rodeaba.

Yuguito hablaba con kurenai.

Asuma iba con Kakashi leyendo icha-icha.

Sasori escuchaba a Deidara argumentar porque era un arte la explosión, mientras Sasori ponía argumentos de que no, era como ver pelear a un par de niños por un dulce.

Utakata y haku viajaban junto al tigre y la cerdita hablando con el felino.

… **Konoha dos días después….**

Era de mañana el sol iluminaba la aldea a través de la nube que lo tapa, la gente se despertaba y comenzaba a dirigirse a su trabajo, abrir sus negocios mientras los niños iban a la academia y los ninjas a misiones ya que habían cancelado los exámenes chunin a puerta abierta los habían adelantado y echo hace Una semana a puerta cerrada.

Sarutobi llegaba a su oficina sonriendo y saludando a todos miraba hacia adentro sin ver ni una sola pila de papel o un papel respiraba tranquilo, esperando que esta tranquilidad durara, se sentaba a leer su amado icha-icha.

Pasaban dos Horas de tranquilidad sin Nadie interrumpiéndole cuando le abren de golpe la puerta.

Hokage-sama han atacado la aldea - decía anko y sarutobi se levantaba rápidamente.

Cuantos afectados quienes fueron, porque no me avisaron antes - decía serio y alistándose para la batalla.

Anko negaba - no se quien fue Hokage-sama tienen capas negras y nubes rojas en ellas, todos fueron perjudicados hasta usted - al decir esto sarutobi la veía confundido.

Pero si no me ataca- no alcazaba a terminar cuando una bomba de pintura estallaba en la oficina untándolo todo - ¡pero que! - grita y mira hacia la ventana el monumento pintado se quedaba pensativo - anko volvió - una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro...

Viejo que ya no me recuerda - dice Naruto entrando por la ventana junto a bolita, Roge, Alex, sora, fu y Bee.

Ohh este es el viejo de Viejos, aunque este capando tumba es una mula yeah - rapeaba Bee y sarutobi le veía con una gota en la cabeza y una vena en la frente.

Jóvenes irrespetuosos y no estoy capando tumba - suspira deprimiéndose y ve a naruto- no te olvidare nunca - se acerca y le abraza.

Alex mira a anko - me recuerdas a alguien - ve a sora.

Lo miran - a quien - dicen al unísono y sonriendo tétricas.

Alex las ve y niega - si se parecen igual de tétricas - susurra bajo solo para él y roge que asiente.

Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato, Tsunade, Konan, Zabuza, Shizune, Gaara, haku, Utakata, yuguito, kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kakashi, asuma, kurenai, Gai, Se reverencian Al entrar por la puerta.

Sarutobi los ve reconociendo a algunos de ellos sonríe - Tsunade tiempo sin verte - se saludaban, presentaban y hablaban de todo lo sucedido con madara y Orochimaru - bien entiendo todo aremos la presentación de naruto mañana junto a la posesión – esto hacía reír a todos - pueden quedarse en la mansión Namizake - se endereza ya que se había sentado y Camina aun cuadro donde estaba Minato vestido de Kage - naruto ven.

El rubio se acercaba y se cortaba el pulgar un poco sacando sangre la pasa por debajo del cuadro el cual se abre dejando ver un pergamino, carta y una foto, las tomaba y sonreían - gracias viejo

Sarutobi le despeina - iré con ustedes - mira los presentes - necesito que se pongan henge todos, para no levantar sospechas después de todo son muchos además con esas capas – dice, pero no se quejaba pues le habían dado una.

Los presentes asentían.

Sarutobi mira a anko - dile a shikaku, inochi, choza, tsume, iruka, Shibi que nos vemos en las puertas Namizake y que lleven a sus hijos quiero ver cómo están los niños - señala a los mocosos los cuales ríen inocentes haciendo estremece a sarutobi - dile a anbus que limpien el desorden - mira la aldea llena de pintura.

Anko que había estado hablando con Bee asiente y desaparece en una nube de humo junto al Jinchuriki dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Jiraiya mira a sarutobi - bien vamos es mejor empezar rápido - toma a Tsunade de la mano y camina.

Itachi se acerca a sarutobi - como están.

Sarutobi lo ve - han decidido comenzar de nuevo y quieren hablar contigo - ve a Itachi asentir.

Salían de la torre y miraban la aldea se parecía a Amegakure con la diferencia que allí no les tocaba ocultarse o que la gente se estremecía al saber quiénes eran si no que los días que habían pasado en Amegakure Yahiko, Konan y Nagato habían dado a conocer que eran Jinchuriki o asesinos y la gente les había tratado con igualdad, no se veía alguien necesitado si no que Amegakure iba a avanzando y creciendo como una gran aldea.

Tsunade suspiraba y veía la Aldea que había construido su abuelo * _hare la aldea que él quería*_ sonreía pensando.

Luego de unos minutos pasaban por el compuesto Uchiha que daba un aire de soledad y frialdad, veían por un momento.

Itachi los mira - siempre ha sido así - camina sin prestarle mucha atención.

Nagato que iba junto a sarutobi hablando le veía a lo que dijo Itachi, el Hokage solo asentía

Seguían por el hyuga donde se veían dos hombres con ojos blancos a la entrada.

Naruto miraba fijo el compuesto y veía que se acercaba una niña de su misma edad con algunas bolsas de compras.

La niña tropezaba y soltaba las bolsas cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, abrió los ojos y las bolsas eran sostenidas por dos clones de naruto mientras ella miraba a su salvador toda roja.

Naruto que había alcanzado a llegar sostenía a la niña - hola soy Uzumaki naruto y tu - decía como lo conocían aquí ya que habían quedado en aun no revelara su herencia.

La chica tiene el pelo azul oscuro y la piel blanca, ojos blancos típicos del Clan Hyuga, constante expresión tímida, con un kimono azul celeste, toda roja se endereza -s... Soy hy...Hyuga Hinata y gracias na...ruto-kun.

Naruto le sonríe ayudándola a parar y dándole las bolsas*

Konan que le veía se acerca – Naru-kun ya estas conquistando niñas- dice riendo al ver el sonrojo del rubio

Naruto todo rojo ve a Hinata – no konan-okasan - dice apenado pues Konan había hecho una relación como de madre para los Jinchurikis, ve que se alejan sin el - nos veremos después Hinata- chan - salía tras Su grupo dejando una chica toda roja.

Tsunade lo mira - igual de conquistador que tu padre - reía despeinándolo.

oba-chan- grita naruto en forma de reproche y le ve todo sonrojado.

Tsunade y Konan reían.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Unos metros después del compuesto hyuga sebe un gran portón con Namizake escrito en la parte de arriba del portón con un rayo como símbolo, la hierba alcanzaba casi unos cinco metros unos centímetros más alto que el portón.

Naruto sonríe amplio - datebayo aquí iba a vivir – grita después de saludar a iruka.

Sarutobi se acerca a shikaku que ya estaban allí - bien entremos.

Shikaku Mira a todos - es mejor presentarnos dentro - bosteza con las manos en sus bolcillos y su hijo al lado que se veía igual que el

Jiraiya se paraba frente al portón después de quitar un poco de césped que no dejaba visualizar una cerradura en forma de rayo, cortando su pulgar pasa la sangre por la cerradura, el portón se habría con un ruido rechinante que hacía tapar los oídos de Todos, que abrían los ojos observando lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Una gran mansión se asomaba sobre metros y metros de césped.

Kisame, Kakashi, Bee y Zabuza sacaban sus espadas comenzando a cortar la hierba, abriendo camino para el resto, después de varios minutos llegaban frente a una puerta de madera en forma de rayo, con una cerradura en forma de espiral como la del clan Uzumaki.

Itachi la ve – pensé que solo los uchihas eran tan obsesionados con el símbolo del clan - hacía que todos asintieran con una gota en la cabeza.

Kakashi los mira - eso que no han visto nada -Sonreía con su ojito.

Naruto sonríe y corta su pulgar colocando algo de sangre en la cerradura, la puerta se ilumina abriéndose el rayo por la mitad dejando a la vista un pequeño pasillo donde había una cómoda para las sandalias y una foto de Kushina y Minato en la pared frente a ellos una puerta en forma de espiral con la cerradura en forma de rayo.

E.…está muy limpio - decía sora esperando que todo estuviera lleno de polvo después de todo eran casi ocho años sin que nadie pisara esta mansión.

Jiraiya asentía - Minato puso un jutsu que hacía que la vivienda siempre estuviera limpia.

Naruto toma la cerradura luego de que todos dejaran sus sandalias en la cómoda y suelo ya que no cabían, abre la puerta emocionado, pero con temor.

Se veía un cuarto que parecía la sala ya que estaba rodeada de tres sillones en media luna color caqui que tenían remolinos en ellos, frente a ellos una mesa de centro con el primer libro de Jiraiya reposando en ella y a su lado una foto de Kushina en la espalda de Minato teniendo puesto el sombrero Hokage, aun lado tres puertas en forma de rayo con cerradura en espiral a un lado de una de las puertas una biblioteca con varios adornos y de solo libros icha-icha hasta el último volumen, lo que sorprendió a todos

Jiraiya reía apenado al ver la biblioteca - jeje Minato y Kushina pusieron un sello para que siempre que saliera uno de mis libros apareciera acá uno- todos los mocosos le veían con una gota en la cabeza, los adultos sonreían y pensaban que pedirían más tarde ese gran jutsu.

Seguían mirando y se veían tres fotos en las paredes una de Minato abrazando por detrás a una Kushina embarazada, la otra de Minato y Kushina de unos quince años y otra de Minato y Kushina en su boda.

Naruto camina y abría la primera puerta mostrando una cocina bien amoblada, con una ventana en forma de espiral como todas las demás, que dejaba ver hacia el prado de la mansión que ahora era un poco de césped que cubría la ventana por fuera, un comedor en forma de espiral frente a ella con una nevera en forma de rallo.

Itachi reía - pensé que nosotros éramos los obsesionados con el símbolo del clan - recibía el asentimiento y una carcajada de los demás.

Tsunade sonreía - eran los más ricos de la aldea tenían la fortuna de los Uzumakis que había heredado Kushina toda la de una aldea debido a que no se sabía del resto – en eso ve a Nagato, roge y Alex- sé que también es de ustedes se repartirá igualitariamente y dejara una parte por si aparecen otros aunque imagínense la riqueza de toda una aldea la herencia no es poca- dice recibiendo risas, además de ello Minato y Kushina tenían la herencia Namizake la que había recibido Minato por unos ancianos que lo adoptaron como único hijo y eran uno de los más ricos de la aldea, además de ello la que había hecho, a eso súmale la fortuna Senju - se ruboriza - no sabían en que más gastar el dinero – reía.

Jiraiya asiente - súmale que eran o son unos de los socios más importantes de mi editorial

Naruto los ve incrédulo - si datebayo soy rico.

Varios allí se sorprendían entre ellos los hijos de los lideres allí presentes de los clanes – así que llego el heredero se podría decir más rico de la aldea – dice shikaku viendo a naruto que se sonroja para recibir miradas del resto

Sarutobi solo suspira sabía que estos líderes no eran ambiciosos, pero otros si, ahora si debía proteger más a naruto.

Bee escribe en su cuaderno - eres tan rico que hasta tu cabello es color oro yeah - naruto lo ve con una gota en la cabeza y escuchan un grito.

Choza mira quien fue - que paso - se acerca a Alex que grito.

Alex leve con los ojos iluminados - tienen reserva de ramen infinita esto es el paraíso - grita y saca uno.

Todos leven incrédulos menos naruto y roge Que se emocionan igual y corren por uno.

Inochi suspira - se nota que es hijo de Minato y Kushina y ellos de quien-señala a Alex y roge.

Sarutobi ve a inochi- ahorita sabrás- recibe el asentimiento de todos, aprovechaban y cada uno tomaba un ramen que comían mientras seguían con el tour

Naruto salía a la sala y habría otra puerta dejando ver un baño que tenía todo en forma de espiral.

Zabuza miraba incrédulo - hasta el baño que no se note que en verdad no sabían qué hacer con el dinero

Yahiko reía si kakuzu estuviera aquí ya se habría desmayado de todo lo que se veía

Kisame asentía - si esto es así ya quiero ver el dojo y cuarto de armas.

Tsume los veía fijándose en Zabuza pues el henge ya se lo habían quitado - Zabuza momochi – preguntaba incrédula

Sarutobi la interrumpe - cuando lleguemos a la oficina de Minato les explicare todo.

Naruto salía y abría la tercera puerta que llevaba a un pacillo que tenía dos Cuartos para invitados que consistían en una cama doble cada uno con su baño como el de la sala, la ventana en la cabecera de la cama y un closet en forma de rayos, luego de pasar por los cuartos salían al pasillo donde se veían dos escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, el cual iba en media luna y tenía diez habitaciones igual que las de abajo a cada lado, en la esquina derecha una escalera que llevaba al tercer piso donde se encontraba otras veinte habitaciones con el mismo diseño.

Sora sorprendía por tantos cuartos - cuantos hijos querían tener, tiene más cuartos que el palacio feudal y no es por exagerar.

Esto hacia soltar una carcajada a todos los presentes.

Jiraiya dejaba de reír - le gustaba traer a sus invitados a casa, y pues querían creo que cinco, además la cantidad de cuartos fue idea de Kushina ya que decía que quería que sus hijos nunca se fueran de casa y Minato le gustaba complacerla.

Naruto bajaba con los demás de nuevo al segundo piso ya que el cuarto piso era una gran habitación con un disco para hacer reuniones sociales, fiestas y pasar un buen rato, donde casi no podían sacar a shikamaru y Alex que se habían puesto a ver nubes ya que el techo era un remolino que dejaba ver el cielo

Hacia el lado izquierdo del segundo piso estaba otra escalera en forma de espiral la cual conducía a cuatro cuartos el primero era mucho más grande que los de abajo ya que era el principal y estaba adornado con un tono azul suave, la cama doble, una gran ventana con balcón, con una foto de Minato y Kushina en la playa y el baño era en mármol y de rayos y espirales con un gran yacusi dentro.

Kakashi sonríe - el sensei y sus gustos - decía recordando.

Alex y roge abrían el armario donde se veía una bata de Hokage se les iluminan los ojos junto a naruto.

Naruto salía y se quedaba estático frente a una puerta que tenía escrito en espirales Naru-chan, tragaba saliva abriéndola era un cuarto con su baño, una cama doble decorado con rayos y espirales en las paredes naranjas una ventana con balcón, varios peluches, una repisa de libros infantiles y juguetes, un gran peluche de sapo, junto a un gran zorro sobre la cama.

Naruto comenzaba a sollozar y abraza Tsunade - en verdad me esperaban - susurra, Tsunade asentía y todos se quedaban callados dejándolo llorar.

Luego de unos minutos se calmaba y salía abriendo otro que era parecido a los de abajo, en el otro necesitaban sangre para abrirlo, al abrirse mostraba un cuarto amplio con un escritorio en el centro que tenía un papel sobre el escritorio, tras él una biblioteca.

Esta debe ser la oficina - decía haku.

Pero no parece oficina de clan - decía Utakata mirando la única biblioteca que había.

Roge y Alex corrían y comenzaban a mover libros.

Yuguito los ve incrédula - que hacen.

Roge la mira - leímos en un libro que así ocultan cosas importantes.

Sarutobi ríe - dudo que alguien como Minato oculte cosas así de bobamenteeeee - grita cayendo luego de que roge moviera un libro de la historia de las nubes y el piso se habría en dos, cayendo todos por una especie de tobogán.

Los más pequeños gritaban divertidos mientras los adultos gritaban de terror, caían sobre un cojín grandísimo, naruto alzaba la mirada y se sorprendía por lo que veía - datebayo – grita

Se observaban varias filas de bibliotecas con pergaminos en ellas.

Súper hay de jutsus de fuego, agua, tierra, hielo, aire, rayo, luz, oscuridad, Genjutsu de todo tipo, taijutsu, kenjutsu, Senjutsu, fuinjutsu y miles de cosas más - decía Gaara y roge leyendo una lista que había a un lado.

Sarutobi veía cómo iban a arrancar todos a mirar - bien primero a presentarles - señalaba el cojín para que todos se sentaran a regañadientes.

Bien todos los aquí presentes nos vamos a presenta - decía sarutobi como si fuera una escuelita - yo soy sarutobi el tercer Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, mi finalidad es fuego, aunque domino más elementos e invoco los monos, fui alumno del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju y sensei de los tres sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru - todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza, los miraba dándoles la palabra- bien comiencen.

Jiraiya mira a todos parándose al frente - bien soy Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido y creador de icha-icha- los adultos le aplaudían- autógrafos al final, sensei de Minato Namizake y su padre- esto sorprende a los niños que no sabían- prometido de Tsunade Senju - esto dejaba a más de uno sorprendido - invocador de los sapos, cuidador de los Jinchuriki, alumno del viejo que ven hay - señala a sarutobi - finalidad fuego aunque controlo más elementos.

Eso ero-sensei - gritan roge, naruto y Alex.

Jiraiya se deprimía - no me digan así nadie me respeta.

Tsunade se levanta - soy Tsunade Senju la gondaime Hokage, la sannin más fuerte invoco a las babosas y un poder inmenso de sanación, madre de Namizake Minato y prometida de Jiraiya.

La legendaria perdedora - grita Alex recibiendo una patada de la sannin que lo mandaba a volar y estrellarse contra una pared.

Maldito gaki - sonrió tétrica y ve a los demás - alguien más quiere hacer algún comentario - todos negaban inmediatamente - ahh finalidad tierra, pero se de todos.

Nagato que dejaba caer su henge, pero no activaba el Rinnegan se levantaba – soy Nagato Uzumaki líder de Amegakure y Akatsuki, alumno de Jiraiya, ayudador del entrenamiento de los Jinchurikis, padre de uno de ellos y poseedor del Rinnegan – esto sorprendía a los líderes de Konoha

Konan se paraba siendo ayudada por Nagato – mi nombre es Konan espero que prontamente Uzumaki – decía viendo a Nagato

Jiraiya ve a su alumno – creo que te están pidiendo que donde está el anillo de compromiso – decía viendo a su alumno asentir a penado

Konan seguía presentándose después de que todos le vieran con una gota tras su nuca- soy líder de Amegakure y Akatsuki, ayudadora en el entrenamiento de los Jinchurikis, maestra de papel – creaba dos pájaros de papel sorprendiendo a varios- madre de uno de los Jinchurikis

Yahiko se levantaba no tenía los tubos en su cara y quitaba el henge de sus ojos los que no conocían el Rinnegan tragaban saliva- mi nombre es Yahiko, líder de Amegakure y Akatsuki, padre de uno de los Jinchurikis – decía sentándose no diría mas

Shizune se paraba - soy Shizune, experta en senbois y veneno, mano derecha y aprendiz de lady-Tsunade.

Itachi se endereza - soy Uchiha Itachi no sé qué cargo ocupo luego de la masacre, ayudo en el entrenamiento de los Jinchuriki, hice la masacre Uchiha según mi clan un prodigio - mira a todos lados - invoco cuervos poseo el mangekyo Sharingan -se sentaba, todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Zabuza se levanta - bien soy Zabuza momochi, el gran demonio de la niebla, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, mate a toda mi clase el primer día de academia- los hijos de los lideres tragaban saliva acercándose más a sus padres que solo suspiraban- sensei y cuidador de los Jinchuriki, ninja de Amegakure- habían aceptado unirse a Amegakure un día antes de partir.

Shikaku lo mira - que rango ocupan.

Zabuza lo ve - en Amegakure jounin sensei yo, Kisame y Sasori, kakuzu anbu especial que quedo allí en Amegakure ya que están en busca de ninjas para comenzar a que la aldea crezca a un más.

Kisame leve terminar y se para - soy kisame Hosgigaki uno de los siete espadachines, poseedor de samehada, ayudo con el cuidado y entrenamiento de los Jinchuriki, soy ninja de Amegakure.

Sasori se endereza - soy Sasori el de las arenas rojas, maestro en control de Chakra y marionetas, Cuidador de los Jinchuriki, ninja de Amegakure-todos asentían.

Gai se levantaba alzando su puño - soy Maito Gai el mejor ninja de taijutsu la sublime bestia azul de Konoha - alza su puño

Y súper cejotas sensei datebayo- grita naruto

Eso joven alumno, además –Gai los ve con determinación- hare que todos hagan florecer las llamas de su juventud - todos le ven con una gótica tras la nuca.

Asuma se levanta dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo - soy sarutobi asuma, ex guardia del feudal-mira a sora y le sonrió, sora también le sonrió recordándolo- eso es todo.

Kurenai se endereza - soy yuki kurenai experta en Genjutsu, jounin de Konoha.

Kakashi se endereza - soy Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, mi sensei Minato - se quedaba callado por unos segundos - ya - sonrió con su ojito, todos le veían con una gota tras la cabeza.

Choza se endereza - soy choza akimichi líder del clan akimichi jounin de Konoha y él es mi hijo Chouji.

Chouji un niño Con el pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, físico mucho más robusto que la mayoría de niños, llevaba pantalones cortos de color gris, una bufanda blanca bastante larga, una camisa verde de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca con el kanji "Comida", sus piernas y antebrazos eran envueltos en vendas, sonrió y saluda comiendo papas - soy Chouji akimichi me gusta comer y estar viendo nubes con mi amigo shikamaru.

Naruto y Alex gritan – Wow comer súper datebayo hay que hablar- sonríen amplio los dos, Chouji asiente y se sienta.

Shibi se endereza - soy Shibi Abúrame líder del clan Abúrame, somos expertos en insectos y él es mi hijo shino.

Shino es de piel clara, cabello similar al estilo afro, pero de punta, espeso y castaño oscuro, lleva unas gafas de sol, de cristal redondo y patillas finas, una chaqueta gris verdusca de botones, que le cubre más de media cara, con unos bolsillos grandes, donde Shino suele mantener sus manos ocultas, un pantalón marrón que llega por debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias azules, Inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Fu sonríe amplio junto a chomei.

Tsume se endereza - soy tsume Inuzuka líder del clan inuzuka y este cachorro es mi hijo kiba.

Kiba un niño con un despeinado pelo castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, distintas marcas de color rojo los colmillos del Clan Inuzuka en sus mejillas, se levanta y ve a naruto, Alex, roge - les pateare el trasero y él es akamaru- recibe un coscorrón de su madre.

Kiba no digas trasero así, se dice les enseñare como patea el trasero un inuzuka - grita dejando a la mayoría con góticas tras la cabeza.

Akamaru ladra un perro blanco, de pelo erizado y orejas largas y caídas, Sus ojos son alargados, posee manchas de color café en sus orejas, color que también se presenta alrededor de su boca.

Naruto se levanta - ya veremos datebayo.

Alex leve con un ojo morado, fénix no le había sanado a un para disque aprendiera, pero en si era por flojera - cuando acabemos vamos a fuera.

Roge le señala - te enseñare quien es el débil kiba.

Problemático - decía shikaku levantándose - soy shikaku Nara líder del clan Nara, consejero del Hokage y este es shikamaru mi hijo.

Shikamaru con un expresión de pereza y cansancio, cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones, una malla ajustada a su cuerpo y encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con mangas media largas de color gris con bordes de color verde, dicha chaqueta tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan en color azul oscuro, un pantalón marrón y sandalias azules, se paraba - me gusta ver nubes con Chouji y las mujeres son problemáticas - decía recibiendo una mirada asesina de todas las mujeres presentes.

Alex sonríe – te apoyo si lo son – sora le pone el otro ojo morado, siendo apoyada por Konan.

Inochi se paraba - soy inochi yamanaka líder del clan yamanaka jefe de interrogatorio y ella es ino mi hija.

Ino, sus ojos de color verde y su cabello largo y rubio, recogido en una cola de caballo hasta la altura del cuello, con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara, viste un traje morado, compuesto por un chaleco corto con cuello levantado, una falda con aberturas en ambos lados y un vendaje que le cubría el estómago y las piernas, calentadores en los brazos de color blanco y púrpura, sandalias típicas, se paraba - soy ino yamanaka y me gusta las flores y sasuke-kun - Itachi trata de reprimir una risita- aunque él es más lindo - señala a Utakata que parpadea, inochi palmea su cara mientras choza y shikaku ríen.

Iruka que había estado callado - soy umino iruka sensei de la academia y hermano mayor de naruto según el - ve a naruto sonreír amplio.

Anko sonríe - soy mitarashi anko invoco serpientes y soy miembro de tortura, vivo en el bosque de la muerte por si me quieres visitar Bee.

Bee rapea sonrojado - la bella dama me ha invitado a pasar a su casa yeah - anko se ruboriza por culpa de Bee, todos los ven confundidos.

Deidara se endereza - soy Deidara y el arte es una explosión -dice explotando una pequeña araña de arcilla que sorprendía a la mayoría.

Jiraiya toma la palabra - los siguientes son los Jinchuriki ellos son algunos de nivel gennin, chunin o chunin alto, en Genjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, jutsus médicos y Ninjutsu, aún no saben de Senjutsu solo lo básico.

Inochi ve los que faltan - los de casi jounin deben ser los mayores.

Jiraiya niega sorprendiendo Algunos - los mocosos son casi chunin en la mayoría y los más chicos no han ido a academia - leda la palabra a Gaara.

Gaara se endereza - soy sabaku no Gaara ex hijo del tercer kasekage- decía había decidido que solo volvería a Suna si podía ser Kage y cambiarla de resto no- maestro de la arena, Jinchuriki de una cola shukaku - los de Konoha se sorprenden más.

Yuguito se levanta - soy yuguito Jinchuriki del dos colas Matatabi, shinobi de Kumo- *por ahora * pensaba

Sora se levanta - soy sora hija del feudal Jinchuriki del tres colas isobu.

Roge se levanta - soy Uzumaki roge Tengo el Sharingan y soy Jinchuriki del cuatro colas son Goku- todos lo que no sabían le ven sorprendido

Haku se endereza - soy haku yuki momochi - Zabuza le había dado su apellido, para que tu viera un apellido que diera miedo, pero todos sabían que era por vanidad de Zabuza - Jinchuriki del cinco colas kokuo, kekegengai de hielo.

Utakata los ve - soy Utakata Jinchuriki de las seis colas saiken.

Fu sonríe amplio - soy fu Jinchuriki de chomei el siete colas, y hablo con los insectos- esto hacía que Shibi decidiera hablar con ella más tarde.

Bee rapeaba - Ohh soy Bee el gran Jinchuriki del ocho colas el gran Gyuki el más uke yeah- todos reían mientras el pobre Gyuki se lamentaba dentro de Bee.

Naruto toma aire - soy naruto Namizake Uzumaki Senju, hijo de Minato Namizake y el habanero sangriento Kushina Uzumaki, nieto de Jiraiya y Tsunade de dos sannin y tataranieto del primer Hokage, Jinchuriki de Kurama, tengo el kekegengai de madera y el próximo Hokage - sonríe amplio sorprendiendo a algunos.

Alex se endereza- soy Uzumaki Alex poseo el Rinnegan y kekegengai papel, Jinchuriki del fénix, hijo de Nagato Uzumaki que posee el Rinnegan, de Konan, papá pídele matrimonio a mamá – dice asiendo sonrojar a los nombrados – también hijo de Yahiko líderes de Amegakure y Akatsuki – sonríe.

Los de Konoha que no sabían se sorprendían al ver el tigre de algo más de medio metro hablar- soy bolita, tigre cuidador de los mocosos – decía para recargarse en naruto – ella es tontón no es pa comer – señala el cerdito que se quejaba en su lenguaje, los Jinchurikis reían al oírlos

Hablaban de todo lo sucedido y veían algunos pergaminos, encontraba naruto el que le había dicho Minato el rasengan con Chakra viento, el cual estaba incompleto ya que no había podido ni siquiera empezarlo, el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador más una carta que le habían dejado sus padres.

Después de las presentaciones comenzaron a observar lo que tenía la oficina de Minato, Alex, Nagato y Jiraiya habían visto varios pergaminos de sellos Uzumakis y que había creado Minato, sora, haku, Utakata, Tsunade, Shizune varios de medicina del clan Uzumaki, kisame, Zabuza, Bee, yuguito, fu de kenjutsu, Gaara leía sobre unas leyes de Suna que había encontrado, los demás líderes miraban ninjutsu, los otros varias cosas que les llamaba la atención, aunque el Hatake disfrutaba la colección de icha-icha, naruto se había acercado al ver algo de los hyugas recordando a Hinata leía la forma de quitar sellos, la jaula de pájaro ya que la habían creado los Uzumakis pero para no lastimar y proteger el byakugan, si no que los hyuga le habían Dado mal uso.

La tarde y noche había pasado con todos en la casa.

Shikamaru, kiba, ino, Chouji, shino se habían unido a Alex, roge, naruto, sora, haku, Utakata, fu, Gaara, Itachi como amigos y un entrenamiento que había dejado hasta a sarutobi sorprendido ya que habían visto de nuevo el rasengan.

 **Continuara….**

A los Shinobis de Konoha les puse la misma ropa que gennins debido que más adelante no tenga que volver a detallarlo y toda esa presentación es con el mismo objetivo

Desde el siguiente capítulo habrá algunos adelantos de tiempo para llegar en unos dos o tres a los exámenes chunin


	23. Chapter 23: dias en konoa

**Capítulo 23: días en Konoha**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **Konoha dos días después …**

Muy temprano en la mañana sarutobi había convocado toda la aldea, muchos estaban confundidos, algunos sospechaban y varios Shinobis ya sabían

en la cima de la torre Kage se veía a sarutobi junto a él los dos sannin esto sorprendía a muchos, tras ellos cuatro Shinobis de Konoha y tres de Amegakure, sarutobi extendía su mano callando los murmullos

hoy los he reunido a todos aquí debido a que entregare mi puesto como Hokage- se escuchaban quejidos y preguntas * por fin dejare a mi enemigo el papeleo* era lo único que pensaba el tercero para luego volver a callar a todos – mi sucesor es alguien que tiene la voluntad de fuego, y será la gondaime Hokage Tsunade Senju – la multitud estallaba en aplausos mientras la nombrada dejaba que su sensei le colocara el gorro y la capa presentado así a Tsunade como la gondaime, a los Shinobis les daba igual, para danzo que estaba sorprendido esto cambiaba muchos planes.

Tsunade tomaba la palabra daría a conocer toda la verdad jajajaja ahora si vería sus caras y descubría quien había dañado a su nieto, les haría pagar con mucho trabajo, callaba a todos comenzando a hablar- agradezco a sarutobi sensei por haberme elegido como la gondaime Hokage, espero hacer de este aldea una donde todos seamos iguales y no nos discriminemos, como soñaba mi abuelo – la gente aplaudía volviendo a ser silencio – mi tío abuelo Senju Tobirama– otra vez la gente aplaudía y se callaba – mi maestro sarutobi – la gente aplaude

Ya era hora que se retirara – gritaba roge dentro del publico luego que se silenciara, esto así que nadie hablara y sarutobi luego arreglaría con el menor

Tsunade reía- tiene razón, también quiero que mi hijo Minato Namizake Senju se sienta orgulloso- esto sorprendía a la gran mayoría que aclamaban a su héroe aún más al saber que era hijo de un sannin, Tsunade les callaba – por eso quiero que la aldea sepa que aunque con mi nieto se portaron mal, le humillaron, golpearon y mandaron a matar- se oía murmullos preguntándose quien era – no se tomaran represarías - *jajajaja si como no sufrirán * pensaba la Senju – naruto Uzumaki Namizake Senju por favor nieto MIO ven – dice asiendo que la gente se quedara de piedra muchos gritaban que eso no era posible otros se maldecían por tratarlo así, naruto se acercaba vistiendo su capa negra y nubes rojas abierta, debajo de ella su ropa habitual

Jiraiya se acerca a Tsunade – SILENCIOOOO- grita callando a todo el mundo – respeten a su Hokage partida de desagradecidos que no les importó el sacrificio de mi hijo y humillaron a mi nieto – decía dejando a los civiles con la cabeza gacha junto a varios desmayados

Los que estaban arriba reían al ver la gente, y el grupo de capa negra y nubes rojas también reían al ver así la multitud

Tsunade ve como quedaba en silencio todos – gracias Jiraiya-kun – dice sonriéndole y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de naruto – desde hoy los clanes Namizake, Uzumaki y Senju han vuelto a renacer, pueden irse – decía dándose la vuelta, la gente se iba mucha arrepentida y sorprendida, en eso se escuchaban unos juegos pirotécnicos en el monumento Kage que hacía que todos miraran allí

Shikamaru, kiba, Chouji, shino se habían unido a Alex, roge, Deidara, naruto, haku, Utakata, Gaara, sora, fu que habían decidido dar una bienvenida a Tsunade pintándola en el monumento Hokage con un te queremos abuela escrito sobre los otros kages

Tsunade miraba roja y sonriendo el detalle, le había parecido hermoso dejaría pasar lo de abuela solo por esta vez.

Nagato, Konan y Yahiko felicitaban a la sannin para luego bajar todos a la oficina

Naruto veía que llegaban sus amigos y los Shinobis conocidos – fiesta en mi casa esta noche datebayo – grita mientras todos asienten se darían dos días de festejo así que no había que preocuparse por misiones mañana

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minutos después Danzo, Hamura, homura entraban a la oficina Kage enojados – sarutobi exigimos una explicación – decía Hamura para luego ver que había más gente allí dentro

Sarutobi suspiraba – que explicación quieren – dice serio

Danzo que miraba a los presentes en especial a los adultos con capa negra y nubes rojas – primero quienes son ellos y segundo porque se revelo la identidad del demo...- al sentir una espada en su garganta no pudo terminar la oración

Itachi que había aparecido tras danzo con su espada miraba a los demás se notaba la furia hacia danzo en ese momento – Tsunade- sama que hago con el

Tsunade no negaba que quería matarlo pero no se vería bien el primer día de Kage- homura sé que fueron enviados por el consejo civil así que reúnalos – dice al ver la sonrisa que daba el nombrado – Kakashi reunir en media hora también al consejo shinobi- la sonrisa del sujeto se borraba – los espero todos allí aclararemos unos asuntos – dice seria viendo desaparecer al shinobi ve a Itachi – suéltalo él debe estar en la reunión – dice viendo a danzo salir y suspira

Nagato miraba a Tsunade- no será fácil, no solo el piensa así y lo sabes – decía

Tsunade asiente – lose, me acompañarán todos a la reunión vayan vestidos irán también los mocosos por si hay que matar prepárense

Sarutobi regañaba a su estudiante – Tsunade por favor

Tsunade suspira recordando que era la Kage y no se vería bien eso... no hoy- bien sin muertes solo intimidación feliz – dice sacando una risita de todos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Era un gran salón de reuniones se podían ver a los líderes de los clanes Nara, hyuga, yamanaka, akimichi, inuzuka, sarutobi, Uchiha que era Mikoto tres sillas vacías donde estaban los nombres Uzumaki, Senju, Namizake, también había otros clanes menores entre ellos sorpresivamente Kakashi sentado en el Hatake nunca había ido a esas reuniones, al otro lado estaba los clanes civiles danzo, Hamura y homura se encontraba allí.

Las puertas se abrían y una niebla espesa dificultaba la vista esto hacía que la mayoría de líderes se pusieran alertas, comenzó a escucharse música mientras la niebla se iba

Ohh mis lideres les presento a su realeza la más tesa Tsunade Senju yeah- decía Bee que entraba rapeando dejando a todos con una gótica tras su nuca

Hiashi miraba alrededor pues ahora eran rodeados de unas personas con capas negras y nubes rojas, veían entrar a Tsunade en una silla de papel voladora – Hokage-sama que pasa – decía serio esto era un show

Tsunade veía a los presentes – agradezco por la entrada – le decía a los de las capas- bien los he reunido aquí pero no podemos empezar hasta que estén los líderes de los clanes que faltan – decía sorprendiendo a varios

Antes de que alguno hablara Jiraiya se quitaba la capota sentándose en la silla de él clan Namizake, Konan en la de Uzumaki pues naruto había escogido a dos representantes y Tsunade a una, Shizune se sentaba en la silla Senju

Danzo estaba furioso- exigimos una explicación

Tsunade le ignoraba – bien ahora si podemos empezar, primero naruto – llamaba al niño que se acercaba a su abuela quitándose su capota- eligió los representantes de sus clanes hasta que tenga diecisiete o sea jounin lo que pasa primero podrá cambiarlos y tomar su respectivo lugar – decía sabía que no podían reclamar pues todo estaba legal

Un líder civil se levantaba– Hokage no debería darle nada, además exigimos que el demonio sea ejecutado por traición – decía y el ambiente se tensaba, el civil caía sentado al sentir como unos ojos de muerto le veían sin reconocer el Rinnegan debajo de una de las capas

Tsunade evitaba no mandarlo matar- porque según ustedes traiciono la aldea – dice seria

Danzo se endereza tenía uno de sus guardias tras el – porque no ha estado por meses en la aldea además de que su poder no ha servido como herramienta a la aldea – dice y había un choque de espadas tras él pues Zabuza se había lanzado y el anbu raíz le había detenido

Tsunade sentía la rabia y sed de derramar la sangre de danzo que desprendían los de Akatsuki- danzo espero sepa manejar mejor sus palabras y esto es para todos no me responsabilizare de ninguna muerte – decía seria –segundo naruto fue llevado con sus parientes, por mí y Jiraiya en un viaje de entrenamiento y según la ley al no ser shinobi aún no ha cometido traición además al estar con su familia no se puede reclamar algo sobre el

Sarutobi sonríe orgulloso por su estudiante*

Danzo miraba a un lado viendo el Rinnegan debajo de una de las capotas, esto le sorprendía y se sentaba por lo visto no dejarían hacer nada de lo planeado

Hiashi solo miraba a naruto arrepentido por no haber cuidado el hijo de su amigo y compañero*

Tsunade ve los presentes – bien si sus preguntas no eran más están despedidos, las misiones comenzaran en dos días – decía retirándose con una gran sonrisa con el grupo de capas negras y nubes rojas detrás seguidos de los líderes de clanes Shinobis

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Aquella noche habían realizado la fiesta algo muy sano por los niños así que para colmo de los adultos ni sake había solo dulces y comida.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yahiko, Nagato, kisame y Konan se encontraban en la puerta de la aldea tres días después despidiéndose de todos pues debían volver a ame

Naruto abrazaba a Konan – la abuela te avisara cuando haya reunión para que vengas konan-okasan datebayo– decía recibiendo mimos de la peli azul

Nagato ve los Jinchurikis y luego a su hijo – ten cuidado y cuida de tus seres queridos – le abrazaba

Yahiko se despedía del resto.

Minutos después se veía a Nagato y Jiraiya conversando sentados a unos metros a Yahiko conversando con sarutobi y Tsunade, kisame que también viajaba y luego los vería hablaba con Zabuza e Itachi, mientras esperaban a Konan que se despedía de cada uno de los Jinchurikis nadie le iba a afanar

Alex abrazaba a Konan escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de esta la cual le abraza – ten cuidado bebe y cuida que bolita no se coma a nadie si, sora si se portan mal les puedes pegar- decía haciendo tragar saliva a varios

Adiós mamá cuida a todos – dice el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa

Konan se endereza llamando a sus compañeros de viajes que se despedían para luego partir hacia su aldea

…... **Dos meses después Konoha…**

Las cosas habían ido con calma, los mocosos eran entrenados con Gai, aunque había días que iban a la academia.

Naruto, Alex, roge, sora, Gaara, fu y haku hoy esperaban a sus amigos en la entrada de la academia viendo llegar a kiba, shikamaru, Chouji, shino y Hinata

Datebayo vamos iruka sensei debe extrañarnos – decía naruto entrando recordando que hace una semana los Jinchurikis no venían luego de que bolita casi se come un chunin que había llamado a naruto demonio

Al entrar se veía que varias chicas estaban tras sasuke Uchiha, ninguno prestaba atención a esto.

Iruka entraba mirando los Jinchurikis a los cuales les sonreía y comenzaba a hablar sobre historia de las naciones elementales en las siguientes dos horas en las que naruto, shikamaru, roge, Alex caían dormidos, la siguiente clase fue con un profesor llamado mitzuki que tenía el brazo vendado y veía al tigre asustado pues si no fuera por iruka los niños habían dejado que lo despedazara debido a que Gaara lo había cogido con arena y no le dejaba moverse.

Sasuke es sacado en ese momento de clase debido que la Hokage quería verle, el día siguió transcurriendo como siempre, al finalizar habían decidido ir al rio a nadar pues Gai estaba de misión había que aprovechar a descansar

… **al día siguiente en la oficina Kage…**

Itachi que no había visitado su familia en esos dos meses, estaba en la oficina de Tsunade mientras veía entrar a Mikoto y sasuke

Mikoto lo mira y queda estática.

Sasuke lo ve y corre pegándole un puño en el estómago - porque me dejaste – grita.

Itachi se toma el estómago - pa…para protegerte - se lanza y le abraza.

Sasuke corresponde el abrazo llorando.

Mikoto se acerca a ambos y se une al abrazo, luego de unos minutos les contaba lo de danzo evitando lo de madara y los Jinchuriki.

Sasuke asiente con algo de odio en sus ojos juraba venganza contra danzo y los compañeros de equipo de sarutobi.

Itachi veía esto y negaba * _lo ciento, pero al verte así no puedo enseñarte el mangekyo Sharingan no quiero que vallas por el mal camino *_ pensaba y hablaban de como Mikoto y sasuke habían vuelto a empezar.

Itachi les había dicho que tenía que seguir en su misión lo que hizo que sasuke se quejara y se resignara, los había acompañado a su casa, para luego el dirigirse a la mansión Namizake

Al entrar era recibido por un abrazo de Shizune a la cual besaba – como te fue – decía la joven sonrojada

Muy bien, me alegro mucho verlos – dice entrando y viendo en la sala los Jinchurikis jugando monopolio, despeina a roge, naruto y Gaara que le miraban – así que quien va ganando esta ves- sora alzaba la mano feliz – jajajaja y a quien llevan en bancarrota – decía viendo a Bee que lloraba al tener que pagar otro alquiler de los más altos

 **Oye mocoso dile a Itachi que me siga veremos lo de su Sharingan-** decía fénix dentro de Alex, el cual hacia un clon que salía al patio trasero

Itachi-ni que sigas a fénix verán lo de tu Sharingan – dice señalando al clon sorprendiendo al nombrado

Itachi se levanta dejando que los otros jugaran seguía al patio trasero que era inmenso con varios cuartos que parecían chozas alrededor de una gran piscina en forma de rayo que se podía ocultar para poder entrenar – fénix-sama me llamo- dice entrando a uno de los dojos haciendo una reverencia

El fénix le miraba e invita a seguir - **sí, quiero ver tu mangekyo Sharingan, te preguntaras como es que puedo curar ello y volverlo eterno, es muy fácil es por el poder de renacimiento que tengo –** dice señalando a una cama que había allí en la cual se acostaba Itachi- **sentirás como si te sacara los ojos esto se debe a que te hare una reparación completa de ellos sin que afecte tu flujo de chakra, luego sentirás que te queman vivo debido a la aniquilación de la maldición, seguido caerás inconsciente eso me ayudara a mí para terminar de reconstruir tus ojos así dejando un mangekyo Sharingan eterno que no te dañe, duraremos unos dos días -** dice y unas cadenas amaraban a Itachi a la cama mientras comenzaban con el proceso

Esa noche Jiraiya había activado el campo anti sonido del patio pues los gritos de Itachi no dejaban dormir

Alex miraba junto a roge desde el balcón de su cuarto el lugar donde se encontraba Itachi y el fénix- crees que me dolerá igual – decía el pelirrojo del Sharingan

No creo – dice su amigo – será peor – ríe esquivando un puño – tranquilo fénix sabe lo que hace, está tranquilo si no fuera así yo lo sabría – dice mientras miraban

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Dos días después salía el clon agotado miraba a todos que estaban en la sala – bueno lo mate…- explotaba dejando a todos en schok por lo que dijo y saliendo a correr a donde el Uchiha

Itachi estaba acostado su rostro se veía cansado – **mocoso no alcance a terminar, diles que deben estudiar matemáticas -** dice cayendo dormido, mientras su Jinchuriki respiraba aliviado

Ero-sensei – dice al ver que miraba los signos vitales de Itachi – dice fénix que no alcanzo a terminar la frase, que debemos estudiar matemáticas y que todo salió bien – dice y la mayoría le veía incrédulo, llevaban al joven a dentro de la casa para que descansara mejor

Al siguiente día Itachi se despertaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente suspiraba al ver que podía ver y se sienta en la cama para activar su Sharingan y luego el mangekyo Sharingan eterno, no sentía dolor tras sus ojos ni picadas en su cabeza – desactiva el Sharingan bajando al primer piso

Gai entrenaba a los niños en el patio trasero desde temprano, hoy como otros días se habían unido kiba, shino, shikamaru y Chouji

…. **tres meses después…...**

Se encontraban todos dormidos cuando un gran gruñido les había despertado, pues a su vez algo había chocado contra la casa, todos bajaban corriendo y se quedaban estáticos al ver el gran tigre que trataba de entrar a la casa de unos tres metros de alto

Kuro – decía bolita reconociendo a su padre que caía jadeando con varias heridas en el cuerpo

Jiraiya y los demás junto a bolita aparecían en el patio – e… es tu papá- decía roge impresionado por el tamaño del animal

Si lo es – dice serio el felino al ver como se levantaba gruñía colocándose frente al grupo para defenderlos

Utakata veía al felino – ni sueñes que te dejaremos solo – dice sacando su flauta, Gaara movía su arena envolviendo al gran animal que caía al suelo

Ummm – el maestro de la arena miraba confundido a el tigre –al parecer está muy herido –dice viendo a bolita

Alex se acercaba un poco mirando a los ojos del felino – es cierto parece que morirá

Que hace aquí – dice bolita cerca a Alex

Kuro que estaba envuelto en arena miraba al felino con una sonrisa forzada – ha…has crecido mucho – decía tosiendo algo de sangre – aun no esperaba verte, pero el destino lo quiso así – dice haciendo una mueca de dolor, sacaba su pata extendiéndola hacia bolita que retrocedía

Deidara tenía un par de arañas sobre la arena para hacerlas estallar en cualquier momento mientras los demás estaban alerta

Debajo de la pata de Kuro se veía un gran rollo aparecer - sé que me odias, pero algún día sabrás por que hice todo lo que hice – le sonríe bajo a su hijo haciendo rodar el pergamino hacia el – ahora tu crea una nueva manada de invocadores – decía dando un pequeño gruñido falleciendo

Bolita miraba el pergamino y luego a su padre – e… es el pergamino de contrato – dice dejando a todos sorprendidos, colocaba una pata sobre este abriéndolo del cual salía dos pergaminos más pequeños y se veía en blanco el pergamino de invocación, esto hacía que los presentes abrieran amplio sus ojos

Jiraiya sellaba el gran tigre para que después viera bolita que hacer con el – entremos aun no amanece además allí podemos hablar mejor

Minutos después todos ya estaban dentro rodeando a su tigre amigo que estaba recargado sobre Alex mirando los tres pergaminos que tenía frente el

Alex tomaba una de los dos pequeños y se lo ofrecía al tigre- míralos así sabrás que paso – dice tranquilo

El tigre suspira abriéndolo se podía ver una carta para él, aclaraba la garganta comenzando a leer

 _Akito hijo_

 _No sé cómo te llamaran ahora solo sé que cuando leas esto ya abre muerto espero haber logrado mi objetivo, sé que cuando naciste al poco tiempo comencé a matar a los tigres invocadores y huiste con tu madre, hay una razón tras de todo no me volví loco, buscaba que los tigres no fuéramos por mal camino, descubrí que la mayoría estaba organizada para ir tras otras especias invocadoras y matarlas, supe que eso no estaba bien y que no recapacitarían así que no tuve muchas opciones solo una aniquilar a nuestra especie invocadora, me dolió dejarte ir con tu madre sé que me culpas por su muerte pero aquel día que me viste con ella muerta frente a mí no te explique nada no era tiempo no había logrado mi objetivo, yo no la mate fueron uno de los otros tigres invocadores al cual me enfrentare en pocas horas no sé si salga vivo y lo logre matar solo espero que esta carta llegue a tus patas, si es así y la entrego yo mismo es porque e limpiado el camino para que tú seas el líder de nuevos tigres que no se dejen llenar de maldad, quiero que sepas que solo queda vivimos tú y una tigresa que no sabe de nosotros ella fue sacada muy pequeña de nuestras tierras así que no conoce sus orígenes, búscala se llama kiara como tu madre, en el pergamino de contrato ira esta carta y otro explicando la utilización, ubicación de la isla y de nuestro tesoro más grande, por favor que aquel que sea nuestro invocador tenga tu aprobación además de que sus intenciones se han buenas, el fénix al darnos el poder de ser una especie invocadora nos hizo sensibles a los sentimientos buenos o malos de nuestro invocador asiendo así que nuestra unión a ellos sea más fuerte que cualquier otra_

 _Con amor Kuro tu padre_

Al terminar se veía la cara de sorpresa de varios

Así que fénix les dio ese poder – decía haku tomando primero la palabra-

Itachi miraba al felino que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos – sabes mi historia con el clan, mira que creer y aunque tengas que esperar a tomar una decisión de lo que harás y en que creerás toma la correcta – decía tocándole la cabeza para volver a su cuarto siendo seguido por Shizune, luego de esto se levantaban los demás yendo a recostarse pues Itachi había dicho lo que pensaban todos

Alex se quedaba allí abrazando a bolita mientras el felino pensaba sobre lo que había pasado sin darse cuenta a qué horas se había dormido el pelirrojo

Al día siguiente Alex despertaba sobre el sofá, al recordar lo que había pasado salía corriendo al patio buscando a su amigo felino que no veía por ningún lado, entraba corriendo asustado a la cocina – maldición han visto a bolita n… no sé qué se hizo me... me dormí y si se fue y no vuelve yo... yo no quiero perderlo – decía el pelirrojo respirando agitado

Shizune se acerca y abraza a Alex secándole unas lágrimas- tranquilo solo mira – le señala al tigre que estaba junto a Itachi y que le veía confundido aguantando la risa

Alex se separaba de Shizune y corre lanzándose sobre el tigre con lágrimas en sus ojos

Serás baka – dice el tigre lamiéndole la cara – no me iré, debo cuidar a mi invocador no, además aquí no debo cazar para comer – decía haciendo que todos rieran, esa misma tarde enterraron el pergamino con el cuerpo de Kuro debajo de un árbol realizándole una pequeña ceremonia

… **un año después Konoha…**

Los Jinchuriki habían pasado un año y meses en Konoha, Tsunade había tomado a sora y haku como aprendices, en taijutsu habían sufrido con Gai, unieron desde el primer día a shikamaru, kiba, Chouji y shino ya eran nivel bajo gennin, ino casi no había asistido, pero aún seguían en la academia, algunos días acompañaban los mocosos para ver a Utakata que no le prestaba mucho cuidado al ser una niña.

Itachi con ayuda de fénix había logrado el mangekyo Sharingan eterno y todas sus habilidades, había decidido ayudar a sasuke a entrenar algo de taijutsu y armas, a despertar su Sharingan, pero no más ya que nunca lo había llevado con los Jinchuriki porque primeramente la actitud de sasuke frente a otros niños y segundo sasuke no le gustaba entrenar o estar con otros.

Zabuza y kisame que había llegado hace unos meses seguían igual.

Sasori y Deidara habían ocasionado junto a naruto, Alex y roge una cantidad exagerada de papeleo a Tsunade ya que había explosiones pequeñas de mini animales o marionetas que asustaban, casi a diario junto a varias casas pintadas.

Bee había noches que no llegaba a dormir o días que no se veía a él ni anko, también había logrado hacer un concierto de rap junto a roge recaudando así el pago de todos los daños por "travesuras".

Jiraiya había lanzado tres libros más de icha-icha y en las puertas de la mansión Namizake habían puesto el logo Uzumaki, Namizake y Senju meses después de anunciar la heredad de naruto, alguna gente de la aldea lo había vuelto a tratar mal, otra lo miraba con pena por lo que le hicieron y otros solo ignoraban lo sucedido.

Naruto le daba igual, pero gracias a sora se había hecho amigo de Hinata y la peli azul había perdido gran parte de su timidez ya confiaba más en sí misma, cuando su padre no estaba o no la veía iba a entrenar con sus amigos.

Shizune y Itachi se habían acercado más su relación era muy seria, asuma y kurenai ya eran pareja, iruka, Kakashi y Gai seguían igual.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hoy los Jinchuriki junto a Itachi, kisame, Sasori, Deidara y Jiraiya partían hacia un viaje que no querían ni decirle a Tsunade a donde, Gaara ya invocaba mapaches los cuales eran grandes espías, yuguito gatos que eran muy buenos para hurto de pergaminos y demás, sora babosas y tortugas ambas muy buenas en sanación, roge son Goku había hablado con sarutobi que le había dado el pergamino de invocación de monos que eran excelentes para batalla y planificación, haku invocaba caballos y ciervos por kokuo luego de que isobu le había ganado al líder Nara en una partida de ajedrez, aun debía aprender más de su kekegengai, Utakata invocaba babosas por saiken y Tsunade, fu insectos se había entrenado con el clan Abúrame y chomei compartía técnica con ellos ya que le había orgullecido que hubiera un clan que se especializará en ello, Bee invocaba ratones, venganza que Gyuki había cumplido ya que Bee odiaba los ratones, nadie sabía dónde había conseguido ese pergamino Gyuki, naruto invocaba los sapos y zorros luego de una pelea de palabras entre Kurama y Jiraiya donde naruto no había tenido ni voz ni voto, Alex fénix le había dado para que invocara aves y fénix, bolita le había hecho firmar el pergamino de invocación de tigres ya que bolita termino siendo más de un metro de alto.

Los Jinchurikis y el resto del grupo ya habían arrancado a paso moderado, Jiraiya miraba a Tsunade dándole un beso largo después de todo no sabía cuándo se volverían a ver- cuídate hime y la aldea, estaré viniendo a traer informes – decía acariciándole la mejilla

Tsunade sonrojada asentida entregándole dos bandas de Konoha a Jiraiya- cuídense te encargo a todos principalmente a naruto – decía dándole un abrazo para luego dejarle ir a alcanzar el grupo

Habían estado en la isla tortuga seis meses conectándose más con los bijuu después de todo era bueno que se conectaran y conocieran más, allí esperaron los dos caminos y partieron a buscar la isla de bolita

… **isla de los tigres….**

Llegaba el grupo conformado por Gaara, yuguito, sora, roge, haku, Utakata, fu, Bee, naruto, Alex, Jiraiya, Deidara, Itachi, Zabuza, bolita pues kisame y Sasori había viajado un tiempo a ame

Bolita veía la isla los había llevado un mes llegar después de todo estaba alejada del resto del mundo, era de un tamaño similar al de la tortuga, en el centro se podía observar una cueva con la cara de un gran tigre en ella su entrada era por el hocico de esta, como se esperaba la isla estaba desértica.

Alex acariciaba la cabeza del tigre – boli que es ese gran tesoro – decía intrigado como los demás

Bolita le miraba mientras entraba a la cueva que les llevaba a un prado, en el centro había un lago y en el centro de este una pequeña habitación – eso – señala la habitación y detiene a roge que iba a correr hacia ella – no se acerquen es una habitación espiritual – dice y ve la cara de confusión de muchos – verán mamá me contaba que este lugar es sagrado pero tiene sus riesgos solo un tigre que sepa el modo sabio puede abrir el lugar si llegamos a tocar el agua y nuestra alma o espíritu no están tranquilos y en calma con el mundo nos morimos, mi madre decía que era como si conociera tu ser y si no le gustaba te tragaba – dice dejando a varios con una gota tras su nuca

Gaara miraba el lugar- así que se conecta con el mundo de los muertos – dice viendo al tigre medio asentir

Algo así sabes, si pasamos la prueba podemos entrar, podrán hablar con sus ancestros por un par de horas- esto sorprendía a todos- la cosa es que no podemos entrar aun debemos esperar – dice volviendo a salir del lugar

Los siguientes dos meses habían estado allí tratando de entrar a la habitación pero cuando la probaban con un clon salía del lago la cabeza de un tigre tragándoselo, habían encontrado varios pergaminos que contaban la historia de la isla, uno de ellos explicaba el modo sabio de los tigres pero era mucho más difícil que cualquiera pues en este modo entraban invocado e invocador y si sus almas no estaban sincronizadas ponían morir, a su vez tomaron varios donde Alex y bolita podían realizar jutsus juntos, antes de partir habían sellado la cueva con sangre de bolita y Alex evitando así que alguien más entrara al lugar, bolita había descubierto un día que podía ir cuando quisiera con un jutsu de sus antepasados que le había enseñado a Alex ya que otros no lo podían aprender si no podían invocar.

 **Continuara….**

Varias explicaciones de algunos acontecimientos, en el siguiente capítulo, más adelanto para llegar a los exámenes chunin


	24. Chapter 24: meses

**Capítulo 24: meses**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **... Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer ...**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

... **meses ...**

Habían marchado de la isla de los tigres donde estuvieron dos meses, de allí rumbo a Amegakure donde entrenaron y descansaron por cinco meses, Jiraiya le habían entregado tres bandas de Amegakure.

Los Jinchurikis al enterarse de que Jiraiya cargaba bandas ninjas, además de que él había ofrecido una haku, el cual se negaba porque esperaría a sus amigos pues no le interesaba a que edad se volvía gennin, Jiraiya debió decirle a sora y naruto que esperarían hasta que tuvieran doce, Alex y roge habían alegado que la querían, terminaron cediendo junto con sora, y naruto alegando que no era justo que Bee y yuguito ya tuvieran las bandas de ellos que querían igualdad, en eso le toco intervenir a Zabuza prometiéndole que rebajaría el mes de entrenamiento de Gai a una semana, aceptaron después de todo el trato era bueno.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Después de Amegakure habían viajado a Iwa, donde Fu acepto usar la banda de Iwagakure ya que el viejo siempre le había tratado bien allí, pero se pusieron de acuerdo en que la comenzaría a usar a los doce, se quedaron los dos meses, el viejo los había puesto hacer misiones de rang para que se pudieran mantener, aunque termino cediendo a varios caprichos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Luego de esto, viajaron a Kiri para encontrar la heredad de haku, la Mizukage le había convencido a Utakata de usar la banda de Kirikagure, luego de que Zabuza y kisame le dijeran que eran ahora ninjas fieles a Amegakure, Mei se lamentó de perderlos como ninjas y no hubo nada que hacer para que volvieran a ser de Kiri, aunque seguían como dueños de las espadas.

Encontraron un templo secreto bajo la tierra que era del clan de haku, sacaron de allí varios pergaminos, con la historia del clan y demás, en Kirikagure.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

luego viajaron a Kumokagure donde Bee y yuguito les dieron muchas misiones porque el Raikage tenía que mantener ocupado a Bee que quería hacer un concierto de rap, que termino asiendo, los demás entrenaron kenjutsu.

Se quedaron tres meses, el Raikage tuvo más papeleo de lo normal, el papeleo aumento, ya que se había convertido en un problema, cuando trataban mal algún Jinchuriki o al Tigre, en la mayoría de casos se trata de un juego de palabras que se enfrentan que desataba al caos, el Raikage siempre solucionaba el asunto o enviaba a otro, a calmar el felino y sus amigos, sin contar el papeleo por travesuras y que cometió el mismo error que el tsuchikage, dejo su cuenta abierta para el grupo solo, sabía que su capital, disminuyo, un 50% de esos tres meses

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La cascada fue el siguiente destino luego de merodear por otras pequeñas aldeas tres meses.

en takigakure el Kage solo se resignó de que fu y roge no eran ya Shinobis de su aldea pues en verdad les había tratado muy mal, buscaron información del origen de fu y rogué descubriendo que en efecto los padres del Uchiha pelirrojo se enamoraron allí, una Uzumaki y un Uchiha, pero la madre murió en el parto y el padre al ser renegado era buscado dejándolo en el orfanato, descubriendo que días después lo encontraron muerto, de fu se encontró que sus padres habían muerto en un incendio y en ella se selló chomei y puesto en el mismo orfanato que rogué

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Luego de ello viajaron por varias aldeas por dos meses

Hasta llegar a la aldea de la ola donde ayudaron a la liberación de un criminal llamado gato y ayudar a la reconstrucción de la aldea, naruto que había matado a gato se había ganado el honor que le pusieran su nombre a un puente, allí se quedaron seis meses, a ayudar a la aldea a crecer además la gente les trato bien.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Para esta fecha ya faltaban seis meses para los exámenes en Konoha

 **... Konoha para esta fecha real ...**

Tsunade se encontró en su oficina junto a sarutobi que a veces se la pasaba por allí, ya no era mucho lo que tuviera que hacer un Hokage jubilado y ya de edad.

Estaban juntando los equipos gennin, en eso golpeaban y miraban ambos para ver que entraba danzo.

\- que quieres vejete - dijo sin pisca de respeto Tsunade, sarutobi trataba de no reír.

Danzo la miraba con rabia ya que al llegar ella muchos de sus planes habían caído y raíz pendía de un hilo - quiero que dejes entrar a mi sobrino con el Uchiha - estiraba su cuello y sonreía al ver que solo faltaba ese equipo por completar.

Tsunade y sarutobi arqueaban una ceja - sobrino pensé que no tenías familia danzo, además por qué debo aceptar eso no ha cursado la academia - decía la sannin llevando sus manos entrelazadas a su barbilla, sarutobi pensaba lo mismo.

Danzo la mira - es lejano no sabía de el hasta hace poco, además, si puedes, sabe lo básico lo pasarías como el ultimo muerto agrupándolo con el mejor que fue sasuke Uchiha o me equivoco.

Tsunade y Sasori arqueaban una ceja sabían que algo tramaba, pero querían dejar seguir esto haber hasta donde llegaba, lo que no sabían es que danzo se había aliado con Orochimaru en el transcurso de estos últimos años- bien Lo meteré como se llama.

Danzo sonríe - su nombre es Sai - decía pensando en ese niño pálido de raíz, que hace poco había pasado la prueba de raíz donde había matado a su amigo, sus planes habían comenzado a andar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente dieron a conocer las listas de los equipos dejando el ocho y diez iguales, el siete con sakura, sasuke y Sai un chico de pelo corto negro, ojos negros, que contrastan con su piel pálida, lleva una pequeña mochila con su pincel, pergaminos y tinta ninja en el mismo, una chaqueta corta negra con correas de color rojo para mostrar probablemente su lealtad a la organización raíz, lleva un tanto en la espalda, una camisa de cuello alto, pantalones negros, sandalias shinobi y guantes.

... **el mismo día rumbo a Amegakure ...**

Jiraiya había detenido al grupo en un claro mirándolos - bien mocosos ya cumplieron doce todos - dice mirando al menor que era Alex - así que les entregaremos las bandas, después de realizar una prueba

Que no es justo ero-sensei -decía naruto extendiéndose en el prado

Haku reía - que es la prueba ero-sensei - ya todos los Jinchurikis le llamaban así

Zabuza saca su espada sonriéndoles tétricamente - es fácil - dice estremeciendo a los Jinchurikis - tienen medio día para llegar a ame - recibía un imposible de todos los mocosos, comenzaba a reír junto a Itachi, Bee, yuguito, Utakata, Deidara y Sasori que estaban allí

jajaja no es eso - dijo Jiraiya disfrutando sus caras de disgusto - pero si vamos a realizar más misiones, para los exámenes deben llegar con algunas - dice tranquilo sacando una caja de donde se observan seis bandas ninjas dos de Konoha, una de Iwa, tres de ame

Gaara miraba confundido - solo hay seis bandas y somos siete ero-sensei - dice firme

Jiraiya asiente- Gaara no nos has dicho a qué aldea pertenecerás- el maestro de la arena no se había pronunciado si haría parte de Suna

Gaara miraba al cielo - leyendo las antiguas leyes de Suna que encontré en la casa de naruto, un ninja nativo de Suna y con el shukaku podía ser kasekage - mira a los presentes que le veían confundidos- si tienen otra de ame démela - esto sorprendía a todos, uno de los caminos sacaba una banda extra dándosela a Jiraiya

Sasori los miraba orgulloso - bien mocosos es hora por favor pasa sabaku no Gaara shinobi de ame - dice

Gaara se acercaba dejándose colocar la banda de Amegakure negra sobre su cabeza - gracias a Jiraiya-sensei, Zabuza-sensei, Itachi- sensei, Deidara-sensei y Sasori- sensei - les dijo a los presentes inclinándose

Sasori sonríe llamando a sora -sora hija del señor feudal shinobi de Konoha- le colocaban la banda en la cabeza

Gracias senséis- sonreía dando una reverencia y volvía a estar mirando la banda orgullosa

Itachi Tomaba la Banda - Roge Uzumaki Shinobi de Ame- decía llamando al menor

Roge corría y le abraza dejándose colocar la banda - súper ahora si a patear el trasero de sasuke - dice mientras Itachi ríe y niega

Zabuza tomaba la banda - haku momochi yuki un paso al frente - dice y al tenerlo frente a él le abraza

Haku se sorprende y corresponde - gracias Zabuza-sensei - decía dejándose colocar la banda de ame

Jiraiya tomaba la banda de Iwagakure- fu shinobi de Iwa

Fu se acercaba y dejaba poner la banda - gracias senséis - se reverencia y vuelve junto a su hermano

Jiraiya miraba orgulloso a naruto - naruto Uzumaki Namizake Senju próximo Hokage pase al frente

Naruto pasa corriendo abraza a su abuelo tumbándolo - ero-abuelo - decía llorando se deja colocar la banda orgulloso

Itachi miraba los caminos que le daban un collar graduable con la diadema de ame en él, la tomaba al lado de la última banda de ame - Alex Uzumaki y bolita Shinobis de ame pasar al frente

Bolíta pasaba a delante y se colocaba dejando que le colocaran el collar se inclinaba agradecido - gracias ero-senséis- dice volviendo a su puesto

Alex miraba a Itachi dejándose colocar la banda - gracias - sonríe y corre donde sus amigos que celebraban

Deidara sonríe teniendo la banda de ame en la frente - bien es hora de partir - creaba cinco aves de arcilla gigantes en las cuales se subían y partían rumbo a Amegakure

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al llegar a Amegakure les habían recibido con una gran cena donde les dijeron que presentarían el examen chunin en Konoha en seis meses

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **Bosques de Konoha cinco meses y tres semanas después….**

En estos casi cinco años los mocosos habían crecido tanto como en altura, como en edad, habilidades, en kenjutsu ya eran todos chunin, Genjutsu igual menos naruto y Alex que iban aun en mitad gennin podían salir de Genjutsu nivel alto pero realizar apenas gennin, en jutsus médicos sora y haku se había convertido en aprendices de Tsunade, la cual le había enseñado a sora la invocación de las babosas junto a Utakata, los demás eran nivel chunin excepto por Alex que casi llegaba a chunin y haku que era jounin en ninjutsu médico, en taijutsu habían sufrido con Gai, aunque no les había enseñado las ocho puertas su velocidad sin los sellos de gravedad y pesas era jounin, fuinjutsu eran ya jounin roge, Alex y naruto mientras los otros nivel chunin

Fu Saltaba renegando ya que había perdido la apuesta.

Roge la mira - vamos oneechan no es tan malo, además, quien te manda a apostar que no lo lográbamos ahh.

Fu suspiraba saltando por los árboles.

Gaara los mira - no sé ahora cómo serán kankuro y Temari – decía pensando en voz baja

Alex, saltaba junto a sora, naruto, haku - que habrá pasado en estos cuatro años - dijo el usuario del Rinnegan.

Quien sabe datebayo solo sabemos que vamos a los chunin - decía naruto mientras todos vestían con una bata negra y nubes rojas que no dejaban ver sus trajes.

Tras ellos saltaba Jiraiya, Zabuza, kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Bee, yuguito, Utakata, un tigre, vestidos con las batas negras y nubes rojas.

 **... Algún lugar remoto ...**

Bien el plan comienza a andar ya tienes listo el jutsu Orochimaru - decía Tobi escondido en las sombras.

Orochimaru que sigue igual asentía - claro que ya está listo solo hay que comenzar, además kabuto ya está allí.

... **Konoha a eso de las tres de la tarde ...**

Entraban por las puertas de la aldea dieciséis personas junto a un tigre.

Alex miraba alrededor de la aldea llevando un pequeño fénix en forma de cachorro cargado, habiendo encontrado en la residencia Namizake el pergamino para sacar pequeños cachorros de cada uno, los bijuus y fénix, hacía unas semanas habían logrado por fin terminar el jutsu para sacarles y sin que fallecieran, dándoles la opción de volver cuando quisieran,

Fénix dormía plácidamente disfrutando el aire que golpeaba sus plumas.

Naruto llevaba un mini zorro de una cola, decidieron esconder las otras ocho colas, para no espantar la gente, amenazando a Kurama que no lo dejarían salir hasta que aceptara, iba sobre la cabeza del rubio durmiendo.

Roge camina con un pequeño son Goku mono en su hombro.

Gaara un pequeño mapache que iba sobre el tigre.

Yuguito con una gatilla que asomaba su cabeza por una bolsa terciada que traía yuguito, fu, sora, haku, Utakata, Bee no tenían nada en las manos, menos Bee que escribía en su cuaderno.

Oh, mis amigos iré ver la bella dama la dueña de mi corazón anko sí - rapea y sale a correr Bee.

Zabuza lo ve alejarse - bien quien sabe cuándo lo veremos de nuevo - kisame reía.

Jiraiya ve los mocosos - iremos donde princesa vallan siguiendo - desaparecía con Zabuza, kisame, Sasori, Itachi y yuguito.

Deidara, Utakata, iban hacia la mansión Namizake.

Naruto sonríe amplio - bien a comer ramen donde el viejo - era seguido por haku, Alex, Gaara, roge, fu, sora y el tigre.

Sora iba junto a haku hablando sonrojada.

Roge y Alex le veían celosos de haku - porque con el sí se sonroja y conmigo no ahh - decía roge.

Alex lo mira - porque eres feo - le palmea la espalda recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amigo.

Haku reía al verlos y le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a sora - ¿Sabes que para mí eres como mi hermanita además como te puede gustar él? - le susurra solo para ella.

Sora reía sonrojada al ver que roge y Alex le veían - no hay nada raro, además nunca me ha dicho que le gusto - recibía una sonrisa de ojito.

Haku ríe - que esperas es un baka no – el, la despeinaba haciendo que hiciera un puchero - jajajaja en verdad eres como mi hermanita y si te hace daño ese baka lo mato - dice asiendo a sora reír y asentir

Alex miró al frente suspirando tenía que planear como lo haría.

Roge caminaba pensando cómo se declararía a la peli plata

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Un pequeño niño se estrellaba contra un hombre más conocido como kankuro – Pedazo de insecto que te pasa- kankuro que cogía al niño de la camisa lo subía hasta la altura de su cara, el niño temblaba

Suéltame soy konohamaru nieto del tercero - grita, pero para sorpresa kankuro reía.

Jajajaja yo el hijo del kasekage pedazo de insecto - decía kankuro apretando el agarre.

Sasuke el azabache llegaba - oye que pasa suéltalo - mira sus bandas - porque hay ninjas de la arena aquí.

Una chica rubia conocida como Temari tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos de color verde azulado, una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de manga corta sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura, lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja alrededor del cuello - kankuro suéltalo – le hablaba a su compañero y suspira, ve a sasuke - mocosos Estamos por los exámenes chunin - dice suspirando.

Sai ve a sasuke - disque prodigio.

Sakura ve a Sai - cállate respeta a sasuke-kun - decía esperando defender a su obsesión.

Sasuke los ve a los ojos con rabia - cállate paliducho y frentona - sakura se deprimía.

Kankuro ve a su hermana - debo hacernos respetar por este mocoso - empuña su mano, pero de la nada la arena la detiene, kankuro abre mucho sus ojos y tiembla viendo hacia delante tras los de Konoha - ga ... Gaara.

Sasuke y Sai quedaban quietos mirando hacia atrás eran siete Shinobis de diferentes aldeas y no tenía sentido su Chakra.

Gaara ve a sus hermanos - tiempo sin vernos no.

Temari corría y lo abraza dejando un kankuro sorprendido - estas muy grande ya - sonríe la rubia.

Kankuro suspira y soltaba al mocoso - Temari te espero donde baki sensei - desaparecía.

Temari ve a Gaara le gustaba el cambio que mostraba su hermano-perdónalo es un imbécil - mira a Alex - tengo que hablar con ustedes – sora la miraba de reojo al verla abrazándolo

Alex asentía y veía a sasuke - tú eres - lo ve de arriba abajo - no me digas, te pareces a Itachi-ni.

Naruto asiente - sí, pero Itachi-ni es más col datebayo.

Sasuke los miraba cuando nombraban a su hermano - como lo conoces dobe - decía a naruto y Alex, sasuke quedaba estático al sentir una espada en su garganta y otra en su espalda.

Sora suspira – no vale la pena - bosteza en verdad fue aprendido a ser algo fría.

Alex Lo mira - es su hermano naruto, pero le faltan agallas.

Naruto asiente quitando las espadas - si se nota Itachi ya nos hubiera encerado en su Genjutsu datebayo - mira a sasuke.

Sasuke salía de su shock, Sai analiza la situación y sakura que se había desmayado al ver a su sasuke-kun en riesgo - como sabes mi nombre.

roge lo ve - es lógico tienes el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda - decía el Uchiha como veneno irritando a sasuke - Itachi tiene un hermano sasuke fue que nos dijo, además los otros Uchiha que sobrevivieron a la masacre apenas deben estar en la academia para esta época no- dice sorprendiendo a sasuke

Haku miraba la escena - bien vamos no, hay que alistarnos e ir a ver a shikamaru y el resto.

Naruto sonríe amplio - cierto hay que ver a Hinata-chan datebayo - dice saludando a konohamaru y mandándolo con sarutobi

Gaara ve a Temari - ven con nosotros.

Temari sonreía y asiente.

Sasuke se paraba en postura de lucha y activa su Sharingan para que temieran - pelee uno contra mí - sonreía orgulloso.

Roge Reía- jajajaja enserio eres hermano de Itachi-ni que decepción.

Alex le gruño el estómago -no, primero, es más importante la comida.

Sasuke se irritaba más por esos Shinobis que se creían para hablarle así aun Uchiha.

Gaara lo mira - en los chunin - se da la vuelta y camina, todos comienzan a alejarse del grupo de Konoha.

Sasuke bufa y va a buscar a Kakashi, quería pelear contra esos gennins, además había dos de Konoha que nunca había visto, al encontrar a Kakashi le iba a exigir que lo meta a los exámenes chunin.

 **... La oficina Hokage ...**

Sarutobi y Tsunade escuchaban como Kakashi, asuma, kurenai, Gai, junto a otros postulaban a sus equipos.

Tsunade dejaba que los otros salieran menos Gai, iruka, sarutobi, Kakashi, kurenai, asuma y Shizune.

Bien tenemos visita - decía Tsunade dejando los otros confundidos

A los segundos entraba Jiraiya, Zabuza, kisame, Sasori, Itachi y yuguito.

Viejo hola - dijo Jiraiya a sarutobi y ve a Tsunade - Tsunade-princesa -decía corriendo hacia ella le abraza dándole una vuelta

Tsunade ríe y se acerca a su rostro besándolo- llegaron rápido - dice sin importarle que miraran

Zabuza sonríe - mandaste el mensaje que llego ayer caída la noche estábamos en Amegakure - esto sorprendió a todos- esta mañana muy a la media noche salimos para acá

Asuma los ve - pero si de aquí, a Amegakure son dos días, mínimo uno a gran velocidad ¿se han gastado cuanto quince horas?

Kisame ríe - pues tardamos quince horas y eso porque los mocosos venían a nuestro paso - dice algo apenado.

Gai alza su puño -entonces su llama de la juventud ha crecido- Le brillan los ojos.

Kurenai los mira - participaran en el examen chunin los mocosos, perdón los gakis - sonríe apenada - será interesante.

Itachi asiente - si estos son los equipos – le da una lista a Tsunade para luego abrazar a Shizune por detrás la cual se sonroja y lo besa.

Tsunade lo lee - estoy de acuerdo con los equipos de varias aldeas.

Sasori asiente - si el primero naruto, roge y Alex sensei Itachi, el segundo sora, haku y Gaara sensei Deidara y fu elegida para el grupo de Iwa

Yuguito mira a la Hokage - quiero mantener vigilado a Sunagakure, al parecer Orochimaru ha estado cerca de Sunagakure y no sabemos qué trama así que le propondremos a la hermana de Gaara que nos de información, como si nada.

Tsunade asiente - bien entiendo y en verdad quiero ver que tanto han creído esos gakis - dijo por todos los de Konoha presentes que asentían a las palabras de su líder.

Itachi sonríe - te sorprenderá en verdad - mira a Kakashi - entrará Sasuke.

Kakashi asiente - si es buen equipo, aunque pasaron mi prueba por error ya que Sai y Sasuke lanzaron el jutsu al mismo tiempo, también me dijiste que lo pasara no.

Sarutobi los ve - bien entonces daremos comienzo el día acordado.

Bee aparece con anko ambos agitados - oh si hoy todos en la mansión Namizake habrá fiesta y parranda toda la noche sí - leven con una gota en la cabeza y asienten.

Anko sonríe tétrica - ya le hablamos a los demás y lleven mucho Sake.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Esa noche el clan hyuga había dado la queja de que a su lado el hijo de Minato había vuelto a la aldea, haciendo una especie de fiesta alocada en pocas palabras habían botado la casa por la ventana, sin darse cuenta que la heredera de la familia no estaba en casa y no conseguiría llegar esa noche.

... **En la mansión Namizake ...**

Habían invitado a las familias principales de los clanes

Abúrame que eran solo Shibi y shino además que para sorpresa de todos eran los más bailarines en la fiesta.

El clan Nara shikamaru, shikaku y su esposa que había traído diez botellas de sake.

El yamanaka inochi, su esposa y Ino también traído diez botellas de sake.

El akimichi Chouji, chouza y su esposa con cinco botellas de sake y comida.

inuzuka Hana la hija mayor de tsume, tiene grandes ojos negros y cabello largo, liso de color castaño, el cual se recoge en una coleta baja, dejando dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, posee las marcas características de su Clan en sus mejillas, además de un tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho, que se asemeja a una flor, viste pantalones de rojo y zapatos de tacón, chaleco táctico de Konoha, el cual es de un color más claro y no tiene bolsillos en el pecho desabrochada la parte frontal, enseñando la parte de sus senos, utiliza muñequeras y vendas que cubren algunas zonas de la derecha, con los pies hacia arriba y hacia fuera.

Anko, Bee habían sacado las reservas de Minato y traído las de Tsunade.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Zabuza, shikaku, inochi, choza, Hana, tsume, kisame, Zabuza, Itachi, Deidara, Shizune que casi no la convencen, Kakashi, asuma, iruka, kurenai, Maito Gai, sarutobi, bolita, Shibi, anko, yuguito y Bee habían hecho una competencia de quien bebía más, ya que terminar con ese sake no fue fácil, Tsunade había resistido, pero luego había sido un caos que las esposas del trío inoshikacho se habían unido, la esposa de sarutobi también.

Jiraiya había invocado varias mini ranas para que observaran y escribieran mientras se ocultaban, la información que había escrito durante la noche le daba para unos diez icha-icha de gran venta.

Shikamaru, ino, Chouji, naruto, sora, haku, Utakata, Roge, kiba, Gaara, fu, Alex, Temari, shino y Hinata, tomaron una copa de sake cada uno, que los bijuu les amenazaron con entrenamiento de Gai si tomaban más de una, así que habían comenzado un juego con las botellas (autor; la verdad o se atreve con una botella de sake).

Naruto y Hinata, después de desmayarse mínimo tres veces la peli azul había conseguido recibir y responder a un beso de naruto.

Temari y shikamaru terminaron igual de rojos luego del beso.

Sora y Alex se besaron y Roge se había puesto furiosos con su amigo, el cual le hizo prometerle no volver a besarla en su vida, a lo que Alex accedió para que se calmara

Fu y Gaara también se habían besado.

Ino y Utakata se besaron cada rato sin que les tocara.

Los Bijuus habían decidido no molestar a los mocosos con entrenamiento esa semana.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente había botellas por el suelo de toda la casa, los mocosos, Zabuza, kisame y Sasori dormían por el suelo, los demás en cuartos emparejados.

Todo el mundo fue despertado por un grito proveniente de uno de los cuartos del tercer piso.

Kisame se toma la cabeza – maldita cea que enguayabada - gritaba y suspira - que paso anoche - decía levantándose.

Alex que dormía sobre el tigre se despertaba por el grito - pero que.

Naruto se estiraba - datebayo que paso.

Se escuchaban varios golpes y gritos.

todos los adultos iban saliendo de los cuartos tocando su cabeza y despeinados a medio vestir, ya que los hombres estaban solos en pantalón, las mujeres, Shizune, anko y Tsunade con la bata negra y nubes rojas, kurenai con una camisa de asuma, las esposas del trío inoshikacho y la de sarutobi igual con las de sus esposos, los únicos que no veían por ahí era Kakashi, Shibi, tsume y iruka que hasta yuguito había salido junto a Gai, Hana había salido de un cuarto junto a Deidara.

Quien nos despertó - dijo Tsunade agarrando su cabeza en verdad había tomado mucho anoche.

Naruto lave - datebayo creo que fue iruka - ni - subía al tercer piso a ver qué había pasado.

Shibi y tsume que no sabían cómo es que había terminado juntos en la noche abrían la puerta, mientras que los otros los miraban.

Tsume los ve - dicen algo y conocen mi furia - decía roja y amenazante los hombres y mujeres presentes asentían con una risita, abren el cuarto del grito quedando estáticos al ver hacia adentro.

Un iruka desnudo por el cuarto gritando que se había aprovechado de él y de la situación de anoche.

Kakashi estaba acostado en la cama con solo bóxer, sobándose la cabeza - cállate ya me duele la cabeza a demás lo que recuerdo no fue para nada malo - extrañamente aún tenía esa maldita máscara puesta.

Iruka lo ve furioso si las miradas mataran Kakashi hubiera muerto horriblemente - cállate A ti no te duele el trasero - miraba hacia afuera, mostrando que lo había dicho frente a todos los que estaban en la mansión - maldición waaaaaa - gritaba tapándose y corría hacia el baño

Gai mira a Kakashi - eso las llamas de la juventud tocaron hasta mi rival eterno que tuvo una gran noche - yuguito se ruborizó toda sabiendo que no negaría eso.

Kakashi se sienta y rasca su nuca sonriendo con su ojito - es verdad Gai - la mayoría casi se desmaya al escucharlo.

naruto lo mira - eres bisexual datebayo- sonríe amplio.

Kakashi sonríe - no te importa y si, después de esta noche -decía haciendo reír a los demás.

Bee termina de escribir - este grupo de ninjas es muy loco como un hongo, dos uke Gyuki y iruka sí - hacía que todos rieran y Gyuki se lamentara.

Iruka gritaba desde el baño- Bee-san abusaron de mi – asoma la cabeza apenado.

Bolita niega pues ni dolor de cabeza tenía y eso que fue el que más tomo anoche- no mientas, anoche Kakashi cogió este cuarto para dormir y tú le seguiste diciendo que querías estar con él y sellando la puerta con seguro - se rasca la oreja.

Iruka se ponía como tomate al sentir la mirada de todos.

Kakashi mira al tigre - así que como así a iruka le gusto - parpadea varias veces.

Todos veían al tigre, en verdad Kakashi, iruka, tsume, Shibi, yuguito, tendrían que comprarlo para que no hablara de nada

Jiraiya ya pensaba en cómo comprar toda esa información valiosa al tigre.

Iruka grita - Nooooo me miren - todos reían y pasaban el día, superando el guayabo tratando de recordar y iruka todo rojo mientras Kakashi lo invadía en preguntas.

 **Continuara ...**


	25. Chapter 25: exámenes chunin

**Capítulo 25: examen chunin**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La semana había pasado tranquila los mocosos habían salido a hacer entrenamiento de rutina y Kakashi dado la noticia a sasuke que se emocionaba.

Itachi había visitado a Mikoto y sasuke dándole una explicación a su hermano que era sensei desde hace rato, amenazándolo de que si seguía preguntando no entrenaría con él.

Tsume y Shibi, Deidara y han, yuguito y Gai, se habían vuelto a ver.

Iruka y Kakashi se veían por casualidad, pero se sonrojaban ignorándose.

… **Día del examen…**

A las entradas de la academia donde era la primera prueba una hora antes se encontraban ya naruto vestido igual con una funda naranja en la que llevaba su espada.

Roge llevaba un traje oscuro camisa azul oscura y un pantalón negro con una Katana a su espalda.

Alex llevaba la misma ropa hasta el chaleco con el ave multicolor y en su espalda su espada.

Itachi estaba recostado en la pared jugando con ellos ajedrez mental, el cual consistía en que hacían grupos de a dos imaginando el tablero en sus mentes debían correrlo, esto les ayudaba a pensar rápido, crear agilidad mental y confiar en sus amigos, si se equivocaban algunos de los bijuu les decían.

Sora tenía puesto un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que dejaba ver en la parte de arriba de sus pechos una delgada malla que cubría la parte superior de sus pechos, su vestido llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cola y luego había un pantalón de malla que llegaba hasta sus tobillos en su cintura un cinturón con una bolsa kunai y una Katana extensible, a su espalda su arco, en su cuello un collar negro y su cabello iba suelto dejándola ver realmente sexy pero segura y ruda.

Haku vestía igual que antes pero ya más alto y fornido sin grasa de bebe como los demás Jinchuriki.

Gaara vestía igual llevando su calabaza y Katana la cual iba en la cintura.

Fu vestía igual con su shurikens desplegable en la cintura.

Deidara Estaba allí jugando con Itachi y los demás.

El equipo de Gai llegaba caminando.

Gai corría hacia el grupo que ya estaba allí - muchachos vengan rápido ellos tienen grandes llamas de juventud.

Sora sonríe - hola Gai - mira a los gennin que venían detrás de Gai - ustedes deben ser sus estudiantes.

Neji un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta, lleva la frente su Banda, de color negro, sobre las vendas, tapando así el Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuga, sus ojos son de color blanco, con un tono más cercano al lila claro, una chaqueta beige, unas pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules, llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos además, de portar dos bolsas con armas Ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura.

no te he visto antes y eso que era de la hoja, soy Neji hyuga y por qué un grupo con diferentes ninjas de diferentes aldeas- decía el genio hyuga

Naruto lo veía, él era el que le decía su Hinata - datebayo porque somos col.

Roge negaba - para unir las aldeas.

Tenten tiene ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños, una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros, La funda shurikens y el vendaje en su pierna derecha, los ve - soy Tenten y por lo visto como conocen a Gai-sensei.

Fu que la veía de arriba abajo - nos entrenó el por un tiempo.

Rock Lee posee cejas muy gruesas y grandes ojos negros perfectamente redondos, un Gai pequeño, en conclusión, se le iluminaban los ojos - Gai-sensei los entreno y aumento las llamas de su juventud.

Alex mira a Gai - no sabía que tenías un mini tú.

Gai asiente - si es como mi hijo además es un genio en taijutsu- lee lo abrazaba.

Gai-sensei.

Lee.

Gai-sensei.

Lee.

Decían Y lloraban con un arco iris, una playa y olas detrás.

Gaara sonríe - interesante me gustaría enfrentarme a él en los chunin.

Lee sonríe - a mí a ustedes si fueron discípulos de Gai-sensei deben tener grandes llamas de la juventud.

Hablaban hasta un poco antes de la hora ya que lee había entrado y retado a sasuke Uchiha, habían entrado todos detrás y visto lo sucedido luego vuelto a salir de allí.

Dejaban a Gai, Itachi, Deidara en la entrada luego del acontecimiento, entraban junto al equipo diez y ocho que habían llegado, hablaban animados mientras Subían hacia el tercer piso y en el segundo veían a sasuke frente a un grupo de gennin y dos jounin disfrazados de chunin.

Sasuke orgulloso porque había descubierto el Genjutsu ve hacia roge sonriendo superior.

Roge lo mira y ríe - jajá y este se hace llamar prodigio dejo pasar a todos los débiles jajá que decepción parece que Itachi-ni es el único en verdad prodigio de esos Uchiha, gracias a kami que ya no usa ese tonto a apellido – reía.

Sasuke aprieta sus puños no sabía por qué su ni-san había quitado su apellido - quien te crees para hablarle así a sasuke-kun - decía sakura.

Roge reía - deberías ayudarle en vez de obsesionarla Uchiha -seguía a sus amigos habiendo logrado su objetivo, dejando a un sasuke enfureció.

Alex reía al ver a su amigo - jajá sí que te gusta joderlo déjalo Itachi-ni nos quiere como sus hermanos, roge celoso – reía.

Roge apenado mira a otro lado - baka solo que me enfurece que ese sea hermano de Itachi-ni no lo demuestra además ese orgullo Uchiha de que solo ellos y el mundo va a su alrededor solo por ellos - susurraba a su mejor amigo.

Alex sonríe y niega - déjalos mejor concentrémonos en los exámenes si – lo ve asentir, espera que todos entren y lo detiene – espera

Roge le veía confundido- que paso – dice y suspira al verlo nervioso ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa – oye sé que no serás capaz de decirme así que hagamos algo dejemos que ella elija si – dice sonriendo

Alex sonríe - está bien y gracias- abraza a su hermano para luego entrar con los demás

Llegaban todos al salón viendo a la gran mayoría de gennin, se van a un rincón a hablar mientras la gente ve a el tigre de metro y medio, bolita había decidido ir debía proteger a los mocosos según él.

Luego de unos minutos entra sasuke, Sai y sakura.

Kabuto se da cuenta de esto, pero no de los Jinchuriki - sasuke-san el prodigio Uchiha, que honor estar en su presencia - se reverencia tenía que hacerse de confianza rápidamente según Orochimaru-sama.

Sasuke lo ve de reojo con las manos en los bolsillos - tú quién eres.

Kabuto sonríe - que pena mis modales soy kabuto - al escuchar el nombre naruto y el grupo se ponía atentos a la conversación.

Gaara mira serio - es el seguidor de Orochimaru - ve asentir a sus amigos.

Sakura lo mira - eres viejo para ser gennin- le dice a kabuto.

Kabuto da una risita acomodando sus lentes - este examen lo he presentado ya siete veces - shikamaru y sora arquean una ceja nadie fallaba tanto.

Sasuke lo mira-entonces eres realmente débil - suspiraba ignorándole de nuevo.

Kabuto lo mira - gracias a eso he podido conseguir información de todos los gennin participantes.

Sasuke lo mira fijo y atento - quiero saber de naruto Uzumaki, roge Uzumaki, sabaku no Gaara, Alex Uzumaki - exigía ya que había logrado conseguir los nombres después de preguntarle a uno de los perros de Kakashi.

Kabuto asentía y al oír los nombres se tensaba - ¿e.…ellos E… están aquí? - tragaba saliva.

Huele a serpiente y harto - decía Sora lamiendo su kunai tétricamente.

Kabuto traga saliva y mira el grupo - quienes son - decía tratando de que lo dejaran en paz.

Alex asiente - si princesa - sonríe y acaricia el tigre que le gruñe a kabuto asiendo que suelte las tarjetas al suelo - calma bolita ya te lo dejo cenar.

Haku tomaba las cartas – veamos cómo funcionan así – colocaba algo de chakra en ellas y aparecía el nombre de naruto – creo que estas muy mal informado sabes – decía dándoselas a roge

Roge quema las cartas –esperen antes de que se lo demos de cena a bolita primero que tal si lo torturamos por diversión.

Datebayo estoy de acuerdo - decía naruto, los demás gennin los veían con una gótica tras la nuca y con miedo por el tigre.

Kabuto retrocedía tragando saliva.

Fu sonríe cargando su shurikens - yo comienzo esta serpiente debe morir.

Una bomba de humo aparece en la sala.

Bien todos quietos ahora - decía ibiki tiene una figura grande, imponente, que se complementa con una cabeza robusta, Su cabeza está siempre cubierta para ocultar una colección de marcas de quemaduras, picaduras de donde se utilizaron tornillos, barras diagonales y largas.

Bee aparecía con el - quietos mis nietos que esto se compone y ganan un poni yeah - todos le veían extrañados.

Ibiki hacia resonar el tablero preguntándose porque le había tocado con el - bien todos sentados.

Gaara aprovecha y presenta a fu a kankuro.

Naruto y el resto suspiran no les habían dejado divertirse.

Kabuto da gracias por dentro a los dos jounin.

La prueba comienza y sora lee las preguntas arqueando una ceja un gennin normal no podría responder esto así que - mira a los lados los hyuga hacían trampa, ino con su mente, Shibi y sus insectos, kiba con Akamaru, además sasuke, así que solo los chunin querían probar como conseguían información sin ser descubiertos, para pasar era la décima pregunta la que importaba, sonreía para sí y daba tres golpes con su lápiz obteniendo la atención de sus amigos y a través de golpes en su lápiz como si escribiera les comentaba lo dicho.

Haku alzaba algunos espejos de hielo para que vieran todos.

Naruto sonríe y escribía en el papel ***jugamos*** veía el sí de todos y comenzaban a jugar a horcado con palabras de rap y serpiente, pasaba el tiempo y ibiki aclaraba su garganta.

Bien hora de la décima pregunta, pero primero tienen elección de renunciar o seguir.

Temari alzaba la mano - que pasa si seguimos.

Ibiki sonríe - fácilmente si no la pasan no pueden volver a presentarse y quedarían para toda la vida como gennin - esto hacia Escuchar un qué y a siete Jinchuriki arquear las cejas.

Ibiki sonríe - bien entonces la décima pregunta decide tomar o no - algunos alzaban la mano.

Roge miraba alrededor al ver que Hinata negaba un poco - Bee párale que estupidez de pregunta.

Temari le escuchaba- a que te refieres roge - muchos que iban a alzar la mano la bajan y lo miran.

Roge suspira y jugaba con su lápiz - la décima pregunta era tomarla o no si nos vamos reprobamos si seguimos pasamos a la segunda etapa o me equivoco - mira fijo a ibiki.

Bee rapea - Ohh mi master blazer con razón eres la mente de tu equipo yeah – sonríe.

Naruto y Alex asienten y luego ben a Bee al darse cuenta de lo dicho - hey - dicen al unísono haciendo puchero.

Ibiki ve fijo a roge - gracias por decir, has hecho que pasen muchos débiles.

Roge lo ve fijo – relájese necesitaba gente para que bolita- señala el tigre – se alimentara – muchos gennin tragaban saliva mientras el tigre lamia sus labios feliz- en la verdadera prueba que será ahora no - ve entrar a anko por la ventana.

Anko entraba con un gran letrero - bien gakis listos para la segunda prueba.

Detrás entra yuguito - somos sus supervisoras - ve que el salón está casi lleno - dejaste pasar muchos eh Bee - ve al nombrado como devoraba la boca de anko y se acariciaban.

Datebayo abemos niños inocentes - grita naruto y se levanta junto a los Jinchuriki.

Bee y anko rompen el beso viendo la cara de la mayoría de los gennin que estaban con una gota tras su nuca.

Anko sonríe tétrica - tranquilos al final de la prueba quedara menos de la mitad - los gennin tragaban saliva.

Yuguito asiente - nos vemos en el bosque de la muerte - se escucha un Gruñido.

Bolita reía - jajá si en el bosque de la muerte- mostraba sus colmillos espantando a los pobres gennin que no le conocían y que en este momento pensaban porque no fallaron la prueba.

Alex, roge, naruto se ven - bien el ultimo que llegue no tiene diversión - dice Alex y los tres dejan una nube de humo mientras corren con bolita detrás.

Anko los mira - vamos yuguito - guiaban a los otros gennin.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Ibiki y Bee recogían las pruebas - que es esto - dice ibiki al ver la hoja de ese tal roge y Bee se acerca.

Es información hay que ir con el Hokage además mira - le muestra otras seis igual y parten a avisarle a Tsunade.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade se encontraba junto a Itachi, Deidara, Kakashi, asuma, iruka, Gai, Jiraiya, kurenai y sarutobi.

Aparecía en una nube de humo ibiki y Bee.

Bee los veía serio - hay serpientes en los chunin los mocosos han dicho que kabuto el seguidor de Orochimaru se encuentra aquí como disque gennin.

Tsunade asiente pensativa y ve a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se endereza - dejémosle creo que los mocosos podrán si pasa algo - los demás asentían.

Tsunade ríe - pareces el Hokage - hace ruborizar a Jiraiya - tranquilo si quieres puedes ser el sexto.

Jiraiya niega rápido - no gracias - hacía reír a todos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A las entradas del bosque de la muerte ya todos habían llegado anko daba algunas indicaciones.

Espera dices que podemos comer lo que matemos- dice bolita y todos se estremecen al oír el tigre.

Anko ríe sabía que bolita era de los animales más mansos que había visto, pero que le gustaba atemorizar a quienes no le conocían - si bolita si puedes.

Un ninja de la cascada alzaba su mano, por las relaciones de los Hokages y Jinchuriki habían gennin de todos las aldeas - él tiene permitido entrar - dice el ninja señalando al tigre que le gruñía.

Anko sonríe - claro que si después de todo es parte del equipo - los gennin rogaban por sus vidas.

Un gennin parecido a una mujer ve a los Jinchuriki - Kukuku si no fuera porque es mejor salir rápido esto sería interesante - decía susurrando.

Yuguito termina de explicar y dejaba a cada equipo en su respectiva puerta  
sonaba el timbre dando comienzo a la segunda prueba chunin.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex, sora, haku, roge, Gaara y naruto se reunían en un rio ya que conocían el lugar, anko los había entrenado un mes allí.

Alex sonríe- que pergaminos le dieron- dice asiendo sellos y sacando a fénix.

Sora sacaba a isobu que nadaba en el rio como mini tortuga – tierra.

Roge asiente sacando a son que se sube a un árbol – cielo.

Gaara saca a shukaku - bien entonces cualquier equipo sirve.

Haku sacaba a saiken que se metía al agua - deberíamos ir a la entrada y allí coger un solo equipo y ya.

Naruto sacaba a Kurama que se acostaba junto a fénix a observar el paisaje - si peleamos datebayo.

Gaara lo ve - no, sería mejor llegar hoy mismo a la torre.

Sora niega - no, seriamos muy evidentes además mejor mañana no - recibe el asentimiento de todos.

Fénix los ve - **bien vamos queremos llegar rápido** \- sonríe y ve a los mocosos con una gota en la cabeza - **allá hay comida en la torre hay ramen** \- esto hacía que tres de seis se emocionaran **\- también puedes entrenar** \- ve como Gaara se anima - **también descansar -** haku sonríe - **sora vamos hay un estanque grande para que estemos y descansemos.**

Sora suspira - bien vamos - cada uno toma a su Bijuu en brazos y un fénix.

Kurama reía - **bien si no llegan antes del atardecer tendrán que usar el traje de Gai por el resto del examen, no se pueden quitar sellos o pesas** \- se aferra a naruto al sentir que comenzaban a saltar a gran velocidad

Cada uno creaba dos clones, naruto, roge de sombra, Alex de papel, Gaara dos de arena, haku dos de agua junto a sora para que fueran a ver cómo están los otros y si podían conseguir algo, les decía que antes del atardecer a la entrada de la torre.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Fu viajaba junto dos ninjas de Iwa conociéndolos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasuke y su grupo viajaban por el bosque cuando Sai se había desaparecido ya que eran ordenes de danzo no seguir con ellos mientras Orochimaru atacaba a sasuke.

Sakura había aprovechado en tratar de conseguir una cita.

Sasuke le daba igual si Sai se iba o no ya que después volvería y solo ignoraba a sakura, cuando esquivaba una ráfaga de aire, Orochimaru había empezado a atacarlo y rápidamente puesto el sello en sasuke que se retorcía de dolor.

Kukuku si quieres poder para vengarte de quienes desees búscame - decía antes de verlo caer desmayado salía de allí lo menos que quería era encontrarse con algún Jinchuriki y que hubiera una batalla aun no era el momento de ello.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Llegan dos anbus junto a anko y yuguito informándoles sobre los tres Shinobis que habían encontrado sin rostro.

Anko se estremecía y miraba hacia el anbu - avisad a Tsunade iré a ver qué pasa - sale con yuguito hacia el bosque infiltrándose en él, separándose.

Anko se había encontrado con Orochimaru y luego de hablar con él y tratar de pelear caía inconsciente mientras el sannin salía de allí sin ser interrumpido.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Con sasuke Sai había vuelto luego de hablar con kabuto, al volver se sentaba recargado en un árbol mirando como sakura se encargaba de su sasuke -kun sin entender por qué lo hacía.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los mocosos por la petición de los Bijuu y su amenaza habían viajado a gran velocidad encontrándose con los clones media hora antes del atardecer en la torre.

Bien cuantos tienen datebayo - sonreía naruto y ve que sacan seis parejas de rollos

Roge sonríe - excelente así habrá menos competidores para la tercera parte - entraban a la torre y abrían los pergaminos, todos los que tenían  
Salía iruka, Bee, Sasori, kisame, Zabuza, Jiraiya, Itachi los siete los ven.

No podían esperar al menos al segundo día y no abrirlos todos o más bien no quitar tantos - decía Sasori suspirando.

Naruto rasca su nuca riendo - datebayo es que nos amenazaron - señala a Kurama que duerme en sus brazos.

Iruka suspira ya había visto como invocaban los Bijuu, la primera vez que fue hace tres días casi se muere al verlos salir - con que los amenazo Kurama-sama.

Kisame reía - jajá ese Bijuu me agrada - sonríe tétrico y veía a los demás Bijuu durmiendo o en brazos de sus Jinchuriki.

Con ponernos trajes de Gai- decía sora y los adultos los comprendían.

Bien Son los primeros en llegar así que descansen coman lo que quieran en tres días dirán cuál es la tercera etapa - decía Itachi.

Jiraiya los mira - Orochimaru estuvo aquí no sabemos a un que hizo por favor estar pendiente- los mocosos asentían y se iban a descansar, comer, entrenar, pensar tenían cuatro días después de todo.

Los Bijuu y el tigre aprovechaban e iban a la piscina termal, De la torre que se encontraba en la parte trasera sabían esto ya que ya habían estado allí.

Los adultos se esfumaban esperando que los volvieran a invocar aquí o en el bosque para noquear a los que lo hicieran allí.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los días iban pasando, el día dos el equipo de la arena Temari, kankuro y un tal blazer habían llegado, luego el equipo de Gai, asuma, Kumo, de kurenai para felicidad de naruto, el día tres había llegado sonido, el grupo de fu de Iwa, el último momento kabuto y sasuke en total quedaban ahora solo treinta y tres participantes.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Todos los treinta tres eran llamados a la próxima etapa

Tsunade estaba allí vestida con su atuendo Kage- bien antes de comenzar quien quiere retirarse del examen - decía dos del equipo de Kumo alzaban la mano dejando a omoi solo, los dos de Iwa estaban impresionados por lo que les conto fu así que uno de ellos se retiraba

Dejando así a omoi, yuki, fu, equipo de kabuto, equipo de la arena, el trio inoshikacho, el equipo de Deidara, Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, kurenai, sonido, escuchaban a sarutobi

-el propósito de por qué se hacen estos exámenes chunin es para que nuestras aldeas formen lazos, además de que nuestros clientes vean y escojan el mejor servicio de Shinobis para su seguridad – decía sarutobi, en resumidas cuentas- por esto y debido a que son muchos para las finales es necesario hacer una ronda ahorita sacando así la mitad de participantes-

Sasuke tomaba su hombro donde estaba el sello, Kakashi lo veía angustiado, pues sakura le había contado lo que había pasado con el sannin.

Tsunade aclaraba su garganta – bien los supervisores de esta tercera fase serán Utakata de Kirikagure que lastimosamente su equipo no llego a esta fase y hayato de Konoha – dice y se retira al balcón Kage con sarutobi

Utakata se presenta – bien soy Utakata jounin de Kirikagure - *aunque allí ni valla o haga misiones * pensaba para sí mismo pues no visitaba la aldea nunca a menos que fuera con los demás - los llamare por favor responder si falta uno.

Equipo siete sensei Kakashi integrantes sasuke Uchiha, Sai, sakura haruno - recibía un yo de Kakashi.

Equipo nueve sensei Maito Gai integrantes rock lee, hyuga Neji, Tenten - Gai y lee se abrazaban.

Equipo ocho sensei kurenai integrantes inuzuka kiba, Abúrame shino, hyuga Hinata- kurenai asentía orgullosa de su equipo.

Equipo diez sensei - sarutobi asuma integrantes Nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino, akimichi Chouji - asuma daba un bocado a su cigarro.

Equipo cinco sensei fallecido, kabuto, Yoro, mitsumi, kabuto como líder – el nombrado acomoda sus lentes.

Equipo de Sunagakure sensei ibiki, sabaku no Temari, sabaku no kankuro, blazer - ibiki asentía.

Equipo - mira a Itachi - que numero son.

Naruto y Alex gritan - los amantes del ramen - todo el mundo leve con una gota tras su nuca.

Roge suspira – Uzumakis.

Utakata asiente más convencido. - equipo Uzumaki sensei…

Itachi aparecía a su lado interrumpiéndole entrega un papelito –

Ahh por qué- dice Utakata confundido

Itachi sonríe de lado - cuando nos toque les digo- volvía junto a su equipo

Utakata asiente suspirando y sigue - bien, sensei Uzumaki Itachi - esto sorprendía a todos y enfurecía a sasuke que era detenido por Kakashi -integrantes Uzumaki Roge, Uzumaki Alex, Uzumaki Namizake Senju naruto - recibía un datebayo del grupo.

Equipo - mira a Deidara.

Deidara sonríe - el arte es explosión.

Utakata suspira y ve a sora que asiente riendo - bien, equipo el arte es explosión sensei Deidara, integrantes sora, haku momochi, sabaku no Gaara - Deidara hacia una araña y la explotaba celebrando, dejando a todos los que no lo conocían sorprendidos

Utakata seguía - equipo del sonido dosu, kin, zaku - asentían los tres.

Utakata – equipo de Iwa sensei koroy integrantes yuki, fu – recibe un sí de fu

Utakata mira al de Kumokagure - omoi - el chico asiente- - bien pueden subir todos ya llamaremos para el primer combate

Luego de esto subían cada equipo a las gradas en la parte izquierda desde el fondo a las escaleras la arena, Sonido, omoi, equipo kabuto y Kakashi que le había tocado detener a sasuke para no ir tras Itachi.

En la parte derecha Itachi, yuki, fu, kurenai, asuma, Deidara, Gai.

El tablero comenzaba a pasar nombres mientras se escuchaba hablar animadamente a la parte derecha.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La pantalla alumbraba dos nombres y Utakata llamaba -Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoro.

Sasuke bajaba orgulloso nadie podía vencer al Uchiha (autor; es la misma pelea que en la serie)

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Mientras la pelea de Sasuke

Kakashi que había ido al balcón derecho, llegaba saludando con su ojito – yo – sonríe recibiendo el saludo de todos llama a Itachi – tenemos que hablar con Jiraiya – le susurra y bajan donde el sannin, les comentaba lo sucedido con Orochimaru y el sello

Kabuto prestaba atención sabía que Orochimaru no podía venir, pero si intentaban algo contra el sello él debía avisar, si venia habría pelea y era lo que menos quería, así que se relajaba un poco ya que el sello no lo podían reprimir a menos que fueran Orochimaru o un maestro de sello y madera, pero el único que había existido era el primero así que no se angustiaba.

La pelea terminaba con un sasuke victorioso subía las gradas y Kakashi lo llevaba junto a Jiraiya a ver el sello.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El tablero volvía a mostrar nombres y paraba en dos Hayato aclara su garganta - Shino abúrame vs zaku.

Ambos bajaban (autor; misma pelea que en la serie)

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Mientras tanto Jiraiya examinaba el sello habían mandado llamar al fénix que se encontraba en el hombro del sannin el cual negaba - puedo colocarle al rededor uno para que no se active, pero eso va en tu voluntad si quieres que se active o no

Fénix miraba el sello – **lo siento opino igual que Jiraiya me tocaría estudiarlo más a fondo -** decía serio viendo el sello

Sasuke los ve preguntándose quién era el pajarraco parlante - póngalo solo quiero el poder de los uchihas – dice sonriendo de lado

*por ahora * piensa Kakashi, fénix y Jiraiya, los últimos dos asienten y comienzan.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El ganador de la batalla había sido shino.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El tablero volvía a poner nombres al pararse Utakata hablaba - Shikamaru Nara vs kin - ambos bajaban (autor; misma pelea que en la serie)

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara miraba a Temari como ponía atención – Ummm- miraba a su amigo Nara debía hablar con el muy seriamente

Alex ve como sora mira la pelea recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días aquí en la torre

… **.../flash back/….**

Roge le había regalado a sora unos chocolates, mientras Alex que estaba al lado de su amigo un ramo de kunais y shurikens de papel

Sora los veía sorprendida y recibía los obsequios – que carajos les pasa ehh-

Alex hablaba luego de tomar aire- s.… sora nos gustas a ambos, por favor dinos quien es el que te gusta – decía nervioso viendo a su amigo

Roge ve a su amigo – mira dinos y ya, así te haces novia de alguno – decía sonrojado

Sora se sorprende y ríe bajo viéndolos – bien les diré – dice viendo que ambos ponían cuidado –roge te quiero, pero – agacha su mirada no quería romperle el corazón así a su amigo

Roge le mira ya se lo esperaba así que sonríe bajo abrazándola- tranquila solo quería oírlo de ti si – le besaba la mejilla

Sora correspondía el abrazo y se separaba mirando a Alex- me gustas tú baka

Alex abría amplio sus ojos y se ponía nervioso –e… entonces aceptas…que… bueno lo otro – tragaba saliva viendo como roge se reía de el

Sora aguanta la risa al verle – sabes que en la tercera fase del examen te diré si acepto serlo jajajaja – se volteaba para caminar hacia donde Gaara mientras comía sus chocolates dejando allí a Alex sufriendo y a roge burlándose de el

… **.../fin flas back/…**

Alex le abraza por detrás sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola - ya pensaste.

Sora se voltea mirándole - en que baka - dice roja.

Alex sonríe - ya tú sabes lo que te dije hace dos días - recibe un beso de la peli plata, Ganándose el silbido de todos.

Alex y sora se colocaban todos rojos - si acepto - decía esto sora y correspondía otro beso.

Haku esperaba que lo rompieran, tomaba a Alex de la camisa mirándolo a los ojos - Uzumaki tú le llegas a hacer daño a mi hermanita y te juro que no habrá forma de revivirte ni de encontrar tus pedazos repartidos por el mundo – decía sorprendiendo a varios.

N.…no le are daño – Alex traga saliva con miedo en su rostro.

Gaara mira la escena - somos dos.

Tres- decía Temari pues la amenaza se había escuchado en toda la arena y la atención se concentraba en ella

Cuatro- decía Utakata.

Cinco - decía Deidara.

Seis - decía Itachi.

Siete - decía yuguito.

Ocho - decía fu.

Nueve datebayo- decía naruto.

Diez- decía lee.

Once - decía kiba y shino asentía como un doce y un trece Chouji mientras comía papas.

Catorce - se unía sarutobi, asuma como quince, Tsunade como dieciséis, Shizune diecisiete, Gai dieciocho, roge diecinueve.

Bee rapeaba - Ohh si el amor florece y tú la lastima y me uno a los veinte que buscaran tu muerte yeah.

Shikamaru subía las gradas ya que había ganado - tranquilo yo recojo tus restos.

Alex los veía tragando saliva - gracias creo - le decía a Shikamaru, haku lo soltaba.

Sora reía y daba gracias - me complacerás en todo - ve a Alex, luego mira la pelea de Temari y Tenten que había sido anunciada.

Roge reía por la suerte de su amigo - jajá de la que me salve - esquivaba un puño de sora.

Alex se endereza ya más calmado y abraza por detrás a sora - si lo hare princesa - recarga su cabeza en su hombro viendo la batalla que ganaba Temari.

 **Continuara…**


	26. Chapter 26: peleas

**Capítulo 26: peleas**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

….. **torre de bosques de la muerte….**

Utakata aclara su garganta viendo el tablero - Mitsumi vs sabaku no kankuro  
ambos bajaban (autor; igual que la serie).

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto trataba de abrazar a Hinata que se desmayaba y kiba lo aleja de ella.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La pelea terminaba y ganaba kankuro fácilmente.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hayato aclara su garganta - bien Sai vs ino.

Sai bajaba de un salto a la arena con su cara fría y sin expresión

Ino bajaba y sonreía colocándose en pose de pelea.

Hayato iba daba las indicaciones y ve a Sai alzar la mano - sí que pasa.

Sai le mira - hay que matarla o solo dejarla inconsciente- ino se estremecía al escucharlo.

Hayato lo mira - solo inconsciente - mueve su mano y salta hacia atrás tosiendo - bien comiencen.

Sai ve como Kakashi, un pájaro y Jiraiya llegan con un inconsciente sasuke mientras esquiva algunas patadas de ino - tengo que ir a informar a danzo - dice para sí y ve la chica frente a el - eres linda - daba una sonrisa falsa.

Ino quedaba estática y se sonroja - gracias - Utakata la mira y arquea una ceja.

Sai aprovecha y aparece tras ella - nunca bajar la guardia - decía noqueándola dejándola inconsciente la mayoría miraba y negaba al verla.

Bee rapea – ino la chica de Utakata aún le falta camino yeah.

Utakata miraba serio a Bee mientras asuma aparece y alza a ino.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sai lo mira y sube las gradas - no dijeron cuanto tiempo había que tardar - le dice a Kakashi que sonríe con su ojito.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata mira a Sai - bien ganador Sai ahora sigue - mira el tablero- Roge vs Chouji.

Chouji traga saliva había visto los entrenamientos de roge sabia ya el resultado.

Shikamaru lo mira - animo.

Chouji asiente y baja junto a roge.

Sasuke se despierta al final de la pelea de ino – perfecto - mira atento la pelea.

Hayato daba comienzo.

Roge sonríe - Chouji con Sharingan o sin el - esto sorprendía a los que no sabían.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasuke que ya había despertado al oírlo se enfurecía - como es que lo tiene lo robo - grita y Kakashi lo calla.

Kakashi con la mano en su boca - sigue y te noqueo otra vez.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Chouji sonríe - como quieras - guarda sus papas esto iba enserio, se avienta a roge con una patada y comienzan a una pelea de taijutsu donde Chouji termina estampado en la pared.

Roge saca varios kunais lanzándolos hacia él.

Chouji esquiva realizando una pelota con su cuerpo llevándola hacia roge que activaba su Sharingan y salta hacia atrás, saca algunos papeles con sellos de su porta kunai y se impulsa hacia arriba cayendo sobre Chouji colocaba el sello y volvía a saltar cayendo al suelo.

Chouji se tambalea y caía agitado - sello de supresión - lo ve asentir.

Hayato mira la pelea y a Chouji con poco Chakra - bien ganador Uzumaki roge.

Roge se acerca y quita los sellos ayudándolo.

Chouji sonríe - gracias pensé que iba a hacer peor.

Roge sonríe y niega - tranquilo eres mi amigo no te lastimaría - suben siendo recibidos con aplausos y preguntas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata sonríe viendo la pantalla - Lee vs sakura.

Lee miraba a Gai - Gai-sensei daré todas mis llamas de la juventud, pero es contra mi flor de cerezo sakura-chan.

Gai le abraza - lee da todo de ti no importa si es contra sakura  
Lee correspondía el abrazo - si Gai-sensei.

Lee.

Gai-sensei

Lee.

Se formaba tras ellos el arco iris y la playa.

Sakura mira a su sasuke-kun - daré lo mejor ya verás sasuke-kun demostrare que soy para ti.

Sasuke la ignora, ve bajar, niega con la cabeza - hará el ridículo –bufa.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sakura los veía ya abajo esperaba a lee unos segundos y lo ve fijo sacando un kunai - te acabare, mostrare a sasuke-kun que soy para él.

Lee la mira colocándose en poción - sakura-chan mi amada, mi flor de cerezo, perdón por lo que are.

Sakura reía - solo soy de sasuke-kun.

Utakata daba señal para que empezaran.

Sakura empuña su kunai y corre hacia lee que la esquiva fácilmente, le pone zancadilla cuando sakura da un paso atrás haciéndola caer.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sora la veía - que estupidez eso es un ninja ja solo se obsesiona con ese emo  
\- ve a Itachi - sin ofender no.

Itachi sonríe - no te preocupes lo es - hace que todos los de la derecha se rían.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Lee la mira y ponía su pie en su cuello trancándole la respiración.

Utakata la mira y niega - ganador lee.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kakashi mira decepcionado a la peli rosa y luego ve a su equipo - bonito equipo un emo - sasuke lo veía arqueando una ceja - un inhumano - Sai sonreía - una débil - ve a sakura que agacha la cabeza subiendo ya que lee había vuelto con su equipo y se felicitaba con su sensei pidiéndole más entrenamientos exagerados.

Kakashi suspira - me odias kami - mira hacia arriba y luego hacia la Hokage a su lado estaba iruka, le giña el ojo haciendo que iruka se sonrojara todo y se tape - es lindo eh - susurra para sí mismo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata ve el tablero -Neji hyuga vs Hinata hyuga.

Naruto abrazaba a Hinata – suerte.

Hinata trataba de no desmayarse y asentía - gracias naruto-kun - bajaba junto a su primo y se colocaban en pose de pelea.

Utakata daba la voz de comenzar (autor: pasaba lo mismo que en la serie)

al momento de Hinata ir cayendo y antes de que Neji diera el golpe final, roge, naruto, Alex, Gaara, bolita se esfumaban de las gradas y luego de unos segundos vitales Kakashi, asuma, Itachi, Gai, kurenai y Jiraiya aparecían junto a Neji que iba a dar el golpe final en el corazón de Hinata.

Naruto sostiene a Hinata, Gaara enrolla a Neji en arena, Alex amenazaba a Neji con un rasengan a milímetros de su estómago, roge había activado el Sharingan apuntándolo en el cuello con una Katana, bolita tenía sus colmillos a pocos centímetros de la yugular de Neji

Kakashi detenía la mano de Alex, Gai a Gaara para que no apretara su puño, Asuma a roge para que detuviera la Katana junto a Itachi que posaba su mano en la cabeza de Neji, Jiraiya detenía al tigre son su cuerpo, kurenai ayudaba a naruto con Hinata.

Suéltenlo ahora - decía Itachi firme a sus estudiantes que negaban unos segundos.

Alex desasía el rasengan y veía a Neji que temblaba ya que su ropa se había desecho en la parte abdominal y tenía algunas quemaduras - agradece que nos detuvieron.

Gaara suelta la arena de mala gana y roge la Katana refunfuñando.

Naruto ve preocupado a Hinata - hermosa respóndeme datebayo - se le aguan los ojos.

Alex, Tsunade, sora, Shizune se acercan y la ven.

Fénix aclara su garganta - **Alex dale de mi Chakra ahora, está muy débil**.

Alex asentía, se arrodillaba pasándole un Chakra multicolor a su corazón que hacía que mejorara un poco.

Tsunade y Shizune la llevan a revisar.

Naruto ve con rabia a Neji y empuña su mano con sangre de Hinata frente a el - te enseñare a valorar tu familia datebayo– grita.

Neji bufa y sube junto a sus compañeros, ve la decepción en los ojos de Gai hacia él, pero se concentra en su quemadura.

Itachi ve a sus alumnos - pensaban matarlo - los ve asentir.

Pues matarlo no más bien disecarlo sería buena marioneta para Sasori no - decía Gaara.

Roge sonríe – hacer que bolita se lo coma no más- recibe un sí del felino

Alex sonríe inocente - dárselo a papá como nuevo camino, piénsalo un camino con byakugan suena bien no

Naruto los ve y sonríe de lado por Tener amigos que lo defenderían sin importar que.

Itachi suspira - hablaremos luego de esto - dice serio y sube con ellos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hayato aclara su garganta para que todos prestaran atención y tose viendo el tablero que anunciaba los siguientes dos combatientes - naruto Uzumaki Namizake Senju vs kabuto.

Kabuto se estremecía había visto la velocidad del rubio, pero debía pelear tenía que obtener más información.

Naruto da un salto desde arriba y cae en el campo de batalla agachado, kabuto baja y se posiciona frente a él.

Hayato los mira y da la señal para comenzar.

Kabuto toma tres agujas senbois con veneno y las sostiene entre sus dedos colocándose en pose de batalla.

Naruto sonríe - perfecto contra el pupilo de la serpiente - lame sus labios botando una rama al suelo - que tal si empezamos con taijutsu - desaparecía y aparecía frente a kabuto a gran velocidad dándole una patada en el estómago mandándolo hacia atrás luego aparecía por detrás dándole otra patada hacia arriba.

Kabuto caía al suelo boca arriba luego de un par de patadas.

Naruto caía realizando, sellos - jutsu de madera cadenas - la rama crece y amara a kabuto, El cual forcejea y jadea sintiendo como las ramas extraen su Chakra, naruto crea un clon que le quita todos los venenos y senbois a kabuto, toma su espada arrojándose hacia a él quedando el filo en la punta de la nariz de kabuto que queda pálido al ver el filo.

Naruto ve a quien detuvo su muñeca - Itachi-ni Datebayo porque me detienes.

Itachi lo ve serio - no lo mataras hoy - mira a Utakata para que parara la pelea - sé que quieren verlo morir, pero hoy no.

Utakata suspira resignado- bien, ganador naruto Uzumaki Namizake Senju.

Naruto retira su espada y la madera - ahh no dejas divertirme datebayo.

Itachi suspira y sube con él a las gradas, estos niños le daban demasiado trabajo.

Kabuto se desmaya por la falta de Chakra, lo llevan a descansar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasuke se recarga en la baranda- ahora si me dirás porque cambiaste tu apellido ni-san – grita.

Roge, Alex y naruto se ponen a reír enfureciéndolo más.

Itachi lo ve - porque - aparece frente a él y le golpea la frente - porque si -vuelve junto a su equipo y todos leven con una gótica tras su nuca.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata mira el tablero - sabaku no Gaara vs inuzuka kiba.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Deidara ve a Gaara - muéstrales como el arte es una explosión.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara baja a la arena con kiba detrás.

Utakata da la señal de comenzar.

Kiba leda una píldora a Akamaru y se pone en cuatro patas - gatsuga - se lanzan hacia Gaara.

Gaara esquiva los ataques dando saltos hacia atrás ve a kiba terminar la técnica y aparece tras el dándole una patada, Akamaru se lanza a Gaara el cual se protege con su arena mientras kiba cae al suelo lanzando unas bombas de humo, Gaara mira a todo lado y suspira cerrando sus ojos comenzando a percibir el chakra de kiba y Akamaru, esquiva sus ataques.

La nube de humo se desase y la arena rodea rápido a kiba y Akamaru.

Hayato tose - ganador sabaku no Gaara.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Deidara bota varias arañas haciéndolas explotar en el aire - eso Gaara- todos le miraban con una gota tras su nuca

Sora grita - eso así

Alex la mira - si paso que medas - dice abrazándola por detrás y recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

Sora leve - sé que pasaras - sonríe - para la cuarta apostamos - le besa.

Roge los mira - pilas con lo que pides Alex- ríe.

Alex se sonroja todo y se lanza hacia él, se crea una nube de humo donde pelean.

Itachi los ve y suspira Ignorándolos mira el tablero.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hayato aclara su garganta - haku momochi vs dosu.

Sora mira a haku - te toca.

Haku la ve - ya tengo hambre esto se está alargando - se endereza.

Ambos bajan y Utakata da el comienzo.

Haku aparece tras dosu y clava dos senbois en su cuello sin que se dé cuenta cae inconsciente dosu, todos ven a haku con una gota tras su nuca.

Utakata suspira - ganador haku momochi - leve - no podías dejarlo, aunque sea pelear no demoraste ni dos segundos la pelea.

Haku niega - ya me quiero ir y puedo comer algo.

Utakata niega - hasta acabar - ríe al ver a haku subir renegando.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Deidara lo mira - ya pasaron dos si - ve a Itachi - empatados jajajaja.

Itachi suspira y ve que solo falta fu, yuki, Alex, blazer, sora y omoi - bien hay probablemente pelea de dos Jinchuriki - esto llama la atención de muchos y ven fijo el tablero.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata mira el tablero - omoi vs - el tablero seguía dando nombres en el segundo, sora, blazer, yuki, fu y Alex se veían tragando saliva - Alex Uzumaki.

Sora ve a fu y se sonríen.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex baja y se miran con omoi mientras Utakata da comienzo a la batalla cada uno saca su espada y comienza una pelea de kenjutsu - como ha estado el casca rabias del Raikage.

Omoi sonríe - bien hay ya más calmado desde que se fueron – ríe y se agacha esquivando la espada y la agita a los pies de Alex que salta - me mando a presentar los chunin y pues me dijo que si no lo hacía me enviaba a misiones rango D por un año sin darme un día de descanso así que aquí me tienen.

Alex asiente chocando espadas - quédate y prácticas además bolita te extraña - da un salto hacia atrás.

Omoi esquiva una garra del tigre - jajá dos contra uno - ve a bolita - hagamos una cosa déjame pelear y te cazo para ti diez presas.

Bolita asiente feliz y sube junto a sora.

Alex ríe - jajá ya te lo ganaste - guardan sus espadas y comienzan una pelea de taijutsu.

Omoi esquiva varios puños - Raikage mando algo - cae realiza sellos enviando un dragón de rayo.

Alex realiza sellos y envía uno de agua ambos se unen y llenan el primer suelo de electricidad haciendo saltar a Utakata y hayato a las gradas del Hokage - que mando - dice el pelirrojo mientras mantienen Una pelea de taijutsu en el aire.

Omoi cae al suelo – ni idea un pergamino creo- alza su mano - me falta Chakra.

Utakata asiente - bien ganador Uzumaki Alex.

Alex cae a su lado – mentiroso.

Omoi sonríe - estoy cansado -seguía a Alex y sube a saludar.

Utakata sonríe – bien penúltimo blazer vs – miran la pantalla que no paraba – yuki – dice Utakata con una sonrisa

Blazer ya tenía la información que le pidieron así que alza su mano – me retiro me siento débil – decía recibiendo una mirada furiosa de yuki

Hayato tosía- bien ganador yuki de Iwa- la mencionada era felicitada por fu

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata llamaba al último partido - fu vs sora - vuelve a la grada, deteniendo a Hayato que va a bajar - te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

Sora y fu bajan de un salto mientras se ven sonriendo.

Utakata grita - que gane la mejor.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex activa su Rinnegan sorprendiendo a muchos que no sabían y se recarga en la baranda - suerte princesa.

Roge activa el Sharingan y se recarga en la baranda.

Gai y lee igual se recargan, Neji mira a roge y Alex, activa su Byakugan sorprendiéndose al ver el chakra de siete de los gennins

Kakashi quita su banda y mira con su Sharingan, Sasuke los ve, para luego activar su Sharingan, Itachi observa con su Sharingan, miran la pelea.

Sora y fu quitan sus pesas y sellos de gravedad, desaparecen los que podían seguir la pelea de taijutsu la cual iba a velocidades sorprendentes casi se desmayan los que no sabían

Gai y Lee gracias a su velocidad alcanzan a seguirlas, estando en verdad sorprendidos

Luego de unos minutos ambas caen al suelo en posición de combate y sin sudar - bien decide- dice sora.

Fu sonríe - si usamos Ninjutsu acabamos con esto, taijutsu y kenjutsu -enfunda su shurikens que se hace Katana.

Echo la primera que suelte una gota de sudor pierde -sora toma su Katana volviendo a desaparecer se escuchan katanas chocar luego de unos minutos una gota cae al suelo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Ah ja acabo - grita Alex y la mayoría le veía confundido.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata se acerca mientras sora y fu caían como si nada.

Haku baja y ve la gota levantándola gracias a un jutsu de su clan.

Alex baja, sus ojos se colocan naranjas con espirales su cabello y uñas se alargan, colocándose multicolor - **que quieren mocosos** \- decía una voz gruesa que sorprendía a muchos asiéndolos estremecer y los dejaba helados por el Chakra que emanaba.

Haku le muestra la gota - dinos de quien es.

Fénix lo veía incrédulo - **para esto me quieren para saber de quién es una gota de sudor mocosos irrespetuosos entrenaran con Gai y su máximo una semana** -recibe varias quejas y mira la gota tocándola con algo de su chakra - **de fu** \- vuelve a darle el control a Alex.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Datebayo una semana - suspira resignado naruto.

Lee los ve emocionado - yo me uno cierto Gai-sensei.

Gai asiente - si lee y aumentaremos las llamas de su juventud - grita alzando su puño.

Lee sonríe y hace lo mismo - Neji y Tenten también se unirán.

Neji y Tenten suspiran sin salvación.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata asiente - bien ganadora sora ahora por favor todos los ganadores bajen - espera que todos estén abajo y Hayato pasa con una caja - tomen el papel y me dicen que numero les salió, para hacer los equipos de combate para la siguiente ronda - esperaba un momento y trae un cuaderno - bien comiencen a decirme el numero les señala y dicen en orden.

Sasuke - 5.

Shino - 6.

Shikamaru- 4.

Temari- 4.

Kankuro. - 5.

Sai- 3.

Roge -6.

Lee- 2.

Neji -1.

Naruto -1 datebayo.

Yuki -8

Gaara- 2.

Haku- 3.

Alex. -7.

Sora -7.

Utakata asiente y escribe - bien entonces queda así las batallas, tienen un mes para alistarse y nos vemos en el estadio para las finales, recuerden estarán sus kages y amigos así que den lo mejor de ustedes.

Primer combate Uzumaki Namizake Senju naruto contra el prodigio hyuga Neji –dice Utakata, naruto y Neji sonríen amplio y se miran.

Datebayo excelente - dice naruto.

Neji bufa - tu destino es perder contra mí - camina hacia su sensei.

Utakata aclara su garganta - segundo combate rock Lee contra sabaku no Gaara.

Lee empuña su mano y habla sobre las llamas de la juventud, Gaara sonríe de lado.

Bien - Utakata los ve - tercer combate momochi Haku contra Sai - ambos sonríen De lado.

Cuarto combate - Utakata pasa la hoja - sabaku no Temari contra Nara shikamaru - Shikamaru se quejaba porque con mujeres problemáticas, Temari lo mira cruzándose de brazos.

Bien quinto combate - suspira - sabaku no Kankuro contra Uchiha sasuke - sasuke sonríe de lado.

Sexto combate - Utakata ve la hoja - Uzumaki roge contra Abúrame shino - ambos sonríen de lado.

Séptimo combate Uzumaki Alex contra sora - Alex traga saliva y sora sonríe tétrica abrazándolo

Octavo combate – Utakata ve a la gennin- espera un momento – dice yendo con la Hokage

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade suspira – bien, las reglas dicen que si algún gennin ha quedado en esa etapa peleara con ella, pero no se conoce de uno así que- ve a sarutobi

Sarutobi suspira y toma el reglamento – veamos Ummm según esto deberá ser un ninja que su aldea haya pasado a esa etapa, a su vez allá demostrado gran actuación, pero no haya podido pasar – decía mirando a Tsunade

Bien traduciré lo que dice el viejo- decía Tsunade- ya que no se conoce shinobi que haya quedado en la misma etapa, se seleccionara uno de los que no pasaron así que el sensei que sienta que su estudiante puede enfrentarse en la cuarta fase por favor diga –miraba a los gennin esperando que algún sensei alce la mano, la mayoría miraban a los que habían pasado

koroy alzaba su mano – yo propongo a fu – decía

Tsunade esperaba dos minutos más y al ver que nadie más y que omoi no podía participar asiente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata vuelve con los gennins – bien octavo combate fu vs yuki – decía firme despidiendo a todos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se reunían los participantes del tercer examen y sus sensei un día después en la torre Kage.

En la sala estaba Kakashi, sasuke, Sai, ibiki, kankuro, Temari, Gai, lee, Neji, kurenai, shino, asuma, Shikamaru, Alex, naruto, roge, sora, haku, Gaara, Deidara, Itachi, sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, iruka, Sasori, Zabuza, Shibi, shikaku, fu, koroy.

Tsunade mira a los presentes - bien quiero saber cuáles serán sus entrenadores para este mes de preparación.

Ibiki aclara su garganta - tomare el entrenamiento de kankuro y Temari, mi kasekage vendrá a las finales- se inclina y salía con su equipo.

Tsunade asiente y ve a Gai - bien me imagino que Neji estará con los hyuga.

Gai asiente - sí, pero la primera semana aumentare el fuego de la juventud de todos y luego tomare al extremo el de lee- se abrazan

Gai-sensei

Leeee - sale el arco iris y la playa.

Tsunade suspira y les ignora - kurenai shino con.

Kurenai sonríe - conmigo, también se unirá a la semana de Gai junto a kiba y Hinata que gracias a usted ya está mejor.

Shibi toma la palabra - con el clan Abúrame y si chomei a través de fu nos ayuda - la nombrada asiente.

Tsunade sonríe - bien y tú asuma.

Asuma da una bocanada de humo - Shikamaru se unirá a la semana de Gai junto a ino y Chouji, además yo y el clan Nara lo entrenaremos - shikaku asiente.

Tsunade sonríe - Deidara tú.

Deidara sonríe amplio. - después de la semana de Gai, haku entrenara junto a Zabuza y kisame, Gaara con shikaku y Sasori y yo are que el arte de sora sea explosivo te acabaremos y aremos explotar - señala a Alex.

Sora ríe y asiente - si sensei - Alex traga saliva.

Tsunade suspira - bien, pero a las afueras de la aldea no quiero explosiones cerca - los ve seria y luego a Itachi- bien y tú.

Itachi sonríe - luego de Gai, naruto con Jiraiya, Alex con fénix y vendrá Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, kakuzu, y hidan, para la final estarán aquí dos o una semana antes así que ellos le ayudaran a quien necesiten y roge, fénix me dijo que iba a serle algo - lo mira que traga saliva y mira a sasuke – además entrara conmigo - despeina a roge que le ve sorprendido y sonríe amplio.

Sasuke lo mira - que, pero si no es nadie yo soy tu hermano un Uchiha - aprieta sus puños.

Itachi sonríe - te ayudare a ti también además roge en estos días despertara otra fase del Sharingan y necesitamos probar algo.

Tsunade se aguanta la risa – Kakashi.

Kakashi sonríe y saca la cara de su libro - yo con sasuke y Sai, además estarán en la semana de Gai así me podre preparar - sonríe con su ojito - se unirá sakura ella quiere - mira al moreno - iruka me ayudara, Con ambos solo tengo que decirle y convencerle - dice pícaro.

Iruka leve y sonríe rojo.

Tsunade asiente - bien el de Kumo omoi se unirá a ustedes además Gai podrás hacer el ejercicio que desees - Gai grita de emoción y los mocosos palidecen - desde mañana y por los demás me ayudaran a terminar los preparativos para la final de los exámenes.

Gai mira a sus pupilos - mañana a las tres y media comenzamos con mil vueltas a la aldea - le ven con una gota tras la nuca y salen de allí.

Los gennins solo rogaban poder sobrevivir a aquel que se hacía llamar la bestia verde de Konoha

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A las tres de la mañana del siguiente día a las puertas de la aldea se encontraba omoi, roge con una camisa azul y una sudadera negra de varios bolsillos y se veían en su muñeca dos pesas, sora, fu, Gaara, Alex, haku, naruto cada uno con su banda, llegaba kiba y Hinata bostezando junto con shino, Shikamaru, ino y Chouji tras ellos.

Problemático debería estar durmiendo - bostezo Shikamaru.

Sasuke, Sai y sakura se asoman todos con cara de sueño.

Gai llega con gran entusiasmo y sus tres estudiantes - bien aumentare las llamas de su juventud así que Neji, lee, Tenten - sacaba tres pesas - aumentaremos sus pesas 10 kilos más.

Tenten leve - qué no, cinco - Neji asiente.

Lee - si Gai sensei - se le iluminan los ojos.

Gai leve orgulloso y luego a los Jinchuriki - cuantas pesas usan.

Alex rasca su nuca - pesas 85 kilos distribuidos entre brazos, piernas y abdomen, pero usamos sellos de gravedad yo voy en el nivel seis junto a Naruto y roge.

Gaara sonríe - yo uso lo mismo, pero hay ciento cincuenta libras en mi arena y nivel cinco en gravedad igual que haku, sora y fu.

Gai se le iluminan los ojos - lee te pondrían poner sellos de gravedad para aumentar las llamas de tu juventud.

Lee sonríe amplio - si Gai sensei - se desnuda y todas las mujeres le pegan.

Alex, roge y naruto lo sacan y llevan lejos, ganándose varios golpes vuelven con el luego de varios minutos.

Gai ilusionado ve a los demás que suplicaban por sus vidas – bien mil vueltas a la aldea – grita asiendo que varios quieran dedicarse a otra profesión

Lee entusiasmado y vestido corre hacia Gai - me colocaron los sellos de gravedad sensei ahora si aumentare más mis llamas de la juventud.

Gai lo abraza y se forma el arco iris y la playa.

Sasuke los ve fijo - exijo que me los coloquen - dice arrogante.

Roge reía - jajajaja estúpido Uchiha cuando me pases - arranca a correr.

Sasuke se irita más y corre.

Gai los ve - vamos todos a aumentar las llamas de la juventud - ya les había dado pesas que sumaban 5 kilos a cada uno mientras, hacia Alex y naruto el sellado de lee y comenzaban a correr.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Luego de tres horas.

Roge, naruto, lee, Alex, sora, Gaara, Omoi, Gai, haku terminan las vueltas jadeando.

Sasuke reniega y sigue corriendo al faltarle cuarenta y cinco

Shikamaru, kiba, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, ino, sakura, Chouji, shino, Sai Corren faltándoles cincuenta.

Gai miraba a los que habían acabado de primeras – bien sus llamas de la juventud arden ahora a hacer mil sentadillas, cunclillas y abdominales – grita comenzando mientras los que aun corrían se lamentaban el trabajo se les aumentaba

Lee junto a los otros comenzaba a realizarlas muy emocionado esto les llevaba una hora mas

Gai acababa mirando como llegaban los demás de correr, aunque sasuke ya llevaba 20 lagartijas – bien acaben el ejercicio y luego he pedido a Tsunade-sama que me ayude a aumentar sus llamas – grita dejando confundido al grupo que seguía viéndolo desparecer

Veinte minutos después llegaba Gai ya los Jinchurikis estaban descansando y lee se había propuesto a ser 1000 más mientras esperaba los otros – vamos paren todos – decía sorprendiendo a los gennin – ahora deberemos capturar a todos ellos – grita desenrollando un pergamino del cual salían miles y miles de ratones a correr por toda la aldea

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡– se escuchaba el grito de los gennins ahora si Gai se había vuelto loco

Gai los miraba – vamos deben aumentar las llamas de su juventud – grita emocionado y sale con lee tras los animales

Hinata que acababa de terminar jadea- e…. esta bromeando cierto – dice y ve negar a sora que sale a correr con otros detrás

Naruto ve a Hinata tomándole la mano – vamos Hinata-chan son solo como venti pico mil de ratones blancos datebayo – dice y sale a correr con la chica

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La semana había pasado.

Gai en pocas palabras los había hecho entrenar hasta que cayeran inconscientes los que más soportaban eran los Jinchuriki y lee que había aceptado muy bien los sellos.

Tsunade estaba muy agradecía pues el primer día no solo los ratones que Gai esparció los habían capturado si no que muchos otros también, además de eso la aldea estaba impecable pues Gai los había puesto a lavar toda la aldea hasta que se reflejara en el rincón más oscuro de las calles, el tercer día Tsunade había aprovechado y pidió a Gai que les pusiera a ordenar pilas y pilas de papeles que guardaban en veinte bóvedas de cuatro por cuatro metros esto había hecho muy feliz a la sannin pues todo había quedado en un orden perfecto, el cuarto día les pusieron a podar toda la hierba de la aldea y ayudar a los campesinos en ello en sus tierras, el quinto día Gai había colocado como trabajo a los gennins que cuidaran los niños de toda la aldea llevándolos de excursión por el bosque pero debían volver sin un solo herido, el sexto día los gennins suplicaban que no fueran niños que cuidar así que les había tocado cuidar, bañar todas los animales de la aldea junto a ninken, invocaciones, el clan inuzuka, abúrame y Nara estaban muy agradecidos, el séptimo día y ultimo habían ofrecido a los clanes una limpieza gratuita de sus propiedades.

En conclusión, Tsunade iba a hablar con Gai a ver si podían realizar esta semana una vez cada seis meses.

 **Continuara…**


	27. Chapter 27:preparacion

**Capítulo 27: preparación**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hoy comenzó la segunda semana Neji había ido a entrenar con su clan.

Gaara estaba en uno de los cuartos de entrenamiento de Namizake con shukaku.

Sora había salido con Deidara a entrenar a muchos kilómetros fuera de la aldea.

Jiraiya había tomado a naruto y llevado al monte de los sapos.

Haku, Zabuza y kisame habían ido al país del hielo en busca de un jutsu secreto.

Shikamaru había ido a entrenar con asuma y su clan.

Kurenai había ido con los Abúrame y fu a entrenar a ambos.

Kakashi entrenaba con sasuke en un campo de entrenamiento.

Sai que había comenzado a ir menos con danzo y cambiar un poco, lo había tomado extrañamente yuguito y lo tenía dibujando y entrenando por toda la aldea.

Gai y lee aumentaban las llamas de su juventud.

Itachi se había entrado a un cuarto de entrenamiento con fénix, Alex y roge

Fénix el ave se encontraba allí jadeando tras una barrera junto a roge que caía al suelo gritando y tocando sus ojos, a su lado Itachi sorprendido.

Dentro de la barrera se veía solo polvo al dispersarse el cuerpo de Alex tirado en el suelo inconsciente y desnudo.

Itachi miraba al ave – no exageras un poco – dice y ve a roge.

Roge se levanta jadeando mostrando que había activado el mangekyo Sharingan – maldición como duele – decía y desactivaba el Sharingan para ver dentro de la barrera sorprendido.

Fénix desase la barrera y se acerca volando a su Jinchuriki- **no, necesita aprenderlo, además necesitábamos que roge despertara el mangekyo** – revisaba y despertaba a Alex tirándole ropa **– vístete aun no sale bien quedas inconsciente.**

Roge se sienta y mira al ave – así que ahora me harás lo mismo que le hiciste a Itachi-ni – decía tragando saliva al ver el ave asentir

Itachi se acercaba a Alex ayudándole a parar – vamos debes descansar

Fénix levantaba frente a él una mesa de piedra – **acuéstate roge** – dice viendo salir a Itachi y Alex cierra la puerta mientras roge se acuesta asustado.

Itachi lleva a Alex a descansar mientras se escuchaban gritos provenientes del Jinchuriki de son Goku- pobre, y hasta ahora empezó – decía lamentándose por su estudiante.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Dos días después estaba Itachi entrenando con Alex en el patio cuando veían abrir la puerta

Fénix volaba hacia ellos – dejarlo que despierte y podrán entrenar – dice desapareciendo

Itachi y Alex llevaban a roge a un lugar más como.

Horas después despertaba roge con algo de miedo abría sus ojos activando el Sharingan ve que ya no duele y baja, Itachi ya le esperaba así que sale llevándolo al templo de los uchihas a estudiar las tablas y que conociera su clan.

Fénix y Alex se encontraban encerrados en un cuarto de entrenamiento.

Bolita había accedido a ayudarle a Tsunade con algunas misiones

… **Amegakure….**

Todo había estado calmado y la aldea cada día progresaba más poco a poco convirtiéndose en una gran nación.

Nagato y Yahiko entre ellos y los caminos, entrenaban en un campo de entrenamiento.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se ve una especie de marioneta entrar a la aldea y caminar hacia la torre.

Konan estaba inspeccionando la aldea cuando veía la marioneta bajaba – Sasori.

El nombrado leve - Konan-san vengo a traerles información.

Entraban y luego de llamar a Nagato y Yahiko además de que todos estuvieran presentes

Hidan Tenía el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, unos ojos morados, Lleva su capa de Akatsuki, sin camisa, pantalones únicos, su protector alrededor del cuello junto a su amuleto de Jashin, lleva las uñas pintadas de color verde oscuro, su guadaña de triple filo a la espalda- Jashin quería que me uniera y todos morirán – dice hidan y agita su guadaña.

-hidan, te uniste hace más de ocho meses en busca de la redención con tu dios, recuerdas - decía Nagato ignorando al último loco que se había unido, aunque viéndolo bien ninguno era normal, reprimía una risita al pensar ello- ahora si dinos que ha pasado.

Sasori aclara su garganta y les cuenta lo sucedido sobre como Orochimaru estuvo en los exámenes.

Kakuzu asiente - si esta Orochimaru lo más probable es que Tobi también.

Konan asiente - hay que ir lo mejor es Estar pendientes.

Yahiko toma la palabra - bien en una semana partimos todos, pondré a los caminos a cargo de todo

Los presentes asienten, Nagato tomaba la palabra – estando allí debemos ser discretos así que ayudaremos con el entrenamiento de los gennins que van a luchar, Tobi no atacara la aldea busca nuestras cabezas por eso es mejor estar allí todos – decía para que luego Sasori les contara sobre como estuvieron las peleas de la tercera etapa

… **En algún lugar remoto….**

Tobi hablaba con Orochimaru - bien atacaremos En los exámenes.

Orochimaru asiente - si y mejor al final según kabuto hay que tener cuidado- le da la espalda - terminare los preparativos y obsequios para el reencuentro, además ya hablé con danzo ayudara desde las sombras

Tobi asentía con una sonrisa tras su máscara – pagaran su traición – decía sabiendo que zetzu en todo momento llevaría información a aquel sujeto y si el pedía una retirada la haría

… **Konoha….**

Kakashi volvía con sasuke ya que Itachi lo llevo a entrenar dos días.

El peli plata caminaba por la aldea con las manos en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su libro no tenía misiones, dos días libres y sin preocupaciones, se quedaba estático y miraba hacia dentro de un stand de ramen veía a iruka guardaba su libro, entraba al stand, lo veía charlar con Shizune la cual veía de reojo * _es novia de Itachi cálmate Kakashi además tú y el no son nada solo amigos *_ pensaba para sí sentándose a su lado - yo - sonríe con su ojito.

Shizune lo mira y sonríe - hola Kakashi-kun.

Iruka lo mira y se ruboriza - Kakashi hola.

Kakashi pide un tazón.

Shizune e iruka lo ven fijo esperando que quite su máscara.

Kakashi señala afuera ambos voltean y al volverlo a ver ya no había nada en el plato.

Shizune lo mira incrédula - a no es justo - suspira y ve a iruka - cuando estuvieron juntos aquella noche de desenfreno no viste su cara.

Iruka se pone todo rojo - Shizune-san - dice en reproche.

Kakashi ríe - no me quite la máscara.

Hablaban por una hora más y acompañaban a Shizune a su casa que era la mansión Namizake uzumaki

Luego caminaban ambos en un silencio incomodo que Kakashi ignoraba " leyendo" pero en verdad lo único que hacía era ver al castaño hasta la casa de iruka.

Iruka no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación y lo veía de reojo * _como puede estar tan calmado_ \- niega con la cabeza - _iruka no siente nada por ti Solo son amigos, pero lo de aquella noche_ \- suspira - _no seas tonto para el solo debió ser una aventura -_ se muerde el labio al recordar - _además fue sensacional, pero solo una noche de copas*_ \- suspira resignado y lo ve.

Kakashi lo mira y sonríe con su ojito haciendo que se sonroje y mire a otro lado, el peli plata sonríe triunfante.

Iruka luego de unos minutos lo mira al llegar a su casa abre la puerta y entra parándose en la puerta lo ve - bien Kakashi hasta mañana-cierra, pero la mano de Kakashi se posiciona sobre la puerta impidiéndoselo - pero que - dice confundido.

Kakashi guarda su libro y lo ve de arriba abajo asiéndolo estremecer - porque te gusto- dice sin rodeos.

Se sorprendía al escucharlo y sonrojaba - p.o... Porque - le mira a los ojos - no...No sé -agachaba su cabeza todo rojo y rascaba el puente de su nariz, mentía sabiendo que era todo de, el * _sus músculos, cicatrices, ese ojo que a cualquiera haría suspirar, su cabello retando la gravedad, su pecho, su hombría, aquella noche que lo había tomado y echo de, el haciéndolo sentirse amado_ * negaba a lo último recordando esa noche la cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Kakashi leve de arriba abajo - no te creo - dice simple y entra a la casa cogiéndolo de la cintura lo atraía hacia el - dime porque iruka.

Iruka se ponía todo rojo y negaba - s…. Suéltame Kakashi - trataba de decir firme y alejarse, pero su cuerpo lo Traicionaba ya que se pegaba más a Kakashi deseándolo.

El peli plata sonrió y funde sus labios por sobre la máscara con iruka el cual da un pequeño jadeo.

 **/aviso yaoi/**

Iruka subía sus manos y jalaba la máscara hacia abajo fundiéndose en un beso con Kakashi probando aquellos labios que había deseado por tanto tiempo, rompía el beso mirando su rostro, lo detallaba con sus dedos, alzaba la diadema revelando aquel Sharingan jadeaba pues a pesar que Kakashi había luchado tanto su rostro era perfecto, solo tenía aquella cicatriz que lo hacía más sexy

Iruka me gustas – susurraba el Hatake entrando y cerrando, tomando de nuevo los labios del chunin, metió su lengua en la boca de Iruka, poniéndolo contra la pared del comedor se colocó entre sus piernas, para besarlo, buscando que el maestro le correspondiera, masajeando con su muslo la entrepierna del pelilargo a quien se le escapó un jadeo al verse asaltado de esa forma.

Sus manos fueron hasta los cabellos grises de quien estaba sobre él para sostenerlo cuando su lengua empezó a enredarse con la del Hatake el cual de buena gana aceptó.

Kakashi rompió el beso escuchando los jadeos del maestro, su boca subió hasta su oído para susurrarle - dime Iruka… ¿Qué es lo que crees que pienso hacerte esta noche?

Como si te fuera a dejar Kakashi, tu y yo hombres – decía el chunin mordiendo su labio lo deseaba, pero no quería que fuera solo una aventura para el Hatake

A que le temes iruka-sensei a que sea algo solo pasajero, déjame demostrarte que contigo quiero algo que dure – el Hatake le miraba a los ojos - ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

No lose Kakashi yo – iruka inclinaba su rostro sintiendo como este lo levanta con su mano desde su barbilla

Solo te pido un beso Iruka, dame un beso –

iruka lo miro con desconfianza, pero sin querer negarse, también quería que lo besara - Solo… un beso ¿Verdad?

Kakashi no respondió, sonrió por dentro, no le mentiría así que elegía no decir nada, Su boca descendió lentamente hasta la del otro, pero los roces no tardaron en volverse algo más urgente, se concentró en besarlo, metiéndose en su boca, recorriéndola, sintiendo que se derretía cuando, tras un tímido toque, la lengua de Iruka comenzó a acariciar la suya.

Las respiraciones se hicieron profundas y rápidas, apretando el peligris al shinobi contra la pared, Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse ir por debajo de las ropas del maestro, acarició su espalda, delineando cada elevación en ella, mientras su boca se movía sobre la de iruka y sus lenguas se entrelazaban incesantemente, Los dedos de Kakashi se metieron por dentro del pantalón después que con rápidos movimientos lo desabrochara al frente, bajándolo apenas, acaricio una de las nalgas del chunin, que masajeó mientras arrimaba su cuerpo hasta que sus pelvis se rozaran aumentando la excitación que ambos tenían, tentando a Iruka, incitándolo para que no se negara a lo que deseaba hacer.

Lo beso con urgencia y deseo, cada vez más iruka, exigiendo una respuesta más intensa, el chunin Pensó que podría tener el control de la situación, pero pronto se rindió ante el Hatake

Llevó su mano hasta el miembro del Chunin, que ya estaba erecto y lo acarició firmemente en toda su longitud, El maestro se apartaba apenas para jadear cerca de su boca antes de comenzar a besarlo nuevamente.

En una de esas oportunidades, Kakashi preguntó con lujuria en su voz -Dime Iruka… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te haga en verdad? - El peligris llevó tres dedos a su boca, humedeciéndoselos con saliva para llevarlos a la entraba del maestro.

Iruka no se negó, sólo rodeó su nuca con una mano y con la otra abrió los pantalones del Jounin, y comenzó a tocarlo, así como hacia Kakashi, sintiendo como se introdujo en el para prepararlo en volver a ser del peli plata, Los besos y las caricias mutuas continuaron hasta que, tras un gemido, iruka dijo -Házmelo Kakashi, quiero ser tuyo-

El peligris no pudo resistir más tiempo, volteo al chunin, le quitó la camiseta y lamió la piel, mientras se abría paso entre los glúteos del maestro y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo.

Iruka apoyó las manos en la pared, inclinándose un poco, jadeando cuando Kakashi comenzó a moverse, invadiendo su interior, y su cuerpo sensible ante cada toque que lo hizo gemir placenteramente cuando Hatake rozó con la punta de su pene el punto sensible en su interior.

Kakashi cerró los ojos cuando las oleadas de calor lo recorrieron, estar en su interior era demasiado intenso, Lo penetró muchas veces mientras lo masturbaba, lo escuchó gemir su nombre e inclinarse un poco más. El peligris jadeó y salió del interior caliente de Iruka para voltearlo, agachándose para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, para afirmar su espalda contra la pared

Iruka entendió sin palabras con solo ver la lujuria en los ojos del Hatake supo que deseaba, le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, arqueándose cuando éste nuevamente se introdujo profundamente de una vez.

El Jounin vio como el maestro se tocaba mientras él lo tomaba a voluntad, sabiendo desde ahora que ninguna mujer lo haría sentir lo mismo que el chunin que ahora estaba a su merced, ahora sabia claramente donde quería estar siempre, pensaba Kakashi cada vez más cerca del clímax al igual que iruka, escuchándolo gemir su nombre el cual solo quería que saliera de esos labios, lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras lo hacía suyo, acercó su boca para besarlo posesivamente, devorando los gemidos cada vez más fuertes del sensei el cual lo apretó en su interior, haciéndolo gemir.

Ka…Kakashi…-Había algo más que el Jounin esperó escuchar después de su nombre, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Iruka lo besó, ahogando sus propias palabras

lo alzo de las nalgas y embistió al Chunin, deshaciéndose de pasión entre sus brazos del otro, el sudor de su piel descubierta, la humedad y el calor de su interior, verlo jadear, sus besos y ardor, éxito aún más el Hatake que lo penetró, hasta que lo sintió venirse en el vientre de ambos, después de ver el orgasmo de iruka y la forma en la que se expresó en su rostro, Kakashi buscó su propio clímax, que no tardó en llegar, terminando y dejando su semen en el interior de Iruka.

Eres un maldito Kakashi- jadeo el chunin sintiendo como sin salir de su interior lo llevaba a su cuarto, haciéndolo jadear – aghhhh q.… que mas quieres

Quiero…. quiero esto, tu cuerpo -susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente-déjame hacer de ti algo mío… quiero que me pertenezcas…Iruka- le recostó en la cama aun si salir de su interior

Kakashi …- iruka gimió se le estaba haciendo difícil oponerse, No podía creer que estuviera cayendo a los placeres del Hatake.

 **/ fin yaoi/**

Horas después el peli plata leve y besa la frente - descansa mañana hay más rondas tenemos dos días libres y no pienso dejarte descansar - reía bajo al oír un baka por Parte del menor.

Iruka suspira - eres un maldito pervertido Kakashi - se inclina uniendo sus labios con los de él, se separa cayendo en manos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta ninguno que una ranita y un cuaderno desaparecían.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Dos días habían pasado Kakashi no había dejado descansar a iruka, el chunin descanso solamente mientras Kakashi salió cinco minutos a comprar la comida y pues iruka no había puesto resistencia, si no que le buscaba cuando el peli plata tenía que bañarse sin poder lograrlo adecuadamente.

Itachi golpea la puerta de iruka con Shizune a su lado y sasuke que refunfuñaba.

Shizune ve a su novio - donde crees que este Kakashi, en su apartamento no estaba.

Itachi niega - tal vez en una misión - ve como se abre la puerta.

Sasuke abre amplio sus ojos - Ka...Kakashi sensei - dice al verlo salir con su máscara y una toalla alrededor de su cintura que apenas alcanzaba a tapar su cadera

Yo - sonríe el peli plata con su ojito – pasen.

Itachi y Shizune ríen bajo - así que tú y iruka - dice Itachi, entra viéndose ropa por todo lado, la puerta de la habitación abierta con un iruka dormido sobre la cama.

Kakashi asiente - si y soy el seme - rasca su nuca - me hubiera dicho antes no me habría negado a nada.

Shizune ríe y niega-iré a despertarle - camina hacia iruka.

Sasuke ve a su sensei - pe...pero si son hombres.

Kakashi lo mira - eso que tiene que ver, por lo menos no soy un emo que no ha echado su primer polvo - Itachi ríe junto a Kakashi.

Sasuke aprieta sus puños - quiero entrenar.

Kakashi lo mira y lleva frente a la cocina que esta echa un caos ya que no habían dejado quieto ninguna parte del pequeño apartamento - hay tienes - coloca un sello en la pared - no sales hasta que termines - lo empuja adentro y encierra - no trates de quemar nada, el sello consume tu Chakra.

Itachi reía - enséñame el Sello - dice escuchando a sasuke gritar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Iruka se despierta y ve a Shizune - Shizune-san que haces aquí - se tapa y escucha las risas - maldición Kakashi - corre al baño, sale vestido un momento más tarde - Shizune-san yo...o - decía apenado.

Shizune Reía - tranquilo Kakashi ya nos contó - decía siendo interrumpida por su novio.

Itachi se asoma - te duele mucho el trasero - esquiva un puño de iruka y ríe.

Kakashi entra y lo ve - vamos cálmate - mira el armario - préstame de tu ropa culito - le pica el ojo a iruka.

Iruka lo mira - ahh no me digas así y tómame perdón tómala la ropa si la ropa - dice rojo.

Itachi reía al oírlo – lo traes loco Kakashi – dice esquivando un zapato que le había enviado el chunin

Kakashi ríe junto a Shizune - está bien iru-kun - se acercaba y le tomaba del mentón besándole - báñate conmigo- decía seductoramente.

Iruka correspondía atontado - s... Si - escucha las risitas de Itachi y Shizune - que no, espera báñate solo, hay visita Kakashi - lo empuja hacia el baño.

Kakashi lo mira - bien me bañare solo, pero descansa, esta noche no te dejare dormir – le guiña el ojo y se encierra en el baño.

Salían Itachi, Shizune y un iruka rojo a la sala.

Iruka veía a sasuke que ordenaba la cocina maldiciendo – no creen que se aprovechan de el – dice, aunque agradecía la limpieza

Itachi mira a su hermano – dice Kakashi que es entrenamiento para su humor – reía

… **A las entradas de Konoha….**

Se veían seis Shinobis con batas negras y nubes rojas con una capota que solo dejaba ver la banda de Amegakure.

Los guardas de la aldea los miran extrañados

sí que sería - decía mordiendo su palillo.

Konan que quita su capota - venimos a ver a la Hokage.

El guarda asiente - bien llamare un anbu para que los lleve por favor esperar.

Deja nosotros los llevamos - decía Jiraiya interrumpiéndolo mientras entraba con naruto, sora y Deidara.

El guarda asiente - si Jiraiya –sama.

Nagato sonríe - ero-sensei que tal - se quita la capota y le sigue con los otros detrás.

Jiraiya los mira - soy uno de los sannin Nagato respeten - decía deprimido.

Sora se acerca a Konan y cuenta lo sucedido.

Deidara discute con Sasori por el arte.

Mientras Yahiko y naruto hablan.

Hidan le pelea a kakuzu que Jashin lo va a castigar por ser tan avaro.

Los guardias de la puerta miraban al grupo – más locos – dice y ve asentir a su compañero

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Luego de unos minutos entran a la torre Kage donde se ve a Bee salir atravesando la puerta y estampándose contra la pared mientras salía una Tsunade amenazándole.

Konan y sora ignoran la escena - así que ya tengo yerna y peleas contra Alex - dice Konan - bien te entrenare estas dos semanas que faltan, para que pelees y sepa que las mujeres mandamos - abraza a Nagato – cierto.

Nagato mira a su prometida - si ángel - dice nervioso y traga saliva al ver a sora entusiasmada - probé Alex- susurra lamentándose por su hijo.

Naruto y Jiraiya se habían separado del grupo caminando hacia la mansión

Tsunade los mira ya más calmada - Konan, sora, Deidara, Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, kakuzu - ve al peli plata.

Hidan sonríe - soy Hidan fiel a Jashin, vieja.

Tsunade asiente ignorando lo último - bien creo que los demás deben estar en la mansión Namizake así que si me siguen - los mira y ve a Bee - encárgate de que todos ya sabes quienes quiero que estén allí.

Bee la mira - esta vieja cree que soy uno de sus ninjas Ohh - recibe otro puño de Tsunade - mejor voy no quiero morir y dejar a mi anko sola yeah - sale rapeando a su misión.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi siente el Chakra de Nagato - bien vamos hay que ir a la mansión Namizake.

Iruka y Shizune asienten, ven salir a Kakashi del baño- Bien vamos - sonríe con su ojito.

Iruka tenía un derrame nasal al ver cómo le quedaba la ropa ya que era una talla menor a la que Kakashi usaba siempre - s... Si vamos.

Kakashi le mira y se acerca intimidándolo - vamos iru-kun - leda una nalgada y va a la cocina - sasuke arregla la casa - grita y sale leyendo su libro escuchando las quejas del menor.

Iruka se sonroja todo - no hagas eso - grita y le sigue.

Shizune ríe al ver a su amigo y salen de allí dejando a un sasuke que arregle casa y renegando.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Luego de una hora ya todos se encontraban allí los Nara, Abúrame, yamanaka, inuzuka, sarutobi, el equipo diez, ocho, Gai, lee, Kakashi, iruka, Akatsuki, los Jinchuriki menos haku, Zabuza que estaban con kisame de viaje y Alex que no se veía por ahí, anko y los dos sannin, se habían presentado kakuzu, hidan a los demás.

Luego de esto hablaban sobre los exámenes.

Bien entonces ayudaremos al entrenamiento de los que presentaran los exámenes finales - decía Nagato mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hijo Que era el único que faltaba - Alex donde esta- mira a Jiraiya el cual niega tragando saliva.

Se escuchaba un gran golpe y algo atravesar muros todos salían a correr para encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento a Alex jadeando con el Rinnegan activado y agarrándose una costilla, frente a el fénix en cachorro preparando una mini bijuu dama.

Nagato y los adultos se sorprendía ya que la habían visto en acción antes y sabían lo que era capaz de hacer.

Naruto y los mocosos tragaban saliva ya que la habían visto antes por parte de Gyuki o chomei, pero nunca el daño que hacía.

Nagato y todos trataban de correr a detenerlo, al ver a Alex caer de rodillas y desactivar el Rinnegan

Varias sombras los detenían a todos - pero que suéltame - grita Yahiko mirando a Shikamaru que les había cogido.

Sera muy Problemático si van - bostezo sosteniendo el jutsu.

El fénix lanzaba la mini bijuu hacia Alex que miraba a los presentes y sonreía sin hacer nada cierra sus ojos.

Konan y los demás trataban de zafarse - si le pasa algo te hago picadito - le grita Konan a Shikamaru.

La mini bijuu dama se estrella contra Alex creando un Cráter y una gran nube de polvo.

Fénix camina hacia los presentes que ven el cráter, pero solo la ropa de Alex desgarrada allí como si se hubiera evaporado

Fénix ignorando a todos se recuesta a unos metros mirando el cráter niega- **no lo logro –** dice dejando a todos sorprendidos

Shikamaru desase el jutsu al sentir el aura asesina que emanaba Konan, la cual hacia a todos tragar saliva y rogar por sus vidas

Konan se abalanza hacia fénix jalándole las plumas - que le hiciste a mi bebe pajarraco - grita y se ve entre ellos una nube de humo y varias plumas saltar.

Luego de que todos se hubieran agrupado por sus vidas al sentir el chakra de Konan y ver como desplumaba al pobre fénix, pensaban en ayudarle al ave, pero escuchan un grito

Ahh mamá espera no le pegues - decía una nube de llamas multicolor en medio de ellos al evaporarse las llamas se ve a Alex desnudo - mamá no le pegues - activa su Rinnegan atrayendo a Konan al ver que no soltaba a fénix.

Konan lo mira y abraza apachurrándolo - pensé que te perdería por culpa de ese plumífero - señala a fénix que está en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas.

Alex niega logrando soltarse un poco - no, solo entrenábamos un jutsu - sonríe y saluda a los otros con la mano sin darse cuenta de su desnudes.

Las chicas sostenían su sonrojo, sora le veía toda roja - baka tapate - volteaba a mirar a otro lado sosteniendo un derrame nasal.

Ahh porque - Alex la ve confundido y luego a si mismo tapándose – maldición la ropa aun no sale bien - sale a correr hacia adentro todo rojo.

Los adultos reían mientras Tsunade revisaba al pobre Bijuu plumífero que después de unos minutos desaparecía, para luego entrar todos.

Nagato miraba a su hijo ya con ropa – exactamente que hacían – dice la misma pregunta la tenían todos menos Itachi

Alex rascaba su nuca sabía que no podía decirles nada – p… pues veras – dice sintiendo las miradas sobre el

Itachi suspira y tomaba la palabra – son secretos estudiantes maestro – dice recibiendo miradas acosadoras de todos e ignorándolas – bien me pregunto es como nos repartiremos los entrenamientos – decía viendo a todos

Alex le agradecía a Itachi por haber cambiado de tema

Nagato miraba a todos – tomare el entrenamiento de Alex con fénix- decía y nadie se oponía

Konan miraba a los presentes – yo el de sora con Deidara – decía y su hijo tragaba saliva

Deidara sonríe – sensacional Konan-san aremos que el arte de sora sea explosivo jajajaja – dice recibiendo un si genial de la menor esto hacía que Tsunade pensara en aumentar la seguridad de la arena

Sasori suspiraba – tomare el de Gaara junto a shukaku

Kakuzu que había visto a los Nara se acerca a Shikamaru – bien me gustaría estar con él en su entrenamiento – esto sorprendía a todos y pues a él le había parecido interesante el muchacho para entrenarlo

Shikaku Nara asiente- está bien los acompañare junto a asuma – shikamaru suspiraba resignado

Jiraiya despeinaba a naruto – seguiré entrenando con naruto aquí en la mansión – decía

Itachi asiente – yo con roge

Fu y shino seguirían entrenando con los abúrame – decía el líder del clan

Lee despertare tus llamas aún más – grita Gai y se abrazan

Seguiré con sasuke, iruka ayudara- decía el Hatake mirando su libro mientras iruka se sonroja asiendo que varios rían

Tsunade miraba al resto – bien los demás por favor ayudar en la aldea y a reforzar la seguridad de la arena – decía recibiendo un sí de todos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

hidan dos días después estaba ayudándole a todos la única condición era que a ninguno podía matar ya que el fénix había hablado con él y mostrado algo que nadie más sabia, pero había cambiado algo al fanático de Jashin

Sai seguía con yuguito

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tres días antes de la final la mansión Namizake se encontraba con botellas de Sake por todo lado y los mocosos dormidos en la sala, mientras las parejas de adultos en los cuartos.

Habían celebrado por haber terminado el entrenamiento y Jiraiya vuelto a conseguir gran información.

La mansión hyuga se había vuelto a quejar por un vecino estruendoso que no dejaba dormir y que se parecía a su padre asiendo fiestas alocadas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kakashi tocaba su cabeza algo marido se sentaba viendo a iruka desnudo a su lado, se colocaba unos pantalones y salía al escuchar un ruido - yo - saludaba a los mocosos.

Naruto lo mira -datebayo no sentiste el Chakra en la noche, fue de Tobi - dice serio.

Kakashi asiente - ¿saben que vino a hacer?

Haku niega - al parecer nada, lo sentimos mientras llegábamos aquí a noche- decía pues habían detenido la muerta de hayato

Bien hay que estar pendientes en los exámenes - dice Jiraiya saliendo de un cuarto al escuchar todo - por ahora naruto quiero ver si pudiste con el entrenamiento.

Nagato le interrumpe al estar recostado en una puerta - que tal un naruto vs Alex ahora mismo.

Roge sonríe - yo también le entro.

Itachi que los veía sonríe de lado - un todo vs todos.

Gaara sonríe - me gusta levanten al resto Y el ganador obtiene un premio especial - esto llama la atención de muchos y corren a despertar al resto.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

tres horas después de despertar y desayunar se encontraban todos en un gran campo de entrenamiento de la mansión Namizake Senju Uzumaki.

Todos hacían una especie de semicírculo a la derecha se encontraba por orden, kakuzu, Sasori, Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, kisame, hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Gai, lee, asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, ino, sarutobi, las esposas del trio inoshikacho, inochi, choza, kurenai, omoi, shino, Hinata, kiba, tsume, Hana, Shibi, Kakashi, iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Zabuza, anko, Gaara, yuguito, sora, roge, haku, Utakata, fu, Bee , naruto y Alex.

En el centro como supervisor shukaku, Kurama, y fénix en forma de cachorros todos se colocaban en posición de combate.

 **Bien si vemos que hay uno con muy poco Chakra, muy golpeado o inconsciente lo sacamos** \- decía shukaku y los tres saltaban sobre un árbol.

 **Comiencen mocosos** \- grita Kurama.

Fénix ponía a funcionar una cámara de video y grava.

Todos se lanzaban Hacia todos y lo único que se veía era una barrera alrededor del campo para no lastimar o perjudicar la aldea y una gran nube de polvo dentro de la barrera después de todo eran cuarenta y cinco Shinobis que peleaban hasta Caer inconscientes la mayoría.

... **día del examen...**

llegaba el tan anhelado día las calles de Konoha rebosaban de gente, niños, adultos, gente del feudal, después de todo peleaba la hija del feudal del fuego, también buscando los próximos ninjas que podrían ser la guardia del feudal, personas de diferentes aldeas y los puestos aprovechaban a vender, la casa de apuestas estaba a rebosar todo el mundo quería apostar los más apetecidos eran el Uchiha, Neji, los hijos del kasekage, los anbus algunos saltaban por los tejados vigilando la aldea y otros se quedaban en su puesto de trabajo.

El día anterior por las puertas se había visto entrar al kasekage y sus dos hijos kankuro y Temari, más un extraño muchacho de aproximadamente catorce a quince años, que llevaba todo su cuerpo cubierto con una capa negra, más varios ninjas de la aldea de la arena.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La mansión Namizake era en pocas palabras un caos por una parte los participantes Jinchurikis corrían buscando su ropa y armas por la casa, por otra había una pelea en la cocina por una bata de Kage y un sombrero.

Yo me la pondré y nos representare - grita Yahiko jalando la capa.

No, yo me la pondré soy el más fuerte - grita Nagato jalándola por el otro lado.

Bee, anko, yuguito, Utakata, Zabuza, kisame, Sasori, Deidara que comía una tostada, hidan que los acusaba de que Jashin los castigaría por ser tan demorados y avaros, Itachi, fu, Jiraiya veían la pelea mientras apostaban por quien ganaría la puesta de la bata y el sombreo.

Konan entraba y los veía por unos minutos - Nagato, Yahiko dejen de pelear - les lanzaba dos shurikens de papel a cada uno asiendo que soltaran la bata y saltaran esquivándolos.

Konan tomaba la bata y sombrero poniéndoselos - bien ya que elegimos Kage de Amegakure vamos no queremos llegar tarde - sonríe dejando a todos con una gota tras su nuca.

Yahiko la mira incrédulo - pero que, Konan dánosla debemos ser nosotros los representantes.

Porque - llega sora y leve fijo - porque son hombres, no - alza su puño - las mujeres al poder.

Konan sonríe - sí, así se habla sora - acomodaba el sombrero y choca palmas con la peli plata - al poder.

Anko, Yuguito y fu asienten - si al poder – gritan.

Nagato traga saliva al verlas y palmea el hombro de Yahiko - déjala le queda mejor a ella - le sonríe a Konan.

Yahiko suspira - bien pero solo porque sé cómo se pondría si se la quitamos, además que sería muy difícil y no podemos armar un caos – suspira.

Konan les sonríe - jajajaja como si pudieran - reía y come algo.

Alex entra y los ve - buena elección mamá para Kage – grita.

Yahiko lo mira - deberías apoyar a tu genero pulga – suspira.

Alex lo mira - no, le temo más a mamá que a ustedes dos juntos además se le ve bien el morado – dice al ver el sombrero y capa de líneas azules y moradas con blanco.

Konan ríe y le despeina - así se habla mi bebe y ya aposté por ti y sora.

Alex le mira - no crees que ganare - arquea una ceja.

Sora se acerca y pasa su mano por el mentón de Alex - no dejare que me ganes tan fácil - le besa y va con Jiraiya.

Alex corresponde y suspira - preciso contra princesa luchar.

Nagato y Yahiko ríen – suerte.

Alex traga saliva – la vi entrenar con Deidara a través del Rinnegan, enserio esos dos están locos, son unos caos juntos.

Nagato ríe- jajá pero así te gusta.

Alex asiente – si es que es perfecta-suspira enamorado varios ríen al verlo.

Sora sonríe ya lista - les dije que ella ganaría- ve refunfuñar a los apostadores y toma el dinero ganado.

Hidan la mira - Jashin no le gusta que apuestes - la señala con su guadaña.

Sora ríe - vamos hidan te compartiré.

Hidan guarda la guadaña - Jashin te perdonara - la sigue mientras todos los miran con una gota tras su nuca

Jiraiya miraba a sora antes de que saliera- tu padre quiere hablar contigo – decía mientras todos la ven

Sora suspira rodando los ojos – gracias ero-sensei y más tarde iré a verlo – dice saliendo del lugar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A la hora acordada ya en el estadio donde se presentarían los exámenes chunin se puede observar en las gradas más altas

La de los Kage, la Hokage Tsunade como la gondaime con Jiraiya y sarutobi tras ella, sentados al lado derecho de Tsunade, la Kage de Amegakure Konan que había sido elegida esta mañana pacíficamente y en acuerdo, los dos que la acompañaban Yahiko y Nagato tras ella con su capa negra y nubes rojas, junto a Konan una silla esperando al tsuchikage, junto al lado izquierdo de Tsunade el kasekage que era acompañado por dos encapuchados tras él,

El Raikage no había podido venir al fin por problemas de salud así que omoi lo representaba estando en las gradas de observadores.

La Mizukage no vino debido a un problema que tenían en la aldea así que Utakata estaba en las gradas en representación.

El feudal con una bolsa de hielo en un ojo se encontraba en otra grada con sus guardias mirando de reojo a su hija y recordando lo que esta mañana había hablado con ella.

 **Continuara…**


	28. Chapter 28: feudal

**Capítulo 28: feudal**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **Konoha...**

El feudal con una bolsa de hielo en un ojo se encontraba en otra grada con sus guardias mirando de reojo a su hija y recordando lo que esta mañana había pasado.

… **.. Flash back….**

Luego de que sora saliera de la casa era seguida por Alex, naruto, haku, roge y Gaara que caminaban tras ellas preocupados pues habían visto como había reaccionado cuando Jiraiya nombro a su padre

Ehh princesa que pasa – dice Alex alcanzándola y tomándole la mano

Sora le miraba y luego al resto dándole una pequeña sonrisa – ya verán – dice llegando a una gran casa que era la del feudal en Konoha

Un guardia shinobi de Konoha le miraba reverenciándose – señorita sora que bueno verla, su padre quiere hablar con usted en privado – decía mirando los otros adolescentes

Sora saludaba cortes – entrare a hablar con él si vamos todos si no es así dele mis saludes – dice seria sorprendiendo a sus amigos

El guarda asiente y entra para luego de unos minutos salir – que pueden seguir – decía cortes

Sora entraba seguida de Alex, naruto, roge, haku y Gaara, caminaban por un gran pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina en la cual ingresaban.

Se podía ver a un hombre allí sentado en una de las sillas con dos guardias Shinobis de Konoha al lado, sorprendentemente asuma que los había visto entrar llegaba tras los Jinchuriki

El feudal veía el grupo y mira a su hija – sora tiempo sin verte – decía serio pues no la veía desde que salió de viaje con Jiraiya a los seis años – has crecido bastante ya eres toda una señorita – se levanta y acerca unos metros mirándola – una digna heredera feudal

Asuma colocaba una mano en el hombro de naruto y roge callándolos cuando iban a hablar

Sora miraba seria a su padre – se equivoca señor feudal – dice seria mirándole, sorprendiendo a sus amigos de que no lo saludara bien, pero pues sora siempre había evadido el tema del feudal del fuego y ella – soy shinobi de Konoha y Jinchuriki de isobu-sama así que por favor valla al grano que desea

Alex le miraba preocupado queriendo intervenir, pero asuma negaba de que no hablara que era un tema padre e hija

Feudal su expresión se veía de disgusto al oírla– así que no respetaras el pacto que hicimos – decía asiendo que los otros miraran a sora confundidos – o se te olvido, si quieres te lo recuerdo

Sora al oírlo hablaba rápido no quería que sus amigos se enteraran así – no se me olvido no hay necesidad de recordarlo además no dejare que decidas mi futuro

Feudal se volvía a sentar dándose cuenta que ninguno de los que venía con ella sabía, los miraba comenzando a hablar – te lo recordare cuando tenías cinco te dije que podrías ir a con Jiraiya-san de viaje con una condición no es así

Cállate- grita sora apretando sus puños maldiciéndose de no haber dicho nada antes mientras naruto, Gaara, roge, Alex y asuma prestaban atención

El feudal seguía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro – la condición era que cuando cumplieras catorce en unos días volverías para casarte con el hijo del feudal del agua así sellando el compromiso matrimonial de tu nacimiento – dice viendo como uno de sus guardias esquiva un kunai que le había enviado la peli plata

La información había tomado a todos por sorpresa eso se notaba en su rostro ya que miraban a sora queriendo reprocharle porque no les había dicho, pero a su vez apoyarla.

Alex la miraba y daba un paso adelante ganando la atención de los presentes- con todo el respeto señor feudal, ella es libre de escoger su camino, yo como su novio la protegeré con mi vida además de que luchare por su sueños y felicidad – decía serio sorprendiendo a él feudal que le miraba con rabia

Sora miraba a Alex sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto se acercaba – datebayo yo también la protegeré así que si usted quiere obligarla a algo lucharemos por ella – dice serio

Haku, Gaara y roge asentían a lo dicho y se acercaban a sora para apoyarla

Asuma solo los veía sorprendido y realizaba un clon que aparecía afuera de la mansión yendo a avisar no le gustaba como iban las cosas y conocía al feudal además de su orgullo

Feudal los miraba ya con su paciencia al límite – sora explica como así que tienes novio, además es un compromiso que debe ser cumplido – dice furioso levantándose de su silla

Sora miraba a su padre ya más convencida de lo que quería en su vida – me opongo a ese compromiso si quieres cásate tú con el yo me niego y renuncio a ser tu hija – gritaba

Feudal furioso ve a los guardias – tomadla ahora y si alguno de ellos interviene matadlos – dice dando la orden

Los guardias uno aparecía tras sora y antes de poder hacer algo era cubierto por arena

El otro guardia lanzaba varios sellos explosivos hacia los adolescentes

Roge activaba su mangekyo Sharingan eterno enviando los sellos por el kamui

Naruto en un abrir y cerrar los ojos aparecía frente al feudal dándole una patada en la cara enviándolo contra la pared mientras unas cadenas de chakra cogían al feudal

El guardia que había atacado con los sellos se abalanzaba sobre naruto para cubrir al feudal, pero quedaba estático al ver como picos de hielo le encerraban

Asuma miraba lo que había sucedido y luego a los Jinchurikis – esperen no maten a ninguno y menos al feudal – dice serio tratando de ganar tiempo además de calmar los mocosos

Alex tenía el Rinnegan activado y su mano estirada sosteniendo las cadenas – porque no, él nos amenazó primero – grita

En eso aparecía en una nube de humo Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konan, Nagato e Itachi luego de que les aviso el clon de asuma que los Jinchurikis se encontraban frente al feudal, mirando la escena se sorprenden

Naruto había desenfundado su Katana y la tenía a pocos centímetros del cuello del feudal que estaba encadenado

Tsunade ve sorprendida lo que pasa – que sucede aquí quieren ocasionar una guerra – decía seria con los otros tras ella

Roge miraba con su Sharingan al feudal – este maldito quería robarse a sora-oneechan y casarla con quien sabe quién – decía serio

Tsunade miraba a Jiraiya que estaba sorprendido – no sabías- le pregunta para verlo negar

Jiraiya negaba – nunca me dijeron nada, sabes que no aceptaría algo así, supongo que lo hicieron a escondidas, aunque sabes que ellos usan ese horrible tratado para aliar países y obtener beneficios – decía serio

Konan se acercaba a los adolescentes, sabía que estas alianzas se hacían y la verdad eran horribles – entiendo que esto les enfurezca, pero no deben dejarse llevar – decía seria posando su mano en roge para que desactivara su Sharingan

Naruto mirando enfurecido al feudal – no dejaremos que la obligue a nada es nuestro deber como familia protegerla – decía serio

Itachi se acercaba y ve a sora – tu qué piensas – decía era importante escuchar a la afectada

Sora estaba feliz porque tenía una familia loca que la defendía – que me niego a casarme y a ser su hija – decía seria, a la ves segura

Tsunade y Nagato se miraban sabían lo que esto podía ocasionar, pero estaban en contra de estas alianzas – suelten ahora al feudal – decía el usuario mayor del Rinnegan al ver que no obedecían ve a su hijo – Alex Uzumaki suéltalo ya

Alex aun manteniendo las cadenas sobre el negaba – no, porque debe obligarla y nosotros no hacer nada no dejare que a mi princesa le hagan daño – decía viendo a su padre serio sorprendiéndolo

Jiraiya se acercaba a naruto asiendo que bajara la espada – sé que es difícil entender, pero son alianzas que se hacen para mantener uniones entre los feudales – recibe de algunas miradas asesinas – a mí no me gusta eso porque no, nos calmamos y luego del examen discutimos esto si

No- decía firme Alex sin soltar al feudal que le miraba con rabia

Nagato pedía paciencia y se acerca a su hijo mirándole a los ojos – suéltalo – le pedía viendo que el menor aflojaba el agarre sin soltarlo miraba a Konan

Gaara que no había hablado tomaba la palabra – que nos diga que no la obligara además de dejarla libre y le dejaremos vivir junto a sus guardias – decía serio teniendo aun el guardia en su arena

Haku asentía

Tsunade sobaba sus sienes estos niños quien sabe que ocasionarían en un futuro, solo sabía que cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza era casi imposible de sacárselos – feudal pido disculpas y por favor recapacite no puedo hacer nada – decía resignada

El feudal veía con rabia a los niños y su hija – Tsunade usted es la Hokage – ve a la nombrada y luego a Konan – deberían poder parar sus Shinobis además son alianzas que no se pueden romper aaaaagh – gritaba al sentir las cadenas fracturar su brazo

Alex para yaaa – gritaba Nagato mirando su hijo y activando el Rinnegan sacando cadenas que se posicionaban sobre las de su hijo tratando de sacarlas, pero era sorprendido al sentir el agarre y ver la furia en el rostro del menor

Sora miraba a sus amigos – acepte señor feudal o daré la orden de su muerte- esto sorprendía a los adultos

Feudal jadeaba al ver que no podían los presentes hacer nada, además su vida corría riesgo – sora después de esta rebelión – mordía su labio sintiendo como las cadenas de Nagato ayudaban a soltar algo el agarre, pero no lo suficiente para respirar bien – eres desterrada de mi casa – decía furioso

Sora sonreía al oírlo además lo había grabado con una cámara que saco en último momento – gracias señor feudal – decía y ve sus amigos – ya pueden soltarles

Haku noqueaba con senbois a los guardas para luego soltarlos junto a Gaara, los guardias caían inconscientes

Nagato ve a su hijo que no soltaba al feudal – Alex ya le oíste la dejo libre suéltalo ahora – decía serio, pero Konan le toca el hombro y señalaba los ojos del menor

Alex sus ojos tenía el Rinnegan, pero pequeños puntos de colores que se opacaban se habían formado en ellos, su respiración era agitada – morirá – dice sorprendiendo a todos

Fénix dentro de su cabeza jadeaba – **maldición mocoso clámate -** decía agarrando su pecho nunca había sentido la sed de sangre y venganza del menor – **Alex yaaa-** grita reprimiendo su chakra

Sora miraba preocupada a su pareja y le abraza – para ya, Alex vamos – dice sorprendiendo a todos de como las cadenas dejaban al feudal – no me obligara a nada vamos – le mira viendo que los puntos de colores que se habían formado volvían a su color vivo y desaparecían

Alex parpadeaba desactivando el Rinnegan jadeaba un poco y veía a sora para luego abrazarle

Nagato ya había desactivado el Rinnegan y veía a su hijo extrañado como los demás adultos que ya estaban más tranquilos igual que el fénix

Tsunade revisa el brazo del feudal y mira a los presentes – salgan ya casi comienza el examen, luego hablaremos de lo que paso – dice seria

Itachi, asuma salían con los Jinchurikis.

Jiraiya ve a Nagato y hablaban ya que el feudal Tsunade lo durmió para poder sanarlo bien – que era lo que tenía es como si fuera otro – decía serio el sannin

Konan niega – no lose, pero no era el fénix, habrá que preguntarle – dice dejando a los guardias a un lado

Nagato solo miraba por donde habían salido los menores – parece como si hubiera sido cosa del momento

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi que les sacaba y llevaba a un callejón los veía – estuvo bien que se protejan, pero no creo que él se quede quieto

Asuma miraba los Jinchurikis – lo conozco y a ti sora tu padre es un hombre orgulloso que no dejara así que unos niños le hayan humillado de tal forma

Sora asiente suspirando- lose, solo espero que no tome represarías – decía

Itachi suspira – bien por ahora vallan a la arena esto lo hablaremos después – dice desapareciendo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato, Tsunade, Konan y Jiraiya ayudaban al feudal que había despertado pero que no quería hablar solo rogaban que no hubiera represarías por lo que acababa de pasar

… **fin flash back…**

Feudal miraba con rabia los kages- esto no se quedará así – decía con veneno en su voz

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En las gradas se veía a diferentes viajeros, clanes, niños, algo muy inusual muchos anbu, también se encontraban allí Shinobis, Akatsuki, los Jinchurikis que no participarían, gennin que presenciarían el encuentro y sensei de los participantes.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la parte de abajo en la arena se apreciaba a Genma Shiranui tiene el pelo marrón oscuro que le llega hasta el cuello, y ojos marrones, Lleva su protector hacia atrás, y lleva el traje estándar Jounin, Él siempre trae su Senboi en la boca y Yuguito como los supervisores de la cuarta parte del examen frente a ellos, Sasuke, shino, Shikamaru, yuki, Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Roge, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Haku, Alex, Sora, fu.

Genma aclaraba su garganta para que todos se callaran y les prestaran atención - bien antes de empezar estos encuentros y dar las reglas, unas palabras de los kages presentes.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Luego del percance de esta mañana habían decidido concentrarse por el momento en los exámenes, luego verían el tema del feudal.

Todos ven como Tsunade se levanta y toma la palabra - bienvenidos todos espero que disfruten los combates y que den lo mejor de todos, no olviden apostar ni subestimen a sus oponentes, bueno con ustedes Konan la Kage de Amegakure la cual nos acompaña con su esposo y hermano, más sus dos hijos que pelearan hoy- señala a los nombrados- el feudal de la nación del fuego que viene a observar y ver su hija luchar, por ultimo pero no menos importante el kasekage de Suna que viene a apoyar a sus tres hijos, ellos también esperan que todos disfruten los combates y apuesten, se había anunciado que el tsuchikage llegaría pero al parecer le cogió la tarde así que comencemos, naruto Senju Namizake Uzumaki ganaaaaaaa –el rubio se sonroja mientras la gente aplaude y chifla Tsunade se sentaba.

El kasekage se levanta mientras la gente callaba – esperemos que todos den lo mejor de sí mismos, e hijos míos ganen – dice la gente aplaude, Temari, kankuro y Gaara le miraban extrañados pensando que ese no era el kasekage, Orochimaru mira alrededor luego de sentarse _*Kukuku esto estará muy emocionante_ * piensa y sonríe, acomoda su sombrero.

Konan se levantaba volviendo la gente a callar- quiero darles las gracias a todos por haber asistido, deseo que sea un encuentro inolvidable, además Uzumaki roge y Uzumaki Alex es su compromiso llegar a la final para demostrar lo fuerte que somos los de Amegakure – decía la gente aplaudía y chiflaba mientras otros que la conocían reían sabía que en esas palabras les había amenazado si no llegaban a la final

Nagato veía a su esposa y suspiraba para luego ver de reojo a el kasekage - según Alex que huele a serpiente- le susurra a Konan y Yahiko que asienten- además que fénix le dijo que siente Chakra de Tobi cerca - se acomoda y ve a los " guardias" que están tras el kasekage los cuales uno de uno quince años estaba encapuchado solo se veía su pelo negro y la banda de Suna, sus ojos negros profundos, el otro enmascarado y con capota solo se veía su ojo derecho rojo esto sorprendía a Nagato - Tobi- susurra bajo y mira a Yahiko, voltea a ver Que un shinobi se acerca a Tsunade y le susurra algo, al verlo que se aleja se acerca -que paso.

Tsunade lo mira - tan inesperado como siempre Nagato - ríe y se pone seria - encontraron al kasekage muerto.

Nagato asiente - bien Dejemos seguir las cosas - se endereza- ya vengo -decía y bajaba a donde los participantes.

Yahiko arquea una ceja y asiente.

Konan los ve de reojo y luego al campo de pelea.

Tobi sonríe _* así que ya me descubrió, pero es Mejor seguir con el plan_ * pensaba y ve el muchacho a su lado.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Genma sonríe - bien demos el comienzo de la cuarta parte de los exámenes el primer combate - aclara su garganta - Namizake Uzumaki Senju Naruto vs hyuga Neji- se escucha la gente gritar y aplaudir ya que iba a pelear un prodigio contra el hijo de su más grande héroe.

A los demás se les ordena ir a la sala de espera.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex y los demás suben - papá- se sorprende al ver a Nagato allí.

Nagato se acerca y le despeina - está pendiente arriba esta Tobi y Orochimaru debe ser el kasekage ya que al propio lo encontraron muerto, hay otro no sabemos quién sea - le susurra al oído y sonríe enderezándose - suerte a todos - salía de allí.

Alex le ve salir y mira a Temari y kankuro - saben dónde está su padre.

Kankuro leve incrédulo - claro junto a la Hokage.

Alex niega - no, le encontraron muerto - ve a Gaara - al parecer Orochimaru y Tobi lo mataron ya que están en su lugar que estemos pendientes.

Temari aprieta sus puños y se sorprende al ser abrazada por Shikamaru.

Kankuro niega - bien ya que murió no hay nada que ocultarles - les contaba el plan de que tenían de invasión.

Gaara solo mira el campo de batalla.

Escuchan atentos el plan sin que Sai o sasuke se enteren.

Sora sube y le comenta a el camino humano que Nagato había mandado llamar los otros cuatro se habían quedado en ame, este cuidaba las entradas hacia los kages y se escuchaba que Daban el comienzo a los exámenes chunin.

… **.. Las gradas del examen….**

Kiba y Hinata en las tribunas hablan sobre el combate, Sakura también habla con Ino sobre que ella felicitaría a sasuke primero.

Ino la miraba, se levantaba ignorándola caminaba dos sillas más allá de sakura y se sentaba- uta - se recarga en el hombro del nombrado.

Utakata sonríe al verla - hola hermosa - le levanta el mentón y besa sorprendiendo a sakura que casi se desmaya.

Shayonara es lindo - susurra y muerde su labio imaginándose así con sasuke

Kiba, Hinata, Chouji escuchan a Kotetsu y a Izumo que estaban frente a ellos quienes hablan de que Naruto no tiene oportunidad de convertirse en chunin, ni de ganar su combate, pocos conocían las habilidades de los Jinchuriki para la mayoría de la aldea solo era un grupo de mocosos rebeldes que se la pasaban haciendo travesuras y enfadando al Hokage a un que lo último era cierto.

Kiba, Hinata, Tenten y Chouji reprimían una risita- la gente se sorprenderá mucho en estos exámenes - susurra Tenten y los demás piensan lo mismo, la gente se iba a dar hoy cuenta de que Naruto y los demás participantes tenían un gran potencial.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los demás terminaban de subir al balcón de participantes donde esperan su turno, Sai y sasuke ya estaban allí ya que no habían oído nada de lo hablado más abajo.

Sasuke activa su Sharingan tal vez podría copiar varios jutsus pensaba.

Alex y Roge leven serios y miran a naruto sonriendo - jajá ese emo cree que podrá - ríe roge ganándose una miradita de sasuke.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto y Neji se veían Mientras yuguito daba comienzo.

Naruto sonríe - ya verás datebayo te ganare -alza su puño.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En las tribunas Hinata, Chouji, omoi, ino, Utakata, Kiba y los demás que conocían el verdadero naruto lo apoyan.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En otra parte del estadio Hiashi Hyuga le dice a Hanabi su hija menor que se centre en Neji, y que vea lo que es capaz de hacer un verdadero hyuga y un genio.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Neji insultaba a Naruto- jajá un perdedor como tú, ese no es tu destino, tu destino es perder contra mí.

Naruto sonríe de lado y se lanza con varios ataques de taijutsu haciendo creer a todos que en verdad no podía contra el genio hyuga así que falla en todos.

Neji esquiva y ve la oportunidad de atacar un punto de Chakra, corre hacia el lanzando varios ataques

Naruto se da cuenta y los esquiva, dejando que Neji logre golpearlo en el hombro derecho.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Están de participantes roge y Gaara bufan - por que juega con el debería terminarlo rápido - decía roge bostezando.

Sasuke ríe - tú crees que ese dobe podrá jajajaja.

Alex ve a roge, sora, haku y Gaara mientras bosteza - el emo tiene miedo.

Sasuke lo ve de lado - baka - le grita.

Sora leda un puño al Uchiha asiéndolo caer sentado - no lo grites solo yo tengo derecho - Alex le mira y no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse, roge, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Temari, lee, fu, shino y hasta Sai reían - además sasuke a cualquieras hartas - suspira y vuelve a ver la pelea.

Temari reía - a la próxima déjame algo.

Sasuke leve furioso y es envuelto en arena - pero que suéltame - Gaara le ignora.

Roge le pone una cinta en la boca, todos ríen mientras sasuke forcejea  
Shino, Sai, Shikamaru y kankuro los ven riendo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En el campo de batalla De pronto, Naruto, utiliza su Jutsu: Clones de Sombra y ataca a Neji con kunais a gran velocidad dejándole varios cortes.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los que observaban los dejaba impresionados, Hiashi, Kotetsu y a Izumo miran fijo y comienzan a dudar del ganador.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Neji trata de averiguar qué Naruto es el real saliendo de la impresión de la velocidad que uso el rubio, pero no puede, ya que este logro dividir su Chakra en partes iguales y ahora se avecina al hyuga con varios golpes de taijutsu mientras un dragón de tierra se levanta y ataca a Neji, naruto deja a la mayoría sorprendidos

Neji esquiva el dragón hasta que se desase

Naruto, sus clones atacan todos juntos, pero Neji logra esquivarlos de nuevo y hacer desaparecer a los clones.

Naruto Cae en la mitad del campo - bien datebayo dejémonos golpear- susurra y se impulsa para golear a Neji desde el aire, pero es detenido por su rival y lanzado a tierra.

Neji Sonríe y se encarga de derrotar a los clones restantes, - jajá un muerto como tú nunca podrá ser Hokage, ya que ellos nacieron con el destino de serlo.

Naruto reía y utiliza su Jutsu: Clones de Sombra, logrando crear alrededor de 50 copias.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Iruka que estaba junto a Kakashi se levanta y mira preocupado el combate de Naruto.

Kakashi lo mira y coge la mano - tranquilo estará bien lo has visto entrenar - iruka leve y se vuelve a sentar.

Gracias - susurra iruka y siente como el mayor le pasa la mano por los hombros se sonroja y recuesta en él, varios los ven, Kakashi e iruka los ignoran.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kabuto mata a un miembro del ANBU por fuera del estadio.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Todos los clones de Naruto intentan golpear a Neji en vano, Este esquiva los ataques de los clones y se las arregla para golpear el corazón de Naruto. Naruto sonríe logrando su objetivo de que lo golpearan empieza a toser sangre y todos los clones empiezan a desaparecer.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La mayoría de la audiencia comienza a pensar que había terminado.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge suspira ya cansado, se inclina mirando a naruto - ya deja de jugar Uzumaki Namizake Senju naruto que quiero pelear - esto llama la atención de muchos y ven el combate.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto mira a roge - datebayo sete a pegado lo de Itachi - grita dejando de toser se revela como un clon y desaparece inmediatamente.

Neji Y muchos se sorprenden de inmediato,

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi los mira - como así ahora que hice.

Shizune ríe a su lado y recostada en su hombro - sabes cómo son te culpan de todo - Itachi asiente y le abraza.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Neji se tensa y voltea viendo a un clon de Naruto y al Naruto real detrás de él con un rasengan, esto sorprendía a muchos y se escuchan murmullos, Neji abre sus ojos espantado, de repente, Neji utiliza su Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas y repele a Naruto mandándolo volar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hinata se sorprende con la técnica de Neji como la mayoría y ven a naruto preocupados.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto se levanta y ve a Neji a ver si lo logro golpear, pero sólo se da cuenta de que golpeó su Chakra.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hanabi miraba a su padre - que sucedido señor.

Hiashi sólo leve y responde - Neji utilizo la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas así es quitando el rasengan, entonces en verdad si es el hijo de Minato - dice sintiéndose como la peor escoria por haber tratado al hijo de su mejor amigo así.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto hace cuatro nuevos clones, Estos rodean a Neji y atacan con bolas de fuego y taijutsu, pero son detenidos por la rotación de Neji y el fuego crece yendo hacia los clones explotando dos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge lo mira - seguirá - suspira y ve a los otros asentir.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Neji se prepara para utilizar su Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hiashi y todos los hyuga se sorprenden ya que este no era una técnica de la familia segundaria solo de la primaria.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Neji inmediatamente ataca a Naruto, golpea dos puntos de chakra, presiona cuatro puntos, y sucesivamente hasta llegar a los sesenta y cuatro puntos de chakra golpeados.

Naruto se dejaba golpear.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hiashi se sorprende de inmediato aún más.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Genma sube un brazo - bien este combate a ter...

Yuguito lo calla con una palmada en la boca - esperen aun no - esto hacía que todos pusieran cuidado.

Neji suspira no quería matarle, pero si debía para acabar esto, se acerca a Naruto.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sakura murmura - ese naruto es un muerto.

Hinata lave y ríe - ja esto no ha acabado naruto-kun es fuerte- miraba a sakura - si vuelves a decir eso de mi naruto-kun un bijuu será un lindo cachorro comparado conmigo - al decir esto dejaba sorprendidos a todos ya que nunca nadie la había escuchado hablar así y una sakura calladita.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Neji se sorprendió de pronto al ver que Naruto está tratando de ponerse de pie.

Naruto abre los ojos y su visión es un poco borrosa- maldición este es más fuerte que Hinata-chan - suspira y piensa _* pero Lee está en su equipo y Hinata – chan es su prima, cuando pelearon con él se mantuvieron en pie en todo momento_ * sonríe de lado levantándose abre de apoco sus puntos de Chakra gracias a un entrenamiento con Hinata.

Neji se sorprende con su Byakugan activado veía como se restablecía el Chakra de naruto, la mayoría de los hyuga igual ya que se sabía que cualquiera que recibiera este ataque moría o quedaba muy mal, la gente al ver a Naruto recuperarse rápidamente de su ataque comenzaba a murmurar sobre la heredad del rubio.

Naruto lo mira - porque tratas mal a mi Hinata-chan.

Neji apretar sus puños - porque tengo que darte explicaciones pero - mira al cielo y quita su protector dejando ver el sello - es sobre mi clan hay dos ramas la primaria que es la de Hinata y la segundaria es donde estoy, el destino escogió que mi padre naciera dos minutos después que Hiashi y lo mandaran a la rama segundaria colocándole el maldito sello y a mí por ser su hijo, por eso tu destino es perder contra mí porque no tienes título y lo de tu linaje con Hokages ninguno fue un muerto e inútil, repudiado como tú - se burla de Naruto.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade escucha y suspira recordando como trataron a su nieto.

Jiraiya la mira y abraza por detrás - tranquila ahora nos tiene a nosotros.

Konan los mira - y nosotros.

Nagato asiente y se inclina al oído de Konan - Alex ya es grande que tal si cuando termine esto comenzamos a hacer una mini tú.

Konan se pone toda roja - ha...hay miramos - decía y miraba a el campo de batalla.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Neji pone su protector en su frente para cubrir el sello.

Naruto leve - no se lo difícil que fue para ti todo ello, pero no debes dejarte llevar por el odio y menos descargarlo en Hinata que lo único que hace es admirarte como un gran shinobi.

Neji Se sorprende - es inútil lo que dices ella es de la rama primaria todos se creen lo mejor - dice y Activa su Byakugan, para atacar a Naruto y conseguir un golpe directo. Este vuela unos tres metros y cae al suelo.

Neji nuevamente se reía de Naruto y comienza a alejarse.

 **Continuara…**


	29. Chapter 29: fase 4 examen chunin

**Capítulo 29: fase 4 examen chunin**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

Neji Se sorprende - es inútil lo que dices ella es de la rama primaria todos se creen lo mejor - dice y Activa su Byakugan, para atacar a Naruto y conseguir un golpe directo. Este vuela unos tres metros y cae al suelo.

Neji nuevamente se reía de Naruto y comienza a alejarse.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara Sonríe - ya casi acaba.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto se levanta rápido y se le avecina con otro rasengan a Neji El Chakra de ambos chocan ya que Neji uso su rotación.

Luego de terminar la técnica, Neji oye una voz detrás de él - nunca renunciare ese es mi camino ninja - dice naruto y Neji supo de donde había sacado lo que oyó de las palabras de Hinata.

Neji suspira - ya deja de darme sermones - dice recordando lo de hace unos días cuando Hiashi Hyuga estaba hablando con él y dice que no puede morir ya que es el ninja del Clan Hyuga con más talento de la familia- Neji mira hacia abajo suspirando y luego a los puntos de Naruto.

Naruto lo mira detenidamente teniendo un recuerdo en el que era joven de unos cuatro años y como su sombra forma al Kyubi, una multitud frente a él, con sus brazos cruzados, recuerda que él estaba llorando, y cambia rápidamente de fondo donde veía a todos sus amigos y aquel zorro que era su amigo, Tras el recuerdo, Naruto inmediatamente abre los ojos.

-sabes yo sí sé que es perder a un padre y una madre- decía naruto

Neji le da una mirada severa a Naruto.

Naruto sonríe - duele, pero hay que seguir el mundo no se acaba además no es gran cosa ya que siempre están aquí - naruto toca donde va su corazón.

Neji Enojado por lo que dijo, activa su Byakugan para dar otra mirada a Naruto- como sabe si eres un huérfano nunca los viste - le grita.

Naruto suspira - sabes la familia hyuga no es nada, no saben valorar y se creen más que sus familiares - miraba hacia las gradas donde se veía a Alex, roge, Gaara y sora reír de sasuke que aun trataba de zafarse - en cambio yo si tengo una familia que, aunque no seamos de la misma sangre y estén locos, nos apoyamos mutuamente y queremos como familia - sonríe y se abalanza a él con su espada.

Neji se sorprende de que Naruto aún pueda luchar, esquiva la espada y usa su rotación para mandarlo a volar.

Neji luego se acerca - bien si tienes razón trata de probarlo - dice serio y lo golpea de nuevo con las sesenta y cuatro palmas.

Naruto sonríe levantándose mientras se tambalea - bien datebayo- dice teniendo todos los puntos de Chakra sellados, cierra los ojos y suspira realizando un sello de mano.

Neji reía - jajá lo que haces es inútil- prepara de nuevo para atacar mientras leve fijo con su Byakugan - porque sigues insistiendo en desafiar a tu destino que es perder contra mí -dice esto y piensa como Hinata había crecido en confianza gracias a aquel grupo donde estaba el rubio y como la había visto con el propósito de superarlo cuando Hinata lucho contra él.

Naruto sonríe - sabes Porque, porque la gente me ha llamado un fracaso Y siempre voy a demostrar que están ¡equivocados! - grita y De la nada, el Chakra del Kurama sale y las rocas comienzan a flotar alrededor de Naruto.

Neji inmediatamente activa su Byakugan para ver lo que estaba pasando, se sorprende de ver el Chakra de Kurama fluyendo en Naruto.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En las gradas casi todo el mundo parece estar en shock.

Hiashi inmediatamente sabe lo que es el Chakra y activa su Byakugan,  
Tenten, Izumo y Kotetsu, están consternados.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En las gradas kages.

Tsunade, Jiraiya y el Tercer Hokage miran brevemente, sonríen al ver a Naruto como ha crecido.

Konan junto a Nagato, Yahiko ven que el supuesto kasekage no se sorprendió y afirman sus sospechas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara sonríe - este sí que se tarda - suspira y ve a los demás asentir.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El Chakra se envuelve alrededor de Naruto y hace un manto de Chakra de color naranja a su alrededor, desaparece de donde estaba.

Neji mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Naruto detrás de él en el aire sosteniendo algunos shurikens.

Naruto los lanza, y Neji usa su rotación para repelerlos, los captura y los arroja a Naruto, este inmediatamente volvió a desaparecer y el Shurikens golpeó la pared del estadio.

Neji se sorprende De la nada, Naruto aparece justo al lado de Neji golpeándolo en el costado lo manda a volar.

Neji cae unos metros más allá y saca un Kunai, Naruto también saca uno y se los lanzan al mismo tiempo el kunai golpea uno al otro y ambos lo capturan. Ambos saltan en el aire, y chocan entre sí en el aire con el kunai

Neji le Ve - no insistas más cuando una persona nace, su destino ya está sellado- mientras habla Naruto ya está muy cerca de Neji que se sorprende y se dispuso a utilizar su rotación.

Los dos kunai que tenía naruto con Chakra y el Chakra de Neji se golpean entre sí La luz los cubrió y se produjo una explosión.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Genma se preparaba para dar por terminado el encuentro, pero yuguito lo detiene.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se ve a la mayoría del estadio de shock.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Mientras se disipaba el humo, se observaban dos agujeros que fueron creados a partir de la explosión.

El humo se disipó de un agujero una mano sale dejando ver a Neji con la ropa algo rasgada, mientras a naruto No se le veía solo una nube de humo que se disipa de apoco.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tenten suspira con alivio, al ver a Neji, mientras que todo el mundo estaba en shock, ya que se dice que ningún gennin puede derrotar a Neji el prodigio hyuga, pero, aun así, Naruto se acercó más que nadie.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Neji cojea al agujero donde se disipa la nube de humo y se ve a Naruto inconsciente.

Neji reía de Naruto - dijiste que me vencerías que fracaso eres no pareces hijo del cuarto - al decir esto es como si una pequeña bomba de paciencia hubiera explotado, se escucha un crujir la tierra debajo, la mira hacia abajo y Justo en frente de su cara ramas gruesas lo cogen y estampan contra el suelo amarándolo dejándolo boca arriba - pero que –dice y se escucha gritar a la mayoría del estadio en sorpresa.

Naruto emerge de un árbol dejando a la mayoría en shock, ya que el único que conocían capaz de esto era el primero hasta ahora, se para junto a Neji.

Mientras que el naruto que estaba en el oyó desaparece dejando ver que era un clon de sombra.

Neji sorprendido ve como Naruto se acerca - sabes el fracaso lo llevas en tu interior y para todos hay esperanza de ser mejores - dice naruto.

Neji Lo mira y sonríe leve.

Naruto le quita la banda dejando ver la marca del pájaro enjaulado comienza a rodear sus llenas de los dedos en Chakra y las pone sobre el sello.

Neji da un gran grito que deja a todos en shock y más a los hyuga, segundos después Neji se ve acostado en la arena, debido a sus heridas y el dolor que sintió en su frente, pero como si un peso se hubiera quitado de encima de él.

Genma levanta su brazo y de inmediato un Ninja Médico acude a llevar a Neji a una habitación.

Naruto sonríe y le coloca la banda - llévenlo con Shizune - les dice en forma de orden a los que levantaban a Neji para llevarlo a recuperación.

Los médicos asienten y se lo llevan.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shizune se levanta y baja rápidamente, junto a Itachi.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Genma levanta nuevamente su mano derecha - ganador Uzumaki Senju Namizake naruto - grita.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El ganador sorprende a la mayoría del público, al instante, la multitud aplaude al vencedor de la lucha, Gritan eufóricos todos mientras un pájaro vuela sobre el estadio y Neji sonríe viéndolo mientras queda inconsciente, es entrado a recuperación.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Oyendo a la multitud, Naruto empieza a saltar en la arena y lanza besos hacia el público.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hinata sonríe sonrojada ya que naruto la miraba lanzándole besos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara y roge bufan - hay si se lució -decía roge.

Gaara asiente - solo por Hinata - hace a todos reír y asentir.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hinata ya consiente, oye detrás de ella, a dos niñas hablando sobre Naruto, diciendo que tendría éxito, y que era lindo.

Asuma y Kurenai Cogen a Hinata sorprendidos al verla que casi se lanza a golpearles.

Kurenai con una gota en la cabeza - cálmate Hinata no seas celosa.

Asuma ríe - igual a tu sensei - recibe un puño en el hombro de kurenai - Auchhh dolió - se soba mirándola - por eso me gusta - ríe al ver como se sonroja.

Kurenai toda roja- calla - lo mira y luego a Hinata - cálmate solo tiene ojos para ti no has visto cómo te adula, además son solo niñas es normal, aunque a veces provoque matarlas.

Hinata se sonroja - es que quienes se creen para hablar así de mi naruto-kun.

Kakashi la mira con una gota en la cabeza - mujeres problemáticas según Shikamaru - hace asuma reír y que las de su alrededor le vean serias.

Iruka lo mira - solo te advierto que, si descubro que me fuiste infiel Hatake, el tal ninja copia será solo una leyenda.

Kakashi traga saliva y asiente - no te preocupes no lo hare.

Asuma reía disfrutando el momento que sufría su amigo.

Kurenai lo mira - lo mismo para ti sarutobi asuma - asuma asiente tragando saliva

Kakashi reía

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La escena no pasa desapercibida por Naruto que sonríe y toma aire - Hinata hyuga te amo - grita dejando a todos sorprendidos se escuchan los silbidos por todo el estadio.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hinata se coloca toda roja y desmaya por lo dicho por su rubio

Kurenai la coge mientras los de alrededor ríen.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi suspira y aparece junto a naruto lo coge como costal de papas y lleva a las gradas de participantes - quieto hay deja el escándalo - mira a su equipo - partida de locos no se aprovechen de el - ve a sasuke y niega, suspira para luego desaparecer yendo con Shizune que va donde Neji

Sasuke lo mira - hey ni-san ayúdame – grita amarado ganando risas de los presentes.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hiashi y Hanabi miran sorprendidos lo que acaba de pasar y lo que acaban de escuchar.

Hiashi sonríe podría sacar provecho de esto, se levanta y sale de las gradas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito se para en la mitad de la arena esperando Que la gente se calme.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade sonríe - bien todos, silencio y sigamos con el examen - grita callando a todos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la sala de tratamiento donde se encuentra Neji ya despierto, Shizune lo examina e Itachi observa pasándole vendas.

Hiashi que había decidido hablar con su sobrino luego de la pelea entra - Shizune-san, - mira a Itachi aún no entendía bien la razón de la masacre sabia, Que fugaku hacia eso por presión de los ancianos del clan los cuales Minato había mantenido a raya pero al morir, fugaku le era difícil detenerlos y más cuando le exigieron llevar a sasuke a raíz, sabían que Itachi aria algo, así que solo esperaron que sucediera - Itachi-san me permiten hablar a solas con Neji.

Shizune y Itachi se miran, - está bien, pero nos quedaremos aquí en la habitación, por si intenta algo- decía Itachi y aceptan la propuesta se acerca a la esquina del cuarto poniendo cuidado.

Neji se sienta con una venda en su frente - sí que pasa - suspira no queriendo ser formal en verdad estaba cansado y tenía mucho que pensar.

Hiashi enarca una ceja al ver la descortesía de Neji - quería hablar sobre lo sucedido hace casi diez años - le cuenta que fue lo que en verdad paso con su hermano para luego entregarle un pergamino.

Neji niega no queriendo escucharlo más - deje así - mira de reojo una palabra que sobresalía del pergamino decide tomarlo dándose cuenta de que contiene la letra de su padre.

Lo habré y lee, En este, descubre que Hisahi dijo que exigió morir suplantando a su hermano, después de que este matara al secuestrador de Hinata, ya que él quería elegir su destino así ayudando a la aldea y a su familia, Hiashi se opone a esta idea, diciendo que él debería morir, pero su hermano dice que él quiere elegir su destino, un anciano del clan apoya esta idea, y Hisahi abandona la sala después de golpear a su hermano tras una pequeña discusión donde el gano, también habla de que no quiere que Neji sienta rencores hacia la familia principal y menos hacia su prima Hinata y que lo perdone por haberlo dejado solo.

Neji llora leyendo el pergamino, y después de leer el final, hace una reverencia a Hiashi el cual le niega no dejando que la hiciera

Hiashi lo mira - déjame ver que te hiso Uzumaki en la frente.

Neji queriendo saber también se quita la venda.

Hiashi casi se cae al ver que el sello se ha ido - ese Uzumaki se parece tanto a su padre - susurra y se acerca a Neji que le veía confundido.

Itachi al notar las intenciones del líder del clan hyuga rápidamente le coloca un kunai en el cuello - recuerde que mate todo mi clan uno mas no haría gran diferencia y menos el repudio del líder del clan hyuga mejor baje esa mano con Chakra no le volverá a poner ese sello - decía con voz tétrica y presionando su kunai en el cuello de Hiashi.

Neji abre amplio sus ojos al oírlos, salta frente a un espejo que había en la habitación.

Hiashi sorprendido y nervioso al tener al Uchiha apunto de matarle.

Itachi sigue hablando - solo inténtelo y no seré yo quien lo mate sino uno de los Jinchuriki, desde hoy Neji hyuga y Hinata hyuga quedan bajo protección de Akatsuki - suelta el agarre - por favor vallase.

Hiashi lo mira y luego a Neji - bien tómenlos es su problema si el Byakugan cae en malas manos - se marcha enojado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que no pasa desapercibida por Itachi.

Neji Sonríe viéndose al espejo - soy libre - susurra y mira por la ventana, viendo a dos pájaros volar Al mismo tiempo, luego ve a Shizune y Itachi – gracias.

Itachi abraza a Shizune por detrás - descansa - dice Shizune sonrojada.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En las gradas de participantes Naruto es felicitado por Sus amigos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sarutobi, el Kasekage estaban sentados junto con Tsunade y Konan que hablan sobre el primer combate y el por qué el grito del hyuga al final.

El Kasekage aclara su garganta - mejor esperemos las finales y el combate de Sasuke Uchiha.

Los otros asienten viéndole fijamente.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito aclara su garganta tomando la atención de todos anuncia el siguiente combate- bien se ha decidido que los aremos en desorden Shikamaru Nara vs sabaku no Temari.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shikamaru suspira - esto es problemático como que pasare - se recuesta en la baranda.

Alex y naruto leven - ve - gritan al unísono y lo lanzan desde la barandilla,

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Este cae en la zona de combate Indispuesto, Shikamaru suspira escuchando los gritos de la gente que querían combate.

Temari se sube a su abanico y cae a la arena mirándolo - párate flojo.

Yuguito reía y da comienzo a la lucha.

Temari al ver que no se para lanza una ventisca de viento y hojas, haciéndolo saltar y que la esquive.

Shikamaru la mira - problemático - suspira y mete sus manos a los bolsillos - no quiero pelear contra una chica tan problemática.

Temari le mira seria y lanza más ataques estresándose ya que no se defiende - defiéndete Shikamaru - grita presintiendo que algo está mal.

Shikamaru aprovecha que se distrae y lanza sus sombras

Temari las esquiva y reconoce el ataque principal de Shikamaru comenzando a entender cómo funciona, Temari comienza a evadir los ataques de Shikamaru y sus tácticas.

Shikamaru hace que Temari poco a poco se acerque al agujero que creó Naruto en su pelea con Neji.

Al final, Temari termina cayendo en la trampa de Shikamaru, éste la atrapa con su jutsu de posesión de sombras y levanta su mano haciendo que Temari también.

Temari se tensa _* este imbécil como caí además este mes está más lindo *_ niega lo último y traga saliva.

Shikamaru iba a decir algo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto al leer lo que pasaría grita - tu Shikamaru que te rindes y te toca un mes entrenamiento de cejotas- sensei.

Alex asiente - nosotros mismos te llevaremos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shikamaru los ve y suspira - ríndete Temari en verdad me iba a rendir, pero un mes con Gai es mucho así que por favor ríndete – bosteza.

Temari leve fijo - nunca – grita.

Shikamaru suspira - mujeres problemáticas - realiza un clon de sombras que golpea la nuca de Temari y la hace caer inconsciente.

Genma mira a Temari- bien ganador Nara Shikamaru - la gente grita algunos sorprendidos.

Temari la llevan a recuperación y Shikamaru sube a las gradas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Genma mira a la gente - bien ahora sabaku no kankuro vs Uchiha sasuke.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kankuro ve a Gaara que va soltar al Uchiha - espera - se acerca a la barra - paso no peleo – grita.

Sasuke le mira - que te da miedo pelear contra un Uchiha - grita  
Kankuro ríe.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La gente grita queriendo ver pelear a su Uchiha.

Tsunade - SILENCIO - grita haciendo que todos se callen – yuguito por favor seguir.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito asiente - bien ganador Uchiha sasuke - nadie dice nada ni el kasekage no querían que la sannin se enfade- próximo encuentro momochi haku vs Sai.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Haku sonríe amplio junto a Sai.

Ambos bajan.

… **. Arena….**

Bien comiencen- decía yuguito levantando su mano derecha y saltaba hacia atrás.

Sai extendía un pergamino y dibuja un tigre el cual salía hacia haku.

Haku realiza unos movimientos con sus brazos marchitando el pasto a su alrededor sacando de allí del ambiente el agua, comienza a realiza sellos convocando un dragón de agua el cual choca con el tigre desasiéndolo.

Sai suspira mirándole - eres raro.

Haku lo mira extrañado - yo era igual que tu pensaba que solo era una herramienta para mi maestro.

Sai se sorprende un poco comenzando una pelea de taijutsu - es imposible no te vi en raíz.

Haku ríe dándole una patada en el costado - soy de él clan yuki, no muy Conocido, manejamos el elemento hielo y me sentí así cuando fui salvado por mi maestro Zabuza, sentí que debía ser una herramienta para el - Esquiva varios puños.

Sai asiente - entiendo, pero eso somos, herramientas.

Haku niega - no, somos personas no herramientas - saltaban hacia atrás y haku lo enceraba en su cúpula de hielo.

Sai mira a todo lado y ve fijo a haku - porque, qué diferencia hay.

Haku se combina con sus espejos - porque, sentimos, pensamos, amamos además porque quiero que entiendas - se acerca susurrándole- que eres importante para muchos - vuelve a uno de sus espejos.

Sai lo mira sorprendió- para quien – dice y cae inconsciente al recibir un senbois en el cuello.

Yuguito se acerca - bien ganador momochi haku.

Se llevan a Sai a recuperación y haku sube a las gradas recibiendo aplausos de la gente.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sora lo abraza sonriendo - falta que yo gane.

Alex le mira - no dejare que sea tan fácil princesa.

Haku ríe correspondiendo el abrazo - con tal de que no destruyan nada.

Roge los ve - bien que ya me toqué a mí - Sonríe y ve A shino.

Shino asiente.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito mira el público - próximo combate roge Uzumaki vs Abúrame shino.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge emocionado baja de un salto a la arena - bien comencemos.

Shino baja despacio y por las escaleras.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito al ver a ambos sonríe - bien comiencen.

Shino le mira de arriba abajo - si le ponemos lógica creo que es mejor retirarme.

Roge lo mira serio - ano ni lo sueñes - se lanza hacia el comenzando una batalla de taijutsu, shino corresponde.

Roge salta hacia atrás y realiza sellos creando un dragón de tierra.

Shino extiende sus manos y varios insectos rodean el dragón haciéndolo caer.

Roge aprovecha y aparece tras el propinándole una patada en la espalda.

Shino se inclina hacia delante y Se apoya con su mano dando una vuelta en el aire cae metros más allá.

Roge realiza dos clones de tierra uno de ellos realiza sellos haciendo que el cielo se torne gris y comience a llover ocasionando varios truenos.

El original salta hacia atrás.

El segundo clon coloca Chakra raiton en sus manos y las apoya en el suelo.

Shino esquiva los rayos y trata de Alejarse del ataque eléctrico del suelo, de él clon.

Roge con el Sharingan activo aprovecha que esta, distraído y realiza sellos haciendo Salir de la tierra algunos lasos de tierra que toman a shino cuando toca el suelo.

Shino forcejea y grita - sedo la pela.

Genma se acerca - ganador roge Uzumaki

Roge desactiva todo - hey por qué.

Shino lo mira - para que perdemos tiempo utilice lo que utilice usas el Tsukuyomi y hay quede - camina a las gradas con un roge detrás renegando...

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex ríe al ver a su amigo - jajá guarda Chakra que cuando nos toque no pienso perder - señala a roge.

Roge ya arriba leve - así, si es que le ganas - señala a sora - además si nos toca no dejare que ganes.

Sora los ve - jajá me gustaría ganarles a ambos - les saca la lengua.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito aclara su garganta - próximo combate yuki de Iwa vs fu.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuki que estaba junto a los otros participantes alza la mano – sedo la pelea – dice y esquiva dos kunais de fu

Fu la mira- que Nooooo – decía lamentándose mientras los otros ríen

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito asiente – bien - habla antes que la gente comience a reclamar- ganadora fu próximo combate rock lee vs sabaku no Gaara

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la grada Kage.

Konan ve a Tsunade – fu tiene banda de Iwagakure porque no vino el tsuchikage.

Tsunade le mira - creo que se le hizo tarde admitámoslo es muy viejo - se escucha una risa de Jiraiya, sarutobi, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan.

A quien le dices viejo - se escucha tras ellos llegar al tsuchikage.

Tsunade lo mira - jajá a ti y ya te perdiste muchas peleas

Onoki suspira y se sienta junto a Konan - no es mi culpa es que tenía que dejar arreglados algunos asuntos.

Konan asiente - bien no se afane mejor sigamos viendo el combate - mira a el kasekage - su hijo peleara debe estar orgulloso.

Kasekage la mira – es shinobi de Amegakure no - dice seco _* otro Kage esto se puso mejor Kukuku*_ pensaba para sí mismo.

Tobi los mira _*excelente más a quien acabar *_ piensa para sí mismo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Lee frente a Gaara sonríe y alza su puño hablando de la juventud- Gaara vamos a demostrar nuestras llamas – decía emocionado

Genma da el comienzo.

Gaara lo mira y quita sus sellos junto a sus pesas, baja la calabaza tras su espalda, desaparece y aparece frente a lee enviándole un puño, esto sorprende a todos que haya sido el primero en atacar

Lee lo esquiva sorprendió como la mayoría por la velocidad de Gaara y salta hacia atrás desactivando sus sellos y pesas se avecina hacia Gaara comenzando una pelea de taijutsu.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En las gradas roge, sasuke que lo había soltado Gaara, Alex, Hinata, Neji que ya estaba mejor, Itachi, Yahiko, Nagato activaban sus Dojutsus para ver la velocidad.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hey mocoso - gritaba fénix dentro de Alex - déjame salir.

Alex rasca su nuca realizando una pose aparecía fénix frente a el - no me vallas a meter en líos con mamá.

Fénix lo mira estirándose - no prometo nada - se sube a la baranda y vuela hasta el árbol que está en la arena recostándose allí.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La gente miraba el ave y la pelea.

Yuguito suspira y detiene a Genma que iba a parar la pelea - déjalo no se meterá.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan mira el ave y se levanta caminando hacia la baranda - Alex Uzumaki, roge Uzumaki - grita haciendo que todos queden estáticos además de que la pelea se detenga

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los nombrados tragan saliva y miran al fénix que está felizmente dormido.

Alex mira a su amigo - te llaman.

Roge lo ve – es tu madre - se tensa al escuchar otro grito de su nombre - no sé a qué horas acepte la adopción - Alex ríe y ambos se suben a la baranda, corren hacia las gradas kages.

Si mami - decía Alex cayendo frente a ella junto a roge.

Konan los mira - me traen algo de comer - los presentes la ven con una gota tras su nuca.

Tsunade ríe - a mí igual.

Roge las mira - enserio para esto nos quieren - suspira y toma una lista que le entrega Konan.

Eso queremos -Konan pellizca las mejillas de ambos.

Alex suspira - se aprovechan de nuestra nobleza - roge asiente y toman camino a conseguir lo pedido.

Kasekage los mira – raro.

Onoki ya al tanto lo ve – exacto.

Tobi los mira - partida de locos – susurra.

Tsunade se levanta - bien sigan.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara y lee los miran volviendo a su batalla donde media hora después terminaba ganando Gaara luego de que lee abriera la cuarta puerta y callera inconsciente por el agotamiento.

Yuguito proclama El ganador- sabaku no Gaara, siguiente combate sora vs Alex Uzumaki.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex mira a sora tragando saliva - no me puedo retirar.

Roge ríe - jajá no enfrenta tu destino.

Shikamaru lo mira, con sus sombras lo coge y hace caminar hacia la baranda lanzándolo a la arena.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sora aparece en el campo en un remolino de agua - hey lindo - ve a Alex estampillado en el suelo.

Alex alza su cabeza - princesa - se levanta y sacude la ropa.

Yuguito ríe - gracias Shikamaru - mira a sora y Alex - bien nada de destruir el lugar - le da una indicación a Nagato y fénix, una barrera crece al rededor del campo, esto sorprendía a la mayoría - bien comiencen - dice en un pequeño campo tras la barrera.

Sora sonríe quitando sus sellos y pesas - te dije que no te la dejaría fácil.

Alex mira a todos lados de la barrera viendo a sus amigos reír y a sus padres - bien comencemos princesa - quita sus sellos y pesas.

Sora toma su arco apuntándole lanza la flecha hacia arriba y realiza una pose la flecha se multiplica en millones cayendo todas al campo.

Alex activa el Rinnegan y repela las que caen hacia el realiza sellos creando una gran cuchilla de aire - dispersión - susurra y la cuchilla se redondea a su alrededor expandiéndose por el campo.

Sora impregna los hilos de las flechas con Chakra y se oculta bajo la tierra.

Fénix cubre el árbol con Chakra para protegerlo mientras volvía a dormir

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La gente ve sorprendida como se levanta una nube de tierra dentro de la barrera al disiparse la nube se observa a Alex y sora en una pelea de taijutsu involucrándola con varios shurikens y kunais unos de papel y otros de metal.

Sora da tres vueltas en el aire cayendo en el suelo realiza sellos creando una neblina la cual hacía que Alex tapara su cabeza con una esfera de aire y esquiva varios rayos que salían de la neblina.

Alex comenzaba a absorber la neblina y algunos rayos posaba sus manos en el suelo de donde salían una metralleta la tomaba comenzando a disparar como loco.

Sora reía y esquivaba las balas con campos de Chakra, unos clones, mientras la original hacia lo mismo con los hilos de las flechas y su Chakra.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En las gradas la gente veía sorprendida y con gotas tras su nuca

Kakashi los miraba - dicen que no parecemos Una partida de locos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge reía - jajá y eso que son novios.

Shikamaru suspira – problemático.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan miraba emocionada - quien crees que gane.

Nagato la mira – Alex.

Konan suspira - no, será sora.

Kasekage la mira - pensé que Alex, era su hijo.

Konan asiente - lo es solo que quiero que gane sora.

Onoki los mira - es raro, además como es que resulto siendo Kage.

Tsunade sonríe, tomando la palabra - onoki viejo las mujeres al poder - recibe un Si de Konan.

Nagato Suspira - larga historia anciano en Resumen fue elegida justamente y es la Kage de Amegakure por los exámenes- decía

Konan comienza a reír –Jajajajaja si como no que solo por los exámenes- esto hacía que Yahiko y Nagato traguen saliva

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Vuelta en la arena.

Alex arroja la metralleta y realiza sellos creando tres clones cada uno forma un rasengan diferente el primero uno de fuego, el segundo uno de rayo, el tercero de agua y el original uno normal se avecinan hacia sora.

Sora le mira y coloca sus manos en la tierra realizando una muralla de tierra donde salen varias espinas.

Los tres primeros rasengan chochan deshaciendo la muralla, el original aparece tras sora.

Sora le alcanza a esquivar saltando aun lado haciendo que Alex choque con los clones desasiéndolos.

Sora se abalanza a él con taijutsu, Alex alcanza a Reaccionar esquivándola y correspondiendo.

Luego de unos minutos, sora saca arcilla de su porta kunai y sus manos se abren con bocas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Onoki casi le da un paro al ver esto - que le enseño el jutsu prohibido, ¡Deidara ¡- grita.

Konan sonreía orgullosa – ya gano sora

Yahiko miraba y suspira- pobre pulga

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Deidara aplaude emocionado - eso sora acabalo demuestra que el arte es una explosión.

Hidan, kisame Sasori lo miran - no hay que preguntarse a quien le aprendieron lo exagerados - dice kakuzu.

Kisame suspira - solo espero que acaben rápido quiero comenzar a pelear.

Sasori le ve - kisame se supone que nadie sabe de la invasión además eso no es arte lo de los hilos de Chakra sí.

Deidara leve y comienza a pelear con el sobre que el arte si es explosión.

Hidan mira la arena - serian grandes servidores de Jashin.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex se sorprende y regresa a fénix a, el – mierda Deidara esta locoooo - esquiva varias arañas que explotan y repelar algunas.

Sora crea una gran tortuga de arcilla, Alex corre hacia ella con un rasengan sorprendiendo a todos.

Sora hace un movimiento con su mano cogiéndolo con los hilos de Chakra.

Alex traga saliva e impregna Chakra tras el rasengan lanzándolo mientras cae al suelo amarado.

Sora desaparece en una nube.

Ambas técnicas chocan la tortuga y el rasengan mientras Alex trataba de zafarse de los hilos, se crea una gran explosión que hace estremecer el estadio.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sora sonríe junto a yuguito y Genma que estaban tras la barrera en una pequeña parte del campo y se sostenían con Chakra para no caer- bien gane- dice jadeando

Yuguito la mira –espera.

La nube se disipa dejando ver el campo vuelto nada con solo ropa rasgada Cayendo del cielo.

El árbol estaba intacto

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La gente sorprendida comienza con los murmullos de que el hijo de la Kage de Amegakure había muerto.

Los Akatsuki ven

Deidara se paraba gritando - el arte es una hermosa explosión – eso sora lo acabaste hace explotar varias arañas en el cielo

Alex donde esta - dice kakuzu viendo el campo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge sonríe amplio - Wow que espectáculo ahora donde se metió ese idiota - ve el campo

Sasuke, Temari, yuki, kankuro, Neji, Hinata y los que no sabían lo que pasaba ven asombrados la escena

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan se levanta gritando – bravo sora demuestra quien manda -aplaude dejando a Orochimaru, Tobi, onoki, desconcertados junto a la gente que la miraba confundidos

\- ehh tu hijo fue el que mataron- decía onoki

Konan le mira - pero no les pareció asombrosa la explosión- decía encantada por tal acto

Tsunade asiente - si no siempre se observa algo así hice bien en enseñarle todo lo que Se a esa pequeña - esto llama la atención de Orochimaru y Tobi

Nagato desase la barrera mirando y buscando a su hijo desde las gradas junto a Yahiko

Genma ya habiendo salido de la sorpresa alza su mano - bien al parecer ganadora….

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Es interrumpido por una llama de fuego de colores que se crea frente a sora y se comienza a observar como un cuerpo se empieza a formar- maldición - decía Alex tocando su cabeza al verse que era él.

Sora lo mira y se coloca toda roja saliéndole hilos de sangre por la nariz se desmaya hablando pasito.

Alex leve confundido y la coge antes que caiga- princesa despierta.

Yuguito trata de no reír - jajá ganador jajá.

Genma reprime la risa - ganador Alex Uzumaki y por favor vístase.

Alex Le mira - ahh vestirme - se mira así mismo - ahh no - grita poniéndose todo rojo y sale corriendo a la sala de recuperación con sora en brazos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la audiencia la mayoría mira asombrada y aplaude.

Los Akatsuki y los que conocían a Alex reían al punto de llorar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge Reía - jajajaja hay pobre jajá - decía viendo la escena en una cámara de video, con los demás a su lado que reían.

Temari reía - con razón se desmayó.

Shikamaru la ve

Temari no pienses en voz alta - dice Gaara y todos ríen.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yahiko reía - jajá que todo el mundo lo vea desnudo yo no vuelvo a salir- los demás solo reían y asentían.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	30. Chapter 30: quien es?

**Capítulo 30: quién es?**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yahiko reía - jajá que todo el mundo lo vea desnudo yo no vuelvo a salir- los demás solo reían y asentían.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Genma que era el que podía controlar su risa luego de unos minutos - bien por favor venir, Uzumaki Namizake Senju Naruto, sabaku no Gaara, momochi Haku, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Roge, fu de Iwa, Uzumaki Alex.

Los llamados bajaban y unos cinco minutos después roge iba a buscar a Alex llegando con el arrastrado a los dos minutos.

Vamos amigo no fue tan malo jajá - reía roge dejándolo junto a los demás.

Alex apenado - hay si como no fuiste tú - suspira.

Yuguito ríe, luego de unos segundos habla - bien ya que hay ocho participantes vamos hacer un sorteo para ver quien pelea contra quien

Genma asiente y pasa con una caja - lo mismo de la vez pasada tomen un número.

Yuguito aclara su garganta - bien díganme su número.

Naruto - cuarto datebayo.

Gaara- tres.

Haku – cuatro.

Shikamaru - problemático uno.

Sasuke - Ummm dos.

Roge sonríe amplio y ve a sasuke - yo dos.

Alex mira su hoja - yo uno.

Fu – tres.

Yuguito asiente terminando de escribir - bien queda así, Nara Shikamaru vs Uzumaki Alex- ambos se ven shikamaru suspira y ve las nubes, Alex sonríe emocionado - Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki roge- ambos se ven y sonríen de lado lo iban a disfrutar

Itachi que los ve desde arriba suspira

Yuguito sigue hablando - sabaku no Gaara vs fu- ambos se miran - Uzumaki Namizake Senju Naruto vs momochi haku- ambos se sonríen - bien ahora se quedan haku y naruto los demás suban - decía firme.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los demás participantes suben

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Genma da el comienzo del combate.

Naruto sonríe realizando cuatro clones de sombra que se distribuyen por el campo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El camino humano le susurra algo a Zabuza el cual asiente y alza su espada

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Haku saca varios senbois y se refleja una luz en ellos mira hacia arriba y ve a Zabuza luego de unos segundos asiente y guarda los senbois - bueno sabes que luchar contra ustedes no me agrada.

Naruto lo ve fijo - a no datebayo no te hagas haku.

Haku sonríe ladino y alza su brazo - bien creo que me retiro porque si - todos lo ven y comienzan a gritar que quieren pelea.

Yuguito ríe- bien ganador Uzumaki Senju Namizake naruto.

Naruto desase los clones - que no es justo datebayo - ve fijo a haku - espera por qué.

Haku camina hacia las gradas y ya en las escaleras ve a naruto - los otros quieren ver algo

Naruto bufa - bien pero no es justo datebayo.

Haku ríe.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito mira a todos - bien próximo combate Uzumaki roge vs Uchiha sasuke.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge y sasuke se miran sonriendo y bajan desde las gradas de un salto.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shizune mira a Itachi - por quien vas.

Itachi suspira echando su cabeza hacia atrás -la verdad solo quiero saber que pasa y creo que seré nombrado más de una vez -decía sacándole una risita a su pareja

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge y sasuke se miran ya en la arena esperando que den el inicio.

Yuguito los mira a ambos - bien comiencen - salta hacia atrás.

Sasuke con su Sharingan activo corre hacia roge haciendo sellos- jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego- grita expulsándola de su boca.

Roge le mira creando un dragón de agua que choca y todo se cubre de una nube de vapor dentro de ella se escucha una pelea de taijutsu.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex se inclina mirando la pelea Con el Rinnegan - cuanto crees que demore roge.

Naruto niega - ni idea date bayo.

Gaara solo observa silencioso

Fu miraba la batalla- creo que lo disfrutara ya sabes cómo le gusta molestarlo- decía recibiendo un sí del resto

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Onoki mira el combate – Konan-san porque mi shinobi fu nunca hace misiones allí en Iwa eh - ve fijo a Konan.

Konan leve - hace más para Amegakure - le saca lengua mientras sigue comiendo su helado.

Onoki lave con una gota en la cabeza - no se creó que deberías dejar que haga misiones en Iwa, sé que se la pasan todos juntos, pero debe hacer misiones en Iwa después de todo

Konan mira fijo a Onoki asiéndolo sudar - ella es feliz donde desee hacer misiones y eso es ame - dice y le ignora volviendo a su helado.

Nagato ve a su novia - ya sabemos a quién saco Alex la adicción por el helado - hace reír a Yahiko

Jajá pues si ya lleva cuatro potes de litro - dice y mira la batalla

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasuke recibe una patada dando tres vueltas cae de pie sobre la pared y realiza sellos concentrando chakra en su brazo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi mira a Kakashi - así que le enseñaste el chidori.

Kakashi asiente - sí, aunque dudo que logre herirlo - ríe - además no sabía cómo más quitármelo de encima para que me dejara leer en paz

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge lo mira - el chidori - sonríe de lado cerrando sus ojos los abre dejando ver el mangekyo Sharingan eterno.

Sasuke lo mira fijo y corre hacia el - chidori – grita.

Roge leve y espera que este Aun metro de el - kamui - susurra, sasuke lo traspasa y sigue de largo chocando contra la pared

Pero que - grita el Uchiha

Roge ríe y se voltea viéndolo - bien Susano - a su alrededor se forma unas costillas de chakra rojas de las cuales se extienden dos brazos uno de ellos coge a sasuke

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La mayoría de los presentes quedan sorprendidos.

C.…como es un Uchiha no se parece es pelirrojo además es Uzumaki y de Amegakure - decía el líder del clan hyuga que ya había llegado a las gradas junto a Hanabi

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasuke sorprendido y furioso leve como conseguiste este poder lo quiero.

Roge leve y sonríe de lado - viendo morir a mi mejor amigo Alex.

Sasuke queda confundido - pero si está vivo dime la verdad.

Roge ríe - veras Naruto con una de sus técnicas que no te diré cual lo mato al ver eso yo desperté el mangekyo y el logro la reencarnación del fénix que viste en su pelea, pero los ojos que vez son del mangekyo Sharingan eterno los cuales me ayudo fénix a lograrlo como los de mi hermano Itachi - dice sonriendo de lado, aunque él sabía que lo de naruto no era verdad

Sasuke aprieta sus puños - lo quiero y no es tu hermano es mío - grita tratando de zafarse.

Roge ríe - tienes que ver morir a alguien amado para ti o matarlo.

Sasuke abre sus ojos los únicos dos que le importaban era su hermano y su madre roge lo mira asiendo que sus Sharingan de vueltas y hace que lo vea a los ojos - Tsukuyomi – susurra enviándolo a su genjutsu desasiendo el Susano.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi se para y aparece tras roge con un kunai en su cuello - Uzumaki roge sácalo ya - dice serio.

Roge se tensiona y suspira – Itachi-ni, pero solo quiero jugar - lo saca renegando y sasuke cae inconsciente.

Itachi quita el kunai - bien ahora ven -lo coge de la oreja y jala mientras roge se queja.

Yuguito ríe - bien ganador Uzumaki roge - ordenan que se lleven a sasuke a recuperación y descansar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Fu baja corriendo a la arena luego de ver como se llevaba a roge Itachi, Alex baja corriendo llegando ambos a las escaleras.

Itachi deja roge sentado en la escalera antes de salir a la arena - bien Dime porque lo sometiste a ese genjutsu - dice serio

Roge le ve - tú hiciste lo mismo Itachi-ni

Alex llega corriendo - Itachi-ni no lo mates aún es muy joven sé que es feo, pero no lo mates - dice colocándose frente a roge con sus brazos extendidos

Roge ríe al ver a Alex y luego bufa - como así que feo he - se para y lo voltea viéndolo a la cara

Itachi los ve incrédulo separándolos colocándose entre ambos - no matare a nadie porque sea lindo o feo y menos a ustedes que son inaguantables - ríe bajo al escuchar un oye de ambos y les despeina- miren les dejare algo claro a ambos - pone sus manos en el hombro de ambos - no porque yo haya matado a mi clan ustedes deben seguir mi ejemplo sean ustedes mismos si y no se aprovechen del débil

Fu que los ve desde la pared lo interrumpe - de tu hermano - Alex y roge contienen la risa

Itachi suspira y ríe – sí, mejor ayúdenlo y ayúdenme no quiero que coja el mal camino - despeina a ambos - ahorita al terminar esto veremos el sello que le puso Orochimaru - les sonríe

Alex y roge asienten - si - dicen al unisonó

Fu se acerca y leda a roge un coscorrón - ni-chan eres un idiota a veces más que el - señala a Alex

Alex asiente - si - luego de un segundo la mira - he y oye fu - se cruza de brazos

Roge se soba y ríe - perdóname one-chan

Itachi escucha que están a punto de llamar al siguiente – bien- ve a los presentes y los acompaña arriba para ver a naruto – naruto debes dejar la siguiente ronda – dice sorprendiendo a los menores

Quee porque puedo ganar datebayo – decía naruto renegando

Itachi suspira – veras no lo digo yo, Utakata sintió algo en el guarda espaldas de Suna, saben bien que saiken analiza mucho la situación – suspira – si no eres tú entonces alguno debe hacerlo – decía serio

Roge le miraba – espera si llegamos uno de nosotros a retirarnos solo quedarían tres – decía confundido

Itachi asiente – exacto, saiken es que quiere observar algo así que por favor decidan entre ustedes quien dejara la próxima etapa – dice dejando a los gennins pensar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito mira las gradas que estaban conmocionadas por el combate anterior - bien venir abajo shikamaru Nara vs Alex Uzumaki

Alex ya arriba luego de que Itachi les hablara escucha a yuguito sonriendo amplio y ve a shikamaru- bien vamos

Shikamaru leve y suspira - pelear contigo problemático - dice y baja a su lado perezosamente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito los ve ya en posición - bien comiencen

Alex sonríe y saca dos kunais, corre hacia él y los lanza

Shikamaru los esquiva y trata de cogerlo con su sombra usando los agujeros de batallas anteriores

Alex le esquiva lanzando una ráfaga de viento

Shikamaru se introduce bajo tierra y aparece tras el - jutsu posesión de sombras

Alex al sentirlo realiza un sello y susurra al mismo tiempo que shikamaru - jutsu sexy - se crea una estela de humo y aparece una chica parecida a Temari, pero de unos años mayor, con grandes pechos y curvas de lineadas - hola lindo - dice batiendo su sostén con un dedo mientras su largo cabello tapaba sus pechos y una nube de humo abajo de su cintura

Shikamaru parpadea colocándose rojo le sale un hilito de sangre por la nariz y cae desmayado

Alex rompe el jutsu - Wow si funciona con todos Naruto -grita y brinca

Genma leve con una gota anime - ganador Uzumaki Alex

Yuguito aprieta su puño y leda a Alex - pervertido - grita mandándolo a volar contra la pared

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Temari que estaba en las gradas con la demás gente mira toda roja lo que paso – malditos pervertidos morirán- grita, pero shikaku la sostiene con sus sombras debía cuidar a su hijo además de no armar un escándalo antes de la invasión

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara miraba a Alex mientras la arena se movía a su alrededor – morirá

Fu se abraza a naruto y roge que tragan saliva al verlo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan y Tsunade desde las gradas parpadean y miran a donde Jiraiya que hay una nube de humo

Jiraiya vuelve aquí - grita Tsunade y Konan radiando chakra que haría estremecer a cualquiera

Nagato y Yahiko se abrazan buscando refugio, rogando por la vida de su ex sensei

Orochimaru y Tobi crean una copia de seguridad

Onoki sale de allí con excusa de un baño*

Sarutobi suspira y niega lamentándose porque era sensei de esos tres que le habían sacado tantas canas*

La situación se calma al no encontrar al sannin dejando seguir los encuentros.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito ya calmada -Bien siguiente combate sabaku no Gaara vs fu

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara su arena aun pedía sangre

Fu miraba pensando bien todo en verdad quería ser chunin alza la mano – no compito temo por mi vida – decía y nadie reprochaba ni chomei al ver a Gaara así

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuguito suspira – bien entonces ganador sabaku no Gaara, por favor bajar Uzumaki roge, Uzumaki naruto, Uzumaki Alex y sabaku no Gaara- decía firme

Alex que iba escaleras arriba sobando su cabeza se devuelve a la arena

Roge y naruto bajan de un salto – creo que ahora si morirás – decía roge a Alex y señala a Gaara

Gaara miraba a su amigo menor pelirrojo con una expresión tétrica – sangre – decía

Alex traga saliva y mira a yuguito – no puedo luchar más he gastado mucho chakra – dice por una parte era cierto la pelea con sora había exigido mucho

Yuguito suspira – bien entonces Uzumaki naruto, sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki roge descansen cinco minutos y seguimos

Alex rápido salía de allí corriendo buscando refugio por su vida mientras Gaara iba detrás con sed de sangre que hacía tensionar a cada uno de los presentes y Shinobis

… **grada Kage….**

Konan miraba la escena – quedaron tres Shinobis, realicemos un combate de los tres como final – dice viendo los kages

Kasekage ve a Tsunade - Hokage deberíamos hacer cumplir la regla once del reglamento de los exámenes- esto llama la atención de todos

Tsunade lo mira - sí, pero no tenemos aún participante que allá quedado en la misma etapa en los exámenes anteriores.

Kasekage sonríe - yo si - señala al muchacho junto a el encapuchado -su nombre es juanto y quedo en esta misma etapa la vez pasada en Sunagakure.

Tsunade y el resto se ven - que dicen los demás kages.

Konan sonríe _* seria esto lo que sospechaba saiken_ * piensa como muchos otros, miraba a Tobi- por mí no hay problema, así podremos ver que más tienen estos jóvenes.

Onoki asiente a lo dicho - yo apoyo ya se ha efectuado varias veces la regla.

Tsunade suspira - bien - escribe una nota dándosela al joven - ve a bajo.

El encapuchado juanto asiente y aparece en una ráfaga de fuego junto a Genma.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Genma que ya estaba en el centro de la arena - que haces aquí- le mira y lee la nota - bien si la Hokage lo dice - aclara su garganta – ya no aremos una pelea final – dice y la gente reclama – se llevarán a cabo unas semifinales – la gente se calma – serán entre naruto Uzumaki, roge Uzumaki, sabaku no Gaara y juanto Uchiha

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Esta declaración hacía que todo el mundo quedara en silencio

Itachi activaba su Sharingan – pero como – susurra

Sasuke que estaba en recuperación ve la pantalla – Quee otro – decía apretando sus puños

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan, Nagato, Tsunade, Yahiko, Jiraiya, sarutobi, onoki miraban fijos a kasekage y el encapuchado

Tsunade sorprendida veía a el kasekage – como es que hay un Uchiha en Suna – decía seria

Orochimaru le mira – era huérfano descubrió que poseía el Sharingan hace poco – dice mintiendo y mira la arena

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara que ya había vuelto prometiéndose que usaría su ataúd de arena en el usuario menor del Rinnegan que se le había alcanzado a esconder.

Roge miraba al recién aparecido * _esto no era normal*_ pensaba

El sonido lo rompió naruto -Que porque va a pelear datebayo - grita naruto señalando al encapuchado - no ha peleado.

Genma suspira - si leyeras el reglamento sabrías que es una regla de los exámenes, el combatiente que allá quedado en el mismo puesto de los exámenes chunin la vez pasada y que pueda pelear esta vez lo hará- dice serio.

Roge suspira - bien comencemos no.

Yuguito asiente y pasa con una caja - lo mismo de la vez pasada tomen un número.

Alex que aparecía junto a la puerta de salida mira al encapuchado, para luego correr hacia él, se acerca - me llamo Uzumaki Alex y tú.

Juanto leve De arriba abajo mirando su banda - de Amegakure eh, soy Uchiha juanto- dice serio * _así que es el*_ piensa.

Alex le miraba - Wow eres de sunna o de otro lado.

Roge luego de tomar su papel ve a su amigo - Alex déjalo.

Juanto lo mira confundido no muchos se acercaban a él, tomaba su papel - después te digo.

Genma aclara su garganta - bien díganme su número.

Naruto - uno datebayo.

Gaara- dos

Roge sonríe amplio- uno

Juanto – dos.

Yuguito asiente – bien las peleas serán Uzumaki roge vs Uzumaki naruto y sabaku no Gaara vs juanto Uchiha -decía firme- por favor subir mientras la arena se arregla un poco – decía saliendo de allí mientras varios Shinobis con afinidad tierra arreglaban el lugar

Juanto asentía y desaparecía en una llamarada apareciendo en las gradas de participantes.

Alex lo mira, corre detrás subiendo, junto a roge llegan frente a el - dime de dónde vienes - dice el usuario del Rinnegan con una sonrisa.

Roge le ve fijó - habla sabemos de la invasión.

Juanto los mira de arriba abajo - ya que saben de la invasión que más hay que ocultar ahh - retiraba su capota dejando ver su cabello negro y sus ojos negros quitaba la capa negra que lo cubría bajo de, el un pantalón negro estilo jounin varias vendas en los tobillos , sandalias ninjas negras, una camisa negra que dejaba ver una camisa en malla debajo y un chaleco verde abierto llevando la banda de sunna en su brazo - bien les diré - cerraba sus ojos y los abría dejando ver su mangekyo Sharingan

Sorprendiendo a Alex y roge los metía en el Tsukuyomi - no activen sus Dojutsus- decía firme - Tobi dijo que debía contarles a ustedes dos mi historia no entiendo por qué - suspiro - bien todo comenzó…

 **/-/flash back/-/**

Quince años atrás...

La historia de este se sitúa dos años antes del ataque de Kurama a Konoha, comienza en el clan Uchiha, donde nace un bebe un día de luna llena, algo que parecía normal, pero pocos sabían que ese mismo día era el día donde hace muchos años en el pasado había aparecido el primer Sharingan.

Aquel bebe había nacido acompañado de su hermano gemelo mayor, el mayor un niño con sus orbes negros profundos y calmado fue llamado Kairon Uchiha, el menor Juanto Uchiha el cual no había abierto sus ojos y cuando lo hiso lo primero que se vio fue algo sorprendente había nacido con el Sharingan activo, algo que se supiera nunca había pasado en un recién nacido, a este pequeño sus padres decidieron que era mejor darle por muerto pues conociendo a su clan seria usado como arma para la rebelión que se venía planeando, lo llevaron arropado en una manta verde oscura y lo abandonaron a las afueras de la aldea dentro de un arbusto, huyeron del lugar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minutos después una joven pareja de no más de 25 años cruzaban por el lugar, estos oyeron el llanto del recién nacido que al sentir el frio del lugar comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Esta pareja se acercó a ver lo que sucedía, la escena conmociono a la pareja un pequeño de no más de horas de nacido lloraba con intensidad arropado con solo la manta y desnudo.

La pareja con ropas ninjas provenientes de Kirikagure, que habían viajado en una misión de infiltración a Konoha y ya partían de nuevo a su aldea tomaron al bebe y lo alejaron del lugar.

Sin perder tiempo fue llevado al hospital más cercano ubicado en un pequeño pueblo.

Allí se les dijo que él bebe no sobreviviría mucho tiempo pues tenía principios de hipodérmica, la joven pareja tomando las palabras de los médicos decidió llevarse al bebe a su tierra natal, Kirikagure No Sato con la esperanza de que no muriera por ahí solo.

Allí fue donde él bebe fue renombrado, ya que en la manta de este se encontraba una pequeña cinta con su nombre, "Juanto Uchiha" estos decidieron renombrarle como Juanto Torunaga este bebe creció sano y fuerte contradiciendo lo dicho por los médicos.

A los 12 años de su corta vida un día soleado él y su mejor amigo Shibuza Ichiraku habían ido a recoger leña, ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que sucedería.

Ambos caminaban por el bosque cuando fueron emboscados por ninjas renegados de la aldea, estos ninjas al ver que los jóvenes no poseían dinero tomaron la vida de Shibuza primero

juanto el pelinegro al ver como arrebataban la vida de su amigo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza activando su Sharingan que no sabía que tenía, pero era diferente al normal pues este era el Mangekyo Sharingan, usando el Tsukuyomi mato a ambos renegados desmayándose minutos después por el exceso de Chakra.

Sus padres preocupados que su hijo no había aparecido en un día salieron a buscarle al encontrarle pudieron ver allí en el bosque la escena y le rescataron, o eso es lo que ellos dicen, ya que lo que en realidad sucedió fue que un hombre con máscara en espiral naranja apareció en el lugar, tomo a juanto y el cadáver de su amigo llevándolos a las cercanías de Kirikagure.

Ya en Kirikagure pasaron los años, el pelinegro al ser shinobi de Kiri practico desarrollando el Amaterasu y kamui.

A la edad de 14 años el pelinegro comenzó a quedarse ciego, efectos del uso excesivo de su poder ocular.

Un día que juanto ya casi ni veía el hombre enmascarado hizo su aparición nuevamente, en ese momento este fue quien le revelo a los padres del joven Juanto quien había sido el que los llevo cerca de Kirikagure, este les conto sobre el dojutsu del joven y les explico que él era uno de los últimos con ese dojutsu, además que la ceguera de este era producida por el uso de sus ojos que era irreversible, a menos que... él se llevara al pelinegro.

Los padres asintieron solo querían lo mejor para su hijo.

El enmascarado llevándoselo le trasplanto los ojos dándole un nuevo Sharingan, pero este no sería eterno pues dejaría de funcionar en un tiempo y volvería a quedarse ciego, así fue como este, ideo la búsqueda del hermano de juanto, Kairon se sabía que pocos niños habían sobrevivido la masacre, para saber si Kairon era uno de ellos, necesitarían información y esta solo se conseguiría en Konoha, esto hizo que Juanto estuviese en el momento justo de los exámenes chunin.

Así fue como Juanto Por órdenes del enmascarado fue enviado a Konoha como un infiltrado en los exámenes chunin haciéndose pasar por un ninja de sunna que ya había presentado el examen, pero se aferrarían a una regla que era seguir el examen donde según ellos se había quedado la vez pasada.

 **/-/fin flash back/-/**

Juanto al terminar los saca - bien - decía y mira abajo que ya casi terminaban de arreglar la zona.

Roge se queda mirándolo serio - porque Tobi quería que supiéramos esto.

Juanto sin mirarlo- Yo no sé, eso me ordeno

Alex lo mira - wau así que si eres Uchiha un poseedor del Sharingan estupendo.

Roge lo mira incrédulo - es nuestro enemigo pedazo de idiota - le grita dándole un coscorrón.

Alex se soba - oye eso duele y no, no es mi enemigo a mí no me ha atacado además él no tiene la culpa de que Tobi lo vea, así Como su herramienta - juanto lo mira de reojo.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A los dos minutos separaba yuguito en el centro de la arena -siguiente combate sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Juanto - decía fuerte

Gaara cruzaba cerio sus brazos y bajaba en una nube de arena al campo de batalla

Juanto sin decir nada bajaba por las escaleras

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade miraba al supuesto Kage de sunna - debe estar orgulloso de que su hijo llegue tan lejos

Orochimaru al a ver conocido un poco del trato que le daba el padre de Gaara al menor suspiro – no es mi hijo desde que se fue de la aldea, digamos que es el arma fallida de Suna – dice serio

Konan al oírlo aprieta su puño - como puede hablar así de Gaara - le grita sabiendo no solo que es Orochimaru si no dándole rabia siempre que alguien se refería así a uno de los Jinchuriki

Orochimaru y Tobi la ven de reojo, le ignoran colocándole cuidado al combate que está por iniciar.

Nagato trata de calmar a Konan de que no cometa una locura hacia el sannin

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Bien comiencen - dice yuguito seria luego de que los dos aparecieran y salta asía tras dándoles espacio

Juanto mira arriba a la grada Kage y en esencial a Tobi que estaba oculto detrás de una máscara anbu de sunna

Gaara al verle distraído su arena se alza y formándose senbois de arena los dirige a Juanto que los esquiva algo lento, esperando que se detenga la arena se reúne formándose una gran Garra

Juanto cae al suelo, al ver la garra realiza sellos - jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego - dicho esto envía el ataque a la arena, realiza un sello apareciendo tras Gaara el cual se da cuenta y comienzan una pelea de taijutsu

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge, Alex y Naruto que eran los únicos que quedaban en la barra de participantes, aunque Alex se había quedado allí pero no lucharía, veían el combate

\- algo no me agrada de el - dice roge mirando fijo a Juanto

Naruto asiente - tienes razón datebayo hay algo que me dice que no demuestra lo que sabe

Alex los oye ladeando la cabeza – a mí me cae bien no entiendo por qué la desconfianza

Roge y Naruto se miran para ver a su amigo incrédulo- **dime porque confías en todos, aunque te demuestren que te mataran o que dañaran a los que amas he** \- decía el fénix que había alcanzado a escuchar y estaba sobre el hombro de Alex

Alex sonríe, ve como Gaara tiene a Juanto amarado de pies y manos con su arena - porque creo que en el fondo de todos hay bondad además recuerda que compartimos sentimientos y una parte de esa confianza la tengo de ti- dice asiendo que el ave mire a otro lado – además no se solo quiero saber porque esta con Tobi

Fénix suspira negando al ver a su Jinchuriki - **es como decir que para el tal Tobi, supuesto madara somos el amor de su vida y por eso nos quiere acabar** \- esto hace que roge y Naruto rompan a reír

Alex solo mira el combate - solo digo- le sonríe - además sé que también te intriga - dice y ríe bajo al ver que ya no respondía

 **...Campo**

Gaara tiene a Juanto envuelto en arena para luego verle serio - creo que es mejor romperte varios huesos antes de que ayudes en la invasión

Juanto sonríe de lado y cierra sus ojos al abrirlos se observa el mangekyo Sharingan - Ummm ahora si va enserio - dicho esto se zafa de la arena usando el kamui, salta hacia atrás dejando a todos los que conocían el dojutsu y los que no con la boca abierta excepto a Tobi y Orochimaru que sonreían tras sus máscaras ampliamente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Pero como uso el kamui- decía Sarutobi y miraba a Orochimaru, luego a Nagato

Orochimaru demostraba que se encontraba neutro, ante todo

Nagato mira a Sarutobi - estad pendientes de todo es probable que en cualquier momento ataquen- le susurraba

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge abre amplio sus ojos activando su dojutsu junto con Alex - Gaara - ve a su amigo preocupado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Juanto suspira- bien - truena sus dedos colocando ambas manos al frente

Comienza a aparecer una masa de chakra alrededor de sus costillas y brazos - Susano- dice dejando impactados como antes a la mayoría del auditorio

Gaara lo mira fijo estando sorprendido - así que pretenden comenzar ya - decía realizando sellos y posando la palma de su mano ya con algo de sangre invoca a el shukaku

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi rápidamente interpreta lo que pretendía hacer Juanto, levantándose de un salto - Gaara espera - grita, pero ya siendo demasiado tarde

 **Continuara….**


	31. Chapter 31: invasión

**Capítulo 31: invasión**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi rápidamente interpreta lo que pretendía hacer Juanto, levantándose de un salto - Gaara espera - grita, pero ya siendo demasiado tarde

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Juanto sonríe de lado al tener lo que quería - perfecto - dice extendiendo sus manos del Susano al shukaku antes de que termine de aparecer se acerca y ve a los ojos haciendo mover en círculos su mangekyo Sharingan en el cual caía el shukaku controlándolo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shukaku mira su entorno que era frio, perturbador y frente a él, Juanto - que haces insecto - gruñe siendo atado por diversas cadenas negras y rojas de chakra

Juanto sonreía de lado - solo sigo las ordenes de mi maestro

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara miraba al shukaku que lo iba a atacar con la arena sorprendido siente como antes de recibir el impacto del ataque, era llevado y sacado de la cabeza del shukaku por Itachi- pero que

Itachi caía con Gaara unos metros atrás del shukaku - debes deshacer la técnica de invocación han atrapado al shukaku

Gaara lo mira - el mangekyo - susurra recordando que aún era costoso para los bijuu salir de su control

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la grada Kage Tsunade se elevaba en el aire esquivando varias serpientes junto a Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Sarutobi y Jiraiya

\- así que esto comenzara - decía Nagato viéndole fijo con el Rinnegan

Orochimaru reía - Kukuku si ya era hora - se quita el sombrero dejando ver su rostro

Tobi los mira y salta hacia atrás realizando el jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego

Sarutobi realiza rápidamente sellos jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego, chocan ambas técnicas

Konan tras Sarutobi con Tsunade, Nagato, Jiraiya y Yahiko - Yahiko los civiles y niños, nosotros nos quedaremos con Tsunade Jiraiya, Nagato y yo - lo mira fijo - lo primordial cuida a Alex y también los Jinchuriki

Yahiko le mira - si y la preferencia de tu hijo, ante todo - ríe esquivando shurikens de papel

Konan le pega una mirada que si matara Yahiko habría tenido la peor muerte de todas - si a mi pequeño le llega a pasar algo te acabo me escuchas - grita

Yahiko traga saliva mientras asentía saliendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo

Nagato absorbía parte del fuego de Tobi al pararse junto a sarutobi – debemos buscar un campo más grande para luchar, evitando que la aldea tenga tantos daños – decía a sus compañeros

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La gente al escuchar el desorden de la grada Kage comienza a correr desesperada, varios anbus y shinobi de Konoha guiaban a la multitud, pero eran detenidos ya que se escuchaban varias explosiones mientras la estructura comenzaba a ceder cayendo encima los que eran Shinobis saltaban rápidamente a la arena con uno o dos civiles mientras la estructura comenzaba a caer

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los del balcón Kage saltaban tras Orochimaru y Tobi que habían comenzado a saltar por los tejados hacia una zona verde de entrenamiento cerca para ejecutar sus planes.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los Jinchuriki habían saltado a la arena lejos de shukaku con algunos aldeanos, al caer la estructura se formaba una gran nube de polvo

Kisame y Zabuza lanzaban ráfagas de aire hacia el polvo el cual al disiparse dejaba ver a dos grandes susanos completos dentro de ellos roge y Itachi con los aldeanos siendo cubiertos por el Susano que no dejaba que los escombros pasaran

Yahiko que había caído con varios aldeanos les miraba- Akatsuki – decía serio asiendo que los nombrados le miraran -Bien hidan, kakuzu, kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zabuza, iruka, fu, Temari, yuguito y sora lleven los aldeanos a los refugios, cualquier enemigo potencialmente peligroso atacarle, a todo traidor acabar, ayudar a los Shinobis de Konoha y Iwa por igual, también ir a las puertas veo Shinobis de la arena y sonido entrando - Yahiko los ve fijo con un tono en su voz que no dejaba tiempo de renegar - confió en su criterio para los traidores, enemigos y sus muertes - recibía un sí de los nombrados que salían a cumplir órdenes, no sin antes darle una mirada a sus compañeros y amigos sin saber si se volverían a ver

A lo lejos se escucha un gritico y tres figuras saliendo con un sasuke al hombro e inconsciente alejándose rápidamente con Sai siguiéndoles

Itachi al a ver entregado todos los aldeanos a la salida de la arena salía tras su hermano, si Yahiko no lo detiene con una cadena de chakra- déjame ir- le veía con su Sharingan activado

Yahiko negaba - iras a ayudar a tu Kage y los demás necesitan tu ayuda - voltea a ver a los demás - roge, Utakata y haku vayan por sasuke tráiganle vivo o muerto –

Yahiko – decía Itachi serio no estaba para juegos

Yahiko que recibía una mirada del Uchiha mayor hablaba - mejor vivo lo mismo a Sai, asuma iras con ellos

Roge mira a Itachi sonriéndole - te lo traeré de vuelta si - decía e iba tras. Aquello tres que se lo llevaron

Itachi asentía siendo soltado iba tras los kages - gracias

Yahiko mira como cinco ninjas del sonido agarraron tras Orochimaru - Kakashi, Neji, shikamaru, kiba, shino, Chouji, lee y Gai Tras esos cuatro Kakashi tú mejor tras la serpiente que nos ataca al sur este llévate a Naruto y Bee

Todos asentían saliendo de allí menos Alex - yo para donde he- decía el mini clon

Gaara que trataba de controlar a shukaku esquivando varios ataques

Yahiko le miraba recordando que si le pasaba algo no vería de nuevo la luz del sol o mucho peor el mundo no volvería a verla, aunque tal vez exageraría un poco, pero recordando lo dicho por Konan tal vez no - he tu quédate y ayuda a Gaara y shukaku si - dice para salir tras los kages

Alex parpadea - está bien - dicho esto corría asía Juanto que se encontraba de rodillas y agarrándose uno de sus ojos

Gaara trataba de tomar a shukaku con arena y cadenas de tierra, pero era imposible por la fuerza de este- maldición - grita al ver como shukaku con su cola ya había salido de la arena y rompía varias casas mientras la gente corría despavorida

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Orochimaru y Tobi se detenían en un gran prado viendo caer a unos cincuenta metros frente a ellos a Jiraiya, Itachi, Sarutobi, Nagato, Tsunade y Konan - Kukuku miren como siempre cayendo - niega con su cabeza observando como cuatro de los cinco del sonido caían cada uno a una esquina del campo creando una barrera alrededor de ellos

Tsunade golpea el suelo asiendo que todos salten, pero sin poder quebrar la barrera - maldición Orochimaru siempre fuiste un niño caprichoso

Nagato lo miraba fijo y luego la barrera acercándose a ella la trataba de succionar

Orochimaru reía al verlo - Kukuku no intentes eso no te servirá ya que la barrera en este momento se sostiene con el chakra de ustedes

Jiraiya lo mira fijo - nunca fuiste bueno para fuinjutsu Orochimaru así que creo que esto es del supuesto madara o me equivoco

Tobi los ve fijo - la traición se paga Nagato y con tu misma sangre

Nagato lo mira fijo realizando sellos invocando al ave del Rinnegan la cual explota en una nube de humo - pero como no es posible

Nagato no se te va a hacer tan fácil - decía Tobi - si quieres saber el cómo acabemos esto no - decía y del suelo cerca Nagato se creaba una llamarada de llamas negras –

Amaterasu - susurra Nagato que repela las llamas que lo rodean

Itachi aprovechando que hablaban se acercaba a la barrera junto a Jiraiya examinándola

Sarutobi, Tsunade, Konan analizaban la situación teniendo un ojo sobre Orochimaru y Tobi

Somos seis contra dos, tres y tres – decía Konan

Kukuku no, al parecer están muy curiosos además no les parece que esto esta desequilibrado - ve al resto, pues llevaba realizando sellos desde que llegaron - equilibremos esto, Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro- decía y de la tierra se levantaban cuatro ataúdes de madera

Sarutobi lo miraba fijándose el kanji de cada ataúd que salía – que tan mal maestro fui para que calleras tan bajo ehh orochi - decía llamándolo por su apodo de pequeño con una sonrisa triste, saca su espada invocando a Enma, un mono con tonalidad de piel oscura, de largos cabellos y bigotes, ambos de color blanco, con la banda ninja de Konoha en la frente, Viste un saco de rayas naranjas y cafés sobre un atuendo básico de un shinobi que le cubre los brazos, las piernas, Tiene pelos en las manos formando una especie de guantes y lleva los pies descalzos

Orochimaru miraba a su sensei – si solo me hubiera nombrado como Hokage en ves del estúpido de Minato todo sería diferente sensei – decía terminando de salir los cuatro ataúdes

Enma y Sarutobi se miraban si en verdad era lo que pensaban esto en realidad iba para largo – fuiste mi primera opción, pero aquellos inventos que se te descubrieron me decepcionaron orochi – decía ganando tiempo tratando sarutobi de pensar en cómo detener las cosas

Tsunade habría amplio sus ojos - e.… el Edo Tensei- estas palabras hacían que Itachi, Nagato, Jiraiya y Konan estuvieran rápidamente a su lado

La técnica del segundo, pero como - decía Itachi mirando cada ataúd

Primero, segundo, cuarto y kz - dice Jiraiya sorprendido mirando a su ex compañero - no respetas ni los muertos, maldita serpiente - le grita y es detenido por Konan para que no cometiera una locura

Sensei espere no sabemos que planea es mejor esperar así podremos responder - decía Konan intrigada de quienes estaban allí

Kukuku sensei no me haga reír fue usted uno de los que me motivo a experimentar – decía y mira a los demás - por lo que veo saben de la técnica que he mejorado y que tal una reunión familiar Tsunade y Jiraiya - decía y las tapas de los ataúdes caían con un golpe seco al suelo dejando ver.

En el primer ataúd al primer Hokage Hashirama Senju, un ninja alto con la piel morena, ojos marrones con grandes ojeras y una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura, una armadura blindada de color rojo similar a la de un Samurái la cual tiene numerosas placas de metal, formada en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos, En cada lado del cuello lleva el símbolo del Clan Senju, sandalias, cubre su frente con una banda o con el protector de Konoha

Hashirama miraba confundido a su alrededor luego de que Orochimaru clavara un kunai en su espalda - eh Tsunade, Jiraiya, saru Ohm... te has vuelto viejo, eh Sarutobi- decía riendo confundido y miraba a su lado - Tobirama pero que pasa aquí

Sarutobi niega viendo que su sensei no ha cambiado nada

al segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju hermano del primer Hokage, su apariencia cabello grisáceo, ojos rojizos y tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos, una sobre la barbilla, un hombre alto, de aspecto maduro, mirada intimidante, su atuendo consistía, un protector de Konoha similar a la de Yamato, vestía una armadura azul sobre una camiseta y unos pantalones, ambos negros, con sandalias ninjas de tiras, llevaba una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello, llevaba un brazalete de la suerte en su muñeca izquierda.

Tobirama Reaccionaba igual que su hermano mirando sorprendido las personas frente a el – eh saru cuanto tiempo ha pasado - ve a Sarutobi - nos han traído de la muerte, pero quien - escucha una risita proveniente de detrás de el - Orochimaru serpiente traidora - decía escupiendo las palabra - lo peor con mi propia técnica- negaba con su cabeza eso era imperdonable, aunque no negaba que estaba orgulloso de que funcionara

en el tercer ataúd a Minato Namizake el cuarto Hokage héroe de Konoha, bastante alto, de tez blanca, brillantes ojos azules, pelo rubio de punta, flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, utiliza un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" ( _Yondaime Hokage_ ) escrito verticalmente, se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja debajo de la capa uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga, pantalones azules y sandalias azules

Luego de que Orochimaru clavara el kunai Minato Miraba a todos confundidos - Sarutobi viejo- miraba a Tsunade posándose una sonrisa en su rostro - madre - escuchaba un carraspeo - Jiraiya -sensei - mira sorprendido a los demás y a su lado - primero, segundo ustedes que hacen aquí - dice y es sorprendido por la risita de Orochimaru - así que nos revivió - recibe un sí del segundo - me imagino que el Edo Tensei- niega con la cabeza y ve a Sarutobi - cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Sarutobi le mira – casi catorce años desde el ataque Minato – sonríe al verlo, hubiera detenido su resurrección si no estuviera acompañado sabia la velocidad de Minato y contra tres kages solo ni que fuera un dios, pero al estar con el Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Nagato y Konan se tranquilizaba

Esto sorprendía a Minato formándose una sonrisa triste en su rostro – Ohh como e.…- antes de que pudiera hablar era tumbado al suelo boca arriba, de apoco abría sus ojos ese olor lo conocía

en el cuarto ataúd Uzumaki Kushina ex Jinchuriki del Kurama, su apariencia pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, Su piel de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta, lleva una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda, usaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro y el chaleco táctico de Konoha, además de portar el protector frontal de la aldea atando su pelo en una larga coleta y dos flequillos largos a los lados,

Kushina se sorprendía al ver a todos reunidos y se lanza hacia Minato tumbándolo al suelo - Minato-kun que pasa n… no me digas que el sellado no funciono y Naru -chan - decía y comenzaba a aguársele los ojos, mientras los demás le veían con una gota tras su nuca

Minato sorprendido le abraza – tranquila, el sellado si funciono el problema es que, solo sé que, fuimos resucitados y al parecer para pelear contra nuestros compañeros - decía ayudándola a parar con cuidado

Kushina lo ve curiosa - a que te refieres y huele a serpiente - ve a Orochimaru - tu pedazo de sabandija me dices ya donde está mi pequeño - sus cabellos rojos se movían

Orochimaru la mira preguntando sé por qué tubo que revivirla a ella después de todos los que tenía para realizar la técnica

Jiraiya los mira para luego acercarse - él está bien es un gran shinobi tiene casi catorce años y ha tenido el mejor maestro de todos yo – hacia su pose tradicional

Tsunade bufa acercándose - Minato él y Jiraiya ya saben todo -dice y mira a su abuelo agachando la mirada

Hashirama leve confundido- Tsunade-hime que pasa- decía con un tono de voz dulce

Kukuku lamento a ruinar el encuentro familiar, pero es mejor comenzar este combate – decía Orochimaru realizando un sello haciendo que el primero, segundo, Minato y Kushina no pudieran controlar sus cuerpos, jutsu, chakra, pero sin controlar sus sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones

Eres una basura solo espera que me pueda mover por mí misma para acabarte - gritaba Kushina que sacaba sin desearlo varios kunais arrojándolos a Tsunade – perdón

Itachi con su mangekyo Sharingan eterno activado mira serio a todos - Tsunade con Kushina la conoces podrás hacerle frente, Jiraiya con Minato eres su padre y sensei que te ayude a encontrar una forma de acabar con el control al parecer solo controla su cuerpo y técnicas, Nagato con el primero entre los dos tendrán un buen combate trata de detener el mokuton, Sarutobi con Orochimaru es tu alumno lo conoces más y Jiraiya no digas nada - decía viendo serio al sannin sapo que iba a renegar- yo con el segundo entre los dos buscaremos una forma de detener esto y Konan - la mira serio

Konan Sonríe amplio - un placer tomar al que quiso aprovecharse de mi bebe - decía apareciendo unos metros tras Tobi - seré tu oponente.

Tobi un escalofrío pasa por su espalda sin saber por qué y le mira preguntándose porque no mejor otro oponente.

En el interior de la barrera se comenzaba a escuchar sonidos de diferentes batallas y diálogos

… **. (Se llevará a cabo una batalla y luego la otra para no armar un caos) ...**

… **.. Konoha arena exámenes chunin….**

Gaara se subía sobre el hocico de shukaku tratando de controlarlo mientras le hablaba sabía que estaba peleando internamente- vamos ya pudiste una vez shukaku, recuerda como saliste de el de Itachi-ni – se aferraba para no caerse

 **Aghhhh-** gritaba el bijuu en su mente que estaba viviendo una pelea encontrar del Sharingan

Alex se acercaba a juanto el cual se encontraba agarrando su cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a sangran – suéltalo – decía inclinándose frente a el

 **mocoso que haces mátalo o destrípalo ahora-** gritaba el fénix en su interior en verdad a veces no entendía a su Jinchuriki

Alex saltaba hacia atrás esquivando una Katana que había sacado juanto el cual se levantaba comenzando así una pelea de kenjutsu entre ambos Shinobis

El Uchiha chocaba su espada con la de su rival debajo de sus ojos una línea de sangre pasaba a través de su rostro.

Gaara al ver que no lograba sacar a su amigo del genjutsu bajaba junto a Alex comenzando a atacar a su rival con arena tratando de cogerlo quería realizar sobre el su ataúd de arena y esparcir sus restos por la aldea

la pelea seguía mientras los movimientos de juanto cambiaban su ritmo se hacía más lento, había lanzado sobre ellos el Amaterasu para sorprenderse que el pelirrojo lo había absorbido luego de haber activado el Rinnegan, saltaba hacia atrás formando sellos rápidamente -muro de fuego- decía creándolo frente a sus contrincantes, aprovechaba para mirar hacia donde pensaba que estaba su líder y tocaba sus ojos sin verlo allí

Gaara se levantaba sobre su arena la cual formaba en el cielo un arco que lanzaba una flecha directo a juanto al verlo distraído mientras se ocupaba de sus ojos

Alex absorbía el muro y realizaba sellos – jutsu de viento: gran onda de vacío-

el Uchiha levantaba su cabeza alcanzando apenas a saltar hacia atrás evitando la arena que chocaba con las ondas haciendo que se dirigieran hacia él y se levantara una cortina de arena –aghhhh- de su boca salía un quejido el cual le hacía desactivar su Sharingan y soltar al bijuu de su control cayendo al suelo jadeando

esto era aprovechado por Gaara que lo tomaba y envolvía en su arena dispuesto a cerrar el puño el cual no podía debido a que Alex le había detenido – que te pasaaa suéltame le matare se metió con nuestra familia– gritaba furioso con su amigo

Alex tenía su mano contra la de Gaara evitando que fuera cerrada- no lo mates – decía sabía que esto le traería consecuencias además tenía dentro de su cabeza una voz echando maldiciones- por favor Gaara

 **Alex pedazo de insecto mátalo o deja que Gaara lo haga que carajos te pasa –** gritaba el fénix dentro de Alex saltando y moviendo sus plumas de arriba abajo

Shikaku jadeaba al ser ya libre y voltea a ver a los jóvenes al oír el grito sorprendiéndose de lo que pasaba – **Gaara** \- decía llamando la atención de su Jinchuriki el cual sonreía al verlo bien – **mátalo –** decía serio acercándose a ellos

Nooooo – dice el Uzumaki menor – por favor tomare responsabilidad de esto no lo maten – juanto por quien peleaban solo los miraba intrigado y más viendo al que le defendía

shikaku alzaba su cola noqueando al Uchiha, Gaara al ver esto suelta la arena dejando que callera inconsciente al suelo, mientras veía serio a Alex **– tienes mucho que explicar-** decía furioso el shukaku viendo a Alex que se acercaba al joven inconsciente **\- por ahora vamos hay que ayudar y tu sella su chakra, séllalo luego tomaremos una decisión sobre él y sobre ti Uzumaki Alex –** se ponía notar el enojo en su voz

Gaara se acercaba a shukaku mirando si estaba herido y ve a Alex furioso pero confundido por sus actos.

Alex solo asentía y sellaba el chakra de juanto para luego sellarlo en un pergamino diseñado hace unos años por Jiraiya para llevar en ellos personas vivas tenía una reserva limitada de cuatro horas de aire, ignorando los gritos y reclamos del fénix, tomaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en su porta kunai, se levantaba, veía que Gaara junto a shikaku ya estaban ocupados defiendo la aldea, miraba arriba donde sus padres habían estado, veía el camino humano mirándolo extrañado, tragaba saliva solo esperaba que seguir su instinto hubiera sido correcto, saltaba hacia donde sentía el chakra de sus padres

El camino humano le detenía cuando pasaba por su lado – pulga que hiciste – dice serio

Alex colocaba sus manos en su rodilla jadeando sintiendo el peso de usar tanto chakra – d…dile a papá que luego explicare si

El camino le miraba confundido y asentía para bajar a defender la aldea de unos Shinobis del sonido

El pelirrojo se endereza y salta hacia donde sentía el chakra de sus padres por el camino encontrando Shinobis invasores de la arena

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Con hidan, Zabuza, iruka, fu, Temari, yuguito y sora

Iban llevando la gente a los refugios, hidan y Zabuza se quedaban minutos después peleando contra varios Shinobis de la arena, pues hidan podía entregar hoy ofrendas a Jashin por adelantado.

Temari y yuguito se ocupaban de la entrada de los refugio que en total eran tres ubicados en la montaña de la cabeza Kage donde llegaban varios Shinobis enemigos para querer entrar, varios Shinobis de Konoha y Iwa peleaban por igual contra los enemigos, daban a fu y sus clones los civiles la cual los llevaba junto a Genma, Izumo a los refugios, sora, ino y iruka se encontraban dentro calmando la gente mientras sora junto a ino curraba varios heridos junto a cinco clones, principalmente eran los niños, algunos adultos ayudaban con los implementos y lo que necesitaran

Kisame, kakuzu, Deidara y Sasori se habían dirigido a las puertas de la aldea a detener el avance de la invasión

Deidara se quedaba hacia el lado nor-central donde se escuchaban varias pequeñas explosiones

Sasori llegaba junto a kisame a detener junto a Shinobis de Konoha la invasión que venía entrando por una de las cinco puertas de la aldea

Kakuzu se encontraba luchando en otra puerta con el trio inoshikacho padres

… **rescate de sasuke** …

Asuma se había quedado defendiendo junto a omoi y otros Shinobis la entrada

Rogué, Utakata y haku corrían tras los ninjas que habían raptado a sasuke, esperaban salir de la aldea, al salir haku realizaba sellos creando frente a los ninjas un gran espejo de hielo en el cual chocaban dos que caían al suelo uno de ellos el que traía a sasuke, el otro había alcanzado a parar y quedaba sobre una rama para luego bajar donde se encontraban sus compañeros

Sai se había ocultado observando la situación sabia las órdenes que le habían dado, pero hoy quería tomar una decisión para su vida.

Roge caía a unos diez metros frente a ellos seguido de sus dos amigos – entréguenos al Uchiha y les dejaremos vivir – decía observando como lo volvían a poner sobre la espalda de uno de ellos y negaban

Jutsu de fuego: gran llamarada _-_ gritaba uno de ellos enviándolo hacia los Shinobis

Utakata suspiraba formando sellos enviando un gran dragón el cual consumía el fuego haciendo así que se dispersara el agua

mientras esto sucedía rogué aparecía tras los Shinobis que al parecer eran chunins de la arena, pateaba en la espalda al que sujetaba a sasuke asiendo que lo dejara caer y con sus cadenas tomaba al Uchiha para luego volver aparecer junto a sus compañeros

haku levantaba una cúpula de cristales alrededor de los gennins y metiéndose dentro de los espejos comenzaba a atacarles con senbois mientras estos inútilmente se defendían con kunai cuatro minutos después salía y retiraba los espejos dejando ver tres Shinobis allí muy mal heridos- bien volvamos no

Utakata asiente creando tres burbujas que llevaban a los chunins hacia la aldea mientras volvían con un sasuke inconsciente

Sai que había observado la batalla salía frente a ellos a unos treinta metros

Haku tomaba tres senbois – dinos que deseas, así le darás la espalda a yuguito tanto que te ayudo, quieres seguir siendo tratado como herramienta – decía firme

Sai sabía que debía tomar una decisión – me rindo – decía quitando las tiras rojas y arrojándolas como señal de que no seguiría en raíz además de que se entregaba a la aldea

Haku sonríe al verle – bien volvamos, ayúdanos contra la invasión - dice volviendo a caminar con Utakata y roge que habían mirado la escena, para ser seguido por Sai que iba con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

… **barrera por fuera…**

Neji, shikamaru, kiba, shino, Chouji, Gai, lee llegaban tras los cinco del sonido los cuales habían formado la barrera que contenía dentro a los kages, Tobi, los sannin, Itachi, y Kushina.

(Autor: las peleas son las mismas como cuando sasuke sale de la aldea)

Gai les había repartido

Neji le había tocado contra un sujeto llamado kidomaru su pelea había terminado dejando a el del sonido muerto el cual había tenido que luchar mientras mantenía su parte de la barrera como los demás, un Neji caía exhausto y muy grave debido al gasto de chakra de su batalla con naruto y con kidomaru

Chouji y shino tenía como oponente a jirobo el cual falleció, el akimichi y abúrame caían exhaustos luego de su encuentro

Shikamaru su oponente era la mujer del sonido tayuyá la cual había logrado derrotar y matar.

Kiba debió pelear contra sakon el cual dejo muy grave a akamaru, luego de esto recibió apoyo de kankuro logrando así matar su oponente

Gai había ayudado a lee contra kimimaro la mitad del combate logrando matar a su oponente, luego noqueado a lee pues el joven maestro en taijutsu había confundido una botella de agua con aguardiente (alcohol más fuerte) antes de empezar la pelea.

La barrera cayo al instante que el primero del sonido murió, Gai al terminar tomaba a los gennins llevándolos donde Shizune que estaba cerca y atendía a los heridos junto a varias babosas

…. **Las entradas…** ….

Kakashi junto a naruto y Bee habían logrado detener las entradas de las serpientes, de las puertas norte, luego ido a la puerta este de la aldea donde estaba kakuzu con el trio inoshikacho, mientras Bee había salido a ayudar a anko que se encontraba en una de las puertas.

Varias serpientes fueron aplastadas por sapos y cortadas en miles de pedazos, se veían también señales del chidori y rasengan en ellas

El tsuchikage estaba en la parte sur de la aldea deteniendo la entrada de Shinobis junto a yuki y varios Shinobis de Iwa

Asuma y omoi recibían refuerzos Shinobis cuando llegaban Utakata, Sai y roge, haku había entrado a dejar a sasuke con Shizune

Kisame y Sasori junto a hidan que se había unido mataron a los treinta Shinobis de la arena que iban a entrar a defender su ``líder``

… **. Tsunade vs Kushina….**

La sannin que luego de unos minutos de que comenzara el combate esquivaba varios latigazos del cabello de Kushina mientras le hablaba de naruto - sabes quiere ser Hokage y proteger a su pueblo – decía enviando un puño a Kushina que esquivaba para luego comenzar una pelea de taijutsu

Kushina sin querer lastimar a una de las personas más importantes para ella trataba de controlar su cuerpo en vano- Ohh mi pequeño Naru-chan - decía con melancolía- creció contigo y Jiraiya – preguntaba luego de varios minutos

Tsunade al oírla tragaba saliva chocando el dragón de agua que había enviado contra Kushina en la barrera la cual a un se mantenía ya que los gennins habían empezado a pelear – no sus primeros cinco años – dice viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga- Kushina debo decirte la verdad él fue tratado como monstruo aquí en Konoha, tú debes entender le vieron como el zorro y no como su carcelero- dice sabiendo que no lo tomaría bien pero debía decírselo

Kushina al escuchar lo último su rabia aumento haciendo que su sello brillara tratando de mantener su control sobre ella esto no pasó desapercibido por algunos, la habanera sangrienta miro la aldea con repulsión -dimos nuestra vida y a nuestro hijo por esa aldea y así nos pagaron – gritaba aumentando su chakra, mientras Tsunade se colocaba alerta

 **Continuara…**


	32. Chapter 32: kages

**Capítulo 32: kages**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kushina al escuchar lo último su rabia aumento haciendo que su sello brillara tratando de mantener su control sobre ella, esto no pasó desapercibido por algunos, la habanera sangrienta miro la aldea con repulsión -dimos nuestra vida y a nuestro hijo por esa aldea y así nos pagaron – gritaba aumentando su chakra, mientras Tsunade se colocaba alerta

… … **Jiraiya vs Minato….**

Jiraiya esquivaba el rasengan de su hijo mientras ambos analizaban la situación, después de varios minutos de silencio hablaba - por lo visto Orochimaru solo se enfocó en que el sello controlara el cuerpo, pero no en la mente dejando un gran vacío en la estrategia h.… hijo

Minato se sorprende y sonríe – es cierto mi cuerpo solo se mueve y mi chakra, pero no coordina papá – dice esquivando una patada de Jiraiya que sonreía al ser llamado así mientras ambos reían la situación era extraña en vez de abrazarse, hablar y saber que había pasado estos años, estaban peleando por sus vidas el uno contra el otro

Minato colocaba atención a lo dicho por Tsunade y agacha su cabeza por lo visto su pueblo no fue capaz de ver a naruto como un héroe

Jiraiya se da cuenta de esto y ve el sello del kunai el cual brillaba como el de Kushina, pero con menor intensidad- Minato –lo llama mientras esquivaba varias patadas

Si – decía el rubio mayor se notaba que su cabeza no estaba en el combate si no seguro en cómo había sido tratado su hijo

… **.. Nagato vs el primer Hokage…**

Nagato repelaba varias ramas que le había dirigido el Kage, para luego evadir otras de estas pasando así varios minutos

Hashirama realizaba sellos creando senbois de madera que le enviaba a Nagato- no pensé que aun hubiera usuarios del Rinnegan – decía sonriendo – pero por ahora debemos pensar en lo que sucede al parecer Orochimaru no puso atención en todo el sello solo en su chakra y ninjutsu – decía esquivando varias bolas de fuego

Nagato asintiendo a lo dicho por el primero los cuales habían llegado a la misma conclusión que Jiraiya y Minato – es una larga historia lo del Rinnegan, en este momento somos dos usuarios en el mundo – dice repelando los senbois – sabe algo se me ocurre revivirlos – decía pensando y mirando en como romper el sello

el primero le miraba extrañado mientras enviaba un dragón de madera hacia Nagato que chocaba contra la barrera- es buena idea, pero solo pido que a mí no ni a mi hermano, ya viví hace mucho y volver ahora no sería correcto, primero debemos quitar los controles- decía esquivando varios golpes y respondiendo con taijutsu

Nagato asiente y se fijaba en los sellos de Minato y Kushina que brillaban mientras peleaba, prestaba más atención a la conversación

… **.. Sarutobi vs Orochimaru…**

Similar a la del anime la única diferencia es que Hashirama y el segundo no peleaban contra él así que Enma ayudaba a sarutobi a defenderse mientras el tercero atacaba y aun no usaba la parca

… **.. Itachi vs el segundo….**

El segundo Hokage siempre había tenido una mala referencia contra los uchihas, pero al ver a Itachi usar el Sharingan en benéfico de un bien común y no egoísta, además de tratar de buscar una solución le sorprendió, enviaba a este varios jutsus de agua que eran bloqueados por las costillas del Susano – que piensas hacer

Itachi no atacaba solo se defendía mientras pensaba – tú que eres el creador del jutsu hay alguna falla en el – decía esquivando varias balas de agua

El Hokage suspira pensativo- si – dice contándole la conclusión a la que habían llegado Jiraiya y Minato- esto ocasiona que debido a los sentimientos si son más fuertes lo que controla el cuerpo se romperá o se anulara sobre este, dejando el chakra en el revivido hasta que se agote en un tiempo determinado desaparecerá- dicho eso comienza a observar los kunais colocados en Minato y Kushina que brillaban con intensidad – eso supongo es lo que pasa – dice viendo que pasaba mientras atacaba

Itachi se sorprende había escuchado la conversación de Tsunade y Kushina pues el lugar de enfrentamiento no era muy grande una falla que Orochimaru y Tobi no habían previsto, sonríe asintiendo a lo dicho por el segundo mientras veía a Jiraiya y Tsunade ocurriéndosele una idea comienza a gritar - Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama cuéntenles más de como los aldeanos abusaban de él pegándole, llamándole monstruo, hasta envenado su comida o cuando le colocaron un oso vivo en el cuarto a los tres años y salió muy grave - Itachi decía aunque lo último se lo había inventado quería probar si lo que pensaba era cierto, luego de decir esto se cubría con el Susano del chakra que emanaba Kushina

… **Konan vs Tobi…**

La misma pelea que en Shippuden debido a que había un lago allí, pero hasta la primera mitad del combate cuando sintieron el chakra de Kushina

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La barrera caía debido a la muerte de los cinco del sonido, se escuchaba a un Orochimaru maldecir para luego cubrirse del chakra de la Uzumaki la cual lo sorprendió.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade cubría su rostro del chakra pensando en por que Itachi había dicho todo esto he inventado lo del oso.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minato y Jiraiya junto a Nagato y Hashirama se cubrían y observaban a la persona que expulsaba el chakra sorprendidos.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kushina al oír a Itachi la furia se notaba en su rostro tenía ganas de acabar con todas aquellas personas que le habían hecho daño a su bebe, el kunai tras ella explotaba dejando una quemadura en el cuello de esta liberándola- ya van a ver apenas pueda moverme, are sufrir a toda la aldea que le hizo daño – gritaba sin darse cuenta que había recuperado el control

Tsunade miraba sorprendía entendiendo por que Itachi había dicho eso, pensaba rápido parándose frente a Kushina a unos cinco metros- espérate mira Kushina ya no te controlan- decía haciendo que esta lo notara –luego te encargas de esa gente por ahora ven ayuda- decía calmándola un poco no quería que se fuera y armara a un más caos del que ya había

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Orochimaru evitando un bastonazo maldecía por lo ocurrido además de maldecir al usuario del Sharingan sabiendo que debía ir a reforzar el sello sobre los otros, pero sarutobi no le dejaba además que debía lidiar con Enma y que la serpiente no la podía invocar por que luchaba en las puertas de la aldea

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kushina apretaba sus puños enfurecida, pero sabía que Tsunade tenía razón debía calmarse, tocaba su cuello con su mano para luego dar un pequeño quejido y notar algo de sangre – donde esta naruto – decía furiosa y miraba a los presentes que volvían a sus peleas

Minato observaba sorprendido como se había liberado Kushina mientras se sentía culpable de que a su hijo le hayan tratado de esa manera, esquivaba varios ataques de Jiraiya para luego recibir dos patadas en la cabeza las cuales le sorprendieron mandándolo a unos cuantos metros estrellándose contra Orochimaru

La vestía verde de Konoha Maito Gai ha llegado con las llamas de su juventud- gritaba Gai y miraba a quien había golpeado – yondaime-sama perdóneme – decía haciendo varias reverencias, mientras los presentes le miraban con una gota tras su nuca

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Orochimaru comenzaba a realizar sellos cuando sentía un golpe que le hacía caer rompiendo así su concentración, caía al suelo con Minato encima de él maldiciéndose, pues debió haber ampliado más el campo de batalla, empujaba a Minato con sus brazos – maldición- decía al sentir un jalón de su cabello y ve a Minato- ve pelea, mata a Jiraiya – decía ordenándole ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Minato al caer, el kunai se había enredado en el largo cabello de Orochimaru el cual se zafaba al ser empujado, el rayo amarrillo rodaba por el suelo hasta detenerse, se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa viendo quienes le habían pegado era su esposa y un shinobi que reconoció como Gai– Kushina amor porque- dice y ve las reverencias - hola Gai eh no hagas eso por favor – decía rápido negando

Orochimaru miraba al suelo para ver el kunai y saltaba hacia atrás evitando la explosión que este ocasionaba, tocaba sus cienes nada estaba saliendo como lo pensado

Kushina se acercaba furiosa a su esposo -Namizake Senju Minato te matareeee- grita

El nombrado negaba con sus dos manos y comenzaba a correr ocultándose tras el Susano de Itachi cayendo en cuenta que había quedado libre tocaba su cuello

Itachi como los demás observaba lo sucedido con una gota tras su nuca para luego sentir a Minato tras el- Minato-san usted ira contra Tobi ha peleado antes contra el – dice serio ante la situación

Minato asentía y más rápido que su apodo de relámpago amarillo de Konoha se dirigía a enfrentar a Tobi, prefería eso mil veces que enfrentar a Kushina

Kushina se iba a lanzar hacia Minato cuando se siente jalada contra alguien o algo.

Yahiko al haber llegado observaba lo sucedido tras la barrera quedando igual de sorprendido como los demás por la liberación de Minato, al observar cómo Kushina le iba a atacar la atraía hacia el – Kushina Uzumaki por favor concéntrese en la batalla luego tendrá tiempo para volver a matar a Minato Namizake, aunque ya esté muerto – decía serio

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobi bufaba en verdad nada salía según lo acordado, utilizaba el kamui evitando un rasengan de Minato que ya había llegado hacia él, pero al volverse tangible de nuevo se clavaban sobre él varios kunais de papel que explotaban haciéndole volar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kushina solo miraba al que había hablado sorprendiéndose de sus ojos- bien, pero desbordare toda mi furia contra ti si no me sueltas– dice mientras su cabello se agita

Yahiko la envía hacia un lado rápidamente

Kushina aprovecha esto y corre a ayudar a Itachi que reconoció como hijo de su amiga Mikoto mientras el segundo tragaba saliva preguntándose por que debió ser revivido para enfrentar a esta mujer

Tsunade se acercaba a su abuelo aprovechando que estaba distraído le propinaba un golpe en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo – perdóname – decía evitando varias bolas de madera, Nagato caía a su lado siguiendo la batalla

El Primero veía a su nieta con la ropa de Hokage lo cual lo hacía muy orgulloso – tsunade-hime Hokage no te preocupes sé que tienes que derrotarme para proteger nuestra aldea – decía tranquilo con una sonrisa creando varias puntas de madera que iban tras ellos que Nagato repelaba

Tsunade mordía su labio acercándose a su abuelo por arriba mientras estaba ocupado con Nagato- no es eso – suspiraba cayendo rompiendo el suelo donde estaba antes su abuelo – tuve un hijo a mis dieciséis años fue con Jiraiya el no supo hasta hace poco, lo dejé en un orfanato desde que nació es Minato- decía viendo la cara de sorpresa de su abuelo que era impactado contra un dragón de agua que había llegado de la pelea de Kushina y su hermano

Nagato seguía allí pero muy cayado sabía que al tema era delicado

El primero se levantaba haciendo crecer tres látigos de madera hacia ellos- porque lo hiciste hime, que pensaste que te castigaría, que te expulsaría – el kunai de este comenzaba a brillar tras su cuello – nunca haría eso, te hubiera ayudado para que tú y Jiraiya asumieran su responsabilidad – decía firme mientras dos lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Tsunade sorprendida agachaba su cabeza mientras Nagato le protegía –perdóname sé que no debí ocultarlo – decía reprimiendo sus lágrimas y miraba a su abuelo que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos

Itachi mientras peleaba junto a Kushina que explotaba toda su furia contra el pobre segundo miraba la escena, desapareciendo en cuervos aparecía tras Hashirama sacando el kunai con su Katana evitaba varias balas de madera con el Susano

Hashirama al sentir aquel jalón tocaba su cuello volviendo a recobrar el control de su cuerpo miraba a Tsunade y corría a abrazarla.

Tsunade se sorprendía por el abrazo el cual correspondía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nagato los veía y miraba a Minato como tenía acorralado junto a Konan a Tobi

Yahiko había ido con sarutobi los cuales le estaban dando pelea a Orochimaru

Kushina maldecía explotando toda su rabia en el segundo que luchaba por mantener su defensa mientras se preguntaba por qué él debía ser el desahogo del habanero sangriento de Konoha, por que debía pagar por los pecados cometidos por su pueblo

Kakashi llegaba junto a naruto ya que Bee se había ido a una puerta a ayudar a anko

\- Minato-sensei – decía el ninja copia abriendo amplio sus ojos al ver allí a quien consideraba como su padre

Naruto estaba allí paralizado viendo a su madre y padre ``vivos`` - c.… como ma… mamá, pa… papá – decía casi gritando sin poder entender

Kushina había propinado una paliza al segundo que lo había mandado contra un edificio, se sacude las manos ya más calmada y miraba hacia los recién llegados al oírlos, ve a naruto – mi Naru-chan – gritaba y corría hacia el abrazándolo mientras lo llenaba de mimos

Naruto sorprendido correspondía comenzando a llorar de lo emocionado que estaba de verlos allí.

Itachi miraba hacia donde cayó el segundo el cual ya venía habiendo lanzando hacia ellos una gran ola de agua

Nagato aparecía frente a Itachi absorbiendo el jutsu y miraba al recién Uzumaki – creo que escuchaste lo que hablaba con Hashirama qué opinas – decía enfrentando ambos al segundo

Itachi ayudaba enviando varios jutsus de fuego y estando junto a Nagato- me parece adecuado para el cuarto y su esposa – recibía una sonrisa del pelirrojo mientras esquivaban varios senbois

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hashirama le sonríe a su nieta – bien creo que me gustaría hablar contigo y hacerte miles de preguntas, pero debemos volver a acabar con los enemigos hime – dice sonriendo yendo a pelear contra su hermano

Tsunade asiente y va con Jiraiya que había ido tras Orochimaru

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobi miraba la escena sabía que una pelea ganarla ahora sería difícil a menos que pudiera controlar un par de bijuus, pero no sentía el chakra de juanto suspiraba tal vez lo habían matado así que él debía controlar los bijuus, tenía que ir a buscarlos, además de controlar unos tres pensaba mientras se defendía de varios ataques

Zetzu aparecía a su lado mirándole – se dificulto la situación por lo que veo – dice recibiendo el asentimiento de este para luego desaparecer

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kakashi carraspeaba su garganta interrumpiendo el abrazo madre e hijo- lamento interrumpir el encuentro, pero estamos en medio de una invasión –decía observando con su Sharingan que enemigos quedaban

Kushina se enderezaba – es cierto debemos matar a esa víbora – decía suspirando porque no podía pasar más tiempo con su bebe

Naruto miraba a Kakashi suspirando y concentrándose los tres en los cinco Shinobis de la arena que habían llegado a defender a su ``líder``

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hashirama levantaba un árbol tras su hermano el cual peleaba con Itachi y Nagato, con las ramas lo aprisionaba comenzando a drenar su chakra, Nagato se paraba a un lado, atraía el kunai quitándoselo haciéndolo estallar, el segundo era soltado y caía jadeando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara llegaba al campo de batalla donde estaba naruto tomando a dos ninjas los cuales recordaba por su maltrato los encerraba en arena y mataba – ups no me fije – decía como si nada al recibir la mirada de Itachi que negaba

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobi se escabullía en su kamui apareciendo a unos doscientos metros de sus oponentes y junto a el zetzu que se levantaba

– Dijo que ha encontrado un aliado, pero deben atacar de otra manera hasta dentro de unos años – decía para desaparecer de nuevo zetzu

Tobi suspiraba, en verdad estaba volviendo a pasar esto, miraba al sannin que la tenía difícil y esquivaba un shuriken gigante de papel que caía en varias casas – maldición Orochimaru como van tus revividos – llamaba al susodicho

El sannin serpiente se sumergía en el suelo, desapareciendo ante la vista de sus atacantes para aparecer de nuevo junto a Tobi, donde brotaban varias serpientes – cállate mejor dime que pasa, dijo algo, nos retiramos – decía lamiendo sus labios con su gran lengua

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex que había encontrado por el camino a haku, roge y Utakata, llegaba junto a haku a unos cincuenta metros tras Tobi pues los otros dos Jinchurikis se habían quedado peleando

Haku se voltea esquivando varios shurikens y baja a ayudar a dos Shinobis gennin de Konoha que estaban en aprietos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kukuku que tenemos aquí – decía desenfundando su espada mirando atrás al recién llegado

Tobi al ver a los Shinobis correr hacia ellos creaban una circulo de Amaterasu de unos veinte metros de alto donde quedaba dentro el, Orochimaru, Alex y naruto que había visto a Alex y alcanzado a entrar

Alex al observar el Amaterasu, maldecía para luego ver a naruto y quienes tenían al frente – naruto cuidado- grita y corre hacia su amigo cuando Orochimaru lanza hacia él una serpiente

Naruto le alcanza a esquivar cayendo a unos metros tras Tobi – Alex- ve a su amigo que se acerca, saca su espada para combatir junto a él pelirrojo que hacia la misma acción – mi chakra está bajo y Kurama informa que meda chakra, pero lentamente está reparando el daño de Neji – decía jadeando un poco

Alex asentía – el mío igual- dice mintiendo pues trataba de comunicarse con fénix, pero este no le había vuelto hablar desde lo de juanto – debemos luchar mientras nos sacan

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato junto a los demás al ver que los adolescentes habían quedado atrapados con Orochimaru y Tobi, comenzaba a absorber parte del Amaterasu mientras Itachi formaba el Susano completo, movía sus alas para que el fuego se moviera hacia Nagato y con su espada trataba de darle a Tobi

Los otros usaban varios jutsus tratando de pasar el círculo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobi esquivando a Itachi un poco- vámonos Orochimaru, informaremos a danzo después – decía firme mirando los dos menores usando su kamui aparecía tras naruto al verlo distraído con el sannin tomaba una Katana apuntando a su cuello, pero es detenida por la Katana de Alex

Alex mordía su labio viendo como Tobi ponía chakra en la espada, este trataba de hacer lo mismo pero no tenía mucho así que trataba de ponerle de colores que era el chakra del fénix pero no podía _– oye nos mataran feniixxxx-_ gritaba en su mente sin obtener respuesta alguna, le era imposible estirar sus brazos para repelar el ataque sin salir herido el y naruto, escuchaba parte de la espada quebrarse pues no resistía la presión del chakra

-se lo dije a Nagato que pagaría con su sangre no – decía Tobi colocando en la espada más chakra la cual se cubría de negro con pequeñas llamas en los bordes logrando su objetivo de quebrar la del menor

Alex le oía y miraba, viendo la espada ya apunto de ceder completamente la soltaba para estirar sus brazos y repelar a Tobi, pero en esas cortas milésimas de segundo Tobi bajaba su Katana enterrándola en Alex y la punta en Naruto, se escuchaban dos gritos de dolor

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato, Tsunade, Yahiko, Hashirama, Minato, Tobirama, Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi y Gai al oír los gritos aumentaban su presión contra el fuego tratando de quitarlo

Konan y Kushina al oír a sus hijos sintieron como si sus vidas se acabaran y gritaron a la vez.

Narutooooo – gritaba Kushina al oír a su hijo

Aleeex – gritaba Konan

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se escuchaban los dos nombres en dos gritos de mujeres

Tobi salía a volar por la repulsión soltando la espada y entraba en su kamui desapareciendo.

Orochimaru al ver como los dos niños eran heridos tomaba su espada dirigiéndola a naruto que había caído al suelo por la Katana, dirigía la punta de la espada hacia él, pero este la detiene con un rasengan que había creado con su brazo bueno

Orochimaru salta hacia atrás observando que ya había Nagato absorbido una parte importante del Amaterasu, ve entrar a Konan, Kushina y Yahiko –kukukukuku nos vemos después – decía desapareciendo en varias serpientes que se sumergían en el suelo

Naruto desasía el rasengan y caía sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo el cual tenía una cortadura de unos dos centímetros además de que quemaba como los mil demonios

Tsunade llegaba junto a él comenzando a sanarlo mientras Kurama hacia lo mismo - tranquilo estará bien todo si – dice la sannin preocupada pero concentrada en su trabajo

el rubio miraba hacia atrás al ver a su amigo tirado de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo derecho que aún tenía la Katana dentro – abue…la Alex- decía jadeando naruto

Konan, Kushina y Yahiko habían entrado, trataban de ir tras Tobi y Orochimaru, pero estos ya se habían ido, al no poder correr hacia ellos, ven a Tsunade con naruto y se acercan

Konan miraba a Alex allí arrodillado con la Katana en su hombro – tranquilo dile al fénix que comience a sanar si – decía angustiada sin saber lo que había pasado antes

Tsunade ve que Kurama ya tenía controlada la sangre y va con Alex – oye gaki dile a fénix que sacare la espada que suprima el dolor y me ayude a sanar si

El pelirrojo que levantaba su cabeza asentía mientras veía como Tsunade sacaba la espada de apoco, suprimía el grito, pero al no poder aguantar el dolor daba un salto hacia atrás cayendo de rodillas cerca de Itachi, varios le miraban confundidos- es…pera A... Abuela duele mu…cho- jadeaba sosteniéndose se veía claramente que la sangre no paraba de salir además que el menor estaba aguantando lo que podía el dolor

Nagato que había acabado de absorber el Amaterasu, veía a su hijo había recibido las imágenes del camino, pero no entendía muchas cosas – Alex dime porque fénix no está ayudando con la curación- dice al ver como no paraba la sangre, sorprendiendo esto a varios

Tsunade se volvía a acercar – déjame hablar con ese pajarraco – decía furiosa, pero al ver que el menor negaba se calmaba y ponía su palma sobre el hombro de este – Itachi busca a Shizune haku o sora alguno de los tres me sirve- decía seria la sannin viendo al muchacho desaparecer

Minato se acercaba a su hijo abrazándolo y revisándolo junto a Kushina

Naruto recibía las atenciones sonriendo feliz de tenerlos hay con el

Sarutobi se acercaba al segundo – porque no han desaparecido – decía serio pues la pelea había acabado

El segundo solo miraba la escena intrigado – a un tenemos chakra además tardaremos tres días en desaparecer debido a que el control fue quitado de nosotros antes que se gastara la mitad de nuestro chakra- decía serio tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que en unas horas se las responderían cuando se calmara todo

Shizune llegaba junto a Itachi y se acercaba corriendo a Tsunade - mi lady debe quitarla – veía asentir a la sannin que de un jalón quitaba la espada oyéndose un grito seco del menor, que caía de rodillas jadeando mientras la sannin y su aprendiz trataban de curarlo pues la Katana había atravesado parte del hueso y cortado varios tejidos, músculos, venas mientras quemaba por donde iba

Sarutobi asiente y ve la aldea había quedado muy perjudicada, cae frente a él su hijo asuma, kurenai, Gai, anko, Bee, Kakashi, shukaku y ibiki – vamos con Tsunade – dice llevándolos frente a ella – informe de la situación

Tsunade mientras sanaba y rogaba que el fénix ayudara, pero eso no pasaba miraba a los ninjas- informe de la situación

Shukaku miraba a los presentes algo sorprendido – se han capturado 10 Shinobis de Suna, tres del sonido y cinco renegados, el número de muertos se dará en unos minutos, la aldea está afectada en su 72% se están apagando varios incendios la parte que no se perjudico fue los refugios y la sur donde se encontraba el tsuchikage ayudando

Tsunade pide a Shizune una venda con la cual vendaban el hombro de Alex y sujetaban su brazo a su cuerpo – debes tenerlo allí y no sé qué habrá pasado con fénix, pero él puede reconstruir esos tejidos dañados, si no lo hace en unas horas cuando haya recuperado más chakra te revisare - suspira

Alex tenía la mirada gacha mientras se notaba como la venda se manchaba de sangre un poco y el menor jadeaba

Tsunade le levanta la mirada – Alex si el no sana ese brazo no sé si lo vuelvas a usar- decía seria sorprendiendo a los presentes para luego ver a sus Shinobis – encontrémonos en tres horas en la mansión Namizake Senju Uzumaki con los líderes de los clanes, Jinchurikis, tsuchikage, los jounin , iruka, omoi, que se han llevados al hospital los heridos que puedan atender, los que estén muy graves a la mansión, saquen a la gente de los refugios repartan las provisiones guardadas y hagan campamentos – dice seria y ve a Nagato - necesito que tú con Jiraiya, Minato, naruto y roge creen una barrera que proteja la aldea, los tres primeros Hokages, Kushina, los Jinchurikis ayudaran junto a Konan, Yahiko, el camino que trajeron y los de Akatsuki a los jounin de la aldea y en lo que vean deberán ayudar nos veremos todos en la mansión a la hora acordada – decía seria viendo a varios salir a hacer su labor

Konan se acercaba a su hijo abrazándole – que paso – preguntaba, pero el pelirrojo solo volteaba la mirada y no respondía esto enfadaba la kunoichi- Alex Uzumaki me dices ya que paso o.…- se callaba al sentir la mano de Nagato en su hombro y verlo negar

Nagato miraba a su hijo, luego a Konan- vamos tenemos trabajo en tres horas nos sentaremos a hablar con él si – dice llevándosela

Alex iba a ir tras naruto, pero es detenido por Tsunade la que le hacía indicaciones de que debía ir con ella, el menor hacia caso

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade al llegar a la mansión había mandado llamar a haku, sora, Shizune, sakura, ino y Hinata que le ayudaran

La sannin mientras veía entrar varios heridos graves entre ellos a Neji hyuga se acercaba al pelirrojo – al parecer no quieres hablar de lo que paso entre tú y fénix, mira debes solucionar eso ya de ahí depende el movimiento de tu brazo además por lo que vi Gaara estaba también enojado contigo, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero asume las consecuencias y hazte responsable de tus actos gaki – decía seria pero le besaba la frente dejándolo sentado en el sofá

Sora al llegar veía a su novio sentado en la sala mirando a la nada y vendado- que paso Konan-san está bien – ve asentir al menor – entonces por que estas aquí y vendado – decía para luego escuchar el llamado de Tsunade, salía corriendo hacia allí luego averiguaría que paso

Alex se levantaba, salía a la parte trasera de la mansión allí se encontraba el gran tigre ordenando su pelaje cubierto de sangre pues este también había luchado, se encargó de ayudar en el cuidado de los niños que estaban en la academia junto a varios Shinobis, el pelirrojo caminaba hacia uno de los cuartos y mordía su pulgar sacando algo de sangre activaba unos sellos de supresión de chakra en el lugar, junto a uno que no dejaba entrar o salir nada a menos que se desactivaran con la sangre del sellador, entraba, abría con una mano el rollo sacando el cuerpo de juanto con la ayuda de un clon lo dejaban allí sobre una cama que había, inconsciente le dejaba allí descansar mientras volvía a salir y cerraba la puerta activando todos los sellos , caminaba sentándose junto a bolita ayudándole en silencio

El felino le miraba y se dejaba ayudar – que paso – decía quedándose luego en silencio, conocía bien a su compañero así que cuando comenzó a hablar le escucho

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Las tres horas pasaban Nagato, naruto, Roger, Jiraiya y Minato habían logrado crear una barrera que protegiera la aldea y la sostenían los 9 bijuus, pues fénix no le respondía ni a sus hermanos, los pobladores se habían quedado en unos refugios que había ayudado hacer Hashirama con el elemento madera, este se había sorprendido y puesto muy orgulloso al ver que naruto había heredado este elemento, a la gente allí se le dio comida y mañana se solucionaría lo de sus hogares.

Los líderes de clan habían ordenado sus respectivos clanes y luego viajaban a la mansión Uzumaki, akimichi y inuzuka habían llegado allí de primeras junto a hyuga, los sarutobi, shikaku, yamanaka abúrame habían llegado minutos después, se habían reunido en la sala junto a omoi, los jounin, Jinchurikis y kages

Minato y Kushina entraban a su casa la cual le traía muchos recuerdos

– síganme todos – decía Minato yendo a la parte trasera de la mansión donde se encontraba Alex y bolita bajo un árbol, el shinobi llamaba a naruto y le indicaba que colocara chakra en uno de los símbolos de la puerta esto hacía que un gran techo se expandiera alrededor del cual se desprendían varias cortinas blancas y rojas formando como paredes, les invitaba a seguir pues el lugar era mucho más grande y tenía la misma a climatización que la casa

Alex se paraba junto a bolita caminando a un lado mientras los demás llegaban al lugar

Rogué y naruto corrían hacia el deteniéndolo –datebayo espera dile a fénix que colabore en la barrera -decía serio el rubio, pero se sorprende al ver negar a su amigo

Tsunade llegaba junto a haku, Shizune, sora y Hinata que se sentaban agotados en el prado habían logrado salvar a varios Shinobis, pero también otras personas murieron

\- bien ya estamos aquí todos reunidos denme un reporte – decía firme la sannin

Kakashi tomaba la palabra – 72% de la aldea afectada, heridos 473 entre ellos 403 civiles, 50 Shinobis, 25 de Konoha 13 de Iwa y 12 de ame, y de las filas enemigas tenemos 20, 15 de la arena, 4 del sonido, 1 renegado de Konoha, fallecidos son 322, 122 civiles, 175 enemigos de los cuales son 82 del sonido, 10 renegados, 65 de Konoha, 10 de Iwa y 8 de ame- decía dando el reporte de personas debido a que las capturadas ya las habían dado – Tsunade sama el shinobi que estaba junto a Orochimaru y Tobi en las gradas no ha sido encontrado, se cree que huyo

Gaara negaba estando a un lado junto a naruto, roge, sora y haku que le miraban sorprendidos y confundidos

Por qué dices que no datebayo- decía naruto confundido, pero volvía a escuchar a Tsunade cuando Gaara no le respondió

Tsunade suspiraba debía hacer algo con los capturados y muertos de las aldeas enemigas, pero eso lo dejaría para mañana- muy bien cómo se darán cuenta la aldea ha sufrido grandes daños por eso se pide la ayuda de todos los clanes con un 5% cada uno de los costos totales de la reconstrucción – esto hacía que varios líderes de clanes menores se sorprendieran

Shukaku aclaraba su garganta hablando de primeras- el clan Nara lo hará – decía serio y le seguía akimichi, yamanaka, sarutobi, hyuga, inuzuka, abúrame, Senju que Hashirama hablaba sorprendiendo a aquellos que no se habían dado cuenta, del primer Hokage revivido, Kakashi como líder del clan Hatake y único del clan aceptaba, junto a Namizake y Uzumaki que era naruto, Mikoto estaba allí presente al ser la líder quería demostrar que el clan Uchiha cambiaria así que aceptaba, 10 clanes pequeños aceptaban de a un 2%

Tsuchikage tomaba la palabra – Iwa ayudara con un 10% - decía serio sorprendiendo a varios

Kiri igual ayudara con un 5%, junto a Kumo 5%, y ame ayudara con un 10%, Akatsuki con un 5% - decía Konan dejando sorprendido a todos y preguntándose como harían para que Kumo y Kiri aceptaran, pero esto ya se tenía planeado

Tsunade sonreía al escuchar la colaboración y suspira más tranquila - agradezco a los clanes y kages, otro punto es que los resultados de los chunin se darán a conocer mañana o en dos días, después de una reunión de los kages de Konoha, ame, Iwa, Kiri y Kumo sus representantes – esto sorprendía a varios junto a los Jinchurikis y gennins presentes, seguía hablando de otros asuntos que afectaban a la aldea y los clanes

 **Continuara….**


	33. Chapter 33: asuntos

**Capítulo 33: asuntos**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade sonreía al escuchar la colaboración y suspira más tranquila - agradezco a los clanes y kages, otro punto es que los resultados de los chunin se darán a conocer mañana o en dos días, después de una reunión de los kages de Konoha, ame, Iwa, Kiri y Kumo sus representantes – esto sorprendía a varios junto a los Jinchurikis y gennins presentes, seguía hablando de otros asuntos que afectaban a la aldea y los clanes

Hiashi se acercaba a Hinata – como se encuentra Neji- decía recordando como había sido herido en la invasión, aunque le sorprendió que siguiera peleando luego de su lucha en la arena

Hinata al ver a su padre tragaba saliva y trataba de verse segura- e.… está bien, logramos salvar su vida y sus canales de chakra Tsunade-sama dijo que se quedaría aquí en la mansión bajo la vigilancia de Shizune-san y Itachi- san

El líder de los hyuga asiente suspirando, esto sorprende a su hija que esperaba otra reacción de su padre- tú te quedaras cuidándolo Hinata- decía serio dándole la espalda se voltea con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirige a saludar a su amigo Minato

Nagato miraba a su hijo apartado del resto sabía que debía hablar con él, pero primero tenía que solucionar un asunto con los revividos, se dirigía a una Kushina que no soltaba a naruto mientras lo arrastraba señalándole a cada líder del clan y exigiéndole a su hijo si fueron malos con el

Naruto apenado rogaba que alguien le rescatara y miraba las miradas asustadas de los líderes que le habían maltratado los cuales eran de los más pequeños que eran cuatro de resto habían sido civiles- mamá no hablare te diré después – dice haciendo enojar a Kushina que era detenida por su esposo que lograba que naruto fuera liberado el cual huía hacia Gaara

Minato había visto a Hiashi su amigo, pero su deber era salvar a su hijo así que caminaba hacia su esposa abrazándola y soportando varios puños en su pecho y quejas – ya Kushina-chan luego sabremos si – dice y ve fijo a Nagato que llegaba a su lado

Nagato junto a Yahiko y Itachi llegaban al lado de Minato y Kushina – me gustaría hablar con ambos – decía el pelirrojo

Minato asentía y se alejaban de la multitud con una Kushina jurando venganza- sí que sería – dice tratando de recordar el nombre de los presentes

Jiraiya que se había acercado a ellos tomaba la palabra- cierto no los han presentado Nagato Uzumaki, Yahiko y conocerás al hijo mayor de fugaku, Itachi Uzumaki – decía viendo la confusión del apellido de Itachi

Nagato asiente – gracias ero-sennin – esto hacia sacar una carcajada de los presentes y un depresivo Jiraiya- Minato-san, Kushina-san vengo a ofrecerles que vuelvan a la vida a través de…- no logra terminar al ser interrumpidos

Naruto se había acercado de apoco y al oír a Nagato corría al frente separando sus manos para cubrir a sus padres- Nooooo no quiero que sean caminos – esto hacía que Minato y Kushina le miraran confundidos

Itachi no logra junto a Jiraiya y Yahiko reprimir una carcajada al escuchar al menor

– Jajajaja sería un buen camino el rayo amarillo de Konoha- dice Yahiko esquivando un puño de Kushina

Nagato suspira y negaba – no es de esa forma naruto tranquilo – dice despeinando al menor – ve con Alex si averigua que paso por favor

Naruto suspira y asiente – está bien – dice y sale a correr hacia su amigo

Minato sosteniendo a Kushina para que no matara a Yahiko ve a Nagato – de qué forma seria, además no lose Nagato-san volver a la vida no estaríamos violando sus leyes y disgustando a la muerte

Nagato leve y sonríe dándose cuenta del parecido de naruto de ambos, eso le hizo pensar si su hijo se parecía también tanto a los tres- Minato- san mis ojos me dan ese poder de traer los muertos a la vida, el problema sería si pretendo traer a todos los fallecidos en esta invasión hay si yo moriría y la muerte exigiría sus muertos lentamente , al revivir dos no ocasionaría ningún inconveniente, gastaría gran parte de mi chakra que podría recuperar- decía y ve a Minato que hablaría- no daré la oferta a nadie más el primero dijo que él no aceptaría porque él ya vivió y vio crecer a su familia el segundo sé que me dirá lo mismo, la oferta será solo para los dos nadie podrá tomar su lugar, he conocido a naruto por un par de años y sé que un niño necesita crecer con sus padres – decía viéndolos pensativos

Kushina miraba a Minato y luego a naruto en verdad quería ser parte de su vida, verlo crecer y ver sus nietos – Minato-kun pienso igual que tu sobre las leyes de la vida, pero hemos pensando tanto en otros y tan poco en nosotros que quiero pasar tiempo con naruto así que yo aceptare – dice seria viendo asentir a Nagato

Minato suspira al oírla era cierto por pensar en otros su hijo había salido herido- acepto cuando seria

Nagato sonríe al verlos – mañana mismo esta noche descansaran, igual que yo además por lo que escuche quedarían en esa forma tres días hasta desaparecer así que para no arriesgar nada mañana mismo se realizara temprano el procedimiento – decía cortes

Tsunade despedía a los líderes prometiendo cuidar a tres de los hijos de estos que estaban en recuperación y se acercaba a su abuelo para hablar con él y contarle sobre su vida debía aprovechar el tiempo que estaría aquí

Hashirama que había detenido a naruto hablaba enérgico con el menor – en estos días te mostrare donde guardo mis técnicas mokuton junto a un jutsu prohibido sensacional –dice gritando el primero como niño pequeño mientras varios le miraban confundidos

Naruto se le iluminaban los ojos – e… enserio abuelo Hashirama - decía para luego abrazarle – cuál es ese jutsu coool

Hashirama le miraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado – lo invente para sacarle la piedra a Tobirama – decía sin darse cuenta que su hermano le miraba – es un jutsu que es capaz de llenar la aldea de pinturas infantiles en cinco segundos es sensacional – dice mientras los ojos de ambos se iluminaban

Tobirama se acercaba dándole un puño a su hermano – tú fuiste el creador de ese maldito jutsu Hashirama- dice furioso pues le había ocasionado mucho papeleo hasta que lo prohibió

Tsunade que se acercaba a ellos reía junto a sarutobi el cual agradecía su prohibición – naruto no aprenderás ese jutsu – le decía la sannin a su nieto pues si esos mocosos ya le daban tanto peleo con ese jutsu seria a un mas

Naruto que ayudaba a Hashirama a pararse miraba a su abuela suspirando, lo aprendería así fuera a escondidas

Hashirama se levanta y limpia para mirar a los que habían quedado – eh kakuzu – decía llamando la atención de Tobirama pues ambos lo conocían

Kakuzu se acercaba mirando a Hashirama – primer Hokage tiempo sin vernos desde nuestra pelea si no estoy mal – decía cortes y comenzaban a hablar como si fueran viejos amigos

Konan que ahora estaba hablando con Kushina miraba la escena podía aprovechar y decirle al primero lo de los pergaminos, en eso miraba a un lado viendo a su hijo preocupada que estaba con el tigre

Gaara se acercaba a Alex sentándose a su lado – shikaku quiere hablar contigo no está muy contento – decía viéndolo suspirar – dice que quiere hablar con todos los que estamos aquí así que le diré a Minato- san que ponga los sellos serán enviados a un campo mental – se levanta y va a hablar con Minato

Alex solo asentía pues no se sentía bien para acercarse a el grupo*

Minato se encontraba hablando con Jiraiya sobre la forma del rasengan cuando es interrumpido por Gaara

-Minato-san podría por favor activar sellos de protección en toda la mansión – decía cortes Gaara

\- por qué quieres que active el sello de protección y prohibición de entrada en toda la propiedad – decía el cuarto confundido

Jiraiya al entender al menor solo tocaba el hombro de su hijo- has lo que dice – decía

el cuarto asentía haciendo lo dicho esto ponía en alerta a la mayoría allí presentes, los Jinchurikis se sentaban seguido de Yahiko, tsuchikage, Nagato, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, omoi, Kakashi, iruka, onoki, Itachi, Zabuza, anko, kakuzu, Jiraiya, Tsunade y sarutobi que ya habían vivido lo que iba a pasar , esto sorprendía a Kushina, el segundo, hidan y Minato que se sentaban igual que el resto mientras Hashirama y Hinata se quedaban de pie, para sorpresa de todos una gran ola de chakra salía de Gaara era la primera vez que fénix no convocaba una reunión

El campo mental que se observaba era el mayor parte cubierto de arena con un pequeño lago en una esquina y algo de prado, se veía a shukaku relajado entre la arena, a Kurama y los demás bijuu menos a fénix en los brazos de su Jinchurikis, Hashirama y Hinata caían mareados al ser su primera vez mientras los demás observaban lo que pasaba

Kushina se sorprende al ver a los bijuu en ese tamaño y su hijo cargando a Kurama – que hacemos aquí

Shukaku tomaba la palabra asiendo que todos le prestaran atención **– bienvenidos todos a mi morada, primero hoy los Jinchurikis cometieron varios errores que les costara una semana de entrenamiento extremo con los cuatro de allí-** señalaba a Kushina, Minato, Hashirama y el segundo el cual iba a hablar – **se claramente que en tres días desaparecerán lo alargaremos a dos semanas déjenoslo a nosotros y no crean que Gai no se unirá –** dicho esto hace sacar un Nooooo de nueve Jinchurikis y carcajadas de la mayoría – **cierto se me olvidaba todos los aquí presentes se unirán al entrenamiento hasta los vejetes –** señala a sarutobi y tsuchikage mientras la mayoría se decía que eso no sería tan duro, el tsuchikage juraba que al volver a Iwa pondría su remplazo

Kyubi se estiraba y hablaba haciendo que todos le colocaran cuidado – **bien eso nos lo podías decir a fuera shukaku lo que me pregunto es porque aquí, sé que cometieron errores algunos en usar más chakra de nosotros del que debían-** dice viendo a haku, sora, naruto, fu, Utakata, yuguito, y rogué que miraban a otro lado- **otro que claramente rompió la regla de no rapear en batallas y Gaara que se apresuró y perdió tu control-** los dos últimos silbaban – **a se me olvida Alex también uso más chakra, además de que fénix no contesta -** decía serio dejando sorprendidos a quienes conocían el ave

Shikaku asiente **– sí, pero quiero saber o queremos saber por qué no dejaste que Gaara matara a quien me controlo –** decía y esto sorprendía a todos menos a un tigre, se escuchaban varios porque, donde estaban todos reunidos mientras veían al menor acariciando a bolita – **habla ahora mocoso –** gritaba cogiéndolo con su arena y alzándole esto hacía que Nagato, Konan y Yahiko estuvieran pendientes para cualquier cosa

Alex no daba la cara la mantenida agachada sin mirar a nadie, afuera de su hombro volvía a salir sangre, era estrujado por shukaku el cual estaba furioso

Itachi y Nagato detenían a Konan que no cometiera un bijuu homicidio, mientras veían pensativos al menor de por qué no hacía ni decía nada

Kurama se levanta de naruto y pega un grito – **pajarraco sal ya de donde estés o te saco –** dice siendo apoyado por la mayoría de sus hermanos al no ver a fénix, el cual salía volando posándose lejos de su Jinchuriki para sorpresa de todos

Fénix suspiraba mirando a Alex fijamente- **dame una razón convincente de porque hiciste lo que hiciste y para curarte por que hasta el momento no he hecho ni are nada por tu brazo -** decía sorprendiendo a todos

Tsunade se levantaba enfrentando al ave – no te das cuenta que puede perder la movilidad del brazo fénix- dice furiosa haciendo que varios se agruparan con miedo

Fénix la miraba mientras shukaku seguía estrujando al menor – **Tsunade no he visto la herida, pero fue con Katana no es para tanto -** dice para luego ignorar la sannin que comenzaba a amenazarle

Sora miraba a Alex preocupada y luego a fénix, saliendo del campo mental al ser Jinchuriki, afuera observaba a Alex con la venda ya llena de sangre y su cara llena de dólar, volvía entrar al campo y se abalanzaba hacia shukaku, pero era detenida por las colas del sanbi- para lo estas lastimando más – gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos esto alertaba a todos y hacía que shukaku aflojara el agarre se escuchaban varios jadeos del pelirrojo menor

Shukaku sin soltarlo le miraba serio – **habla-** decía dándole una orden amenazante

Alex jadeaba mordiendo su labio aguantaba el dolor levantaba su rostro mirando fijo al fénix mientras los demás callaban y les miraban- sé que debí dejarlo que le mataran pero me negué sentí algo que me decía que estaba allí por obligación por los que amaba, no por voluntad, está en la mansión no dejare que lo dañen – dice recibiendo una mirada penetrante de los bijuu- me hare responsable de lo que suceda y pido disculpas a shukaku pero – su respiración era agitada- Kurama cuando te capturo el primero no lo odiaste- dice y Hashirama agachaba su cabeza mientras Kurama en brazos de naruto le veía fijo- o ustedes cuando muchos han sido controlados no han odiado ese sentimiento pero se ven obligados a hacerlos por sus vidas o por los que aman- decía dejándolos pensativos – perdóname fénix sé que debí oírte pero tú mismo me has hablado que hay buenos y malos, igualmente que hay gente que vemos buena y es mala como kabuto que sigue ciegamente su líder por poder, o malos que son buenos como la mayoría de bijuus y Jinchurikis somos considerados y rechazados solo porque la sociedad los estigmatiza que somos peligrosos así llegando a odiarnos y rechazarnos, quiero que sepan que así vi a juanto como uno de nosotros rechazado solo por poseer algo que el no deseo o pudo controlar- decía sin dejar de ver al ave

Los que estaban solo se quedaban allí pensativos de alguna forma todos habían pasado por la misma situación, shukaku dejaba al pelirrojo en el suelo y se hacía pequeño en brazos de Gaara

Alex parado sin dejar de ver al fénix volvía a hablar- ustedes son mi familia, mi gente preciosa no quiero que nada les pase, sé que para muchos mi forma de actuar no fue la adecuada, pero creo que juanto es alguien que merece otra oportunidad- decía evitando que vieran el dolor que sentía en el brazo- fénix no te pido que sanes mi brazo solo no me niegues tu amistad- decía mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos

El ave le veía en verdad lo había enojado su Jinchuriki, pero en gran parte tenía razón- **mocoso -** suspiraba pidiendo paciencia de no ahorcarlo hay mismo y claridad para pensar - **salgamos todos quiero ver al sujeto –** dicho esto shukaku sacaba a todos del campo mental, el fénix salía del cuerpo de Alex en una pequeña versión de el mismo como los demás bijuu

Los que no estaban acostumbrados a ver esto se sorprendían, los revividos comenzaban a preguntarle a los Jinchurikis y presentes que había pasado, además de cómo era posible que los bijuu salieran.

Alex jadeaba sentándose tocaba su hombro el cual estaban ya las vendas manchadas de sangre, se levanta evadiendo a Konan que quería mirarle y estaba preocupada solo caminaba yendo al cuarto donde estaba el sujeto lo abre dejando entrar al fénix

Tsunade se acercaba al menor tratando de sanarle junto a sora

Alex solo miraba al frente donde fénix estaba con juanto

Fénix entraba al cuarto viendo a él pelinegro juanto aun inconsciente con su rostro manchado de sangre, colocaba una de sus palmas sobre el pecho de este haciéndola brillar – **que te vio-** suspira mirándolo – **viejo porque o para que me hiciste han pasado cientos de años y aun no entiendo -** decía a la nada y a nadie, salía segundo después y miraba fijo a su Jinchuriki

Alex se alejaba de Tsunade y sora volviendo a sellar el lugar- fénix – se quedaba mirándole confundido pues sentía la confusión de este y por la conexión que creo el sabio en fénix con un Jinchuriki pudo escuchar lo que dijo adentro en su mente

fénix le miraba suspirando sabiendo que le había escuchado – **aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, y sé que tú tampoco , pero el tiempo las dirá después de todo, así que mi amistad no te la retirare mocoso no pienses cosas así, como si pudiera coger irme y no volver sabes que eso no puede ser -** decía recibiendo una sonrisa del menor mientras los demás le miraban y algunos confundidos como los revividos preguntaban varias cosas a los otros

Alex miraba al fénix con una sonrisa en su rostro y caía de rodilla tomando su hombro que volvía a sangrar pues Tsunade no había quitado las vendas para que no entrara infección, varios le miraban preocupados

fénix miraba preocupado a su Jinchuriki y volaba, posándose en el hombro lastimado, comenzaba a hacerlo brillar mientras varios gritos salían del menor - **con que te hirió Tobi-** decía esto Konan, Nagato y Yahiko se acercaban corriendo, Shizune corría adentro buscando la Katana

-que pasa fénix – decía Nagato serio llegando a su lado

Shizune volvía y dejaba una Katana envuelta en el suelo que después desenvolvía, la Katana tenía la hoja completamente negra se notaba que el chakra podía pasar a través de ella

Fénix miraba confundido el objeto no lo había visto antes, escuchaba pasos y miraba como kisame y Zabuza se acercaban sorprendidos – **que sucede la conocen -** preguntaba

Zabuza asiente su cara era de sorpresa – sí, he escuchado de ella pero pensé que había sido destruida, se cree que quema todo lo que se atraviesa con el envenenándolo a su vez, fue de las primeras que crearon – decía kisame mientras le miraban – no recuerdo bien en este momento pero si no estoy mal son dos que son el yin y el yang esta que está aquí es la oscura – muchos no entendían lo que hablaban

fénix al oírle y recordar algo vivido en Uzu asiente – **sora Tsunade preparen adentro una camilla debo mirar más afondo la herida, lleven a naruto no me gusta para nada y más lo que me dice kisame -** dice volando hacia la casa

Nagato tomaba a su hijo que estaba de rodillas jadeando y le cargaba llevándolo – debemos hablar después contigo por ahora recupérate si – le llevaba al lugar asignado y besaba su frente dejándole allí

Tsunade y sora entraban a uno de los cuartos que habían acoplado para procedimientos médicos, la sannin desvendaba al menor viendo que la herida de Alex se había expandido –c…como. - sorprendida desvendan a naruto revisándolo

Fénix miraba a naruto - **al parecer el zorro pulgoso hizo un buen trabajo al parar el veneno y eliminarlo de naruto así que estará bien solo debe descansar** \- decía para ver que el menor salía y asentía

Sora miraba preocupada a su novio que respiraba allí acostado en la cama agitado y con dolor

Fénix llegaba donde Alex y veía como la herida había crecido, mientras se maldecía por su orgullo, colocaba sus alas sobre el menor comenzando a hacerlo que brillara mientras era ayudado por la sannin y sora

 **Ooooooooooooo**

los demás afuera se les asignaban cuartos, pero seis de ellos se quedaban allí afuera en la sala esperando noticias, tres horas pasaban Tsunade había salido agotada con sora en brazos

Nagato que estaba allí afuera sentado se paraba y tomaba la niña mientras Jiraiya ayudaba a su prometida- que paso como esta Alex- decía preocupado igual que Konan, Yahiko, rogué y Itachi que estaban allí

Tsunade se recargaba en Jiraiya y Minato que habían llegado de la cocina pues a un al ser Edo tensei no dormía –la sanación está muy lenta, fénix me obligo a salirme con sora ella no quería y la noqueo nos mandó a descansar- decía la sannin cayendo rendida sobre Jiraiya que la llevaba arriba con Minato

Nagato llevaba a la menor la recostaba y volvía sentándose de nuevo mirando la puerta preocupado mientras trataba de calmar a Konan

Seis horas más tarde cuando empezaba a amanecer se podía ver varios allí en la sala todos durmiendo, Minato, Kushina, Hashirama y el segundo como no dormían habían decidido que apenas amanecieran entrarían a ver a el menor, pues hace unas dos horas una luz de colores había asomado debajo de la puerta.

Minato abría la puerta observando la escena el pequeño se encontraba dormido sin camisa con una línea de colores sobre sus hombros mientras una pequeña ave dormía sobre su pecho, los cuatros observaban y salían volviendo a la cocina.

-es extraño no les parece – decía el segundo a los otros tres revividos mientras pasaban junto a un tigre que dormía en la puerta – la verdad es que no entiendo muchas cosas porque Tobi se marchó con Orochimaru, sé que éramos varios, pero al tener a los dos Jinchurikis del fénix y naruto encerrados en aquel circulo hubiera podido controlarlos y seguir la pelea – dice mirando al patio

Minato que le escuchaba miraba a su esposa que estaba pensativa – cuando apareció esa especie de planta escuche que les habían mandado retirarse que encontraron otros aliados mi pregunta es quien es su líder además su chakra se me es familiar

Hashirama tenía en sus manos un juego de naipes que revolvía y repartía entre los cuatro – quien es Tobi, no nos han dicho mucho además no pensé que se pudiera formar la relación que tienen ahora los Jinchurikis con sus bijuus, sé que Orochimaru está con él por poder, pero algo más afondo me intriga – decía preocupado mirando su juego

Tsunade que había despertado pues tenía que ver la aldea les había escuchado desde la puerta- les contare desde el principio – decía sentándose pidiendo un juego miraba las cartas que su abuelo le había dado – verán hace trece años los tres líderes de ame que ustedes ven allí – señala a Nagato que dormía abrazado a Konan y Yahiko que dormía casi siendo estripado por sus dos amigos – tuvieron un hijo a Alex, ellos antes habían fundado una organización que buscaba la paz del mundo, meses después del nacimiento del niño llego Tobi diciendo que era madara – esto hace que Hashirama pusiera más cuidado – les propuso ayudarles y les engaño volviendo al niño Jinchuriki del fénix

El segundo que tomaba más cartas le miraba – del bijuu fénix, pero no solo eran nueve

Tsunade asentía – si solo son nueve- los presentes le miraban confundidos – el fénix no es un bijuu ni siquiera tiene chakra del Jûbi – sabía que al ser kages o esposa de este conocían la historia- ellos al darse cuenta del engaño buscaron a Jiraiya que les ayudara pues había sido su sensei cuando les encontró como huérfanos en ame y cuido, Jiraiya acepto, desde hay comenzaron a reuní los Jinchurikis para cuidarles ha sido un viaje y una aventura desde hace siete u ocho años que llevan con él, lo único que sabemos de Tobi es que fue el que controlo a Kurama en el ataque hace casi catorce años además de cosas muy básicas, no sabemos quién más este con el – decía viendo como Kushina ganaba la partida

Nos dejó dos pergaminos – todos miraban a Jiraiya que entraba y había hablado luego de escuchar todo – según kakuzu Hashirama – sama conoce la lengua – se sentaba junto a Tsunade para recibir su juego – queremos que nos ayude a descifrarlo

Hashirama asentía mirando sus cartas- que es el fénix – preguntaba el segundo mirando el juego

Jiraiya se quedaba en silencio unos segundos – según lo que comprendo es un fénix, fue la última creación de rikudo le hizo así por un mito que había del ave ya en esa fecha, posee poderes como los demás, sumado a esto la voluntad del sabio de los seis caminos, su confianza y parte de sus pensamientos además de que la conexión con su Jinchuriki es muy diferente a los otros ya que se podría decir que sus sentimientos son muy similares por no decir los mismos

Minato ganaba la partida y revolvía – entiendo gracias- decía y comenzaban a hablar de como Tsunade se volvió Hokage, de la masacre Uchiha lo cual había deprimido a Minato y Kushina, del cambio de apellido de Itachi no sabían el por qué así que se lo preguntarían a el mismo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato a la hora despertaba y acomodaba a Konan en el sofá junto a Yahiko los cuales a un dormían, observaba a todos los demás allí dormidos y abría la puerta de la sala de operaciones improvisada, entraba sin hacer ruido para luego tocar los cabellos de su hijo – no sé lo que haría si te perdiera a ti o a tu madre – decía con una pequeña sonrisa

Alex al sentir las caricias comenzó a despertar lentamente y escucho a su padre para luego abrir los ojos- nunca me dejen por favor – decía dándole una pequeña sonrisa cansado sintiendo el bulto que dormía en su pecho casi roncando

Nagato se sorprendía al verlo y negaba – mientras yo pueda nunca lo hare mi pequeño – le besaba la frente, tomaba con cuidado el ave ayudándole a sentar se la entregaba, mirando la línea de colores en el hombro – parece que en verdad se esforzó - se sentaba a su lado- sabes yo era como tu veía la bondad en el fondo de las personas, pero luego que muere Yahiko todo cambio si no fuera por tu madre me hubiera perdido en el dolor y el odio, luego naciste tu hay supe que eras mi razón de luchar por mi objetivo, al pasar los años he vuelto a sentir lo que sientes hijo el querer encontrar en el otro su bondad o su parte buena pero me he dado cuenta que muchos se aprovechan de la nobleza que les muestras al querer ayudarles, debes tener cuidado con ello y contigo mismo de no entregar a nadie por completo tu confianza, porque cuando te hiere uno de ellos puede convertirse todo ese sentimiento en odio, venganza y dolor – dice abrazándole por los hombros

Alex le mira para escucharlo, dejando el ave dormir a un lado abraza a su padre – gracias papá lo hare tendré cuidado- decía para sentir como el fénix se medió despertaba y caminaba acomodándose en sus piernas- creo que no solo fue de ti que soy así, si no también de el – no quería perder a ninguno de sus seres queridos

Nagato asiente sabia la conexión que había entre el ave y su hijo, no lo negaba eso le preocupaba un poco, se levanta sacando un rollo lo abre de este salían dos camisas – colócate una – dice reprimiendo su risa

Alex las miraba, tomaba la primera que decía él bebe de mamá inmediatamente negaba dejándola de lado – no, y menos aquí sabes cuantos hay en la mansión además cuántos de ellos nunca me dejarían en paz luego de verme con esa camisa – decía haciendo reír a su padre el seria uno de ellos, tomaba la segunda camisa mirándola, suspira leyendo lo que decía – enserio papá no tengo más ropa – suspira viendo a su padre negar se coloca la camisa que decía el mini clon de ame

Nagato reprimía la risa- perdón cuando enviaste la carta ya habíamos salido de la aldea y tu madre había mandado hacer esas camisas en el país de las olas donde no encontramos nada más abierto – reía mientras el menor le miraba con una cara de que no le creía - con la reconstrucción de la aldea no creo que haya mucho almacén de ropa abierto además porque no empacaste más ropa ehh

Alex suspira parándose sin taparse la frase pues había una atrás también que decía el mini clon de Nagato, Konan y Yahiko – si empaque y hasta compre solo que los entrañamientos de Gai no me dejaron nada que poner después de todo fueron semana y media con él, luego media con Itachi-ni, una con fénix imagínate toda la ropa que he perdido con ese jutsu según el debo perfeccionarlo hasta que la ropa también se restaure – suspira - luego ustedes que fue una donde si mal no recuerdo fui de compras y con tus entrenamientos y los de papá Yahiko me dejaron sin nada – suspira en verdad debería conseguir ropa

Nagato solo reía al oírlo – creo que eres el mejor cliente de ropa que hay sabes – dice recibiendo un puchero de su hijo, salía de la habitación con Alex detrás cargando un fénix profundo

se dirigían a la cocina donde se oían ruidos pues estaban Hashirama, Minato, Kushina y el segundo conversando junto a Itachi y Jiraiya sobre lo sucedido con Tobi, Akatsuki y sus vidas al llegar varios le saludaban

-bien mocoso como te sientes- decía el sannin viendo la ropa de este comenzaba a reír

Itachi reprimía la risa – te veo mejor jajajaja – no aguantaba y se le unía Hashirama junto a Kushina y Minato

Alex sonrojado suspira y se sentaba entre Minato y su padre – mejor – dice cargando el ave que ya roncaba

Tobirama mientras los otros reían miraba el ave – como lograron sacarles – decía esto llamaba la atención de los presentes que se calmaban y unían a la charla mientras jugaban con los naipes

Minutos después iba despertando el resto, pasaban por la cocina saludaban para luego salir al jardín delantero o trasero de la mansión, o subir a los otros pisos, algunos comenzaban a hacer un gran desayuno entre ellos Itachi y Shizune

Konan se despertaba mirando que la puerta donde estaba su bebe anoche ya se encontraba abierta, se levantaba rápidamente corriendo a la cocina donde lo veía y abrazaba llenándolo de besos – Ohh mi pequeñín como estas que paso – decía sin soltarle y revisándolo

Alex sonrojado por estar así sentía las risas de los demás presentes deja al ave en la silla y ve a Konan- estoy bien mamá- dice abrazándola tenía miedo de lo que pasara ahora en adelante, la peli azul correspondía el abrazo maternalmente

naruto y rogué los cuales esperaban que Konan acabara de estar con su hijo, abordaban a su amigo de preguntas el cual respondía con un simple no se

Konan sacaba dos pergaminos entregándoselos a roge y naruto que le miraban confundidos para abrirlos rápidamente sacando cada uno una camisa se miraba – bien que esperan para ponérsela a cada uno le traje una – dice mostrando siete pergaminos mas

naruto tragaba saliva mirando la camisa y lo que decía, suspiraba resignado quitándosela que tenia se ponía la que le habían regalado – g… gracias Konan-Oka-chan – dice mientras los presentes comenzaban a reír

Kushina se acercaba y abrazaba a su hijo – te ves hermoso Naru-chan – dice leyendo lo que decía * el zorrito más esponjoso Naru-kun*

Konan miraba a roge – que pasa roge-kun no te gusto – dice asiendo cara de dolida

roge rápido hablaba –s… si mamá me gusto – se quitaba su camisa y colocaba la que le habían traído escuchando más risas – gracias – le abrazaba achantado en su camisa se leía * el monito más kawuai de ame*

Itachi se acerca a sus estudiantes – bien mini clon de ame – reía viendo el puchero de Alex- zorrito esponjo sito Naru-kun- ve como naruto se achanta – y el monito más kawuai de ame, deberán usarlas por estos días pues son ordenes de su sensei – decía reprimiendo la risa mientras la cocina se llenaba de carcajadas

las de más camisa también tenían frases, pero la de Gaara decía el maestro de la arena, la de sora el arte es explosión, la de yuguito decía matatabi con un gran gato azul, la de haku decía maestro del hielo, la de Utakata decía saiken, la de fu maestro de los insectos y la de Bee maestro del rap.

sora entraba se acercaba a Alex el cual tragaba saliva al ver que extendía su mano cierra sus ojos para corresponder sorpresivamente un beso el cual ganaba varios chiflidos y unas fotos, la peli plata se separaba sonrojada- no me dejes baka- dice y le abraza para ser correspondida

Itachi ya más calmado los miraba – sora que no se les olvide que debemos tocar el tema del feudal – dice pues ya todos conocían que había pasado se les había dicho mientras iban llegando

sora suspira resignada tomando su obsequio da las gracias – si Itachi-ni lose, me dijeron que ayer cuando empezó la invasión lo sacaron por los túneles secretos – dice sabiendo que ahora su padre era un problema

Nagato se levantaba mientras todos terminaban su desayuno – bien creo que tenemos trabajo, Tsunade salió temprano con Kakashi, onoki y sarutobi a la reconstrucción de la aldea, kakuzu, kisame, Zabuza, Utakata, Bee, yuguito, omoi, haku, roge, naruto, fu, Gaara, hidan, Sasori, Deidara y el camino ayudaran en lo que más puedan a la reconstrucción junto a el primero y el segundo- dice viendo que asentían – Konan, Yahiko, Jiraiya, Alex y sora se quedaran conmigo tenemos algo que hacer con Minato y Kushina - decía serio viendo a varios asentir y salir

Minato se levantaba – bien me imagino que necesitaran un lugar tranquilo no – decía yendo hacia el segundo piso asiendo que Kushina, Jiraiya, Nagato, Yahiko, Alex el tigre que llevaba al fénix en el lomo y sora le siguieran, al llegar al final del pasillo del lado derecho del segundo piso realizaba un par de sello colocando su mano, la pared comenzaba a brillar para luego separarse dejando ver un cuarto muy bien acoplado con varios pergaminos , dos mesas y otras cosas- pasen – dice dejándoles entrar la pared vuelve a cerrarse

Jiraiya miraba el lugar sorprendido – aquí es donde ingresabas a entrenar y nadie te encontraba eh- decía sonriendo de lado al ver que su hijo rasca su nuca asintiendo

Nagato hablaba llamando la atención de todos- esta perfecto el lugar, - decía para luego ver a su hijo – hoy observaras uno de los poderes de nuestros ojos Alex – dice quitando la camisa- además de las consecuencias que trae al usarlo – decía, en su espalda se observaban seis cicatrices grandes que se abrían sacando seis barras de unos 30 cm de largo, en sus brazos se mostraban barias pequeñas barras de 1cm todos se sorprendían a excepción de Konan y Yahiko- veras cada barra es de uno de los caminos que reviví cinco de ellos los controlo pero uno – señala una barra que no era recta si no torcida en una espiral- este es el de Yahiko que tiene autonomía y los pensamientos anteriores a su vida, junto Asus sentimientos

Yahiko ya que Minato y Kushina le veían sorprendidos hablaba – si Nagato me revivió como su camino, eso significa que cuando el muera nosotros también, mientras al contrario esto no pasara – decía tranquilo dejando ver las barras de su cara – a través de estas barras Nagato puede observar lo que vemos además de comunicarse con nosotros, los otros caminos como humano - dice refiriéndose al que los acompaño – reciben instrucciones y obedecen aunque tienen la capacidad de llevar acabo sus poderes y de pensar no tienen una autonomía propia completa, yo si Nagato me dio aparte de poderes el liderazgo sobre los otros caminos, autonomía, mis pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos anteriores, además de poder ver y leer lo de los demás camino – vuelve a ocultar sus barras y se recarga en la pared mientras la mayoría leve sorprendido

Minato miraba a Nagato – un jutsu interesante en verdad, pero como dijo naruto no queremos volver como caminos – decía firme

Alex apenas asentía viendo las barras soba su espalda-papá, pero no volverás camino a Minato y Kushina – decía mirando la situación

negaba- no, no les volveré, aunque se gasta menos chakra en ese procedimiento, ellos solo volverán a vivir- dice y los huesos vuelven a entrar en su piel dejando solo las cicatrices – para eso necesito que sora este pendiente en todo momento de cuando los signos vitales de Minato y Kushina vuelvan- dice viendo asentir la menor y ve las dos mesas – por favor podrían acostarse allí – dice tranquilo

Alex le miraba – que consecuencias hay al revivir – decía intrigado

Nagato le miraba despeinándolo – veras para cada resurrección es diferente si harás camino o que vuelvan a la vida – decía pensando – para el camino cada vez que usas tu dojutsu existe la pasividad que el odio te consuma, la primera vez que lo use fue luego de la muerte de Yahiko al sentir aquel dolor allí supe que podía hacer esto, luego reviví a otros cinco pero para ese momento mi ser lentamente se consumía por el dolor , Konan y Yahiko al verme así comenzaron a ayudarme mi cabello luego de las resurrecciones era blanco como la luna – ve la confusión de su hijo- cuando usas un camino o resucitas tu cabello pierde color esto se debe a la gran cantidad de chakra que se utiliza

Alex asiente mirándolo confundido – porque este todo pelirrojo papá – esto hacía que Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina y sora miraran a Nagato mientras Konan y Yahiko reprimían una risa

Yahiko los miraba- se lo tintura jajajaja – esquivaba varios kunais de Nagato – pero que si es cierto dijiste luego que dejaste tu etapa de emo que el cabello así te hacia ver viejito así que comenzaste a tintura los mechones blancos a tu rojo natural – decía mientras se ocultaba tras Konan que solo reía

Nagato ve como los demás comienzan a reír y suspira – sabes bien que no es así, después de revivir mi cabello queda blando, pero vuelve a su tono normal días después – decía resignado - ya verás que es cierto

Alex reía mirando a su padre – tranquilo papá

Nagato suspira volviendo a ver a su hijo –bien para seguir otra consecuencia es que veras todo y escucharas lo que vean ellos, además de que al perder uno el dolor es algo insoportable deveras darles poderes, en la resurrección es diferente tu cuerpo presenta cambios pero son menos notables, ya verás cuando la realice, otra cosa si revives una gran cantidad mueres ya que consume mucho chakra – dice y se acerca a Minato sin decirles de otras consecuencias a su hijo

Alex solo asiente y se acerca a sora activando su Rinnegan como su padre y Yahiko

Jiraiya miraba a su hijo y Kushina que estaba acostada a su lado – Nagato me surgió una pregunta sabes que están en cuerpos de otros esto afecta en la resurrección – varios miraban al tinturado

Nagato negaba – no, es mejor en el caso de ambos pues sus verdaderos cuerpos, aunque jóvenes fueron, fueron atravesados por Kurama así que tocaría sanarlos y reconstruirlos, estos cuerpos tomaran la forma de ellos antes de morir sin el agujero del estómago o pecho, tomara su apariencia física – decía mirando al sannin – alguna otra pregunta ero-sensei – varios reían

Jiraiya ignora el apodo y suspira – no creo

Nagato asiente aun sin camisa realizaba una pose de manos mientras sus barras volvían a salir, sus ojos se agrandaban mostrando claramente el Rinnegan hacía que los demás observaran sorprendidos, mientras Alex miraba prestando atención -Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu: Camino Exterior — Jutsu de la Vida Celestial de Samsara- decía Nagato y el suelo se habría a su lado saliendo una figura extraña

-el rey del infierno – se oye decir a Konan

La figura expulsaba dos almas verdes de su boca y volvía a ocultarse en la tierra, las almas entraban una en Minato, la otra en Kushina mientras sus cuerpos eran rodeados de un aura verde.

Nagato caía al suelo jadeando su cabello se había vuelto blanco.

Yahiko detenía a Alex al ver que iba a correr hacia el – mira pulga – le señalaba parte del abdomen, el pecho de Nagato que se abría mientras este reprimía un grito en su pecho se formaban dos cicatrices ovaladas

-j.… jutsu terminado – decía Nagato, Jiraiya sora y Alex miraban sorprendidos

Konan se acerca y ayuda a sentar a su pareja – aun no estabas completamente recuperado desde lo de ayer – decía besándole

Nagato corresponde y asiente – es cierto, debo descansar ando algo bajo de chakra – dice recordando pues anoche no durmió bien

Alex miraba a Yahiko – p… puedo ir – dice sintiendo como le suelta corre y abraza a Nagato – papá estas bien- decía preocupado

Nagato corresponde el abrazo – si pequeño tranquilo – dice acariciándole el cabello y levantándose con la ayuda de Konan y Alex, mira a sora que lo veía sorprendido – bien dime cómo están los signos vitales – dice reprimiendo una risa al ver que se sonroja

Sora comienza a revisar a Minato y a Kushina para luego asentir- e.… están bien – decía sonrojada

Minato comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente para mirar a su lado y ver a Kushina, sonreía sentándose mira a los presentes – gracias Nagato-san – decía inclinando su cabeza en forma de reverencia

Kushina se despierta y mira al lado – Minato-kun – grita y se lanza a este asiendo que caiga al piso

Jiraiya ríe y se acerca a Nagato que ya estaba sentado en una silla y ocultando sus barras – creo que he quedado en deuda contigo – decía sonriendo

Nagato reía y niega para ver a Minato caer con Kushina – por lo visto los dos están bien – decía descansando

Alex se acercaba a Kushina junto a sora ayudándolos a parar – naruto va estar muy feliz – decía el pelirrojo

Kushina se sacude el polvo y alborota el cabello del menor – si lose gracias por cuidar de él, pero ahora – golpea sus puños asiendo que todos la vean asustados – me vengare de los que le maltrataron así que Namizake Senju Minato abres ya esa puerta – decía viendo a su esposo

Minato que se paraba y sacudía ve a Kushina tragando saliva – si mi vida – decía chasqueando los dedos se ve un flash rojo salir corriendo por la puerta

Jiraiya miraba la puerta- creo que deberíamos ir para evitar más muertes- decía y salía arrastrando a Minato que se negaba a enfrentar a Kushina

Ero-sensei papá no, mejor busquemos a Tobi a él si no le temo – decía el rayo amarillo de Konoha

Sora miraba a su novio – vamos a contarle a naruto – dice y salen los tres a correr a buscar a su amigo rubio

Yahiko mira la escena, sale ayudando a Nagato los lleva a el cuarto de la pareja – iré a reconstruir la aldea dice caminando a la puerta – ustedes reconstruyan el clan Uzumaki jajajaja- salía evitando tres kunais de papel

Nagato miraba a Konan riendo para luego recostarse- ven – decía mirándole

Konan cierra con seguro y se recuesta a su lado besándole

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Abajo en una habitación sellada un peli negra abría sus ojos y se sentaba en la cama preguntándose donde estaba ahora

 **Continuara….**

Nagato no murió debido a que solo fueron dos los revividos, en el anime explica Konan en otras palabras da a entender que si Nagato no hubiera tenido tan bajo chakra al realizar el jutsu y revivir a todos no hubiera muerto.

Gracias por leer


	34. Chapter 34:sarutobi

**Capítulo 34: sarutobi**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **Konoha después de la invasión…**

Debido a los daños sufridos en la aldea los Shinobis de Amegakure, Iwa, Konoha, Akatsuki, omoi, gennin, Jinchurikis y para sorpresa de muchos todos los Hokages se veían correr de un lado a otro ayudando a la reconstrucción de las casas de los aldeanos

Naruto, Hashirama y Yamato creaban casas de madera y entre los tres algunos edificios mientras otros ayudaban con la reconstrucción, los Jinchurikis ayudaban a ordenar los civiles, iruka junto a haku cuidaban los niños en la academia, junto a los demás maestros

Tsunade distribuía órdenes a los Shinobis de las tres aldea pero voltea rápidamente a ver como un grupo de civiles corría por su vida con el habanero sangriento detrás – jajajaja eso Kushina enséñales a respetar – decía ya que era el grupo que miraba mal a naruto o le llamaba demonio aunque el rubio no hacía nada a Tsunade no le gustaba y más de una vez les había querido poner su tate quieto, pero al ser la Hokage debía mantenerse serena según sarutobi, aunque si se las había puesto difícil a esas personas a través de exigencias a la aldea

Genma llegaba junto a kurenai – Hokage-sama se encuentra Kushina Uzumaki torturando varios civiles que desea que hagamos – preguntaba el shinobi

Tsunade tomaba una lista que le daba kurenai – ehh nada Genma es una madre vengando su hijo ellos se lo buscaron – dice y se concentra en kurenai mientras el shinobi solo suspira y ningún shinobi iba ir a detener el habanero sangriento a menos que se les ordenara

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minato y Jiraiya desistieron de capturar a Kushina al verla así y comenzaron a ayudar en la reconstrucción la gente estaba feliz porque su héroe les ayudaba

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto se encontraba ayudando a remover unos escombros cuando era llamado por sus amigos

Sora llegaba corriendo junto al rubio – naruto – tocaba el hombro de este para que le viera – adivina que, la resurrección salió exitosa – dice para ser sorpresivamente abrazada por el rubio

D… datebayo enserio si por fin tendré papá y mamá – gritaba luego de abrazar a sora y comienza a saltar para salir a correr a buscar a sus padres

Alex se acercaba y tomaba la pala que naruto tenía antes – princesa – mira a sora que le ponía cuidado – terminemos aquí te invito algo de ramen – decía sonriéndole, extrañamente lo único que no había salido afectado era el stand de ramen que soportaba cualquier catástrofe

Sora reía mirándole – está bien mini clon – dice para después ambos reír, creaban clones que ayudaban en el trabajo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Juanto se sentaba en la cama luego de haber caminado por toda la habitación buscando una salida para no encontrar ninguna, además de que no podía usar su chakra así que se acostaba pensando en lo que había pasado – Tobi-sama donde estará será que fue el que me trajo aquí – decía tratando de recordar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Después del medio día se reunían en la mansión Namizake Senju Uzumaki onoki el tsuchikage junto a sus guarda espaldas que habían llegado en la mañana han y roshi, Konan la Amekage junto a Yahiko y Itachi ya que Nagato se encontraba en recuperación, Tsunade como la Hokage junto a sarutobi, Jiraiya, Hashirama, Minato y Tobirama pues Kushina seguía dando venganza, en representación de Kirikagure omoi con Bee detrás junto a yuguito, en representación de Kirikagure Utakata.

Tsunade se levantaba – bien sabrán para que los he reunido aquí a todos se debe a los exámenes chunin y sus participantes, sabemos que la invasión ocurrió pero aun así debemos promover los ninjas que creamos que se lo merecen – dice dándole a Jiraiya la orden de que ponga la grabación – veremos grabación de los combates junto a un informe que pedí de los gennins y su comportamiento en la invasión - decía seria y todos miraban la pantalla donde salía el primer combate de naruto y Neji

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex entraba junto a Gaara, roge, fu y haku a la mansión directo al patio, el mini clon traía unas bolsas en las manos

-créeme que no estoy de acuerdo en que este aquí y no en prisión además de que le traemos cosas- decía Gaara cruzándose de brazos al llegar al patio

Haku miraba la habitación que tenía una luz verde encendida – al parecer ya despertó que le dirás –

Alex miraba la luz y alzaba sus hombros negando – no lose la verdad pensé que aún estaba inconsciente – decía abriendo la puerta con su sangre

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Dentro juanto estaba recostado y al escuchar que algo se abría voltio su cabeza hacia el ruido para sorprenderse pues era aquel pelirrojo el que entraba cerrando y dejando un par de bolsas en una mesa que había

Alex entraba solo sabía que juanto no podía usar chakra – hola Uchiha juanto como estas, ya no sientes tanto dolor – decía desempacando las bolsas, era una muda de ropa completa junto a varias cajas de ramen, sacaba también un libro que era el de Jiraiya, el ninja intrépido, una manta y varias botellas de agua

Juanto solo le miraba confundido a un recostado en la cama

-sé que es aburrido estar solo así que te traje el libro, un juego de naipes algo de comida, dulces y mira – dejaba sobre la mesa un juego de kunais y shurikens eran diez de cada uno – que nadie sepa que te traje esto porque me acaban – dice rascando su nuca fénix ya le había regañado de que no le llevara armas, pero lo había dejado

Juanto alzaba su ceja confundido –Ummm – el peli negro se sentaba viendo al que lo tenía retenido, aunque no parecía una retención

-cierto ya alguien te miro dijo que estabas bien que tus ojos habían tenido mucho esfuerzo debías cuidarte – decía Alex volviendo a la puerta esperando alguna palabra que nunca llego – bueno te dejo debemos ir a reconstruir la aldea vendré mañana o más rato – dice y una ventana salía a la vista en una de las paredes de la habitación mientras el pelirrojo salía volviendo a sellar el lugar

Juanto se levantaba y miraba afuera se veía un gran prado junto a una enorme casa, pero lo que llamo su atención era que el niño pelirrojo hablaba con otros, a uno de ellos reconoció como el que controlo – esto es raro – decía yendo a la mesa a comer algo y ver que le habían traído

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Roge le reprochaba a su amigo que porque era así – ya si roge déjalo no va cambiar de pensar, hay que mantener es un ojo sobre ese tal juanto – decía fu

Haku asiente – es cierto mejor vamos debemos seguir nos falta la torre Kage y otros edificios – decía siendo seguido por los otros

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minutos después cuando acababan de ver las grabaciones de las batallas escuchaban los reportes

Tsunade aclaraba su garganta – bien Neji hyuga luego de los exámenes se dirigió junto a Maito a Gai a derrotar los que crearon la barrera termino gravemente herido, pero en este momento está en recuperación – decía pasando el informe para que todos vieran el de cada uno de los gennins y que hicieron

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En una de las habitaciones Namizake estaba Hinata arreglando las flores de un florero que estaba junto a la cama de su primo Neji, que aún no había despertado

Neji se removía un poco abriendo sus ojos lentamente debido a luz que entraba por la ventana, miraba a un lado donde veía a su prima de espaldas – Hinata – decía tocando su frente al no sentir el sello volvía a sonreír

Hinata se giraba rápidamente y al verlo despierto le abraza sorprendiéndolo – neji-nisan estas bien – decía con lagrimas

Neji le acariciaba el cabello a su prima – si lo estoy – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego verla – sé que te lastime y pido tu perdón – decía sincero

Hinata se sorprende al oírlo y asiente – tranquilo ni-san – sonríe y se sienta a su lado – Itachi- san y Shizune –san me contaron lo que dijo padre no pensé que nos sacaría así de la casa hyuga – decía con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque con tristeza de no ver a su hermana Hanabi

Neji le miraba sonriendo – ahora somos libres Hinata – ambos reían para comenzar a hablar sobre lo que había pasado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan se levantaba tomando la palabra – en mi opinión deberíamos empezar por cada gennin dando nuestras opiniones y votos a favor de convertirse o no en chunin – decía viendo que todos estaban de acuerdo

Tsunade tomaba el primer nombre – Nara shikamaru a mi parecer sus tres combates en el examen fueron buenos, aunque el ultimo ya sabemos cómo termino – suspira Jiraiya se había ganado un ojo negro cuando vieron esa parte en la grabación – además que la invasión fue uno de los que logro derribar la barrera además de salir casi ileso

Onoki aclara su garganta – aunque su comportamiento es flojo y debe aumentar sus reservas de chakra para mí es un si

Konan asentía – para mi igual sé que es fuerte además cuido a sus compañeros de aldea en el examen y la invasión

Utakata y omoi asentían

– bien entonces primer chunin Nara shikamaru – decía Minato tomando otra hoja – haku momochi, en mi opinión en sus batallas actuó con agilidad y estrategia además de ser silencioso, los informes de su actuación en la invasión en el rescate de sasuke Uchiha estuvo siempre apoyando a sus aliados y protegiendo a los otros yo digo que sea promovido – decía y todos asentían

onoki les miraba – segundo chunin haku momochi – dice tomando otro informe – yuki de Iwa en mi opinión es una buena kunoichi pero aunque sea de mi aldea le falta un poco aún es muy joven para ser chunin, pero aun así supo que sus contrincantes eran más fuertes y se retiró así que propongo una prueba de cuatro meses – varios asentían aunque la chica había ayudado en el sur de la aldea no la habían visto pelear además de que renuncio a un combate al ver a su contrincante enojado así que debía estar aprueba

Jiraiya tomaba la palabra – shino abúrame, en mi opinión merece ser chunin sus peleas mostraron estrategia además que supo cuando dar un paso atrás para proteger a su equipo, ayudo a Chouji akimichi en la invasión colocando su vida en riesgo para proteger a su compañero – decía y recibía varios si

Han asiente – abúrame shino tercer chunin, siguiente sabaku no Temari – decía viendo que era la rubia que había peleado con shikamaru – supo leer a su contrincante ganando la tercera fase, aunque un solo error le costó la pelea de la cuarta fase, se conoce que ayudo en la puerta oeste con anko-san para detener la invasión además que esta mañana pidió junto a su hermano kankuro asilo político en Akatsuki- decía confundido

Konan asiente – si según me dijo Sasori que hablo con ellos, que es muy complicado volver a la arena debido a que la muerte del cuarto kasekage, el ataque a Konoha está causando levantamientos de pobladores que buscan su muerte en mi opinión y como líder en este momento de Amegakure y Akatsuki – esto hacía que Yahiko le mirara – bien como líderes Yahiko y yo en este momento serán aceptados bajo asilo político en Akatsuki además que a mi parecer deberíamos darle el cargo de chunin desde que llegamos según me cuentan ha avisado de la invasión y demostrado lealtad a Akatsuki- Tsunade daba un si junto a omoi y Utakata

Onoki los mira- acepto con la condición de que a sabaku no kankuro no se le dé rango de chunin y se le mantenga vigilado – ninguno se negaba a esto – cuarta chunin sabaku no Temari

Roshi asiente escribiendo y toma la palabra – bien Uzumaki roge, demostró gran habilidad en sus tres peleas además de ayudar en la invasión con el rescate de sasuke Uchiha – decía leyendo un documento- junto a esto ayudo a derrotar ninjas enemigos, pues yo no le veo problema – decía mirando al resto

Konan tomaba la palabra – el inconveniente que pensé que podría perjudicarle es que no rescatara a Uchiha sasuke por como lo trata, pero al ver que sabe apartar sus sentimientos de una misión para mí es un si – decía y los demás no se oponían

Omoi asiente tomando un documento – bien quinto chunin roge Uzumaki, ahora fu de Iwa, observe su entrenamiento, pero por el retiro de sus contrincantes y ella misma no pudimos observarla en batalla, punto a favor es que ayudo en la invasión a resguardar los civiles – suspira mirando los kages

Onoki tomaba la palabra al ver que nadie lo hacía – opino que le demos cuatro meses de prueba así en ese lapso se verá si sube a chunin o no – decía y nadie se negaba

Utakata tomaba otro documento – bien fu en prueba ahora sora, demostró estrategia y locura en sus batallas además en la invasión fue fundamental en la sanación de heridos siendo la encargada de sanar a los refugiados para mí es un si – decía tranquilo viendo asentir a los demás

Hashirama tomaba un documento – entonces sexto chunin sora, ahora –ve el nombre – bien este no tiene discusión – dice dejando a todos confundidos – séptimo chunin Senju Namizake Uzumaki naruto – escribía en el pizarrón en que estaban todos los nombres mientras todos le ven con una gota tras su nuca

Tobirama al ver que nadie diría nada suspira – Hashirama sé que es tu bis nieto y tiene el mokuton, pero cometió errores uno de ellos fue lanzarse contra Orochimaru solo – decía pidiendo paciencia

Hashirama ve fijo a su hermano mientras varios soportan la risa viendo la escena – lo hizo para defender su aldea y gente preciosa así que séptimo chunin he dicho alguien se opone – decía serio y caprichoso, nadie se oponía

Tobirama tomaba un documento – bien Uchiha sasuke – decía mientras los otros tragan saliva, preciso tenía que salirle un Uchiha- en mi opinión demostró que puede dar batalla a su oponente pero que hizo en la invasión porque perdió su pelea – decía serio

Yahiko los miraba – en la invasión fue capturado y rescatado, se sabe que era objetivo en ella, al llegar Shizune informo que le curo, luego el gennin como todo shinobi de Konoha ayudo en la defensa de su aldea junto a otros esto ayudo a que los ninjas médicos según Shizune pudieran efectuar su trabajo sin enemigos al lado – decía leyendo un informe- deberíamos dejarlo a prueba

Tsunade asiente – apoyo a Yahiko-san cuatro meses de prueba para que demuestre por que debe ser chunin – dice y escribía mientras Tobirama suspira

Itachi tomaba una hoja, estaba feliz que su hermano le habían dejado en prueba sabía que lo lograría, leía el nombre- sabaku no Gaara, demostró gran agilidad en sus batallas, aunque fallo al dejar que su bijuu fuera controlado, luego de lograr liberarlo ayudo en la eliminación del enemigo deja sus sentimientos aparte de la batalla lo cual es positivo – decía recordando

Tobirama tomaba la palabra- en mi opinión se la daría debido a que no se quedó quieto después de que sucedió su percance si no que comenzó a actuar y ayudar a sus aliados – decía y varios asentían

Yahiko tomaba una hoja – bien sabaku no Gaara octavo chunin, ahora rock lee en mi opinión demuestra que merece ser chunin – decía y todos afirmaban habían visto las grabaciones y peleas – noveno chunin rock lee

Tsunade se levanta y toma la palabra – sé que los que nombrare no pasaron a la última etapa, pero su participación en la invasión merece unos meses de prueba – decía aclarando su garganta – Tenten, ino yamanaka, Hinata hyuga, sakura haruno, kiba inuzuka, akimichi Chouji y omoi de Kiri – el nombrado se sorprende – claro está que daría mi voto por omoi en este momento – decía firme

Minato sonríe apoyando junto a todos los demás presentes – bien estipulado omoi decimo chunin debido a su participación no solo en el examen sino también en la invasión –

Omoi los miraba sorprendido con una gran sonrisa- gracias kages-samas – decía reverenciándose

Yuguito tomaba un documento solo quedaban dos – bien Sai – todos le miraban – para todos es un misterio, pero sus técnicas y agilidad en batalla son buenas – suspira, Sai se encontraba ahorita siendo interrogado por los yamanaka – que le parece a prueba – decía viendo que lo pensaban, pero al final decían que si

Yahiko tomaba la última hoja suspirando la dejaba sobre la mesa mientras todos le veían confundidos – para mi opinión Uzumaki Alex no merece ser chunin – decía sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- antes de que hablen daré mi opinión, mostro agilidad en la batalla contra sora pero involucro sus sentimientos en esta sabemos que en campo eso puede algunas veces costar la muerte, segundo en su batalla con shikamaru Nara demostró inmadurez a la hora de ganar, tercero en la invasión se colocó junto a su enemigo a defenderlo mientras debía matarlo, todos sabemos que este puede ser peligroso y está en nuestro poder, cuarto entro a la pelea contra Tobi y Orochimaru cuando se les dio órdenes explicitas de ayudar a los Shinobis a que no avanzara la invasión, esto ocasiono que no solo su vida estuviera en riesgo si no también la de naruto Uzumaki Namizake Senju, quinto y último recalco la falta de aprender a alejar sus sentimientos del campo de batalla – decía serio la sala quedaba en silencio así que volvía a hablar – si por mi fuera quitaría la banda de Amegakure y lo pondría aprueba hasta que demuestre que es capaz de tomar una decisión de vida o muerte responsablemente

Konan al escuchar lo último después del silencio se levanta viéndolo furiosa- Yahiko no es su culpa – decía para luego suspirar y sentarse debía calmarse

Yahiko suspira mientras los demás los ven – sé que es tu hijo y como todo padre o madre quieren que pase – dice señalando a Minato que asentía – pero tuvo faltas que a mi parecer no se pueden dejar pasar, no pienses que Nagato no sabe lo que dije ya que todo lo está viendo y oyendo ya despertó – la sala vuelve a quedar en silencio

Hashirama suspira comenzando a hablar – observe lo que sucedía y aunque por una parte entiendo al menor también comprendo que somos Shinobis los cuales no podemos dejarnos llevar por sentimentalismo en batalla – recibe una mirada fija de su hermano y le ignora silbando

Tobirama suspira – un burro hablando de orejas – decía haciendo que todos sonrieran – estoy con Yahiko-sama, debemos proteger primero nuestra aldea

Minato suspiraba sabía que si aquel día hubiera hecho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza huir con Kushina y naruto tal vez Konoha ya no existiría.

Tsunade miraba que nadie hablaba así que tomaba la palabra – si lo dejamos en prueba – decía pues no había que mentir el menor había ganado sus dos combates

Yahiko, Tobirama negaban

Utakata y omoi se miraban suspirando no les parecía justo que lo dejaran en prueba

Sarutobi se levanta bien votemos entonces alcen la mano los que creen que merece chunin – decía viendo a omoi, yuguito y Utakata alzarla – ahora los que dicen prueba - han, roshi, Bee, Tsunade alzaban su mano- los que dicen que gennin – Tobirama, Yahiko y para sorpresa de todos Minato, Konan, sarutobi alzaban la mano – bien y Jiraiya, Itachi que opinan – dice serio pues sabían que ellos podían hacer un cambio

Jiraiya que estaba pensativo suspira – se cuánto se ha esforzado y nosotros como senséis con Itachi quisiera que pasara, pero – miraba la aldea y luego al patio – mi voto es que se quede como gennin – decía sorprendiendo a todos

Itachi sabía que ya no podía hacer nada además él había puesto sus sentimientos por encima de la misión del asesinato de su clan – yo votaría por que pase, pero esto ya se decidió no es así – dice viendo que sarutobi asiente

Tsunade soba sus sienes – bien hemos acabado son diez chunin, diez en prueba, 1 gennin que no pasa y uno en vigilancia – recibía el sí de todos – por favor Itachi avisar a los gennins que en una hora complejo Senju para dar el veredicto – decía viendo desaparecer al nombrado en cuervos

Los demás salían omoi, yuguito, Utakata arrastraban a han, roshi y Bee exigiéndoles el por qué no los apoyaron

Minato salía a buscar a su esposa y pensar

Tobirama salía junto a su hermano, Tsunade y sarutobi

Jiraiya se dirigía a revisar los sellos de la habitación de juanto

Konan y Yahiko eran los últimos en salir – perdón, pero sabes que hizo mal – decía el peli naranja mientras caminaban a donde Nagato

Konan suspiraba, al llegar abría la puerta y entraba viendo a Nagato acostado descansando – como sigues

Nagato sonreía algo triste – bien me siento mejor mira- señala su cabello ya rosa haciéndolos reír- ustedes como están vi lo que paso

Konan suspira acostándose junto a Nagato – sé que lo que hizo está mal, pero quería entregarle su chaleco – decía mirándolos y se quedaban allí hablando

…. **Una hora después mansión Senju…**

Ya en la sala se encontraban reunidos los gennins algunos confundidos y otros con ansias de saber cuáles serían chunins

Ino, sakura, Hinata, kiba, Chouji, tente habían llegado allí extrañados, pero se habían unido a Roge, Gaara, naruto, fu, haku, sora, yuki, Alex que trataban de sacarle información a omoi que negaba aun enojado

Neji estaba sentado escuchando, a su lado Sai, shino y en otra silla sasuke interrogaba a Itachi sobre qué había pasado, pero este no le daba información, shikamaru estaba hablando con Temari, mientras kankuro los miraba desde la puerta

Entraba Tsunade asiendo que todos callaran – bien los hemos reunido a todos para informarles que tenemos diez nuevos chunin - señala los chalecos que habían aparecido a su lado- diez a prueba -dice y señala unas bandas que debían usar que decían aprueba posible chunin – uno que se quedara bajo vigilancia – esto sorprendía a varios – uno que deberá esperar a otro examen o por otra elección para ser chunin – dice y ve a todos tragando saliva – bien se llamaran al frente por favor pasen

-shikamaru Nara chunin – dice Tsunade y le entrega el chaleco a shikamaru que era felicitado mientras su rostro se veía una expresión de fastidio – sabaku no Temari debido a que solicitó asilo en Akatsuki y ha demostrado fidelidad pase por su chaleco chunin – dice varios se sorprenden, pero la felicitan

Onoki que también estaba allí aclara su garganta – fu, yuki pasen por sus bandas de prueba con las cuales estarán cuatro meses – las mencionadas pasaban animadas recibiendo felicitaciones

-sabaku no kankuro quedara bajo vigilancia – decía Tobirama viéndolo asentir – Sai y sasuke Uchiha pasen por sus bandas de prueba –

Sai se sorprendía y pasaba para sorpresa de todos se reverencia

Sasuke iba a alegar, pero Itachi le advierte que si lo hacía no entrenaría más con él así que pasa suspirando y la toma

Hashirama sonríe al ver a los demás – bien naruto Senju – decía mientras recibe miradas de todos, pero no le importa – ten chunin

Datebayo siiii – grita y corre a abrazar a Hashirama para luego ir donde sus padres y ser felicitado su chaleco tenía un zorro de nueve colas durmiendo sobre una nube roja en la parte trasera

Jiraiya tomaba la palabra- debido a la participación en la invasión ino yamanaka, kiba inuzuka, Chouji akimichi, Tenten, Hinata hyuga pasen por sus bandas de prueba – esto sorprendía a los nombrados que felices se las colocaban

Minato tomaba cuatro chalecos de Konoha – Neji hyuga, shino abúrame, sora y Rock lee felicidades por ser chunin – los nombrados daban las gracias felices, el chaleco de sora tenía a las tres colas durmiendo sobre una nube roja en la parte trasera– omoi – toma un chaleco de Kumo y se lo entrega – felicidades

Omoi los mira y toma el chaleco – aún me parece injusta la decisión que fue tomada- decía serio sorprendiendo a los que no sabían – me parece una falta de respeto cuando por lo menos no quedo aprueba debido a que gano sus batallas – miraba a los kages y volvía con sus amigos que le preguntaban, pero no decía nada

Konan que había escuchado a omoi suspira, pero muestra serenidad, aunque apoyara al chunin de Kumo, tomaba tres chalecos de Amegakure que quedaban esto confundía a todos – sabaku no Gaara, haku momochi y Uzumaki roge pasen por sus chalecos – los nombrados eran felicitados, sus chalecos cada uno tenía al bijuu en la parte trasera durmiendo sobre una nube roja

Tsunade aclara su garganta sabiendo que quedaba el ultimo – bien Yahiko-san es su turno – decía seria la sannin después de todo fue idea del nombrado

Yahiko suspiraba se lo merecía y lo sabía, da un paso al frente – Uzumaki Alex – dice

El menor corría hacia el con una gran sonrisa, pero al no ver más chalecos le miraba confundido mientras todos se fijaban en lo que pasaba

Ohh es el – decía haku dándose cuenta de la situación varios le miraron confundidos

Yahiko suspira y aclara su garganta – Uzumaki Alex debido a que no demostró madurez al haber salvado la vida a su enemigo poniendo sobre usted primero sus sentimientos antes que a sus aliados y por otras cosas más se le ha dejado como el único gennin en este sitio – dice sin poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras la sala queda en silencio

Alex agacha la mirada y traga saliva, luego para sorpresa de todos se reverencia ante Yahiko – comprendo Yahiko-sama, dije que tomaría las consecuencias de mis actos y así será gracias por su sabia elección – decía a los demás y se voltea caminando donde bolita que comenzaba a gruñirle a los kages- Tranquilo – le decía

El gruñido había sacado a todos de su estado de shock y alborotado el caos

Datebayo no es justo me salvo de ser atravesado – gritaba naruto a los kages

Que les pasa ayudo en la invasión y además gano dos batallas – gritaba sora furiosa

Haku, Gaara, shikamaru, shino y Neji se miraban entendían la situación

Varias quejas y reclamos comenzaron a sonar por todo el cuarto menos de sasuke que veía a Itachi suspirar y prestar atención a Alex que estaba callado junto al tigre, Sai, ni kankuro estaba en la discusión por obvias razones

Los kages se miraban en verdad no sabían ni a quien oír, pero todo quedaba en silencio al oír un grito

Nagato que estaba desde arriba viendo todo y siendo ayudado por el camino humano baja al ver el alboroto, al ver que los adultos no hacían nada suspira ya que hasta Zabuza y Deidara se habían unido a los reclamos junto a Utakata y yuguito – SILENCIOO – gritaba tan fuerte que callaba a todos

Konan y Yahiko al verlo corren a ayudarle cada uno de un lado

Pero Nagato-san no es justo – decía sora mirándole

Nagato suspira – respeten a sus kages, ellos saben por qué tomaron esta decisión no crean que porque ahora son chunin pueden gritarles – decía serio sorprendiendo a todos – ahora cada uno enfóquense en lo que pasara más adelante hay enemigos que quedaron vivos y otros que no conocemos y un reclamo más y yo mismo no importa el shinobi que sea lo degrado a academia – esto hacía que hasta los adultos no hablaran

Naruto que apretaba sus puños caminaba al frente – pe…- era callado por Alex que ahora hablaba

Alex al ver que naruto iba a comenzar de nuevo se levanta y comienza a hablar – por favor no quiero que nadie más salga perjudicado por mis decisiones, si yo respeto la decisión que tomaron respétenla ustedes – decía serio sorprendiendo a todos

 **Nagato –** resonaba la voz del fénix en el lugar había escuchado todo - **me he reunido con el shinigami -** esto sorprendía a todos menos a Alex – **reviviste uno que tenía trato con la parca ahora piden un alma a cambio o que le devuelvas a quien le quitaste** – decía serio posándose en el hombro de su Jinchuriki, mirando serio a todos quería alegar por su Jinchuriki, arrojarse sobre los kages y picotearlos, pero primero debía solucionar esto

Nagato parpadea luego de oírlo y suspira – primero como es que hablaste con el shinigami y segundo quien tenía contrato con la parca, tercero pensé que eran lo mismo – decía nunca le había pasado esta situación

Fénix suspira no tenía ánimos de explicar - **hable con ella por que necesitábamos alargar dos semanas la instancia de Hashirama y Tobirama, además es un poder que tengo -** decía simple y le ven sorprendidos, con una gótica en la cabeza sabiendo que no les diría más – **no, el shinigami, hades y la parca son diferentes, el shinigami y hades transportan el alma al mundo de los muertos, pero hades es un humano que se convirtió en hades-** dice sorprendiendo a todos a demás que no quería más preguntas vuelve a hablar- **la parca consume el alma de quien se la ofrece a cambio de lo que desee, el que tiene el contrato es Minato Namizake Senju según ella**

Minato suspira se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle – perdón Nagato-san no quería meterle en líos se me había olvidado aquel contrato – decía apenado y camina al frente- volveré después de todo es un trato que hice además… - era callado

Nooooo – gritaba naruto y corría a abrazar a su padre- me niego, no te vayas papá – dice comenzando a llorar mientras Kushina se acerca y lo abraza

Naru-chan- dice la pelirroja y ve a su esposo – Minato no hay otra solución

Nagato suspira – fénix yo fui el que realizo el jutsu así que cuando se llevaba mi alma – esto sorprendía a todos

No papá – Alex le mira y ve a su amigo plumífero – por favor que él no valla ni Minato-san naruto merece sus padres si no hay nadie más iré yo sé que estarás bien – decía firme mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos nadie hablaba

Konan quedaba estática no podía perder a su hijo ni a su prometido – fénix

Nagato al oír a su hijo niega y se acerca a él colocándose a su altura- recuerda que te dije que yo sin ti o tu mamá no vivía, Alex gracias, pero como dijiste debo tomar las consecuencias de mis actos – decía dándole una pequeña sonrisa

No papá- el pelirrojo le abraza- me prometiste que no me dejarías además mamá, aunque lo niega te necesita iré yo – decía reprimiendo sus lágrimas todos miraban ambas escenas de las familias

Iré yo – inmediatamente todos volteaban de donde vino la voz- Minato-san y Nagato-san, Alex-kun necesitan estar aquí con su familia y para proteger el mundo, en cambio yo ya soy viejo ya he vivido muchas guerras, mis hijos ya son grandes, además con esto creo poder reparar y hacer algo bueno de todo lo malo que he hecho – decía viendo a asuma – tienes la voluntad de fuego cuida los reyes – sonríe el tercero dejando a todos sorprendidos

Fénix al oírlo hablaba antes que todos, el viejo le había sorprendido- **bien decidido sarutobi-sama tomara su lugar Minato –** dice desapareciendo en llamas de colores antes de que comenzaran a pelear

Viejo no – le veía naruto con lágrimas – por favor no se valla no hare más travesuras – dice abrazándolo

Sarutobi abraza el adolescente y suelta una pequeña risa – naruto todos debemos morir tu agradece que tus padres volvieron si – dice

varios miran afuera, sarutobi rápido interpreta lo que dirían – ya se tomó una decisión, muchos creo que piensan que por qué no damos al enemigo cierto- dice, varios inclinan la cabeza, suspira y ve a Alex – primero la parca toma el alma de quien se la entregue voluntariamente si fuera por elegir uno decimos que Tobi y todo solucionado no – hacía que pequeñas risas se oyeran, camina hacia Alex tocándole el hombro – no sé porque le salvaste sabes y creo que ni tú lo sabes pero en este momento confió en ti y tu criterio, cuando me hice Hokage recuerdo aquella prueba- ve a Tobirama de reojo que sonríe- estábamos en una batalla escondidos rodeados por una gran cantidad de Shinobis, Tobirama-sama en ese momento el Hokage nos preguntó que quien arriesgaría su vida para que todos los otros vivieran recuerdo que ningún hablo por unos segundos hasta que tome la palabra luego de recordar las palabras de un viejo amigo *aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero quienes abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la basura*

Varios sonreían a las palabras de sarutobi pues sabían muy bien la frase y lo que significa

Alex me acabas de demostrar que no abandonaras a tus amigos y aliados –dice sarutobi despeinándolo se coloca a su altura – sabes cuándo vote por qué no fueras chunin, lo hice con ese miedo no entendía el porqué de tus actos y que de pronto traicionaras a tu gente, pero al querer sacrificar tu vida por la de ellos vi en tus ojos que preferías eso a que otros lo hicieran- dice sorprendiendo a varios y mira los kages – debido a los acontecimientos, cambio mi voto de un no chunin para Alex Uzumaki a un apruebo su rango de chunin

Todos se sorprenden y le miraban

Quien voto contra mi baka que hable ahora – decía sora furiosa mientras su mano se habrían bocas

Deidara se acerca y la abraza- cálmate sora – dice y la llevaba a un lado

Alex sonrojado por ser llamado así mira a sarutobi – vi… viejo gracias, prometo cuidar y proteger a quienes quiero – le sonríe y le abraza – c…como queda entonces la votación – decía curioso no podía evitarlo

Sarutobi ríe despeinándolo – cinco a que sí, cuatro a que tal vez y cinco a que no – decía dejando sorprendido a varios

Tobirama suspira sobando sus sienes – saru en verdad hasta antes de morir buscas como causar problemas- esto hacía que todos rieran

Haku alzaba la mano tomando la palabra- por lo visto si se puede cambiar los votos si no se ha dado por terminado la entrega de rangos y como esta no ha acabado eso quiere decir que hay empate – dice serio – entonces como se decidirá

Nagato se endereza viendo a haku – como me alegro que seas de ame – se sostiene de Yahiko que llegaba a ayudarle – fácil se decidirá con mi voto después de todo al ser uno de los líderes de Amegakure puedo votar no

Hashirama reía – jajajaja claro, si ves Tobirama los sentimientos, además buscar en el otro un cambio para el bien siempre gana – decía sonriendo

Tobirama leve – tu votaste por el no – dice y bufa al ver que su hermano trata de pegarle diciéndole que no respetaba a sus mayores, varios miraban la escena, pero más que todo al primero no pensaban que el dios shinobi como fue llamado fuera a veces tan infantil

Alex miraba a su padre y traga saliva – e… entonces acepto seguiré como gennin – dice mirando al suelo

Nagato ríe al oírlo – pues yo iba a votar porque sí, pero si quieres seguir siendo gennin dímelo

Alex se lanza y le abraza – no espera si, si quiero ser chunin

Tsunade los mira – bien entonces Uzumaki Alex chunin de ame antes de aceptar su cargo debe comprometerse que se hará responsable de juanto Uchiha y lo que haga

Alex tragaba saliva asintiendo – si kages-sama – dice en una reverencia

Konan ya había ido y vuelto tenía un chaleco chunin con un ave multicolor sobre una nube roja en su espalda- ven mi bebe – dice recibiendo el abrazo de su hijo y colocándole el chaleco

Tobirama suspira con una mano en el rostro de su hermano deteniéndolo – ahora que saru seba con nosotros y esto ha terminado la elección de rango – decía antes que hubiera otro imprevisto en ese tema al ver que el Uchiha iba a discutir sobre su rango – debemos programar el entrenamiento no – decía serio mientras ve a varios suspirar

En eso se formaban unas llamas de colores sobre la cabeza de bolita dejando ver que era el fénix el cual veía a su Jinchuriki – **me dirán ya partida de mocosos porque Alex no es chunin ni tiene manilla de prueba, se la coloca o les juro que les arranco los ojos a picotazos –** decía furioso viendo a los kages que señalaban el chaleco – **Ohh me parece que es un chaleco excelente tal como viste un ninja –** decía mientras varios rodaban los ojos – **bien mocosos hable ya con el shinigami me informo que aceptan lo de sarutobi, que en dos semanas y media vendrán por los tres**

Sarutobi asiente y va a hablar con su hijo que no dejaba de mirarle

 **Por otro lado, el entrenamiento comenzara mañana mismo con Gai -** dice y recibe varias quejas - **luego de eso los cuatro revividos podrán hacer lo que deseen con sus estudiantes jajajaja -** reía como maniático mirando a los presentes que rogaban por sus vidas

 **Continuara….**

Me gustó la idea de que Minato saliera corriendo con Kushina y naruto en el ataque, no sé si habrá algún fantic con ese tema, gracias por leer


	35. Cap 35: enserio nuestra primera misión?

**Capítulo 35: enserio es nuestra primera misión?**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **... El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y agradecimientos por leer ...**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

... **en algún lugar incierto ...**

El aliado es - preguntaba Tobi a un hombre cubierto por las sombras

Ya lo sabrás no te afanes, nos calmaremos un tiempo, por ahora buscamos a los aliados fuertes que nos interesan, junto a la serpiente debemos encontrar la forma de revivirme – decía aquel sujeto

Revivirte, claro, le diré a la serpiente - decía Tobi mirando fijo al sujeto

Si de forma completa - dice serio * luego de ello podre robar tus ojos, además de deshacerme de ti *

Tobi asiente saliendo de allí en una espiral, apareciendo en una ventana activando su Sharingan viendo que no había nadie cerca miraba el cielo quitándose la máscara – que hago – decía al viento esperando una respuesta que nunca llego - además, aquellos días hace meses lo que sucedió no puedo negar que me sentí bien - dice recordando comenzó a verse un flash back de nuevo pero niega rápidamente - es mejor seguir con las instrucciones pero estar pendiente si quiere algo, debo averiguar que desea de mi- comenzaba a caminar mientras su cabeza daba miles de vueltas

... **Suna ...**

La aldea estaba en pocas palabras en caos, ya había llegado, el rumor de lo sucedido en la invasión, y el asesinato de su cuarto, además de cómo habían caído, Suna ante Konoha, los Shinobis, trataban de mantener la gente en calma, lo cual se dificultaba mucho

Debemos buscar un nuevo kasekage- decía Chiyo

Baki hablaba - apoyo a Chiyo-sama debemos escoger kasekage además de volver a realizar el tratado de paz con Konoha - esto sorprendía a todos

Chiyo tomaba la palabra era muy respetada- apoyo a baki-san además deberíamos viajar a Konoha a pedir disculpas y retomar tratados pero primero elegir kasekage, yo ofrezco a baki-san – decía sorprendiendo al nombrado – debido a su experiencia en el campo además de esto es joven y conoce a los hijos del kasekage lo cual por una parte es un punto a favor para realizar el tratado de paz podríamos ofrecer a la hija del kasekage sabaku no Temari como ninja de doble aldea debido a la confianza que según baki-san vio que depositaban en ella

Otro del consejo se levantaba – me parece una buena propuesta, por favor alcen la mano quienes apoyan esta moción – veía que la gran mayoría la levantaba – bien declarado quinto kasekage baki-sama, por favor dejar todo arreglado en Suna para que partan a Konoha a arreglar los tratados – dicho esto disolvían la asamblea y felicitaban al nuevo kasekage

… **. Palacios feudales….**

Se encontraba el daimyo del feudal reunido junto a su grupo de asesores les había comentado la situación con su hija y como había tenido que expulsarla, además de esto como se vio amenazado de muerte

Uno de los asesores tomaba la palabra – señor feudal a mi parecer no debería expulsar a su única hija, segundo esas amenazas que le realizaron debemos tomarlas con mucho cuidado – decía serio teniendo sobre el las miradas – podríamos esperar un tiempo prudencial y luego medidas de seguridad además de enseñarle a los kages quien es el líder – el feudal sonreía

Me gusta tu idea debemos enseñarles para ello pensaremos la situación además que se quién nos podría ayudar y ayer me ofrecieron ayuda – decía para luego discutir varios asuntos entre ellos como le dirían al señor del agua lo de la anulación del matrimonio

… **juanto….**

El pelinegro luego de que intentara romper la ventana o atravesar la pared con algún kunai, hasta cavar un hueco en el suelo, pero todo esfuerzo había sido en vano ningún daño le hacía al lugar, así que tomo el libro y comenzó a leerlo

Estaba tan concentrado que no había visto la noche caer, al escuchar un ruido tomo un kunai en su mano viendo entrar al pelirrojo le lanzo el kunai podría tal vez derrotarlo y salir no

Alex con otro kunai esquivaba el que juanto le había lanzado y le miraba – tienes buena puntería – decía acercándose a la ventana viendo a los demás que llegaban al patio

Juanto arqueaba una ceja mirándolo dejaba el libro a un lado – me dirás que quieren de mi porque si es información mátenme no te la daré – decía serio tomando otros dos kunais

Alex negaba volteándole a ver – no, Ummm lo que queremos aún no se la verdad, eso se puede decidir en estos días, se decidirá por ahora solo descansa- decía viendo el libro – veo que te gusto es bueno no - decía señalándoselo – sabes para mi es el mejor que ha escrito de todos los que tiene

Juanto solo le miraba extrañado que ni siquiera trata de quitarles las armas o defenderse, lanzaba los dos kunais uno arriba y otro abajo esperando a ver que hacía, pero solo los esquivaba con el que tenía en la mano – Ummm

Alex miraba la mesa y el juego de naipes medio abierto, sacaba un juego de ajedrez y lo ubicaba en ella – quieres jugar – decía cortes y desconcertando a juanto que negaba – bien cuando quieras mueve – movía una ficha y se levantaba - mañana vendré te traeré algo dime que

Juanto le miraba de reojo en verdad esto era raro, pero quería saber que pasaría – una Katana – decía simple esperando una risa o algún no que nunca llego

El pelirrojo solo sonreía y asiente – está bien mañana te la traigo pero que quede entre los dos – decía para salir del lugar dejando a su pobre rehén confundido

…... **mansión Namizake patio trasero…**

Ya en la noche luego de que se había felicitado a los nuevos chunin y enviado a sus casas los pocos que no Vivian en la mansión se encontraba todos reunidos en el patio trasero tenían varios problemas que tratar

Bien – decía Jiraiya con una lista en mano – como sabrán tenemos varios asuntos los cuales los enumere si falta alguno por favor hablar

el feudal del fuego, debemos hablar con él lo sucedido ayer en la mañana puede afectar a la aldea de Konoha con los trabajos que nos encarga además con la relación de los otros feudales

El tema de juanto Uchiha, aunque sea nuestro prisionero debemos ver qué hacer con el

Konan-san se debe hablar con el Raikage y la Mizukage para el porcentaje acordado en la reconstrucción

Los Jinchurikis este tema es delicado debido a que ahora son Shinobis de diversas aldeas, pero han estado estos últimos ocho años juntos

Akatsuki y sus planes

Decía Jiraiya esperando que alguno diera otro punto a conocer ya que ningún hablaba se volteaba viendo salir a Alex de la habitación donde estaba juanto – mocoso te ha dicho algo – decía y todos le prestaban atención

Alex que ya había guardado su kunai solo negaba – no dijo nada solo que queríamos con el yo le dije que ni yo sabía – decía casi asiendo que todos se cayeran para atrás, camina y se sienta mientras ve que juanto se asomaba por la ventana alzaba su mano saludándole

Roge miraba a su hermano suspirando – eres raro – decía viendo que el rehén ni le prestaba atención

Tsunade suspira levantándose – bien primero lo del feudal es un asunto primordial, sé que sora no regresara a su lado, pero debemos hablar con él o hay alguna forma en que la aldea no sea perjudicada – decía seria mirando a su abuelo y tío

Tobirama negaba pensativo – cuando fui Hokage tuve un problema similar con un clan debido a que querían comprometer en matrimonio a uno de sus miembros con los del feudal, esto trajo enfrentamientos entre ambos al final gano el feudal ya que mantuvo su posición y no caso a su hijo, el problema es que el que hay ahora es muy fácil de manipular así que como podemos hacer que cambie de opinión también puede perjudicar gravemente la aldea, creo que solo queda esperar después de todo- decía serio

Hashirama miraba al cielo – si no existiera feudal – todos le miraban sorprendidos y confundidos a la ves- esto sería mejor tendríamos libertad de hacer nuevas leyes donde se niegue los matrimonios arreglados además no estaría encima del Hokage diciéndole que hacer o a quien hablarle, otro punto a favor es que los impuestos que se les pagan a estos servirían para beneficios de la aldea – algunos kages presentes le veían ojalá fuera así y no tener que aguantarse a los feudales

Tobirama miraba a su hermano – sabes bien que es algo establecido desde hace mucho así que le debemos nuestro respeto – decía serio

Hashirama suspira – tu siempre tan correcto Tobirama, pero en verdad crees que sea lo mejor –decía ganándose una mirada de su hermano

Nagato estaba allí recostado en un árbol con su cabello a un rosa – ustedes aun pagan impuestos a su feudal – dice llamando la atención de los Hokage y el tsuchikage, rasca su nuca al ver la de los kages diciéndole obvio – perdón, decía es que el feudal del agua no nos acepta pago de la aldea de ninguna forma, antes él es uno de los que beneficia más a los huérfanos, madres solteras y ancianos – dice sorprendiendo a la mayoría que no sabia

Eso es genial como lo hicieron para que él no los joda – decía Hashirama quitándole la palabra a los otros kages que pensaban igual

Ummm siempre desde que Benji-sama subió al poder ha sido así, además de estar pendiente nos deja a nosotros tomar nuestras decisiones – dice sorprendiendo a los kages deseando ese feudal para sus países, onoki, sarutobi y Tsunade entendían ahora por qué la aldea de Amegakure progresaba tan rápido y no se veía pobreza en ella

Sora miraba a los presentes tomando la palabra al ver que se habían desviado del tema- sé que me deje llevar, pero no quiero casarme obligada –dice sintiendo como Alex la abraza – pero tampoco quiero que ustedes salgan heridos son mi familia – los Jinchurikis sonríen ante esas palabras

Nagato le miraba dejando la conversación de su feudal para después y niega- te protegeremos sora, dejemos que el feudal se pronuncie por ahora enviemos una carta de disculpas dejando en claro las cosas y miremos como responde- decía pues no conocía bien al feudal del fuego, después de todo Benji el feudal del agua no hablaba mucho de los otros daimyo

Tsunade asiente – estoy de acuerdo preparare la carta espero contar con el apoyo de ame, Iwa y Akatsuki – dice recibiendo un sí de sus lideres

Itachi miraba a la ventana de su prisionero que les prestaba atención – creo que el segundo asunto es Uchiha juanto no – dice recibiendo la mirada de todos – en mi opinión deberíamos mantenerlo como kankuro bajo vigilancia, con los sellos supresores puesto y dejarlo que conviva, allí solo puede ser perjudicial para su estado mental– dice para recibir una sonrisa de Alex

Minato miraba a la habitación – aunque no esté de acuerdo en que lo dejemos suelto pienso que así por lo menos le mostraremos otra forma de vida – dice recordando lo que les contaron roge y Alex de la vida del joven – apoyo que lo dejemos convivir pero que no salga de la mansión pondremos sobre el sello que le prohíban salir y además una vigilancia constante que nos turnaremos – decía mirando a los demás

Yahiko suspira tomando la palabra – podemos dejar a uno de los caminos sobre el así estará más vigilado y controlado además de que si llega a amenazar a alguno se ejecutara – dice sin mirar a Alex que le veía fijo

Zabuza se levantaba caminando hacia la habitación ve al chico en la ventana- aunque no esté muy de acuerdo apoyo la idea debemos sacar información de Tobi y el sujeto que le controla – dice firme ya todos sabiendo cómo fue la retirada del enmascarado

Jiraiya asiente – bien acordado convivirá y será puesto bajo vigilancia de uno de los caminos y otros Shinobis nos turnaremos por días y Alex – ve al menor – deberás conseguir información de Tobi gánate su confianza

Alex solo suspira

Jiraiya miraba la lista – bien tercer asunto Konan-san ya envió las cartas a cada aldea – ve la peli azul afirmar y pasa al otro punto –los Jinchurikis

Onoki tomaba la palabra- aunque me gustaría que fu hiciera misiones en Iwa debemos ser conscientes que no podemos separarles así que – miraba a Nagato, Konan y Yahiko

Nagato suspiraba mirando a los Jinchurikis – primero que todo de los aquí presentes nosotros – señala a Konan Yahiko y el – debemos volver a Amegakure, onoki a Iwagakure con roshi y han, omoi deberá volver a Kumo, eso dejaría a Minato y Kushina con que decisión tomaran – dice serio

Minato miraba a su esposa, aunque su sueño fue ser Hokage no negaba que estaba herido con la aldea y no iba a volver al puesto por un buen tiempo – Kushina amor decide tu – dice sonriéndole

Kushina le miraba y suspira para luego ver a naruto – quiero ir con Naru-chan a donde él vaya–decía recibiendo una sonrisa zorruna de su hijo

Nagato asiente y miraba a los dos hyugas presentes – Minato necesito que hables con Hiashi debemos aclarar lo de Neji hyuga y Hinata hyuga, ya que si en verdad Akatsuki toma protección sobre ellos deberán estar junto a nosotros o los Jinchurikis, por otra parte, Temari y kankuro deben decidir qué hacer – dice y suspira no sabía cuándo había Akatsuki crecido tanto

Konan ríe al ver a su prometido su cabello aún estaba rosado esto había sacado varias carcajadas a todos – bien Jiraiya alguna idea de que hacer

Jiraiya negaba mirando a Zabuza que hacía lo mismo

Itachi tomaba la palabra – en mi opinión deberíamos llevarlos a Uzu después de todo el fénix había ofrecido antes llevarlos cuando fueran chunin no, además de que hay unos que sus invocaciones tienen modo sabio ese sería otra cosa por hacer no – dice recibiendo un datebayo

Kushina asentía feliz – decidido iremos a Uzukagure hace mucho quiero volver – decía emocionada

Fénix que estaba recostado en las piernas de su Jinchuriki, escuchándolos los veía - **si puedo llevarlos, allí hay varias cosas que podrían aprender, pero cuantos irán –** ve a todos los presentes **\- cuento con diez Jinchuriki seguro los demás tomen su elección** \- esto sorprendía a varios

Jiraiya miraba a Tsunade en verdad no quería volver a alejarse de ella, suspiro – perdón, pero me quedo quiero pasar tiempo con Tsunade sé que me extrañarán, pero Minato y Kushina irán – decía sorprendiendo a todos y ser abrazado por Tsunade - No les niego iré por pocos días el fuinjutsu de Uzu me atrae

Temari y kankuro se miraban no sabían que hacer – Hokage-sama si gusta nos podemos quedar – decía Temari le gustaba la aldea además de hablar con shikamaru, kankuro solo asentía

Zabuza miraba a haku con una sonrisa – bien de mi si no se salvan jajajaja – reía maniáticamente dejando a unos Jinchurikis tragando saliva

Nagato asiente y miraba a kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, kisame, hidan que ahora eran ninjas de Amegakure – volverán con nosotros y viajaran para traer información además Deidara iras con ellos – decía no quería hacer el papeleo de las explosiones que causaría, los nombrados asienten sin discutir

Tobirama, Hashirama y sarutobi ya sabían que esperaban

Bee escribía en su cuaderno y miraba a Tsunade- princesa del cielo el mar y la tierra pido a usted que deje ir conmigo a anko la más bella yeah – decía rapeando mientras la sannin se sonroja y aguanta la risa como los demás

Tsunade se calma y le mira – Bee si ella acepta podrá ir, así ayudara en el entrenamiento de los gakis- los nombrados tragan saliva mientras donde estaba Bee ya solo se veía una nube de humo

Roge miraba a Itachi pues este no había hablado – Itachi-ni que piensas vas con nosotros o te quedas – decía y todos le volteaban a ver para los Jinchurikis era como un hermano mayor

Itachi suspira sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, pero era un triple shinobi ya que en su banda llevaba el logo de ame, Akatsuki que era una nube roja y al lado la de Konoha esto había extrañado a todos ya que hasta hoy se la había puesto –pues yo...- era interrumpido por Tobirama

Tobirama que se fijaba en la diadema, interrumpía a Itachi – primero que todo Itachi porque cambiaste tu apellido a Uzumaki, segundo que es esa diadema de tu frente – decía pidiendo explicaciones

Itachi suspiraba – verán cambie mi apellido por una sencilla razón en el clan Uchiha pensé que así era una familia pero cuando conocí a esta partida de locos – señalaba a los Jinchurikis que reían – me di cuenta que estaba equivocado en el concepto de familia así que deje mi apellido a un lado y hable con Nagato y Tsunade les dije que quería cambiar mi apellido a Uzumaki les conté lo que sentía y accedieron, se preguntaran porque Uzumaki y de pronto no otro, la respuesta es fácil, mientras estuve con el fénix que curaba mis ojos me contaba sobre los Uzumaki, su ideología y el deseo de proteger a su gente amada allí decidí el apellido me identifico con ello aunque no me muera por el ramen o por las bromas hay varias cosas que me motivan – decía viendo que todos asentían – la diadema fue una alianza realizada entre Nagato, Konan, Yahiko y Tsunade para unir más las naciones así que me hablaron que si quería ser el primer shinobi con ella que serviría a varias aldeas pero mi primordial objetivo era la protección de los Jinchuriki, accedí y hoy me la puse- dice como si nada

Naruto sus ojos se colocaban como estrellas- yo quiero una datebayo – grita para ser seguido por tres Jinchurikis más que pedían esa diadema

Tsunade ríe al verlos – bueno cálmense mocosos, en si con Minato pensábamos dárselas – dice y ve la cara de onoki dándole la palabra

Onoki miraba extrañado a Nagato y Tsunade – primero porque no nos habían comentado de ello y segundo Iwa no entra allí ya que un Jinchuriki es de Iwa

Nagato se levanta con cuidado – onoki-san entiendo su disgusto, pero esta alianza es por dentro de la de Akatsuki con las otras aldeas, la nube roja que pueden apreciar en la diadema significa que los integrantes de Akatsuki hacen parte de la alianza lo que significa que Iwa, Kumo y Kiri entran en ella junto a la cascada esto se les iba a informar en persona, pero pues por lo visto se adelantó – decía tranquilo

Onoki asiente sentándose de nuevo – entiendo y esto que beneficios trae

Yahiko tomaba la palabra- verán los Shinobis con esta diadema tiene la libertad de habitar en la aldea de los aliados que desee igualmente de sus misiones, pero su objetivo primordial como dijo Itachi es la seguridad de los Jinchurikis, para obtener esta diadema – ve a los adolescentes que prestaban atención – deberán haber demostrado fidelidad a Akatsuki, además que sus líderes deben apoyar su obtención – decía viendo a varios animados

Konan veía a Itachi – entonces que aras – decía tranquila recargada en Nagato

Itachi miraba a Tsunade – Tsunade-sama agradezco lo que a echo por mí, pero quisiera pedirle la mano en matrimonio de Shizune – dice y la nombrada se desmaya mientras todos se sorprendes nadie se esperaba esta propuesta

Tsunade con los ojos bien abiertos miraba a Itachi y luego a su amada discípula – Itachi eres un buen joven, sé que la vas a cuidar, pero creo que la que toma la decisión es ella claro esta si así lo desea daré mi aprobación solo pido ser la madrina de su primer hijo- esto hacía que el pelinegro se sonrojara y diera un si

Shizune que había sido alcanzada a coger por Kushina despertaba levantándose ruborizada veía como se acercaba Itachi y se arrodillaba frente a ella

Sacando una caja en forma de rosa la abría – señorita Shizune quisiera casarse conmigo – decía Itachi mientras todas las mujeres miraban emocionadas y con un brillo en sus ojos pues era un anillo azul y por encima una piedra preciosa en forma de kunai

Kushina miraba a su amiga – Aww di que sí rápido o te lo quito – decía ganándose una mirada de Minato al cual ignoraba

Shizune miraba a Itachi y le abrazaba tumbándolo al suelo le besa – claro que acepto ita-kun – decía colocándose roja al ver que todos la miran

Konan miraba la escena encantada y veía a Nagato – si ves el sí hizo las cosas bien no como tú que me dijiste que si quería ser tu prometida y ni un chocolate me diste – decía seria cruzándose de brazos

Nagato al oírla parpadea y suspira ahora sí que tenía grandes problemas debía arreglar las cosas

Tsunade mira la escena y luego a Jiraiya dándole una cachetada que sorprendió a todos – si ves así se pide matrimonio no después de una noche desenfrenada – dice y va junto a Konan

Jiraiya sorprendido soba su mejilla – pero princesa – suspira mientras los demás tratan de no reír

Minato se acerca a su padre – de verdad le pediste matrimonio luego de estar juntos que poco romántico eh – decía, pero en ese momento el recibía una cachetada departe de Kushina – Auchhh y que hice ahora

Kushina le mira furiosa – fácil no me has pedido matrimonio – ve la cara de confusión de todos - no me salgas con el cuentico que antes que muriéramos nos casamos, ahora debes volver a casarte conmigo Namizake Senju Minato – se cruza de brazos y va junto a Konan y Tsunade

Minato sobaba su mejilla confundido junto a su padre

Asuma daba gracias que kurenai no estaba

Jajajaja ahora deben volver a contentarlas – decía Alex y al sentir un kunai en su cuello traga saliva al ver quien lo estaba amenazando –por… princesa

Sora le miraba seria – nada de princesa baka, te advierto que cuando me pidas matrimonio tendrás que hacer algo que me convenza – decía seria haciendo que varios rieran

Alex parpadea varias veces – quieres que me case contigo, pero somos muy jóvenes- después de dicho esto solo sintió como un puño lo estampaba contra el suelo

Baka – decía sora yendo junto a Tsunade, Konan, Kushina que ya se les había unido Temari y yuguito

Naruto miraba a Hinata que estaba a su lado – cuando nos casemos Hinata-chan será una fiesta enorme datebayo – decía abriendo sus brazos y la nombrada caída desmayada toda roja

Neji al oírlo activa su byakugan mandándolo a volar – primero de veras demostrar que mereces a mi hermana naruto – dice serio

Yahiko, Tobirama, Hashirama, sarutobi, onoki, han, roshi, omoi, Zabuza que había sacado una cámara y grabado todo, Utakata, roge, haku, kisame, Sasori, hidan, Deidara, asuma, kakuzu, kankuro reían casi llorando en el suelo al ver las parejas

Fu tomaba a Gaara de su camisa – te lo advierto igual sabaku no Gaara tú, llegas a ver a otra y te mato – dice furiosa

Gaara le mira sorprendido pues desde el beso aquella noche nunca habían vuelto a hablar de ello – ehh te gusto fu – ni la barrera de arena podía evitar la cachetada que recibió el maestro de arena que solo tocaba su mejilla viendo la peli verde reunirse con el resto de mujeres

Itachi que ya se había levantado, junto a Shizune, que se la habían llevado todas las chicas para hablar de la boda además de cómo envidiaban su novio, mira a los demás hombres que se encontraban allí – lo siento no pensé que pasaría esto –decía inocente

Jiraiya que tenía la mejilla roja suspira – no acabamos la reunión, ahora se van a unir y hasta que no las convenzamos debemos dormir en la sala – suspira recibiendo miradas de los otros

Nagato agradecía que fue al único que no le pegaron – tiene razón ero-sensei debemos contentarlas además con algo grande –suspira

Alex saca su cabeza del agujero con un hilito de sangre en la frente – Auchhh pero que hice – decía y mira a su padre – papá y si organizan una boda múltiple

Minato miraba al menor –sabes Nagato tu hijo puede tener razón además de que otra forma vamos a superar una propuesta matrimonial eh – dice y mira a Itachi que estaba viendo a naruto, Alex y Gaara si estaban bien

Jiraiya suspira y miraba a los demás hombres – pero debe ser antes que Hashirama desaparezca Tsunade siempre quiso que la entregara – decía pues tenía menos de dos semanas para armar una boda

Yahiko que miraba la grabación reía junto a los otros

Isobu en forma de tortuga llegaba y se recostaba luego de oírlos – **deberían hacer lo que dice Alex pues las más grandes dicen que ni sueñen en tocarles un pelo hasta que se casen -** esto hacia tragar saliva a Nagato, Minato y Jiraiya

Fénix miraba a su hermano luego de haber visto la discusión – **te mandaron a decirles –** leve asentir y suspira sabía que su pobre hermano no se podía negar pues lo amenazaban con hacer sopa de tortuga

Minato miraba a los presentes pues habían sido más de una década sin tocar a Kushina, ahora quería arreglar eso rápido– bien nueva misión preparar una boda triple para dentro de una semana – decía serio mientras todos le miraban con una gota tras su nuca

Itachi le miraba – me uno – decía pues quien desaprovecharía que iban a pagar los Namizake, Senju y Uzumaki eh

Bien cuatro bodas datebayo – decía naruto animado – nunca he ido a una boda como se preparan – todos los hombres se hacían la misma pregunta

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Juanto miraba desde la ventana lo que había pasado – son raros- decía extrañado, pero seguía mirando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Mañana siguiente se podía apreciar como tres hombres adultos dormían en la sala pues no les habían dirigido la palabra desde la noche de ayer y aunque la mansión tenía más cuartos no habían subido para proteger su vida

-oye deberás nuestra primera misión como chunin es organizar una boda – decía roge junto a Alex mientras comían algo en la cocina

-si ya los oíste ayer y conociendo a mamá no le hablara a papá hasta que se casen – decía Alex y miraba a la sala tocando su frente – además sora princesa no me ha vuelto a hablar – miraba a quien llegaba – shuzine-nechan – llamaba a la chica

Shizune serbia un vaso de leche y se acerca a los adolescentes – si Alex-kun, roge-kun que pasa ehh

Roge la miraba – como se arregla una boda – decía dejando confundida la joven

Shizune se quedaba pensativa- Ummm pues solo he asistido a una en mi vida, pero tiene mucha comida, sake, flores, una banda muchos invitados y más – dice mirándolos – porque la pregunta

Alex rasca su nuca no se oía tan difícil- es que nuestra primera misión es organizar una boda cuádruple en una semana para ero-sensei y la abuela, para papá y mamá, para Minato-san y Kushina-san y para ti y Itachi-ni – esto sorprendía la kunoichis

Me…. me caso en una semana – decía toda roja – Ohh pues deberían conseguir ayuda, los yamanaka deben saber además que deben invitar la gente – decía tampoco iba a desaprovechar que pagaran los tres clanes más ricos de Konoha

Nagato que entraba su cabello ya era un rojo muy opaco, los miraba tocando su espalda los escuchaba – gracias Shizune, si decidimos eso ayer no creo soportar mucho dormir en el suelo – decía estirándose

Shizune asiente – saben que deberían hacer decirles a las esposas del trio inoshikacho ellas y otras kunoichis les pueden ayudar por mi ninguna de las otras tres sabrá ya que veo que es una sorpresa porque no nos ocupan en algo – decía mirándolo

Minato que entraba también estirándose asiente – tienes razón, deberíamos enviar a las cuatro a llevar las invitaciones a Kumo, Kiri y por allí pagarles un spa o unas termales – decía sirviendo algo de cereal y probando con gusto

Itachi entraba negando y tomando unas galletas- enserio enviarlas a trabajar no creo, solo porque no les pagan un viaje y ya – decía acercándose a Shizune y besándole la mejilla – como está la próxima señora Uzumaki – dice sacándole una risita

Nagato mira a Itachi – apoyo más esa idea – dice y ve a asuma entrar corriendo con un ojo morado – jajá ya se les unió – ríe viéndolo asentir – bien quíntuple jajajaja

Asuma suspira y asiente – si será por lo menos para que papá vea su hijo menor casado antes de irse no – dice y come algo

Entonces para donde les van a enviar para que sea una sorpresa – decía onoki entrando tranquilo y siente las miradas sobre el – a no me jodan, vengan esperen son cinco kunoichis que podrían armar un caos o guerra – decía suspirando

Minato ve al viejo, aunque habían luchado en el campo de batalla el tiempo había demostrado que no había rencores – gracias viejo por ofrecerse espero que no le causen tantos problemas – decía comiendo más pues eran años sin haber vuelto a probar algo

Onoki suspira pidiendo paciencia – bien, pero ustedes verán como hacen para que vallan conmigo – decía mirándolos – me iré en dos horas debo volver a Iwa a arreglar unos asuntos así que por favor que estén listas – dice saliendo a buscar a han y roshi

Hashirama que estaba en la puerta los mira – déjenmelo a mí jajajaja – dice sacando un pergamino y extendiéndolo en la mesa donde estaban los menores, Nagato, Minato, asuma y Itachi se acercaron sorprendidos al verlo

D…de donde lo saco – decía el sannin entrando

Alex miraba confundido el papel si era raro pues su color era rosa – ehh y por qué se sorprenden

Nagato despeina a sus dos hijos - verán es un pergamino que fue creado con un solo propósito – dice viendo escribir a Hashirama – su propósito es que a la kunoichis que se le sea entregado no se puede negar aúna orden así sea Kage claro la orden la deberá dar otro Kage de su misma aldea

Roge lo miraba confundido – pero que hay en especial ellas pueden decir que no y ya – dice como si nada

Nagato negaba – no podrán veras sabes por qué es rosa – leve negar – es porque si no cumples la misión del pergamino para una kunoichi significa que morirá sola, que nunca se casara, son pocos los que se hicieron – decía con una gran sonrisa

Alex miraba el papel y lo que escribía el primero – pero es mentira no – ve negar a su padre y se sorprende – de veras hay casos

Minato asiente respondiendo mientras comía algo de fruta – sí, hace mucho tiempo se dio a tres kunoichis en diferentes épocas de las tres solo una realizo la misión y se casó, pero las otras dos no cumplieron la misión en el tiempo establecido y una murió sola lamentándose toda la vida y la otra ustedes creo que la conocen ahorita es Mizukage – esto hacía que los menores abrieran amplio sus ojos - es como una maldición jajajaja

Shizune los miraba negando – iré a empacar yo si voy a la misión – salía suspirando

Itachi miraba que el primero acababa y firmaba como Tobirama, y Nagato como Yahiko – son malos saben – dice negando

Nagato ve a sus dos hijos sonriendo – bien Alex Uzumaki, roge Uzumaki como ninjas de Amegakure deben subir y entregar el pergamino – dice dándoselos ninguno de los adultos lo haría ni siquiera el primero

Alex y roge se miraban tragando saliva – Nagato-papá espero que sea una misión paga y de alto riesgo – decía roge serio

Nagato asiente – claro es de rango A por su peligro de muerte los quiero mucho – dice empujando a ambos en la espalda y desparece con asuma, Minato, Jiraiya, Itachi y el primero debían buscar refugio por las siguientes dos horas

Roge ve a su hermano y traga saliva – tu llevaras el encargo – se lo pasa y sale a correr hacia el tercer piso

Que, no roge – corría tras el por el pasillo se encontraban varios de Akatsuki que al ver el color se esfumaban del lugar

Yahiko detenía a los jóvenes chunin metros antes que llegaran – que traen hay – ve el color del pergamino y abre amplio sus ojos – maldición suerte –dice viendo con el Rinnegan su nombre – Nagato pedazo de tonto – decía y desaparece su existencia corría peligro

Roge mira la puerta del cuarto tragando saliva – Gaara – ve a su amigo que niega y desparece – todos sabían de ese pergamino menos nosotros – decía suspirando, golpea la puerta que se abría lentamente así que tomaba a su compañero jalándolo – activa el Rinnegan – dice tras el

Alex traga saliva con el Rinnegan activado toma un respiro y se asoma entrando rápido al cuarto repela varios kunais y suprimen corriendo con roge tras un armario – venimos en son de paz a entregar un ¡pergamino! - gritaba sacando una banderita blanca de quien sabe dónde y batiéndola escuchando que los lanzamientos paraban

Uzumaki Alex, Uzumaki roge paso al frente ahora – decía Konan firme mientras los nombrados tragan saliva cubriéndose con las costillas del Susano

Alex que tenía el pergamino da un respiro – señorita kurenai, Tsunade Senju, Konan, Kushina Uzumaki, Shizune se le ha enviado a una misión partirán en dos horas – dice agradeciendo el Susano que había detenido varios shurikens

Tsunade se acerca pensando que por favor no era lo que creía pues no alcanzaba a ver bien el color del pergamino –acércate y dámelo mocoso o mueres – decía seria

Roge empujaba a Alex el cual se quejaba, pero caminaba quedando estático al sentir una Katana tras su cuello

Tsunade tomaba el pergamino sorprendida mientras sus manos temblaban lo habría leyéndolo

 _Tsunade Senju, Kushina Uzumaki, Konan, kurenai yuki, Shizune deberán viajar en dos horas con el tsuchikage a su aldea y volver en una semana allí se quedarán para investigar el funcionamiento de las aguas termales en Iwagakure_

 _Firma: Tobirama Senju segundo Hokage de Konoha y Yahiko Amekage_

Se notaba que ninguno de los de la idea iba a correr riesgo

Malditos – dice Tsunade furiosa guardando el pergamino las demás ya lo habían visto y comenzaban a empacar – Jiraiya cuando vuelvas te juro que no saldrás del hospital en un año – gritaba tomando a Alex del cuello – me dices ya quienes lo escribieron

Alex tragaba saliva mirando a roge y niega –es información clasificada – dice para luego ser estampado contra la pared si no fuera por el Susano pues roge lo alcanzo a coger en el aire

Roge se cubría a él y Alex con las costillas no podían bajar la guardia mientras salían

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la entrada de Konoha dos horas después se veía el tsuchikage con un grupo de siete Shinobis que le acompañarían y protegían

Kakashi que había sido enviado a despedir el grupo - espero verlos en una semana – pues había observado el pergamino - que hizo ahora Minato-sensei para tener que usar ese pergamino - suspira volviendo a su libro

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara ...**


	36. Chapter 36: misión

**Capítulo 36: misión**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Una hora después entraba Minato Namizake a la mansión hyuga debía hablar con su amigo Hiashi, miraba el complejo viéndose claramente la división de las ramas principal y segundaria, suspiraba negando nunca le había gustado

Minato-sama, Hiashi-sama ya viene – decía uno de la rama segundaria invitándolo a pasar a una sala que conocía perfectamente en la mitad había una mesa con cartas y tres pilas de discos, esto hacia sonreír nostálgico a Minato que se acerca y toma los naipes revolviéndolos

Hiashi al ser anunciado que había llegado Minato se le olvido que era el jefe del clan y corrió hacia el salón para sorpresa de todos, abrió la puerta y lo vio allí revolviendo las cartas – Minato – decía para luego fundirse con él en un abrazo

Minato le miraba con una gran sonrisa- que noche no pudimos hablar – decía sentándose a un lado de la mesa y repartiendo la baraja – cuéntame cómo ha estado todo que ha pasado

Hiashi suspira era una historia de horas así que comenzó a hablar sobre la muerte de su esposa, la de su hermano, la masacre Uchiha y como no había podido cumplir aun su objetivo

Minato solo escuchaba en esas cuatro largas horas al ver que acaba muestra que volvía a ganar otra partida – sigues tan malo como siempre para el juego – reía recibiendo una mirada de su amigo – lamento lo de fugaku sé que todo fue por presión de los ancianos además que conociéndolo no sabía qué hacer cuando le dijeron lo de sasuke a raíz, no había más elección ya para ese momento solo lo que hizo Itachi, si hubiera fugaku actuado unos años antes contra los viejos del clan estaría vivo – decía tomando sus barajas - hey nada de byakugan – decía viendo que Hiashi lo desactiva – tu hermano tomo su camino

Hiashi asiente le faltaba hablar con sus amigos para desahogarse – vienes por lo de Hinata y Neji cierto – dice viéndolo asentir

Minato tomaba otra carta – sí, es verdad que los expulsas- pregunta alzando una ceja

Algo así – decía tranquilo – por un tiempo creo que ellos pueden cambiar el clan, pero deben ser más fuertes – suspira – te los encargo Minato – ve asentir a su amigo – te pediré que les enseñes a borrar el sello

Minato le veía con una gran sonrisa – te dije que lograría el sello solo que no alcance a decirte, me enorgullece lo que naruto hizo de quitarlo –

Jaja es tu hijo y el de Kushina en ese momento me di cuenta, perdón por do cuidarlo antes – Hiashi se inclinaba arrepentido

Tranquilo, me duele lo que hizo la aldea, pero se también que te ataron las manos para cuidarlo los ancianos hyuga - decía Minato sonriendo bajo mostrando su juego

Pero que – Hiashi lo mira – maldición como es que siempre ganas si eres hijo de la eterna perdedora – suspira volviendo a repartir y se quedan hablando unas horas más

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gai después de que se fue el tsuchikage había tomado el entrenamiento de los nuevos chunin menos omoi que había viajado a Kumo con anko y Bee

Itachi se acercaba a Maito Gai sabia en que podía colaborarles –Gai-san – le llamaba

Gai corriendo llegaba frente a el – Ohh Itachi-san me contaron que se va a casar las llamas de la juventud arden en ti – dice eufórico

Itachi sonríe – si y te han dado una misión – decía sacando un pergamino – puedes llevar a alguien deberás entregar esto a Kiri – decía entregándoselo

Ohh – toma el pergamino – Itachi-san puedo llevar a yuguito-san – decía emocionado y lo ve asentir – saldré en unas horas – dice y va a buscar a la nombrada

Sora jadeando – e… entonces esta semana no nos entrena Gai- le pregunta a Itachi

No, lo enviamos de misión a Kiri deberá venir en una semana con la Mizukage- dice esto y todos dan un grito de alivio – por ahora ustedes tienen otra misión Uzumaki roge, Uzumaki naruto, Uzumaki Alex, Hinata hyuga, sora, fu, Neji hyuga y sabaku no Gaara

Los nombrados corrían hacia él y se paraban derechos esperando órdenes

Bien deberán según esto repartirse tareas, irán donde el clan yamanaka sora y Alex Uzumaki a ayudarles a buscar y encargar esta cantidad de flores – dice entregándole un pergamino a sora – Hinata hyuga, Namizake naruto irán donde el clan akimichi a encargar y gestionar lo de la comida para estos invitados – decía entregándole un pergamino a Hinata – tú serás la líder de misión y antes que naruto preguntes que por que el no, es porque no queremos solo ramen para la ceremonia – decía y miraba a otros dos – fu, sabaku no Gaara deberán ir con el clan sarutobi ellos trabajan con la industria de sake de la región – decía entregándole a Gaara un pergamino- por ultimo Uzumaki roge, Neji hyuga irán a entregar las invitaciones – le mostraba tres cajas a roge y daba un pergamino a Neji – bien ir

Neji le veía incrédulo – nos pondrán a organizarles la boda, somos Shinobis – varios asentían a lo dicho para ellos esto no era justo

Itachi suspira – lose, pero ahorita tenemos a varios trabajando en la reconstrucción, el primero, cuarto, segundo y tercero están en la torre Kage, Jiraiya, Nagato ayudan en la reconstrucción y yo me encargo de dar las misiones – dice para desaparecer en cuervos

Porque creo que todo lo haremos nosotros- dice suspirando roge y crea clones para que lleven las cajas mientras Neji ve a naruto salir con Hinata y promete hablar luego seriamente con el rubio

Gaara salía tras fu – te gusto – decía como si nada

Fu quedaba estática y le miraba – como crees que me vas a gustar no me fijari…- es sorprendida por un beso del maestro de la arena

Gaara rompe el beso volviendo a caminar – creo que tú a mi si – dice siendo seguido por una fu sonrojada

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sora salía adelante seria – rápido Uzumaki – decía

Alex le miraba extrañado y suspira- espera – le toma la mano esquivando un puño – cálmate princesa si hablemos

Sora le ve fijo – suéltame baka – dice seria soltándose y alejándose

Alex suspira activa su Rinnegan y la atrae hacia el abrazándola le besa – perdóname si – dice sin dejarla ir mientras le amenazan de muerte

Sora lo mira sonrojada ya cansada de pegarle – baka – suspira besándole – te perdono vamos – le toma la mano y salen a cumplir la misión.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Horas después cayendo la noche juanto estaba recostado durmiendo, al sentir una brisa se despierta sentándose ve un paquete largo sobre la mesa, se acerca y ve una nota

 _Juanto Uchiha te vi dormir y no quise despertarte, te traje algo de comida no es ramen, además hay esta la Katana que me pediste, hablamos después_

 _Alex Uzumaki_

Juanto arquea una ceja y sacaba la Katana se veía nueva además que estaba afilada – pero que – arquea una ceja no entendía nada

… **dos días después en Iwa…**

Llegaba el tsuchikage siendo cargado por roshi y han pues había hecho que las mujeres se enojaran con el

Kushina suspira mataría a Minato – Shizune – ve la chica que no había amenazado a su prometido – sabes algo – decía con una sonrisa inocente

Shizune tragaba saliva al verlas y negaba – no, estoy igual de sorprendidas que ustedes además miren – sacaba rápido unas boletas para el teatro, spa y aguas termales de Iwa – vamos cumplamos la misión – decía ignorando las preguntas sería una semana larga

… **Suna….**

Baki miraba la aldea la gente ya estaba más en calma además que habían castigado a los civiles que comenzaron el caos – Chiyo-san partimos en tres días a Konoha – decía viendo a su consejera

Chiyo asentía – dejare todo listo – decía saliendo sin esperarse la sorpresa que iba a encontrar en Konoha

… **Konoha…**

La aldea estaba calmada ya la mayoría había vuelto a su rutina, los Shinobis hacían misiones tranquilamente, aunque diez chunin y diez en prueba se quejaban que estaban siendo utilizados para armar una boda muy grande

Datebayo papá sé que te casaras, pero danos misiones de verdad ya hemos alistado todo lo de su boda – gritaba naruto viendo a su padre

Minato sobaba sus cienes pidiendo paciencia y que este día acabara pues se estaban repartiendo los días para ser Kage- naruto – llamaba a su hijo que no se callaba, además se le habían unido Alex, roge, sasuke, fu, y kiba respiraba –NARUTO NAMIZAKE SENJU UZUMAKI SILENCIO – decía dejando toda la sala en silencio

Nagato que estaba allí le miraba y tocaba el hombro para ver si se calmaba – recuerdan lo que les dije hace unos días lo de bajarlos a la academia – ve a varios tragar saliva y asentir – aun lo podemos hacer así que ahora dejen hablar a su Kage

Minato ya más calmado daba las gracias –bien sé que estos días las misiones no han sido como lo esperan pero muchas veces nosotros como Shinobis debemos afrontar misiones que no queremos por ejemplo yo quisiera estar ahorita entrenando o jugando naipes o peleando pero mírenme soy el Hokage y estoy aquí en la mesa frente a muchos papeles – dice mientras la sala seguía en silencio – la misión que les tengo es rango C deberán realizar la limpieza de toda la aldea en estos siguientes tres días además – sonríe triunfal al ver que ninguno reclamaba nada luego de la amenaza – necesito que sasuke Uchiha con roge Uzumaki se dirijan al palacio feudal junto a Itachi Uzumaki – esto llamaba la atención de varios – saldrán en unas horas – dice despidiendo los menores que salían murmurando algo de kages aprovechados que hacían reír a Nagato y Minato

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea debía llevar la invitación al feudal del fuego debido a que se casaban tres kages, entregada la invitación el daimyo vería si venir o no, al ver llegar a roge y sasuke solo sabía que sería un largo viaje – bien vamos son dos días de viaje – decía serio

Sasuke saltaba junto al lado derecho de Itachi – ni-san- decía fuerte y roge le miraba – en la boda me llevaras como padrino cierto – ya le había tocado aceptar lo del apellido

Roge miraba de reojo a Itachi saltando a su lado derecho – sasuke serás el pajecito – decía ganándose una mirada asesina del Uchiha

Itachi suspira – mi padrino será kisame y los dos serán pajecitos – decía riendo mientras aumentaba la velocidad, llevando atrás a roge y sasuke que se quejaban

… **torre Hokage…**

Seguro que lo invitaran – decía Jiraiya viendo a Nagato

Suspira mirando una carta de invitación – no tenemos opción es el feudal del agua y allí esta ame, además es buen amigos de nosotros nos mataría si no lo hacemos, solo espero que la boda no sea un caos político – suspira mirando al camino humano

Minato miraba a su amigo – te recomiendo enviar a Yahiko, para que no se sienta ofendido

Nagato asiente – si estaba pensando en ello y enviar también a Alex y sora – esto sorprende a los presentes

Tobirama le miraba – Nagato-san sora no es la prometida del hijo del feudal del agua – decía confundido

Nagato asiente – lo es, pero quiero que ambos vallan, Alex es amigo del chico además el daimyo del agua le tiene un gran aprecio y no sé por qué – decía siempre había querido saber

Yahiko entraba a la oficina – bien dime porque me mandaron llamar – dice con su actitud de flojera

Minato le entregaba un pergamino - deberás ir donde el daimyo del agua – ve que asiente

Nagato le sonríe a su amigo – saldrás en unas horas deberás llevar a sora y Alex

Yahiko le miraba confundido – quieres ver el mundo arder – dice suspirando y sale a buscar los niños

…. **Dos horas después….**

Alex, sora llegaban corriendo a las puertas donde ya estaba Yahiko – bien pulgas es un largo viaje y si acepta venir debemos escoltarlo vamos – decía el peli naranja arrancando con los menores detrás

Sora iba preocupada y si el daimyo la tomaba contra ella

Alex miraba a su novia – tranquila él es bueno además que muy divertido- decía tratando de tranquilizarla

… **Iwa dos días después…**

Era de noche en la aldea, cinco kunoichis caminaban por las calles mirando algunas cosas y con bolsas en la mano el tsuchikage se había ofrecido muy cordialmente a gastarles unas cositas después de que les pidió que dejaran de amenazar a todo hombre que les daba algún piropo

Shizune suspira y mira el anillo que traía en su dedo – cuatro días – decía bajo con una pequeña sonrisa

Konan la peli azul había alcanzado a oír y se acerca a ella – que pasa en cuatro días eh – dice asiendo saltar la kunoichi y negar rápido mientras el ángel de ame reía

… **feudal del fuego….**

Llegaba Itachi junto a los dos adolescentes, les invitaban entrar a donde el feudal al cual se inclinaba

Feudal les miraba dos de ellos los reconocía habían estado aquel día – que envió el Hokage – decía serio

Itachi al oírlo sus suposiciones se hicieron realidad el daimyo estaba disgustado con Konoha – daimyo-sama se le invita a la boda quíntuple que se llevara a cabo en cuatro días en Konoha donde se casaran tres kages – decía ofreciéndole el pergamino que lo tomaba un sirviente

Daimyo toma el pergamino y lo leía – decirle por favor a – leía el nombre del Kage sorprendiéndose había escuchado rumores, pero al parecer era cierto – el cuarto Hokage que no podré ir ese día tengo una reunión con el feudal del agua sobre un asunto importante

Itachi asiente - si daimyo-sama llevare su razón –se levanta – con su permiso nos retiramos – decía saliendo junto a los dos chicos

Sasuke miraba a su hermano confundido – no nos quedaremos a descansar

Itachi negaba – el daimyo no nos ofreció alojamiento eso quiere decir que su enojo y orgullo es muy grande es mejor partir en el bosque descansamos – dice serio con los dos tras el

… **.. Feudal del agua….**

Llegaba Yahiko junto a sora y Alex – bien desde aquí sora ya sabes cómo comportarte, Alex tu por favor compórtate – dice y se voltea a verlos, pero solo ve la peli plata- ehh – suspira pidiendo paciencia al oír un grito

Viejo aguado ábrame soy yo – decía el menor gritando esquivaba varios sirvientes

Sora y Yahiko mostraban la entrada, ingresaban al lugar

El daimyo del agua al escuchar el grito estaba en los jardines delanteros de la mansión junto a sus asesores- esa voz – dice y una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro – Alex-kun por aquí – dice alzando su mano para recibir el abrazo de un adolescente pelirrojo lo cual lo sorprendía – Ohh mírate cuanto has crecido y ya eres chunin que bien – le despeina

Yahiko se acercaba mirando a Alex serio – Uzumaki Alex no se le dio la orden de entrar – suspira cuando el daimyo despedía a sus asesores y le miraba como diciéndole que no se preocupara – daimyo-sama pido disculpas – se reverencia igual que sora

Daimyo sonreía – no se preocupe Yahiko-san saben que aquí son bien recibidos por favor vamos a dentro allí esta demon – dice viendo que el pelirrojo sale a correr y ríe

Sora lo miraba extrañada su padre nunca se comportaría así, menos permitiría esa falta de respeto por el apodo que su novio le dio

Al entrar se veía un gran palacio, pero era decorado por extrañamente pinturas infantiles, algunas fotos donde se veía al daimyo feliz con algunos niños, ancianos, Shinobis de ame en esas había una de Alex de unos tres o cuatro años sobre los hombros del daimyo junto a Konan, Nagato y Yahiko que estaban claramente apenados

Que los trae por aquí Yahiko- san ocurrió algo en ame – decía viéndose claramente preocupado lo que sorprendió a sora

No, en amé todo se encuentra bien señor – decía rápido Yahiko – vine fue a invitarlo a una boda – ve la cara de sorpresa del hombre – Nagato y Konan se casan

Wow enserio claro que voy yo si decía que ellos dos se casarían – decía llevándolos a una sala la cual era muy acogedora – la joven es, sabe Yahiko-kun que pueden presentarla con confianza – decía tranquilo

Yahiko suspira por el kun siempre les había llamado así y ve a sora

Sora se acerca sorprendida como le dijo a Yahiko y se reverencia – señor feudal del agua soy so…- era silenciada por Alex que llegaba junto a un chico de su misma edad peli azul

Alex al oír que se presentarían corría llegando apenas – espere viejo yo le explico sora mi princesa es la hija del señor del fuego, yo soy su novio y la quiero mucho por favor no la culpe si quiere culpar a alguien que sea a mí, mis papás ni ella tienen la culpa – decía parado frente a el

El daimyo se sorprendía junto a su hijo por la información y miraba la kunoichi recordándola – Alex-kun –leve serio y el nombrado traga saliva – creo que ya sabes el trato que teníamos los daimyo cierto – leve asentir – hay muchacho me la pones difícil – suspira y le despeina sorprendiendo a sora y Yahiko – si me prometes quererla y cuidarla además de no dejar de visitarme prometo romper el acuerdo, además nunca tomaría represarías también fui joven y me enamore rebelándome contra mi padre el cual le quedo aceptar – decía tranquilo recibiendo el abrazo del pelirrojo y un gracias

Sora estaba en verdad sorprendida nunca pensó que un daimyo fuera así su padre ya hubiera mandado matar al muchacho

Gracias viejo – dice Alex y ve al hijo del daimyo –perdón cuando me gusto no sabía del acuerdo

Demon el chico negaba – tranquilo solo cuídala en verdad es linda eh – decía riendo al sonrojar a su amigo y comenzaban a hablar de lo que habían vivido

Yahiko se volvía a reverenciar – gracias señor, pero puedo preguntarle algo – ve asentir al feudal – porque le tiene tanto aprecio a Alex después de todo no se han visto mucho

El feudal del agua se sentaba y les ofrecía asiento – pensé que él les había dicho – ve negar a Yahiko – de pronto no recuerda era muy pequeño, la primera vez que lo trajeron recuerdan que yo estaba acongojado pero no daba a conocer por qué – dice viendo asentir al peli naranja – verán Alex creo que tenía unos tres años o dos, esa noche ustedes se quedaron y el despertó a mitad de la noche me vio llorando en el jardín delantero y comenzó a hacerme miles de preguntas hasta que le dije la verdad demon y mi esposa estaban muy graves los tenían en cuarentena debido a que una grave infección le había atacado a ambos y les estaba quemando y consumiendo sus órganos, el me pregunto que donde estaban yo le dije dónde y cerré mis ojos un momento cuando los abrí, el niño ya no lo podía alcanzar ya estaba abriendo el cuarto de ellos no sé cómo los guardias estaban en una especie de genjutsu, el entro le dije que se detuviera pero en eso, comenzó a surgir un chakra de muchos colores que rodeo a mi esposa y demon cuando Alex acabo me dijo en su voz que no les dijera a ustedes y callo agotado, inmediatamente llame a los médicos mientras llevaba a Alex a un cuarto de huéspedes ellos los revisaron cuando volví solo me dijeron que no sabían como pero estaban perfectos como si nada les hubiera pasado desde allí le agradezco por salvarlos – decía viendo como sora y Yahiko le ven sorprendidos – luego ustedes me contaron del fénix y supe yo que ambos fueron los que salvaron a mi esposa e hijo por eso estoy tan agradecido

Alex hablaba animado con demon que le seguía la charla

Yahiko sorprendido asiente entendiendo al feudal ahora – claro con razón al otro día ya estaba mejor y nos presentó a su familia y desde allí usted trato a la pulga como un hijo –decía igual de sorprendido que Nagato que había escuchado todo

El feudal asiente – exacto por eso es que no me pienso enojar con el además esos tratos matrimoniales la verdad lo pensaba romper fue hecho por mi padre que murió días después que demon nació – esto sorprendía a sora, pasaban algunas horas hablando de otras cosas y riendo

…. **Suna** …

Se veía viajar por el desierto al kasekage y Chiyo junto a otro ninja de Suna habían dejado una persona de confianza a cargo de la aldea y ahora viajaban rumbo a Konoha

… **. Konoha dos días después….**

Itachi entraba junto a sasuke y roge a la aldea – pueden ir yo llevare el informe – decía desapareciendo en cuervos

Sasuke y roge se miraban chocando frentes – ya verás Uzumaki seré el mejor pajecito – decía el Uchiha

Aja claro te ganare – dice roge y se separan para luego cada uno arrancar a correr buscarían el mejor sastre

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minato se encontraba junto a Hashirama en la oficina leyendo un pergamino que había traído Nagato pues era la cuenta de las cinco bodas

Minato miraba la cifra y luego al primero – dicen que la familia de la novia paga todo no – recibía un golpe en la cabeza del primer Hokage- bueno yaya solo bromeaba – suspira – solo queda pagar no

Itachi aparecía en varios cuervos tras ellos miraba el precio de la boda y tragaba saliva

Minato le voltea a mirar y sonríe – tranquilo ya está cubierto todo jajajaja – reía pues lo había divido entre los cuatro clanes y ya habían pagado

Hashirama miraba al recién llegado – así que dijo que no vendría eh –suspira – cuéntanos que paso

Itachi se sienta frente a ellos – primero al llegar su recibimiento fue tosco, negó que vendría debido a una reunión que tiene con el feudal del agua y nos despachó sin ofrecimiento de alojamiento – esto sorprendía a los dos kages

Minato suspira – así que el asunto está más delicado de lo que pensé, queda esperar que la reunión sea cierta si no es así estamos en problemas –ve asentir a los otros dos y les comenta cómo será la boda

…. **Kumo….**

Salía el Raikage con Bee, anko y omoi rumbo a Konoha

Bee saltaba junto a anko, el Raikage se había sorprendido de que fuera tan bonita la novia de su hermano – Ohh mi amada flor de loto traes mi corazón roto por un beso yeah- decía rapeando mientras anko reía sonrojada

Omoi que ya estaba acostumbrado los ignora

Raikage miraba a su hermano extrañado y sorprendido no pensaba que conseguiría tan rápido novia, además antes que el

… **Kiri….**

La Mizukage salía junto a Maito Gai y yuguito rumbo a Konoha, Utakata iba con ellos pues los había alcanzado de camino a Kiri

Ohh mi Mizukage debemos correr las llamas del amor nos esperan – decía Gai avanzando más rápido, pero yuguito le pasaba y así comenzaba un juego de retos donde sus claras víctimas eran la Mizukage y Utakata

…. **Iwa….**

Salían de la aldea siete Shinobis entre ellos el tsuchikage rumbo a Konoha

Shizune solo debía soportar más dos días tantas preguntas

….. **Feudal del agua….**

Viajaban para sorpresa de sora la familia feudal no en carruaje como su padre si no que eran Shinobis así que iban saltando por los arboles

… **noche antes del** **día de la boda quíntuple….**

Se veía entrar por la puerta de Konoha a seis Shinobis y dirigirse a la mansión Namizake

Minato que estaba en la sala enredado con varias tiras de seda saltaba a abrir la puerta –pa… Pase – decía cayendo al suelo

Sora, Yahiko y Alex le ven con una gota en la cabeza – jajajaja que hacen te envolverán a mi parecer serias un buen regalo – dice Yahiko ayudando a parar a Minato y desenvolverlo

Alex entraba junto al feudal del agua – venga Benji-jiji- dice entrando y guiándole para comenzar a reír al ver la sala se encontraban Hashirama, Gaara, roge, Itachi, naruto, shikaku, shikamaru, inochi, chouza, Chouji, Nagato, sasuke, Kakashi, asuma, sarutobi, iruka, haku, kisame, Sasori, Deidara, bregando a manejar una seda

Nagato mira a su hijo y activa el Rinnegan repelando la seda – te juro que no organizare de nuevo en mi vida una boda – dice y se acerca saludando con un abrazo al daimyo su esposa e hijo

Sora los miraba confundida- para qué es la seda – decía curiosa

Tobirama que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza suspira – según ellos querían decorar todo el patio trasero, los que les dieron la seda se ofrecieron a ayudarles, pero su orgullo de hombre les gano y que ellos lo hacían y míranos llevamos cuatro horas bregando

Hashirama mira a su hermano – tú fuiste el que decías que sabias – le grita y cae al suelo enrollado moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fuera pez fuera del agua

Sora suspira y se da la vuelta saliendo junto a moka la esposa del daimyo todos miraban curiosos a donde irían, pero nadie decía nada –

Minutos después volvía sora y moka con un grupo de cinco personas al entrar ya Yahiko, Alex, el daimyo y demon estaban unidos en el enredo – eso paso – señala sora como si nada

Uno de los cinco suspira – tranquila señorita entiendo es muy frecuente – decía y los demás comenzaban a entrar más cajas de seda dejándolas en la parte trasera

Los hombres miraban enredados y sorprendidos como los decoradores que habían rechazado lograron organizar todo en menos de treinta minutos

El jefe de decoración se acercaba – bien quien es el encargado – decía para ver que todos los kages alzaban la mano hasta el daimyo

Sora se acerca junto a moka – nosotras- el jefe asiente dejando a los otros sorprendidos y les explica lo que tienen que hacer para luego irse

Los hombres miraban el patio había quedado perfecto, pero ellos seguían enredados así que comenzaban a romper la seda para salir de sus ataduras

Si ven el que sabe, sabe señores- decía la esposa del daimyo suspirando mientras ve como los presentes se achantan y comienzan a explicarle a sora y moka como era lo que querían hacer pues tenían ahora menos de un día

Alex se acercaba al tigre que dormía en la puerta de la habitación de juanto – gracias boli – dice acariciándolo y abre la puerta entrando

Juanto al sentir la puerta se lanza con la Katana mientras Alex respondía, el pelinegro quería pelear, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba entrenando con el menor, para luego caer jadeando

Alex sabía que era por los sellos de supresión que no había podido seguir, se acerca y le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo después de haber guardado su Katana

Juanto le miraba era el momento preciso para atacarlo y dejarlo herido, iba a tomar la Katana, pero su cuerpo o mente le traiciono aceptando la mano

Alex lo recargo en él y llevo a la cama sentándolo allí – eres bueno, perdón sé que los sellos no te dejan hacer mucho – decía el pelirrojo tomando la Katana de juanto se la deja al lado de este dejándolo sorprendido – perdón por no venir estos días tuve misión

Juanto miraba el shinobi no entendía nada de el – Ummm – era lo único que decía por que le daba explicaciones si él era el prisionero

Alex se acerca a la mesa de ajedrez juanto ya había movido una ficha, así que el movía otra – quieres jugar – dice acercando una mesita y el tablero a este

El pelinegro le miraba confundido – porque – era lo único que decía y movía una ficha

Ehh – decía Alex sin entender la pregunta mientras movía

Juanto suspira a veces no sabía que pensar de ese niño –porque no me mataste – dice serio moviendo

Ohh eso – Alex movía la ficha – no se aun, solo hice lo que mi instinto me decía que te protegiera que no debías morir

Juanto leve sorprendido y mueve – sabes que no es una repuesta – dice viéndolo mover y solo alzar los hombros – que harán conmigo

Alex le sonríe viéndolo mover- eso venía a decirte, dejare la puerta abierta- esto sorprendía a juanto – pero no te quitare los sellos de supresión, y solo puedo dejártela abierta con la condición que te dejes colocar un sello que te prohíbe la salida de la mansión además el camino humano estará mirándote siempre pero no te preocupes no habla mucho, aunque no quisiera que fuera así son ordenes o si no, no me aceptaban que salieras – dice tranquilo mirándole mientras juegan

Juanto le veía algo confundido y sorprendido – entonces colócalo no – dice serio podía ver luego como salir

Alex asiente – préstame tu brazo – decía esperando que se le diera saca tinta y pluma comenzando a escribir un par de sellos muerde su dedo sacando algo de sangre sobre él, poniendo chakra en la yema de sus dedos la coloca sobre el sello girándolo – bloqueo – susurra y guarda las cosas colocándose una bandita con dibujos de pirata –listo puedes salir cuando quieras a recorrer la mansión, mañana hay una boda quíntuple por si quieres asistir – decía jugando

Juanto mira el sello y mira la salida para luego oírle le estaba invitando a una boda- Ummm – respondía y miraba el juego minuto después ganándolo

Maldición – decía el pelirrojo – le diré a shikamaru que juegue contigo el sí es rival – dice levantándose acomoda la mesa y el juego donde estaban – bien nos vemos mañana juanto – dice y sale cerrando la puerta

Juanto se acerca a la puerta y se recarga en ella casi se cae cuando comienza a abrirse, queda sorprendido y se asoma se veía todo decorado, miraba hacia la mansión y allí estaba lo que supuso que era el camino humano vigilando así que se fue a recostar volviendo minutos después se dio cuenta que esa persona o camino no dormía así que se recostó pensativo mirando el libro

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex volvía a entrar a la mansión ya quedaba Hashirama, Tobirama en la cocina junto a bolita jugando naipes – puedo –dice sentándose junto al tigre

Tobirama ve al menor había visto que le dejo la puerta abierta al muchacho –jugamos apostando seguro – lo ve asentir y reparte – porque confías en el

Alex suspira mirando su juego mientras le ayudaba el fénix en la cabeza pues no sabía bien las reglas y el ave se ofreció él quería enseñar a su Jinchuriki – no lose – respondía haciendo que los dos kages le vieran – solo algo me dice que lo haga y lo hago

Hashirama suspira – la Katana, shurikens y kunais que le llevaste – ve que su hermano se sorprende pues al parecer solo el primero se había dado cuenta – te ataco con ellos – dice sonriendo por su juego y coloca más ryus

Alex saca unos ryus y los coloca siguiendo las instrucciones del fénix – pues atacar como tal no, yo diría que entrenamos es bueno – dice viendo que Hashirama mostraba su juego e iba a coger las monedas –Ohh eso que es

Escalera – responde Tobirama simple analizando el menor

Ahh eso le gana a esto – preguntaba Alex mostrando un mejor juego que dejaba a los adultos sorprendidos y negaban – Wow gane súper – dice tomando los ryus de sobre la mesa

Hashirama reía – jajá sabes que le enseñe a jugar a Tsunade – dice orgulloso nadie le había contado como le decían – la revancha – dice repartiendo

Alex solo asiente y toma sus cartas – a la abuela le dicen la legendaria perdedora – decía como si nada siguiendo las instrucciones del ave

Tobirama mirra a Hashirama que se deprimía y niega varios muertos habían llegado diciendo y contando historias de la legendaria perdedora, pero nunca pensaron que fuera ella- bueno cuéntame más que viste cuando juanto les conto su vida

Alex comienza a contar mientras juega o mejor mientras seguía las indicaciones del fénix que estaba feliz ganándole a los Hokages por medio del menor

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La mañana siguiente bajaba Nagato bostezando hoy era el día no demoraban los kages además debían terminar de preparar todo, al escuchar voces en la cocina se asoma quedando sorprendido por lo que veía

Hashirama tenía en sus manos unas cartas mientras Alex le explicaba cómo hacer un juego engañando a tu enemigo, pues en el transcurso de la noche habían hablado de todo un poco de la vida de cada Jinchuriki y más, cuando le preguntaron al menor que donde había aprendido a jugar el respondió con la verdad así que Hashirama le rogo que le enseñara esto lo ayudaría mucho en el más allá, el ave usaba tácticas pérdidas o muy poco conocidas algunas nunca antes vistas

Tobirama se encontraba mirando el cuarto de juanto pues el muchacho estaba en la puerta acostada mirando el cielo.

Así le ganas – decía Alex y se estiraba mirando afuera –Wow ya amaneció – decía sorprendido y se voltea viendo a su padre – papá hola mira – le mostraba el menor a Nagato dos bolsas de ryus, dos pergaminos y un anillo que le había ganado anoche a Hashirama pues Tobirama a la quinta partida se retiró y solo preguntaba al menor

Nagato parpadea varias veces – pe…. Pero como quien te enseño a jugar – dice viendo las bolsas había una buena cantidad además los pergaminos uno era un jutsu clase S secreto y el otro era uno prohibido, el anillo era en oro blanco con negro un extraño y muy caro metal

Fénix – decía el menor como si nada e iba por algo de comer

Hashirama suspira mirando a Nagato que le veía – bien no supe que era el ave debí preguntarle antes de apostar los pergaminos y el anillo luego perdí unos ryus y ya después medio clases – dice resignado

Nagato niega y guarda todo en un pergamino – bien alistémonos debemos llevar el plan acabo no dejarnos pillar y esperar que todo salga bien - suspira – por favor avisar a todos que en media hora en el patio trasero – decía tranquilo y salía

Juanto se encontraba sentado en la puerta de la habitación mirando la mansión – Ummm – miraba al hombre pelirrojo que salía, tenía su Katana al lado por si trataban de hacerle algo daría la lucha

Nagato le miraba y veía la Katana – así que Alex no hizo caso de no traerte armas al muchacho – decía parado a unos 30 metros de este mientras le veía preguntándose qué es lo que su hijo ve en el para perdonarle la vida

Alex salía al patio mirando alrededor ve a juanto y corre hacia él, Juanto al verlo toma su Katana desconfiado – oye juan- dice llegando a unos dos metros frente a él ofreciéndole panqueéis para el desayuno – ten no has entrado a comer a sí que te traje no sé si te gustan

Juanto y Nagato miraban extrañado al joven –Ummm – miraba los panqueques dejando su Katana a un lado los tomaba – gracias creo – dice confundido y come

Nagato mira a su hijo en verdad que a veces no entendía ese mini clon – se parece a los tres cuando pequeños – decía Jiraiya junto a Nagato pues había salido cuando vio a Alex correr con el desayuno

Usted cree, es que pues ya sabe – dice Nagato suspirando mirando a su hijo

Jiraiya ríe bajo al verlo – ustedes no recuerdan pero el en verdad parece el mini clon de los tres, Nagato sabes que vote en contra pero quería ver su actitud ante lo que paso, quería saber que tanto se parecía a ustedes y es idéntico – ve la cara de confusión de su estudiante – veras cuando asumió su responsabilidad y ofreció su vida por la tuya o Minato demostró la parte que se parece Yahiko siempre protegiendo a quienes ama, ahorita se parece más a ti de pequeño míralo está demostrando que pueden confiar en él y otra parte de Yahiko lo amigable, cuando está tranquilo o serio demuestra una parte de Konan sé que muchas veces es indiscreto como lo es tu o Yahiko pero sabe leer el ambiente como Konan no siente amenaza de juanto por eso es así – decía tranquilo

Juanto comía tranquilo mientras escuchaba a su carcelero que hablaba sobre lo que termino pasando luego de que el cayo inconsciente *Tobi-sama no me busco * pensaba

Alex ya estaba sentado junto a juanto y la Katana – entonces pum Hashirama lanzo un gran árbol y tomo a Tobirama, para luego- le contaba haciéndole demostraciones con sus manos

Nagato al oír a su sensei miraba a su hijo – si usted lo dice sensei – decía comenzando a ver la gente que ayudaría hoy, llegar

Zabuza, Deidara, asuma, sarutobi, Temari, Itachi, kisame, kakuzu, Gaara, fu, hidan, sora, roge, haku, Tobirama, Hashirama, Minato, naruto el daimyo su esposa e hijo llegaban al patio algunos miraban confundidos al pelirrojo como le explicaba a ese Uchiha lo que había pasado

Nagato miraba a su hijo ya había visto a los que llegaron, pero comenzaría en un momento

Y así acabo Tobi se fue dando vueltas en el cielo y Orochimaru en serpientes – decía sin darse cuenta que le miraban – luego vine y te dejé aquí el resto lo conoces juan

Juanto le miraba para luego ver a los demás, tomaba su Katana por cualquier cosa

Nagato suspira tratando de entender – bien ya que llegaron todos - dice mirando a los presentes -debemos repartirnos la ceremonia será cayendo la noche, los kages no tardan en llegar además necesito que todos estén ya listos a la hora acordada, Jiraiya, Minato, Itachi, asuma y yo debemos ir a resolver un asunto- dice recibiendo una mirada de todos – Tobirama, kakuzu, Hashirama, hidan, Alex tendrán la tarea de entretener a las novias- los nombrados tragan saliva

Itachi asiente tomando la palabra – como sabemos el que dará la ceremonia será Hashirama, los pajecitos – varios allí tragan saliva – se escogieron dos pajecitos para todos roge Uzumaki y sasuke Uchiha – dice mirando a los menores que abrían amplio sus ojos – doy gracias por su ofrecimiento voluntario, llegaremos una hora antes de lo acordado con los padrinos por favor sarutobi-sama estará terminando de arreglar todo con Yahiko, Kakashi, Mikoto-san, sora, fu y haku momochi – ve a los nombrados asentir

Jiraiya miraba a bolita – por favor ayudar al camino humano en el cuidado del joven juanto Uchiha – decía y ve a Alex que estaba con el – entrega las armas juanto se te serán devueltas mañana en la mañana

Juanto lo miraba arqueando la ceja

Alex suspira y ve a juanto con una sonrisa – ándale no hay lio bolita no te comerá además dejare contigo un clon mío para que hablemos si – dice tranquilo

Juanto al ver los presentes reconocía varios como kages así que suspira entregando su Katana más un maletín donde estaban sus kunais y shuriken que recibía el menor pelirrojo – no veras que este todo – dice al verlo guardar como si nada sin mirar

No, confió en ti – decía Alex mirando a bolita que se acercaba

Bien – Nagato suspira al ver a su hijo – Gaara, Deidara y Sasori buscarán los kages y los traerán pueden ir – decía viendo que varios salían, mira a su hijo dejar el clon despedirse y salir junto a hidan – juanto – ve al nombrado que le mira serio – si necesitas algo de comer bolita-san te puede guiar – dice desapareciendo dejando al pelinegro confundido

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara llegaba a las puertas de la aldea junto a Deidara y Sasori al sentir cerca el chakra de yuguito

Mizukage llegaba junto a Utakata hablando mientras yuguito le ganaba a Gai en un reto de piedra, papel y tijera

Mizukage-sama bienvenida – decía Gaara reverenciándose

Mei le sonreía al chunin – gracias Gaara-san –decía cortes siguiendo al joven – es sorpresa por lo que me informaron –mira la aldea para haber vivido una invasión hace poco estaba en buenas condiciones -pare que no hubiera pasado nada

Gaara asiente mirándole – si es una sorpresa, la aldea sea reconstruido gracias al apoyo de todos – decía era consiente que Kiri y Kumo habían enviado sus ayudas

Utakata miraba a un lado en una dirección en específico – Gaara, Mizukage-sama los alcanzare en la mansión – decía desapareciendo en burbujas

La Mizukage miraba al maestro de la arena – tenía misión ahorita – pregunta confundida

Gaara que le guiaba a la mansión Uzumaki niega – ira a ver a su novia – dice ignorando como la Mizukage decía que kunoichis con suerte

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasori estaba junto a Deidara discutiendo sobre el arte

Baki y Chiyo saltaban viendo a unos metros la entrada de la aldea de Konoha – hemos llegado – decía serio baki bajando frente a la puerta

Chiyo miraba a los chunins de la puerta que estaban mirando entretenidos a dos pelear, al fijarse donde miraban su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente – s…. Sasori – decía alto para que el nombrado escuchara

Sasori al oír su nombre ignora a Deidara para ver quien lo pronuncio, abría amplio sus ojos – abuela Chiyo – decía dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Baki confundido miraba al joven – Chiyo-sama lo conoce

Si baki-san es mi nieto – decía dejando a todos sorprendidos y acercándose a su nieto

Sasori tragaba saliva sabía que algún día debía verla, pero a un no sabía si quería darle explicaciones, siente como Deidara le empuja hacia ella para luego ser abrazado respondiendo segundos después

Chiyo abrazando a su amado nieto le toma el rostro con sus manos – mírate ya eres todo un hombre y gran shinobi – como estas, que haces aquí – decía feliz para ver por el rabillo de su ojo una cabellera plateada, sacaba dos marionetas colocándose frente a su nieto protegiéndole – colmillo blanco de Konoha pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo

Kakashi que había sido enviado a informar algo a Sasori y Deidara queda de piedra al escuchar el apodo de su padre y ve la que lo menciono – yo, no – decía simple y confundido

Sasori sabia la historia no negaba que cuando vio a Kakashi la primera vez quería acabarle, pero dejo a un lado ese sentimiento y ahora consideraba al Hatake como un amigo – abuela – tomaba el hombro de Chiyo – bájalas es un amigo, el hijo del colmillo, él es Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia

Chiyo parpadea mirando bien a Kakashi suspira para luego ver a su nieto sorprendida – d… dijiste que amigo, pero si su padre mato a los tuyos – dice y guarda las marionetas

Kakashi se sorprende por la información y ve a Sasori – la verdad no sabía pido disculpas a su nombre – para sorpresa de todos se reverencia

Sasori negaba viéndole – no hay problema eres su hijo no el, además eso es pasado, ella es mi abuela Chiyo está aquí porque – mira a la mencionada pues ni le había preguntado

Baki el kasekage miraba la escena y se acerca al ver ya el ambiente menos tenso – venimos a ver a la Hokage Tsunade Senju, Chiyo y el quinto kasekage – dice sorprendiendo a los presentes

Kakashi suspira y asiente – entiendo, pero la Hokage no se encuentra podrán hablar con los otros – dice y ve a Sasori – el tercero te necesita en la mansión por favor ir creo que es algo para la decoración – los que no sabían le veían confundido

Sasori asiente y mira a los de Suna – por favor síganme – dice viendo que Kakashi tomaba su lugar a esperar los kages mientras era seguido por el kasekage y Chiyo que le preguntaba sobre su vida

 **Continuara….**


	37. Chapter 37: boda

**Capítulo 37: boda**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **bosques de Konoha día de la boda** …

Aun nos faltan unas horas y debemos llegar al medio día – decía Kushina saltando por los árboles afanada

Onoki suspira siguiéndoles, pero no decía nada no quería enfrentarse a la furia de cinco kunoichis y menos a ellas, sabía que han y roshi no volverían a arriesgar sus vidas en esas circunstancias

Tranquila Kushina llegaremos – dice Konan junto a ella aumentando toda la velocidad

… **Konoha…** ….

Kakashi leía su libro tranquilo mientras Deidara leía otro que le había dado la peli plata

Ohh mi gente hemos llegado a la aldea de las bodas la de más mona yeah – decía rapeando Bee entrando a la puerta

Deidara guardaba el libro y se acerca junto a Kakashi – Raikage-sama bienvenido – decía el Hatake cordial

Raikage asiente mirando la aldea – gracias por la invitación – dice viendo que omoi saludaba a Deidara tranquilo

Kakashi asiente – por favor síganos a la mansión Namizake Senju Uzumaki, anko que no llegues tarde – dice despidiendo a la kunoichi que asiente saliendo junto a Bee rápidamente

Eh Bee vuelve aquí no he dicho que te vayas – gritaba el Raikage viendo que no iba a lograr nada suspira siguiendo al Hatake y Deidara que hablaba con omoi

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata llegaba a la tienda yamanaka, viendo a ino arreglar 5 ramos de diversas rosas – como esta mi lirio – decía al oído de está sorprendiéndola

Ino le miraba y sonreía para luego abrazarle con un apasionante beso – uta te extrañe – decía feliz

Utakata sonríe acariciándole el cabello – yo a ti mi lirio, me hiciste mucha falta – decía viéndola en verdad era bella además que luego de su encuentro con Sai en los exámenes le había dicho que si querían ir serio ino debía mejorar como kunoichi esto la llevo a un entrenamiento exhaustivo entre ambos el cual fortaleció y mejoro las habilidades de la heredera yamanaka además de que su cuerpo dejo la grasa de bebe, aunque fuera menor que él no podía negar que aquel entrenamiento hizo formar muy buenos atributos en ella además de que su altura también aumento– estas preciosa – dice volviendo a besarla con pasión

Ino correspondió el beso con desenfreno acariciando el cabello de Utakata sintió una mano de este en una de sus piernas subiendo lo que le hizo sacar un pequeño jadeo y recostarse contra la mesa, pero se escuchaba una voz carraspear

Inochi había entrado a ver su hija como iba con los ramos, carraspea la garganta al ver los jóvenes subiditos de tono – acuérdense que a un son jóvenes – decía serio viendo cómo se separaban sonrojados inmediatamente, aprobaba la relación era un buen muchacho, pero era su bebe ese muchachito debía pararle a sus hormonas

Utakata se reverencia rápidamente – lo siento inochi- san – decía rápido maldiciendo a yuguito y Gai esos dos no habían dejado de besarse y el solo imaginaba estar con ino

Ino estando toda sonrojada – papá puedes golpear a la otra no – suspira y mira los ramos – falta poco para terminarlos cuando acabe los llevare donde nos dijeron para que este todo listo

Inochi suspira y asiente viendo que Utakata se ofrecía a acompañarla – bien yo aquí debo revisar otras flores – dice como excusa para cuidarlos

Utakata e ino sonrojados comienzan a ver los últimos detalles de los ramos, aunque cada dos minutos se besaran

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato, Itachi, asuma, Minato y Jiraiya se encontraban en la mansión en el cuarto donde Nagato revivió a Minato y Kushina

Bien los cuartos que cada uno me pidió ya están, lejos de todos en la mansión solo pueden entrar con su sangre además son insonoros – decía Minato con cinco pergaminos al lado los cuales entregaba uno a cada uno

Nagato asiente – gracias Minato, es lo mejor luego podremos por separado celebrar – decía tenía que ir a ver la habitación

Jiraiya asiente – hay muchas hormonas en el aire ya los Jinchurikis están en esa edad donde las hormonas se alborotan así que lo mejor es cuidarlos por eso esta noche la pasaremos aquí- decía también debía ir a ver el cuarto

Itachi suspira – sé que los padres estarán al pendiente, pero el sake es traicionero así que es lo mejor si cualquiera de nosotros siente algo deberá interrumpir inmediatamente- dice viendo como los otros asienten y cada uno sale a ver el cuarto que debían terminar de alistar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sora obedecía las indicaciones de la esposa del feudal pues sorpresivamente ella era diseñadora profesional además que su esposo Benji e hijo también ayudaban

Juanto los veía confundido mientras el clon del pelirrojo ayudaba en algunas cosas, él estaba sentado debajo de un árbol pues habían ocultado las habitaciones entre esas la de el para ampliar el espacio, miraba el tigre que estaba a su lado a unos dos metros y el camino no le quitaba los ojos de encima

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex, hidan, Tobirama y Hashirama llegaban cinco minutos antes del mediodía a la entrada de Konoha

No han llegado no tardan jajá dudo que esa misión no la cumplan sin importar que – decía Hashirama

A los dos minutos se veía caer frente a ellos seis Shinobis onoki venia inconsciente debido a que atrevió a decir que podían llegar minutos después

Bien cumplida la misión ahora debo matar un sannin – decía Tsunade entrando furiosa para ser retenida por dos árboles que la abrazaban

Kurenai era encerrada en una esfera de agua que dentro tenía aire

Kushina era detenida por otros dos árboles y una guadaña que tenía en la garganta

Konan se había alcanzado a volar de los árboles, pero unas cadenas de chakra le tomaban – Uzumaki Nagato que te pasa- grita y mira a su captor sorprendida – Alex Uzumaki me dices ya que significa esto o te juro que el dolor que has sentido en el entrenamiento de Gai serán cosquillas para el que tu madre te puede causar muchachito

Alex traga saliva y miraba al segundo que negaba

Shizune que no le habían amarado suspira aliviada de cumplir la misión y ve a kakuzu, roshi y han alejándose con onoki del grupo

Hashirama refuerza los árboles mirando las kunoichis – deberán acompañarnos a las buenas o malas así que – hace que los árboles se levanten y comiencen a andar mientras Tsunade y Kushina se trataban de zafar

Tobirama levanta en el aire la bola de agua llevando a kurenai

Alex mira a su madre – perdón mami – dice y la cubre con hojas de papel, que formaban unas alas atrás llevándola mientras Shizune caminaba tranquila al lado de estos, se escuchaban maldiciones de las kunoichis además de amenazas de muertes muy dolorosas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasori había llegado junto a Chiyo y baki a la mansión, estos se encontraban hablando con sarutobi sobre la arena y Konoha

-a mi parecer la que decide es la Hokage, pero hasta mañana les puede atender si gustan se pueden quedar a la ceremonia – decía cortes sarutobi

Baki y Chiyo asentían para luego la maestra de las marionetas salir a hablar con su nieto, el kasekage se iba a descansar al cuarto que le habían dado

El Raikage ya se encontraba allí estaba en la cocina hablando con Yahiko sobre varios asuntos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara estaba debajo de una pila de ropa la Mizukage le pidió que la acompañara a buscar que vestido llevar a la boda, y el maestro de la arena accedió inocentemente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobirama, Hashirama, Alex, hidan que había tapado la boca de Kushina, Tsunade y Konan con cinta después de recibir mordiscos y hasta morados entraban junto a Shizune y sus rehenes a una gran casa

Alex junto al primero colocaban una barrera para que nadie saliera y soltaban las mujeres esto obligo que Hashirama usara un muro de mil manos de madera para defenderse a él y sus compañeros de misión

Konan estaba furiosa – Uzumaki Alex ven ya para aquí me dirás que sucede – gritaba mientras los dos grandes kages, el usuario jashinista y el del Rinnegan tragaban saliva al sentir el instinto asesino de cuatro de cinco kunoichis

Hashirama miraba al menor – sabes que hay batallas que como Kage debes sacrificar hombres y proteger tus compañeros – ve asentir al menor – esta es una – dice y los tres lo empujan sacándolo de detrás de las manos

Alex se sorprende y rápido activa su Rinnegan repelando varios ataques con miedo, luego comenzaba a esquivar kunais, shurikens de metal y papel aparte de senbois envenados – waaaaaa esperen denme dos minutos para hablar – dice volviendo a repelar objetos

Kushina le miraba furiosa- tienes uno y ya perdiste veinte segundos

Alex tragaba saliva – verán les tienen una sorpresa para eso deben calmarse y – ve sacar más kunais – esperen, cálmense solo miren allí – señala a las escaleras del segundo piso donde se veía un gran cartel que decía * Tsunade Senju, Kushina Uzumaki, kurenai yuki, Shizune y Konan por favor prepararse en pocas horas su boda comienza *

Esto sorprendía a todas las cuatro kunoichis que se sonrojaban y miraban al pelirrojo menor con una sonrisa

Shizune se acerca a Alex despeinándole - creo que vivirás – decía sonriéndole

Konan corre y abraza a su hijo – cuéntame todo mi bebe – dice emocionada

Alex le miraba y luego a las otras que lo rodean pidiéndole que les cuente –e… esto no puedo solo alístense – decía no entendía a las mujeres hace un momento casi lo matan y ahorita lo amaban

Las kunoichis asienten y van al segundo piso donde había varios vestidos de novias, arreglos, maquilladores profesionales y mas

Alex suspira y ve a los dos Hokages y hidan – porque me sacrificaron – dice serio cruzado de brazos

Hashirama le mira – eres joven, además tu madre estaba ahí no te matarían, y tu voz chillona hacía que ellas bajaran la guardia y no atacaran tan fuerte – decía despeinándolo

Alex suspira no muy convencido – tengo voz chillona – decía confundido

Tobirama asiente – si hasta ahora estas creciendo, comenzaras a cambiar de voz de pronto sea una gruesa o te quede una si como la tienes- dice mirando las mujeres

Alex rogaba que fuera gruesa, pero descubriría en un futuro que ese no era su destino

… **Una hora antes de la boda….**

Llegaba Itachi vestido con un kimono negro, con varias espirales rojas en él, su cabello estaba cogido en la parte de debajo de su coleta con algunos cabellos cayendo al lado de su rostro, en su frente estaba la banda que antes había mostrado, junto a él estaba kisame vestido igual de negro, pero el kimono tenía varias olas azules al final, no llevaba su espada, llevaba la banda de Amegakure

Sora miraba a Itachi – Ohh ita-ni Shizune-oneechan es muy afortunada – dice y le muestra el lugar ya estaban terminando de acomodar el bufe, el bar de sake además que cada pareja tenía una esquina de regalos

Minutos después entraba asuma fumando un cigarrillo estaba vestido con un kimono azul oscuro con pequeñas hojas blancas, a su lado Hatake Kakashi el cual llevaba un kimono igual al de asuma, pero este tenía pequeños remolinos, junto a su máscara y la banda que llevaban cada uno

Iruka miro a Kakashi y trago saliva – se ve muy bien así – decía susurrando sonrojado

Minato le seguía segundos después, vestía un kimono blanco con pequeños rayos amarillos y rojos que se combinaban, su banda la traída colgando del kimono para sorpresa de todos, tras la venia Hiashi hyuga con su atuendo tradicional pero muy elegante

Se escuchaban varios murmullos de gente que había conocido a Minato y aun les costaba creer que volvió a la vida

Jiraiya entraba vestido con un kimono blanco con llamas rojas en la parte de abajo, a su lado Zabuza vestido de negro ambos con sus bandas

Mizukage miraba al sannin – hasta él se casa – dice tomando más sake

Por último, entraba Nagato su kimono era negro con pequeñas nubes rojas y el símbolo de Amegakure en azul claro, la banda la llevaba en su brazo, junto a el Yahiko en un kimono totalmente negro con nubes rojas

Juanto miraba a todos hablar en verdad había caído en un lugar raro, suspira viendo el juego que tenía con un tal shikamaru Nara que había llegado con un ajedrez y termino jugando con él lo cual le gusto el muchacho estaba poniéndosela difícil

Bien ya está listo todo – decía Jiraiya nervioso tragando saliva mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza

Papá – dice Minato acercándose – no se va a arrepentir – decía pues sabia como se sentía uno en la primera boda

Hashirama llegaba vestido con su bata Kage y un traje jounin – en cinco minutos están listas – decía al ver a los novios – naruto – ve al rubio – ve donde Kushina te necesita, sarutobi acompáñalo kurenai te necesita, Utakata – el nombrado que estaba con ino le miraba confundido – acompáñalos Shizune te quiere ver – dice viendo que los tres salen

Nagato se acercaba – estuvo muy difícil – preguntaba y el primero les contaba todo

Los invitados terminaban de llegar los últimos, conversaban, algunos con los kages, el feudal del agua era sorpresa para muchos pues no esperaban verlo en traje shinobi y hablando con todos como su esposa e hijo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Unos 45 minutos después entraba Tobirama y hidan avisando que comenzara la música, todos se ubicaban en sus puestos, hasta juanto que había sido obligado por el clon del pelirrojo a sentarse en una de las mesas, los novios se colocaban al frente mientras acomodaban sus kimonos la música comenzaba a sonar

Tsunade era la primera en entrar con un kimono negro, en la parte de abajo tenía varias flores doradas que resaltaban la belleza de la sannin, su cabello lo llevaba suelto dejando que callera, en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas con verde y dorado resaltando sus ojos, a su lado caminaba Hashirama orgulloso

Jiraiya al verla abría amplio su boca – estas hermosa hime- decía al tenerla frente a él le tomaba la mano

Hashirama le entregaba la mano de Tsunade al sannin y lo miraba haciéndolo tragar saliva – tu, llegas a hacerla llorar una sola vez y volveré de la muerte para torturar tu alma por el resto de la eternidad- decía poniendo pálido al sannin mientras varios se sorprendían por las palabras del Hokage y rogaban por el alma del sannin, Hashirama le sonríe a su nieta- cuídense mutuamente – decía e iba a su lugar como maestro de ceremonias mientras volvía a sonar la música

Kurenai entraba vestida con un kimono morado que tenía varias lilas amarillas, en su abdomen una cinta roja que lo cubría, su cabello iba suelto con un ramo de rosas blancas y dos rojas que resaltaban sus ojos, a su lado iba sarutobi con su atuendo de tercer Hokage

Asuma la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió le parecía la más hermosa- eres perfecta – decía recibiendo su mano

Sarutobi miraba a la pareja sonriendo – gracias por darle esta última felicidad a este viejo – decía, varios le veían confundidos aquellos que no sabían que pasaría, el tercero se sentaba en la mesa Kage mientras la música volvía a sonar

Shizune entraba vestida en un kimono rojo con flores de un rojo más suave que tenían un pequeño brillo, en su cintura una cinta morada que cubría todo su abdomen, en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas, rojas y azules que combinaban con la pareja, a su lado Utakata vestido de azul cielo

Itachi sonreía al verla mientras Mikoto disfrutaba el momento pues habían llenado la mansión y patio de video cámaras para grabar todo, el usuario del Sharingan tomaba la mano de Shizune besándola – te amo – decía sonriéndole

Shizune se sonrojaba y veía a Utakata que hablaba – Itachi-ni te quiero como un hermano mayor, pero le llegas a hacer daño y los Jinchurikis no te prometemos que vivas – decía recibiendo una risa de su amigo y volvía junto a la mesa de la familia yamanaka mientras la música volvía a sonar

Kushina entraba vestida con un kimono rosado y blanco que iba en degrade mientras llevaba varias flores rojas y lilas, en su mano un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas, a su lado iba naruto con una gran sonrisa un kimono negro con un zorro naranja descansando en la parte de abajo

Minato la mira suspirando – cada vez eres más hermosa – decía recibiendo su mano y sonrojándola para luego ver a su hijo – gracias caballero, alguna recomendación que me quiera dar- decía con una sonrisa

Naruto miraba a sus padres muy felices y asiente cuando le pregunta- si quiero un hermano o hermana pelirroja – dice y va a la mesa con sus amigos mientras se escuchaban risas en todo el lugar

Minato y Kushina que estaban rojos se miraban – ya lo escuchaste y es mi deber cumplir con lo que quien te entrega me pida – decía el rayo amarillo sonrojando a un más a su esposa, las risas paraban volviendo la música

Konan entraba en un kimono rojo que tenía varias figuras de papel, con una cinta morada en su abdomen, una flor de papel en su cabello y un ramo de rosas rojas y moradas en su mano, junto a ella Alex sonriendo amplio que vestía con un kimono blanco que tenía un ave multicolor rodeando con sus alas el kimono

Nagato sonríe al verla – mi ángel estas muy hermosa – decía recibiendo su mano y ve a su hijo solo esperaba que no dijera lo mismo que naruto

Alex miraba a sus tres padres – prométeme que protegerás a mamá y la harás feliz además de complacer sus caprichos y – se queda pensativo para luego mirar a Konan – que más fue lo que me dijiste – decía poniendo toda roja la kunoichi mientras varias risas se escuchaban en todo el recinto

Nagato reía asintiendo – lo hare tranquilo, y algo que no te allá dicho ella que me quieras decir tu - dice esto ganándose una mirada de Konan

Ehh si, papá Yahiko dijo que si le haces daño te esparce por el mundo en pedazos tanto así que me quede difícil revivirte – decía ganando más risas iba a la mesa de sus amigos mientras Yahiko solo silbaba

Hashirama ya más calmado comenzaba la ceremonia diciendo como debían estar unidos en la paz y en la guerra, como debían respaldarse mutuamente y recordar siempre que ambos son iguales que ninguno es superior a otro – bueno ahora por favor los pajecitos pasan con los anillos – decía aguantando la risa

Sasuke y roge entraban todos rojos vestidos con un kimono idéntico blanco con varios animalitos de colores alrededor de él, mientras llevaban entre los dos una almohadilla larga con diez anillos las risitas se escuchaban junto a las burlas de sus amigos

Hashirama sonríe calmándose mira a Jiraiya y Tsunade que aceptaban y se colocaban los anillos, para luego realizar el mismo procedimiento con asuma y kurenai, Itachi y Shizune, Minato y Kushina y Nagato y Konan – por el poder que se me es conferido a mí, por mí al ser el primer Hokage los declaro esposos pueden proseguir – decía y las parejas se besaban mientras varios aplaudían e iban a felicitar las parejas

La gente comía, comenzaba a beber sake pues era una gran cantidad, para luego de unas horas las parejas retirarse una por una del patio trasero de la mansión, varios se iban, pero otros se quedaban bebiendo hasta los bijuu en sus formas de cachorros participan en la competencia de quien tomaba mas

 **Itachi y Shizune**

Itachi caminaba cogido de la mano de su esposa por la derecha del segundo piso hasta el fondo

Adónde vamos señor Uzumaki – decía riendo Shizune al verlo tan nervioso – ita cálmate que pasa – le sonríe

Itachi le miraba sonriendo – n… no sé si te guste – dice desplegando un pergamino en el suelo le coloca sangre, el pergamino hacía que en la pared apareciera una puerta, la abría invitándola a pasar

Shizune confundida entra sorprendiéndose el cuarto estaba decorado con velas, una cama en forma de corazón con varios pétalos rojos y blancos regados por el suelo mientras escribían te amo – ita – le mira y abraza besándolo – esta hermoso te amo

Itachi le abrazaba por la cintura – me alegro que te guste – decía besándole caminando con ella hacia la cama cayendo ambos sobre ella

Horas después Shizune le mira recostada a su lado en la cama –ita que piensas hacer iras con los Jinchurikis – decía tenía esa duda

Itachi se sorprende y le mira – si tú quieres ir conmigo si, si no me quedare a tu lado – dice sorprendiendo a Shizune

Le miraba sonrojada – déjame pensarlo si – le besa comenzando una segunda ronda

 **Asuma y kurenai**

Asuma abría la puerta luego de realizar el procedimiento del pergamino dejando a kurenai entrar de primeras

Ohh asuma – se sorprendía la nueva sarutobi – esta hermoso – dice detallando la habitación era una cama doble normal con una colcha morada con pequeñas hojas en ella, a su alrededor diversas fotos de ellos y sus momentos en todo el lugar, a un lado de la cama se apreciaba una champaña con unos chocolates y fresas

Asuma le abrazaba por detrás – señorita kurenai espero le allá gustado – decía para luego besarle los hombros mientras deslizaba el kimono de la kunoichi

 **Minato y Kushina**

Minato abría la puerta, la habitación era con una gran cama en el medio a su alrededor varias flores regadas, se desprendía un olor que a Kushina le encantaba y música en el fondo

Kushina miraba al lugar y luego a Minato cogiéndolo del kimono lo tiraba a la cama colocándose sobre el – ahora si Minato Namizake quien tuvo la idea – decía bajando su mano sobre el kimono de este

Minato la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa – los peques- decía mordiendo su labio al sentir la mano de Kushina, sabía que ya esta noche complacería todos sus caprichos – debemos cumplir los deseos de nuestro hijo no – dice sintiendo como es acorralado traga saliva – Kushina amor – dice sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, su espalda dolería en la mañana

Kushina ataba con sus cabellos las manos de Minato – claro, pero soportaras la tortura – dice creando un clon, el cuarto solo sabía que no dormiría esa noche

 **Tsunade y Jiraiya**

El cuarto estaba rodeado de flores amarillas y blancas junto a una cama doble mientras el baño se escuchaba pequeñas burbujas

Tsunade veía al sannin – ahora si puede que complazca tus fantasías – decía Jiraiya sonríe pervertida mente

 **Nagato y Konan**

Konan entraba viendo el cuarto tenía una gran cama junto a un baño, varias rosas, velas, uvas y hasta flores de papel que se notaba que Nagato había tratado de que quedaran presentables – esta hermoso- dice besando la mejilla de este y camina al baño

Nagato le sigue abrazándole por detrás– bien a complacer tus caprichos no – dice lamiendo su oreja Konan jadea y asiente.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata estaba con ino hablando en la habitación de este no lo negaban habían bebido de más los bijuu habían caído borrachos al ponerse a apostar quien de ellos aguantaba más sake- ino mi flor de lilo estas hermosa – decía el joven besando los labios de esta las hormonas y el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto sobre ambos, deslizaba sus manos las piernas de la chica alzando su kimono

Minato, Jiraiya, Itachi, Nagato habían creado clones ocultos en la casa para cuidar los chicos

El clon de Minato se había fijado que los esposos yamanaka ya habían entrado a dormir a un cuarto estaban muy tomados, así que siguió a los jóvenes, aparecía adentro del cuarto con el hiraishin y suspiraba al ver como ino estaba sobre Utakata ambos ebrios tratando de quitar su ropa, realizaba un sello haciendo que cayeran plumas y los dos jóvenes dormidos

Afortunadamente nos dejaron – decía el clon acomodando la chica en la cama y abrigándola mientras acostaba a Utakata en el suelo sobre un edredón y salía a seguir vigilando sabía que dormirían hasta el otro día

Naruto estaba en la sala rojo hablando con Hinata la cual también había tomado, se acercaba a ella besándola la cual correspondía toda roja

Neji que se había moderado con el sake ya que no había competido como los otros entraba a la sala y al verlos activaba su byakugan usando las 62 palmas sobre naruto que caía aun lado de la sala inconsciente – no te aprovecharas de ella naruto – dice y ve a su prima ya inconsciente con un clon de Itachi detrás

El clon había llegado y visto como Neji ``defendía`` a Hinata así que la noqueo y alzo – gracias – decía recostando a la chica en un sofá y abrigándola mientras dejaban a naruto allí tirado – por lo que veo tomaron demasiado no, donde están los demás

Neji miraba el clon aliviado - sí, los bijuu están ebrios también, cayeron dormidos luego de que volvieron afuera un lado del patio un campo de batalla – dice habían precavido esto y la barrera se había levantado para que no dañaran la casa ni la aldea, lo cual había funcionado – los demás en cuartos, aunque algunos duermen por ahí, fue mucho trago Itachi-san

El clon suspira era cierto se habían excedido en comprar sake – gracias Neji, pido que me ayudes a cuidar los más jóvenes y el Uchiha- preguntaba por juanto

Neji señalaba al patio – afuera junto a bolita-sama el cual gano todas las apuestas de sake al parecer no le hace efecto el alcohol – dice y va donde vio caminar a shikamaru y Temari

Itachi asiente y camina al patio para vigilar

El clon de Nagato estaba en el tercer piso donde la mayoría de adultos había subido, escuchaba dos risitas y se oculta viendo una cabeza pelirroja y peli verde entrar a un cuarto, iba tras ellos y aparecía tras el armario de la habitación con su Rinnegan miraba los chicos, mientras los escuchaba oculto

Gaara que había sido llevado estaba rojo pues había terminado en la apuesta – e… entonces fu – decía acercándose a esta

Fu que estaba rojo por el sake le miraba – me gustas mucho Gaara – decía para luego besarse

Gaara la abrazaba por la cintura sintiendo que el color de su rostro subía, pero caía noqueados ambos por Nagato

Perdones chicos, pero prefiero prevenir – decía alzando a los menores y acostándolos en la cama fu bajo las cobijas y Gaara sobre ellas – descansen – decía saliendo a buscar a su hijo

Jiraiya el clon estaba afuera en el patio levantando a haku, roge, lee que había tocado noquearlo se dieron cuenta que el menor no resistía nada el alcohol, los llevaba adentro de una habitación de entrenamiento recostándolos

Itachi alzaba a omoi y demon que estaban sobre una mesa durmiendo e iba con Jiraiya depositándolo en el edredón que había en el cuarto – me cuenta Neji que todos tomaron menos el, que bolita-san no le afecta el alcohol- decía viendo a los bijuu cachorros dormir junto a roge y haku

Exacto así paso, bajé a mirar el patio y comencé a recostarlos, varios adultos les ayuden a subir a los cuartos – dice saliendo junto al clon y ven al camino humano vigilando a juanto mientras estaba dormido bajo el árbol sus mejillas estaban rojas, Alex le había retado a tomar y termino aceptando

Bolita que estaba allí recostado los mira – deberían ir al cuarto del fondo del primer piso sasuke iba con sakura que lo arrastraba

Jiraiya e Itachi se miraban para comenzar a caminar y luego ver el tigre – porque no lo ayudaste- preguntaba el sannin

Bolita bosteza- por que cuidaba de juanto además le ganaba a Hashirama en beber – dice como si nada escuchando los suspiros de los clones que iban a ver

Neji miraba al clon de Minato – Minato- san allí – dice señalando el cuarto del fondo

Minato asentía yendo con el muchacho tras él, entraban al cuarto la puerta estaba medio abierta

Shikamaru que estaba rojo se encontraba sin camisa y apunto de sacar la de Temari que lo besaba cuando fueron noqueados

Acomodémoslos – dice Minato cargando la chica y recostándola en la cama

Neji dejaba a shikamaru en un sofá que había en el cuarto y salían – bien aquí no hay más en el cuarto piso Minato-san – dice con su byakugan activo habían acoplado el cuarto piso para la ceremonia y que hubiera más cuartos

Minato asiente y va junto al muchacho – me gusta tu responsabilidad Neji me recuerda a tu padre- dice ganando la atención del menor y comenzaba a contarle historias sobre este

Nagato con el Rinnegan buscaba a su hijo para comenzar a correr a la parte este de la mansión era la única que le faltaba revisar

Alex y sora estaban en una biblioteca habían entrado allí llevando una botella de sake cada uno pues iban a seguir apostando para ver quien bebía más, los dos habían acabado las botellas y eso había llevado a que sus hormonas junto a su curiosidad se hubieran unido, habían comenzado con pequeños besos

Sora se encontraba sonrojada por el alcohol y el momento viendo a Alex que negaba pues habían comenzado a jugar con las botellas a hacerlas rodar y colocarse retos – vamos cumple o te da miedo – decía teniendo su ropa puesta, aunque su camisa estaba algo desapuntada en la parte de arriba

Alex ya estaba sin camisa, traía puesto sus pantalones mientras su cara era roja como tomate, estiraba su mano tocando uno de los pechos de sora sorprendiéndose por cómo eran – me… me gustan – decía mirándola y se acercaba a besarla

Nagato corría y entraba a la biblioteca viendo aquella escena su hijo estaba tocando uno de los pechos de sora mientras el beso era profundo además el menor estaba sin camisa, rápidamente apareció junto a ambos y les noqueo – hay chicos me hicieron correr ehh – decía el clon acomodando a sora en el sofá abrigándola mientras a su hijo le colocaba en el suelo y abrigaba con la camisa dejando una cámara grabar quería guardar el momento cuando despertaran, salía al escuchar unos ruidos

Itachi y Jiraiya habían ido donde les indicaron, se miraron confundidos al ver la habitación con llave así que el clon del sannin realizo un rasengan que destruyo el pomo de la puerta haciéndola caer escuchándose el golpe en la parte este donde estaban

Itachi suspira y pasa sobre la puerta para quedarse de piedra al ver la escena su hermano estaba amarrado de pies y manos sobre una cama inconsciente mientras sakura notablemente muy borracha trataba de desvestirlo, siente un flash detrás sacándolo de su sorpresa y mira al sannin que había tomado foto – no crees que deberías ayudarlo – decía suspirando

Jiraiya reía bajo y seguía a Itachi noqueando la kunoichi soltaban a sasuke y a cada uno lo dejaban en un cuarto aparte

Nagato llegaba corriendo y los miraba – que paso – se sorprende al ver la foto y reprime una risa – Itachi tu hermano en verdad corre más peligro aquí que si se fuera con Orochimaru jajajaja – decía ignorando la mirada del peli negro y caminando todos a la cocina donde estaban Hashirama, Tobirama inconscientes de tanto sake en un rincón, allí también estaba Minato con Neji

Que hacen – dice el clon de Jiraiya sentándose junto a los otros y escuchaba las historias – jajá si recuerdo tu padre y Minato les gustaba molestar a Hiashi era fácil hacerlo enojar además que ellos cuatro con fugaku siempre fueron todos buenos amigos

Esto llamaba la atención de Itachi que escuchaba haciendo varias preguntas debes en cuando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente los clones habían tomado fotos de varias parejas entre ellas había una que valía oro era la de la Mizukage con el Raikage habían pasado la noche juntos para sorpresa de los cuatro

Mei despertaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas además de dolerle había tomado demasiado – maldito tigre para resistir – susurra sintiendo a alguien junto a ella abría amplio sus ojos al solo sentir una sábana y se volteaba lentamente tan ebria estaba que no se acordaba con quien había dormido, al ver la persona tapada con la manta la destapa lentamente reprimiendo un grito era el Raikage – mi… mierda – decía en un susurro

El Raikage al no sentir la sabana abre sus ojos viendo como la Mizukage le mirada sorprendida – waaaaaa mizu…- era callado por las manos de la Kage que le tapaban la boca

Cálmate Raikage, me sorprendí igual, pero me estallara la cabeza además no podemos gritar ni dejar que nadie sepa – dice Mei soltándolo se levanta tomando su ropa – bajare y luego de unos minutos usted

Raikage solo asentía tratando de recordar la noche además de que tenía razón no podían enterarse los demás, la ve salir y se levanta para arreglarse

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Fu y Gaara despertaban con dolor de cabeza, se miraban y sonrojados bajaban a la cocina sin hablar ninguno

Ino despertaba mirando que no estaba en su cuarto y su cabeza daba vueltas ve a Utakata salir de la ducha con ropa y cabello mojado, abre amplio sus ojos

Tranquila no pasó nada – decía para calmarla no quería enfrentarse a su suegro – báñate mi flor de lila te espero abajo si – se acerca y le besa para luego salir, dejando a ino solo asintiendo sonrojada yendo a pegarse una ducha a ver si le bajaba ese dolor de cabeza

Hinata despertaba y al ver a naruto tirado en la sala corre a ayudarlo

Temari se despierta viendo que era su cuarto, se sienta para quedar sorprendida por shikamaru que dormía en un sofá sin camisa, se acerca y leda un zape – oye flojo despierta – decía viendo que habría sus ojos asiendo mala cara le besa – ve abajo no quiero que Gaara te vea y te mate – dice yendo al baño

Shikamaru sorprendido por esa forma que lo despertaron solo asiente viéndose sin camisa- oh no, - mira el cuarto – quien nos vería y pararía – se pregunta vistiéndose y bajando

Jiraiya el original que ya había bajado junto al verdadero Nagato, Minato y Itachi recibiendo los recuerdos de sus clones miraban llegar a hidan, Sasori, kisame, Zabuza, sarutobi que habían caído dormidos cada uno en su cuarto – mucho trago – decía el cuarto

Si – respondía Zabuza tomando su cabeza y un trago de agua – siento que me va a explotar – decía recibiendo risas de los recién casados

Utakata llegaba y entraba a la cocina tomando un vaso de agua – anoche no sé muy bien que paso – decía viendo que los demás reían

Bolita dejaba a juanto con el camino y entraba a la sala viendo como despertaban Tobirama y Hashirama – no recuerdas – dice viendo al muchacho que negaba

varios iban llegando, el trio inoshikacho, sus hijos, sus esposas, Kakashi, iruka Gai, yuguito, Bee, anko, asuma junto a kurenai, Konan, Kushina, lee, Shizune, roge, sasuke, sakura, Tsunade las recién casadas se acercaban a sus esposos, los bijuu con una cara que provoco risas, fénix que se posaba sobre la mesa para dormir, haku, omoi, la familia feudal del agua, onoki, la Mizukage, el Raikage segundos después, Gaara, fu, Temari, kankuro, Neji que había ido a dormir hace pocas horas, Hinata ayudando a naruto, han, roshi, Alex con un ojo morado, kakuzu, sora, baki, Chiyo que saludaba a su nieto, cada uno tomaba agua o algo frio para el dolor de cabeza

Utakata no recuerdas- ve bolita negar al nombrado – pues nos pusimos a hacer un concurso de quien aguantaba más sake entre todos, al principio los bijuu no dejaron tomar a los mocosos, luego se unieron y todos terminamos bebiendo, los adultos iban saliendo algunos con sus parejas y otros solos, quedábamos en el patio los mocosos, bijuu, los kages, el camino juanto y yo, Utakata se levantó y fueron con ino adentro estaban muy ebrios – dice viendo como shikaku toma a su amigo con sombras para que no matara al Jinchuriki

Suéltame shikaku que lo mato, como se atreve a tocar a mi pequeña- gritaba tratando de zafarse viendo con rabia a Utakata que negaba no sabía cómo explicar la situación

Minato rápido hablaba – tranquilo no pasó nada si, mi clon entro a ver y ambos dormían ino en la cama y Utakata en el sofá – decía calmando la furia de inochi

Si pero luego que tú los noqueaste ya que al ser jóvenes las hormonas estaban alborotadas así que llegaste apenas para que no pasara nada más – decía bolita esto hizo que ambos jóvenes se miraran rojos y Utakata esquivara kunais de inochi que lo volvían a coger en cadenas, varios estaban curiosos por lo que contaba el tigre así que lo dejaron seguir- luego de ello subió shikamaru y Temari – el heredero Nara era agarrado con arena y encerrado

Jiraiya que trataba de calmar a Gaara ve a bolita – te gusta ver el mundo arder –decía logrando que soltaran al Nara

Ummm tal vez Jiraiya, subieron y llego Minato y Neji y les noqueo así que tampoco paso a mayores, de ahí salió sasuke arrastrado por sakura- la nombrada se sonroja toda – Itachi y Jiraiya les noquearon luego de que encontraran amarado a sasuke a una cama – esto hacía que todos tragaran saliva y vieran la peli rosa que se había desmayado

Kushina miraba el tigre – sigue bolita – decía emocionada escuchando

Ohh naruto entro con Hinata, pero apenas se dieron un beso ya que Neji noqueo a naruto – dice y todos miraban que Hinata se desmaya- Gaara y fu subieron, pero los detuvo Nagato – los nombrados se miraban rojos – si recuerdo la Mizukage y el Raikage – esquiva unos shurikens y kunais

Cállate tigre parlante o morirás – dice la Mizukage asiendo que la mayoría mire con curiosidad a los dos kages querían saber que paso

Bolita la escuchaba mientras seguía hablando – subieron juntos muy acaramelados ustedes sabrán que paso

Todos miraban a los nombrados sorprendidos, onoki ve a Mei – por lo visto no dejaron desaprovechar la oportunidad

Raikage miraba al tigre furioso, para luego ver cómo le miran – que, son cosas de tragos – decía mirando a otro lado, Mei le escucha y mira a otro lado

Ohh hermano la has embarrado ahora deberás buscar un regalo para tu amada -decía Bee rapeando recibiendo un puño

Raikage y la Mizukage le miraban furiosos mientras estaban sonrojados

Luego de ello Alex y sora que casi llegan a segunda base – dice bolita esto sorprendía a todos – fueron detenidos por Nagato y por lo visto sora ya reprendió a Alex – todos se fijan en el ojo del muchacho

Tu viste todo – decía Minato sorprendido no entendía el tigre – porque no les detuviste eh

Bolita niega – no, borrachos y sacarles la piedra no es bueno se formaría una pelea además ustedes se estaban ocupando de todo, recuerden que soy felino mis sentidos son muy agudos escuche cuando ustedes hablaban – mira a Nagato, Itachi, Jiraiya

Fénix que había escuchado le mira – **como es que le ganaste a todos –** tocaba su cabeza – **ni siquiera te mareaste y fuiste el que más tomo**

Bolita sonríe orgulloso – fácil, mi especie tiene inmunidad al alcohol no nos hace efecto – todos suspiran al oírlo en verdad debían preguntarle cada uno por aparte que más había visto

 **Continuara….**


	38. Chapter 38: sucesos inesperados

**Capítulo 38: sucesos inesperados**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **mansión Namizake Senju Uzumaki….**

Esa misma tarde se reunían en la sala de juntas de la mansión Tsunade, sarutobi, Benji el daimyo del agua, Hashirama, onoki, Yahiko, Nagato, Raikage, Mizukage, Konan, Minato, Jiraiya, Tobirama para tener una reunión con baki y Chiyo

Baki al entrar ve toda esa gente y mira a Tsunade – perdón Hokage-sama, pero no le paree que hay mucha gente además que no son de Konoha- decía cortes ganándose varias miradas

Tsunade suspira colocando sus manos bajo su mentón – kasekage-sama estamos reunidos todos los kages de las seis grandes naciones, y el daimyo del agua en este momento, sé que para usted puede ser extraño, pero sarutobi me comento que quiere volver a realizar tratados con Konoha- ve a sentir a baki – bien eso se puede arreglar entendemos que en la invasión ambas aldeas salieron perjudicadas así que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo

Chiyo miraba a Tsunade y tomaba la palabra – nos gustaría que sabaku no Temari se volviera un ninja de doble aldea – decía viendo a los Hokages y luego a los Amekages- igualmente sabaku no Gaara

Konan miraba de arriba abajo a la mujer – Gaara al ser shinobi de Amegakure decidirá el– dice seria, Chiyo miraba la mujer sintiéndose la tensión entre ambas

Tsunade hablaba antes que pasara algo – habría que preguntarles a ellos – los miraba – no sé si algún otro Kage quiera ser alianza – decía mirando al Raikage, la Mizukage, el tsuchikage que asentían – Nagato – le preguntaba al pelirrojo

Nagato que no había dejado de ver por la ventana, miraba a Tsunade por un momento – Yahiko, Konan, Benji-sama decidan – dice mientras los que lo conocían los veían extrañado

Yahiko mira a su amigo y habla – si – dice viendo salir a Nagato del lugar, miraba a Konan y Benji que negaban sin saber que pasaba

Baki asiente y comienzan a hablar entre los kages actuales sobre algunos tratos entre las aldeas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Dos horas después salían de la reunión a buscar dos de los sabaku

Nagato estaba en el patio entrenando con Alex que jadeaba – Alex atención – dice tras el dándole una patada que le mandaba hacia delante – no puedes bajar la guardia recuerda que el Rinnegan teda una visión muy buena – decía volviendo a atacar a su hijo el cual se trataba de defender

Tsunade, Konan y baki llegaban a la cocina donde estaba Utakata siendo curado por ino pues inochi le había amenazado que no podía tocarla hasta casarse entonces le había pegado, al líder yamanaka ya se lo habían llevado advirtiéndole a ino que la quería temprano en casa

Gaara estaba allí hablando con fu se veían los dos sonrojados y muy tranquilos – Gaara podemos hablar – decía Konan sonriéndole

Si konan-okasan – dice acercándose Gaara, baki y Chiyo se sorprendían por cómo le llamaba

Konan lo abraza – ya son novios con fu – dice viendo cómo se ponía rojo y reía – ahorita me cuentas ahora ellos son el nuevo kasekage y su asesor Chiyo quieren hacerte una pregunta, Gaara me propusieron que fueras shinobi de Suna y Amegakure, pero dije que tu decidías – dice viendo que Temari llegaba y escuchaba

Gaara miraba a baki y Chiyo – baki-san agradezco su oferta pero no la tomare ahora soy ninja de Amegakure, pero en un futuro seré Kage de Suna y sé que dirán que si no fui shinobi no podrá ser Kage, pero les digo que la cuarta ley realizada por el primer kasekage una ley no revocable ni tocable dice explícitamente que aquel cuyo nacimiento fuera en Suna, además sea Jinchuriki del bijuu shukaku puede ser candidato a kasekage así no haya sido shinobi de dicha aldea, pero demuestre que fue ninja de otra aldea y tenga apoyo de más de dos aldeas junto a un apoyo de algún feudal – decía dejando todos sorprendidos

Baki y Chiyo se miran debían ver esa ley – es tu decisión – dice el kasekage viendo que el joven se aleja

Tsunade mira a Temari y le llama – sé que escuchaste la propuesta a tu hermano, ellos quieren proponer lo mismo a ti – decía tranquila

Temari miraba a baki, había sido su sensei después de todo – acepto ser shinobi de Konoha y Suna– decía pues sabia de los beneficios para ambas aldeas y ve a kankuro – que pasara con el

Chiyo miraba la joven y luego a kankuro – se ira con nosotros es shinobi de Suna después de todo – dice sonriéndole mientras kankuro solo asiente

Baki miraba a los jóvenes – bien partiremos mañana temprano – decía mirando a kankuro – Temari iras cuando estén listos los tratados – mira como asiente la shinobi

Konan escuchaba golpes de kunais y se asomaba mirando a su hijo y esposo entrenar – Yahiko – se acerca a su amigo que vigilaba a juanto que observaba el entrenamiento – que le paso a Nagato

No sé – dice el peli naranja viendo la pelea extrañado – está preocupado – dice al ver como Nagato da otra patada a Alex que alcanza apenas a atajar mientras cae sentado y jadeando – seguirá- dice tomando la atención de Konan

Alex jadeaba y daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando otra patada – papá espera si – decía, pero seguía esquivando y en la pelea de taijutsu

Tu enemigo no esperara Alex si estás cansado –Nagato le envía una patada a la cara, pero su hijo se agacha, impulsa pegándole en el estómago asiéndolo retroceder le mira y va atacar más rápido realizando sellos enviando un dragón de fuego

Alex sorprendido al verlo atacar más rápido absorbe el dragón manteniendo su defensa – papá- le mira confundido para esquivar varios kunais y repelar otros

Alex ataca, no solo te defiendas, piensa que estas en peligro – decía serio Nagato mientras realiza sellos saliendo un arma de su brazo le apunta a Alex que se sorprende y repela las balas creando luego un muro de tierra –ATACA - grita guardando el arma y apareciendo tras Alex enviándolo contra la pared

Konan y Yahiko al escuchar el grito corrían hacia él, Yahiko llegaba frente a Alex que estaba en el suelo y repela varios kunais y shurikens mirando serio a Nagato

Konan llegaba junto a su hijo y le mira para luego ver a Nagato – que te pasa no ves que aún no controla bien del todo el Rinnegan – le grita

Nagato bufa al verlos y se acerca caminando – déjenlo pelear ahora, solo se defiende porque no ataca eh – dice mirando a su hijo – en la invasión no atacaste estaba recordando lo que vi por el camino y no recuerdo verte atacar porque – decía serio, sabía que estaba mintiendo porque si lo había visto atacar pero debía ver si lo que pensaba era cierto, caminaba llegando frente a su hijo con Yahiko que también estaba intrigado de lo que quería Nagato

Alex los miraba y traga saliva mientras veía a Konan que también se les unía - yo si ataque – dice viéndolos serio tratando de no mostrar miedo – pregúntale a camino humano y veras que si ataco por qué dices eso – grita levantándose mientras todos salían viendo la escena

Nagato le miraba a los ojos donde tenía el Rinnegan – mentiroso no lo haces no me atacaste, además dime de verdad eres shinobi quieres defender a los que quieres – ya todos se habían agrupado a mirar

Konan miraba a su hijo confundida tratando de recordar las peleas que ha visto de él, en ellas el menor si ataco, pero que quería Nagato era lo que se preguntaba-

Alex miraba a Nagato y apretaba sus puños – claro que quiero defender y proteger a los que quiero papá – grita mientras sus ojos del Rinnegan eran rodeados de pequeños óvalos de color

Nagato al verlo así miraba a sora que estaba mirando curiosa todo y sabía lo que pasaba- demuéstramelo Uzumaki – decía levantando su mano y enviando hacia sora una ráfaga de bolas de fuego a lo que daba en velocidad

Alex miraba la mano de su padre y a quien iba, rápido aparecía frente a sora absorbiendo las llamas mientras los tonos de colores de sus ojos se opacaban dejando ver pequeñas pepitas negras en sus ojos junto al Rinnegan – que te pasa ni te atrevas a tocarla porque no respondo insecto – decía su voz era gruesa, su mirada fría mirando directamente a Nagato se le abalanza mientras todos miraban sorprendidos por las palabras del pelirrojo y la escena

Fénix jadeaba dentro de Alex y tocaba su pecho – **c…. cálmate –** decía y comienza a hacer unos sellos

Nagato al verlo sacaba dos cadenas tomándolo y lanzándolo al suelo arrodillándolo, corre hacia el – que pasa, me dirás ahora quién eres – dice con Konan y Yahiko sorprendidos a su lado, para luego ver salir al fénix en una bola de chakra jadeando para sorpresa de todos

 **Maldición Nagato que carajos haces –** dice y ve a su Jinchuriki, rápido se pone frente a el

Alex reía no como siempre si no con una risa gruesa – cállate imbécil – todos se sorprenden al oírlo – solo te advierto que alguno le hace daño a mi princesa y tendrá la peor muerte del mundo

Fénix le miraba preocupado - **ya Alex vuelve en si –** para sorpresa de todos le pega una cachetada con su ala esto hacía que los puntos volvieran a su color normal y se desvanecieran dejando ver el Rinnegan

Alex jadeaba y desactiva el Rinnegan mirando a su padre y el fénix confundido – porque me pegaste eso dolió – dice sintiendo como las cadenas lo sueltan y toca su mejilla

Nagato estaba sorprendido por lo que paso como todos, se acerca y abraza a su hijo – perdóname no lo volver hacer, se el buen shinobi que eres y que darías tu vida por quienes quieres- dice recibiendo un abrazo de su hijo y ve serio al fénix pidiendo explicaciones

Fénix negaba sin saber que había pasado – **perdón mocoso tenías una mosca –** dice al ver que no recordaba, dejando que los padres del menor se acerquen va a un lado

Juanto miraba como los demás la escena- interesante – decía mirando al menor

Sora mira a Alex y corre a abrazarlo – baka – le dice mientras siente como la abraza

Isobu y Kurama que estaban afuera van con su hermano luego de haber visto lo que paso – **porque se puso así –** preguntaba Kurama

 **No lose solo sentí la presión en mi pecho y Salí ya lo vi así se puso igual que con el feudal –** decía pensativo y confundido

Konan, Nagato y Yahiko dejaban a los chicos, alejándose – que paso Nagato – pregunta su esposa

Nagato negaba – me puse a pensar sobre lo que paso en el feudal así que baje le dije a sora que si me ayudaba que iba enviarle las balas de fuego a ver qué pasaba, si Alex no reaccionaba así le dije que no se preocupara que las absorbería antes de llegar, así que comencé con un entrenamiento y como vieron a jalarlo a que sacara con ello lo que vimos, al no poder y que ustedes se metieron comencé a gritarle llegando al plan B que era ese y atacar a sora y ya saben el resto la cosa es que fue lo que nos habló – suspira preocupado y pensativo – el fénix se notaba que estaba igual de perdido que nosotros

Konan y Yahiko se quedan pensativos necesitaban hablar de esto con los demás, pero debían esperar a que los kages se fueran y quedaran apenas los que podían ayudarles, los de mayor confianza.

Isobu miraba a su hermano luego de unos minutos – **crees que es por tu conexión con Rikudo me refiero a los sentimientos –** decía suspirando

 **No lose tal vez -** dice confundido solo anhelando poder hablar con el viejo y preguntarle – **hay que tratar que no vuelva a pasar ahorita lo detuve con una cachetada, pero a la próxima quien sabe que haga–** dice serio

Benji se acercaba mirando al menor preocupado – te sientes bien- decía viendo a los demás rodearlo

Ehh sí que paso – dice levantándose confundido, los adultos se miraban y le hacia una seña a los más jóvenes que no le hablaran de lo sucedido

Nada tranquilo te desmayaste por cansancio – dice Itachi despeinándolo – mejor vayan a la aldea compran lo que falta de comer – dice pasándole un pergamino y despachando los más jóvenes

Raikage se acercaba a Nagato – nos explicas que paso – dice serio

No lose – decía Nagato viendo a todos – buscaremos información y cuando sepamos les diremos – dice desactivando su Rinnegan

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Había pasado tres días después de la boda, los otros se encontraban reunidos en los terrenos de entrenamiento de la mansión pues fénix no les iba a pasar por alto la semana de entrenamiento, se las había rebajado a tres días, pero debían completarlos con Gai, Tobirama, Hashirama, Kakashi, Mei, Raikage, Kushina y Tsunade

Naruto caía al suelo jadeando llevaba tres horas tratando de hacer las manos de madera y aun no le salían las deseadas – abuelo – miraba al primero que se acercaba – cuanto tardaste

Hashirama le ayudaba a parar – para las manos y no cansarme Ummm siete años – dice riendo al ver a naruto deprimirse

Gai corría con Utakata, ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, shikamaru que ya pedían un descanso a gritos tras Gai

Sasuke se encontraba jadeando frente a roge y Neji pues los habían puesto a entrenar juntos taijutsu siguiendo vigilados por Kakashi

Sora, sakura, haku, Hinata estaban con Tsunade

El Raikage estaba con omoi, fu, lee y Sai que le habían unido para practicar, entre todos debían poder golpear al Raikage no se las iban a poner fácil

Kushina estaba con Gaara que reforzaban los reflejos del menor además que las cadenas de Kushina eran buen entrenamiento para el maestro de la arena

Tobirama estaba con Bee, yuguito, demon que se había unido, les estaba reforzando en ninjutsu

Mei que estaba evadiendo shurikens de papel y metal junto a kunais siendo tirados por Alex y juanto pues el pelirrojo se lo había arrastrado a entrenar

Minato miraba los jóvenes – creo que tienen buenas bases, pero necesitan campo – decía junto a Jiraiya

Pero individual siempre han peleado grupal o realizado misiones con los demás algo individual no han tenido – decía el sannin mirando la pelea

Nagato veía a roge y sasuke – Itachi – llama al pelinegro que estaba recostado a su lado viendo al cielo – el sello ya lo miro Hashirama

Itachi le miraba y se sienta – si ya, dijo que nunca lo había visto, además que no es igual al de anko a ella se lo pudo quitar, este es diferente, temo por que venga Orochimaru y se lo quiera llevar – decía mirando a su hermano – pero tampoco puede viajar con los Jinchurikis aún no se la llevan

Eso quiere decir que te quedaras en Konoha – decía Konan viendo a su hijo que trataba de coger a la Mizukage con sus cadenas

No lose, Shizune decide – dice tranquilo Itachi levantándose junto a Yahiko era su hora de ir a remplazar a Mei y Yahiko al Raikage

Onoki estaba allí sentado viajaría al otro día, hablaba con han y roshi, el kasekage madrugo ayer temprano hacia Suna con kankuro y Chiyo

Mei al ver llegar a Itachi le cedió su puesto y fue a sentarse junto a Konan para hablar

Raikage cambiaba por Yahiko, miraba de reojo la Mizukage e iba al otro lado junto a Jiraiya y Minato – porque no la saludas y hablan eh – decía el yondaime

Yondaime, somos de aldeas diferentes además de eso sus líderes, no funcionara – decía serio no pensaba pelear por algo imposible

Entonces te estas rindiendo – Minato le mira y suspira – no pensé que aquel con el que pelee se rindiera tan fácil con los años – decía esquivando un puño saltando hacia atrás – que te molesto la verdad

Raikage le miraba con un tic en su ojo – calla no entenderías yondaime, no quiero formar esto un campo de batalla. - decía volviendo a ver a omoi

Minato comenzaba a hacer ruidos de gallina sabía que eso le irritaba y surgió efecto, se vio al rayo amarillo usar su técnica de transportación evadiendo un golpe del Raikage

Los demás al ver como Minato aparecía en medio del campo realizaban un círculo mirando como el Raikage y el yondaime tenían una pelea de taijutsu para varios era algo espectacular

Naruto miraba emocionado el hiraishin ser usado por su padre ya soñaba aprendiéndolo

Fénix aparecía en el hombro de Alex **-que pasa mocoso-** ve la pelea y suspira

Mei, onoki, Tsunade, Nagato, Tobirama y Konan miraban suspirando la pelea en verdad esos dos eran kages – bueno ya estas interrumpiendo el entrenamiento – gritaba la Mizukage cansada

Minato que aparecía junto a ella la ve – solo le pregunte sobre ti y míralo Mei lo traes loco eh –le guiña un ojo y esquiva un puño de Mei que se unía a la batalla mientras varios reían

Nagato suspira debía detener alguno esto, así que aparecía en medio de los tres repelándolos – bueno ya son los kages compórtense frente a sus Shinobis – decía serio

Hashirama cogía a Minato encerrándolo en madera para que dejara de pelear

El Raikage sentía que estaba inmovilizado para luego ver hacia atrás su sombra la había tomado shikamaru y kakuzu le ayudaba tomándole las piernas

Mei que cae y esquivaba cadenas de Kushina y roge, caía al suelo al ser amarada con hilos por sora

Por favor los demás seguir su entrenamiento. -Dice Yahiko y ayuda a que Hashirama se quede con los tres kages impidiéndoles su movimiento

Raikage que lo habían dejado al lado de Minato forcejaba- si no me sueltan tomare esto como afrenta – grita, pero todos le ignoraban

Mei suspiraba al otro lado de Minato – cállate Raikage por tu culpa terminamos en estas – decía sin forcejar mientras Minato hacia lo mismo

Mi culpa, culpa del yondaime siempre tan infantil – dice dándole una patada a Minato

Oye – le devolvía la patada – solo decía la verdad que deberías hablar con Mei después de todo creo que una noche de copas solo eso no fue - dice y movía sus piernas esquivando patadas de ambos

Mei los miraba seria – los dos son infantiles, si fue de copas no me fijaría en alguien como el Raikage – dice firme

Qué y por qué no ehh – decía el Raikage mirando a Mei – te crees superior porque eres hermosa – decía furioso sin pensar lo que hablaba

Wow esto ya se puso bueno – decía Minato animando

Mei lo escucha e ignora al Hokage- nunca me creo superior, pero es cierto no usted mismo lo dijo fue cosa de una noche, más bien creo que fui mucho para usted no recuerdo que allá sido algo tan bueno – decía mirando a otro lado

Ouch golpe bajo – narraba Minato divertido

Raikage miraba fijo a Mei con una vena en su frente – perdón, pero recordando yo no fui el que siguió más rondas – decía ganándose una mirada asesina de la Mizukage – yo tampoco me fijaría en una solterona

Minato abría su boca en forma de sorpresa mirándolos a ambos, los demás miraban poniendo cuidado a la conversación

Mei le mira furiosa – pedazo de basura no pues ni que fueras el último hombre en el planeta me volvería a acostar contigo – decía respirando agitada – soy una imbécil pensar que fue en verdad algo más que copas jajá debí suponer que alguien como usted no sería capaz de ponerse serio en una relación después de todo está acostumbrado a que sea el centro de atención no, mejor olvidemos lo que paso para no afectar nuestras aldeas – decía mientras todos le veían

Minato en silencio miraba al Raikage

El Raikage parpadea al oírla y suspira mirando a otro lado a veces se odiaba así mismo por no ser capaz de luchar cuando se trataba de sentimientos – tiene razón Mizukage-sama dejemos todo como estaba – decía mirando al frente para ver que todos los miraban y negaban – que no se metan y a entrenar que mañana partimos a Kumo omoi, Bee y yuguito – la mira seria

Minato negaba – hay el orgullo daña saben – dice recibiendo una mirada asesina de la Mizukage

Bee y yuguito se miraban – perdón Raikage, pero nosotros nos quedaremos con los demás Jinchurikis nos sentimos mejor con ellos, que en una aldea que somos odiados – decía yuguito firme – si no acepta esto renunciaremos a ser Shinobis de Kumo – esto sorprendía a todos

Bee mira a su hermano – Ohh brother por supuesto que me quedo y aunque tú no quieras a aceptar que te quiero, es mejor que escuches tu corazón yeah – rapeaba Bee

El Raikage los miraba suspirando no tenía ganas de pelar –quédense entonces si eso desean – dice sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

La Mizukage mira a Utakata – me acompañaras a Kiri – lo ve negar y asiente – está bien partiré mañana

El daimyo miraba al tsuchikage– podemos irnos con usted, después de todo estamos de paso

Tsunade asiente ya el ambiente se había calmado un poco – si me parece Gai, yuguito, Kakashi, iruka, Bee y anko acompañarán a los kages a sus aldeas y volverán – decía mientras todos asentían y volvían al entrenamiento

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Juanto estaba ya en su habitación estos días para el habían sido muy diferentes, pues tenía siempre encima al camino humano vigilándole mientras Alex lo arrastraba a todo, había hasta cenado con todos y ni de hablar de la boda le habían embriagado por culpa de ese joven, además entrenado

Maldición que es lo que quiere ese mocoso– dice juanto acostado en la cama y mira la Katana – será que debo buscar a Tobi-san o que debo hacer – decía suspirando mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos caía dormido

Nagato escuchaba todo a través del camino animal que estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su prisionero desde afuera- me pregunto lo mismo – decía suspirando recostado en la cama mientras abrazaba a Konan que dormía

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A la mañana siguiente salían de la aldea el Raikage junto a omoi, Bee y anko, la Mizukage junto Gai y yuguito, el tsuchikage junto a la familia feudal a han, roshi, kakuzu, Kakashi y iruka

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la mansión estaban los Jinchurikis que quedaron entrenando junto a clones de Tobirama, Hashirama, Minato, Kushina, Nagato, Konan, Jiraiya y Tsunade

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se encontraban en el cuarto piso de la mansión que ya había vuelto hacer un gran lugar con bar y su gran techo, Konan, Nagato, Kushina, Yahiko, Minato, Tobirama, Hashirama, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Itachi, hidan, Sasori, Deidara, kisame, sarutobi y Zabuza junto a los bijuu y el tigre

Bien creo que saben porque nos reunimos aquí, primero debemos saber quién ira con los Jinchurikis a Uzu – decía Nagato – segundo hablar sobre ellos y lo que está pasando- decía mirándolos

Jiraiya asiente – bien como he dicho iré, pero volveré a la semana de llegar allí quiero ayudar a Tsunade con la aldea – decía mirando a la sannin que le besaba

Hidan, Sasori, kisame, Konan, Nagato y Yahiko ya sabían que iban a Amegakure y viajarían en intervalos a ver los Jinchurikis

Tobirama, Hashirama y sarutobi en cinco días el shinigami venia por ellos.

Minato, Kushina y Deidara irían con los Jinchurikis y los primos hyuga a Uzu

Itachi que harán con Shizune – decía Konan y todos miraban a los nombrados

Itachi miraba a su esposa mientras le tenía abrazada y sonreía – ita – dice Shizune mirándolo y ve a Tsunade – lady-sunade doy gracias a usted por ser como mi madre p… pero – daba un suspiro - quisiera viajar con los chicos para cuidarles y enseñarles lo que usted me enseño, además de conocer el mundo junto a Itachi

Tsunade sonríe al verla – ve Shizune sé que estarás bien – dice a la chica que era como su hija y ve a Itachi – si la dañas hare que la masacre Uchiha sea poco para lo que te pasara- dice viendo a Itachi asentir y tragar saliva

Ehh bien – Jiraiya tomaba la palabra – ya que sabemos para donde ira cada uno, pasemos al segundo punto los Jinchurikis – dice y ve a shukaku – nos podrían decir más o menos que saben o han planeado con ellos

Shukaku asentía – **verán creo que han escuchado a Gaara que desea ser kasekage para cambiar Suna, pero aferrándose a la ley que encontró –** dice viendo que todos asienten – **de mas no me ha dicho nada solo quiere proteger a los que quiere en especial a fu–** dice y mira sus hermanos

Isobu tomaba la palabra – **bien debido a que Matatabi no está ella me conto que yuguito le ha dicho que a Kumo no quiere volver, debido a como fue tratada que quiere cambiar de aldea pero no sabe cómo reaccionaría el Raikage, que quiere esperar a ver qué sucede con Gai -** decía mirando a los presentes - **sora ella quiere proteger a los que ama, pero esta angustiada por su padre y lo que haga, sus planes a futuro primero no quiere liderar la casa feudal, segundo –** miraba a Nagato, Yahiko y Konan – **no sé si decirles –** dice viendo que asienten - **la verdad casarse con Alex y si se le acerca otra hacer que sea una explosión su muerte -** decía viendo como todos le miraban incrédulo y con una gota en su nuca, para luego reír esa pareja sería un caos en un futuro

Son Goku se estira mirándolos – **roge me ha dicho que, igual que todos va a proteger sus seres amados, para el futuro piensa ayudar a que ame sea la mejor aldea la cual reunirá los Uzumakis esparcidos para que las memorias de sus antepasados no se pierdan –** decía viendo a todos asentir

Kokuo al ver que era su turno se sienta al estar acostado – **haku quiere lo mismo que roge en ame quiere proteger a quienes quiere y además restaurar su clan con el apellido momochi** – dice viendo que Zabuza sonreía amplio –

Saiken que estaba junto a Jiraiya suspira – **Utakata quiere proteger a los que quiere y pues ya imaginaran no, en un futuro ser Utakata yamanaka –** dice comenzando a reír como los demás, Minato ya tenía con que molestar a inochi

Chomei miraba los presentes – **fu quiere proteger los que quiere, junto a Gaara ayudar a que Suna cambie y ser una gran kunoichi además de vengarse de kabuto y Orochimaru -** dice y todos asienten entendiéndola – **Ohh Gyuki me dijo que Bee quería casarse con anko proteger a quienes quiere, ser una gran estrella de rap jajá y un ratón de mascota jajajaja –** dice sacando carcajadas de todos mientras Tsunade comenzó a reír con lo primero que dijo de Bee

Kurama bosteza – **naruto quiere proteger a su gente preciosa, ser el mejor Hokage que ha existido además de superar a sus padres y abuelos, Minato creo que debes hablar con Hiashi pues quiere cambiar el clan hyuga además de casarse con Hinata –** reía mientras Kushina sonreía amplio y Minato negaba pensando en cómo decirle a su amigo y evitar que mate a su hijo

Fénix volaba posándose en las manos de Konan que lo acaricia – **bien el mocoso quiere proteger los que ama, casarse no me ha dicho aunque saben que están sus hormonas comenzando a alborotarse así que sabrán de pronto que sueños tiene –** dirá viendo como los bijuu suspiraban pues sus Jinchurikis andaban igual, Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina y Yahiko se colocaban rojos debían hablar con ellos – **que más Ummm quiere liderar la aldea de ame junto a roge, haku y sora además de saber por qué Tobi se comporta así –** suspira rodando sus ojos no entendía su Jinchuriki – **otra cosa junto a naruto han hablado de hacer que Tobi cambie para bien –** dice negando

Nagato suspira por lo último como los demás, esos dos no cambiarían de idea, rasca su nuca pensando – bien por lo que vimos casi sus ideas son lo que pensamos así que otro tema juanto – dice viendo a todos

Itachi suspira – no lo podemos dejar aquí sin seguridad además hemos visto que se ha comportado, se me acaba de ocurrir que lo lleve Nagato o nosotros – dice y lo ven sorprendidos – porque esto, se queda aquí no habrá quien lo vigile así que si se lo lleva Nagato a ame lo vigilara algún camino pero a la ves estaría solo y puede ser peligroso, mientras si lo llevamos no estará solo ya sabemos a quién tiene encima arrastrándolo para todo – dice y varios se miran

Minato suspira- Itachi tiene razón además se llevaría con los sellos y demás, yo lo ayudare a cuidar

Konan acariciando el ave asiente – bien ya que el tema de juanto está arreglado otro tema es que Minato, Zabuza, Kushina, Itachi, Deidara y Shizune por favor tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que vimos con Alex nosotros también lo haremos – decía preocupada y los ve asentir

Bolita que estaba allí los miraba – era el – dice viendo como le miraban confundidos– no sé cómo explicarlo ahora pero el que salió de Alex era el mismo – todos comienzan a murmurar que como era eso

Isobu le miraba – **espera bolita-san creo entender un poco tú dices que el que escuchamos era el cierto –** dice viéndolo asentir – **recordemos que en la isla tortuga hay una cascada de la verdad que te muestra a ti y tu otro yo que siempre se oculta, se me acaba de ocurrir una hipó tesis que es que como Alex y el fénix sus sentimientos son tan unidos puede que eso haya formado que -** se queda pensativo tratando de explicar mientras le veían – **dentro del formo una personalidad de miedo, frustración, odio que solo sale cuando ve a alguien muy querido en riesgo y que no puede controlar -** dice esperando que entendiera

Kushina los escuchaba y suspira – mi pregunta es porque tiene esos sentimientos sé que todos lo tenemos, pero de esa forma tan arraigada por que

 **Por** mi – decía el fénix y bolita al unísono, pero el fénix hablaba – **verán son sentimientos que he tenido por todo lo que mis hermanos y yo hemos pasado y Alex al ser tan sensible y estar tan unidos los míos al de él se unieron y creo que formaron ello –** suspira y ve a bolita – **creo que fue lo mismo con el debido a la unión que ha creado con Alex**

Bolita asiente – además esto formo esa personalidad y si es así – se queda callado unos segundos – hay que averiguar he escuchado algo, pero les diré cuando sepa bien la información – dice y todos asienten

Itachi asiente mirándolos – eso debe ser desde que le conozco me he dado cuenta que recibe los sentimientos de otros por eso salvo a juanto por que sintió lo que el sentía no sé si habrá alguien más así, pero debe aprender a tomar y votar sentimientos no es bueno para el – decía ya encajándole todo

Nagato, Konan y Yahiko suspiraban – aun así, estemos pendientes de los Jinchurikis y después de Uzu, si pueden ir a isla tortuga sería muy bueno enfrentarlos a la cascada de la verdad – dice viendo a los demás asentir para luego levantarse y ver a los jóvenes entrenar, mientras Tsunade tenía algo en mente

… **.. Cinco días después….**

Asuma había llegado a la mansión Namizake junto a kurenai, su hermana y konohamaru hoy sería el día en que sarutobi partía.

Todos estaban reunidos en el campo trasero de la mansión vestían con sus batas negras y nubes rojas pues despedirían en una pequeña ceremonia a su tercer Hokage

Enma estaba allí hablando con sarutobi junto a los demás pues vería partir a su gran amigo

Hashirama estaba abrazando a Tsunade y hablando con naruto – ahora que me voy tu deberás cuidar de la aldea y tu gente preciosa si – dice abrazando al menor que se ponía a llorar, aunque solo había sido un Edo Tensei el lazo que había formado esas dos semanas con los presentes le había ayudado a cambiar su forma de pensar

Tobirama hablaba con Itachi el cual había ganado su respeto, aunque tuviera sangre Uchiha, también hablaba con Yahiko y otros adultos dándoles algunas indicaciones de que debían hacer si los volvían a revivir

Sarutobi tenía en brazos a su nieto – konohamaru deberes ser fuerte me voy en físico pero quedo aquí – dice tocándole el corazón – tu familia es lo más importante y a quienes quieres recuérdalo si – dice dejando que el niño llorara y hablaba con asuma sobre que debía cuidar a los reyes y las nuevas generaciones

Fénix que estaba afuera junto a sus hermanos levantaba una barrera en el centro del campo pues allí llegaría el shinigami junto a la parca y se realizaría el proceso de reclamación de almas

Alex miraba al ave levantar la barrera – que pasa si entramos hay cuando ellos estén – dice curioso

 **Hay varias opciones una que el shinigami decida llevarte o que te deje vivo –** decía y le miraba – **ni se te ocurra entrar para hablar con él a ninguno, a menos que él lo pida –** dice fuerte haciendo que todos le escucharan – **si alguno entra y muere no me hare responsable así que se quedan tras la barrera y esto va más que todos para los mocosos -** todos le veían y asentían

Jiraiya que les prestaba atención a los sellos junto a Minato miraban el ave- cuando llegara, la veremos – dice intrigado el cuarto

Fénix suspira terminando – **en unos minutos llegara, si la verán sean prudentes ante todo no sé qué pase creo que es la primera vez que se realizara este procedimiento –** decía posándose en los brazos de Alex

Por qué decidieron que fuera así, pensé que solo dejarían de respirar – dice Jiraiya

 **No lose ellos me dijeron que querían este procedimiento se me hizo raro, pero acepte –** decía el fénix tranquilo esperando mientras los demás hablaban

Minutos después el ambiente se sentía pesado, pero con una extraña tranquilidad, nubes se posaron sobre la mansión tapando el sol mientras la barrera comenzó a brillar esto llamo la atención de todos que miraban sorprendidos como se formaban dos figuras

una de ellas traía una bata negra con una capota del mismo color tapando su rostro, sus brazos eran de huesos humanos, teniendo en ellos una oz de unos cuatro metros, tras su espalda salían dos alas negras de unos dos metros de largo cada una que se levantaban en su esplendor, quitaba su capota mostrando un rostro perfecto sus ojos y cabello eran tan oscuros como la noche, de su cuello caía un collar en forma de calavera y sus pies eran cubiertos por una nube blanca y negra que danzaban sin mezclarse más conocido como el shinigami o la muerte

La segunda figura era alta su vestimenta eran blancas, su color de piel parecido a un morado oscuro sus brazos alargados con largas uñas su rostro era todo lo contrario al shinigami, de su frente salían dos cachos rojos su pelo era blanco y despeinado, sus ojos blancos, su boca larga con sus dientes todos como colmillos, en su cuello un collar rojo y en su mano un largo cuchillo blanco más conocida como la parca

Todos miraban sorprendidos a las dos figuras frente a ellos, el fénix entraba a la barrera realizando una reverencia – **shinigami-sama, parca-sama me alegro que todo allá ido bien por quienes vienen ya están listos -** dice y los tres Hokages se colocaban frente a la barrera

La muerte miraba el ave y sonreía – tu siempre tan formal con nosotros fénix – dice y ve a los presentes fijándose en cada uno de ellos – veo que como me dijiste están todos los bijuu reunidos ehh, he estado investigando lo que me planteaste y solo te puedo decir que hay una posibilidad, pero deberá ser efectuada en aquel lugar – decía todos escuchaban confundidos, pero nadie decía nada

Fénix asiente – **muchas gracias cuando estemos allí le buscare –** dice y ve la parca que detallaba a todos haciéndolos estremecer sabía muy bien que poco hablaba

La parca se quedaba mirando a Minato el cual sola la miraba – estoy complacido con el cambio – dice para luego ver a sarutobi – son almas con un valor similar, aunque – inmediatamente su mirada se fijaba en el grupo de Jinchurikis y ame mirando fijo a Nagato y Yahiko- ustedes

Yahiko que estaba allí miraba la escena y tragaba saliva en verdad esto daba miedo y más cuando se refirió a él y Nagato – s… señor – decía reverenciándose rápido

La muerte suspira y niega – parca déjalos en paz sabes el poder de esos ojos además tarde o temprano todos irán con nosotros no – dice y mira a su compañero, asiendo al resto estremecer con sus palabras

Tu siempre tan tranquilo – decía la parca y se fijaba en los Jinchurikis lamiendo sus labios para luego ver los tres Hokages – acérquense

Naruto tomaba la mano de su padre no negaría que tenía miedo, juanto miraba asombrado y con respeto, los demás hacían lo mismo

Tobirama, Hashirama y sarutobi pasaban la barrera mientras el fénix se reverenciaba y salía

La muerte se acercaba y los miraba – si quieren digan sus últimas palabras en este mundo – decía recargándose en su oz, el fénix arquear una ceja por lo que había dicho la muerte

Hashirama asiente - cuídense todos mutuamente, la aldea y suerte en sus vidas siempre luchen por sus ideales y metas – decía con una sonrisa para luego ver a la muerte – ahora si te ganare en el juego – reía yendo a su lado dejando a todos con una gota tras su nuca y a la muerte reír

Jajajaja claro llevas toda tu muerte y no has podido, por qué crees que ahora si eh – dice el shinigami y ve a Hashirama señalar a fénix – Ohh te enseño, esto si será interesante jajajaja – todos le miraban con una gota tras su nuca mientras la parca negaba

Tobirama miraba a los presentes ignorando a su hermano y el shinigami – igualmente protejan la aldea, sigan las reglas, pero nunca abandonen un compañero – dice y va en medio de la parca y la muerte

Sarutobi miraba a todos con una sonrisa – protéjanse, sigan la voluntad de fuego, vivan felices y siempre cuiden de sus seres amados- dice y ve como asuma toma a konohamaru, alza su mano despidiéndose y va junto a la parca mientras la mayoría sollozaba

Fénix se acerca y reverencia – **espero verlos pronto y -** se silenciaba al ver que la muerte negaba pues aún no se irían – **pasa algo –** dice confundido

La parca seguía con su mirada en los Jinchurikis, fu ya había dado varios pasos atrás junto a Bee y yuguito, naruto seguía al frente tomando la mano de su padre mientras Gaara, Utakata, haku, sora, roge y Alex miraban a su lado – vengan ustedes – dice señalando a tres de ellos, esto sorprendía a todos haciéndolos tragar saliva

La muerte miraba a los señalados con una sonrisa que provocaba algo de tranquilidad y confianza- vengan – decía tranquilo

Fénix se sorprende como todos allí presentes y traga saliva no esperaba esto, pendiente de cualquier cosa mira a quienes llamo – **naruto, Gaara, Alex hagan caso –** decía para ver como los tres llamados se miraban, Minato tomaba a Kushina que negaba mientras naruto con miedo iba, Gaara se soltaba de su hermana y caminaba, Alex miraba a sus padres que lo iban a coger y para sorpresa de todos salía corriendo hacia allí

Que desean con ellos – decía Nagato con respeto, pero atento a cualquier cosa

La muerte miraba los tres adolescentes entrar colocándose frente a él, tomaba su oz levantándola

 **Continuara…**


	39. Chapter 39: un nuevo integrante

**Capítulo 39: un nuevo integrante**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La muerte miraba los tres adolescentes entrar colocándose frente a él, tomaba su oz levantándola, todos se ponían alertas, una chispa salía de está reduciendo el tamaño del shinigami a la altura de ellos - es cierto parca sus almas son tan diferentes a otras, pero a la ves una destrucción o un caos – decía dejando a todos confundidos

Parca se acercaba en su tamaño natural, veía a naruto y Gaara dar un paso atrás – te lo dije, pero querías verlos de cerca hay están – dice como si nada

 **Pasa algo –** dice el fénix entrando a la barrera y posándose junto a los Jinchurikis

Nada – decía la muerte y estiraba su mano en forma de puño tratando de chocarla con la de los menores, esto sorprendía a todos, pero más al fénix y varios que sabían lo que significaba chocar puños para sentir los sentimientos del otro preguntándose que querían aquellos dos seres, naruto retrocede un paso, entonces se acerca a Gaara y Alex- porque no nos temen eh – los miraba a los ojos

Gaara se reverenciaba chocando su puño con el esto sorprendía a todos, el Jinchuriki abría amplio sus ojos – debido a que ya lo he sentido antes – decía tranquilo sin entender lo que sentía

Mientras la muerte daba una pequeña risita sintiendo las emociones del menor – Ohh interesante tal como pensamos shinigami - dice dejando Gaara confundido y ofrece su puño a naruto esperando que respondiera

Naruto parpadea y toma aire chocando su puño con el de él se sorprende sin entender lo que sentía – s… si temo, pero a la vez me parecen coool datebayo- dice dejando a varios atrás con una gótica tras su nuca

La muerte ríe mirándolo – jajajaja no cabe duda es el – dice dejando al pobre naruto confundido y estira su puño a Alex

Alex los miraba y veía la oz para luego ver a la muerte a los ojos chocaba puños con ella – Wow – decía mirándola para luego ver a la parca – porque esta así triste, solo y vacío – decía señalando a los ojos de la parca con su mano libre, la parca lo miraba confundido como los demás

Jajajaja vea pues la puedes sentir a través de mí y sus ojos eh – reía la muerte haciendo que todos le vieran – porque es un amargado y que ves en mi eh – dice aun manteniendo el puño del pelirrojo

Alex miraba a la muerte parpadeando mira el puño que mantenía con ella – Wow eres como nosotros, pero – se acercaba un poco más mirándole a los ojos confundido – porque tú y yo, quien es el otro- decía haciendo que todos los vean confundidos

La muerte se sorprende retirando rápido su puño – Ohh como lo hiciste – mira al fénix el cual leve confundido, luego sube su mano tocándole la cabeza a Alex esto alertaba a los presentes –aunque me sorprendiste aun no lo puedes descifrar lo que viste cierto, sabes por qué pudiste verlo o porque no puedes – lo ve negar y mira al fénix, volviendo a su tamaño normal sin soltar al menor con su otra mano tocaba la cabeza de Gaara mientras otro brazo que sacaba tocaba la cabeza de naruto – fénix – hace que el ave le preste atención – sé que no sabes muchas cosas de por qué tu conexión con nosotros pero cuida a estos tres y los otros – con su oz que se movía sola señalaba a Utakata, sora, haku, roge – son la destrucción o la paz de este mundo junto a otro que no veo aquí – mira alrededor y ve a Itachi – su hermano

Todos los presentes abren amplio sus ojos al oírlo – **los cuidare, pero por que los querías ver sé que no solo era para apreciar el alma de ellos -** decía serio el fénix

Parca tomaba la palabra – lo descubrirás después- dice como si nada mirando los tres adolescentes que le miraban

La muerte negaba – tranquilo fénix no es nada que los perjudique por ahora solo puedes saber eso – dice despeinando a los tres chicos y mirándolos para luego ver a Jiraiya – bien tu eres el que tiene contrato con los sapos cierto – dice viéndolo a sentir - ve a buscar a gamamaru la profecía que se te fue dada a cambiado - decía serio varios miraban confundidos

Minato y Jiraiya se miraban sorprendidos y preocupados conocían la profecía – pero como, porque no me ha llamado – decía Jiraiya rápidamente

La muerte le miraba sonriendo – porque aunque el sueño lo tuvo hace unos años lo tiene intrigado pero ha vuelto constantemente, búscale - dice viendo asentir al sannin para luego volver a ver los adolescentes que no dejaban de verle intrigado, su oz se mueve señalando a naruto – oye, naruto cierto – lo ve asentir - la conexión que tienes con asura es excepcional no la había visto en los anteriores – esto confundía a todos mientras de reojo ve a Hashirama y sigue hablando - Gaara cierto – ve asentir al menor – sobre ti hay uno de los sacrificios más grandes que han existido, saca provecho de él y su conexión, ya sabrás porque lo digo – dice dejándolo confundido y asintiendo para luego ver a Alex – Alex cuando descubras que has visto dentro mí me buscaras, cuando sepas porque esta fénix dentro de ti podrás ayudar a asura y Indra– miraba a Itachi un momento el cual se sorprendía entendiendo que por Indra se refería a sasuke –pero a su vez ustedes con los que mencione ocasionaran un caos o un equilibrio total en este mundo – les soltaba y miraba a Hashirama y Tobirama

Todos estaban claramente sorprendidos además de confundidos por lo que escucharon, varios se veían preocupados y más los bijuu

Naruto veía la muerte – quien es asura – decía confundido mirando a sus amigos nombrados igual de confundido por lo que dijeron

Fénix se sorprende por lo que escucha y mira a su Jinchuriki – **viejo estaba entre tus planes –** susurraba, para luego ver la muerte – **puedo saber por qué te buscara Alex –** dice serio su cabeza daba muchas vueltas

La parca miraba los jóvenes – vamos shinigami que luego te quejas que se te acumulo el trabajo, aunque mandes a hades – dice posando una mano en el hombro de sarutobi

La muerte suspira – en su debido tiempo sabrás fénix, ya sabes qué hacer cuando estén allí búscame lo intentaremos – dice y escucha el shinigami maldiciendo – Ohh no hades cierto se me olvidaba, lo conocerán después les caerá bien – dice viendo a los que había nombrado y tocaba el hombro de los otros dos kages – bien adiós nos veremos cuando venga por sus almas jajajaja – reía mientras los presentes tragaban saliva, levantaba sus manos viéndose como una forma azul de cada Kage salía de él sacando sus almas caían dos cuerpos de Shinobis de Suna mientras las almas viajaban a su oz

Parca suspira y miraba a sarutobi – fénix ya sabes que hacer y cuidar- dice serio haciendo lo mismo que la parca, pero el alma del tercero era enviada a su pecho para luego salir por su cuchillo y pasar a la oz de la muerte mientras todos miraban sorprendidos y el cuerpo del tercero caía al suelo

Fénix asentía sabía que no le dirían más – **vamos -** dice sacando de la barrera a Gaara, naruto y Alex mientras desaparecía la parca junto al shinigami, la barrera caía desasiéndose

Asuma se acercaba tomando el cuerpo de su padre para llevarlo junto a Tsunade para preparar la ceremonia

Zabuza y Sasori tomaban los otros dos cuerpos sacándolos de allí

Kushina corría a abrazar a naruto revisando que estuviera bien mientras Gaara era revisado por Temari y Konan, Alex recibía el abrazo de sora yendo con su padre

Fénix suspiraba hablaría después con los Jinchurikis y Itachi que le miraba por ahora iría a descansar así que desaparecía volviendo al menor.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Luego del acontecimiento todos salieron algunos hablando de lo que había pasado, se dirigieron al cementerio de la aldea donde tres horas después realizaron una ceremonia para sarutobi cada uno entregando una rosa blanca mientras llovía como si el cielo llorara sus muertos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade estaba en la oficina Hokage dos días después de lo ocurrido miraba la aldea suspirando escuchaba entrar a alguien – shikaku todo está listo parten en dos días – decía la sannin para luego mirarle

Si Tsunade, en un rato se reunirán en la mansión para despedirse y señalar lo que pasara, ya decidieron que hacer con Uchiha sasuke – decía pues con Itachi habían llegado a la conclusión de que cuando la muerte hablaba se refería a el

Si se quedara aquí, fénix no ha querido tocar el tema, igual Alex, Gaara, naruto no nos han querido decir que vieron, no les presionaremos, mientras que en Uchiha sasuke se hará lo acordado seguirá como shinobi de Konoha y con un ojo sobre el sabes bien quien esta tras el así que debemos cuidarle – decía suspirando

Shikaku asiente – entiendo nos veremos en la mansión Tsunade- decía saliendo

Tsunade terminaba de firmar unos papeles y salía rumbo a la mansión

Jiraiya estaba allí pensativo, no había ido aun al monte de los sapos, aunque ya había pedido hablar con el gran sabio sapo solo esperaba que lo invocaran, su mirada se veía perdida e intrigada

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se veían varias maletas de viaje en la sala de la mansión mientras afuera se escuchaba una especie de pelea

Inochi se enfrentaba a Minato corriéndolo mientras le lanzaba varios kunais – me niego que te pasa

Minato suplicaba que se le acabaran las armas mientras corría – inochi maldición cálmate – se colocaba tras el árbol mirándole – Tsunade explicara mejor si, además es para su crecimiento – usaba e hiraishin evitando varios shurikens

Shikaku entraba y suspira tomando a su amigo inochi con su sombra deteniéndolo – ya no debe tardar Tsunade y Jiraiya así que calmémonos y donde están los mocosos

Inochi miraba a su amigo con rabia y veía a todos lados al oírlo para ver a la cocina, Utakata tenía a ino alzada en sus piernas mientras reían y hablaban los demás mocosos – ahora si suéltame que lo mato – gritaba los adultos le veían suspirando

Tsunade entraba y mira a escena – Minato no le pudiste decir bien – suspira

Minato se acerca a ella- ni me dejo hablar – dice y va a llamar los de la cocina

Al momento llegaban todos al lugar estaban los lideres inoshikacho y sus hijos igual que inuzuka, abúrame, Hiashi hyuga con Hinata y Neji, también los Jinchurikis, Temari, juanto, Jiraiya, Akatsuki y los jounin de Konoha

Bien nos reunimos aquí porque en dos días parten de la aldea los Jinchurikis, los Amekages, los primos hyuga, los Akatsuki, Jiraiya, sabaku no Temari y juanto Uchiha – lo último sorprendía a varios que no sabían hasta al mismo juanto

Nagato tomaba la palabra – Konan, Yahiko, kisame, Sasori, hidan y yo volveremos a ame pero estaremos en comunicación, igualmente cada uno se turnara para acompañar al grupo de Zabuza el cual parte junto a los Jinchurikis, el camino animal, Hinata y Neji hyuga, Deidara, Minato, Kushina, anko, Itachi, bolita y Shizune hacia Uzu llevaran con ellos a juanto Uchiha siendo custodiado por los nombrados, con ellos también ira Jiraiya que volverá a Konoha una semana después de llegar a Uzu, sabaku no Temari luego de pasar por ame partirá a Suna a llevar los respectivos tratados- dice y la mayoría asiente

Jiraiya asiente mirando los líderes de clan y sus hijos - se preguntarán por que fueron llamados, se debe a que sus hijos también viajaran – esto sorprendía a algunos y antes que pudiera seguir lo interrumpían

Me niego – decía inochi serio – ino no ira es muy joven además está el – señala a Utakata que le sonríe

Tsunade suspira – inochi cálmese por favor, deje terminar de hablar - dice y ve a Jiraiya para que siguiera hablando

Jiraiya le sonríe – bien como decía sus hijos viajaran por intervalos de tiempo para que se fortalezcan, uno de estos intervalos durara meses, semanas dependiendo el lugar donde estén los Jinchurikis, el primero de ellos será cuando yo vuelva, serán acompañados por Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake y iruka omino por unos meses estarán allí y luego volverán así sucesivamente – dice viendo como asienten varios líderes y inochi reniega

Por cuanto tiempo viajaran los Jinchurikis ya que ustedes nombran meses –preguntaba Kakashi

Yahiko tomaba la palabra -aproximamos que de tres a cinco años debido a los acontecimientos que se pueden presentar ya en ese tiempo y que no estamos seguros la fecha solo sabemos que puede ser de cinco a diez años desde la fecha – decía serio

Se realizará esto en los hijos de ustedes debido a su gran apego a los Jinchurikis y para que fortalezcan sus habilidades – decía Tsunade

Como sabremos que Tobi no atacara en estos cinco años – decía serio Hiashi

Minato miraba a su amigo – por un pergamino que el mismo entrego el cual Hashirama ayudo a descifrar en gran parte, se estipulaba que desde un año antes de la masacre Uchiha pasaría algo grande lo único es que solo sabemos que nos da tres fechas las cuales una ya paso y las otras son entre los cinco, o diez años desde ahora – dice viendo a varios asentir

El resto del día hablaron sobre varias cosas, se despidieron y mas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente Itachi debía decirle a Mikoto y sasuke, llego temprano en la mañana al complejo Uchiha, se dirigió a la casa donde creció odiaba venir o pasar por aquel lugar, al llegar golpeo

Mikoto se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, al oír la puerta fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Itachi sabia el gran esfuerzo que hacia su hijo para venir hasta aquí– hijo, pasa por favor como estas

Bien madre – le abraza y mira el lugar Mikoto había tomado como madre sustituta el cuidado de los demás niños Uchiha que sobrevivieron mientras les conseguían un hogar adoptivo

Salía una niña de siete años que reconocía como su prima la cual le miraba con algo de rabia – tía Mikoto me voy – se despide la niña y corre hacia la academia siendo seguida por otros dos niños que miraban a Itachi, pero no le hablaban

Mikoto suspira – perdónalos debes entender aun no entienden por qué lo hiciste – decía sirviéndole algo de desayuno - debe ser algo muy importante lo que vienes a decime después de todo no vendrías – sabía que a su hijo no le gustaba ver la cara de los uchihas que habían quedado vivos apenas a Mikoto y sasuke

Itachi sonríe viendo el desayuno – gracias – dice y come una cucharada saboreando hace mucho no comía algo hecho por su madre – si mamá vengo a decirte que debo partir con Shizune de misión por un largo tiempo – dice volviendo a comer

Sasuke que venía saliendo de su cuarto escucha a Itachi – ni-san dijiste que me llevarías a uno de esos viajes lo harás – dice sentándose a su lado

Itachi le mira, le preocupaba sasuke, pero sabía que por ahora no podía llevarlo, habían pensado en una de las idas de los hijos de los líderes de clanes llevarlo, levanta su mano y le toca la frente – sasuke ahorita no puedo, pero probablemente en unos meses iras si – dice sonriendo

Sasuke al oírle se levanta – por qué no, hablemos con la Hokage que me deje ir tú me prometiste llevarme – decía apretando sus puños para verle fijo – iras con ellos, con ese tal roge y sus amigos los Jinchurikis cierto, los prefieres a ellos que a tu hermano tu familia – le grita mientras Mikoto se acerca y le toca el hombro tratando de calmarlo

Itachi termina de comer y le mira – sasuke cálmate, es una misión debido a mi rango como shinobi, además, si iré con ellos y sabes que tu junto a mamá son parte de mi gente preciosa igual que ellos así que por favor entiende en unos meses te llevare si – decía parándose frente a él tratando de calmarlo

Sasuke apretando sus puños le mira con rabia – mentiroso no me llevaras crees que soy tonto y no me doy cuenta, nunca vienes aquí a menos que sea para despedirte como ahorita, además siempre te la pasas con ellos, puedes estar aquí en la aldea pero cada dos semanas o más te vemos, dime sientes culpa al vernos, por haber matado todo el clan, se lo que la gente habla pero creo en lo que me dijiste y te pido que te quedes con nosotros deja que ellos vayan solos – decía agitado

Itachi le mira era cierto lo que decía, al ver a sasuke o Mikoto o algún Uchiha pelinegro se sentía culpable de haberles arrebatado todo, aunque sabía que lo hizo por el bien de la aldea le dolía herir a su madre y sasuke, en cambio al estar con los Jinchurikis y aquel grupo loco se tranquilizaba, podía ser feliz y soñar con una vida mejor – entiéndeme debo ir sasuke me necesitan, tu estarás bien debes cuidar de mamá además ya te dije que iras en unos meses no quiero discutir contigo – decía serio metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos

Sasuke se zafaba de Mikoto mirando a Itachi con rabia – vete lárgate con ellos, adopta a roge como lo hiciste como tu hermano olvídate de mí, como te olvidaste de tu apellido y también lo cambiaste por el de ellos, solo vete y ni pienses en venir o mandar a Kakashi, por mí en unos meses no iré – decía furioso yendo hacia su cuarto

Mikoto trataba de ir tras él, pero Itachi la detenía negando – déjalo mamá debe pensar, partiré mañana antes del mediodía si quieres ir te espero en la puerta de la aldea – decía alto asegurándose que sasuke escuchara y abraza a su madre

Mikoto le tomaba la cara – Itachi cuídate, cuida de Shizune, respétala y amala si- le besaba la frente mientras se quitaba el collar que traía poniéndoselo – es el símbolo de nuestro clan sé que no te gusta, pero siempre lo he usado te protegerá y escúchalo – decía sonriéndole – además quiero nietos Uzumaki Itachi así que cuando vuelvas tráeme uno o que Shizune ya esté en cinta – decía seria

Itachi se sonroja todo y asiente –solo prometo que la cuidare, amare y respetare de lo otro no prometo nada- le besa la frente a su madre – te amo y a sasuke también cuídense – dice y sale, salta a un tejado para tomar el collar y mirar el dije era el símbolo del clan pero este era diferente su color era totalmente rojo con las líneas verdes, miraba tras el leyendo la frase sonreía – sigue a tu corazón – susurra y salta hacia el centro de la aldea donde se iban a ver con Shizune para cenar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana en la mansión Namizake la mayoría corría empacando las últimas cosas que llevarían

Juanto aún no acostumbrado a esos locos entraba a la sala que estaba llena de maletas, pergaminos y cosas mientras él tenía la Katana en su espalda con una mochila en su mano, junto a un edredón ninja que le habían dado, se sentaba en una esquina mirando y huyéndole a una de las cabezas rojas

Minato bajaba corriendo y veía al muchacho – ven – lo llamaba – te enseñare a sellar tu mochila y edredón para que te quede más fácil en un pergamino cargar todo- decía sorprendiendo a juanto que se acercaba, y hacia lo que Minato le indicaba para luego guardar el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa

Jiraiya entraba y suspira – tantas maletas – decía mirando el reguero – saben bien que en dos horas nos esperan en las puertas de la aldea no- se hace a un lado dejando pasar a roge corriendo por su vida con fu detrás – dudo que lleguemos a la hora – decía viendo el desorden

Nagato bajaba a sellar las cosas de Yahiko, Konan y el guardándolas en un pergamino – veo que ya estás listo – dice al ver a juanto – deberías encargarte en enseñarle eso a los mocosos – sellaba lo que llevarían a ame guardándolo mientras ve bajar a Sasori, kisame, hidan a sellar lo que llevarían

Zabuza bajaba a sellar sus cosas- maldición esos que piensan llevar la casa – dice al ver el reguero que quedaba

Minato alzaba los hombros – no lo hacen porque se les prohíbe si por ellos fuera lo harían, además – sellaba lo de él y Kushina – me pregunto lo mismo que tanto llevan

Itachi bajaba ya con Shizune y sus cosas selladas – huy – ve el reguero y luego ve a roge escondidos tras el de fu – bien ustedes dos sellen todo lo de cada uno debemos estar en dos horas en las puertas, llamen a los otros a que recojan esto – decía haciendo que ambos obedecieran

Me impresiona como te respetan- decía Jiraiya sorprendido al ver que ni chistearon, Itachi solo sonreía

Al momento bajaban naruto, Alex, sora, yuguito, Gaara, anko y Bee a sellar lo de cada uno- Ohh nos vamos de viaje a tierras desconocidas buscando una aventura yeah- rapeaba Bee y subía de nuevo con anko

Los demás hablaban sobre lo que pasaría y donde se separarían en los grupos de viaje

Pasada las dos horas había ya un gran grupo de personas en la puerta de la aldea siendo despedidas pues luego de amenazas de Kushina, sora, Konan y anko todos habían salido y llegado a la hora indicada

Tsunade abrazaba a cada uno, pero más a naruto – por favor tener cuidado, protegerse, esperare a Jiraiya y su reporte – decía despidiéndose de su esposo

Zabuza asiente – lo haremos – dice y se despedían

Juanto iba allí con ellos, le habían dicho que los sellos que tenía le impedían alejarse más de 50 metros de alguno con los que iría, que si lo hacía un gran corrientazo pasaría por su cuerpo paralizándolo además que habían soltado un poco los sellos de supresión apenas para poder viajar, veía como todos se despedían de todos, aunque para la sorpresa de él, varios se habían acercado a decirle adiós

Itachi se despedía de Mikoto, sasuke no había ido – no te preocupes mamá solo cuídense – decía sintiendo a sasuke oculto a unas cuadras mirando, pero no iba ir hasta allí debía sasuke dejar el orgullo

Nagato ya luego de despedirse los miraba – bien vamos el viaje es largo –dice para que el grupo le siguieran y se alejaran de la aldea donde había estado más de un mes ahora volvería a su hogar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Habían viajado por dos días juntos hasta la frontera de Amegakure, la hierba y Konoha, allí se separarían.

Ya se habían despedido y Nagato tomaba la palabra –por favor cuidarse – decía viendo a todos y abraza a su hijo – cuídate – le decía besando su frente

Konan se volvía a despedir de los Jinchurikis y de los primos hyugas para luego separarse

Temari que iría hasta ame y de ahí sería enviada a Suna iba con Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Sasori, hidan y kisame

Los Jinchurikis que pasarían por el país de la hierba iban Jiraiya, Zabuza, Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Shizune, Deidara, Neji, Hinata, juanto, anko, Gaara, yuguito, sora, roge, haku, Utakata, fu, Bee, naruto, el camino animal, Alex y bolita

… **aldea de la hierba** ….

Unas horas después llegaban a la aldea de la hierba, Zabuza había dicho que podían recorrer el lugar así que Minato, Kushina fueron a visitar junto a naruto a un amigo que el rayo amarillo tenía allí, Zabuza y Jiraiya fueron a ser investigación, Shizune y Itachi a recorrer igual que Bee y anko

Vamos a la feria – decía roge al ver el anuncio y corría hacia allí siendo seguido por fu, sora, Gaara, bolita, Alex que a su vez arrastraba a juanto y Deidara

Haku, Utakata y yuguito prefirieron recorrer la aldea

Haku caminaba por una cuadra oscura pues se había separado un momento de yuguito y Utakata ya que ellos decidieron ir por algo de comida, escuchaba ruidos y golpes en un callejón así que decidía acercarse.

Dos hombres uno con un cuchillo y el otro con unas cadenas tenían acorralada a una chica de unos 14 años pelirroja la cual temblaba de miedo por sus atacantes

Haku subía al tejado y observaba la escena, veía como el del cuchillo se avecinaba a la chica que cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor, haku formaba sellos con una mano realizando una pared de hielo frente al sujeto deteniéndolo, caía frente a la chica alzándola la llevaba arriba de un balcón

La pelirroja al sentir unos brazos que la cargaban abría sus ojos asustada para luego mirar a su salvador – q…quién eres que quieres – decía con algo de miedo

Haku la depositaba suavemente en el balcón – soy momochi haku – decía para luego mirar abajo a los atacantes que querían huir, realizaba sellos con una mano creando una pared tras ellos dejándolos encerrados con su otra mano arrojaba unos senbois pegando en un punto fijo haciendo que quedaran inconscientes vuelve a ver a la chica

La pelirroja miraba sorprendida a su salvador – s... Soy Karin – decía tratando de pararse, pero caía tocando su pierna

Haku se inclina y le revisa la pierna – tranquila Karin, te cuidare si – dice volviéndola a alzar comienza a saltar con ella rumbo al hotel donde se estaban quedando

Karin abrazaba el cuello de su salvador mientras era llevada, le miraba *Wow pensé que sasuke era lindo, pero él es hermoso * pensaba recostándose en el pecho de haku disfrutando

Del callejón del frente donde sucedieron los hechos salía Orochimaru de las sombras – así que están aquí – decía pues había pensado salvar a la chica para luego utilizarla, al sentir su poder, pero cuando vio la pared de hielo se detuvo – es mejor irme y ser prudente no debo dejar que sepan que estaba aquí – decía desapareciendo en culebras

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Haku llegaba al hotel y subía a su cuarto recostando a Karin en la cama se sorprende al ver que había caído dormida

 **Es linda, cierto –** decía kokuo dentro de haku molestándolo pues había visto el pensamiento de su Jinchuriki

Haku se sonroja y niega – no niego que no lo sea kokuo pero necesita atención medica- dice revisando la pierna de Karin y luego con su palma sus órganos vitales ignorando al bijuu que le pasaba miles de imágenes imprudentes – está muy débil es como si no hubiera comido en días además parece que era shinobi, la dejare descansar luego que despierte le daré de comer – dice abrigando la chica mientras ignoraba todo sonrojado la canción del bijuu en su mente

 **Así fue como empezaron mamá y papá y ya somos catorce y esperan más –** cantaba kokuo riendo molestando a haku

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Karin abría sus ojos debido a la luz del sol que entraba, se estiraba no había dormido así de bien desde hace días, miraba el lugar sorprendida y se sienta rápido viendo a su lado había otra cama donde dormía alguien al parecer, se quitaba la sabana y apoyaba su pie en el suelo, pero el dolor no le dejaba pararse, cuando escucha la puerta del cuarto abrirse tragaba saliva

Haku entraba con una bandeja de desayuno y ve a Karin – Ohh hola, pensé que aun dormías así que Salí por algo para que comieras cuando despertaras- decía acercándosela y dejándola en la mesita – ven déjame ver tu pierna – se agacha mirándola

Karin se sorprende al verlo y ve la comida mientras su estómago sonaba se sonroja toda – tu cuidaste de mi toda la noche – pregunta mirándolo

Haku asiente – sí, come estas muy débil debes coger fuerza además de que deberás estar una semana o dos sin poder apoyar el pie tuviste una fractura muy delicada, la cure un poco pero aun así debes reposar – decía levantándose para verla comer con gusto

Karin acababa de comer y le mira tocando su estómago – gracias Ummm – trataba de recordar su nombre – haku gracias, pero no quiero estorbar lo mejor es irme además creo que incomodo- dice queriendo pararse, pero es detenida

Es enserio tu pierna debes cuidarla me di cuenta que sanas muy rápido – dice y ve la cara de alarma de la chica – tranquila no te haremos daño, mejor cuida esa pierna, aunque sanes rápido necesitas reposo – decía haku ayudándola a recostarse en la cama, mientras Karin estaba toda sonrojada

Utakata que dormía al lado despierta mirándolos – Ohh ya despertó – decía tranquilo – deberías decirle a los demás no – dice y se levanta para entrar a bañarse

Demás – pregunta Karin confundida mirando a haku

Si, somos un grupo de 23, viajamos a un lugar lejano – decía haku mirándola – medí cuenta que eras shinobi, porque ya no – leve confundido

Karin se sorprende porque se dio cuenta y suspira – en el examen gennin de hace meses mi equipo fue atacado por un oso en el bosque de la muerte, fui la única que sobreviví, volví a mi aldea, pero me volvieron civil por que según ellos no soy capaz de protegerme o proteger a alguien – decía agachando su mirada

Haku le mira sorprendido – lo siento, pero no fue justo lo que hizo tu líder – decía negando – ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan débil no has comido bien

Karin le miraba sonrojada y asiente - de verdad no deberías preocuparte - decía

Haku le sonríe - tranquila me gusta ayudar- dice para ver a Utakata salir del baño ya arreglado - te quieres bañar - decía inocente, pero se sonroja todo ya que kokuo le pasaba una imagen de él y Karin bañándose

 **Jajajaja eso quieres-** decía kokuo riendo por el suelo en su campo mental

Karin se sonroja- no te preocupes, además no tengo que ponerme - decía apenada

Haku trataba de ignorar al bijuu - i... Iré por shuzine-nechan ella tiene ropa que ayudara-

Utakata al sospechar lo que hacía kokuo ríe bajo al ver a su amigo- tranquilo yo voy - dice saliendo dejando que kokuo se divirtiera más, caminaba unas habitaciones y golpeaba

Shizune abría secando su cabello ya vestida- hola Utakata le paso algo a ti o haku

Utakata negaba - estamos bien, lo que pasa es que haku anoche trajo una chica al cuarto - dice y ve como Shizune y Itachi que se terminaba de vestir le ven sorprendidos - jajajaja no piensen mal saben que haku es muy inocente, la salvo ayer y pues la trajo, la cosa es que esta algo débil y necesita ropa

Itachi suspira aliviado - entiendo - dice y busca entre sus cosas un pergamino sacándolo, para luego seguir a Shizune que ya iba de camino

Haku estaba rojo kokuo en verdad estaba disfrutando esto, al oír la puerta suspira aliviado – Shizune-one, Itachi- ni como amanecieron ella es Karin- dice presentando la chica

Shizune sonríe y ve la chica que retrocede en la cama - tranquila no te aremos daño si- se acerca a ella y le mira la pierna que estaba vendada - es un buen trabajo haku-

-Sí, debe descansar una o dos semanas sana muy rápido - decía haku ya con su tono de rostro normal

Itachi abre el rollo sacando una muda de ropa eran unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca- espero te quede - decía dejándolos sobre la cama

Karin sorprendida les sonríe y reverencia su cabeza - gracias - dice y se deja ayudar por Shizune para ir a bañarse

Utakata al ver las chicas entrar al baño mira a haku- oye la hubieras podido ayudar a bañar no crees - decía y ríe al hacerlo sonrojar

Itachi suspira al verle - Utakata ve a ver como esta Jiraiya y para reunirnos en media hora si - dice viéndolo asentir - seguro que si hubiera sido ino ya tú le hubieras bañado no -

Utakata le mira y se ruboriza - claro, crees que desaprovecharla esa oportunidad - decía y salía mientras Itachi suspiraba

Haku mira a Itachi - Itachi -ni, saldremos ya - lo ve asentir - podemos llevar a Karin-

Itachi se sorprende - haku, tocaría hablar con todos, pero si ella quiere si - decía mirando al joven que asentía con una sonrisa

Shizune salía ayudando a Karin minutos después, haku al verlas corre y le ayuda - Karin-chan - dice el usuario del hielo haciendo que la nombrada se sonroje por el chan mientras la ayuda de nuevo a acostar - es que nosotros ya nos vamos, me gustaría saber si vas conmigo, no eso no con nosotros - decía poniéndose rojo

Shizune e Itachi miraban la escena sonriendo y tratando de no reír, no negaban que, aunque haku era el mocoso más serio y responsable se veía muy tierno cuando le gustaba alguien

Karin miraba a haku sorprendida colocándose roja parpadea - no... No sé y si ellos no quieren no quiero ser un estorbo – decía

Haku niega al oírla- no lo serás Karin te lo prometo además te ayudaremos hacer fuerte, si no vas dime quien te va a cuidar esa pierna- decía con una cálida sonrisa

Pues me cuidara- muerde su labio tratando de encontrar una excusa y suspira- pero si no puedo viajar – dice Karin al ver su pierna

No hay problema en eso, te llevare – decía haku haciéndola sonrojar

Itachi los mira- Karin tu eres la que decide solo sigue tu corazón si – dice y toma la mano de Shizune – haku te esperamos abajo no demoren – salía con su pareja

Haku se levanta y sella sus cosas en un pergamino – decides tu como dijo Itachi-ni- dice sonriendo

El bijuu miraba desde el campo mental comiendo palomitas – **deberías besarla para que se anime -** dice haciendo sonrojar a haku

Karin le mira y mira a la ventana no sabía qué hacía en la aldea ni siquiera tenía padres o a alguien y esta persona le estaba proponiendo ayudarle a demás que la chica también le había tratado muy bien – está bien haku, pero solo si los demás aceptan de verdad no quiero ser una carga – decía haciendo sonrojar al menor

Itachi baja junto a Shizune para ver que la gran mayoría ya estaba en el recibidor del hotel esperando, mientras todo el mundo los veía por un pequeño escándalo que hacían

Datebayo no creo que hubiera un león en las ferias – dice naruto cruzándose de brazos al no haber podido ir a la feria con sus amigos

Claro que lo había naruto, estaba encadenado no me gusto así que quisimos soltarlo – decía Alex mirando a su amigo rubio –entonces cuando lo íbamos hacer llego un señor y nos amenazó bolita le gruño y si Gaara no lo coge se lo come – decía contando moviendo sus manos

Mentiroso – dice suspirando naruto – juanto es cierto – jalaba al peli negro

Roge se metía – claro que si dile juanto – empujaba al pelinegro

Juanto mira quienes lo jalaban y empujaban mientras suspira, mira hacia tras viendo a Itachi – Ummm – dice sin prestarle cuidado a los menores

Itachi reía – bien ya chicos dejen a juanto, naruto si es cierto nos llamaron y avisaron hasta nos ofrecieron plata por bolita era una buena cantidad – dice y esquiva una garra del tigre riendo

Juanto al ser soltado suspira – es cierto – dice mirando a un lado mientras todos le ven sorprendidos pues poco les hablaba

Alex se tira sobre la espalda de juanto abrazándolo – Aww ya te empezamos a caer bien –dice mientras el peli negro bufa dejándolo, esto hacía que varios comenzaran a reír

Jiraiya tomaba una foto al ver las escaleras – huy haku no me digas que tú te robaste la chica – dice llamando la atención de todos, Zabuza miraba intrigado la escena

Haku se sonroja todo, al escuchar a Jiraiya todos le miran confundidos- ero-sensei no, como cree la salve ayer – dice dejando a Karin en uno de los sofás del hotel

Karin sonrojada los mira – hola soy Karin – dice y sonríe a Shizune para luego espantarse al ver al gran tigre, se aferra a haku

Tranquila bolita es muy manso – dice roge acercándose

El tigre se acerca a la chica olfateándola – Ummm otro – dice dejando a varios confundidos

Zabuza se acerca al tigre – otro que bolita- dice serio viendo la chica

Uzumaki- dice sorprendiendo a todos – tiene su olor, además ese cabello rojo- dice y ve a naruto – pregúntale a Kurama o fénix los conoce bien por su chakra

Naruto asiente rápido sacando a Kurama en un pequeño cachorro – **que pasa mocoso –** decía el bijuu y ve donde le señalan – **que una chica no ha visto una –** los ve aguantando no gritarles

Sora lo mira – Kurama solo dinos es Uzumaki o no – dice seria

 **Ohh hubieran empezado por ahí –** dice y se baja acercándose a Karin que jalaba a haku sentándolo a su lado abrazándolo - **jajajaja tranquila no te are nada-** dice frente a ella

Haku estaba rojo, pero se dejaba abrazar para que Karin se tranquilizara – no te harán nada no dejare si – le sonríe sonrojándola

 **Ohh otra pareja –** decía Kurama sonrojando a ambos – **bien -** se concentra mirando la chica sintiendo su chakra – **bolita que olfato eh si es Uzumaki, por alguno de sus padres tiene bastante chakra –** dice y salta a los brazos de Hinata que lo acariciaba mientras todos le ven sorprendidos

Haku se sorprende – Ohh que bien, te presentare al resto si – dice presentándole a cada uno revelando que bijuus tenían

Karin sorprendida por la información y de ver más Uzumakis mira a haku no lo negaba había escuchado de los bijuus sus historias de terror – ha… haku yo

Kushina se acerca y abraza la chica – tranquila se el miedo que sientes, pero nadie te hará daño si, si decides ir con nosotros serás más fuerte además de conocer nuestro pasado – decía pues haku mientras los presentaba les había dicho que Karin probablemente pensaba en acompañarlos

Karin se sorprende por el abrazo, pero corresponde – acepto ir no quiero ser más una carga para nadie quiero volverme fuerte y conocer el resto de Uzumakis - decía sonriéndoles

Minato carraspea su garganta – bien ya que hay uno más, debo decirles que saldremos hoy de la aldea, Kurama dijo que sintió el aroma a Orochimaru en la noche, pero se fue rápido así que debemos seguir hacia Uzu- decía tranquilo

Fénix que salía en forma de ave sobre los brazos de Alex los ve – **Uzushiogakure está cerca al país de las olas, desviándose varios nudos antes de llegar-** decía dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza eso estaba hacia el lado de Kiri

Zabuza se trata de calmar para no matar al ave – porque no nos habías dicho- decía con una vena en su frente

Fénix niega acurrucándose para dormir – **no preguntaron dónde estaba solo cogieron camino –** dice, pero la verdad se le había olvidado decirles su cabeza estaba en lo que paso el día que sarutobi murió

Minato suspira negando – bien calmémonos salgamos hacia allí - suspira debían atravesar la cascada sin entrar a la aldea, luego el país del arroz donde entrarían, de ahí entrarían al país del fuego para no entrar a la aldea de Orochimaru la del sonido, luego entrarían al de las aguas termales y bajarían a Uzu, sin entrar a Konoha eso les tomaría más de tres semanas – nos abasteceremos, saldremos en la tarde, Karin – ve la chica que asiente – entre todos te llevaremos para que te recuperes más rápido bien – dice viéndola asentir apenada- entonces nos organizaremos por grupos- les dividía y salían cada uno a conseguir lo encargado

Haku se postuló para quedarse con Karin lo cual aprovecho para conocerse y contar historias de ambos

Pasado el mediodía se reunieron en la entrada de la hierba, Karin venia sobre bolita mientras haku cuidaba que no callera

Minato al ver a todos da la orden de avanzar y comienzan a saltar hacia la cascada

Shizune, yuguito, anko, Kushina iban junto a Karin cuidando que no callera mientras el tigre la llevaba, le hacían varias preguntas

Jiraiya iba sumido en sus pensamientos –papá paso algo que te han dicho – decía Minato sorprendiéndolo y cayendo a su lado mientras avanzan

Estoy pensando en lo de la profecía, además envié a él gran sabio sapo una cita para verlo desde ese día no me han respondido, Minato acompáñame si cuando lleguemos a Uzu no nos han llamado – dice el sannin viendo a su hijo asentir, mientras comienzan a hablar de la profecía y otras cosas

Haku que saltaba mirando las chicas en especial a Karin siente a su lado a Zabuza – Zabuza-sensei pasa algo – decía confundido

Nada haku – le sonríe – solo que aún me parece ayer cuando me salvaste – decía Zabuza

Ehh, pero si usted fue el que me salvo Zabuza-sama – decía haku confundido mirándole

Zabuza ríe bajo – yo diría que fue al revés, pero entrando al tema te gusta Karin – dice mirando cómo se sonrojaba todo y negaba después – eres joven tienes derecho a enamorarte solo recuerda que te cuidare siempre si, te quiero como un hijo – decía abrazándole para ser correspondido con un gracias y seguían

Haku sonríe al oírlo y le mira luego del abrazo – para mi ustedes son como mi padre- decía sacando una sonrisa de Zabuza

 **Continuara…**


	40. Chapter 40: nuevo objetivo

**Capítulo 40: nuevo objetivo**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **Amegakure….**

Llegaban Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Temari, Sasori, kisame, hidan a ame, en la puerta estaban los cuatro caminos, kakuzu que había vuelto junto al tsuchikage luego de la invasión y la familia feudal del agua, se saludaban y dirigían a la torre Kage, varios pobladores les saludaban felices porque sus líderes habían vuelto, además ya sabían que dos de ellos se casaron así que les daban sus mejores deseos, la aldea se veía bien, progresaba cada día más y lo principal era la gente

Nagato al llegar explica lo sucedido desde que partieron hasta que llegaron - kakuzu gracias por ayudar en cuidar en la aldea –

Kakuzu los miraba - no hay de que, a través de los años que he pasado en Akatsuki y ame no pensé que cambiaría de pensamiento - dice sorprendiendo a todos - aunque aún la plata es muy importante, la aldea y organización ha creado en mí un pensamiento de que sea lo más importante

Konan sonríe al oírlo - sabía que podía confiar en ti - decía sacándole un sonrojo

Hidan le escucha y le señala con la oz- Jashin-sama te perdona te has redimido – decía sonriéndole y mueve la guadaña quebrando con la parte de atrás un florero

Kakuzu suspira al verlo – hidan te lo descontare de las misiones – decía serio

Quee Jashin-sama te condena por robo a tus camaradas – decía hidan señalándolo con la oz, todos le miraban riendo esa pareja era un claro ejemplo de amor y odio

Benji el daimyo se levantaba asiendo que todos le prestaran atención y toma la palabra - Nagato, Konan, Yahiko después de lo que vivimos quisiera volver a ser shinobi de ame junto a mi familia - todos le veían sorprendidos- claro está que seguiré como el feudal, pero me trasladare a la aldea a vivir

Yahiko sonríe al verlo – claro nos gustaría tenerlos como Shinobis – decía enviando a un camino por tres diademas de ame – pero por que tomaron esa decisión

Moka la esposa del daimyo se levanta – tomamos esta decisión debido a que como feudales no podemos tomar en cuenta todos los problemas del país, en cambio como Shinobis veremos más afondo que sucede- decía viendo cómo llega el camino humano con las diademas

Además de eso, con el paso de los años y hablar con son Goku junto a Hashirama-san me di cuenta que el mundo shinobi sin feudales progresara aún más – dice Benji esto en verdad sorprendía a todos – por eso deseo ayudarles a acabar con la opresión feudal, sé que soy uno de ellos pero me uniré a ustedes esto significa que mis posesiones pasaran a ser exclusivas de Amegakure desde que los feudales caigan, por ahora seguiré usando el titulo debido a su gran poder político en estos momentos

Nagato se miraba con todos – la verdad nos toma por sorpresa, quisiera saber más como es que podemos prosperar más sin los feudales, agradezco que se una y buscaremos ese objetivo – dice sonriéndole a sus nuevos Shinobis

Bien entonces ya que tenemos un nuevo objetivo sobre lo que sucederá con respecto al tema feudal – se escuchaba a Konan hablar la cual tomaba las diademas y se las entregaba a cada uno – Benji-sama serás jounin de Amegakure, moka-sama serás jounin de Amegakure y por ultimo demon-kun gennin – ve que el niño hace un puchero – demon tranquilo, si me demuestras de aquí a tres meses que mereces ser chunin te doy el rango – dice y cada uno recibe su diadema

Benji se reverencia – gracias, para empezar con eso sé que debo hablar con el feudal del fuego para saber en qué términos se encuentra, me gustaría partir mañana hacia allí y que alguno de ustedes me acompañe – dice serio sabía que era un asunto que debía resolver

Nagato, Konan, Yahiko se miraban preguntándose quien iba a ir – voy yo – decía Nagato – iremos con demon será una misión de rango C posiblemente A para él, así que alístate partimos mañana – el mencionado se sorprende y asiente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Temari había decidido conocer la aldea, se sorprendió por cómo era la gente además que no podía negar que estaba muy bien económicamente

Unos niños de academia se acercaron corriendo a ella lo cual sorprendió a Temari – Ohh miren es de Suna – decía uno de los pequeños señalando la diadema de Temari

Pero también de Konoha – dice otro mirando a la chica

Ehh si – decía Temari confundida

Wow conoces a Gaara-kun – decía una niña con un pequeño rubor

Temari se sorprendía y asiente – si es mi hermano- dice no sabía si los niños conocían que tenía Gaara y además porque le decían kun

Waaa enserio – la niña le agarra la mano jalándola – él y shukaku-san su bijuu les gusta jugar con nosotros – decía muy feliz arrastrando a Temari junto a otras chicas – además que es muy lindo – dice la niña con corazones en los ojos

Temari se sorprende al saber que la gente sabia lo de los bijuus y que no temían, aunque ve confundida la niña por sus ojos con corazones *que hace Gaara para tener una fan* pensaba y reía bajo ya tenía con que molestar a su hermanito, se dejaba llevar por las niñas que le hacían miles de preguntas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La noche había caído sobre la aldea y llegaba Temari limpiando su cara y con una camisa con la imagen de Gaara al frente la cual tenía a shukaku detrás ambos con corazones alrededor, miraba los presentes en la sala Kage que reían al verla, la kunoichi se sonrojaba toda

Konan se acerca riendo bajo – conociste al grupo de fans de Gaara – dice viéndola asentir

Temari se quita la camisa dejando su ropa de shinobi – no pensé que aquí fuera tratado así y le quisieran tanto, con razón Gaara decidió ser shinobi de aquí – decía al ver que los presentes asienten

Sasori que había llegado junto a kisame de hacer guardia escucha – sí, aquí nunca le trataron mal, antes a una parte de las niñas les gusta mucho, a él le gusta jugar con los niños como los otros mocosos –decía el maestro de las marionetas, Temari asiente y se sienta escuchando a todos hablar mientras piensa como hubiera sido la vida para su hermano si en Suna le hubieran tratado igual o por lo menos bien

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente salían temprano en la mañana de ame el feudal, su hijo, un camino y Nagato rumbo a donde el feudal del fuego

Temari salía junto a Sasori que la acompañaría hasta Suna.

… **dos días después frontera país arroz y cascada…**

Minato paraba llevando a Karin en la espalda – bien, iremos a la aldea del arroz nos quedaremos allí a descansar un día así que conozcan bien – decía viendo a todos asentir, le pasa a Karin a haku vuelve a saltar

Haku sonrojado saltaba sosteniendo la chica comenzando a conversar con Karin, todos los miraban riendo bajo pues se habían turnado cargar a Karin cambiando uno cada hora, pero haku pasaba hasta tres horas seguidas cargándole

… **.. Palacio feudal del fuego** ….

Llegaban a la puerta Nagato, el camino, demon y el feudal

Quien es y que necesitan – decía un shinobi de la aldea del sonido

Nagato se miraba sorprendido con el daimyo que hablaba – soy el feudal del agua necesito a su feudal ahora – decía serio viendo que el shinobi va a buscar a dicho feudal dejándolos con un shinobi de Konoha

Nagato se acerca al shinobi – porque hay guardia del sonido – dice y el shinobi niega tampoco sabia

El del sonido llegaba – sigan, le está esperando- dice para luego guiarles

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Feudal del fuego estaba en la sala de reuniones junto a varios asesores, se sorprendía al ver llegar a Nagato junto al daimyo y su hijo – Benji-sama que bueno verle – dice saludando cortes

Benji asiente – gusto también de verle sao-sama – le dice al feudal del fuego y se sientan frente a una mesa – creo que sabrá sobre lo que vengo a hablarle – dice serio

Nagato, camino y demon se quedaban tras el mirando los asesores, Nagato se sorprendía al sentir allí a danzo tras un henge

Sao asentía – es por lo de los matrimonios, este tranquilo Benji-sama se efectuará – esto sorprendía al feudal del agua, Nagato y demon

Benji no mostraba sorpresa- me informaron que se rompería- decía mirándole y habla antes que el - lo cual deseo hacer podemos aliar ambos países a través de otra forma, deseo romper el contrato matrimonial

Sao le miraba y se paraba sorprendiendo a todos – el Amekage le convenció- dice viendo fijo a Nagato – o no se ha enterado que su hijo el demonio secuestro a mi hija sora

Nagato aprieta sus puños por como llamo a su hijo, pero no decía nada, aunque en su mente soñaba destripando aquel feudal.

Benji le miraba serio – perdón, pero él no me dijo nada, desde que demon cumplió tres años tenía pensado romper el contrato, además me informaron que su hija es parte de los Jinchurikis los cuales están bajo protección de Akatsuki, Konoha, Kiri, ame, Iwa, Kumo y cascada o me equivoco – dice sin parase

El feudal del fuego se sentaba maldiciéndose mentalmente, sabía que Benji, aunque era uno de los feudales de países pequeños, había avanzado rápidamente debido a su ingenio, temperamento y que sabía cómo sacar rápido de los demás la verdad – es cierto, pero me puede informar porque no me aviso antes de la ruptura matrimonial – dice viéndolo fijo

Benji suspira esto le estaba cansando además de que sao no era monedita de oro para él, sabia lo terco, orgulloso y posesivo que era, eso le chocaba – no lo rompí antes porque quería saber que pensaba mi hijo, hace poco hable con él, el conoció a sora – esto sorprendía a sao y sus asesores – me dijo que no estaba interesado en la chica así que decidí viajar a cortar el contrato pedirle que no tome represarías contra la joven y su novio

Sao apretaba los puños y miraba a sus asesores entre ellos a danzo que estaba camuflado – hablare con mis consejeros – dice saliendo de allí con ellos

Benji suspira y se acerca a Nagato y su hijo – a mi parecer está siendo manipulado, además aquel shinobi del sonido, siempre ha tenido de Konoha no

Nagato asiente – es cierto sentí la esencia de danzo en uno de los asesores, no sé con qué trato nos quiera salir, pero sepa que ame y Akatsuki le apoyan Benji-san – el nombrado sonríe agradecido y se vuelve a sentar al ver el feudal entrar

Sao se sentaba – aceptare el rompimiento de contrato matrimonial ya que los jóvenes ninguno desea esta boda, realizaremos otra alianza la cual la pensare y se la hare llegar – dice serio mientras Benji asiente, saca el contrato y lo anula, rompiendo el original del cual se aseguró Benji que era – os gustaría quedarse – dice viendo a Benji

Benji inmediatamente negaba – perdón no puedo tengo que estar lo más rápido posible en el palacio feudal debido a un traslado – dice y mira otro shinobi del sonido – pensé que su guardia era solo con Konoha – pregunta curioso mirándole

Sao le mira y ve al Amekage – e decido ver guardia de otras aldeas también, para aumentar alianzas usted entenderá – le dice a Benji – que pena que no se quede me imagino que ame no le deja quedarse, no debería ser manipulado Benji-san

Benji se levanta – perdón sao-sama, pero no soy manipulado usted sabe que sigo mis ideales y si el Amekage viene conmigo es porque le pedí venir debido a que su hijo y familia junto a la aldea son muy importantes para mí- dice serio y ve al asesor que era danzo- mejor le recomiendo fijarse bien en sus aliados – dice dándosela vuelta

Sao se levanta furioso- yo veré con quien hago alianzas además ese demonio del hijo del Amekage pagara la humillación que me hizo – decía su furia le hacía hablar demás

Nagato lo mira activando su Rinnegan – si usted se mete con alguno de los Jinchurikis no me hare responsable por lo que le suceda – decía intimidando al feudal que se sentaba

Danzo el asesor se levanta – perdón Amekage es una amenaza – decía sonriendo

Benji mira fijo al feudal – primeramente, el primero en amenazar fue el feudal del fuego al hijo del Amekage, segundo sepa usted que el Amekage tiene todo mi respaldo – decía serio sintiéndose la tensión en el ambiente

Danzo maldecía debía enseñar a sao a no dar amenazas a la loca además de que controlara su furia, era muy manipulable – es cierto le pido perdón por mi feudal, no se tomaran represarías – decía dándole una mirada fija a sao que iba a hablar- creo que es todo por la reunión no

Benji asiente – si es cierto es todo por la reunión, espero que lo de no tomar represarías sea serio, si no es así me veré en la obligación de responderlas – dice y salía junto a Nagato que no desactivaba su Rinnegan, camino y demon

Danzo al ver que salían se acerca a sao – debes tener paciencia para lograr tu venganza – decía mirándolo – sabes que te ayudaremos queremos que nuestro feudal sea el más importante de todos -

Sao sonreía – gracias danzo-sama – decía confiaba en el

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato, demon, camino y Benji saltaban ya alejándose del palacio feudal – debemos avisar a Konoha lo que pasa, además el feudal claramente es controlado por danzo, mi pregunta es si Orochimaru esta tras esto pues la aldea de el sonido es de el – decía Nagato saltando

Benji suspiraba nunca le había agradado sao – tienes razón debemos investigar más a fondo así que mejor apurarnos a Konoha para avisar – decían dirigiéndose a la aldea

… **un día después país del arroz….**

Llegaban a la puerta el grupo de Minato – bien, Kushina, Jiraiya, Zabuza, Itachi, Shizune y yo iremos a hablar con el líder de la aldea por favor no se metan en líos, busquen un lugar donde podamos dormir todos y luego conozcan la aldea les avisare a qué horas nos veremos – dice Minato saliendo con los nombrados hacia las oficinas de la aldea

Naruto tomaba la mano de Hinata – vamos Hinata-chan, busquemos el hotel si – dice, pero es lanzado a tres metros

Neji que había golpeado a naruto leve serio – naruto, ni se te ocurra que dejare que Hinata valla contigo y menos a buscar un hotel – decía serio

Hinata suspira – neji-nisan naruto-kun solo me estaba invitando – dice apenada y va ayudar a naruto

Bee miraba al hyuga – oye mocoso tranquilo que con anko iremos a buscar su nido de amor yeah – decía Bee rapeando, mientras Neji suspiraba

Yuguito suspira- bien busquemos un hotel – dice caminando con los otros detrás

Gaara hablaba con fu se habían unido mucho tanto que ya eran pareja – fu podemos compartir habitación – decía inocente

Fu se sonroja toda – si nos dejan claro Gaara

Haku cargaba a Karin – creo que ya puedo caminar haku – decía Karin sobre el aun sonrojada

Ahorita revisamos tu pie te diré si puedes caminar ya si – dice haku caminando con los otros

Bolita a su lado mira a haku –seguro dices que sigue mal para estar a su lado - ríe al ver que logro su objetivo de que se sonrojaran ambos

Roge que caminaba junto a Utakata suspira- oye ahorita vamos a entrenar – dice sabía que los demás saldrían con sus parejas

Utakata le mira – roge yo... – le presta atención a una babosa que aparece con un pergamino lo toma y lee- no puedo, debo ir a ser algo – dice y se aleja del grupo rápidamente, luego de que le enviara un mensaje a ino con una babosa mientras venían ella le había avisado que estaba de misión en una pequeña comunidad del país del arroz le caería de sorpresa

Roge suspira y va con Alex – maldición – decía suspirando

Alex miraba a su amigo – que pasa niño feo – dice riendo caminando junto a sora que hablaba animada junto a Deidara

Cállate, ahora andan todos emparejados y englobados – decía mirando a su amigo serio

Alex reía – ven dejemos las cosas en el cuarto y entrenamos si – dice al ver que sonríe para entrar al hotel que escogió anko

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Cinco minutos después Utakata salía de la aldea – espero alcanzarla - decía y frenaba al sentir a alguien detrás, se detenía en un prado sacando su flauta – salga –grita seria

Itachi salía detrás de un árbol sorprendiendo a Utakata- bajaste tu guardia sabes pude asesinarte desde que saliste- dice acercándose y suspira viendo con su Sharingan el pergamino que tenía en su porta kunai – sabes que si asuma te ve llegar o inochi te acabaran Utakata que es lo que piensas hacer

Utakata se maldice al haber sido descubierto – esconderme y tomar a ino unas horas de rehén – dice contándole el plan ahora que lo decía en verdad era un plan muy bobo en si

Itachi suspira y le abraza por los hombros – crees que funcionara, que luego a ino no la podrán bajo interrogación cuando aparezca – dice viéndolo suspirar – sabes muchas veces planee hacer lo mismo robarme a Shizune- Utakata lo mira algo sorprendido-vamos te contare de camino a la aldea –dice comenzando a caminar a su lado

Utakata asiente – si Itachi-ni – decía caminando a su lado escuchándolo atento y a la vez pensando en aquella rubia

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shizune que había llegado al hotel ya que habían salido con Itachi de la reunión repartía los cuartos – bien Alex, bolita, naruto, roge, Gaara, juanto, Neji, Itachi, Bee, Utakata, Deidara y haku compartirán cuarto- los nombrados asienten – sora, fu, anko, yo, yuguito, Karin, Hinata compartiremos cuarto, Minato-san, Kushina-san uno y Zabuza, Jiraiya y el camino otro – decía viendo a todos asentir y subir

Haku bajaba a Karin en el cuarto de las chicas y le revisaba el pie- Ohh en verdad eres Uzumaki sanas muy rápido además ya puedes caminar, pero no saltar o entrenar- dice sentándose a su lado

Karin asiente sonrojada – gracias haku – decía no negaba que estos tres días los había pasado muy bien gracias a el

 **Bésala –** decía kokuo a haku en su mente - **sé que lo quieres hacer hazlo es la oportunidad -** leve negar y suspirar, suspira y envía una corriente de chakra atrás de haku

Haku al sentir que algo le empuja se va hacia delante besando a Karin abre amplio sus ojos

Karin sin esperar el beso lo mira colocándose toda roja

Shizune, anko se asomaban y ven la escena riendo bajo

Haku se separa todo rojo – yo lo siento fue kokuo no quería yo – traga saliva apenado mientras el bijuu reía en el interior del menor

Karin toda roja – haku a mí me gusto- decía roja y se acerca a él besándolo, haku se sorprende y corresponde

Anko tomaba una foto – Aww mira no es lindo iré a mostrarle a Zabuza – dice saliendo a correr

Haku y Karin al oírla se separan y ven a la puerta – Shizune-san – decía Karin toda roja

Hola chicos, no se preocupen perdón interrumpir solo vine a ver tu pierna - dice Shizune entrando a revisarla, haku se levanta todo rojo y sale para que puedan revisar a Karin

Porque hiciste eso kokuo – decía haku mentalmente

 **Jajajaja no niegues te gusto además si fuera por ti le hubieras besado que, en cinco años, muchacho si la quieres díselo o lo hare yo –** decía viendo a haku todo sonrojado yendo al cuarto

…... **Konoha…**

Genma estaba en la puerta junto a Izumo cuando ven tres batas negras con nubes rojas pasar corriendo – pero que – dice Izumo y sale tras ellos

Tsunade estaba revisando un papeleo cuando siente entrar por la ventana a alguien, se levanta rápido y mira a los de las batas confundida- Nagato que haces aquí

Nagato le sonríe, el daimyo, camino y demon se quitan la capota – venimos a hablar urgente contigo – dice serio

Izumo entraba por la puerta jadeando – Tsunade-sama – dice y ve a Nagato – entraron sin avisar

Tsunade asiente – tranquilo Izumo yo me encargo – dice despachándolo y bloquea la oficina – cuéntame que pasa

Nagato asiente – fuimos donde el feudal del fuego, danzo le estaba manipulando – dice viendo la sorpresa de la sannin – eso no es todo, te ha pedido guardias después del examen chunin – la ve negar

No, le envié una carta me dijo que le gustaron los que tiene así que por ahora no pediría – decía Tsunade recordando que no le había puesto mucha atención a ello

Nagato suspira encajando cosas – veras no te pedirá, varios guardias son del sonido

Tsunade se sorprende y sienta suspirando – maldición la cosa esta peor de lo que pensé, que más les dijo me imagino que fueron a hablar del contrato nupcial

Benji se sentaba asintiendo – se puso furioso, en pocas palabras nos amenazó – decía explicándole lo sucedido – Tsunade sé que no debería meterme, pero en verdad debes tener cuidado si sus aliados son Orochimaru y danzo como sospecharon atacaran la parte de la aldea que puedan controlar más fácil y afectar

Tsunade asiente – gracias Benji-san, han sabido algo de los Jinchurikis – dice viendo negar a Nagato pues también le preocupaban además de que necesitaba buenas noticias ahora

Demon se acerca a la ventana al oír unos golpes – Tsunade-sama – señala una rana que trata de entrar

Tsunade la deja entrar, recibe una rosa y un pergamino comenzando a leerlo en voz alta

 _Tsunade hime_

 _Nos separamos con Nagato hace tres días en la frontera del país de la hierba, ame y el del fuego, viajamos a la aldea de la hierba allí haku encontró una chica Karin según Kurama y el fénix es Uzumaki, en pocas palabras viaja con nosotros además de que Kurama sintió el chakra de Orochimaru en la aldea de la hierba, hoy llegaremos a la aldea del arroz de ahí pasaremos al país del fuego para no pasar por el del sonido, luego al país de aguas termales y bajaremos a Uzu por favor cuidarse_

 _Con amor Jiraiya_

Nagato al oírlo asiente- otro Uzumaki bien por lo menos una buena noticia, pero Orochimaru en la hierba, es cerca al palacio feudal – decía pensativo

Tsunade asiente mirando la flor – de pronto estaba hablando con el feudal y si danzo estaba allí es lo más probable, mantendré un ojo sobre él, además que si esta con Orochimaru estará con Tobi – decía suspirando y hablaban de otros temas como el de un mundo sin feudales, esta había sorprendido a Tsunade, pero le agradaba la idea

…. **Hierva…**

Itachi entraba con Utakata al hotel – ven vamos al cuarto me gustaría hablar con todos – decía viendo a él joven asentir mientras a su lado iba Deidara que habían encontrado por el camino

Haku, naruto, Gaara, Neji, juanto, roge estaban distribuyéndose las camas

Datebayo déjame arriba – dice naruto jalando a Alex que caía al suelo y rápido se sube

Narutooooo – grita el pelirrojo y se lanza sobre él, pero es detenido en el aire – maldición suéltame – ve a juanto que lo había detenido

Mira- decía el pelinegro señalando a Itachi que le llamaba a una de las camas dobles y lo suelta

Naruto se baja cayendo junto a Itachi, Alex se levanta y suspira reuniéndose con los demás junto a juanto

Utakata se sentaba suspirando – bien se preguntaran porque quiero hablar con ustedes no – dice Itachi serio mirando a cada uno – verán sé que ahorita están empezando una época hormonal muy fuerte – todos se sonrojan hasta juanto que se preguntaba cómo había acabado en esta charla – por eso quiero que tengan en cuenta que cuando tengan dudas pregúntenme o a Minato, Jiraiya, Zabuza, hasta Bee si les da pena esta Kushina, anko, yuguito y Shizune – dice y seguía hablándoles

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Dos horas después llegaba Minato, Kushina, Zabuza, Jiraiya al hotel, se dirigían al cuarto de las chicas – podemos pasar- preguntaba Minato recibiendo un si abría y entraba

Anko, Karin, yuguito, Hinata, fu, sora, Shizune, chomei, Matatabi, saiken estaban allí reunidas debido a que afuera llovía – como les fue – preguntaba Shizune

Bien, nada inusual nos quedaremos tres días ayudaremos al líder en varias misiones y partiremos- decía Kushina tomando asiento

Jiraiya, Minato y Zabuza se quedaban en la puerta al estar solo las chicas – donde están los demás – decía el sannin cerquita a la puerta era lo mejor además debía estar precavido

Itachi-ni les está dando una charla de hormonas jajajaja – reía sora haciendo que varias rían y los hombres se miren

Kushina sonríe – Aww que tierno, mina-kun – ve a su esposo que la ve confundido – quiero enseñarles a las chicas a maquillarse o pintarse las uñas me ayudas

Minato palidece recordando una vez que ayudo a Kushina y Mikoto junto a fugaku, ese día se prometió no volver a apostar a cumplir los caprichos más femeninos de Kushina - ehh iré a ver cómo están los chicos, yo creo que – mira que Jiraiya y Zabuza ya se habían retirado – Bee – jalaba al rapero que llegaba algo mojado – ayudara – lo entra a la pieza y sale corriendo de allí

Bee confundido los miraba e inocente se acercaba a anko mientras todas miraban tétricamente a su pobre victima

Minato respira aliviado entrando donde los chicos – de la que me salvo Bee – dice y ve que Jiraiya, Zabuza ya se habían unido a la conversación y se les unía

Gaara, haku, Utakata, Neji, juanto, Alex, roge, bolita y naruto estaban todos rojos no podían salir corriendo pues los bijuus estaban apoyando también esa charla

Roge, juanto y Neji suspiran minutos después cruzándose de brazos porque tenían que estar aquí sí ni tenían pareja – me quiero ir – decía roge a Alex

Yo igual- dice viendo los libros, afiches y demás que habían sacado los adultos para hablarles de las relaciones, el sexo, la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres en un aspecto reproductor- pero no podemos – decía y tomaba un paquete de color rosado que había allí mirándolo

Deidara había creado varias figuras de arcillas para representar lo hablado por todos.

Minato sacaba una caja de condones y un pepino mientras los jóvenes se ponían rojos como tomates no deseando seguir allí – bien les enseñaremos a colocar los preservativos así que un voluntario – dice con una gran sonrisa viendo a su hijo, naruto negaba más rojo que el cabello de Kushina

Los más jóvenes se miraban y al ver distraído a uno de ellos entre todos lo empujan

Ehh – miraba a sus amigos mientras caía frente a Minato mirándolo mientras le señalaba el preservativo y el pepino – Ohh no – decía Alex rojo como tomate escuchando a sus amigos, el camino animal reír bajo sabía que sus padres se estaban divirtiendo al ver esto

….. **Ame….**

Aww mi bebe pondrá su primer preservativo – decía Konan grabando con una cámara pues Yahiko a través del lazo que tenía con los caminos y Nagato de su mano salía chakra reflejando en una pared la imagen de lo que veía el camino animal

Los demás le escuchaban Sasori, hidan, kakuzu, kisame y Yahiko que estaban allí reían esto sería un buen recuerdo para molestar a los mocosos después, tenían un gran plato de crispetas frente a ellos

… **.. Konoha….**

estando en la oficina Kage, Nagato estaba haciendo lo mismo que Yahiko mientras todos reían Tsunade, Kakashi, iruka, Gai, lee, asuma, kurenai, Benji, demon, Tenten el trio inoshikacho sus hijos y Hiashi estaban allí riendo de la suerte de los menores

Ino miraba estaba roja como los demás menores allí – por lo menos Utakata ya sabrá protegerse – dice bajo pues habían acabado de llegar del país del arroz con su padre y su equipo

Inochi al escuchar murmurar a su hija le mira – ino dijiste algo

Ino rápidamente niega roja mientras los demás reían creían saber lo que pensaba la menor

… **Konoha al siguiente día…**

Temprano en la mañana salían de la aldea rumbo a ame Nagato, el feudal y demon mientras dejaban a Tsunade intrigada en que aria con danzo

….. **Tres días después…**

Jiraiya salía junto al grupo de la aldea – bien descansaremos kilómetros antes de llegar a la frontera del sonido desde allí sin descansar hasta el país de las aguas termales – dice viendo a todos habían elegido ir así debido a que el líder del arroz les había pagado por unas misiones realizadas en los días anteriores y ahora debían recuperar tiempo así que no pasarían por el país del fuego si no derecho por el sonido esperando no encontrarse a Orochimaru o algún shinobi

Todos asentían, Zabuza llevando a Karin – bien ya repasaremos la formación para pasar por el sonido cuando paremos – dice serio comenzando a saltar con los otros a su alrededor

Los mocosos saltaban, las chicas se habían reído de los muchachos, pero para su sorpresa, al otro día la charla les toco a ellas, Hinata se había desmayado más de 20 veces.

… **Amegakure….**

Llegaba el grupo de Nagato y les comentaba lo sucedido

Konan que estaba allí bebiendo un café suspiraba – podemos decir que ahora tenemos otro enemigo es sao, al unirse a danzo y Orochimaru – decía suspirando este enemigo tal vez no era poderoso en chakra, pero si con varias alianzas políticas y económicas

Yahiko los miraba- debemos avisar a los demás para que estén pendientes por si sus feudales les dicen algo o les proponen – dice y todos asienten comenzando a realizar los mensajes

… **bosques del arroz…** ….

El grupo de Minato esperaba que callera la noche estando a kilómetros de la frontera con el sonido – bien Kushina, Gaara, sora, Neji, Hinata, Bee, Zabuza, juanto irán de primeras, los hyuga siempre activos sus byakugan sin detenerse hasta las termales si nos va bien llegaremos en seis horas tardaremos toda la noche – decía Minato despidiendo a los nombrados que arrancaban

En 10 minutos arranca Minato llevando a Karin debido a su velocidad, roge, el camino con sus dojutsus activos, Utakata, anko, Deidara, yuguito y Shizune- dice Jiraiya y ve a los demás – naruto, Alex, Itachi, bolita, haku, fu, yo Jiraiya, partiremos en 15 minutos cuidando la retaguardia de todos- dice viendo como asienten y arrancan al tiempo establecido

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la mañana bosques de el país de las aguas termales, caía a unos cincuenta kilómetros lejos de la frontera del sonido Hinata y Neji jadeando nunca habían viajado tantas horas sin parar

Eso que Gai-sensei nos entrenaba por varias horas – decía Neji mientras Hinata asiente desactivando su byakugan estaban agotados

Zabuza los mira – vamos no se quejen, debemos seguir hasta la aldea ya que es de mañana llegaremos allí en cuatro o cinco horas – decía mirando que caían dos minutos después Minato aun cargando a Karin – como les fue

Minato sin soltar a Karin – bien, no hubo sospechas – dice viendo a roge jadear para luego ver a los hyuga – pueden seguir – les preguntaba a los propietarios del byakugan

Hinata y Neji se miraban habían sido seis horas sin parar a toda su velocidad – primero debemos descansar Minato-san – decía cortes Hinata

Naruto llegaba con su grupo y corre donde Hinata- estas bien Hinata-chan- dice preocupado

Itachi mira que todos están bien- debemos seguir avanzando estaremos seguros al llegar a la aldea está a cinco horas – decía viendo a Minato bajar a Karin

Jiraiya asiente- es cierto, por lo que veo Neji, Hinata están agotados no podrán ir a nuestro ritmo, haku lleva a Karin así Minato descansa, Utakata te ayudara a mitad de camino – dice viendo asentir a haku – naruto llevaras a Hinata medio camino, el otro medio la lleva anko, Kushina y Zabuza llevaran a Neji – dice viendo que Neji y Hinata asienten apenados – juanto – mira al muchacho jadeando – el camino te llevara

No, puedo solo – decía el pelinegro jadeando no quería ser llevado, podía ser el rehén, pero debía mantener su orgullo, aunque eso de rehén como que no era después de todo lo trataban igual que los demás, aunque aún tenían sobre el los sellos

Alex le mira – ero-sensei le ayudare a camino – dice y se acerca a juanto – sube – le ofrece su espalda

No – dice serio juanto cruzándose de brazos ese mocoso no lo convencería

Alex lo mira serio – subes o te encadeno – dice viendo que negaba, sacaba unas cadenas de chakra amarando a juanto a su espalda el cual se retorcía tratando de zafarse – vamos – decía comenzando a saltar

Todos los demás le ven con una gota en su nuca- pobre juanto, de todos los que hay en este mundo y tuvo que caerle bien a ese mocoso – decía Jiraiya riendo y arrancaba mientras naruto cargaba a Hinata, Kushina a Neji y haku a Karin comenzando a avanzar

Maldito mocoso suéltame – gritaba juanto retorciéndose quien se creía este peladito para tratarlo así, suspiraba minutos después y se dejaba llevar – que quieres conmigo – decía a Alex luego de una hora de viaje

Alex saltaba junto a los demás – que seamos amigos – decía dejando a juanto sorprendido y bufando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Cinco horas después el grupo llegaba a la aldea de las aguas termales, se dirigía a un hotel exclusivo para personajes famosos, viajar con Minato, Zabuza, Kushina, Itachi o Jiraiya a este país tenía sus ventajas – bien chicos aquí cada uno tendrá su cuarto, descansen recorran el hotel que estaremos dos días en la aldea – dice Minato yendo a hablar con el administrador que lo esperaba junto a Kushina, Jiraiya y Zabuza

Wow datebayo es genial este lugar, vamos Hinata-chan – jalaba la chica sonrojada hacia la piscina

Neji miraba a naruto y Hinata – oye donde la llevas – salía tras él, fu jalaba a Gaara hacia allí con los demás detrás hasta Karin y juanto

... **tres días después en algún lugar remoto…**

Tobi aparecía en una espiral frente a sao no se encontraban en el palacio feudal si no en sus afueras – sao-sama – le saluda y se acerca caminando

Sao se inclinaba – madara-sama que lo trae ante mí – dice sus ojos se veían perdidos

Tobi sonríe al verle, no negaría que haberlo controlado era muy buena decisión – vine porque danzo me informo que se reunió con el feudal del agua y el Amekage – decía mirando el lugar era una de las casas de campo del feudal

Si mi lord estuvo aquí, defendieron a los demonios, usted me dirá que desea que haga - decía con la mirada perdida

Por ahora nada sigue haciendo y aumentando tratos con el sonido, trata de fortalecer lazos con los demás feudales aparte de sus kages – dice mirándole a los ojos mientras los de Tobi daban vueltas con su Sharingan activado- al único feudal que no le enviaras tratado es al del agua, Konoha comenzaras de a poco a quitar tratos con ella haciendo que la ciudadanía se revele contra su Kage – dice serio y se aleja de el

Si mi lord- decía el feudal

Tobi pensativo desaparecía en una espiral *que hago* esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza

El feudal volvía a sus negocios mientras sus ojos se normalizarán como si nada pasara por su mente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En los muelles de las aguas termales se encontraba el grupo de Minato subiendo con sus cosas a un barco rumbo a Uzu

Alex, roge, juanto, Deidara e Itachi se habían alejado un poco debido a que les enviaron a comprar víveres, los dos usuarios del Sharingan junto a Deidara se adelantaron a dejar las cosas

Juanto caminaba junto al pelirrojo pensativo en lo que había vivido este último mes

Alex le mira y lo detiene – préstame tu brazo – dice sorprendiendo a juanto que solo asiente y se lo pasa, Alex muerde su labio sacando una gota de sangre la coloca en el sello de supresión desactivándolo por completo, daba Alex otro giro en otro sello – listo – dice el pelirrojo sonriendo y vuelve a caminar

Juanto se sorprende al sentir de nuevo su chakra y se queda allí parado viendo al pelirrojo que se aleja a unos 100 metros mostrándole que le había quitado el sello de restricción, además que sentía fluir su chakra – me podría ir, viajar por unas horas – dice mirando tras de el a unos metros el bosque y frente a el Alex, cierra sus ojos y activa su Sharingan * _podría ir a buscar a Tobi-sama que me arregle mis ojos *_ pensaba

Alex le miraba lo que había hecho solo bolita que estaba con los demás, el fénix y él lo sabían, esperaba que salieran las cosas como las pensó –hey juanto te quedaras o vamos – dice sonriéndole y llamándole con la mano

Juanto mira de nuevo el bosque y suspira * _debería ir con ellos?, Tobi-sama no me busco *_ miraba el bosque y pensaba para comenzar a caminar, mientras Alex le veía

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minato ya todos estaban en el barco – oye Alex- grita al ver al pelirrojo que caminaba hacia ellos y subía al barco – donde esta juanto – dice serio haciendo que todos vieran al pelirrojo

Alex miraba a Minato tragando saliva – ehh p.… pues veras yo – rascaba su nuca juanto había agarrado hacia el bosque y él había caminado al barco- juanto pues las veras….

 **Continuara….**


	41. Chapter 41: reuniones

**Capítulo 41: reuniones**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **barco para Uzu….**

Minato ya todos estaban en el barco – oye Alex- grita al ver al pelirrojo que caminaba hacia ellos y subía al barco – donde esta juanto – dice serio haciendo que todos vieran al pelirrojo, algunos golpearan sus caras con sus manos ya suponiendo lo que pasaba le había dejado libre

Alex miraba a Minato tragando saliva – ehh p.… pues veras yo – rascaba su nuca juanto había agarrado hacia el bosque y él había caminado al barco- juanto pues las veras….

Aquí estoy – dice juanto llegando corriendo y jadeando para luego subir al barco, la mayoría le veía sorprendidos, le gustaba que el pelirrojo no lo dejara quieto por que volvió si era libre

Alex sonríe y se lanza sobre el abrazándole- viniste yo sabía – dice fastidiando al pelinegro que pensaba porque no mejor se había alejado de ese mocoso que tanto le había fastidiado la vida este último mes

Jiraiya le dice al capitán que ya podían partir así que el barco arrancaba

Minato los miraba – me explica ya que paso y por qué quitaste sus sellos de restricción y alejamiento – dice serio sentando a los dos jóvenes frente a el

Alex tragaba saliva – Minato-sensei, es que – rasca su cabeza- ustedes me dijeron que podía elegir cuando quitarlos y pues decidí que hoy, pero mira lo puse a escoger si irse o venir con nosotros y aquí esta – decía señalándoselo abrazando de nuevo al pelinegro que le miraba fastidiado

Minato suspira – juanto algo que decir – dice pidiendo paciencia para no matar al pelirrojo

Juanto miraba al pelirrojo pensando si aún podía irse como que quería cambiar de decisión, al oír a Minato lo mira negando – no Minato-sama, él dice la verdad me puso a escoger, yo fui hacia el bosque pero luego me devolví y aquí estoy, yo sé que me preguntara porque me devolví si ya era libre lo que sucede es que no sé qué rumbo tomar, así que me quedare con ustedes hasta que decida qué hacer con mi vida – dice como si nada sorprendiendo a todos para ser tumbado por Alex que lo volvía a abraza- maldición bájate mocoso – dice tratando de sacárselo de encima

Minato suspira y se endereza abrazando a Kushina por la cintura – tu dijiste que querías hartos hijos así que hay están- señala a Alex y juanto para esquivar un puño de su esposa

Yo sé que lo dije mina-kun, sabes que como Konan he aprendido a querer los mocosos como míos, pero tú al ser el padre debes ayudar a que no pelen – dice y tomaba de la oreja a Alex llevándolo a un lado para que dejara a juanto tranquilo mientras lo oía quejarse, Kushina volvía y le ayudaba al pelinegro para luego ir a hablar con el

…... **Kumo**...

El Raikage se encontraba leyendo unos documentos junto a Darui de unos 23 años, cuando entraba omoi a la oficina, levanta su mirada viendo que venía con uno de los caminos de Nagato lo cual le parecía extraño y les hacía seguir

Omoi el chico entraba y sellaba el lugar sorprendiendo al Raikage junto a Darui – perdón jefe, sé que no le gusta, pero es necesario imagínese si nos escuchan y luego atacan moriremos esparcidos por el mundo – decía tomando asiento

El Raikage y Darui suspiran al oír la exageración del shinobi

La mano derecha del Raikage Darui miraba serio a la peli naranja con barras – quien es

Raikage le miraba y negaba – Darui es uno de los caminos de Nagato, te he contado de ellos, de Akatsuki – dice viéndolo asentir – solo presta cuidado y tu camino me explicaras porque uno de los caminos de Nagato está aquí, paso algo con los Jinchurikis- dice levantándose rápido

El camino negaba tomando asiento y sacando un pergamino – léalo, nuestro líder se comunicará a través de mi cuando acabe – decía colocando el pergamino en la mesa

El Raikage se sentaba y lo tomaba colocando algo de su sangre leyéndolo junto a Darui

 _Raikage-sama_

 _Le escribimos para informarle primeramente que los Jinchurikis se encuentran camino a Uzu como se había dicho además viajan con el cuarto Hokage Minato Namizake Senju, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Itachi, Uzumaki Shizune, Zabuza momochi, Deidara, anko mitarashi, juanto Uchiha y Jiraiya el cual se devolverá a Konoha dos semanas luego de llegar a Uzu donde se enviara desde allí a los Shinobis seleccionados a Uzu, le enviamos esta carta para informarle, además de que pedimos deje ir a omoi al entrenamiento en Uzu, si gusta otros tres más que usted desee, lo segundo por lo que le escribimos será comunicado a través del camino_

 _Posdata_

 _Esperamos le dé posada al camino mientras piensa lo que le diremos a través de el_

 _Firma: los Amekages, Akatsuki, daimyo del agua, Konoha_

El Raikage suspira dejando el pergamino a un lado y miraba al camino – habla que sucede

El camino su Rinnegan daba una vuelta y su voz se parecía a la de Nagato- Raikage sabrá sobre los acontecimientos presentados con el feudal del fuego – dice viéndolo asentir – queremos informarle que este se ha unido a danzo, Orochimaru y probablemente Tobi, lo cual deja a Konoha en una posición complicada, sabrá la importancia de los feudales para las aldeas, por eso queremos saber si contamos con su fidelidad debido a que pensamos que a través de sao influenciara Tobi a los demás feudales para sí afectar Konoha, o las aldeas que estén con los Jinchurikis, entendemos si no es fiel a Akatsuki, Konoha, Amegakure, los Jinchurikis y el feudal del agua, solo le pedimos que si esa es su decisión no entre en conflicto con ninguno de nuestros aleados – decía mirando al Raikage

El Raikage suspira y veía a omoi junto a Darui que solo ponían cuidado- es una decisión que debo pensar, mi feudal hasta el momento no se ha pronunciado tengo una reunión con él en cinco días por eso dejare que el camino se quede para que escuchen mi veredicto después de la reunión – decía serio – tomando el tema de quienes irán a el entrenamiento con los Jinchurikis enviare a omoi, Karui y Darui – esto sorprendía a Darui

Raikage-sama yo debo ayudarle a usted en la aldea y cuidar de ella- decía pues no había aceptado antes ir a conocer los Jinchurikis

El Raikage le mira – lose, pero Samui y C me ayudaran, tu deberás ir cuidar de omoi y Karui que no se metan en líos además que necesito que tu Darui como mi sucesor se fortalezca – dice sorprendiendo al joven y ve al camino - alguna otra cosa

El camino asiente volviendo a hablar saca un pergamino- debido a que Bee y yuguito son parte de Akatsuki nos han pedido ser revocados de ser Shinobis de Kumokagure – ve la sorpresa del Raikage y como se levanta dispuesto a discutir- esto no solo fue cosa de ellos, de los demás Jinchurikis se hará lo mismo, observaría la banda de Itachi Uzumaki, recordara su explicación – dice viéndolo asentir – estas serán dadas a los Jinchurikis haciéndolos así Shinobis representantes de las aldeas aliadas pero primordial su seguridad ante todo – decía serio levantándose

Raikage apretaba sus puños – a menos que yuguito y Bee no me comuniquen esto por escrito o den la cara no aceptare tal cosa- decía furioso, no era cualquier cosa lo que dejaba ser parte de la aldea eran dos Jinchurikis que habían costado vidas y esfuerzos por conseguirlos

El camino asiente – les informare que envíen la carta lo más antes posible – decía serio

Darui solo miraba al Raikage lo que pedía ese tal Nagato era algo que no se podía permitir, después de todo eran parte del armamento de Kumo no.

Omoi se levanta sorprendido de tanta información – camino le guiare a su cuarto donde estará estos días – decía quitando los sellos y saliendo junto al nombrado dejando el Raikage y Darui con mil cosas en la cabeza

Raikage bufaba suspirando miraba la aldea pensativo, después de todo apreciaba a yuguito y su hermano, pero era justo condenarlos a una aldea que los rechazaba.

… **Kirikagure** ….

La Mizukage se encontraba en una reunión con su mano derecha chojuro – debemos asistir ambos con el feudal – decía seria escuchando que golpeaban da la orden de pasar

Entraba un chunin con un camino tras el – Mizukage-sama vinieron a hablar con usted – dice reverenciándose y saliendo

Mizukage se sorprende al ver el camino da indicaciones a chojuro para que selle la sala – paso algo con los Jinchurikis – pregunta al camino que se sienta

No- dice con la voz de Nagato sorprendiéndoles – los Jinchurikis están bien, llegando a Uzu en unas semanas partirán unos Shinobis seleccionados a entrenar a Uzu con ellos por si desea enviar a alguno, lo que sucede es que como es de su conocimiento lo que paso con el feudal del fuego, hace poco fue el feudal del agua conmigo a hablar con sao, nos dimos cuenta que esta con Orochimaru, danzo y posiblemente Tobi, sabe usted la importancia de un feudal para una aldea por eso ahorita Konoha está en una posición delicada debido a esto pensamos que Tobi buscara la forma a través de sao de convencer a los demás feudales contra Konoha, queremos saber cuál es su posición debido a que Amegakure, Akatsuki y Benji el feudal del agua apoyara a Konoha, pedimos posada para el camino mientras tienen una respuesta además de que Utakata informa que dejara ser shinobi de Kiri- dice sorprendiendo a la Mizukage – debido a que se les dará las diademas que tenía Itachi en la frente mostrando a si su fidelidad a Akatsuki y sus aliados donde la primordial son los Jinchurikis, igualmente esta decisión la tomaron ellos, si usted desea pediremos a Utakata que envié una carta aclarando sus dudas – decía serio

Mizukage suspira – bien quedarse en unos días informare la decisión además de que si necesito una carta de Utakata explicándome la decisión – decía seria – tomando el tema de los Shinobis que serán enviados enviare a chojuro – el nombrado se sorprende – necesito que mi sucesor aparte de tener amplios conocimientos este bien entrenado

Chojuro de unos dieciocho años se reverencia – gracias Mizukage-sama – decía cortes sorprendido porque le había dicho sucesor

Mizukage sonríe – por favor lleva al camino a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes- decía viéndolos salir y mira la aldea suspirando su mente divagaba en lo que pasaba además de lo que había pasado hace unas semanas en aquella boda.

… **ame….**

Nagato jadeaba un poco terminando de hablar con el Kage de Kumo y Kiri- al parecer en unos días nos dirán – decía estirando su cuello el jutsu que usaba gastaba bastante chakra debido a la lejanía de los lugares además de que las conversaciones eran largas y no estaba acostumbrado

Yahiko le miraba estando allí con los demás miembros de Akatsuki – hay que esperar su decisión después de todo del lado que se pongan el rival no solo afectara el poder de la aldea si no también su economía y estabilidad – decía moviendo en su mano un kunai

Kisame tomaba la palabra – a mi parecer Kiri aceptara, acaba de salir hace menos de siete u ocho años de una revolución esto causara que piensen mejor las cosas además la Mizukage es razonable – decía comiendo algo de fruta

Benji el feudal del agua que estaba allí leyendo unos papeles los mira – el que dudará será el Raikage, su pueblo siempre ha querido tener el poder y al separarse de dos Jinchurikis será un gran golpe para la aldea y país además su feudal es un hombre amante del poder no razona cuando se le quita algo, hay que esperar – decía serio

Nagato asiente sintiendo como el otro camino llegaba a Iwa – es hora de hablar con el viejo – dice y mira la mano que le tocaba el hombro – que pasa ángel

Konan suspira al verle – deberías descansar, el gasto de chakra es mucho – dice seria

Nagato le sonríe bajo – tranquila estaré bien – dice besando su mejilla y conectándose con el camino

… **Iwa…**

El tsuchikage se encontraba hablando con han, roshi Kurotsuchi su nieta de unos 15 años y akatsushi de unos 18 años estos eran sus guardaespaldas al escuchar la puerta, onoki da la orden de pasar sorprendiéndose al ver a uno de los caminos

El camino entraba con una reverencia – hola viejo como estas – sonaba la voz de Nagato, los dos jóvenes veían al recién llegado con una gota en la cabeza

Han y roshi comenzaban a reír conocían bien que ya todos le decían así.

onoki suspira ofreciéndole asiento y sellando el lugar- por lo menos algo de respeto no, eres el Amekage con razón esos mocosos no respetan – decía suspirando y abre amplio sus ojos – están bien paso algo – esto llamaba la atención de roshi y han

Los más jóvenes miraban extrañados de ver la familiaridad con la que trataba a esa persona que nunca habían visto además de que tenía una diadema rara como shinobi de ame, Iwa y una nube roja en la mitad parecida a las de su bata

relájate viejo no pasó nada con ellos los Jinchurikis están bien, en unos días llegan a Uzu, además quería decirte en unas semanas partirán unos Shinobis seleccionados a entrenar a Uzu con ellos por si desea enviar a alguno – decía viendo los jóvenes, con su mano saludaba a roshi y han que sonreían, luego vuelve a ver a onoki- lo que sucede es relacionado con lo que paso con el feudal del fuego, hace poco fue el feudal del agua conmigo a hablar con sao, nos dimos cuenta que esta con Orochimaru, danzo y posiblemente Tobi, pues ya con los años usted sabrá la importancia de un feudal para una aldea – dice viéndolo suspirar y asentir - por eso ahorita Konoha está en una posición delicada con sao debido a esto pensamos que Tobi buscara la forma a través de sao de convencer a los demás feudales contra Konoha, la verdad es que iré al grano queremos saber cuál es su posición debido a que Amegakure, Akatsuki y Benji el feudal del agua apoyara a Konoha, sabemos que no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera así que por favor pedimos posada para el camino- decía viéndolo asentir mientras le hacia una señal para que siguiera hablando – jajajaja usted como siempre sospechando que hay algo más pues está en lo correcto fu y los demás Jinchurikis dejaran de ser Shinobis de sus respectivas aldeas – esto hacía que onoki le mirara extrañado, han y roshi se sorprendían pero sonreían y los más jóvenes se sorprendían– esto se debe a que se les dará las diademas que tiene el camino y Itachi en la frente mostrando a si su fidelidad a Akatsuki y sus aliados donde la primordial son los Jinchurikis, si usted desea pediremos a fu que envié una carta aclarando sus dudas – decía el camino cortes

onoki suspira recostándose en su silla – deberé pensar lo primero de los feudales, debo reunirme con el mío en unos días veré que sucede, pero sepan que lo más probable es que me una a ustedes aunque sea viejo sé que el feudal se le deben poner límites de lo que haga en la aldea- decía serio y luego seguía hablando- lo de los Shinobis ya tengo a dos que irán – le sonríe a su nieta y el joven que le ven confundidos – lo de fu no niego que me lo esperaba después de todos siempre han estado juntos, dile que envié su carta pero que tiene mi apoyo desde ya – decía sonriéndole

Queremos ir viejo – decía roshi junto a han – ándale tus guarda espaldas deben ser fuertes además así cuidaremos a estos dos – señala a los jóvenes que le ven serios

El tsuchikage suspiraba – Ummm no se – ve el camino que sonreía – si Nagato deja el camino en Iwa mientras ustedes vuelven después de todo se van cuatro Shinobis – dice serio

Claro, los chicos estarán felices de ver a han y roshi – decía el camino mientras los más jóvenes miraban todo confundido

Bien entonces, roshi ya que estas tan eufórico lleva al camino a su cuarto mientras explico todo a mi nieta y akatsushi – dice mientras los ve salir, se queda explicándole a los jóvenes lo que pasaba junto a han

….. **Ame….**

Nagato cortaba la conexión y jadeaba recibiendo un vaso de agua lo tomaba su cabello rojo se había opacado aun rosado oscuro – no pensé que pidiera tanto chakra – decía recostándose en el sillón

Yahiko miraba a los presentes- bien ya saben sus misiones así que ir- dice dando la orden para que salieran y ve a Nagato, le ayudaba junto a Konan a llevarlo a recostar

Konan se quedaba con él, Yahiko salía hacer misiones

… **cuatro días después en algún lugar remoto cerca de Kumo…**

Se observaban cinco hombres muy bien presentados en una sala, entre ellos sao

El feudal del fuego se levantaba – bien los he citado aquí para hablar sobre una situación que me preocupa creo que se han enterado que rompí mi trato con el feudal del agua – decía serio

El feudal del país del viento tomaba la palabra – eso supe, porque fue después de todo los beneficios eran muy buenos – preguntaba un hombre joven se veía en su rostro que era nuevo en esto

El feudal del país del trueno – escuche y le pensaba pedir información al Raikage pues mañana me reúno con el – dice un hombre de mediana edad

Sao miraba a los que habían tomado la palabra – fue culpa de Akatsuki creo que han escuchado de ellos es un grupo de Shinobis entre ellos de rango S, dos sannin, los Jinchurikis y por si no sabían los kages de Iwagakure, Kumokagure, Kirikagure, Amegakure, Konoha, la cascada y el daimyo del agua – dice sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de los daimyos

Comoooo a mí la Mizukage no me ha dicho nada – decía serio el feudal de el país de la niebla

Ni a mí – decía el feudal del trueno

Porque Suna no está allí – dice serio el del viento

Sao veía la reacción de los tres y ve al feudal que no dijo nada – por lo visto usted sabia no- dice serio

El feudal del país de la tierra suspira, era un hombre ya de edad – sí, antes de que pregunten porque no les había comentado es porque pensé que con sus kages tenían una mejor relación para que les contaran de esta organización que por lo visto e imagino se opuso a que su hija la Jinchuriki del tres colas se case obligada, después de todos ellos priorizan el cuidado de los Jinchurikis- dice serio mientras los demás ven a sao

Sao maldecía el viejo conocía mucho, además de haber vivido dos de las tres guerras ninjas – cometieron una afrenta y se me fue amenazado de muerte por estos Jinchuriki, sora ha sido desterrada de la familia feudal, lo que me trae a esta reunión es que pido que hablen con sus kages para que disminuyan lentamente los tratados con Konoha – esto sorprendía a todos

Pero si se hace esto sao-sama su país entraría en una crisis debido a que Konoha es la aldea más fuerte de este- decía serio el feudal de la niebla

Eso ya lo tengo arreglado, los tratados comience a realizarlos todos con la aldea del sonido y pido a ustedes que hagamos mostrar a los kages quien es el líder del país – decía serio quería ver a Konoha caer- por eso desde hoy mis tratados, alianzas y trabajos serán desarrollados por la aldea del sonido- esto sorprendía a todos

Los feudales se miraban sabían el orgullo de sao, solo una idea pasaba por la mente de todos *ahora si Konoha estaba en problemas políticos* - sao-sama si es su decisión llévela a cabo, pero sepa que el tsuchikage tomara la elección si seguir o no con Konoha – dice serio el feudal de la tierra

Por mi parte hablare con el Raikage le comentare y es cierto deben respetar a su feudales – decía orgulloso el feudal del trueno

El feudal del viento y el de la niebla se miraban dejarían a sus kages elegir

Sao miraba a los feudales que no le apoyaron – sepan ustedes que si sus países, ustedes y sus kages seguirán apoyando a Konoha se verán seriamente comprometidos los tratados, alianzas que tenemos – decía sorprendiendo a todos los cuales se miraban se sabía que el feudal del fuego era uno de los más ricos e importantes

Por mi parte hablare con el Raikage como dije, mi pregunta es porque no se encuentra aquí el feudal del agua después de todo se ha convertido Benji-sama en uno de los más importantes – dice serio teniendo toda la misma duda

Sao suspiraba – se debe a que él está con ellos y fue uno de los que amenazo mi vida - dice serio sorprendiendo al resto

El feudal de la niebla asentía – si eso fue así la situación en verdad es complicada después de todo según nos comenta y entiendo se rompieron lazos con Konoha y el daimyo del agua, esto nos lleva a nosotros unirnos a un bando por un lado está usted con su gran poder económico, político y social, por otro lado esta Benji-sama el cual aunque no tenga un nivel económico como el nuestro si tiene de aliado a los Jinchurikis, Amegakure que para ninguno es un secreto que ha tomado fuerza y se ve aun futuro como una de las grandes naciones ninja – decía haciendo que todos pensaran pues debían tomar una decisión- con todo el respeto mi decisión se la informare en unas semanas

La mía igual – decía el feudal del viento

El feudal del trueno los miraba – mi decisión está tomada me uniré a sao-sama después de todo con el poder económico y político podremos derrotar a Benji-sama y Amegakure – decía orgullos y convencido además pensaba en todas las riquezas que podría conseguir

El feudal de la tierra los miraba y suspira – deberé hablar e informarme con el tsuchikage luego sabrán mi decisión – dice serio

Sao al oírlos y tener el apoyo del feudal del trueno sonríe triunfante – bien entonces espero sus decisiones, debo irme tengo asuntos que resolver – decía se despedían y salían cada uno pensativo sobre lo que pasaría

Zetzu que había estado oculto todo el tiempo sonreía *el plan va como se planeó, deberé hablar con él, Tobi no coloco del todo el control sobre sao* pensaba desapareciendo

…. **Grupo de Minato….**

Aún seguían navegando, todos se encontraban hablando y riendo frente a una fogata controlada sobre el navío, los menores y algunos adultos les contaban sucesos que vivieron en ame a Karin, juanto, Shizune, anko, Kushina y Minato

Naruto miraba a sus amigos – no recuerdan la ves que entramos al cuarto de Orochimaru jajajaja – reía junto a sus amigos comenzando a contar, se creaba una nube sobre el la cual todos miraban las imágenes

.../ **flas back/…**

Faltaban unos cinco meses para los chunin, hoy se encontraban todos los mocosos en la torre Kage pues llovía además les habían dado el día libre

Datebayo que hacemos estoy aburrido – decía naruto acostado de cabeza en el sofá pues, aunque tenían juegos de mesa no querían jugar, además los adultos les habían dejado solos pues estaban mejorando el campo de entrenamiento de la torre

Exploremos – decía roge dando una idea estaba igual que el rubio

Pero ya vimos todos los cuartos – decía fu y todos se miraban – menos uno, ese nos lo prohibieron

Vamos a ese – decía Alex animado – siempre he querido entrar – dice levantándose y comenzando a caminar

Sora suspira – crees que si Nagato, Yahiko, Itachi-ni, Konan y los demás no nos dejan entrar es por algo –decía siguiéndole como el resto

Ummm mamá solo dijo que no debíamos entrar aquel día, pero no del resto de días – dice dejando a los demás con una gota tras su nuca, pero curiosos también querían ver, al llegar frente al cuarto de Orochimaru el mini clon ve un sello de sangre, coloca sangre en el abriéndose la puerta lentamente con un sonido estremecedor que hace tragar saliva a todos los cuales entran

Wow en verdad tenía un mini laboratorio – decía roge viendo los frascos la mayoría básicos

Waaaaaa – se oía un grito de fu que señalaba unos ojos en un frasco esto hacía que todos miraran y se estremecieran jurando que uno de ellos les guiño un ojo – esa culebra que tiene en la cabeza – decía la peli verde

Seguro son pruebas para apoderarse de dojutsus – dice Gaara mirando las cosas

Naruto miraba un frasco color rosa – oigan que será esto datebayo – dice batiéndolo

No sé, déjalo hay – dice seria sora mirando unos libros de notas que decía proyecto *mecha*

Miremos – dice roge acercándose a su amigo

Utakata los mira y suspira – denme eso – dice, pero los ve salir corriendo – naruto, Alex, roge dejen eso donde estaba – grita saliendo tras ellos haciendo que los demás corran detrás

Jajajaja no, alcánzame datebayo – decía naruto mirando hacia atrás para luego chocar contra la baranda la cual le sacaba todo el aire y hacia soltar el frasco

Narutooooo – grita haku y se asoma a la baranda para ver si podía coger la sustancia, pero esta comenzaba a caer – maldición – dice viendo abajo como el resto pues estaban todos los adultos reunidos en un círculo hablando

Jiraiya miraba a los presentes – bien Sasori me gusta la idea de las marionetas, pero deberíamos combinarlas con arci…- saltaba un metro atrás como todos al ver algo chocar contra el suelo y que todo se llenaba de un humo rosado – mocosooooos- grita el sannin

Los mataste naruto – dice fu viendo que la neblina rosa no dejaba ver nada

Que no datebayo – grita el rubio tocando su cabello – no quería, que hacemos deberíamos va…- se calla al oír un llanto

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- haku, Utakata, sora, naruto, roge, Gaara, fu se asomaban al balcón mirando debajo de dónde provenía el llanto, bajaban de un salto para casi desmayarse al ver lo que tenían al frente

C…cómo es posible – decía Gaara mirando a un bebe parecido a Sasori gatear hacia el

No sé- decía sora mirando un bebe peli azul que reía formando un pájaro de papel

La pócima los volvió bebes pero que carajos experimenta Orochimaru – decía Utakata viendo a un bebe pelinegro

Que hacemos – dice haku alzando al bebe Zabuza que le estiraba los bracitos para luego jalarle el cabello riendo

Cuidarlos – decía confuso Alex alzando al bebe pelirrojo que supuso que era Nagato

Como se cuida un bebe – decía fu alzando a Yahiko bebe que para sorpresa de todos aún tenía las barras

Yo creo que es lo mejor – decía Gaara alzando a Sasori para luego escuchar un gruñido y ver a bolita cachorro – Ohh

Utakata suspira alzando a Jiraiya que estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo – primero llevémoslos arriba no – dice comenzando a caminar

Roge cargaba a Itachi que era uno de los calmados – si démosles de comer

Sora asiente cargando a Konan – apoyo a roge – dice viendo los demás bebes, mientras naruto alzaba a Bee

Alex, haku, sora, Gaara y naruto creaban clones dándoles a los bebes que tenían, sora alzaba a yuguito, naruto a Deidara que extrañamente sus manos seguían siendo bocas, haku a kakuzu, Gaara alzaba a hidan que extrañamente tenía una mini oz

Bolita veía a kisame y comenzaba a jalarlo pues era azul parecía un tiburón masticable – no boli no se come kisame – dice Alex alzando rápido al bebe que le sacaba la lengua al cachorro que gruñía, todos subían con el cachorro detrás dejando a los bebes en sillas altas aseguradas que había creado haku con hielo

Que come un bebe datebayo – dice naruto sacando varios ramen

Compota baka – decía sora y mira la nevera – algo que nunca hay – dice suspirando y ve el ramen, luego los bebes – Alex mira si ya tienen dientes

Alex asiente y se acerca a kisame – di ahh – dice y le acerca el dedo quitándolo rápido pues los dientes eran filosos y parecían de tiburón – si y muchos

Démosles eso – dice haku sirviendo en varios platos algo de ramen y se los acercaban a los bebes

Coman es rico datebayo – dice naruto esperando que tomaran la cuchara

Fu y sora suspiran – bakas un bebe toca darle – dicen sentándose frente a Konan y yuguito que comían riendo

Haku y su clon se sentaban frete a Zabuza y kakuzu los cuales no les recibían – vamos come para que seas grande y fuerte como yo – dice a Zabuza asiendo que todos le miraran con una gota tras su nuca

El clon de Gaara estaba frente a hidan – come – dice tratando de darle, pero él bebe le pegaba a kakuzu con la oz comenzando ambos a pelear

Papá come – dice Alex extrañado tratando que Nagato y Yahiko comieran, pero tomaban los fideos con la mano lanzándoselos al pelirrojo riendo – oigan

Jajajaja – reía naruto junto al resto y se acercaba a kisame – come – le extiende la cuchara al ver los dientes la suelta rápido – no le daré a kisame me podría quitar un dedo datebayo – dice con miedo

Roge le daba a Itachi y Deidara – oigan no – dice viéndolos que se tiraban la comida – quietos Itachi- ni, Deidara- ni – trata de alejarlos

Fu le daba a Bee que comía a gusto luego de servirle a bolita

Gaara trataba de alejar de Deidara a Sasori que le lanzaba comida – esto no es fácil

Utakata los miraba mientras luchaba con el sannin para que comiera

Minutos después se veía a los Jinchurikis con ramen colgando de su cuerpo mientras los bebes tenían una batalla de comida

Debemos buscar una solución, si Orochimaru tenía esto deberá tener el antídoto no – dice sora suspirando no podían pedirle ayuda a los bijuu pues ya les habían dicho y se habían negado preferían disfrutar el espectáculo además a un no podían sacarlos

Busquemos una niñera – dice roge – no cambiare pañales – decía serio

Naruto los cambiara él fue el que rego el frasco – decía Utakata serio

Que no datebayo me niego – dice el rubio negando

Bien, pero debemos hacer algo – dice Gaara y escuchaba el timbre

Yo voy – dicen todos y corrían a la puerta dejando los bebes solos

Un niño peli negro, ojos negros de unos doce años se encontraba en la puerta *espero funcione* pensaba viendo la puerta abrirse

Alex le miraba de arriba abajo – hola pasa te mojas – dice jalándolo y entrándolo

El pelinegro leve confundido atento a todo, mira todos los demás jóvenes – gracias y hola soy tibo – dice rápido *tibo enserio * se maldecía

Tibo, nombre raro datebayo – dice naruto

Sora le miraba – sabes de bebes – dice mientras todos miraban a tibo

¿Bebes? - decía confundido y asiente debía ganarse su confianza – claro tengo dos hermanitos, me perdí vine con mis padres a la aldea y ellos…- se calla al ser arrastrado hacia dentro llegando a una sala – pasa algo

Maldición donde están – decía roge viendo que los bebes ya no estaban

Sí, tenemos unos bebes y no sabemos cómo cuidarlos - dice rápido fu preocupada por los bebes

Hay que buscarlos – dice haku rápido – podrían lastimarse

Roge y Alex activaban sus dojutsus palideciendo – están por toda la torre como llegaron allí – decía Alex

Tibo ayúdanos a buscarlos y luego te ayudamos si – dice Gaara mirando sus amigos salían todos a correr

Tibo los ve confundidos mientras era arrastrado por naruto *estos locos* pensaba solo dejándose llevar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Haku bajaba al patio trasero donde había una pequeña piscina – Ummm veamos – buscaba por todos lados abriendo amplio sus ojos – Zabuza, kisame bajen de ahí – grita y sale a correr

Kisame y Zabuza estaban sobre un trampolín de unos cinco metros peleando por lo que parecía una espada de juguete

Haku llegaba a el trampolín y caminaba con cuidado – quietos denme la espada, les daré una a cada uno vengan – dice tratando de sostenerse ya que los bebes reían moviendo el trampolín – quietos

Zabuza al ver a kisame reír moviendo la tabla le quita la espada y lo empuja al vacío, kisame ríe viendo que se dirigía a la piscina a toda velocidad

Nooooo – grita haku que se lanza no podía dejar que kisame se ahogara mientras Zabuza que daba allí arriba riendo, haku caía al agua buscando a kisame para verlo nadar feliz al ser medio tiburón – es enserio – decía el maestro hielo nadando hacia él y cargándolo evitando que lo mordiera – cálmate – sale de la piscina todo mojado deja a kisame con un clon de hielo que mordía feliz sin deshacerlo – no creí que un bebe diera tanto lio – dice viendo que Zabuza ya no estaba en el trampolín si no que se había lanzado a la piscina – otra vez no- congela la piscina y se lanza patinando toma a Zabuza que reía feliz haciendo que haku perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas resbalando así un par de metros

Wiiiiiii siiii – dice Zabuza bebe feliz sobre haku - maaaa – pedía más mientras kisame seguía mordiendo el clon, se empezaba a escuchar balbuceos como de bebe cantando por toda la torre

Haku se detenía oyendo al pequeño – maldición como no fuiste tú el que se quemó la espalda – dice suspirando y se levanta sintiendo como dolía su espalda camina hacia el clon entreteniendo a Zabuza con la espada

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sora corría por los pasillos buscando algún bebe –ehh – mira un ave de papel – Konan – dice feliz pero su sonrisa se borra al ver que el ave tenía un sello explosivo rápido salta a un lado evitando la mini explosión – enserio pueden usar chakra involuntariamente – decía viendo a Konan

Konan volaba feliz sobre un ave de papel a baja altura

Wow ven – le estira los brazos, pero comienza a esquivar mariposas explosivas mientras él bebe ríe – espera – se coloca tras una pared suspirando – no puedo usar ninjutsu, ni taijutsu, ni genjutsu sobre ellos – decía asomando su cabeza viendo que Konan se alejaba volando – hay no – salía tras ella

Konan volaba y llegaba al cuarto de armas sus ojitos se iluminaban viendo todos esos objetos

Sora le alcanza - no, espera no hagas eso – dice viéndola crear en papel muchas armas que le arrojaba – maldición – las esquivaba pensando cómo podía distraer la pequeña se oculta tras una pared

Konan al no verla sigue volando en el cuarto feliz

ya se – decía la peli plata sacando de su bolsillo un pergamino el cual abría y salía un peluche gigante en forma de pájaro, lo cargaba – Konan- chan – llama a la bebe que feliz vuela hacia ella al ver el ave en peluche y se lanza desde donde esta – no – grita sora lanzándose la agarra en el aire y cae agachada – uf estuvo cerca – dice cargando a Konan daba un paso y se escuchaban varias explosiones de muchas mariposas que contenían pintura – Quee – grita tratando de evadir por unos segundos, se empezaba a escuchar balbuceos como de bebe cantando por toda la torre, sora llegando junto al peluche deja a Konan que ríe abrazándolo y se mira – enserio Konan – dice viéndose toda untada – en verdad no es fácil un bebe y menos con chakra –suspira

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata buscaba por las habitaciones – donde esta – dice y escucha un vidrio partirse, corre hacia el ruido quedando sorprendido viendo la escena

Kakuzu había roto la pecera de un pobre pez que brincaba por su vida en el suelo mientras él bebe trataba de cogerlo con una especie de hilo sombra negros quien sabe para que

Enserio kakuzu que quieres sacarle el corazón – dice yendo al baño tomando un vaso lo llena de agua – dame el pez – dice viendo como lo tenía ya con los hilos mientras el pobre animal rogaba piedad

No- decía kakuzu feliz mirando el pez y moviéndolo con los hilos riendo

Utakata suspira – kakuzu quieres esto – le muestra una paleta viendo que niega – que te gusta eh – sacaba una moneda – mira es brillante

Kakuzu dejaba de mover el pez y miraba la moneda – miaaaaaa – grita estirándole los brazos

Jajajaja desde bebe te gusta la plata – ríe caminando hacia el – te la cambio por el pez

Kakuzu miraba el pez y la moneda – no ma – dice pues no era un cambio justo, deja a Utakata con una gota tras su nuca

Avaro – suspira sacando otra – te doy dos – lo ve negar y maldice sacando un billete – que tal eh

Kakuzu sonríe – ma – dice haciendo que Utakata casi se desmaye

Oye es un cambio justo – suspira y saca tres billetes –es mi última oferta – el pobre pez que sorpresivamente seguía vivo lloraba internamente al ver cómo era comercializada su vida

Si – dice kakuzu entregándole el pez y tomando su dinero feliz

Utakata metía el pez en el vaso se lo daba a un clon y se acercaba a kakuzu el cual retrocedía protegiendo su dinero – tranquilo no te lo quitare, solo ven conmigo si – dice viéndolo negar y suspira un bebe lo estaba estafando – que quieres

Kakuzu le muestra rápido el billete – ma – dice proponiendo un trato

Utakata suspira en verdad tenía que encontrarse con kakuzu – bien – sacaba dos billetes – no tengo más – dice viéndolo negar y saca cuatro billetes más mostrándole que no tenía más – dale – lo ve negar – oye te doy esto y un helado va – dice se empezaba a escuchar balbuceos como de bebe cantando por toda la torre

Kakuzu le miraba era una buena oferta además le cargarían no debía gatear – si – dice recibiendo el dinero

Maldito estafador – decía Utakata cargándolo con el clon y el pez tras el

Utakata caminaba unos minutos y esquivaba una oz que venía hacia él y kakuzu la cual le daba al vaso del pez haciéndole una pequeña cortada al animal – hidaaaaan estás loco – gritaba Utakata viendo a él bebe a unos metros dentro del circulo jashinista que reía

Ashjaue ausjans- decía bebe hidan atrayendo la oz hacia él y realizando el sacrificio a Jashin

Utakata solo veía aquel pobre pez que había sido víctima de esos dos inmortales – hidan ya acabaste – dice viendo al bebe que reía feliz porque había hecho su primer sacrificio – demente – dice y el clon toma al pez para luego dárselo al bebe hidan que con orgullo levantaba su trofeo

El clon alzaba a hidan llevándolo

Utakata caminaba con un ojo puesto en hidan para que no se le ocurriera cortarlo a él o kakuzu, aunque kakuzu algo le decía que sobreviviría

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto corría jalando a tibo – mira – señala un bebe rubio lanzando arcilla feliz, soltaba a él pelinegro – Deidara-ni que haces – se acerca mirando la escena con una gota tras su nuca igual que el pelinegro

Deidara estaba lanzando arañas de arcilla a Sasori que tenía mini marionetas contra Deidara mientras Itachi tenía una caja torácica del Susano activa evitando ser dañado

El pelinegro parpadea *son bebes, pero como * pensaba sorprendido que pudieran usar chakra

Naruto suspira – bien ya no más pelea – toma a Deidara por detrás deteniéndolo haciendo que llorara, mira al frente y palidece al ver a Itachi junto a Sasori uno lanzándole marionetas y el otro Amaterasu – que no esperen – esquiva

Tibo se sorprende y esquiva rápidamente – maldición – dice y ve a naruto debía seguir el juego – que hacemos

Naruto se cubría con una pared de madera tratando de calmar a Deidara que creaba arañas – no se- dice lanzando a Deidara al cielo mientras esquivaba las arañas que le había lanzado

Tibo se movía rápido tomando al bebe dejándolo rápido junto a Sasori y Itachi que paraban sus ataques felices

Naruto suspira y lo ve – eres shinobi datebayo – dice viendo los tres bebes jugar

Tibo traga saliva y asiente – no se mucho solo saltar – dice pareciendo convincente

Naruto asiente – Ohh bueno, cuidado – creaba una pared de madera frente al pelinegro cuando los bebes querían ``jugar`` con él pues le habían lanzado marionetas, fuego y arañas- debemos llevarlos – dice apareciendo junto a el

Tibo sorprendido al ser salvado asiente – como – dice siguiéndole la corriente

Naruto suspira – no se datebayo – decía mirando a un lado y saltan ambos al ver como destruía la pared de madera

Tibo suspira cayendo junto al rubio- que les gusta – decía serio

Ummm a los tres los dangos datebayo- dice ocurriéndosele una idea – espérame – desaparece

Tibo le mira y ve los bebes esto en verdad era muy raro no podía acercarse por que le atacarían

Naruto aparecía segundos después con una caja de dangos muy grande – ayúdame – dice y deja un dango en el suelo – miren – les muestra el dango, los bebes les brillan los ojitos y gatean hacia ellos

Tibo tomaba otro y así los llevaban gateando – seguro que no es malo que coman del suelo - se empezaba a escuchar balbuceos como de bebe cantando por toda la torre

Naruto alza los hombros – no creo, además si nos acercamos nos atacan – dice poniendo dangos que los bebes al llegar a uno cada uno se sentaban y comían felices

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara buscaba por la última planta de la torre, escuchaba un llanto y sale corriendo – Bee – dice al verlo llorar mientras un pequeño ratón pasaba corriendo – tranquilo – lo alza rápido consolándolo comienza alejarse de allí con el

Bee solloza viéndose ya seguro y ve a Gaara riendo, de un momento a otra saca tentáculos colgándose de un micrófono que había en una tarima

Wau qué modo bijuu enserio – dice el maestro de la arena suspirando – vamos Bee – lo toma y jala, pero él bebe se aferra al micrófono – Ohh por favor Bee – suspira y saca el micrófono dándoselo

Él bebe quita los tentáculos y comienza a tratar de cantar feliz – ababsajkabdadk- decía dejándose llevar

Ummm – Gaara lo mira suspirando – prefiero tus frases por lo menos las entiendo – dice mientras Bee espichaba un botón haciendo que se escuchara por toda la torre a Bee – hay no ven apaga eso – dice tratando de quitárselo

Waaaaaa no- grita él bebe pegándole con los tentáculos a Gaara

Ouch espera está bien – dice suspirando dejándolo ``cantar`` mientras se escuchaba por toda la torre – creo que cuando crezca adoptare uno ya grande– dice pidiendo paciencia

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Por toda la torre se escuchaba – abdjalosnjdlanksal- todos miraban al techo y suspiraban pensando cómo alguien había logrado calmar a Bee pues estaban igual con sus bebes

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Fu buscaba en el campo de entrenamiento – algún bebe aquí – grita viendo una llama azul, corre hacia ella – yuguito – dice y esquivas bolas de fuego azules mientras él bebe reía – oye soy yo fu – se cubre con una pared de tierra

Yuguito ríe gateando espichando un botón azul del cual activaba un campo de lava alrededor de la plataforma donde estaba

Waaaaaa no te muevas – decía fu esquivando varios kunais, shurikens y senbois que caían de las trampas activadas mientras yuguito reía al verla- jajá divertido para ti no – dice fu lanzando un dragón de agua contra uno de fuego que venía hacia ella, comienza a saltar evadiendo ataques sobre las plataformas hasta caer junto a yuguito espicha el botón volviendo todo a la normalidad

Yuguito se cruza de brazos - waaaaaa – comenzando a llorar le lanza bolas de fuego

Fu las evade – vamos no te irrites – dice suspirando y realiza sellos creando un henge de un gato azul

Yuguito ríe feliz y gatea hacia el gato, se empezaba a escuchar balbuceos como de bebe cantando por toda la torre

Jajajaja – reía fu subiéndola a su espalda comienza a caminar sintiendo patadas – oye - suspira dejándola al ver que iba a llorar de nuevo – amaneceré con dolor de costillas por un bebe – se lamentaba

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex caminaba por la orilla de la torre pues Yahiko y Nagato quien sabe cómo habían subido al techo – vengan papás – decía el pelirrojo angustiado por que se cayeran

Nagato y Yahiko lo miraban riendo activando su Rinnegan, sorprendiendo a Alex que maldecía, comienzan a mandarle varias balas y fuego riendo

Maldición soy su hijo me quieren matar – decía esquivando y repelando con el Rinnegan para luego verlos lanzarse a la orilla – Nooooo – corre hacia ellos lanzándose cae contra el ave del Rinnegan donde estaban los bebes riendo – enserio – grita y trata de llevar el ave hacia la torre

Nagato y Yahiko reían al ver la aldea desde arriba, al ver un ave de papel gritan y se lanzan

Alex logrando controlar el ave escucha el grito y voltea a verlos – waaaaaa pero que – mueve el ave para que vaya hacia ellos y crea un colchón de hojas de papel haciendo que cayeran sobre ellas en la espalda del ave – oigan no se lancen así – dice serio viéndolos buscar algo y que comenzaban a llorar – Ohh quieren a mamá – dice sonriendo hace una figura de Konan en papel

Nagato y Yahiko al verla la abrazan felices se empezaba a escuchar balbuceos como de bebe cantando por toda la torre

Alex suspira – tener hijos es difícil – dice preguntándose si así era el de bebe

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sora llegaba toda llena de pintura a la sala, dejaba a Konan abrazando el peluche para ver entrar a haku todo mojado – que paso – reía bajo

Haku suspira con kisame ya habiéndole arrancado al clon un brazo y Zabuza pegándole con la espada riendo – solo te digo que no se si tendré hijos – dice dejando a Zabuza en la alfombra con el clon y kisame mientras sora reía

Gaara entraba su cara se veía que quería matar a Bee el cual seguía ``cantando`` - extraño su rap – dice haciendo que todos se rían

Naruto entraba junto a tibo aun dejando dangos – mi espalda – dice estirándose y deja la caja en la alfombra

Tibo se endereza cansado – de quien son los bebes – pregunta necesitaba saber que paso

Sora miraba a Itachi, Deidara y Sasori – nuestra familia, es que se rompió un frasco y los volvió así – dice viendo al pobre tibo confundido

Fu entraba en forma de gato – yuguito bájate – dice bajándola junto a bolita con el cual jugaba y rompía el henge sobando sus costillas, Utakata entraba dejando a kakuzu en la alfombra mientras su clon dejaba a hidan que lloraba por que Utakata le había quitado la oz

Ehh de donde saco dinero – dice sora viendo a kakuzu

Utakata suspira – hidan casi me convierte en sacrificio – les muestra el cadáver del pez – él se sacrificó y kakuzu me extorsiono – dice haciendo que rieran

Alex entraba cargando a Yahiko y Nagato que abrazaban una figura de Konan – tener bebes es difícil – dice dejándolos en la alfombra para que jugaran

Ni que lo digas- dice haku – falta roge y Jiraiya – decía y llegaba roge corriendo

No, encuentro a Jiraiya – jadeaba recuperando el aliento mientras todos le ven angustiados

Jujee – se escuchaba una risita tras la silla, se asomaban y quedaban con una gota en su nuca allí estaba el sannin viendo las imágenes de un icha-icha

Pervertido desde bebe – dice sora y lo alza con el icha-icha dejándolo en la alfombra – ahora alguno vaya busque el frasco que sirva para volverlos a la normalidad – dice viendo jugar a los bebes

Sera esta- dice roge sacándolo de detrás de su espalda un frasco color azul

De pronto – dice Gaara y todos se colocan tras el sofá

Tibo los miraba, no negaba se había divertido mucho

Roge lo lanza hacia los bebes dándole al clon de hielo se formaba una nube azul

Si no funciona que hacemos – decía Alex no quería criar a sus padres no era fácil

Darlos en adopción – dice haku asiendo que todos rieran

Maldición Zabuza quítate de encima – decía kisame lanzando a Zabuza a un lado y mirando a todos extrañados

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara y Yahiko se paraban sacudiéndose- que paso – dice serio el sannin que se levanta

Kakuzu comenzaba a pelear con hidan al tenerlo sobre el – quítate no seré tu sacrificio – gritaba

Maldito Jashin te castigara- decía hidan tomando su oz luego de levantarse

Nagato ve a Konan sonrojado que estaba sobre el – oye espera a la noche – ríe al verla pararse roja

Konan sonrojada – baka – dice y ve a un lado que estaban todos los mocosos – que paso

Bee y yuguito se paraban sobando sus cabezas – Ohh brother quien es el joven no recuerdo otro niño bello – decía rapeando

Los adolescentes suspiran aliviados al verlos ya bien – Ohh es tibo un amigo datebayo – dice sorprendiendo al pelinegro

Sora miraba a tibo – cierto te ayudaremos a buscar tus padres

Tibo negaba rápido – tranquilos ya dejó de llover iré solo, nos veremos después si – dice saliendo de allí

Raro – decía Deidara – bien díganos que paso

Bolita miraba a tibo extrañado, ese olor lo conocía aun que aquel chakra era distinto

Los mocosos se miraban suspirando – bien Alex abrió el cuarto de Orochimaru – decía Gaara rápido

Oye, pero naruto fue el que dejo caer el frasco sobre ellos – decía el pelirrojo

Oigan fue culpa de Utakata que me seguía datebayo – decía defendiéndose naruto

Utakata los ve – a no, quien les mando a entrar, roge fue el que incentivo a naruto – dice serio

Hey, yo dije exploremos, pero ustedes quisieron entrar además fue fu la primera que entro – dice defendiéndose

Waaa porque tengo yo la culpa, no saben cómo tuve que esquivar el fuego de yuguito además si sora se hubiera quedado cuidándolos – decía defendiéndose

Que yo si les dije que no entráramos, Konan casi me explota en papeles, además haku era el que quería darlos en adopción si no volvían a la normalidad – decía rápido

Ahora yo tengo la culpa, me queme la espalda casi me come kisame además Gaara porque dejaste a Bee el micrófono – dice suspirando

Esperen – dice Itachi antes que siguieran – cuenten bien que paso – dice y cada uno comenzaba a narrar lo sucedido

… **/ fin flash back /….**

Jajajaja luego de eso nos castigaron, recuerdo que nos hicieron limpiar toda la aldea – decía roge mientras los otros reían

Utakata los ve- tristemente el pez cuando me di cuenta Nagato ya lo había echado a fritar – decía y todos reían lamentando la suerte del pez

Minato los ve riendo – oigan y el laboratorio de Orochimaru que paso

Dejaron la entrada libre, después de todo tiene varios informes y experimentos que nos pueden ayudar contra el – dice Itachi y ve los menores – chicos y tibo

Datebayo él te acuerdas que lo volvimos a ver, aunque nunca nos ha dicho de donde es – decía naruto rascando su nuca, el resto de la noche se quedaron recordando y riendo

… **.. Amegakure….**

Todos reían pues la conexión con camino animal les permitía ver y oír las historias

Hidan, que te hizo ese pobre pez- decía kakuzu negando

El nombrado miraba su oz- me dio mi primer sacrificio a Jashin – dice haciendo reír a todos

 **Continuara….**


	42. Chapter 42: kages, feudales y ideales

**Capítulo 42: kages, feudales e ideales**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **Kumo siguiente día….**

Muy temprano en la mañana se veía el Raikage caminar de un lado a otro en su oficina su cabeza no había dejado de dar vueltas las últimas horas tanto así que no pudo dormir.

Darui estaba allí revisando unos papeles, aunque su mente también estaba divagando.

Omoi entraba bostezando – ya llego el feudal – decía con pereza

Raikage le mira conocía bien al joven, además de que era uno de los más informados de lo que pasaba – omoi – le llama haciendo que lo mire - tu mayor fidelidad hacia quien es- esto hacía que Darui también mirara al menor el cual era como un hermano para el

Omoi se sorprendía por la pregunta y quedaba pensativo ya con sus quince años suspira – a mis seres queridos primeramente Raikage-sama, de segundas mi Kage y aldea – decía serio y convencido

Raikage leve sorprendido y sonríe – cuáles son tus seres queridos – decía a veces escuchar al menor le ayudaba a aclarar su mente

Mis amigos, mi familia – ve la confusión del Raikage – sé que mis padres murieron hace mucho, y antes que pregunte quien es mi familia es los Jinchuriki – dice firme no sabía que quería el Kage, pero estaba siendo honesto

Raikage junto a Darui se sorprenden al oírlo no pensaban que a aquel joven pesimista y perezoso pensara así de los Jinchurikis – gracias por decirme – decía tomando su sombrero y caminando a la puerta

Omoi le mira confundido – por que aquella pregunta Raikage-sama – dice serio mirándole

El Kage suspiraba ya en la puerta – necesitaba saber qué hacer y tú me lo has dicho – dice dejándolo a un más confundido y sale a ver a su feudal

Darui y omoi se miraban para luego seguir al Raikage

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sala principal de la torre de Kumokagure

Se encontraba el feudal del trueno allí sentado con un traje formal mientras bebía una copa de sake

El Raikage entraba y se inclina – vegeta-sama como a estado – decía cortes saludando para luego sentarse frente a el

El nombrado sonríe – muy bien Raikage-sama y usted cómo va toda la aldea, la economía, Akatsuki – decía firme inclinándose hacia delante viendo la sorpresa en los ojos del Raikage

El Raikage al oír lo último se maldice internamente no había querido contarle sabia lo avaro que era su feudal y como quería sacar provecho de todo *al parecer ya hablo con el feudal del fuego * piensa pues no veía otra forma que este se enterara – la aldea muy bien junto a su economía, Akatsuki Ummm bien – dice simple y tranquilo

Vegeta le miraba serio quería explicaciones, pero también saber que tan comprometido estaba el Raikage con Akatsuki – por lo visto no sabe, Akatsuki amenazó de muerte al feudal del fuego –dice viendo que no se sorprende – además quiero saber quién autorizo que los Jinchurikis del ocho colas y el dos colas que están bajo nuestro poder se unieran a ellos – daba un manotazo a la mesa

el Raikage suspira al oírlo y ver el manotazo, se recarga en su silla pensando como explicara y que no se enojara – primero según lo que se me informo el primero en amenazar fue el feudal del fuego al del agua, segundo los Shinobis Bee y yuguito viajan con los demás Jinchurikis debido a que allí están aprendiendo a controlar más a fondo sus poderes además de esto pronto serán Shinobis exclusivos de Akatsuki – decía serio viendo el enojo y enfado del feudal – pensé que la reunión era para tratar problemas que se presentaron con los últimos pagos de misiones que vegeta-san mando pedir y su pago no fue completo – sabía que debía desviar el tema

El feudal se levanta claramente furioso al oírlo – que significa que los dos demonios de Kumo serán exclusivos de Akatsuki – decía gritándole – con permiso de quien se hará esto

el Raikage se levanta furioso haciendo estremecer al feudal – con el permiso del Raikage máxima autoridad de Kumokagure de donde pertenecen los Shinobis Bee y yuguito – dice furioso por como los llamo el feudal

Vegeta le mira con rabia poco peleaban los dos – perdón pero que sepa esto debe ser informado a su feudal además perderemos dos grandes bijuu, me opongo – ambos se miraban mientras rayos se conectaban en sus frentes

Muy bien dicho debo informarle, pero la última decisión la tomó yo – dice serio tratando de calmarse -si este era su asunto a tratar por favor antes de irse deposite lo que falta de las misiones o será descontado de los impuestos- decía dándosela vuelta y caminando a la salida

El feudal se sorprende por cómo es tratado – Raikage – dice fuerte haciendo que le vea – exijo que Kumokagure anule cualquier tratado o alianza que tenga con Konoha, Amegakure o el feudal del agua – dice sorprendiendo al Kage.

por qué debería yo de hacer eso, si ahora que no estamos en guerras las aldeas progresan más además Konoha es uno de los aliados en mercadeo más importantes para Kumokagure, Amegakure se ha vuelto una nación importante a la cual nos debemos aliar – decía luego de salir de su sorpresa por lo que le estaba pidiendo

Porque yo cortare tratado con los tres como feudal que soy y me gustaría que usted me demuestre la fidelidad a su feudal – decía serio – se lo importante que es Konoha en el asunto de mercancías, le enviare precios del país del sonido el cual ahorita está manejando el feudal del fuego el que le informo que por revelarse la Hokage corto tratados con Konoha, sabe usted que daño atrae esto para la aldea – le mira con una pequeña sonrisa

*corto tratados el feudal del fuego con Konoha * pensaba sorprendido escuchando a su feudal – perdón, pero vegeta-san no romperé tratados que ayudan a Kumo a fortalecerse, además pregunto lo último fue una amenaza – decía serio si es así en verdad las cinco grandes naciones se verían en aprietos políticos

Vegeta apretaba sus puños – tómelo como usted desee solo le advierto que a quien debe complacer es a mí su feudal – decía caminando a la puerta y abriéndola para luego ver el Raikage – espero que no se le olvide a que país pertenece, sepa usted que me encuentro con el feudal del fuego como aliado, junto a la aldea del sonido – se voltea y daba un paso para quedar de piedra al ver unos ojos morados frente a él, retrocede cayendo de espaldas al suelo, restriega sus ojos y mira al frente ya no veía nada – Raikage que era eso – su voz sonaba con miedo

Mientras el feudal hablaba y abría la puerta aparecía el camino el cual había escuchado todo, se quedaba allí parado tras el feudal el cual no se daba cuenta, al el voltearse los vio a los ojos para que sintiera el dolor y odio que desprendían de estos, cuando callo solo desparecía y apareció tras la puerta de la sala para que no le notara

Raikage estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, al ver al camino le vio confundido pero aliviado al verlo sonreír demostrando el apoyo que le daba Nagato, tuvo que suprimir la risa al ver a vegeta caer – era que vegeta-sama yo no vi nada – dice saliendo a ver los pasillos simulando

El feudal se levanta y sacude suspirando debía descansar tal vez estaba viendo cosas – espero que tome la mejor decisión - decía serio para luego salir de la torre y dirigirse a su palacio a las afueras de la aldea junto a sus guardias que también habían aguantado reír

El Raikage vuelve a la sala y se recuesta en uno de los sofás tapando sus ojos con su brazo no sabía qué hacer.

Omoi junto a Darui entraban, el más joven le sonreía al camino y ve al Raikage- que paso – dice tranquilo

Raikage suspira y mira a los tres – no se hagan escucharon todo, no saben que es prohibido escuchar conversaciones ajenas – dice serio sin ánimo de pelear

Darui suspira sentándose – que hará Raikage-san, después de todo la amenaza es clara no – miraba la aldea

Omoi miraba al camino para luego sentarse – es verdad lo que dijo dejara libre a Bee y yuguito

Darui ve al menor – oye más respeto Darui – dice serio – son unas fuerzas importantes para Kumo además no...

Es interrumpido por el Raikage que se levanta y acerca a omoi le había cogido cariño al menor además que había visto su progreso en no ser tan negativo gracias a los Jinchurikis – si, lo are ellos merecen ser libres – dice sorprendiendo a todos

Raikage-sama- dice Darui en shock

Omoi se sorprende y abraza al Raikage – gracias – decía separándose apenado

Camino sonríe – ahora falta que busques a Mei – dice esquivando un puño del Raikage

Cállate Nagato, ya sé que estas conectado en la charla, necesito saber con qué cuento de ustedes para tomar una decisión – dice serio el Raikage

El camino se vuelve a sentar y se escucha la voz de Nagato – con nuestro apoyo, el de Konoha, Amegakure y el feudal del agua sé que el feudal de su nación es fuerte pero son personas ambiciosas que no saben trabajar por lo que tienen, ahorita sus amenazas dan miedo debido a que no sabemos cómo vivir sin ellos pero a mi parecer opino igual que Hashirama necesitamos independizarnos como países dejando en el pasado los feudales – esto sorprendía a los tres presentes

El Raikage le mira y se vuelve a sentar – ¿funcionara sin feudales?, además que yo sepa el feudal del agua nos apoya no – dice mirándole

Sé que nos apoya, pero también quiere dejar en el pasado la época feudal, por eso peleara junto a nosotros por ese objetivo, solo le pregunto a usted con quien esta – decía serio el camino

el Raikage suspira levantándose – se claramente cuáles son los enemigos del mundo ninja, solo Nagato pido que cuando el feudal del trueno se ha roto alianzas con Kumo la alianza que tenemos no la rompan, sepa usted que este momento estoy dejando de lado mi orgullo y un ideal de negarme a ser amigos en un mundo que me ha demostrado que no se puede, estoy tomando otro camino de confianza, si ustedes llegan a traicionar a Kumo no me quedare con las manos cruzadas y una guerra estallara – decía firme

Omoi y Darui se miran sabían que el Raikage poco confiaba en la gente, les sorprendió más al mayor al ver como su Kage aceptaba *por qué lo hace, porque confía * pensaba Darui

El camino asiente levantándose camina hasta el tocándole el hombro – sepa que eso no pasará, sé que será difícil, pero respaldaremos a Kumo y Konoha – decía con una pequeña sonrisa la cual el Raikage veía y la devolvía

Gracias – dice el Raikage para luego ver a Darui y omoi – cuando irán con los Jinchurikis

Darui suspira no tenía salvación de no ir, omoi solo asiente emocionado, aunque preocupado porque iría Karui

Camino mira a omoi – cuando lleguen a Uzu, según me informo por camino animal se encuentran navegando hacia allí, aproximamos que, en dos a tres semanas, por favor enviar a Konoha el grupo – decía para luego caminar hacia la ventana – si usted gusta enviaremos un camino que siempre se quede aquí y este usted pendiente de lo que suceda, además que lleve la insignia de kumo en la banda como símbolo de la alianza

El Raikage asiente – sí, me sentiría más confiado a si y por lo que veo el camino sería el que está ahorita, ya que tiene en su banda el logo de ame, Akatsuki y kumo – decía viéndolo asentir – muy bien, aun así, espero las cartas de yuguito y Bee

Las tendrá – decía el camino mirando la aldea y luego a Darui que lo miraba con desconfianza

Darui suspira- no entiendo por qué confía en ellos Raikage-sama, pero tiene mi fidelidad y apoyo – decía viendo al Kage que asentía con un gracias

Bien debo volver a mi labor a sí que despedidos- dice y camina hacia la puerta para luego ver el camino – Nagato espero que el camino me colabore con las misiones que yuguito y Bee no han hecho – dice serio

Jajajaja claro, pero no le cantare rap – decía el camino con aun voz de Nagato mientras los presentes reían y salían todos a ser sus deberes

… **rumbo a Uzu….**

Se encontraban todos en el navío algunos hablando como Karin y haku que estaban recostados en las barandas del barco contando sus historias como si el resto del mundo no existiera

Ahora si lo perdimos – decía Utakata viendo a haku pues no se despegaba de Karin y viceversa

Ummm estas celoso es por qué quieres estar así con ino – decía Deidara recostado junto al Jinchuriki en unas sillas viendo el paisaje

Utakata suspira – para que te lo niego si es así, ya quiero llegar a Uzu que pasen dos semanas y llegue mi flor - dice y vuelve a dibujar en un cuaderno que tenía mientras hablaba con Deidara

Kushina y Minato se encontraban hablando con Jiraiya sobre la profecía los sapos aun no les habían invocado

Me preocupa que se tarden tanto – dice Jiraiya bebiendo algo de sake

Tranquilo papá ya nos llamase o si no hacemos lo planeado ir cuando lleguemos a Uzu – decía Minato abrazando a su esposa mientras estaba recostado en la pared

Kushina miraba al sannin – usted dijo que el niño de la profecía era naruto – dice y lo ve asentir- así que si cambio será que dejo de ser el – suspira también estaba preocupada

Anko y Bee se encontraban en los cuartos ``descansando``

Yuguito estaba hablando con Shizune, sora, fu y Hinata sobre sus aventuras además que ayudaban a Hinata a no desmayarse cada vez que cierto rubio le iba a besar

Neji estaba arrastrando a naruto a un lado del barco – que intenciones tienes con Hinata – decía serio con su byakugan activado

Naruto rasca su nuca – hacerla feliz, Neji datebayo, Hinata-chan me gusta mucho quiero estar siempre a su lado- decía sonrojado

Neji suspira – prométeme protegerla con tu vida, además de no realizar ningún acto sexual antes del matrimonio – decía haciendo sonrojar al rubio que recordaba aquella charla

Lo prometo Neji – decía serio sin poder sacar de su cabeza a Hinata

Neji lo miraba y tomaba del cuello – también tienes prohibido pensar, soñar o si quiera imaginar algo así con ella – le grita amenazante

Waaaaaa lo prometo – decía naruto con miedo

Gaara que se encontraba junto a juanto jugando ajedrez suspira – pensabas matarme, o a shukaku – dice serio

Juanto que su vida era un caos como su mente le miraba recordando – no, solo me dieron la orden de controlar el bijuu con el que debía luchar, para que atacara la aldea, luego dejarlo libre y Tobi me diría donde encontrar a Kairon para curar mis ojos – decía como si nada jugando

Itachi que les veía se acerca – juanto – llama al nombrado el cual leve y se sienta junto a los dos menores – dices que Kairon Uchiha es tu hermano

Si lo es según Tobi – decía juanto mirando al Uzumaki mayor

Ummm solo conocí un Kairon, era buen shinobi, aunque muy enfermizo en si tenía un lunar que nadie más le he visto es en forma de estrella alrededor del hombro izquierdo – dice y ve la sorpresa del joven

Parecido a este – dice juanto dejando ver un lunar en su hombro izquierdo en forma de estrella

Exacto – dice y suspira – el murió aquella noche de la masacre, antes que preguntes no lo mate yo, su cuerpo sufría de una extraña enfermedad que carcome los conductos de chakra, aquella noche que llegue a su casa entre en silencio escuchando llantos, sus padres lloraban sobre el cuerpo de Kairon que estaba inmóvil al verme me dijeron que aquella tarde Kairon había fallecido no pudo luchar más con la enfermedad y su corazón se detuvo – suspira viendo que el pelinegro meditaba – me pidieron que les matara pero que por favor encontrara a aquel hijo que habían dejado en el bosque olvidado, no prometí nada no sabía la historia, les mate me acerque a Kairon de unos ocho o nueve años confirme que estaba muerto y Salí de allí – decía sacando de su porta kunai un pergamino – luego hace poco que escuche tu historia recordé aquel acontecimiento, fui hasta la casa la revise con mi Sharingan encontrando esto tiene una J.U en su sello – dice extendiéndole el pergamino

Juanto miraba el pergamino y lo tomaba viendo que en verdad tenía esas iniciales, le guarda e inclina su cabeza ante Itachi – lo leeré en la noche por ahora quiero aclarar mi mente – decía volviendo a jugar

Itachi asiente entendía los sentimientos que el menor estaba viviendo- se levantó y camino hacia unos gritos chillones

Zabuza estaba hablando con el tigre y el camino humano sobre como planear el entrenamiento en Uzu.

Roge y Alex se encontraban peleando por el último tarro de helado que quedaba en el navío

Yo debería tenerlo- dice Alex jalando el tarro de helado

No, tu hermano mayor debe tenerlo – dice roge jalándolo

Itachi suspira acercándose estira su mano cubriendo el tarro de helado con el Susano y quitándoselos – bien ustedes dos es que no pueden compartir - decía serio

Alex y roge miraban a quien les había arrebatado su tesoro –oye ita-ni dánoslos – decía el usuario del Rinnegan

No, ese helado es mío yo lo vi primero – dice roge mirando a Itachi – dámelo

Se escuchaba un largo suspiro de Itachi – bien, hagamos algo yo lo repartiré si – se acerca a ellos que asentían, abría el helado y por el barco se escuchaban dos gritos seguidos de llanto

Nooooooooooo Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa quien fuetee el criminal – decía los dos pelirrojos tomando el envase y viendo su contenido que eran lombrices para usar de sebo en la pesca

Itachi al verlos comenzaba a reír no sabía quién había sido, pero solo rogaba que esos dos le tuvieran piedad en su venganza de bromas.

Estaba fénix junto a saiken, isobu, son Goku y Kurama en el techo del navío, al oír el grito miro hacia los lados viendo los cinco a los dos Jinchurikis llorar sobre un envase de helado

Ummm ese no fue el que rellenamos de gusanos luego de haber roto el frasco de la carnada – decía Kurama

Como que si – decía isobu tranquilo – fue lo único que encontramos

Fénix que terminaba de comer lo último que quedaba de helado miraba a su Jinchuriki – serán bakas primero lo hubieran abierto

Son Goku veía a su hermano plumífero – lo marcaste como te dijimos o no

Ummm no lo creí necesario – dice el fénix volviendo a cerrar los ojos para dormir

Saiken suspira negando viendo al menor – solo espero que no tomen represarías- decía recordando que aquellas bromas de esos Uzumakis lo marcaban a su víctima de por vida

… **/flash back/….**

Era un día soleado en Amegakure los pájaros cantaban, todos estaban en calma en la torre Kage aun nadie despertaba pues dos noches antes habían llegado los Jinchurikis del país de las olas, pero toda esta calma se evaporo cuando tres gritos se escucharon despertando a todos los que dormían en la torre

Konan salía corriendo a la sala teniendo una camisa de Nagato puesta que tapa apenas lo necesario junto a sus interiores, Nagato salía tras ella apenas con bóxer, Zabuza corría teniendo su pecho descubierto y unos pantalones de ositos y lunas azules con lila, kakuzu vestía con una pijama con signos pesos en ella, Jiraiya tenía puesto una pijama donde había varias estrellas, Itachi tenía puesto un pantalón y camisa de pequeños cuervos, Deidara vestía con solo pantalones que tenían varias arañas, kisame tenía una pijama de frutas, Sasori su vestimenta era roja con varios enojes, hidan salía con un pantalón negro con pequeñas oz, Gaara vestía con una pijama completamente roja, yuguito traía un vestido con pequeños gaticos, sora tenía una pijama blanca con hojas verdes, haku vestía con solo pantalones negros como Utakata, fu traía una pijama con pequeños insectos, Bee tenía una pijama enteriza con micrófonos en ella, al llegar todos quedan estáticos y con una gótica en la cabeza al ver de dónde provenían los tres gritos

Waaa quien fue el criminal – decía roge llorando sobre un ramen edición limitada que habían guardado con esmero

Naruto y Alex lloraban abrazando uno el envase y Alex acariciando la tapa

Malditos mocosos – gritaba Zabuza volviendo a todos a la realidad – quien los mando a pelear por el – les grita sin notar que la mayoría reía al ver su pijama

No... Shif no peleamos – decía naruto llorando a mares- n… nos despertamos y vimos aquí tirado fue un crimen datebayo – decía triste

Queremos venganza – dice Alex siendo apoyado por los otros tres- quien fue

Yahiko que llegaba con un pantalón naranja mira la escena – bien ya cálmense si así dejan de hacer escandalo – suspira y ve a Nagato

Nagato le mira y sin que se hablaran asiente, activando su Rinnegan realizaba sellos colocando algo de chakra en el ramen – bien lo que are es que a través del Rinnegan veremos quien cometió el homicidio – dice dejando a todos con una gótica tras su nuca

Alex que sollozaba le mira – como papá

Nagato suspira- todo tiene una memoria, así sea un producto tiene un pasado de fabricación que queda en ellos igual como quien lo ha cogido – dice sorprendiendo a todos, estira su mano replicando en una pared una luz que hacía parecer una pantalla en ella se veía como en la noche los menores dejaron el ramen con bastante cuidado en la alacena, adelantaba unas horas después se ve a Bee entras a la cocina tomar un vaso de leche, usar la caja como micrófono y al dejarla de nuevo en la nevera se observaba como hacia una pose de rap tumbando con su codo el tan preciado ramen y luego irse rapeando sin darse cuenta del homicidio.

ASESINOOOOO- gritaban los tres menores señalando al rapero que negaba con sus manos

Ohh mis carnales no me fije espero me perdonen – decía arrepentido mientras todos miraban la escena, suspiraban y volvían a sus cuartos escuchando como los tres Uzumakis menores exigían venganza, pero ignoraban aquellas palabras

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Habían pasado dos días desde el homicidio al ramen, se encontraban los tres Uzumakis sentados en círculo mientras el tono de la luz era opaco – debemos vengar la muerte de ramen-chan – decía naruto tétrico

Tienes razón Naru-ramen – decía roge – Bee el asesinó debe pagar

Roge-ramen está en lo correcto y tengo una idea de cómo vengaremos esa muerte – decía Alex sintiendo como la luz volvía a aclararse, mira quien les había quitado el edredón de las tres cabezas – mamá

Perdón, pero los caminos están lavando – dice llevándose el edredón

Alex-ramen que idea es – decía naruto volviendo al tema de la venganza

Jajajaja – reía Alex y les contaba, los tres sonreían maliciosamente – se efectuará esta noche

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Ya había caído la noche los habitantes de la torre Kage se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos cuando tres figuras se asomaban por los pasillos – bien no podemos despertarlo – decía roge

Minutos después volvía cada uno a su cuarto feliz por su venganza

Volvía amanecer, pero otro grito de miedo y temor se escuchaba en la mansión

MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- todos al oírlo salían a correr al cuarto del rapero, hidan de un guadañazo tumbaba la puerta

Enserio hidan, solo se debía abrir sabes cuánto costara – grita kakuzu al jashinista – se te descontara de tus misiones

Hidan le miraba y señalaba con la oz – Jashin nunca te perdonara kakuzu

Mientras tanto todos los demás menos kakuzu, hidan, naruto, Alex y roge miraban la escena, se veía al pobre Bee allí acostado abrazando sus rodillas mientras se movía sus ojos estaban perdidos pues alrededor de él había varios ratones blancos caminando por la cama y subiéndosele

Bee es un niño bueno – repetía el pobre rapero una y otra vez

Utakata rápido sacaba su flauta y hacia un sonido con burbujas, los ratones para sorpresa de todos hacían una fila y salían tras Utakata que los llevaba al bosque

Ok eso si es raro – decía Gaara mirando la escena y luego a Bee

Itachi se acercaba a Bee mirándolo con su Sharingan activo, Nagato miraba los recuerdos de Bee – fueron naruto, Alex y roge – decía el usuario de Rinnegan

ALEX, NARUTO, ROGE UZUMAKI- grita Konan enojada y sale a buscar los tres vengadores

Los nombrados se encontraban en la sala, al oír a Konan se abrazaban, agradecían de haberse conocido y la veían entrar, tragaban saliva comenzando a correr, pero cadenas de papel los tomaban

En el cuarto de Bee se escuchaban gritos de tres Jinchurikis pidiendo ayuda – se lo merecen – decía yuguito recibiendo un sí de los demás

Itachi puedes borrar el recuerdo a Bee – decía Nagato viendo lo traumado que estaba el Jinchuriki

Claro entre conmigo – dice Itachi y Nagato entraban juntos a borrar el recuerdo de Bee de ver todos esos ratones esta mañana descubriendo porque les temía a los pequeños animales

Los demás se iban a vestir ya que habían salido en pijama

Nagato y Itachi dejaban a Bee recostado descansando – ya no va recordar el de esta mañana – dice y salen a decirle a todos que nada de contarle a Bee sobre lo sucedido

Itachi caminaba hacia la sala viendo allí a roge, naruto, Alex mal heridos sobre el sofá, se sienta frente a ellos mirándolos – creen que tomaron la venganza correcta – dice viendo asentir a los tres y suspira – estuvo mal lo que hicieron

Pero el asesinó a ramen-chan datebayo – decía naruto

Itachi suspira – pero la venganza no es buena, les contare borramos el recuerdo de Bee con los ratones esta mañana, lo vimos muy mal al entrar a su memoria observamos porque les teme – dice haciendo que los tres les vean curioso – verán cuando Bee era pequeño saben ustedes que es hermano adoptivo del Raikage- les ve asentir- después de ser adoptado el callo en un sótano donde estuvo encerrado casi una semana, allí se alimentó con lo que tenía pero fue rodeado por muchos ratones, Bee tuvo miedo y al ver que nadie le salvaba su miedo creció tanto que se volvió fobia, luego de cinco días le encontraron pero el daño ya se había hecho desde allí él tiene ese temor – decía serio

Los tres menores agachaban la cabeza no sabían la historia- perdón – decía Alex

Itachi los mira – deben disculparse con Bee él les quiere no fue su intención derramar el ramen además ustedes lo dejaron muy a la orilla – dice y se les acerca abrazándoles

Nagato miraba la escena viendo los tres pequeños – espero aprendan, y ojalá no vuelvan a tomar venganza – decía con un escalofrió que no sabía, pero todos los demás pensaban lo mismo no querían probar la venganza de ninguno de los tres

….. / **fin flash back/…**

Venganza – decía roge serio

Itachi le mira serio – recuerdan lo de Bee- dice viéndolos agachar la mirada – nada de venganza eso no es bueno

Está bien Itachi-ni – decían los dos pelirrojos al unísono mientras Itachi les tomaba del hombro y llevaba a pescar

Isobu miraba los chicos que ya Itachi les había calmado

… **. Kirikagure no sato un día después…**

La Mizukage se encontraba en su oficina, al ver llegar a él feudal de la niebla – Roku-sama por favor pase – decía cortes

Gracias Mizukage-sama – dice tomando asiento – vengo a saber cómo se encuentra todo – decía cortes

Muy bien si señor – dice ya sabía lo que había pasado con el Raikage pues el camino le había dicho – quisiera que fuéramos al grano sobre lo que viene hablarme

Roku suspiraba – quiero saber sobre Akatsuki – dice viendo suspirar la Mizukage

Chojuro que se encontraba allí junto a Ao se sentaban tras ellos escuchando, el camino se colocaba tras la puerta

Mizukage asiente y ve a Ao que señalaba a la puerta – camino-sama por favor no espirar las conversaciones ajenas, además entre necesito que escuche y aclare las dudas de Roku-sama – decía dejando confundido al feudal

Camino entraba rascando su nuca se escucha la voz de Nagato – yo no estaba espiando, solo pasaba por aquí – decía con su atuendo negro con nubes rojas y en su banda el símbolo de ame, la nube roja y kiri, se acerca sentándose en unas sillas junto a chojuro

Aja, seguro – decía suspirando la Mizukage – Roku-sama le presento a Nagato, el Amekage y uno de los líderes de Akatsuki lo representa uno de los caminos que controla – decía señalándolo

Roku miraba sorprendido al hombre y más a sus barras y ojos – un gusto Roku feudal de la niebla – dice serio

Mizukage volvía a hablar – bien, Akatsuki es una organización dedicada a cuidar los Jinchurikis del mundo ninja, está conformada por alianzas como lo son Amegakure, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumokagure, la cascada y nuestra aldea Kirikagure, preguntara que hacen con los Jinchurikis – dice viéndolo asentir - los protege, entrena para que se defiendan además de que viaja con ellos por el mundo los cuales la mayoría son jóvenes que no superan los quince años, en estos momentos se encuentra siendo amenazada por Orochimaru, danzo, madara Uchiha y sao feudal del fuego – decía viendo cómo se sorprende el daimyo

El feudal miraba a la Mizukage luego a el camino – una pregunta Mizukage- dice viéndola nuevamente – se me propuso unirme a sao-sama, según él está siendo amenazado de muerte por Akatsuki además que quiere llevar a Konoha abajo, por eso me pregunto si me uniera usted se uniría conmigo o seguiría con Akatsuki – decía firme

Ao, chojuro y el camino miraban a la Mizukage junto a Roku

Mei daba un largo suspiro y se levanta caminando hacia la ventana viendo la aldea – Roku-sama mi prioridad es la aldea y su gente – dice mirando unos niños jugar frente a la torre – conocerá que hace unos años logramos liberar a Kiri de la opresión sometida por Uchiha madara – dice esto sorprendía a el camino – a través de Yagura nuestro cuarto Mizukage por eso no podemos aceptar una alianza con ese hombre lo siento pero Akatsuki a través de los años me ha demostrado que seguirá firme junto a la aldea que sea su aliada – decía seria

Roku la miraba y sonreía en verdad habían elegido muy bien la Mizukage – si esa es su respuesta entonces sepa usted que tendrá mi apoyo – dice levantándose y tocando el hombro de Mei –sé que usted es una mujer sabia y siempre busca lo mejor para la aldea

Mei sonríe – gracias Roku-san – dice sincera y mira al camino que le veía serio – paso algo Nagato

Claro que paso no me habían dicho que el supuesto madara había controlado al cuarto Mizukage – decía cruzándose de brazos mientras Roku, chojuro y Ao le miraban confundidos por cómo le hablaba a la Mizukage

Sabes Yahiko y Konan son más corteses – decía haciendo que el camino agachara la cabeza y ríe – sé que no les había dicho, pero es un tema delicado para Kiri – decía suspirando – le pedí a kisame no contar, dígale que le cuente lo que sucedió – ve el camino asentir

Chojuro tomaba la palabra – m… Mizukage-sama lo del viaje de entrenamiento, deberé ir es que me gustaría protegerla – decía evitando la mirada de Ao

La Mizukage le mira – debes ir chojuro, aunque si no quieres ir solo le puedo decir a Ao que te acompañe – decía sonriendo

Que no Mizukage-sama por eso es que los jóvenes de ahora temen todo en mi época nos enfrentábamos a lo que se nos colocara – decía Ao no quería ir a ver un grupo de mocosos entrenar

Chojuro niega rápidamente – iré solo Mizukage-sama – decía pues Ao no pararía de decirle lo débil que era y que en su época todo era mejor

El camino miraba a Ao retador – temes que unos mocosos y Zabuza momochi te hagan daño – decía sabía que así podía sacar a varios de sus cacillas

Ao le miraba con su ojo descubierto – como cree usted que le temeré a unos mocosos – dice serio, aunque no negaba que enfrentarse a Zabuza le llamaba la atención

Bien entonces ve, me gustaría ver a los mocosos enfrentado a alguien que logro matar uno de los herederos hyugas en su momento – decía sorprendiendo a Ao – además prometo que kisame y Zabuza se enfrentaran a ti

Ao le miraba – como sabe usted de quien tome mi byakugan además me dice que dos de los siete espadachines estarán allí- dice y ve a chojuro – creo que por fin aprenderás bien sobre la espada no – decía firme

Mizukage reía – bien entonces acordado Ao y chojuro irán a Uzu, Nagato – ve el camino – deja aquí tu camino me gustaría mantenerme informada siempre – dice seria

Ao junto a chojuro suspiran ya no podían decir que no

Claro- decía el camino y se acerca al feudal de la niebla para hablar sobre como vio a sao y los otros feudales, además de contarle lo que en verdad paso el día que sao amenazo a Akatsuki

…. **Suna….**

Baki se encontraba junto a Chiyo hablando con el feudal del viento sobre lo que había pasado la reunión feudal

Akatsuki, sabemos y conocemos sus integrantes lo que sucede es que no confían en nosotros – decía baki suspirando la idea de unirse al feudal del fuego no le agradaba

Chiyo miraba a los dos presentes – en mi opinión deberíamos quedarnos neutrales después de todo no confiamos en ninguno de los bandos – decía no quería enfrentarse a Akatsuki no solo porque su nieto estuviera allí sino también porque conocía varios miembros de la organización junto a su poder era mejor tenerlos cerca

Baki asiente – me parece bien Chiyo-san no es un enemigo que quisiéramos para la arena, así que black-san nos quedaremos neutrales – dice serio y miraba un libro algo antiguo

Black el feudal asiente – bien la misma decisión tomare – decía el joven viendo el libro que tenía el kasekage – que busca kasekage-sama

Una ley – dice baki – la encontré Chiyo – aclara su garganta comenzando a leer – ley cuarta estipulada por reto primer kasekage de Sunagakure esta ley deberá ser respetada, su prohibición de modificación se estipula desde el primer momento, el kasekage de Suna podrá ser elegido por los representantes de su nación, pero si cumple los siguientes requisitos deberá ser dado el cargo de Kage a dicha persona, los requisitos son ser nacido en Sunagakure, ser shinobi de Sunagakure pero si esto no se dio debe demostrar que ha sido shinobi en otra aldea además de demostrar el destierro injustificado de la aldea, deberá tener el apoyo de tres kages junto al de un feudal para subir al poder, demostrar que desea cuidar la aldea y sus pobladores igualmente de llevar a un crecimiento a esta, publíquese y cúmplase firma reto primer kasekage – decía baki y la sala quedaba en silencio

Gaara tenía razón la ley lo favorece, pero no habla nada de shukaku – decía Chiyo confundida pues el menor lo había nombrado

Baki miraba un poco más abajo el documento – aquí – dice y toma una lupa viendo la letra pequeña – destierro injustificado, haber sido víctima de intentos de homicidio por parte del kasekage, poseer el bijuu de una cola, haber sido expulsado a corta edad por el kasekage y luego de su expulsión intento de homicidio por parte de la aldea – dice viendo que no había mas

El cumple todas – dice Chiyo recordando – creo que ya tenemos sexto kasekage – suspira

El feudal los ve confundido – es verdad, a esta ley sabaku no Gaara se aferró y puede obtener el título de kasekage, dudo que por ahora venga a pedirlo, pero hasta entonces debemos no mostrarla a nadie más – decía baki recibiendo el asentimiento de Chiyo

Exacto, aunque Gaara tiene una copia de la ley es mejor que el consejo no se entere- decía Chiyo pues sabía que el consejo sería capaz de pedir la vida del menor y ocasionar una guerra con Amegakure y Akatsuki

Baki asiente y mira el feudal – le explicare vera…. – el kasekage comenzaba a explicarle sobre los hijos del anterior Kage, y el menor de ellos

Temari que había estado oculta escucho todo sonriendo – Gaara puede cambiar Suna – dice bajo y sale de allí a realizar sus misiones sin ser descubierta

 **Continuara….**


	43. Chapter 43: uzu

**Capítulo 43: Uzu**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

….. **Dos días después Iwagakure…**

Ja viejo te gane – decía Nagato a través del camino jugando con onoki naipes

No cantes victoria mocoso – dice onoki sonriendo mostrando su juego para luego reír y tomar los ryus que estaban apostando

Juuum bien – suspira el camino cruzado de brazos – me informa fénix que quiere jugar contigo a través de camino animal – decía segundos después

Ehh, Nagato sé que tienes hoy el día libre, pero yo si trabajo – suspira el tsuchikage mirándole – el jutsu no consume mucho de tu chakra

Ahora no, me toca usarlo frecuentemente para acostumbrarme y haciendo varias conexiones a la vez he aprendido a reducir el chakra, ya no me cansa tanto solo consume algo de chakra que puedo recuperar – dice Nagato repartiendo los naipes

Bien, la última quiero saber si el plumífero está bueno como dicen – decía onoki esperando sus cartas

Tsuchikage-sama debe hacer papeleo – decía serio han mirado otro documento pues había puesto a sus cuatro guarda espaldas a revisar el papeleo mientras él jugaba

Confió en ustedes – dice rápido ignorando los reproches de su nieta comenzando a jugar

…. **Barco Uzu…**

El fénix se encontraba frente al camino animal escuchando que cartas tenía y teniendo una bajara a su lado mientras jugaba

Jiraiya, Minato, Zabuza, le colocaban cuidado querían ver como se podía jugar de ese modo

…. **Ame….**

Nagato se encontraba acostado en la sala mirando jugar a onoki y el fénix sorprendido por las jugadas del plumífero, reflejando en la pared lo que pasaba

Kakuzu que estaba a su lado observaba – Wow en verdad ambos son buenos – decía escribiendo en un cuaderno, le pediría a fénix que le enseñara a jugar así para ganar más dinero

Nadie les molestaba o reprochaba pues los demás estaban en misiones o cuidando la aldea ellos tenían el día libre

… **Iwa…**

Hacia el mediodía se veía a un el camino y onoki jugar – maldición – decía el tsuchikage viendo como volvía a ganar el fénix – revancha – dice serio

Viejo – dice roshi suspirando pues no habían parado de jugar desde la mañana – llego el feudal

Eh, claro hazlo pasar a la sala de juntas – dice onoki levantándose

El camino le miraba cortando la conexión con el fénix – quiere que vallamos – decía levantándose

Onoki suspira mirándolos – sí, solo tu Nagato – dice caminando con el nombrado hacia la sala de juntas

El feudal de el país de la tierra se encontraba ya sentado al ver a onoki entrar se levanta saludándolo – onoki-san que bueno volver a verlo

Onoki sonríe – igualmente noa-san – dice sentándose y viendo al camino – le presento a Nagato el cual se encuentra con nosotros a través del camino que tenemos aquí en frente – los presenta

Noa miraba al hombre le extrañaban sus barras, aunque onoki ya le había explicado varias cosas de Akatsuki y Amegakure – un gusto conocer al líder de Akatsuki y ame – dice cortes y ambos se sientan

El gusto es mío noa-sama – decía el camino

Onoki los mira – nao-san me gustaría saber que dudas tiene para aclararlas – decía para que hablara

Nao suspira – primero quisiera saber si seguirá sus alianzas con las demás aldeas ya creo que debe saber lo que sucedió con Konoha- dice viéndolo asentir- segundo saber que tan cierto es que el Amekage amenazo al señor feudal del fuego de muerte- dice viendo al camino- tercero conocer más a fondo lo que planean hacer ahora

Onoki le escucha – bien para responder lo primero si seguiré la alianza con Akatsuki, Amegakure, Konoha, Kumo y Kiri después de todo debemos proteger el mundo shinobi – decía firme

Noa asiente – sabía que dirías eso tienes mi apoyo – dice y ve a el camino esperando su respuesta

El camino miraba al techo – Ummm no sé cuántas veces he contado esto – suspira- vera el feudal del fuego dejo ir a su hija sora con Jiraiya y los demás Jinchurikis, no se nos comentó de ningún contrato matrimonial, la chica se volvió Jinchuriki del tres colas isobu, mi hijo y sora se enamoraron como imaginara se hicieron novios, el día de los exámenes en Konoha el feudal y sora tuvieron una discusión cuatro Jinchurikis más se metieron entre ellos mi hijo defendieron a sora y lograron que fuera expulsada de la casa feudal, hasta ahí la situación con sao comenzó a decaer luego con el feudal del agua fuimos a hablar con el mostrando la intención de que hubiera paz y Konoha no saliera afectada, esto no funciono el feudal amenazo a los Jinchuriki y Konoha, claramente nosotros le dijimos que si la amenaza se cumplía responderíamos y pues el resto lo conoce, pues ya vamos aquí integrando a las otras aldeas al asunto que se ha agrandado tanto que sao se volvió nuestro enemigo – decía mirando a noa

El feudal asentía – sé que no me incumbe y conozco al feudal del agua es un hombre que odia ese tipo de alianzas además de ser uno de los que más enfrenta a sao-sama y vegeta-sama debido a sus ideales, los que los conocen saben bien que el feudal del fuego y de Kumo son hombres con ansias de poder, pero mi pregunta es usted controlo al feudal del agua para revocar el contrato – onoki miraba a Nagato tenía esa duda

El camino reía bajo- se ha conectado a través de los otros caminos el Kage de Kiri, Konoha que acabo de llegar y Kumo sé que todos tienen la misma duda y no, nunca lo haría ni se me ocurriría sé cuánto quiere mi hijo a sora y ustedes los que lo conocen han visto que esos dos son un caos, pero lo que lleva al feudal del agua a revocar el matrimonio son como dijo el feudal sus ideales además que ya lo tenía pensado, pero solo dejo que los jóvenes se conocieran, mi pregunta era la misma que creo que se están haciendo ahora por que el, Benji demuestra tanto cariño a mi hijo, la respuesta es simple una que supe hasta hace poco - suspira- hace alrededor de unos once o doce años la esposa del daimyo y su hijo estaban a punto de morir, él le conto a Alex el cual fue con fénix y los sano no sabemos el por qué lo hicieron, pero desde allí el feudal ha demostrado un gran afecto y al conocer que los menores se querían anulo el matrimonio, esto no agrado mucho a sao y pues ya conté el resto – decía tranquilo el camino

Onoki como los demás conectados a la charla solo escuchaban atentos

Noa asentía – entiendo gracias por aclarar mis dudas, el tercer punto que planea Akatsuki ahora cuáles son sus objetivos

El camino tomaba algo de agua sintiendo como todos prestaban atención – cuidar, proteger los Jinchurikis eso es lo primordial, lo segundo ayudar a Konoha y Kumo que salgan adelante pues sabemos que sus feudales les darán la espalda al estar de nuestro lado- dice y ve a noa sabía que lo que iba a decir podía hacerlo cambiar de idea – tercero acabar con el sistema de los feudales – dice y el camino tapa sus oídos como Nagato en ame pues todos habían gritado COMO – maldición cálmense que son ocho orejas -

Noa leve serio – a que se refiere con acabar los feudales – dice serio

Onoki miraba a Nagato no negaba la idea le gustaba – Nagato-san por favor explicar también tengo dudas

Bien les diré pero no griten – decía el camino – verán con Benji-san hemos hablado es una idea del primer Hokage, no los mataremos si eso les preocupa, lo que sucede y sé que los kages me hallaran la razón es que a través de los años hemos las aldeas pagado a los feudales impuestos que sirven para mejorar nuestras mismas aldeas, un claro ejemplo de esto es ame, Benji-sama desde que subió a ser feudal no nos ha cobrado impuestos, antes nos ayuda a mantener los orfanatos y ayuda a madres y padres solteros él tiene sus negocios apartes como el ser shinobi o propiedades que no ha dejado campestres si no que ha puesto a producir a si nos ayuda, para mí un feudal debe ser eso alguien que ayude y no que antes quite a su país, Benji fue el que propuso acabar con los feudales de una forma pacífica comenzaran los países a gobernarse por sí solos – miraba a noa y leda la palabra

Noa le miraba por unos segundos – no niego que hay muchos feudales así ambiciosos, pero no será fácil después de todo son personas con alto poder político y económico – decía serio

Si lo sabemos, lo hemos estudiado, pero también tenga en cuenta que son aldeas y Shinobis que quieren este cambio no estoy amenazando, solo digo que buscaremos lo mejor para que las aldeas progresen – decía firme Nagato

Nao suspiraba pensativo la idea de acabar los feudales para él era descabellada pero también le llamaba la atención después de todo el esposo de su hija que heredaría el puesto feudal era un hombre parecido a sao y vegeta – tiene mi apoyo – dice firme sorprendiendo a todos

Onoki le miraba en verdad sorprendido – nao-sama – decía no sabía por qué lo hacia

Seguro, sabe que usted también será derrocado del puesto feudal junto a su familia – decía el camino confundido

Si seguro, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, mi sucesor el esposo de mi hija es un hombre como sao y vegeta es mejor que no tome el puesto no sé qué será de Iwa y el país si lo hace – decía noa con una pequeña sonrisa – además sepan ustedes que de mi boca no saldrá nada de información

El camino asiente – entonces ya que sabe los planes de Akatsuki y los demás cancelare la conexión debo descansar – decía cancelando todas las conexiones, se levanta el camino, se despedía y salía

Onoki se quedaba allí hablando con noa.

…. **Amegakure….**

Nagato termina las conexiones junto a mostrar en la pantalla lo que sucedía, se levanta – kakuzu iré a descansar – decía caminando a su cuarto

Kakuzu asentía – no se preocupe- dice y se levanta iría a apostar para practicar lo que había visto del fénix

… **Kirikagure** …

La Mizukage junto a chojuro y Ao miraban al camino salir para ponerse a hablar sobre lo escuchado

….. **Konohagakure….**

Tsunade sacaba una botella de sake – brindemos shukaku pronto no tendré un feudal encima que fastidie – dice a su consejero

Shikaku suspira y se sentaba para recibir una copa – pero si tiene a Hamura. Homura y danzo encima – dice bebiendo

Tu si sabes cómo quitarle a uno la alegría – decía la quinta suspirando y ve la puerta abrirse de golpe, solo pide paciencia – que paso sasuke

Exijo una misión de alto rango – decía sasuke serio entrando

Tsunade suspira lanzándole un pergamino – bien los inuzuka necesitan quien bañe sus perros – decía seria

Que eso no lo debería hacer yo un Uchiha – grita, furioso sasuke

Tsunade le ve seria – no hay más – dice pues era cierto las demás ya las había repartido – tómala o déjala señor Uchiha

Maldición – dice sasuke saliendo con el rollo y golpeando la puerta

Shukaku suspira – no cree que lo está sacando de casillas Tsunade

La sannin suspira – no habían más shukaku además Kakashi está junto a Sai de misión, sakura en el hospital debo mantenerlo entretenido algo me dice que haga lo que haga buscara a Orochimaru – decía pensativa eso no sería nada bueno

Shukaku bebía otro trago – es cierto y lo más probable después de todo detesta los Jinchurikis, además de que quiere poder imagino que quiere acabarlos - decía dejando pensativa la sannin y el mientras bebían

… **Kumokagure…**

Bien Darui, omoi busquen a Karui les daré una misión, deberán ir de guarda espaldas a una villa cercana – dice el Raikage entregándoles un pergamino y despachándolos quedando pensativo necesitaba estar solo un rato pues el camino ya se había ido a descansar

….. **Al día siguiente barco Uzu….**

Se encontraban los mocosos mirando la isla que se veía a lo lejos – falta poco para llegar que viaje tan largo – decía Utakata solo debía esperar dos semanas mas

Si por fin datebayo – dice y siente el navío detenerse – ehh que paso

No sé – dice sora y corren hacia donde el capitán

El capitán un hombre de media edad apagaba motores y salía de su cabina – hasta aquí los traigo

Quee – gritaban los Jinchurikis

Jiraiya que se acercaba mira el capitán – así que esto es lo que me decía que desde este punto no pasan hacia Uzu – dice viéndolo asentir

Si, desde aquí no arriesgare mi navío, en el mar hay una criatura que protege la isla por eso es que pocos han logrado llegar -decía serio

Bien no se preocupe, todos sellen sus cosas desde aquí iremos corriendo hasta Uzu – decía Minato viendo desaparecer a los Jinchurikis

Minutos después se encontraban todos en medio del mar parados mientras el barco se devolvía

Fénix conoces que criatura es – decía serio Zabuza

 **No –** decía sobre el hombro de su Jinchuriki - **no había tal criatura cuando vine -** su cara era de confusión

Deidara envía un par de arañas hacia el frente – decía Itachi viendo asentir al peli rubio

Deidara creaba dos arañas del tamaño de bolita que comenzaban a caminar hacia la isla, no pasaba nada los primeros diez, veinte, cuarenta metros, pero a los cincuenta se observa como el mar se estremecía, las olas se levantaban y una gran espada salía de la nada cortando las arañas

Bien por lo visto caminando no podemos llegar, así que volando- dice y ve a Alex – invoca el ave del Rinnegan y vuela lo más alto que puedas – dice Itachi

Si Itachi-ni – decía el menor activando su Rinnegan invoca el ave a la cual se subía y tomaba bastante altura, comenzaba a volar hacia allí pero el agua formaba un gran hombre parecido a Poseidón el cual comenzaba a tratar de cortar el ave – maldición – dice al ver la espada, mira un momento la isla

Alex devuélvete – grita Minato al ver al menor

Alex junto al fénix negaban para sorpresa de todos desactivaba el ave comenzando a caer hacia el hombre formado, que tomaba la forma de un torbellino rodeando al menor rápidamente volvía al mar tragándoselo

Todos miraban sorprendidos – baka donde te metiste – grita sora sacando su arco señalaba hacia la isla mientras todos se preguntaban lo mismo

Lo viste roge datebayo – decía naruto asiendo que todos le miren

Si vamos – dice y ambos jóvenes salían corriendo hacia la isla, saltaban en el aire al sentir la primera blandida de la espalda esquivándola

Ahora- grita naruto cayendo al agua el torbellino se volvía a formar y los chupaba

Waaa Naru-kun – grita Hinata y se desmaya mientras Neji la cogía

La mayoría estaban pensativos que habían hecho esos mocosos – bien se fueron y no nos dijeron – suspira Zabuza

El fénix aparecía en una llama de fuego sobre sora – perdón necesitábamos averiguar si así llegábamos, por lo visto naruto y roge lo descubrieron – dice al no ver los menores

Jiraiya le miraba serio – a que te refieres donde están

 **En Uzu –** decía el fénix - **verán si vieron el torbellino -** los ve asentir – **bien al principio no supe que era ya cuando estuve arriba y vi el hombre recordé, no pensé que alguien hubiera activado esa barrera la cual consiste en que debes esquivar el primer ataque pero demostrar que no piensas dañar la aldea cómo es esto la clave está en el torbellino cuando se los trague leerá sus sentimientos si los aprueba los escupirá en la arena de Uzu inconscientes si no se los traga el mar**

La mayoría le miraba incrédulos en verdad todo lo relacionado con Uzu o fénix tenía que tener varias consecuencias que siempre una de ellas era la muerte- bien ya oyeron al plumífero – dice Kushina ganándose una mirada del fénix – así que vamos – salía a correr con Utakata, Bee, sora, Gaara, fu, yuguito, haku, Karin y bolita detrás los cuales los atacaba la espada y los tragaba el torbellino

bien – dice Jiraiya suspirando ni siquiera esos locos habían medido el riesgo – al ser los más sensatos aquí – dice viendo a Minato, anko, Itachi, Zabuza, Deidara, juanto, Neji con Hinata inconsciente, el camino y Shizune

Creo que deberíamos seguirles no – dice Minato suspirando no sabía cómo más entrar – solo no piensen en atacar Uzu – dice sacando un kunai de tres estrellas – si eso pasa y no aparecen los iré a buscar – pues a cada uno ya le había puesto el sello por protección

Zabuza asiente – vamos – dice, carga a Hinata y salen todos a correr muchos preguntándose como carajos se metieron en ese grupo de locuras, esquivan el primer ataque y el torbellino se los traga

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex despertaba tomando su cabeza viendo a fénix a su lado – Ummm funciono – dice viendo la isla se veían solo arboles más a lo profundo debería estar la aldea

 **Si-** dice simple el ave con la mirada perdida para luego ser sorpresivamente abrazado – **mocoso suéltame -** dice suspirando

No, vamos quiero conocer a lo que consideras un hogar aparte de nosotros – dice Alex sonrojando al ave y cargándolo, se levanta mirando alrededor que estaban todos allí inconscientes – que tal si exploramos – decía con una sonrisa

 **Jajajaja dale peguémosle su susto -** dice viendo como su Jinchuriki lo miraba y se sumergían en el bosque

Minutos después despierta naruto – datebayo mi cabeza – dice y ve a su lado – Waaaaaa ero-sensei - sale corriendo hacia el nombrado gritando despertando a todos

Maldición naruto porque gritas – decía Jiraiya tocando su cabeza sintiendo como el rubio lloraba sobre el – oye que te pasa

Todos se acercaban viendo al rubio con una gota en la cabeza – ero-sensei lo volvieron medio pez datebayo – decía naruto preocupado

Ehh – Jiraiya miraba sus piernas donde sentía un peso y suspiraba pues una cola de tiburón se encontraba sobre ellas – bien ya tenemos cena – dice ignorando al menor se levanta cargando la cola

Naruto más aliviado suspira sonrojado – perdón datebayo – decía

Minato despeina a su hijo le recordaba a Kushina – bien están todos – dice viendo alrededor – donde esta Alex – dice serio

Bolita se estira y comienza a caminar hacia el bosque – lo siento por allí con otros dos chakras – decía y era seguido por los demás

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minutos antes Alex entraba al bosque mirando sorprendido – que son esas especies de lapidas creo – dice viendo unas rocas cuadradas con lo que parecían letras escrito sobre ellas junto a un árbol diferente cada una

 **Ummm los Uzumakis cuando alguien moría no hacían lo mismo que hacen los demás humanos tener un cementerio y sepultar, ellos al morir alguien lo vuelven cenizas, luego lo toman junto a un árbol que identificara a la persona un ejemplo si eran fuertes de carácter era un roble –** decía señalando uno- **sembraban el árbol colocando las cenizas de abono y al lado esa piedra que muestra que hay la persona su muerte ayudo a otra vida a crecer –** dice mirando la gran cantidad de rocas que había – **la cosa es quien puso tantas cuando yo vine no habían tantas**

Ohh eso suena genial- dice al oír la historia de cómo recordaban a sus muertos – tranquilo, busquemos si – caminaba un par de metros más encontrando varios escombros de lo que antes era una aldea, trago saliva el ambiente se había vuelto triste – estas bien – dice Alex al fénix

 **Si –** dice serio el fénix mirando al frente para ver una sombra correr hacia la derecha – **activa el Rinnegan y síguela -** dice serio

Ehh si – Alex activaba el Rinnegan comenzando a correr hacia dicha sombra pasando por varios escombros llegaba frente a una especie de remolino del cual salía una pequeña fuente de agua dulce – atrás hay dos chakras y varias edificaciones – dice confundido

Fénix volaba hacia el remolino – **lo que vimos atrás es una parte de afuera de la aldea la entrada es esta -** dice fénix colocando chakra en el remolino el cual comenzaba a dar vueltas abriéndose, dejando ver un pasillo del cual se comenzaba a prender pequeñas luces al fondo se volvía a ver la luz del día – **entremos conocerás Uzu -** decía volviendo a los brazos de su Jinchuriki que avanzaba viendo cómo se cerraba atrás de él, el remolino

Fénix por ahí se escondieron – dice Alex señalando una edificación a la izquierda pues se notaba la destrucción de la aldea, varios escombros regados, casas a punto de caer, pero algo llamaba la atención había tres edificaciones como si hace pocos años se hubieran formado

 **Cuidado mocoso no sabemos si son enemigos –** decía fénix mirando a los lados recordando cómo era Uzu

… **. /flash back /….**

Un ave multicolor volaba tras un grupo de niños que reían mientras eran seguidos por el fénix que jugaba con ellos, se veían varias edificaciones, la gente caminar tranquila y feliz por la aldea mientras dos adultos una mujer y un hombre se despedían de la segunda Jinchuriki del kyubi

… **/ fin flash back/….**

 **Eran buenos tiempos -** decía el fénix suspirando distraído para sentir como su Jinchuriki lo abrazaba y protegía de varios ataques

Alex que había estado pendiente comenzaba a evadir varios shurikens, kunais junto a bombas de agua – venimos en paz – grita oculta tras una casa en runas mientras mordía su labio pues había un kunai clavado en su hombro cuando protegía a el fénix

 **Mocoso estás loco -** dice el ave viendo el kunai, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro sintiéndose seguro, pero escucha el grito y presta atención

Mentiroso, vienes a hacernos daño – decía la voz de una chica que al parecer no tenía más de quince años

No, es cierto soy Uzumaki vengo con mi familia a conocer nuestro clan – gritaba Alex tratando de calmar las cosas

No te creo- grita la joven sosteniendo una Katana – muéstrate para matarte

Alex suspira con su Rinnegan activado viendo que el segundo chakra no se movía y era leve – es un viejo – decía susurrando viendo al fénix se le ocurría una idea – vengo con el fénix el que cuidaron los Uzumakis soy su Jinchuriki – grita mientras el ave sonríe orgulloso por su Jinchuriki

Ehh el fénix quien carajos es ese – gritaba la chica furiosa

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera ya venían todos Kushina había explicado con lágrimas que eran las rocas con nombre

Kushina iba al frente, todos miraban los escombros – aquí es – dice viendo el remolino – conocerán lo que era mi hogar – dice para luego ser abrazada por Minato

Los demás se quedaban callados dejando que ella llorara no había afán después de todo debía ser doloroso volver y encontrar todo lo que amaste destruido y desolado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El viejo debe saber – gritaba Alex aun escondido

Maldito escuincle si no sales te saco – gritaba furiosa comenzando a colocar chakra en su espada

Espera yuki – sonaba la voz de un anciano deteniendo la muchacha – aquel chakra lo conozco – dice mirando hacia la entrada con una leve sonrisa – además déjalo que muestre el fénix si

Pero viejo Goku – suspira yuki bajando su espada

Alex al oírlo suspira desactivando su Rinnegan sale mirando a las dos personas, una chica en verdad linda pelirroja con cabello largo y un anciano que se veía de casi la edad de sarutobi pelirrojo con algunas canas ambos vestían de negro con sandalias rojas – hola – decía cortes

Fénix al ver al viejo su corazón comienza a palpitar, se separa de los brazos de su Jinchuriki y sale volando a donde Goku – **Goku – baka -** decía feliz

Yuki al ver esto y no confiar se abalanza hacia el ave con la espada

Nooo espera – grita Alex y corre hacia ella tumbándola al suelo quedando sobre ella que soltaba la espada, le toma las manos – no lo lastimaras – dice serio

Goku y fénix ignoraban a los jóvenes- Ohh fénix-chan mírate – dice Goku abrazando al ave emocionado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Antes del reencuentro Kushina se separa de Minato y abre el remolino, todos entraban escuchando el grito que claramente era de Alex corrían hacia el frenando a unos 30 metros viendo la escena el fénix abrazaba a un anciano y Alex estaba sobre una chica muy linda pelirroja sosteniéndole las manos y muy cerca de su rostro pues había tenido que aguantar un rodillazo en su entrepierna y eso le había hecho acercarse más a la joven

Fénix y Goku salían de su felicidad al sentir un intento de asesinato, miraban al frente viendo al grupo como retrocedía mientras Itachi los cubría con el Susano frente a ellos estaba sora sosteniendo una Katana, de ella venia el instinto asesino

Maldito infieeeel – grita sora abalanzándose hacia Alex que al sentir el instinto asesino había tragado saliva, soltando la chica

Princesa no es lo que crees – dice Alex esquivando la Katana que casi le corta la cabeza

Eso dicen todos – decía sora en verdad enojada

Alex retrocede esquivando los ataques temiendo por su vida activaba el Rinnegan tomando a sora con cadenas de chakra – princesa hablemos – dice a unos diez metros viéndola amarada pero no se acercaría hasta que supiera que su vida no corría peligro

Nada de princesa pedazo de bobo ahora me dices quien es esa – decía furiosa tratando de soltarse

No sé, te lo puedo explicar – decía Alex comenzando a narrar con temor

Goku abrazando al fénix le mira – quienes son todos esos, además que está pasando – decía viendo al ave

Fénix suspira al ver la pareja – **no te preocupes son novios ya arreglaran ellos, por ahora mira -** señalaba a los demás - **hay esta Kushina -** dice para ser soltado

Kushina miraba sorprendida el anciano – Ohh no… no creo que tú seas – dice con lágrimas y corre a abrazarlo – Goku-kun

Minato se sorprende por el nombre Kushina le había contado, se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado celoso

Jiraiya ve a su hijo – que pasa Minato celoso por la mira parece que tuviera la edad de sarutobi – decía riendo sacando una risa de los demás

Minato miraba a su padre – según Kushina cuando vivía aquí él era años mayor pero muy atractivo, era la fantasía de toda niña – dice apenado el cuarto Hokage considerado por muchas el más apuesto estaba celoso de un anciano

Jajajaja papá, pero te eligió a ti – decía naruto mirando la escena

Yuki miraba confundida todo y veía al joven que le había tumbado –Ummm

Alex tragaba saliva – pregúntale – dice señalando a yuki – ehh cierto que solo defendía a fénix – dice esperando que dijera la verdad

Yuki lo miraba – si – dice simple

Alex suspira y se acerca a sora que forcejea, la abraza y calma

Kushina no crees que debas presentarnos – decía Minato acercándose ese abrazo había durado mucho

Kushina mira a su esposo entendiendo lo que pasaba – jajajaja Minato Namizake Senju estas celoso – dice viéndolo ver a otro lado sonrojado - Minato amor mira te presento a Goku Uzumaki es un viejo amigo – dice dejando que se conocieran

Minato se acerca y estrecha la mano del hombre – un gusto Minato Namizake Senju el rayo amarillo de Konoha, yondaime Hokage y esposo del habanero sangriento Kushina Uzumaki – decía dejando a todos con una gota tras su nuca

Jajajaja no pensé que me dirías tu hoja de vida – decía Goku riendo – un gusto Goku Uzumaki, aunque Kushina hubiera sabido que serias más hermosa que tu madre te juro que hubiera pedido tu mano – decía yendo junto a la Uzumaki y guiándolos por un camino

Minato una vena saltaba en su frente quien carajo se creía ese vejete para hablar así de su esposa, pensaba viendo a Kushina reír, aprieta su puño

Cálmate Minato – dice Jiraiya soportando la risa mientras igual que el resto seguían a los dos Uzumakis

Kushina reía al oír a Goku no negaba le gustaba ver a Minato celoso – Wow Goku en verdad, hubiera aceptado – decía sacándole más la piedra a Minato

Jajajaja lose era más apuesto que tu esposo – dice Goku riendo y siguiéndole el juego a Kushina la abraza por la cintura caminando

Eso si – dice Kushina abrazándolo por los hombros riendo mientras caminaba

Alex que llevaba al fénix, sora y yuki ya se habían unido a la caminata, todos iban unos metros alejados del rayo amarillo de Konoha que en teoría echaba chispas

Datebayo papá en verdad está enfadado – dice naruto tragando saliva rogando que no pasara a mayores

Goku les guiaba – entremos a mi casa – dice abriendo una puerta, en el interior había una gran sala con muchos sofás alrededor

Kushina ya había soltado a Goku al ver que Minato se había quedado afuera, ríe bajo y salió – mina-kun vamos – dice tomándole la mano

Ve con tu Goku – dice serio Minato mirando a otro lado

Jajajaja Minato no seas celoso, sabes que solo te amo a ti si – dice y ríe, se acerca a él susurrándole al oído – vamos esta noche te demostrare cuanto te amo si, además dejare que tu tomes el control toda la noche si…. mina-chan – dice el apodo como si fuera un pequeño gemido lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

Minato se estremecía al oírla y mordía su labio *debo ser fuerte* pensaba, pero al oír aquel mina-chan toda su fortaleza se derrumbó, la mira para luego besarle con pasión mientras corresponde – te amo Kushina, en verdad hubieras aceptado ser su esposa – dice tragando saliva abrazándola por la cintura

Jajajaja claro que no Minato, yo tenía cinco años, el cómo cincuenta jajás. - ríe viendo a su pareja sonrojar – me gusta cuando te pones así celoso sabes – dice volviéndole a besar y entran sentándose en uno de los sofás

Que fortaleza eh – decía Itachi a Minato sentado a su lado

Minato le mira – calla sabes que es difícil resistirse a ellas o tú puedes – le dice a Itachi

Itachi negaba – relájate te entiendo – dice sonriendo

Goku miraba a todos los 23 cargando al fénix – bien amiguito me presentaras a todos – dice al fénix

 **Claro por favor cada uno levantarse y presentarse –** dice fénix feliz de ser cargado por Goku mientras los Jinchurikis sacaban sus hermanos que le miraban con una gota en la cabeza

Todos los 33 se presentaban incluyendo a los bijuu, bolita y el camino

Goku se sorprendía por tanta información – Ohh no pensé vivir para ver todos los bijuu en un solo lugar – decía ya sentado acariciando al fénix- bien me presentare mi nombre es Goku Uzumaki uno de los sobrevivientes del clan – dice viendo a Karin, Kushina, yuki, naruto, roge, Alex y camino – hasta ahora que sepa el más viejo, en mi época de juventud fui un gran espadachín, aun lo sigo siendo pero me especializo en fuinjutsu soy maestro sello - esto llamaba la atención de Jiraiya y Minato- por el momento el jefe del clan – dice orgulloso

Mentiroso viejo – decía Kushina y todos los veían – no hemos hecho la competencia – le ve seria

Si la hicimos la gane yo – decía Goku mirando a otro lado

Yuki suspira – yo tenía ocho años no vale – grita siendo apoyada por Kushina

Goku suspira- bien la aremos después, por ahora seguiré, soy aprendiz del sabio Uzumaki el cual les explicare después, se presentará yuki y quisiera saber por qué están aquí – decía serio

Yuki miraba a todos – soy yuki Uzumaki portadora de la espada del remolino de sangre – dice mostrando el arma y Kushina sonríe orgullosa – debo decir mis padres

No aun no – dice Goku serio esto hacía que todos le vieran confundido – hey plumífero despierta y responde que hacen aquí

El fénix se estira mirando a los presentes- **por donde empiezo, bien veras Akatsuki se llama la organización a la que pertenecemos...-** dice les explica a qué se dedica, como se formó, el engaño de Tobi, lo que ha pasado y otras cosas suspira minutos después – **estamos aquí porque quiero que sepan sobre su clan los Uzumakis además de que aprendan ninjutsu y otras cosas –** decía serio

Goku suspira – bien comprendo por ahora ya anocheció, así que descansemos hay varias habitaciones desocupadas – dice y se acerca a hablar con el camino ya que le habían explicado de Nagato y como estaba conectado a el

Los demás se repartían cuartos, los bijuu se quedaban junto a sus Jinchurikis a cuidar de ellos

Alex extendía su edredón y miraba el fénix- ven debes descansar – dice acercándose a el

 **Duerme tu mocoso yo iré con Goku si –** decía acercándose a la puerta sintiendo algo en su pecho mira a Alex - **bien dime que pasa**

Nada ve – dice Alex ya recostado

Fénix suspira y mira su Jinchuriki – **oye acuérdate que sentimos lo mismo así que habla -** decía recostándose a su lado

Di... dime te quieres ir con Goku, sé que lo quieres, solo dime no me opondré y te dejare con él, solo quiero que seas feliz – decía Alex sin mirarlo

Fénix se sorprende al oírlo – **oye sé que tal vez he mostrado mucha emoción al verlo, pero no me apartare de ti te quiero más a ti -** dice para ser apapachado - **cálmate si necesito hablar con él a solas y con tantos es casi imposible de día –** decía acariciándole la cabeza sabía bien que, aunque su Jinchuriki se la llevara con todos, sonriera y se viera feliz se sentía solo, por su culpa

Está bien – decía Alex ya más calmado bostezando caía dormido

 **Hay mocoso -** el ave le abriga y camina a la puerta para luego mirarle - **no quiero hacerte daño con mis sentimientos, pero no entiendo por qué el viejo dejo esa conexión –** suspira saliendo a buscar a Goku

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Goku se encontraba recostado sobre la estatua de un remolino – así que ahora explícame solo a que conocieran y entrenaran no los trajiste, te conozco hay algo más que no les has dicho que es – miraba al fénix que había aparecido a su lado

El fénix suspira mirando la luna – **quiero saber sobre el clan del viejo el otsutsuki –** dice sin dejar de ver a la luna

Goku miraba la luna – me pides algo difícil eh, te contare lo que se Rikudo es hijo de Kaguya ella…- era interrumpido por el fénix

 **Eso lose su locura y todo, me pregunto es en la luna aun esta la descendencia, hay más en el universo, porque los zetzu -** dice mirándole - **no me niegues que no sabes sé que es poca la información que hay aquí sobre ellos, pero quiero saber**

Goku suspira – si aún se cree que están en la luna por qué quieres ir – ríe al verlo negar-si hay más en el universo, creo que sí, después de todo un planeta con solo seres vivos y el resto de los planetas desolados, no es lógico ni que fuéramos tan importantes – decía viendo al cielo - Ummm los zetzu ehh, lo que alcanzo a descubrir el sabio Uzumaki es que fueron creados por Kaguya pero no sabemos con qué intención, se cree que hay varios ocultos – decía pensativo

 **Entiendo gracias es poco, pero me sirve –** decía mirándole – **antes que preguntes por que se de ellos, o porque quiero información lo que sucede es que son nombrados en un viejo pergamino, pero le falta la mitad buscare si está en Uzu, además quiero que los Jinchurikis conozcan el tembló madre –** dice al ver la sorpresa de Goku

 **Continuara….**


	44. Chapter 44: juanto

**Capítulo 44: juanto**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

…. **Uzu…**

Goku se encontraba recostado sobre la estatua de un remolino – así que ahora explícame solo a que conocieran y entrenaran no los trajiste, te conozco hay algo más que no les has dicho que es – miraba al fénix que había aparecido a su lado

El fénix suspira mirando la luna – **quiero saber sobre el clan del viejo el otsutsuki –** dice sin dejar de ver a la luna

Goku miraba la luna – me pides algo difícil eh, te contare lo que se Rikudo es hijo de Kaguya ella…- era interrumpido por el fénix

 **Eso lose su locura y todo, me pregunto es en la luna aun esta la descendencia, hay más en el universo, porque los zetzu -** dice mirándole - **no me niegues que no sabes sé que es poca la información que hay aquí sobre ellos, pero quiero saber**

Goku suspira – si aún se cree que están en la luna por qué quieres ir – ríe al verlo negar- los zetzu ehh, lo que alcanzo a descubrir el sabio Uzumaki es que fueron creados por Kaguya, pero no sabemos con qué intención, se cree que hay varios ocultos – decía pensativo

 **Entiendo gracias es poco, pero me sirve –** decía mirándole – **antes que preguntes por que se de ellos, o porque quiero información lo que sucede es que son nombrados en un viejo pergamino, pero le falta la mitad buscare si está en Uzu, además quiero que los Jinchurikis conozcan el tembló madre –** dice al ver la sorpresa de Goku

Me pides cosas difíciles eh por qué quieres que lo conozcan eh – decía Goku serio – no sabrán que es, además los bijuu no creo que sepan que es el lugar

 **lose, pero tienes que saber que el shinigami vino y hablo con naruto, Alex y Gaara-** veía la cara de sorpresa de Goku - **les dijo que eran el caos o la armonía del mundo, junto a los otros y uno que nombro como Indra que no está con notros, necesito entrar allí Goku**

Porque dame una clara razón – decía serio – para que entren todos esos Jinchuriki y tus hermanos

Fénix suspira - **sabes que se la conexión que hay entre el tembló de donde nací y el tembló madre, desde allí traté de entrar al templo madre, pero se me fue imposible –** decía suspirando - **quieres una razón, mírala –** señala al frente viendo llegar a Alex

Alex saltaba cayendo junto al fénix –perdón no podía dormir – decía tomando al ave y bostezando se recostaba en la estatua

Goku miraba curioso al menor – no es el hijo de Nagato, el poseedor del Rinnegan – dice mirando como el Jinchuriki caía dormido abrazando al ave

fénix suspira al ver a su Jinchuriki y niega – **si lo es y antes que preguntes no es asura, asura es el hijo de Kushina –** dice viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos – **él es mi Jinchuriki el día que el shinigami y la parca les hablaron me hicieron entender que no era casualidad que estuviera dentro de él que esto era voluntad del viejo, he estado meditando y todo coincide, mi unión con él es diferente a la de mis hermanos con sus Jinchurikis, el siente lo que yo siento, sabe que pienso, que hablo así estemos a metros o el dormido, siente mi odio, miedo y soledad igualmente yo siento la de él es como si fuéramos uno pero a la vez dos –** dice tratando de explicar

Quieres hablar con el viejo – decía Goku mirando al ave que ve al menor

 **sí, el shinigami me dijo que había una posibilidad, pero hay que unir a través de un sellado ambos templos, el sello lo deje echo allí falta el de aquí, así al parecer con todos mis hermanos reunidos poder ver al viejo -** dice sintiendo como Alex le abraza mas

Goku suspira mirando al Jinchuriki –sabes eres el que más se aferra al pasado- mira los escombros de la aldea - que harás cuando lo veas, no estoy diciendo que te autorizo a entrar, pero si necesito saber que planeas – dice serio

 **Le preguntare el por qué el, porque existo-** decía mirando a la nada

Goku miraba al Jinchuriki – te diré el por qué creo que estas con el – dice y el ave le mira – me sorprendí cuando te sentí llegar y vi que venias en alguien espere que sucedía, paso lo que me temí, yuki ataco mientras tú estabas distraído, pensé que te soltaría el menor pero no, recibió el ataque por ti y siempre te cubrió en todo momento te ha cuidado, cuando me saludaste se arriesgó por ti, conoces el poder de la espada, y aunque yuki no la sabe usar bien aun así es poderosa, dime algo y respóndeme con sinceridad quiero salir de una duda, te pregunto que si te querías quedar conmigo que si era así que él no se opondría y que te dejaría que solo quería verte feliz

El fénix leve sorprendido – **estabas espiando –** dice serio y lo ve negar

Jajajaja no, solo imagino que eso paso no sé cómo explicártelo, pero el sería capaz de dar su vida por ti sabes mi poder leo el chakra y es lo que siento de él, a diferencia de los otros que si están unidos a otros él se aferró a tres seres a ti, a la peli plata y el felino de una forma que aquella personalidad por la que quieres preguntar de el al viejo sale a flote – decía mirándole

El fénix le ve sorprendido como sabía que quería preguntarle eso al viejo – **maldición porque tienes ese poder, con el somos un libro abierto para ti –** decía suspirando

jajajaja lose, para que te des cuenta que lo son te diré Karin la chica si es Uzumaki su poder es curar a través de su misma carne o chakra, un ejemplo de ello es que la puedes morder, su chakra se agrupara y comenzara a curar al que la muerde sin que ella se canse tanto, aunque eso es un poco canibalístico, habrá que entrenarla para con solo tocarla y que ella ponga chakra sane, además es una gran censora – dice sorprendiendo al fénix el cual lo dejaba seguir .- naruto Uzumaki el que tiene la voluntad de asura y su espíritu él tiene un poder extraño pero que sabe aprovechar, puede cambiar a la gente a través de sus palabras además de tener una voluntad inquebrantable, roge Uzumaki aunque su mezcla de sangre es Uzumaki y Uchiha su lealtad hacia quienes aprecia no se puede negar además debido a sus genes con un entrenamiento ardió no digo que pueda despertar el Rinnegan – dice sorprendiendo al ave – sé que le faltan las células Senju pero si observas bien al provenir de estos dos clanes es más posible que sus ojos evolucionen a algo nuevo y por llamarlo así una fase más avanzada del Sharingan, pasando a otro que tal el peli negro el que mato su clan eh

 **Itachi –** dice fénix

Exacto el su corazón está dividido por ustedes y Indra, esto hace que busque el bien de ambos por sobre el suyo la cosa es estará haciendo bien – dice y suspira mirando al cielo – pronto deberá tomar la decisión de que es mejor sabes

 **Sigue quiero el de todos –** decía recostado en su Jinchuriki

pides mucho, déjame ver – suspira y lee otro – el gran escritor Jiraiya sabrás que es hábil pero sacrificaría su vida por ustedes y Konoha, no lo dejen partir solo a espionaje – dice serio, fénix tendría eso encuentra después- momochi Zabuza frio por fuera pero un dulce algodón por dentro jajajaja aunque no lo creas es aquel que no se separara de los Jinchurikis no importa que, Ummm veamos Kushina una gran shinobi, persona pero terca como un Uzumaki, defensora a muerte de su familia y Ohh jajajaja creo que está reconciliándose con el Namizake – el fénix leve negando otro pervertido – bien sigamos Minato, gran shinobi defensor de su familia y ustedes, su aldea ha bajado de lugar para él y siempre se pregunta cómo hubiera sido la vida si en vez de detener a Kurama hubiera salido corriendo con su familia – dice y se concentra- el camino es difícil se divide en seis más, el primordial está en ame cierto

 **Si así es, es sorprendente tu rango ha aumentado mucho, nos sentiste cuando llegamos a los límites del sello cierto –** pregunta el fénix

Si, desde que salieron del país de las termales- dice sorprendiendo al ave – quiero ver de frente a él que controla el camino – decía recibiendo un asentimiento del fénix- bien sigamos Ummm el rubio el de las bocas en sus manos, deberán apoyarlo esta por enterarse de algo que no creo que lo tome muy bien

 **Que te volviste adivino –** dice fénix suspirando

jajajaja ya quisiera solo leo chakras y a veces me dejan sentir algo que pasara pronto, anko es la chica de Konoha – dice viéndolo asentir – bien está ligada al rapero como el a ella, su pasado tiene una serpiente pero es muy opaca así que no hay de qué preocuparse, tiene sed de venganza por una serpiente que según logro percibir es Orochimaru – dice viendo asentir al fénix – Shizune la esposa de Itachi ella pues es fiel a sus sentimientos – sonríe – digamos que luego sabrán – decía dejando confundido al fénix – los hyugas la chica ella es fuerte solo que deben sacarla de ese caparazón, el chico Ummm protector además de responsable y fiel – dice como si nada no tenía mucho que decir de los dos – el Uchiha juanto – ve que fénix presta cuidado – se hace la misma pregunta que tú porque Alex no le mato que vio, es interesante su nacimiento coincide con el primer Sharingan, digamos que para no quitarle la sorpresa al asunto ayudara mucho a tu Jinchuriki – decía leyendo otro mientras el fénix suspira sabía que no le dirían más – Ummm bien el Jinchuriki de shukaku, es cierto tiene un gran sacrificio como dijo el shinigami, es de su madre al momento de morir dejo sobre él una de las protecciones más grandes la del amor, luego sabrán más, tiene sus ideas claras de a quién quiere, que quiere y que defenderá, shukaku pues digamos que esta relajado y solo quiere apoyar a Gaara, aunque aún se siente culpable por lo que le hizo de pequeño, Yuguito la del dos colas primero Matatabi solo quiere ver feliz a yuguito la cual siente rencor hacia Kumo, quiere ser libre y quien carajos tiene un traje verde está muy ligada a el

 **Jajajaja es Gai luego lo conocerás –** decía el fénix para que prosiguiera

Bien si vendrán más avisas antes no, después de todo para dejarlos entrar – dice tranquilo – sora su lazo es realmente fuerte con tu Jinchuriki su padre tenga cuidado con él, vea pues tiene el poder de calmar aquella personalidad que te preocupa de Alex y – ve al fénix – mejor no te digo

 **Que pasa dime –** dice serio el fénix

nada relájate sabrás después, solo recuerda que es la tranquilidad de tu Jinchuriki, isobu el pues tiene muchas preguntas y mierda me cacho leyéndolos es bueno – decía rápido pasando a otro – bien el usuario hielo, muy ligado a Karin y viceversa gran control y lealtad, como dijiste creo que el sora, Utakata y roge son los que acompañaran el caos o el equilibrio por otra parte kokuo anda divertido de ver así a su Jinchuriki antes tenía uno muy amargado – decía y el fénix asiente – Utakata ligado a una muchacha de Konoha, esta re tragado de ella mejor dicho si pudiera le pide matrimonio jajajaja – ambos reían – leal y un equilibrio entre los Jinchurikis, saiken pues siempre fue calmada no, fu quiere venganza contra la serpiente junto a chomei, fiel a Gaara y sus sentimientos, Bee según él, el mejor rapero, ligado a anko, le agrada poco de Kumo y como yuguito quiere ser libre, Gyuki digamos que se acostumbró ya al rap además de que la pasa bien con Bee – se estira viendo a isobu llegar – por ultimo bolita interesante jajá tiene un lazo parecido al tuyo con Alex, el chico según esto es receptor de sentimientos pero no sabe votarlos, bolita busca como tu protegerlo, además que yo sé cuál es la otra tigresa que sobrevivió – dice viendo que fénix asiente

 **Que hacen los dos porque nos leías –** dice isobu cayendo sobre Alex que duerme y se acurruca

 **Yo le dije que lo hiciera quería conocer más a fondo a todos, además estábamos hablando –** decía viendo a Goku como diciéndole que no dijera nada

Goku se estira – me contaba de lo que ha pasado en su vida y viceversa además es bueno practicar mi lectura de chakra he mejorado jajajaja – dice y ve a Alex – trata que te diga fénix que vio ese día en el shinigami, aunque estén tan conectados algo le intriga

 **Está bien gracias –** dice acurrucado no podía seguir hablando del viejo u otras cosas con su hermano allí

Hades – dice Goku llamando la atención de ambos – fénix tienes mi permiso, pero iré con ustedes

El fénix asiente sorprendido quería saber por qué nombro a hades, pero preguntaría mañana en la noche – **gracias te hablare cuando será**

 **Será que, que traman –** dice isobu mirando a su hermano

Bien iré a descansar – dice Goku desapareciendo en hojas

 **Nada vamos a dormir –** desaparece junto a Alex y isobu apareciendo en el cuarto junto a sora se recuesta en su Jinchuriki – **duérmete y no preguntes tortuga**

 **Fénix quien te entiende eh –** suspira isobu y se recuesta junto a sora - **descansa pajarraco**

 **Ummm –** dice fénix sintiendo como su Jinchuriki abraza a sora

Princesa – susurra Alex despertándose levemente y mira a la peli plata – fénix – llama al ave que le ve – no diré nada de lo que sabes – abraza más a sora

 **Gracias mocoso –** dice fénix volviéndolo a ver dormir o través y se queda mirándolo pensativo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente muy temprano despertaba Minato junto a Kushina, bajaban a la sala y salían mirando sorprendidos junto a Itachi, Shizune, Jiraiya y Zabuza que ya estaban allí

Los escombros se movían, se escuchaban pequeñas risas y murmullos, pero no se veía a nadie

Sorprendidos – decía Goku saliendo junto a los adultos

S.…sí que está pasando – dice Kushina que seguía escuchando

Goku se acerca a uno de los escombros y se sienta – eras muy pequeña cuando el sabio conto la historia, verán ahorita – ve a los demás salir junto a yuki – mejor así no debo explicar más de una vez, Uzu tiene o está ligado tanto al mundo espiritual que de 7 a 10 am se escuchan murmullos, voces y demás de gente ya fallecida, que ven dentro de sus corazones y aquellos que sientan venganza, dolor, odio y miedo en las noches les sacaran su energía vital hasta que mueran – dice viendo pálido a varios y comienza a reír

Yuki suspira negando junto al fénix– apaga ya esa grabadora no los asustes así – dice acercándose a los escombros y sacaba una grabadora que vibraba y debido a esto hacia mover los escombros

Tu si más amargada – suspira Goku mientras todos le miran con una gota tras su nuca – hubieras dejado divertirme

Ehh Goku-sama podemos usar su cocina – decía Shizune apenada

Claro, está muy bien acoplada – decía viendo a Kushina – enséñaselas vamos esta donde siempre

Kushina asiente – claro ahorita les llamamos a comer – dice caminando con Shizune, yuguito, anko, Itachi, Zabuza mientras hablan

Goku miraba al grupo que quedaba – los demás conozcan a eso vinieron no, aunque ya que son jóvenes que tal si ayudan a este pobre viejo con la reconstrucción de Uzu – dice parándose y camina

Claro datebayo – dice naruto emocionado seguido del resto pues no es que tuvieran más que hacer

Yuki suspira caminando – viejo porque no dejaste que les dijera de mis padres – dice junto a Goku

Goku ve la chica y sonríe – bien todos ando reparando esta parte – dice señalando lo que antes parecía un campo de juegos – es la academia de Uzu verán aquí no había salones, nuestra gente aprendía a través de la historia de la gente y sus enseñanzas libres, cuando nos atacaron esta parte quedo muy afectada así que hay que levantar todos los escombros ver que sirve, despejar la zona y demás – decía recostándose en una pared

Jiraiya miraba a los más jóvenes- bien primero ayudaremos a Goku-san con la reconstrucción así que ya saben que hacer no andando – dice viéndolos ayudar a despejar la zona

Goku suspira y ve a yuki – sabes lo que pasa es que tus padres…- se quedaban callado al ser interrumpido

Bolita que se había acercado ve a Goku – porque la menor tiene un olor similar al de Kushina – decía mirando a yuki que le ve extrañada

Ehh porque es Uzumaki bolita de pelos – decía rápido Goku tragando saliva

Ummm no es eso -mira la joven y abre amplio sus ojos – oye anciano ella... – no pudo acabar ya que fue silenciado por Goku que le tapa el hocico mientras gruñía

Calladito te ves más bonito – dice Goku y jala al tigre evitando la mirada de yuki, metros más allá le suelta – bien si es su hermana, bendito felino que olfato ehh – suspira

Por qué no les has dicho – dice serio bolita

Yuki no sabe, Kushina menos estoy esperando el momento y ya tu sabiéndolo creo que deberé hablar rápido no – decía Goku mirando a yuki que se acercaba

Bien que pasa viejo – dice yuki, seria odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas

Nada, luego del desayuno deberé hablar contigo si y Kushina – decía suspirando Goku solo esperaba que entendieran

Aja, pero porque con ella sabe que no confió además…- yuki es interrumpida, por Jiraiya, Minato y el camino

Perdón Goku-san quisiéramos hablar con usted – decía cortes Jiraiya

Claro ero-sensei dígame – dice Goku sacando risas de los demás adultos por el apodo

Jiraiya suspira ya veía que era de clan muchas cosas- vera quisiéramos que nos enseñara fuinjutsu – dice serio

Ohh es eso jajajaja, pero deberán ser fuertes – decía Goku haciendo que le vean confundidos – claro no se preocupen, necesito heredar las técnicas Uzumakis antes de que me muera ya que yuki no quiere aprender – dice comenzando a caminar para que le siguieran

Por qué te aprovechas de tus alumnos maldito viejo – grita yuki y suspira viendo cómo se alejaban mira a los demás jóvenes, saca rápido su espada destruyendo un ave de arcilla que venía hacia ella

Oye que te pasa, no sabe que el arte es una explosión – dice Deidara llegando frente a ella

Tu eres el de las bocas- dice yuki viéndole las manos – no te vez muy fuerte sabes

Que dices- decía Deidara mirándole fijo – donde y a qué horas te demostrare que te hare explotar – dice señalándola

Ja quiero ver eso, demuéstralo – se le abalanza con la espada mientras Deidara esquiva comenzando allí una batalla sobre varios escombros

No deberíamos detenerlos – decía Minato que estaba a unos 100 metros en una zona despejada donde Goku había sacado varios sellos

Jajajaja no, déjala quiere saber cuánto vale- dice Goku dejando los adultos confundidos – mejor concentrémonos aquí, bien quiero que me muestren que tanto saben de fuinjutsu – les extiende varios pergaminos mientras veía al camino – vamos a ver que tanto se ha perdido de los Uzumakis en ellos mismos a lo largo de los años – dice sentándose frente a ellos

El camino le mira – que dirás viejo, que no soy capaz de hacer fuinjutsu respetable – dice en la voz de Nagato y comenzaba a escribir mientras Goku sonreía

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Maldición venimos a conocer nuestros ancestros y terminamos limpiando – dice roge alzando con el Susano una gran columna la cual dejaba junto a Utakata que estaba viendo que servía pues el usuario de las burbujas para sorpresa de todos en la reconstrucción de Konoha había demostrado un gran talento para la arquitectura

Jajajaja no te quejes – dice Alex alzando varios escombros en el aire mientras tiene su mano estirada y el Rinnegan activado – después de todo es donde Vivian nuestros antepasados no – dice dejando los escombros a un lado y se acerca a donde estaban

Gaara que movía cosas con la arena se acerca junto a Alex – Ohh – se inclinaba y recogía una muñeca polvorienta suspirando se veía que había tenido mejores épocas – no respetaron nada en la destrucción

Haku y Karin que se les acercan miraban lo que parecía los restos del cuarto de una niña- solo por poder no ven que hay vidas inocentes que acaban – dice el usuario del hielo agachándose y tomando una foto polvorienta y rasgada donde se veía una familia de cinco dos padres junto a dos chicos pelirrojos y una pequeña pelirroja

Karin tragaba saliva sintiéndose la tristeza en el ambiente – pensar que fueron pocos los que se salvaron, pero cuántas vidas perecieron – dice sollozando

Fu se acerca a Gaara y ve la muñeca – como se levanta una aldea sobre tanta tristeza – dice pues ya la mayoría de mocosos estaban allí mirando los restos que quedaban de aquella casa

No lose – dice naruto alzando un pequeño carrito de madera con lágrimas –porque tienen que sufrir los más pequeños

Es una estúpida secuencias de la vida – dice juanto obteniendo la atención de todos – se hace sufrir a los más inocentes para que aquellos que sobrevivan busquen venganza y al cumplirla la secuencia sigue sin acabarse – mira la foto

Maldita sea esto no es justo datebayo eran unos niños y bebes – decía naruto que había recogido una maraca y ahora lloraba sentía el dolor que emanaban los escombros un dolor que no producía odio ni venganza solo tristeza e impotencia por no poder hacer nada

Itachi que había dejado a Bee y anko con los demás cocinando se acerca a ver los más jóvenes sintiendo el ambiente – naruto – dice y abraza el menor que lloraba

Porque es tan diferente lo que sentimos aquí a lo que se siente en los complejos Uchiha Itachi-ni – decía roge mirando el suelo sosteniendo lo que parecía pedazos de ropa de un niño

Itachi le miraba y su mirada se agachaba no sabía que responder después de todo él había matado inocentes aquella noche, niños de academia que hasta ahora comenzaban a vivir, una pequeña lagrima recorrió la mejilla del pelinegro mayor no había llorado cuando mato su clan, pero ahora aquí en este momento las lágrimas comenzaban a salir a flote

Sora se acerca y lo abraza junto a naruto les sorprendía a todos ver a Itachi así pero también entendían que debía llorar todo lo que había guardado.

Utakata estaba allí suspirando su mirada era triste como los demás.

Bolita les miraba y escuchaba mientras se acercaba – porque aquí roge había amor, compasión, carisma, estaba lo bueno de la vida una aldea que buscaba un bien común mientras en los uchihas al pasar los años se volvió un ambiente hostil, de odio, envidia pocos se salvaban de sentir eso – decía llegando junto a su invocador – esa es la diferencia más grande entre los Uzumakis que son el yang y los uchihas que son el yin – mira a los jóvenes

Eso explica el por qué aquí, aunque allá tanta tristeza se respira paz – decía haku abrazando a Karin

Alex acariciaba a bolita – deberíamos hacer que Uzu sea otra vez lo que era – dice haciendo que todos le miraran - después de todo es algo que como Jinchurikis debemos buscar no la armonía y el equilibrio

Datebayo reconstruyamos Uzu – dice naruto alzando su puño decidido

Itachi ya más calmado los mira – si eso desean – dice sonriéndoles y despeina al rubio – les ayudare

Hinata con Neji que habían escuchado todo asienten – nosotros igual- dice Neji que también había llorado junto a Hinata

Bien decidido, pero primero a comer – decía haku mientras todos asentían y caminaban hacia la cocina

Alex miraba con su Rinnegan activado un punto fijo en los escombros – boli – llama al felino que leve – Uzu tenía vínculos con tu especie

Ehh que yo sepa no mocoso porque – decía mirándolo extrañado

Ummm es que los patrones del cuarto espiritual de la isla de los tigres son parecidos a los de una especie de templo que está debajo de la aldea- decía Alex sorprendiendo al felino

Un templo, interesante habría que preguntarle al veje – dice bolita viendo aparecer a fénix en llamas sobre naruto – o el pajarraco sabrá algo

 **Calla bola con pelos, no sé nada –** dice mirando a otro lado – **además si supiera no te diría y tu mocoso deja de estar de curioso y ve a comer**

Alex suspira y comienza a caminar con bolita al lado que discutían con fénix – ya cálmense pelean, pero sé que se aman – decía recibiendo un gruñido y un graznar de ambos mientras camina

Cállate mocoso mejor espero algo bueno de comer – dice bolita

Fénix le mira – **deberías cazar tu comida bola con pelos –**

Calla pajarraco porque puedo hablar de lo que rompieron – dice viendo a fénix tragar saliva no quería que su Jinchuriki se vengara por el helado

Ehh ustedes que traman – decía Alex viendo a ambos

Kushina servía 25 platos de comida en una mesa redonda esto dejaba que todos los comensales se miraran –bien a comer todos- decía tocando una campana ya la mayoría la conocía pues era la que usaban para convocar reuniones o la comida, inmediatamente aparecían todos los veinticuatro sentados en la mesa hasta yuki y Goku – jajajaja bien espero les guste – se sienta Kushina a comer junto a Minato

En la mesa se escuchaban conversaciones de todo tipo, risas y demás

Juanto los miraba mientras pensaba en un asunto que había rondado por su cabeza – ehh me he decidido les hablare sobre lo que se de Tobi – dice y todo el mundo se callaba sorprendido

Seguro juanto – dice Alex a unas sillas de el – si no quieres no lo hagas

Si- suspira juanto y en su cabeza se forma una nube recordando – verán la carta de mis padres biológicos decía

… **. / flash black/….**

Juanto se encontraba en su camarote en el barco que los llevaba a Uzu, miraba el pergamino teniendo una pequeña lámpara prendida – J.U- decía suspirando leyendo las iniciales de este, ve como la mano de naruto cae desde el camarote de arriba quedando colgando mientras dormía, suspira para ignorarle y muerde su dedo sacando sangre coloca una gota en el sello había dos opciones que se abriera mostrando así que eran sus padres biológicos o que no se abriera

El pergamino brillo un momento desapareciendo el sello, juanto solo miraba tragando saliva le abría leyéndolo

 _Juanto Uchiha_

 _Si logras leer esto será para nosotros un logro que llegará a tus manos, sino solo esperamos que tu vida sea buena._

 _Juanto te preguntaras porque hasta ahora damos explicaciones de lo que paso el día de tu nacimiento, aquella noche naciste con el Sharingan activado el dojutsu de nuestra familia, tu padre orión y yo milk tu madre, tuvimos miedo que fueras tomado como arma para la revolución que planea el clan Uchiha, así que debimos tomar la decisión de abandonarte fuera de la aldea, vi que te tomo aquella pareja espero sepan ayudarte a crecer y te conviertas en una gran persona alejada del odio, dolor y venganza que ha desprendido nuestro clan últimamente, tenías un hermano gemelo Kairon falleció hace unas horas a los cuatro años su Sharingan despertó pero poco después una extraña enfermedad que carcomía sus conductos de chakra y órganos se apodero de él, lucho cinco años contra ella y perdió la batalla esta tarde, sé que esto no repara nada de lo que hicimos pero como una de las representantes del clan, se, el gran poder que pueden tener los ojos de tu hermano y como te pueden beneficiar, con el dolor de mi alma los saque y resguarde en un sello que Minato Namizake mi sempai me enseño están sellados en este mismo pergamino es tu decisión que hacer con ellos y espero que nos conozcamos en algún futuro_

 _Posdata; solo tú y yo sabemos sobre los ojos_

 _Con afecto milk Uchiha._

Juanto en pocas palabras estaba sorprendido por la información recibida, miro más abajo y se observaba un extraño sello – debo hablar con Minato, pero – guardaba el pergamino sellándolo y recostándose pensativo

… **. /fin flash black/….**

Wow súper encontraste los ojos datebayo- decía naruto mirando a juanto

Ehh si – decía el pelinegro suspirando y miraba a Minato – podría enseñarme a abrir el sello por favor

Minato suspira sorprendido que aquella joven Uchiha que entreno y con la que realizo misiones fuera madre de juanto, aunque recordando si la había visto embarazada y muy triste luego de que naciera su primogénito, luego poco hablaba con ella debido a su trabajo como Kage y paso lo del ataque de Kurama – que harás con ellos que objetivo tienes – decía serio necesitaba conocer las razones del menor

Juanto suspiraba – aun mi mente medita en eso y más porque Tobi me engaño él sabía que Kairon ya había fallecido, pero me utilizo para su objetivo – dice apretando sus puños por sobre la mesa – primero quisiera saber que quería de mi

Si buscas a tus padres adoptivos en Kiri – decía Deidara que tenía varios morados como yuki

No puedo hacer eso, aquellos días que la Mizukage se encontraba en Konoha le pregunte si sabía de ellos me dijo que les habían encontrado muertos y calculando fechas fue dos días después que me fuera con Tobi, imagino que el los mato y creo que pensaba hacer lo mismo conmigo luego de la invasión – decía juanto mientras todos se miraban, pero naruto y Alex se miraban por alguna razón sospechaban algo que el resto no, pero nadie noto esto

Lo lamento – decía Kushina acariciando la espalda del joven – entonces que piensas, después de todo puedes tomar venganza, Tobi te arrebato en pocas palabras tu vida

Juanto le mira – si y no, yo como saben ya estaba ciego y él puso en mis otros ojos, pero a la vez mato mis padres así que estamos a mano – decía sorprendiendo a todos – se poco de él, su máscara naranja no se la quita nunca le vi el rostro, al parecer solo posee un ojo - esto sorprendía a todos

Por qué lo dices – decía Nagato serio

Supongo, solo he visto el ojo donde está su Sharingan, un día trata de observarlo con mi Sharingan alcance a ver en su otro ojo un espacio pero me golpeo, así que no volví a observar, su actitud es como la han visto pero él no es el líder o el que está liderando el plan, no sé quién es la ves que me llevo a verlo ese día aún no había trasplantado mis ojos así que no observe el sujeto sé que es un hombre su voz era gruesa, estipulo que ha vivido mucho pero a la vez no sentía chakra en el solo su esencia hablaron de su resurrección de como devolver lo que le falta a la vida, allí estaba Orochimaru – dice viendo a Jiraiya y camino que ya estaba conectado con todos los demás kages y ame – pero lo que sentí del sannin me sorprendió, le temía

Orochimaru sintiendo miedo imposible – decía Jiraiya sorprendido, Tsunade pensaba igual

Juanto le miraba – eso era claro sentía temor, en ningún momento le llamaron por su nombre esas horas hablaron de la invasión de como revivirían a los Hokages, kabuto estaba allí callado tras Orochimaru y lo que luego conocí como zetzu no se mucho del solo que es fiel a aquel sujeto diría que más fiel que Tobi, luego de ello salimos y coloco mis nuevos ojos, yo caí inconsciente pero al despertar él estaba allí mirando la nada como pensando mientras sostenía un collar Uchiha, el cual tenía dos dijes el del Uchiha y el de una nube roja – lo último hacía que todos le miraran extrañados

Naruto y Alex abrían amplio sus ojos, pero callaban luego tenían que hablar a solas

Después de ello recuerdo que me envió con Orochimaru a ayudarle tenía una especies de robot en proyectos pero la verdad no le coloque cuidado, nos infiltramos en Suna aproximadamente dos meses antes de la invasión, tres semanas antes de la primera ronda volví Tobi no sé dónde estuvo solo sé que su cabeza y mente seguía lo que considero confundidos lo vi dudar un momento pero luego se tomó la decisión, tres días antes de las finales del examen salimos a Konoha en el camino matamos a el kasekage y sus guardias que eran cuatro y usamos para la resurrección, el resto ya lo saben - decía suspirando juanto mirando su plato volvía a comer

La mayoría estaba sorprendida, confundida por la información recibida – confundido, pero en que, después de todo lo que a echo Tobi que lo hace dudar – decía Minato pensativo viendo negar a juanto que no sabia

No me contaba nada y pues a mí tampoco me interesaba en ese momento saber – decía juanto comiendo

Bien, gracias juanto por darnos esa información – decía Nagato a través del camino – ahora sabemos algo más a lo que nos enfrentamos y por favor si recuerdas algo háznoslo saber – dice viéndolo asentir- por ahora hablaremos en unos días con todos a ver a que conclusión llegamos, mientras tanto pensemos en lo que hemos escuchado y sabemos para así llegar con ideas claves al día de reunión – todos asienten

Jiraiya tomaba la palabra – Nagato partiré en dos semanas a Konoha que por favor lleguen en semana y media a la aldea los que vendrán al entrenamiento – dice viéndolo asentir y ve a Minato – debo ir a hablar con el sabio sapo

Minato asiente – tienes razón padre, iremos los dos ustedes por favor ayuden a la reconstrucción volveremos más tardar mañana – decía levantándose despidiéndose de Kushina y se acercaba a Jiraiya

Datebayo quiero ir – dice naruto

No, mocoso tú te quedas es cosa de adultos además debes ayudar en la reconstrucción con el mokuton – decía Jiraiya haciendo sellos desaparecía con Minato en una nube de humo

Zabuza suspira recostado – estaba deliciosos gracias – dice sonriendo y mira los más jóvenes - Goku-san les dirá que pueden ayudar a reconstruir nosotros también ayudaremos y - ve a Shizune – descansa, después de todo debes estar agotada del viaje

Shizune asiente pues había sentido un pequeño mareo mientras cocinaban – si Zabuza – dice mientras Itachi leve preocupado – tranquilo si debe ser cansancio – leda un pequeño beso

Está bien, pero si pasa algo dime si – dice Itachi preocupado – me quedare contigo mientras descansas - le sonríe viéndola asentir

Ohh amigos y amigotas estamos en una gran aldea llena de bellotas – dice rapeando Bee – debemos volver a que sea la más hermosa de las rosas

La mayoría le miraba suspirando – Bee tiene razón andando – dice anko

Deidara miraba a yuki – si vamos no pues te gane

Revancha – decía seria yuki

Echo – dice Deidara y salen los dos a correr a pelear

Ok y esos dos que – decía yuguito haciendo que todos se preguntaran lo mismo mientras recogían la mesa e iban a comenzar donde Goku les señalaba

… **.. Monte myoboku….**

Aparecían Jiraiya y Minato en el monte de los sapos….

 **Continuara** ….


	45. Chapter 45: profecia

**Capítulo 45: profecía**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer** ….

 **Ooooooooooooo**

… **monte myoboku…**

Aparecían Jiraiya y Minato en el monte de los sapos, observaban el paisaje grandes flores, arboles, hojas lagos y demás

Bien donde estarán – suspira Jiraiya caminando a una casa la cual al verla le revolvía el estómago junto a Minato

Cierto la comida de Ma - dice Minato poniéndose su cara verde y tocando su estomago

Alcanzaste a estudiar algo del modo sabio – pregunta Jiraiya sorprendido de su hijo

Ehh si jeje no te había dicho era sorpresa, vine dos veces apenas no alcance a hacer mucho así que por eso no lo use en la batalla contra Tobi me tomaba tiempo entrar y pues morí – dice Minato como si nada

Con razón Ma hablaba de ti – dice Jiraiya viendo un sapo amarillo – gamatatsu – dice llamando al sapito

El sapito amarillo pequeño con un chaleco azul leve – Wow Jiraiya-san como esta y – mira al rubio confundido – se parece a naruto, pero este es más grande

Cierto eras renacuajo cuando Minato vino, te presento gamatatsu mi hijo Minato Namizake – dice Jiraiya y ríen al ver como palidece el sapito

Hijooo, no estaba muerto – decía confundido el sapito y suspira – si buscan a los demás están reunidos donde el sabio sapo

Gracias, sabes por qué no han respondido nuestro mensaje – dice Minato mientras el sapito les guiaba

O eso, Ummm pues verán desde ese día están discutiendo en que hacer – decía gamatatsu llegando a un gran templo – los dejo aquí debo ir a ser algo –salía brincando

Están pensando, tan mal fue el sueño – decía Jiraiya y entraba el templo con Minato viendo como estaban reunidos gamabunta, el gran sapo sabio, fukasaku y shima

Hola gama - saludaba Minato sonriéndole a todos

Ehh – gamabunta un gran sapo rojo con pipeta leve – entonces es cierto volviste a la vida eh Minato

Si ves Pa te dije – decía shima y se acercaba a Minato para apretarle las mejillas el cual se dejaba sonrojado no podía decirle nada

Bien Ma solo que lo creí imposible por el contrato con la parca – decía fukasaku

Jiraiya saludaba y miraba el gran sabio sapo reverenciándose – creo que sabe a qué hemos venido

El gran sapo sabio asiente – un gusto volver a ver a ambos, me gustaría saber quién les comento que la profecía había cambiado – decía tranquilo

Minato se inclina saludando – el mismo shinigami – dice sorprendiendo a todos y les contaban como lo habían visto, el cambio con la parca de él y sarutobi

Siempre imprudente – dice el sabio sapo al oír que fue el shinigami – si como él dijo la profecía cambio hace unos nueve o diez años no les había dicho nada porque es complicada de explicar además de que hace un par de meses ha vuelto con mucha frecuencia – suspira

Jiraiya y Minato se miraban – quisiéramos conocerla – decía el sannin

El sabio sapo da un largo suspiro – te dije que uno de tus estudiantes sería el puente para unificar el mundo shinobi o destruirlo cierto – dice viéndolo asentir

Si es naruto, por el vínculo que ha formado con los bijuu - dice Jiraiya recordando

Sabio sapo asiente – esa parte sigue allí solo que ahora se ha transformado y vuelto más larga – decía tomando aire mientras cierra sus ojos Jiraiya y Minato veían impacientes querían saber

Gamabunta tomaba la palabra – gran sabio por favor proseguir no se duerma

Perdón entenderán los milenios no vienen solos – decía el sapo dejando a Jiraiya y Minato con gotas tras su nuca – la profecía dice así

 _aquel que sea el que juega con los bijuu la unión o el caos para este mundo será a su vez enfrentado con su hermano llevando a si a un momento de confusión donde llegara aquel sacrificio de amor, junto a la lealtad, la esperanza, la protección, el equilibrio a ayudar en el enfrentamiento a uno de estos dos bandos pero hay uno más que es considerado el loki su unión con la vida y la muerte junto a los demás determinaran el destino de este mundo pero tened presente que uno de ellos morirá de la mano de un ser que no es de este mundo ese será el comienzo de la batalla final y donde aparecerá el loki_ -

Jiraiya y Minato al oírlo sus caras eran de confusión, el sannin había anotado la profecía en un cuaderno – gracias sabio sapo – dice referenciándose el sannin

*es enserio no entendí nada * pensaba Minato más confundido de lo que venía – gracias gran sapo – se reverencia

Sabio sapo sonríe y asiente – sé que es complicada de entender, pero el tiempo la descifrara – decía

Jiraiya miraba a aquel sabio – señor usted no nos podía decir algo que nos lleve a entender más la situación – decía tratando de sacar algo

Lo siento por eso no les había llamado, aun no entiendo el significado de la profecía después de todo muchas cosas las desconozco, Jiraiya, Minato deberán descifrarla ustedes además recuerda que aquel libro que escribiste es una de las claves principales para que el mundo desaparezca o siga existiendo – decía el sapo y se recostaba a dormir dejando claro que ya no hablaría mas

Minato y Jiraiya se reverencian para luego salir del templo – entendiste algo – dice Jiraiya a su hijo

Ummm solo se lo que nos confirmó que naruto es aquel que juega con los bijuu, pero de resto nada, como así hermano si no tiene y Kushina no está embarazada, además cuatro que nombra, pero algo que no es de este mundo matará a uno y saldrá loki que carajos seguro que el sabio no estaba trabado – dice Minato recibiendo un coscorrón de gamabunta

Más respeto Minato, créeme pensé igual, pero esa es la profecía ustedes deberán descubrirla – dice como si nada gamabunta

Jiraiya suspira – que hacemos nos devolvemos ya

Minato niega- quiero practicar el modo sabio – dice y va junto a Jiraiya donde fukasaku y shima mientras pensaban

… **.. Uzu…**

Goku se acercaba a Kushina ya era pasado medio día y la mayoría estaba ayudando en la reconstrucción – Kushina-chan necesitamos hablar – dice serio y camina para que le siguiera

Kushina le ve extrañada y asiente – claro viejo – dice caminando tras el

Goku suspira entrando a la casa donde estaba yuki sentada en la sala – viejo, dime que quieres que debo volver a darle una lección a Deidara – decía yuki viéndolo entrar y se extraña al ver a Kushina

Kushina miraba a yuki extrañada- pasa algo viejo – se sienta

Goku suspira mirándoles se sienta frente a ambas – bueno verán – miraba al techo – los Uzumakis yoko y kaiton – ambos ponen cuidado al escuchar los nombres de sus padres – son sus padres – dice tranquilo

Eso lo sabemos viejo – gritan yuki y Kushina para luego versen sorprendidas

Bien, me alegro debo ir a ver si la gallina puso – dice levantándose Goku y caminando a la salida

Ni se te ocurra salir – decía Kushina sosteniendo un kunai apareciendo frente a el – habla ahora o tu gallina muere – su voz era seria

Yuki miraba a aquel viejo que tanto le había cuidado- porque nunca me dijiste que tenía una hermana – decía mirándole con rabia

Goku suspira y vuelve a sentarse – con mi gallina no se metan – dice serio y sigue hablando - verán, Kushina cuando te llevaron a Konoha tus padres quedaron aquí, como sabrás poco después atacaron la isla

Si sarutobi me dijo que mis padres habían muerto – decía Kushina y miraba a yuki – pero como

No murieron – decía Goku- ese día luchamos, al ver cuantos eran salimos de la isla los que pudimos y alcanzamos a sobrevivir, yo Salí hacia Kumo tus padres al país de las olas, comenzó una persecución hacia los sobrevivientes, 19 años más tarde mientras me escondía de aldea en aldea encontré a tus padres, hablamos de lo que paso en sus vidas, me sorprendió que tú te hubieras casado con Minato pero que falleciste en el ataque del zorro que paso un año antes de mi llegada, tus padres estaban destrozados pero su fortaleza era yuki la cual tenía ya dos años, pasaron tres años más, un tal criminal gato llego a la aldea contrato varios renegados clase S los cuales comenzaron a atacar, aquel día tus padres fueron a luchar junto a mí, yuki tenía cinco era muy pequeña me la recomendaron pero también luche, eran muchos vi a tus padres morir allí defendiendo la aldea que los resguardo a manos de Sasori el de las arenas rojas – ve la sorpresa en los ojos de Kushina, preguntaría después- tome a yuki y me oculte – baja su mirada – debía proteger el legado de tus padres, horas después volví y selle sus cuerpos, ya había decidido volver a Uzu así que tome a yuki y vine hacia aquí, la isla estaba desolada a excepción y para mi sorpresa el sabio Uzumaki estaba aquí así que él me ayudo junto a yuki realice el ritual de entierro en tus padres y los demás cuerpos que encontramos, comencé a reconstruir lentamente la aldea, el sabio falleció hace dos años siempre estuvimos esperando que algún día llegara otro Uzumaki no sabía si habían más o éramos los últimos, yuki creció aquí

Kushina y yuki se miraban la historia en verdad era dolorosa, Kushina se levantó y abrazo a yuki sorprendiendo a la joven que comenzó a llorar – si el sabio Uzumaki aún existía cuando vino, cuantos años tenía – pregunta pues ese hombre en verdad era viejo cuando ella era pequeña

Goku se queda un momento callado – tenía entre 160 o 150 años – decía sorprendiendo a Kushina – lose vivió mucho, sabes que conoció Hashirama vio la fundación de algunas aldeas y las guerras – suspira

Kushina le miraba asintiendo – yuki – mira a su hermana – ahora tienes una familia aparte de Goku quiero enseñarte lo que se hermanita – sonríe

Yuki seca sus lágrimas y sonríe – me gustaría, pero quiero matar a Sasori – dice seria

No puedes – dice Kushina viendo que Goku y yuki le miran – verán Sasori es parte de Akatsuki y mi amigo

Que hacen con un asesino – grita yuki con rabia

Todos hemos matado hasta naruto – mira Kushina a yuki y le abraza- veras, lo conocí no sabía que el mato a nuestros padres pero debes perdonar yuki ten en cuenta que fue contratado, muchos renegados se ganan la vida en estos trabajos – le mira a los ojos recordándoles a los de su padre – te contare su historia – decía contándole como los padres de Sasori murieron a manos de el colmillo de Konoha, le conto sobre su llegada a Akatsuki y como se encontró con el hijo del que mato a sus padres y ahora son camaradas – veras muchas veces no debemos juzgar solo por el pequeño pedazo de la historia que sabemos, debemos escucharla toda y seguir adelante la venganza no es buena

Yuki junto a Goku escuchaban todo – está bien no lo hare, pero si lo veo lo dejare mal herido – decía la Uzumaki menor

Jajajaja está bien le avisare – dice Kushina no negaba después de conocer a Sasori y su historia se habían vuelto buenos amigos en esas tres semanas

Goku se levanta debía preguntar al camino quien más estaba en Akatsuki – Kushina yuki las dejare solas – decía cortes saliendo de allí dejando las hermanas hablar, salía mirando como los demás movían escombros no lo negaba con tantas manos acabarían rápido la limpieza para comenzar a construir y delimitar, cargaba una gallina que se le acercaba – vamos a ver las demás – dice caminando a tras de la casa

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shizune se encontraba recostada viendo a Itachi dormir a su lado – jajajaja y yo era la que debía descansar – dice riendo y comenzaba a leer el libro del ninja intrépido

….. **Konoha….**

Maldición soy un Uchiha no debería lavar perros – decía sasuke contra un muñeco de entrenamiento

Tras un árbol estaba zetzu junto a kabuto espiando al joven, zetzu sale del suelo mirando al Uchiha se acerca a el –no crees que es culpa de esos Jinchurikis que tu todo un Uchiha tenga que hacer esto mientras ellos viajan y entrenan por el mundo – decía esquivando varios kunais

Quien es usted – decía sasuke serio con su Sharingan activado – puede que tenga razón es culpa de los Jinchurikis me lo arrebataron todo, ese entrenamiento debería tenerlo yo, mi hermano se fue con ellos – apretaba sus puños con rabia

Tienes toda la razón gran Uchiha – decía zetzu

Sasuke sabe usted que reconocemos el gran poder que tiene – decía kabuto saliendo sorprendiendo al menor – Orochimaru por eso le dio un poder a usted a través de aquel sello

Sasuke tocaba su cuello allí estaba el sello que no había utilizado desde el bosque de la muerte – cierto el me ofreció poder para vengarme de quien quisiera, y sé que quiero matar los Jinchurikis y sus bijuu – decía serio con su voz llena de veneno

Kabuto sonríe el menor serviría mucho – si eso quieres sal de la aldea, busca Orochimaru él te entrenará para que asesines a los Jinchurikis además te dará a un más poder – decía lanzándole un pergamino – sigue las indicaciones allí lo encontraras – sentía a alguien venir a unos 2 kilómetros y desaparecía en una nube de humo

Zetzu mira al Uchiha – te esperaremos máximo un mes si no llegas el poder que tedio te lo quitara, recuerda los Jinchurikis tienen que pagar por robar lo que por herencia es tuyo- decía sumergiéndose en la tierra

Sasuke asiente y guarda aquel pergamino, segundos después aparece tras el iruka – ya envió Tsunade un espía – decía viendo al chunin

Iruka suspira apreciaba al menor fue su estudiante, pero su actitud claramente había cambiado mucho – sasuke más respeto a la Hokage además vine porque sentí un chakra más – decía serio

Ummm no sé de qué habla iruka – dice sasuke comenzando a caminar a su casa tenía mucho en que pensar

Iruka suspira y desaparecía no sin antes revisar el lugar a ver si encontraba algo, pero esto no paso.

… **Uzu…**

Fénix se acercaba a Goku que estaba sentado viendo jugar monopolio a Hinata, Gaara, yuguito, sora, haku, Karin, Utakata, fu, yuki, Kushina, Bee, anko, naruto, roge, Alex, juanto, Deidara, Neji y Zabuza pues habían decidido jugar todos para que los mocosos aprendieran finanzas

 **Necesito que sigamos hablando, el sabio Uzumaki te dijo todos sus conocimientos –** decía fénix viendo como los mocosos jugaban

Sí, eso espero – decía Goku mirando al fénix – que más quieres saber – miraba fijo a los Uzumakis

 **Aquí no podemos hablar bien después de todo hay muchos, nos pueden oír -** decía fénix viendo el camino que le miraba

Está bien – dice Goku – les entrenare además el sabio dedico parte de su vida a buscar las armas de los bijuu – fénix le veía sorprendido

 **Armas de que hablas -** leve sintiendo como se acerca el camino, se maldice sabía que Nagato sospechaba algo

Camino se sentaba junto a Goku – Goku-san que pena escuche la conversación y me intriga, armas – le ve

Ehh si Nagato- dice Goku mirándolo – la verdad es que las encontró, pero cuando atacaron Uzu las robaron y repartieron por el mundo, me decía el sabio que cuando las encuentren los Jinchurikis se iluminaran en sus manos

Kyubi se acercaba – **iluminaran debe ser las que encontramos en aquella tienda en Iwa si sentí una cercanía en ellas –** decía mirándolos

Fénix suspira de verdad solo quería hablar a solas con Goku y cómo veía las cosas todo el mundo se uniría a la charla - **pagamos por nuestras armas, pero el viejo no había dicho nada**

Isobu los escucha – **porque el viejo lo dijo cuando tu no habías nacido, son armas que ayudan a nuestros Jinchurikis a mejorar su poder y su control en nuestro chakra como te habrás dado cuenta –** decía sentándose junto a su hermano

 **Ummm bien –** dice el fénix acurrucándose en las piernas de Goku

O genial ya las tienen me gustaría verlas, antes las observe las reconocería fue hace muchos años – dice Goku viendo como Zabuza escuchaba y pedía a los Jinchurikis que fueran por las armas mientras paraban el juego

Bien mocosos Goku sabe de ellas y eso me lleva a preguntar cuántos años tiene – dice Zabuza mirándolo

Jajajaja eso no se pregunta- decía Goku – pero responderé tengo…- era interrumpido por una nube de humo

Jiraiya y Minato llegaban en una nube de humo, sus cuerpos se veían magullados y con varios golpes, Kushina, haku, sora y Hinata corren a auxiliarlos

Huy papá datebayo te dieron una paliza – dice naruto viendo a su padre

Minato que se sentaba mira a su hijo – estábamos practicando el modo sabio, se me había olvidado como era el entrenamiento – decía dejando a todos con una gota tras su nuca mientras Jiraiya asiente

Qué bueno que llegaron Goku iba a hablarnos de los mocosos – decía Zabuza viendo que Itachi y Shizune también llegaban ya estaban todos presentes

Ehh que paso ahora – decía Jiraiya sentado descansando ve a Nagato – ya te conectaste con el resto

El camino asiente – si ya están todos conectados así que por favor Goku-san decirnos lo que pasa y Jiraiya, Minato cual fue la profecía

Goku miraba a todos – bien primero quiero ver las armas – decía serio viendo cómo se acercaba primero Gaara – bien veamos – tomaba la espada mirándola – en esencia es la que corresponde a shukaku, según el sabio con ella puedes controlar el poder de la arena, pero pues eso ya lo sabes no, así que lo otro es que te ayuda colocándole chakra del shukaku a potencializar el ataque

Gaara asiente y guarda la espada en su funda, yuguito suspira acercándose – bien que quieres ver – alarga sus uñas pues estas las utilizaba como armas

Goku sonríe- exactamente eso sé que el sabio Uzumaki no encontró arma de Matatabi debido a esta habilidad, debes aprender a dominar el modo bijuu – dice serio

Yuguito asiente sabía que lo debía hacer, antes no había podido debido a que cuando fue con Bee a entrenar no logro pasar la cascada, pero ahora se sentía más segura

Sora da un largo suspiro mostrando el arco – sabes por qué es un arco el arma de isobu – dice Goku viéndola negar – debido a que posee unos buenos ataques a larga distancia además es el que tiene un mejor control de chakra de todos sus hermanos esto hace que un arma tan ágil como esta sea mucho más eficaz trata de impregna el chakra de isobu en tus flechas no solo te ayudara a un mejor control sino también a su vez fortalecerá los hilos de chakra asiendo que estos sean casi irrompibles mientras envenenan su objetivo – dice sorprendiendo a la menor

Como sabes tanto – decía roge mostrándole las cuchillas que eran un poco más grandes de lo normal

Digamos que todos los conocimientos del sabio Uzumaki me los trasmitió y pues 160 años de saberes por su parte es harto no yo apenas tengo 78 – dice sorprendiendo a todos y mira las cuchillas, fijándose en la Katana que tenía roge en la espada – bien botín de batalla- decía a la Katana y mueve las cuchillas – bien son Goku es un mono, por eso un arma como las cuchillas para su Jinchuriki es primordial debido a que le da la destreza para moverse por el campo, implementar chakra y realizar sellos, te enseñare a sacarlas y guardarlas a través de un sello con tus dedos esto te facilitara su movimiento – decía viéndolo asentir

Haku le mostraba el tanto – Ohh una buena arma para ti sabes, significa protección es excelente al ser maestro hielo te da una libertad de atacar y hacer sellos a la vez – decía Goku viendo como el menor asentía y ve la flauta de Utakata – Ummm no hay mucho que decir creo que has descifrado como usarlas con saiken después de todo según el sabio era un bijuu con el cual se podía más fácil entablar una relación su Jinchuriki y el – Utakata asiente

Fu le mostraba las cuchillas desplegables – si las recuerdo bien, te ayudaran además luego y si algún día aprendes el modo bijuu podrás saca un par de alas que te ayudaran- decía Goku sorprendiéndola

Ohh anciano el más bacano le presento a mis bellas amigas las más bonitas- decía Bee rapeando mostrando las siete espadas

Jajajaja me caes bien me gusta tu rap – dice Goku viendo como los ojos de Bee se iluminan – Ummm tu unión con Gyuki es la mejor así que como sabes él te ha explicado por qué estas armas cierto – dice viéndolo asentir

Naruto le mostraba el espada doble emocionado – bien, Kurama el sabio Rikudo lo formo en fuinjutsu – dice viendo como el fénix miraba celoso al zorro que orgulloso alzaba su cabeza - así que – miraba el mango de la espada – te ayudara a sellar solo debes implementar en el chakra de Kurama además de aprender un buen sellado que les enseñare

Wow genial datebayo gracias – dice naruto feliz

Alex se acerca rascando su nuca y le pasa la funda con una espada partida en cuatro – pues se rompió – dice mientras todos negaban

Goku le ve sorprendido – que carajos como la rompiste – suspira y ve al fénix

Fénix suspira y desaparece en llamas, aparece segundos después con la espada que ataco Tobi – **esto la rompió –** dice viendo la sorpresa de Goku

La espada yin – dice Goku llamando la atención de todos – pero para romperla es porque sobre ella no estaba siendo bien utilizada – mira a fénix que miraba a otro lado – que paso

Alex le miraba – pues vera el día de la invasión a Konoha, salvé a juanto nuestro enemigo en ese momento de que lo mataran, luego me metí en una pelea con Tobi y se rompió – dice como si nada – fue mi culpa no quise usar chakra de fénix quería vencerlo solo

Goku rueda los ojos viendo que los otros negaban – aja y este pajarraco no es orgulloso – jala una pluma del ave que le ve furioso pues le había despeinado – mira para todos les digo que leo el chakra es mi poder así que se cuándo me mienten y es claro que fénix no te dio de su chakra esto hizo que la espada perdiera fuerza y se quebrara, no hubiera pasado si se enfrentara contra una común pero la espada yin puede manipularse y trasmitir el dolor, odio, venganza el lado negativo del mundo, mientras la yang lo positivo asiéndolas así unas rivales poderosas para cualquier arma o shinobi – suspira y ve los pedazos de espada – esto no te sirve para nada, quédate con la funda

Alex asiente tomando la funda y cargando al fénix que se estaba acicalando – entonces que hacemos- decía confundido

Goku le miraba – cuando tomas la espada – señala la yin – sientes dolor en el pecho – dice viéndolo asentir y rasca su nuca – bien, fénix aquí se encuentra la espada yang se me ocurre unificarlas lo cual será un fastidio y dársela – esto sorprendía a todos

 **Ehh que no, porque –** decía fénix mirando a Goku claramente sabía algo que los demás no

Por qué rompieron esta – le señala Goku los pedazos – además necesita defenderse y – mira a todos los presentes – algo me dijo el sabio de ti que no puedes saber aún, además de que te la diera para que no se solo me dijo que era algo que le habían ordenado hacer

Fénix suspira – **me niego –** dice firme y ve a Alex que le veía confundido - **no sé si sea bueno**

Confía en el sabio Uzumaki no, como el confiaba en ti – decía Goku dándole un golpe bajo le veía suspirar y asentir – entonces las unificare luego verán cómo- dice y guarda la espada

Jiraiya que había escuchado todo como los demás miraba a naruto – sé que se preguntaran por la profecía y aunque quisimos descifrarla no hemos podido – dice y ve al camino – por favor poner cuidado y pensar si alguno tiene una idea de lo que es hacerla saber – suspira y saca su cuaderno leyendo - aquel que sea el que juega con los bijuu la unión o el caos para este mundo será a su vez enfrentado con su hermano llevando a si a un momento de confusión donde llegara aquel sacrificio de amor, junto a la lealtad, la esperanza, la protección, el equilibrio a ayudar en el enfrentamiento a uno de estos dos bandos pero hay uno más que es considerado el loki su unión con la vida y la muerte junto a los demás determinaran el destino de este mundo pero tened presente que uno de ellos morirá de la mano de un ser que no es de este mundo ese será el comienzo de la batalla final y donde aparecerá el loki –

Datebayo que es eso – decía naruto confundido como los demás

No lo sabemos, intentaremos descifrarlo – decía Minato sintiendo una gota caer sobre su rostro y mira al cielo

Bueno ya que acabamos descansemos – dice Goku para ir a escamparse a la casa de la lluvia seguido del resto

Shizune se detenía un momento tomando aire – estas bien – dice Itachi preocupado –

Si un pequeño mareo – le sonríe Shizune volviendo a caminar esto no pasa desapercibido por Kushina

Dentro de la casa Goku comenzaba a contar historias de Uzu hace muchos años por ejemplo de cómo elegían kages, sabios y demás la mayoría eran competencias que a muchos hacían reír, pues era quien comiera más, las mejores bromas cosas así

Kushina se acerca a Itachi y Shizune – puedo hablar contigo a solas Shizune y Itachi- dice recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos y suben a el cuarto de la pareja – que te está pasando

Shizune sabía que Kushina había entrenado con Tsunade así que sabía jutsu médico – no lose Kushina he tenido mareos – decía suspirando y sentándose

Itachi miraba preocupado a Shizune – que es Kushina – su rostro era claramente de uno asustado

Kushina se acerca negando – tengo un presentimiento, pero necesito que salgas Itachi – dice seria viéndolo salir- Shizune no quiero ser imprudente, pero tú y Itachi se han protegido en las relaciones sexuales

Shizune se ponía roja negando y abre amplio sus ojos –u…. usted cree que – traga saliva y toca su estomago

Probablemente- sonríe Kushina – ten – dice sacando de su bolsillo una prueba de embarazo – salgamos de las dudas no

S... Si – decía guardando la prueba se levanta y abre la puerta viendo a Itachi que esperaba paciente

Itachi al verla corre hacia ella – que paso – decía preocupado

Ita- Shizune le sonríe – espera si debo ir al baño – leda un corto beso y entra al baño

Bolita que llegaba por el pasillo ve a Kushina – Ohh así que te diste cuenta – dice tranquilo

Kushina ve al tigre – si, por lo visto ya sabias así que fue su olor o chakra que te hizo darte cuenta- dice mientras Itachi los ve confundido

Ambos- dice simple bolita- no era mi deber decir – decía viendo que Kushina sonríe

Itachi suspira- bien dirán que pasa – dice serio Itachi, Shizune se estaba tardando mucho

Jajá tranquilo te gustara – dice bolita bajando con los demás dejando más confundido a Itachi

Kushina solo sonríe – esperemos si ten paciencia la necesitaras – ríe bajo recordando como Minato cuando ella esperaba a naruto tenía que aguantar ir a las dos o tres de la mañana por sus antojos, además de que su humor más de una vez había acabado con el rayo amarillo estampado en una pared – deberé compensarlo aguanto mucho – ríe

Itachi suspira viendo al baño se acerca- Shizune amor estas bien – dice preocupado

Si – decía simple Shizune tomando aire sale y abraza a Itachi que se sorprende, pero corresponde

Que paso shizu- dice Itachi preocupado

Shizune ve a Kushina asintiéndole y luego sonríe cuando les deja solos- como te digo Ummm ita pronto llegara otra persona – decía sonrojada

Ehh – Itachi la ve confundido – claro y muchas diría yo recuerda que Jiraiya viaja a Konoha y vendrán los que ayudaran a reconstruir y entrenar – decía sonriéndole – eso me querías decir

Jajajaja te amo- ríe dejándolo confundido – tienes razón, pero como te digo a ver demuestra el prodigio que eres – dice riendo bajo dándole un pequeño golpe con su dedo en la cabeza haciendo que haga puchero le gustaba que frente a ella mostrara todas sus facetas como aquella infantil

Bien, no entiendo shizu dime ya – decía Itachi mirándola intrigado

Jajá veamos – le toma la mano y coloca la de Itachi sobre su estómago – un nuevo Uzumaki viene en camino – decía para luego reír tomando rápido una foto al verlo

Itachi al oírla abre amplio sus ojos como un pez y su boca, al ver el flash se sonroja – s… shizu seremos papás – la ve asentir y le abraza dándole una vuelta junto a un beso

Te gusta la idea eh – dice viéndolo asentir – no sé cuánto tengo, Kushina debe mirar así que no creo que mucho hasta ahora no se me ha notado vientre y solo han sido mareos

Preguntémosle toca pensar en todo, en el nombre en las cosas – dice Itachi emocionado y le tiembla la mano tocándole el vientre

Jeje cálmate si, mejor cumple ahorita uno de mis antojos – dice Shizune sonrojada

Cual los cumpliré todos – decía Itachi esperando que fuera algo rápido de conseguir no quería alejarse de ella

Jajajaja- lo toma de la mano y jala al cuarto – tengo antojos de ti -dice besándole mientras el pelinegro corresponde sonrojado esos antojos le gustaban

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minutos después la mayoría ya iba para su cuarto

 **Alex debo hablar con Goku-** dice el fénix mientras bolita estaba allí tras el menor

No te vayas – decía el pelirrojo abrazándole – por favor no vallas no puedo dormir

 **Ehh -** le ve el ave confundido – **eres como grande ya para dormir acompañado no, además hay esta la bola de pelos -** decía viéndolo agachar la mirada y sale a buscar a Goku mientras su Jinchuriki se recuesta junto a bolita

Ven, déjalo – se recuesta bolita junto a Alex ronroneando para que se durmiera más rápido – tranquilo estaré aquí si cachorro

Alex sonríe al verle – gracias boli – dice abrazándolo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Debiste quedarte con el – dice Goku parado junto a la puerta del cuarto

 **Por qué espías, no creo debo es hablar contigo –** dice sin ponerle mucho cuidado al tema

Solo se lo que digo – decía Goku serio y caminaba a su cuarto siendo seguido por el ave entraban y se sentaba en un sillón que había allí – creo que deberías más bien pensar en lo que significa la profecía en vez de hurgar en el pasado

 **Es una profecía que todos la están meditando uno más o uno menos no hace gran diferencia así que dime que más te dijo el sabio porque pronunciaste anoche a hades, además debe haber una razón para que entres con nosotros al templo –** decía fénix sentándose a su lado

Hay fénix a veces creo que la terquedad Uzumaki se te fue dada – decía Goku negando – iras sabiendo que me dijo el sabio en su tiempo, entrare con ustedes primero porque quiero escuchar y segundo sabes que cuando lo llames también estará allí el shinigami, la parca y probablemente hades necesito preguntarles algo – miraba hacia la puerta

 **Bien entraras –** suspira pues no se podía oponer sabía bien que Goku tendría sus razones – **has hablado con ellos antes cierto**

Si, en el templo el shinigami es el que más aparece, hades con el paso del tiempo se ha alejado, después de todo lo que es fue impuesto sobre el arrebatándole todo, pero a su ve dándole todo – decía serio ocultando información

Fénix le miraba intrigado – **a que te refieres luego hades no es un ser como el shinigami o la parca –** decía curioso

No, los tres son diferentes la parca como sabrás da cosas a cambio de un alma es su forma de sobrevivir es como si le diera un suspiro de vida a través de ello conoce la desolación, dolor y lo negativo de este mundo debido que consume eso siempre existirá como la oscuridad es lo más parecido a un demonio o espíritu negativo como lo creen en algunas religiones – dice mirándole

 **Si, sé que el hombre por naturaleza tiene la necesidad de creer en algo más grande que el para culparle de todo y sentirse no solo bajo un reglamento si no una protección –** decía el fénix recordando los miles de religiones que había escuchado

Exacto pero lo bueno y lo malo es producto de nosotros los hombres a través de los años – dice Goku – el shinigami es aquel que recoleta las almas y espíritus de los seres vivos, por eso es que es así lee todos los corazones esto lo lleva a ser como es a buscar algo bueno en todos y los que le agradan se quedan a su lado en la eternidad junto a los de la parca por ende no reencarnan – ve la cara de sorpresa del fénix – jajajaja no sabías jajajaja la parca me va a joder por decirte – traga saliva

 **No, no sabía pensé que se quedaba con las almas y el espíritu pasaba a otro como asura e Indra –** decía sorprendido el fénix viendo la puerta – **Nagato que es que los Uzumakis están acostumbrados a espiar -** suspira

El camino abre la puerta y entra – está en nuestros genes – dice sacando una carcajada de Goku que asiente – perdón los vi entrar a hablar y me dio intriga

 **Que tanto has odio –** dice serio necesitaba saber para ver que tenía luego que explicarle

Todo, te juro que vendré en el primer viaje y deberás explicar todo además de esperar que llegue para que entres a aquel templo del que hablas- se sienta el camino en otro sofá

 **Ummm que fastidio –** dice el fénix rodando los ojos, Nagato le agradaba además sabía que el por una parte entendería la situación de por qué lo mantenía oculto

Jajajaja bien bienvenido a fénix pregunta – dice Goku achantando al ave mientras reía con el camino

 **Cállate y sigue -** decía serio - **que más sabes que es el shinigami**

Bien amargado, veamos se preguntarán como así la reencarnación es fácil imagina tantas almas que han muerto siendo vigiladas por el shinigami, sería mucho trabajo para el así que se mandan de nuevo al mundo en cuerpos diferentes, sin que recuerden creando así nuevos pensamientos, recuerdos y más para seguir una secuencia que es llegar a pasar por diversas formas de vida en este universo – dice Goku como si nada

Me estás diciendo que entonces esa religión de la reencarnación es la más verídica – dice el camino viéndolo negar

Si y no todas tienen algo verídico como no verídico, si reencarnan las almas pero su memoria es completamente borrada además no solo lo hacen aquí si no en otras partes del universo, para terminar este ciclo debe el shinigami detenerlo a través de que le agrade tu personalidad de la vida que acabas de pasar y te quedes acompañándolo, otro es con la parca cuando un alma hace un trato con ella queda sellada en – se queda pensativo pensando en cómo decir para que entendieran – así es el más haya, estas pueden ser revividas debido a esos ojos – señala el Rinnegan en el camino – como Minato, ya sabrás que cuando se le revive una al shinigami no pasa nada cuando son varias ya si hay un problema, mientras la parca sucede lo mismo que con Minato - pues ya le habían contado lo sucedido aquel día

Entiendo – decía Nagato –tendré más cuidado en las resurrecciones si vuelvo a ser

Goku asiente – me contaste que hay un camino que es tu amigo que tiene su alma y demás pero que aun así puedes ver lo que él ve, pero es autónomo – dice viéndolo asentir

Sí, es Yahiko quieres verlo – le mira confundido

Ummm tal vez, sabes por qué la parca no dejaba de ponerle atención – dice viendo negar a ambos – se debe a que tu tomaste solo el cuerpo de los otros caminos, mientras que en el devolviste su alma creando así un vínculo que los une a ambos a través de la eternidad esto hace que sea los únicos que no se pueden separar en si eres con él un trofeo valioso a la hora de sus muertes – Nagato solo asentía en ame y se miraban con Yahiko pues ambos estaban escuchando

Fénix suspira – **eso quiere decir que no reencarnaran –** le pregunta

Tal vez si tal vez no, no lose todo además los que deciden son de quienes les estoy explicando – decía Goku y suspira – pasemos al último hades el sabrás que es un humano que se convirtió en el ayudante de la parca y el shinigami – ve asentir al fénix y al camino sorprendido poniendo cuidado – porque fue esto eso si no lo sabes, hades era un hombre hace muchos siglos que vivía en un mundo sin chakra aún no había llegado Kaguya, él vivía por su aldea y familia aunque fuera un guardián como se denominaba a aquellos que protegían lo más importante de una población, siempre su mente divagaba entorno a la vida y la muerte como muchos otros lo que lo hacía diferente es que el shinigami se fijó en él, no paraba de seguirle, mirarle hasta uso un cuerpo para conocerle algo en él le intrigaba, pasaron los años la vida iba alejándose de aquel sujeto la parca ya se había unido a la duda del shinigami ambos al ver que pasaría que pronto tendrían que llevárselo comenzaron a buscar en los vivos un alma y espíritu igual que este – se silenciaba y tomaba un trago de agua

E escuchado que hay un hilo rojo del destino que une vidas de un ser a otro debido a que sus almas son casi iguales – dice Nagato prestando atención

Exacto, aunque no lo crean existe, por ejemplo tú lo tienes con la madre de tu hijo y Yahiko – le dice a Nagato – bueno volviendo a la historia ellos buscaron a quien se unía esta alma para su sorpresa no existía, estaba sola así que comenzaron a hablar y tomaron una decisión lo volverían su ayudante, los dos se transformaron en hombres le conocieron y propusieron el trato, como se imaginaran el quedo sorprendido pero acepto desde allí su nombre fue cambiado a hades, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía a qué se enfrentaba, me dicen que paso una prueba para demostrar si era apto para el trabajo pero nunca me han dicho de que se trataba esta, hades desde ese momento ha estado con ellos en pocas palabras le dieron poderes uno de ellos es que también toma las almas cuando alguien muere y les ayuda, esto a echo que su aspecto sea frio, siniestro, además de que puede andar por el mundo sin que pase nada – dice mirando a los dos a su lado

Fénix al escucharlo solo asiente sumido en sus pensamientos – **listo, pero porque lo pronunciaste anoche –** dice recordando

Ummm eso no es mi deber decírtelo – decía Goku

El camino los miraba – gracias por decirnos y que piensas de la profecía

Veamos es muy compleja, aunque hay partes que no me cuadran otras si, asura es naruto el que juega con los bijuu el sacrificio de amor es Gaara, Indra es el que ustedes dijeron el hermano menor de Itachi- decía pensativo- la protección es…- se escuchaba un grito proveniente de uno de los cuartos de al lado, todos se miraban y salían corriendo al sentir otra esencia en la casa aparte de los otros

Alex, **Alex –** decían al unísono el camino y fénix pues de allí había provenido el grito

Alex- decía bolita que había salido dos minutos y al escuchar el grito estaba en la cocina, corrió hacia el cuarto

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex minutos antes se movía sobre el edredón era claro que tenía una pesadilla – Nooooooooooo – gritaba sentándose agitado mientras estaba empapado de sudor miraba que estaba en el cuarto y suspiraba – maldición o través ese sueño- decía jadeando

Es extraño tenerlos no – dice una figura que no se alcanzaba apreciar junto a la puerta

Alex rápido le mira activando su Rinnegan ve como el cuarto estaba sellado – q.…que eres – decía el menor sintiendo el frio que emanaba

Escuchaba los pasos acercarse – mi nombre es hades

 **Continuara….**


	46. Chapter 46: bee y raikage

**Capítulo 46: Bee y el Raikage**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex minutos antes se movía sobre el edredón era claro que tenía una pesadilla – Nooooooooooo – gritaba sentándose agitado mientras estaba empapado de sudor miraba que estaba en el cuarto y suspiraba – maldición otra vez ese sueño- decía jadeando

Es extraño tener pesadillas no – dice una figura que no se alcanzaba apreciar debido a la oscuridad junto a la puerta

Alex rápido le mira activando su Rinnegan ve como el cuarto estaba sellado – q… quién eres – decía el menor sintiendo el frio que emanaba

Hola tranquilo – escuchaba los pasos acercarse – mi nombre es hades y tu

El usuario Rinnegan desactiva el dojutsu mirándole confundido – soy Alex Uzumaki, porque no les abres – dice al oír los golpes de la puerta junto a los gruñidos

Ummm no aun sabes que comenzaran las preguntas y sería algo muy fastidioso responder – decía como si nada acercándose a Alex que no hacía nada – pensé que al oír mi nombre te espantarías

Alex le miraba ahora si bien sorprendiéndose el sujeto era peliblanco, joven aparentaba unos 25 a 30 años ojiazul su color de rostro trigueño y sin una cicatriz, alrededor de 1,80 cm, vestía con una bata negra que estaba abierta dejando ver una camisa perfectamente blanca y pantalones negros mientras tenía unas sandalias ninjas rojas, alcanzaba a ver lo que sería un mango de espada en su cintura – por que debería hacerlo, el shinigami dijo que nos veríamos no, además te vi en el – decía Alex

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera Nagato, bolita, Goku y fénix ya habían llegado y golpeaban la puerta del cuarto del menor – maldición Alex abre quien esta hay – gritaba el camino animal pateando la puerta

Goku miraba como sellos brillaban – maldita sea sello el cuarto, fénix puedes entrar – decía serio

 **Crees que no lo intente, no me deja es como si bloqueara mi entrada a Alex –** decía el ave viendo como por el ruido de los golpes llegaban los demás

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Ohh cierto me comento su encuentro contigo, asura y los demás Jinchurikis – decía hades mirando de reojo la puerta – como que despertamos a todos eh – ve el menor asentir – que tal si nos presentamos mejor – dice hades acercándose y estirándole la mano con su puño apretado mientras que con la otra la chasqueaba desasiendo los sellos

Claro - decía el pelirrojo chocando su puño con hades

La puerta caía debido a una patada del camino y entraban todos corriendo, pero una mano les detenía como si una barrera se hubiera levantado a un metro de ambos

Quién eres – decía Nagato con rabia de no poder estar allí miraba a hades de arriba abajo

Fénix miraba al sujeto sorprendido – **que haces aquí hades -** todos al oír el nombre se sorprenden

Bolita gruñe tratando de pasar la barrera lo cual era imposible.

Itachi, juanto, roge, Neji y Hinata tenían sus dojutsus activados su mirada era de asombro al ver al que llamo hades el fénix pues no veían en él, canales de chakra y en esencia es como si algo bloqueara su vista sobre el

Minato, Jiraiya y Zabuza se colocaban en posición de pelea – habla ahora y deja el mocoso quieto – decía el espadachín

Alex y hades se miraban como ignorando el resto **–** entonces que ves – dice hades sabiendo perfectamente que fénix no sabría a menos que el menor le contara

Ohh – Alex le miraba sin apartar su puño – porque – preguntaba dejando confundido el resto

Hades sonríe y separa su puño –luego sabrás por ahora solo piénsalo – decía y miraba al resto – fénix antes saludabas mejor- dice negando – Goku tiempo sin verte

Goku que al ver a hades estaba más calmado que el resto le miraba – ya no habías vuelto desde que el sabio se fue contigo – dice suspirando – que quieres con el

Yo, nada solo conozco – dice hades mirando a los demás Jinchurikis – linda profecía no – esto sorprendía a todos

Fénix lograba acercarse a Alex y se coloca frente a el - **sí, sabes que dice hades –** bolita corría y se colocaba sobre Alex protegiéndolo

Maldición bolita pesas – dice el pelirrojo suspirando y mirando de nuevo a hades

Claro, crees que ignoraría aquel conocimiento- decía hades acercándose a la ventana

Entonces dinos – decía Kushina acercándose a el

Hades le miraba de arriba abajo – porque dame una sola razón lógica que haga que yo otra muerte les diga – dice y sin dejarlos hablar los ve – no tengo tiempo para sus estúpidas y flojas razones, averígüenlo por ustedes – bloquea con su mano un puño de Kushina haciéndola que grite todo el mundo corre hacia él, hades desaparece y aparece tras Alex

Alex le mira – ya te debes ir – leve asentir – está bien nos vemos

Hades al ver como todos se querían ir hacia el mientras revisaban a Kushina asiente a la pregunta del menor – claro – dice desapareciendo en llamas negras

Buscadlo por toda la aldea – decía Minato mirando la mano de Kushina que no mostraba ningún daño, Hinata y sora le revisaban

No está ya en Uzu – dice rápido Alex deteniendo a los que iban a salir sorprendiéndolos – se fue como llego sin rastro

Fénix ve a su Jinchuriki – **maldito mocoso me asustaste -** le comienza a picotear la cabeza mientras el menor se cubre ya que bolita había caminado donde Kushina

Goku se acerca a Kushina y mira su mano – tranquila no te hirió, solo paso un gramo de dolor a través de su mano por eso gritaste – dice sorprendiendo a todos

Kushina asiente mirando su mano – quien era – dice seria

Jiraiya suspira y mira al pelirrojo menor – por lo visto hades el que nombro el shinigami, que te dijo – dice asiendo que todos miren al menor

Alex sobaba su cabeza de los picotazos y ve a los demás – nada se presentó – dice tranquilo

Gritaste – dice Itachi mirándole y se acerca para revisarle la cabeza –porque fue

Pesadilla – dice simple dejándose revisar- cuando desperté estaba aquí parado así que solo se presento

Itachi volvía a hablar deteniendo al resto que claramente iba a pedir explicaciones –Alex vi que chocaron puños que viste

Ummm nada – dice Alex no iba a decir lo que vio eso hacía que fénix le viera serio – solo nos saludamos y antes que pregunten no me dijo nada de la profecía – dice y ve que Itachi se endereza mientras recibe el abrazo de sora que le regaña

Jiraiya, Minato y los demás adultos se miraban algo les decía que el menor decía la verdad, pero a su vez que ocultaba algo – Alex – dice camino acercándose a su hijo – deja que Itachi mire tu memoria si de pronto te dijo algo de la profecía y te bloqueo la mente

Alex los mira con duda y muerde su labio, si se negaba sospecharían del así que solo le quedaba dejarlos – está bien, pero va solo Itachi-ni – dice mirando a Itachi

Itachi asiente junto al resto, el usuario mayor del Sharingan leve a los ojos mientras activa su mangekyo de Sharingan eterno el cual comienza a moverse

Fénix miraba a Alex curioso pues él sabía que el menor aprendió a bloquear pensamientos para que el ave no los viera

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Campo mental Itachi abría sus ojos y miraba los prados – donde estas – dice buscando a Alex

Aquí Itachi-ni – decía Alex corriendo hacia él, le toma la mano caminando y llevándolo a un lado – sé que lo que veras queras decirlo, pero por favor prométeme que no lo aras - dice mientras Itachi leve extrañado – por favor

Ummm depende de lo que vea – decía Itachi caminando a su lado llegaban a una esquina del campo mental en el cual aparecía una puerta, el menor colocaba su mano sobre ella abriéndola entraban ambos, era un pasillo que Itachi claramente reconoció como la mente del menor donde todas las memorias, pensamientos y secretos estaban, las puertas tenían cada un nombre

Jajá se la curiosidad dale mira –dice Alex soltándolo dejando que mirara

Itachi sonríe y se acerca a una que decía Itachi-ni, la abría y miraba dentro estaban los recuerdos de ambos – ven Alex- le llama y cuando el menor está cerca le abraza y despeina – sabes también te quiero – dice pues el cuarto tenía muchos Itachi te quiero – te contare un secreto

Ehh cual – le mira el pelirrojo curioso sin soltar el abrazo

Seré papá – dice viendo como el menor le veía sorprendido y todos los recuerdos gritaban emocionados – jajajaja no le digas a nadie aun si – le despeina cierra el cuarto y sigue caminando

Ehh papá- decía a un sorprendido – Wow súper Itachi-ni prometo que cuidare al bebe con mi vida – decía emocionado no lo negaba cuando los otros lo supieran tenía con que molestar a roge

Gracias, sé que lo cuidaran si me pasara algo- decía Itachi y ríe bajo al ver la idea de Alex molestando a roge porque él supo primero – jajajaja ya vamos si – dice siguiéndole

Si – suspira caminando a una puerta al final del pasillo

Itachi miraba los otros nombres de la puerta las abría leve, la mayoría eran recuerdos, sentimientos, aunque la de juanto la miro y era un caos, rio pues el menor en verdad tenía un revuelto, se acercó a él, pero una puerta con un enunciado que decía xx le llamo la atención, la abrió y se sonrojo todo sorprendiéndose –a… Alex - mira al menor

Que ita…- mira a donde estaba mirando y corre – waaaaaa eso no es privado – dice todo rojo cerrando rápido la puerta y agachando la mirada

Jajajaja creo que viajar con Jiraiya y leer sus libros – ve que el menor mordía su labio al ser pillado – oye he visto como cuando están leyendo jutsus escondes un icha-icha y lees – le despeina – eres un mini pervertido jajajaja, tranquilo no diré nada

G…gracias – decía el pequeño todo rojo – no le digas a sora princesa luego no me hablara por años

Jajajaja no lo are, vamos muéstrame a lo que venimos – le despeina y sigue entendía que a esa edad la curiosidad estaba en el aire, además admitía que hasta el, le pedía a Kakashi que le prestara los libros para leer en misiones

Aquí es – dice Alex realizando un sello suspira la abre y pasando rápido- sé que lo que ves no lo entiendes, yo tampoco de a mucho- dice literalmente solo mostrándole a Itachi

Itachi sus ojos eran de sorpresa mientras veía, minutos después ve al menor – te entiendo, no diré nada algo inventare sabes que en mi puedes confiar- le sonríe y sale al pasillo sellando el menor de nuevo el cuarto – entiendo por qué ni siquiera a fénix le has mostrado, lo que vimos fue lo que viste de la parca, el shinigami y hades- dice viéndolo asentir y suspira – te ayudare si – le despeina y volvían al campo mental donde vivía el fénix caminando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera todos estaban esperando - maldición sí que tardan – dice roge y ve que su hermano se sonroja todo – que paso

Ni idea – dice rápido Utakata imaginando que había visto Itachi pues él le ayudaba a conseguir los libros a varios de los menores

Itachi salía de la mente de Alex y desactiva su Sharingan – bien, dice la verdad no le mostro nada – decía serio

Está bien, volvamos todos a dormir – decía Jiraiya viendo que todos salían y Alex iba tras sora

Anko tomaba al menor de la camisa- espera hay gaki adonde crees que vas – dice llamando la atención de varios

Alex traga saliva y lave – quería ir a despedirme de princesa- dice rápido

Aja, y yo de Bee – decía anko y lo acerca a su rostro – deben protegerse – Alex al oírla se sonroja todo

Anko es un niño – decía Kushina suspirando y se acerca

Jajajaja sí, pero sabes bien que esa edad todo pasa – dice a Kushina la conocía desde joven

Kushina y Minato se sonrojaban recordando – Shif anko – dice sintiendo las miradas de los mocosos y risitas de los adultos – Alex a tu cuarto

Pero Kushina-chan – suspira Alex que le soltaban y volvía a su cuarto mientras todos entraban al de cada uno

Creo que abra que poner guardia – dice Minato entrando a dormir con su esposa

Jajajaja quien te viera Minato tú que te volabas en las misiones juntos a dormir conmigo estas cuidando de los mocosos – ríe Kushina recostándose

Minato sonrojado – Ummm Kushina-chan, quieres que te recuerde porque lo hacía – dice comenzando a hacerle cosquillas mientras la habanera reía

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex entraba a su cuarto, al no ver al fénix o bolita asoma cabeza al pasillo y sale en silencio al cuarto de sora, entraba rápido cerrando, cierra sus ojos suspirando – princesa

Ehh – sora al oírlo sonríe y le abraza besándolo – viniste baka- dice y camina a la cama, ambos se recuestan abrazándose

Te dije que vendría – dice dándole un corto beso Alex que se intensificaba un poco, comenzando a mover sus manos por el abdomen de la menor levantándole la camisa tocando uno de sus pechos

Ummm – sora mordía su labio jadeando mientras se aferraba más al beso, hasta que oían dos carraspeos

Sora rompía el beso jadeando y miraba a quienes les interrumpieron, Alex rápido saca su mano suspirando – **bien que tenemos aquí unos rebeldes –** dice isobu acostándose en medio de los dos

Vamos isobu no haremos nada- decía roja la peli plata

 **Aja mejor prevenir -** dice fénix acostándose junto a su hermano

Ahora si quieres dormir conmigo fénix- dice Alex riendo bajo sonrojado

 **Cállate mocoso –** dice el ave acurrucándose

Bolita se acostaba a los pies de los menores – bien con tres guardias no podrán ni mirarse – dice bostezando mientras los dos jóvenes suspiran

Descansa princesa – sonríe Alex abrazando al ave

Duerme baka – decía sora acariciando a isobu quedando ambos dormidos

… **ame….**

Nagato había despertado junto a Konan por lo sucedido y gracias al camino animal junto al Rinnegan ven la escena – solo espero no ser abuela joven – suspira Konan abrazando a su esposo

Ummm pues sería chévere – ríe Nagato al recibir un puño en el pecho y deja al camino vigilando los menores

…. **cuatro días después Suna…**

Temari estaba caminando hacia la oficina kasekage – ahora que querrá baki-sensei – decía pues desde que llego solo había estado realizando misiones C que eran defender de animales gigantes de la arena a la aldea y su gente

Baki se encontraba leyendo un pergamino junto a Chiyo que había llegado de Konoha en la pierna de un ave, al ver entrar a la chunin aclaraba su garganta el kasekage- Temari alístate debes salir a Konoha según ellos por ser un shinobi también de allí serás enviada a una misión de rango S que durara probablemente semanas – decía serio

Temari se sorprende que la pidieran para una misión así, pero comienza a echar cabeza *así que Gaara y los demás ya llegaron a Uzu debe ser por eso que me quieren * pensaba y asentía – si kasekage-sama, me alistare partiré en la noche – decía tomando el pergamino reverenciándose y salía a alistar sus cosas

Chiyo miraba la chica – algo nos ocultan baki-san – decía mirando la aldea

Lose, pero no preguntare es mejor dejarlos que allí hagan sus cosas no podemos poner el riesgo los tratados además con el asunto de los feudales ahora es mejor estar neutros – decía baki mirando otros documentos

…. **Konoha….**

Tsunade miraba unos pergaminos mientras tenía el camino al lado – entonces Jiraiya llega en cinco días a la aldea con camino – dice viéndolo asentir

Así es, Goku se niega a decirnos más de lo que entendió de la profecía – decía Nagato a través del camino suspirando – este camino partirá a ame en dos días con eso el animal se queda con ustedes debido a que Nagato, Yahiko, Konan y kisame viajaran a Uzu

Ehh y la aldea con quien la dejan – decía la sannin pues ella no tomaba ni un día libre y ame con menos ninjas podía darse el lujo de que sus kages viajaran cada dos semanas

Jajajaja celosa – lave el camino y esquiva una botella de sake vacía – se quedarán kakuzu, Sasori, hidan, el feudal del agua, este camino y los Shinobis, sabemos que estará bien además si pasa algo Minato nos transportara con el hiraishin a ame o Itachi con el kamui – dice como si nada

Tsunade suspira – bien, quiero ir a la próxima y – ve llegar a iruka, junto a Gai y Kakashi pues les habían llamado – gracias por venir necesito que entreguen esto – les da un par de pergaminos- si hay alguna pregunta que vengan, otra cosa en seis días parte a Uzu ya avise a Suna que envié a Temari así que por favor alistarse

Kakashi miraba uno de los pergaminos – creo que inochi no recibirá bien esto- dice suspirando y guardándolo

Tsunade-sama los niños de la academia no quiero dejarlos solos – decía iruka preocupado por sus estudiantes y se reverencia – pido que me deje quedar para enseñarles

Ohh sabes iruka sospechaba que me dijeras eso, se cuánto quieres tus estudiantes así que tranquilo iruka, alguien te ayudara - sonríe la sannin mirando al camino que parpadea –estuve pensándolo creo que los sensei de los equipos que irán deben acompañarlos, Kakashi por favor llamar a kurenai y asuma

Si Hokage – dice el Hatake toma a iruka de la cintura sorprendiéndolo y desaparece con el

Ehh espera porque me miraste cuando dijo que tienes a alguien que ayude a iruka – dice el camino tragando saliva

Ohh Nagato, sé que camino animal les agrada a los mocosos así que digamos debido a que mandare varios Shinobis a Uzu tu querido camino deberá ayudar a iruka con toda la academia mientras el resto de maestros hace las misiones y demás de los que se van – dice Tsunade riendo bajo

Nagato solo tragaba saliva en ame no se podía negar – e.…está bien - solo esperaba que su camino sobreviviera a esos largos días

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kakashi aparecía afuera de la torre Hokage a unos metros de esta y soltaba a iruka – pensé que irías – dice el Hatake sacando su libro naranja y leyéndolo mientras camina

Iruka suspira en estos casi dos meses que andaba viviendo con Kakashi ya conocía afondo las actitudes del peli plata – Kakashi – camina a su lado – te amo, pero debo cuidar a los niños en la academia por favor entiéndelo, sé que estarás bien sin mi si – le quita el libro haciéndole que le mire

Kakashi le miraba sin una expresión en su rostro – iruka – suspira y le abraza sorprendiéndolo – te extrañare solo cuídate si – dice no queriendo dejarlo

S…si – decía sonrojado iruka sintiendo las miradas de los aldeanos – Ka… Kakashi vamos por asuma y kurenai – dice dándole un corto beso sobre la máscara le devuelve el libro

Ummm está bien, pero estos siete días no te dejare dormir nada, necesito que me recuerdes hasta que llegue – decía Kakashi pervertida mente caminando tranquilo mientras su pareja iba roja y preguntándose por que le gustaba alguien tan pervertido

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gai estaba en la oficina hablando de como aumentaría las llamas de la juventud camino a Uzu y en la aldea – pobres – decían bajo Tsunade y el camino lamentándose por los del viaje y de quienes estaban en la isla pues con Gai como entrenador era algo extremo

Llegamos – dice Kakashi apareciendo junto a los otros tres

Excelente, kurenai, asuma saldrán en seis días a Uzu acompañando a sus equipos por favor llevar las cartas a quienes van dirigidas y alistarse – decía Tsunade despidiendo a todos, el camino también salía

… **Kiri….**

La Mizukage estaba allí sentada viendo unos papeles cuando escucha llegar a quienes había llamado alza su mirada – bien Ao, chojuro les mande llamar por que parten a Uzu en cinco días deberán esperar en el país de las olas al resto del grupo

Mizukage-sama como sabremos quienes son – decía chojuro mirándola

Tranquilos Nagato el que controla a camino – señala al nombrado – les hablara además eso se darán cuenta quienes son debido a que serán los que anden en un gran grupo

No es algo raro que un grupo tan grande viaje a Uzu – pregunta Ao no quería ir

Jajajaja no te salvaras de ir a Uzu además créeme que los que veras son los más normales a comparación de lo de Uzu- decía sonriéndoles Mei – además sus días todos no serán iguales – decía recordando que en verdad con ellos aquí ningún día había sido normal

Ao y chojuro se ven suspirando ya resignados a ir, salían para alistarse y partir en cinco días.

…. **Kumo….**

Porque deben ir directo a Konoha – decía el Raikage serio al camino

Nagato suspira a través del camino – por que ayudaran a cargar algunas cosas que necesitamos en Uzu además es mejor que omoi lleve la banda que llevan los Jinchurikis y este camino desde allí

Raikage se recuesta suspirando y recordando aquel día – no me pude negar – suspira sobando sus cienes

… **. / flash back /….**

El Raikage estaba junto a Darui mirando unos papeles cuando ve entrar a omoi y camino – paso algo – dice pues tenía al camino haciendo misiones de rango D y C

Nada solo que Nagato-san me busco – decía omoi cerrando la puerta y entrando como si nada

El camino se acerca y deja dos pergaminos en el escritorio del Raikage – son de yuguito y Bee como los pidió – decía tranquilo sentándose

Por fin llegaron eh – dice el Raikage suspirando y tomando el de yuguito – léelos en voz alta Darui – se los pasa

Darui asiente – si jefe, primero yuguito

 _Raikage_

 _El camino animal nos comunicó que usted necesitaba una carta de nuestra decisión de que dejamos de ser Shinobis de Kumo, debimos enviarlas por separado ya imaginara Bee quería meterle rap, por mi parte sabe que he vivido en Kumo una vida de dolor, desprecio por parte de la aldea los único que considero como familia es C, Darui, Karui, omoi, su secretaria, Bee y usted por eso pido que me deje tomar la decisión de elegir mi camino, sabe que le cuidare y ayudare si me llega a necesitar pero quiero ser libre_

 _Yuguito Jinchuriki de Matatabi y shinobi de ¿?_

Así que pensé que les habías dicho – decía Darui viendo al camino

No, eso no me corresponde solo les dije que ustedes tenían que pensar además de que les enviaran la carta – decía tranquilo el camino

Está bien, gracias es lo mejor – dice el Raikage y ve a Darui abriendo la de Bee era la más difícil para el – léela

Darui asiente y suspira – debo decir las partes con rap – dice pidiendo piedad

Si – dice el Raikage serio, pero reía internamente le gustaba molestar a Darui a veces

Maldición Bee – suspira Darui comenzando a leer

 _Hermano el más bacano de los bananos_

 _Ohh A sabes que yo te quiero que sin ti me muero, pero doy gracias al cielo por haberte conocido, sabes una cosa tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé cómo empezar lo que te quiero contar_

Espera eso dice la carta – dice el Raikage suspirando en verdad Bee al parecer estaba mirando otro tipo de música

Si jefe si quiere se la resumo – decía Darui esperanzado

No, sigue como vas por favor desde el principio – decía mientras camino y omoi reían

Ummm bien – suspira y vuelve a leer

 _Hermano el más bacano de los bananos_

 _Ohh A sabes que yo te quiero que sin ti me muero pero doy gracias al cielo por haberte conocido, sabes una cosa no encuentro las palabras ni versos, rima o prosa quizá con una rosa te lo pueda decir, sabes una cosa  
no sé ni desde cuando llegaste de repente mi corazón se puso a cantar agradezco a ti porque me diste la felicidad de sentir el amor por eso sabes una cosa te quiero hermano horroroso y te entrego en este pergamino mis lágrimas al escribir y la vida que me pueda quedar pero hoy te pido de corazón que me des la libertad tan anhelada para crear mi propia historia Ohh doy gracias al cielo por haberte conocido doy gracias al cielo mi querido hermano y le cuento a las estrellas lo bonito que sentí lo bonito que sentí cuando te conocí sabes una cosa es que te quiero sin tu amor yo me mueroooo_

 _Lord Bee el gran cantante y Jinchuriki del Gyuki el más uke_

Omoi y camino habían grabado mientras aguantaban la risa a Darui que estaba rojo por haber leído eso Bee se las pagaría

Raikage sonreía tapando su rostro con el sombrero para que no notaran que por sus mejillas recorrían lagrimas le dolía dejar ir a su hermanito – gracias Darui – dice su voz trataba de sonar la misma de siempre

Darui, camino y omoi miraban sorprendidos al Raikage al verlo así – no te afanes puedes enviarles tus respuestas con omoi – decía Nagato y se quedaban en silencio unos minutos

Omoi se veía indeciso había tomado la decisión que sería hoy pero no sabía cómo actuaria el Raikage, se levanta y rápido reverencia sin darse cuenta que por la puerta entraba Karui – Raikage-sama agradezco todo lo que a echo por mí, pero quiero también pedirle que me deje tomar esa diadema que llevara Bee y los demás no dejare de serle fiel, pero ellos son mi familia y mi prioridad – decía rápido

El Raikage levanta su mirada sorprendido como Darui, el camino y Karui – Nagato tienes que ver en esto – aparece frente al camino estampándolo en la pared tomándolo del cuello

Karui ve a omoi y se acerca dándole un coscorrón – que te pasa omoi traicionaras tu aldea – grita

Darui solo miraba sorprendido preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho cambiar de opinión al Raikage de que se había vuelto más alegre además de que ahora escuchaba más sus sentimientos y de omoi que lo había cambiado tanto.

N…no sabía – decía el camino tratando de soltar el agarre mientras Nagato en ame solo estaba sorprendido

Omoi cae al suelo del golpe y ve a Karui, luego ve al Raikage - jefe no es su culpa no me ha dicho nada es mi decisión entiéndame no le dejare ni a la aldea solo quiero proteger a quienes quiero y apoyarlos – dice esquivando otro puño de Karui – sé que Darui ni Karui me entenderán, pero usted sí, quiero seguir mi corazón jefe, escucharlo – camina y se coloca frente a el

El Raikage soltaba al camino y veía a omoi *seguir el corazón * pensaba y suspiraba negando – omoi eres un gran shinobi, aceptaría con una condición que tu banda solo tenga el logo de Akatsuki y Kumo – dice serio sorprendiendo a todos

Omoi sorprendido leve – sí señor, pero también la de ame, como camino – dice serio

Quee porque omoi no te aproveches de mi generosidad – dice serio el Raikage

Por qué he estado en ame y visto como tratan a todos por igual además Konan-san es como la madre que no tuve – dice omoi seguro de su decisión

El camino toca su cuello mirándole junto a Darui y Karui

El Raikage suspira – echo – dice sorprendiendo a todos – por ahora iré a descansar si – desaparecían en un remolino truenos

Darui y Karui se acercaban a omoi pidiendo explicaciones mientras el camino salía a la cima de la torre

Nagato dije que quería descansar déjame solo – dice serio el Raikage al sentir el camino

Tranquilo lo hare solo mira omoi sabe escuchar su corazón deberías hacer lo mismo sé que, aunque no lo demuestres estas enredado – decía el camino parándose a su lado – pase por lo mismo, solo escucha a tu corazón y síguelo tal vez cuando ya haya pasado tiempo y te decidas sea tarde – dice y saltaba a la aldea para ir a descansar

El Raikage le escucha y mira al cielo pensando en muchas cosas.

… **. / fin flash back/**

Cierto ese día me tomo por sorpresa – suspira el Raikage viendo entrar a omoi. Darui y Karui

Darui miraba al camino aun no confiaba en el – jefe nos mandó llamar

Si, Darui, Karui y omoi parten en dos días a Konoha – dice el Raikage sorprendiéndolos – porque dos días debido que de aquí a Konoha son dos, además en seis irán a Uzu, esos dos días que estarán en la hoja ayudaran a alistar las cosas que se llevaran a Uzu y – se levanta entregándole a omoi dos pergaminos – son las respuestas para yuguito y Bee además allí te esperara Nagato que te dará la nueva diadema

Gracias jefe – dice omoi reverenciándose mientras Darui y Karui aún no entendían él porque

Alístense – decía despidiéndolos el Raikage

Ehh jefe- Karui le mira – quien lidera el camino de aquí a Konoha

Cierto eso -le lanzaba otro pergamino a omoi que le tomaba – será omoi, debido a que el camino de aquí a Konoha lo conoce bien además de conocer a la gran mayoría del grupo que viaja y que está en Uzu

Si señor – decía Darui y salían a empacar

Bien camino misión – dice el Raikage – deberás limpiar todas las tuberías de la aldea

Jajajaja te aprovechas que camino no reniega eh – reía Nagato dejándole el control a camino que asentía y salía a cumplir deberes

…. **Iwa….**

Onoki estaba suspirando mientras veía al camino e ignoraba las quejas de su nieta Kurotsuchi de que no quería viajar – bueno ya que es lo que te pasa – dice serio onoki

Kurotsuchi suspira – abuelo por favor – le hacía ojitos

Kurotsuchi ya dije tu roshi, han y Akatsushi viajaran a Uzu – dice serio callándola – partirán mañana – esto sorprendía a todos - primero llegaran a amé donde Nagato de ahí partirán con ellos a Konoha y luego a Uzu, roshi serás con han los líderes del viaje conocen el camino además de los Amekages

Si viejo – decía roshi tranquilo

El camino miraba a los dos más jóvenes – oye viejo jugamos – sacaba unos naipes

Abuelo por esto no quiero ir capaz y no trabajas por andar jugando – decía Kurotsuchi furiosa

Ummm Kurotsuchi ve a alistarte – decía onoki y ve a Nagato – jajajaja pondré a tu camino a ser papeleo en las noches reparte contra quien me toca

Jajajaja está bien- dice viendo salir a los Shinobis negando y se sienta frente a onoki – dice Minato que te enfrentara

Onoki asiente – deberíamos hacer una competencia de quien es el mejor

Me gusta la idea hablare con el resto y unimos a todos – dice comenzando a jugar mientras camino animal estaba en Uzu mostrándole a Minato que jugaba a través de ese gran sistema

…. **Ame…**

Nagato estaba reflejando el juego de ambos en la pared mientras leía un pergamino – Ummm no dice mucho de las espadas yin y yang

No he encontrado más- dice kisame mirando el juego – además ten paciencia en siete días podrás preguntarles todo si

Será la única – dice Nagato leyendo

Konan entraba y al ver a kakuzu y kisame mirando el juego suspira – ustedes no tienen misiones o algo que hacer

Kakuzu niega- no, además en unos días quedare a cargo con el daimyo así que por ahora debo aprender lo que pueda para ganar plata

Kisame la mira – cuando llegue hidan debo ir a ser patrulla

Konan suspira y se sienta junto a Nagato – no te estreses más si – dice quitándole el pergamino y besándole la mejilla sabía que su esposo estaba angustiado por la situación

Mi Ángel – le mira el Uzumaki – está bien esperare siete días – suspira abrazándola

Hidan entraba y les señala con la guadaña – Jashin les castigara por flojos – decía y comenzaba a pelear con kakuzu porque era muy avaro

Están seguros de dejar esos dos en la aldea – dice kisame levantándose

Si, aunque se la pacen agarrados actúan muy bien en equipo además el daimyo estará también junto a Sasori – dice Nagato tranquilo mirando el juego

Bien, iré a patrullar entonces – dice kisame saliendo

….. **Al día siguiente en Konoha…**

Tsunade – llegaba gritando inochi muy temprano en la mañana – me niego ino no ira – dice serio

Tsunade suspira había acabado de llegar – inochi, ira asuma, kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko y todos los que están allí estará bien cuidada si – suspira pidiendo paciencia la Hokage

Sasuke entraba – me mandó llamar Hokage – decía el Uchiha esos días había estado haciendo solo misiones, no se había ido porque solo esperaba una cosa para tomar su decisión

Si, sasuke tienes una misión de rango C necesito que me alistes estos utensilios – le entrega la sannin un pergamino – hablaras con cada uno de los proveedores por favor que este todo listo para dentro de cinco días

Ummm – dice el Uchiha tomando otra misión aburrida – claro, donde debo dejarlos

Tsunade suspira sabía que se podía armar un caos – en la mansión Namizake que dejen todo allí se sellara para ser llevado donde está el grupo de Itachi – decía seria

De ni-san – dice sasuke sorprendido y le mira – van a mandar un grupo – ve asentir la sannin – quiero ir – dice firme

Tsunade suspira sobando sus cienes – sasuke preguntare a Itachi si cuando me entregues la misión cumplida te doy la razón – decía seria

Bien – dice sasuke saliendo de la oficina, después delo que le dijeran ya sabía que iba hacer

Camino que estaba allí ve a Tsunade – Itachi no ha dicho que lo quiere allí

Pregúntale por favor – suspira la sannin viendo al camino asentir – inochi la decisión fue tomada, irán muchos adultos así que tranquilo – dice viéndolo suspirar y salir resignado

… **Suna….**

Temari había salido de la aldea rumbo a Konoha hace unas horas- maldición – dice viendo la luz del sol

Quieres que te acompañe – decía Sasori a unos metros frente a ella

Temari se sorprende – que haces aquí

Me enviaron a que primero pases por ame y luego si salen todos a Konoha así que vamos – decía el usuario de las marionetas

Temari suspira siguiéndole – está bien además está más cerca la frontera – dice caminando junto a Sasori, le agradaba ame

…. **Iwa…**

Onoki estaba en la puerta de la aldea junto al camino– bien es hora de que vayan, por favor cuidarse – dice despidiéndose de han, roshi, akatsushi y Kurotsuchi los últimos dos claramente iban obligados

Claro viejo, por favor cuídese- dice roshi y comenzaban a alejarse de Iwa

…. **Uzu….**

Esos días habían sido de trabajo, lograron retirar todos los escombros y limpiar la aldea, Jiraiya se había quedado junto a Goku aprendiendo lo que más pudiera de fuinjutsu mientras estaba allí, Goku le había enseñado solo al sannin por ahora pues los demás estarían más tiempo y podrían aprender a un ritmo más calmado

Hoy como todos los días que no era normal la mayoría estaba corriendo tras varias gallinas – malditos animales – gritaba Zabuza tras varias que se les escapaban

Cállate Zabuza de quien es la culpa – grita Deidara encerrando a varias en jaulas de arcilla

Itachi tenía varias gallinas en el Tsukuyomi – de todos fue la culpa Deidara- suspira recordando

… **. /flash back/….**

Tres días antes Goku saldría con Jiraiya hacia otra isla de los Uzumakis donde le enseñaría al sannin fuinjutsu a solas

Bien solo les pido que les den de comer – dice Goku frente a un gallinero que a todos había sorprendido que existiera en la isla- sé que tengo 1237 aves avícolas así que por favor cuidarlas y donde llegue y una sola se haya perdido se los juro que les mostrare la venganza Uzumaki- todos se habían comprometido a cuidarlas

El primer día Kushina y yuki se habían encargado de alimentarlas todo había salido bien

El segundo día Minato y Kushina habían decidido ir al monte de los sapos a saludar así que habían dejado a los demás con aquellas inocentes e indefensas aves

Esta mañana varios cacareos habían levantado a todos

Maldición quien tenía que alimentarlas hoy – dice Zabuza bajando a verlas

Naruto, Bee, anko, yuguito, yo y tú – decía Deidara viendo como llegaban los nombrados

Alimentemos estos bellos animales que son muy formales – rapeaba Bee llevando un saco de comida al corral acompañado de anko

Acabemos esto rápido quiero volver a dormir – dice Zabuza llevando otro saco de comida – porque Goku tendrá tantas aves

Ni idea – decía yuguito sirviendo el agua- solo sé que están bien cuidadas

Esta tarea es fácil datebayo – dice naruto sirviéndoles las comidas a los pollitos

Un gran estruendo se escuchaba, todos salían a ver dejando el corral abierto – pero que – decía anko mirando una nube de humo por donde sería la cocina

Estos mocosos que incendiaron – grita Zabuza, dando un paso siente como algo cae sobre el tejado del corral esto hacía que todas las aves se alborotaban

Un gruñido se escuchaba – pajarraco morirás – gritaba bolita saltando de nuevo

Todos miraban con una gota tras su nuca, pero son tumbados al suelo cuando una oleada de aves se salía del corral asustadas por el gruñido de aquel felino

Itachi esquivaba varias gallinas negando – no pudieron alimentar unas gallinas – suspira

… **. /fin flash back/….**

Culpa de boli no fue – decía Alex teniendo varias gallinas atrapadas en un corral de cadenas

Aja, seguro esos dos formaron este lio – dice Utakata con gallinas metidas en burbujas

Naruto que acaba de realizar un gran corral en madera que parecía un palacio para las aves jadeaba – debemos contar que estén todas – dice y entre todos comienzan a meter las que tienen atrapadas

Bien 200 – dice roge suspirando ya era casi medio día – faltan 1037- todos se miraban lamentándose y corrían por las aves

Neji y Hinata las encontraban gracias al byakugan, Itachi, roge y juanto las capturaban con el Susano, Shizune estaba cuidando junto a yuki, anko, yuguito y shukaku que no se salieran las que tenían, los demás bijuu llevaban aves en sus colas claramente molestos, Gaara tomaba algunas en arena, sora las llevaba con hilos de chakra principalmente a los pollitos, haku las encerraba en hielo mientras era ayudado por Karin, fu debido a que podía hablar con los insectos varios le estaban ayudando a llevar algunas, Bee para sorpresa de todos las gallinas les gustaba su rap así que lo seguían, naruto usaba los clones, el camino animal ayudaba llevando algunas, Alex las cadenas y el Rinnegan atrayendo a varias que ya andaban cerca de las olas o animales casi se las devoran, bolita y fénix estaban según ellos cuidando los huevos pues quien decía que no podían huir

Horas después casi caía la noche se veían todos agotados recargados en la nueva mansión de las aves – cuantas hay – decía yuki, sabia como Goku cuidaba esas aves, casi mata a su sobrino cuando supo que las había dejado salir

1234 – decía el camino que había contado debido a que todos ya habían intentado, pero en algún punto se habían enredado

Quee faltan tres – grita fu lamentándose

Busquemos las mañanas – decía agotado Deidara recibiendo un sí de todos que iban a descansar esperando que en la mañana aparecieran esas aves que tanto les había hoy echo padecer

….. **Kumo….**

Era el día que saldrían de la aldea los tres Shinobis – Darui cuidar de todos – dice el Raikage

Si jefe, por favor cuídese – dice y se despedían omoi y Karui para luego salir rumbo a Konoha

 **Continuara…**


	47. Chapter 47: sospechas

**Capítulo 47: sospechas**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **.. Ame…**

Yahiko se encontraba en las puertas de la aldea mirando hacia afuera – no se Alex – decía hablando a través del poder del Rinnegan con su hijo en Uzu – además para que me preguntas como capturar unas gallinas- su expresión era de confusión

Hey Yahiko-san- decía Temari asomándose con Sasori a lo lejos

Hablamos al rato y mejor di que se las comieron en asado – decía Yahiko viendo a Temari y saludando con su mano para cortar la conexión – Temari, Sasori llegaron rápido por favor pasen los demás están adentro

Sasori asiente – sí, Temari ya venía a unos cuantos kilómetros cuando llegue- decía caminando a la torre

Waaaaaa- Temari grita al ser jalada por las fans de Gaara – Yahiko, Sasori – grita pidiendo ayuda

Jajajaja no me meteré- reía Yahiko mirándolos y caminaban a la torre junto a Sasori mientras escuchan a Temari maldecir

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Pronto llegaremos – decía roshi saltando animado por los árboles en ame mientras era seguido por han

Kurotsuchi les miraba la joven suspirando – no entiendo por qué tan animados – decía bajando frente a las puertas mirando la aldea, le sorprendía en verdad se veía muy bien como si nunca hubiera sido el campo de batalla de las grandes guerras ninjas

Konan volaba sobre la aldea y al ver el ninja baja - Ohh roshi, han qué bueno verlos – dice saludándoles

Han saluda y señala los dos jóvenes – te presento a akatsushi más conocido como el escudo del tsuchikage y a Kurotsuchi su nieta – dice cortes

Un gusto – saludaba Konan – soy Konan Uzumaki, la Amekage principal, la que da las órdenes y también la líder de Akatsuki – decía dejando a los jóvenes confundidos y le seguían

Temari llegaba corriendo – Konan –san – dice saludando y jadeando

Kurotsuchi se sorprende al ver el shinobi de Suna – pero que – decía bajo

Roshi lave y niega – mira Kurotsuchi aquí veras Shinobis de aldeas que consideras enemigas, pero son nuestros amigos así que acostúmbrate quien dice que no te enamores de uno eh – dice y esquiva el puño de la chica

Cállate roshi – grita suspirando Kurotsuchi

Han y akatsushi negaban mirándolos para entrar a la torre y conocer al resto algunos y otros solo saludar.

… **Uzu…**

Malditas aves – grita roge cayendo sobre un charco de barro

Vamos, falta una – dice Bee jadeando

Las otras dos las habían hallado en la cocina – no la dejes ir yuki datebayo- grita naruto tratando de tomarla con una gran red

Yuki se lanza, pero la gallina se levanta en el aire y asombra a todos al usar una patada ninja voladora junto a un puño que envía a yuki contra la pared

Quee – gritaban todos viendo a yuki y luego la gallina huir feliz

Deidara corría hacia yuki – estas bien – dice preocupado

S… si – dice yuki sorprendida y ruborizada por culpa de Deidara, mientras los demás observaban la escena

Huy beso – grita roge junto a Alex para luego esquivar varias arañas de arcilla logrando sonrojar a ambos

Bien me rindo no luchare contra una gallina que sabe ninjutsu – dice Zabuza mientras todos pensaban igual

El camino suspira y se acerca a Itachi – Tsunade necesita saber si envía a sasuke con los demás – esto hacía que todos le prestaran atención a la charla

Itachi suspira mientras estaba sentado abrazando a Shizune – dile a Tsunade que no – dice sorprendiendo a todos – sasuke quiero que aprenda a dejar el orgullo sé que le dolerá, pero espero hacer lo correcto – suspira

Shizune mira a su esposo y le acaricia las manos – camino y – mira a todos los presentes- tenemos algo que decirles con Itachi – dice sonrojada

Kushina aparecía junto a Minato en una nube de humo – hola todos – decía el rayo amarillo

Shif papa silencio Shizune-oneechan nos dirá algo datebayo – decía naruto, Minato y Kushina miraban curiosos la pareja

Itachi ve a Shizune – sabes que deje que tú les dijeras – decía besándole la mejilla y acariciándole el vientre esto no pasaba desapercibido por algunos

Shizune asiente – quiero que sepan que Itachi y yo seremos padres – decía sonrojada mientras todos empezaban a felicitar la pareja

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

En Konoha Tsunade gritaba de felicidad viendo la escena por el camino – siiii por fin tendré otro nieto – dice sacando una botella de sasuke para beber

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Sora se acercaba a Shizune como todos a felicitarla – cuanto tienes Shizune-oneechan

Ehh pues- Shizune sonrojada ve a Kushina

Jajajaja cierto – dice la Uzumaki y acercándose coloca su mano sobre el vientre de Shizune – Ohh casi cinco meses – dice minutos después sorprendiendo a todos y asiendo sonrojar la pareja

Ummm casi cinco meses si hago cuentas aun estábamos en ame no Itachi – dice Zabuza minutos después de hacer cuentas y pidiendo explicaciones

Itachi estaba como Shizune todos rojos – jeje pues veras – el usuario del Sharingan rasca su nuca – recuerdas esa vez que me mandaron con roge, kisame, hidan y Alex a ser guardia en las fronteras – dice viendo asentir al espadachín

Si, demoraron como cuatro días – dice haku sorprendiéndose – te volaste de la misión

Ehh si – ríe bajo Itachi – nos vimos con Shizune en la aldea de la hierba y estuvimos tres días juntos – dice rojo como tomate sabiendo que varios de los mocosos comenzarían a idear un plan así

Shizune sonrojada – yo le dije a lady-sunade que Kakashi me coloco misión en llevar a el país de las olas un documento – decía riendo bajo, Tsunade reía en Konoha

Como siempre kisame, Kakashi, hidan, roge y Alex cubriéndoles- dice Zabuza negando – bien no hay lio se nota que en esa volada no perdieron tiempo – se veía como la pareja se sonrojaba a un mas

Kushina miraba a los esposos- Shizune debes cuidarte, nada de esfuerzos, viajes largos u otros si – dice sonriéndole pues estaba revisando al bebe que estaba muy sano

Nosotros cuidaremos de Shizune-oneechan datebayo- grita naruto recibiendo varios si de sus amigos

Minato miraba las gallinas y el nuevo corral – que paso – dice confundido y Hinata le explica – esperemos que no se dé cuenta que falta una – suspira

… **ame día siguiente en la mañana ….**

Se veía en la entrada de la aldea a un grupo considerable despedirse- bien por favor tener cuidado – dice Nagato entregándole al daimio un kunai de tres puntas – si pasa algo camino el de Konoha que se vino en la madrugada sabrá y vendremos con Minato en un relámpago – decía dándole indicaciones

Kurotsuchi junto a akatsushi miraban la escena era algo extraño para ellos ver como esos Shinobis de diferentes aldeas confiaban el uno en el otro.

Bien partamos – decía Yahiko

Tranquilos la aldea estará bien saludes – decía el daimio y kakuzu, Sasori, hidan, moka junto a demon asentían

Lose gracias – dice Konan dándole un beso en la mejilla a kakuzu, hidan y Sasori sonrojándolos

Nagato los mira y ríe – jajajaja vamos ángel- dice y ve a él peli plata y pelirrojos con el Rinnegan – cuiden la aldea – dice en voz tétrica mientras los tres Shinobis tragaban saliva

Konan reía y jalaba a Nagato- bien andando son un día hasta Konoha – decía para subirse al ave del Rinnegan que Nagato había invocado, junto a Temari, roshi, han, kisame, Yahiko akatsushi y Kurotsuchi los últimos dos confundidos por aquel grupo

… **. Uzu caída la noche…**

Se encontraba la mayoría poniéndole cuidado al camino y Minato de como serian llevado a cabo los entrenamientos y la reconstrucción de la aldea en las próximas semanas

Hola llegamos – decía Goku entrando haciendo que todos palidecieran

Jiraiya llegaba e inmediatamente se acostaba en un sofá cayendo dormido – que le hizo a ero-sensei viejo – dice roge hurgando a Jiraiya con un palito a ver si vivía

Solo entreno, dormirá como por un día – dice Goku tranquilo – como les fue iré a revisar mis bebes – dice yendo donde el gallinero

Maldición – dice Zabuza y sube a Jiraiya mientras todos los demás seguían de lejos a Goku

Wow gracias por el detalle – dice al ver el nuevo lugar – al parecer están todas – dice con la gallina ninja alzada y tocando la malla mientras todos veían con rabia la indefensa ave

Minato suspira – bien en dos o tres días cuando esté bien papá llevare a él y camino con el hiraishin, allí descansare un día y volveré con todos caminando o en el ave – dice tranquilo viendo a todos asentir – por favor Itachi, Shizune, camino, Bee, anko, yuguito, Zabuza, Goku y los bijuu quédense, el resto a dormir mañana deberán madrugar para entrenar conmigo y Goku – dice serio viendo a los nombrados quedarse

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara y fu subían al cuarto del pelirrojo – que planeas Gaara- decía la peliverde riendo

Nada malo créeme – dice Gaara recostándose y prendiendo la tv colocando un videojuego – juguemos

Jajajaja ahora si te ganare- reía fu tomando uno de los controles

Utakata subía junto a roge, Neji y juanto – no creo que deba darles los libros – decía serio el maestro de las burbujas

No mientas se los has dado a Alex, naruto y Gaara – decía roge acusándolo

Ummm maldición bien – les dejaba pasar a su cuarto, sacaba un pergamino que decía la historia de las burbujas lo habría y sacaba tres libros icha-icha que en su portada decía el taijutsu del mundo – callados no

Claro – dice roge tomando el libro – gracias – salía a su cuarto

Neji miraba el libro suspirando – Ummm solo porque debo saber que leen – dice serio saliendo a su cuarto

Juanto miraba el libro – enserio, no me volveré un pervertido – dice suspirando

Jajajaja relájate juanto sé que te causa curiosidad así que – Utakata le empujaba a la salida – ve y lee

Juanto suspira e iba a su cuarto aún no había hablado con Minato que le dijo que tenían que esperar que llegaran Nagato y los demás.

Yuki no había ido a su cuarto si no que estaba con Deidara caminando por la aldea mientras hablaban animados.

Haku había subido con Karin al cuarto de la Uzumaki para ver una película pues al fin se habían hecho pareja.

Hinata era llevada con los ojos tapados por naruto – espero te guste Hinata- chan – dice naruto quitándole la venda mostrándole un picnic nocturno en la playa

Ohh naruto-kun me encanta – decía emocionada Hinata abrazándolo para ir a disfrutar la velada

Alex y sora estaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo – que quieres hacer – dice la peli plata quitando su chaqueta

Alex muerde su labio al verla – veamos tv – dice rápido y se sienta en la cama tratando de no verla

Sora reía bajo no lo negaba le gustaba torturarlo – vamos Alex-kun dime – dice sentándose entre sus piernas y besándole la mejilla

*mierda porque a mí * pensaba el mini clon – p… princesa mira ese programa – dice señalándole que daban death note

Sora ríe bajo y mira la pantalla – Ummm es cuando L encierra a ligth – dice mirándolo y le tomaba las mejillas para besarlo no lo negaba tenía curiosidad de experimentar más allá de solo toques

Alex corresponde el beso acariciándole la cintura quería experimentar cosas nuevas junto a ella, así que comenzó a acariciarle las piernas.

Quieticos y bonitos – dice serio bolita apareciendo en el cuarto asiendo que se separaran sonrojados – bien mejor - se recuesta en la cama junto a ellos

Sora se acomodaba la blusa y recostaba en bolita mientras con Alex volvían a ver la tv ambos con el mismo pensamiento *por qué siempre nos tienen que interrumpir*

….. **Mañana siguiente bosque del país del fuego…**

Omoi saltaba por los árboles animado - vamos rápido – dice mirando al cielo viendo como un ave que conocía claramente pasaba

Oye omoi espera- dice Karui confundida como Darui de verlo tan animado

Mierda hay van vamos- dice omoi sacando su espada tira un relámpago azul hacia el cielo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

Konan que venía en el ave ve el relámpago como los demás – Nagato mira – dice viendo abajo, señalando a omoi entre los árboles y se tira del ave sacando dos alas de papel en el aire

Jajá ángel espera – ríe Nagato piloteando el ave a un campo despejado que había mientras los demás veían curiosos

Darui sacaba su espada al ver aquella persona de papel que se acercaba

Konan- mamá - grita omoi cayendo al prado haciendo que Darui y Karui se miraran

Konan bajaba y abrazaba al chico –Ohh omoi mírate – le jalaba las mejillas consintiéndolo

Ummm omoi – decía serio Darui cayendo metros tras ellos

Cierto, Konan te presento a Darui y Karui nos acompañaran a Uzu – dice sonriendo omoi

Temari se acercaba corriendo – omoi, Konan-san dice Nagato que en Konoha se presentan que vamos – decía la kunoichi

Claro vamos – dice Konan caminando junto a omoi hacia el ave

Ehh omoi espera – dice Karui y le sigue junto a Darui confundidos

Nagato crea con cadenas una escalera para que subieran –omoi gusto en verte – saludaba al chico y veía a los demás – suban o quieren viajar hasta Konoha saltando, creo que les faltaran que como medio dia

Darui y Karui se miraban – bien subiremos, pero nos confiamos – dice serio Darui subiendo se sorprende al ver las capas de nubes rojas de varios de ellos excepto de dos – Iwa – susurra al ver los Shinobis

Kumo – dice Kurotsuchi seria viéndolos no le agradaba estar rodeada de tantos Shinobis que no fueran de su aldea

Karin y Darui se acomodaban lejos de los demás como los dos jóvenes de Iwa, Nagato volvía arrancar mientras veían como omoi saludaba y reía con el resto pues Yahiko les contaba algo sobre un gallinero

Esto es muy raro – susurra Karui a Darui que asiente, los de Iwa solo podían asentir pues estaban a unos treinta centímetros de ellos, no sabían cómo el ave aguantaba tanto peso

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade se encontraba en la mansión Namizake pues le había llegado una nota de Konan que se vieran allí – espero sasuke entienda – dice suspirando pues el camino le había dicho la decisión de Itachi antes de partir

Creo que es mejor decirle cuando acabe la misión además hay que estar precavidos puede intentar cualquier cosa- decía shikaku que se encontraba allí mirando el cielo viendo como una gran ave aterrizaba en el patio trasero de la mansión

Bien nos ocuparemos de ello después, llegaron – dice la sannin saliendo a saludar

Darui, Karui, Kurotsuchi y akatsushi bajaban observando cómo se saludaban sin importarles las guerras y muertes del pasado

Omoi miraba a sus compañeros – entremos – decía siguiendo a los demás para ir a la cocina y presentarse, contar lo que había sucedido y demás

….. **Feudal del fuego….**

Sao se encontraba sentado revisando unos documentos sobre acuerdos con el sonido para alzar su mirada viendo llegar cuatro aves mensajeras cada una de diferente feudal – ya se habían tardado – decía tomando la primera carta que era de vegeta – por lo visto sigue en pie acepta- dice y miraba la del país del viento – jajajaja neutrales enserio bien los convenceré luego – tomaba el de el país de la tierra – como sospeche el viejo niega unirse, maldito cuando ganemos vendrá a suplicarme – reía leyendo el ultimo el feudal del agua – Quee se niega – este e verdad le había tomado por sorpresa – maldición solo me queda enviarle matar y convencer su sucesor

Así que llegaron las respuestas – decía danzo recargado en unas de las paredes, se acerca y ve las cartas – tenemos de aliado al feudal de Kumo es la primera aldea que se le cortaran todos los lazos, sao deben saber quién manda – lo veía asentir *en verdad es muy manipulable, el plan va como se quiere * pensaba

Claro danzo-sama – dice volviendo a sus papeles mientras danzo salía

Danzo caminaba rumbo a la salida del palacio feudal – que paso zetzu – dice firme sintiendo como el nombrado salía de la tierra

Orochimaru informa que no se le olvide la reunión con los otsutsuki que será en un mes– decía tranquilo – además que para esa fecha debe llevar lo que se le pidió

Sí, no se me olvidara has sabido algo de Uchiha sasuke – dice danzo viéndolo negar- sé que ira a Orochimaru así que solo esperar – dice mientras dos anbu raíz se le unían comenzando a viajar a Konoha debía ir a aclarar un asunto con uno de sus subordinados, mientras zetzu desaparecía

….. **En algún lugar desconocido…**

Para ese día debe estar listo – dice firme una voz de alguien que no se alcanzaba a ver

Si, por ahora seguiré buscando información – decía Tobi dándose la vuelta

Zetzu me informo que no controlaste del todo al feudal del fuego – decía serio el sujeto

Tobi suspira mirándolo de reojo – fue para no levantar sospechas aun así está obedeciendo nuestras ordenes – decía alcanzándose a notar en su cuello un collar con una nube roja y el símbolo del clan Uchiha

Entiendo – dice dejándolo ir – zetzu mantener un ojo sobre el algo me intriga

No confía en el ya – dice la planta a su lado

No lose solo quiero que mantengas un ojo sobre el – dice serio viéndolo asentir y desaparecer

… **Uzu…**

Naruto y Alex estaban caminando por la playa – maldición será el datebayo – decía naruto jalando su cabello

No lose – dice Alex mirando el mar – pero si lo es – ambos se miraban suspirando – debemos esperar y preguntarle pues sabes que en el país de las termales le enviamos un mensaje de donde estábamos

Cierto, creo que vendrá toca es ese día hablar los tres - dice naruto suspirando – si es el datebayo quiero saber muchas cosas porque lo hizo

Cálmate naruto esperemos si además de pronto juanto vio mal y no era una nube roja el dije – dice suspirando el pelirrojo volviendo a recordar se comenzaba a crear una nube de humo en su cabeza, pero era atravesada por un kunai

Waaaaaa Neji – dice naruto aterrado escondiéndose tras su amigo

Naruto, exijo que me expliques que hiciste anoche con Hinata – grita con su byakugan activado corriendo tras ellos

Maldición naruto, estuviste con Hinata – preguntaba Alex esquivando varios shurikens mientras corría junto a su amigo

Ehh que no, solo salimos a la playa y vimos una película y pues nos quedamos dormidos, cuando desperté ya Neji estaba buscando a Hinata-chan y desde esa hora corro por mi vida datebayo – dice el rubio creando clones que detenían los kunais – y tu

No, bolita nos interrumpió – decía el pelirrojo sonrojado – te juro que es difícil contenerse- mira a naruto que leve con la boca abierta – no pienses mal no ha pasado nadaaa – grita todo rojo

Jajajaja lose datebayo – ríe naruto mientras huían por su vida

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata porque Neji no ha parado de ir tras naruto – dice Karin sentándose junto a su amiga

Si habla cuñada – decía yuki haciendo sonrojar a Hinata y ríe

Ehh p.…pues es que anoche na…. Naruto-kun y yo – se pone roja como tomate la hyuga

Quee estuviste con el Hinata – grita sora – quien te viera el que menos corre vuela – decía la plata

Nooooo – decía rápido Hinata sonrojada asiendo que todas rieran fu también estaba allí – es que fuimos a la playa y vimos una película, nos quedamos dormidos, neji-nisan se dio cuenta que dormimos en el mismo cuarto y pues desde hay busca dañar a naruto-kun

Con razón, Neji es muy protector – decía Karin mirando a las demás – y tu sora dijiste ayer que ibas a ver cómo era – todas le prestaban atención a la peli plata

Ni me hables de ello – dice sora recordando cómo fueron interrumpidos

No me digas tan mal les fue – dice fu sorprendida

No, llego bolita y no nos dejó hacer nada – suspira sora sonrojada

Kushina, Shizune y anko las alcanzaban a oír – no creo que podamos seguir impidiéndolo mucho entre todos parecen que tienen planes – decía Shizune

Es normal a esa edad no Kushina la curiosidad además de que esa curiosidad de ser la primera puede más – dice anko riendo al ver a su amiga roja

Cállate anko – susurra roja recordando

Jajá cuenten – dice yuguito llegando junto a ellas

Pues veras teníamos esa edad de los mocosos, aunque pensándolo ya no son tan mocosos después de todo la mayoría ya paso los catorce, ahorita comenzaran a cumplir quince casi en fila – dice anko pensativa

Cierto han crecido rápido – suspira Kushina – bueno les contare estábamos en esa edad yo salía con Minato, Mikoto con fugaku y anko pues – comienza a reír

Cállate terminamos siendo buenos amigos – decía anko – yo salía con iruka – mira la sorpresa de todas – apostamos de quien sería la primera jajajaja gano Kushina pues Minato tenía a Jiraiya mientras iruka y fugaku salieron corriendo

Se escuchaban varias risas de mujeres por la casa

Que estarán planeando – dice Minato junto a fénix, camino, Itachi, Zabuza y Deidara

No sé, es mejor seguir en esto – decía rápido Goku que les pedía su atención mientras les mostraba lo que parecía un sello en la lengua – es utilizado según el sabio Uzumaki por danzo en raíz – les explicaba como quitarlo

Utakata, roge, Gaara, Bee, haku, juanto estaban afuera de la casa practicando taijutsu

Los bijuu recorrían la isla junto a bolita buscando la entrada del templo

….. **Konoha día siguiente…**

Darui, Karui, Kurotsuchi y akatsushi habían quedado sorprendidos por lo grande de la mansión, estaban tratando de comprender toda la información dada, conocieron a los Amekages y líderes de Akatsuki, uno de ellos portador del Rinnegan pero el otro también pero ese era un revivido que se conectaba con otros como los que había en sus aldeas pero el que era revivido aquí tenía autonomía a la ves como todos se conectaba con el pelirrojo, además de esto que los tres tenían un hijo, un usuario papel, conocieron también la Hokage, con quienes viajarían de Konoha además que debían llevar una gran carga de materiales de construcción y que en el país de la ola les esperaban dos mas

De verdad crees que un grupo tan grande no levanta sospechas Darui- decía Karui caminando tras los que conocieron como el equipo inoshikacho hijos

Es obvio que las levantara, pero lo que más extraño se me hace es que materiales de construcción para que y como llevaremos todo ello ese pajarraco que nos trajo no puede con todos – dice Darui suspirando

Chouji miraba cada nada hacia atrás viendo aquella chica de Kumo – oye se dará cuenta que la miras – dice shikamaru

Ups perdón solo que es muy linda shikamaru – suspira Chouji a sus amigos

Vamos Chouji te ayudare a que le digas además eres un gran chico de seguro cuando te conozca va querer andar contigo – decía ino a varios metros frente a los de Kumo

Shikamaru y Chouji no negaban el estar con Utakata había hecho que ino cambiara su forma de pensar, ahora apreciaba más a los otros y le importaba más su carrera como kunoichi que la moda – ino tiene razón amigo te ayudaremos sé que los demás también lo harán – dice el Nara refiriéndose a sus amigos en Uzu

Gracias amigos- decía Chouji volviendo a ver de reojo a Karui, la cual le miraba rápido, desvía la mirada

Ummm – Karui lo miraba, pero no le prestaba mucho cuidado

La nieta del tsuchikage y akatsushi caminaban tras el equipo de kurenai – oye Kurotsuchi sé que el viejo dijo que confiemos, pero no puedo son Konoha- decía el llamado escudo de Iwa

Lose, tengamos cuidado – dice siguiendo al niño con el perro y al de los insectos

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

La torre Kage estaba Tsunade, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, shukaku, Kakashi, kurenai – bien ya casi están listos los implementos para la reconstrucción, además – dice Tsunade viendo a los presentes –Nagato que ha dicho Goku de lo propuesto hace unos días

Cierto eso, me informo que debía pensarlo, entendía que comenzar ahorita desde 0 otra vez con Uzu era difícil así que lo que planteo shikaku le sonó por eso la vera a que aldea pertenecer y que en unas semanas nos avisa – decía Nagato recostado en la ventana – otra cosa según Minato ya despertó Jiraiya así que viajaran esta tarde con el camino para que partamos todos mañana en la tarde

Entiendo es lo mejor- decía la sannin

Kurenai tomaba la palabra – Tsunade-sama segura que faltando tanto de nosotros no será perjudicial para la aldea

Gracias por tu preocupación kurenai, pero como ahora todos los Shinobis que estaban en el palacio feudal fueron enviados a Konoha de nuevo pues tenemos buen personal – suspira la Hokage la situación no era fácil

Como van las cosas Tsunade – dice Konan acercándose a ella - sabe que si necesita ayuda díganos

Gracias Konan, pues el feudal corto todo tratado con nosotros, eso hizo que bajara un 20% las misiones – dice shikaku sorprendiendo a todos – de resto estamos soportando con las enviadas por otras aldeas, comerciantes y demás aun así debimos disminuir gastos en armamento

Eso no es muy bueno – dice Yahiko mirándolos – no pueden dejar descuidar la población

Lo sabemos, no volvimos a pagar impuestos eso ha ayudado además hace poco se presentó una situación que ninjas renegados atacaron varios viajes de mercancía a otras aldeas, aunque no hubo perdida si hay retraso – dice shikaku – interrogamos a uno y Kakashi por favor contar

Kakashi salía de su libro y lo guardaba – íbamos hacia Kumo a llevar mercancía con otros, en eso salieron dos renegados chunin nos atacaron, los neutralizamos rápido e investigue quien les había enviado, me informaron que el feudal – esto sorprendía a todos

Eso quiere decir que el feudal está comenzando a atacar para que Konoha caiga – decía kisame – en mi opinión deberían hablar con las aldeas para que la guardia de mercancías sea compartida sé que disminuirá algo de ingresos, pero a su vez ayudara a que las mercancías lleguen en perfecto estado a las aldeas, mi pregunta es después de todo los demás no pedirían del sonido mercancía cuando sepa que el feudal se les unió – preguntaba a la sannin

Eso pensamos, pero no se les unirán sabemos que la mercancía proveniente del sonido está en bajas condiciones de calidad además que varía es robada – decía la sannin – si también habíamos llegado a esa idea pedir guardia de ambas aldeas

Ame se compromete a enviar Shinobis y que no se reduzcan los costos de pago para Konoha así que por nuestra parte pueden estar tranquilos, además que enviaremos también cuando deban ir a Iwa – decía Nagato

Gracias Nagato – dice la sannin sonriéndole sincera en verdad cuando los conoció no esperaba que los Amekages tuvieran esa voluntad de ayudar siempre

Avisare a todos que estén listos para mañana – dice kurenai desapareciendo en hojas mientras los demás se quedaban discutiendo varios asuntos

… **Kiri….**

Mizukage en verdad debo ir – die Ao parado frente a la salida de la aldea

Ao no discutiremos más – decía seria Mei y abrazaba a chojuro – por favor cuidarse y que Utakata envié la carta – suspira

Si... si Mizukage-sama – dice cargando su espada y reverenciándose para despedirse comenzaba a caminar

Ao suspira – bien Mizukage-sama – decía caminando tras chojuro

Jajajaja esos dos deben aprender a convivir – decía la Mizukage al camino – bien ustedes cuando parten

Mañana luego del medio día – dice el camino sacando una baraja de naipes – te unes al torneo

Jajá claro – dice la Mizukage caminando a la torre

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Chojuro saltaba por los árboles debían tomar un barco hasta el país de las olas tardarían día y medio en llegar

Ao saltaban junto al joven ambos en silencio

….. **Uzu luego cerca del anochecer…**

Bien entonces nos vemos en unos días – decía Minato a todos, se despedía de su hijo que tenía un ojo morado luego de haber sido rescatado por Itachi

Jiraiya miraba a todos – por favor cuidarse estaremos en contacto por Nagato y gracias Goku-sama – dice reverenciándose

Jajá no hagas eso Jiraiya gracias a ti eres un gran escritor – decía Goku pues era un gran fan de icha-icha

Adiós ero-sensei – decían los mocosos al unísono lanzándose a abrazar a quien consideraban como un abuelo

Maldito Alex – grita juanto cayendo con todos los demás sobre el sannin luego de haber sido arrastrado por el pelirrojo, los adultos solo reían

Jiraiya en el suelo corresponde los abrazos – por favor cuidarse todos – decía minutos después levantándose

Minato se acercaba junto a camino que también había sido golpeado por abrazos – bien Itachi te preguntare por ultima ves estas seguro de sasuke

Si- dice serio el nombrado – quiero probar su fidelidad a la aldea por eso díganle que dije que no vendría en este viaje

Bien es tu decisión – dice Minato sintiendo como Jiraiya y camino lo tomaban por el hombro desapareciendo los tres en un relámpago luego de varios sellos

Todos tapaban sus ojos por la luz – **mocosos a entrenar -** decía serio el fénix sobre Alex – **deberán ir a buscar víveres por toda la aldea fruta así que muévanlo**

La fruta para quien es – dice yuki con su espada en la mano

 **Para todos –** dice el fénix mirando la Uzumaki - **pero yo no ir debo descansar además tengo mucho que hacer**

Aja aparte de mirarte las plumas que más – decía la Uzumaki mientras todos veían la escena de cada dos días cuando iban a buscar comida volvía a empezar – iras pajarraco – dice yuki abalanzándosele

Alex saltaba hacia atrás cargando al fénix y salía corriendo defendiendo su amigo mientras yuki iba tras el

Por qué le lleva tanto la contraria – decía Hinata a Goku mientras todos le miraban

Fácil, yuki es Uzumaki sabrán que son tercos algunos y el fénix creo que aprendió eso de nosotros así que ninguno se quiere dejar vencer por el otro – decía Goku relajado – ahh y Alex pues no los deja pelear solos, se mete

Todos le veían con una gota tras su nuca y los más jóvenes salían a buscar lo pedido.

…. **Konoha….**

Akatsushi y Kurotsuchi se encontraban en el patio trasero Namizake hablando – oye el que asesino a mi padre no tenia de apellido Namizake –preguntaba el shinobi

Si- decía la nieta del tercero – también asesino mi hermano mayor, fue hace años no

Exacto y ahora estamos en su casa- suspira el escudo de Iwa y tapan sus ojos viendo un relámpago aparecer

Maldición odio viajar así – decía el sannin tocando su estomago

Jajá tranquilo papá- dice Minato estirándose mira a los dos jóvenes – ehh hola soy Minato Namizake y ustedes

Akatsushi y Kurotsuchi se miraban sorprendidos – el rayo amarillo – decían al unísono y la chica se abalanzaba a él con un kunai

Espera Kurotsuchi – grita su compañero tratando de detenerla

Minato y Jiraiya se sorprenden al ver el ataque – de Iwa – susurra Minato al ver las diademas, salta hacia atrás esquivando la chica

Roshi y han al oír el escándalo salían – maldición Kurotsuchi cálmate – dice roshi apareciendo frente a ella deteniéndola

Suéltame – decía la chica – el mato a mi hermano mayor por eso murió mamá - grita furiosa

Minato la mira suspirando era verdad no sabía cuántos Shinobis de Iwa habían muerto por su culpa – chica, lo siento debes entender que eran tiempos de conflicto – dice suspirando viendo llegar el resto

Nagato miraba la escena – Minato, Jiraiya que bueno verlos como esta todo – dice ignorando la kunoichi

Konan suspira y se acerca a roshi y la chica – oye debes aprender a perdonar – el ángel de ame se aparta con roshi y los dos chicos de Iwa para hablar

Tsunade se lanza a los brazos del sannin saludándolo – como les fue

Bien, comenzare desde el principio – dice Jiraiya narrándole los acontecimientos mientras Nagato se comunicaba con los demás kages para que escucharan

Temari y shikamaru no se encontraban allí debido a que el Nara había invitado a una cita a la princesa de Suna.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Konan entraba minutos después con los dos jóvenes de Iwa y se sentaba – que les hiciste – dice Nagato que mostraba por su chakra en una pantalla al resto

Nada tranquilo, solo les hable de cómo no era conveniente la venganza, quieres escuchar el discurso otra vez- dice Konan y ríe al verlo negar

Mejor otra cosa – dice Nagato coqueto – esta noche si

Jajajaja que han dicho- dice escuchando tranquila

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Antes del mediodía llegaba sasuke a la mansión Namizake dejando lo último de la misión – Ummm – se fijaba que allí estaba la mayoría de novatos además aquel de Kumo y otros de Iwa que no conocía

Sasuke llegaste que bien gracias – dice Kakashi sonriendo con su ojito

Si Kakashi-sensei está todo, la Hokage esta – dice sasuke serio

Kakashi suspira ya sabía que debían decirle al menor –sasuke viajaremos a donde esta Itachi en la tarde- dice mirándole fijo

Jiraiya entraba y los veía – sasuke – dice sorprendido al verlo y entendiendo lo que pasaba – perdón interrumpir, Kakashi puedes seguir

Bien donde iba así Itachi dijo que no irías en este viaje que vas en el siguiente – dice firme Kakashi

Quee porque – grita sasuke apretando sus puños – quienes van quiero ir

Jiraiya suspira – sasuke debes entender ya vamos muchos además quien autoriza tu ida no eres tú o la Hokage es Itachi – decía repitiendo le que le había dicho Itachi cuando sasuke pidiera explicaciones

Maldición es culpa de esos Jinchuriki cierto – grita sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan y el sello en su hombro comenzaba a girar

Cálmate ahora sasuke- regañaba Kakashi – no iras compórtate como shinobi y respeta tu autoridad

Sasuke los mira sorprendiendo a ambos pues sus ojos desprendían un gran odio y dolor – cállate Kakashi – dice serio saliendo de allí corriendo

Jiraiya y Kakashi se miraban – creo que ahora si lo llevaron a su límite – dice el ninja copia

Lose, Itachi quería saber cómo reaccionaría sasuke no sé qué tenga en mente, pero algo si es claro lo hace por su bien – decía el sannin y miraban las cosas con Kakashi

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Maldito Itachi porque – gritaba sasuke llegando a su cuarto la casa estaba sola pues la mayoría estaba en la academia y su madre de misión, tomaba una foto de su hermano y la estampaba contra la pared – te odio por queme cambiaste por ellos – decía agitado

``Orochimaru te dará el poder para vengarte de quienes desees `` esas palabras comenzaban a susurrar en su mente – bien mi decisión ha sido tomada matare esos Jinchurikis – dice yendo a su cuarto – yo también viajare – aprovecharía que no estarían la mayoría de novatos, junto a cuatro jounin para salir de Konoha ya sabía qué camino tomar y quien la daría el poder para su objetivo

 **Continuara…**


	48. Chapter 48: sasuke

**Capítulo 48: sasuke…**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

….. **Konoha…**

Bien en cuanto debemos estar en la mansión – preguntaba Konan a kurenai mientras caminaban por la aldea

En una hora – dice la oji perla viendo a Sai a unos metros frente a ellas – ese no es Sai el chico que era de raíz – pregunta

Si es vamos con el – dice Konan y al acercarse observan cómo tras Sai aparece un anbu noqueándolo y llevándoselo – que vamos – ambas comenzaban a correr tras el anbu, Konan enviaba varias aves donde Nagato algo le decía que le avisara

Maldición – dice el anbu cargando a Sai que se había fijado en las kunoichis, salía de la aldea saltando por los arboles

Detente y suéltalo – grita Konan lanzando varios shurikens de papel para que les esquivara y no viera el látigo de tierra que le daba por el lado haciendo soltar a Sai que comenzaba a caer

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Nagato estaba con Jiraiya, Minato y omoi consiguiendo un par de cosas para el viaje, al ver llegar las aves levanta una ceja y las toma leyéndolas- que, tomaron a Sai el chico que era de raíz fue capturado por un anbu – dice saliendo de la tienda con el resto

Jiraiya ve al vendedor – enviar las cosas a la mansión Namizake – dice para luego subirse al ave que Nagato ya había invocado

Omoi miraba el ave como despegaba – no crees que exageras un poco – dice pues varios aldeanos habían salido espantados o estaban sorprendidos por el gran animal

No, Konan poco me avisa de que pasa algo casi siempre es cuando tiene un presentimiento – decía Nagato piloteando el animal

Minato miraba que ya salían de la aldea – por ahí – dice arrojando un shuriken y en un relámpago desaparecía y aparecía tomando a Sai en el aire junto al shuriken

El anbu que caía contra unas rocas se levantaba mirándolos viéndose rodeado por tres Shinobis de Konoha que reconoció un sannin, el relámpago amarillo que sostenía su encargo, kurenai una maestra en genjutsu, junto a ellos algo que lo confundió pues dos tenían diademas de ame y una nube roja, otro diadema de ame, Kumo y la nube roja *no podre contra ellos primero está el cuarto además de un sannin y los otros* pensaba sacando un par de kunais

Bien hablaras que quieres con el – decía serio Jiraiya acercándose al shinobi

Nagato miraba al anbu y activando el Rinnegan lo atraía hacia el tomándolo en cadenas de chakra – habla ahora – decía dejando que omoi le colocara la Katana en el cuello

El anbu sorprendido por los actos negaba- no diré nada – dice serio sabiendo que no podía hablar y tampoco podían sacarle información

Minato dejaba a Sai con Konan que lo revisaba – habla tu Kage te lo ordena – dice serio

Mi devoción es a danzo-sama – decía sorprendiendo a todos

Como sospechamos danzo tiene varios anbus a un en raíz- decía Jiraiya tomando la cabeza del anbu y abriéndole la boca mientras cadenas le ayudaban – increíble tal como dijo Goku está el sello miren – Minato, Nagato y omoi miraban la lengua del muchacho que tenía varias cadenas

Minato escuchaba un ruido volteaba rápido viendo como un anbu salía de allí saltando – maldición rápido papá quitemos los sellos algo presiento – dice corriendo donde Sai

Konan entendía lo que pasaba pues en la noche habían hablado de ello, abría la boca de Sai sacándole la lengua donde se veía un sello que tiene la forma de tres líneas continuas y dos líneas quebradas desde la parte posterior de la lengua hasta la punta de ésta.

Minato sacaba un pergamino y pluma, realizando una pequeña cortada en Sai tomaba la sangre de este comenzando a escribir sobre su lengua

Jiraiya y Nagato arrojaban el anbu al suelo – tratare de entrar a su mente tu por ahora quítale el sello – dice Nagato noqueando al anbu colocaba su mano en la cabeza de este para comenzar a tratar de ver sus memorias

Claro omoi abre su boca – dice sabía que kurenai había salido tras el anbu sin ser descubierta, omoi asiente y le ayuda viendo como hacia el mismo procedimiento que Minato

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Kurenai en silencio junto a un clon de papel de Konan alcanzaban al anbu, se ocultaban tras un árbol en el que había colocado un genjutsu que le había enseñado isobu con el cual se podía engañar por unos 3 minutos el Sharingan el problema es que consumía casi la mitad de chakra

Frente a ellas a unos 50 metros caía el anbu frente a lo que reconocieron como danzo – danzo-sama hormiga junto a Sai fue capturado por el rayo amarillo, Jiraiya, dos o tres Shinobis de ame – dice serio

Maldición esos Shinobis deben ser Jinchurikis o los Amekages que carajo hacen aquí – decía danzo – no puedo dejar que tomen información – dice realizando un par de sellos

Los matara- decía el anbu serio

Si, para eso es el sello no solo se activa la marca paralizando su cuerpo por completo, quitándole la capacidad de hablar o moverse cuando van a ser interrogados, también lo puedo usar para matarlos y bloquear todos sus conocimientos después de la muerte además me permite matar a Sai y hormiga – dice danzo terminando los sellos - Sello: Erradicación y muerte de Lengua Maldita- decía

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Minato alcanzaba a terminar el sello en la lengua de Sai segundos antes – anulación de sello – susurra escuchando un grito de Sai que se sentaba agitado tomando su boca mirando a los presentes

Tranquilo – dice Konan abrazando a Sai que se sorprende, pero la deja

Jiraiya susurraba al mismo tiempo que danzo – anulación del sello – el anbu comenzaba a gritar y retorcerse pues el sello brillaba con intensidad

Nagato trataba de sacar información la más que podía mientras jadeaba- maldición me voto – dice Nagato dando un paso atrás y soltando al anbu que seguía gritando para luego quedarse callado y morir mientras todos veían sorprendidos

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Danzo sonreía – bien están muertos ya no podrán sacarles nada – dice y mira a un lado negando *de pronto era mi imaginación * pensaba y desaparecía

Kurenai y el clon de Konan apenas danzo hablo ya se habían devuelto donde los otros – los mato – dice kurenai cayendo frente al resto

De que hables kurenai – dice Minato viendo a Sai que estaba bien solo algo cansado

Kurenai se sorprende y les cuenta lo que vio de danzo – como está vivo - dice señalando a Sai

Konan que ayudaba a Sai mientras explicaba junto a los otros – entonces el Sello: Erradicación y muerte de Lengua Maldita fue lo que mato al anbu – dice viendo el cadáver de este

Si, ya no me deja leer nada de su información – suspira Nagato

Minato tomaba el cuerpo – llevémoslos con Tsunade hay que avisarle – dice volviéndose a subir con todos al ave que arrancaba

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade estaba en la oficina Kage tocando sus cienes pues inochi seguía pidiendo ir para cuidar su hija – no inochi te necesito en la aldea además tienes trabajo importante

Cual – dice sabiendo inochi que el que tenia se los daba a sus subordinados no había llegado hace rato un reto que el pudiera atender

Veras – Tsunade pensaba que inventar y como si Rikudo le hubiera escuchado y quisiera apoyar a Utakata y ino entraban por la venta Nagato, Minato, Jiraiya con el cuerpo de un anbu, Konan con Sai, kurenai y omoi – que paso

Minato se acercaba contando lo sucedido – tengo una idea, Goku supo quitar el sello de danzo no le creí al principio, pero ahora sí, Sai está vivo gracias a que lo alcanzamos a anular, pero danzo cree que está muerto así que primero inochi sé que te gustan los retos amigo así que hay tienes sácale la información que puedas la tiene bloqueada – le muestra el cuerpo inochi solo suspira debía quedarse, Tsunade sonreía

Nagato miraba a la sannin – llevaremos a Sai – esto sorprendía a todos

Adonde me llevaran – dice Sai que no había hablado

Entiendo por qué, si danzo cree que está muerto es lo mejor además Sai – la sannin ve el menor – contar todo lo que sepas de danzo en Uzu si

Si- dice Sai aun confundido – cuando salen

En media hora te acompañare por tus cosas – dice Minato pues con el hiraishin podía ir y volver con Sai sin que fuera descubierto

Tranquilo – decía Sai asiendo que todos le vieran – no puedo ir a raíz, Tsunade-sama me había dicho que siguiera allí hasta que lograran quitarme el sello así que como me creen muerto no puedo ir

Cierto te compraremos algo por el camino por ahora ponte esto – Konan le entregaba una capa negra con nubes rojas – oculta tu chakra si – dice viéndolo asentir

Inochi suspira y sellaba el cuerpo – bien ya tengo trabajo – decía resignado yendo a investigar mientras la mayoría reía y volvía a la mansión para terminar de alistar todo

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke tenía su maleta ya lista solo debía esperar la noche

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Media hora después en la mansión Namizake estaban ino, shikamaru, Chouji y asuma frente a una gran ave de tinta

Nagato estaba frente al ave de Rinnegan y aclaraba su garganta para que todos prestaran atención –debido a que debemos Salir lo más rápido posible para que no descubran a Sai – señala al menor ya había explicado a todos lo que pasaba – iremos en parejas Sai cuanto soporta una de tus aves y cuantos puede llevar

Depende el número que se cree si son diez una hora cada una, si son dos cinco horas cada una, ahorita no puedo hacerlas tan grandes la extracción del sello debilito un poco mi chakra así que tres personas cada una – dice como si nada Sai

Bien en las aves tardaremos de cuatro a cinco horas a el país de las olas así que crea otra, el ave del Rinnegan caben alrededor de doce pero por el viaje de ayer no se ha recuperado por completo solo subirán diez, y recogemos dos en las olas eso nos lleva a que viajaremos 28 – decía y todos se sorprendían hasta el autor cuando habían salido tantos – mi Ángel puedes crear unas cinco aves de papel que lleven de a dos cada una

Claro – dice Konan que había hablado con ino y shikamaru le ayudaría a los jóvenes en un pequeño plan

Sai, Konan creaban las aves

Bien como irán distribuidos – preguntaba Jiraiya

Konan hablaba antes que todos – sé que los de Kumo y Iwa no se quieren separar, pero entiendan que si tenemos un ataque necesitamos desprevenir al enemigo así que Temari con shikamaru en una de mis aves – ambos asentían felices- Karui – la kunoichi le mira – con Chouji en otras de mis aves

Ehh- Darui leve confundido igual que la mayoría, aunque otros pensaban que estará tramando

Chouji asentía rojo esto no pasaba desapercibido por asuma – si señora

Bien yo iré en otras de mis aves con Kurotsuchi – la kunoichi le miraba confundida – Kakashi iras junto a Darui en otra y Yahiko junto a shino en la última de mis aves – ve asentir a los nombrados- en la de Nagato va claramente él, han, roshi, akatsushi, lee, Tenten, sakura, Minato, ino y kiba, en las de Sai van Sai, omoi, y kisame, en la otra los que faltan asuma, Gai y kurenai primero irán las mías adelante luego las de Sai en la mitad y por ultimo Nagato así cuidándonos – decía seria Konan mientras veía a todos asentir y subirse a sus aves

Darui se acercaba a Nagato – que pena, pero no debíamos llevar una cantidad grande de recursos – pregunta

Tranquilo ya fueron almacenados – dice mostrando varios pergaminos que cargaban los adultos en su cintura

No pensé que sellos así existieran – decía akatsushi sabia claramente cómo eran los pergaminos de almacenamiento y lo que llevaban era mucho

Ni nosotros, el más viejo de los Uzumakis nos dio la clave para que algo grande ejemplo como lo que llevamos una gran cantidad de tubería cableado sea almacenado en un pergamino ordinario colocando unos sellos especiales – decía el sannin había aprendido mucho, aunque había sido agotador esos pocos días que pudo preguntarle de todo a Goku

Bien vamos – dice Nagato y se acerca a Konan – me gusta cuando lideras sabes -dice besándole y yendo a su ave

Baka – susurra Konan sonrojada subiéndose a su ave

Tsunade, el camino, Jiraiya y shikaku se despedían viendo las aves tomar vuelo rumbo a Uzu

Jiraiya abrazaba a Tsunade de la espalda – vamos a recobrar tiempo – dice sonriendo e invitándola a salir

La sannin asentía y salía a su lado

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke estaba en el tejado de su casa, al ver unas aves activas su Sharingan observando que era el grupo de los otros senséis - hasta Kakashi y sakura van – aprieta su puño – malditos deberé esperar unas horas – susurra para el mismo

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Habían pasado unas dos horas sobre las aves se escuchaban varias conversaciones

Chouji le había comenzado a preguntar a Karui que al principio respondía con un sí o no pero ahora ya hablaban más ameno y reían, asuma abrazaba a kurenai – se creció – decía el sarutobi viendo a sus estudiantes mientras su pareja reía

…... **Konoha…**

Sasuke aprovechando que no estaba su madre salía por la puerta, la noche caía sobre Konoha mientras las nubes la hacían más oscura de lo normal, caminaba sintiendo un pequeño roció sobre el como si el clima estuviera de acuerdo en su decisión, salía por una de los parques que daba al bosque rumbo a buscar aquel anhelado poder que le ayudaría a matar a los Jinchurikis lo único que lo detenía esta mañana le había dicho en pocas palabras que no lo quería ver o así se lo dio a entender Itachi, sobre su cama había dejado la diadema rasgada de Konoha mostrando así que era un renegado

…. **Uzu….**

Itachi ya estaba recostado junto a Shizune, cuando sintió una presión en el pecho – sasuke – grita quedando sentado respirando agitado

Shizune al oírlo se sienta – ita – le abraza – tranquilo estará bien – decía era la primera vez que Itachi tenía una pesadilla – que paso cuéntame

Itachi la abraza y acaricia su vientre – soñé que había salido de la aldea como renegado y se dirigía donde Orochimaru –dice suspirando – será que lo hizo Shizune

Shizune le escucha y mira a los ojos – sabes que es probable además si es así – suspira – sería como sospechas Indra

Itachi solo asentía – solo espero que ese sannin no se apodere de su cuerpo – decía

Shizune niega – no creo lo que estudiamos en el laboratorio de Orochimaru estipulaba la fecha máxima para cambiar de cuerpo era una semana después de la invasión así que ya lo abra echo deberá esperar unos años más aún no lo ara – decía recostándolo y abrazándole – Itachi sé que es tu hermano, pero debe tomar sus decisiones estará bien

Itachi la abraza y asiente – está bien me calmare y es cierto él debe tomar sus decisiones – dice tratando de dormir otra vez mientras le acaricia el vientre a Shizune ahora tenía por qué más luchar y sasuke si la pesadilla era cierta ya había decidido su camino

… **país de las olas….**

Chojuro junto a Ao caían frente a un hotel – descansemos aquí – dice Ao por primera vez en el viaje

Según lo que nos dijeron deben llegar en la madrugada así que es mejor descansar – dice chojuro cada uno pedía un cuarto e iba a dormir

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Tres horas después llegaba el grupo de Konoha al país de las olas y se hospedaban en el mismo hotel

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Temprano en la mañana salía Ao a comprar unas cosas que la Mizukage había dicho para que llevaran a Uzu – como cree que cargaremos eso – suspira

Karui bajaba a la recepción junto a Darui y omoi al ver a Chouji le llamaba -hey Chouji por aquí íbamos a buscar el desayuno

Hola omoi – dice acercándose junto a shikamaru y ino que saludaban – hola Karui-chan – ambos se sonríen y salían caminando mientras hablaban

Ehh – Darui le ve confundido y luego ve como omoi, shikamaru e ino chocan sus palmas, suspira negando

Chojuro se levanta y salía rápido – maldición Ao se fue sin mí – suspira era mejor en verdad no se caían bien

Pues anoche dijimos que cada uno busque su desayuno así que dejarlos no, después de todo al medio día nos vamos mi Ángel – decía Nagato bajando a la recepción junto a Konan

Konan asiente – bien, pero tu cabello será rosa jajajaja – dice mientras Yahiko a su lado reía

Es cierto, además Sai debe descansar – dice Yahiko – pues ya que no sabíamos cómo sería la situación y al ellos decirnos que el barco no va a Uzu enviamos un pergamino a Uzu así que el ave de Alex debe aterrizar en el país temprano

Excelente – dice Konan viendo como Nagato se había quedado y caminaba hacia un joven –Ummm Yahiko lo conoces

Nagato tocaba el hombro de alguien – chojuro eres tu

El nombrado se voltea rápido sorprendido era el de la foto que la Mizukage le había mostrado – Nagato-sama – se reverencia

Jajajaja no hagas eso, que bueno verte y Ao – decía Nagato viendo que se acercan Konan y Yahiko – miren es chojuro los de Kiri

Konan asiente – que bien como estas soy Konan y el Yahiko los demás están desayunando

Un gusto Konan-san, Yahiko-san –decía cortes- Ao salió hacer unas compras que encargo la Mizukage para llevar, aunque me pregunto cómo aremos es mucho

Relájate ya tenemos eso cuadrado ven desayuna con nosotros – dice como si nada Nagato para ser seguido por el resto

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Varias horas después kisame caminaba por la aldea para ver de reojo a Ao- maldición – susurra y trata de pasar como si nada pues lo conocía era uno de los Shinobis de Kiri quien descubrió que el cuarto Mizukage era controlado

Ao al verlo de reojo suspira sin recordar que era uno de los que viajaría – que hace aquí – susurra y trata de pasar a su lado, pero un chico peli café corría empujando a kisame contra Ao mientras una peli rosa que lo seguía empujaba a Ao los cuales chocaban y caían al suelo sentados

Maldición kiba, sakura – grita kisame levantándose para ver a Ao – Ao tiempo sin verlo – dice como si nada

Lo mismo digo kisame – dice Ao levantándose – que hace aquí – dice viéndolo con su ropa habitual – por lo visto la traición a Kiri no le importo

Cállate maldito baka – dice firme kisame tomando a samehada – te puedo matar aquí y ahora –la gente comenzaba a amontonarse

Ao quitaba el parche de su ojo rebelando el byakugan – cuando quiera morir solo dígame maldito pescado

Asuma, kurenai, ya se habían reunido junto a Nagato, Yahiko, Konan y chojuro – que es ese escándalo – decía la oji perla viendo la multitud caminan hacia allí

Kisame chocaba samehada contra unas cuchillas de Ao – ahora si morirás maldito cazador

Veremos quién es el que muere tiburón – decía Ao saltando hacia atrás listo para hacer sellos

Kisame, Ao – grita Nagato al verlos como se preparan para ser sellos

Ambos nombrados miran a quien los llamo – quien eres – decía Ao para luego ver a chojuro a su lado solo esperaba que no fuera como pensaba

Kisame miraba a Nagato – es el – dice simple viendo asentir a Konan suspira y guarda a samehada – bien – dice caminando hacia ellos

Soy Nagato – decía serio y miraba a kisame – no te acuerdas que te dije que vendría Ao

Se me olvido – dice kisame

Bien, pelean en Uzu – decía suspirando Nagato y se voltea para caminar con el grupo

Ao guarda sus cuchillas y mira a chojuro – son ellos – dice viéndolo asentir recordando lo de kisame y Zabuza- maldición – suspira caminando tras ellos

Minutos después todos estaban reunidos ya en la recepción del hotel – sé que muchos quieren presentarse, pero aquí no será en Uzu – decía Yahiko – por ahora Ao, chojuro lo que está afuera es lo que envió la Mizukage para Kiri – decía viéndolos asentir

Minato sale junto a Nagato para sellar lo que sería llevado

Como lo llevaremos – pregunta Ao mirando de reojo a kisame

De eso no se preocupen, la cosa es que Sai descansara su chakra así que Konan realizaras las mismas cinco aves con los mismos, Nagato viajara con los mismos en el ave del Rinnegan sé que se preguntan que faltan ocho, en cualquier momento otra ave del Rinnegan debe llegar – dice Yahiko

Auxiliooooooooo – la gente grita saliendo a correr

Hay esta – suspira Yahiko saliendo a la puerta del hotel viendo el ave parqueada en uno de los muelles – Alex de verdad debías asustar a todos – dice y se acerca junto a Konan, al no ver a su hijo se miran confundidos para luego oír un gruñido

Bolita bajaba de un salto de un edificio – ven aquí pajarraco – grita asustando a todos pues era un tigre de casi dos metros

Konan miraba la escena – a qué horas la mascota de mi hijo creció tanto – dice suspirando recordando cuando lo encontraron

 **Cállate bola de pelos la encontré primero** – dice el fénix sosteniendo un tarro de helado esto sorprendía a varios

Haku se acercaba a el grupo – Konan- mamá, Yahiko- san que bueno verlos – decía y saludaba al resto – hemos venido por ustedes

Yahiko miraba a haku – hola y Alex

Él se quedó en Uzu se encuentra reparando la cocina general que bolita y fénix destruyeron en la mañana – dice como si nada, se escuchaban varias risas y otros que no entendían en donde carajos se habían metido

Entiendo haku – Konan le abraza – ven debemos agotar las reservas de helado de el país de las olas ese tarro puede causar un caos – dice llevándoselo junto a omoi a comprar

Nagato y Minato terminaban de sellar – es un claro ejemplo de amor y odio – dice el rayo amarillo viendo pelear a los dos seres

Eso si – suspira Nagato y se acerca a ellos – fénix, bolita están asustando a todos

Fénix miraba a Nagato – **como van, es culpa de la bola de pelos -** decía aun sosteniendo el helado que era atraído por Nagato – **dámelo o sufres -** dice furioso

No, ninguno de los dos lo tendrá, lleven el ave a el campo que esta al sur de la aldea allí encontraran a la de mi Rinnegan cuando vuelvan a Uzu se los daré – decía serio Nagato viendo los dos remilgar, pero obedecer

Ohh como hace para que le obedezcan – decía Kakashi sorprendido sabia el orgullo de cada uno

Jajá creme me acusaran con mi hijo, además saben bien que se cómo le han robado a Alex helado temen la venganza Uzumaki – decía riendo Nagato

Kakashi, Gai, kurenai y asuma tragan saliva entendiendo junto a los inoshikacho, han, roshi, lee, sakura, Sai, kiba, kisame, shino y Tenten pues habían visto una en esa semana después de la boda contra Gai que se prometió no volver a tomar un helado y criticarlo por las calorías que tenía junto a un ramen ese día había decidido darles una clase de nutrición y se le ocurrió la idea de botar un ramen y un helado a la basura solo se puede decir que la venganza fue tal que el ninja verde de Konoha no volvió a querer dar clases de nutrición además de que su vestimenta cambio casi por una semana pues a la ropa verde le había cogido temor, se curó a la semana

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Dos horas después Nagato pedía paciencia pues fénix, bolita, kisame y Ao alegaban que no viajarían en la misma ave – ya cállense he dicho, aunque si quieren irse caminando bien puedan – decía ya cansado y se subía a su ave – asuma arrancara, Konan, yo a los dos minutos y tú a los dos minutos así esos cuatro no suban – dice viendo que Konan reía de su situación

Si- dice asuma tranquilo junto a haku que piloteaba

Bolita y fénix se subían peleando como raro

Kisame miraba a Ao y luego a otro lado – maldita sea han cambiemos

No – decía han riendo bajo sorprendiendo a akatsushi y Kurotsuchi que poco lo veían sonreír

Ao suspira y se subía – lejitos de mi pez

Ojalá te caigas de ella – decía kisame subiendo sintiendo como las aves arrancaban

Bien en barco son casi cuatro días – esto sorprendía a todos – en vuelo como cuatro horas – dice Minato a todos y comenzaba a hablar con Nagato

….. **Uzu….**

Itachi corría con su Susano activo tratando de cortar por la playa a ocho de los mocosos - ahora si es que los mato no huyan

Shizune, Kushina, Zabuza, Goku, Bee, anko, yuguito, Neji, fu, Hinata junto a los bijuu reían

Siete aves aterrizaban unos metros a su lado – que paso ahora – decía Nagato acercándose al grupo

Kushina al ver a Minato corre a abrazarlo

Zabuza grabando ve a Nagato – oh ya llegaron pues verán – dice comenzando a contar a todos mientras seis de los que llegaron ven la escena confundidos

… **.. /flash back/….**

Itachi estaba concentrado realizando con madera una imagen pues para sorpresa de todos esculpía bien la madera – acabe te gusta – dice Itachi entregándole a Shizune una figura de él abrazándola mientras tenía un vientre abultado

Ohh ita me fascina – decía Shizune abrazándolo y dejándolo en la mesa de la cocina mientras abrazaba y besaba a su esposo, un crujir se escuchaba

Itachi miraba y activaba su Sharingan alguien le había quitado su cabeza a la escultura, mira hacia donde oía unos pasos

Roge, Alex, naruto, Utakata, sora, Deidara, yuki, Gaara, juanto llegaban corriendo – oye Itachi-ni viste la cuchilla datebayo – decía inocente naruto para luego temer por su vida

Morirán – gritaba Itachi y salía a correr tras los pobres espantados que nunca habían visto a Itachi así atacándolos con el Susano

Shizune miraba la escena y reía bajo para luego tomar la escultura y la cabeza de Itachi

Que paso – dice Goku llegando a su lado – o se rompió – dice tomando la escultura y colocando un sello que parecía como si fuera el collar de Itachi pegando la cabeza– listo ya no se romperá

Ohh gracias Goku-san – dice Shizune contándole lo sucedido

Jajajaja esos mocosos, bueno vamos a ver no miremos que es como una venganza Uzumaki – dice Goku asiéndola reír y se iba con el resto a ver a la playa

… **/ fin flash back /….**

Itachi al pasar y ver a los que llegaron paraba desasiendo todo – Gai – llamaba al shinobi

Los nueve mocosos se detenían jadeando – o no – dice Gaara tragando saliva

Dime Itachi me enteré que serás papá tu espíritu de la juventud está que arde – dice ya luego de saludar a yuguito

Gracias Gai quería pedirte un favor me dijo Gaara, roge, juanto, Alex, sora, yuki, Deidara, roge y Utakata que quieren que les entrenes mañana hasta que te canses - decía y los demás reían

Nooooo ten piedad – gritaban los nombrados

Claro Itachi me encantaría, mañana a las 3:00 am comenzamos – decía entusiasmado Gai mientras se escuchaban varias risas y sentidos pésame

Yo me uno Gai-sensei – grita lee animado era el único que pensaba en unirse

Aprovechaban para presentarse todos y felicitar a Itachi y Shizune

Kushina se acercaba junto a anko a Konan, Yahiko y Nagato – verán creo que hay muchas parejas la cosa es que no podemos hacer mucho – dice Kushina señalando a unas de ellas

Utakata e ino se saludaban con varios besos apasionados

Ahora entiendo lo que dicen – decía Konan suspirando junto a Yahiko y Nagato – es casi imposible estar sobre ellos solo queda esperar que se protejan – dice la peli azul recordando que a esa edad también con Yahiko había sido su primera vez

Yahiko la miraba suspirando miraba a otro lado también aquel recuerdo había llegado a su mente

Nagato abrazaba a Konan por detrás – tranquilos lo harán – decía seguro sin ver a Yahiko o Konan pues sabían que pensaban además él había ayudado que eso pasara entre los dos

Kushina asentía abrazada por Minato – eso esperamos aun así pues estar sobre ellos – decía más tranquila

Creo que encontrarán la forma – decía anko ganando la atención de todos – seamos sinceros eso hacemos no entre más nos prohíban algo o nos digan no vamos y lo hacemos así que listo cuidemos a los mocosos, pero – ve a Itachi y Shizune – sabemos que a Itachi le tendrán más confianza para contarles todo así que tampoco los presionemos a una separación

Apoyo a Konan- decía Minato – lo estuve pensando, aunque seamos tantos adultos puede pasar así que deberíamos entregar a cada uno protección es como cuando le das a un shinobi un rango alto le dices que confías en el además de darle más libertad de decisión esto hace que sean más responsables

Psicología invertida – dice Zabuza que escuchaba – bien hagamos eso – decía recibiendo asentimiento de todos

Minutos después ya estaban en la casa repartiendo habitaciones, pues naruto había ampliado la residencia creando más cuartos ya que sería uno para cada uno a excepción de los matrimonios, Bee y anko, Gai y yuguito, habían acabado de cenar y todos eran reunidos en la sala

Bien- dice Nagato viendo a todos saca un papel – llamare lista – todos le veían confundidos – quiero saber si estamos todos y cuantos hay solo alcen su mano enumerándose cuando les llame Goku, yuki, Kurotsuchi, akatsushi, han, roshi, Temari, Nagato 8, Yahiko, Konan, Deidara, kisame, Zabuza, Karin, omoi, Darui, Karui, Ao, chojuro, Kakashi, Gai, asuma, anko, kurenai, shino, kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, lee, shikamaru, ino, Chouji, sakura, Sai, Kushina, Minato, Shizune, Itachi, juanto, shukaku, Gaara, Matatabi, yuguito, isobu, sora, roge, son Goku, haku, saiken, fu, chomei, Bee, Gyuki, Kurama, naruto, Alex, fénix y bolita falta alguno – dice viéndoles negar – bien bolita numero

59 – dice bolita mirando como todos se sorprendían y autor se desmayaba no pensó que fueran tantos - porque somos tantos

Nagato negaba – bueno eso no importa, repartiremos entrenamientos por días Minato me dijo que tenía algo planeado – decía tranquilo – por ahora sabemos que son jóvenes así que –varias aves de papel, le entregaban a todos una caja de unos 10cm de largo y 5cm de alto – hay vienen preservativos de todo tipo – aguanta la risa de ver tantos sonrojos – sabrán como usarlos, aunque si no la charla se puede repetir

Nooooo – gritaban todos recordando aquel día

Jajá bueno, entonces ya saben cuídense, pueden ir a dormir, pero cada uno en su cuarto – dice Nagato serio viendo a los más jóvenes y las parejitas de mocosos que suben a descansar todos rojos

Como carajos termine con esto – decía Darui sin pensar que varios se hacían la misma pregunta viendo la caja

Los caminos estaban transmitiendo a los kages y en la torre de ame mientras todos reían

…. **Konoha…**

Temprano en la mañana llegaba Mikoto a su casa – sasuke – decía golpeando al no oír nada pensaba que aun dormía así que se fue a recostar sin fijarse en la foto rota

Horas después antes del mediodía despertaba – Ummm cierto los más chicos están en un campamento en la academia – dice preparando algo de comer volvía a golpear el cuarto de su hijo – sasuke – lo llama y al no oír nada suspira tal vez ya se había ido, camino a la cocina y al pisar algo agacha su mirada - que quien la rompió – dice sorprendida alzando la foto de Itachi y Shizune en su boda, la sacudía de los vidrios viendo que estaba intacta y algo golpeo a su mente se concentró sin sentir el chakra de sasuke en la casa o los campos de entrenamiento – maldición que es este sentimiento – decía e iba al cuarto de su hijo, abría la puerta quedando en shock la banda de este estaba sobre la almohada claramente con una línea en la mitad – no, por favor no – se repetía tomándola miraba el closet de su hijo viendo que no estaba algo de ropa baja corriendo al cuarto de armas para quedar estática, salía corriendo a la oficina Kage

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Bien Nagato informo anoche que ya habían llegado – decía Jiraiya frente a shikaku, inochi, chouza, camino y Tsunade

Que bien les rindió tardaron un día – dice shikaku – Tsunade, Jiraiya hay un asunto verán hemos mirado el cuerpo del anbu y sus recuerdas han sido sellados

Jiraiya asiente - bien iré a verlos, si no puedo sé quién nos puede ayudar – decía escuchando la puerta chocar mientras se veía a Mikoto jadear

Mikoto paso algo – dice Tsunade preocupada al verla así y ver sus manos solo esperaba que no fuera lo que le dirían

Sa… sasuke – decía Mikoto recobrando el aliento – sasuke desterró de la aldea - dice mostrándole la diadema

Quee – gritaban todos

Cuando fue – dice Tsunade preocupada viendo negar a Mikoto que no sabía – llamar a Yamato

Si – dice shikaku yendo por el apareciendo segundos después con el nombrado

Yamato se reverencia – Hokage-sama

Yamato que sabes de Uchiha sasuke – dice seria

No mucho Hokage, el ultimo día que debí hacerle vigilancia fue hace dos días, ayer debía hacerla uno de los anbu hormiga – esto hacía que todos los que sabían abrieran amplio sus ojos

Maldición puede llevarnos un día de camino adelantado – decía Tsunade estrellando sus puños en la mesa – lo planeo, sabía bien que los novatos junto a sus senséis se irían de la aldea

Shikaku que estaba en su pose abría sus ojos – exacto aprovecho el momento después de todo sabía por dónde salir no creo que saliera por el bosque tras el compuesto Uchiha estaba vigilado la noche que salió – decía serio

Cuando salió – decía Mikoto preocupada

Para ya iba verán, cuando Kakashi le conto lo que había dicho Itachi de no llevarlo a donde estaba sintió rabia, deseos de venganza así que aprovechando que esa noche la aldea tenía algo de seguridad baja espero unas horas después que se fueran los del grupo de Minato y salió de la aldea lo más probable por un parque queda con el bosque de Konoha dejando la diadema rasgada en su cama sabiendo que Mikoto llegaría hasta hoy y que ayer seria su día libre después de misión y no le buscarían era el momento ideal, así que salió rumbo a la guarida de Orochimaru, viajaría toda la noche de ese día, ayer y anoche eso nos da de desventaja unas 28 horas de viaje aproximadamente sin contar que debe tener algún mapa guía que no tenemos así que ya debe estar por llegar aunque enviemos un equipo inuzuka de rastreo les tomaría 25 horas llegar a donde se encuentra ahorita – suspira shikaku – lo lamento pero creo que por lo que he dicho se habrán dado cuenta que ya tomo su camino

Mikoto apretaba sus puños como Tsunade – maldición es cierto – decía la sannin no podía enviar un equipo de rescate a estas horas del asunto- Mikoto perdónanos en verdad pensé que no pasaría

Mikoto suspiraba – no se preocupe Tsunade, quiero que sepan se llevó la espada Uchiha – dice sorprendiendo a todos – si Itachi hizo eso tendrá sus razones

Debemos avisarle, pero como – decía Jiraiya viendo al camino – Nagato está conectado

Si lo estoy – decía el camino con voz de Nagato – no sé cómo lo tome Itachi es su hermano sabemos cuánto lo quiere además si se quiere ir tras él será complicado detenerlo después de todo tiene el apoyo incondicional de los Jinchurikis – suspira

Déjenme ir a contarle – decía Mikoto sorprendiendo a todos

Nagato tomaba la palabra antes que los demás – me parece bien – sorprendía a los presentes – es su madre sabe cómo apaciguar a Itachi le diré a Minato que te traiga con el hiraishin espéralo

…. **Uzu….**

Nagato salía de su cuarto yendo a donde Minato y Kushina – Minato es urgente

Minato salía recién vestido – paso algo en la aldea – dice angustiado

Nagato entraba al cuarto y le comentaba lo sucedido – solo nos queda que traigas a Mikoto

Entiendo sé que si Itachi seba será un caos para nosotros detenerlo además que los Jinchurikis lo seguirán – suspira el rayo amarillo

…. **Konoha…**

Ya viene – decía el camino sorprendiendo a todos que estaban hablando sobre que más había llevado sasuke, suspiraron cuando les dijo Mikoto que las tablas no las había sacado

Un rayo aparecía en la sala – hola – saludaba Minato y miraba a Mikoto – estas listas

Si- dice Mikoto acercándose a el – vamos Minato – le toma el hombro

Minato – Tsunade lo llama – traten que Itachi ni los Jinchurikis se vallan – decía preocupada viendo asentir a su hijo y desaparecer en un rayo mientras que el camino les mostraba que pasaba desplegando en una pared una pantalla con chakra

….. **Uzu….**

Minato aparecía en un rayo junto a Kushina

Mikoto se tambalea y toma el estómago –es horrible- susurra

Itachi al oírla se levanta mirándola – mamá – esto hacía que todos prestaran atención – que paso, paso algo a sasuke – su voz y mirada claramente era de preocupación y miedo de que aquella pesadilla fuera real su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, pero la mano de Shizune sobre la de él comenzaban a calmarlo

Mikoto miraba a su hijo sin mostrarle la diadema – i… Itachi sasuke el…

 **Continuara….**


	49. Chapter 49: deidara

**Capítulo 49: Deidara**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

….. **Uzu….**

Minato aparecía en un rayo con Mikoto junto a Kushina

Mikoto se tambalea y toma el estómago –es horrible viajar así - susurra

Ya terminaras acostumbrándote – decía Minato tranquilo

Itachi al oírla se levanta mirándola se encontraba en la mesa con los demás pues iban a almorzar – mamá – esto hacía que todos prestaran atención – que paso, paso algo a sasuke – su voz y mirada claramente era de preocupación y miedo de que aquella pesadilla fuera real su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, pero la mano de Shizune sobre la suya comenzaba a calmarlo

Mikoto miraba a su hijo sin mostrarle la diadema teniéndola oculta en su bolsillo – i… Itachi sasuke el –traga saliva viéndolo no sabía cómo reaccionaría– sasuke el deserto de la aldea –decía colocando la diadema sobre la mesa claramente todo el mundo quedo sorprendido, solo veían a Itachi y la diadema que tenía una línea sobre el logo de la hoja mostrando así que se volvía un renegado

Itachi segundos después reaccionaba y estando a unos pasos tomaba la diadema soltando a Shizune – debo ir a buscarlo – dice serio activando su mangekyo Sharingan eterno

Te ayudaremos datebayo- no tardo en decir naruto, roge, Alex, Gaara, sora, fu que se le unieron rápidamente

Quee, no Itachi espera – Mikoto rápido abrazaba a su hijo tratando de detenerlo – por favor espera piénsalo

Nagato ve serio los Jinchurikis – no van a ningún lado – decía firme colocándose frente a ellos

Madre debo ir y detenerlo va donde Orochimaru esa maldita serpiente quien sabe que le ara – decía Itachi alejándola por los hombros escuchando a los menores

Si vamos papá – dice Alex retando a su padre y acercándose con los demás a Itachi

Maldición Itachi espera – dice Nagato claramente esto se estaba saliendo de control – mira sé que es querer ir a protegerlo, pero piensa a quien tendrás que enfrentar allí, se fue la noche que nos vinimos de Konoha hasta hoy nos enteramos, además mira – señala los Jinchurikis - aunque les digas que no es claro que se irán contigo piénsalo no dejaremos que se vallan no podemos formar aquí un caos

Itachi sin ver a Nagato – si quieren ir que vayan, pero que estén conscientes que pueden morir voy a matar al sannin así yo muera – decía con rabia

Konan, Kushina, Zabuza, Mikoto, Nagato, Minato iban a hablar, pero todo el mundo queda callado cuando una cachetada se escuchaba

Itachi tocaba su mejilla mientras veía quien le había pegado inmediatamente su Sharingan se desactivaba – Shizune – susurra

Shizune con lágrimas en sus ojos le mira – eres un imbécil Itachi no te importa que tu hijo crezca sin un padre y que yo quede sola cuidándolo, aunque pensándolo bien vete no quiero que mi bebe sufra, pero te advierto si sales vivo no me busques pues no te importo – dice dándosela vuelta llorando era claro que las hormonas junto a las palabras de Itachi estaban actuando sobre ella

Itachi como los demás parpadeaban al oírla nunca la habían visto así – Shizune – decía el usuario del Sharingan mayor – no me pidas que te deje por favor – dice abrazándola y volteándola para verle a los ojos, baja su mano a el vientre de está tocándolo sintiendo como algo daba una pequeña patada – perdóname es cierto ahorita debo concentrarme en ti y mi hijo o hija no me apartare de ti, solo que sasuke – mordía su labio

Shizune le tomaba las mejillas – sé que es tu hermano pero recuerda lo que hablamos aquella noche que soñaste que se iba – dice sorprendiendo a todos – que tomo su camino y lo dejarías, el tiempo los volverá a encontrar aquel día podrás preguntarle muchas cosas amor ahora solo decide quieres perder tu vida contra Orochimaru, probablemente Tobi y quien sabe quién más y no solo la tuya si no también la de tu mini ejercito además de dejar tu hijo huérfano – decía viéndole a los ojos

Itachi le miraba aquellos ojos le encantaban sabía que a una petición de ellos no se podía negar, mira a su lado viendo a roge, Gaara, sora, fu, Alex y naruto que habían dicho acompañarlo, luego vuelve a ver a Shizune y le abraza besándola – no iré debo cuidarte y al bebe – dice suspirando en verdad debía pensar y agradecía que Shizune lo hubiera aterrizado

No vamos a ir – decía fu cruzada de brazos – esa serpiente debe morir

Fu – suspira Zabuza rodando sus ojos – no irán

Itachi mira a su mini ejercito - gracias por querer acompañarme, pero no, no quiero perder a Shizune ni él bebe o alguno de ustedes además es cierto lo que dice no sabemos a quién nos enfrentaremos por eso debemos esperar que el tiempo diga lo que va a suceder – suspira sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de Shizune que no paraba de dar patadas

Nagato, Yahiko, Kushina, Minato, Konan, Tsunade, Jiraiya, shikaku, suspiran aliviados de que aquellas hormonas del embarazo en Shizune hayan actuado a tiempo

Mikoto se acerca a la pareja – Itachi seré abuela – dice viendo asentir a su hijo y le abraza por el cuello – waaaaaa que dicha, Shizune que felicidad- abraza la chica no negaba le preocupaba sasuke, pero ahora tendría un nieto

Shizune sonríe dando las gracias abrazaba a Itachi – te amo – dice correspondiendo un beso

Mikoto miraba a Kushina – jajá te gane seré abuela antes que tu

Kushina le miraba retadora – solo por esta vez, naruto quiero un nieto ya, para mañana es tarde – decía haciendo sonrojar a su hijo y desmayar a Hinata

Kushina – suspiraba Minato – naruto tiene 14 apenas – negaba con su cabeza compadeciéndose de su hijo

Maldición, cierto – decía Kushina asiendo que todos soltaran varias carcajadas - bien, pero naruto tendrá más que Itachi unos cinco – chocaba cabezas con Mikoto

Ya veremos – dice Mikoto retándola

Mamá – dice naruto todo rojo mientras Hinata se vuelve a desmayar con una clara imagen de ella y naruto-kun haciendo bebes peli rubios y oji azules

Todos reían viendo aquel enfrentamiento de las kunoichis.

Itachi ríe bajo y mira al cielo – sasuke – susurra mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla

…. **En algún lugar del país del sonido….**

Sasuke caía frente a una entrada desactivando su Sharingan, el lugar tenía dos serpientes a cada lado – debe ser aquí – decía y miraba al cielo viendo pasar un cuervo siente un jalón en su pecho, pero lo deja pasar, comienza a caminar a la guarida de Orochimaru

Kabuto estaba allí llevando unos documentos, al ver a sasuke entrar sonrió de lado – sasuke tardó en llegar – decía acercándose a este

Ummm – sasuke le mira de arriba abajo no entendía por qué Orochimaru tenía alguien tan débil en su poder – Orochimaru donde esta

Sígueme – decía kabuto caminando por los pasillos la luz era opaca, pero se alcanzaba a apreciar el camino gracias a las antorchas, se veían cada cinco o diez metros una puerta

Giraban y caminaban unos metros, el sannin se encontraba de espaldas – Orochimaru-sama – se reverencia kabuto señalándole a sasuke – ha llegado

Sasuke-kun por fin llegaste pensé que ya no querías el poder Kukuku – dice Orochimaru volteándose mostrando que estaba en otro cuerpo al que tenía en la invasión

Claro que quiero el poder dámelo – dice firme sasuke

Claro sígueme sasuke-kun – decía Orochimaru llevándolo pasillos más adentro mientras una sonrisa recorría su rostro – kabuto por favor informar a zetzu – decía

Si señor – dice kabuto saliendo por otro pasillo

Sasuke seguía al sannin con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos

Cuál es tu objetivo sasuke-kun – decía Orochimaru abriendo una puerta dentro era una habitación sencilla

Matar a los bijuu y Jinchuriki me lo quitaron todo – decía serio viendo el cuarto

Orochimaru sonreía – creo que hay varios que quisieran ayudarte – dice dejando confundido al menor – descansa esta es tu habitación en esta guarida, en unas horas hablaremos – salía y le dejaba allí dentro

Sasuke bufaba y se recostaba con solo un objetivo en mente cumplir su venganza

…. **Uzu….**

Las horas pasaban en conclusión Gai tenía una gran energía, luego de que entreno con los diez Shinobis al tiempo, recorrió la aldea unas 1000 veces con ellos detrás y les hizo hacer millones de ejercicios, abrió seis de las ocho puertas dándole en teoría una paliza a sus pobres victimas callo agotado.

Perdónanos – lloraban a los pies de Itachi Gaara, roge, Alex, naruto, sora, fu, yuki, Deidara y juanto pidiendo piedad pues Itachi había dicho que tal vez le pediría otro entrenamiento así a Gai para los chicos

Jajajaja párense, no le diré nada bien – dice Itachi con Shizune en brazos – solo no busquen que me vuelva a vengar – todos rápidamente lo prometían

Cállate lambe botas – se escuchaba a kisame gritar a Ao

Maldito tiburón cuando y a qué horas quieres morir – decía Ao

Goku junto a los demás suspiraban – porque Zabuza no estas peleando con ellos – decía Nagato extrañado

Zabuza miraba al usuario del Rinnegan – Ummm soy un curso de academia menor que ellos así que mi rivalidad no es tanta – decía simple

Goku miraba a los demás – bien les enseñare como sellar un área para que esos dos se maten sin destruir nada – decía realizando sellos y colocando su mano en el suelo una cúpula rodeaba a kisame y Ao encerrándolos – barrera de sello Uzumaki 1 – decía activándola

Minato se acercaba sorprendido ya había devuelto a Mikoto a Konoha – Wow y como sabes que no la tumbaran eh

Fácil – decía Goku – no se caerá hasta que uno muera o queden inconscientes o su chakra se agote, lo que tienen estas barreras es que se sostienen con el chakra de quienes encierra

Ao y kisame gritaban golpeando la barrera, no se escuchaba nada desde afuera así que todos respiraban aliviados – nos enseñarías – dice Nagato

Goku asiente – sí, pero creo que tienen horarios para ello no

Si viejo – decía Kushina - comenzaran en una semana nos dijo fénix que usted unirá las espadas

Cierto si es mi pensado, lo llevaremos a cabo esta noche en unas dos horas en el templo – dice Goku

 **Por qué no nos has dicho la entrada del templo –** decía fénix serio

Quería que ustedes lo encontraran, pero por lo visto no pudieron – decía Goku sonriendo triunfal

Que templo – se acerca Darui

Cierto los que llegaron ayer no saben – dice anko y todos les colocan cuidado mientras les explica lo que sucedió unos días atrás, lo de las espadas y como tenían que funcionar dos espadas que eran el yin y el yang

Kurotsuchi los miraba – entendemos, y por lo que dijo el viejo – señala a Goku que sonríe – podemos observar

Si, además que para funcionarlas los necesitare jajá – reía Goku haciendo a todos estremecer

 **Para que nos necesita viejo -** decía Kurama en brazos de naruto

Cuando comencemos les diré – decía Goku entrando a la casa y yendo a su cuarto

Yuki sabes algo – preguntaba Kushina

No – decía la joven junto a Deidara- al templo madre solo he ido una vez y fue cuando el sabio Uzumaki falleció el decidió que fuera allí hades vino y se llevó su alma - varios que no entendían miraban extrañados

Nagato junto a fénix habían seguido a Goku – **viejo si es el templo madre donde vas a realizar el procedimiento, de una vez entraran los Jinchurikis y pues ya sabes –** decía fénix pues Nagato ya sabía todo

Tú decides eso – Goku le ve – si es así recuerda que si alguno muere allí no podrá volver además tendrías que preparar la conexión y el sellado – dice mirándolo

Fénix suspira – **bien la verdad si quiero salir de eso ya –** dice serio

Nagato ve fijo al fénix – entonces Goku tendría que primero preparar todo no

Sí, eso tardaría como dos días debido a que el sello debe secarse, realizarse y el fénix recuperarse así que podemos postergarlo para esa fecha – suspira Goku mirando al fénix – que dices

 **Me estas dejando elegir -** decía sorprendido el ave

Jajá claro ya eres grande – dice Goku despeinándolo y esquiva un picotazo

 **Bien será en dos días -** suspira fénix **\- donde es la entrada necesito ver para los sellos**

Goku asiente sin haber abierto el cuarto – claro bajemos – decía caminando de nuevo abajo

Oye viejo déjanos ver las espadas datebayo – dice naruto corriendo hacia el con Alex y roge

En dos o tres días – reía Goku viendo que se cruzaban de brazos- fénix debe hacer algo – decía saliendo de la casa y caminando hacia la cocina general

Adónde vamos – decía Alex mirando lo curioso

Goku lo mira y sonríe – a abrirle el templo al fénix, les advierto a todos – dice volteándose – si entran sin permiso mueren – varios tragaban saliva volviendo a caminar en el fondo había un cuadro de varias frutas – ten aquí – se lo pasa al pelirrojo y muerde su dedo colocando sangre en la pared realizando un pequeño remolido la mayoría saltaba a un lado ya que la mesa al ser redonda lo cual había causado mucha curiosidad a todos pues era extremadamente grande, en la mitad se creaba un círculo quedando como una dona, con el material que se despegaba de la pieza se formaba una escalera

 **Enserio la ocultaste hay –** grita el fénix mirando a Goku como los demás sorprendidos

Jajajaja si ves nadie buscaría allí – dice Goku saltando a uno de los escalones – ven pajarraco – llama al fénix y ve al resto – quédense aquí – dice y una espiral se abría en el suelo, Goku se lanzaba por un tobogán para luego la espiral cerrarse y la mesa volver a ser la misma como si no hubiera pasado nada

Nagato suspira – bien por ahora roge, Kurotsuchi a conseguir madera al norte de la isla, yuki con Deidara al este, Darui y akatsushi al oeste y Tenten y Neji al sur – decía enviándolos – mientras tanto los demás Alex, naruto se quedan aquí para que avisen cuando salga Goku, los que quedamos iremos a desempacar los materiales de construcción – decía saliendo con todos

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Roge caminaba a unos metros de Kurotsuchi – no pareces la nieta del viejo - decía suspirando

La chica le miraba – perdón mocoso no te importa – decía caminando se notaba que ambos no se caían bien

Por qué evitas a Deidara – pregunta roge recordando como la chica siempre que Deidara le iba a hablar rápido evitaba al rubio

No te interesa- decía rápido Kurotsuchi andando más rápido

Roge suspira – se tu secreto – decía haciéndola que lo mire

Según tu mocoso cual es – se le acerca retadora

Roge chocaba frente con ella – Deidara es tu hermano – la ve abrir amplio sus ojos – bolita me dijo que su chakra era como el de Kushina y yuki muy parecido pero diferente

Maldición si le dices te mato – decía Kurotsuchi agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa

Deidara es mi amigo y sensei merece saberlo así que le dices o hablamos – decía roge retador

Como así que hablamos quien más sabe – decía Kurotsuchi mordiendo su labio sin soltarlo

La mayoría de los mocosos – dice firme roge – hasta yuki que esta con el ahora – activa su Sharingan cayendo al suelo al ser lanzado contra un árbol

Malditos mocosos – gritaba Kurotsuchi y salía hacia donde habían enviado a Deidara

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki estaba nerviosa no sabía si decirle o no a Deidara lo que bolita les había dicho en la tarde – dei- decía para que le prestara cuidado

Si yuki – decía Deidara mirándola era raro pues la conocía hace poco, pero había comenzado a tener sentimientos por ella – que pasa – decía acariciándole la mejilla

Yuki tragaba saliva al verlo – lo que pasa es que dei yo – se sorprende al ser besada por el rubio y corresponde

Deidara se separa segundos después – sé que soy un año mayor que tú, pero quieres salir conmigo – decía sonrojado

S... Si – dice rápido yuki y abrazándolo para darle otro beso le contaría lo de Kurotsuchi, pero termino siendo su novia

Deidara la abrazo – ahora dime que me querías decir – decía besándole rápido

Yuki recordaba y suspira – dei lo que pasa es que – sabía que se sentía que le ocultaran la familia así que no quería que pasara por lo mismo – quiero que me cuentes de tu familia

Ehh – Deidara leve confundido y se sienta recargado en un árbol con ella al lado – bueno, no se mucho la verdad, mi madre falleció cuando nací y mi padre no lo conocí me crio un orfanato – decía suspirando

Yuki le abraza – dei – ahora estaba más segura de decirle- bolita descubrió que tienes una hermana

Quee – la ve sorprendido – cuando, quien, yuki porque no me habían dicho – decía temblando

Cálmate dei, nos dijo hace como una hora y decidimos decirte es – yuki le mira – Kurotsuchi

Deidara abría amplio sus ojos no sabía que decir o hacer en verdad estaba sorprendido no lo podía negar, miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente se levantó y salió corriendo hacia donde estarían los demás con yuki tras el

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Roge seguía a Kurotsuchi – mierda quieta – dice reteniéndola para que no saliera tras Deidara – maldición no me muerdas – grita soltándola

Suéltame maldito – decía firme Kurotsuchi y solo alcanzaba a ver a Deidara pasar a unos metros se notaba que estaba furioso – maldición le dijeron – salía tras el con roge detrás

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Nagato estaba revisando que el cableado estuviera todo cuando siente que alguien se le abalanza encima – eh – mira quien lo había tumbado y se sorprende al ver a Deidara con los ojos llorosos

Ya me comunicas con el maldito de onoki – grita Deidara sacudiendo a Nagato

Yahiko rápido atraía a Deidara para someterlo contra el suelo – que te pasa te volviste loco

Yuki llegaba – Yahiko-san suéltelo – decía rápido viendo llegar a Alex y naruto

Datebayo le dijiste – decía naruto confundiendo a todos viendo asentir a yuki

Maldición Yahiko suéltame quiero hablar con onoki – dice Deidara con rabia

Papá suéltalo – dice Alex serio – él tiene derecho a que el viejo le explique

Nagato se sentaba mirando la escena – bien que paso – dice serio comunicándose con onoki lo muestra en una pantalla

Deidara mira con rabia la pantalla – me dirás ya porque no me dijiste que Kurotsuchi es mi hermana – grita sorprendiendo a todos hasta el mismo tsuchikage

….. **Iwa….**

Onoki al oírlo lo ve por la pantalla – de donde sacaste eso ustedes no son hermanos –dice sorprendido

… **Uzu….**

No me mientas bolita les dijo a los mocosos – grita furioso Deidara

Nagato miraba al felino – habla mira el lio que forman – decía viendo a los menores

Que culpa – leve bolita- es lo que sentí

Kurotsuchi llegaba y al ver las pantallas iba a retroceder, pero roge la detiene

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Onoki ve por el rabillo del ojo a su nieta – Kurotsuchi explicas ya lo que pasa

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Deidara ve la joven mordiendo su labio – habla ahora - grita aun siendo retenido por Yahiko

Kurotsuchi suspira y ve a roge – me las pagaran – decía al Uzumaki para luego ver a Deidara y onoki por la pantalla- somos hermanastros, papá me conto que hace diecisiete años él tuvo una relación fuera del matrimonio con una joven de Iwa – dice sorprendiendo a onoki – no le dijo a nadie, ni modo que se enteraran que el hijo del tsuchikage tenía otra mujer, ella quedo embarazada, pero falleció el día del parto – agacha su mirada

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Onoki agradecía estar sentado – maldición, pero por que dejo a Deidara en un orfanato – dice apretando su puño – yo él sabe que lo hubiéramos aceptado

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Kurotsuchi suspira – me dijo antes de morir que para esa fecha no sabía qué hacer y lo dejo en un orfanato – mira a Deidara- te puso el nombre tu madre se llamaba damara perdón por no decirte no sabía cómo lo tomarías

Deidara solo miraba al suelo jadeando

Suéltalo papá – Alex jalaba a Yahiko quitándolo sobre Deidara y luego corría donde su amigo sensei ayudándolo a parar

Itachi se acerca a Deidara y le ayuda – quieres descansar Deidara – dice viéndolo asentir – te llevare a tu cuarto

Yuki se acerca por el otro lado y ayuda a Deidara – vamos estaré contigo toda la noche si

Kushina al oírla iba a decir algo, pero al ver que Minato toma su brazo y niega se queda callada.

Kurotsuchi miraba a Deidara y luego a su abuelo – viejo – dice mordiendo su labio viendo la decepción en sus ojos

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Onoki no negaba quería a Deidara como un nieto y ahora lo era – cuando supiste – decía serio a su nieta

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Papá murió en la misión hace siete años me dijo semanas antes de ella cuando le pregunte por que se preocupaba tanto por Deidara pues se la pasaba preguntando a tus espaldas donde estaba, le pregunte y me conto lo que pasaba – decía Kurotsuchi – no te había dicho por qué no lo creí necesario Deidara no vive en Iwa

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Onoki la mira en sus ojos se veía decepción – Kurotsuchi cuando murió tu hermano no pensábamos decirte, pero era lo mejor tú crees que puedes juzgar sobre la vida de los demás entonces no mereces ser candidata a el puesto de tsuchikage – dice dándole la señal al camino que cortara la conexión

….. **Uzu….**

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, Kurotsuchi al oír su abuelo muerde su labio y se daba la vuelta para ir a su cuarto mientras que akatsushi solo miraba e iba a otro lado

Bolita, naruto, roge y Alex se comenzaban a alejar.

Nagato los miraba serio – se detienen hay bolita, naruto, roge y Alex los cuatro vengan ya – decía firme mientras los nombrados tragan saliva

Si papá – decía Alex inocente con los otros tres detrás

Nagato pedía paciencia – quien les dijo a ustedes que podían meterse en esos asuntos familiares – decía jalando la oreja de su hijo

Naruto le miraba – Deidara es nuestra familia datebayo – decía firme

Auchhh – Alex trataba de soltarse – eso duele y es lo que dice naruto

El usuario del Rinnegan rodaba sus ojos no podía decirles que no pues eso les habían enseñado – esos son asuntos más personales ahora ustedes espero arreglen esto – dice soltando a Alex que se soba las orejas – bolita – ve al tigre que miraba la situación con pereza – cuando descubras algo así dime antes que a Alex sabes lo imprudentes que son

Aja – decía el felino mirando sus patas dejando a varios con una gota tras su nuca, pero quienes lo conocían sabía que el tigre se comportaba así cuando era regañado

Minato se acercaba a los cuatro – bien vuelvan a su labor, Chouji, Karui ir con roge al norte por la leña – dice despachándolos y volviendo a lo que tenían que hacer

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Goku salía minutos después para ver todo lo que habían traído – Ohh increíble – decía agradecido

Kushina se acerca a el – comenzaremos toda la construcción en forma en unos cinco días – dice yendo con él a la casa pues habían ya enviado a todos a descansar

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Llegada la media noche Alex bajaba las escaleras fijándose que todos dormían salía de la casa rumbo a la cocina general pues fénix no había vuelto aun- no deberías dormir – decía una voz a algunos metros

Alex miraba de donde vino la voz – hades – sonríe saludando – no puedo es raro si fénix no está cerca o sora, o bolita me cuesta conciliar el sueño – dice tranquilo

Hades se acerca caminando con la mano en el puñal de su arma – extraño la verdad, fénix esta abajo en el templo – decía como si nada

No ha salido – suspira Alex quitando la pintura – que hacías por aquí, no estoy diciendo que me incomodes pues solo es una duda

Hades le mira curioso – trabajo, debía tomar un par de almas de animales que un tigre cazo – dice como si nada

Ehh bolita no caza- dice confundido Alex mirando la pared frente a el

No era el – dice como si nada hades – quieres entrar eh

Sí, me ayudas o tengo que dar algo a cambio - Alex muerde su dedo sacando sangre

No, nada a cambio – dice hades viendo como el proceso de la mesa se daba – así que lo descubriste eh

Solo creí que pasaría al ser Uzumaki me deja entrar la cosa es que me deje pasar no – dice Alex cayendo a un escalón junto a hades

Jajá crees que llevándome evitaras morir – decía riendo hades – quien te dice que no vine a llevarme tu alma cuando pases

Sé que si te toca lo harás así que no te afanes – dice Alex viendo abrirse el suelo y se lanza con hades detrás

Goku que había seguido al menor sin ser descubierto entra rápido.

Alex con su Rinnegan activo se impulsa contra la pared y da una vuelta en el aire cayendo lejos de las espinas de tierra que se levantaron – tiene varias trampas eh

Hades solo se vuelve invisible y va a su lado – Ohh el Rinnegan hace mucho no lo veía – dice y ve el lugar

No me dirás por dónde cierto – dice Alex viéndolo negar y suspira pues el lugar estaba muy bien sellado con tres caminos

Solo uno te llevara – dice Goku que esquiva las púas de tierra

Cual – dice Alex sabiendo que no le diría

Ni idea – decía Goku caminando tras el – míralo así si vas mal mueres

Alex asiente mirando los tres caminos desactiva el Rinnegan por lo que veía no le ayudaría mucho, trata de crear clones, pero al usar chakra del suelo salía una púa la cual esquiva – jajá tampoco ninjutsu – suspira

Goku solo se queda tras el junto a hades el muchacho les intrigaba cada uno con razones diferentes

Alex miraba por los tres caminos -veamos – suspira dos lo mataban y uno lo dejaba vivo, activa su Rinnegan – bien por aquí – dice escogiendo uno de los caminos

Goku y hades le miran – murió – dice Goku negando escuchando como se daba la explosión en ese camino junto a varios kunais mientras un grito seco se escuchaba, hades sacaba su arma que era una espada la cual al colocarle chakra formaba una oz como la del shinigami quedando lista para tomar un alma

 **Continuar…**


	50. Chapter 50: tobi el enmascarado

**Capítulo 50: Tobi el enmascarado**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Alex miraba por los tres caminos -veamos – suspira dos lo mataban y uno lo dejaba vivo, activa su Rinnegan – bien por aquí – dice escogiendo uno de los caminos

Goku y hades le miran – murió – dice Goku negando escuchando como se daba la explosión en ese camino junto a varios kunais mientras un grito seco se escuchaba, hades sacaba su arma que era una espada la cual al colocarle chakra formaba una oz como la del shinigami

Hades solo miraba el camino que cogió el menor – espera Goku – dice al ver que se volteaba para avisarle a los padres del menor

Goku le mira – que paso te preguntas por fénix no hay lio si el mocoso muere y fénix como sigue dentro del templo inmediatamente se separaría de su Jinchuriki quedando el vivo

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Utakata se despertaba y miraba por los pasillos al no ver a nadie camina al cuarto de ino, escucha unos pasos sintiendo el chakra que era de asuma y kurenai – maldición – dice pues no había alcanzado a llegar al cuarto de ino al sentirse casi descubierto se voltea viendo la sombra de ambos en menos de dos segundos los vería y le harían preguntas, rápido alza sus manos y cierra sus ojos como si fuera sonámbulo camina.

Los esposos sarutobi yuki estaban afuera en la playa así que hasta ahora llegaban, al oír pasos decidieron ir tras ellos.

Asuma – llama kurenai señalando a Utakata como se hacía el sonámbulo y aguanta la risa tomando rápido una foto

Ehh – asuma alza una ceja al ver a Utakata así y niega dejándolo pasar ve que entra al cuarto como ``sonámbulo `` cayéndosele un preservativo al momento de entrar y cerrar la puerta

Jajajaja me recordó a ti – ríe kurenai recogiendo aquella proyección mirando a asuma

Ino aguantaba la risa viendo con un espejo de hielo bajo de la puerta – será baka primero debió fijarse con chakra si venia alguien, pero es que tan ansiosos estamos – ríe y vuelve a acostarse abrazando aquella almohada soñando que era su sonámbulo

Ehh a mi yo nunca haría tal cosa – decía asuma sonrojado mirando a otro lado mientras entraban a su cuarto

Aja seguro – dice kurenai recordando cuando iban de misión más jóvenes

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

No, eso lose – dice hades y le señala una llamarada de fuego de colores que se forma a un metro frente a ellos

Goku corre y se queda junto a hades mirando – s… se lo enseño – decía sorprendido

Maldición – Alex se sacudía cuando el fuego se iba – ustedes quieren matar a alguien – dice apenas con bóxer

Goku lo miraba – que crees, interesante te enseño la reencarnación – dice

Si, jeje, aunque aún duele horrible cuando ``muero``- decía Alex mirando los dos caminos que quedaban

Hades lo miraba de arriba abajo – te falta la ropa

Oye ya por lo menos no quedo todo desnudo – dice Alex cruzándose de brazos

Goku suspira – ahora por donde cogerás eh

Alex le miraba – no es ninguno de los caminos cierto, lo sospeche, pero debía comprobarlo – suspira

Goku sonríe de lado – exacto, ya que mostraste que fénix te tiene confianza sígueme – dice Goku caminando hacia los picos

Alex le miraba junto a hades y le seguían para ver como Goku toma un pico y lo mueve, este hace que la pared de al lado cree una puerta dejando ver un pasillo

Bien vamos- Goku entra siendo seguido por los otros dos, el pasillo, aunque era de noche y bajo tierra se veía muy claro

Alex miraba al frente y pasaba a Goku corriendo – fénix – grita emocionado al ver al ave

Fénix se sorprende por la voz **– baka detente** – grita maldiciendo

Ehh- mira al ave y al no sentir suelo en sus pies grita mirando abajo al ver la lava hervir – Nooooo dolerá – grita cerrando sus ojos y cayendo

 **Maldición porque te gusta poner la vida en peligro -** decía el fénix apareciendo sobre el volando lo toma con sus garras para llevarlo hacia el centro que era el templo el cual era rodeado por un círculo de lava

Alex le mira y al bajar le abraza- jeje perdón te extrañe – dice y ve a Goku y hades pasar por un puente que había – Ohh

 **Baka –** suspira el pájaro dejándose abrazar mira a Goku y hades – **porque lo trajeron**

Hades miraba el lugar- ya venía para aquí – dice Goku tranquilo

Perdón es que no podía dormir y bolita fue hoy con sora a dormir – dice Alex soltando al ave mirando el templo

Fénix suspira - **te juro que no entiendo como un mocoso de casi 14 años no puede dormir solo -** dice y vuelve a realizar sus sellos su pluma se había hecho mano mientras que con su mismo chakra dibujaba en el suelo

El templo era en verdad grande, tenía varias estatuas nueve de ellas eran de los bijuu y una del fénix, todas estaban en un círculo donde el comienzo se podía ver una estatua de Rikudo, en las paredes de la izquierda se encontraban los logos de los clanes Uzumaki, hyuga, Uchiha, Senju y en las de la derecha imagines del Rinnegan, byakugan, Sharingan, en el círculo del centro de la lava fénix realizaba varios sellos en el suelo

Este es el templo madre por que le dicen así – pregunta Alex sentándose en el suelo

Goku se acerca a fénix mirando los sellos – como explicártelo – dice el anciano Uzumaki pensando cómo ponerlo en palabras fáciles

Fénix ve a Goku – **no subestimes a ningún mocoso Goku, a veces aun parecen niños, pero te juro que pueden sorprendente a veces con sus actos y forma de pensar -** decía dibujando otro sello siguiendo un patrón

El templo madre es aquel donde Kaguya dio a luz a sus hijos – decía hades sorprendiendo a fénix y Goku que le dijera a Alex – igual mente está unido con el templo donde nacieron los bijuu y fénix, pero debido a los movimientos de placas tectónicas de la tierra los lugares se han separado con el paso de los siglos – decía hades parado junto al menor

Entiendo – decía Alex mirándolo- que pasa si el templo es ultrajado

Goku y fénix se miraban conocían a hades no hablaba mucho, pero si más que la parca y ahora estaba respondiendo las preguntas del menor eso era algo milagroso o de temer no sabían cómo interpretarlo

Nada, en si es un templo símbolo de algo así que si llega hacer destruido solo se perdería, claro está que, con diversos objetos, sellos y más puedes realizar otros procedimientos como una resurrección, llamamiento que es lo que piensan hacer, fusión de objetos y otros tanto positivos como negativos, pero para ello debe estar unido con el templo que conoces como el de los bijuu– dice hades relajado

Ohh, en si es como lo uses y para que, además de lo que traigas, además como no podemos mover islas por eso fénix coloca sellos - decía Alex levantándose mirando la estatua del fénix suspirando segundos después

Goku miraba intrigado a ambos junto al fénix los cuales iban a hablar, pero se quedan callados observando lo que pasaba.

Hades le mira y se acerca para ofrecerle su puño, Alex al verlo chocan puños dejando al fénix y Goku sorprendidos mientras seguían haciendo el proceso de sello

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

La mañana llegaba a aquel loco grupo, Konan junto a Itachi, Darui, Kurotsuchi, shikamaru y saiken bajaban a la cocina pues se habían repartido la labor de las comidas a si turnándose

Jajá y estos que – dice Itachi riendo al ver a Alex en bóxer abrazado a fénix durmiendo sobre la mesa

Konan toma una foto riendo – Aww mi bebe – dice y le despierta con un beso en la frente – oye que te paso

Alex despertaba viendo al resto sentía la brisa sobre su piel – maldición fénix no pudiste aparecer en el cuarto

Fénix medio abre los ojos al oír aquella vocecita chillona que lo sacaba de su sueño – **quien te manda a quedarte dormido además yo caí agotado al acabar Goku debió dejarnos aquí –** dice acurrucándose volviendo a dormir

Perdón – dice Alex rascando su nuca y se baja de la mesa saliendo del lugar hacia la casa cargando el ave

Naruto salía de la ducha con una tolla en su cintura, se acercaba a la escalera para ir a su cuarto, pero al ver allí a la chica con la que soñó anoche se acerca – hola Hinata-chan – decía saludando a la kunoichi que se sonroja toda al verlo así

H…ho…hola naruto-kun – corresponde como puede el beso del rubio viendo su cuerpo no negaba el entrenamiento había tonificado muy bien al heredero Namizake

Alex subía corriendo mientras varios veían extrañados por que iba en bóxer, pero no preguntaban nada pues no era raro que desde la mañana las cosas locas en ese grupo extraño comenzaran

Sora salía de su cuarto ya vestida rumbo a la cocina

Perdón disculpen – dice Alex cargando al fénix esquivándolos de las escaleras al llegar donde naruto se había formado un charco de agua debajo del rubio, patinaba dándole una patada en la espalda a su amigo

Naruto al sentirse empujado abraza a Hinata, pero caen por las escaleras llegando al final de esta la toalla se había caído del rubio a mitad de camino, Hinata estaba debajo de esta toda roja, mientras aquel chico que sería la salvación del mundo naruto Uzumaki Namizake Senju estaba sobre su amada entre sus piernas en una posición muy comprometedora – datebayo que paso – dice sin darse cuenta que pasaba

Hinata roja como tomate, mira a naruto mientras su mente daba vueltas siente algo del rubio en su muslo cerca de su entrepierna y se desmaya con hilitos de sangre al darse cuenta que era.

Los que estaban abajo miraban la escena algunos riendo, una Kushina tomando fotos con Minato que negaba y se preguntaba como su hijo terminaba en situaciones así, uno de ellos emanando un chakra de maldad pura – Narutooooo te matare – grita Neji con su byakugan activo realizando sobre las 62 palmas hyuga dejando estampado a naruto en una pared inconsciente tomaba a su prima y la llevaba lejos del rubio pervertido que quería aprovecharse de ella

Arriba la situación no era muy diferente

Alex que había resbalado patino soltando al fénix hasta chocar con algo o alguien, caía bajo de el – Auchhh – susurra mirando a quien tenía encima

Sora solo había sentido unos brazos y como era llevada al suelo para caer sobre alguien mira quién es y ríe – baka – dice besándole

Los que estaban arriba miraban con una gota tras su nuca, Nagato tomaba foto

Alex corresponde el beso abrazándole por la cintura – princesa como estas

Bien – decía sora sonrojada al sentir y ver que su novio solo estaba en bóxer – Alex, no creo aquí estemos solos – ríe

Jeje lose perdón – dice Alex volviéndola a besar

Yahiko mira la escena y carraspea la garganta – tortolos sé que se les dio protección, pero no permitiremos que ante nosotros cometan tales actos – decía serio asiendo que rápido los jóvenes se separen y levanten

Papá – decía rojo Alex viendo al fénix que ya estaba en el cuarto durmiendo, entra rápido allí

Sora solo sacude su ropa y baja sonrojada siendo seguida por risa de varios

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Nagato minutos después entraba al cuarto de su hijo – Alex debemos hablar – dice serio

Ehh sí que pasa – decía Alex colocándose una camisa

Anoche donde estabas – Nagato comienza a interrogarle necesitaba llegar a resolver una duda que tenía junto con fénix y bolita

El menor suspira comenzando a contarle sin mencionar a hades o como era el templo, Nagato no muy convencido escucha

…... **en algún lugar desconocido….**

Zetzu aparecía junto a Tobi que estaba sentado contra un árbol mirando la nada comiendo un par de dangos – que paso ahora – dice el enmascarado como si nada

Sasuke Uchiha se unió a Orochimaru – decía zetzu mirando al enmascarado – será llevado a una reunión que haremos te avisare

Bien es lo que esperábamos no – decía Tobi levantándose – nos veremos en la reunión o la fecha acordada – dice desapareciendo en un remolino antes que zetzu pudiera seguirlo

Ummm adonde ira – suspira zetzu dejándolo no lo seguiría tenía que hacer otras cosas

….. **Uzu…**

en el lado más apartado de la isla se veía llegar un joven que antes había sido conocido como tibo, este sacaba un ave de papel de su bolsillo, escribía algo y le colocaba chakra para que saliera a volar, se sentaba a esperar estando pendiente de todo

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Nagato al ver que no sacaría nada dejaba el tema así y bajaba con el resto.

Perdón no puedo decirles nada – susurraba Alex viendo salir a su padre y suspira tumbándose en la cama

Naruto que ya estaba despierto y con un morado en el ojo asoma la cabeza – viste lo que hiciste datebayo – grita señalándolo

Un ave de papel entraba por la ventana del balcón posándose en la cama del pelirrojo

Alex y naruto se miraban sorprendidos tragando saliva – llego – decía Alex leyendo el mensaje que decía

 _Naruto, Alex hola soy yo tibo llegue a Uzu estoy en lo más alejado de la isla._

Ehh que hacemos datebayo – dice naruto claramente nervioso agradecía que Kurama estaba comiendo con fénix y bolita helado así que por el momento podían pensar solo los dos

Vamos no – dice Alex también nervioso

Adónde van – decía shikamaru entrando se sorprende al ser jalado por naruto

Shif calladito te ves bonito – dice el rubio viendo a Alex – que hacemos, pero si es y pasa algo

Alex miraba a shikamaru – enviaremos una señal de auxilio por ahora vamos si – dice creando un ave de papel en el balcón

Shikamaru los veía confundido – que les pasa – dice y ve la nota – ehh lo que me contaron de tibo – los ve asentir y suspira – no se ir solos no es bueno

Los tres se subían al ave, aunque en realidad shikamaru era obligado a subir – pero si no es tampoco queremos que lo interroguen sabes cómo son los adultos datebayo- dice naruto sintiendo como el ave toma vuelo

Alex tenía activada su Rinnegan viendo que nadie los había visto se metía dentro del bosque

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Sai, Neji, fu y shino que estaban tras la casa viendo unos insectos habían visto el ave confundidos solo dejaban pasar la situación pensativos

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Ao y kisame eran sacados de la barrera cuando habían caído desmayados por agotamiento, Yahiko había concluido que fue un empate para que dejaran de molestar con la revancha por unos días, ahora se encontraban junto a Minato, Yahiko, Kushina, anko, Bee, Gai, yuguito, Kakashi, Zabuza, asuma, kurenai, Konan, Itachi, Shizune, Goku, Darui, han, roshi los bijuu, fénix y bolita que volvían a ver el cuadro de entrenamiento y reconstrucción que comenzarían en unos días

Nagato llegaba junto a Konan – **pudiste hacer que te diga algo –** dice el fénix viéndolo negar suspira volviendo a ver aquel documento con los otros

Konan miraba a su esposo – que pasa – decía preocupada mientras Nagato comenzaba a contarle lo que sospechaban con fénix y bolita

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Tibo se encontraba allí sentado acariciando una tortuga que había encontrado, al ver el ave se levanta saludando con su mano – hey naruto, Alex – decía emocionado viendo al peli piña confundido

Hola tibo – decía Alex acercándose – te presento a shikamaru un amigo – dice mirándole tranquilo

Naruto estaba mirándole el collar – como llegaste datebayo – dice curioso

Shikamaru lo estudiaba de arriba abajo

Ummm como lo explico – rasca su nuca tibo – en barco – dice rápido

Los tres jóvenes se miraban – hasta donde – dice shikamaru serio

Ehh pues hasta unos kilómetros cerca- dice tibo mordiendo su labio

Alex se acerca y sienta a su lado – recuerdas cuando te dimos el dije- dice señalando la nube roja que tenía en el cuello

Si claro – dice tibo suspirando *creo que lo saben, pero esperemos * pensaba creándose una nube en su cabeza recordando todos miraban allí

… **.. / Flas back /….**

Hace unos meses en ame se encontraban Alex y naruto caminando por la aldea haciendo guardia.

Tibo salía de una de las casas caminando pensativo por el lugar – a qué horas me empezaron a importar maldición – decía saliendo de la aldea hacia el bosque recordando

… **/flash back dentro de un flas back /….**

semanas atrás luego del incidente de los bebes tibo había vuelto a la torre a ver si podía sacar información de ella, entraba observando como roge seguía Alex con un cuchillo amenazando su vida –ehh – decía confundido

Naruto al verlo sale a correr y lo jala – tibo como te fue si encontraste a tus padres

Eh si - dice tibo recordando que les había dicho – hola naruto

Que bien súper datebayo- dice naruto jalándolo y llevándolo donde el resto del grupo

Nagato, Yahiko ni Itachi estaban ya que se encontraban de misión con los caminos

Tibo ese día había sido muy raro debido a que le habían entrenado, le dejaron quedarse además que cuando iba a entrar a el cuarto de Orochimaru Alex y naruto le habían acompañado, no había encontrado lo que necesitaba pero el tiempo que paso allí fue tan diferente para el tanto que se quedó una semana con ellos sin darse cuenta, a la semana salió de la torre con su cabeza en verdad revuelta pues le habían tratado como igual, lo aceptaron bien además que hasta colaboro con travesuras que hacían Deidara, Utakata, roge, Alex, naruto, fu, sora, haku y Gaara al resto de la familia.

… **. /fin flash back dentro del flas back/….**

Tibo tenía su mente ida sobre todo lo que había pasado, cuando se siente empujado con algo clavado en su brazo chocaba contra un árbol – maldición – toma su brazo levantándose para matar a aquel oso que lo había atacado, pero escucha un grito

Fuera bombas – decía Alex lanzando con naruto varias bombas de agua distrayendo al oso que se les lanzaba

Naruto sonreía de lado creando un rasengan en su mano golpea al animal chocándolo contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente

Alex bajaba junto a tibo – estas bien – decía mirándole el brazo y colocando chakra de colores mientras le cura

Tibo los veía sorprendido y confundido –por qué me salvaron, deberían estar en la aldea no – decía serio

Naruto se acerca – porque no, eres parte de nuestros seres queridos datebayo – dice naruto - además aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero quienes abandonan a un amigo son peor que la escoria

El joven abría amplio sus ojos al oír lo primero, al escuchar la frase agacha su mirada mordiendo su labio *maldición porque tenían que decir eso * pensaba tras de que ya tenía la cabeza revuelta ahora le salían con esto

Alex termina de curarlo – tibo – lo llama asiendo que lo vea

Oye datebayo debemos ir en un mes a Konoha no sabemos cuándo vamos a volver – dice naruto viendo a Alex sacar una cajita – queremos darte algo para que no te olvides que tienes amigos y una familia – decía el rubio

Alex sacaba la cajita dándosela – mira te lo damos de una vez debido a que no sabemos si te veremos antes de irnos - dice tranquilo

Tibo confundido la abre dentro había un dije negro con forma de una nube roja, los ve sorprendidos- no puedo aceptarlo – dice firme

Vamos no te hagas del rogar – decía naruto – recíbelo si datebayo

Alex asiente y le entrega dos aves de papel – cuando sepamos a donde vamos te escribiré para que vayas, cuando llegues al lugar solo escribes en ellas y les colocas chakra enviándolas – decía el pelirrojo

Tibo solo miraba a ambos maldiciéndose – e…está bien – dice colocando el dije en un collar de plata que tenía en su cuello y guarda las aves

Vamos a comer ramen datebayo- dice naruto jalando a tibo junto a Alex

Tibo les seguía suspirando pensando en que carajos haría ahora.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Horas después ya en la noche volvía a una guarida lejos de ame donde había un joven pelinegro recostado, pero el aspecto de tibo ya había cambiado era de un 1.80cm, aparentando unos veinticinco años en su cara una cicatriz en su lado derecho – maldición porque – dice apreciando el dije de la nube que estaba junto a otro dije sin darse cuenta que el joven acostado lo veía sin poder ver su rostro solo aquel collar

… **/ fin flash back/….**

Así fue como paso – dice tibo mirándolos y suspira dejando la tortuga libre

Alex le mira y coloca su mano en la espalda de este – sabes el día de la invasión casi matan a juanto un amigo, detuve su muerte

Tibo se sorprende al oírlo esto no pasaba por desapercibido en naruto y shikamaru confirmando más sus dudas

Alex seguía hablando – estaba con Tobi te hemos contado de él, lo extraño es que Tobi le dijo que nos buscara, bueno volviendo al tema salve su vida fue nuestro prisionero unos días y luego le di su libertad, pero con nosotros él se quiso quedar, además Minato y Kushina volvieron a la vida los papas de naruto – decía viendo a tibo

Naruto se acerca y le ofrece su mano a tibo – eres nuestro amigo, familia te lo hemos dicho el collar lo demuestra – decía colocándose a su altura estando agachado el rubio – e… eres Tobi cierto – decía el rubio se notaba el miedo en su voz

Alex miraba a tibo que apretaba sus puños – tranquilo si lo eres solo venimos los tres así que puedes huir – decía sonriendo leve

Naruto, Alex- decía con su cara agachada – lo soy – suspira e inmediatamente su forma comienza a cambiar revelando a un hombre de unos 25 años con una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro, donde su ojo era de color negro mientras el lado izquierdo su ojo tenía un parche, les miraba su semblante claramente era triste – me llamo óbito Uchiha

Shikamaru daba un paso atrás sorprendido, naruto miraba a aquel hombre y apretaba sus puños, Alex miraba a óbito.

Óbito al ver aquellas miradas muerde su labio y agacha su mirada – lo mejor es irme creo – dice, pero es sorprendido cuando Alex y naruto le abrazan fuerte

Por qué datebayo- naruto sollozaba bajo- no importa nada de lo que vivimos o pasamos juntos – decía mirándole

Alex le miraba – no te vayas explícanos – decía mordiendo su labio

Shikamaru miraba confundido a sus amigos – están locos, casi los mata hace más de un mes y ustedes lo abrazan – decía alzando las cejas

Naruto ve a shikamaru – silencio, queremos escucharlo – se separa de óbito y jala a shikamaru para que se siente a su lado frente a óbito

El Uchiha los mira y parpadea – enserio quieren explicaciones – suspira – él tiene razón hace más de un mes casi los mato – dice al recordar la espada

Lose – dice Alex relajado – pero creo que tienes una explicación para todo, con naruto hemos hablado y decidimos que te escucharíamos antes de juzgarte así que te escuchamos óbito

Óbito suspira – bien activa su Sharingan –perdón si no les gusta pero es para ver que nadie más venga – ve a Alex asentir y que activa el Rinnegan por la misma razón – les contare desde el principio nací en Konoha en el clan Uchiha Cuando era niño, constantemente llegaba tarde con la excusa de estar haciendo una buena obra, como ayudar a una anciana a llevar su equipaje, no lo niego era un poco obstinado pero, a diferencia de Kakashi – conocía que los chicos habían entrenado con el ninja copia- él era un amante de las reglas y yo el popular con las chicas además que siempre mejor que el – decía, naruto y Alex asentían pero shikamaru le veía extrañado por lo que dijo- bueno les seguiré contando por lo general yo no tenía mayores preocupaciones y prefería ayudar a un compañero que completar una misión seguía al pie de la letra aquella frase ''aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero quienes abandonan a un compañero son escoria''– dice viendo sonreír a los menores – seguiré, recuerdo que siempre llevaba gafas puestas para proteger mis ojos, mi muerte se las ha contado Kakashi- les preguntaba

No, no le gusta hablar mucho de ti o rin – dice naruto recordando que su padre le había contado y luego le preguntaron a Kakashi

Ohh bien, fue una misión debíamos no me acuerdo hacer que capturaron a rin – suspira óbito algo sonrojado

Te gustaba rin cierto – pregunta Alex

Ehh si – rasca su nuca el Uchiha – les diré la verdad yo tenía fuertes sentimientos por Rin Nohara, pero nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía por ella- decía mirando al mar unos segundos para luego verlos – bien donde iba, a ella la capturaron Kakashi quería cumplir la misión yo me negué le dije la frase que ya conocen y me fui tras rin, al llegar pelee con ellos eran como treinta mate a más de la mitad aunque Kakashi diga lo contrario, allí desperté mi Sharingan y Kakashi perdió su ojo izquierdo ya que llego a ayudarme aunque yo tenía todo controlado – los menores se miraban riendo bajo – de allí rescatamos a rin en una cueva la cual comenzó a desmoronarse yo empuje a Kakashi y la gran roca callo sobre mí – señala su cicatriz – sobre mi lado derecho en ese momento le pedí a rin dar mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi luego caí inconsciente

Wow con razón Kakashi-sensei es así llega tarde y tiene el ojo es como un homenaje que te hace datebayo – decía naruto sonrojando a óbito

Jajajaja eso hace tan mal se siente- dice óbito riendo – bueno después me desperté en un extraño lugar mi ojo derecho estaba a salvo junto a mi lado derecho que era mezclado con células Senju me rescato zetzu y madara Uchiha el cual esta medio vivo – esto sorprendía a los menores – ahorita si después que les cuente me quieren oír les contare más de eso, luego de ese incidente pasaron algunos años yo recobraba mi movimiento y mejoraba mis habilidades quería volver a Konoha con mi sensei, Kakashi y rin

Por qué no lo hiciste – dice rápido shikamaru

Óbito miraba al chico – Nara cierto – dice viéndolo asentir – bueno lo iba a ser estaba a nada, pero la razón que me llevo a no revelar mi identidad fue a que Kakashi no cumplió su promesa, que era proteger a Rin, un día me avisaron que había sido secuestrada por Kiri creo que era, Salí a rescatarla y al llegar Kakashi la estaba atravesando con un chidori no sé porque – aprieta sus puños recordando

Los menores se miraban debían preguntarle a Kakashi sin levantar sospechas, escuchaban de nuevo a óbito hablar

Saben a pesar de esto, no culpo a Kakashi sino a la "realidad sin valor", por algo debió haberlo hecho pero al verla morir en mis brazos quise destruir este mundo que tanto daño hacia a los inocentes – apretar sus puños óbito suspirando volviendo a contar- mi amor por Rin fue uno de los motivos de mi cambio, su muerte me llevo a creer que la realidad no era más que un "infierno", En el transcurso de los años y con esa idea en la cabeza mi personalidad cambió drásticamente me llevo a ser una persona centrada, tranquila y seria, creí haber dejado en el pasado mi antigua lealtad, cuidado y compañerismo propios de la Voluntad de Fuego, salió a flote lo que creo que conocen como la Maldición del Odio del clan Uchiha, a su vez había abandonado mi sueño de ser Hokage

Hokage – decía naruto sorprendido

Si naruto tenía tu sueño me recuerdas a mí de pequeño – sonríe bajo óbito- aquellos ideales de la voluntad de fuego me comenzaron a parecer ridículos, al principio hasta hace unos años me llevaba bien con Zetzu y Madara por qué me salvaron

Shikamaru tomaba la palabra – estás hablando como si fuera de antes – dice serio

Si, antes ahora no – suspira óbito – les explicare ahorita porque ya no, en que iba así – mira a naruto – perdón cuando ataque la aldea aquella noche que naciste mi lado agresivo y asesino salió a flote tenía rabia pues fuera de Konoha descubrí muchas cosas de mi clan y de lo que le ocultaban al pueblo cuando ataque esa noche y tuve como rehenes a Minato-sensei y a ti antes de la extracción del Nueve Colas de Kushina solo quería que la aldea sufriera y manipule al kyubi

Kurama – dice rápido naruto

Perdón Kurama lo manipule para que destruyera al clan Uchiha, por una parte no medí mi acción pues Minato y Kushina murieron aquella noche – dice óbito sin poder ver a naruto que miraba al suelo apretando sus puños – para esa época no me importaba nada ni nadie, yo solo estaba comprometido con el Plan Ojo de Luna – sabía que los jóvenes lo conocían – me prometí para esas fechas hacer cualquier cosa para verlo terminado, ofrecí el plan a tus padres- señala a Alex que asiente- años atrás había atrapado el fénix aquí me ayudo zetzu, lo puse dentro de ti algo me decía que lo hiciera, madara se enfadó mucho por tal acto pero al final lo acepto luego supe que madara quería ser el Jinchuriki del fénix pues esto automáticamente lo llevaría a una resurrección debido a los poderes del ave

Alex asiente- Ohh mejor que fue en mí, más tarde si puedes contarme de lo que sepas sobre el fénix por favor decirme

Óbito asiente a las palabras del menor – cuando dije que madara deseaba la exterminación de su clan no mentía el la pidió – suspira – pasaron los años y ocurrió nuestro primer enfrentamiento luego de la masacre desde allí comencé a sospechar de madara algo no me decía así que lo deje pasar en ese momento y pensé en vengarme de Nagato por traicionarme- dice viendo a Alex que no sabía cómo preguntar algo, creyó que era así que siguió hablando – juanto, veras si lo salve ese día que despertó el mangekyo años después volví ofreciéndole salvar sus ojos y me lo lleve luego supe que madara mando matar sus padres – esto sorprendía a los menores- lo manipule unos meses y se me ocurrió infiltrarme en ame

Sigue – dice naruto pensativo – y se sincero

Al principio iba a infiltrarme y matar a alguno si podía, pero pues primero me hice llamar tibo – ríe bajo óbito ese nombre era horrible según el – segundo me encontré unos bebes con ninjutsu – hacía reír a los menores – luego comencé a pasar tiempo con ustedes las cosas iban volviéndome a ser sonreír lo cual era raro la verdad, con el paso del tiempo recordé aspectos de mi infancia, comencé a pensar si de verdad quería lo que estaba haciendo con madara, lo que más me puso a dudar fueron ustedes dos – señala a Alex y Naruto que le ven confundido-verán al ver su personalidad, muy parecida a la mía cuando era niño, me fui dando cuenta de que podía haber sido un ninja bueno y no un cruel criminal- dice sacando un libro que le habían regalado en una de sus idas a ame

El primer libro de ero-sensei – dice naruto sonriendo

Si, también me ayudo a pensar, al principio me negaba a cambiar – óbito ve como Alex y naruto sonríen comenzando a entender a donde iba – pero luego me imaginaba a mí mismo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado en Konoha, con mis compañeros y convertido en Hokage. Al pasar el tiempo me cuestionaba más y más sobre mi elección, aquel día que me entregaron el símbolo de nuestra amistad me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, de que de alguna forma me convertí en un monstruo y que había perdido por completo mi identidad, los recuerdos de mi pasado me llevaron a un estado de confusión y depresión, casi echo atrás la invasión pero hubiera sido muy evidente así que la seguí, ignorando un poco mis sentimientos, ataque, cuando ustedes llegaron frente a mi defendiéndose trague mi dolor y quise matarlos – esto sorprendía a los jóvenes – no sé qué daño te hice Alex solo sé que no pude dormir por semanas hasta que me escribieron que estaban bien y estarían aquí mi mente ha seguido confundida – agacha su mirada

Naruto le mira y toca el hombro – óbito, te perdono por lo de mis padres – sorprendía al nombrado – sé que sufrí, pero también por una parte gracias a ti conocí a la mejor familia que puede haber en el mundo datebayo – sonríe el rubio – no te tengo rencor óbito

Alex le mira – gracias por colocar a fénix en mi creo que algo en ti quiso protegerlo, aunque casi pierdo un brazo y has hecho tantas cosas no te tengo rencor ni rabia solo quiero saber qué piensas hacer – decía el pelirrojo

Shikamaru miraba a aquellos tres locos – óbito Uchiha es hora de que tome su decisión después de todo nos contó esto, pero si sigue con madara deberemos atacar y matarle – dice serio sorprendiendo a naruto y Alex

Oye shikamaru no le presiones déjalo pensar datebayo – dice defendiendo a óbito

Óbito miraba al Nara – él tiene razón si sigo con madara ustedes deberán matarme y yo ser su enemigo – suspira

Shikamaru colocaba sus manos en una forma conocida que solo indicaba que pensaba en más de dos mil cosas a la vez.

Los tres miraban al Nara fijo en verdad esos tres, aunque no eran familiares su personalidad era muy parecida

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

En el grupo de Konan y los demás no se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de shikamaru, naruto y Alex

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Shikamaru abría sus ojos – tengo un plan – decía viendo como le ven curiosos- primero y antes que acepte alguna de los dos caminos deberá contarnos lo que sepa de madara, zetzu y los planes a futuro

Óbito asiente – entiendo después de todo deben asegurar algo – suspira – bien les diré lo que pueda, primero madara….

 **Continuara….**


	51. Capítulo 51: Obito

**Capítulo 51: óbito**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Shikamaru abría sus ojos – tengo un plan – decía viendo como le ven curiosos- primero y antes que acepte alguno de los dos caminos deberá contarnos lo que sepa de madara, zetzu y los planes a futuro

Óbito asiente – entiendo después de todo deben asegurar algo – suspira – bien les diré lo que pueda, primero madara…

Espera dijiste que madara estaba medio vivo eso como es – dice serio shikamaru

Si es mejor empezar por ahí al principio no lo entendí – decía óbito – cuando dije que medio vive es como si solo su caparazón y alma existieran pero es débil comparado a su fuerza original, quiere volver a la vida por eso me pidió capturar al fénix pero no lo había sellado en él, porque él me pidió esperar averiguamos que si el fénix es sellado en una persona con cuerpo y alma pero no está vivo inmediatamente su cuerpo sanara y volverá a la vida, nos faltaba un cuerpo aceptable así que yo lo tenía en mi poder y pues al final termine sellándolo en ti fue una forma de convencer a Nagato en ese entonces, además de que algo me impulsaba hacerlo – ve a Alex – como he dicho él quiere revivir volver, su chakra y poder aunque no todo si no en una mínima cantidad la ha recuperado no se dejen engañar en verdad es un poder abrumador, sé que dije que en este momento su forma era la de un caparazón débil, pero aquella vez que le dije que coloque el fénix en ti Alex, lo hice enojar y lo que mostro de fuerza hizo temblar todo mi ser hay entendí que por algo fue el que pudo contrarrestar a Hashirama, al principio confiaba en el pero cuando supe que había matado a los padres de juanto a aquellos Shinobis mi desconfianza que ya desde ante estaba aumentando creció aún más, no solo busca ahora ser el más fuerte o el plan ojo de luna hay algo más pero no sé qué es no me ha querido decir, sé que quiere ser el Jinchuriki del Jûbi, lo que ocurre es que ha comenzado a hablar con seres que no son de aquí

A que te refieres con eso – decía shikamaru

Saben de los otsutsuki- dice óbito viendo su cara de confusión – pregunten, les contare por encima es el clan de donde proviene Kaguya la madre de Rikudo, bueno ellos no son de este mundo o de este planeta son muy fuertes, madara no sé cómo logro contactar con ellos y le ayudaran en sus planes – claramente se veía la sorpresa de los jóvenes – pero eso los cambiaria algo no me agrada de ello, el plan ojo de luna es un genjutsu para el mundo y que cada uno viva lo que siempre ha querido – suspira mirando al cielo – los otsutsuki lo poco que se es que como Kaguya en su momento pueden llegar a querer el poder de otros como si lo arrebataran o eso es lo que creo

Naruto miraba el mar – entendemos datebayo que es zetzu

Ummm zetzu – óbito miraba al mar pensativo – sé que su fabricación fue con células Senju o él es el primero con ellas bueno eso no lo entiendo mucho, nuestra relación comenzó a decaer cuando el zetzu negro que tiene la maldad de madara comenzó a apoyar más a madara él consiguió el contacto con los otsutsuki, se poco del nunca lo he visto pelear pero sé que su fortaleza es más para apoyar y manipular a otros a su voluntad, zetzu blanco salvo mi vida me dio parte de las células Senju para reconstruir mis huesos y músculos dañados, logro salvar mi ojo derecho – suspira y mira al Nara – que plan tienes

Alex le miraba – que tienes en el izquierdo - decía curioso

Óbito alza su mano y retira el parche mostrando un Sharingan sorprendiendo los jóvenes – lo tomo zetzu blanco del cuerpo de fugaku Uchiha cuando Itachi mato a su padre, no sé cómo paso bien pero me conto que aquella noche que se enteró de la masacre fue al compuesto Uchiha aprovechando su soledad arranco los ojos del líder del clan Uchiha y los guardo pues murió con su Sharingan activo, me colocaron el izquierdo el derecho se encuentra siendo guardado por zetzu no se bien que planea con el – suspira y activa el mangekyo Sharingan de ambos ojos – sé que el del ojo derecho lo han visto de Kakashi pero el de fugaku lo que supe es que lo despertó en la tercera gran guerra ninja – decía como si nada y volvía al Sharingan normal

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Kakashi que estaba leyendo su libro siente una picada en su ojo derecho y alza su banda pues solo le había pasado tres veces antes cuando enfrentaron a Tobi en ame, en la invasión y en la muerte de rin – le diré a Minato o Itachi que revisemos – decía suspirando viendo que no había nada extraño sin fijarse que si hubiera colocado algo más de chakra habría alcanzado a ver a shikamaru, Alex y naruto como si estuviera frente a ellos, vuelve a colocar su banda y a leer

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto asiente a la explicación y mira a shikamaru – cuéntanos el plan datebayo

Shikamaru tomaba un palito de la arena y comenzaba a dibujar – bien ahorita óbito Uchiha estas en medio de dos bandos, aunque no nos has contado bien todos los planes imagino es porque pronto con madara debes tener una reunión con un otsutsuki – decía viendo como óbito se sorprenden – atine, en esa reunión creo que sacaras la información que más puedas, además no nos hablaste de Orochimaru

Cierto esa serpiente – dice óbito viendo a los menores reír y ríe – también le digo así, bien Ummm digamos que no la subestimen es fuerte, además está ayudando en conseguir un cuerpo a madara para que reviva con todo su poder y antes que se me olvide Uchiha sasuke esta con ella – mira que los tres agachan la mirada – shikamaru por favor seguir

Bien seguiré, sasuke está allí sabes su propósito – dice el Nara viéndolo negar

No aun, en pocos días nos reuniremos con él para presentarle a madara además de que averiguar el motivo de por qué se nos une – dice óbito también curioso - Por favor seguir contando lo de mis opciones

Shikamaru asiente con una idea de que pensaba sasuke pero la dejaría para después – bueno una opción es que te vayas con madara lo ayudes, luego en unos años o meses cuando llegue el momento tendrás que matar a naruto y Alex para lograr tu objetivo o te mataran, la segunda opción es que traiciones a madara vengas con Alex y naruto teniendo en cuenta que todos al verte van a querer la mayoría matarte, suponiendo que vivas en pocas palabras te convertirán en prisionero, sellarían tu chakra y estarías el resto de tu vida encerrado en una cárcel si no es que te condenan a muerte

No exageras datebayo – decía naruto

No lo creo naruto – dice óbito – ustedes pueden perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad, hay otros que desean verme muerto, sus bijuu y fénix son uno de ellos así que eso pasaría – suspira no sabía que hacer

Hay otra opción – dice shikamaru haciendo que le presten atención - pero esta seria para nosotros un arma de doble filo debido a que hay una posibilidad de que nos traiciones, en que consiste primero seguirías trabajando con madara, nos dirás todo lo que pase y se diga pero en un momento crucial te unirás a nosotros traicionando así a madara, pero no sé qué tal sea al revés y nos apuñales por la espalda- decía serio

No lo ara datebayo – dice naruto defendiendo a óbito – somos sus amigos y familia cierto – mira a óbito esperanzado

Óbito suspira y despeina a naruto – si naruto lo son, mi familia – dice viendo sonreír a dos de los tres menores- me gusta tu ultima idea, pero deberán tratar de contar a los demás ya que si madara o zetzu se dan cuenta de mi traición tendría yo que huir y me refugiaría donde ustedes

Alex le miraba – déjalo en nosotros les diremos – dice animado

Shikamaru suspira negando sus dos amigos no tenían remedio – entonces que decides – decía serio shikamaru viendo a óbito, además debían tocar el tema del feudal la cosa era si el tiempo los dejaría pues, aunque fueran tantos su presencia pasaba por desapercibido, pero no la de Alex y naruto por obvias razones de que eran como niños pequeños cuando están mucho en silencio hay que temer

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Minutos antes Bolita estaba recostado en lo alto de un árbol viendo y sintiendo con su chakra como la mayoría estaba cada uno en su cuento.

Gai, lee y yuguito se retraban.

Ao, kisame y Zabuza peleaban por quien era mejor en el control de jutsus de agua.

Gaara, haku, Karin y shukaku jugaban ajedrez de aparejas

Kakashi leía su libro unas ramas debajo de él.

Utakata e ino estaban entrenando algo de taijutsu junto a Deidara y yuki.

Itachi estaba con Shizune recostados en el prado concentrados en el cachorro que venía en camino.

Minato y Kushina estaban haciendo cachorros, como Nagato y Konan.

Yahiko entrenaba contra akatsushi, juanto y chojuro pues los dos últimos jóvenes se conocieron hace años en unas misiones en Kiri y al rencontrarse habían vuelto a entablar una amistad.

Bee, anko, asuma, kurenai, Karui, Chouji y isobu realizaban lo más importante la comida.

Temari estaba junto a sora, Hinata hablando con Kurotsuchi mientras entrenaban.

Tenten, Neji, Darui, roge y Gyuki ayudaban a ordenar la bodega de almacenamiento de la comida.

Han y roshi hablaban con son Goku, Kurama, kokuo, saiken, shino y chomei.

Kiba, akamaru y Sai entrenaban técnicas ninjutsu unos metros al norte.

Sakura la chica estaba pensativa por lo de sasuke se encontraba recostada en un árbol.

Goku y fénix estaban en el templo revisándolo.

Ummm Alex, naruto y shikamaru donde están – susurraba el tigre que saltaba a otra rama yendo hacia donde los sentía y olía

Minutos después de saltar por el bosque

Malditos mocosos con quien están – decía bolita saltando sintiendo otro chakra con los chicos, pero se vio obligado a saltar atrás cuando una garra casi le atraviesa la cara, escucho un gruñido y se coloca alerta

Grr quién eres esta isla es mi territorio – decía una tigresa de casi dos metros de altos, peli negra con finas rayas azules oscuras que hacían ver su pelaje brillar, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su figura no era esponjosa como bolita si no un pelaje fino y largo

Bolita en pocas palabras quedo embobado al verla era hermosa – y… yo saltaba y tu garra caía – decía tratando de hablar se maldecía por sonar así

La tigresa le ve sorprendida al oírlo hablar – habla quién eres – se acerca a este intimidándolo – si no me dices puedes darte por muerto

Bolita rápido traga saliva levantándose – me llamo bolita líder de los tigres invocadores y tu – decía con una sonrisa algo coqueta, pero se achanta al oírla reír

Jajajaja bolita ese no es un nombre aterrador – decía la tigresa burlándose de el

Grr calla- bolita gruñía lo aceptaba su nombre no era nada feroz, pero le gustaba – cómo te llamas – dice y se acerca intimidándola

Ja, no te diría mi nombre bolita- decía burlona y retándolo – tigres invocadores nunca he escuchado de ellos- pensaba pues Goku nunca le había dicho nada

Si, bueno soy el único que queda- mira a un lado apenado – pero somos muy fuertes, aunque – se queda mirándola y la rodea - eres bonita para ser un tigre ordinario, además tienes buenas curvas

La tigresa se había quedado estática al oír que era bonita pero cuando dijo lo último gruñe cogiéndolo desprevenido le lanza una ola con su cola mandándolo a volar – maldito pervertido – grita y va hacia donde vivía Goku y yuki esperando no encontrarse de nuevo ese tigre de bengala, grande, tierno además que aquellos ojos azules eran hermosos, rápido sacude su mente y sale saltando

Bolita caía contra la arena – Grr maldita tigresa- gruñe

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Óbito los miraba – Alex, naruto gracias – dice despeinándoles – les prometo que les diré todo sé que me falta así que… algo viene – dice rápido viendo como un tigre caía a la arena

Alex rápido corría hacia bolita – que paso – le abraza y mira que este bien – quien te ataco – dice serio

Nadie – decía el tigre levantándose y ve hacia tras a aquel sujeto – Ummm – olfatea y se sorprende – Tobi – corre aventándose hacia el

Alex con su Rinnegan activo atrae a bolita abrazándolo – me alegro que estés bien

Naruto mira a óbito al ver que Alex entretenía al felino – entonces

Óbito sonríe – me uniré a ustedes con el tercer plan de shikamaru, les enviare información mi pregunta es como

Shikamaru miraba a óbito – Ummm invocación, sapos no se puede Jiraiya y Minato intervendrían las cartas, por zorros o aves con Alex – decía

Bolita se suelta – no me jodas y me dices ya que hacen con Tobi tan calmados – gruñe

Alex rasca su nuca- cálmate que te salen más canas

Baka soy blanco – le gruñe bolita

Jajajaja ya tranquilo, ahorita te explico si por ahora déjanos solucionar algo – dice Alex y camina frente a bolita – o aves de papel también no

Óbito asiente – me parece bien – decía sintiendo como el tigre se lo quería cenar – de verdad creen que me acepten si me toca llegar como si nada

Claro datebayo déjanoslo a nosotros – decía naruto

Shikamaru al ver al tigre así comenzaba a explicarle todo junto a los otros

Bolita prestaba cuidado, pero no dejaba de gruñirle a óbito.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Goku aparecía en la puerta de la casa estirándose – fénix sí que es cansón con que todo quede perfecto – suspira y al sentir un pequeño temblor sonríe – kiara – dice recibiendo el abrazo de la tigresa que se encontró con bolita

Nagato bajaba junto a Konan, al ver la tigresa se sorprende – ehh Goku pintaron a bolita

Goku niega riendo – ella es kiara cuida y protege la isla

Bolita ese nombre me suena me encontré un tigre blanco mientras venia- dice kiara seria haciendo que Nagato y Konan se preguntaran que paso entre esos dos – un fastidio, típico macho mirándolo a uno solo para aparearse

Los que lo oían reprimían una risita – ehh no creo que el haya dicho eso – dice Nagato

Ummm lo hizo – dice kiara – además lo lance hacia su objetivo que eran cuatro personas hacia los extremos más alejados de la isla

Cuatro – decía Nagato confundido y activa su Rinnegan colocando chakra amplía su visión sorprendiéndose – maldición son Alex, naruto y shikamaru con alguien que no reconozco, pero su chakra es similar a Tobi – al decir esto salía a correr con Konan detrás y Itachi que le había escuchado

Kiara solo negaba e iba a saludar a yuki.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Alguien viene estará aquí en cuatro minutos – dice óbito llamando la atención de todos

Alex se concentraba- maldición es papá – dice y ve a bolita – no digas nada por favor

Naruto se sorprende y al ver a óbito pararse le abraza- cuídate – dice separándose

Óbito despeina a naruto no lo negaba quería ver a su sensei y a Kakashi, pero no se podía aun – cuídense ustedes, les estaré informando

Los jóvenes asienten – eso espero – decía shikamaru serio viendo como Alex leda hojas de papel a óbito

Es igual que los pájaros solo imagina la forma y pon chakra – dice el pelirrojo – dos minutos

Óbito les sonríe – gracias – dice - por favor cuidarse si además nos comunicaremos – decía para abrazar al rubio y el pelirrojo les había cogido cariño

Bolita gruñía, pero suspiraba no le agradaba la idea – te juro que si los llegas a traicionar o hacer daño morirás lenta y dolorosa mente

Tranquilo – decía óbito rascando su nuca riendo y al sentir a segundos los adultos desaparece en su kamui

Nagato llegaba a los tres segundos que óbito desapareció y ve los jóvenes- que hacen, con quien estaban – dice serio

Papá con nadie – dice Alex acariciando a bolita y caminando hacia ellos

Nagato-san solo hablábamos – decía shikamaru perezosamente

Sentimos otro chakra- decía Itachi desactivando su Sharingan

Datebayo Itachi-ni creo que debes dormir más – dice Naruto caminando junto a sus amigos

Konan miraba los cuatro – aja bolita habla

No sé nada- dice serio el tigre cargando a Alex- cuando llegue con ellos estaban hablando de cosas de su edad ya sabes de cómo y cuándo estarían con sus parejas

Los tres jóvenes se ponen rojos mirando al tigre – BOLITA- gritan los tres al unísono

Los adultos se miraban no muy convencidos, pero decidían preguntar después así que volvían a donde el resto

… **en algún lugar de este loco mundo….**

Óbito aparecía con su kamui y miraba su collar – creo que hice lo correcto – decía sintiéndose bien consigo mismo, saca su máscara naranja se la coloca y vuelve a desparecer

….. **Uzu….**

Al llegar donde los demás, yuki estaban hablando animada con Deidara y la tigresa mientras reían

Bolita se fija que aquella felina estaba allí – que pasa – dice Alex sobre él y mira a la tigresa – Aww boli te flecho cupido – apenas termina de hablar es clavado contra un árbol por el felino

A mí no me flecho nada como me puedo fijar en ella – gruñe bolita mirando a otro lado

Kiara mira el espectáculo y al ver aquel tigre alza sus cejas – que hace ese aquí – dice seria

Es bolita nuestro amigo datebayo- dice naruto mirando la tigresa – Ohh no me digas que eres su novia – decía el rubio

Kiara se levanta y lanza una garra a naruto gruñendo – quien te crees para hablarme así maldito escuincle – grita mientras naruto esquiva la garra

Goku suspira al verlos además de oírlos – bolita, kiara, Alex pueden venir – decía llamando a los tres a un lugar apartado del resto

Kiara y bolita se sentaban uno alejado del otro – maldición boli duele – dice el pelirrojo sobando su cabeza

Goku los miraba - bolita ella es kiara – dice viendo la sorpresa en el rostro del felino que recordaba aquel nombre en el pergamino que recibió de su padre hace años – antes que preguntes si ustedes dos son los últimos sobrevivientes de la invocación de los tigres

Viejo ahora sí creo que te volviste loco – decía kiara- nunca he pertenecido a un clan de invocación – dice firme

Alex solo les miraba algo que le decía que era mejor estar callado.

Como sabes la historia – dice bolita serio

Goku suspira ya estaba viejo para esto – verán uno de los conocimientos del sabio Uzumaki era conocer los clanes de invocación animal y debido que el de ustedes tiene aquel cuarto espiritual su interés de investigación sobre ustedes fue algo que lo incentivo mucho, con el paso de los años descubrió lo que ocurrió con el clan y como quedaron ustedes dos vivos – dice serio – por favor contarle bolita lo que sucedió

Kiara miraba confundida al felino – habla bola de pelos

Grr no me hables así gata – dice bolita – bien mi padre se llamaba Kuro extermino el clan el resto de felinos dejándonos solo a ti y a mi vivos, lo hizo porque los demás tigres invocadores querían matar los otros clanes de invocación ya que somos muy propensos a los sentimientos de los humanos, creo que uno de ellos metió esa idea en algún tigre del clan la cual se expandió, Kuro comenzó a matar cada tigre invocador pues al ser el más fuerte era difícil detenerlo el ya murió hace unos años debido a que en su última batalla le quedaban los líderes de aquella revolución de asesinatos de clanes, los mato y salió muy herido llego donde estaba yo, me dejo el contrato dándome el liderazgo del clan y el pergamino de contrato pues nunca habíamos tenido un invocador, luego falleció, a las semanas Alex – señala al pelirrojo – que salvo mi vida cuando huía de mi padre luego de ver a mi madre muerta aún muy cachorro me acogió, cuido y velo por mí además conozco sus sentimientos, ideales y se ha formado una conexión entre ambos donde podemos llegar a sentir lo mismo que el otro, siempre he estado con el– dice recibiendo una sonrisa del pelirrojo que lo abraza – suéltame – suspira su invocador era muy meloso- ahh se me olvidaba según el pergamino te sacaron pocos días después de nacida por eso no recuerdas nada además Alex es nuestro invocador

Kiara escuchaba todo atento, muchas cosas en su vida quedaban claras como por que su vida era tan lenta como la de un humano, porque podía usar ninjutsu y hablar - bien entiendo, pero quiero mi invocador – gruñe

Ya hay uno y no habrá más – gruñe bolita retador chocando frentes con kiara mientras Alex miraba desde debajo de ellos abrazado a bolita

No conozco al mocoso – gruñe kiara – no me da confianza así que quiero el mío

Pues yo si lo conozco y lo elegí al ser el líder así que no te puedes oponer – decía serio bolita

Alex suspira y se separa de bolita – bueno ya cálmense los dos – decía serio – kiara al ser solo dos tigres es complicado tener más de un invocador – mira a la tigresa sorprendiéndola cuando le toca el hocico – sé que no confías en mí, pero me ganare tu confianza solo déjame hacerlo

Ummm – la tigresa ve al joven – lo único que me gusta es que eres Uzumaki – decía seria dándose la vuelta

Goku se acerca ambos – bien Alex por favor realiza el sello de invocación e imagina a bolita y kiara de un metro de alto

Alex asiente y se aleja unos 50 metros realiza los sellos y una nube de humo se creaba frente a él, kiara y bolita desparecían, para luego aparecer frente Alex con kiara sobre bolita

Grr bájate – decía el felino

Kiara sorprendida mira a el tigre que tenía debajo – cállate bola de pelos – dice bajándose

Grr bien ya viste que funciono me largo – dice bolita no queriendo estar cerca de ella

Kiara lo mira – yo igual que pereza Goku ahora estaré pegada a esa bola de pelos

Alex los miraba suspirando - oigan traten de llevarse bien son los últimos dos además que tal terminen teniendo cachorros – dice y dos colas lo mandan contra un árbol

NI LOCOS – gritaban los felinos saliendo cada uno, por un lado

Goku reía acercándose al menor – jajajaja ven debemos hacer que se lleven bien – dice ayudándolo a parar

Auchhh como – decía Alex sosteniendo su estomago

Fácil los encerraremos en el cuarto de la reconciliación – dice Goku y camina para que Alex le siguiera

No quiero que sea así – decía el pelirrojo

Ummm sé que no te gusta de pronto, pero ten en cuenta que en un combate los dos deben pelear de la mano así que tendrán que llevarse bien no te reocupes – entraba Goku a la casa dirigiéndose a los cuartos del primer piso abría uno – es aquí – el cuarto era como una alcoba normal

Alex le ve confundido – quieres que hagan que exactamente

Jajajaja yo no sé qué harán solo se sabe que no saldrán de aquí hasta que tu o yo los saquemos o en su mejor caso se reconcilien y dejen a un lado sus diferencias los sellos colocados aquí prohíben el uso de chakra además que cuando comiencen a golpearse inmediatamente una descarga eléctrica pasara sobre ellos debido a que reacciona según los sentimientos positivos o negativos

No sé no quiero – decía Alex no le gustaba lo de la descarga

Goku suspira – bien le quitare la descarga, sentirán un bajón de chakra bien – dice viéndolo asentir y saca tinta cambiando algo en un sello, minutos después le mira - bien invócalos

Alex hace lo pedido invoca a ambos tigres y los encierra rápido estando afuera no se podían escuchar los gritos – perdóname boli – decía Alex enviándole un papel por debajo de la puerta explicándole e iba a buscar a sora

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Bolita y kiara eran sorprendidos al ser encerrados – malditos, Goku sácame o te ceno maldito anciano – gruñe la tigresa conociendo el cuarto

Ummm Alex que planeas – suspira bolita y se recuesta ignorando la tigresa que gritaba para que la sacaran

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Deidara hablaba con yuki animado se notaba que ya estaba mejor

Kurotsuchi se acera- Deidara podemos hablar – decía suspirando

Ummm- Deidara se levanta y ve a yuki – vamos a la playa quiero enseñarte algo - decía ayudándola a parar ignora a Kurotsuchi y se aleja con yuki

Dei sabes que algún día deberás hablar con ella – dice yuki caminando a su lado

Lose – suspira Deidara – por ahora solo quiero dejar mi mente pensar además pasar tiempo contigo – decía sonriendo

Kurotsuchi suspira al oírlo – se parece a papá – decía y mira quien estaba a su lado – akatsushi el viejo debe detestarme

No creo que lo haga solo está dolido – decía han que estaba al otro lado de la chica – déjalos pensar por ahora tú tienes que esperar para pedir perdón

La chica asiente sorprendida de que han se comportara tan diferente con los aquí presentes de cómo era en la aldea – gracias – dice más tranquila

Darui estaba observando como Karui hablaba animada con el akimichi esto le sorprendía la chica había mostrado un lado que nunca había visto en ella era tierna con el hasta juro que los vio besándose – que piensas ehh – se sorprende al oír la voz de omoi que se sienta a su lado

Nada, solo que nunca he visto así a Karui, no ha pedido a Bee entrenamiento o gritado además ni te ha pegado y tu pues aquí ni especulas negatividad, además que al parecer estas relajado y más animado – suspira Darui y le mira – que te hicieron no entiendo por qué confían

Omoi le sonríe – es fácil porque ellos confían, Darui hace mucho era igual de desconfiado que tu pero lo que he vivido con ellos me han mostrado que la amistad existe además que me siento en familia aunque seamos tan diferentes, ni siquiera tengamos la misma sangre cada uno de nosotros creo que de alguna forma sabemos que es no tener familia, vivir solo crecer y ser utilizado al estar juntos somos libres no tenemos mascaras solo dejamos que nuestro verdadero yo salga - decía viendo como Bee rapeaba en la cocina sobre los Amekages que reían

Darui no negaba que le sorprendía oírlo hablar así – Ummm te juro que si no viera que son así – dice viendo como Bee rapeaba a Minato que tenía un ojo morado, pero estaba achantado mientras Kushina sonrojada amenazaba a su esposo – creería que es un genjutsu en el cual sometieron al jefe para que los apoye y confié

Jajajaja y yo soy el exagerado – reía omoi ganándose una mirada de Darui – no te niego con tantos dojutsus y más tienen el poder de hacerlo, pero no lo hacen ese no es el camino que escogen para que en el mundo haya paz, además el jefe sé que lo conoces, pero te sorprenderás si lo vieras con ellos están diferente es como si volviera hacer un joven sin preocupaciones de una aldea y buscando confiar – decía sorprendiéndolo

Darui solo asiente suspirando mirando las escenas de aquel loco grupo.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **Está listo -** decía fénix mirando el templo ve la estatua de Rikudo – **viejo faltan solo horas para volverte a ver -** sonreía y desaparecía en llamas de colores para ir a descansar

Hades estaba allí mirando todo – Ummm será un encuentro sin precedentes, diez Jinchurikis, nueve bijuus, fénix la parca, shinigami, Rikudo y yo jajajaja esperemos que pasa – reía desapareciendo dejando el eco de las risas en el templo

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	52. Chapter 52: preparativos

**Capítulo 52: preparativos**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

… **Uzu….**

Fénix se encontraba recostado descansando en los brazos de Konan que se había unido a la charla de roshi, han, los bijuu junto a Nagato, Minato y Kushina

Con quien estaban no alcanzaron a percibir su chakra – decía Minato serio pues le habían contado como encontraron a naruto, Alex y shikamaru

Nagato suspiraba si reconocía que cometió un error de primero preocuparse por los chicos antes de concentrarse quien era aquel extraño – no, me concentre en los muchachos

Kurama los miraba – **no sentí su llegada, aunque estábamos aquí, cometimos un error bajamos la guardia** – decía serio

Kushina se levantaba – debemos hablar ya con ellos – decía seria, pero saiken la detiene con una de sus colas – suéltame ahora – grita

Kushina tranquila, Itachi ya está buscándolos para hablar con ellos – dice Konan

 **Sabemos que Itachi y ellos se cubren creen que nos dirá que pasa** – decía shikaku

Lo sabemos que si ellos le piden a Itachi no hablar no lo ara – dice Nagato mirando su anillo de bodas – pero si el ve que el asunto es muy riesgoso nos dirá, tampoco se quedara callado si siente que los chicos corren peligro de muerte, además a quien más le contaran, bolita también sabe pero no dirá nada, fénix dijo que le toco romper en ese momento conexión metal con Alex para concentrarse en los sellos y shikamaru pues si ve riesgo de muerte nos dirá, Itachi es el único en que confían con sus ojos cerrados no podemos enviar a nadie mas

Nagato tiene razón - decía roshi – dejemos a Itachi hablar con ellos, por ahora como es el procedimiento fénix, el de las espadas, aunque por la preparación que has hecho al lugar por todo el tiempo que has pasado en el imagino que no solo es para una fusión de espadas o si

Fénix abría su ojo derecho mirándolo – **Ummm lo sabrán cuando lo vean -** decía serio - **primero no podrán entrar todos, observaran desde afuera y oirán necesitare que Nagato, Neji y Itachi entren conmigo en unas horas allí necesitare unir los dojutsus de ustedes con el templo para que oigan, vean, graben y estén pendientes de todo lo que suceda**

Goku se acercaba escuchando – por qué quieres que graben – decía sentándose junto a Kushina – o estén pendientes de todos temes que uno de ellos fallezca

Fénix suspira al ver a Goku – **si, mira verán el shinigami, parca, hades y Rikudo –** decía serio sorprendiendo a todos menos a Nagato

A Rikudo como – dice Kakashi que había escuchado pues la reunión era a campo abierto

 **A…. al viejo** – decían los bijuu sorprendidos por la revelación de su hermano menor

 **si el viejo, quiero hablar con él, pregunte al shinigami sobre un extraño ritual que escuche del sabio Uzumaki hace mucho me dijo que probablemente se podía, pero el ritual exige estar todos los bijuu, yo y Jinchurikis en unas posiciones determinadas parados en sellos que ya coloque, pedirá algo de chakra de cada bijuu** \- dice el fénix

No es peligroso que invoquen el Jûbi – pregunta Minato sorprendido, los bijuu solo miraban a su hermano sin hablar

 **no, no hay ninguna posibilidad debido a que no se fundirán todos los chakras además para que esto pase se necesita la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior conocido como el Gedō Mazo -** decía el fénix viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Yahiko, Nagato y Konan **\- por lo que veo lo conocen**

Si – decía Konan acariciando las plumas del ave – Nagato la puede invocar – dice sorprendiendo a todos – en si es el Rinnegan

cuando la vieron – decía asuma con kurenai que se habían unido, Itachi había llegado hace un par de minutos ya que paso buscando a los jóvenes y se quedó a oír la charla, además varios ya estaban allí a excepción de Alex, sora, Utakata, ino, naruto, Hinata, Temari, shikamaru y por claras razones bolita y kiara

Nagato miraba al suelo no le gustaba recordar mucho – la primera vez fue hace mucho una vez que nos dirigíamos hacia Iwa íbamos a hablar para llegar a un acuerdo de paz, En el camino fuimos emboscados por Shinobis de Iwa, peleamos pero cuando Yahiko y Konan estaban en problemas, involuntariamente invoque por la furia, la estatua así matando a varios enemigos, en eso Yahiko y Konan me detuvieron, para luego calmarme y caer desmayado, poco después le colocamos nombre a la organización – decía orgulloso- La segunda vez fue durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Hanzo que era nuestro aliado traicionó a Akatsuki, por temor a que creciéramos demasiado y provocara que el perdiera el dominio en ame, no lo niego queríamos derrocarlo ya que tenía muy mal económicamente la aldea la había vuelto campo de batalla y sangre, Es por eso que Hanzo decidió aliarse con alguien luego supimos que fue con Danzo Shimura y su raíz esto produjo la muerte de Yahiko – decía apretando sus puños todos miraban al peli naranja que solo asentía - yo furioso, invoque a la Estatua nuevamente esto hizo que ella clavara las primeras barras negras en mi espalda - se quitaba la camisa sacando las barras sorprendiendo a todos – esto permitió que liberara un dragón de chakra que se devoró a todos los presentes, a excepción de Hanzo, que logró escapar.

Como murió Yahiko – pregunta fu haciendo que todos la vean es que no sentía que el tema era delicado

Konan suspira y toma la mano de Nagato – cuando fuimos emboscados por parte de Hanzo, obligaron a Nagato a elegir entre matar a Yahiko o a mí que era el rehén, Yahiko, sin dejarnos pensar se incrusto el kunai que Nagato tenía en su mano y con su último aliento, le dijo a Nagato, que creía en las palabras de Jiraiya en que se convertiría en el salvador del mundo- dice riendo bajo ganándose un sonrojo de Nagato y una mirada

Porque lo hiciste – decía rápido Kurotsuchi no entiendo bien por qué sacrificar tu vida por la de otro

Yahiko les miraba con una pequeña sonrisa – estábamos en una emboscada conocía a Nagato necesitaba una estimulación para acabar con todos, Konan estaba siendo a amenazada de muerte – dice suspirando – la amaba – todos estaban en silencio – sabía que Nagato podía protegerla e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza me clave el kunai, al principio pues quería que fuera en una parte no vital pero calcule mal y me perfore un pulmón – dice rascando su nuca riendo mientras todos le miran con una gota tras su nuca escuchándolo – jajajaja lo mejor es que le dije lo de salvador del mundo quería hacerlo dramático y se le subieron los humos – ríe ignorando la mirada asesina de Nagato

Dijiste que siguiera con la paz- decía Nagato lanzándose sobre el comenzando a forcejear entre ambos era como ver a dos niños pelear varios se preguntaban cómo podían ser ellos los Amekages

Como está vivo Yahiko – decía shino viendo a Konan

Konan ignoraba a los dos amores de su vida y miraba a los presentes – ese día Nagato recupero el cuerpo de Yahiko luego de rescatarme, Nagato a través del chakra del Rinnegan volvió el cuerpo de Yahiko uno de sus seis caminos pero este era diferente como se habrán dado cuenta puede ser autónomo aunque Nagato y él se conectan, ven lo que el otro cuando Nagato activa su Rinnegan, los otros solo reciben órdenes, creemos que por el amor que había de Nagato a Yahiko fue que pudo hacer que sea el único autónomo, fue nombrado Paín como su alias igualmente lo hizo el más poderoso, además de que recuerda y posee una amplia variedad de ninjutsu, manipula la gravedad – dice y mira a esos dos que se hacían llamar lideres pelear por el suelo – gracias a que a Yahiko se le devolvió la autonomía, memoria y sentimientos logramos como dijo Yahiko bajarle los humos a Nagato- ríe bajo

Oye mi ángel – decía Nagato distrayéndose esto causo que Yahiko se colocara sobre el

Aja gane – grita y todo el mundo negaba al verlo

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

En Konoha Jiraiya estaba avergonzado pues había primero creído que Nagato era el niño de la primera profecía y le había dado muchos ánimos, los caminos habían conectado a través de Nagato mostrándole a los kages lo que sucedía y la imagen tenía audio

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Si mi amor – dice Konan inocente – perdón es que es cierto estabas obsesionado en que cambiarias el mundo shinobi jajajaja doy gracias que recapacitaste un poco, ahora sí creo que lo cambiaremos mira lo que ha pasado a lo largo de los años si me hubieran dicho hace 20 o 15 años que seriamos amigos de las demás aldeas no hubiera creído, para cambiar el mundo necesitábamos esto una unión entre todos- decía sonriendo

Nagato que ya había dado la victoria a Yahiko se acerca sentándose por detrás de su esposa – ahorita te mostrare como puedo salvar mi mundo – decía pícaro al oído de Konan la cual se sonrojaba toda

Ummm quiero saber de qué eres capaz señor Amekage – decía Konan con el mismo tono pícaro sonrojando a Nagato

Fénix suspira al oír al estar tan cerca – **me preguntaba por qué Alex tiene las hormonas tan alborotadas, pero al verlos a ustedes mis dudas se aclararon** – decía sonrojando a la pareja – **volviendo al tema la Gedō mazo es la misma que puede extraer los bijuu de sus Jinchurikis** \- decía sorprendiendo a varios – **antes que pregunten sabemos esto porque en el plan ojo de luna la nombra para realizar este procedimiento el cual demora días**

Segundos después de que todos salieran de su asombro Itachi pregunto – como es que llegaron a ser Amekages – la mayoría era claro que quería saber, para ese momento shikamaru y Temari ya habían llegado hace varias charlas a poner cuidado

Yahiko tomaba la palabra sabía que hablar de su muerte para sus amigos era un tema delicado además que él siempre contaba esta parte - Tiempo después, queríamos recuperar ame así que comenzamos una guerra civil a modo de cacería en contra de Hanzo, al cual logre asesinar a pesar de toda la seguridad con la que contaba, Una vez lo matamos realizamos un genocidio sistemático matando a toda su familia y a sus sirvientes – esto sorprendía a todos pues los adultos la mayoría sabía que Hanzo la salamandra era un shinobi fuerte – al principio así nos aseguramos que nadie hablara de Hanzo en Amegakure, luego entendimos que es historia de la aldea así que la gente ya sabe quién es, muchos recuerdan como la aldea sufrió en su poder imaginaran que no es muy querido, luego de su muerte tomamos el poder volviéndonos Amekages, teníamos una idea de cómo mejorar la aldea así que pues ya han visto lo que hemos logrado- decía mientras todos asentían

 **Aja muy linda la historia a todos, pero** – Kurama se levanta enfrentándose a su hermano – **cuando carajos pensabas en decirnos sobre que veríamos al viejo maldita cea**

Fénix miraba a otro lado – **apenas entráramos –** decía como si nada

 **Que fénix -** todos se sorprendían al oír la voz enojada de isobu – **crees que puedes tomar nuestros sentimientos y decidir -** tomaba al ave con sus colas – **pregunta por lo menos si queremos verlo no eres el único que tiene preguntas para él, maldición por que debes ser así ocultar las decisiones y siempre ser solo tú el que asuma las consecuencias**

 **Cállate isobu –** decía fénix mirándolo fijo - **lo mejor era eso además soy el que más dudas tiene –** grita

 **Aja siempre es así no** – grita chomei ya los bijuu estaban rodeando su hermano – **no me jodas debes pedir nuestra opinión y dejarte ayudar**

 **Ya suéltenlo -** decía Gyuki haciendo que isobu soltara al fénix - **también meda rabia que no nos diga, pero no dejare que se desquiten con el**

 **Siempre tu defendiéndolo pulpo -** grita Kurama - **porque carajos te trajo el viejo -** dice ya comenzando a salirse de sus casillas todos miraban la situación unos confundidos, otros rodando los ojos esas peleas de fénix y Kurama siempre terminaban uno hiriendo al otro y luego se perdonaban

 **Crees que si supiera me pondría a hacer todo esto aliento de perro –** grita y kurenai calla la boca de kiba que alegaría

Shif kiba no quiero decirle a tu madre que fénix y Kurama te cogieron de saco de boxeo – decía kurenai callando al menor

 **Tu es que tú siempre -** Kurama apretaba sus colas – **yo, era el menor y tu -** siente el abrazo de naruto que había llegado hace minutos y se comienza a calmar respirando agitado – **porque, luego se concentraba más en ti y te defendía –** decía jadeando agachando su mirada

Fénix miraba a su hermano - **kura -** miro al suelo, los otros bijuu entendían que al ser los menores eran los apegados al viejo y por eso esa actitud de rivalidad y celos entre ellos

Las personas miraban la situación callados pues las cosas estaban muy emocionales, además aquella discusión y todo lo contado esa ya casi noche tenia a todos con dudas junto a curiosidad querían ver a aquellos seres que en muchas historias, leyendas de misterio, terror y heroicas habían escuchado pero el silencio fue cortado por un grito, todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver quedando sorprendidos viendo como un ave de papel volaba mientras unas cuerdas sostenían a dos jóvenes amarrados, el ave al chocar contra las ramas de los árboles se desasía dejando que los jóvenes cayeran hacia los presentes

… **Tiempo antes cuando comenzaba la charla….**

Yuki estaba con Deidara en la playa ambos hablaban, reían y contaban sobre sus vidas solo concentrándose en ellos dejando por ahora sus problemas de lado, las horas pasaban así para los dos jóvenes.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Utakata había luego del entrenamiento invitado a ino a caminar por la playa, llegando a un lado de la isla donde la marea no era fuerte se veía una manta larga y ancha extendida sobre la arena junto a ella una canasta de picnic

Uta- ino se sorprendía y lo abraza – me encanta – decía besándole la mejilla le toma la mano, ambos caminan y preparaban el picnic, pasaban así una hora

 **/aviso hentai/**

Sabes que te amo ino – decía Utakata besándola estaba sin camisa con una pantaloneta y ino en traje de baño la cual correspondió comenzando los toques entre ambos

Amm uta – ino reprimía un gemido al sentir la mano del joven sobre uno de sus pechos teniendo aun su traje ve como retira rápido su mano

Perdón ino – se sentaba rápido Utakata tratando de reprimir sus pensamientos – creo que deberíamos volver no quiero obligarte nada

Ino le miraba colocándose frente a el - uta quien dijo que me obligarías a algo – se sienta en sus piernas mirándole sonrojada – quiero estar contigo, créeme este lugar es hermoso como soñaría para mi primera vez – decía roja como tomate

Utakata se sorprende al verla y sentirla – i… ino amor – le acaricia la mejilla – estas, segura – muerde su labio en ese momento le paso una imagen de inochi y asuma matándole lenta y dolorosamente – t.… tu pa…. – era cayado con un beso

Rompe el beso mirándolo – oye no arruines el momento nombrándolos además estoy segura conozco claramente el sello para usarlo luego de la relación así que tranquilo si no pienso quedar embarazada ... aun – ríe bajo volviéndolo a besar, Utakata sonrojado solo asiente y la besa

Ino rompió el beso tomando las tiras del sujetador de su bikini quitándolo, Utakata tragó saliva, sus ojos estaban en sus senos, redondos como pequeñas naranjas regordetas, dándose cuenta que ella era aún más hermosa de lo que había sido en cualquier fantasía, no debería estar observándola así, pensó.

Estamos solos uta, nadie cerca y deseo estar contigo – dijo ino roja, acariciando suavemente su pecho mientras lo veía lamer sus labios, el gesto la hizo excitarse por completo.

El Jinchuriki sintió lo duro que estaba – quiero probarte mi lirio – dijo, recostándola en la manta arrodillándose quito los pantis del bikini observándola lamio sus labios

La yamanaka sentía su mirada excitándola abrió sus piernas, Utakata sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para saborearla, los ojos de ino se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando su lengua se hundió en ella sin previo aviso, sus dedos se enroscaron en su suave cabello y ella gimió.

Ella sabía aún mejor de lo que él había imaginado, pensó, su lengua la lamió en largos y codiciosos golpes, rodeando su clítoris, entrando y saliendo de ella sintiendo como el agarre de ino se apretara sobre su cabello.

Ella gimió su nombre y él se endureció en su pantaloneta a un más, desesperado por complacerla la succionó profundamente, él no se movió cuando ella comenzó a llegar a su clímax, sino que se quedó en su lugar, su lengua la trabajó cada vez más y ella sintió que el orgasmo volvía a llegar.

Uta- ella gimió, su cuerpo arqueándose – uta, te quiero ... dentro de mí ...- gimió apretando sus cabellos.

Utakata la ignoró, ella sabía muy bien, cuando ella vino, la dejó apartar la cara, encontrándose sus ojos con los suyos y ella lo miró con asombro cuando se lamió los labios como si necesitara más de ella, la besaba en el estómago, los senos y los hombros, su cuello, él saco su pantaloneta desesperadamente junto con su bóxer.

Los ojos de ino inmediatamente cayeron a su impresionante erección, pues no pensaba que fuera tan grande, ella extendió la mano para tocarlo, sus manos masajeándolo antes de acariciarlo.

Él cerró los ojos - Te deseo ino – jadeo sintiendo como movía sus manos sobre él, La besó suavemente en la frente y luego se tumbó junto a ella -Ven y siéntate sobre mí flor-

Ella sonrió ruborizada y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos salieron para sentarse en sus caderas y él asintió con la cabeza mientras ella bajaba lenta y tortuosamente sobre él– uta - dijo ella, con las manos sobre su estómago plano – e… es muy grande- jadeo sintiendo algo de dolor que lentamente era suplantado por el placer, empujó hacia abajo, tomándolo todo dentro de ella, jadeando por la sorpresa

Gimió viéndola desde allí como su respiración era agitada, solo espero a que ella se acostumbrara disfrutando de la vista, sintió como ella luego comenzó a montarlo, Utakata se sentó posando una de sus manos en la cintura de esta, Su boca se movió succionando sus senos, disfrutando ambos de los movimientos, al sentir que se acercaban, ella gritó su nombre cuando él coloco ambas manos en sus caderas penetrándola más rápido, sintió que se acercaba corriéndose con ella, se derrumbó contra él, descansando su rostro sobre su corazón y suspirando felizmente.

ino se recostó a su lado y le sonrió, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para tocarlo, sorprendida de encontrarlo duro nuevamente, Utakata solo le sonrió de lado, era un efecto secundario de ser un Jinchuriki, tenía un metabolismo rápido y la resistencia nunca fue un problema, la volvió a besar con pasión dejando que aquella playa, el mar, el cielo y ambos disfrutaran el momento

Casi una hora después estaban ambos recostados, ambos desnudos abrazándose – no pensé que fuera tan bueno – decía Utakata besándola

Ino corresponde sonrojada abrazándolo – ni yo- dice disfrutando el momento minutos después de varias caricias volvían a retomar disfrutar su tiempo libre

 **/fin hentai/**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

estaba el pelirrojo explicándole lo sucedido a su novia – luego llego papá - dice mirando el cielo recostado en un árbol

Ohh la verdad nos engañó bien, aunque piénsalo tibo y Tobi es lo mismo jajajaja solo cambia las vocales de lugar- dice sora recostada en su hombro – crees que podemos confiar en el

Si princesa – sonreía mirándola – algo me dice que si – le toca la nariz jalándosela mientras reía

No me hagas así – decía haciendo puchero – por ahora es mejor esperar que más nos dirá -se levanta estirándose – que quieres hacer no creo que aparecerte ante todos sea lo mejor comenzaran las preguntas

Lose – la miraba – pero pues te sigo que quieres hacer – se levanta sacudiéndose

Invoca un ave de papel quiero probar si podemos atacar sobre ella – decía sora emocionada

Ok – decía Alex creando un ave lo bastante grande para los dos, ve como sora se subía y se sube detrás – princesa que planeas haceeeeer – grita al sentir como hace que vuele hacia arriba sin parar y se abraza a ella

Jajajaja ya verás – reía sora mientras estabilizaba el ave viendo la isla debajo de ellos – según Deidara en las alturas podre tirar arcilla – dice abriendo sus manos en bocas – me pregunto es si puedo colocar en ellas chakra de isobu creando así una conexión

Entiendo quieres ver si puedes dejarlos que cuando se destruyan los recuerdos lleguen a ti, pero no se puede ya que deberías hacer que ese chakra vuelva a ti, pero como – decía sin soltarla le gustaba estar así con ella

No sé – suspira lanzando un par de aves que volaban – otra idea es que debemos lograr combatir en el aire no sabemos de lo que son capaces los otsutsuki

Ya estás pensando en ellos, apenas te dije como se llamaban – decía Alex riendo

No te burles baka es importante prepararnos después de todo no puedes morir hasta que seas viejo, tengas hijos y seas mi esposo – dice seria y sonrojada

Ehh – Alex parpadea – no sabía que mi vida ya estaba planeada mi princesa- decía riendo

Sora solo reía y comenzaban a entrenar allí encima tratando de darle a varios objetivos con kunais, shurikens o animales de arcilla, pasaban las horas – bien – colocaba hilos con chakra a algunas aves de arcilla – trata de esquivar – decía saltando en el aire dejando que el ave de papel bajara

Alex saltaba más o menos entendía la idea así que comenzó a esquivar varios hilos era difícil debido a que no usaba el Rinnegan y los hilos casi no se veían y sentía como varios le amarraban y comenzaba a caer hacia sora – cuidado – grita

Sora lo mira demasiado tarde ya que varios hilos la amarraban y luego a ambos – baka - decía echándole la culpa quedan colgando del ave – sácanos Alex

Como – la mira – son tus hilos, si desahogo el ave nos estrellamos – decía viendo como llegaban a donde los demás – Nooooo aléjate – grita al ver el árbol

Las personas que miraban la situación de los bijuu se encontraban callados pues las cosas estaban muy emocionales, además aquella discusión y todo lo contado esa ya casi noche tenia a todos con dudas junto a curiosidad querían ver a aquellos seres que en muchas historias, leyendas de misterio, terror y heroicas habían escuchado pero el silencio fue cortado por un grito, todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver quedando sorprendidos viendo como un ave de papel volaba mientras unas cuerdas sostenían a dos jóvenes amarrados, el ave al chocar contra las ramas de los árboles se desasía dejando que los jóvenes cayeran hacia los presentes

Waaaaaa – gritaban sora y Alex viendo como caían directo al suelo

Minato aparecía en un rayo sosteniendo a sora y Alex dejándolos en el suelo – que hacían ustedes dos – dice sacando su kunai y trozando los hilos

Entrenábamos – dice el pelirrojo levantándose y ayudando a sora – fue mi culpa

Sora se sacude – que ha pasado por que todos reunidos – preguntaba

Isobu suspira no iban a explicar todo de nuevo - **creo que cada uno tenemos que pensar sobre lo que escuchamos, sora te contare más tarde –** dice viendo la joven asentir

Si mejor todos ir a descansar yo, Neji y Itachi iremos con fénix a realizar los vínculos que nombro al templo – decía Nagato recibiendo el asentimiento de todos

Yo voy – decía rápido Alex

 **No -** dice firme el fénix

Por qué no, vas a llevar a papá además ya sé cómo entrar – decía enfrentándose al ave

 **Ni me jodas hasta que tú, naruto y shikamaru no digan con quien estaban están castigados -** el fénix le miraba y volaba hacia la entrada del templo

Alex suspira para ir tras sus amigos a preguntar sobre que habían hablado, varios se acercaban a los tres menores a preguntarles

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Neji, Itachi, Goku y Nagato veían de nuevo como la entrada del templo se abría – **bien al entrar deben esquivar unas púas de tierra no les quedara difícil con sus dojutsus –** dice el fénix lanzándose y cae a un lado de las púas a los pocos segundos caían Itachi, Nagato, Neji y Goku a su lado

Ohh es sorprendente está lleno de sellos y los caminos- Nagato miraba el lugar – pareciera que todos son, pero a la vez no

Na…- Goku se calla al oír otra voz

En eso tiene razón – decía hades sentado en la espina de tierra que llevaba al templo – donde esta Alex

Todos se miraban confundidos – para que quieres a mi hijo – dice Nagato serio

Eso es asunto mío y de el – dice hades sorprendiendo al resto – tráiganlo o no entran

Fénix iba a alegar cuando Goku hablo primero – fénix llámalo – decía sorprendiendo a todos y se acerca a hades – porque te interesas en él nunca te he visto así con nadie solo con el sabio – le mira fijo

Hades sonreía de lado – si lástima que él no quiso aceptar nuestra propuesta – decía dejando a todos confundidos

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Alex estaba siendo interrogado por Konan, pero no le decía nada – **mocoso tienes mucho que explicar, ven al templo hades te pregunta quiero saber por qué –** decía el fénix en su mente

Ehh enserio Ohh voy- decía el pelirrojo confundiendo a su madre le besa la mejilla y sale corriendo hacia el templo realizando el mismo procedimiento que otros

Konan le mira sorprendida- Aleeex – grita suspirando y siente como Yahiko le toca el hombro – a quien aprendería a ser tan desobediente y terco – dice mirándolo

Yahiko ríe rascando su nuca- jajajaja que culpa si aprendió eso- dice - quiero hablar contigo a solas Konan – suspira

La peli azul se sorprende y asiente – claro vamos – decía siguiéndole

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Alex caía y se sostenía en el aire antes de tocar las púas - hades – decía cayendo frente a el

Alex – dice serio Nagato – ya has hablado con el aparte de esa noche que lo vimos en tu cuarto – su voz sonaba enojada a la vez que con una gota de decepción porque no le había contado

p… papá – el pelirrojo menor agacha la mirada – perdón sé que me pediste decirte, pero no puedo solo te puedo decir que lo vi no de que hablamos

Nagato suspira y se acerca colocándose a su altura le toma los hombros – eso que me digas que lo viste es suficiente para mí, me preocupa tu seguridad hijo como la de los demás – le abraza – Alex sé que no puedes decirme algunas cosas, pero se sinceró conmigo por lo menos dime con quien hablas quiero que me tengas confianza

Neji y Itachi miraban la escena no negaban hubieran deseado que sus padres fueran de pronto la mitad de lo que era Nagato, o para Neji haber vivido más con él, Goku y fénix se miraban confundidos además pensando que quería referirse hades cuando dijo lo último, hades miraba la escena confundido, viejos recuerdos venían a su mente

Si papa perdóname, te diré, pero más tarde si – sonríe Alex correspondiendo el abrazo se separa y ve a hades – puedo abrirlo

Si – hades se separa de las púas dejando pasar al menor que movía la púa y la puerta aparecía, tres de los presentes veían sorprendidos y entraban

Fénix suspira entrando de primeras – **bien no toquen los sellos que están en el piso –** dice firme

Tan sensibles son – decía Itachi sorprendido como los otros dos viendo el lugar

Jajajaja no, solo que no quiere que se los ensucien – dice Alex esquivando un picotazo

 **Cállate mocoso, por ahora síganme –** dice a Nagato, Itachi y Neji llevando a cada uno frente a la imagen de cada dojutsu - **bien tardare unos minutos -** volaba hasta el centro del templo donde realiza unos sellos con brazos de chakra, un círculo se forma a su alrededor el cual se une con una línea de sellos a círculos debajo de cada uno de los tres portadores – **ahora por favor tocar con su mano cada una de su imagen -** dice y veía como las imágenes brillan

Goku observaba mientras Alex y hades estaban a unos metros de él observando y chocando puños –Ummm – se quedaba pensativo pues en verdad le inquietaba el asunto

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Afuera la mayoría hablaba sobre lo sucedido explicándoles a Deidara y yuki que habían llegado

Utakata estaban con ino escondidos tras un muro – ya llegaron todos – decía el Jinchuriki y besaba su pareja

Uta si, tranquilo no se darán cuenta – decía ino y ríe al ver que no la suelta – amor yo también quiero estar contigo siempre pero no podemos levantar sospechas quien sabe que sea capaz de hacer asuma –sensei –le besa y camina hacia las chicas

El Jinchuriki suspira y asiente para ir donde haku esperando que no hayan notado que no estuvieron

Sakura ve su amiga estando junto a fu, yuki, Karin, sora, Hinata, Temari, Karui y Kurotsuchi – donde estabas ino – dice haciendo que todas le presten atención

Ehh yo en la playa con uta – dice rápido ino recordando se sonroja *de verdad debo hacer aquel sello * pensaba pues no quería ser mamá joven

Ummm segura – decía sora mirándola fijo- Hinata dime una cosa con tu byakugan el chakra de ino sigue igual- esto sorprendía a todas

Ehh ya miro – dice confundida y activa su byakugan sorprendiéndose niega – e.… esta igual, pero tiene puntos más azules que otros y está algo agitado – decía y ino salía a correr siendo seguidas por todas

Ino al llegar a su cuarto rápido sacaba aquel libro que les habían dado el día de la charla – veamos aquí esta – dice rápido haciendo un sello que alcanzaban a ver las demás

Karin sorprendida al reconocer el sello la ve – e… ese sello es el post-day e… estuviste con Utakata – dice sonrojando toda a ino, las demás a oírla se acercan y sientan a ino

Cuando, como fue, que hizo cuenta – decía Temari mientras era apoyada por todas

Ino toda roja como tomate – cálmense no les contare todo solo por encima – decía comenzando hablar

Kurenai, Shizune, Konan, yuguito, anko y Kushina escuchaban tras la puerta pues habían seguido las chicas

Que ha…. – asuma es sometido contra el suelo sin hacer ruido y su boca es colocada cinta

Calla y escucha – decía kurenai sometiéndolo mientras prestaba cuidado

Afuera con Utakata

Donde estabas – decía haku al ver a su amigo

En ningún lado – dice rápido al ver a Minato pasar a su lado hablando con Ao

Aja - haku le jala y lleva a un lado – habla que paso

Ya imaginaras que paso – decía Utakata rojo – gracias sin ti no creo que lo hubiéramos logrado la verdad es que fue genial – dice rápido

Haku parpadea y asiente entendiendo- jajajaja está bien luego hablamos si – dice viendo cómo se acercaba naruto con Yahiko a preguntar dónde había estado el maestro burbujas que respondía de forma muy neutral

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Waaa ino – es abrazada por las chicas les había contado como era el lugar - luego que o que

Ino roja tapa su rostro con la almohada – skajaonsn

Quee – decían todas confundidas

Lo hicimos si – dice ino dejándolas sorprendidas

Afuera los espías escuchaban sorprendidos mientras la furia de asuma crecía

Kurenai tapaba su boca reprimiendo un gritico al oírla junto con las otras perdiendo el control sobre asuma

Así que tuvieron relaciones – dice fu emocionada

No- ino ríe bajo al ver la cara de sus amigas confundidas – hicimos el amor fue genial

Todas volvían a gritar, pero se callaban al sentir aquel chakra lleno de furia

Asuma por kami cálmate – dice kurenai viendo como su esposo abría el cuarto de un golpe

A…asuma sensei – dice ino sorprendida y ve al resto – nos estaban espiando – grita

Asuma apretaba sus puños – ino dime te toco – dice reprimiendo el ir a matar a Utakata

Me parece una falta de respeto que ustedes espíen – grita la yamanaka enfrentando su maestro

Konan entraba junto a Kushina – vamos cálmate asuma – decía el habanero recordando cuando aquel que consideraba su hermano y había muerto en guerra se enteró de lo suyo con Minato, agradecía que Minato era rápido y salió con vida

Cual cálmate – decía asuma furioso – no me cabe duda que si la toco por lo que escuche – desaparecía en hojas muy enojado

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Fénix termina – **bien salgamos hay que descansar para lo de mañana -** dice y todos volvían por el pasillo

Nagato, Neji e Itachi ya habían recibido indicaciones de como ver, oír y mostrar lo que sucediera en el templo, subían por las escaleras que antes eran el tobogán y salían

Adiós hades- se despedía el pelirrojo viendo desaparecer al nombrado en fuego ya afuera en la cocina

Itachi suspira y se acerca a Alex con Nagato al lado – queremos hablar contigo, naruto y shikamaru – decía el usuario del Sharingan

Ehh si señores- dice Alex tragando saliva y todos salen a correr donde los demás al sentir aquel chakra lleno de furia

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Utakata se encontraba explicándole a Zabuza que estaba entrenando cuando siente un chakra asesino acercarse solo hacia el traga saliva.

Si síguele diciendo no Utakata – asuma sacaba sus cuchillas de chakra enfrentándose contra el Jinchuriki que lo esquivaba – haber como fuiste capaz de tocar ino enfréntame escuincle, la obligaste – gritaba sorprendiendo y confundiendo la mayoría

N… no asuma no la obligue a nada te lo juro – decía Utakata sacando su flauta no podía bajar la guardia

Si como que anoche te vi cuando ibas a hurtadillas a su alcoba – grita asuma tratando de darle – hoy aprovechaste, que te crees es apenas un bebe

Ino que bajaba con todas detrás se metía a la pelea colocándose frente a Utakata – asuma-sensei cálmese – dice, pero era claro que el sarutobi estaba furioso

Utakata al verla allí y como estaba asuma se coloca frente a ella chocando dos kunais con las cuchillas – maldición asuma déjenos explicar

Nagato llegaba corriendo al ver lo acontecido activa su Rinnegan atrayendo asuma amarrándolo – que carajos pasa aquí

Suéltame Nagato – dice asuma moviéndose – que Utakata abuso de ino

Nooooo – gritaban ambos implicados

Itachi suspira y golpea su frente negando como es que habían llegado a esto – ino, Utakata que paso exactamente

Ambos se miraban rojos, pero Utakata abrazaba a ino – miren no tenemos que dar explicación de lo sucedido, ino y yo nos amamos eso es lo que importa que ella este feliz así que pase lo que haya pasado solo nosotros sabemos – decía serio

Ino sonrojada asiente y ve a asuma – sensei, cálmese no le diga a papá no quiero que dañen a uta además no me obligo a nada él quería parar, pero yo seguí – decía dejándose abrazar

Konan suspira metiéndose – bien ya todos a descansar, mañana es un día largo así que todos ir, es cierto hagan o dejen de hacer ino y Utakata en su vida de pareja e intimidad solo les incumbe a ellos – decía despachando a todos

Asuma suspira calmándose haciendo que Nagato lo soltara guarda sus cuchillas y se acerca a la pareja – solo te diré una cosa Utakata tú la llegas a hacer llorar o solo derramar una lagrima y te juro que no vives para contarlo – dice serio y mira a ino – no le diré a tu padre ustedes lo harán cuando estén seguros – suspira y va a descansar

Ino y Utakata se miraban – perdón, pero aquí es difícil contar algo a alguien y que nadie más se entere – dice ino

Tranquila mi flor – le besa – mejor vamos a descansar – decía tomándole la mano para caminar a su lado

Nagato los mira – chicos cada uno a su cuarto, entiendan no quiero que los demás comiencen a exigir igualdad si los ven durmiendo en la misma alcoba

Si Nagato no se preocupe – decía Utakata – gracias – sonríe y suben a descansar

Konan miraba a su esposo y volteaba la mirada esto confundía a Nagato – que pasa mi ángel – decía, aunque tenía una idea de lo que pasaba pues Yahiko le había pedido no leerlo mientras él estuviera ocupado abajo en el templo

La peli azul suspiraba – p… podemos hablar – decía viéndolo asentir y subían a su cuarto

Que paso me estas preocupando ángel – dice Nagato activando los sellos insonoros del cuarto viendo como Konan cerraba con seguro

Konan suspira sentándose en la cama – Nagato – muerde su labio y mira a otro lado – me bese con Yahiko – dice dejando sorprendido al pellirrojo

 **Continuara…**


	53. Capítulo 53: desahogo

**Capítulo 53: desahogo**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Konan miraba a su esposo y volteaba la mirada esto confundía a Nagato – que pasa mi Ángel – decía, aunque tenía una idea de lo que pasaba pues Yahiko le había pedido no leerlo mientras él estuviera ocupado abajo en el templo

La peli azul suspiraba – p… podemos hablar – decía viéndolo asentir y subían a su cuarto

Que paso me estas preocupando Ángel – dice Nagato activando los sellos insonoros del cuarto viendo como Konan cerraba con seguro

Konan suspira sentándose en la cama – Nagato – muerde su labio y mira a otro lado – me bese con Yahiko – dice dejando sorprendido al pellirrojo

Nagato sorprendido se sentaba a su lado – cuando – decía sonando tranquilo esto confundía a Konan

Hoy cuando estabas en el templo – dice Konan mirando al suelo

Ummm sabes me preguntaba por qué no había pasado – esto sorprendía a Konan que lo mira intrigada – tranquila, sabes que siempre supe que es el tu primer amor, novio, con quien soñabas casarte Konan – sonríe de lado mirando al suelo – por favor déjame mostrarte algo antes que sigas – dice colocando chakra y en la pared aparecían imágenes con sonido

… **. / flash back en la imagen /…**

Nagato de aproximadamente unos catorce años se encontraba caminando por la guarida secreta que compartía con Konan y Yahiko, al ver a aquella peli azul sonrió desde hace un tiempo había empezado a sentir cosas por ella- hey Konan – la llamo

Ehh – Konan se voltio mirándolo – Nagato paso algo – decía tranquila

No nada solo que no se te olvide la misión – dice acercándose a ella no sabía cómo decirle

Claro hermanito no lo are – decía Konan sonriendo amplio y tocándole el hombro para volver a caminar por donde venia

Nagato asiente y segundos después la siguió quería decirle, pero rápido se ocultó mirando la escena mientras escuchaba

Yahiko llegaba corriendo – oye Konan mira – le mostraba un pájaro de papel que parecía más bien una bola mal armada – que tal eh voy mejorando no

Konan reía negando – jajajaja si claro – decía besándole la mejilla mientras ambos se sonrojaban y la peli azul salía rápido

*se gustan* pensaba Nagato sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pero es interrumpido cuando Yahiko le golpea el hombro –Ummm

Oye estabas espiando – dice Yahiko acusándolo mientras ríe, se le ocurre una idea – Nagato te puedo preguntar algo

No espiaba solo pasaba – decía y oía lo segundo – aja si habla

Yahiko colocaba sus dedos como Hinata- e… esto te gusta Konan – dice todo rojo

El pelirrojo se sorprende por la pregunta recordando cómo era Konan con él y cuál era la diferencia cuando se comportaba con Yahiko, era fácil darse cuenta que sus amigos se gustaban, pero el dónde quedaba *Nagato tu objetivo es que sean los dos felices * pensaba y negaba – claro que no es como mi hermana – decía sintiendo como si en su corazón se hubieran clavado varios senbois

Yahiko sonreía amplio – es enserio, genial es que – rasca su nuca- a mí me gusta Nagato ayúdame a que sea mi novia si – dice feliz

Si – decía el pelirrojo mientras oía planear a su amigo

Dos días pasaban y el pelirrojo había organizado una cena para ambos de sus amigos pues Yahiko traería a Konan de sorpresa para confesársele, por su mente pasaban imágenes de él y la peli azul- Nagato no seas tonto eres su hermano eso lo dijo ella – decía para sí mismo terminaba de alistar todo e iba a dormir esperando que todo les saliera bien a sus amigos

Al día siguiente dormía en su cama cuando siente que algo cae sobre el – mierda Yahiko bájate – susurra

Vengo a agradecerte dijo que si Nagato desde anoche ya es mi novia – decía Yahiko muy emocionado

Nagato sintió otra vez aquellos senbois en su corazón – me alegro ahora cuídala si es nuestro Ángel

Claro lo hare gracias amigo – dice Yahiko saliendo a ver a su novia mientras Nagato quedaba allí mirando la nada con un nudo en la garganta

Los meses pasaban faltaban unos cuatro meses para la traición de Hanzo

Que quieres que haga que – grita Nagato a Yahiko – estás loco es mi a…. hermana Yahiko – se negaba

Vamos no seas así es que queremos estar juntos, pero quiero que sea algo especial así que por favor arregla mi cuarto si como crees que le gustaría a ella – decía Yahiko rogándole

Nagato mordía su labio los había visto felices estos meses, pero no negaba que a veces le dolía y aun quería a Konan, suspiro y asintió – bien, pero si ella te golpea no me meterás – decía accediendo mientras Yahiko brincaba feliz

al otro día había decorado el cuarto de Yahiko con varias flores lilas las favoritas de Konan, velas y un dulce arroma – Konan – suspira creándosele un nudo en la garganta a Nagato el cual salía dejando todo listo esa noche no llego a dormir a la guarida ni la noche siguiente a ella, no quería que Yahiko le hablara de como la había pasado con Konan le dolía a veces no ser el, el que le tomara la mano o por lo menos poderla besar- no quiero volver – decía ya frente a la guarida con la mirada agachada bajo la lluvia una lagrima se mezclaba con ella – pero son felices y es lo que importa no, además debemos buscar la paz – dice respirando y entrando

Yahiko y Konan estaban riendo en una pequeña sala que había, el peli naranja abrazaba a la peli azul por detrás mientras le hacía cosquillas, Nagato al ver esto solo se dirigió a su cuarto – hey Nagato espera – se separa Konan y corre donde el peli rojo abrazándolo – donde estabas me tenías preocupada... hermanito

Nagato se sorprendió por el abrazo y su corazón se arrugo al oír aquel hermanito – perdón fui a ser una misión corta- dice como escusa mientras Yahiko miraba

Konan asiente –está bien, Nagato sabes que cuando seamos los Amekages sacaremos a ame de la ruina y será grande

Si eso si – decía el pelirrojo sonriéndole

Yahiko se acerca – sabes Nagato le dije a Konan que si nos casabas cuando fueras Amekage y dijo que si – decía emocionado

Nagato al oírlo sintió otra vez aquel punzón en su pecho – claro los casare – decía sonriendo como si nada – pero por ahora quiero descansar – dice yendo a su cuarto

Yahiko miraba a Konan – quieres salir a dar una vuelta- la ve asentir e ir a buscar su abrigo, el caminaba y se asomaba al cuarto de Nagato – oye estas bien

Ehh – Nagato le miraba sorprendido mientras se cambiaba – si por que

Es que te siento como decaído amigo que pasa, no me digas te gusta Konan – decía Yahiko y reía – jajá no mentiras sé que no somos como hermanos para ti

Nagato asiente – si son mis hermanos tú y Konan, solo creo que me quiere dar gripa tranquila – decía viéndolo salir cierra su puerta recostándose enterrando aquella noche los sentimientos hacia Konan pues era lo mejor

Varios Meses habían pasado la muerte de Yahiko paso y volverlo a traer como camino a la vida, ya eran Amekages además su mayor concentración ahora era la aldea

Nagato podemos hablar – decía Yahiko entrando con sus barras en el rostro

Ummm si Yahiko dime que pasa – agradecía haber dejado en su amigo lo que era el su esencia, autonomía, sentimiento y memorias

Que piensas de Konan – decía sentándose frente a el

Ehh – la pregunta le sorprendió – que es como mi hermana y me duele que haya sufrido tanto cuando tu volviste y no siguieron siendo nada – decía tranquilo

Yahiko suspira – leí tus recuerdos hacia ella porque no me dijiste que la amabas – decía sorprendiéndolo

El pelirrojo suspiraba – eso fue antes, además era feliz contigo y te quiere a ti – dice no podía negarlo los sentimientos hacia Konan no murieron aquella noche que lloro y se negó a seguir sintiendo

Yahiko le miraba- pero ahora no estoy no puedo hacerla feliz, solo estas tu Nagato por favor ella necesita volver a querer como tú, en esta forma no me acercare a ella ni la hare feliz, conquístala, protégela y si necesitas ayuda lo hare, pero no te reprimas el amarla – decía tocando el hombro de su amigo – lucha por ella

Nagato sorprendido mientras le escucha – Yahiko – susurra sonriendo – gracias, tienes razón tratare de conquistarla – decía dejando de negar lo que sentía

Seis años después de la muerte de Yahiko y tres después de aquella conversación los tres descubrieron que podían amar a una cuarta persona la cual protegerían con su vida

… **.. / Fin flas back /….**

La imagen se apagaba y el cuarto quedaba en silencio – Konan siempre he querido tu felicidad sin importar que por eso apoyare todo lo que decidas hacer – dice Nagato mirándola

Konan sorprendida por la información recuerda lo que dijo Yahiko esta tarde

… **.. / Flas back /….**

Yahiko y Konan llegaban frente al mar el peli naranja miraba a aquella peli azul su único y primer amor- Konan amas a Nagato

La peli azul se sorprende al oírlo – claro Yahiko, porque preguntas, no me digas Nagato te mando a preguntar – dice suspirando

No, le pedí a Nagato que esta conversación no la viera, escuchará así que no sabrá lo que hablamos- esto sorprendía a Konan – respóndeme con sinceridad lo amas

Konan suspira – ahora si – esto sorprendía al peli naranja – cuando comenzó todo esto hace catorce años no sabía que sentía seguía amándote a ti con el paso del tiempo, tu rechazo y Nagato tratando de conquistarme comencé a verlo como hombre y desde hace unos seis o siete años sé que lo amo por que la pregunta

Yahiko sonríe de lado – quería escucharlo de tus labios, él te quiso desde que éramos niños Konan – esto sorprendía la peli azul, se acerca a ella y le toma la mejilla – reprimió sus sentimientos por nosotros, pero ahora me alegro que los dos sean felices solo te pido una cosa y no volveré a tocar el tema

Konan se alcanzaba a ruborizar no lo negaba siempre había querido saber que pensaba Yahiko – que… cosa

Esto – dice besándola sorpresivamente para separarse segundos después – volvamos – le sonríe y se da la vuelta para caminar donde el resto

Konan estaba roja y tocaba sus labios su mente estaba ahora clara, siguió a Yahiko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

… **.. / Fin flash back /….**

Nagato estaba paciente esperando al verla sonreír, sonríe de lado – que pasa mi an… Konan – dijo pues no sabía que pensamientos o sentimientos tenía ahora después de todo era su mayor temor que dijera que lo que sintió por él era apenas la confusión del sentimiento que tenía hacia Yahiko pero que era al peli naranja el que en verdad amaba

Konan le mira – pensé que era tu Ángel, Nagato te amo después del beso de Yahiko me di cuenta que, aunque Yahiko fue mi primer amor tu eres el que ahora amo en verdad – dice sonrojada

Sonríe y parpadea – k... Konan – decía el pelirrojo besándola

La peli azul correspondía recostándolo en la cama – te amo mi Amekage – reía al sentir como accedía a sus caprichos

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Fénix estaba en el cuarto de Alex escuchando lo que había pasado esa tarde allí también estaba un clon de Nagato, Goku, Kurama, Minato y Itachi – **imposible no confiare en ese maldito -** gritaba

Alex, naruto estaban allí con la mirada agachada solo les habían dicho que hablaron con Tobi y que confiaban en él, pero de resto no mas no habían revelado la identidad de este

Itachi suspira mirando los menores – deben descansar, no diremos nada – dice despeinándolos recibiendo un abrazo de ambos

Minato suspiraba – naruto me gustaría que nos dijeran todo – lo ve negar – bien que descanses – dice saliendo de allí pues aquel que lo había apartado de la infancia de su hijo, ahora naruto lo perdonaba y cubría no comprendía a su hijo necesitaba pensar

Clon de Nagato se acerca a los menores – déjalo pensar naruto, no dirá nada – dice abrazando al menor

Kurama miraba a su Jinchuriki – **hablamos ahorita naruto –** su voz sonaba seria pues como era posible que naruto perdonara así

Si – dice suave el rubio – puedo dormir con Hinata- chan

No, a tu cuarto – ríe el clon viendo aquel puchero – te escoltare – decía llevándolo, saliendo con Itachi que se despedía bien de los dos, Goku salía tras ellos, pero al cerrar la puerta se ocultaba para oír lo que pasaría en el cuarto del pelirrojo

Solo quedaban Alex y fénix en el cuarto en un silencio incomodo – descansemos si mañana será un largo día– decía el pelirrojo

 **No me jodas Alex, que carajos te pasa casi te mata, cuánto daño no a echo y sigues perdonando que quieres ver morir a tus padres, amigos, o sora por sus manos para que desconfíes de el -** decía el fénix serio junto a la ventana

No lo hará, fénix por favor no quiero pelear y menos contigo, no puedo decir más cálmate debes descansar – dice Alex mirándole

 **Cállate me pones furioso el ver que confías y tomas decisiones sin consultar maldita cea no eres el centro de atención, el mundo no cambiara apunta de confianza tú y naruto tienen que aprender eso no todos pueden ser tus amigos –** decía furioso mirándolo - **para ya porque no solo puedes ser normal buscar acabar con tu enemigo dime, deja esa estupidez de querer buscar la bondad en otros, hay gente que no la tiene me tienes cansado de eso en verdad, no sé ni para que estoy alegando aquí contigo, después de todo eres un escuincle estúpido que no sabe nada del mundo, es que ni entiendo por qué el viejo creo que planeo que fueras mi Jinchuriki, necesito a alguien que cuando vea a su enemigo lo mate no que le sirva té y galletas, es preferible que me hubieran colocado en otro que en ti que ni siquiera eres capaz de dormir solo, primero crece compórtate como un Jinchuriki toma ejemplo de haku, Gaara, Utakata, roge ellos piensan no como tú que creo que ni as estrenado cerebro o yuguito, sora, fu que buscan acabar a quien les han dañado, hasta Bee que saben lo que está bien y está mal no hay intermedios comprende eso y hay si hablamos de resto no me jodas con tus niñadas de nuevo crece ya maldita cea -** se notaba la rabia y furia en su voz de cómo se había desquitado con el menor por toda la frustración que sentía, no hacia el menor si no hacia el mismo, fénix

S… sí señor – decía Alex aguantando las lágrimas se reverencia – perdón no volveré a molestarte, perdón molestarlo con mi presencia a menos que sea requerido fénix-sama – decía su voz sonaba temblorosa

 **Maldita cea ahora lloraras -** grita acercándose a el – **así es como remiendas las cosas llorando ve a que tu mami te consueles a mí no me fastidies o busques más para eso, estoy cansado de tus lloriqueos eres una basura**

Fénix ya no más – entraba Goku sorprendido de todo lo que había escuchado – párale

Alex solo temblaba y soltaba dos lágrimas al escuchar la última palabra escuchándose un sollozo aun reverenciado con la cabeza agachada

 **Que le pare míralo no es capaz de decir nada solo agacha la cabeza Goku necesito un Jinchuriki que se defienda que ponga la cara no que llore -** dice furioso viendo el menor mientras su respiración era agitada - **lárgate Alex Uzumaki ahora no quiero verte**

S.… sí señor y perdón por no ser el Jinchuriki que desea me esforzaré para hacerlo – decía Alex y se levanta saliendo de allí corriendo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Eres un maldito imbécil orgulloso, te arrepentirás de haberte desahogado con el – decía Goku al fénix y salía tras el menor

Fénix se quedaba allí y acostaba a descansar comenzando a calmarse pues se había desahogado no sabía si con quien quería o con el mismo, pero eso no le importaba en este momento.

Alex bajaba corriendo la escalera metiéndose al cuarto donde estaba kiara y bolita

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Los dos felinos al final habían terminado hablando, conociendo y contándose su vida

Como es nuestro invocador – decía kiara recostada a un lado del cuarto y bolita al otro

El pues que te digo quiere buscar la bondad en todos, es sentimental además que nunca enfrentaría a los que más quiere, sabes una cosa, pero no se lo digas o si no nunca me lo quitaría de encima, me enorgullece como es – dice bolita

Jajá por como lo dices me agrada – decía kiara

Creme lo ara, no le importa lo que digan sobre él, gente que no son sus personas preciosas, pero se rompe si alguna de esos que quiere tanto le hablan mal – dice bolita y ve como la puerta se abre y cierra entrando rápido un flash rojo que lo abraza llorando

Bo… boli déjame quedarme aquí por favor – decía llorando empapando el pelaje del felino

Mocoso que paso – lo abraza bolita y deja que se recueste en el viendo como pocos segundos después caía dormido – nunca lo había visto así de quebrado – decía preocupado

Goku entraba mirando al menor – se durmió – ve asentir a los felinos y como Alex se aferraba al tigre aun llorando – no sé cómo aguanto todo eso

Aguanto que, que paso Goku – decía bolita serio escuchando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en el cuarto y todo lo que había dicho el fénix al pie de la letra al menor – maldito fénix que le pasa el como yo sabemos lo sensible que es además todo eso se lo gritaba a el mismo pero porque se lo tuvo que decir a el ahora si me va oír – decía furioso queriendo ir a comer pájaro

Goku lo detiene – espera te necesita a ti ahora- dice la tigresa viendo como bolita asentía y se quedaba junto al menor

Dime crees que demuestre ante los otros lo que paso – decía Goku

No lo ara, ponle cuidado él se traga los sentimientos como su padre o el fénix, mañana se mostrará ante los otros como si nada, naruto es igual, lo que me da miedo es eso que no deja salir lo que siente – suspira bolita y con su cola le toca la frente a Alex para que por lo menos transmitiéndole chakra sueñe con algo que lo calme

Goku asentía y se quedaba allí hablando con ellos.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto entraba a su cuarto con Kurama – e…. Estas bravo datebayo

 **Algo, me choca que confíes en Tobi –** suspira Kurama quería entender a su Jinchuriki **– pero confió en ti así que te cuidare -** decía despeinándolo

Aww kura- naruto lo abraza y se recuesta con el – sé que me quieres datebayo

Kurama suspira lo que diría seria la verdad, pero su tormento - **si te quiero, agradezco que fueras mi Jinchuriki -** dice y es apapachado – **maldición –** susurra al sentir como naruto se duerme sin soltarlo

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente Minato entraba al cuarto de naruto que dormía sin soltar a Kurama que claramente ya estaba fastidiado – jajá quien te viera pareces un peluche

 **Cállate -** decía Kurama y se zafaba del menor

Ummm Kurama – naruto se despierta y le mira – que paso – ve que señala a un lado – ehh papá

Hola campeón – Minato le despeina a un más – perdóname por anoche tener esa actitud, naruto hijo te quiero y apoyo, pero necesito más información

Naruto le mira y abraza – te quiero papá y te diré, pero a su tiempo si – dice riendo

Jajá naruto igualito a tu madre, está bien – Minato le despeina – vamos debemos hoy realizar el desayuno – dice y se levantan

Al bajar a la cocina ya estaba allí Nagato, roge, saiken, son Goku

Datebayo hola – saludaba naruto – donde esta Alex, él debía venir hacer el desayuno también

Nagato ríe y despeina a naruto – pensé que estaba aquí en su cuarto solo está el fénix dormido

Goku se acercaba a ellos – déjenlo tranquilo hoy, es lo mejor – esto hacía que le vieran confundido

Que le paso – decía Nagato preocupado

Goku suspira no quería meter a fénix en líos – es mejor que él les cuente

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Bolita movía a Alex suavemente – oye despierta hoy no es que le arias el desayuno a sora y se lo llevarías a la cama – dice quería animarlo

No, mañana – decía Alex aferrado al felino se notaba triste

Vamos anímate cocinare contigo – ronronea bolita mientras kiara le mira

No boli, fénix dijo que no quiere verme que debo crecer, no quiero decepcionarlo más – decía mirando al felino

Maldito pájaro, Alex no decepcionas a nadie, vamos hablare con ese pajarraco – dice serio

No boli por favor no quiero que peleen – Alex le mira para luego sentarse – por favor no armes un escándalo estaré bien – se levanta estirándose- hola kiara como estas – sonríe como si nada

Kiara arquea su ceja este era el mismo mocoso que llego anoche vuelto nada – hola – dice tranquila

Alex sonríe y abre la puerta – vamos salgan – decía dejándoles abierto

Bolita suspira negando al verlo así y salía junto a kiara – mocoso debes enfrentarlo es que no debe tratarte así

Déjalo boli tenía que desahogarse con alguien, además sé que le sirvió para liberarse de sentimientos – dice Alex y abría la puerta de su cuarto viendo al fénix allí recostado se reverencia – con permiso entrare por ropa fénix-sama – dice sacando una muda y volviendo a salir como si nada

Bolita miraba la escena sorprendido ese no era su invocador.

Fénix había pasado la noche allí, al oír la puerta suspiro y abrió uno de sus ojos sorprendiéndose al ver a Alex inclinándose y saliendo con ropa – **mocoso -** decía confundido pues esperaba como siempre un abrazo o aquella voz chillona comenzar a contarle cosas, pero nada de eso pasó

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Konan veía a su hijo pasar y arquea una ceja – que le paso – decía a bolita

Bolita volvía en si – larga historia – suspira no diría nada a menos que el pelirrojo quisiera así que solo salió a respirar aire con Konan detrás insistiéndole

Alex bajaba ya vestido y bañado a la cocina – hola, perdón me quede dormido – dice como si nada y corre donde naruto a ayudarle a batir huevos

Goku lo ve extrañado pues imagino que estaría decaído.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Kiba bajaba corriendo cargando a akamaru – mierda no Gaara espera – gritaba colocándose tras shino

Ven solo quiero probar el ataúd de arena sobre ti como tú el gatsuga – decía Gaara lanzándole la arena

Shino colocaba una barrera de insectos – Gaara sé que quiere matar a kiba, pero por favor dejar vivo a akamaru

Que te dices llamar mi amigo – grita kiba siendo atrapado por la arena que le quita akamaru - Nooooo soy joven para morir

Akamaru ladraba a Gaara el cual se agacha y le acaricia.

Traición – grita kiba dolido tratando de zafarse

Darui miraba la escena negando – no deberíamos estar entrenando – decía suspirando

Según Kushina-san comenzaremos en tres días debido a lo que se presente hoy – dice sakura que estaba con su ropa habitual pero su semblante era algo triste

G... Gaara-kun suelta a kiba-kun por favor – decía Hinata acercándose a ellos

No, ese gatsuga con pintura iba para tu cuarto, se lo llevare a naruto para que el decida que hacer – dice Gaara caminando cargando a akamaru mientras kiba gritaba siendo arrastrado por la arena

Ya empezaron los escándalos – dice Ao suspirando y ve a Neji que le mira – que paso

Neji serio con su byakugan activo – porque tiene un byakugan de donde lo saco

Ao suspira había podido evitar a los dos hyugas y las preguntas estos días, pero hoy no – es un trofeo de una lucha que tuve – dice y sale de la casa

A quien se lo quito – preguntaba Neji yendo a la cocina tras Ao

Neji responderá ante todos en el desayuno – decía Gai viendo a su estudiante mientras llegaba con lee de hacer tres mil flexiones

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Ya estando todos a la mesa se escuchaban varias conversaciones

Neji miraba aquel sujeto de Kiri – bien de donde saco el byakugan

Ao suspira mirando que varios prestaban cuidado – fue hace mucho, mate aun hyuga de la rama principal era el heredero del clan en conclusión si no estoy mal fue el primer hijo antes del nacimiento de los gemelos Hiashi y hasashi hyuga – dice sorprendiendo a varios – yo perdí mi ojo derecho en aquella batalla, pero logre matarlo y tome su byakugan y por la sorpresa que veo al parecer no sabían que tenían otro tío

Hinata le miraba sorprendida – p…pero como por qué no se nos dijo

Ao suspira - imagino que como es un clan orgulloso no podían dar a conocer que el byakugan preciado fue derrotado y más el heredero así que solo sucedió el segundo en lista

Neji estaba allí callado – quisiera enfrentarme a usted – decía firme recibiendo un asentimiento de Ao, el que comenzaba a contarles sobre la pelea

En otro lado de la mesa

Oye sakura en verdad amas a sasuke – decía Itachi junto a la peli rosa

Sakura se sorprende por la pregunta – si Itachi-san – decía sonrojada

Si es así debes esforzarte como kunoichi volverte fuerte no andar soñando en amores, crees que alguien como sasuke que se volvió un renegado le gustaría a su lado una mujer que tenga que defender en todo momento no eso no le gusta- dice serio Itachi sorprendiendo a sakura – así que decide si de verdad quieres algo con el debes mostrar que por lo menos le puedes dar pelea si no es así mejor busca otra profesión y amor

Shizune escuchaba a Itachi sabía que era lo correcto hablarle así pues la chica debía salir de su caparazón.

Si Itachi-san me esforzare por favor entrenarme- decía reverenciándose sakura, ino sonreía junto a Utakata al ver a su amiga

Bien, juanto – llama al pelinegro que hablaba con chojuro – quiero que entrenes a sakura contra el Sharingan – esto sorprendía a varios

Claro – dice juanto como si nada y ve a chojuro – no se volver a Kiri – decía pensativo

Chojuro comía algo – tú decides, sabes que allí serás bien recibido además ya has visto lo de los ojos o no

Estoy esperando respuesta – dice juanto viendo a Minato que le mira

Cierto tus ojos se me había olvidado, claro te enseñare a abrir el sello, tocara trasplantarlos así que haku, sora, Shizune, sakura harán el procedimiento – decía Minato junto a Kushina sorprendiendo a él joven

Gracias Minato- san – se reverencia juanto mientras varios de los mocosos le felicitan

Se seguían escuchando por unos minutos más a varios hablar

 **Bien alistarse en dos horas comenzaremos -** dice fénix llegando miraba como le gruñía bolita que estaba junto a Alex – **naruto, roge, Bee, fu, Alex necesito que se comporten en todo momento, estarán ellos presentes, pero, aunque estemos en un templo probablemente los puedan matar**

Tu maldito pájaro no te importa cierto o eso es lo que dejas ver – grita bolita confundiendo a todos menos a Goku y kiara

Ya boli que te pedí – Alex lo jala y niega – no pelees si solo obedezcamos a fénix-sama y ya – dice volviendo a comer

Sama tu desde cuando le dices así a fénix- pregunta Itachi

Soy su Jinchuriki, debo comportarme como tal además de respetarle- dice simple Alex mirando su comida – debo crecer dejar de ser un mocoso no

Nagato, Konan y Yahiko se miraban no entendía que pasaba

Por qué hablas así datebayo asustas – decía naruto a su amigo

Nada naruto – sonríe bajo el pelirrojo

Alex no veas la luz datebayo – grita naruto sacudiéndolo no creía que estuviera hablando así, los demás mocosos se acercaban y lo ayudaban a sacudir

Bueno ya – Itachi golpea la mesa asiendo que paren – que paso Alex y fénix ven aquí – dice serio viendo que el ave se iba a alejar

 **Ummm solo amaneció así hoy -** decía el fénix como si nada escuchando los gruñidos del felino

Alguno sabe que pasa por que por lo visto ni bolita, Alex o fénix hablaran así que el que sepa diga – decía seria Konan

Mamá no pasó nada si mejor concentrémonos en lo de ahorita – dice rápido Alex con sus ojos dando vueltas

Yo escuche anoche un escándalo – dice Sai todos le ven sorprendido el menor casi ni se sentía

Sai no – decía Alex mordiendo su labio mirándolo

Lo siento Alex, pero con ustedes he aprendido que debo ayudar a mis amigos, además de apoyarlos – dice Sai

Eso está bien Sai, ahora habla – decía Kakashi orgulloso por su estudiante

Fénix suspira ni que fuera tan malo lo que hubiera dicho pensaba pues no recordaba bien como fue.

Si Kakashi-sensei – decía tomando la atención de todos – mi cuarto queda junto a Alex al ser el penúltimo pues solo yo alcanzo a escuchar y comenzó una discusión poco después que sentí salir a naruto, Minato, Itachi, Kurama del cuarto de Alex, ya habían quitado sellos de sonido así que escuche como le decía – comenzaba a hablar todo tal cual sin olvidársele ni una sola palabra

Todos estaban sorprendidos al oírlo no solo por la memoria que tenía sino también por las palabras que había usado el fénix

 **No, yo no dije todo eso -** decía fénix sorprendido en verdad se había desahogado así con el menor

No recuerdas – dice Goku mirando al fénix con rabia- puedo comprobar que cada palabra que dice Sai es cierta y la escuche de pico

El ambiente era tenso varios no sabían que pensar

Por qué fénix datebayo- dice naruto enfrentándolo – nosotros te queremos – grita asiendo que estallaran los otros

Ahora si mueres – decía sora apuntándole con su arco

Nagato apretaba sus puños con el Rinnegan activado alza su mano para atraer al ave – esta no te la paso

Konan tenía un shuriken gigante de papel listo para lanzar al ave

Yahiko tenía una espada la cual cargaba en chakra

Gaara la arena se aventaba al ave

Bolita gruñía con una garra de chakra hacia el fénix

Kurama miraba a su hermano con rabia – **eres un baka -** grita lanzándose hacia el

Itachi su Sharingan daba vueltas y susurra- Amaterasu

Gai, Kakashi, asuma, kurenai, Neji, Hinata, kiba, shino, sakura, Tenten, yuki, fu, anko, kisame, chojuro, Ao, Temari, shikamaru, Chouji, Karui, Darui, omoi, Sai, lee, Minato, Kushina, ino, Utakata, haku chomei, shukaku, Gyuki, Bee, Shizune, isobu, Goku, Matatabi, yuguito, son Goku, kokuo, saiken, kiara estaban neutrales ante la situación solo miraban lo que pasaba mientras pensaban cada uno en lo que había escuchado

Fénix al ver los ataques ya sobre el alcanza apenas al cerrar sus ojos sintiendo…. Nada - **pero que –** abre los ojos sorprendido al verse en el campo mental viendo por los ojos de Alex como los ataques caían sobre el suelo – **mocoso por que**

Alex al ver a varios así y como atacarían al fénix lo devuelve rápido al campo mental viendo los ataques chocar al suelo creando un cráter – es mejor alistarnos – suspira terminando de desayunar se baja y camina a su cuarto

Porque no me dejaste matarlo – grita Konan a su hijo apareciendo frente a el

Mamá deben entenderlo a estado presionado estos días por favor necesitaba desahogarse – suspira Alex mirando a otro lado – quiero descansar un poco en dos horas nos vemos si – la abraza y besa la mejilla para entrar a la casa

Interesante jajajaja – reía hades que había observado todo desde el techo de la casa y todos le ven – será a un más interesante de lo que creí

Goku suspira – hades a que te refieres

Goku sé que piensas igual y tienes la misma duda en ellos – hades señala con su espada a Gaara, naruto, haku, Utakata, sora, roge y luego a la puerta por donde se fue Alex – después de todo ya abras descifrado algo de la profecía no- esto sorprendía a todos para luego desaparecer en llamas

Minato miraba a Goku – que has averiguado de la profecía – dice viendo salir a correr a los señalados y otros a la casa buscando el pelirrojo

Maldito hades y su boca – susurra Goku y mira a Minato, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Itachi, Shizune y otros que quedaban entre esos los bijuu- algo, pero necesito hablar con el shinigami para aclarar unas cosas- dice serio desapareciendo en hojas

Nagato suspira – en dos horas aquí – dice despachando a todos yendo a la casa junto a Konan y Yahiko llegaban frente a la habitación de su hijo donde varios trataban de abrirla- hay no está – dice viendo como todos corren a buscarlo

Konan golpea la puerta – podemos pasar- dice y la abre entrando se sentaba junto a su hijo que estaba recostado durmiendo

Nagato suspira – no se dejarlo entrar solo ahorita no me agrada la idea

No va solo, pero se a lo que te refieres, Nagato han crecido solo echa cabeza no son niños ya, dejémoslos ir solos aun así si pasa algo estaremos pendientes en todo momento – dice Yahiko

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Alex en su mente – oye fénix estas bien – dice caminando hacia el ave que estaba bajo el árbol sentándose a su lado

 **No deberías estar odiándome, o por lo menos maldita cea dime algo -** decía el fénix mirándolo

Si sabes que – Alex ve como el fénix cierra los ojos y le abraza- te quiero y aunque no me quieras de Jinchuriki siempre estaré para ti – decía sorprendiéndolo

 **Mocoso -** susurra - **perdón no debí decir todo eso solo olvídalo si, además me gusta que seas mi Jinchuriki -** decía abrazando al menor para quedarse hablando con el

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Hora y media después salía fénix de su Jinchuriki viendo hablar en el cuarto a los padres de este – **maldición –** susurra

Konan al verlo se abalanza sobre el tomándolo del cuello lo empieza a sacudir – porque lo tratas así maldita ave – grita

Nagato y Yahiko se miran iban a atacar al ave, pero Konan le daría una mejor lección además si se metían saldrían heridos

Mamá para- decía Alex luego de despertarse viendo la escena se acerca tratando de separarla –lo estas lastimando

Es lo mínimo que se merece- dice Konan mientras ahorcaba al ave que ya su rostro era morado

No suelta – logra zafarla y revisa al fénix que volvía a respirar mientras tose agitado – no dejare que lo dañen, ya hable con el

Los adultos suspiran viendo al menor – bien, pero te advierto pajarraco que si lo vuelves hacer llorar te arranco cada pluma – lo amenazaba Konan

Fénix ya recuperado tocaba su garganta – **perdón, no volverá a pasar** – dice colocándose en los brazos de su Jinchuriki

Bien bajemos debemos reunir a todos para empezar – suspira Nagato siendo seguido de los demás

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

En la cocina se encontraba Gai, Kakashi, asuma, kurenai, Darui, Ao, kisame, Zabuza junto a los demás Jinchurikis ordenando el lugar pues no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaría el proceso así que era mejor estar junto a la comida, despejaron tres paredes para reproducir la imagen y sonido que se transmitiría

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

En las aldeas de Kiri, Kumo, Konoha, ame y Iwa ya estaban sus kages y los que conocían que pasaría en sus oficinas junto a los caminos que reproducirían en imagen y audio lo que pasaría

 **Continuara…** …


	54. Chapter 54: templo

**Capítulo 54: templo**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

En la cocina se encontraba Gai, Kakashi, asuma, kurenai, Darui, Ao, kisame, Zabuza junto a los demás Jinchurikis ordenando el lugar pues no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaría el proceso así que era mejor estar junto a la comida, despejaron tres paredes para reproducir la imagen y sonido que se transmitiría

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

En las aldeas de Kiri, Kumo, Konoha, ame y Iwa ya estaban sus kages y los que conocían que pasaría en sus oficinas junto a los caminos que reproducirían en imagen y audio lo que pasaría

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Nagato bajaba mientras veía llegar los que faltaban – todo listo – pregunta escuchando un escándalo de los mocosos sobre su hijo y fénix que llegaron junto a el

Si, falta ver como no caerán ustedes si se demora más de lo que sus chakras soportan – decía Minato preocupado por Neji

Eso ya está arreglado – decía Goku llegando con dos katanas a su espalda mientras ignora el caos que se formó – verán Itachi, Neji vengan

Los llamados se acercan- si Goku-san estamos listos – decía el hyuga

Que bien, Nagato, Itachi y Neji debido a que ustedes realizaran el procedimiento de audio y visión cuando activen sus dojutsus al principio sentirán como se conecta con el templo no van a caer ni sentir agotamiento ya que a través de la unión forjada el chakra que consume el lugar los ayudara a mantener mientras el procedimiento se lleva a cabo apenas termine ustedes caerán lo más posible agotados, pero nada grave – decía Goku

Minato le escucha – cada uno de los que irán ya fueron marcados con el hiraishin, así que si vemos que alguno está muriendo o herido entrare

Bien pero no creo que pase o eso espero – suspira Goku – aun así, correrás riesgo que la parca se enfade y mate a los que interrumpan

A unos pocos metros se escuchaban a bijuus y mocosos reprocharle a Alex y fénix por lo que paso mientras los dos estaban callados ignorándoles

Te lo advierto le vuelves a dañar y te meto una flecha por donde no teda la luz del sol pajarraco – amenazaba sora

Fénix le mira y asiente la novia de su Jinchuriki daba miedo - **ya sora -** dice isobu suspirando como sus hermanos que estaban más sumergidos en que verían al viejo

Ya listos o no – dice hades apareciendo de cabeza en el techo de la cocina sorprendiendo a todos

No trabajas datebayo – dice naruto señalándolo

Kurama jalaba a naruto pues temía por la vida de su Jinchuriki - **cállate naruto**

Claro, quieres ser parte de mi trabajo – decía sacando la espada la cual tomaba forma con una capa azul de una oz – jajajaja solo acércate

Saiken suspira – **si ya en pocos minutos iniciamos -** suspira

Ellos ya están listos porque no queremos esperar – dice roge mirando aquel ser retadoramente

Los bijuu se miraban algo les decía que sus Jinchurikis si salían vivos era un milagro - **saben que si alguno muere allí no podrán ser revividos además que nosotros quedaríamos vivos para buscar otro Jinchuriki no –** decía shukaku a los jóvenes

Hades miraba y saltaba junto a Alex haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás – tienes razón shukaku y yo puedo pasar burlas o malos modales como el shinigami, pero la parca no es nada tolerante – decía apuntando con su oz a roge – quieres ver si están listos déjate matar y sabrás jajajaja – ve negar rápido a rogué

Fénix suspira – **rogué, no pregunte ninguno eso, y si nos toca esperar esperamos –** dice serio ignorando los regaños de Gyuki y las amenazas de Kurama

Bien nos vemos ahorita – decía hades y estira su puño a Alex el cual choca su puño con el sorprendiendo a todos – oye no le eches cabeza a eso deja el tiempo te mostrara que hacer

Está bien hades – sonríe Alex y rompe puños para luego ver como se iba en fuego e ignorar las preguntas de naruto y los demás de cómo es que hades lo trataba así

Minutos después Kushina ya había llamado a todos que estaba reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa – **bien Nagato, Itachi y Neji darán a conocer lo que sucede, alguna pregunta –** ve a la mayoría que iba hablar - **de lo que pasara no de lo mío con Alex -** dice rápido el fénix

Parece ser que no hay dudas – dice Minato viendo murmurar a fu con Gaara- fu alguna duda

Ehh – fu rasca su nuca riendo – jeje si, que pasa si nos matan

 **Eso es fácil no pondrán ser revividos y pues se mueren-** dice chomei como si nada

Quee moriremos todos – decía fu deprimiéndose

Goku se levanta y camina a la pared colocando algo de su sangre la mesa se abre por la mitad formándose las escaleras – bajarán en orden de numero de colas estén pendientes que deberán evitar las púas o si no mueren además quedarse en el pasillo y no tomar ninguno de los tres caminos o si no...

Naruto rápido lo interrumpe – mueren, si datebayo ya lo sabemos vamos

Goku le mira serio- cállate mocoso que estoy hablando – gritaba para volver a calmarse – como dije Gaara por favor entrar de primeras

Si Goku-san – Gaara creaba una nube de arena debajo de sus pies llevando a shikaku en su hombro bajaba para luego mirar todo detalladamente

Goku esperaba dos minutos y ve a yuguito – bajas con Matatabi

Si – decía yuguito dándole un beso a Gai se sube en Matatabi la cual tenía un metro y medio de alto, saltaba por el tobogán maniobrando llega junto a Gaara

Goku suspira acercándose – sora bajar

Si- sora se lanzaba por el tobogán sosteniendo a isobu da una maniobra en el aire cayendo junto a Gaara mira el lugar – cuál será la entrada

Bien roge adentro- dice Goku viendo asentir al menor con son Goku en los hombros, los cuales realizan una maniobra y caen junto a yuguito – ve haku

Si –haku se despide de Karin y crea una pista de hielo bajo sus pies con kokuo a su lado baja cayendo junto a sora

Bien Utakata – Goku mira al joven y suspira – baja ya- grita

Utakata suspira abrazando a ino le besa para luego crear una burbuja a su alrededor junto a saiken – cuídate mi flor – dice dejándose caer llega junto a roge

Fu baja – suspira Goku escuchando a Bee rapear

Si – dice y se subía a chomei que la llevaba

Bien Bee – dice Goku viéndolo entrar en modo bijuu – oye solo una cola o dos

Ohh viejo el más cacreco deja de ser tan añejo –rapea bajando con Gyuki que con sus colas maniobra para caer junto a yuguito

 **Bien penúltimo naruto -** decía el fénix viendo cómo se despide el rubio

Datebayo vamos kura-naruto se lanza cargando el zorro para luego caer junto a Bee

Bajare yo para que no armen un caos – suspira Goku lanzándose

 **Vamos mocoso –** decía fénix y ve a Nagato - **apenas entremos la comunicación comenzara por favor grabar-** dice viendo a Zabuza que estaba a cargo de las video cámaras profesionales pues necesitaban volver a reproducir y ver todo por si algo pasaban de alto – **vamos mocoso**

Si – decía Alex bajando rápido

 **Que carajos donde esta bolita -** grita fénix bajando al no ver al felino y la mesa volvía a su forma normal

Goku ya había movido la púa y la puerta en la pared se había abierto dejando pasar a todos los cuales ya se encontraban en la sala

Wow genial datebayo – decía naruto mirando el templo junto a los demás

Alex llegaba corriendo y los ve – Gaara donde esta – dice

Aquí – Gaara desasía la nube de donde salía bolita cachorro

Ohh es genial – dice bolita al ser cargado por su invocador

Si te lo dije – decía yendo junto a sora

 **Pero que por que lo trajeron -** decía Kurama suspirando – **bien si mueres felino no es nuestra culpa**

Vamos kura no hará nada datebayo - decía naruto

Fénix solo suspira pidiendo paciencia al ver allí al tigre – **Goku realizaras primero el de las espadas o lo otro**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera Nagato, Neji e Itachi sus dojutsus se activaban cuando Goku entro al templo, las pantallas inmediatamente comenzaban a mostrar lo que sucedía

Itachi estaba frente a una pantalla su dojutsu estaba activado y unos sellos como cadenas se unían a sus pies desde la pared haciendo que apareciera la imagen de lo que se veía en el templo con el Sharingan donde se podían detallar detenidamente los movimientos de cada uno de los que estaban dentro

Neji hacia el mismo proceso que Itachi, en la pantalla se reflejaban los canales de chakra de cada uno a demás que daba una visión amplia como los demás

Nagato realiza el mismo proceso se podía ver a todos además de dar una visión de 360º donde no dejaba punto ciego

Wow genial – grita omoi mientras todos asienten escuchando como se reproducían las voces

Jajajaja esos mocosos llevaron a bolita – reía Zabuza que ya había comenzado a grabar mientras todos prestaban atención

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Lo primero deberá ser la fusión de las espadas – dice Goku quitándose las espadas de la espalda que estaban en dos fundas negras

Porque primero eso viejo datebayo- pregunta naruto viendo como colocaba las espadas, una al lado de la otra sobre un círculo que tenía varios sellos creados desde hace unos días

Porque se me ocurrió que cada espada reaccione cuando le implementen chakra solo a ustedes – decía Goku sorprendiendo a todos – bien entonces por favor colocar su arma frente a la estatua de cada bijuu –volvía a ver las espadas frente a el comenzaba a realizar un par de sellos con sus manos haciendo que comience a brillar el circulo – jutsu de sellado: sellado del yin y el yang kenjutsu – decía Goku terminando los sellos y una ola de chakra salía de él rodeando las espadas que se elevaban sobre el sello como si danzaran para luego crearse una gran luz

Todos cerraban sus ojos mientras cubrían sus rostros – que paso datebayo – pregunta naruto volviendo a abrir los ojos

Goku acostumbraba de nuevo sus ojos a la luz- fusión terminada – dice viendo frente a ella una espada con la mitad del mango negro teniendo en ella pequeñas oz blancas en la hoja esa parte era blanca, esto hacía que Goku arquera una ceja, en la otra mitad del mango blanco con pequeñas oz negras mientras la parte de esa hoja era negra

Fénix se acerca mirando la espada – **porque tiene oz -** dice confundido

No lose – dice Goku tomándola sintiendo como una corriente pasa por su cuerpo – mi pregunta es porque el shinigami me pidió buscarlas y funcionarlas

 **Que, no me habías dicho -** dice el fénix sorprendido mientras Alex se acercaba

Perdón se me paso – dice Goku y mira el pelirrojo – bien colócate frente a la estatua de fénix y ten – le pasa la espada

Alex la toma sintiendo aquel corrientazo – es como si hubiera una pelea en ella – dice y va donde le dijeron

Goku suspira tenía muchas preguntas la cosa es si obtendría respuesta – bien pongan cuidado la única que no realiza el procedimiento es yuguito de resto todos colocar sangre en su arma y realizar estos sellos al mismo tiempo que yo cuando les diga – dice mostrándoselos viendo como colocan la sangre espera a que todos terminen – bien comencemos – realiza una larga fila de sellos cuando acaba se escucha a todos decir – sello de alineación de sangre – las espada, katanas, arcos, cuchillas, shurikens transformantes, comienzan a brillar unos segundos

 **Listo acabamos –** decía isobu y se acerca a su hermano - **bien ahora comencemos no -** pues el cómo sus hermanos estaban ansiosos de ver a su padre

 **Si, primero como saben esto pedirá parte de su chakra que podrán recuperar luego pero cuando acabemos Minato deberá entrar y probablemente sacar a alguno inconsciente por el gasto así que –** fénix se volteaba viendo la estatua de Rikudo - **todos tras esa línea de sellos -** decía parándose tras ellas como los demás – **maldito hades que se hizo -** suspira al no verlo pidiendo paciencia

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera todos veían concentrados – Ohh ya me toca – decía hades sentado en el mesón de la cocina comiendo un paquete de papas que eran del akimichi el cual lo dejaba pasar, pues no era nada más ni nada menos que un representante de la muerte no pelearía con el

No creo que deberías hacerlos esperas porque no te llevas un par de paquetes – decía rápido shino sorprendiendo a todos

Claro niño de los insectos – decía sacando unos 20 paquetes que guardaba en su túnica la cual parecía que no hubiera guardado absolutamente nada para luego desaparecer en fuego

En verdad hades-sama es como extraño – decía sakura recibiendo el asentimiento de varios

Es mejor que ninguno se meta con él por su bien – dice kisame volviendo a ver la pantalla

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hades aparecía en llamas junto a Alex mientras comía papas- me buscabas pajarraco – decía como si nada dándole al menor mientras todos le ven con una gota tras su nuca

 **Claro tu eres el que los va llamar no, ya que no necesitamos barrera además están los sellos -** grita fénix queriendo matarlo

Jajajaja relájate parases un vejete – decía hades mirando la espada que tenía Alex en la espalda – me gusta –

Todos quedaban confundidos viendo como seguía comiendo y caminaba al centro de los sellos dejando el paquete flotar en el aire saca su espada la cual no se formaba la oz con aquel chakra azul si no que salía al redor de ella un chakra negro con blanco que se mesclaba, agitaba la espada a su lado derecho y al izquierdo en cada lado se abría un portal

Wow genial datebayo – decía naruto emocionado como los demás el ambiente se comenzaba a sentir pesado, frio, con algo de miedo y temor, pero a la vez algo que lo tranquilizaba

Lose soy el mejor – dice hades volviendo a tomar su bolsa de papas comiendo

por el portal derecho salía una figura con una bata negra, capota del mismo color tapando su rostro, sus brazos eran de huesos humanos, teniendo en ellos una oz de unos cuatro metros, tras su espalda salían dos alas negras de unos dos metros de largo cada una que se levantaban en su esplendor, quitaba su capota mostrando un rostro perfecto sus ojos y cabello eran tan oscuros como la noche, de su cuello caía un collar en forma de calavera y sus pies eran cubiertos por una nube blanca y negra que danzaban sin mezclarse

Oye hades que comes – decía el shinigami que acaba de salir para tomar lo que le ofrecía el nombrado – Ohh que delicia – le quitaba el paquete

A la mierda dame mis papas- gritaba hades apuntándolo con la espada mientras todos los del templo y que veían la transmisión veían a aquellos seres de historias de terror pelear por un paquete de frituras

Bueno ya compórtense – suspira la parca que tomaba la atención de varios su vestimenta era blanca, su color de piel parecido a un morado oscuro sus brazos alargados con largas uñas su rostro era todo lo contrario al shinigami, de su frente salían dos cachos rojos su pelo era blanco y despeinado, sus ojos blancos, su boca larga con sus dientes todos como colmillos, en su cuello un collar rojo y en su mano un largo cuchillo blanco

Hades suspira y sacaba otro paquete comiendo – maldito ladrón – decía alejándose de esos dos seres

Jajajaja parca relájate quieres – le ofrecía, pero quitaba rápido el paquete al ver como lo iba a puñalear con el cuchillo – que te paso hoy viste tu suegra o que

Parca suspira y niega ignorándolo para luego ver al frente y el templo – fénix por lo que observo están transmitiendo con los dojutsus – decía serio

 **Si, por seguridad, ya entenderán -** dice tranquilo el fénix - **primero se presentarán**

Tu siempre formal, déjalos que hablen ellos y relájate no vamos a matar a ninguno, por ahora – dice la muerte comiendo

Los Jinchurikis se miraban quien iba a hablar de primeras

Isobu se colocaba junto al fénix – **donde está el viejo es mejor presentar a todos ya cuando este el no, después de todo para que repetir el mismo procedimiento dos veces**

Isobu hablas como el – decía el shinigami y ve la parca – si traigámoslo y hay si entramos a lo que vinimos porque me imagino que hay preguntas no – dice viendo a Goku

Estas en lo correcto- dice Goku viendo a los tres

Bien fénix necesito que ustedes los bijuu y tú se coloquen cada uno sobre su estatua en la posición que estas se encuentran – decía el shinigami viendo a los nombrados realizar tal cosa

Le dijiste del sacrificio cierto – dice la parca asiendo que todos arqueen una ceja y la muerte rasque su nuca

Jajajaja se me olvido- dice el shinigami avergonzado

 **Sacrificio como lo necesitan -** decía Kurama si necesitaban un cuerpo pues era ir que uno de los de afuera, Minato matara a alguien con el hiraishin y viniera no

La parca y hades suspiran negando – necesitamos un sacrificio voluntario, tomaremos su vida y con ello el volverá – decía la parca esto sorprendía a todos donde encontrarían un sacrificio voluntario

 **que carajos enserio se te olvido eso tan obvio –** grita el fénix frente al shinigami que se escuchaba sacudiendo sus manos como si fuera un niño regañado, mientras hades se acercaba a Alex chocando puños

Jeje perdón se me paso algo tan pequeño – dice la muerte rascando su nuca

 **Como que pequeño es que estas pidiendo un sacrificio voluntario –** grita Kurama uniéndose a su hermano – **donde carajos encontraremos uno**

Ya está – decía hades caminando hacia ellos

Cual quien – pregunta yuguito que se acercaba como los otros

Yo – decía Alex no muy seguro

 **Que no ni loco –** grita fénix colocándose entre sus Jinchuriki y los demás - **que te pasa no dejare que te maten ade...**

Fénix le enseñaste la resurrección fénix cierto – pregunta el shinigami interrumpiéndolo y lo ve asentir – hades crees que funcione

No se tocaría ver, la cosa es que al tomarlo coincida con el jutsu y pueda volver – decía hades

 **Si hay riesgo me niego -** grita fénix mientras los demás solo miran como los de afuera pues por una parte querían ver bien cómo funcionaba aquel extraño jutsu además de cómo es que se regeneraba el menor

Tu ven – dice la parca llamando a Alex viendo como fénix se interponía mira al shinigami – no tengo paciencia para pelear así que hazlo tú - decía serio

Danos a el menor – decía la muerte como si nada

No datebayo – naruto sacaba su espada colocándose junto al fénix esto hacía que todos los Jinchurikis hicieran lo mismo

Que nos garantiza a nosotros que volverá con vida – decía Bee sorprendiendo a todos por lo serio que hablaba

Interesante, como dijiste hades no importa a quien amenacen se protegen entre si – decía el shinigami mirando los Jinchurikis – dénmelo o lo tomo a la fuerza

 **Entonces que el viejo no venga** \- decía el fénix serio sorprendiendo a sus hermanos

Perdón, pero ya no se puede dar marcha atrás y lo sabes – decía hades serio – acercándose a ellos

Roge activaba su Sharingan colocaba chakra en sus cuchillas colocándose frente a hades – un paso más y no respondo – los bijuu se iban a lanzar al ataque, pero algo los inmovilizaba

 **Maldición que es esto shinigami -** grita fénix sintiendo como su cuerpo no le respondía para ver como la sombra de la oz se había unido a todos sus hermanos

Que sea por las buenas no quiero matar a nadie así que ven – decía la muerte bostezando

Nos negamos – gritaba haku el cual lanzaba tres senbois hacia el shinigami saltando por el aire para comenzar a ser sellos

Al mismo tiempo Gaara movía su arena hacia la parca y el shinigami en forma de mano mientras otra parte cubría a Alex

Utakata lanzaba tres burbujas hacia hades comenzando a realizar sellos

Bee se avecinaba hacia la parca – oye tu cara de chivo suelten a mi uke amigo – rapeaba

Roge colocaba chakra en sus cuchillas protegiendo la arena donde estaba su amigo mientras hacía rodar su Sharingan – Amaterasu- susurra viendo a el shinigami

Sora lanzaba varias flechas hacia hades

Naruto creaba tres clones cada uno con un rasengan en la mano se avecinan hacia shinigami – suelta a kura datebayo

Yuguito al ver a Matatabi capturada sacaba sus garras avecinándose hacia la parca

Fu comenzaba a realizar sellos apareciendo unos metros tras los dos seres.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minato y los demás miraban aquella escena, el rayo amarillo listo para entrar en cualquier momento

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El shinigami suspira y con solo levantar su mano detenía a todos como si congelara el tiempo – podemos tomar esto como una amenaza y matarlos a todos no – decía serio

Parca tomaba su cuchillo el cual se alargaba con algo de chakra – di cuando no más y acabamos con todo sabes que dejar una vida o tomarla da igual para este mundo

Goku que solo observaba maldecía por cómo estaba la situación – shinigami, parca por favor no los tomen piénsenlo los necesitamos por la profecía además entiendan solo defienden a los suyos – decía pues los Jinchurikis se habían puesto así al ver a los bijuu amenazados

Sabes Goku cuanto nos importa a nosotros que esa profecía se cumpla la verdad nada, si Indra toma el mundo y mata a todos nos da igual después de todo una espéciese que no ha sabido cuidar su propio planeta, además se mata entre sí, que piedad puede pedir además matarlos ahora y dejar que Indra tome venganza no es mala idea – decía la parca

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minato maldición entra – gritaba Yahiko viendo la situación

N… no puedo – decía Minato viendo que el Hiraishin no funcionaba para entrar

Kushina corría y colocaba chakra en el sello para abrirlo, pero la entrada no se abría – maldición – todos miraban preocupados e impotentes la escena

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Hades escuchaba a la parca – si es cierto parca, pero como ustedes no entienden que es defender algo amado los mataran no- dice sorprendiendo a los dos seres los bijuu y Jinchuriki trataban de hablar, pero no podían

Jajajaja así que hades estas de su lado – el shinigami arquea una ceja mirándole

No, pero recuerda nuestro objetivo final con uno de ellos así que no creo que eliminando a todos acepte, además no les interesa ver qué sucede con esa profecía – dice hades sacando su espada tocaba la arena de Gaara desasiéndola mostrando a Alex que tenía el Rinnegan activo y unas cadenas saliendo de sus brazos

Bueno si me intriga la verdad además Rikudo haría un caos donde esta si matamos a todos – suspira el shinigami viendo a hades – que dices parca

Ustedes fueron los que planearon esto además hades es el que lo quiere así que decidan ustedes – dice con su mirada neutral

El shinigami miraba a los Shinobis y luego a hades- lo hago porque me intrigan como a ti así que tu – señala a Alex – camina hacia aquí

Alex sentía que se podía mover y sin desactivar su Rinnegan se acerca – suéltenlos y no pongo resistencia –

Mira desactiva tu dojutsu y realiza el procedimiento de siempre, no te garantizo que vivas solo que como ya escuchaste no mataremos a nadie – dice serio el shinigami tomando su oz viendo como el menor asentía

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Todos los de afuera miraban la pared que reflejaba el Sharingan de Itachi que dejaba ver todo más lentamente

Alex asentía mientras la oz se acercaba lentamente a su cuello se observa como el Uzumaki toma un respiro y bajaba su chakra en su mano derecha claramente se veía como realizaba el sello del pájaro mientras la otra estaba allí quieta, al momento de la oz tocar el cuello del menor se observaba como un chakra de colores rodeaba el corazón de este y su cerebro mientras una llamarada se formaba pero aun así se podía seguir viendo el procedimiento de cómo se veía el alma en la punta de la oz mientras el fuego consumía el cuerpo

Shinigami suspira golpeando la oz en el suelo sobre un sello que realizo el fénix el cual comenzaba a brillar, pero su cara como la de hades, los bijuu, Jinchurikis, los de afuera de la transmisión y la parca era de asombro

El alma que estaba en la oz se desprendía de está dejando una mínima gota en ella mientras el fuego se apagaba, pero dejaba en pequeñas partículas por el aire no visibles para el ojo normal como si fueran pequeñas partículas de chakra de colores el alma que era de color blanco comenzaba a danzar sobre estas

La parca miraba asombrada – n…no creí que el jutsu funcionara de esa forma – susurra

Las partículas como el alma viajaban a un lado de la habitación cerca de donde fue tomado el cuerpo una llama de colores salía de está cubriéndolas mientras se observaba como se comenzaban a formar los huesos, músculos, tejidos, celular, órganos siendo los primeros en aparecer el cerebro y corazón para luego comenzar a ver como la sangre circulaba por él y la piel se formaba se podía observar a su vez como la espada que había a su vez sido incinerada se formaba en la espada de Alex junto a los bóxer y pantalones, luego sin que las llamas se apagaran se veía como los canales de chakra volvían a circular como si nada hubiera pasado

Todos en pocas palabras estaban asombrados y con la boca abierta observando aquel jutsu

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Otra vez en el templo sin la visión del Sharingan

Alex tomaba su cabeza mientras el fuego se desasía – maldición como duele – susurra posando las manos en su cuello por donde paso la oz y ve que tenía los pantalones – falta la camisa y los zapatos

Bolita que también había sido detenido mira a Alex al sentir como el shinigami los suelta sale corriendo hacia él y lanzándose a sus brazos- este vivo mocoso

Boli – Alex le alza al ser cachorro y asiente

Shinigami luego de soltar a todos estaba como el resto sorprendido – f… fénix c…. como

 **No lose –** el fénix suspira dándose cuenta que todos los de adentro como los de la transmisión vieron cómo se realizaba el procedimiento debido a que el Sharingan de Itachi se intensifico y como si se hubiera unido a la vista de los que se encontraban en el templo los dejo ver como a los de afuera

Es sensacional datebayo – grita naruto y todos vuelven al centro revisando a sus bijuu y Jinchurikis que estuvieran bien

Hades comenzaba a reír – jajajaja ese viejo Rikudo la supo hacer – dice y se acerca al shinigami

De que hablas – decía el shinigami viendo su oz

Luego te digo parca también se dio cuenta – dice hades esto confundía a muchos – por ahora termina de hacer lo de Hagoromo no

Cierto – suspira el shinigami viendo como aun brillaba el sello- bien los bijuu ubíquense como estaban – espera que cada uno se pose en la estatua que les correspondía – comencemos - golpeaba dos veces con su oz el sello esto hacía que cadenas de chakra tomaran una pierna de los bijuu y el fénix mientras las estatuas se iluminaban y chakra comenzaba a pasar a la de Rikudo que se había conectado con las cadenas

Todos miraban asombrados hasta Goku que aún no salía de su sorpresa de lo que vio con la reencarnación fénix

En la estatua se comenzaba a ver como se formaba una figura de un hombre alto con piel gris, sus ojos eran blancos, no tenía cejas, el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago, poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan en el centro de su frente, en sus manos se apreciaba un círculo claro marcado en la palma de su mano derecha que representa el Yang y otra en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Yin, Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magatamas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda.

Terminado – decía el shinigami sentándose en el suelo

Hagoromo se estira y con una pequeña sonrisa vuela por los aires posándose junto a el shinigami – hola hijos – dice al ver a los bijuu

Kurama, shikaku, Gyuki, Matatabi, isobu, saiken, son Goku, kokuo, chomei y fénix se lanzaban hacia el en su forma de cachorros haciendo que los Jinchurikis saltaran a un lado y que la parca junto al shinigami hicieran lo mismo- **papá, viejo -** se escuchaba gritar a los bijuu mientras en pocas palabras aplastaban a Rikudo en un abrazo

 **Continuara….**


	55. Chapter 55: rikudo

**Capítulo 55: rikudo**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original. ...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kurama, shikaku, Gyuki, Matatabi, isobu, saiken, son Goku, kokuo, chomei y fénix se lanzaban hacia el en su forma de cachorros haciendo que los Jinchurikis saltaran a un lado y que la parca junto al shinigami hicieran lo mismo- papá, viejo - se escuchaba gritar a los bijuu mientras en pocas palabras aplastaban a Rikudo en un abrazo

Rikudo solo ríe al sentirse aplastado por sus hijos - jajá acomodémonos bien - se sentaba dejando que los cachorros se quedaran sobre sus piernas o pegados a el

Shikaku en el hombro de su padre solo sonreía batiendo su cola emocionado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera varios veían la escena con ternura mientras otros reían al ver el comportamiento de los bijuu

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Viejo te extrañamos - decía Kurama ronroneando y pegado al pecho de este - sé que han pasado siglos, pero aún me haces falta - esto sorprendía a varios pues siempre se mostraba fuerte, ante todo

Ohm kura-kun yo también los he extrañado, pero desde donde estoy siempre los cuido - decía el sabio acariciando el pelaje de su hijo

Viejo - fénix se acurrucaba en su cuello pisando a Kurama y acurrucándose donde estaba este

Oyeeee pajarraco yo soy el consentido - gritaba el zorro lanzándose hacia su hermano comenzando una pelea sobre rikudo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La mayoría solo negaba al ver a esos dos que no paraban de pelear ni siquiera en un momento tan importante

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los mocosos veían confundidos algunos a aquel ser, pero no se acercaban dejando que el rencuentro familiar se diera

Kuramaaaaa- gritaba naruto al verlo pelear - para ya datebayo

Alex suspiraba y se sentaba junto a hades a comer papas que este le brindaba

Jajaja kura, fénix ya - decía rikudo y colocaba su mano entre los dos separándolos y achantándolos

No les da pena con papá no lo vemos desde hace siglos y ustedes sólo se les ocurre pelear - grita matatabi

Kurama solo bufaba y miraba a un lado- el pajarraco empezó - decía para acurrucarse de nuevo en su padre

Isobu negaba suspirando - perdón papá

Tranquilo iso-kun- rikudo hablaba sonrojando al nombrado - saben que deben quererse y cuidarse como hermanos y en el lugar donde estoy...

Rikudo recuerda no les puedes decir alguna cosas - decía seria la parca

Si no diré nada de allí bien - el sabio le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y volvía a ver a sus hijos - como les decía donde me encuentro he apreciado como viven y que ha pasado con ustedes, estoy orgulloso de que se cuiden entre si hijos míos

He, pero como nos ves papa - preguntaba Kurama curioso haciendo reír al sabio

No puedo decirte kura- decía para luego ver a sus demás hijos - a lo largo de los años he visto la historia de cada uno y sé que me llamaron por que tienen dudas así que deseo aclararlas

Gyuki que estaba allí recostado a una de las piernas de su padre le miraba - porque decidiste aceptar venir - dice sorprendiendo a varios por aquella pregunta

Ohm mi uke amigo debería primero presentar a su familia actual yeah- rapeaba Bee que estaba sentado a unos metros frente a ellos

Bee calla - gritaba Gyuki haciendo reír a varios de afuera - ahorita vendrán las presentaciones

Jajaja Gyuki mi pequeño siempre tan perspicaz, vine porque debo responder dudas que cada uno tiene y por qué quería verlos además de conocer sus Jinchurikis - esto último sorprendía a todos - por eso apoyo a él joven Bee primero me gustaría saber quiénes son estos adorables jóvenes

Saiken tomaba la palabra antes que todos - claro papá además creo que para no armar una confusión deberíamos hablar cada uno contigo y nuestro Jinchuriki sin que OTROS- miraba a fénix que le hacía mala cara - interrumpan

Tienes razón Sai-kun ese era mi pensado, así que por favor cada uno va a presentarme su Jinchuriki y aquel hombre y tigre que vienen con ellos- decía levantándose haciendo que todos los bijuu vayan con su Jinchuriki

Fénix volaba y se posaba en el hombro del sabio- bien viejo veras él es Goku hasta ahora conocido como el uzumaki que más conoce del clan - decía evitando las miradas de sus hermanos que le exigían bajar ya de su padre

Goku se acercaba y reverencia - un gusto conocerlo rikudo-sama, mi nombre como lo dijo el fénix es Goku - miraba a aquel sabio que asentía dejándolo que hablara- se preguntara por que vine, no interrumpiré su conversación con los bijuu o Jinchuriki solo vengo a hablar con el shinigami, la parca y hades

Entiendo Goku, y sé que le intriga, agradezco que haya cuidado usted y los uzumaki a mis hijos, lamento mucho la envidia humana que acabo gran parte del clan - decía rikudo agachando su cabeza sorprendiendo a todos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera la mayoría veía asombrado aquel shinobi que muchos consideraban como el creador del mundo ninja, el gran sabio de los seis caminos

Es increíble nunca pensé que vería a rikudo - decía onoki que veía a través del camino de Nagato mientras los demás pensaban igual

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Es un honor para nosotros que usted reconozca al clan uzumaki- decía Goku cortes- lo dejare hablar con sus hijos - pedía permiso y se dirigía a la parca y el shinigami los cuales se levantaban e iban a un lado hablar con este

Hades solo observaba junto al menor

Rikudo asiente agradecido - bien hijos míos por favor comiencen - dice y al ver que fénix va a hablar interrumpe - fénix sé que estas ansioso por preguntar, pero iremos de mayor a menor si

Quee no es justo- revoloteaba el fénix

Jajaja ya oíste a papá pajarito así que baja - decía son Goku feliz

PE... Pero -fénix ve a su padre con ojitos

Jajaja fénix sabes que eso nunca ha funcionado conmigo así que - lo tomaba y bajaba - ve junto a tu Jinchuriki si - lo deja en el suelo

Ummm- el ave no decía nada y volaba donde su Jinchuriki que le abraza y acaricia las plumas

Alex estando junto a hades acaricia al fénix- tranquilo tendrás tu tiempo de hablar con él si - decía sintiendo al lado a bolita el cual también acaricia

Hades miraba al menor y una sonrisa dibujada su rostro la cual no pasaba desapercibida por algunos adultos afuera

Bien shikaku primero hijo nos presentan a todos y luego hablaremos por aparte cada uno - decía rikudo viendo a sentir a sus hijos

Papá te presento a sabaku no Gaara mi Jinchuriki, maestro en arena - decía shikaku mientras el menor se reverencia

Un justo conocerle rikudo-sama- decía Gaara cortes

Matatabi se endereza - papá mi Jinchuriki yuguito - la nombrada se reverencia dando las mismas palabras que Gaara

Isobu en brazos de sora miraba su padre - mi Jinchuriki sora

Sora inclina su cabeza - es un honor conocerle rikudo-sama - decía de una forma que daba a ver los modales de alta alcurnia con los que fue criada

Son Goku en el hombro de rogué miraba su padre- viejo él es roge un uzumaki con Sharingan - decía viendo que el menor inclinaba la cabeza en forma de reverencia

Kokuo aclaraba su garganta - él es haku momochi yuki, último del clan yuki y mi Jinchuriki - decía y ve como se reverencia su chico

Saiken junto a Utakata- él es mi Jinchuriki Utakata maestro burbujas - decía viendo al joven reverenciarse

Chomei presentaba a su Jinchuriki - se llama fu mi Jinchuriki papá - la chica se reverencia

Gyuki solo pensaba Una cosa * no rapes Bee* - ehh yo mi Jinchuriki es Bee - decía rogando a kami que no le oía

He viejo tu eres el más añejo y es un honor conocer al creador del mejor ser que pudo aparecer en mi camino yeah - rapea Bee sonrojando a Gyuki que agradecía ese rap

Rikudo reía - jajá gracias Bee - dice y les sonríe a sus hijos para que continuarán

Kurama ve a naruto- mocoso te comportas además solo daré un apellido- decía suspirando y ve a su padre - él es naruto uzumaki mi actual y tercer Jinchuriki

Ohm viejo usted sí que le gana a sarutobi- jiji incluso a onoki que ese sí que es viejo datebayo - decía naruto para luego recibir un coscorrón de Kurama comenzando a pelear

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Onoki suspira ni frente a rikudo lo respetaban

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Rikudo reía al ver a su hijo pelear con su Jinchuriki y ve al fénix con una sonrisa

Fénix ya enderezado en brazos de Alex leve - él es Alex uzumaki - dice tranquilo

Alex sonríe - un gusto, él es bolita- acaricia el tigre aun en forma de cachorro

Rikudo asiente bien entonces por favor shikaku, Gaara vengan - decía golpeando el suelo y salían tres cómodas sillas para los tres - mientras tanto los demás esperen

Shikaku se acerca junto a Gaara orgulloso de ser el primero mirando a fénix de reojo sonríe burlón *

Maldito mapache - decía fénix y volaba hacia Goku que hablaba con el shinigami y la parca

Los demás Jinchurikis se sentaban junto a sus bijuus hablando de que preguntarían

Alex miraba a hades y le seguía a un lugar mucho más apartado que el resto para luego chocar puños *

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los que se encuentran en la isla miraban a Minato, Nagato, Konan y Itachi pues eran varias conversaciones que no podrían seguir a la vez

Minato observaba la pantalla de Nagato - escuchemos lo que podamos - decía resolviendo la incógnita que ninguno había hablado - luego lo reproduciremos con calma separando diálogos y más - pues la conversación de Goku con los seres era sobre la profecía, pero había cosas que no entendía

Los presentes y los que veían por los caminos asienten prestando cuidado *

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Rikudo miraba a su hijo y le cargaba consintiéndolo - Gaara - llamaba al menor que le miraba - sé que desde que naciste shukaku está en ti, doy gracias que hayan entablado un vinculo

Gaara sonríe - shukaku es muy importante para mí rikudo-sama- decía viendo al bijuu dejarse consentir

Shikaku sonríe a Gaara y ve a su padre - tengo solo dos dudas la primera por qué al ser capturado y luego de varios intentos solo el cuerpo de Gaara me aceptó y la segunda como o porque fui el primero en ser creado

Rikudo asiente y ve a Gaara- alguna duda

Si la primera de shukaku y - decía Gaara pues su mente siempre había querido saber junto a su corazón - usted dijo que vio todo lo que han vivido los bijuus así que solo si sabe mi madre ella - muerde su labio no sabía cómo seguir

Rikudo mira al menor entendiéndolo - tranquilo veras shukaku tu cuerpo lo acepto debido que eras un bebé, pero no como los demás tu recibiste cuando naciste, mientras tu madre Moría un sacrificio que ni la oscuridad puede romper que es el AMOR, el legado más puro que puede dejar una madre a su hijo esto sirvió para que shukaku pudiera estar en ti, ya que es lo que le faltaba a él, sé que en el principio de tu vida todo fue dolor y sufrimiento pero aun así aquella arena que te protege la mayor parte es tu madre demostrándote qué siempre te amara y estará a tu lado - decía levantándose y abrazando a Gaara que lloraba sorprendiendo a varios

Shikaku abraza junto a su padre su Jinchuriki entendiendo ahora que no fue solo cosa del destino si no que ambos se necesitaban desde siempre y siempre lo harían

Rikudo limpiaba las lágrimas del menor - shukaku aquella segunda pregunta tuya la había esperado desde que naciste, fuiste mi primer bijuu creado debido a que buscaba fortaleza y sensibilidad como la arena para que entendieras, acompañaras y siempre cuidaras de tus hermanos - decía viendo a su hijo que sentía orgulloso

Gaara se recuperaba - gracias por contarme rikudo-sama, - tomaba a shikaku - desea qué llame al siguiente, lo ve asentir y va por yuguito para luego sentarse junto a fu su semblante era distinto como si una carga se hubiera quitado de el

Yuguito se acerca junto a matatabi que corre a los brazos de su padre, la joven se inclina y sienta frente al*

Rikudo consiente a su hija - quiero que pregunten lo que pueda lo responderé si

Matatabi asiente ronroneando viendo a su padre - es una pregunta que nos intriga a ambas el modo bijuu yuguito quiere aprenderlo, pero algo no deja

Yuguito asiente - es cierto he entrado a la cascada y siempre me rechaza

Rikudo mira la chica - como muchos otros se te fue impuesto ser Jinchuriki debido a eso sé que en tu vida has tenido que pasar grandes dolores - decía viéndola asentir - yuguito sé que cuesta, pero debes aprender a perdonar la cascada siente tus emociones y recuerdos, necesito que cuando vuelvas allí no retrocedas al comenzar a ver aquel recuerdo, sino que lo observes y perdones es la única forma si quieres acceder a todo el poder de matatabi sin que mueras

Yuguito solo agacha la cabeza sabía que para ella esto sería muy difícil de afrontar, pero debía hacerlo - está bien - suspira

Rikudo le tomaba el hombro- sé que es duro pero la forma más rápida para dejar en el pasado el dolor, odio y perdonar es contando ábrete a aquel ser que tanto amas y cuéntale una gran carga se alejara de ti y podrás descansar mejor - dice mientras varios y mayormente Gai se preguntaban que era aquella carga

Gracias - yuguito lo abraza sorprendiendo a varios y toma a matatabi - tomare su consejo - se aleja buscando al siguiente

Sora que no paraba de mirar donde Alex al sentir a isobu que la jala le sigue sentándose frente a rikudo -un gusto conocerle - decía cortes

Rikudo acariciaba a su hijo mirándolos - sora es una gran carga tomar la decisión de ser Jinchuriki gracias

Sora se sonroja- no debe agradecerme, isobu es alguien importante para mí además gracias a el soy mejor persona - decía sonriendo sonrojando al bijuus

Rikudo sonríe al oírla - bueno responderé sus preguntas - decía viendo donde miraba la menor - esa no puedo respóndela solo él tiene la decisión de contar lo que sucede - sorprendía achantando a sora ya que eso era lo que preguntaría

Isobu suspira - papá porque cuando nos dejaste confiaste en los humanos, no niego que ahora yo confío en ellos, solo que, si suponías por lo que pasaríamos, porque no lo detuviste - decía sorprendiendo a varios con aquella pregunta

Sora miraba a isobu - yo tengo también una, pero - mordía su labio - los otsutsuki que son como derrotarlos - la mayoría de afuera le veían confundidos

Rikudo suspira aquella pregunta era complicada de responder - primero isobu aunque suponía que pasaría y confíe en ellos, siempre me preocupe por ustedes sé que para ti dirías mejor que los hubiera vuelto invisibles y ustedes vivirían en paz, pero isobu las cosas muchas veces deben pasar para que aprendamos de nuestros errores, solo piensa si a ustedes los hubiera alejado del todo de este mundo tal vez muchas cosas no estarían hoy - decía viendo a su hijo no muy complacido por la respuesta y ríe para ver la joven- sora los otsutsuki son el clan de mi hermano ellos...

Rikudo - llamaba el shinigami serio a el sabio - hay cosas que debemos dejar que descubran

Lose shinigami - decía rikudo sorprendiendo a todos - como te decía ellos son fuertes y el cómo destruirlos ustedes deben averiguarlo solo siempre estén unidos si

Pero no es respuesta a mi pregunta- suspira sora cruzándose de brazos - como pretenden que traigamos paz si no colaboran

Rikudo le mira y se sienta a su lado - veras al shinigami o la parca para ellos la paz es igual que cualquier conflicto o nada, a ellos no les afecta, todas las guerras y conflictos son ocasionadas por nosotros mismos, al no saber aceptarnos los unos a los otros ocasionamos más y buscamos culpables, ellos no me permiten decir nada por una sencilla razón, Si yo hablo y digo lo que se todo se acabaría rápidamente y no habría emoción para ellos suena cruel lose como si fuéramos juguetes o marionetas, pero no es así, ellos - se queda pensativo de cómo explicar para que entienda - alguna vez has visto un insecto - la ve asentir como diciéndole *a ver enserio preguntas eso * - bien así pasa somos puestos aquí y de nosotros depende que nuestra vida sea interesante y feliz o dominada por sentimientos oscuros, esto es lo que ellos tienen por cómo decirlo entretenimiento y no lo dejarán perder

Sora suspira entendiendo - bien, creo que no nos queda de otra que buscar una solución - decía pensativa

Isobu se levanta - llamaremos al siguiente - decía alejándose con sora

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan miraba las pantallas - creo que habrá que preguntar muchas cosas cuando vuelvan - dice viendo asentir al resto

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Rogué pasaba junto a son Goku que brinca hacia su padre que lo recibe mirándolo *

Rikudo miraba al joven - se tu historia joven uzumaki con Sharingan - decía sonrojando al menor - que preguntas tienen

Son Goku le miraba - como nos deshacemos de un control del Sharingan - dice y ve a rogué para que siguiera

Rogué aclara su garganta - porque los uchihas en su mayoría son como son y como detener ello

Rikudo acaricia a son - bueno como detener el control del Sharingan para ello deben estar concentrados y enfocados no solo en detener si no a su vez en atacar y proteger, al ser un dojutsu de control mental todo está en la mente si tu mente es fuerte no podrá entrar y controlarte - decía serio - bien los uchihas heredaron el temperamento y carácter de mi hijo Indra que es su padre, sé que los años han cambiado y esto debería cambiar pero las cosas se comienzan a cambiar desde jóvenes así que tú tienes la obligación de que los próximos herederos del Sharingan cambien aquella mentalidad - decía viendo asentir a roge comprendido - igualmente te doy gracias a ti y a son Goku por dejar los prejuicios atrás y ser su Jinchuriki

Rogué rasca su nuca - jeje gracias viejo - le abraza y toma a son- vamos

No me niego ese pajarraco y el aliento de perro lo tendrán más - decía aferrado a su padre

Rikudo reía - son ve - besaba la frente de su hijo que se sonrojaba y asentía yendo con su Jinchuriki

Haku y kokuo pasaban el bijuu sentándose en las piernas de su padre

 **Continuara….**


	56. Chapter 56 : rikudo 2

**Capítulo 56: rikudo 2**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original. ...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Haku y kokuo pasaban el bijuu sentándose en las piernas de su padre

Kokuo se recostaba y disfrutaba las caricias de su progenitor - haku primero gracias por cuidar a kokuo sé que a veces puede ser intenso, pero es un gran bijuu- decía rikudo achantando su hijo

Haku ríe bajo- n... No se preocupe es una de mis seres preciados - decía sonriéndole a su amigo

Rikudo sonríe agradecido - bueno algo que deseen ustedes preguntar

Kokuo asentía mirándole - si papá la profecía que sabes sobre ella creo que la has escuchado

Rikudo suspira - kokuo si se sobre ella, pero no puedo decir mucho solo que haku forma uno de los cuatro componentes de esta - ve la duda del menor - la protección creo que recuerdas lo que te dijo Goku al hablarte del arma de kokuo - lo ve asentir

Haku asiente - si recuerdo, gracias por decirnos algo de ello - se levanta reverenciándose y toma a kokuo llamando al siguiente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La protección - decía Minato curioso pues empezaba a entender la profecía algo mínimo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata se acerca dejando a saiken que se coloque en los brazos de su padre - un gusto conocerlo

Rikudo sonríe acariciando su hijo - sé que ustedes dos siempre han formado una unión que se ha sabido equilibrar bien y estoy orgulloso, pueden preguntar lo que deseen tratare de responderlo

Saiken miraba a su padre - sé que en la isla tortuga aprenderán mucho pero aun así nosotros los bijuu nos faltan algunos conocimientos, como que se puede llegar a alcanzar con las armas dadas por ti - decía pensativo - por eso no podrías transferir ese conocimiento a nosotros padre

Rikudo sonríe a su hijo y ve a haku- tu pregunta es - dice viendo cómo se sonroja todo y ríe - jajaja entiendo que no quieras hablar en voz alta después de todo es grabado, pero lo que me preguntarías es un si Utakata no debes preocuparte por eso - le toca el hombro - no afectara solo dará más poder a este - decía viendo sonreír al joven y ve a su hijo - kokuo podría decirte lo que se y como aprender, además de enseñar lo que me pides pero en el proceso de la vida los padres debemos dejar que nuestros hijos aprendan por si mismos - ríe al ver a su hijo inflar las mejillas- solo guíate y confía en quienes quieres es el primer paso para que las cosas que deseas se den - le consciente

Kokuo suspira- bien está bien lo haré - sabía que ya no le diría nada más - te llamaré a chomei si - deja que Utakata lo alce y llama su hermana

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Asuma miraba a ino - que no le pudo preguntar en voz alta EH - decía serio aun enfadado porque su pequeña estudiante estaba creciendo muy rápido

Ino le miraba y negaba rápido - no lo se asuma sensei- sonrojada miraba a otro lado mientras Shizune a su lado reía

Ita- el nombrado ve a su esposa que le llamo- estas bien - decía preocupada

Si, era cierto lo que decía Goku no sentimos agotamiento mientras abajo todo este activo - decía calmado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Fu deja que chomei vuele hacia donde su padre - señor rikudo como esta - decía tratando de ser amable

Jajaja bien gracias eres la primera que me pregunta y tu como te encuentras - decía mimando a chomei

Muy bien, feliz porque chomei lo está viendo - dice fu y suspira - p... Puedo preguntarle algo - ve asentir al sabio - vera es que en una batalla chomei y yo perdimos media cola hay algún problema con ello

Rikudo miraba las colas de su hija - Ohh ya veo, veras chomei tiene parte del chakra del Jûbi, al perder media cola el poder que reside en esa parte se queda allí y puede ser usado para sin fines de cosas, no fue algo positivo que sucediera debido a que ahora a la que más fácil pueden controlar es a ella ya que tienen parte de su chakra- ve la cara de susto de fu- jeje no hablo de controlarla desde lejos si no en una guerra, para evitar ello deberás poder dominar el poder del chakra de chomei y confiar en tus compañeros - decía claramente ocultando más información

Chomei miraba a su padre - papá volverá a mí, o puedo volver a tenerlo dentro de mi - preguntaba con miedo

Chomei cuando te quitaron esa parte separaron de ti parte del chakra del Jûbi, para que me entiendas imagina como cuando ustedes fueron separados solo se puede unir a ti de nuevo, cuando se quiera traer al Jûbi devuelta - ve asentir a su hija desanimada y la consciente

Fu un par de segundos después se levanta y carga a chomei- gracias, llamaré a Bee- decía yendo por su amigo rapero

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kushina negaba - no me gusta lo que dijo rikudo de la cola de chomei- varios pensaban lo mismo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Bee por favor trata de hablar claro si - decía Gyuki e iba con su padre

Claro mi uke amigo hablare como todo un duque yeah- rapeaba sentándose frente a rikudo

El sabio solo reía al ver a su hijo que negaba y lo mima - Gyuki creo que estoy muy orgulloso que alguien como Bee sea tu Jinchuriki- decía viendo a Bee que comenzaba a llorar modo chibi agradecido - siempre fuiste el más serio de los 10 y al tener a Bee a tu lado has logrado ver la vida desde diferentes ángulos no

Gyuki suspira ignorando a Bee- es cierto papá, si y no sé como pero tu tuviste algo que ver en que cada uno termináramos en nuestro Jinchuriki y - suspiraba lo que diría sabía que sería una condena - gracias por que Bee es la mejor persona que conozco y de quien nunca quisiera separarme - no alcanzaba a terminar la frase cuando Bee lloraba y se lanzaba hacia Gyuki sobre rikudo abrazándolo - Bee aléjate - le coloca sus tentáculos en la cara tratando de alejarlo

Jajaja - el sabio reía teniendo a los dos encima, segundos después se enderezaba y Bee se sentaba a su lado- alguna pregunta que tengan

Si papá, me preguntaba cómo influye nuestra vida con la de los Jinchuriki cuando la relación y el lazo que se ha creado con este son tan fuertes - decía serio Gyuki

Bee rapeaba antes de que rikudo respondiera - viejo, aunque eres tan añejo eres más sabio que un perplejo por eso hoy pregunto sobre cómo me unto y conduzco mi rumbo yeah- Gyuki solo negaba

Rikudo asentía a lo dicho por ambos- bueno Gyuki la forma en la que influye es algo diferente al resto ustedes al haber creado una conexión tan fuerte con su Jinchuriki alargarán la vida de estos y siempre estarán unidos, aunque el otro falte- Gyuki y Bee como otros lo ven extrañado mientras Goku, Nagato, fénix y Alex entienden de lo que estaba hablando - Bee para seguir tu rumbo solo sigue siendo tú y dejándote guiar por tu corazón - le sonríe

Gyuki pasaba a los brazos de Bee - gracias papá el tiempo es limitado cierto

Rikudo sonríe bajo- si hijo mío

Bien dejare que los otros sigan - decía Gyuki para alejarse con Bee

Kurama al ver a Gyuki que se alejaba de su padre corría y se lanzaba a los brazos de este - viejo - se acurrucaba y le sacaba la lengua a fénix que lo veía

Naruto se acerca corriendo - Kurama espera datebayo - se sentaba junto al sabio Sonriendo

Rikudo reía y acariciaba a su pequeño zorro- jajaja Kurama no molestes a tu hermano si - le mimaba la pancita mientras varios afuera solo reían molestarían al bijuu con esto - pueden preguntarme lo que quieran

Kurama ronroneaba por las caricias - bien primero un Uchiha que ha cometido actos escalofriantes y malvados puede cambiar, segundo el modo sabio y bijuu se pueden funcionar y tercero además el más importante donde quiero que digas la verdad siempre he sido tu favorito no - dice moviendo sus colas, feliz

Naruto reía escuchando su amigo- Kurama datebayo, bueno viejo también le quiero preguntar de donde viene el byakugan y - rasca su nuca- hace un tiempo que el shinigami me hablo me dijo que tenía un poder cual es he intentado volar y no, rayo láser tampoco entonces

Rikudo aguantaba la risa pues esos dos en verdad que eran tal para cual - bueno lo primero Kurama sé por qué lo dices y si puede pasar, las personas pueden cambiar para bien o para mal creo que tú mismo te has dado cuenta no, lo segundo que tal si ustedes lo averiguan ehh hijo - reía viéndolo inflar las mejillas y lo apapacha más para luego ver a naruto - asura hijo - ve la confusión del menor y le despeina - tienes la voluntad de fuego más fuerte que ningún otro, sé que has pasado por mucho pero siempre sé qué harás lo correcto y lo que tu corazón te guie - estas palabras sorprendían a naruto - bueno para responder tu primera pregunta el byakugan viene de mi hermano es el dojutsu de los otsutsuki no puedo hablar mucho solo que no debes subestimar a ninguno de los tres dojutsus

Naruto asiente emocionado - bueno viejo y lo segundo que es me puedo hacer invisible

Jajaja no naruto tu poder no es físico - ve que el muchacho suspira y ríe - es de aquí- le toca la parte del corazón- tienes el poder para que las personas cambien y confíen en ti - decía despeinándole para luego ver a su hijo- Kurama los quiero a todos por igual cada uno es muy importante para mí si

Kurama bufa siendo mimado

Naruto asiente y mira el collar que gano- viejo gracias, prometo cuidar de Kurama - se levanta

Que no aún no hemos acabado - gritaba Kurama aferrado a su padre - yo tengo otra pregunta ehh - sentía la mirada de rikudo - porque tengo este color de pelo - decía tratando de buscar una pregunta, varios reían al oírlo

Jajajaja kura es porque es mi color favorito -rikudo se lo entregaba a naruto - vamos ve aún falta fénix y el tiempo se agota

Jumm bien- Kurama se deja llevar sin dejar de mirar a su padre

Fénix pasaba volando y se posaba en los brazos de su padre - debiste haber empezado por el menor - decía acurrucado en el

Alex que estaba con hades se levanta mirándolo - boli- carga el tigre y va junto a rikudo siendo seguido por hades

Rikudo miraba al menor, el tigre y luego a hades mientras mimaba a su hijo menor - hades si quieres puedes volver a donde estabas - decía serio

Hades negaba sentándose - Ummm no quiero, que dices tu Alex

No sé, sé que fénix quiere hablar con el - decía Alex y ve a hades - pero es cierto no te preocupes si

Hades suspira y se levanta alejándose rumbo a el shinigami sorprendiendo a todos hasta la parca, shinigami y rikudo *

Que quiere hades contigo EH mocoso - dice fénix serio dejándose mimar

Fénix hijo déjales, ya sabrás si - rikudo le mima y ve a Alex - así que uno de los dos usuarios del Rinnegan, además - miraba al shinigami dudoso - me dijeron que podías sentir lo que otros así que crees que siento ahora – le ofrecía sus puños esto confundía y sorprendía a varios

Ehh pues - Alex rascaba su cabeza chocando su puño con él y le miraba a los ojos - felicidad, paz, intriga, curiosidad, sorpresa - miraba a otro lado achantado - y ya

Interesante con razón le causas curiosidad - decía rikudo separando su puño del menor confundiendo a varios - bueno que me desean preguntar

Fénix miraba a su padre - primero porque me creaste viejo, segundo para que, tercero como dijo Gyuki algo tuviste que ver con los Jinchuriki y que fueran ellos, yo porque Alex me agrada y la verdad doy gracias que sea el, pero por que el, cuarto porque no puedo saber lo que quieren con el mocoso, quinto porque Alex presenta ese otro lado - esto confundía al menor

Rikudo reía - jajaja no tienes más, hijo respondo las que pueda y - ve a Alex y bolita - alguna pregunta

Ummm pues porque yo - le Mira Alex mientras varios no entendían la pregunta

Bolita miraba al sabio- claro es sobre el cuarto en la isla de los tigres como abrirlo aparte del modo sabio

Bueno veamos son los que más preguntas han hecho, fénix hijo- lo mira para que pusiera atención - fénix sé que tu vida ha sido una incógnita pero debes saber que te quiero y que fuiste creado buscando - tomaba un respiro- mi redención al mundo un mundo que aunque quise que no tuviera guerras y conflictos los tiene y tendrá siempre es parte del comportamiento humano querer superar al otro sin importar para muchos como, son pocos aquellos que no buscan esto, fénix ave que renace de las cenizas, por ese lema y bajo ese lema te creer significa aquel que quiere empezar de nuevo sin olvidar su esencia y el por qué vive, te cree para que quedara aquí un ser con mi esencia separado la del Jûbi, con el propósito de que si tú quieres entiendas el porqué del comportamiento humano, sus sentimientos y actos, un ser que no solo tiene poder sino que también puede comprender a otros - ve la cara de confusión de su hijo- tranquilo el tiempo te llevará a entender el porqué, si tengo algo que ver en ello pero como le dije a Gyuki no puedo decir cómo, solo que - miraba al joven y a su hijo, le tocaba la cabeza al fénix

Es como el puño no, para que no sepamos - decía bolita y Alex asentía

Fue por eso - decía rikudo sonriéndole bajo a fénix que solo asentía -el lado oscuro creo que primero debes hablar y explicarle si - junta sus puños con fénix para transmitirle y que viera aquel conocimiento - lo quinto perdóname no puedo decirte solo él tiene el derecho de hablar y - ve a bolita- claro se puede pero solo cuando hayan pasado la cascada de la verdad y su prueba además de entender lo de su lado - sonríe viendo el tigre asentir - necesitarás más información, búscala donde gran parte de la sabiduría se ocultó y donde todo comenzó otra vez - bolita solo le miraba confundido enserio creyó que entendería que lugar era- Alex - el menor leve - aunque quiera no puedo decirte, a medidas que descubras cosas entenderás el por que

Bueno - decía el menor acariciando a bolita y se levanta - fénix ven

No me niego - dice fénix aferrándose a su padre

Rikudo se levanta con fénix en brazos - shinigami que tiempo queda

El shinigami que apreciaba la espada del yin y yang mientras hablaba con Goku miraba a rikudo - ve despidiéndote ya casi partimos

Pero aún hay dudas datebayo- decía naruto al shinigami

Lose hades las resolverá ya que viaja con más facilidad a este mundo - decía la parca

No es justo prometieron decirnos datebayo - se acercaba naruto enfrentando la parca

Mira escuincle puede que esos dos - señalaba al shinigami y hades - aguanten tus caprichos, pero les advierto otro más que venga a quejarse y me lo llevó

Cálmate parca si solo preguntaban, que genio - decía el shinigami viendo que iba a un lado del lugar - bien el tiempo a comenzando a concluir

Rikudo asiente - solo les digo que se cuiden entre ustedes, además Gaara recuerda siempre el sacrificio de amor de tu madre, shikaku cuida a tus hermanos, yuguito no olvides debes perdonar, matatabi ayúdala, sora, isobu muchas veces hay cosas que debemos descubrir por nosotros mismos y esto las hace más emocionantes así se encontrara a su vez el equilibrio, rogué, son Goku demuestren que un dojutsu no determina a una persona, si no sus amistades y su futuro sigan siendo leales como lo son, haku, kokuo sigue protegiendo a quienes aman, fu, chomei tengan cuidado en un futuro debido a lo que paso, Bee, Gyuki cuídense y sigan tal cual son, naruto, asura recuerda siempre la voluntad de fuego y Kurama apóyalo y no pelees con tus hermanos tanto, fénix - ve el ave en sus brazos - recuerda lo que hablamos, deja el tiempo te ayudara a entender las cosas, Alex es tu elección recuérdalo siempre y bolita solo necesitas observar más a tu alrededor

Todos asentían y se reverencia junto a Goku

Es hora de partir - decía la parca y se creaba tras él un portal

Fénix volaba hacia su Jinchuriki mirando al shinigami - me comunicare para volver a realizar esto

Hijos, fue mi elección venir y no creo que vuelva a suceder - decía serio rikudo - ya viví y ahora no pertenezco aquí

Fénix seguiremos hablando, pero lo que paso no creo que vuelva a suceder - decía el shinigami

Está Bien - suspiraba el fénix resignados y agradecido

La parca hacía que todos saltaran hacia tras menos Alex apareciendo a su lado - fénix aléjate -

Que por que, no le harás nada - decía serio el fénix, pero la parca movía su mano enviándolo a volar mientras todos observaban debido a que quedaron estáticos los bijuu y Jinchuriki

Rikudo, el shinigami y hades suspiran - los quieres espantar - decía shinigami

Porque te gusta aterrarlos – decía rikudo negando

La parca se quedaba viendo al menor y movía su mano con el cuchillo colocándolo en el mentón del menor haciendo que lo viera a los ojos - créeme no estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucede y el por qué le interesas por ahora no are nada, pero si me aburro del cuentico te mato y acabamos ese capricho - decía serio confundiendo a varios

Alex solo asentía - somos dos tampoco se - le miraba a los ojos serio

La parca caminaba hacia el portal - vamos - serio se perdía en el mientras todos recuperaban sus movimientos

Perdón es solo que tiene un carácter de perros - decía el shinigami y le daba la espada a hades - vamos, nos vemos después jajaja- se perdía riendo en el portal

Rikudo se acercaba al portal - adiós hijos cuídense - sonríe y entra al portal

Hades le entregaba la espada a Alex y cerraba el portal - bien no es más y debo trabajar hablamos después no creo que quieran escuchar más ahora, aclaren sus ideas - aparecía junto a Alex y chocaba puños con él para luego desaparecer

Goku suspiraba viendo como todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad - bien Descansemos luego hablaremos de lo sucedido - dice viendo caer inconscientes a Bee, yuguito, Utakata, haku, fu, y sora - bueno cada uno lleve su Jinchuriki

Los bijuus asentían y salían del lugar con naruto, Gaara, Alex, bolita y Goku detrás

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Afuera cuando la mesa volvía a abrirse caía al suelo inconsciente Neji, jadeando Itachi y Nagato jadeaba su pelo era rosa

Rápido hay que llevarlos a descansar luego discutiremos lo sucedido - decía Zabuza acercándose y tomando a haku que salía en los lomos de kokuo de primeras llevándolo a descansar

Kushina tomaba a Neji llevándolo, Gai a yuguito, kisame cargaba a Bee, Konan a sora, Yahiko a rogué, kurenai a fu, Shizune junto a Kakashi ayudaban a Itachi y Nagato rompía las conexiones para ser ayudado por asuma y omoi

Gaara salía cansado directo a su cuarto a dormir ayudado por Temari y shikamaru, Minato cargaba a naruto en su espalda mientras cada bijuu desaparecía buscando descansar

Bolita volvía a su tamaño y le ofrece el lomo a Alex que se sube - ven a dormir - dejaba que lo abrazara y era seguido por kiara

Goku sellaba el lugar dejándose ayudar de Deidara y yuki.

Han, roshi, Ao, chojuro, kiba, shino, sakura, Sai, lee, Chouji, darui, Karui, Tenten, la nieta de onoki y la muralla de Iwa ayudaban a arreglar el desorden que quedaba en la cocina y volver acomodar todo como estaba antes

Hinata se quedaba junto a Neji a cuidarle, Shizune revisaba a cada uno y se quedaba junto a Itachi

Konan dejaba a sora en el cuarto y entra al de su hijo viéndole dormir acurrucado junto a bolita con kiara a sus pies, salía e iba con Nagato que dormía

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La mañana siguiente se escuchaban ruidos afuera de la gran casa donde todos dormían, naruto se levantaba y bajaba allí ya estaba la mayoría alistando las cosas para el desayuno de todos - mamá -

Kushina al oírlo corre y le abraza - mi Naru como estas ven - lo llevaba a la cocina - que paso como te sientes

Bien datebayo y los demás - decía viendo que faltaba gente.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara...**


	57. Chapter 57: inesperado

**Capítulo 57: inesperado**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer...**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Donde están los demás mamá - preguntaba naruto

Goku está con sus amadas gallinas fue por los huevos, Chouji y Karui se ofrecieron a ir por fruta y falta por despertar Utakata, Alex y Bee - decía Kushina

Ohh bueno te ayudo - sonreía naruto para colaborarle a su madre

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato estaba recostado en un árbol - deberemos estudiar lo que se escuchó, y lo que averiguo Goku de la profecía además de empezar el entrenamiento, la construcción y - ve a juanto- tu trasplante de ojos

Minato asiente pelando unas papas - sí, después del desayuno es buen momento Para preguntar también a mi parecer debemos tomar el otro tema con naruto, Alex y shikamaru, pero luego de algo más de información - suspira no confiaba en ese tal Tobi

Tema que tema - dice Kakashi leyendo su libro

Una sorpresita - decía Nagato negando y ayuda con las papas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata despertaba sintiendo a alguien a su lado Mira a ino allí acostada leyendo a su lado - así si me gusta despertar - le abraza por la cintura

Ino sonríe dejando el libro aun lado - oye ese libro de taijutsu y su historia es demasiado interesante - reía al ver como se ponía de rojo - no se deberíamos practicar su teoría

Ohh eso me gusta - dice Utakata pícaro para besarle

Bueno jóvenes - kurenai entraba recargando se en la puerta - bajen a desayunar ya - dice riendo ya que se sonrojaban y asentían

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Bee había despertado hace una hora, pero se encontraba ocupado con anko

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Oye Alex- bolita lamía su mejilla - despierta dormilón - reía al verlo negar y ve hacia los pies de la cama aquella tigresa, ya se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, se levanta y le lame la mejilla - despierta - decía bajando al suelo y estirándose

Kiara abre sus ojos sorprendida por lo que hizo aquel tigre - Ummm no creerás que me conquistarás así - dice estirándose para luego mirar su invocador que palmeaba su cama dormido buscando un tigre o un ave - oye es normal que a su edad no pueda dormir sin ustedes

No lose - decía bolita jalando al menor y votando lo al suelo para comenzar a despertarlo con cosquillas - waaam te comeré

Jajaja no boli espera jajaja - reía deteniéndolo - ya desperté - se sentaba y saludaba - buen día kiara, - se enderezaba mirando por el balcón - para luego salir junto a ambos felinos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobi se encontraba en el país del arroz apreciando unos pergaminos bajo un árbol cuando sentía aparecer a su lado a zetzu - paso algo

Donde estuviste estos días - decía serio el zetzu negro

No te interesa, pensé que podías averiguar no- le mira fijo bajo su máscara

Zetzu blanco negaba - la conexión se pierde después de 10 kilómetros y si tu no quieres ser encontrado no puedo ubicarte, desde hace días te buscamos la reunión es en dos horas - decía mirándole

Que dos horas - se le levantaba Tobi guardando todo - los otsutsuki estarán

Un representante - decía el lado negro desapareciendo

Tobi suspira tomando su collar y desaparecía debía estar en aquella reunión

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Zetzu aparecía en un cuarto oscuro - mi señor madara lo encontramos vendrá a la reunión que hará con el

Madara levantaba su mirada - tomar sus ojos y matarle ya no me sirve siento que ya no posee la maldición Uchiha

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En Uzukagure se observaba como la mesa era más grande pues había allí sentados 61 seres entre personas, bijuus, fénix y tigres hablando de diversos temas mientras desayunaban

Minato hablaba con juanto - bien en la tarde sora realizara junto a haku, Shizune y Kushina el trasplante - dice viendo al joven asentir

Bee rapeaba hablando con los de kumo y Konoha

Goku conversaba con Nagato, Konan y Yahiko

Ao, kisame y Zabuza competían junto a Gai por quien acabaría más rápido la arreglada de cocina

Kushina se levantaba haciendo sonar la campana - por favor todos prestar atención - todos le miraban - primero debemos aclarar que paso seguir

Es cierto debemos estudiar lo que paso ayer además Goku algo de la profecía que puedas explicarnos - decía Itachi

Si, en la conversación que podrán ver que tuve con el shinigami respondió varias de mis dudas otras quedaron a la deriva, pero les explicare lo que entiendo antes de que vean la conversación así buscaremos algo más- aclara su garganta sacando un pizarrón anotaba la profecía

Todos presten cuidado - decía serio Itachi viendo a naruto y kiba que susurraban

Goku suspira- bien iré leyendo y explicando primero aquel que sea el que juega con los bijuu, este se refiere a asura eso quiere decir a naruto - ve todos asentir y sigue leyendo - la unión o el caos para este mundo será a su vez enfrentado con su hermano, aquí hace referencia a Indra, Itachi es sasuke me lo confirmaron ayer

Itachi suspira y asiente solo esperaba que su hermano algún día lo volviera a ver y pudieran hablar

Goku volvía a tomar la palabra - bien sigamos, llevando a si a un momento de confusión, creo que es una guerra, donde llegara aquel sacrificio de amor, ayer muchas cosas me confirmaron que era Gaara, junto a la lealtad no sabía bien a quien se refería pero cuando rikudo se despidió en pocas palabras nos dio las pitas de la profecía, la lealtad se refiere a rogué, la esperanza a sora, la protección a haku, el equilibrio a Utakata

Los nombrados y presentes estaban sorprendidos por aquellas afirmaciones

Bueno seguiré - decía Goku leyendo - a ayudar en el enfrentamiento a uno de estos dos bandos asura o Indra, pero hay uno más que es considerado el loki su unión con la vida y la muerte junto a los demás determinaran el destino de este mundo pero tened presente que uno de ellos morirá, en esta parte habla de una o varias muertes en la guerra, de la mano de un ser que no es de este mundo ese será el comienzo de la batalla final y donde aparecerá el loki - terminaba mientras los demás le miraban - el Loki no sé quién es no me dijeron que es o que sea y lo de los seres de otro mundo - suspira - se refiere al clan otsutsuki estos son hermanos de rikudo y de dónde venía kaguya - comenzaba a explicarles la historia de cómo kaguya había llegado a este mundo y lo que había pasado hasta que sus hijos se separaron

Minato suspiraba - entonces podríamos decir que los otsutsuki son uno de los acontecimientos que nombraba el pergamino y del cual debemos enfrentar - recibía el asentimiento de Goku - solo nos queda averiguar quién o quienes morirán que no creo que podamos y quien es el Loki o que es

Nagato asiente - bien Goku gracias, más tarde observaremos la conversación con cuidado, para esto necesito que Zabuza, Konan, kisame, darui, han, roshi, Hinata, kurotsuchi y akatsushi se encargaran de separar el video, lo necesitamos para observarlo más detalladamente cuando estén por favor avisarnos - dice viéndolos asentir

Bien - Minato tomaba la palabra- de las comidas de la semana se encargarán yuki, Deidara, anko, Bee, fu, Utakata, asuma, Chouji, Karui, haku, Karin, Ao y ino - ve los nombrados asentir

Yahiko, kiba, Kushina, shino, kurenai, shikamaru, Temari, Alex, lee, teten y Neji Irán en las aves del Rinnegan por un encargo que está llegando al país de las olas - decía Itachi

Bien yo me quedo con naruto, Gaara, sora, yuguito, rogué, Gai, Sai, sakura, Kakashi y juanto me ayudaran a sacar los últimos escombros que quedan a las afueras de la aldea para comenzar la construcción - decía Goku

Itachi, Minato, omoi, kiara, Shizune, fénix y yo comenzaremos a alistar lo del trasplante de juanto - decía Nagato

Los bijuu - decía Minato - ayudarán al grupo de Goku y por favor todos ir a ser lo que les corresponde

No, no, no - todos miraban de donde provenía la voz que era de hades que estaba a unos metros - yo quiero a uno - decía mientras todos le ven confundido

A quien - decía fénix serio - y para que

Tranquilo relájate no le mataré solo que aburre estar solo así que Ummm veamos uno que si se muere no haya lío, Alex ese quiero - decía hades animado

No, que carajos quieres con el - decía fénix ya furioso por lo que sucedía

Relájate solo que ya que reparten gente porque no puedo tener uno -hades aparece junto al pelirrojo- bien vamos no

EH. Si - Alex invocaba el ave del Rinnegan para salir caminando tras hades

Oye mocoso - fénix aparecía en su hombro - que pasa por que le sigues

Fénix es mejor seguirle, además créeme estaré Bien si - les sonríe a sus padres y desaparece por los árboles con hades

Pero que ahora aparece y se lo lleva - decía Konan suspirando - porque nadie puso resistencia EH

Es la muerte en sí, fue prudente callar y dejar que lo llevara con él es claro que no le hará nada después de todo ha demostrado que tiene un gran apego a el - decía shikamaru

Bueno comenzamos - Nagato los despachaba preocupado por su Hijo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobi llegaba frente a una gran roca, realizaba un par de sellos y esta se movía dejándole pasar - serpiente y - veía a sasuke que estaba allí parado respirando agitado por la energía que desprendía madara - el niño debe ser sasuke Uchiha no

Si estás muy bien informado kuku- decía Orochimaru

Madara miraba a Tobi de arriba a abajo - que has hecho estos días zetzu dice que varias veces no te ha logrado localizar - decía serio

Investigar - decía Tobi viendo al menor - así que se une a nosotros, y quien mas

En unos momentos llegaran - dice madara sin dejar de verle

Sasuke respiraba agitado comenzando a acostumbrarse mientras miraba aquel sujeto con la máscara reconociéndolo como uno de los atacantes de la invasión

Zetzu aparecía minutos después junto a un hombre de piel blanca y ojos parecidos a los del byakugan, su traje era blanco, su cabellera gris y dos pequeños cuernos en su frente - les presento a uno de los sirvientes de urashiki otsutsuki Si él me dijo que enviarían a un sirviente, quiero saber si aun lo que hablamos sigue en pie - decía madara serio

Si mi amo me mando decirle que llegaran ellos en la fecha estipulada donde le ayudaran a tomar el control de este mundo - decía cortes

Tobi miraba al sujeto - que fecha es

En unos diez años - decía el sirviente - los cuales madara ya deberá haber tenido su cuerpo y estar en forma para tomar el poder

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yahiko había ido hasta el país de las olas y vuelto con víveres, implementos para la construcción y unos pergaminos, los que fueron con el ayudaban a descargar - Nagato- se acercaba a su amigo que estaba fuera de una casa de tierra - ha vuelto

No, fénix dijo que estaba bien pero aun así esperaremos a la primera hora de la noche si no ha llegado comenzaremos a buscar - decía Nagato terminando de ver el pergamino para el trasplante de ojos

Bien acabe - decía Utakata terminando de servir y la campana sonaba, segundos después ya estaban todos en la mesa menos el menor de los uzumaki

Bolita - lo llamaba Itachi- sienten a Alex en la isla o fénix

No, no está aquí - decía fénix serio - hace poco fui con él, que llegaran más tarde - suspira no le gustaba esto

Todos asentían y comían pues debían seguir después con sus labores

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Varias horas habían pasado, Tobi sentía que algo no estaba bien pues estaban tratando temas diferentes a los de siempre, sasuke luego de prometer lealtad a cambio de poder se había retirado junto a kabuto

Kukuku es bueno, pero debería empezar ya con los entrenamientos madara-san- decía Orochimaru - para eso ya sabe que cuerpo tomara

Si, ya lo tengo, Tobi acércate - decía Madara con una sonrisa siniestra

El nombrado leve confundido bajo la máscara y se acerca con cautela - a quien le traigo maestro

Madara con su mano realizaba una señal a la cual sabia zetzu, del suelo bajo Tobi brotaban látigos

Tobi alcanzaba por milésimas de segundo a saltar evitando los látigos -  
Ummm- usaba el kamui evitando varios ataques dirigidos a él tratando se salir del lugar

Cogerlo y matarlo - ordenaba madara a zetzu

Tobi le miraba enviando una gran bola de fuego hacia madara, pero el ciervo de toneri se metía repelándola - maldición - esquivaba a Orochimaru y varias culebras formándose así un campo de batalla

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto se acostaba en el suelo fuera de la casa - estoy agotado datebayo- decía rendido

No te quejes naruto ya acabamos los escombros mañana comenzaremos la reconstrucción de la aldea - dice haku sentándose a su lado

Juanto se encontraba recostado en el árbol mirándole pues le habían hecho el trasplante en la tarde, pero aún no le permitían activar el Sharingan.

Los demás varios se encontraban allí hablando y otros en la cocina pues descansaban - oye estará bien - decía kiara a bolita que no paraba de dar vueltas

Me intriga no nos ha invocado, y si tiene problemas maldición - decía el tigre golpeando una roca

Sabes que, aunque tenga problemas no los invocara cierto - decía Itachi recostado en un árbol con Shizune en sus piernas abrazándola - ni a ti o a fénix para no ponerlos en líos

Maldición lo sé y es lo que más me preocupa - gruñía bolita y fénix se le unía a dar vueltas

Jajaja es raro no verlos pelear, solo se ponen de acuerdo así - reía rogué jugando con omoi ajedrez

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobi respiraba agitado pues la pelea con el sirviente, un sannin , zetzu y madara caparazón le estaba tomando tiempo, fuerzas y chakra ya sentía un gran dolor en las costillas por un dragón de tierra que lo impacto, su brazo derecho estaba en una posición que nunca había visto y su ropa rasgada se notaban en ellas varias manchas de sangre aunque había logrado herir a el sannin inmovilizándolo un poco, el otsutsuki era muy poderoso y no lo había dejado casi acercar, apenas le había hecho un rasguño insignificante - mierda si sigo, no puedo solo- respiraba agitado realizando sellos se cubría con el susano al ser chocado por un extraño jutsu del otsutsuki y usando el kamui se dejaba arrastrar para atravesar la pared, afuera saltaba hacia tras y desaparecía en el kamui yéndose de allí

Madara ayudaba tratando de usar lo que podía - maldición no lo dejen ir - gritaba, pero cuando salía ya no estaba

Zetsu los miraba - no creen que hemos perdido una gran herramienta

Aun así, su traición ya me la esperaba, se cuándo un Uchiha ya no sigue su oscuridad - decía serio madara volviendo adentro a la reunión

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tobi se encontraba en su kamui recostado contra uno de los muros tosía algo de sangre - maldición necesito que me curen, pero - mordía su labio a donde iba a ir donde madara no volvería, a las aldeas un hombre como el seria sospechoso - solo quedaba un lugar, pero la posibilidad de muerte es inmensa - jadeaba volviendo a toser sangre

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kurenai llamaba a comer a lo cual todos acudían*

Se encontraban comiendo y hablando cuando escuchaban algo caer contra el suelo frente a la casa

Naruto rápidamente salía a correr quedando estático al ver allí una persona de capa negra que le tapaba el rostro ya que la máscara naranja había caído a un lado - t... Tobi- decía y corría a su lado al verlo tan herido

Los demás estaban en shock al ver aquel sujeto allí, varios al ver como naruto corría hacia el realizaban sellos para enviar ataques para matar a Tobi

Alex aparecía con hades frente a Tobi sorprendido, mira al frente y maldice activando el Rinnegan absorbe los ataques

Naruto crea una copula de madera alrededor de Tobi para protegerle estando ya entre el campo de absorción de su amigo

Fénix, Nagato, shikamaru, Minato, bolita, Itachi y Kurama se miraban se avecinaba un caos

Que carajos les pasa por que lo protegen debemos matarlo - gritaba Zabuza histérico seguido por varios que le apoyaban

Retírense ahora naruto y Alex uzumaki que a este lo mato yo - grita Kushina mientras los demás pedían la cabeza de Tobi

Hades miraba a los dos menores y al sujeto - su vida se agota déjame tomarlo - decía sacando su espada que se hacia una oz

No, me niego - decía Alex firme colocándose entre hades y Tobi - ninguno le matará

QUEEEEEEEE ENCERIO LO PROTEGERAS MALDICIÓN QUE TE PASA ESTAN LOCOS TU Y NARUTO - gritaba kisame teniendo a samehada

Me estas retando mocoso - decía hades serio sin apartar la oz - quítate o tomaré tu vida

Pues tómala datebayo - gritaba naruto tras Alex mirando Una herida de Tobi tratando de cerrarla

Has lo que dice naruto, no me retiraré - decía firme Alex viendo como alzaba la oz hacia el

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara...**


	58. Chapter 58: el juicio

**Capítulo 58: el juicio**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer...**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Has lo que dice naruto, no me retiraré - decía firme Alex viendo como alzaba la oz hacia el - si me matas ya no te serviría no crees - dice viendo como la detiene

Hades maldice - créeme que solo lo hago por la maldita curiosidad - se escuchaban varios hades mata a Tobi y maldiciones - pero luego me Cobraré esta - dice y guarda su espada dándose la vuelta camina a la pared recostándose observando lo que sucedía

A mí no me no jodas no lo matas tu si lo haré yo - decía fu furiosa cargando hacia Tobi asiendo que Zabuza, kisame, Konan, kurenai, asuma, Gai, lee, Tenten, sora, yuguito, darui, Ao, Chouji, ino, sakura, Karui, rogué, son Goku, akatsushi, roshi, han y kurotsuchi le siguieran

Nagato y Yahiko se paraban frente a naruto absorbiendo los ataques, mientras Itachi los cubría con el susano a Tobi, naruto y Alex- ALTO AHORA - gritaba Minato haciendo que todos pararan

Dicen ya que significa esto porque ya no me está gustando - decía Zabuza histérico - espero se han convincentes porque si no me largo y no me vuelven a ver - varios le seguían a esta moción

Nagato suspiraba ahora si todo pendía de un hilo lo único es que no les transmitía a los otros kages en este momento - verán primero que todo debemos calmarlos casi dañan a dos Jinchuriki, segundo Alex y naruto junto a shikamaru - el último maldice al ser nombrado, además no sabía por qué estaba en este lío - nos explicarán

Naruto miraba a su padre - necesita atención está muy herido papá - decía preocupado

Bolita se acercaba y gruñía a Tobi - fénix y yo lo atenderemos, ustedes expliquen la situación

Fénix suspiraba - quien te dijo que ayudaría - grita y se acerca obedeciendo

Naruto asiente creando una tienda de madera alrededor de Tobi que tosía sangre *

Na... Naruto- llamaba Tobi- qui... Quiero explicar y me... Me so... someteré a un cas... Castigo o la m... Muerte - dice agitado tratando de sentarse

Alex se acerca y con cuidado lo ayuda a sentar - sora princesa me ayudarías a curarlo- leve preocupado

Sora negaba - no ni loca - grita y ve que Shizune se acerca

Espero que sepan lo que hacen Itachi - decía Shizune para comenzar a curar

Waaa mierda está bien - grita sora y se acerca a ayudar a Shizune

Tobi sin que se le viera el rostro agachaba su mirada dejándose curar *

Entonces que esperan - kisame amenazaba furioso

Fénix aclaraba su voz - acaben de comer y se les hablara - todos comenzaban a refunfuñar y alegar- hades te pediré un favor el que no coma le puedes dar el castigo crucio - dice firme

Hades sonríe tétrico - con gusto - decía acercándose a los presentes que al ver su rostro y su energía que pedía sangre corrían todos a terminar de comer enfadados, pero se enfrentaban a la muerte así que era mejor obedecer

Bien eso nos dará tiempo -suspira Minato - sabes bien que convencerlos no será fácil Nagato aun ni yo estoy seguro

Lo sé, pero que hacemos, tenemos información valiosa en el - decía Nagato

Alex ayudaba junto a naruto, Shizune y sora a curar - en mi opinión- decía el fénix que se acerca a sanar- dejemos que decidan unánime si muere, queda prisionero o aliado

Itachi aun protegiendo con el susano - para eso Tobi - el nombrado le ve sorprendiendo a Minato el cual lo reconocía - deberá contar todo de su vida, nombres, planes, objetivos y todo lo que sabe, luego de ello se someterá a un juicio por su vida y libertad

Quee no datebayo, él ya es bueno - decía naruto rápido

Minato se acercaba mirando al joven - mucho que explicar óbito - decía serio

Nagato ve al rayo amarillo sorprendido- le conoces

Si, lo reconocí, antes no lo había podido hacer es uno de mis alumnos lo creí muerto hace casi 17 años - decía Minato sobando su frente

Tobi asiente - l... Lo sé, y explicaré, diré todo lo que se y si deciden matarme aceptare

Shikamaru pasaba las vendas - Nagato-san creo que debe comunicarse con todos y algunos pueden retirarse de Akatsuki después de todo tenemos a quien por años hemos seguido en nuestras manos y "defendiéndolo"

Nagato asentía - es cierto eso haremos, solo espero que ninguno se vaya - suspiraba enviando sus caminos a los kages con que estaban

Minato asentía e iba a la mesa - bien que dirán ehh que eran aliados o que vino por te - decía darui con rabia

Para nada, solo la verdad - suspira Minato- sé que muchos y la mayoría pensara en irse, pero primero escuchen, tómense un tiempo para pensar y denos su conclusión si

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Goku se acerca a Nagato y luego a Tobi - fénix- ve al ave - varias cosas que explicar como ustedes - dice a naruto y Alex mientras coloca un sello de supresión sobre Tobi y uno de encarcelamiento

Nagato miraba a Goku- ¿no estas eufórico como ellos? - preguntaba

No, fui joven también como todo uzumaki buscamos en el otro lo bueno, los entiendo aunque esto es de locos ya sabía que pasaría - decía Goku viendo la confusión de Nagato - veras es mejor explicarlo cuando estén presentes todos, no será fácil Nagato pero has demostrado la capacidad y el liderazgo, sabes llevar acabo junto a una unión un cambio hacia la paz no solo de un pueblo si no de naciones - decía serio - cuando quieran comenzar prosigan - hace que del suelo se levanten sillas alrededor de Tobi como si fuera un juicio

Nagato asiente - gracias Goku

Naruto, Alex y shikamaru deberán tener consciente que puede morir no - decía viéndolos asentir resignados y ve a Tobi que asiente - coloque sobre ti un sello que te obligara a decir solo la verdad y Alex no retes a hades - suspira sentándose en una de las sillas

Alex asiente mientras ve a naruto y le ayuda a acomodar a Tobi para que quede mirando a las sillas - trataremos que no te maten Tobi

No me digan más Tobi, me llamo óbito muchachos y gracias, pero si es lo que se elige deberé aceptarlo - decía serio óbito

Itachi mantenía el susano sobre el - lo dejaremos hasta que tu juicio acabe

Nagato caminaba al comedor - es hora tomaran asiento y se dará un juicio - decía serio para que les siguiera

Todos llegaban y se sentaban rodeando a óbito mientras naruto, shikamaru, Alex, Minato, Itachi, Nagato, bolita y fénix se mantenían junto a este

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Los Kage se comunicaban por el camino de cada uno sorprendidos, pues los caminos les informaron que tenían uno de los enemigos con ellos capturado y debían tomar decisiones

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Bien comiencen - decía Konan aún muy seria

Nagato asiente - bueno estamos aquí reunidos en esta fría noche, su cielo despejado y las estrellas alumbrando con su resplandor - todos le miraban y hacia sacar varias risas logrando romper el ambiente tenso que había antes, óbito miraba confundido el grupo y reía bajo por Nagato, esto no pasaba desapercibido por varios- para someter a juicio a el que conocemos como Tobi, sé que todos quisieran hablar pero primeramente el deberá dar a conocer lo que sabe, su nombre original, historia y cómo fue que terminó aquí , pido no interrumpir y las preguntas vendrán al final, por favor proseguir- todos solo asentían esperando que hablara el supuesto Tobi

Óbito daba un respiro y aclaraba su garganta - primero mi nombre es óbito Uchiha - esto sorprendía a Kakashi que se quitaba el parche y le veía con el Sharingan - nací en Konoha, fui criado por mis tíos debido a que mis padres fallecieron cuando era pequeño, entre a la academia a los siete años, a los 11 me gradué y conocí a Minato Namizake que fue mi sensei, Kakashi Hatake mi compañero y rin mi compañera

Los kages, y todos los que no sabían miraban con sorpresa a Minato que solo suspiraba mirando a un lado haciéndose miles de preguntas

Óbito seguía narrando- era un muchacho muy diferente al resto de los uchihas

Mientes maldita sabandija - gritaba fu señalándolo con sus armas

Goku creaba junto a fénix una barrera - silencio

Minato suspira mirando el cielo- es cierto era muy diferente a los demás uchihas, buscaba el bien ajeno, ayudaba la gente no le importaba llegar tarde a una misión si antes podía ayudar a los demás, era un chico sencillo, bondadoso y de gran corazón - lo miraba - que te paso óbito - se notaba clara decepción en sus ojos - en que falle como sensei - apretaba sus puños mientras la mayoría leve sorprendido

Nagato se acercaba a Minato tocándole el hombro - déjalo hablar si Minato, to... Óbito prosigue

El nombrado tenía su mirada agachada - c... Como dice mi sensei, yo no era un Uchiha común por eso mi clan en pocas palabras me despreciaba mi sueño era como el tuyo naruto ser Hokage, así pasaron unos meses y la guerra comenzó a dejar muertes y destrucción por ambos bandos, nos colocaron una misión que era llevar una información en eso capturaron a rin, Minato sensei nos había enviado solos él tuvo que ir al campo de batalla, yo quise ir por rin pero Kakashi se negaba así que salí corriendo tras nuestra compañera- miraba a Kakashi - luego de decirle...

Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria- decía Kakashi mirándolo en sus ojos se veía dolor, emoción, felicidad y confusión

Exacto Kakashi, fui por rin me enfrente yo solo como a treinta ninjas, Kakashi llego minutos después, pero yo ya tenía todo controlado - decía orgulloso, naruto y Alex soltaban la risa

Si claro - decía Kakashi sorprendiendo a todos pues era raro que entrara a pelear con solo palabras - que yo recuerde te salve la vida porque eran solo tres y casi te matan

Cállate Kakashi- decía óbito como niño chiquito sacándole la lengua y mirando a otro lado mientras Kakashi le veía orgulloso, todos miraban la escena asombrados esos dos se hacían llamar uno el ninja copia temido por aldeas y el otro Tobi temido por el mundo

Bueno ya, óbito sigue - suspira shikamaru no entendía los adultos

Óbito asentía- como decía yo tenía todo bajo control - Kakashi iba a renegar pero Konan le callaba - Kakashi llego, perdió un ojo - señalaba donde estaba el Sharingan- luego matamos a todos y al momento de salir hubo un derrumbe, me lance sobre Kakashi empujándolo y la piedra cayó sobre mi lado derecho estrilándome - dice y todos veían las cicatrices y piel pálida - le pedí a rin que colocara mi ojo izquierdo en Kakashi como regalo y se fueran, salieron y caí inconsciente- suspira- días después desperté sorprendido de no estar muerto, zetzu blanco me había salvado la vida, esto que ven aquí son sus células, madara estaba allí - un gran queeee y como salió de todos menos los dos Uzumakis y el Nara

Explícate madara en verdad vive no es un nombre que te auto pusiste - decía onoki en la pantalla era la primera vez que hablaba uno de los kages

Óbito suspira- en ese momento era un caparazón, al parecer zetzu negro lo ayudo a que su alma no dejara el cuerpo pero no tenía su poder original, allí comencé mi recuperación - mira a Minato - quería volver a la aldea pero debía recuperarme, unos meses después zetzu me aviso que Kakashi y rin estaban en peligro yo salí corriendo y cuando llegue al campo vi como la matabas Hatake prometiste protegerla con tu vida y se la arrebataste mataste tu propia compañera - gritaba sorprendiendo a todos

Hades comía papas - increíble esto parece de novela- decía emocionado, nadie le discutía era cierto

Kakashi suspira mirando a óbito- sé que no hay justificación para lo que hice pero luego de tu muerte la cuide aunque comencé a realizar tus actos llegar tarde eso le sacaba una sonrisa pero lloraba por ti, siempre que estaba sola, la guerra acabo el sensei se volvió Kage y - apretaba sus puños - rin en una misión que tuvimos fue echa prisionera, la querían como herramienta para poner a isobu en ella - esto sorprendía a todos hasta los kages menos a Minato- en eso estábamos rodeados yo tenía el chidori protegiéndola y - muerde su labio una lágrima caía por su rostro cubierto - no podía contra todos lo sabía pero debía protegerla, ella se aventó contra mi chidori sin dejarme hacer nada para evitarlo, l... Luego caí inconsciente al ver un relámpago amarillo - mira a Minato que lloraba en silencio - al despertar ya estaba en el hospital de Konoha y ella había muerto su cuerpo no fue encontrado

Claro que no yo la enterré la tome y me la lleve, te quería matar, pero no pude - respiraba óbito agitado - eras como mi hermano - mordía su labio derramando lágrimas

Kushina corría a abrazar a su esposo mirando a óbito lo conocía, pero comenzaba a entender por qué acabo así

Goku se levanta - dejen de echarse culpa los unos a los otros – dice, Kakashi, óbito y Minato le miraban- estuve hablando con el shinigami me conto que vendrías, que algunas cosas en verdad habían cambiado su rumbo a lo que se esperaba originalmente, me conto que cuando ustedes - señala a Kakashi y óbito - fue madara y su espía quienes dieron información de que Jinchuriki servía para isobu al Mizukage de esa época, a través de engaños, fue plan de él que vieras la muerte de tu compañera y que Kakashi le matara - decía serio sorprendiendo a todos

Pero porque lo quería hacer presenciar eso - preguntaba omoi

Óbito suspiraba calmándose - para que no le abandonara, era claro que me quería a su lado y lo que dice - se queda viendo a Goku- el anciano - varios reían- es cierto ahora que lo pienso zetzu no tenía por qué saber lo que sucedía con Kakashi y rin y menos que la matarían

Shikamaru y shikaku escuchaban atentos haciéndose a una idea mientras le pedían proseguir con la historia

Bien luego de ello jure vengarme de la muerte de rin y cambiar el mundo con el plan ojo de luna, que la guerra se acabara, además que madara me conto como podía hacerlo, que necesitaba - decía óbito- así que el siguiente plan fue aprovechar el embarazo de Kushina y sacar al zorro, no quería que murieran solo asustar al sensei por no haber cuidado de rin y destruir el complejo Uchiha, pero al controlar al kyubi

Kurama se llama Kurama óbito datebayo- decía naruto sonriéndole

Perdón a Kurama, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte y luego enfrentar al sensei se me salió de control el ky... Kurama, pele con el sensei y desaparecí pues me había herido gravemente, volví con zetzu y madara me curaron, me enteré que el sensei y Kushina habían muerto, además de que naruto era el Jinchuriki de Kurama- se arrodillaba y colocaba su cabeza en el suelo- perdóneme sensei no quería que muriera usted o Kushina que fue como una hermana para mí - todos le miraban

Minato le miraba y apretaba su puño lo había separado de su Hijo y ahora le pedía perdón.

Kushina se acerca - mírame - decía seria, óbito obedecía - sabes que - le daba una cachetada que lo hacía volar hacia hades el cual solo saltaba dejando que se estampara en la pared

Óbito se sentaba adolorido agachando la cabeza sabía que se lo merecía*

K... Kushina amor no queremos matarlo- decía Minato temiendo por la vida de su alumno

Kushina suspira - óbito Uchiha por tu culpa Naru-chan - el nombrado se sonrojaba - sufrió mucho - se acercaba a óbito el cual tragaba saliva - pero también conoció una familia que nunca le abandonara, además el ahora confía en ti y eso se lo respeto, te perdono pero no olvido lo que hiciste no esperes que te trate como antes peo te advierto si llegas a fallarle a naruto así sea en el pensamiento te desmiembro lenta y dolorosamente tanto así que ese - señala a hades - le quede difícil juntar tu alma - decía seria y volvía con su esposo todos la miraban extrañamente compadeciéndose de óbito

S... Si señora - decía óbito con miedo, Alex y naruto corrían hacia el ayudándolo a sostener para que volviera a la silla

Itachi-ni debías protegerlo con el susano - decía Alex serio

Ummm se me olvido - decía Itachi mirando a óbito- prosigue

Bien gracias, en que iba, luego de que me entere madara me había contado del fénix él lo quería para ser su Jinchuriki y así revivir así que vine a Uzukagure - dice óbito viendo el lugar - había escuchado que aquí le habían visto cuando llegue vi el lugar así, lo recorrí y espere unos días el fénix llego y peleamos, con un engañó lo capture - decía óbito - le selle en un pergamino

Como lo capturaste - decía serio bolita defendiendo su amigo sorprendiendo a todos

Fue una batalla donde salí muy herido, casi pierdo un brazo pero los recuerdos, sentimientos que tenía el por el lugar lo llevaron a descontrolarse aproveche lo controle y selle - decía óbito volviendo a relatar - luego de sellarlo no lo sellamos en madara inmediatamente, no sabíamos si serviría y renegaría su cuerpo o lo mataría, luego fui con Nagato, Konan y Yahiko les propuse lo del plan me aproveche que estaban con un bebe y para asegurarme de que se unirían selle al fénix en Alex, para luego conocer la furia de madara por haberlo hecho

Por qué en el si era en madara - decía Konan seria

N... No lo sé solo sé que algo me jaló a hacerlo- decía óbito también se preguntaba lo mismo

Fénix suspiraba - fue rikudo - decía serio sorprendiendo a todos mira a Alex y luego a los demás - me conto esto cuando estábamos reunidos fue una de las cosas que no pudieron escuchar, el aprovecho un pequeño escape de poder para que óbito me colocara en Alex y no en madara ya que en madara lo hubiera revivido y el odio consumido

Pero porque a él y no otro bebe - decía Konan seria todos querían saber lo mismo

Fénix suspiraba - porque tenía que buscar un recipiente para ponerme uno que no muriera, un bebe era lo ideal él pensaba que - suspira lo que diría podría afectar al menor - y... Yo tomaría el control del bebe mataría su alma y en pocas palabras seria yo, pero atrapado en un cuerpo humano hasta que muriera, volviendo a ser libre así evitaría mi caza - esto sorprendía a todos

Me quieres decir que el vejete ese quiso usar a Alex como herramienta matándolo para que vivieras - grita bolita

Si- decía fénix- pero me dijo que, aunque el sellado y todo había salido bien el yo entrar algo en Alex no había dejado que eso sucediera y más bien se habían las dos almas unido sintiendo cada uno lo mismo que el otro, pero el creciendo normal, la verdad me dijo el, que aún no se explica que paso - suspira

Alex le miraba y Sonreía - bueno mejor que óbito siga no - dice y la mayoría leven confundidos pues no había dicho nada sobre el tema

Óbito asiente sin entender como muchos varias cosas - bueno luego de eso conocen el resto no

Aja, pero como fue que convenciste a estos dos idiotas que habías cambiado - decía Zabuza señalando a Alex y naruto

Ehh esa es una historia larga, luego de que pasara lo de la masacre Uchiha comenzamos a planear el ataque a Konoha, meses antes de ella debía sacar información de ustedes así que me hice pasar por tibo - se escuchaba de todos los Jinchuriki y algunos adultos un que

Mentiroso tibo es divertido, leal y nuestro amigo- gritaba rogué

Lo sé, esa era mi intención, pero luego de que paso lo de los bebes y aquella semana de aventuras, travesuras y demás que viví con ustedes, más otros días locos, volvía, pero no a sacar información solo a divertirme y olvidarme de que era, empecé a cambiar mi forma de pensar y - tocaba su collar de la nube roja- vi que tenía un lugar que llamaba hogar, aunque fuera tibo - esto sorprendía a todos

Aja y entonces la invasión, el ataque y casi matar a dos Jinchuriki que fue - decía el Raikage serio

A eso voy - suspira óbito- en ese tiempo hace años atrás salve a juanto - ve el nombrado que solo le miraba con rabia no había hablado - creo que ya les has contado - dice viéndolo asentir

Si porque mataste mis padres y me dijiste lo de Kairon- decía activando su Sharingan ya en la penúltima fase

Juanto te calmas - decía seria Shizune viendo como desactivaba el dojutsu

Yo no fui, fue madara descubrió el zetzu negro donde estaban y los envió a matar creo que comenzaba hay a desconfiar de mi- decía óbito suspirando viendo a juanto que agachaba la mirada confundido - lo de Kairon perdón era la única forma que vinieras conmigo, pero por lo que veo ya tienes sus ojos como

Eso si vives lo podrás saber por ahora responde la pregunta del Raikage - decía Tsunade seria

Óbito asentía y recibía el vaso de agua ofrecido por naruto, tomándolo - gracias, luego de recibir el collar volví con Orochimaru y madara dude, pero a la vez no sabía que hacer así que confundido seguí el plan sin contarle la información que había obtenido a nadie ni que había hecho - decía y todos le veían confundido - es cierto si hubiera contado madara y Orochimaru hubieran preparado un ataque mayor y revivido más ninjas no creen

Todos le veían dudosos - es cierto - decía shikaku y todos le veían- después de todo con esa información hubieran atacado a cada Akatsuki por aparte, los kages y Jinchuriki, desde ese día tenía la duda de por qué la invasión fue tan pasiva y ahora entiendo el por qué por favor proseguir

Gracias - decía óbito en verdad ese Nara era un genio- cuando ataque a naruto y Alex estaba furioso conmigo mismo por no saber que quería, luego de huir de allí no estuve tranquilo hasta que ellos pensando que era tibo me avisaron que estaba bien, las cosas con madara seguían yendo de mal en peor ya no confiaba en mí, así que un día vine a Uzu hace casi una semana naruto, Alex y Shimura se enteraron quien era les conté la verdad y desde ahí quedamos que les daría información de lo que sucediera

Bien veo que llegamos al ahora, porque decidiste aparecer y tan herido - decía seria la Mizukage

Óbito tomaba otro sorbo - verán Alex, naruto, shikamaru recuerdan que les conté sobre una reunión con los otsutsuki- esto sorprendía a todos - fue hoy, allí madara me quiso matar para tomar mi cuerpo, peleé contra zetzu, la serpiente, el otsutsuki y madara, pero tenía claro que no podía contra ellos así que huy y al no saber dónde más ir vine aquí y pues aquí estoy

Que paso en la reunión - decía asuma fumando un cigarrillo

Bien, estaba allí Orochimaru, madara, el otsutsuki, zetzu y sasuke Uchiha- esto sorprendía a todos - Itachi - el nombrado leve - la verdad lo vi y lo sentí con muchos deseos de venganza hacia los Jinchuriki y los que los apoyan, solo quiere poder y decidieron que se lo darían con el compromiso que les ayudara

Itachi solo asentía suspirando pensativo sobre sasuke*

Óbito les describía el otsutsuki - luego de que sasuke prometiera ello fue sacado a descansar y comenzaron a hablar sobre una venida de los otsutsuki en unos ocho o diez años, son poderosos poseen los tres dojutsus eso fue lo que entendí del sirviente de ellos- decía sorprendiendo a todos - hablaron de que hay un ejército de millones y millones de zetsus para el combate en esas fechas y que madara seria revivido , Orochimaru se encargará de ello creo que ya le tienen otro cuerpo falta no más los ojos pero al tener ellos uno de fugaku Uchiha ya que el otro lo tengo yo - señala su ojo izquierdo - además de tener varios después de la masacre Uchiha no más falta revivirlo, pero deberá entrenar y acostumbrarse a aquel cuerpo - suspira pues no tenía más que contar

Bien- Nagato hacia que todos le prestaran cuidado - ahora ya que sabemos toda la historia deberemos tomar una decisión

Primero porque naruto y Alex no hablaron antes - decía Jiraiya serio

Ero-sensei es fácil no entenderían o si - dice naruto viendo a todos - además comenzarían a juzgar sin saber la historia

Los presentes suspiraban - que opciones hay - decía kurenai

Dejarlo vivo y libre, matarlo o prisionero en mi opinión deberíamos votar - decía Kurama serio

Apoyo al aliento de perro - decía son Goku

Bien entonces eso haremos - dice Nagato - se darán unos minutos para que cada uno piense y vote - la mayoría iba a hablar entre ellos sobre el tema

Óbito se quedaba allí mirando y veía a Kakashi acercarse - Ummm

Creo que al no saber que pasara - decía Kakashi- debo pedirte perdón por no cumplir mi promesa - decía sentándose frente a el

Óbito le miraba luego de lo dicho por aquel viejo sus dudas se habían aclarado- no lo hagas los dos somos víctimas de madara - suspira y le mira - pero recuerda que siempre fui mejor que tu

Jajá, pero para hacerlo todo mal- decía Kakashi riendo

Oye - lo llama óbito- gracias naruto, Alex y shikamaru me dijeron el tributo que nos haces a mí y a rin - decía sincero

Solo recuerdo mis hermanos óbito- rascaba su nuca comenzando a hablar de la vida y de cómo ahora estaba con iruka esto había sorprendido a óbito

Oye espera te llegue a gustar - decía óbito choqueado - porque tú a mí no

Jajajaja imbécil no- reía Kakashi contándole como habían sido las cosas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minutos después se volvían todos a reunir - bien se dará a conocer el juicio - decía Nagato serio

 **Continuará ...**


	59. Capitulo 59: sentencia

**Capítulo 59: sentencia**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer...**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minutos después se volvían todos a reunir - bien se dará a conocer el juicio - decía Nagato serio

Primero Nagato con tu permiso quiero saber que piensan shikamaru, shikaku y Goku, los cuales a la ves darán sus veredicto - decía Konan seria

Claro mi Ángel, entonces los escuchamos - dice Nagato viendo a los nombrados

Shikaku suspira - en mi opinión al tener ahora de nuestro "lado" a óbito Uchiha tenemos no solo una forma de adquirir más información de nuestros enemigos si no de obligarle a enseñar a los Jinchuriki y demás formas de combate que pudo apreciar del otsutsuki después de todo nosotros solo sabemos sus historias, así que deberíamos dejarlo como prisionero con una estricta vigilancia, suspensión de chakra con sellos y una clara amenaza de muerte de que si llega a cometer o solo atentar contra uno de los allí presentes su vida será tomada - decía y se sentaba

Shikamaru suspira - opino lo mismo que mi padre, pero no podemos encerrarle sé que será difícil para algunos, pero deberá convivir con nosotros, el objetivo de esto es no solo para que colabore y ayude con la reconstrucción sino también porque estamos conscientes que si queda como prisionero naruto y Alex no lo dejaran encerrado - suspira sentándose junto a Temari- mi voto es porque sea prisionero

Goku mira a óbito- la confianza que te brindan naruto y Alex es parte de su esencia, espero sepas valorarlo y no busques matarlos porque te aseguro que yo mismo te sujetaré mientras Kushina cumple lo dicho, mi voto es que quede prisionero

Nagato asentía - bien voto por lo de prisionero, primero los votos Kage - da la palabra

Tsunade suspira - hemos hablado aquí todos y escuchado a shikaku aun podemos sacarle información además que estará bien vigilado, entonces son tsume inuzuka, inochi yamanaka, chouza akimichi, iruka omino, Gai, kurenai, asuma sarutobi, anko mitarashi y Jiraiya son 10 votos por que sea prisionero

Onoki suspira - opino lo mismo que Tsunade, además de que he hablado con mis Shinobis, son 5 votos por que sea prisionero - su nieta kurotsuchi le miraba aún no había hablado con Deidara y su abuelo

El Raikage tomaba la palabra - no confió en él, pero si en que ustedes sabrán controlarlo, Karui y darui están de acuerdo conmigo, son 3 votos a que sea prisionero

La Mizukage miraba al Raikage y rápido desvía la mirada al ver que la mira - igualmente he hablado con mis Shinobis y hemos llegado a una conclusión que 3 votos a que sea prisionero

Yahiko anotaba - bien los siguientes los menores excepto Jinchuriki presentes

Omoi se levantaba en representación de todos - bien hablamos y yuki, juanto, ino, Chouji, Hinata, lee, Neji, teten, Karin, sakura y yo votamos por 11 votos de que sea prisionero

Y Sai - preguntaba yuguito

Ehh yo que lo dejen libre, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad no - decía Sai sorprendiendo a todos

Bien 1 libre- anotaba Yahiko- los bijuus

Shukaku tomaba la palabra - estuvimos hablando junto al fénix y 9 prisionero y chomei 1 muerte quiere su cabeza

Óbito tragaba saliva recordándoles*

Ohh yeah nosotros ocho de diez Jinchuriki nos volvimos un ocho, pero hablamos muy melcocho y decidimos que siete lo quieren de rehén bajo su red y uno de ellos la joven fu quiere sacar su arsenal y desangrar hasta matar yeah- rapeaba Bee mientras todos negaban y óbito le ve confundido

Yahiko asiente - 7 prisioneros, 1 muerte bien siguiente Kakashi

El Hatake suspira -1 voto a la libertad - decía sorprendiendo a todos

Minato miraba a Kushina - nosotros hablamos y decidimos que 2 por prisionero y que Kushina está dispuesta a matarle apenas cometa un error

Nagato asiente y ve a los felinos - kiara, bolita ustedes

Kiara se sorprende al ser tomada en cuenta - Ummm 1 voto prisionero además creo que ese ya gano no

Bolita suspira - apoyo a la multitud 1 voto a prisionero

Itachi y Shizune se miraban- igual - hablaba la chica - 2 a que se prisionero

Yahiko y Konan asentían - igual nosotros junto a hidan, kakuzu, Deidara, Benji, kisame, Zabuza - decía la peli plata a 8 votos que sea prisionero

Bien por último Alex y naruto - decía Nagato y todos decían en sus mentes *ya sabemos que dirán*

Libertad dos votos a la libertad datebayo - grita naruto

Yahiko suspira y sumaba - bien queda así 2 a que muera, 6 que quede libre y 64 por que quede prisionero

Oye tu - decía hades señalando a Yahiko - y mi voto que no cuenta - todos le veían confundido

Claro hades solo dinos ehh- decía Alex tomando la mano de este y jalando lo dejando confundido a más de uno

Eres la muerte votarías por que muera no - decía darui serio

Jajaja crees que por ser la muerte solo me quiero llevar a todos no seas ingenuo - grita hades mirando a Alex - que sea libre - esto sorprendía a todos

El pelirrojo le quita el cuaderno a su padre para anotar - bien 7 a que quede libre, gracias hades

Aja - decía hades mirando a todos dejando su mirada fija en Alex - recuerda el reto que me hiciste en la tarde te lo Cobraré por ahora me voy- dice desapareciendo dejando al menor suspirando, para que Nagato prosiguiera

Óbito Uchiha - decía Nagato sorprendiendo a todos sobre una mesa de juez y un mazo en la mano - esta corte lo ha sentenciado a ser prisionero deberá cumplir aquí junto a nosotros su condena además deberá someterse a los sellos que le restringen el uso de chakra, nos contará todo lo que sabe sobre los enemigos, ayudará en el entrenamiento y la construcción de Uzukagure, si llega a atacar alguno de nosotros su muerte será ejecutada inmediatamente - golpeaba el mazo

Óbito solo asentía sorprendido de ese grupo de locos- sí señor

Nagato desaparecía la mesa y el maso mirando que le veían negando - que era necesario además siempre lo quise hacer

Goku suspira y se acerca a óbito reforzando los sellos - listo creo que por hoy deberíamos descansar

Estoy de acuerdo, lo llevaremos al cuarto que este sellado para que no se escape en la noche - decía Nagato - bien entonces.

Nosotros lo llevamos- decían Alex y naruto felices tomando a óbito y "llevándolo" con ellos

Óbito confundido los mira y ve atrás a todos los demás para luego seguir a los menores mientras es casi arrastrado

Lo único bueno es que ya no seré el que jalonean para todo lado - decía juanto haciendo reír a todos y viendo que esos dos uzumaki eran castigo suficiente para cualquiera

Nagato se despedía, quitaba la conexión enviando todos a dormir, va junto a Goku al cuarto de óbito revisando que este bien sellado - bien espero sepas lo que haces - decía Nagato cerrando y dejando a óbito recostado y pensativo había sido un día de locos, esperaba que mañana todo fuera más calmado, jaja que equivocado estaba

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A la mañana siguiente óbito despertaba por el ruido que había afuera solo se escuchaban risas se levantaba colocando una camisa blanca y pantalones negro que había allí para luego acercarse a la puerta a ver si podía oír, se sorprende al ver que no tiene seguro y abre para quedar sorprendido por lo que se veía

Minutos antes...

NARUTOOO- gritaba yuki bajando las escaleras corriendo mientras tenía pintura verde en el cabello

Alex, rogué y Nagato reían ocultos sosteniendo tinte para champo verde

Ehh si y... Yuki Jajajajaja que te paso datebayo- reía naruto, pero era estampado contra la pared

Tu uzumaki hiciste esto ahora así - grita yuki mientras Deidara veía a Nagato riendo bajo por el rabillo del ojo

Que no yo no- decía naruto con miedo y se ocultaba tras Itachi que estaba hay con Goku mirando los sellos del cuarto de óbito

Jajaja yuki no fue el jajaja - reía Goku viendo a quien consideraba una hija - pero si es obra Uzumaki jajaja

Quien fue - decía Kushina llegando y viendo a su hermana - te ayudare a vengarte

En eso salía óbito tras Goku mirando todo sorprendido*

Ellos - señalaba Deidara a tres pelirrojos que reían contra la pared - Nagato, rogué y Alex

Karin bajaba junto a haku observando - no pueden estar un dia normal - suspira

Morirán - decía yuki señalando a los culpables

Nagato uzumaki - llamaba Konan seria y el nombrado tragaba saliva enderezándose - pareces un niño pequeño compórtate como el Amekage - decía seria

Perdón- decía Nagato tratando de parecer serio mientras la mayoría solo negaba

Vamos yuki solo están jugando - decía Goku riendo Bajo

Yuki negaba - no, siempre es lo mismo la única forma de solucionar esto es, Goku quiero la competencia por el Uzukage - decía seria sorprendiendo a varios

Competencia Uzukage - decía óbito confundido haciendo que todos le miraran y naruto le abrazara saludándolo - ehh perdón hola

Veo que dormiste bien - decía Nagato suspirando, no se acostumbraba a esto como muchos habían pasado apenas horas

Si competencia Uzukage se realiza para elegir Kage de Uzukagure la cosa es que yuki aun no nos podemos mantener como aldea - suspira Goku mirando a Nagato- sé que me propusiste algo, pero la verdad es complicado, quisiéramos restablecer Uzu

Nagato se acercaba - entiendo - suspira

Shikamaru que estaba junto a Temari les miraba - porque no Akatsuki apoya de formas diversas la reconstrucción de Uzukagure como lo viene haciendo, pero además Uzu realiza una alianza política con Amegakure y Akatsuki, si quiere otra aldea también uniéndose así a las aldeas que protegen los Jinchuriki esto haría que cada misión paga a los Jinchuriki reciba un porcentaje Uzu, la cual la ayudaría a comenzar de nuevo una economía, teniendo en cuenta que la gran fortuna uzumaki no se ha terminado de repartir y de la cual se puede tomar mano, la gran mayoría está en Konoha habría que pedirla a la Hokage la cual se comprometería a devolverla lo que haya resguardado y lo que se haya gastado en cuotas, además el tiempo que estado aquí me doy cuenta que la tierra de Uzu es fértil en frutos debido a la gran cantidad de árboles y suelo carbonífero podemos comenzar a exportar esta fruta esto ayudara a que no solo el mundo sepa que Uzukagure volvió sino también a que los Uzumakis que faltan vuelvan a su hogar, a su vez ayudara a expandir la economía de Uzu igualmente ame puede realizarle un acuerdo de servicios a la aldea el cual Uzukagure pagaría a través de la enseñanza de ninjutsu y otras técnicas sin perder ellos sus técnicas secretas- decía mientras todos le veían sorprendidos- para esto se necesitara prácticamente que Akatsuki, ame y la fortuna uzumaki ayuden a Uzu hasta que comience a obtener ganancias mayores a su capital y la aldea sea reconstruida estimo que en unos cinco a diez años ella deberá estar andando sola, además de que con los Uzumakis presentes se elija el Kage, consejeros y primeras cabezas familiares de uzuhokagure esto es para que comiencen a aportar económicamente a la aldea

Dime shikamaru en verdad Konoha te necesita porque en ame te pagamos el doble - decía Nagato sorprendido

Ehh si Nagato -san además debo ser consejero de naruto cuando sea Hokage - decía sonrojado shikamaru por el alago

Ohh bueno te pediré prestado - decía Nagato y ve a su esposa y amigo - que opinan

Me gusta la idea, deberíamos efectuarla después de todo es una de las cosas que nos trajo aquí la situación de Uzu- decía Konan

Yahiko asiente - la cosa es que tocaría comenzar a planear todo con el Uzukage no

Goku asiente - es cierto, la idea de shikamaru también me gusta, así que debemos antes que nada elegir Kage - sonreía amplio

Óbito curioso se acerca a Kakashi - oye ciclope como elegirán

Kakashi le miraba aún era extraño tenerlo con el - fácil ellos eligen entre todo los Uzumakis - dice viendo la cara de confusión de óbito- veras todos se reúnen a una serie de competencias de bromas, comida y más el que más puntos tenga y gane la mayoría se convierte en Kage

Es extraño pensé que era por fuerza - decía óbito curioso

No, hace mucho - hablaba Goku que había escuchado al Hatake y al "prisionero" - cuando no nos habían atacado el Kage se elegía por competencias, claro debía ser mayor de 14 años, demostrar que era fuerte, pero a la ves tener las cualidades de un uzumaki luego de eso comenzaba la competencia, así que los Uzumakis mayores de 14 al centro ahora - grita

Yuki corría al centro de todos junto a rogué, naruto, Alex

Goku suspira – Alex tienes trece – ve que el menor discutiría – bien quédense no es que seamos muchos – decía acercándose al centro - Kushina ven - la ve negar - porque no

No creo tener el conocimiento para ser el Uzukage, aunque - mira a Minato- sabes que me uno ya tengo mi primer shinobi si ganó - sonríe triunfante yendo al centro

Jajaja creo que te harán sufrir rayo amarillo - decía Kurama recostado en el sofá junto a Minato

Ummm sabes me gustaría que ganara sería una gran Kage - decía Minato sincero

Bien, Nagato ven - decía Goku viéndolo negar - dirás que es porque eres Amekage cierto- lo ve asentir - hay tres Amekages ven, además no competiré solo contra los mocosos y Kushina

Nagato ríe - jajaja bien - suspira y se acerca

Karin ven eres uzumaki- Goku mira a la joven que iba a hablar - como uzumaki tienes la obligación de participar - la ve suspirar y acercarse - por último, Itachi ven

Ehh no, Goku perdón, pero, aunque tengo el apellido y me identifico no nací de Uzumakis, no me gustaría incomodar sus tradiciones - decía cortes Itachi

Mira al principio no niego que me sorprendió e intrigó que te pusieras el apellido, pero luego me di cuenta que, aunque no tuvieras sangre uzumaki eras uno así que ven o te traigo, además tu hijo o hija ya serán uno- decía serio Goku sonriéndole

Itachi suspira y se acerca resignado

Bien Konan y Shizune, ustedes también pueden participar, pero al ser cónyuges pueden elegir si quieren o no- decía Goku tranquilo

Porque nosotros somos obligados - decía Itachi

Goku le miraba - porque si y punto no fénix

Ehh si- decía el ave prestando atención desde arriba de los brazos de sora, Itachi solo suspira

Konan reía bajo y negaba- gracias Goku, pero no, creo que deberían este primero no más hacerlo ustedes

Shizune asiente - opino lo mismo, además - soba su vientre ya notándose un pequeño bulto - no creo poder seguirles el ritmo

Goku asiente - bien entonces yuki, Kushina, naruto, rogué, Alex, Nagato, Itachi, Karin y yo competiremos por el puesto de Uzukage comencemos- decía emocionado

Ehh Goku como se compite - preguntaba Nagato pues no sabía que debían hacer

Cierto, bien primero deberán presentarse ante el sabio uzumaki para que diga si tienen corazón y espíritu uzumaki - decía Goku pensativo - ya que no tenemos sabio lo harán los que más conocen de Uzu aparte de mi fénix y hades

La mayoría solo miraba curiosa la escena *

Luego si les aprueban cada uno deberá pensar en una prueba que puede ser de broma, comida, baile, sellado o lo que deseen un ejemplo la mía será de sellado - decía orgulloso Goku

Que datebayo no es justo - grita naruto y todos asienten

Fénix suspira aclarando su garganta para que le miren- sé que no parece justo pero cada competidor ponía una prueba esto era para saber si eran capaz de realizar lo que se proponían además de las fortalezas de cada uno, luego de ello se reunían con los sabios o antiguos kages que han muerto y ellos ayudaban a elegir

Ehh y eso como si están muertos - decía rogué confundido como varios

Con el templo espiritual, cuando se comienza una elección Uzukage, hades - dice Goku viendo aparecer al nombrado junto a Alex - tiene el deber de mostrar a los antiguos kages o sabios lo que sucederá en las competencias y ellos ayudaran a elegir - decía como si nada, varios solo veían confundidos y esperarían pues con este mundo de locos ya no sabían que podían esperar

Óbito tenía miles de preguntas que Kakashi prometió responder después*

Hades miraba a todos - Ummm hablas del Uzukage - ve asentir a Goku - bien, entonces estaré presente y daré a conocer lo que sucede

Si, junto a fénix harán el primer paso de mirar si su corazón y decisiones son Uzumakis - decía Goku

Excelente comencemos - se estiraba el fénix - hades vamos a un cuarto y los vamos llamando- decía el ave saliendo a volar al cuarto de Alex y sellándolo mientras hades luego de chocar puños con Alex le seguía

Bien los demás a desayunar y comenzar la reconstrucción de Uzu - dice Nagato y salían todos al comedor

Ven vamos - Minato se acerca óbito guiándole junto a Kakashi respondiendo varias dudas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se encontraban todos "desayunando" menos fénix pues por varios lados hablaban, otros reían, otros conversaban con naruto, yuki, rogué y Karin que pruebas podían tener, los bijuus hablaban con los adultos

óbito miraba todo confundió lo habían sentado junto a Kakashi y Gai los cuales hablaban o mejor Gai retaba a Kakashi que solo leía su libro - oye deja ver - le quitaba el libro a Kakashi sorprendido de que era - yo si decía que eras un pervertido desde niños - suspira

Ummm - lo miraba - vamos te lo prestaré bien

Waaa suelta boli ya comiste - se escuchaba a Alex pelear con bolita por la comida - debes cuidarte no tanta grasa eso es malo - jalaba el pedazo de tocino mientras el tigre de la otra punta, al momento de oír una voz mira a Goku - oye Goku que van a empezar que serás el primero - decía cayendo al suelo para ser aplastado

Dame - se comía el tocino aplastando a Alex - necesito comer bien además tu no lo querías - decía sin levantarse y escuchando las quejas del menor

Goku asentía, se levantaba e iba donde el fénix - bien aquí estoy que pasa

Fénix suspira - hades no quiere decirme que quiere con Alex

No te incumbe a un- decía hades mirando a otro lado

Goku suspira esos dos no cambiaban - bueno para esto me trajeron

Si, que quieres ambos conocemos que eres uzumaki en todo el sentido, en mi opinión deberías quedar como Uzukage - decía el fénix - pero pues ustedes quieren elegir así que háganlo no

Aunque no quiera estoy con el pajarraco- decía hades relajado

Goku asiente y salía dejándolos discutir - llamaré a otro - avisaba y bajaba de nuevo a la cocina donde ya la mayoría había acabado - Kushina te quieren ver

Kushina asiente - excelente ahora si seré la mejor Kage y te venceré- señala a Minato y se aleja rumbo a la casa

Minato reía rascando su nuca - creo que esta competencia será larga - suspira mientras varios asentían y daban indicaciones de como empezar la reconstrucción

 **Oooooooo**

 **Continuara...**


	60. Chapter 60: reconciliación

**Capítulo 60: reconciliación**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer...**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Entre - decía fénix al oír la puerta y veía a Kushina pasar

Hades sonreía amplio- excelente siéntese allí - les ofrecía una silla frente a ambos

Kushina los veía curiosa y se sentaba - bien pregunten lo que quieran - decía animada

Bueno porque quiere ser Uzukage - decía fénix anotando en un cuaderno

Pues siempre he querido ser un Kage para proteger a los que amo, además al estar con Minato he aprendido como es el trabajo, junto a esto quiero restablecer el clan uzumaki y que vuelva a ser respetado - decía animada chocando su puño con su mano

Bien, renacer, terquedad, valiente, sabe del tema, llena de energía y pelirroja - decía el fénix y ve a hades - algo que decir

Si- hades se quedaba mirando a Kushina - oye no te gustaría salir conmigo después de todo soy más interesante que tu marido - decía coqueteándole y guiñándole un ojo

Kushina apretaba sus puños - mira primero soy mucho para ti, segundo Minato es mucho más hombre y lindo que tu sin nombrar que más inteligente y tercero no me atrae el título de dama de la muerte, si es todo - se levanta queriendo asesinar a hades, pero al recordar el dolor que sintió cuando le quiso golpear la primera vez que lo vio solo se voltio y salió para avisar a otro

Leal - dice hades anotando viendo como lo miraba el fénix negando - que, es como jugar a los policías tu eres el bueno y yo el malo jajá además no saldría con ella y lo sabes - suspira esperando al siguiente

 **Oooooooo**

Kushina bajaba maldiciendo - solo porque es la muerte no lo mato - decía y por el camino veía a Karin- oye Karin que sube

Karin que estaba con haku asentía - voy- besaba la mejilla de haku y subía

 **Oooooooo**

En otra parte de la isla...

Ven me dijiste que era por aquí, la mayoría están ocupados, camina flojo- decía Temari jalando a shikamaru

Oye mujer problemática si Gaara se entera sabes que moriré no - decía siguiéndola y llegando a una casa abandonada - Ummm es allí Temari- señalaba la casa

Entraban mirando el lugar, Temari se sorprendía - Ohh por shukaku shikamaru esto es hermoso - decía viendo una cama doble adornada de flores de varios colores, aun lado chocolates y dulces

Shikamaru la abrazaba por detrás - te dije que nuestra primera vez sería algo inolvidable no - besaba su mejilla y realizaba un par de sellos las sombras de ambos se separaban y la del prendía una música suave para luego invitar a bailar la de ella

 **/aviso hentai/**

Sabes es perfecto, pero dime quien te ayudo eh - decía Temari volteándose y tocando sus brazos notando que shikamaru en verdad se había tonificado en aquel mes de entrenamiento con los Nara, asuma, isobu y kakuzu, mordía su labio seductoramente

Ummm - shikamaru la veía en verdad era hermosa - kakuzu me ayudo a sellar el cuarto en un pergamino y en la noche vine a realizar lo respectivo para que quedara así, Temari te amo- decía besándola pues nada los iba a interrumpir ahora, sus labios estaban aplastados contra los de ella y la estaba besando profunda y completamente.

Ella gimió contra su boca y él suavizó el beso, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella una y otra vez, el Nara bajo sus labios a su cuello, Temari echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso a su cuello.

Él llevo sus dedos rozando su estómago debajo de su camisa

Ella se apartó, sonriéndole y con las manos en la parte inferior de su camiseta, se la levantó tirándola a un lado, sus manos se deslizaron por sus abdominales bien definidos, ella se inclinó hacia adelante para besar su pecho, su lengua sacudió su pezón y él gimió.

Temari – jadeo mirándola, sus manos viajaron por la blusa de ella que se deslizó de sus hombros y cayó al suelo, soltó el sujetador observando sus senos sintió como se endurecía -ven – la guio a la cama

ella se recostó viendo a su novio gimió sintiendo la lengua de shikamaru que le acarició el pecho con habilidad y sus manos se apretaron en su cabello para sostenerlo en su lugar mientras ella gimió de placer cuando sus dientes pellizcaron.

Sus labios la chuparon, mordisqueando y besaron, lamiendo y provocando sus pezones tensos, bailando alrededor del borde mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él con placer, se separó tomando el pantalón de esta deslizándolo por sus piernas junto a sus bragas – en verdad eres hermosa Temari – jadeo mordiendo su labio

La kunoichi lo miro sonrojada para inclinarse soltando la coleta de este atrayéndola a su boca besándole ahogando varios gemidos

El Nara luego rompió el beso moviendo su boca por su estómago, besando su ombligo, su lengua le hizo cosquillas y luego enterró su rostro en el triángulo rubio entre sus piernas

Temari gritó cuando su lengua se hundió en ella, lamiendo y chupando mientras la acariciaba- maldición shikamaru no pares- Cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella, ella gritó su nombre.

Delicioso – levanto su rostro mirándola mientras lamia sus labios, ella se sentó besándolo, deslizando su mano por sus piernas y ella le quitó los pantalones junto a su bóxer, mirando lo excitado que se encontraba se dejó recostar por el

Shikamaru boto la ropa que quedo en la cama a un lado para luego acercarse a ella, su boca chupó su clavícula, bajando a la hinchazón de sus pechos, besos profundos que sabía que dejarían marcas y no le importó.

Gimió sintiendo sus besos – shika hazlo- jadeo abriendo sus piernas sintiendo como se posicionaba entre ellas

Espera mi princesa del desierto- dijo, deslizó su mano entre sus piernas, gimiendo ante el calor húmedo que sintió, cuando un dedo se deslizó dentro, la cabeza de la kunoichi cayó hacia atrás y un gemido de éxtasis escapó de sus labios, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella una y otra vez y luego su mano desapareció, sintió la gruesa longitud de él dentro de ella y sus dientes rasparon su hombro sintiendo un dolor que se volvió placer en pocos segundos mientras gemía su nombre, sus caderas se encontraron con las suyas desesperadamente mientras él se movía cada vez más profundo dentro de ella.

s… shikamaru ni se te ocurra parar – gemía, sintiendo los labios marcar su cuello, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo que la llevo a su clímax, gritando de placer solo unos momentos antes de que él la siguiera.

Te amo Temari – jadeo el Nara con su rostro enterrado en su cuello y sus piernas temblando por la presión y el placer de hacerlo aun sin salir de ella

 **/fin hentai/**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Gaara que estaba ayudando a transportar los tubos sentía un escalofrío y miraba a todo lado - no me pasaba desde que la sed de matar se fue - decía volviendo a su labor

 **Oooooooo**

Karin entraba y se sentaba en la silla - bien que seria

Bueno Karin veras te haremos dos preguntas - dice fénix viéndola asentir - bien la primera por qué quieres ser Uzukage

Pues al principio no quería, pero ahora sí, quiero poder ayudar a todos aquellos que tenemos algún chakra, o elemento especial, quiero hacer de Uzu un hogar para ellos - decía Karin honesta

Ummm bien honestidad, corazón, piensa en los otros - anotaba el fénix

Hades aclaraba su garganta - verás en dos minutos matare a haku que harás - decía tranquilo

Quee no - decía Karin asustada y apretando sus puños - por favor no lo haga llevarme a mí, a él no le toque o no respondo - sacaba unos senbois lanzando los a hades

Los senbois pasaban a través de hades - bien fénix, lealtad y mezcla sus sentimientos un claro uzumaki

Ehh - Karin secaba sus lágrimas entendiendo - maldita cea los odio - grita saliendo

Jajajaja no lo niego esto me gusta - reía fénix - llama al otro - grita a Karin antes de que cierre

Malditos inmortales - decía Karin llegando junto a haku y abrazándolo - oye rogué, que subas - dice al verlo pasar y le cuenta todo a haku que reía

Rogué asentía y subía, entraba sentándose a la silla - que pasa pajarito - esquivaba un picotazo del fénix

Mocoso me dirás ya por qué quieres ser Kage - decía serio el fénix

Fácil para proteger a mis seres queridos, además de reunir a los Uzumakis por el mundo y volver a Uzu una de las grandes naciones ninjas - dice rogué emocionado

Ambicioso y otras - anotaba fénix

Hades le miraba - veras si te dijera que me llevare tu alma esta noche pero que puedes cambiarlo por uno de los que está en Uzu a quien escoges

Rogué leve confundido - ehh pues yo - se queda pensativo - debo escoger obligado - ve asentir a hades - a nadie, la vida de cada uno, no es mi decisión quitarla ni dejarla, solo en un campo de batalla si mi vida está en riesgo o de alguien que quiero allí mataré de resto no

Hades y fénix asienten - bien llama a otro - dicen viéndolo salir y luego de unos segundos entrar corriendo naruto con una gran sonrisa

Bien uzumaki Senju Namizake naruto porque quiere ser Uzukage - preguntaba fénix

Porque quiero proteger mi pueblo, reencontrarnos y que sea de nuevo una gran aldea donde se cuiden los bijuus y no allá pobreza, ni niños sufriendo - decía naruto serio

Hades le miraba mientras fénix apuntaba - bien, sé que quieres ser Kage de Konoha cierto- dice viéndolo asentir- si llegas a ser Kage de Uzu nunca podrás ser de otra aldea y viceversa así que dinos cual aldea eliges

Quee como no, pensé que sí, mi plan era ser Uzukage hasta que cumpliera unos 25 o 30 y luego ser Hokage datebayo - decía naruto levantándose - le preguntaré a papá y Goku mentirosos - salía a correr

Fénix y hades suspiraban anotando - ingenuidad, terquedad e inocencia uzumaki clara - decía hades anotando

Fénix asiente y manda a llamar a Alex ya que naruto ni eso alcanzo a que le dijeran

La puerta se abría entrando el pelirrojo menor - hola fénix y hades - decía sentándose

Hola Alex, te haremos dos preguntas la primera es que objetivo tiene para ti ser Uzukage cuando es lo más probable que te conviertas en Amekage - decía fénix

Um Amekage tal vez pase pero me gusta más ayudar al Kage que ser uno y he visto el papeleo, me niego pero si me volviera Kage de alguna de las dos protegería a su gente y buscaría lo mejor para la aldea y lo que quiero - decía Alex pensativo- además es claro que si me convierto en uno de los kages no poder ser Kage de otra aldea, y dudo que los ex kages y sabios de Uzu me quieran como líder

Por qué lo dudas - dice fénix curioso

Por algo que aun perdón no puedes saber - agacha la mirada avergonzado

Fénix suspira y miraba a hades que Silbaba - se los juro averiguaré que sucede - dice y anotaba en el cuaderno

Hades sonríe - bien una cosa y se sinceró que piensas de la muerte - esta pregunta sorprendía al fénix

Que es algo que todos tarde o temprano pasaremos, es la "ultima" etapa de la vida que nunca sabremos cuando será, pero no hay que temerle después de todo debemos ser felices y hacer lo que nos gusta en la vida sin importar lo que piense la sociedad, así recibiremos la muerte no con miedo si no como una gran amiga, pero cuando perdemos alguien duele pero siempre estará con nosotros, eso pienso si quieres te digo porque odio y no entiendo el por qué se entierra a los muertos, además que detesto los cementerios

No, está bien podrías llamar a otro - decía hades mirándole asentir y salir

Por qué le preguntaste eso - preguntaba curioso el fénix

Porque desde que lo vi supe que no me temía solo me aceptaba como igual es una de las cosas que me atrae a el - decía hades mirando al balcón que estaba abierto mientras fénix solo asentía comenzando a comprender algunas cosas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shikamaru colocaba la sabana sobre él y Temari cubriendo su desnudez y abrazándola - sabes es verdad lo que dicen todo lo prohibido es mejor - dice acariciando los cabellos rubios de su pareja

Jajaja shikamaru tienes razón en verdad pensé que ino mentía cuando dijo que esto era genial pero no lo niego es de lo mejor que hay - dice Temari dándole un corto beso y acurrucándose a su lado quedándose hablando sin que nadie les interrumpiera solo querían estar a solas un par de horas más

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi ve correr a Alex - oye has visto a shikamaru y Temari - se acerca a este que se pone rojo y niega rápido - oh no tienes que hablar - suspira cayendo en cuenta

Jejeje ni idea donde están- decía rápido Alex - Itachi-ni que fénix y hades te esperan - dice jalándole al cuarto

Sabes que esto no me distrae eh por lo menos llevaron protección - decía Itachi enrojeciendo más al menor que asentía

Fénix ve entrar a Itachi y le indica la silla - te haremos dos preguntas bien, la primera por qué quieres ser Uzukage

Itachi suspira- no quiero serlo, me gusta más estar en las sombras además no creo que los sabios Uzumakis acepten a alguien que solo tomo su apellido como Kage- decía tranquilo

Hades le mira - primero que arias si fueras Uzukage y segundo si tuvieras que matar a sasuke para detener una guerra o en batalla lo harías

Que haría como Kage, renunciar pondría a otro que tenga las capacidades y quiera serlo, luego le apoyaría siempre cuidando primero la aldea y su voluntad, la segunda es un claro no, sé que sasuke a cometido y cometerá errores parte de ello es mi culpa, pero nunca mataría a mi hermano - dice Itachi serio

Fénix y hades se miran - bueno llama a otro - dice fénix y leve salir

Itachi bajaba buscando a Nagato o yuki - hey yuki- llamaba a la chica que ayudaba con las vigas junto a Deidara que evitaba a su hermana - que subas y sola - dice al ver a Deidara que quería salir tras ella

Yuki asiente y corre a donde la llaman*

Itachi se acercaba a Deidara - no has hablado con ella cierto - dice viéndolo negar - porque no mejores hablas primero con onoki

Tienes razón- suspira Deidara - gracias amigo - dice y sale a buscar a Yahiko para que lo comunicará con onoki

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yuki entraba y se sentaba - bueno hablen seré la Kage cierto

Fénix suspiraba - por qué quieres ser la Kage eh

Para proteger a los que quiero y reconstruir Uzu - dice firme yuki

Hades asiente - bien, una pregunta más si no fueras Kage que harías

Convertirme en la mejor poseedora de la espada uzumaki - dice firme yuki - además de proteger y reconstruir Uzu

Fénix anota - bien llama a Nagato - dice viéndola salir

 **Oooooooo**

Óbito se encontraba jugando frente a una pantalla un torneo de cartas al cual lo habían involucrado - Ummm Kakashi como fue que acabe aquí - decía esperando la jugada del dayminio del agua su contrincante

Fácil, luego de trabajar un poco en la reconstrucción vinimos a descansar, Nagato y Yahiko estaban preparando los partidos de póker y faltaba uno para comenzar así que les dije que tú y ahora te están probando - decía sin dejar de leer su libro

Óbito asiente - pero no es que era su prisionero

Nagato miraba el juego y se sentaba junto a óbito - créeme lo eres solo que después del último prisionero que tu vimos y de Alex dándole armas y dejándolo libre a escondidas decidimos que fueras un prisionero solo de palabra y de restricción de chakra

Si entiendo - decía óbito jugando y ve a juanto pasar debía hablar con él, pues había usado muy feo al joven

Deidara llegaba corriendo - Nagato necesito hablar con onoki - decía recobrando el aliento

Ehh claro, ven - se levantaba Nagato y miraba a Kakashi- cuídalo - señala a óbito y lleva a Deidara unos metros adelante junto a Minato - creo que es un tema que deben hablar personalmente no

Si, mejor así - decía Deidara nervioso

Minato asiente - entiendo quieres hablar con el viejo, claro te puedo llevar con el jutsu del trueno volador - decía tocando el hombro de Deidara por lo menos así se sacaría un rato de encima a naruto que ahora andaba tras Goku

Gracias- decía Deidara y desaparecía junto a Minato

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Onoki se encontraba estirando su espalda - hay los años, me gustaría que apareciera mi remplazo del cielo - apenas acababa de hablar veía un relámpago amarillo algo que no había visto en años en su oficina

Hola viejo - decía Minato sentándose pues el jutsu al ser en un trayecto tan largo gastaba una cantidad de chakra considerable

Minato hola que haces - se queda callado al ver a Deidara allí parado - Deidara como estas - sabia onoki que algún dia debía pasar

B... Bien, podemos hablar - lo veía asentir

Claro sígueme, Minato si vas a salir a comer o conocer pon un henge no quiero más papeleo o que te ataquen si - decía onoki saliendo junto a Deidara a otra habitación

Deidara le seguía, al llegar observaba allí una sala común con varias sillas y una mesa, se sentaba en una de las sillas mirando la foto de un hombre *

Onoki se sentaba frente a el - era tu padre - decía esperando unos segundos que hablara, al no hacerlo comenzó a hablar - veras él era un hombre...

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki se acercaba a Nagato luego de ver desaparecer a Minato y su novio - Nagato-san, fénix y hades le necesitan- decía volviendo a su labor

Nagato asiente y sube al lugar, se sienta en la silla mirándolos - bien primero que quieres con mi hijo hades y segundo no creo poder ser Uzukage al ser Amekage es de lógica

Hades le miraba de arriba abajo - yo, porque no le preguntas tú mismo, después de todo él es el que decide contarles o no

Fénix suspira - si puedes, al haber tres Amekages y si te eligen como Uzukage puedes, no te preguntaré lo mismo que a los otros he visto que han hecho ustedes por ame y la verdad para mi eres la mejor elección junto a Goku, los mocosos aún son jóvenes, Kushina es impulsiva abría que Minato comprometerse a frenarla en situaciones de riesgo y ayudarla, Itachi ya claramente dijo que si le dan el cargo se lo daría a otro pero lo apoyaría

Nagato suspira, trataría de sacarle la información a su hijo hablaría muy seriamente con el esta noche - bien, aun así, faltan pruebas y mas no - los ve asentir y se levanta - esperemos que sucede y que opinan los antepasados - dice suspirando

Hades se levanta y estira yendo al balcón*

Llegue - dice bolita entrando junto a kiara sus hermanos y Itachi

Gracias, sé que le pedí a Alex que ustedes vinieran - decía fénix ofreciéndoles asiento a Itachi y los demás

Que sucede - decía Nagato serio volviendo a sentarse

Verán en el transcurso de los días y años nos hemos dado cuenta de algo, primero díganme de ustedes cual Jinchuriki no puede dormir si alguno no está allí - decía el fénix mientras hades prestaba atención

Todos negaban - por favor fénix ya son adolescentes hasta buscan que los dejemos solos para salir a escondidas donde sus parejas - decía kokuo sorprendiendo a todos - que haku es el más inocente pero también es curioso, o me vas a decir que Alex tiene que dormir con bolita y contigo jajajaja - comenzaba a reír

Fénix y bolita se miraban*

Kokuo paraba de reír - esperen es en serio

Oigan explíquense soy su padre necesito saber - decía serio Nagato

Verán desde pequeño Alex duerme abrazado a mí y había noches que dormía solo, pero desde hace unos meses le cuesta o teme dormir sin mi o fénix o sora - decía bolita sorprendiendo a todos

Espera quieres decir que no conciliar el sueño sin ustedes o que en verdad si se separan no duerme - decía serio Itachi

Kiara tomaba la palabra – hace pocas mañanas bolita se separó de él y al momento comenzó a buscarle, no creo que sea normal en alguien de su edad

No, no lo es - decía hades sorprendiendo a todos - a lo largo de los años he visto humanos, pero ninguno ha mostrado eso exactamente así de fuerte, si un apego a lo material pero como lo nombran no - miraba al fénix

Entonces que o porque no podemos quedarnos a discutir esto además con qué sentido, tenemos poca información y - ahora hablaba isobu- tengo una pregunta fénix, te dijo algo luego de lo que el viejo dijo que planeaba de que tomaras su cuerpo

No, espere que me hablara, pero no a dicho nada - suspira el fénix - creo que deberíamos cada uno estudiar y tratar de averiguar - se escuchaba una explosión afuera y todos se asomaban al balcón viendo cientos de gallinas correr

AHORA SI Morirán ESCUINCLES - se escuchaba a Goku gritar

Bien ya saben averigüen no sé lo que puedan y vamos -suspira Nagato y todos salían

Ooooooooooooo

Abajo era un caos, gallinas corrían por doquier mientras Goku zarandeaba a kiba, naruto, Alex y rogué - si una sola de mis gallinas desaparece se los juro que no habrá profecía que cumplir - gritaba eufórico

Los cuatro salían corriendo a recuperar las aves

Óbito que había terminado de jugar miraba el espectáculo - Kakashi porque guardas el libro - preguntaba

Sabes óbito hasta que no aparezcan esas aves no habrá paz ni comida en esta aldea así que mejor vamos por ellas - decía Kakashi y como los demás comenzaban a agarrar gallinas

Akatsushi, han, roshi y kurotsuchi se miraban como habían acabado en este lio corriendo tras unas gallinas*

Kisame, Zabuza y Ao dejaban de pelear para comenzar a agarrar gallinas.

Chojuro, juanto y Sai se colaboraban tras las aves

Karui iba con Chouji y omoi mientras darui solo negaba aún no se acostumbraba a esto.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Ese era tu padre- decía onoki terminando de contar - te pareces a él terco, rebelde, de gran corazón y sabia elegir mujeres muy lindas sabes

Deidara sonreía sonrojado- perdón, pensé que usted sabia y me dejé llevar por la ira viejo- suspira

Créeme si hubiera sabido te habría cuidado y acogido dei- se acercaba sentándose a su lado

Sabe algo de mi madre - dice viéndolo negar- creo que debo hablar con kurotsuchi, pero - mordía su labio

Tomate tu tiempo para hablar con ella será difícil Deidara y sabes - le palmea la espalda tomando sus manos - estoy orgulloso que su voluntad aun siga en ti y tan viva como ese anheló por hacer arte

Jajaja si quieres arte solo dime viejo- decía Deidara y ambos reían hablando otro rato

 **Oooooooo**

Shikamaru y Temari salían de la cabaña, el Nara sellaba de nuevo la pequeña pero acogedora habitación - crees que Gaara me mate - preguntaba shikamaru

No, hay que comprar a bolita que no hable - reía Temari viendo una gallina pasar - dime que no es lo que creo

Shikamaru suspira - si lo es - decía agarrando la sombra del ave y caminaban hacia la aldea tomando las gallinas que iban encontrando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La noche caía y las gallinas ya estaban en su coral mientras todos comían - estoy agotado datebayo

Cállate naruto que por tu culpa todos estamos así - decía fu comiendo

Perdón, no me culpes datebayo yo no las deje salir cuando llegue la jaula estaba abierta - decía defendiéndose

Las gallinas no abren jaulas - decía sakura sacándole la lengua

O tal vez si - decía omoi siniestro - erase una vez una gallina que quería recuperar a sus hijos y liberaba a sus hermanas mientras decía dónde están mis pollitos bijuu - se escuchaban varias carcajadas

Jajajaja oigan no entiendo como dices naruto que ya estaba abierto el coral - preguntaba Deidara que había vuelto con Minato y ayudado a cazar las ultimas fugitivas

Es cierto yo estaba con naruto y akamaru cuando llegamos el coral ya estaba abierto - decía kiba

Bien solo podemos comprobar algo - suspiraba Nagato pues llevaban horas hablando de las sagradas gallinas que ni las dejaban comer - síganme - se levantaba y caminaba hacía el gallinero

Óbito se quedaba mirándolos - harás lo mismo que cuando descubriste quien había roto la alcancía de kakuzu - varios le miraban confundido

Como era la alcancía de kakuzu- preguntaba shikamaru

Jajaja cierto ese dia estabas como tibo rompimos la alcancía de kakuzu en forma de Hashirama casi nos mata en verdad, no sé dónde Nagato consiguió una igual- decía Utakata

Nagato suspira y ríe recordando - la verdad fue una odisea - dice tocando la cerradura y proyectando a un lado con el Rinnegan que había pasado, se podía observar como el lugar de la cerradura estaba en orden y se comenzaba a mover "sola" abriéndose

F... F... Fantasmaaaaaas - grita darui espantado sorprendiendo a todos y se ocultaba para sorpresa de todos tras son Goku

Los fantasmas no existen darui- dice Konan tratando de calmarlo y ve a Nagato pálido - hay no tú también - decía

Nagato señalaba a la cocina - f.…fan... Fantasma - grita y todos veían como las ollas "volaban" y caían al suelo

WAAAAAAAA- se escuchaban varios gritos y varios ocultarse tras el coral

Itachi, rogué y juanto activaban junto a Neji sus dojutsus sin ver nada - que está pasando

Goku negaba rápido - n... No se - decía asustado

Fénix miraba el lugar pensativo como Kurama y se comenzaban a acercar*

Nooo - decía Alex y trataba de jalar al fénix que lo arrastraba - no vayas te puede comer - grita

Naruto trataba de detener a Kurama- no kura datebayo - era arrastrado

El fénix suspira - Alex espera, hades donde estas - decía esperando verlo

No es el, tengo un recuerdo borroso de esto- decía Kurama mirando fijo moverse otra cosa

Aja- decía hades apareciendo junto a Alex - que quieres pajarito

Ya les dijiste - preguntaba el fénix - a los sabios y ex uzukages

Si por- dice y ve un palo volar- Ohh ya están aquí, creo que quieren elegir Kage

Goku se acerca confundido - explícate

Veras cuando se elige Kage recuerdas que en Uzu cada uno pone una prueba - decía fénix viéndolo asentir - bien los sabios o el Kage pone a prueba a los competidores, pero con cosas que ellos quieren a ver cómo reaccionarían, pensé que no lo harían pues no viven, pero al parecer encontraron el como

Es fácil saber el cómo fénix- decía Kurama - la energía del templo y que siempre tiene la isla les deja usar algo de poder

Hades asiente - sí, ustedes no los ven, pero yo si ahorita tratan de decir que ya fue la prueba de Goku, que estar pendientes por que en cualquier momento sigue otro

Quiere decir que hasta que esto no acabe debemos acoplarnos a "fantasma" -dice kurenai era lo último que faltaba

Si, son sólo tres- dice hades como si nada

Bien- fénix suspira - debemos descansar mañana seguirán las pruebas y será un largo dia

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Cada uno iba a su cuarto claro estos varios en grupito

Alex se alistaba y sentaba en la cama - ven boli - lo ve negar - por que

Lo siento, pero debes tratar de dormir solo Alex- decía bolita suspirando y quedándose en el suelo con fénix en una silla - estaremos aquí si

Está bien - se recostaba Alex dando vueltas, cuando veía que bolita se había dormido se recostaba en el suelo a su lado para dormir sintiendo la respiración de fénix cerca

 **Oooooooo**

Utakata entraba al cuarto de ino luego de ayudar a haku a pasar a Karin a su cuarto.

 **Continuara**...


	61. Chapter 61: uzukage

**Capítulo 61: Uzukage**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer...**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Bolita despertaba sintiendo un bulto a su lado, miraba viendo a Alex allí recostado y suspira para alzar su vista al fénix

Ya lo vi, desperté hace casi una hora- suspira el fénix - aléjate lentamente

Bolita se levanta y camina unos pasos viendo inmediatamente como el menor comenzaba a buscar a uno de los dos - alguna idea

No, necesito hablar con él solo que el tema no será fácil- suspira el fénix - te necesitaré - decía viendo al felino asentir

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi entraba y se recostaba en la puerta del cuarto de haku mirando a Karin y el joven dormir siendo cubiertos por solo una manta - Ummm interrumpo - decía serio

Zabuza asomaba su cabeza con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad paternal

Karin al oír voces abría sus ojos viendo a los dos hombres allí - Waaa haku- daba un pequeño grito y se cubría enviando a haku al suelo

Auch Karin- Haku se sobaba estampado en el suelo mira hacia la puerta y traga saliva cubriéndose con una almohada - ee... Eto it... Itachi-ni z... Zabuza - rojo miraba a Karin

Itachi suspira sobando sus sienes pidiendo paciencia - solo espero que se hubieran protegido - los ve asentir

Zabuza entraba corriendo abrazando a haku - Aww mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre - decía con lágrimas mientras haku se achantaba y Karin reía bajo

bien bajen a desayunar y Zabuza vamos -Itachi jalaba al demonio de la niebla sacándolo de allí

Haku se levantaba cerrando bien volvía a la cama abrazando a Karin - creo que nos espera un regaño

Si, pero vamos más tarde si - decía Karin besándolo y demorándose allí varios minutos mas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Utakata salía del cuarto de ino, se volteaba y estrellaba con asuma - Ummm hola asuma que mas

Asuma respiraba tratando de calmarse - ya a bañarse y desayunar hay trabajo que hacer - decía serio viéndolo asentir y salir a su cuarto, suspira y baja

 **Oooooooo**

En la cocina estaban todos los adultos Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, han, roshi, kurenai, kisame, Ao, Kakashi, yuguito, Gai, Goku, Minato, Kushina Shizune y hasta óbito

Como les fue - decía kurenai batiendo unos huevos

Que quieres saber - decía Nagato suspirando -Itachi no hablara, pero por como viene Zabuza fueron haku y Karin - esto sorprendía a todos

Waaa mi pequeño ya es un hombre - decía Zabuza sentándose a la mesa deprimido mientras los demás le miraban con góticas tras su nunca

Bien y kokuo que dice, debía ayudar a evitarlo no- decía seria Konan

Fue comprado de seguro - dice Goku pelando papas

Han asiente - es fácil comprarlos para que no hablen y más kokuo- decía picando cebolla

Problemas hormonales - preguntaba óbito recibiendo un sí de Shizune pues locamente en estos días lo habían aceptado la mayoría bien fu aun lo quería matar junto a chomei

Si, además ellos confían a ciegas en Itachi que no dirá nada a nosotros - decía yuguito acusándolo

Perdón, pero a menos que sea de vida o muerte no hablare - dice Itachi acariciando la pancita de Shizune

Asuma llegaba echando humos- mataré a Utakata - decía tomando un cuchillo y masacrando una pobre he indefensa fruta que no tenía la culpa

Bien de lo que tenemos conocimiento han sido haku, Karin, Utakata y ino - dice Konan pensativa - no llevan un orden eso es claro

Hey Hatake - Ao llamaba a Kakashi que le miraba curvando una ceja para que hablara - en ti confían también no alguien debe estar dándoles información, libros y es claro que se ayudan entre si

Perdón, pero si lo hacen o no, me niego a contarles, son jóvenes su curiosidad esta al flote además si pensamos los que han llegado a esa parte han sido mayores de catorce a pocos días de los quince, o ya tienen más de quince, así que piénselo quienes ya eh - decía Kakashi volviendo a su libro

Veamos Temari y shikamaru ya cumplieron quince, shikamaru los cumple en dos semanas, omoi, pero no tiene pareja, los dos de Iwa, Deidara y yuki, la verdad es que la mayoría ya tiene quince o están a menos de cuatro meses, solo faltarían como siete naruto, Chouji, kiba, rogué, sora, Hinata y Alex que tiene 13 siendo el menor casi por un año a todos - decía kisame

Es cierto bajo eso solo queda que en cualquier momento todos lo hagan no - decía anko llegando

Lo sabemos - suspira Konan - solo que no creen que todo eso puede distraerlos

Lo dudo, antes formaran lazos más fuertes - dice Goku- pero si deben poder confiar en alguien más que no sea sólo Kakashi, Itachi, Bee y Deidara

Entonces por qué no confían en que ellos se cuidaran - dice óbito mientras todos le ven - pues sí, después de todo es algo que no pueden detener

Sabes algo cierto, canta - decía Minato a su estudiante

Como dijo Kakashi, sensei si se o no se no les diré - decía óbito volviendo a pelar papas

Datebayo hola - dice naruto que llegaba corriendo e iba directo a óbito jalando le - óbito ven rápido

Óbito solo asentía y le seguía *

Bien otro - suspira Yahiko y hablaban de otros temas

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Se escuchaba un grito en todo Uzu y todos salían corriendo a ver como naruto lloraba sobre su ranita monedero que flotaba en el gua

Idiota debes tener más cuidado - decía sora negando

Oye cuando baje ya estaba aquí tirada sin más datebayo- grita naruto y retrocede al oír una risita en el charco

Varios suspiraban y volvían a su labor pues las "pruebas " de los uzukages para muchos no se entendían, había sido dos días de locos y aún era entrada la tarde del tercero.

Ayer Temprano arreglando la aldea Nagato le había caído pintura encima que había repelado, pero le habían enterrado en plumas, todos no habían parado de reír y algunas plumas aún no se iban.

yuki de la rabia que le dio al ver su cuarto lleno de figuras infantiles había comenzado una cacería fantasmal, apoyada por Deidara que le prometieron hacer explotar un fantasma.

rogué su lado Uchiha había salido y quemado el libro de ropa de moda pues se lo cambiaron por su " teorías de la vida" que era un icha-icha que no encontraba.

Kushina al medio día de hoy se había recostado sola, Minato quedo abajo ayudando a la reconstrucción, una brisa había abierto la ventana y movido los cabellos de Kushina, los uzukages le hicieron soñar con que Minato le era infiel, la uzumaki se levantó furiosa

¿Nos atacan? - pregunto juanto al sentir la gran cantidad de chakra y retrocedía pues el habanero sangriento movía sus cabellos

Donde esta ese desgraciado - gritaba Kushina pidiendo la cabeza del pobre cuarto Hokage

Minato al sentir ese chakra traga saliva levantándose lentamente - p... Por kami - decía temblando esquivaba un cabello - Kushina cálmate que paso

Que, que paso Minato, tú me fuiste infiel, me soñé como besabas a otra - grita Kushina siguiendo a su esposo mientras los demás solo negaban y rogaban que el rayo amarillo no volviera a ser solo leyenda

Minato había tenido que ser salvado por sus alumnos Kakashi y óbito que salieron heridos.

Karin había sido víctima de picante en su comida.

Itachi poco cuidado había prestado cuando su pelo luego de ducharse se había vuelto rosa- oigan combina con el Sharingan no- había dicho sacando varias carcajadas

Solo faltaba que se la hicieran a Alex el cual estaba junto a sus amigos ayudando a reconstruir unas casas*

Alex- llamaba una voz de la nada, el nombrado volteaba a ambos lados - sígueme - decía la voz alejándose y el nombrado solo le seguía

Adónde vas idiota- decía sora siguiendo a su pareja mientras varios se quedaban mirando le adonde iba era claro que sería la última prueba de los uzukages

Oigan que pasa - preguntaba Alex llegando a un prado y quedaba estático al ver allí un cuerpo esponjoso y blanco manchado de sangre, corría y tomaba a "bolita"

Los demás observan cómo un círculo se había creado alrededor de aquel tronco y el pelirrojo - es un genjutsu uzumaki- decía Goku explicando - casi rivalizaron al Tsukuyomi

Kurenai observaba impresionada trataba de romperlo, pero le era imposible - pero como

Los uzumaki mezclaron sellos y técnicas de todas las clases forjando, así como en este caso poderosos genjutsu mi pregunta es...

Porque al menor un genjutsu que mostrará mi muerte - decía bolita a su lado y leve asentir

Por... Por eso - decía Hinata retrocediendo y señalando al menor y sus ojos

Alex tenía en sus ojos activo el Rinnegan que estaba manchado con puntos negros mientras su expresión era de venganza y su voz gruesa - quien fue la sabandija que hable ahora - grita aventándose a gran velocidad a todos

Nagato abría sus brazos repelando a su hijo - bien cálmate ahora es solo un genjutsu - decía serio

Fénix jadeaba agitado estando junto a Konan - m... Maldición hay que calmarlo

Oye mira estoy bien - decía el felino tratando de acercarse, pero el menor se levantaba enviando bolas de fuego al resto

Kushina, yuki, Nagato y Goku lo tomaban con cadenas de chakra, naruto con madera y shikamaru con su sombra - ya no más te calmas - decía serio Goku acercándose

Hades aparecía a unos metros - interesante - dice acercándose al menor que se trataba de zafar sin cambiar sus orbes

Esto es lo que querían ver - decía serio Goku recibiendo un sí de hades - bien ahora quítalo

Jajaja que te hace creer que yo pueda suprimir esa parte de él Goku- decía hades tranquilo

Óbito miraba atento - oh entiendo - todos le ven confundidos - cada cuanto pasa o por que

Sora se acercaba a su novio tocándole la mejilla - oye ya, bolita está bien - decía suave sintiendo como se relajaba y volvían sus ojos a la normalidad mientras le soltaban

Alex jadeaba y ve a bolita que se acerca y le abraza - estas bien - suspira sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre el

Shino sus insectos se movían muy rápido intrigados - kurenai sensei podemos hablar al rato- dice y la ve asentir

Bueno volvamos a elevar las llamas de la juventud - grita Gai y la mayoría vuelve a su labor

Nagato suspira tomando a óbito del brazo deteniéndolo - explica ahora que entendiste - dice Serio

Gyuki se acercaba a fénix revisando que su hermano estuviera bien y le ayudaba a acercarse a Alex que no le habían dejado ir Kushina ni Minato *

Bien alguien explica que sucede - decía sora seria

Óbito suspira -bien verán no se si me equivoco, pero hace un tiempo cuando vine aquí a esperar el fénix encontré unos pergaminos que he tratado de descifrar, decían que hace muchos años había una leyenda uzumaki sobre algo parecido a la maldición Uchiha, pero que a lo largo de los años se fue extinguiendo, se cree que los Uzumakis la sacaron de su clan, pero - mira a Alex que le ve confundido - al parecer así fue

Explícate dices que es algo parecido no- preguntaba Minato mirando a su estudiante asentir - si lo es como es que él no se acuerda

Fénix suspira y mira a su Jinchuriki - creo que entiendes de que hablamos cierto

No lose - decía Alex confundido - es sobre lo que le preguntaste a rikudo de mi otro lado y que se me ponen los ojos con puntos negros y cambia mi personalidad

Lo recuerdas - decía Konan sentándose junto a su hijo viéndolo negar

No, boli me dijo, no sé qué me pasa - dice Alex y ve a hades - fénix tú sabes- pregunta viendo al ave

Fénix suspira - sí, creo saberlo el viejo me lo dijo - dice viendo a su Jinchuriki pararse - quieres que te diga en privado - decía confundido

No, si es de ese viejo que no le importaba la vida de tu Jinchuriki, además si dijo algo no quiero saberlo - decía Alex mientras le miraban - me importa un comino lo que tenga que decirme solo quiero reconstruir Uzu y protegerte además de proteger los que quiero - se alejaba

Ese mocoso - Kurama iba a lanzarse sobre él, pero Kushina lo detiene - suélteme está insultando a mi padre

Entiéndelo Kurama no lo insulta solo que al saber cómo papá pensaba en los Jinchuriki de cada uno y al saber que al prácticamente le quería eliminar porque eso pasaría si hubiera salido el proceso tal cual y el alma de Alex desaparecido, no quiere saber de él, debe estar confundido - decía isobu suspirando

Sora seguía a Alex desviándose a la playa *

Óbito le miraba - a que se refieren - pregunta curioso

Bien te mostraremos porque tienes más o menos idea de lo que le sucede - decía Itachi caminando a los videos

Fénix suspiraba - volvamos al Trabajo y Nagato no hablare hasta que él quiera saber - decía firme volando a donde estaba el resto

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi le mostraba a óbito lo sucedido - te pido disculpas - decía óbito mirando a Itachi

Ehh - Itachi le miraba y suspiraba en verdad estos días solo había dejado a un lado lo que paso con Tobi después de todo había matado su clan y gran parte de esa culpa era de quien tenía en frente - sé que el clan Uchiha había tomado el camino equivocado por culpa de la ambición al poder

Si, pero no solo aquel día si no también cuando asesine tus compañeros - suspira óbito mirando al frente viendo como Alex llegaba y se sentaba aun lado de ellos

Oh ese día, por una parte, gracias a eso aprendí que es lo que en verdad era ser shinobi, así que dejemos todo atrás no, después de todo no mate a mi mejor amigo ni a todo el clan Uchiha - decía Itachi viendo al menor

Aun así, te pido disculpas, además si necesitas algo solo decirme - decía óbito viendo al menor de los uzumaki solo recostarse allí

No creo que puedas obtener información de sasuke, pero gracias, algún día pediré algo - decía Itachi y se sentaba con óbito uno a cada lado del menor - pasa algo pequeño

No- decía simple Alex mirando a la nada

Sabes cuando yo era pequeño, era como tu o naruto me comía mis sentimientos y no los dejaba salir, pero debemos hacerlo y más tu - dice óbito mirándole

Porque, si no pasa nada con no expresarlos - le miraba

Puede que pareciera que no, pero si, cosas dentro de ti cambian buscando en algún momento salir, la mayoría salen con el llanto, la rabia, frustración, el desahogo, pero tu - óbito se quedaba callado

Con la otra personalidad no- decía el pelirrojo suspirando - se de ella, no sé cómo se crea o como evitarla, pero cada noche al no sentir a fénix, bolita o sora ella vuelve en mis sueños mostrándome los cuerpos masacrados de cada uno de los que quiero mientras mis manos se llenan de sangres y se escuchan lamentos y gritos hay me doy cuenta que yo los mate - se cubría la cabeza con las manos

Itachi abrazaba al menor sorprendido como óbito por lo contado - oye tranquilo eso no pasa ni pasara, nunca lo harás

Pero cada vez son más fuertes y parecen más reales Itachi -ni - dice Alex y miraba a óbito

Sabes es raro que tengas sueños así cuando no has presenciado una guerra en carne propia, Alex tu influencia con hades no crees que intensifica esto - preguntaba óbito

No, los tengo desde mucho antes de conocerlo, pero aquí se han intensificado más - suspira Alex y se endereza - iré a seguir con los demás, si

Espera, Alex debes hablar con fénix haber que le dijo rikudo - dice Itachi viendo que suspiraba - créeme te ayudará hablar con él y boli si - le despeina

Está bien - suspira y sale rumbo a la construcción

Sabes que algo oculta no - decía óbito

Si, pero créeme no lo dirá tan fácil - suspira Itachi colocando de nuevo el video de cuando rikudo hablo con el fénix y Alex - ayúdame a encontrar algo

Óbito asiente y retrocede viendo que en la mayoría del tiempo hades y Alex mantuvieron los puños - ahh dime no se separó del, pero porque, además fue el único que golpeo puños con rikudo, porque

No se - dice neutral Itachi mientras seguía observando

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Que pasa - decía Nagato a Konan entrando a su cuarto y el de su esposa que estaba recostada - que te preocupa mi Ángel

Se voltea mirando a su esposo - todo Nagato, Alex, el mundo la profecía - suspira dejándose abrazar

Va estar todo bien si hermosa- decía Nagato acariciando su cabello - creo que debemos hablar con Alex solo los cuatro - decía pensativo también le preocupaba

Si estoy contigo- suspiraba dándole un corto beso -vamos si uzumaki

No aun - decía Nagato sonriendo pícaro y le besa

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Fénix suspiraba estando junto a Yahiko, kisame, Zabuza, kurenai, Gai, Ao, han, roshi, sus hermanos y hades - bien que escogieron de prueba eh

Gyuki sacaba un papel- le pregunte a cada uno Goku sellado, Nagato dijo que trabajo en equipo, yuki que kenjutsu, Kushina dijo que una competencia de obstáculos, Karin y rogué también una competencia de obstáculos, Itachi que de genjutsu, naruto una competencia de comida y Alex que una de obstáculos

Bien entonces hagamos una de obstáculos donde se involucre todo, la primera parte será trasladar a la aldea una mercancía desde la ola, luego irán al norte a pelear con kenjutsu cuando logren hacerlo caer o golpearlo una vez se les dará un paquete, de allí se dirigirán al oeste a superar el genjutsu de alguno, luego al este donde pasaran una prueba de ninjutsu, al sur donde deberán enfrentar una prueba mental y para el último paso la cocina donde lo recogido en las cuatro etapas deberán realizar nos una comida en equipo - decía kisame orgulloso de su idea

La mayoría le miraba no era tan malo además podrían entrenar y no cocinarán o cargarían las cosas desde la ola

Excelente eso haremos - decía fénix - llamarlos y comencemos en la mañana

 **Oooooooo**

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban todos reunidos y los postulados a Uzukage se encontraban en el centro

Bien, comenzaremos la última prueba hemos unido las opiniones dadas y deberán comenzar desde la isla de las olas, los llevara allí el ave del Rinnegan deberán traer un cargamento de materiales hasta aquí al llegar deberán ir a el norte de la aldea donde estará la segunda etapa, comenzar - decía Kurama sin dar más explicaciones

Goku, naruto, rogué, Itachi, Karin, yuki, Kushina y Nagato se subían al ave que los llevaba al país de las olas

Alguna idea - preguntaba rogué tomando el listado de lo que debían llevar - nos lo separaron cada uno tiene que llevar una carga todas son iguales

Bien vamos datebayo- naruto tomaba el pergamino con su carga y salía corriendo rumbo al mar

Itachi suspiraba por su estudiante - bien no podemos llevarlas individual, Alex y Nagato podrían con el ave como rogué y yo con el susano pero los demás no, así que propongo una tregua hasta Uzu

Me parece usaremos el ave del Rinnegan y al llegar a Uzu que gane el mejor - decía Nagato y se subían al ave recogiendo a naruto a unos metros

En las playas de Uzu estaba Gai haciendo competencias con el mismo, al ver el ave y ver a todos llegar se acerca corriendo - bien para activar las llamas de su juventud correrán con 100 libras hasta el norte de la aldea

Todos le veían y negaban no se someterían a Gai- ehh Gai-kun- lo llamaba Kushina

Si Kushina-san - decía Gai sin dejar de entrenar

Veras Gai te gustaría que yuguito te viera llegar como todo lo que eres un héroe, que tal si llevas tú la carga hasta la aldea y de paso vas caminando con las manos así aumentara tu llama de la juventud - decía rogué

Ohh joven rogué usted si sabe aumentar mis llamas de la juventud- tomaba los pergaminos y salía rumbo a la aldea

Uff por lo menos uno menos - decía Goku y miraba a los demás - bien que gane el mejor - agarra a correr hacia el norte con los demás detrás brincando por los árboles

Nagato regresaba el ave y salía detrás

En el norte se encontraban a unos 50 metros cada uno Ao, Zabuza, kisame, Kurama, sora, Bee, haku, Gyuki, darui y Utakata

El primero en llegar era naruto el cual comenzaba una pelea con kisame que le daba una espada, Kushina llegaba detrás contra Ao, Itachi contra Bee, Nagato contra Zabuza, Goku contra darui, roge contra Kurama, yuki contra sora, Karin contra Utakata y Alex contra haku.

El primero en acabar era rogué el cual corría hacia el oeste luego de haber recibido un paquete y sellado, era seguido por orden de como acabaron sus batallas Nagato, Itachi, Goku, naruto, yuki, Karin, Alex y Kushina

En el oeste se encontraba con genjutsu, kurenai, fénix, son Goku, isobu, juanto, kokuo, anko, han, y roshi

El primero en llegar fue Nagato el cual se enfrentó a isobu, naruto a kokuo, rogué a anko, Itachi a kurenai, Goku a fénix, yuki a son Goku, Karin a juanto, Kushina a fénix y Alex a han

Itachi obviamente acabo en menos de nada sellando el paquete salió a correr seguido de rogué, Nagato, Goku, Alex, Kushina, Karin, naruto y yuki

En el este se encontraba un grupo de ninjutsu Konan, Minato, saiken, Yahiko, Gaara, omoi, Karui, Neji, y shino

El primero en llegar fue Karin pues los otros se habían equivocado de camino, Karin se enfrentó a shino, Nagato a Minato, naruto a Neji, Itachi a Konan, rogué a shino, yuki a Gaara, Alex a Konan, Kushina a saiken y Goku a omoi

Rogué salió corriendo luego de sellar el paquete hacia el sur tras el naruto, Alex, Nagato, Kushina, Itachi, Karin, yuki y Goku

En el sur estaba shikamaru, bolita, chomei, óbito, asuma, chojuro, ino, Tenten y shukaku la prueba consistía en adivinar quien era el rey en las aldeas y por qué se le denominaba así

El primero en llegar casi con empate fue Nagato y rogué, Nagato paso con asuma, rogué con chojuro, naruto con Tenten, Itachi Con chomei, Alex con óbito, Kushina con ino, Karin con bolita y Goku con shikamaru

de allí salió primero Itachi rumbo a la cocina con sus paquetes sellados, luego Nagato, Goku, Kushina, rogué, yuki, Karin, naruto y Alex

Al llegar a la cocina Itachi besaba a Shizune que estaba allí y esperaba en la mesa al resto como le indicaban

Datebayo eso es trampa - grita naruto a rogué

Trampa me quisiste atar con látigos de madera - le grita rogué y se sientan a la mesa viendo llegar a Nagato, yuki, Karin, Kushina y Goku ayudado por Alex

Ya estoy viejo para esto - decía Goku deprimido sentándose

Bien harán la comida con lo que traen - decía Shizune dejando a Itachi acariciarle la pancita

Los nueve participantes se levantaban a realizar la cena en equipo, al finalizar llamaban a cenar a los 62

Bien datebayo quien gano- decía naruto emocionado

No se sabe aún, los Uzukage y sabios vieron la competencia y según hades están hablando para que los dejen aparecer y se defina quién gana - decía fénix como si nada

La mayoría pues ya solo asentía y agradecían la comida había sido muy buena la idea de kisame

Hades aparecía tras Alex - hey fénix les dieron unos minutos serán los últimos cuatro que han existido - decía serio

Fénix asentía y le seguía junto a los demás al centro de la aldea donde habían hecho un gran escenario y lugar de reuniones

Hades sacaba su espada y de ella salía un portal del cual el primero que cruzaba era un hombre pelirrojo alto con un traje blanco y un collar de madera con los cuatro elementos en él, segundo una mujer pelirroja en un kimono azul con una bata de Kage, en tercero un hombre pelirrojo no tan alto como el primero con otra bata de Kage y el tercero una mujer en traje blanco con un collar en madera con los cuatro elementos en el

S... Sabio- decía Kushina, fénix, Goku y yuki al primer hombre que les sonreía y les recibía con un abrazo

Bien tienen media hora - decía hades sentándose junto a Alex

Fénix se separa y aclara su garganta - bien aquí pueden ver a los dos grandes sabios Uzumakis que han existido moana y Roku, a su lado los dos últimos kages que tuvo Uzu naori y kumi

Un gusto - decían cada uno y se presentaban todos

Bien fénix, hades nos habló de que están eligiendo Kage y sabio de Uzu además sus clanes, hemos estado viendo y como lo notaron colocando unas pruebas - decía moana viéndolos asentir - bueno debido al poco tiempo que tenemos queremos que sepan que estamos agradecidos por que quieran recuperar Uzu

Como dice moana veo que han hecho un gran trabajo y aunque se perdieron vidas en la matanza de Uzu sus conocimientos aún se resguardan donde todo termino, pero volvió a comenzar - decía Roku y bolita leve pues es lo mismo que le dijo rikudo

Ese lugar cual es - preguntaba Sai recordando lo que le habían dicho al felino

Ustedes deben encontrarlo solo les decimos que abrán bien su pensamiento y sus ojos - decía naori

Bueno comenzaremos - aclara su garganta kamu - primero Goku, aunque en la actualidad eres el que más conoce nuestra cultura, forma de vida y sociedad no te podemos nombrar Kage

Goku le veía sorprendido - ehh b... Bueno- decía estaba algo decepcionado

Veras, demostraste valentía, liderazgo y eres un uzumaki hasta la muerte y más allá, pero hemos decidió que serás el próximo sabio - decía Roku entregándole su collar

Goku quedaba estático mientras los demás aplaudían y gritaban eufóricos - g... Gracias - se inclina y abraza a su maestro

Bien el vejete ahora querrá ser llamado sabio Goku - suspiraba yuki sacando carcajadas y una mirada de Goku

Bueno, por siguiente Karin, yuki, rogué, Alex y naruto - hablaba moana y los menores prestaban atención- aunque demuestran un claro amor, protección y ser Uzumakis no puede ser kages aun

Quee no es justo datebayo pasamos todas las pruebas - decía naruto

Es cierto, hasta le ganamos al vejete - señalaba yuki a Goku

Ummm dicen que aún no, cuando seamos mayores si - preguntaba rogué

Karin se quedaba callada junto a Alex

Exacto - decía kamu- cuando se han mayores podrán tomar de nuevo la competencia para ser kages por ahora puede ayudar a liderar los clanes o casas - decía tranquila - hay que recalcar que no pueden ser kages en dos aldeas, segundo un Kage de Uzu debe saber no llamarle vejete a su sabio- ve a yuki que agacha la cabeza y Deidara ríe bajo- además debido a diferentes circunstancias ya conocidas para él y nosotros el joven Alex uzumaki no puede ser Kage de Uzu en un futuro - esto sorprendía a varios

Se escuchaban murmullos - lo entiendo, gracias - decía Alex sonriéndole

Bueno cinco minutos - decía hades serio

Bien nos quedan tres, Kushina uzumaki sabemos lo fuerte que eres y como Goku eres uzumaki hasta la muerte, pero a raíz de lo que ha sucedido hemos decidido darte otro cargo serás la matriarca y mano derecha del Uzukage -decía naori sorprendiendo la - hace mucho tiempo existió una mujer llamada la matriarca uzumaki adonde le dijeron buscar a Goku allí encontraras información

Muchas gracias - se reverencia Kushina complacida pues el papeleo de Una aldea no le fascinaba

Itachi uzumaki, sabemos tu historia y como tomaste el apellido a lo largo de las pruebas nos hemos fijado en que serias un buen Kage, pero debido a inconvenientes y situaciones que tú mismo pronuncias te no lo puedes ser, por esta razón si aceptas serás la protección y la sombra del Uzukage - decía serio Roku

Itachi asiente - claro si señores con mucho gusto prometo convertirme en aquel que tras la sombra ayude a sacar adelante a Uzukagure - se reverencia y ve a Nagato que estaba parpadeando

Oigan esperen solo quedo yo - decía Nagato viéndolos asentir - pero si soy Amekage ustedes acaban de decir que no se puede ser Kage en dos aldeas

Es muy cierto, cuando no hay más, pero ame tiene tres kages además ustedes han demostrado sabiduría, inteligencia y agallas para sacar una aldea de las ruinas y los escombros adelante convirtiéndola en una gran nación- decía moana - por eso hemos decidido que seas tu además de que se nos fue informado que los primeros años ame ayudaría al 100% a Uzu

Si, pero - Nagato rascaba su nuca eso era otra responsabilidad más - veamos saben que estaré viajando la mayoría del tiempo - los ve asentir- pues yo - ve a Yahiko y Konan que le sonreían - creo que aceptó claro esta hasta que vea que uno de los otros Uzumakis pueda asumir el cargo y sepa cómo llevarlo

Bien entonces decidido Nagato uzumaki Uzukage - decía serio Roku y todos aplaudían - el resto lo pueden decidir por ustedes

Hades abría de nuevo el portal - bien se acabó -Kumo, naori entraban

Roku se despedía de Goku - sigue el legado uzumaki y encuentra un buen sucesor - decía caminando a las puertas del portal y ve a moana - sucede algo

No, solo espera - moana miraba a hades - es como lo describiste pero

Lo sé, pero esa es una de las razones por la que me atrae - decía hades mientras los demás solo observan, moana y Roku entraban y el portal se deshacía - bien ya que eligieron me voy - desaparecía

Nagato se sentaba y agarraba la cabeza - es enserio solo quería ayudar

Jaja si lo es señor Uzukage - decía Konan sentándose a su lado

Ummm señora Amekage créame que así me toque aprender el jutsu de Minato no podrá zafarse de mi - decía Nagato abrazándola y haciéndola reír, en verdad debía aprender ese jutsu

Bueno creo que mañana se seguirá por ahora a dormir - decía isobu y todos iban a sus cuartos

 **Oooooooo**

Yahiko, Nagato y Konan golpeaban la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo - podemos pasar

Si mamá - decía Alex ya recostado junto a bolita

Los tres pasaban viendo al ave en el balcón sellaban el cuarto para que solo se escuchara allí - veras hijo queremos hablar de varias cosas - decía Nagato sentándose a un lado de la cabecera, al otro Konan y bolita se hacía cachorro mientras Yahiko se sentaba a los pies

De que - decía haciéndose el loco Alex

Bueno ya que no recuerdas comenzamos haber - Yahiko le miraba - primero queremos saber que te dijo rikudo, fénix del otro lado de Alex, segundo Alex que tienes con hades

Fénix suspira mirando el menor- solo hablare si tú quieres si no, te diré aparte - volaba a los brazos de Konan

S.…si dinos - suspiraba Alex no tenía escapatoria

Fénix suspiraba - verán cuando le comenté que significaba la otra personalidad que presentaba chocamos puños allí me explico que...

 **Oooooooo**

 **Continuará...**


	62. Chapter 62: dilemas

**Capítulo 62: dilemas**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...Espero les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer...**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Yahiko, Nagato y Konan golpeaban la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo - podemos pasar

Si mamá - decía Alex ya recostado junto a bolita

Los tres pasaban viendo al ave en el balcón, sellaban el cuarto para que solo se escuchara dentro de el- veras hijo queremos hablar de varias cosas - decía Nagato sentándose a un lado de la cabecera, al otro Konan, bolita se hacía cachorro mientras Yahiko se sentaba a los pies

De que - decía haciéndose el loco Alex

Bueno ya que no recuerdas comencemos haber - Yahiko le miraba - primero queremos saber que dijo rikudo a Fénix del otro lado de Alex, segundo Alex que tienes con hades

Fénix suspira mirando el menor- solo hablare si tú quieres si no, te diré aparte lo que me dijo - volaba a los brazos de Konan

S.…si dinos - suspiraba Alex no tenía escapatoria

Fénix suspiraba - verán cuando le comenté que significaba la otra personalidad que presentaba en determinados momentos, chocamos puños allí me explico que aquella personalidad que muestra en algunos casos se debe al sentimiento que ha acumulado conmigo, bolita y los que lo rodean debido a que recibe las energías, emociones y sentimientos de los otros

Ummm Si entiendo - decía Nagato - es que todo aquel dolor, odio, ira y temor que tú has sentido hacia los humanos lo ha llevado a formar esa personalidad

Si- asiente el fénix - algo así, debido a que no sabe cómo sacar esos sentimientos se han mezclado formando lo que vimos, la cosa es que no puede ser quitado o bloqueado debe aprender a controlarlo ya que siempre que tiene a alguien cerca es como un imán que absorbe las energías y emociones descargándose así quien este a su lado, pero cargándose el

Konan abrazaba su hijo - Ohh entonces mi pequeño debe aprender a luchar que eso no pase

Eso será complicado - decía bolita - verán al ser receptor la gente lo buscara sin entender el por qué, se desahogarán con él, le contaran su vida y problemas, solo le queda aprender a botar lo que no le sirve de ello

Exacto eso me dijo el viejo - decía el fénix - es la única forma, además de controlar que esa personalidad no salga cada vez que desee

Yahiko asiente - bien otro tema es cómo es eso de que tu ibas a tomar su cuerpo y por decirlo en pocas palabras Alex desaparecer eh

Fénix suspira - el viejo me dijo que al crearme pensaba que cuando yo tomara un Jinchuriki lo más probable es que yo tomara todo el control sobre este, pero que le sorprendió cuando no fue así y me convertí en un inquilino como mis otros hermanos, que no se explica por qué o como sucedió

Konan asiente - bueno de ahí no podemos obtener más información y ahora - miraba a su hijo que se miraba las uñas - responde Alex que tienes con hades

Yo - se señala Alex y los demás le ven serios - pues que a él le gustan las papas de limón y picantes como a mí - decía no queriendo hablar del tema

Yahiko suspiraba - ajá cuéntame una de vaqueros, dinos ya porque te busca a ti, y dice que serias bueno en algo, además recuerdo bien que dijo una vez que solo tu nos podías decir que era lo que pasaba entre tú y el, así que habla

Alex miraba a los cuatro presentes y se levanta cargando a bolita - verán aquella noche que conocí a hades - se acerca a la ventana sentándose en ella - chocamos puños y se presentó ante mi luego - suspira cerrando los ojos lo que haría le traería problemas, al abrirlos tenía activo el Rinnegan esto confundió a los tres adultos - shinra tensei - decía colocando una mano hacia delante haciendo que los adultos salieran a volar hacia tras mientras él se escapa por la ventana llevando al felino en sus brazos

Fénix que se había alcanzado a entrar de nuevo en su Jinchuriki antes de que repelara a sus padres salía posándose en su hombro - oye ya deja de correr crees que ahora si no los alertaremos

 **Oooooooo**

Nagato, Yahiko y Konan volaban atravesando la pared y caían en el pasillo - pero que carajos ahora si me va a oír - decía Yahiko furioso

Sai, Itachi, Minato, Kushina y Shizune asomaban las cabezas desde sus cuartos al oír el ruido de una pared romperse

Que paso por que rompen la pared - decía Goku subiendo por las escaleras

Nagato se levanta y sacude teniendo a Konan de una mano y a Yahiko de la otra pues querían salir a acabar a su hijo - Alex que nos repelo creo que no quiere hablar del tema - decía suspirando a veces no entendía a su mini clon

Hay que buscarlo - decía Konan afanada tratando de zafarse

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Alex se recuesta en un árbol frente a la playa - p... Puedes volver y decirles que no quiero hablar es para que no me busquen si - decía acariciando a bolita que volvía a su tamaño lamiéndole como si fuera un cachorro, el fénix solo asiente y vuelve

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Seguros que quieren buscarlo- decía Sai y todos ven al menor - pues no se es que si se fue es porque no quiere que lo interroguen

Goku suspira - Sai tiene razón déjenlo solo, no quiere hablar de lo que sea que le preguntaron

Tomaron el tema de hades - preguntaba Itachi abrigando a Shizune con sus brazos

Si, somos sus padres tenemos el derecho a saber en qué se está metiendo con hades, no confió en el - decía Konan ya dejando de pelear por el agarre

Kushina asentía- apoyo a Konan los padres deben saber todo lo que hacen Sus hijos - decía seria y Minato suspira

Fénix entraba volando - Ummm les diré solo una vez, quiere estar solo y pensar no hablara, en la mañana volveremos - decía serio y rápido añadía - no sé nada del tema bien - volvía a salir

Que, vuelve aquí pajarraco - grita Konan y suspira al ver que se fue - Nagato vamos a buscarlo

No Ángel, dejémoslo si - decía Nagato y ve a Itachi - sabes algo nos dirás

Vamos a dormir él bebe debe descansar - decía Itachi a Shizune y entraba a su cuarto con ella riendo

Si sabe es obvio - decía Yahiko zafándose de Nagato.

Fénix tiene razón - decía Goku- déjenlos solos que hablen - suspira volviendo a su cuarto

Sai volvía a dormir*

Ven Kushina- Minato se llevaba a la Uzumaki

Bien, pero hay que sacarle lo que sucede - decía Yahiko yendo a su cuarto

Nagato suspira y ve la pared destrozada, mañana que naruto la arreglara piensa y se dirige a su cuarto con Konan*

 **Oooooooo**

Fénix volvía con Alex y se recostaba en su abdomen - quieres hablar - lo ve negar y se queda viendo la luna recostado en el

Bolita estaba contra el árbol con el menor recostado en el quedándose así dormidos los tres

 **Oooooooo**

A la mañana siguiente todo era paz y calma...

Waaaaaa se los robaron datebayo - se escuchaba a naruto gritando despertando a todos

Maldición no pueden esperar a que se ha por lo menos las nueve para comenzar el caos - decía darui saliendo del cuarto viendo como varios asomaban cabezas de sus cuartos

Es que mira datebayo - decía naruto señalando la pared rota del último cuarto

Ehh que paso - asuma corría a ver junto a Deidara y Zabuza

Sai salía bostezando - anoche rompieron la pared, pero dijeron que no pasó nada - dice volviendo a dormir

Yuguito ríe entendiendo a Sai- verán lo que quiere decir - decía al ver la cara de varios confundidos - es que hubo un "diálogo" Uzumaki pero que Alex, bolita y fénix están bien

Ummm hubiera empezado por ahí - bosteza anko jalando de nuevo a Bee al cuarto

Asuma suspira y ve los demás detallando a cuatro jóvenes que no estaban en su respectivos cuartos - Utakata, ino pasaron la noche juntos - dice serio

No - dice ino y jala a Utakata adentro cerrando la puerta

Kurenai suspira y ve a haku y Karin - y ustedes

Tampoco- decía haku entrando con Karin de nuevo y cerrando

Gaara miraba serio al frente - Temari - decía al ver a shikamaru sin camisa tras ella en su cuarto

Ohh Gaara hermanito, tienes un problema - dice Temari rápido y entra cerrando la puerta con shikamaru

Oye no me evadas Temari - grita Gaara y ve a roshi y han amenazantes - ups

Fu que estaba tras de el en una camisa de Gaara lo jala y cierra la puerta *

Como así que ups abran ya - grita roshi y golpea

Oye no abrirán si - suspira Kakashi - además aún son las cinco y media dejen dormir - vuelve a su cama

Kurenai suspira y ve a roshi- vamos si - lo jala - hablaremos con ellos y sora a dormir no quiero escuchar que quieres igualdades - dice al ver la menor que iba a discutir

Aja, esperaré a la reunión- dice sora y vuelve a su cuarto

Roshi, han, kurenai, Deidara y asuma. Volvían a dormir *

Juanto solo daba vueltas tapando sus orejas con la almohada al escuchar el ruido *

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tres horas después la mayoría ya estaba abajo cocinando

Naruto arreglaba la pared del cuarto junto a Karui y Chouji - porque creen que hayan discutido datebayo

Seguro querían saber lo que tienen que ver el y hades después de todo es una intriga que tenemos todos - decía Karui acomodando algunas cosas

Es cierto seguro no les quiso decir y salió corriendo - decía Chouji terminando y bajaban

Esperen hay - los frenaba Yahiko y les señalaba unas sillas en la sala allí ya estaban sentados Gaara, fu, shikamaru, Temari, haku, Karin, Utakata, ino, roge, akatsushi, kurotsuchi, omoi, Deidara, yuki, anko, Bee, Hinata, Tenten, shino, Neji, lee, Kiba, Sai, sakura, sora, juanto, chojuro, darui, naruto, Chouji y Karui los últimos tres tomaban asiento

Bien empezaremos en un segundo - decía Yahiko serio y había una caja grande tras de el - solo falta Alex

Waaa esperen puedo andar solo - se oía gritar y se veía siendo arrastrado a Alex por Kurama, Isobu, shukaku y fénix tirándole en el centro del salón

Listo y hay vienen ellos - señala el fénix a kiara y bolita que entraban

Bueno se preguntarán porque están aquí, verán la charla - decía Yahiko, pero rápido naruto interrumpía

Espera datebayo ya nos la dieron - se sonroja todo como los demás recordando

Si eso lo tengo claro - decía Yahiko tranquilo - debido a eso y que muchos de aquí han decidido comenzar su vida sexual - la mayoría solo quería huir de allí preguntándose porque a ellos estas cosas

Esperen falta uno - llegaba Kakashi arrastrando a óbito que se negaba a asistir a esa locura - ven para acá y aprende óbito - lo sentaba junto a Alex

Que Kakashi estás loco no quiero la charla maldición déjame encerrado y sin comer - decía óbito avergonzado

No, no óbito, debido a que nos contaste como creciste dudo que madara se haya preocupado en enseñarte este tema tan importante así que presta atención- decía Kushina regañándolo y Minato reía tras ella por la suerte de los que estaban allí sentados

Óbito agacha su mirada maldiciendo y mira a Alex y naruto - les juro que prefiero estar encerrado o muerto - decía haciendo reír a varios que también deseaban lo mismo en ese momento

Bueno prosiguiendo en lo que iba debido a como dije antes, que muchos han decidido comenzar su sexualidad o la empezaran, se les dará algo que los hará pensar mejor en cómo protegerse - decía Yahiko y todos le veían confundidos como caminaba donde una gran caja sacando un bulto

Jajajajaja ahora que será ehh - decía anko emocionada

Yahiko se da la vuelta y muestra un bebe de mentiras, todos quedaban en shock no entendiendo que sucedía - bueno verán estos muñecos responden a todos los estímulos como uno real

Espere Yahiko -san- decía Tenten - quiere decir que nos toca cuidarles - lo ve asentir- pero eso como será y me imagino que no son en verdad parecidos a uno real

Verán lo harán en parejas claro esta las de novios juntas y los otros se les dirá su pareja - decía Yahiko y seguía sin dejar hablar o que alguien se quejara - si se parecen a los reales miren - colocaba chakra en la espalda de él bebe

El muñeco habría sus ojos y pestañaba mirando a Yahiko comenzaba a llorar haciendo que todos taparan sus oídos

Kushina por favor el biberón- decía Yahiko serio recibiendo el biberón y se lo daba al bebe el cual dejaba de llorar - a veces lloran porque tienen hambre, otro sueño y pues ustedes deberán adivinar el por qué, lo único es que la comida que le den pasa derecho - sebe como en la parte de la entrepierna del bebe comenzaba a salir el contenido del biberón- claro cuando es sólido pues ya sabrán

Varios solo negaban y tapaban su cara deseando la muerte, mientras los adultos reían

Yahiko seguía sus explicaciones - deberán sacarles los gases hasta que de un eructo una sola vez le darán palmadas en la espalda, cuidaran de él y para cerciorarnos de que su cuidado sea excelente tiene un medidor de 0 a 10 todos comenzarán en 10 si llegan a 0 es porque fallaron, él bebe murió y los que tengan menos de 3 al finalizar se someterán a tres días de Gai completos - ve a todos tragar saliva - deberán llevar acabo la lavada de ropa, remiendos, alimentación y demás oficios de todos por tres días, los de cuatro a seis se les dará a elegir entre dos tareas que son vigilancia o recoger frutas, los de siete a nueve podrán elegir una actividad, comida que deseen o descansar tres días que podrán elegir, esto también lo tendrán los que lleguen a 10 además se les cumplirá un deseo que podamos cumplir, el tiempo que los tendrán son dos días - terminaba

Darui se levantaba - me niego - decía serio en verdad no participaría en esto

La voz del Raikage se escuchaba a través de Yahiko - veras darui todos los kages estamos viendo y escuchando así que el que se niegue volverá a la academia - decía serio y darui se sentaba lamentándose

Juanto se ponía de pie - debido a que no pertenezco a una aldea me retiro

Espera hay - decía Nagato en la puerta - veras ya que tú y óbito no pertenecen a una aldea por ahora si no lo hacen comenzaran a entrenar con Gai los siguientes cinco días, recuerden tendrá la potestad de poner el entrenamiento que desee y lo que quiera, lo mismo va para kiara, bolita y yuki

Juanto miraba afuera y luego él bebe maldiciendo se sentaba *

Óbito miraba a Nagato y él bebe sabia como entrenaba Gai lo había visto estos días, preferible un bebe pues que tan difícil seria

Alguna otra objeción - pregunta Yahiko y los ve negar - bien les entregaré sus bebes acérquese cuando los llame

Utakata y ino Haku y Karin Naruto y Hinata Gaara y fu Alex y sora Bee y anko Deidara y yuki Chouji y Karui - ambos se sonrojaban -Kurotsuchi y rogué - los dos maldecían- shikamaru y Temari Tenten y Neji - se sonrojaban -Sakura y lee - el mini Gai sonreía feliz -Bolita y kiara - les daban un peluche cachorro que hacia lo mismo

Bueno debido a que solo quedan hombres y falta uno alguno del publico quiere participar - decía Yahiko y los que faltaban solo se miraban

Si Itachi - decía Shizune empujando a su esposo adelante - vamos te ayudara aprender para cuando él bebe

Ehh bueno- decía Itachi e iba al centro

Perfecto, ya que quedan solo hombres se seguirá igual de parejas - dice Yahiko mientras varios suspiran

akatsushi y shino, Kiba y juanto - los dos se miran pues si se habían dicho un hola era mucho- chojuro y darui - ambos suspiran -óbito y Itachi, omoi y Sai

Todos luego de tomar a su bebe eran despachados mientras los adultos se reunían

Jajaja me fascinó tu idea Ao jajaja - reía Minato

Esa técnica la usaban en kiri hace muchos años antes de todo el caos en las escuelas antes de entrar a la academia - decía Ao tranquilo

Jajaja el viejo onoki dice que apuesta que de las 18 parejas solo una conseguirá el puntaje a 10 - decía Nagato y comenzaba a anotar en un libro las apuestas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Maldita cea deberíamos entrenar, pero no, debemos cuidar un bebe - dice rogué enojado viendo al muñeco y se lo da a kurotsuchi

Oye no me dejaras sola con esto, responderás - dice entregándole él bebe el cual comienza a llorar y ambos maldiciendo

 **Oooooooo**

Óbito miraba al muñeco que tenía en brazos - alguna idea - lo alzaba de un pie

Itachi suspira y lo toma - sí, cuide a sasuke así que sé que hacer tu solo has lo que digo después de todo el deseo te servirá no

Cierto - dice óbito y le sigue obediente

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Mira Gaara - fu le muestra como cambio el color del cabello del muñeco a uno rojo y verde

Si, vamos no sé qué hace un bebe - Gaara miraba el muñeco como fu sin saber que hacer

 **Oooooooo**

Ten cuídalo - decía darui tirándose lo a chojuro, el muñeco se ponía a llorar al caer al suelo

Ambos lo debemos hacer - decía serio chojuro acercándose a darui pisa algo suave y recogía el muñeco que lloraba mientras su brazo estaba espichado

 **Oooooooo**

Bolita y kiara miraban el peluche cachorro - recuerdas como te cuidaban de cachorro- pregunta kiara

Pues con mama y en la isla no, con Alex siempre me cargaba y me daban de comer o tomaba lo que quería y tu - decía bolita

Kiara suspira al oírlo- en verdad no sabes cazar - lo ve negar - bien te enseñaré mientras cuidamos a esto - toma el peluche y van al bosque

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Juanto y kiba apenas miraban el muñeco esperando que hiciera algo

 **Oooooooo**

Los demás estaban algo igual a los anteriores

 **Dos horas después …. En Amegakure**

Maldita seas hidan - gritaba kakuzu tras el inmortal extendiendo sus brazos tres metros cogiéndolo comenzaba a estrangularlo

 **Oooooooo**

Listo Nagato esos son los sellos - decía Minato los dos estaban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento que habían adaptado

Bien - Nagato lanzaba un kunai y realizaba los sellos -Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador: Hiraishin no Jutsu - decía desapareciendo y sale volando 20 metros más allá que el kunai - mierda

Jajajaja créeme tienes que nivelar tu chakra dependiendo de la distancia y cantidad a donde vayas, debes medir tu chakra y por ser Uzumakis pues tu cantidad es abrumadora - decía Minato ayudándolo a parar

Entonces si se transporta a Amegakure puede que sea más fácil no, hay debería iniciar desde lo más lejos a lo más cerca - decía shikamaru aún lado del campo sorprendiendo a ambos adultos

Ummm si tal vez, pero no estas ayudando a Temari con él bebe - preguntaba Minato en verdad se notaba que él era hijo de su amigo shukaku

Si, pero al ustedes hacer muñecos que tomaran parte del chakra de las parejas y sus comportamientos digamos que es demasiado calmado, solo bosteza cuando tiene hambre, claramente es un Nara - decía como si nada shikamaru levantándose y alejándose - ya casi es hora de almorzar - caminaba a donde asuma y kurenai que estaban con Temari

Jajajaja esos dos la tienen fácil, debimos sospechar no - decía Nagato viendo al joven

Cierto, bueno es hijo de shukaku no, debería tener razón - decía Minato

Aja me parece entonces espera - Nagato se sacude dando una orden a un camino

 **...Amegakure**

El camino de Nagato dibujaba unos sellos en una parte del suelo mientras hidan y kakuzu peleaban a unos metros

 **Oooooooo**

Bien vamos - Nagato tomaba a Minato del hombro sorprendiéndolo

Oye no espera por lo menos ensayarlo con otra cosa - decía Minato asustado viéndolo pronunciar y realizar el último sello, maldice

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuará ...**


	63. Chapter 63: bebés

**Capítulo 63: bebes**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Bien vamos - Nagato tomaba a Minato del hombro sorprendiendo lo

Oye no espera por lo menos ensayarlo con otra cosa - decía Minato asustado viéndolo pronunciar y realizar el último sello, maldice

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Mi cabezaaaaa kakuzu - grita hidan mientras su cuerpo buscaba su cabeza por el suelo

Jajajaja para que aprendas maldito inmortal - decía kakuzu recostado en la pared riendo y tomando su estomago

Sasori suspira - en verdad no sé cómo llegaron a esto - dice y tapa sus ojos al ver un flash rojo

Kakuzu se colocaba en guardia como Benji que había estado riendo de la situación

Aja si lo logramos maldición - gritaba Nagato con un Minato al lado agarrando su estómago

Maldición Nagato a la próxima avisa - grita Minato y ve el lugar y luego la cabeza de hidan a sus pies - queeee

Ehh tú que haces hay sin cabeza - dice Nagato levantando la cabeza de hidan y mirándole

Como llegaron aquí por jashin - decía la cabeza de hidan sorprendiendo a Minato y haciendo reír a Nagato

Estoy aprendiendo y acostumbrándome al jutsu del dios del trueno volador - decía como si nada Nagato y le entrega la cabeza a el cuerpo de hidan, mientras le ven sorprendidos

Entonces quieres decir que ahora puedes viajar donde quieras - decía Benji sorprendido

Si, exacto y una pregunta el dúo zombi que hace no debían estar hoy haciendo guardia - decía Nagato suspirando

Perdón Uzukage, pero la Amekage es la que debe decirnos - decía hidan sonriéndole

Hidan, es cierto, pero Konan no pedirá explicaciones los "motivará " - decía Nagato y kakuzu suspira

Ya nos íbamos, Ummm entonces así podrán viajar en cualquier momento es muy bueno, necesitan a la Amekage para una reunión en la tarde - decía kakuzu tranquilo

Claro la traeré así iré mejorando el jutsu - decía Nagato desapareciendo en un flash rojo

Bien Minato, antes habías venido a ame- preguntaba Sasori

Si, pero cuando era campo de Guerra - decía Minato curioso de conocer como era ahora

Ven te la enseñaré - decía Sasori y salía junto a Minato

 **Oooooooo**

Nagato aparecía en el lugar del sello y corría por Konan en verdad a ver controlado tanto los caminos y el chakra le había ayudado a medirlo y no extralimitarse, empezaba a comprender mejor el jutsu.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Habían pasado ocho horas desde que cada pareja tenía su bebe

Konan estaba con Nagato, Goku, Minato y Kushina en ame pues los tres últimos conocían aquella nación que Se levantó de los escombros de tres guerras ninjas

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Maldición no deja de llorar - gritaba rogué viendo al bebe

Kurotsuchi suspiraba viendo el muñeco - que mal padre eres - decía también harta de los llantos

Si soy mal padre pues tú has que se calle - decía rogué serio y tomaba al bebe lanzándose lo

Kurotsuchi lo toma y sacude - que te pasa no lo tires así mocoso- comenzaban a pelear mientras el muñeco se escuchaba llorar entre sus peleas

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Óbito estaba sorprendido de lo bien que le iba a Itachi con él bebe - oye serás un buen padre - decía sorprendiéndolo

Gracias, pero ayuda - dice Itachi pasándole el muñeco y enseñándole

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Maldición kiba mira como lo volvió akamaru - decía juanto teniendo al muñeco de una pierna pues tenía múltiples mordidas por el cuerpo - solo debías cuidarlo unos minutos

No me culpes - suspira kiba y van por el botiquín a ver cómo podían arreglarlo

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Con anko y Bee todo iba bien pues el Jinchuriki se la pasaba rapeandole a el muñeco que reía y anko se ocupaba de que comieran

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Ummm no se fu no es peligroso - preguntaba Gaara teniendo al muñeco en un canguro para bebes que cargaba mientras miraba abajo estaban sobre una colina a poco de tirarse desde allí en patineta

No creo, además le gustara a garita - decía fu nombrando como le habían puesto al muñeco mientras Gaara se sonrojaba y dejaba llevar

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Sora y Alex estaban alimentando las gallinas al principio, pero el muñeco era picoteado por ellas y ahora estaban en una misión de rescatar a su "hijo" de ser devorado por aquellas plumíferas

Waaa si solo pudiera repelarlas - decía Alex corriendo tras una que llevaba uno de los brazos

Ni se te ocurra baka por que Goku nos mata - decía sora tratando de tomar una pierna

Jajajaja con esos padres para que enemigos - reía fénix a carcajadas tomando su estómago de verlos

Jajajajaja hay no pobre bebe fue desmembrado por gallinas - reía isobu casi llorando y una gallina le robaba una pierna del muñeco que habían logrado tomar

Waaaaaa fénix isobu ayuden o cuiden lo que logramos atrapar - grita Alex logrando tomar un brazo

Sora tomaba una de las piernas - no creo que saquemos ni un 1 - decía lamentándose junto a su novio

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Haku y Karin les iban bien pues haku había creado nieve y jugaban con el muñeco lanzándose en trineos de hielo

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Utakata y ino estaban en el cuarto de ino mientras saiken pagaba un favor cuidando del muñeco que había callado con una de sus colas alrededor de su boca mientras él dormía

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Naruto llevaba un coche de madera donde estaba el muñeco mientras caminaba con Hinata por la aldea

Aww - kurenai les toma foto en verdad se veían tiernos

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Shikamaru y Temari entrenaban tratando de contrarrestar las técnicas de los contrarios pues el muñeco no ponía problemas

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Neji suspiraba cargando el muñeco en su espalda mientras tenía un ojo morado - Tenten no creo que necesite un paseo - suspira en verdad su amiga le gustaba que todo saliera bien y no la quería hacer enojar de nuevo

En el libro lo dice Neji- decía Tenten leyendo un libro de maternidad

Suspiraba mirándola no lo negaba eso le gustaba de ella su perfeccionismo, tenacidad y la forma de la cual enfrentaba las cosas, pues no se rendía ni daba el brazo a torcer - ehh Tenten - le llama sonrojado - estaba pensando en que si te gustaría ir hacer algo luego de esto - decía nervioso

Tenten le miraba y al ver su sonrojo sonreía sonrojada - si- dice rápido volviendo al libro pues a ella también le gustaba el

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Lee había vestido al muñeco con un traje verde y lo cuidaba demasiado, sakura ayudaba a ratos mientras practicaba algunos jutsus de medicina que la Hokage le había enviado

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Shino y akatsushi solo se enfrascaban en sus cosas y le ponían atención al muñeco cada vez que hacía algún ruido

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Karui estaba sorprendida de como el muñeco comía tanto - Chouji debe dormir - decía y el nombrado le seguía

No lo niego kure Chouji también se ve tierno - decía asuma junto a su esposa tomándole una foto a su estudiante

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Sai y omoi estaban practicando y entrenando mientras un clon de cada uno cuidaba del muñeco

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Chojuro suspiraba viendo el mar pues estaban en la playa cuidando del muñeco

E visto cómo te trata Ao deberías frenarlo - dice darui recostado en la arena

Ummm no puedo, es mi superior además me ganaría - suspira chojuro

Entonces así nunca lo vencerás, te ayudaré si quieres después de todo también soy candidato a Raikage y por qué no comenzar alianzas con el futuro Mizukage - decía darui

Jaja estas en lo cierto- se levantaba chojuro y le ayuda comenzando a entrenar sin descuidar el muñeco

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Oye Deidara se notará - preguntaba yuki viendo el muñeco con una quemadura por una explosión de Deidara mientras jugaban

No creo le pintaremos - decía Deidara yendo por pintura para cubrirla mientras yuki solo reía

 **Bbbbbbbbbb**

Bien me rindo - decía bolita acostándose bajo un árbol

Enserio, no has cazado ni una hormiga, así ayudaras a Alex - decía kiara seria con el cachorro muñeco al lado - no es que lo protegerías con tu vida tigrecito

Grr mujeres - gruñe bolita levantándose volviendo a intentar cazar unas liebres que eran muy ágiles

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Zabuza estaba frente a una pantalla en la que se apreciaba Tsunade mientras Yahiko la mostraba junto al Rinnegan, estaban realizando una de las competencias de póker

Como van los mocosos con sus bebes - reía Tsunade haciendo una jugada mientras Jiraiya estaba a su lado

Digamos que como hay padres ejemplares hay otros que sus hijos han sido desmembrados jajajaja - reía Zabuza y se agachaba, se veía el brazo de uno de los muñecos volar

Maldita cea rogué mira lo que hiciste - gritaba kurotsuchi desde lejos

Mujeres problemáticas como dice shikamaru - pasaba rogué refunfuñando yendo por el brazo

Si ves Tsunade, Jiraiya claro ejemplo- reía Yahiko y Zabuza junto a los otros dos que estaban en Konoha viendo la escena

Bueno tienen hasta mañana en la noche no - decía Jiraiya relajado en la sala Hokage y volvían al juego

 **Amegakure**

 **/ AVISO HENTAI /**

Nagato estaba en su cuarto recostado descansando mientras varios de los caminos en cada aldea ponían el sello del jutsu del trueno volador en un lugar dicho por el Kage respectivo de cada aldea.

Konan entraba dejando a un lado la capa y sombrero Amekage para luego mirar a su esposo que estaba concentrado dando indicaciones- Nagato- lo llamaba, pero no respondía

Sin inmutarse solo seguía revisando cada uno de los sellos a través de los caminos.

Cerraba la puerta con seguro quitando su ropa quedando desnuda se acercaba a Nagato subiéndose a la cama se recostaba a su lado dándole la espalda

Al sentir un bulto a su lado Nagato miro de reojo viendo a Konan volvió a concentrarse - como te fue mi Ángel

Konan reía bajo en verdad ese era Nagato distraído y sin fijarse como vestía - bien, era algo cotidiano ya sabes proyectos, inauguraciones y más - decía volteando se para mirarle

Ohh que bueno - dice Nagato y le mira quedándose embobado con la vista fija en sus pechos - Ummm mi Ángel creo que deberíamos celebrar mi nuevo cargo como Uzukage me merezco un regalo no crees - deslizaba su mano por la cintura de su esposa hasta uno de sus pechos masajeándolo

No sé, talvez no quiero, ni me interesa realizar alianzas con el nuevo Uzukage - decía coqueta subiéndose sobre Nagato dejando que acariciara su pecho comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón - a menos que me diga que tienes para ofrecerle a la Amekage

Créeme que ame saldría muy bien beneficiada con los tratados que hagamos - Nagato se sentaba besando sus labios con pasión y desenfreno

Correspondía con la misma pasión mientras sus manos se movían dentro del pantalón de su esposo sacando su miembro lo empujaba de nuevo haciendo que se acostara, comenzaba a trabajarlo manualmente - a si señor Uzukage y como se beneficiaría ame Ummm – le escuchaba gemir

pues como Uzukage te prestaría todos mis ninjas-gemía sintiendo como Sus manos continuaron trabajando, realizaron contacto visual vio aquel brillo de lujuria en ella que le fascino

Jajajaja quienes yuki, Goku y Kushina jajaja - reía Konan sonrojándolo todo Deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por el pene del pelirrojo sacándole varios gemidos - no me convences aun Uzukage -tomo la punta de él en su boca. provocando un gemido cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre él en rápidas lamidas que dispararon la lujuria.

Aghmm son tres, pero…sellemos un pacto para unir las aldeas - mordía su labio jadeando apoyó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sosteniéndola en su lugar, hizo todo lo que pudo para no empujar sus caderas, dejándola que tomara más de él en esa dulce boca, Konan su boca se movía como si estuviera saboreando un caramelo particularmente delicioso

Ella gimió contra él y el sonido envió escalofríos a través de él mientras gruñía – como seria eso señor Uzukage- volvió a bombear su pene con su boca disfrutaba ponerlo en esta situación

Amm p... Pues tu y yo dormir de noche siempre bebe - gemía su mente ya no coordinaba pensamientos - Mierda, Konan- mordió su labio conteniéndose de no mover sus caderas, ella sonrió al verlo y oírlo así, lo tomó más profundo, su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo para acariciarlo, ella pasó las uñas sobre sus testículos, amasándolo con el pulgar, llevándolo más profundamente en su boca. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo aún más fuerte mientras ella deslizaba lentamente los labios, bajando la cabeza para besar y chupar sus bolas, sus piernas temblaron cuando ella metió sus bolas en su boca saboreándolas, su mano se deslizó hacia arriba para bombearlo, volvió a chuparlo el gimió de desesperación corriéndose en su boca sin avisarle

Lo miro lamiendo sus labios viéndolo jadear -Ummm estas muy ansioso - decía Konan, con una sonrisa perversa, lo vio sentarse correspondiendo un beso desenfrenado sintió como ya estaba duro como una roca otra vez, la peli azul jadeo siempre le había sorprendido la resistencia de Nagato y su rápida recuperación

El uzumaki la miro con lujuria – te amo – dijo, observando sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pezones duros, la tomo de la cintura acercándola más al tenerla sentada sobre él, se burló de ella, rozándose contra su entrepierna cuando ella gimió, arqueando las caderas, luego la alzo para sentarla, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se deslizó dentro de ella, Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella gritó y él la abrazó, esperando que ella se adaptara hasta que finalmente comenzó a montarlo, sus dedos apretaron su trasero mientras lo hacía, y sus senos rebotando, Nagato le besó la frente con ternura cuando vino dentro de ella, duró solo un minuto más antes de caer de costado, tirando de ella con él.

Konan se acurrucó en su cálido abrazo, su piel sudada y brillante, Nagato le acariciaba el cabello y comenzaban a hablar sobre diversos temas.

 **/ FIN HENTAI /**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En otra parte de Amegakure Minato y Kushina estaban sorprendidos por cómo era la aldea

Es increíble que la hayan sacado de la completa ruina - decía Minato viendo como la gente aceptaba quienes eran y varias imágenes de Jinchurikis y bijuus con la gente dándose cuenta que no los rechazaba la población si no que al contrario los trataban como iguales

Si, espero que algún día Uzu sea así - decía Kushina riendo por un aviso que decía grupo de fans de naruto uzumaki Namizake Senju y Kurama - entremos - arrastraba a su esposo

Grupo de fans - se preguntaba Minato y al entrar ambos se sorprendían había afiches de su hijo por todo el lugar con ramen, niños y algunos donde huía - ok Kushina creo que esto deberíamos hablarlo con el

Ohh señores vienen a unirse al grupo de fans del jefe Naru-ramen - decía una chica castaña

Claro - dice Kushina y firma la inscripción, obligando a Minato que la firme, recibía unas playeras para luego conocer de qué se trataba todo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Goku estaba caminando por la aldea mirando todo - por lo que veo en verdad se han venido cerciorando de que no le falte nada a la gente - decía observando que hasta lo más alejado de la ciudad estaba bien

Kushina me contó que por mi culpa usted perdió a sus amigos y ella a sus padres, le pido disculpas - decía Sasori unos metros tras el

Goku se voltea sorprendido, lo había visto hace unas horas y como Kushina lo trataba como si nada - sé que era su trabajo en ese momento Sasori -san - suspira - podría explicarme como es que sacaron a ame tan rápido adelante

Claro - Sasori asiente y se acerca - cuando llegue ya había un gran avance, pero según lo que me cuentan y hemos vivido, uno es como el dayminio Benji nos colabora en vez de pedir impuestos, dos es la gente ha vivido tanta violencia y guerras que lo único que quiere es disfrutar junto a sus seres queridos cada día, entre todos se ayudan para que la aldea no vuelva a caer en la ruina y ser un campo de batalla, tercero al principio se obtenía el dinero según me cuenta Konan con misiones de asesinato, luego se fueron dejando y se comenzó a comercializar productos comestibles Nagato al poder controlar cuando llueve esto ayudo a estudiar los cultivos y formando así una mejor producción y calidad, además de ello sumemos parte de la fortuna uzumaki de tres herederos y cada uno hemos colaborado - decía como si nada

Goku asentía en verdad sus antepasados habían escogido muy bien el Uzukage porque si Nagato hacia lo mismo en Uzu la aldea algún día volvería hacer una gran nación - gracias - decía y hablaban sobre la aldea o sus vidas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Caía la noche kakuzu jugaba contra fénix se notaba que el ave estaba barriendo con uno del dúo zombi - maldición - gritaba Kakuzu perdiendo

Bueno siguiente veamos Raikage vs onoki- decía Nagato leyendo un cuaderno y observando en las pantallas como comenzaban a jugar mientras abrazaba a su esposa

Como te pareció la aldea Goku- preguntaba Konan recostada en Nagato

Han hecho un gran trabajo - decía Goku felicitándolos y hablando sobre la aldea

Minato miraba a Kushina que estaba hablando con Sasori, el rayo amarillo habla con hidan sobre jashin.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Ao miraba a algunos de los "padres" que estaban allí comiendo - aún les falta un día creen que los muñecos soporten

Si, lo harán espero - decía Kakashi viendo el de juanto y kiba vendado de pies a cabeza, el de rogué y kurotsuchi lleno de cinta y sucio, el de Alex y sora que trataban de ponerle un ojo y lleno de picotazos

Pobres espero que aprendan - decía kurenai y sonríe orgullosa de Hinata y naruto

Han miraba los otros los más completos y que iban ganando eran óbito y Itachi, Temari y shikamaru, bolita y kiara, para su sorpresa akatsushi y shino- creo que perderé la apuesta

Roshi le miraba - por fin que yo aposté por los que van más mal - decía riendo

Kisame miraba los jóvenes - bueno creo que mañana ya saben la rutina y al atardecer se decidirá que pasara así que - miraba a los que iban mal - tienen hasta esa hora para mejorar

Varios terminaban de comer y salían de allí a realizar otras tareas

Jajaja enserio piensan que ganaran por favor se le cae un ojo - decía hades cogiendo el muñeco de sora y Alex por una pierna y el ojo salía rodando

Waaa no lo pierdas hades - Alex recogía el ojo mirándole - pues por lo menos no tener a Gai tres días - suspira la vestía verde de Konoha estaba con yuguito en el país de las olas estos dos días

Jumm en verdad no creo que ni a eso alcances - se lo entrega y hades ve a sora

Sora toma el muñeco de Alex y el ojo - bueno vienes a ayudar o que

A ver - decía hades mirando al rededor - pues un venado adulto fue cazado y vine a trabajar

Ohh kiara - decía Alex y ve negar a hades, sorprendiéndose- que b... Boli el

Si le atinaste - decía hades viéndolo salir a correr tras donde se fue el felino y le seguía junto a sora

Bolita estaba recostado junto a kiara, El cachorro muñeco mientras estaba hablando con son Goku, fénix, shukaku y los demás bijuu

Bolitaaa que te hizo para que le hicieras eso - decía Alex serio llegando corriendo por respuestas

Ohh se enteró - suspira bolita rodando sus ojos se levantaba - nada mocoso solo aprendía a cazar

Pero no tenía que morir así - decía Alex viéndole serio

Los demás y más kiara le miraban confundidos - oye es normal que aprenda - decía la felina

Si, pero no matando así - decía Alex apretando sus puños - por que

No seas exagerado Alex todos debemos matar y aprender a hacerlo - decía isobu serio

Oye ya perdón si - bolita se acerca y lo tumba lamiéndole - pensé que no habías sentido nada fue en la tarde

Si, solo que estaba más concentrado en eso- señala Alex el muñeco abrazando el felino - no quiero que tú y fénix se sientan así

Tranquilo todo está bien, mejor ve arregla ese ojo en el cuarto de tu padre hay un sello para pegar cosas - decía fénix viéndolo asentir y desaparecer quedando hades con ellos - le dijiste

Si, quería ver su reacción - decía hades tranquilo recostándose en un árbol

Por qué se puso así- dice kiara confundida como varios

Bolita se recuesta de nuevo y suspira - verán es que siente lo que sienten nuestras víctimas, un día que mate una liebre nos dimos cuenta- mira al fénix- no sabemos el por que

Todos quedaban pensativos el menor era un enigma para todos, hades solo escuchaba sobre lo que hablaban

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Míralo - dice Alex sacando un pergamino y tinta, realiza unos sellos en el muñeco quedando todo pegado - listo

Perfecto ahora busquemos si hay uno para curar picotazos- suspira sora ayudándole

 **Oooooooo**

Shino se acercaba a kurenai - sensei podemos hablar

Kurenai que estaba junto asuma asiente y le señala la silla junto a ella - es privado o no

Tranquila asuma-sensei se puede quedar - dice shino sentándose - sucede que desde que llegamos mis insectos se han portado diferentes, pero en lo normal, que día al ver a Alex así fue algo distinto se comportaron de forma inusual - decía serio

Como así inusual a que te hizo recordar shino- preguntaba asuma mientras kurenai asentía

A algo oscuro, pero no de maldad si no que era sentir como tristeza, odio o venganza - explicaba el abúrame

Shino lo que sucede con Alex es - comenzaba kurenai queriendo explicar

Es fácil sensei, todos los sentimientos positivos o negativos los expresamos y hay seres que son receptores, pero él es diferente cuando recibe no sabe botar y hace que esa "personalidad" se alimente - decía shino viendo a los dos adultos - solo quiero que me diga es eso lo que sucede

Si, shino así es - decía kurenai y le veía alejarse para luego suspirar

Kure crees que haga o actúe diferente shino- decía asuma pues lo que menos querían era un alboroto por ello

No, conozco a shino solo quería ratificar sus sospechas será igual con él y no le dirá a nadie, usará la información para aprender de ello y analizar lo que pasa - decía kurenai suspirando - sabía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntaría

Asuma asiente - shikamaru también ya debe haber sacado sus conclusiones - dice abrazándola y volviendo a jugar póker contra han que solo había escuchado

 **Oooooooo**

La noche para los encargados y responsables de los muñecos habían sido de tortura para varios de ellos pues no pararon de llorar algunos.

Shikamaru, Temari, óbito, Itachi, kiara y bolita estaban bien pues a ellos sus bebes en ningún momento les pusieron lio

Waaa ya no más renuncio - decía rogué cargando al bebe de un pie y dejándolo en la puerta de kurotsuchi y le golpea - abreeee

Kurotsuchi salía y le miraba - ni me jodas lo cuidas tu - grita

Que me niego - decía rogué entrando al cuarto de esta y dejándole él bebe en la cama comenzaban a discutir

Yahiko suspira al ser despertado y les sella el cuarto para que no salieran ni se escuchara ruido dejando así dormir.

Sora estaba recostada junto a Alex que dormía con el muñeco en la cara pues habían tratado de curarle y lo lograron dormir

 **Amegakure**

Al día siguiente Goku se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la cocina la aldea

Que pasa Goku, algo te incomoda- decía Nagato acercándose y sirviendo café para ambos

Recibe la taza agradeciendo y niega- no, pienso en Uzu en como algún día volverá hacer así una nación - decía suspirando - que los llevo a no decaer después de todo fue el campo de batalla de las tres guerras ninjas

Nagato miraba por la ventana ya varias personas salían a trabajar, como Shinobis o abrían sus negocios - la gente, el sueño de que ya no fuéramos aquella aldea que podían masacrar siempre si no una aldea reconocida y respetada en el mundo, ha sido difícil muchos nos prometieron ayuda, pero la de pocos era realmente sin interés, honesta, esas pocas personas fueron las que nos ayudaron a mantener la esperanza junto a la gente

Goku asiente - solo espero que tu como Kage de Uzu hagas lo mismo con la aldea de tus ancestros - decía mirándole

Si, déjame mostrarte cómo pienso que podemos retomar la economía ya que la reconstrucción va en camino además de llamar los Uzumakis que faltan a Uzu- decía y caminaba Nagato siendo seguido por Goku a la sala

 **Oooooooo**

 **Continuara...**


	64. Chapter 64: calma

**Capítulo 65: Contando**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El Fénix se volaba del conteo de gallinas y aterrizaba en un árbol viendo como un jabalí sufría de un ataque y Moria - hades - llamaba al joven que había tomado el alma del animal - ¿es él?

Hades le miraba confundido - si lo quieren como cena por mí no hay problema su tiempo ya había acabado la cosa es que lo lleves hasta Uzu - decía como si nada mirando su oz

El Fénix volaba posándose sobre el animal ya muerto - ¿él es el Loki? - le miraba a los ojos - ¿por qué él?

Hades le miraba - si es el, y no puedo decirte las cosas se irán descifrando con el tiempo - decía viendo como el fénix sellaba el cuerpo - si quieres más comida para todo el grupo sígueme

Me contaras - preguntaba el fénix siguiéndole

Hades solo le veía y sonreía - tal vez

 **Uzukagure**

La hora de cenar pasaba y la noche caía, con dos jóvenes que no habían llegado y un fénix.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo que se asignó el desayuno se despertaba temprano

Itachi hacia los huevos mientras veía a Yuguito llegar junto a Gai de sus días de descanso - Ummm kurenai anoche llegaron rogué y Alex? - preguntaba

Kurenai negaba alistando la mesa - no, ni fénix, pero conociendo a esos tres estarán para el desayuno - decía y a los pocos segundos llegaba en una llamarada de fuego el ave

Ummm hola, traje comida - decía fénix dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa y recostándose en ella

Kisame lo habría sorprendido mínimo eran 2 jabalís, unas diez docenas de peces, 1 buey, tres docenas de liebres y como cinco animales salvajes - de donde sacaste todo esto - preguntaba comenzando a limpiar los animales junto a Zabuza, Darui, Yuguito y Gai para luego refrigerar los

Sabes que si el mocoso se entera que los mataste te dará un buen discurso - decía bolita viendo las presas

No fui yo, solo acompañe a hades a su trabajo después de todo debían morir además no entiendo al mocoso nos discute por matar un animal, pero le fascina la carne - decía fénix arreglando sus plumas

Hablando de ello deberían ir a buscarlo no ha vuelto con rogué desde ayer - decía Itachi viendo al felino y el ave asentir e ir a buscarlos mientras ellos terminaban el desayuno

 **Oooooooo**

Anko miraba a Kurotsuchi que terminaba de bañarse - bueno ya mejor, estas segura - preguntaba

Si, ya te conté lo que siento y gracias anko en verdad me ayudaste a aclarar mi mente - decía la Kunoichi agradecida

 **Oooooooo**

Alex dormía junto a rogué en el prado mientras varios animales les olfatean*

Oigan mocosos - gritaba bolita espantando los animales y lamiendo a ambos jóvenes - aquí no deberían dormir

Rogué bosteza sentándose - Ummm bolita, fénix que hacen aquí - decía estirándose

Venimos a buscarlos - decía el ave picoteando la cabeza de su Jinchuriki

Auch ya duele - decía Alex despertando y viendo a su hermano - entonces que harás

Rogué se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa - creo que esperaré - decía y salían los cuatros hacia donde estaban todos

 **Amegakure**

Ya estaban listos para partir a Uzu Minato, Kushina, Nagato y Goku, se escuchaban gritos por la guarida

Kakuzu jashin nunca te perdonará - gritaba Hidan en el pasillo golpeando la puerta de su compañero - dame lo que es mío

Kakuzu desde dentro solo se oía su voz - no, viajarán y se te enviará tu paga después de todo te descuento lo que has roto esta semana

Konan miraba a su esposo que comía ramen de desayuno - oye Nagato crees que es prudente separar a esos dos

Nagato asentía comiendo y mirando un pergamino donde llevaban varias cosas selladas - sí, necesitan alejarse el uno del otro, aunque se extrañarán y lo nieguen, los mocosos les agrada Hidan así que es bueno que tú cómo Amekage lo prestes un rato

Solo espero que no lo maten o se maten en Uzu- suspiraba Konan viendo A Goku entrar ya listo - en una hora parten, Minato y Kushina quisieron ir por unas últimas provisiones

Goku asentía y se servía un ramen mientras Konan suspiraba y negaba pues no consideraba el ramen como un desayuno nutritivo

 **Oooooooo**

Llegó por quién lloraban - gritaba Rogué a todos que ya estaban sentados a la mesa

Siéntate y come, y dinos donde andaban - decía sería Kurenai sirviendo a los dos pelirrojos el desayuno

Pensando- respondía Alex cómo si nada comenzando a comer mientras se oían diversas conversaciones por toda la mesa

 **Amegakure**

Nagato se encontraba junto a Kushina, Minato, Hidan, Goku que viajarían a Uzu- bueno vendré cada dos días te parece mi ángel - decía abrazando a Konan

Está bien, aun así, estaremos comunicándonos, si necesitan algo - decía Konan besándole

Hidan tomaba su Oz mientras Minato tomaba su hombro y la mano de Kushina, luego de despedirse desaparecían en un rayo amarillo

Bueno a quien enviaran de Uzu- preguntaba Sasori que llegaba listo pues viajaría su manejo de chakra sería muy útil en la reconstrucción

Ummm Kisame y Roshi ellos ayudarán junto a Kakuzu, los dos caminos, Shinobis y Yahiko a las misiones y transportes que vayan de Iwa a kumo o Konoha - decía Nagato llamando a Sasori y Goku que se acercaran, se despedían y desaparecía en un rayo rojo

 **Uzukagure**

Llegaba Minato junto a Hidan y Kushina - bueno se alistan han, lee, Shino, asuma, kurenai viajarán a Konoha en unas horas a apoyar la aldea en misiones- ve los nombrados asentir e ir alistarse

Nagato aparecía junto a Sasori y Goku escuchando a Minato- bueno a estarán viajando y apoyando misiones principalmente de kumo y Konoha Yuguito, Gai, Anko y Bee - decía serio viendo les asentir - ya conocen la situación de ambas aldeas estaremos comunicando a través de los bijuus además que llevarán el sello de Minato o mío para cualquier situación - los ve salir a empacar sus cosas - Akatsushi te llevaré después a Iwa, el tsuchikage te necesita - dice viéndolo asentir

Ao se acercaba a Nagato pues no le habían dicho a donde iría - que ha dicho la Mizukage Nagato -san - decía cortés

Nada, Ao me dijo que en unos dirías te llamaría que por ahora sigas apoyando la reconstrucción- decía y caminaba hacia donde Utakata estaba guiando la edificación del hospital de Uzu

Ao suspiraba volviendo a lo encargado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto, Alex, fu, Kiara, yuki y Deidara estaban ayudando en la edificación de una casa que Naruto había creado, se enfocaban ahora en su cableado.

Jashin está de acuerdo que ayuden - decía Hidan viendo los jóvenes

Datebayo Hidan - gritaba Naruto entusiasmo saludando junto a Alex y Deidara mientras Yuki le mira confundido y más su Oz

Quien más vino - preguntaba Deidara pues no lo negaba extrañaba a Sasori

Tu rival del arte - decía Sasori asomado dándole una leve sonrisa

Sasoriiii - gritaba Deidara y salía hacia el para luego jalarle - venga ahora si verás como el arte es explotación- decía eufórico llevando a su mejor amigo

Yuki quedaba estática pues le había dicho a Deidara que ese Sasori mató sus padres, pero su novio le dijo que era su mejor amigo y que él no era el monstruo que ella creía, apretó sus puños saliendo, quería vengar la familia que se le fue arrebatada.

Alex la miraba confundido pues no sabía bien, pero creía haber sentido claramente el sentimiento de venganza de Yuki - Ummm- salía tras ella solo le quedaba averiguar si era cierto

Naruto y Hidan habían ido a saludar al resto.

Kushina estaba con Goku, Utakata y Nagato viendo cómo quedaría el hospital cuando ve a Sasori pasar siendo arrastrado por Deidara - Ohh maldición Yuki no le dije - suspira pues sentía que su hermana aun quería tomar represarías contra Sasori

Cierto se me olvidó- decía Goku viendo a los dos amigos detenerse a unos metros y Deidara mostrarle su última creación

Utakata miraba a sus dos amigos - 1, 2 3 - decía y se escuchaba a Sasori y Deidara discutir sobre que era el arte para cada uno - jajaja son iguales a Hidan y Kakuzu - hacía reír a los presentes volviendo a el plano que tenían

Yuki entraba a su cuarto sacando la espada Uzumaki camina a donde sentía a ese tal Sasori.

Espera que harás - decía Alex frente a ella deteniendo la - estás loca quieres atacar con eso a Sasori - le miraba sorprendido

Quítate y no te metas - le apuntaba con ella Yuki y le atacaba para aprovechar que se hizo a un lado, salió corriendo hacia Sasori

Espera no - gritaba el pelirrojo corriendo tras ella se lanza por detrás tumbando la haciendo que soltara la espada llamando la atención de todos - aunque lo mates no volverán - decía tratando de retenerla

Sasori y Deidara dejaban de discutir al oírlos- oigan - gritaba Deidara, ve la espada a unos metros entendiendo la situación- Ohh Yuki - susurra

Bueno ya los dos que les pasa- decía Minato serio sacando a Alex de encima de Yuki mientras la chica es cogida por Zabuza

Suéltame que lo mato, el asesino a mis padres debe pagar - gritaba Yuki forcejeando

Sasori la miraba y ve a Kushina que se acerca - es ella - pregunta escuchando un sí de Deidara- oye perdón sé que no tengo excusas pero entiende se me fue contrato en esa época para ayudar a controlar el país de las olas y cómo ex renegado o Shinobis muchas veces nos vemos sometidos a realizar actos que no queremos o matar sin desear solo para poder ganar algo y sobrevivir - suspira pues sabía que no era fácil que entendiera

No me jodas, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada solo defendían el lugar en el que vivían - gritaba Yuki con lágrimas y ve a Deidara - dime le apoyas

Deidara suspiraba - te quiero Yuki como no eh querido a nadie antes, pero eso no significa que no entienda a Sasori sé que es difícil de comprender, pero es lo que dijo siempre existirán peleas que derramaran sangre y destruirán vidas, pero también existe la reivindicación y él ya la hizo, como te he dicho lo conozco y nunca deseo matar les - Decía serio

El maestro marionetista sonreía al oír su amigo mirando la chica.

Goku tomaba la espada sellando la - Yuki sabes claramente que está espada no sirve para tomar venganza, se cómo te sientes pues después de todo muchos aquí hemos perdido familiares o amigos a manos de alguno de todas las aldeas y personas aquí presentes, no puedes tomar represarías a la ligera es un círculo vicioso que nunca terminará a menos que tú lo rompas - le ve fijo - pensé que la lección de saber cómo usar la espada y en qué momento había quedado clara pero por lo que veo no, se te será quitada hasta que esa sed y deseo de venganza no se aparte de ti - decía firme

Qué no viejo - decía Yuki sorprendida sintiendo como Zabuza la suelta - él debe pagar

Eres juez, la muerte o una potestad para decir quién paga o quién no - decía serio Zabuza - la vida se encarga de dar a cada uno lo que ha cosechado, hasta que no debas cargar con el peso de una muerte con la cual dañaste a otros o destruiste vidas nunca entenderás por qué ahora Sasori está allí pidiéndote disculpas por algo que muchas veces se sale de nuestras manos - varios le oían y miraban a un lado o agachan la cabeza pues eran ciertas sus palabras

Yuki suspiraba mirando a un lado se aleja del grupo para ser seguida por Kiara*

Los que observaban volvían a trabajar pensativos y Sasori junto a Deidara que miraba a Yuki alejarse comenzaban a ayudar al resto.

Minato soltaba a Alex mirándole serio - cómo supiste que haría

La escuché - decía rápido el pelirrojo y corría donde Rogué que alzaba unos tubos

El día pasaba mientras todos organizaban y reconstruían la aldea junto a los Bijuus, Minato y Nagato habían llevado a los mencionados a donde les necesitaban, el pelirrojo ya había vuelto a Uzu luego de dejar el último en Iwa, había subido a descansar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Irás Iruka, sé que allí hay bastantes adultos, pero necesitan tus conocimientos - decía Tsunade mientras Minato estaba hablando con su padre

Tsunade -sama - suspira el Chunin pues las clases habían concluido por el siglo escolar y tenía un mes casi dos sin academia - está bien vendré listo en media hora - desaparecía

Oye cómo va lo del Anbu de raíz an logrado desbloquear algo - preguntaba Minato

Ummm muy poco, hay partes de su memoria que fueron bloqueadas con sellos antiguos le comunique a Goku y dijo que viajaría aquí en dos días a ver si podía descifrarlos - decía Jiraiya - agradecido que el Uzumaki les colabore- a dicho algo Sai

No, estamos esperando que se vincule con el resto lo cual está logrando en mi opinión le preguntaré en estos días - decía Minato viendo a su madre - quieres tomar a Sakura como discípula

Si, la chica tiene buen control además de fuerza- decía Tsunade mirando unos papeles - pero primero debo terminar unos asuntos y hay si les diré cuando traerla - sacaba un pergamino lanzándolo a Minato el cual lo tomaba curioso - fui a los expedientes exclusivos para los Hokages allí encontré eso, al parecer tiene algo relacionado con Uzu y el vínculo de la isla con el mundo espiritual espero les sirva

Claro gracias mamá, creo que iré a investigar más en aquel lugar después de todo podría ayudarnos algo de información con algunos asuntos - suspira Minato y comienza a explicarles más sobre los Otsutsuki

Minutos más tardes llegaba Iruka listo el cual partía con Minato.

 **Uzukagure**

Cuando llegó Iruka muchos le saludaron emocionados y Kakashi pues no sé cambiaba por nadie, cayó la noche y varios ya dormían

Yuki puedo pasar - entraba Deidara al cuarto de la chica viéndole allí recostada en su cama dándole la espalda le coloca una réplica en arcilla exacta a la espada Uzumaki - sé que lo que más te duele es lo que dijo Goku así que te traje esto cuando quieras puedes verla - decía y caminaba a la puerta

Dei - se escuchaba a Yuki hablar y se volteaba viendo la espada en arcilla sorprendida - gracias - sonrió y se corrió invitándolo a que se quedará con ella

Deidara la miro y se acercó recostándose y besándola - no me gusta verte a sí, pero tampoco romperé mi amistad con Sasori Yuki

La Uzumaki le acariciaba la mejilla - lose Dei, pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo y de todas las maneras - decía sonrojando a Deidara el cual asentía, aquella noche no les interrumpirían.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la mañana siguiente Kushina había entrado a ver a su hermana, pero al ver allí a la pareja y la ropa a su alrededor suspiro cerrando dejándoles descansar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Una semana después

Habían estado reconstruyendo la aldea, progresaban cada vez más y pues entre todos ayudaban Hades se encontraba por la aldea observando lo construido y dando vueltas mientras esperaba que despertarán veía un tipo con una Oz vigilando dos menores que corrían

Alex y Sora ya que Gai había viajado debían cumplir una rutina de ejercicios antes de comenzar el día

Hidan veía aquel sujeto que se acercaba - vienes a entregar tu Alma a Jashin - decía llamando la atención de los menores

Alex frenaba mirando al frente ve a Hades acercarse y corre hacia el para chocar puños - estás bien, pensé que te había pasado algo pues no viniste estos días

Hades mira al menor negando - tranquilo, no me puede pasar nada además tenía trabajo - decía mirando a Hidan - dijiste jashin - le ve asentir y sonríe - tu eres el Jashinista que entrega almas a través de sacrificios

Si Jashin pide sus almas como muestra de mi devoción - decía Hidan

Interesante- decía Hades y mira al menor - ¿qué sucede? - extrañado golpea el puño con el de este

Quién es Sora - preguntaba Hidan serio

Es Hades la muerte - suspira Sora quería saber qué hablaban su novio y Hades mientras Hidan asentía

Nagato bajaba observando la escena - Hades - le llamaba haciendo que su hijo y este dejarán de chocar puños no le agradaba la idea de cómo estaba su hijo tan apegado a el - que te trae por aquí

Veamos, quería ver cómo va la construcción y venía a cobrar lo que pasó aquel día - mira Hades al menor

Oye, pero - suspira Alex - está bien que debo hacer

Que harás con el - decía Nagato serio acercándose

Bien Alex sígueme - decía Hades caminado a un lado mientras algunos comenzaban a bajar mirando intrigados que sucedería, les seguían a la playa - mira quiero que sepas que aquella afrenta debo cobrarla, su alma - señala a óbito que estaba junto a Kakashi - debía ser contada, pero al no ser llevada digamos que me descuadre

Alex le veía algo confundido como el resto - que quieres que haga

Fácil - realizaba un corte en el aire creando un portal metía su mano sacando y tirando el cuerpo de una mujer a la arena - mátala

Que - se escuchaba de algunos y otros veían confundidos

Yo... No - decía el menor mirando la chica era de unos 36 años peli rubia, pero se veía agotada y enferma

Mira - decía Hades mirando al menor se acercaba a este - me acabas de decir que decidiste aceptar realizar las pruebas y luego tomarás tu decisión- lo ve asentir tragando saliva - comienzan ahora con esto

Pruebas de que - dice fénix serio acercándose junto a bolita eran las dudas que tenían muchos

Bolita miraba su invocador y le tocaba con su cabeza la de este - ¿estás seguro? - dice confundiendo a varios, Nagato iba a acercarse, pero Goku le detiene

S ...si - decía Alex mirando al felino era claro que este sabía algo que los demás no

Oye no me ignores y me dices ahora mocoso - gritaba el fénix eufórico de que el tigre sepa y el no

Fénix, querías ver lo que está bloqueado míralo - decía Alex y le ven aún más confundidos y sorprendidos de ver el ave desaparecer

Te apoyaré - decía bolita lamiendo su mano estando a su lado

No lo harás datebayo ella no te hizo nada - decía Naruto acercándose a su amigo, pero una barrera invisible le detenía sorprendiendo a varios que se acercan buscando detener al menor

Alex suspiraba sacando su Katana de su espalda y mira a Hades - yo, estás seguro- traga saliva

Si, quiero saber qué sucede - decía serio Hades ignorando a los que gritaban - está en etapa terminal

La chica tosía sangre mirando al pelirrojo pero sus ojos no mostraban temor para sorpresa de Alex, bolita, Goku, Itachi, Shikamaru y Óbito que le prestaban cuidado a la chica mientras la mayoría gritaba

Alex daba un respiro empuñando su espada - perdón - miraba a la chica mordiendo su labio clavaba su espada cerca al corazón de esta sorprendiendo a todos que callaban

Gracias - escucha a la chica susurrar sorprendiéndolo mientras se dejaba caer en sus brazos

Hades le miraba y se colocaba junto a Alex dándole como esté la espalda a todos- seguro que quieres hacer esto, te he dicho parte del por qué me intrigas, pero - suspira

Alex sacaba su espada dejando la chica recostada en el suelo viendo la sonrisa que tenía escucha a Hades - estoy seguro, necesito respuestas y aunque sé que no será fácil las conseguiré - le miraba

Nagato estaba perplejo pues su hijo había matado a esa chica y ahora abrazaba a Hades, apretaba sus puños ahora si quería toda la verdad

Sora, Gaara, Naruto, Shukaku, Rogué, Zabuza, son Goku, Isobu, Haku, Utakata, kokuo, Saiken, kiba, Hidan, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, Juanto, Óbito, Goku, Neji, Itachi y Minato que miraban estaban sorprendidos no entendían bien algunos que había pasado, pues los demás estaban haciendo el desayuno o durmiendo aún.

Alex se endereza acariciando a bolita miraba que Hades le señalaba donde había apuñalado a la chica que no tenía ninguna herida - c.… como

Fácil es la espada hay veces que mostrará la sangre o solo parecerá que murió naturalmente como ahora - dice Hades y creaba un portal en el aire dejando la chica allí lo cierra y se endereza - les dirás

No lo entenderán - suspira Alex acariciando al tigre ve salir al fénix frente a él

Mocoso - decía el ave y mira a Hades serio - ¿por qué? ¿como? - se veía su cara de confusión- quiero respuestas

Las tendrás si fénix- le sonríe su Jinchuriki Y el ave solo asiente

Bueno debo irme- estiraba Hades su puño a este que chocaban para durar así casi dos minutos y luego desaparecía

Alex suspira y se voltea sin mirar a los demás camina hacia la aldea, pero es frenado por Naruto que le exigía por qué lo hizo, junto a Shukaku y los bijuus - vamos tengo hambre

Que hambre acabas de matar como si nada a una mujer indefensa y dices que tienes hambre - gritaba Kiba

Todos a desayunar - decía serio Nagato y antes que reprocharan seguía - Minato, Goku, Itachi, Zabuza, óbito, bolita, fénix, shukaku, isobu, saiken, Kakashi y Hidan se quedan conmigo necesito que tú jovencito hables o te hago hablar - se notaba el enfado en su voz mirando a Alex y los no nombrados asentía sin chistear

Alex suspira mirando a su padre y mira a otro lado no quería hablar de lo sucedido, pero no sabía que inventar - podemos hablar después

No, llevas evitando el tema desde hace tiempo - decía serio Nagato - así que comienza y con la verdad tienes mucho que explicar

Fénix suspira ahora entendía por qué su Jinchuriki no quería hablar o revelar a los demás lo que pasaba - verán - hacía que todos le prestarán atención mientras pensaba que carajos inventar - hace unos días Alex me contó que luego de cómo explotó el Chunin no había podido darle fin a una vida que solo los dejaba mal heridos así que hable con Hades y el decidimos ayudarle y pues fue hoy - decía como si nada

Zabuza arqueaba una ceja - por qué te sorprendiste - preguntaba al fénix

Pues ya saben tengo la cabeza revuelta y se me había olvidado - decía rápido el fénix tratando de ser creíble

Dijo que era el comienzo de unas pruebas y que tú habías aceptado - decía Kakashi interrogando el menor

Él quería ponerle suspenso - decía rápido Alex sintiendo los ojos penetrantes de su padre

Fénix por qué pediste respuestas al final- decía Minato tratando de entender que sucedía

Por qué vieron la chica ya estaba muy enferma - decía bolita tratando de ayudar

Nagato enojado y ya harto se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

P.… papá- Alex le miraba y tragaba saliva al ver como se volteaba demostrando el enojo y la decepción en sus ojos

Mira Uzumaki si no vas a ser sincero mejor no me hables a menos que sea de vida o muerte y eso si quieres - dice Nagato y desaparece en un rayo rojo

Minato suspira y se aleja un poco con Kakashi, Óbito, Shukaku, Zabuza y Itachi - iré a investigar qué información encuentro si encárguense de todo - dice desapareciendo junto a Zabuza en un rayo amarillo

Hidan miraba al menor - te volverás discípulo de jashin - le preguntaba emocionado

Ehh no Hidan - decía confundido Alex y se alejaba rumbo a la aldea

 **Amegakure**

Nagato aparecía en una de las bibliotecas de la guarida la cual tenía los rollos más extraños o jutsus que había en la aldea, comenzaba a buscar con su Rinnegan activo información

Ehh Nagato - se asomaba Roshi por la puerta luego de sentirlo - que sucede

Roshi, alguna vez son Goku te contó algo de lo Rikudo relacionado a lo espiritual vida o muerte - decía Nagato sacando varios pergaminos

No, por qué - entraba escuchando lo que había pasado y ayudándole a buscar

 **Uzukagure**

En la cocina ya se hablaba de lo que pasó y contaban los que estuvieron presentes

Kiara se había vinculado más con su invocador así que cuando escucho lo que pasó solo miraba confundida y tomaba algo de comida saliendo de allí rumbo aquel bosque donde estaban las inscripciones de los Uzumakis fallecidos - creo que tienes hambre no - dejaba en las piernas del menor la comida

Alex alzaba le miraba sonriendo - gracias Kiara - le acaricia y deja que se acueste a su lado mientras estaba recostado en Bolita y Fénix le miraba

Bueno quiero saber todo, pero no creo que me cuentes cuando tenemos algunos espías - decía el fénix suspirando - Itachi, Óbito, Goku, pueden ser Uchihas o Uzumakis y tener grandes Genjutsu, pero maldición yo los siento salgan ya

Ohh qué bueno eres plumífero - decía óbito y se acercaba junto a Itachi y Goku viendo al menor - no se tengo algunas dudas, pero a la vez me gustaría saber si lo que pienso y encontré hace mucho es verídico así que pregunto o nos dirás

Itachi se acercaba a Alex despeinándole - quieres contarnos

P.…pues - el menor mordía su labio mirando al suelo

Deberías - decía bolita mirándole - solo si se comprometen que no dirán nada después de todo es complicado de explicar - ronronea el felino

Está bien - suspira Alex sintiendo cerca de Yahiko - pero Itachi en privado

Itachi asentía - entiendo - activa su Sharingan y mira a Kira, Goku, bolita, fénix, Alex y óbito enviando a los seis al Tsukuyomi

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Tsukuyomi**

Itachi hacia aparecer unos cojines para que se sentarán todos - bueno tenemos 72 horas así que

Alex suspiraba - verán ...

 **Continuará...**


	65. Chapter 65: contando

**Capítulo 65: Contando**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El Fénix se volaba del conteo de gallinas y aterrizaba en un árbol viendo como un jabalí sufría de un ataque y Moria - hades - llamaba al joven que había tomado el alma del animal - ¿es él?

Hades le miraba confundido - si lo quieren como cena por mí no hay problema su tiempo ya había acabado la cosa es que lo lleves hasta Uzu - decía como si nada mirando su oz

El Fénix volaba posándose sobre el animal ya muerto - ¿él es el Loki? - le miraba a los ojos - ¿por qué él?

Hades le miraba - si es el, y no puedo decirte las cosas se irán descifrando con el tiempo - decía viendo como el fénix sellaba el cuerpo - si quieres más comida para todo el grupo sígueme

Me contaras - preguntaba el fénix siguiéndole

Hades solo le veía y sonreía - tal vez

 **Uzukagure**

La hora de cenar pasaba y la noche caía, con dos jóvenes que no habían llegado y un fénix.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo que se asignó el desayuno se despertaba temprano

Itachi hacia los huevos mientras veía a Yuguito llegar junto a Gai de sus días de descanso - Ummm kurenai anoche llegaron rogué y Alex? - preguntaba

Kurenai negaba alistando la mesa - no, ni fénix, pero conociendo a esos tres estarán para el desayuno - decía y a los pocos segundos llegaba en una llamarada de fuego el ave

Ummm hola, traje comida - decía fénix dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa y recostándose en ella

Kisame lo habría sorprendido mínimo eran 2 jabalís, unas diez docenas de peces, 1 buey, tres docenas de liebres y como cinco animales salvajes - de donde sacaste todo esto - preguntaba comenzando a limpiar los animales junto a Zabuza, Darui, Yuguito y Gai para luego refrigerar los

Sabes que si el mocoso se entera que los mataste te dará un buen discurso - decía bolita viendo las presas

No fui yo, solo acompañe a hades a su trabajo después de todo debían morir además no entiendo al mocoso nos discute por matar un animal, pero le fascina la carne - decía fénix arreglando sus plumas

Hablando de ello deberían ir a buscarlo no ha vuelto con rogué desde ayer - decía Itachi viendo al felino y el ave asentir e ir a buscarlos mientras ellos terminaban el desayuno

 **Oooooooo**

Anko miraba a Kurotsuchi que terminaba de bañarse - bueno ya mejor, estas segura - preguntaba

Si, ya te conté lo que siento y gracias anko en verdad me ayudaste a aclarar mi mente - decía la Kunoichi agradecida

 **Oooooooo**

Alex dormía junto a rogué en el prado mientras varios animales les olfatean*

Oigan mocosos - gritaba bolita espantando los animales y lamiendo a ambos jóvenes - aquí no deberían dormir

Rogué bosteza sentándose - Ummm bolita, fénix que hacen aquí - decía estirándose

Venimos a buscarlos - decía el ave picoteando la cabeza de su Jinchuriki

Auch ya duele - decía Alex despertando y viendo a su hermano - entonces que harás

Rogué se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa - creo que esperaré - decía y salían los cuatros hacia donde estaban todos

 **Amegakure**

Ya estaban listos para partir a Uzu Minato, Kushina, Nagato y Goku, se escuchaban gritos por la guarida

Kakuzu jashin nunca te perdonará - gritaba Hidan en el pasillo golpeando la puerta de su compañero - dame lo que es mío

Kakuzu desde dentro solo se oía su voz - no, viajarán y se te enviará tu paga después de todo te descuento lo que has roto esta semana

Konan miraba a su esposo que comía ramen de desayuno - oye Nagato crees que es prudente separar a esos dos

Nagato asentía comiendo y mirando un pergamino donde llevaban varias cosas selladas - sí, necesitan alejarse el uno del otro, aunque se extrañarán y lo nieguen, los mocosos les agrada Hidan así que es bueno que tú cómo Amekage lo prestes un rato

Solo espero que no lo maten o se maten en Uzu- suspiraba Konan viendo A Goku entrar ya listo - en una hora parten, Minato y Kushina quisieron ir por unas últimas provisiones

Goku asentía y se servía un ramen mientras Konan suspiraba y negaba pues no consideraba el ramen como un desayuno nutritivo

 **Oooooooo**

Llegó por quién lloraban - gritaba Rogué a todos que ya estaban sentados a la mesa

Siéntate y come, y dinos donde andaban - decía sería Kurenai sirviendo a los dos pelirrojos el desayuno

Pensando- respondía Alex cómo si nada comenzando a comer mientras se oían diversas conversaciones por toda la mesa

 **Amegakure**

Nagato se encontraba junto a Kushina, Minato, Hidan, Goku que viajarían a Uzu- bueno vendré cada dos días te parece mi ángel - decía abrazando a Konan

Está bien, aun así, estaremos comunicándonos, si necesitan algo - decía Konan besándole

Hidan tomaba su Oz mientras Minato tomaba su hombro y la mano de Kushina, luego de despedirse desaparecían en un rayo amarillo

Bueno a quien enviaran de Uzu- preguntaba Sasori que llegaba listo pues viajaría su manejo de chakra sería muy útil en la reconstrucción

Ummm Kisame y Roshi ellos ayudarán junto a Kakuzu, los dos caminos, Shinobis y Yahiko a las misiones y transportes que vayan de Iwa a kumo o Konoha - decía Nagato llamando a Sasori y Goku que se acercaran, se despedían y desaparecía en un rayo rojo

 **Uzukagure**

Llegaba Minato junto a Hidan y Kushina - bueno se alistan han, lee, Shino, asuma, kurenai viajarán a Konoha en unas horas a apoyar la aldea en misiones- ve los nombrados asentir e ir alistarse

Nagato aparecía junto a Sasori y Goku escuchando a Minato- bueno a estarán viajando y apoyando misiones principalmente de kumo y Konoha Yuguito, Gai, Anko y Bee - decía serio viendo les asentir - ya conocen la situación de ambas aldeas estaremos comunicando a través de los bijuus además que llevarán el sello de Minato o mío para cualquier situación - los ve salir a empacar sus cosas - Akatsushi te llevaré después a Iwa, el tsuchikage te necesita - dice viéndolo asentir

Ao se acercaba a Nagato pues no le habían dicho a donde iría - que ha dicho la Mizukage Nagato -san - decía cortés

Nada, Ao me dijo que en unos dirías te llamaría que por ahora sigas apoyando la reconstrucción- decía y caminaba hacia donde Utakata estaba guiando la edificación del hospital de Uzu

Ao suspiraba volviendo a lo encargado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto, Alex, fu, Kiara, yuki y Deidara estaban ayudando en la edificación de una casa que Naruto había creado, se enfocaban ahora en su cableado.

Jashin está de acuerdo que ayuden - decía Hidan viendo los jóvenes

Datebayo Hidan - gritaba Naruto entusiasmo saludando junto a Alex y Deidara mientras Yuki le mira confundido y más su Oz

Quien más vino - preguntaba Deidara pues no lo negaba extrañaba a Sasori

Tu rival del arte - decía Sasori asomado dándole una leve sonrisa

Sasoriiii - gritaba Deidara y salía hacia el para luego jalarle - venga ahora si verás como el arte es explotación- decía eufórico llevando a su mejor amigo

Yuki quedaba estática pues le había dicho a Deidara que ese Sasori mató sus padres, pero su novio le dijo que era su mejor amigo y que él no era el monstruo que ella creía, apretó sus puños saliendo, quería vengar la familia que se le fue arrebatada.

Alex la miraba confundido pues no sabía bien, pero creía haber sentido claramente el sentimiento de venganza de Yuki - Ummm- salía tras ella solo le quedaba averiguar si era cierto

Naruto y Hidan habían ido a saludar al resto.

Kushina estaba con Goku, Utakata y Nagato viendo cómo quedaría el hospital cuando ve a Sasori pasar siendo arrastrado por Deidara - Ohh maldición Yuki no le dije - suspira pues sentía que su hermana aun quería tomar represarías contra Sasori

Cierto se me olvidó- decía Goku viendo a los dos amigos detenerse a unos metros y Deidara mostrarle su última creación

Utakata miraba a sus dos amigos - 1, 2 3 - decía y se escuchaba a Sasori y Deidara discutir sobre que era el arte para cada uno - jajaja son iguales a Hidan y Kakuzu - hacía reír a los presentes volviendo a el plano que tenían

Yuki entraba a su cuarto sacando la espada Uzumaki camina a donde sentía a ese tal Sasori.

Espera que harás - decía Alex frente a ella deteniendo la - estás loca quieres atacar con eso a Sasori - le miraba sorprendido

Quítate y no te metas - le apuntaba con ella Yuki y le atacaba para aprovechar que se hizo a un lado, salió corriendo hacia Sasori

Espera no - gritaba el pelirrojo corriendo tras ella se lanza por detrás tumbando la haciendo que soltara la espada llamando la atención de todos - aunque lo mates no volverán - decía tratando de retenerla

Sasori y Deidara dejaban de discutir al oírlos- oigan - gritaba Deidara, ve la espada a unos metros entendiendo la situación- Ohh Yuki - susurra

Bueno ya los dos que les pasa- decía Minato serio sacando a Alex de encima de Yuki mientras la chica es cogida por Zabuza

Suéltame que lo mato, el asesino a mis padres debe pagar - gritaba Yuki forcejeando

Sasori la miraba y ve a Kushina que se acerca - es ella - pregunta escuchando un sí de Deidara- oye perdón sé que no tengo excusas pero entiende se me fue contrato en esa época para ayudar a controlar el país de las olas y cómo ex renegado o Shinobis muchas veces nos vemos sometidos a realizar actos que no queremos o matar sin desear solo para poder ganar algo y sobrevivir - suspira pues sabía que no era fácil que entendiera

No me jodas, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada solo defendían el lugar en el que vivían - gritaba Yuki con lágrimas y ve a Deidara - dime le apoyas

Deidara suspiraba - te quiero Yuki como no eh querido a nadie antes, pero eso no significa que no entienda a Sasori sé que es difícil de comprender, pero es lo que dijo siempre existirán peleas que derramaran sangre y destruirán vidas, pero también existe la reivindicación y él ya la hizo, como te he dicho lo conozco y nunca deseo matar les - Decía serio

El maestro marionetista sonreía al oír su amigo mirando la chica.

Goku tomaba la espada sellando la - Yuki sabes claramente que está espada no sirve para tomar venganza, se cómo te sientes pues después de todo muchos aquí hemos perdido familiares o amigos a manos de alguno de todas las aldeas y personas aquí presentes, no puedes tomar represarías a la ligera es un círculo vicioso que nunca terminará a menos que tú lo rompas - le ve fijo - pensé que la lección de saber cómo usar la espada y en qué momento había quedado clara pero por lo que veo no, se te será quitada hasta que esa sed y deseo de venganza no se aparte de ti - decía firme

Qué no viejo - decía Yuki sorprendida sintiendo como Zabuza la suelta - él debe pagar

Eres juez, la muerte o una potestad para decir quién paga o quién no - decía serio Zabuza - la vida se encarga de dar a cada uno lo que ha cosechado, hasta que no debas cargar con el peso de una muerte con la cual dañaste a otros o destruiste vidas nunca entenderás por qué ahora Sasori está allí pidiéndote disculpas por algo que muchas veces se sale de nuestras manos - varios le oían y miraban a un lado o agachan la cabeza pues eran ciertas sus palabras

Yuki suspiraba mirando a un lado se aleja del grupo para ser seguida por Kiara*

Los que observaban volvían a trabajar pensativos y Sasori junto a Deidara que miraba a Yuki alejarse comenzaban a ayudar al resto.

Minato soltaba a Alex mirándole serio - cómo supiste que haría

La escuché - decía rápido el pelirrojo y corría donde Rogué que alzaba unos tubos

El día pasaba mientras todos organizaban y reconstruían la aldea junto a los Bijuus, Minato y Nagato habían llevado a los mencionados a donde les necesitaban, el pelirrojo ya había vuelto a Uzu luego de dejar el último en Iwa, había subido a descansar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Irás Iruka, sé que allí hay bastantes adultos, pero necesitan tus conocimientos - decía Tsunade mientras Minato estaba hablando con su padre

Tsunade -sama - suspira el Chunin pues las clases habían concluido por el siglo escolar y tenía un mes casi dos sin academia - está bien vendré listo en media hora - desaparecía

Oye cómo va lo del Anbu de raíz an logrado desbloquear algo - preguntaba Minato

Ummm muy poco, hay partes de su memoria que fueron bloqueadas con sellos antiguos le comunique a Goku y dijo que viajaría aquí en dos días a ver si podía descifrarlos - decía Jiraiya - agradecido que el Uzumaki les colabore- a dicho algo Sai

No, estamos esperando que se vincule con el resto lo cual está logrando en mi opinión le preguntaré en estos días - decía Minato viendo a su madre - quieres tomar a Sakura como discípula

Si, la chica tiene buen control además de fuerza- decía Tsunade mirando unos papeles - pero primero debo terminar unos asuntos y hay si les diré cuando traerla - sacaba un pergamino lanzándolo a Minato el cual lo tomaba curioso - fui a los expedientes exclusivos para los Hokages allí encontré eso, al parecer tiene algo relacionado con Uzu y el vínculo de la isla con el mundo espiritual espero les sirva

Claro gracias mamá, creo que iré a investigar más en aquel lugar después de todo podría ayudarnos algo de información con algunos asuntos - suspira Minato y comienza a explicarles más sobre los Otsutsuki

Minutos más tardes llegaba Iruka listo el cual partía con Minato.

 **Uzukagure**

Cuando llegó Iruka muchos le saludaron emocionados y Kakashi pues no sé cambiaba por nadie, cayó la noche y varios ya dormían

Yuki puedo pasar - entraba Deidara al cuarto de la chica viéndole allí recostada en su cama dándole la espalda le coloca una réplica en arcilla exacta a la espada Uzumaki - sé que lo que más te duele es lo que dijo Goku así que te traje esto cuando quieras puedes verla - decía y caminaba a la puerta

Dei - se escuchaba a Yuki hablar y se volteaba viendo la espada en arcilla sorprendida - gracias - sonrió y se corrió invitándolo a que se quedará con ella

Deidara la miro y se acercó recostándose y besándola - no me gusta verte a sí, pero tampoco romperé mi amistad con Sasori Yuki

La Uzumaki le acariciaba la mejilla - lose Dei, pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo y de todas las maneras - decía sonrojando a Deidara el cual asentía, aquella noche no les interrumpirían.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la mañana siguiente Kushina había entrado a ver a su hermana, pero al ver allí a la pareja y la ropa a su alrededor suspiro cerrando dejándoles descansar.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Una semana después

Habían estado reconstruyendo la aldea, progresaban cada vez más y pues entre todos ayudaban Hades se encontraba por la aldea observando lo construido y dando vueltas mientras esperaba que despertarán veía un tipo con una Oz vigilando dos menores que corrían

Alex y Sora ya que Gai había viajado debían cumplir una rutina de ejercicios antes de comenzar el día

Hidan veía aquel sujeto que se acercaba - vienes a entregar tu Alma a Jashin - decía llamando la atención de los menores

Alex frenaba mirando al frente ve a Hades acercarse y corre hacia el para chocar puños - estás bien, pensé que te había pasado algo pues no viniste estos días

Hades mira al menor negando - tranquilo, no me puede pasar nada además tenía trabajo - decía mirando a Hidan - dijiste jashin - le ve asentir y sonríe - tu eres el Jashinista que entrega almas a través de sacrificios

Si Jashin pide sus almas como muestra de mi devoción - decía Hidan

Interesante- decía Hades y mira al menor - ¿qué sucede? - extrañado golpea el puño con el de este

Quién es Sora - preguntaba Hidan serio

Es Hades la muerte - suspira Sora quería saber qué hablaban su novio y Hades mientras Hidan asentía

Nagato bajaba observando la escena - Hades - le llamaba haciendo que su hijo y este dejarán de chocar puños no le agradaba la idea de cómo estaba su hijo tan apegado a el - que te trae por aquí

Veamos, quería ver cómo va la construcción y venía a cobrar lo que pasó aquel día - mira Hades al menor

Oye, pero - suspira Alex - está bien que debo hacer

Que harás con el - decía Nagato serio acercándose

Bien Alex sígueme - decía Hades caminado a un lado mientras algunos comenzaban a bajar mirando intrigados que sucedería, les seguían a la playa - mira quiero que sepas que aquella afrenta debo cobrarla, su alma - señala a óbito que estaba junto a Kakashi - debía ser contada, pero al no ser llevada digamos que me descuadre

Alex le veía algo confundido como el resto - que quieres que haga

Fácil - realizaba un corte en el aire creando un portal metía su mano sacando y tirando el cuerpo de una mujer a la arena - mátala

Que - se escuchaba de algunos y otros veían confundidos

Yo... No - decía el menor mirando la chica era de unos 36 años peli rubia, pero se veía agotada y enferma

Mira - decía Hades mirando al menor se acercaba a este - me acabas de decir que decidiste aceptar realizar las pruebas y luego tomarás tu decisión- lo ve asentir tragando saliva - comienzan ahora con esto

Pruebas de que - dice fénix serio acercándose junto a bolita eran las dudas que tenían muchos

Bolita miraba su invocador y le tocaba con su cabeza la de este - ¿estás seguro? - dice confundiendo a varios, Nagato iba a acercarse, pero Goku le detiene

S ...si - decía Alex mirando al felino era claro que este sabía algo que los demás no

Oye no me ignores y me dices ahora mocoso - gritaba el fénix eufórico de que el tigre sepa y el no

Fénix, querías ver lo que está bloqueado míralo - decía Alex y le ven aún más confundidos y sorprendidos de ver el ave desaparecer

Te apoyaré - decía bolita lamiendo su mano estando a su lado

No lo harás datebayo ella no te hizo nada - decía Naruto acercándose a su amigo, pero una barrera invisible le detenía sorprendiendo a varios que se acercan buscando detener al menor

Alex suspiraba sacando su Katana de su espalda y mira a Hades - yo, estás seguro- traga saliva

Si, quiero saber qué sucede - decía serio Hades ignorando a los que gritaban - está en etapa terminal

La chica tosía sangre mirando al pelirrojo pero sus ojos no mostraban temor para sorpresa de Alex, bolita, Goku, Itachi, Shikamaru y Óbito que le prestaban cuidado a la chica mientras la mayoría gritaba

Alex daba un respiro empuñando su espada - perdón - miraba a la chica mordiendo su labio clavaba su espada cerca al corazón de esta sorprendiendo a todos que callaban

Gracias - escucha a la chica susurrar sorprendiéndolo mientras se dejaba caer en sus brazos

Hades le miraba y se colocaba junto a Alex dándole como esté la espalda a todos- seguro que quieres hacer esto, te he dicho parte del por qué me intrigas, pero - suspira

Alex sacaba su espada dejando la chica recostada en el suelo viendo la sonrisa que tenía escucha a Hades - estoy seguro, necesito respuestas y aunque sé que no será fácil las conseguiré - le miraba

Nagato estaba perplejo pues su hijo había matado a esa chica y ahora abrazaba a Hades, apretaba sus puños ahora si quería toda la verdad

Sora, Gaara, Naruto, Shukaku, Rogué, Zabuza, son Goku, Isobu, Haku, Utakata, kokuo, Saiken, kiba, Hidan, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, Juanto, Óbito, Goku, Neji, Itachi y Minato que miraban estaban sorprendidos no entendían bien algunos que había pasado, pues los demás estaban haciendo el desayuno o durmiendo aún.

Alex se endereza acariciando a bolita miraba que Hades le señalaba donde había apuñalado a la chica que no tenía ninguna herida - c.… como

Fácil es la espada hay veces que mostrará la sangre o solo parecerá que murió naturalmente como ahora - dice Hades y creaba un portal en el aire dejando la chica allí lo cierra y se endereza - les dirás

No lo entenderán - suspira Alex acariciando al tigre ve salir al fénix frente a él

Mocoso - decía el ave y mira a Hades serio - ¿por qué? ¿como? - se veía su cara de confusión- quiero respuestas

Las tendrás si fénix- le sonríe su Jinchuriki Y el ave solo asiente

Bueno debo irme- estiraba Hades su puño a este que chocaban para durar así casi dos minutos y luego desaparecía

Alex suspira y se voltea sin mirar a los demás camina hacia la aldea, pero es frenado por Naruto que le exigía por qué lo hizo, junto a Shukaku y los bijuus - vamos tengo hambre

Que hambre acabas de matar como si nada a una mujer indefensa y dices que tienes hambre - gritaba Kiba

Todos a desayunar - decía serio Nagato y antes que reprocharan seguía - Minato, Goku, Itachi, Zabuza, óbito, bolita, fénix, shukaku, isobu, saiken, Kakashi y Hidan se quedan conmigo necesito que tú jovencito hables o te hago hablar - se notaba el enfado en su voz mirando a Alex y los no nombrados asentía sin chistear

Alex suspira mirando a su padre y mira a otro lado no quería hablar de lo sucedido, pero no sabía que inventar - podemos hablar después

No, llevas evitando el tema desde hace tiempo - decía serio Nagato - así que comienza y con la verdad tienes mucho que explicar

Fénix suspira ahora entendía por qué su Jinchuriki no quería hablar o revelar a los demás lo que pasaba - verán - hacía que todos le prestarán atención mientras pensaba que carajos inventar - hace unos días Alex me contó que luego de cómo explotó el Chunin no había podido darle fin a una vida que solo los dejaba mal heridos así que hable con Hades y el decidimos ayudarle y pues fue hoy - decía como si nada

Zabuza arqueaba una ceja - por qué te sorprendiste - preguntaba al fénix

Pues ya saben tengo la cabeza revuelta y se me había olvidado - decía rápido el fénix tratando de ser creíble

Dijo que era el comienzo de unas pruebas y que tú habías aceptado - decía Kakashi interrogando el menor

Él quería ponerle suspenso - decía rápido Alex sintiendo los ojos penetrantes de su padre

Fénix por qué pediste respuestas al final- decía Minato tratando de entender que sucedía

Por qué vieron la chica ya estaba muy enferma - decía bolita tratando de ayudar

Nagato enojado y ya harto se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

P.… papá- Alex le miraba y tragaba saliva al ver como se volteaba demostrando el enojo y la decepción en sus ojos

Mira Uzumaki si no vas a ser sincero mejor no me hables a menos que sea de vida o muerte y eso si quieres - dice Nagato y desaparece en un rayo rojo

Minato suspira y se aleja un poco con Kakashi, Óbito, Shukaku, Zabuza y Itachi - iré a investigar qué información encuentro si encárguense de todo - dice desapareciendo junto a Zabuza en un rayo amarillo

Hidan miraba al menor - te volverás discípulo de jashin - le preguntaba emocionado

Ehh no Hidan - decía confundido Alex y se alejaba rumbo a la aldea

 **Amegakure**

Nagato aparecía en una de las bibliotecas de la guarida la cual tenía los rollos más extraños o jutsus que había en la aldea, comenzaba a buscar con su Rinnegan activo información

Ehh Nagato - se asomaba Roshi por la puerta luego de sentirlo - que sucede

Roshi, alguna vez son Goku te contó algo de lo Rikudo relacionado a lo espiritual vida o muerte - decía Nagato sacando varios pergaminos

No, por qué - entraba escuchando lo que había pasado y ayudándole a buscar

 **Uzukagure**

En la cocina ya se hablaba de lo que pasó y contaban los que estuvieron presentes

Kiara se había vinculado más con su invocador así que cuando escucho lo que pasó solo miraba confundida y tomaba algo de comida saliendo de allí rumbo aquel bosque donde estaban las inscripciones de los Uzumakis fallecidos - creo que tienes hambre no - dejaba en las piernas del menor la comida

Alex alzaba le miraba sonriendo - gracias Kiara - le acaricia y deja que se acueste a su lado mientras estaba recostado en Bolita y Fénix le miraba

Bueno quiero saber todo, pero no creo que me cuentes cuando tenemos algunos espías - decía el fénix suspirando - Itachi, Óbito, Goku, pueden ser Uchihas o Uzumakis y tener grandes Genjutsu, pero maldición yo los siento salgan ya

Ohh qué bueno eres plumífero - decía óbito y se acercaba junto a Itachi y Goku viendo al menor - no se tengo algunas dudas, pero a la vez me gustaría saber si lo que pienso y encontré hace mucho es verídico así que pregunto o nos dirás

Itachi se acercaba a Alex despeinándole - quieres contarnos

P.…pues - el menor mordía su labio mirando al suelo

Deberías - decía bolita mirándole - solo si se comprometen que no dirán nada después de todo es complicado de explicar - ronronea el felino

Está bien - suspira Alex sintiendo cerca de Yahiko - pero Itachi en privado

Itachi asentía - entiendo - activa su Sharingan y mira a Kira, Goku, bolita, fénix, Alex y óbito enviando a los seis al Tsukuyomi

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Tsukuyomi**

Itachi hacia aparecer unos cojines para que se sentarán todos - bueno tenemos 72 horas así que

Alex suspiraba - verán ...

 **Continuará...**


	66. Chapter 66: Hades

**Capítulo 66: Hades**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Tsukuyomi**

Itachi hacia aparecer unos cojines para que se sentarán todos - bueno tenemos 72 horas así que comienza

Alex suspiraba - verán desde que estábamos en Amegakure comencé a tener diversos sueños creo que recuerdan el que les conté de como mataba a todos y la sangre escurría - los ve asentir y sigue - algunos eran así, pero siempre sueño matando a alguien, debido a eso no me puedo alejar de bolita, Sora o fénix al dormir por qué si lo hago se intensifica el sueño y termina en pesadilla.

Ummm sigue - decía Itachi pensativo

Bueno cuando el Shinigami y la parca aparecieron por primera vez pude como decirlo - Alex rasca su nuca - ver sus emociones y sentimientos como si pudiera leer a ambas, además de ver a Naruto de más edad peleando junto a Rogué, Haku, Utakata Sora y Gaara, estaban combatiendo contra lo que creo que era un Otsutsuki - esto sorprendía a todos - pero yo estaba allá observando como si nada junto a Hades que no sabía quién era en ese momento.

Viste algo más - dice fénix viéndolo asentir - nos quieres decir

Si, luego el tiempo corría y no entendía todos morían de diversas formas la mayoría viejos y yo me estancaba como si, como explicarlo Ummm - colocaba el dedo en su mentón - así como si fuera un revuelto que podía viajar entre el mundo espiritual y este

Óbito se quedaba mirándole - eso viste ese dia, y el primer encuentro con Hades que viste - pues se había informado de todo

Yo estaba teniendo aquella pesadilla y desperté gritando - se recostaba en bolita - cuando lo vi y se presentó no le temía pues lo había visto el día de la muerte de Sarutobi, chocamos puños y sentí lo que el sentía aquella especie de vacío, soledad, alegría, tristeza y esperanza en ese momento me volvía a mostrar lo que les dije de viajar entre mundos

Si recuerdo me lo mostraste - decía Itachi y fénix le miraba celoso

Si luego seguimos hablando, chocando los puños la profecía ya la entiendo él ha aclarado un poco lo que suponía - decía Alex y negaba - no puedo decir como es, le prometí no hablar y dejar que suceda luego me conto su historia – decía, no sabiendo si contarla o no

Bolita le miraba entendiendo - te prohibió contarla - pregunta y le ve negar - no crees que sea lo correcto

Si, pero - mordía su labio - no quiero que lo juzguen por favor

Goku le miraba el anciano, no había hablado hasta ahora - por mi parte prometo no contar nada ni juzgarlo, además, apenas se unas partes - los demás prometían lo mismo

Alex asentía - me mostro su vida, les daré un resumen - decía creándose una nube sobre su cabeza que todos miraban.

 **/Flash back /**

 **Resumen vida Hades**

Por las calles de una aldea corría un chico de cabellera blanca y ojos grises mientras era seguido por unos guardias, el muchacho lograba escabullirse y llegaba a un pueblo donde la gente se veía con pocos recursos, se acerca a un anciano entregándole lo robado

Gracias Hades - decía el anciano que lo repartía igualitaria mente a todos

Sabes que lo hago por todos - decía Hades de unos 30 o 35 años para luego sentir un golpe en su nuca - Auch Milk por qué me pegas

Una mujer pelirroja con un vientre abultado le miraba - un dia van a capturarte y lo sabes, deberías dejar de hacer eso, además podrían matarte

Por favor Milk ni siquiera se sabe que hay más allá de la vida y no me digas que el cielo y el infierno si, nadie ha vuelto para asegurar eso, además - Hades se acercaba acariciando su vientre - lo hago por mi aldea y familia

Milk suspiraba su novio no cambiará.

Sin que nadie lo notará el Shinigami miraba al joven intrigado pues sabía bien que la mente de este divagaba entorno a la vida y la muerte, minutos después se fue

Los años pasaban Hades jugaba con tres chicos de 14, 11, 9 y una niña de 7 años a las afueras de su casa su cabello seguía igual, pero en su rostro ya se notaba que empezaba a envejecer, reía y se quedaba quieto viendo hacía unos Arboles pues desde hace un tiempo sentía que alguien o algo le veía, pero nunca alcanzaba a ver que era

El Shinigami que desde hace meses no paraba de seguirle, se sorprendía cuando lo miro - parca si ves se fijó en mi - decía emocionado y lo veía entrar ya que comenzaba a llover

parca arqueaba una ceja no entendía aún, que veía el Shinigami en ese humano.

El Shinigami escondía sus alas y transformaba su rostro, acercándose a la casa golpeaba pues desde hace una semana había comenzado a hacerse pasar por humano para conocerle después de todo era claro que algo en le intrigaba

pasaron los años la vida de Hades iba pasando, viendo a su amada morir no la enterró como todos si no que con sus cenizas hizo lo que muchos llamaron loco las sembró en un Árbol, sus hijos ya mayores habían hecho su familia ahora estaba allá solo esperando que los días pasarán y su vida acabará

el shinigami y la parca que seguían curiosos mirándole ambos al ver que pasaría que pronto tendrían que llevárselo comenzaron a buscar en los vivos un alma y espíritu igual que este, a quien se uniera esta alma a través de lo que se puede denominar hilo rojo del destino, para su sorpresa no existía, estaba sola. Esto los llevo a hablar y tomaron una decisión lo volverían su ayudante, los dos se transformaron en hombres, le conocieron.

Hades estaba en las afueras de su casa mirando al cielo pues, aunque su vida había tenido altos y bajos fue feliz con ella, pero sentía como siempre que algo no encajaba, escuchaba dos voces y miraba al frente viendo a dos hombres acercarse- Ummm sí que sucede-

El Shinigami le miraba pues nunca habían hecho esto - verás venimos a proponerte que nos ayude a mí el Shinigami y mi hermano la parca-

Hades arqueaba una ceja - primero porque debería y segundo sus nombres son iguales a las mitologías sobre el más allá o la muerte

Verás - el Shinigami suspiraba- eso somos y te hemos observado desde años atrás tu vida se agota por eso te ofrecemos ayudarnos a traspasar las almas al otro mundo, aprender lo que desees y seguir viajando entre ambos además de volver a ser joven

Hades se sorprendía por aquella propuesta, iba a discutir, pero da un paso atrás observando al Shinigami sacar sus alas para que le creyera, pasaron uno segundos en un silencio que rompió el adulto - yo pues estoy halagado, pero por qué yo - preguntaba escuchado como habían buscado a otro, pero ningún ser hasta ahora se había conectado con él y el destino

Por eso te buscamos solo debes decir que si - decía el Shinigami mientras la parca solo estaba en silencio

Supongamos que acepto como sabrán que les sirvo - decía Hades el olor a una loca aventura le fascinaba y está no la quería dejar pasar, aunque ni siquiera sabía a qué se enfrentaba

Bueno deberás realizar unas pruebas para demostrar si eres apto para el trabajo - decía la parca por primera vez

El tiempo volvía a correr y se veía a Hades joven parado allí junto a la parca y el Shinigami que le dieron poderes luego de haber demostrado ser apto para aquella aventura, podía tomar las almas cuando alguien muere y les ayuda a transportar a diversos mundos

El tiempo corría y se veía como esto le llevaba a tomar un aspecto frio, siniestro mientras andaba por el mundo aprendiendo de diversas aldeas y civilizaciones, pero entre ellas la que más le agrado fue aquella pelirroja la cual ayudo y revelo quién era

 **/ Fin Flash back/**

Hasta ahí les contare - decía Alex suspirando

Bien, pero lo de hoy y que aceptaste algo a que se debe - decía Goku intrigado

Ehh pues mientras iba pasando lo del templo y los encuentros con Hades me dijo que había buscado a alguien que le ayudara - decía Alex viendo la sorpresa de todos pues entendía a que se refería

Q.…quieres decir que hoy aceptaste - decía fénix queriendo explicaciones

Si y no, le comenté lo de los sueños, a él y el Shinigami le intriga la mezcla de sentimientos entre fénix, bolita y yo y pues lo que ha pasado desde hace unos días - suspiraba - eh empezado a sentir más a fondo que sienten los que me rodean - Alex suspira viendo a los otros pensativos - quiero saber qué es y el por qué para así lograr controlar aquello, hoy hablamos y me explico que el proceso de pruebas que pasaría podrían ayudar a descubrir que sucede

Nos contarás las pruebas de que se tratan - preguntaba Goku

No, no sé qué serán el no podía revelarlas solo sé que comenzaron hoy, por una parte, la chica si debía morir, pero a manos de óbito - esto sorprendía al Uchiha - pero le dije que aceptaba que quería saber que me pasaba así que pues para comenzar con ellas debía matarla y lo hice

Una pregunta por qué no sangro la chica luego que la apuñaleaste - preguntaba Itachi sorprendiendo la mayoría pues ni se habían dado cuenta

Creo que es la espada, como se habrán dado cuenta tiene unas Oz esto se debe a que él y el Shinigami quieren que me convierta en otro ayudante, pero diferente no entiendo aún bien esa parte la verdad, como era el inicio de las pruebas debía entregar un sacrificio y fue ella pues debía ser alguien que deseara morir esto provoca que no sangra y se entregará el alma como ofrenda- suspiraba el pelirrojo

Bueno, pero él te volvía a preguntar que si de verdad querías eso - le mira bolita confundido

Es que me dijo antes que no sería fácil y que, aunque Él no se arrepiente de haber tomado la decisión sabía que las pruebas, muchas harían que pensara en si dar marcha atrás con todo - decía Alex acariciando al fénix que estaba pensativo

Por qué tú - preguntaba el ave

No me dijo- suspiraba el menor - dijo que lo descubriría más adelante

Sabes cuándo será la otra prueba - preguntaba Goku

No, en cualquier momento pueden pasar horas, meses o años hasta que vuelva a ser - suspira Alex - nadie puede saber esto quedará solo entre nosotros y - mordía su labio

Te lo prometemos y ayudaremos a descifrar que sucede - dice Itachi recibiendo el asentimiento del resto

Itachi les sacaba del Tsukuyomi a todos donde en el mundo real solo habían pasado tres segundos

 **/ Fin Tsukuyomi/**

Yahiko se acercaba al grupo cuando vio el Tsukuyomi activado y todos en el al llegar maldecía pues Itachi y su bendito Genjutsu ya había sacado a todos - bueno hablarán ustedes siete o no - serio miraba al menor

Goku suspiraba todo lo dicho por el menor debía pensarlo - Yahiko, Nagato todo se dará a conocer a su debido tiempo

P.a... Papá por favor entiende no puedo decirte nada, no los culpes a ellos no pueden contar lo que escucharon solo yo - decía Alex mirándole

Ummm Itachi solo espero que no se ponga en riesgo los demás Jinchuriki y Bijuus no podemos dejar que ninguno de los dieciocho sea capturado o corra peligro - decía Yahiko ignorando a su hijo y refiriéndose solo a los de una cola a nueve colas

No se preocupe di mi palabra que protegería a los veinte - dice firme Itachi y ve a Yahiko alejarse mientras el menor bajaba la mirada entendiendo que había sucedido- sabes que está enfadado quiere que le cuentes todo, deberías pensar en contarle sé que temes lo que suceda pero te ayudaran son tus padres, y no me salgas que yo oculte todo y no hable con mis padres porque ahora creo que si lo hubiera hecho de pronto algo se habría logrado - le revolvía el cabello y caminaban a la aldea pensativos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Temari le contaba a Gaara lo que escucho de Baki y chiyo hace meses y la ley en Suna

Shukaku que los escuchaba estaba sorprendido- entonces me dices que Gaara puede ir a pedir el puesto de kasekage y se lo deberán dar

Algo así, debe tener los apoyos mencionados además el consejo se revelará a menos que el feudal del viento le apoye

Es cierto - decía Sasori llegando donde ellos y se sentaba - Gaara no ha vivido allá será difícil además aún eres joven, aunque no niego que harías un gran trabajo, pero deberás esperar a que sea un momento crucial y tomar eso a nuestro favor

Gaara le miraba - algo así como si llega a ver una guerra y necesitamos Shinobis - le ve asentir - me parece lo mejor después de todo para la llegada de Otsutsuki necesitaremos la unión de las grandes aldeas Shinobis

Por ahora Temari puede ir hablando con la gente y contando que está haciendo Akatsuki después de todo necesitaremos apoyo yo podría ayudar - decía Sasori mirándolos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Es cierto lo que paso en la playa - preguntaba Iruka a Kakashi viéndole mientras él estaba junto a Shizune

Si, no se sabe ni quiere hablar, por qué- decía Kakashi y mira como llegaba Itachi, Goku, óbito, Alex, fénix, Kiara y bolita

Como estas - Itachi besaba a Shizune acariciándole la panza

Bien que pasa - decía Shizune mirando al menor que negaba y se sentaba allá junto a Iruka

Nada, es mejor dejarlo así si - decía Itachi y le hablaba al vientre de su esposa

Kakashi miraba a óbito - habla -

Por qué, cuando me ganes en algo ciclope - decía óbito retador

Eso quieres bien - se levanta Kakashi y salía tras óbito con Iruka a su lado era curioso como el Uchiha hacia que el Hatake se portará como un niño

Entonces- Shizune miraba a Alex que alzaba una ceja - cuando es que estarás con Sora porque pajaritos me han dicho que no les han dejado - reía junto a Itachi al ver lo rojo que se ponía casi como su cabello

El...otto y.…yo no sé - decía el Uzumaki menor jugando con sus dedos

No creo que sea pronto después de todo fénix, isobu, Kiara y yo estamos sobre ellos - decía bolita riendo al ver su invocador tartamudear

Yo... Ir a buscar a Rogué si - Alex se levanta y salía a correr buscando a su amigo sacando risas de los presentes

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kurotsuchi caminaba por el pasillo cuando ve el cuarto de Rogué con la puerta abierta y entra viendo al menor debajo de la cama - oye estas bien

Eh si - Rogué le miraba se levanta sacando sus sandalias ninja - solo las buscaba pasa algo - se sienta colocándoselas y ve como ella se sienta a su lado

Quería preguntarte de verdad sientes por mi lo que dijiste - trataba de verse sería, pero se notaba un leve rubor

Ehh si - Rogué decía sorprendido y sonrojado - me gustas, pero dudo que te fijarlas en alguien que es menor que tú año y medio - decía suspirando y mirando a un lado

Crees que no - dice y rápido mira a otro lado para luego suspirar

Espera que dijiste que si te gusto - Rogué le ve y le toma la barbilla para que le mirara - kurotsuchi está segura

Sonrojada le miraba - lo peor es que no sé por qué eres Uchiha - ve que iba a alegar - bueno tienes su sangre y además un mocoso, pero tú esa seriedad, responsabilidad y lealtad me gustan

Sabes a mí también me gustas porque eres muy inteligente, fuerte y aunque haya pasado lo de Dei sabes cuándo debes hablar y callar - decía Rogué acercándose a esta y besándose

Alex entraba corriendo al cuarto- oye Rogué - decía y miraba la escena del beso abriendo la boca - esperen son novios

Ambos rompen el beso y miran al pelirrojo queriendo matarle - Alex que carajos quieres - decía Rogué suspirando

Ehh yo pues ahorita te digo- el pelirrojo menor salía al sentir el instinto asesino de ambos

Los demás al terminar de desayunar comenzaban a reconstruir Uzu faltaba poco para acabar

 **Amegakure**

Oye Nagato cálmate, Yahiko no pudo averiguar nada, pero por lo menos le dijo a alguien si - decía Konan abrazando a su esposo que estaba aún enojado

Mi Ángel es que confía más en óbito que lo trato de matar que en mi o en ti sus padres - suspiraba Nagato sentándose en la sala

Sabes que lo hace porque cree que así nos protege de quién sacaría eso - decía Konan viendo como Nagato miraba a otro lado - también tengo miedo, pero sé que nos dirá en algún momento, entre más lo presiones menos hablara

Lose solo que tengo miedo no quiero que le pase nada - suspira Nagato pues no sabía a qué horas su hijo había crecido

 **Uzukagure**

Ya era caída la tarde y se estaban terminando la reconstrucción y los entrenamientos del día

Naruto, Gaara vengan - decía Itachi llevándolos a un lado donde había estado trabajando el pelirrojo menor todo el día junto a los felinos

Ahora si dirás porque mataste a esa indefensa chica datebayo - decía Naruto señalando a Alex mientras Gaara solo le veía

A mí ya me dijo Naruto- decía serio Itachi, al ver que el chico iba a discutir continuo - no me digas que te cuente porque somos familias y las familias no se guardan secretos porque esta es la hora donde no has dicho que viste cuando chocaste puños con el Shinigami- sonríe triunfante al verlo susurrar y mirar a otro lado

Creo que eso es lo que quieres saber no Itachi-ni - decía Gaara viéndolo asentir y suspira - bueno cuando golpe el puño del Shinigami fue extraño sentí una ola de calor y luego no entendía lo que vi hasta hace un tiempo, Éramos Rogué, Sora, Utakata, Haku, Naruto y yo peleando contra lo que creo que es ahora el Otsutsuki

Itachi le escuchaba y asiente - gracias Gaara y Naruto por tu cara de sorpresa viste lo mismo

Ehh datebayo pues sí, pero además había alguien y - Naruto rascaba su nuca no sabía si decirle - peleábamos contra Sasuke - decía bajo el nombre, pero audible

Itachi quedaba pensativo sabía que su hermano estaba en la profecía, pero a veces quisiera que no fuera así - gracias por contarme chicos, algo más que hayan sentido

Si datebayo era raro, pero en un momento solo estábamos Sasuke y yo el uno contra el otro - decía Naruto suspirando

¿Ya han descifrado toda la profecía? - preguntaba Gaara mirando a Itachi que negaba

-no aún tengo mis sospechas de la Última parte que no sabemos, pero debo investigar más por ahora Naruto, Alex, Gaara, gracias - dice y les despeina alejándose

Alex nos dirás por que la mataste datebayo- decía Naruto frente a su amigo

No puedo Naruto- suspira el pelirrojo mirando a otro lado ve a Gaara - mejor cuenta ya estuviste con fu cierto, que tal - preguntaba Alex intrigado

Gaara se sonroja teniendo a los dos Uzumakis al frente mirándole - sí, pero no les diré nada - se alejaba mientras sus dos amigos le seguían y hacían miles de preguntas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi encontraba a Goku y fénix hablando con Hades tras el gallinero y se acerca - será que pueden resolverme unas dudas

Hades le miraba pues Goku le había contado que Alex había confiado en ellos - Ummm si tienes la respuesta te la afirmare si no solo le daré vueltas

Itachi suspira parándose junto a este - primero, comenzaba a realizar varias preguntas junto a Goku y fénix sin que nadie los oyera

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Minato estaba junto a Zabuza revisando en una oficina pergaminos- no creo encontrar nada- maldecía la situación era confusa y eso lo detestaba

Oye Minato hijo, creo que ese arrebato de que salga todo ya, lo heredaste a tu madre - decía Jiraiya llegando junto a ellos

Zabuza saludaba - saldré a tomar algo - decía desapareciendo

Ummm, pero es cierto cada vez es más confuso y si Naruto está en riesgo papá - suspiraba el rayo sentándose en un sofá

Oye Minato, Naruto desde que es Jinchuriki siempre ha estado en riesgo, créeme si te digo, que sabe salir de ellos y de manera que deja ver claramente el gran hombre y Shinobi que será, tranquilízate - Jiraiya se sentaba a su lado

Está bien me calmare - suspira Minato viendo a su padre - pasa algo

Verás ando investigando donde está Madara y el Otsutsuki, Orochimaru se mueve mucho, pero, quiero que cuando la descubra, cuides de tu madre iré allí a investigar y traer información- decía Jiraiya serio

Que, estás loco no irás solo - dice rápido Minato - iré contigo y no me salgas con que no quieres poner en peligro a más, porque si te llega a pasar algo allí no servirá de nada es mejor si vives papá - decía serio

Jaja, Minato aún no sabemos dónde es, cuando sepa iré, si quieres ir sabes lo riesgoso que es no - decía Jiraiya y tomaba un pergamino ayudándole a buscar

Se el riesgo, pero no te dejare solo - decía serio Minato mirándole y sigue buscando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Darui se encontraba junto a Saiken y Shikamaru jugando ajedrez - ya te acostumbraste y entendiste al Raikage - preguntaba el Nara

Ummm – Darui lo miraba y luego al tablero - explícate

Fácil, crees que el carácter reacio y desconfiado con el que llegaste nadie se iba a fijar, el Raikage te obligo a venir, pero solo hasta hace poco comenzaste a relajarte un poco, así que comprendes por que el Raikage confía en un grupo de extraños de diversas aldeas - Shikamaru relajado movía

Como sabes que esa era una de mis preguntas- decía darui serio

Primero me lo confirmaste en este momento y segundo es por conocimiento que el Raikage es una de las personas más desconfiadas que hay y al comportarse como lo he visto hacerlo con este grupo de locos, puedo decir que ha comenzado a confiar y para ti ello es intrigante - decía Shikamaru viéndole correr mientras Saiken solo observaba

Ummm créeme aún tengo esa duda y más cuando han realizado actos que en mi perspectiva lo mejor era acabar con ello de la raíz - decía darui mirando a Óbito pintando una casa junto a Utakata y ino como si nada

Sabes es una pregunta que no solo tú tienes si no todos de por qué no solo se encarcelo, saco la información y mato, pero no se realizó tal acto - Shikamaru mueve y lo ve asentir - es breve sabes si se hubiera hecho tal cosas el abría hablado, pero no daría todo a conocer debido a que no se le demostró confianza, no estoy hablando de que se utilice la confianza como manipulación- decía al ver que iba a discutir - se usa como parte de entablar una alianza, amistad o unión que fortalezca el objetivo buscado, además todos los que hemos pasado un tiempo en este grupo sabemos claramente que hay algunos por no nombrar los Uzumakis que confían y vuelven a dar una segunda oportunidad sin importar más, así que no hubiera servido de nada atormentarlo cuando Naruto y Alex lo hubieran soltado apenas demos la media vuelta

Darui suspiraba y movía pensativo - porque el Raikage

Por qué se abrieron hacia él y no le trataron como Kage que le temen por su poder y título - respondía saiken- si no como igual en todo momento nunca importo su título para hacerle una broma, chanza o solo para dirigirse al así fue como empezaron a ganar su confianza, cuando se dieron cuenta el Raikage ya confiaba y comenzó a preocuparse más allá de la aldea de lo que sucedía en otras naciones

Darui asiente mirándole y siguen hablando y jugando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato volvía a Uzu a los dos días siguiente - Shizune como estas, como ha estado todo - preguntaba sentándose a su lado

Ohh Nagato, muy bien, la reconstrucción cada vez está más cerca de culminar y todos haciendo lo que les corresponde- decía Shizune acariciando su abultado vientre

Genial, cuando se acabe seguirán los entrenamientos ya todo el día y no como ahora por horas yo diría que unos cuatro o seis meses aquí y hay si a la isla tortuga- decía Nagato viendo su vientre - sabes cuándo Konan estuvo embarazada su panza se volvió así las Últimas semanas parece que fueran dos

Jajaja gracias Nagato, si faltan varias semanas además cada vez es más pesado y ese antojo de comer ramen cada nada, ya parece un pequeño Uzumaki- reía junto al usuario del Rinnegan

Naruto, fu, Hinata, Tenten y Alex llegaban corriendo y buscando algunos materiales para cada sección que tenían a cargo.

Hola, chicos, como van - saludaba Nagato ignorando a su hijo que le miraba

Genial datebayo ya estamos pintando la escuela y el hospital, falta poco para acabar las oficinas Kage - decía Naruto emocionado

Papá podríamos ir al país de las olas fue, Gaara, Haku, Karin, Utakata, ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Rogué, Kurotsuchi, Omoi, Chojuro, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, lee, Tenten, Sakura, Sora, Sai, Juanto, bolita, Kiara, Deidara, Yuki, Sasori, Hidan algunos Bijuus, mejor dicho, todos hasta óbito - decía Alex a Nagato haciéndole ojitos

Nagato le miraba y veía a Tenten - pueden ir menos Alex el debido a lo que sucedió no tiene permitido salir de Uzu - decía serio

Que papá, maldición todos irán hasta Minato y óbito no seas así es el estreno de la película del ninja intrépido de ero-sensei - decía el menor insistiendo

Ohh cierto ya va a salir le prometí a tu madre ir a ver el estreno, pueden ir menos Alex él se debe quedar a cuidar la aldea - decía serio Nagato parándose sin ver a su hijo que usaba esos malditos ojitos

Itachi se acercaba escuchando - Nagato no creo que le pase nada a la aldea mientras vamos, podemos dejar unos clones por si algo sucede, ustedes vendrán con el jutsus Dios del trueno volador en segundos- decía viendo a Alex tratando de que Nagato cediera

Ya dije Itachi él se queda, a menos que quieras quedarte a acompañarlo después de todo ya sé que te dijo todo a ti Goku, Kiara, bolita, Óbito y fénix- decía Nagato serio - claro que puedo cambiar de idea si comienzas a decirme lo que sucedió y lo que sucede entre tú y Hades - miraba a su hijo fijo

No puedo no aún - decía Alex agachando la mirada

Bien entonces ya saben pueden ir, Alex dales el ave del Rinnegan y te quedas cuidando Uzu - decía serio Nagato

El menor suspiraba e iba a invocar el ave pues partirían en menos de una hora para estar allá a la hora del estreno, los demás salían a alistarse y avisar el resto

Itachi miraba a los demás alejarse y se acercaba a Nagato - créeme así no lograrás que te diga algo

Pues alguno de los dos deberá ceder al otro y créeme aún no pienso hacerlo - decía Nagato sentándose y comiendo una manzana

Jumm y lo peor es que ambos son igual de tercos, bueno ya es tu decisión Nagato, piensas prohibirle todo lo que el desee - pregunta Itachi

Si, y más si viene ese tal Hades a llevarlo a quien sabe que - decía terco Nagato mientras Shizune reía bajo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Se veía un gran grupo en una de las islas de Uzu y dos aves gigantes del Rinnegan, tres de papel y cuatro de tinta

Bueno ya saben todos cuidado yo viajare junto a Kushina y Goku con el hiraishin para ver que ya la sala de cine que pedimos está lista - decía Minato viendo todos arriba de las aves ya y suspira pues Sora iba amarrada a las colas de Isobu y marionetas de Sasori con una sombra de Shikamaru pues había armado un escándalo cuando le dijeron que su novio no iría

Bueno vamos - decía Itachi y Kakashi dándole vuelo a todas las aves y partiendo

Alex parado junto a Kushina y su padre miraba a los demás alejarse pues hasta fénix y bolita habían ido casi obligados - iré a jugar video juegos- se volteaba para salir, pero su padre le detenía

No, necesito que mientras tanto me hagas una contabilidad de lo que hay y falta para terminar la reconstrucción hasta la Última tuerca- dice serio Nagato viendo al menor suspirar y salir hacer lo dicho

No se Nagato, no estas presionándolo mucho - decía Minato viendo al menor que comenzaba a anotar en un cuaderno las cosas

No Minato, necesito saber que sucede y no veo de otra - suspira Nagato y hablaban un poco más para luego ir a ver la película

Alex se quedaba en la aldea y terminaba lo que pidió su padre para luego ir a explorar las cuevas de Uzu que Goku no les había prohibido ver, pero ellos no habían visto aún*

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	67. Capítulo 67: avances

**Capítulo 67: avances**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

No sé Nagato, no estás presionando lo mucho - decía Minato viendo al menor que comenzaba a anotar en un cuaderno las cosas

No Minato, necesito saber qué sucede y no veo de otra - suspira Nagato y hablaban un poco más para luego ir a ver la película

Alex se quedaba en la aldea y terminaba lo que pidió su padre para luego ir explorar las cuevas de Uzu que Goku no les había prohibido ver, pero ellos no habían visto aún*

 **En el país de las olas**

Un gran grupo de gente llegaba horas después y entraban a una sala de cine que ocupaban todos pues era el día del estreno de la segunda película del gran escritor Jiraiya ya había estrenado una de icha-icha hace unos años y estaban produciendo su segunda parte, esta película que se estrenaba era la del libro ninja intrépido y apta para todo público

 **Uzu**

Que haces aquí ehh pensé que estaban en la película- decía Hades entrando a una cueva y observando el menor de los Uzumakis mirando unas figuras, letras y jeroglíficos tallados en la piedra

Ehh hola, Hades cómo vas, no pude ir no me dejaron - decía Alex cómo si nada y delineaba los trazados - que son

No fuiste por qué no fui Aww - decía Hades parándose junto al menor- describen la historia y comienzo del pueblo es mágica o eso se cree no se sabe cómo, pero si sigues avanzando- señala el camino oscuro - verás que ella plasma lo que acontecido en Uzu desde sus inicios

Papá no me dejó ir por qué no le eh dicho nada y además tú fuiste el que no quiso ir - decía el menor y miraba el camino - Wow entonces quieres decir que la cueva estampa todo lo que sucedió en Uzu, pero - realiza sellos enviando una pequeña bola de fuego al camino la cual viaja y desaparece en la oscuridad - Goku sabe

Jajajaja no, me ha preguntado, pero nunca le he dicho que es, él no ha avanzado mucho aparte de un par de metros, no entendió mucho así que perdió el interés el sabio Uzumaki anterior si le interesó y la estudio un par de años hasta dar con lo que era - decía Hades mirando las imágenes

Aww, por qué me dices a mí, puedo decirle a Goku que es - preguntaba el menor quería explorar y ver dónde llegaba la cueva

Si, le puedes decir y te dije por qué es un comienzo y un fin a la vez - decía saliendo de la cueva

\- que- el menor le veía confundido y luego abría amplio los ojos - e. este es lo que le dijeron a bolita, Kushina y otros - grita Alex y sale tras Hades - oye espera quiero saber más

Debo trabajar mocoso, pero si quieres saber más acompáñame a realizar el trabajo de paso tendrán más carne para estos días - decía Hades caminando hacia lo más alto de Uzu

Ohh, como haces, te separas por sectores o ya sabes quién morirá - el pelirrojo le seguía como si nada

Ummm solo faltando un día se me viene a la mente que, quien donde y como se acabará la esencia de la vida y voy hasta allí a la hora que es, lo tomo y ya - decía Hades - además el Shinigami él tiene su método para llevar las almas que le corresponden nos repartimos

Como se reparten, tú tomas animales y humanos jóvenes y el viejo o como - preguntaba el menor viéndolo tomar el alma de un venado que había Sido cazado por un cocodrilo en una de las islas de Uzu

Ummm algo así, ambos sabemos dónde ocurrirá así que el que más cerca este o tenga tiempo cuando hay guerras o peleas o matanzas masivas es una mierda sabes se llevan y luego para seleccionar las almas de donde irán ahora o que se hará con ellas toca una por una - suspira Hades recordando escuchando al menor reír - oye no te burles, aunque recibimos ayuda de almas que se quedan ya allí la parca es un fastidio al ver que allá un equilibrio siempre

Oye entonces ustedes toman de los otros planetas y universos también - dice viéndolo asentir - Wow, pero solo dos eso es mucho trabajo como hacen

Jajaja fácil, Shinigami toma muchas su método es complicado de explicar y yo pues viajo por todo lado, pero voy acumulando aquí - decía Hades señalando la espada Oz y desapareciendo un segundo, volviendo a aparecer - exactamente así es como si me teletransportara

Wow genial - gritaba el menor llenando lo de más preguntas

 **Oooooooo**

Las horas pasaban y ya caía la noche el grupo volvía a Uzu escuchando ruidos de lucha se acercaban a uno de los campos de entrenamiento

Hey Alex datebayo que haces - gritaba Naruto al ver su amigo jadeando frente a Hades que comía papas mientras el menor le tocaba y retrocedía a los pocos segundos tocando su brazo

Nagato aparecía en un rayo rojo junto a Konan y miraba a los presentes- que tal la pasaron

Genial - se escuchaba a los menores y comenzaban a hablar de la película

Alex se enderezaba y veía a su padre que lo miraba serio - Ohh gracias, Hades por ello - decía y corría donde sus amigos

Nagato suspiraba mirando al menor - hiciste lo que se te pidió - lo ve asentir - que hacías con ese - señalaba a Hades, celoso, que se acercaba al grupo principalmente a Hidan

Ehh entrenábamos - decía Alex e iba donde Sora y bolita a oír cómo les había ido

Oye Nagato amor cálmate jajaja estás celoso - reía Konan mirándolo - sé que le está prestando cuidado y como su madre también estoy preocupada pero ese mini clon es como tú en ese aspecto no dirá nada para no preocuparnos

Jumm Konan es que eso es lo que me preocupa - Nagato suspira y se acercan a los otros adultos a hablar un par de minutos hasta escuchar una amenaza

Maldito jashin te va a castigar y condenar devuélveme mi Oz - gritaba Hidan tras Hades que levitaba con la Oz de Hidan en brazos

La mayoría les veía incrédulos dos inmortales uno que entregaba sacrificios y el otro que era la muerte peleaban por una Oz - ehh creo que mejor los detenemos no - decía Sakura

Ve tú, pero si mueres por esos dos no te quejes - decía chojuro y varios estaban con el

Jajaja como es que se hace un sacrificio vamos has uno - decía Hades evitando que Hidan lo cogiera

No puedo sacrificar a ninguno aquí jashin no me lo perdonaría - decía serio Hidan

Ándale que si puedes - Hades desaparecía y aparecía junto a Alex tomándolo de la camisa y apareciendo con el junto a Hidan - mira al quiero ver algo y su segunda prueba

Quee estás loco - gritaban varios y Nagato activaba su Rinnegan estirando su brazo para atraer a su hijo, pero una barrera alrededor de esos tres se lo impedía - maldito me das ya a mi hijo o te jodo, Hidan ni te atrevas a hacerle nada te juro que desearas morir

Bolita, Óbito, Goku, Itachi, fénix y Kira miraban intrigados la segunda prueba

Eto Hades dudo que sobreviva - decía el pelirrojo tragando saliva

Vamos si no lo haces nos daremos cuenta de dos cosas uno no pasas la prueba, dos no es lo que pienso, tres mis sospechas no se confirman y cuatro te mueres y ya - decía Hades como si nada ignorando a Nagato y los gritos de todos - Ohh esas son cuatro cosas

Hidan negaba - no lo haré a jashin no le gustará - decía cruzándose de brazos

Ummm Hidan - Hades se acercaba y para sorpresa de todos Hidan era la segunda persona que tocaba aparte de Alex y no lo hacía estremecer - verás jashin quiere que lo hagas

Hidan sus ojos se iluminan sin saber todos que fue lo que pasó y asiente - claro será un gran sacrificio a jashin

Que no- decía Alex retrocediendo y daba contra la barrera - hay por jashin - esquivaba la Oz de Hades y corría en círculos al ver que no podía usar chakra hay dentro

Hidan su gran destreza le ayudaba a rozar el hombro del menor sacándole sangre llamaba su Oz realizando el ritual, Alex frenaba en seco mirándolo - bueno jashin me lo pidió

Oye has algo- decía Isobu a fénix que negaba mientras todos miraban sorprendidos y los que tenían dojutsus los activaban

No... e.… espera- decía el menor viendo cómo Hidan clavaba feliz la Oz en su corazón y el cuerpo del pelirrojo caía al suelo escupiendo sangre

Woooow - Hades se acercaba emocionado mirándolo - genial Hidan

Hidan sacaba la Oz y sonreía feliz - sacrificio exitoso - se escuchaba un silencio total y el cuerpo del menor se consumía en llamas y aparecía segundos después jadeando, tocando donde estaba su corazón

A la mierda Hades eso duele, Hidan me vengare - decía Alex sentándose en el suelo viendo como solo faltaba que aparecieran parte de su camisa, suspiraba

Nagato corría al ver que la barrera caía y se acercaba a su hijo - estás bien, Hidan que te dije

Que no le pasó nada y jashin es feliz - decía el jashinista mientras varios los rodeaban

Hades caminaba hacia Goku y Itachi que estaban junto a fénix y Óbito - ja segunda pasada, es interesante el Shinigami apostó como la parca que no sobreviviría - decía tranquilo

Apostó, - decía el fénix- espera quieres decir que en verdad pudo haber muerto eres un - se le abalanza, pero lo atraviesa

Oye yo aposté de que si - decía Hades - pero mi pregunta es por qué

El jutsu, no- decía Óbito como si fuera lo más obvio

Si y no, cancele el uso de chakra además al ser un sacrificio jashinista que es un sacrificio para el Shinigami o la parca - mira Hades como le ven confundidos la mayoría - jashin es el Shinigami o la parca; la ja es por, la parca digamos que es un chiste el nombre lo escogió el Shinigami, pero pues la parca al ser tan seria y no reír le coloco ja -shin y shin pues ya sabrán que del Shinigami, volviendo al tema al ser un sacrificio para estos pues fácil no deberían volver sus almas ya que es como un contrato la cosa es que si lo hizo jajaja - reía como loco

El menor solo era observado entre sorpresa, confusión, admiración y miedo lo cual le hizo agachar la mirada y acariciar a bolita *

Bueno mocoso debo irme nos vemos luego - decía Hades apareciendo frente a Alex y ofreciéndole su puño, mirándole extrañado al ver que no lo golpeaba - pasa algo

Ehh no - Alex golpea su puño con este y le ve desaparecer mientras Nagato da orden de ir todos a sus labores que habían postergado por la película

 **Ooooooooooooo**

las semanas habían pasado en calma la aldea avanzaba y faltaba poco para terminar ya estaban instalando los muebles, accesorios, instrumentos y demás que se utilizarían los cuales algunos eran nuevos como los del hospital que era un edificio muy bien adecuado ya que Shizune había estado a cargo de los implementos que se utilizarían y las salas que necesitaban.

El colegio era a abierto ya que lo dejaron como era antes en Uzu donde cualquiera podría contar historias, entrar y aprender.

la oficina del Uzukage también fue algo que dejaron igual y en el mismo lugar abierto al público donde conectaba bajo el suelo con un gran salón que aún se mantenía en pie gracias a los sellos Uzumakis y tenían varios documentos intactos, este conectaba a un gran pasillo con varios cuartos algunos de reuniones otros donde se guardaban varios documentos, algunas oficinas.

La biblioteca fue algo que sorprendió a todos pues luego de alzar los escombros de lo que se conocía como tal encontraron un pasadizo bajo al suelo donde se conservaban la mayoría de los libros del clan en buenas condiciones, decidieron construirla allí mismo dejando los libros más antiguos y secretos del clan bajo el suelo mientras subían los otros y los colocaban en su respectiva sección, Jiraiya había realizado una donación de todos los tomos icha-icha y tenía su propia sección, además que las demás aldeas donaron algunos libros de técnicas básicas, historia, biodiversidad y geografía que fueron los que habían destruido más que todo.

En la cocina la ampliaron con una sección donde se podía tener reuniones sociales.

Konan, Nagato, Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Shizune, Bee, anko, Gai, yuguito, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, iruka, asuma, kurenai cada pareja adulta había tomado una casa y rediseñado a su gusto como Goku, Zabuza, roshi, Sasori, kisame, hidan, han y los demás adultos y kages también escogieron una casa cada uno, para disgusto de los más jóvenes aun Vivian todos en la misma casa, pero los adultos hacia rondas todas las noches junto a los bijuus.

Dejando varias casas construidas y en espera de los demás Uzumakis, además de haber realizado un gran cuarto de armas y organizado varios lugares de entrenamiento, los escombros sacados fueron colocados en costales y dejados alrededor de un gran estadio como sus paredes donde realizaron el campo de juegos.

Para los bijuus decidieron que como estaban más aferrados a la isla por el tembló podían andar por donde quisieran.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Nagato que había estado ayudando a construir y trayendo las cosas como Minato de las otras aldeas se acercaba al comedor donde estaba la mayoría acabando de almorzar.

Naruto, Gaara, Goku, Itachi, óbito, Minato, Konan, Alex, Kushina, juanto, bolita, Kiara, fénix, Kurama, Shizune y shukaku me acompañan - decía Nagato serio caminando a un lado de la isla con los nombrados tras el que se miraban confundidos

Somos inocentes datebayo y lo hizo bolita, fénix y Kurama la culpa es de ellos - decía rápido Naruto esquivando una cola del kyubi

Calla mocosa además no he hecho nada, a menos que, fuera, la culpa es del plumífero- decía Kurama serio

Qué no me jodas aliento de perro que tú ayudaste - decía el fénix en brazos de su Jinchuriki- además el de la idea fue la bola parlante

Oye ve a meter a otro en líos no fue mi culpa que quisieran experimentar y ver cómo era el alma de ella - decía bolita mirando a otro lado

Konan reía al oírlos y ver como se delataban solos así que les siguió el juego - bueno y donde dejaron el cuerpo ustedes creen que hicieron bien

No sabemos nada de cadáveres ustedes se lo comieron - decía rápido Kurama

Ehh que fue lo que mataron y quisieron ver su alma- decía Itachi esos tres eran un caos

Un familiar del plumífero- decía bolita como si nada

Ehh familiar - Goku los miraba entendiendo salía un aura asesina de el - MATARON UNA DE MIS GALLINAS

oye no me compares con esos pajarracos bola de pelos, además Goku no fue una fueron como 15 no te gusto en el sancocho- decía fénix como si nada posado en el hombro de Alex que negaba

Eso fue lo que le dio la sazón estaba fabuloso - decía Nagato sobando su estómago

MATARON 15 - gritaba histérico Goku sacando varias cadenas que se avecinaban hacia los tres culpables

Itachi sacaba los brazos de su susano metiéndose en el ataque y frenando a Goku - cálmate los vas a lastimar además creo que el asunto es otro no Nagato

QUIERO UN JUICIO -gritaba Goku retrocediendo sus cadenas -

Ehh si Itachi, pero Goku tienes más de 1000 gallinas por qué no se pueden comer - preguntaba el Uzukage mientras Shizune, Konan reprimía una risa y Gaara, juanto, Itachi y shukaku negaban

Pues por qué - Goku miraba aún lado sonrojándose rasca su mejilla para luego suspirar - son como la esperanza de que la isla aún puede volver a su gloria, cuando llegue solo había una, la ninja, pero ahora ya veo como Uzu va volviendo a la vida, ya que lo dices creo que debo pensar mejor la situación con ellas - suspira mirando al cielo mientras los demás le ven con una gota tras su nuca

Bueno volviendo al tema de que querías hablar Nagato - decía Kushina ignorando a Goku ya hemos prácticamente acabado la reconstrucción sé que se comenzaran los entrenamientos en forma

Si, gracias a todos hemos avanzado y logrado reconstruir la aldea a las necesidades que tenemos, Cierto los entrenamientos comenzaran en forma les daremos unos tres días a los mocosos que se relajen y empezamos – ve a juanto asentir- bueno para lo que los cite, primero Gaara, Naruto, Alex quiero y debemos saber qué fue lo que vieron del Shinigami y la parca - decía Nagato serio

Los menores se miraban - ya le dijimos a Itachi - decían al unísono

Nagato fulminaba al usuario del Sharingan y el solo sonreía inocente - Ummm sí, pero díganme a mi

Gaara viéndolo suspira - bueno lo diré solo otra vez, pero primero deben dialogar entre ustedes para no tener que repetir lo mismo siempre, bueno cuando golpe el puño del Shinigami fue extraño sentí una ola de calor y luego no entendía lo que vi hasta hace un tiempo, éramos Rogué, Sora, Utakata, Haku, Naruto y yo peleando contra lo que creo que es ahora el Otsutsuki y sé que Naruto y Alex vieron lo mismo

Nagato los ve asentir pensativo - algo más chicos

Ehh datebayo pues sí, pero además yo vi alguien más - Naruto rascaba su nuca - peleábamos contra Sasuke, además hubo un momento donde solo estábamos Sasuke y yo el uno contra el otro - los miraba y todos veían al menor de los Uzumakis

Bueno tú qué viste ese día ehh o tienes prohibido hablar - decía Nagato serio a su hijo

Lo mismo, además de - mordía su labio mirando a otro lado, rápido cambiando de tema - Goku ya se de donde es lo que dijeron los sabios y uzukages lo de donde todo tiene un comienzo y un fin - ignoraba la mirada sería que le daba su padre

Quee en serio donde es - decía Kushina recordando lo que les habían dicho - llévanos

Ummm donde - decía Goku intrigado como el resto

Es en las cuevas de Uzu en una donde está plasmada la historia de el clan desde sus inicios- decía como si nada relajándose por qué el tema se desvió

Historia de el clan y la isla - preguntaba Minato pues no había escuchado de ello

Si Hades me dijo, los puedo llevar - Alex los miraba viéndolos asentir y se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia allí, pero era detenido por una mano en su hombro

Van después primero a lo que los cité - decía Nagato deteniendo los a todos - primero Naruto, Gaara, gracias por contarnos y si está noche tendré una larga conversación con Goku, Itachi, óbito, Minato, Konan, Kushina, Shizune, los bijuu y otros adultos sobre lo que nos han dicho, sin mocosos, pero primero Shizune tú y Itachi han pensado donde nacerá el bebé pues ahorita tu salud es lo primero

Shizune acariciaba su gran vientre - sí, aquí en Uzu primero por lo que es el primer Uzumaki nacido aquí desde hace mucho y segundo lady-sunade vendrá en dos días se espera que el parto sea en una semana o menos - decía siendo abrazada por Kushina que había gritado feliz de que fuera aquí

Jeje genial y gracias, aun así, nos faltarán aún más Uzumakis - decía Goku sonriéndole a Kushina y Konan que se sonrojaban mientras sus esposos miraban a otro lado

Bueno gracias por esa noticia Shizune - decía Nagato tratando de disipar las risas del resto - una cosa más Minato me informo que Jiraiya está buscando la guarida de Madara y los Otsutsuki

Cierto Goku dijo que no lo dejáramos ir solo a misiones - decía rápido fénix posándose en la cabeza de su Jinchuriki

Exacto fénix por eso alistaremos un grupo que irá con el - decía Nagato recordando que lo había escuchado Y viendo asentir al más viejo de los Uzumakis - pero primero quiero saber óbito y Itachi no han dado a conocer su deseo y juanto que has pensado de donde o en qué aldea te quedarás

Itachi abrazaba a Shizune por la cintura- Ummm aún no lo usaré lo reservaré - decía tranquilo y miraban a óbito

Ohh pues lo he estado pensando - rasca nuca - me gustaría unirme a el grupo que cuida los Jinchuriki sé que son tres aldeas sería Uzu, Akatsuki y no se la otra aún

Nagato le miraba sorprendido - pensé que pedirlas tu libertad- decía sorprendiendo a óbito que miraba a Naruto y Alex que habían tratado de huir, pero habían sido detenidos por Kushina y Konan

Me lo debí imaginar - decía óbito suspirando, viendo a los dos menores y a Itachi reír, sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo pasaba a Nagato - me dieron esto, pensé que era legal

Nagato lo tomaba y abría junto a Minato leyéndolo el último para todos - óbito Uchiha se le ha otorgado su libertad debido a su buen comportamiento y al demostrar la confianza dada por Akatsuki y las naciones de konohagure, Uzukagure, Amegakure, iwakagure, kumokagure y kirikagure las cuales sus líderes firmaron al final - decía mostrando las firmas

Las falsificaron - decía Gaara serio sorprendiendo a todos al encerrar los dos menores en arena

Nooo Gaara te lo juro datebayo- gritaba Naruto

Fue un documento en blanco que hicimos firmar a todos los kages en la borrachera del matrimonio- decía Alex tragando saliva Sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos - lo teníamos para algo importante

De quién fue la idea - decía Itachi mirando a sus dos amados estudiantes

MIA- decían Naruto y Alex al unísono

Saben que esto merece un castigo y como es que tienen mi firma en el de Uzukagure eh - preguntaba Nagato

Fue el día que Goku te paso los papeles para firmar el poder de Uzukagure lo metimos allí - decía su hijo jugando con su pie

Óbito suspiraba y negaba esos dos no cambiarían nunca - entiendo, entonces Nagato pues mi libertad sería el deseo

Pero ya la tienes, El papel es legal y la decisión no la podemos echar atrás no importa el método, así que pues si lo que deseas es unirte a los encargados de los Jinchuriki bienvenido y creo que puedes escoger una casa debes estar cansado de dormir con los mocosos - decía Minato sonriéndole a su estudiante y Nagato asentía, óbito los miraba sorprendido y sonreía

Gracias sensei y Uzukage- decía óbito inclinándose

Bueno Alex y Naruto su castigo será puesto por todos los kages - reía Goku viéndolos tragar saliva - ahora juanto tu decisión es

Pues la pasé bien en kiri y crecí allí pero ya no están mis padres allí - decía juanto y óbito agachaba la mirada - así que Uzu creo

Nagato lo miraba sorprendido y sonreía - genial juanto te lo agradezco ahora serían cuatro Shinobis fijos para Uzu - decía orgulloso sacando carcajadas - bueno bolita, Kiara, fénix, Kurama y shukaku quería decirles que serán los encargados para que la reunión que dije antes sede y no entre ningún mocoso - miraba serio a su hijo

Solo nos quieres para organizar - decía bolita sentido - te avisaremos la hora

Jajaja gracias ahora - Nagato era interrumpido por el fénix

Ahora vamos a conocer el lugar que dijo el mocoso - decía el ave y todos asentían

Me parece que es mejor mañana temprano - decía Alex viendo suspirar a Goku, bolita, Minato, Kushina y Naruto

En eso estoy de acuerdo- decía Nagato y los demás asentían yendo hacia la aldea, para el luego detener a su hijo junto a su esposa - espera jovencito

Sé que quieres saber, pero - Alex suspira mordiendo su labio, lo había pensado estos últimos meses y hablado con los que sabían lo que pasaba, hasta con hades que venía cada tres días - si les digo temo que quieras tenerme en una burbuja y no dejar que pase nada

Nagato se sentaba sobre un tronco caído - me conoces hijo, pero sé que tu madre no me dejara encerrarte en una cápsula para protegerte, pero creo que como padre haré lo posible para entenderte

Konan se sentaba llevando a su hijo y sentando lo entre ella y su esposo - trataré de que no sea yo la que te encierre, pero nos preocupamos por ti y queremos saber qué pasa

Alex suspiraba creando un ave de papel - está bien, creo que Yahiko también quiere oír, pero necesitamos privacidad no quiero que todos se enteren así que, que les parece si hablamos de esto en la noche no creo que la reunión se ha está noche

También lo creo al dejársela a Kurama, fénix y bolita sé que será en unos tres días - reía Konan y asentía - pero no nos vas a sacar de tu cuarto eh

No- se levantaba el menor - enviando el ave - está noche en mi cuarto si, puedes llevar a quien deseen, pero recuerda que sea alguien de mente abierta y sepa que hay cosas que no se pueden detener - arrancaba a correr

Nagato suspiraba y sonreía bajo - creo que al fin nos dirá, iré por Yahiko y pensar quién más

Te acompaño tengo una idea quién podría estar allí - decía Konan volviendo con él a la aldea

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La reunión para cuando - preguntaba Kiara al ver a los organizadores contra uno de los animales que Hades les dio

Ummm tres días - decía fénix como si nada comiendo helado - les diremos esa misma mañana - ve a Kurama y shukaku asentir como si nada

 **Ooooooooooooo**

en la noche el cuarto de Alex que era el del fondo se encontraba con varias personas

bien nos dejó otra vez plantados, se arrepintió – decía Yahiko al no ver al menor y estando allí Nagato, Konan, Minato, Jiraiya, Goku, shikamaru, saiken, isobu, Kakashi, Gaara, shukaku

ya viene no tarda – decía Itachi entrando junto a Shizune y óbito

bolita, kiara, Alex y fénix, entraban segundos después – Wow pensé que era una conversación algo privada también van a entrelazarse con los kages – decía el felino ruborizando a varios

no, todo depende de lo que suceda y lo que se hable además considero que están aquellos que pueden pensar con más claridad el asunto y lo que hablemos – decía Nagato viendo a su hijo que se acercaba al balcón mientras los demás esperaban

falta hades – decía Alex mirando un reloj faltaba un minuto para la media noche pues había decido que fuera cuando la mayoría ya dormía – creo que no vendrá – dice al ver como se ponía en las doce y suspira -le pedí a Itachi-ni que les mostrara la conversación que tuve con fénix, Goku, óbito, Itachi, bolita y kiara para luego responder sus preguntas

Itachi se colocaba frente a todos – los enviare al Tsukuyomi allí nada se oirá afuera así que prepárense a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos….

maldito shinigami flojo de pacotilla, pero lo embale con la parca – decía hades hablando consigo mismo y apareciendo junto a Alex

gracias por venir – decía el menor sonriéndole de lado y para sorpresa de todos hades despeinaba al pelirrojo

te dije que lo haría, además hay cosas que no podremos dar respuesta y ellos deben tener eso claro – decía hades viendo asentir al menor, al que casi solo le dirigía la palabra cuando venía algunas veces a otros, pero era raro solo para ser sarcástico o frio, hidan era al otro que más le habla como Goku y fénix pues seguía siendo muy reservado la muerte

bueno comenzare – decía Itachi activando su mangekyo Sharingan eterno y enviándolos al Tsukuyomi

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Tsukuyomi**

estaban todos allí, pero había sillas y sofás, frente a ellos se reflejaba la memoria de Itachi donde el menor les contaba lo que vio, parte de la vida de hades y el origen que tenían las pruebas además de las preguntas que les realizaron.

Hades y Alex junto al fénix caminaban al fondo para hablar bajo y a solas, pues eran conscientes que cuando acabaran las preguntas correrían y hasta los atentados a la muerte

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	68. Chapter 68: revelando hades

**Capítulo 69: ¿Tobi?**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Pero cuando pelee contigo - le miraba Minato se estaba acostumbrando aún a que su alumno estaba allí- tu cuerpo parecía todo de ese material

Si, como explicarlo - se quedaba pensativo óbito- Al principio solamente reemplazamos mi lado derecho, pero para enfrentar a Minato-sensei sabía que necesitaba soportar así que remplazamos varias partes de mi cuerpo y aun así salí vivo de milagro.

Por qué la mayoría de tu cuerpo, que beneficios traía cambiarlo - preguntaba shukaku en Konoha

Bueno eso, Como el material esta hecho a partir del ADN de Hashirama, me llevo a adquirir una fuerza física y resistencia increíble, así como también una capacidad regenerativa impresionante - decía como si nada y para explicarles mejor tomaba un kunai, varios se colocaban en guardia era entendible después de todo había pasado apenas casi tres semanas, corto su dedo pequeño de la mano derecha mordiendo su labio y soltando una maldición

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el dedo callo y junto a la sangre salía un líquido blanco que luego de unos minutos comenzaba a tomar la forma del dedo en su mano

Es increíble- se escucha a decir a Darui ya que todos estaban callados

A lo largo de los años se ha ido acoplando más a mí, ahora sale algo de sangre como vieron antes no, además lo he ido entrenando y aumentando tanto así que me fui dando cuenta, que otro aumento tuve, fue en la vitalidad y reserva de chakra lo cual me ha permitió desde ese momento llevar hazañas que consumen grandes cantidades de chakra - todos lo miraban sorprendidos muchos pensando que en verdad se había retenido en la invasión

Grandes hazañas como cuales - hablaba Jiraiya que estaba en Konoha

Veamos, conocen lo del problema de los ojos uchihas con el mangekyo - preguntaba viendo a Itachi que asentía

Itachi activaba su mangekyo eterno sorprendiendo a óbito que no le causaba dolor - una larga historia primero acaba de contar - decía rápido antes que comenzarán las preguntas

bueno - óbito se volvía a concentrar - soy capaz de usar el Mangekyo Sharingan una gran cantidad de veces, sin presentar efectos secundarios, como sangrado, dolor o ceguera además de poder combinarlo con otras técnicas, logrando así crear un estilo de batalla único

Cómo de grande es ahora tu depósito de chakra y como se aspiraba que fuera cuando hicieran el ojo de luna - preguntaba onoki

Ummm ahora pues sé que Goku uso uno de los sellos más avanzados de los Uzumakis para suprimir mi chakra por qué vio la reserva que tenía - decía mientras Goku asentía - use un 90% de mi depósito en la batalla contra el otsutsuki debido a su fuerza y contra quienes me enfrentaba, ahorita estimo que lo que quedó de mi reserva este a nivel jounin ya que por los sellos me di cuenta que no sé a podido seguir aumentando como siempre si no muy lentamente - esto sorprendía a todos de nuevo

Si estabas reservando y depositando tanto chakra que pensabas controlar o hacer ehh - preguntaba el Nara mayor en Konoha

Ehh pues - óbito rascaba su nuca eso ya lo habían hablado hace años con Madara - se esperaba que mi depósito fuera lo suficientemente grande como para invocar a Kurama y la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior, se pensaba matar a Nagato y tomar sus ojos - miraba a otro lado

Nagato le miraba serio y suspiraba aún no confiaba en el pero su hijo si - prosigue- decía serio

Bueno también Madara pensaba que podría además poder proporcionar suficientemente cantidad de chakra a siete u ocho Jinchurikis para controlar sus movimientos y transformaciones luego de que los matáramos y tuviéramos los bijuu en nuestro poder - se notaban las miradas de desconfianza que le daban

Pero ya no lo harás cierto datebayo- - decía Naruto que estaba allí en Uzu era uno de los pocos jóvenes que no habían mandado a misión

No, nunca, te lo prometí además estoy aquí a su disposición- decía óbito sonriéndole al rubio que lo abrazaba mientras los demás sólo negaban algunos mocosos no tenían remedio

Sigue contando tengo una duda, quiero saber si las células se le darán a Madara - preguntaba Konan

Si, cuando Madara, tenga su cuerpo se implantará material genético de Hashirama - dejaba que todos se sorprendieran y hablaba- las mantienen ocultas, además alguna vez me dijo que podría obtener la capacidad de manejar y usar el Elemento Madera - esto hacía que todos jadearan

Es por el ADN se mezcla con las células lo que lleva a que lo pueda usar - Tsunade hablaba –¿pero tú?

Aún no he mirado si puedo - decía óbito como si nada

Quién puede ser el próximo cuerpo de Madara sospechas- preguntaba Sasori

Era yo según lo que entendí en la última reunión, pero ahora no sé exactamente quién - decía óbito pensativo - se me ocurre que uno de los uchihas que sobrevivieron, pero exactamente no estoy seguro de eso se encargaba Orochimaru y su discípulo

Shikamaru hablaba había quedado también en la isla junto a Temari - el Zetsu te puede rastrear debido a tus células

Sentía la mirada de todos y negaba - al parecer no, había un Zetsu que era diferente eso llevo a que él se uniera a mí, pero me dio todo el control, si no quiero, Zetsu no me puede encontrar, sus células y demás se independizaron de él y volvieron mías- la mayoría asentía, pero debían tener cuidado pues la gran mayoría aún no confiaba en el por obvias razones

Tengo una duda el feudal o el tema de los feudales que sabes sobre ellos - hablaba Tsunade pues el asunto estaba muy quieto y eso le preocupaba

Los kages prestaban atención sabían claramente que debían reunirse todos con ellos

Durante la invasión cuando la serpiente y yo peleábamos, Zetsu hablo con el feudal del fuego, no sabía que lo harían si no hasta después que nos reunimos me enteré, le propusieron varias cosas, primero volverlo más rico de lo que ahora es, segundo darle un control total sobre las aldeas ninjas- decía óbito y era interrumpido

Cuando fuimos a su palacio danzo le controlaba, tienes algo que ver en ello - preguntaba Ben el feudal del agua a través del camino

Sí, me reuní con él a los cuatro días después de la invasión, se me dio la orden de controlarlo allí nos juntamos con danzo ya que es un aliado de Madara desde meses después de la masacre Uchiha - miraba al cielo suspirando- no fue difícil controlarlo el odio y dolor junto a la sed de venganza ya están casi apoderados de él, así que al principio lo controlaba yo, en este momento creo que lo controla danzo

Tú le dijiste lo de los tratados con Konoha y lo de los demás feudales - preguntaba Mei sería pues aún quería saber lo que ese hizo en kiri

Si - los kages veían a óbito serios - pero era un plan donde no se acababa las aldeas, ustedes se pueden modificar, solo bajaría sus misiones un 10 o 20% que pueden compensar de otras formas, mientras que Madara busca acabar con aquel sistema feudal llevándolos a su propia destrucción- miraba al feudal del agua que no se inmutaba eso le sorprendió- si Madara logra acabar con los feudales y como las aldeas no están acostumbradas a vivir con ellos se formaría un caos por la búsqueda de poder que llevaría a un enfrentamiento entre aldeas formándose una guerra donde sería aún más fácil para el tomar los bijuu pues se matarían entre sí en vez de enfocarse en el verdadero problema

Por qué no solo los asesina - preguntaba Darui

Fácil, si solo los asesinara, los remplazará el siguiente al poder, además no sé desataría el caos como lo desea - contestaba como si nada Goku

Como dice Goku, Busca que las aldeas entren en pánico al ver caer el único poder político que conocen, mientras se destruyen a sí mismos, sin darles tiempo de pensar cómo podrían sobrevivir de manera fácil, se buscaría el camino más difícil, el sometimiento a través de la violencia a otras aldeas - hablaba Rogué tranquilo que estaba en Konoha había acabado de llegar de kumo con un cargamento y varios Shinobis

Exacto, por eso se le dio la orden de revelarse a su propio país, que solo aquellos que nunca han hecho nada ni entienden el valor de lo que tienen lo harían, siendo perfecto el feudal del fuego y kumo, con el último no me pude reunir así que solo se algunas cosas que le han dicho al del fuego y cómo piensan actuar con él, pero ahora que danzo y Orochimaru deben estar controlándolo para Madara, pueden hacer que haga otras cosas- varios a sentían hasta ahora no se habían vuelto a pronunciar los dos feudales aparte de devolver los ninjas y atacar mercancía con renegados que habían logrado controlar

Eres capaz de conseguir información luego de haberte apartado de ellos - preguntaba inochi y todos prestaban cuidado

Ummm no creo, sería demasiado difícil Madara debe estar preguntándose qué me hice y como su mayor informante es Zetsu pues sería muy difícil - suspiraba óbito - igualmente infiltrarse al lugar, llegar es un dolor de cabeza yo lo hacía por el Kamui, pero el habría las barreras había que avisarle y aun así si no quería ver a nadie no se podía entrar

Pero sabes dónde está su guarida- ahora era Jiraiya quien preguntaba

Sí, pero no recomiendo infiltrarse y menos si el otsutsuki está por ahí, tiene demasiadas trampas llegar allí, tocaría analizarlo y preparar muy bien la infiltración si se llevara a cabo, teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que los que vallan morirían en la hazaña - decía sincero el Uchiha

Jiraiya asentía, debía estudiar bien si realizarán la infiltración o no

Bueno otra pregunta y es con relación al cuarto Mizukage, tuviste que ver en su control - preguntaba Mei mientras la mayoría ponía atención

Óbito miraba a otro lado suspirando no es que hubiera sido su mejor época - si tuve que ver en ello - sentía como Ao le miraba con su byakugan - después de todo Ao descubrió el genjutsu en el que fue sometido Yagura y le ayudo a romperlo

Si mal no recuerdo tú te mostraste ante mi diciendo que lo controlabas y así me ofreciste ir a Akatsuki - dice Kisame estando a unos metros de el - tuviste que ver con el imperio sangriento que provoca Yagura en la aldea y que tanto te involucraste

Zabuza, Ao, la Mizukage, y varios que habían vivido o escuchado las atrocidades que sucedieron en ese momento en kirikagure se quedaban Mirándole fijo pues habían perdido mucha gente que les importaba.

Responde que tanto lo controlaste óbito - preguntaba Minato aun tratando de entender cómo su estudiante cometió tantas cosas

Si tuve que ver en ello un par de años, lo logré controlar y colocar bajo un genjutsu del cual controlaba una parte de lo que hacía, no hay justificación para lo que sucedió pero Yagura ya gran parte de él estaba consumido por el dolor y el odio no fue difícil- suspiraba óbito mirando su dedo que terminaba de regenerarse - lo controlaba en aspectos de ataques o decisiones que Madara quería que fueran tomadas estaba en mi clímax de la maldición Uchiha, luego de que le soltara del genjutsu yo no estaba allí y él era autónomo en muchas de sus decisiones, las cosas en kiri comenzaron a subir de tono y Madara dio un paso al lado en esa guerra dejando que se resolvieran entre ellos, pues al ya ni tener el control de Yagura no nos importaba, luego sube que el tres colas

Isobu datebayo- - decía Naruto mirándole

Perdón Isobu fue liberado, según lo que investigó Zetsu luego de que el genjutsu se rompiera Yagura libero el bi... Isobu, hay pues ya sé que fue puesto en Sora - dice óbito levantando su mirada a la peli plata mientras la mayoría solo le observaba pues para casi todos había cometido grandes atrocidades

Te arrepientes de que todas esas personas murieran datebayo- preguntaba Naruto sentado a su lado

Si, sé que ahora eso no ayudará a nada o devolverá las vidas que se perdieron, pero estoy arrepentido de la manipulación que hice - óbito inclinaba su cabeza en la mesa - no merezco su perdón me comporte como un vil monstruo y mi vida está a su disposición

Kisame miraba a óbito y se levanta - conocí a Yagura desde muy joven él también tuvo que ver con tan innumerables muertes no solo fuiste tú, la mayoría de aquí hemos cometido actos que se salen de lo moral - suspiraba clavando a samehada en un árbol

Bien datebayo lo importante es que estás arrepentido de todo eso, y que gracias a la gente fuerte de kiri ahora ha salido de ese terror que hizo Yagura - decía Naruto haciendo que todos le miraran - así que me parece que es un castigo grande tener que cargar con todo ese dolor que causaste, pues también eras manipulado por Madara – sus padres, la mayoría le veían orgulloso pues naruto mostraba en sus palabras el shinobi y el gran hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo

Naruto hijo, estoy de acuerdo contigo además que también aparte de que es el prisionero debe pagar de alguna forma - Minato hablaba y vuelve a retomar rápido la palabra a ver que Naruto alegaría - digo económica o de Servicio, una es la reconstrucción de Uzu y pues la económica - miraba a su estudiante prácticamente ellos tuvieron que conseguirle ropa de donde iba a sacar plata

debido a que eras o eres parte de él clan Uchiha una de las partes de la fortuna Uchiha te corresponde- hablaba Tsunade sorprendido a todos - las leyes de Konoha estipulan que como fuiste un Shinobi dado de baja y vuelto a parecer se te debe entregar lo que corresponde, además de prestar tus servicios a diversas aldeas

Ohh, entonces sí me parece lo más adecuado que mi parte se distribuya en las aldeas que dañe que fueron kiri, Konoha, ame, Uzu y algunas más pequeñas - decía óbito apenado

Bien se recibirá ese dinero - decía la Mizukage pues vidas no le podían devolver, ni tiempo - hablaremos luego con la Hokage sobre cómo se llevará acabó ello

No afectará a Konoha - preguntaba Zabuza

Ummm no exactamente después de todo no es que tuviera mucho to... Óbito - decía Jiraiya tranquilo

Bueno hay más preguntas - hablaba Kakashi

Sí que objetivo tuvo la entrega de los pergaminos que le diste a Alex la primera vez que se vieron - indagaba Yahiko

Bueno pues primero para que conocieran un poco más como se llevaría a cabo los planes, la historia de otsutsuki y el otro era lo que comprendía del fénix - decía óbito como si nada - claro está que no supe que decían todos completamente solo unas partes poseen lenguas antiguas

Bien - decía Yahiko sin dar más respuestas

Que harán con la media cola de chomei - preguntaba Kushina

No lose, era un tema de Orochimaru y Madara- decía pensativo óbito

Bueno creo que por hoy nos ha respondido varias incógnitas aun así en cualquier momento estaremos preguntando sobre varias cosas y deberá responder - decía firme Goku viéndolo asentir

 **/ Fin Flash back /**

Desde allí si varias preguntas le habían hecho mientras ayudaba en los planes y otras cosas, se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar

Gracias Naruto - decía óbito a la noche cayendo dormido

 **Oooooooo**

Al día siguiente Kushina, Minato, Itachi, bolita, Goku, Nagato, Jiraiya, Yuki, Karin, Alex, el fénix, Hinata, Naruto, Kurama, Isobu, Gyuki, y saiken partieron temprano a ver la cueva de donde podrían tener más información de Uzu

Bueno aquí es, donde todo acabo, pero a su vez todo comenzó - decía el menor de los pelirrojos sosteniendo al ave en sus brazos mientras se paraba a la entrada de una cueva que a simple vista se veía que tenía varios metros de profundidad- según lo que me dijeron se encuentra aquí toda la historia de Uzukagure y el clan desde sus inicios

Este es el lugar, pero si - Goku palmeaba su rostro pues recordaba como varias veces había venido y no había vuelto por qué no la entendía

WOW increíble datebayo- Naruto corría hacia ella llevando a Hinata de la mano que le seguía

Bueno deberíamos comenzar, pero para ello debemos hacerlo desde el principio así que a andar hasta el inicio de esta - hablaba Minato siguiendo a su hijo mientras el resto entraba llevando cuatro antorchas prendidas para poder apreciar las escrituras

 **Oooooooo**

Kakashi, iruka, óbito, hidan, Konan y juanto antes de que partieran Nagato y Minato a las cuevas habían sido llevados a Konoha pues escoltarían a Tsunade hasta Uzu mientras shikaku se hacía cargo de la aldea

A mí parecer pueden recorrer la aldea y conseguir las provisiones que hacen falta, partimos en la tarde- decía la sannin viéndolos asentir para ella ir a la torre Kage a dejar todo listo

Óbito llevaba un henge puesto mientras recorría la aldea junto a Kakashi, iruka y Konan - no ha cambiado mucho- decía viendo las calles familiares de cuando era niño

A un sigue siendo muy tradicional- decía iruka entrando al estand de ramen junto al resto

Ohh iruka-san, Kakashi-san, Konan-san, bienvenidos- hablaba Ayame una chica delgada, con un cabello largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, lleva un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza.

Cómo estás Ayame-san y tu padre - se sentaba iruka comenzando a hablar con ella

Óbito miraba el lugar era acogedor, luego fijaba su mirada en Ayame dándose cuenta de su belleza - Ka... Kakashi, quién es - le decía al ninja copia sentándose a su lado

Miraba a su amigo con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara - es Ayame la hija del dueño de ichiraku, no es encantadora- hablaba viendo como Konan les ponía cuidado

Si lo es - decía el Uchiha sin apartar sus ojos de ella, la cual sentía su mirada y le sonreía

Ohh qué pena, un gusto Ayame - se presentaba al pelinegro el cual la saludaba inclinándose haciendo que su cabeza chocará con la mesa sacando varias risas entre ellas de la joven

Auch perdón yo, no me fijé, un gusto óbito - se presentaba avergonzado alzando los palillos que tiro escuchando las risas de los demás

Ayame le sonreía y se concentraba en preparar los platos mientras hablaba con iruka

Es mi imaginación o te gusto óbito - decía Kakashi golpeando el hombro de su amigo que se ponía rojo

Cállate cíclope y no, sabes que me atrae Rin - decía rápido mirando hacia abajo

Si, pero ella ya no está óbito - hablaba Konan aún era extraño que ocurriera todo esto, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca - deberías darte otra oportunidad como te la hemos dado

Óbito la miraba y sonreía bajo agradecido pues la peli azul había demostrado dar buenos concejos y este pensaba en aceptarlo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade-sama es requerida en el hospital urgente la paciente que encontramos hace cinco meses en las puertas de la aldea está dando a luz - decía un anbu que fue enviado a avisar

Ummm voy- decía la sannin pues no la llamarían a menos que fuera importante, apareció en el hospital siguiendo a Sakura que la llevó donde la mujer

Está muy mal Tsunade -sama, no creemos que sobreviva al parto, pero se niega a dar el nombre del padre del bebé a menos que no sea a usted - decía la peli rosa corriendo a su lado, los últimos meses se había dedicado a aprender lo que más pudiera de la sannin y crecer como Shinobi

La sannin entraba viendo la joven comenzaba a ayudarle, mirando que en verdad estaba muy mal

H.…Hokage-sama, p.… prométame que le dirá a su padre - decía la joven jadeando mientras sacaban el bebé y trataban de curarla

Silencio usted misma lo verá crecer - Tsunade trataba de calmar la paciente, pero había perdido y seguía perdiendo mucha sangre - quién es su padre - preguntaba viendo como a la joven se le comenzaba a ir el aliento, se inclinaba escuchando su susurro abriendo amplio sus ojos mientras la joven fallecía

Hora de la muerte - preguntaba un médico al ver que se había ido mientras se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé

Tsunade se limpiaba las manos acercándose a un anbu enviando a buscar al padre del niño que ahora estaba en brazos de Sakura más calmado - Sakura como está, realícenle el chequeo y llévalo a mi oficina aquí en el hospital llegare con su padre en unos minutos- dice firme saliendo a esperarlo

La chica asiente terminando de vestir el niño se dirige donde le dijo su maestra

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Un anbu llegaba al stand junto al grupo que hablaba - Kakashi Hatake, iruka umino, Hokage-sama los necesita en el hospital- decía serio desapareciendo

Kakashi y iruka se miraban sin entender - le pasaría algo a Sakura - decía el Hatake levantándose

Cualquier cosa infórmenos, me quedare con óbito - decía Konan dejando salir la pareja

Óbito miraba a su amigo salir y desparecer en hojas, para luego volver a hablar con Ayame pues para sorpresa de Konan a los dos les atraía la botánica

Óbito me esperas aquí, iré a ver que hidan compre lo que necesitamos y juanto además de encargarme de ir por otras cosas - se levantaba Konan mirando al Uchiha que asentía y se quedaba hablando con la joven

 **Oooooooo**

Tsunade veía entrar a Kakashi y iruka dándoles señal que les siguiera hasta la puerta de su oficina - Kakashi conoces a la joven manaca - le miraba viéndole asentir - a cabo de fallecer- solo veía su ojo abrirse - que sabias de su familia, su vida y como era su relación

Ummm nos conocimos hace un par de años, sé que era huérfana de guerra y vivía en la aldea a unas horas al norte, trabajaba en un restaurante, nuestra relación era de amistad nunca salimos, aunque estuvimos un par de veces, hace unos ocho o nueve meses no nos vemos por qué Tsunade-sama- preguntaba el Hatake confundido y entraba tras ella

Verás Kakashi - Tsunade hablaba viendo la espalda de Sakura que volteaba su mirada sorprendida de ver a su sensei - falleció en el parto y su hijo quedó huérfano

Iruka quedaba estático mientras miraba a su novio que al parecer no las había agarrado

Que mal por el - decía el Hatake tranquilo- pero no entiendo que tengo que ver, después de todo no conozco que manaca tuviera familia viva

Tsunade tomaba el bebé cubriéndolo se acercaba al Hatake - su madre me dijo quién era su padre - ve como alza una ceja - mira al recién miembro del clan Hatake - destapa el bebé que era peli plata como Kakashi teniendo su mismo tono de piel mientras que sus ojos eran azules los cuales miraban aquel sujeto, al ninja copia como si nada

Kakashi casi se desmaya al oírla y miraba el bebé no podía ser cierto, el no quiso ser padre por qué no quería perder a otra persona importante, además nunca se había visto como tal - y ...yo no - era lo único que salía de sus labios

Envié a pedir pruebas de sangre, que me llegaron antes de que llegaran, dieron positivo - la sannin hablaba mientras la sala volvía a quedar en silencio

El Hatake solo miró a iruka como si pudiera darles las respuestas a sus problemas - yo nunca, no sabía, solo tú - trataba de hablar tragando saliva volvía a mirar el bebé

Miraba a su pareja no se lo esperaba en sus sueños, al oírlo miro aquel ojo y en él su sinceridad, había conocido tanto a Kakashi estos meses que sabía cómo se había tomado tan seriamente la relación- debes ponerle un nombre no - suspira

Kakashi le escuchaba comenzando a salir de su sorpresa- no creo que haga un papel de padre nunca me vi como tal, no hay una mejor opción para el

Quieres dejarlo en el orfanato Kakashi - Tsunade alzaba una ceja pues como Shinobis sabían cómo los huérfanos tenían que crecer en estos lugares

Yo - Kakashi no sabía que hacer

No, ningún orfanato Kakashi, debes hacerte cargo de tus actos - se acercaba iruka empujando al Hatake y tomando al bebé pues sabía lo duro que era crecer sin padres

Ehh espera iruka no sé qué hace un padre, me se cuidar y eso por qué tú me ayudas - decía Kakashi viendo a su pareja con el bebé

Mira tú y yo sabemos que es crecer como huérfanos y no permitiré que le hagas eso a un niño así que asumirás tu responsabilidad Hatake - le miraba serio el chunin y golpeaba con su dedo en el pecho del mayor mientras sostenía el bebé

Pero no quiero perderte, iruka es un bebé no sabía - miraba a un lado ese era su mayor temor

A ti quién te dijo que me apartaría de ti Kakashi, dime quién te enseñará a cuidar un bebé y se encargará de que no lo olvides o le olvides dar lo que necesita eh- el chunin le miraba serio

Kakashi le miraba sorprendido y sonreía con su ojito tomando al chunin de la cintura besándolo teniendo cuidado con el bulto - entonces te obedeceré en todo

La sannin sonreía les daba unas indicaciones y despachaba

Kakashi miraba al bebé cuando despertó esta mañana no imagino que saldría de Konoha con un bebé, caminaba por el hospital hacia la salida pensativo cargando aquel bulto y mirando al chunin que hablaba sobre lo que tenían que comprar - iruka, no exageras

Que, no además sabes que, piensa en el nombre y crea clones pues hay que conseguir todo - lo jalaba mientras iruka seguía hablando, el Hatake reía bajo su vida era una locura y su pareja un enigma

Hey Kakashi, iruka - saludaba asuma que venía saliendo de uno de los consultorios - que más como está todo, sucedió algo

Kakashi miraba el bulto en sus manos y a asuma todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido pues en menos de una hora tenía un hijo y estaba por presentarlo a su amigo, prefería una batalla que esta situación – hola

Se acercaba mirando el bulto al ver como iruka salía a saludar a kurenai que estaba en una silla sentada – oye Kakashi y ese bebe no me digas lo tenías oculto y es tuyo jajaja – reía y al ver al ninja copia nervioso le colocaba una mano en el hombro – cálmate que sucede

Pu...pues yo – comenzaba el Hatake, pero kurenai le interrumpía

Aww Kakashi es tan lindo, iruka ya me conto – la sarutobi hablaba y tomaba al bebe en brazos – se parece mucho a ti excepto por los ojos- decía mientras asuma abría la boca como un pez

Es tuyo, pero como, quien es la madre – hablaba el sarutobi mirando a su amigo pues nunca había visto a Kakashi así de nervioso

Pues recuerdas a manaca la de la aldea al norte – hablaba el Hatake viendo asentir a ambos pues la conocían de misiones ya que comían donde ella trabaja

Es ella o, pero donde esta como fue que paso, no habías dicho nada – hablaba kurenai intrigada

El chunin hablaba por su pareja dándose cuenta de sus nervios – a cabo de fallecer hace unas horas dando a luz, Kakashi no sabía y pues nos acabaron de avisar, no es lindo kurenai – sonreía orgulloso y escuchaban el llamado de una enfermera a kurenai, acompañándola dejando solos a los líderes sarutobi y Hatake

De verdad no sabías nada – preguntaba asuma viéndolo negar – o por dios Kakashi no sé qué decir, por lo menos iruka está encantado – suspiraba rascando su nuca pues no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo

Iruka tomaba al bebe y miraba como kurenai abría los resultados médicos pues se había sentido mal últimamente – que dicen está todo bien

Ohh- le mostraba a su amigo el cual la felicitaba haciéndola sonreír mientras veía acercarse a su esposo, preguntándole como habían salido los exámenes, solo le pasaba el papel

El sarutobi leía quedando de piedra mira el bulto de las manos de iruka – c…como

Estoy embarazada asuma – decía kurenai luego de tomarle una foto y reía al verlo sentar

Cuanto – el sarutobi tomaba su rostro respirando y escuchando que cuatro meses, para luego pararse y posar una mano en el vientre de su esposa- kure te amo – le besaba

Kakashi se acercaba a iruka mirando él bebe y luego a asuma – por lo menos tienes cinco meses para prepárate y asimilarlo – hablaba haciendo reír a los otros tres

Tsunade bajaba con una carpeta que tenía varios sobres en ella acercándose a las parejas – asuma, kurenai por lo que veo ya les dieron la noticia – los felicitaba sacando de la carpeta unas indicaciones para el embarazo entregándoselas – bien tus cargos de Shinobi serán mínimos kurenai y no quiero discusiones – decía seria viendo suspirar la mujer

Gracias Tsunade-sama- decía el sarutobi aun asimilando la noticia

Bueno por ahora debo enviar un halcón a Uzu, además de kiri, los espero esta noche en la mansión a todos, quiero cerciorarme de cómo les va – se despedía la sannin dejando al grupo confundido

para luego salir los cuatro con iruka y kurenai hablando animados de lo que tenían que comprarle al Hatake menor y varios nombres, asuma caminaba junto a Kakashi que cargaba el bulto mientras comenzaban a hablar de lo sucedido

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

horas después llegaba Konan al stand junto a hidan y juanto, no esperaba aun encontrar allí a óbito, pero allí estaba hablando animado con Ayame, se saludaban

no ha vuelto Kakashi ni iruka, que habrá pasado – decía la peli azul sentándose pues estaba algo fatigada

Konan-san está bien – preguntaba Ayame sirviéndole un vaso de agua

sí solo es el calor – sonreía tomando el agua que la refrescaba – Tsunade me dijo que nos quiere a todos en la mansión en tres horas

oh genial, Ummm Konan-san, Ayame-chan su turno ya va acabar así que saldremos a dar una vuelta y pues – decía óbito pareciendo un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso lo que hacía reír a las mujeres

Ummm bien, pero una de mis aves de papel los acompañara ya sabes que aun estas bajo vigilancia – hablaba la kunoichi viéndolo asentir creaba el ave para luego verlos salir

por lo menos se ve que es mejor joven que el anterior pretendiente de Ayame – decía el dueño del local haciendo que Konan, hidan y juanto se miraran como pensando si decirle quien era – Ohh por favor sé que los Shinobis tienen pasados de los que no les gusta hablar pero en las horas que estuvo aquí fue sincero con ella y conmigo contando quien había sido – esto sorprendía al grupo – si Naruto y los Jinchurikis confían en él, lo hare también, después de todo no soy dios ni juez para juzgar – sonreía sabiamente preparando los pedidos que llevaría el grupo

gracias, cuidaremos por jashin que no le pase nada a Ayame – decía hidan sosteniendo su oz sorprendiendo a Konan, colocándose a hablar de otros acontecimientos

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nagato, Minato y Kushina volvían a la aldea de la hoja luego de que Utakata avisara a saiken que Tsunade los necesitaba a los tres en su oficina, entraban viendo como le daba una orden a lee que saludaba y salía

sucedió algo a la aldea todo está bien – preguntaba Minato preocupado

todo está bien, pero estoy reuniendo a algunos esta noche a la mansión además necesito que tu Nagato y Minato viajen conmigo y Jiraiya a kiri a través del hiraishin – esto sorprendía a los tres – debo de hablar de algo con la Mizukage, Kushina te veo pálida así que ve a la mansión y espéranos –decía firme viéndola asentir y salir

llegue princesa, vamos – hablaba Jiraiya en la ventana

porque vamos a kiri paso algo – preguntaba Minato y veía negar confundido a Nagato que había preguntado a su camino allí

digamos que no sabemos si vamos a evitar un caos – suspiraba Tsunade tomando la carpeta confundiendo a los dos kages que solo asentían, cada uno tomaba el brazo de un sannin desapareciendo en un flash rojo y amarrillo

 **kirikagure**

en la oficina Mizukage se encontraba la Kage descansando un poco en un sillón, cuando siente cuatro personas aparecer abre sus ojos sentándose inmediatamente

Nagato, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade que paso – los miraba sin comprender y preocupada

Ni idea – respondía Nagato como lo haría su hijo

veras Mei salieron ya los exámenes de sangre que me enviaste en secreto – decía la sannin mientras todos ponían cuidado

la Mizukage suspiraba al ver los tres hombres no entendía por qué los había traído y no había enviado mejor un ave – es una intoxicación como pensaba no- la ve negar y sacar un sobre el cual tomaba y leía abriendo amplio sus ojos – queeee – gritaba dejando confundido a los hombres y haciéndolos retroceder comenzaba a recordar y arrugaba el papel maldiciendo

la sannin le pasaba un vaso de agua dándole una mirada a los otros tres que ni se les ocurriera preguntar, esperaba unos minutos – como estas

imposible no puede ser – decía Mei aun pálida recostada en el sofá como si aquel papel arrugado fuera su peor miedo

la sannin suspiraba – mi pregunta es….

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara.**


	69. Chapter 69: toby?

**Capítulo 69: ¿Tobi?**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Pero cuando pelee contigo - le miraba Minato se estaba acostumbrando aún a que su alumno estaba allí- tu cuerpo parecía todo de ese material

Si, como explicarlo - se quedaba pensativo óbito- Al principio solamente reemplazamos mi lado derecho, pero para enfrentar a Minato-sensei sabía que necesitaba soportar así que remplazamos varias partes de mi cuerpo y aun así salí vivo de milagro.

Por qué la mayoría de tu cuerpo, que beneficios traía cambiarlo - preguntaba shukaku en Konoha

Bueno eso, Como el material esta hecho a partir del ADN de Hashirama, me llevo a adquirir una fuerza física y resistencia increíble, así como también una capacidad regenerativa impresionante - decía como si nada y para explicarles mejor tomaba un kunai, varios se colocaban en guardia era entendible después de todo había pasado apenas casi tres semanas, corto su dedo pequeño de la mano derecha mordiendo su labio y soltando una maldición

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el dedo callo y junto a la sangre salía un líquido blanco que luego de unos minutos comenzaba a tomar la forma del dedo en su mano

Es increíble- se escucha a decir a Darui ya que todos estaban callados

A lo largo de los años se ha ido acoplando más a mí, ahora sale algo de sangre como vieron antes no, además lo he ido entrenando y aumentando tanto así que me fui dando cuenta, que otro aumento tuve, fue en la vitalidad y reserva de chakra lo cual me ha permitió desde ese momento llevar hazañas que consumen grandes cantidades de chakra - todos lo miraban sorprendidos muchos pensando que en verdad se había retenido en la invasión

Grandes hazañas como cuales - hablaba Jiraiya que estaba en Konoha

Veamos, conocen lo del problema de los ojos uchihas con el mangekyo - preguntaba viendo a Itachi que asentía

Itachi activaba su mangekyo eterno sorprendiendo a óbito que no le causaba dolor - una larga historia primero acaba de contar - decía rápido antes que comenzarán las preguntas

bueno - óbito se volvía a concentrar - soy capaz de usar el Mangekyo Sharingan una gran cantidad de veces, sin presentar efectos secundarios, como sangrado, dolor o ceguera además de poder combinarlo con otras técnicas, logrando así crear un estilo de batalla único

Cómo de grande es ahora tu depósito de chakra y como se aspiraba que fuera cuando hicieran el ojo de luna - preguntaba onoki

Ummm ahora pues sé que Goku uso uno de los sellos más avanzados de los Uzumakis para suprimir mi chakra por qué vio la reserva que tenía - decía mientras Goku asentía - use un 90% de mi depósito en la batalla contra el otsutsuki debido a su fuerza y contra quienes me enfrentaba, ahorita estimo que lo que quedó de mi reserva este a nivel jounin ya que por los sellos me di cuenta que no sé a podido seguir aumentando como siempre si no muy lentamente - esto sorprendía a todos de nuevo

Si estabas reservando y depositando tanto chakra que pensabas controlar o hacer ehh - preguntaba el Nara mayor en Konoha

Ehh pues - óbito rascaba su nuca eso ya lo habían hablado hace años con Madara - se esperaba que mi depósito fuera lo suficientemente grande como para invocar a Kurama y la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior, se pensaba matar a Nagato y tomar sus ojos - miraba a otro lado

Nagato le miraba serio y suspiraba aún no confiaba en el pero su hijo si - prosigue- decía serio

Bueno también Madara pensaba que podría además poder proporcionar suficientemente cantidad de chakra a siete u ocho Jinchurikis para controlar sus movimientos y transformaciones luego de que los matáramos y tuviéramos los bijuu en nuestro poder - se notaban las miradas de desconfianza que le daban

Pero ya no lo harás cierto datebayo- - decía Naruto que estaba allí en Uzu era uno de los pocos jóvenes que no habían mandado a misión

No, nunca, te lo prometí además estoy aquí a su disposición- decía óbito sonriéndole al rubio que lo abrazaba mientras los demás sólo negaban algunos mocosos no tenían remedio

Sigue contando tengo una duda, quiero saber si las células se le darán a Madara - preguntaba Konan

Si, cuando Madara, tenga su cuerpo se implantará material genético de Hashirama - dejaba que todos se sorprendieran y hablaba- las mantienen ocultas, además alguna vez me dijo que podría obtener la capacidad de manejar y usar el Elemento Madera - esto hacía que todos jadearan

Es por el ADN se mezcla con las células lo que lleva a que lo pueda usar - Tsunade hablaba –¿pero tú?

Aún no he mirado si puedo - decía óbito como si nada

Quién puede ser el próximo cuerpo de Madara sospechas- preguntaba Sasori

Era yo según lo que entendí en la última reunión, pero ahora no sé exactamente quién - decía óbito pensativo - se me ocurre que uno de los uchihas que sobrevivieron, pero exactamente no estoy seguro de eso se encargaba Orochimaru y su discípulo

Shikamaru hablaba había quedado también en la isla junto a Temari - el Zetsu te puede rastrear debido a tus células

Sentía la mirada de todos y negaba - al parecer no, había un Zetsu que era diferente eso llevo a que él se uniera a mí, pero me dio todo el control, si no quiero, Zetsu no me puede encontrar, sus células y demás se independizaron de él y volvieron mías- la mayoría asentía, pero debían tener cuidado pues la gran mayoría aún no confiaba en el por obvias razones

Tengo una duda el feudal o el tema de los feudales que sabes sobre ellos - hablaba Tsunade pues el asunto estaba muy quieto y eso le preocupaba

Los kages prestaban atención sabían claramente que debían reunirse todos con ellos

Durante la invasión cuando la serpiente y yo peleábamos, Zetsu hablo con el feudal del fuego, no sabía que lo harían si no hasta después que nos reunimos me enteré, le propusieron varias cosas, primero volverlo más rico de lo que ahora es, segundo darle un control total sobre las aldeas ninjas- decía óbito y era interrumpido

Cuando fuimos a su palacio danzo le controlaba, tienes algo que ver en ello - preguntaba Ben el feudal del agua a través del camino

Sí, me reuní con él a los cuatro días después de la invasión, se me dio la orden de controlarlo allí nos juntamos con danzo ya que es un aliado de Madara desde meses después de la masacre Uchiha - miraba al cielo suspirando- no fue difícil controlarlo el odio y dolor junto a la sed de venganza ya están casi apoderados de él, así que al principio lo controlaba yo, en este momento creo que lo controla danzo

Tú le dijiste lo de los tratados con Konoha y lo de los demás feudales - preguntaba Mei sería pues aún quería saber lo que ese hizo en kiri

Si - los kages veían a óbito serios - pero era un plan donde no se acababa las aldeas, ustedes se pueden modificar, solo bajaría sus misiones un 10 o 20% que pueden compensar de otras formas, mientras que Madara busca acabar con aquel sistema feudal llevándolos a su propia destrucción- miraba al feudal del agua que no se inmutaba eso le sorprendió- si Madara logra acabar con los feudales y como las aldeas no están acostumbradas a vivir con ellos se formaría un caos por la búsqueda de poder que llevaría a un enfrentamiento entre aldeas formándose una guerra donde sería aún más fácil para el tomar los bijuu pues se matarían entre sí en vez de enfocarse en el verdadero problema

Por qué no solo los asesina - preguntaba Darui

Fácil, si solo los asesinara, los remplazará el siguiente al poder, además no sé desataría el caos como lo desea - contestaba como si nada Goku

Como dice Goku, Busca que las aldeas entren en pánico al ver caer el único poder político que conocen, mientras se destruyen a sí mismos, sin darles tiempo de pensar cómo podrían sobrevivir de manera fácil, se buscaría el camino más difícil, el sometimiento a través de la violencia a otras aldeas - hablaba Rogué tranquilo que estaba en Konoha había acabado de llegar de kumo con un cargamento y varios Shinobis

Exacto, por eso se le dio la orden de revelarse a su propio país, que solo aquellos que nunca han hecho nada ni entienden el valor de lo que tienen lo harían, siendo perfecto el feudal del fuego y kumo, con el último no me pude reunir así que solo se algunas cosas que le han dicho al del fuego y cómo piensan actuar con él, pero ahora que danzo y Orochimaru deben estar controlándolo para Madara, pueden hacer que haga otras cosas- varios a sentían hasta ahora no se habían vuelto a pronunciar los dos feudales aparte de devolver los ninjas y atacar mercancía con renegados que habían logrado controlar

Eres capaz de conseguir información luego de haberte apartado de ellos - preguntaba inochi y todos prestaban cuidado

Ummm no creo, sería demasiado difícil Madara debe estar preguntándose qué me hice y como su mayor informante es Zetsu pues sería muy difícil - suspiraba óbito - igualmente infiltrarse al lugar, llegar es un dolor de cabeza yo lo hacía por el Kamui, pero el habría las barreras había que avisarle y aun así si no quería ver a nadie no se podía entrar

Pero sabes dónde está su guarida- ahora era Jiraiya quien preguntaba

Sí, pero no recomiendo infiltrarse y menos si el otsutsuki está por ahí, tiene demasiadas trampas llegar allí, tocaría analizarlo y preparar muy bien la infiltración si se llevara a cabo, teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que los que vallan morirían en la hazaña - decía sincero el Uchiha

Jiraiya asentía, debía estudiar bien si realizarán la infiltración o no

Bueno otra pregunta y es con relación al cuarto Mizukage, tuviste que ver en su control - preguntaba Mei mientras la mayoría ponía atención

Óbito miraba a otro lado suspirando no es que hubiera sido su mejor época - si tuve que ver en ello - sentía como Ao le miraba con su byakugan - después de todo Ao descubrió el genjutsu en el que fue sometido Yagura y le ayudo a romperlo

Si mal no recuerdo tú te mostraste ante mi diciendo que lo controlabas y así me ofreciste ir a Akatsuki - dice Kisame estando a unos metros de el - tuviste que ver con el imperio sangriento que provoca Yagura en la aldea y que tanto te involucraste

Zabuza, Ao, la Mizukage, y varios que habían vivido o escuchado las atrocidades que sucedieron en ese momento en kirikagure se quedaban Mirándole fijo pues habían perdido mucha gente que les importaba.

Responde que tanto lo controlaste óbito - preguntaba Minato aun tratando de entender cómo su estudiante cometió tantas cosas

Si tuve que ver en ello un par de años, lo logré controlar y colocar bajo un genjutsu del cual controlaba una parte de lo que hacía, no hay justificación para lo que sucedió pero Yagura ya gran parte de él estaba consumido por el dolor y el odio no fue difícil- suspiraba óbito mirando su dedo que terminaba de regenerarse - lo controlaba en aspectos de ataques o decisiones que Madara quería que fueran tomadas estaba en mi clímax de la maldición Uchiha, luego de que le soltara del genjutsu yo no estaba allí y él era autónomo en muchas de sus decisiones, las cosas en kiri comenzaron a subir de tono y Madara dio un paso al lado en esa guerra dejando que se resolvieran entre ellos, pues al ya ni tener el control de Yagura no nos importaba, luego sube que el tres colas

Isobu datebayo- - decía Naruto mirándole

Perdón Isobu fue liberado, según lo que investigó Zetsu luego de que el genjutsu se rompiera Yagura libero el bi... Isobu, hay pues ya sé que fue puesto en Sora - dice óbito levantando su mirada a la peli plata mientras la mayoría solo le observaba pues para casi todos había cometido grandes atrocidades

Te arrepientes de que todas esas personas murieran datebayo- preguntaba Naruto sentado a su lado

Si, sé que ahora eso no ayudará a nada o devolverá las vidas que se perdieron, pero estoy arrepentido de la manipulación que hice - óbito inclinaba su cabeza en la mesa - no merezco su perdón me comporte como un vil monstruo y mi vida está a su disposición

Kisame miraba a óbito y se levanta - conocí a Yagura desde muy joven él también tuvo que ver con tan innumerables muertes no solo fuiste tú, la mayoría de aquí hemos cometido actos que se salen de lo moral - suspiraba clavando a samehada en un árbol

Bien datebayo lo importante es que estás arrepentido de todo eso, y que gracias a la gente fuerte de kiri ahora ha salido de ese terror que hizo Yagura - decía Naruto haciendo que todos le miraran - así que me parece que es un castigo grande tener que cargar con todo ese dolor que causaste, pues también eras manipulado por Madara – sus padres, la mayoría le veían orgulloso pues naruto mostraba en sus palabras el shinobi y el gran hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo

Naruto hijo, estoy de acuerdo contigo además que también aparte de que es el prisionero debe pagar de alguna forma - Minato hablaba y vuelve a retomar rápido la palabra a ver que Naruto alegaría - digo económica o de Servicio, una es la reconstrucción de Uzu y pues la económica - miraba a su estudiante prácticamente ellos tuvieron que conseguirle ropa de donde iba a sacar plata

debido a que eras o eres parte de él clan Uchiha una de las partes de la fortuna Uchiha te corresponde- hablaba Tsunade sorprendido a todos - las leyes de Konoha estipulan que como fuiste un Shinobi dado de baja y vuelto a parecer se te debe entregar lo que corresponde, además de prestar tus servicios a diversas aldeas

Ohh, entonces sí me parece lo más adecuado que mi parte se distribuya en las aldeas que dañe que fueron kiri, Konoha, ame, Uzu y algunas más pequeñas - decía óbito apenado

Bien se recibirá ese dinero - decía la Mizukage pues vidas no le podían devolver, ni tiempo - hablaremos luego con la Hokage sobre cómo se llevará acabó ello

No afectará a Konoha - preguntaba Zabuza

Ummm no exactamente después de todo no es que tuviera mucho to... Óbito - decía Jiraiya tranquilo

Bueno hay más preguntas - hablaba Kakashi

Sí que objetivo tuvo la entrega de los pergaminos que le diste a Alex la primera vez que se vieron - indagaba Yahiko

Bueno pues primero para que conocieran un poco más como se llevaría a cabo los planes, la historia de otsutsuki y el otro era lo que comprendía del fénix - decía óbito como si nada - claro está que no supe que decían todos completamente solo unas partes poseen lenguas antiguas

Bien - decía Yahiko sin dar más respuestas

Que harán con la media cola de chomei - preguntaba Kushina

No lose, era un tema de Orochimaru y Madara- decía pensativo óbito

Bueno creo que por hoy nos ha respondido varias incógnitas aun así en cualquier momento estaremos preguntando sobre varias cosas y deberá responder - decía firme Goku viéndolo asentir

 **/ Fin Flash back /**

Desde allí si varias preguntas le habían hecho mientras ayudaba en los planes y otras cosas, se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar

Gracias Naruto - decía óbito a la noche cayendo dormido

 **Oooooooo**

Al día siguiente Kushina, Minato, Itachi, bolita, Goku, Nagato, Jiraiya, Yuki, Karin, Alex, el fénix, Hinata, Naruto, Kurama, Isobu, Gyuki, y saiken partieron temprano a ver la cueva de donde podrían tener más información de Uzu

Bueno aquí es, donde todo acabo, pero a su vez todo comenzó - decía el menor de los pelirrojos sosteniendo al ave en sus brazos mientras se paraba a la entrada de una cueva que a simple vista se veía que tenía varios metros de profundidad- según lo que me dijeron se encuentra aquí toda la historia de Uzukagure y el clan desde sus inicios

Este es el lugar, pero si - Goku palmeaba su rostro pues recordaba como varias veces había venido y no había vuelto por qué no la entendía

WOW increíble datebayo- Naruto corría hacia ella llevando a Hinata de la mano que le seguía

Bueno deberíamos comenzar, pero para ello debemos hacerlo desde el principio así que a andar hasta el inicio de esta - hablaba Minato siguiendo a su hijo mientras el resto entraba llevando cuatro antorchas prendidas para poder apreciar las escrituras

 **Oooooooo**

Kakashi, iruka, óbito, hidan, Konan y juanto antes de que partieran Nagato y Minato a las cuevas habían sido llevados a Konoha pues escoltarían a Tsunade hasta Uzu mientras shikaku se hacía cargo de la aldea

A mí parecer pueden recorrer la aldea y conseguir las provisiones que hacen falta, partimos en la tarde- decía la sannin viéndolos asentir para ella ir a la torre Kage a dejar todo listo

Óbito llevaba un henge puesto mientras recorría la aldea junto a Kakashi, iruka y Konan - no ha cambiado mucho- decía viendo las calles familiares de cuando era niño

A un sigue siendo muy tradicional- decía iruka entrando al estand de ramen junto al resto

Ohh iruka-san, Kakashi-san, Konan-san, bienvenidos- hablaba Ayame una chica delgada, con un cabello largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, lleva un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza.

Cómo estás Ayame-san y tu padre - se sentaba iruka comenzando a hablar con ella

Óbito miraba el lugar era acogedor, luego fijaba su mirada en Ayame dándose cuenta de su belleza - Ka... Kakashi, quién es - le decía al ninja copia sentándose a su lado

Miraba a su amigo con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara - es Ayame la hija del dueño de ichiraku, no es encantadora- hablaba viendo como Konan les ponía cuidado

Si lo es - decía el Uchiha sin apartar sus ojos de ella, la cual sentía su mirada y le sonreía

Ohh qué pena, un gusto Ayame - se presentaba al pelinegro el cual la saludaba inclinándose haciendo que su cabeza chocará con la mesa sacando varias risas entre ellas de la joven

Auch perdón yo, no me fijé, un gusto óbito - se presentaba avergonzado alzando los palillos que tiro escuchando las risas de los demás

Ayame le sonreía y se concentraba en preparar los platos mientras hablaba con iruka

Es mi imaginación o te gusto óbito - decía Kakashi golpeando el hombro de su amigo que se ponía rojo

Cállate cíclope y no, sabes que me atrae Rin - decía rápido mirando hacia abajo

Si, pero ella ya no está óbito - hablaba Konan aún era extraño que ocurriera todo esto, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca - deberías darte otra oportunidad como te la hemos dado

Óbito la miraba y sonreía bajo agradecido pues la peli azul había demostrado dar buenos concejos y este pensaba en aceptarlo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade-sama es requerida en el hospital urgente la paciente que encontramos hace cinco meses en las puertas de la aldea está dando a luz - decía un anbu que fue enviado a avisar

Ummm voy- decía la sannin pues no la llamarían a menos que fuera importante, apareció en el hospital siguiendo a Sakura que la llevó donde la mujer

Está muy mal Tsunade -sama, no creemos que sobreviva al parto, pero se niega a dar el nombre del padre del bebé a menos que no sea a usted - decía la peli rosa corriendo a su lado, los últimos meses se había dedicado a aprender lo que más pudiera de la sannin y crecer como Shinobi

La sannin entraba viendo la joven comenzaba a ayudarle, mirando que en verdad estaba muy mal

H.…Hokage-sama, p.… prométame que le dirá a su padre - decía la joven jadeando mientras sacaban el bebé y trataban de curarla

Silencio usted misma lo verá crecer - Tsunade trataba de calmar la paciente, pero había perdido y seguía perdiendo mucha sangre - quién es su padre - preguntaba viendo como a la joven se le comenzaba a ir el aliento, se inclinaba escuchando su susurro abriendo amplio sus ojos mientras la joven fallecía

Hora de la muerte - preguntaba un médico al ver que se había ido mientras se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé

Tsunade se limpiaba las manos acercándose a un anbu enviando a buscar al padre del niño que ahora estaba en brazos de Sakura más calmado - Sakura como está, realícenle el chequeo y llévalo a mi oficina aquí en el hospital llegare con su padre en unos minutos- dice firme saliendo a esperarlo

La chica asiente terminando de vestir el niño se dirige donde le dijo su maestra

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Un anbu llegaba al stand junto al grupo que hablaba - Kakashi Hatake, iruka umino, Hokage-sama los necesita en el hospital- decía serio desapareciendo

Kakashi y iruka se miraban sin entender - le pasaría algo a Sakura - decía el Hatake levantándose

Cualquier cosa infórmenos, me quedare con óbito - decía Konan dejando salir la pareja

Óbito miraba a su amigo salir y desparecer en hojas, para luego volver a hablar con Ayame pues para sorpresa de Konan a los dos les atraía la botánica

Óbito me esperas aquí, iré a ver que hidan compre lo que necesitamos y juanto además de encargarme de ir por otras cosas - se levantaba Konan mirando al Uchiha que asentía y se quedaba hablando con la joven

 **Oooooooo**

Tsunade veía entrar a Kakashi y iruka dándoles señal que les siguiera hasta la puerta de su oficina - Kakashi conoces a la joven manaca - le miraba viéndole asentir - a cabo de fallecer- solo veía su ojo abrirse - que sabias de su familia, su vida y como era su relación

Ummm nos conocimos hace un par de años, sé que era huérfana de guerra y vivía en la aldea a unas horas al norte, trabajaba en un restaurante, nuestra relación era de amistad nunca salimos, aunque estuvimos un par de veces, hace unos ocho o nueve meses no nos vemos por qué Tsunade-sama- preguntaba el Hatake confundido y entraba tras ella

Verás Kakashi - Tsunade hablaba viendo la espalda de Sakura que volteaba su mirada sorprendida de ver a su sensei - falleció en el parto y su hijo quedó huérfano

Iruka quedaba estático mientras miraba a su novio que al parecer no las había agarrado

Que mal por el - decía el Hatake tranquilo- pero no entiendo que tengo que ver, después de todo no conozco que manaca tuviera familia viva

Tsunade tomaba el bebé cubriéndolo se acercaba al Hatake - su madre me dijo quién era su padre - ve como alza una ceja - mira al recién miembro del clan Hatake - destapa el bebé que era peli plata como Kakashi teniendo su mismo tono de piel mientras que sus ojos eran azules los cuales miraban aquel sujeto, al ninja copia como si nada

Kakashi casi se desmaya al oírla y miraba el bebé no podía ser cierto, el no quiso ser padre por qué no quería perder a otra persona importante, además nunca se había visto como tal - y ...yo no - era lo único que salía de sus labios

Envié a pedir pruebas de sangre, que me llegaron antes de que llegaran, dieron positivo - la sannin hablaba mientras la sala volvía a quedar en silencio

El Hatake solo miró a iruka como si pudiera darles las respuestas a sus problemas - yo nunca, no sabía, solo tú - trataba de hablar tragando saliva volvía a mirar el bebé

Miraba a su pareja no se lo esperaba en sus sueños, al oírlo miro aquel ojo y en él su sinceridad, había conocido tanto a Kakashi estos meses que sabía cómo se había tomado tan seriamente la relación- debes ponerle un nombre no - suspira

Kakashi le escuchaba comenzando a salir de su sorpresa- no creo que haga un papel de padre nunca me vi como tal, no hay una mejor opción para el

Quieres dejarlo en el orfanato Kakashi - Tsunade alzaba una ceja pues como Shinobis sabían cómo los huérfanos tenían que crecer en estos lugares

Yo - Kakashi no sabía que hacer

No, ningún orfanato Kakashi, debes hacerte cargo de tus actos - se acercaba iruka empujando al Hatake y tomando al bebé pues sabía lo duro que era crecer sin padres

Ehh espera iruka no sé qué hace un padre, me se cuidar y eso por qué tú me ayudas - decía Kakashi viendo a su pareja con el bebé

Mira tú y yo sabemos que es crecer como huérfanos y no permitiré que le hagas eso a un niño así que asumirás tu responsabilidad Hatake - le miraba serio el chunin y golpeaba con su dedo en el pecho del mayor mientras sostenía el bebé

Pero no quiero perderte, iruka es un bebé no sabía - miraba a un lado ese era su mayor temor

A ti quién te dijo que me apartaría de ti Kakashi, dime quién te enseñará a cuidar un bebé y se encargará de que no lo olvides o le olvides dar lo que necesita eh- el chunin le miraba serio

Kakashi le miraba sorprendido y sonreía con su ojito tomando al chunin de la cintura besándolo teniendo cuidado con el bulto - entonces te obedeceré en todo

La sannin sonreía les daba unas indicaciones y despachaba

Kakashi miraba al bebé cuando despertó esta mañana no imagino que saldría de Konoha con un bebé, caminaba por el hospital hacia la salida pensativo cargando aquel bulto y mirando al chunin que hablaba sobre lo que tenían que comprar - iruka, no exageras

Que, no además sabes que, piensa en el nombre y crea clones pues hay que conseguir todo - lo jalaba mientras iruka seguía hablando, el Hatake reía bajo su vida era una locura y su pareja un enigma

Hey Kakashi, iruka - saludaba asuma que venía saliendo de uno de los consultorios - que más como está todo, sucedió algo

Kakashi miraba el bulto en sus manos y a asuma todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido pues en menos de una hora tenía un hijo y estaba por presentarlo a su amigo, prefería una batalla que esta situación – hola

Se acercaba mirando el bulto al ver como iruka salía a saludar a kurenai que estaba en una silla sentada – oye Kakashi y ese bebe no me digas lo tenías oculto y es tuyo jajaja – reía y al ver al ninja copia nervioso le colocaba una mano en el hombro – cálmate que sucede

Pu...pues yo – comenzaba el Hatake, pero kurenai le interrumpía

Aww Kakashi es tan lindo, iruka ya me conto – la sarutobi hablaba y tomaba al bebe en brazos – se parece mucho a ti excepto por los ojos- decía mientras asuma abría la boca como un pez

Es tuyo, pero como, quien es la madre – hablaba el sarutobi mirando a su amigo pues nunca había visto a Kakashi así de nervioso

Pues recuerdas a manaca la de la aldea al norte – hablaba el Hatake viendo asentir a ambos pues la conocían de misiones ya que comían donde ella trabaja

Es ella o, pero donde esta como fue que paso, no habías dicho nada – hablaba kurenai intrigada

El chunin hablaba por su pareja dándose cuenta de sus nervios – a cabo de fallecer hace unas horas dando a luz, Kakashi no sabía y pues nos acabaron de avisar, no es lindo kurenai – sonreía orgulloso y escuchaban el llamado de una enfermera a kurenai, acompañándola dejando solos a los líderes sarutobi y Hatake

De verdad no sabías nada – preguntaba asuma viéndolo negar – o por dios Kakashi no sé qué decir, por lo menos iruka está encantado – suspiraba rascando su nuca pues no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo

Iruka tomaba al bebe y miraba como kurenai abría los resultados médicos pues se había sentido mal últimamente – que dicen está todo bien

Ohh- le mostraba a su amigo el cual la felicitaba haciéndola sonreír mientras veía acercarse a su esposo, preguntándole como habían salido los exámenes, solo le pasaba el papel

El sarutobi leía quedando de piedra mira el bulto de las manos de iruka – c…como

Estoy embarazada asuma – decía kurenai luego de tomarle una foto y reía al verlo sentar

Cuanto – el sarutobi tomaba su rostro respirando y escuchando que cuatro meses, para luego pararse y posar una mano en el vientre de su esposa- kure te amo – le besaba

Kakashi se acercaba a iruka mirando él bebe y luego a asuma – por lo menos tienes cinco meses para prepárate y asimilarlo – hablaba haciendo reír a los otros tres

Tsunade bajaba con una carpeta que tenía varios sobres en ella acercándose a las parejas – asuma, kurenai por lo que veo ya les dieron la noticia – los felicitaba sacando de la carpeta unas indicaciones para el embarazo entregándoselas – bien tus cargos de Shinobi serán mínimos kurenai y no quiero discusiones – decía seria viendo suspirar la mujer

Gracias Tsunade-sama- decía el sarutobi aun asimilando la noticia

Bueno por ahora debo enviar un halcón a Uzu, además de kiri, los espero esta noche en la mansión a todos, quiero cerciorarme de cómo les va – se despedía la sannin dejando al grupo confundido

para luego salir los cuatro con iruka y kurenai hablando animados de lo que tenían que comprarle al Hatake menor y varios nombres, asuma caminaba junto a Kakashi que cargaba el bulto mientras comenzaban a hablar de lo sucedido

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

horas después llegaba Konan al stand junto a hidan y juanto, no esperaba aun encontrar allí a óbito, pero allí estaba hablando animado con Ayame, se saludaban

no ha vuelto Kakashi ni iruka, que habrá pasado – decía la peli azul sentándose pues estaba algo fatigada

Konan-san está bien – preguntaba Ayame sirviéndole un vaso de agua

sí solo es el calor – sonreía tomando el agua que la refrescaba – Tsunade me dijo que nos quiere a todos en la mansión en tres horas

oh genial, Ummm Konan-san, Ayame-chan su turno ya va acabar así que saldremos a dar una vuelta y pues – decía óbito pareciendo un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso lo que hacía reír a las mujeres

Ummm bien, pero una de mis aves de papel los acompañara ya sabes que aun estas bajo vigilancia – hablaba la kunoichi viéndolo asentir creaba el ave para luego verlos salir

por lo menos se ve que es mejor joven que el anterior pretendiente de Ayame – decía el dueño del local haciendo que Konan, hidan y juanto se miraran como pensando si decirle quien era – Ohh por favor sé que los Shinobis tienen pasados de los que no les gusta hablar pero en las horas que estuvo aquí fue sincero con ella y conmigo contando quien había sido – esto sorprendía al grupo – si Naruto y los Jinchurikis confían en él, lo hare también, después de todo no soy dios ni juez para juzgar – sonreía sabiamente preparando los pedidos que llevaría el grupo

gracias, cuidaremos por jashin que no le pase nada a Ayame – decía hidan sosteniendo su oz sorprendiendo a Konan, colocándose a hablar de otros acontecimientos

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nagato, Minato y Kushina volvían a la aldea de la hoja luego de que Utakata avisara a saiken que Tsunade los necesitaba a los tres en su oficina, entraban viendo como le daba una orden a lee que saludaba y salía

sucedió algo a la aldea todo está bien – preguntaba Minato preocupado

todo está bien, pero estoy reuniendo a algunos esta noche a la mansión además necesito que tu Nagato y Minato viajen conmigo y Jiraiya a kiri a través del hiraishin – esto sorprendía a los tres – debo de hablar de algo con la Mizukage, Kushina te veo pálida así que ve a la mansión y espéranos –decía firme viéndola asentir y salir

llegue princesa, vamos – hablaba Jiraiya en la ventana

porque vamos a kiri paso algo – preguntaba Minato y veía negar confundido a Nagato que había preguntado a su camino allí

digamos que no sabemos si vamos a evitar un caos – suspiraba Tsunade tomando la carpeta confundiendo a los dos kages que solo asentían, cada uno tomaba el brazo de un sannin desapareciendo en un flash rojo y amarrillo

 **kirikagure**

en la oficina Mizukage se encontraba la Kage descansando un poco en un sillón, cuando siente cuatro personas aparecer abre sus ojos sentándose inmediatamente

Nagato, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade que paso – los miraba sin comprender y preocupada

Ni idea – respondía Nagato como lo haría su hijo

veras Mei salieron ya los exámenes de sangre que me enviaste en secreto – decía la sannin mientras todos ponían cuidado

la Mizukage suspiraba al ver los tres hombres no entendía por qué los había traído y no había enviado mejor un ave – es una intoxicación como pensaba no- la ve negar y sacar un sobre el cual tomaba y leía abriendo amplio sus ojos – queeee – gritaba dejando confundido a los hombres y haciéndolos retroceder comenzaba a recordar y arrugaba el papel maldiciendo

la sannin le pasaba un vaso de agua dándole una mirada a los otros tres que ni se les ocurriera preguntar, esperaba unos minutos – como estas

imposible no puede ser – decía Mei aun pálida recostada en el sofá como si aquel papel arrugado fuera su peor miedo

la sannin suspiraba – mi pregunta es….

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara.**


	70. Capitulo 70 sorpresas

**Capítulo 70: sorpresas**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **kirikagure**

en la oficina Mizukage se encontraba la Kage descansando un poco en un sillón, cuando siente cuatro personas aparecer abre sus ojos sentándose inmediatamente

Nagato, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade que paso – los miraba sin comprender y preocupada

Ni idea – respondía Nagato como lo haría su hijo

veras Mei salieron ya los exámenes de sangre que me enviaste en secreto – decía la sannin mientras todos ponían cuidado

la Mizukage suspiraba al ver los tres hombres no entendía por qué los había traído y no había enviado mejor un ave – es una intoxicación como pensaba no- la ve negar y sacar un sobre el cual tomaba y leía abriendo amplio sus ojos – queeee – gritaba dejando confundido a los hombres y haciéndolos retroceder, comenzaba a recordar y arrugaba el papel maldiciendo

la sannin le pasaba un vaso de agua dándole una mirada a los otros tres que ni se les ocurriera preguntar, esperaba unos minutos – como estas

imposible no puede ser – decía Mei aun pálida recostada en el sofá como si aquel papel arrugado fuera su peor miedo

la sannin suspiraba – mi pregunta es quien es el padre Mei, debe saber

¡PADRE!- gritaban Minato y Nagato para luego ser estampados a la pared por un puño de la sannin

Silencio - los ve sería y vuelve con la Mizukage para apoyarla - sabes que se va a notar, si decides seguir con él, claro que si quieres interrumpirlo solo tenemos menos de una semana y aun así es riesgoso por el tiempo en que se descubrió - le sonreía ayudándola a sentar

La Mizukage suspiraba y colocaba su rostro entre sus manos mientras la sannin le abrazaba, pues la entendía - no quiero decirle, Tsunade no entenderá

Sabes que te entiendo y pensaba lo mismo cuando quede embarazada de Minato, que Jiraiya nunca entendería y por eso lo oculte - decía la sannin mientras le acariciaba la espalda- pero yo tenía 16, Mei, tu ya eres una adulta, no estoy diciendo que le digas solo que si sigues con esto la vida se encargará de que la verdad salga

La Mizukage solo suspiraba y miraba a quien le tomaba las manos.

No defiendo tu postura ni la de él, la decisión es tuya es tu cuerpo, pero después de saber, lo mejor es que él sepa Mei, y más por qué creo que se quién es, eres la Mizukage debes pensar también en las consecuencias de cada decisión - decía Jiraiya dándole una dulce sonrisa

Pero que dirá, sabes cómo es y - mordía su labio viendo acercar a los otros dos

Es A el Raikage - preguntaba Minato sentándose al otro lado de ella viéndola asentir

No sabemos cómo lo tome, pero hay posibilidades Mei las cuales afectarán esa vida y tú aldea ya sabrás por qué, solo te puedo decir que te apoyaremos y trataremos de buscar la mejor solución si - hablaba Nagato colocándose frente a ella junto a Jiraiya

Mei asentían calmándose y maldiciendo se por dejarse ver a si - me gustaría que esto solo quedará entre nosotros, por ahora mientras le digo- decía suspirando viéndolos asentir

 **Oooooooo**

Konan llegaba junto a Kushina, juanto y hidan a la mansión para escuchar llantos de un bebé en una de las habitaciones de abajo, se acercaban en silencio asomándose a la puerta sorprendidos al ver la escena

Un bebé de días lloraba a todo pulmón mientras el ninja copia le mostraba muñecos, teniendo varios pañales al rededor y ropa de bebé

Bien, bien no sé qué tienes si me rindo no puedes dar una pista en vez de llorar, iruka tuvo que irse un momento a la academia no sé a qué y no tengo idea que quieres, asuma y Kurenai vienen más tarde, dime qué quieres no sé mira un juguete, pañal quee - el Hatake estaba despeinado, desarreglado y claramente desesperado jalando sus cabellos

Kakashi cálmate - entraba Konan junto a Kushina y recibían la mirada del Hatake, la peli azul se acercaba al bebé, sorprendida del parentesco con el ninja copia

Ohh afortunadamente ayúdenme lleva llorando una hora o más después de que se fue iruka no sé qué hacer - el Hatake observaba como Konan alzaba el bebé meciéndolo para luego sentir que Kushina había salido a la cocina - ya intenté todo y nada - decía irritado por qué aún lloraba

Tranquilo Kakashi si - hablaba Konan como si nada tarareándole algo al pequeño que comenzaba a calmarse un poco

Kushina entraba con un biberón batiéndolo para luego sostenerlo mientras el pequeño comía con ganas - solo tenía hambre y por lo que veo no tiene más de uno o tres días, de quién es Kakashi

Hidan miraba la criatura llorona ya comenzando a dormirse - por eso no tengo hijos son muy escandalosos eso no le gusta a jashin - decía saliendo del lugar ganando una mirada de las kunoichis

Ummm se parece a Kakashi-san- decía juanto mirando al bebé

Kakashi se extendía sobre la cama cansado metiendo su cara entre una almohada unos segundos para luego verlos como recostaban a su hijo ya dormido - es mío - decía sorprendiéndolas y comenzando a explicarles

Por lo que nos dices iruka está feliz, después de todo ama los niños y me imagino que ahora ve esta oportunidad de demostrar ese amor paterno que desborda- decía Kushina

Si, él está feliz, pero yo la verdad no quiero esto, miren iruka se fue una hora y ya no supe que hacer- decía el Hatake mirando el techo - no sirvo para esto

Se que es difícil y debes acostumbrarte, te ayudaremos, pero Kakashi no será fácil - hablaba Konan y comenzaban a enseñarle y ayudarle mientras juanto salía a el patio trasero donde hidan estaba durmiendo, para luego ir a la sala y leer uno de los pergaminos de allí

 **Uzukagure**

Itachi-ni, sabes por qué la abuela llamo a mis padres y luego se fue ero-sensei - preguntaba Naruto luego de haber vuelto de las cuevas todos cuando llamaron a Minato, Kushina, Nagato y Jiraiya que fueran a Konoha, realizando un rasengan que dirigía al peli negro el cual esquivaba

No, concéntrate Naruto - decía el usuario del Sharingan a unos metros sobre un árbol viendo a Fu, Gaara, Sora, Alex, Naruto y Sai pelear por qué los volvió a meter en un genjutsu - Alex el Rinnegan te da la capacidad de romperlos - le volvía a repetir al menor

Cierto - escuchaba y veía como sacaba a sus compañeros y a el

Rogué miraba junto a Itachi - estás emocionado ya serás papá Itachi-ni - preguntaba el chico

Si lo estoy, por ahora no hemos acabado si viste la cantidad de chakra y la manipulación de la realidad para llevar a cabo el genjutsu- comenzaba a hablar mientras ve como prestan cuidado

En la cocina Goku hablaba junto a los bijuus, tigres y fénix mientras hacían la comida

Pues varios andaban viajando regreso a Uzu y otros en misiones

 **Oooooooo**

Tsunade daba indicaciones a Mei sobre su embarazo, mientras la Mizukage ya más calmada pensaba

Le diré - dice sorprendiendo a todos - es lo más prudente, no solo se evitará que cuando se entere se sienta traicionado por varios y ataque si no que, aunque no me guste la idea este niño fortalecerá la alianza entre kiri y kumo - suspiraba tocando su vientre

Es lo más razonable- decía el pelirrojo sonriéndole - irás hasta allí o como

No, necesitamos un lugar neutral - hablaba pensativa

Si quieres llevamos a ambos a Konoha a la mansión para que hablen a solas, así también aseguramos que la situación sea pacífica- decía Minato

Si me parece- respondía y acordaban, para ver desaparecer a Nagato en un rayo rojo pues era el que más chakra tenía para los viajes

Bueno toma mi mano los llevaré a Konoha- el rayo amarillo observa cómo le tocan

Minato, pero para luego viajar a Uzu con Shizune- preguntaba la sannin

Ummm pues será en el ave del Rinnegan ya que viajamos varios y Kakashi sabe el hiraishin, pero aún está aprendiendo a minimizar el chakra en trayectos largos- los ve asentir y desaparece en un rayo amarillo

 **Kumokagure**

Nagato aparecía y comenzaba a convencer al Raikage de ir con él, que luego él lo traería, sin decirle para que.

 **Oooooooo**

Minato aparecía en la parte de atrás de la mansión donde Hidan dormía bajo un árbol a unos metros

Al parecer ya están aquí, entremos - hablaba el sannin dejando dormir al jashinista

Bueno entonces así preparas el biberón- escuchaban a Kushina hablar a un Kakashi que tenía el Sharingan descubierto mientras la miraba y iruka anotaba en un cuaderno

¿Biberón? - se oía a Mei y Minato preguntar mientras entraban con los dos sannin

Para este chiquitín - hablaba Konan sosteniendo un mini Kakashi sorprendido a los dos kages comenzaban a contar lo Sucedido y Donde estaba óbito

Genial sabes Kakashi me alegro por ti y óbito - decía Minato meciendo al mini Hatake - además no sé qué tanto dices de que solo lloran y cagan a mí no me aparecido qué sea así

El Hatake miraba su sensei - Minato-sensei, no es por ofender, pero con Naruto no vivió eso - decía sacando varias carcajadas

Bueno ya - Minato hace puchero y mira a otro lado- mejor como le llamarás

No sé - respondía recostado en la silla donde estaba escuchando que alguien llegaba

Juanto asomaba la cabeza - llegó Gai, Asuma, Kurenai y Yuguito - anunciaba volviendo a su libro mientras los presentes menos uno miraba confundido

Ohh mi eterno rival tiempo sin verte - decía Gai a Kakashi que solo saludaba pensativo - sucede algo siento tu llama de la juventud apagada

Gai baja la voz un poco - decía el Hatake viendo el bulto que estaba sobre los brazos de Minato moverse comenzando a llorar, maldice sacando risas de varios

Ohh quién es el pequeño - Gai decía alegre mirando el bebé que al verlo se callaba pues aquel ser verde le causaba curiosidad, la bestia verde luego miraba su eterno rival - me has vuelto a ganar Kakashi como es que no sabía que tenías un hijo - lo señalaba herido

Creme esta mañana ni yo sabía - el Hatake miraba al bebé y le comentaba lo sucedido a Gai

Las llamas de la juventud arden en ti pequeño - hablaba Gai, pero el bebé lo ignoraba volviendo a dormir, lo que hacía achantar a Gai- igual a tu padre o no Kakashi

Ummm dijiste algo Gai- decía Kakashi que había posado los ojos en iruka, mientras la bestia verde se deprime y todos sueltan una carcajada

Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás - preguntaba yuguito mirando el menor

Luck, Hatake Luck- hablaba como si nada el ninja copia, para luego conversar entre ellos ya que Tsunade dijo que aún faltaba gente

Óbito golpeaba la puerta entrando minutos después sorprendido por lo de Kakashi y hablando con Kushina que le preguntaba cómo le fue con Ayame, se habían sorprendido que le dijera quién era a la chica pero que ella no había dicho que eso le disgustaba

Mei estaba allí escuchando pensativa mirando a un té que tenía pues analizaba como enfrentar las cosas

Nagato llegaba minutos después de un largo trabajo de convencer al Raikage.

Bien que sucede no tengo todo el tiempo como el Uzukage- decía A mientras varios le miraban confundidos, se daba cuenta que allí estaba la Mizukage lo que lo confundió

El pelirrojo solo lo ignoraba y saludaba a su esposa para luego conocer el bebé de Kakashi - Tsunade no quiero ser imprudente, pero porque todos aquí

Mei miraba al Raikage – A, acompañarme necesitamos hablar de la alianza que le envié - decía saliendo rumbo a uno de los cuartos, sin esperar si la seguía

Que para eso me trajeron no podía solo dialogarlo por cartas o por el sistema de los caminos - gritaba el Raikage y maldecía para luego seguirla no tenía tiempo para esto, los que no sabían solo miraban preguntándose qué pasaba

La sannin aclaraba su voz y tomaba su carpeta, la colocaba en la mesa mientras la mayoría le miraba confundida, tomaba un respiro mirándolos

\- como sabrán hace dos semanas sacamos exámenes de sangre de todos por prevención, hubo unos que debí volver a realizar para confirmar el resultado, se los daré a conocer a través de la entrega de cada sobre por favor abrirlo y leerlo detalladamente - entregaba un sobre por pareja menos a Kurenai y asuma

El rayo amarillo miraba a su madre preocupado pues algo debía pasar para que la entrega fuera así, se acercaba más a Kushina viéndola abrir el sobre y leyéndolo junto a ella

Konan y Nagato se miraban, para luego leer el sobre

Gai y yuguito leían, mientras la cocina quedaba en completo silencio

Jiraiya, iruka, Kakashi y óbito que no habían recibido sobre junto a Kurenai y asuma solo miraban sus amigos, pues Minato estaba pálido más que Zetsu blanco y se había sentado, Kushina no despegaba su mirada de la hoja, Nagato abría su boca como la de un pez sin poder gesticular palabra mientras Konan estaba sorprendida, yuguito su cara era de miedo, angustia mientras mordía su labio, Gai rompió aquel silencio luego de que su rostro pasara por varios colores

Mi eterno rival nunca me quedare atrás, en 7 meses llegara el eterno rival de tu hijo, un hijo mío y de mi amada yuguito - decía feliz la bestia verde de Konoha

Felicidades Gai- sonríe sincero el Hatake y mira a Luck que dormía, al parecer tener un traje verde cerca siempre era algo que se heredaba en su familia

La Jinchuriki miraba su pareja sorprendida - ga... Gai no te irás, no tienes miedo - decía preocupada

Que no cómo puedes pensar eso mi dulce flor, nunca abandonaría a mi hijo ni a ti - le abrazaba para luego besarle

Minato luego de que Gai acabará miraba a Kushina - e.…estás bien

Bien, Minato bien, maldición estoy otra vez embarazada, sabes cómo dolió Naruto, no, no sabes pues ustedes solo lo hacen - decía el habanero mientras el rayo tragaba saliva - pero ni creas que no me cumplirás cada capricho que tenga yo o este bebé por los siguientes seis meses - le amenazaba

Tranquila sabes que lo haré y estaré allí para ustedes si - Minato le abrazaba para luego besarla

Los presentes solo reían bajo pues las hormonas ya estaban afectando a la pelirroja

Nagato salía de su sorpresa al sentir la mirada de Konan y esperaba en silencio hasta que Minato calmaba a Kushina - espero sea peli azul - decía sonriéndole

Idiota - pronunciaba el ángel de Amé para abrazarle - nacerá en seis meses, además Alex ya en una semana cumple los catorce, no pensé que tuviéramos otro

Lose, pero pues mírale el lado positivo será un Uzu ciudadano - reía Nagato al escucharla decir que debía nacer en ame y le besaba

Por lo que veo princesa se lo tomaron bien - decía Jiraiya abrazando los hombros de Tsunade que asentía mientras los demás se felicitaban entre sí y a los futuros padres

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

La Mizukage entraba al cuarto mientras Tsunade daba la noticia a los otros, se recostaban en la ventana mirando la aldea que se podía apreciar desde allí

Bueno, creo que eso lo podemos hablar enviando cartas y a través del camino, no veo la necesidad de que nos reunamos- hablaba el Raikage entrando y mirándola serio mientras seguía hablando- además los tratados quedaron claros y favorecen ambas aldeas no entiendo ...

Lo escuchaba hablar y hablar, suspiraba y hablaba mientras él seguía - estoy embarazada Raikage y es suyo, se me fue confirmado está mañana - sonreía al oír el silencio aún sin verlo

Además, el punto 14 que fue donde usted dijo sobre...- la escuchaba, quedaba mudo, pálido y se colocaba contra la pared nunca se hubiera esperado esto - pe... Pero - no le salían palabras

Mei se volteaba mirándolo decisiva - sepa usted que nuestra relación es solo laboral, ahora que viene este bebé, yo sola me puedo encargar de él, solo quería comentarle ya que tiene derecho a saber, como a verlo si lo desea aun así, si nunca quiere hacerlo él tampoco le hará falta - Mei sería se acercaba mirándolo a la cara - solo le advierto que no será usado o usada con fines de alianzas y fortalecimiento político o económico - salía del cuarto dejando el Raikage allí estático

A, se recuperaba segundos después y salía tomándola del brazo antes que llegara a la cocina donde estaban todos - espere, quiero ayudar, conocerlo y que conozca su aldea paterna

Ni sueñe que dejaré que vaya a vivir a kumo se quedará conmigo - la Mizukage se zafaba enojada

No, no lo apartaría de usted es su madre, solo déjeme ser parte de su vida - decía el Raikage sincero y sin Pisca de arrogancia u orgullo

Bien, pero su vida la elegirá él o ella - hablaba sería mientras ya todos asomaban la cabeza por la ventana viéndolos

Hecho, además gracias por contarme- para sorpresa de todos se reverencia levemente, al enderezarse observa los espías - no tienen nada mejor que hacer que escuchar conversaciones ajenas

Perdón- hablaba el yondaime mientras salían a hablar con Mei y el Raikage, para luego sentarse todos en la sala a hablar turnándose la cargada, alimentada, cambiada del Hatake menor

Horas después Nagato llegaba luego de dejar al Raikage y la Mizukage cada uno en su aldea, para invocar el ave del Rinnegan quedando su cabello de un rosado suave

Deberías descansar- decía Konan ayudándolo a sentar en la sala

Gracias Ángel y quiénes vamos para Uzu - preguntaba Nagato mirando el grupo

Para su seguridad yuguito, deberá estar en Uzu mientras el bebé nace - hablaba el yondaime luego de que la Jinchuriki ya le hubiera tocado ceder- Gai irá y volverá en unos días, Kakashi pues aún no sé a acabado el entrenamiento del Sharingan con los Jinchuriki, además el lugar donde cuenta la historia de Uzu necesitamos examinarlo más

Me falta dominar más el hiraishin - hablaba Kakashi mientras el bebé dormía aún lado sobre el sofá

Exacto - seguía Jiraiya- Konan viajará, Kushina, Minato, yo, óbito, juanto, hidan, Tsunade por el parto de Shizune y iruka

El chunin sentía las miradas - hablé en la academia, quiero este año ver otros cargos Shinobis y hacer el examen jounin - sorprendía a la mayoría que le felicitaban

Genial allí podrás entrenarte, entonces conmigo hablamos de 13 que viajamos - Nagato hacía cuentas, pero era interrumpido

Ummm 14 - óbito rascaba su nuca mirando a un lado estando rojo, se escuchaba una carcajada del Hatake y el rayo amarillo que entendían lo que sucedía- si ustedes dejan, Ayame su padre dijo que le daría vacaciones ya que hace mucho no descansa y pues le dije que preguntaría si puede ir

Lentamente se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo al rededor y habían visto el cambio en el Uchiha

Pues por mí no hay problema- hablaba Nagato, los demás no ponían lío

nos toca es comunicarnos con Uzu para que viajen Alex y Sai a la ola, para que el ave de Nagato, junto a unos dos míos o tres nos lleve no más hasta allí, donde tomaremos la de Alex y algunas aves de tinta de Sai - hablaba Konan sabiendo que por su estado ahora debía cuidar más su chakra

Me parece, partimos en dos horas lo que llevaremos ya está sellado - se escuchaba la voz de Kushina que venía de la cocina

 **Oooooooo**

En Uzu Yahiko ya dormía pues era de noche y hace media hora habían enviado a dormir a todos - eres un fastidio - decía suspirando a Nagato que se estaba comunicando, mientras iba donde su hijo

Cinco minutos antes

El pelirrojo aprovechando de que bolita y el fénix estaba con los bijuus mirando la cueva se escabullia por el pasillo sintiendo ya como varios de sus amigos habían llegado a donde sus parejas, entraba rápido al cuarto de Sora

Jajaja parece que fueras seguido idiota - reía la peli plata sentada leyendo un pergamino que dejaba un lado, viendo cómo se acercaba

Me tocó esperar que papa Yahiko se durmiera, sabes que le gusta revisar cómo tres veces - suspiraba Alex sentándose a su lado y besándola, para luego prender la TV

Sora tomaba el control remoto y la apagaba - oye ya Haku y Karin estuvieron, como Shikamaru y Temari, Deidara y Yuki, Utakata y Ino, Gaara y fu, hasta Rogué y kurotsuchi y llevan apenas unos dos casi tres meses, incluso Neji y Tenten, sabes que dia Karui nos contó que también con Chouji, maldición Naruto y Hinata tenían planes para hoy aprovechando que no estaban los bijuus, pero a nosotros siempre pasa algo - suspira cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo

Princesa, también quiero estar contigo, pero el destino y los astros no se han emparejado - decía Alex sacándole una carcajada para luego besarla

La peli plata correspondía quitando la camisa de su novio para dar un corto gemido al sentir su mano en unos de sus pechos

La miraba con un brillo de lujuria, picardía y deseo - está noche todos están ocupados - desapuntaba dos botones de la camisa mirando la parte de arriba de sus pechos que estaban en crecimiento, mientras sentía un bulto en su pantalón comenzando a crecer, se inclinaba depositando besos en estos sacando varios gemidos de la peli plata que le acariciaba el cabello

Yahiko llegaba frente al cuarto suspirando al ver con el Rinnegan, abría la puerta haciendo que se separaran y la peli plata se tapara - Alex sal este no es tu cuarto, vamos Nagato llamo, debes partir a la ola junto a Sai en dos horas a esperarlos y ni sueñes que te quitaré el ojo de encima mientras te vas - se recostaba en la puerta

Los dos jóvenes maldecían, mientras el pelirrojo se colocaba la camisa - por qué solo nos interrumpes a nosotros

Por qué soy tu padre, es mi deber cuidarte, eres el hijo de dos kages así que debes poner ejemplo - decía Yahiko con voz de Nagato con una pequeña risa

Ejemplo mis calzones - susurraba bajo el pelirrojo saliendo y bajando mientras murmuraba bajo

Que descanses Sora - se despedía Yahiko cerrando la puerta, dejando una peli plata maldiciendo bajo, caminaba alcanzando a su hijo - crees que no te escuché, no seas grosero mocoso - le regañaba jalándole una oreja

Auchhh oye parale no, es que es enserio siempre interrumpes o alguien, por qué eh- decía el pelirrojo mirándole retador

Mira mocoso, estás muy pequeño para eso, además las hormonas te pueden ganar así que como tu padre estaré vigilando te - suspiraba Yahiko- solo tienes 13 Alex

estoy joven para tener relaciones sexuales, pero no para matar no es algo irónico, además ya la mayoría estuvieron con sus parejas y a ellos solo los sermonearon unos minutos, además cumpliré 14 en 5 días - le miraba mientras Sai llegaba

Los otros son un año o más mayor a ti, acabemos ya está discusión soy tu padre y me obedeces - decía Yahiko haciéndole la misma mirada

Tú no eres mi padre, eres solo un camino de papá, algo que controla - al acabar siente como una cachetada da contra su mejilla y leve sorprendido

 **Oooooooo**

En Konoha escuchaban la discusión, quedando todos en silencio al ver la cachetada que daba Yahiko a Alex, hasta Nagato estaba sorprendido pues nunca le habían pegado, apenas regañado o jalado las orejas

 **Oooooooo**

Mira escuincle a mí me respetas por qué, aunque no te guste soy tu padre también, si crees que vas a venir aquí a dártelas de muy grandecito por las grandes decisiones que tomas como con Hades y esa estúpida propuesta, pues estas equivocado por qué aquí los que mandamos somos los adultos no un mocoso que ni duerme solo- decía serio Yahiko

El menor solo tocaba su mejilla mientras mordía su labio, para luego verle furioso - te odio ojalá papá te hubiera dejado muerto - le gritaba

El peli naranja apretaba su puño, tratando de calmarse para no darle otra - te vas ya para la ola y vas solo, Sai irá en dos horas - gritaba viéndolo salir corriendo, para luego ver a Sai estando más calmado- descansa, en dos horas sales - le hablaba y volvía a donde dormía

 **Oooooooo**

Nunca se había portado a sí o dicho tal cosa - decía Konan a un sorprendida

Es la adolescencia- todo el mundo prestaba cuidado a Tsunade - de pronto a los demás no se les nota tanto el cambio en su comportamiento debido a que en conclusión se les da más libertad, no quiero decir que es escusa o que le den rienda suelta solo deben saber que es una etapa, donde observa que a todos ya tienen alguna libertad, mientras que a él no le han dejado hacer lo mismo, aun así deben hablar con él, sé que sus amigos y con los que creció son más de 7 meses mayor que él, el que menos le lleva, debe entender que hay cosas que no puede hacer como los otros

Nagato y Konan asentían tomando el consejo, para empezar todos a arreglar las cosas, mientras Konan realizaba las aves, óbito iba junto a Minato, Jiraiya y Kushina por Shizune

Kakashi no pretendes llevarlo así cierto - decía la sannin regañando al ninja copia que tenía a Luck con poca ropa

Ummm- era lo único que decía para luego dejarle el bebé e ir tras ella * es más ropa que niño* pensaba el Hatake al ver como lo envolvía en varias prendas y cobijas

Minutos antes de partir llegaba el grupo de Jiraiya, todos saludaban la chica para luego partir

Ayame y óbito iban en un ave hablando tranquilos, como Jiraiya y Tsunade en la segunda y en la tercera hidan y Minato, el resto viajaba en la del Rinnegan

 **Oooooooo**

En la ola Sai llegaba pasada la media noche para parar en un campo donde estaba el ave del Rinnegan del peli rojo el cual estaba descargando su furia contra un tronco

No soy un bebé, maldición- gritaba extendiéndose minutos después junto a Sai

Pero eres el menor de todos, lo que hace que te vean como tal - hablaba Sai como si nada, viéndolo suspirar y sacar unos dangos que comenzaban a comer para luego el pelirrojo caer dormido

Sai que estaba pintando un zorro que había cazado una liebre veía como aterrizaban tres aves de papel y el ave de Nagato, guardaba su libreta saludando se acercaba

Konan bajaba dejando que Nagato disipará el ave para que descansara, miraba su hijo dormido en la hierba, saludaba a Sai y se acercaba para despertar al adolescente- oye dormilón vamos

El pelirrojo despertaba para luego saludar, se repartían las aves como venían, mientras Sai creaba tres pues iruka y Kakashi irían en otra, mientras él bebe lo llevaban en el ave del Rinnegan

Ya en el aire Nagato y Konan se sentaba junto a su hijo - lo que le dijiste a Yahiko estuvo mal, él también es tu padre además de que eres muy importante para el así que al llegar le pides disculpas y le bajas a tu actitud- decía serio el Uzukage

Si papá, lo siento - se escuchaba hablar al menor qué agachaba su cabeza pues era regañado frente a todo el grupo que viajaba

 **Oooooooo**

En Uzu horas después varios ya despertaban Zabuza, Itachi, Shizune y Yahiko suspiraban al ver las parejitas salir del cuarto de alguna de ellas - por lo menos espero que hayan usado protección o si no el sello post-day es - gritaba Zabuza volviendo a recordárselo

Neji que había dormido junto a Tenten que estaba estos dos días descansando de misiones ambos, ven salir a Naruto del cuarto de Hinata, activa su byakugan viendo la mezcla del chakra de Hinata que evidenciaba a ver estado con el Namizake - te matareeee

Naruto al oír el grito salía del recuerdo de la noche anterior- ne... Neji - salía a correr teniendo al genio hyuga detrás

Wow Hinata que tal tu primera vez - se le acercaban las chicas a hablar mientras los adultos pedían paciencia y Itachi dejaba sufrir a su estudiante un rato

Nooooo Neji ten piedad- gritaba el rubio Uzumaki corriendo evitando rocas voladoras

Me prometiste que no la tocarías - gritaba el hyuga con su dojutsu activado sin dejar de enviar ataques

Varias aves se posaban en el terreno cerca de la cocina mientras los ocupantes descendían viendo la escena - Neji cálmate - el rayo amarillo aparecía tras el sometiéndolo - que pasó

Naruto jadeaba detrás de óbito - l.…lo puedo explicar, perdón fue algo que sucedió- decía y bolita que había llegado junto a los bijuus cuando el alboroto comenzó, explicaba la situación

Kushina y Minato solo pedían paciencia

vengan a ver los dos - decía Itachi entrando a salvar el día pues los más jóvenes era al que más obedecían sin importar la aldea, llevaba a Naruto y Neji para hablar

Kakashi realizaba el hiraishin llegando a donde vivía en Uzu y recostando al menor pues con el escándalo de los mocosos lo despertarían, dejaba un clon pendiente y salía

Losiento no debí haber dicho eso, gracias por cuidarme - se disculpaba Alex con Yahiko el cual asentía para luego dejarlo ir donde Sora

Sabes que no quiso decir eso, por eso lo siente - decía Konan a su lado

Lose, solo que me enfada lo que hizo - suspiraba Yahiko mirándola - felicidades - la veía sonreír

El desayuno terminaba de estar pocos minutos después llamaban a todos

Bueno debemos comentarles, además de que ayudarán con la seguridad todos - hablaba Jiraiya pues en el viaje a la ola habían acordado cómo sería la seguridad ahora que había tantos embarazos y uno de un Jinchuriki - yuguito se encuentra embarazada

Se escuchaban voces de sorpresa y felicitaciones por parte de todos y a Gai hablar de la juventud

Bueno , volviendo al tema al ser Jinchuriki su seguridad es primordial, así que estará en todo momento junto a los otros Jinchurikis y todos ayudarán siempre a estar por lo menos uno cerca de ella, Gai viajará con ayuda de Minato, Nagato o Kakashi para que esté junto a ella- Jiraiya miraba que todos asentían prestando atención- para seguir, Kushina, Konan y Kurenai también se encuentran en estado de embarazo y Kakashi ha traído su hijo - les explicaba lo que pasó

Se hacía un silencio que duraba unos segundos

Genial datebayo tendré un hermanito- gritaba Naruto abrazando a su madre emocionado como varios que felicitaban las mujeres

La charla creo que debió haber sido para otros - susurraba Alex a Naruto y Rogué que reían

Señores Uzumakis algo que decir a la audiencia- decía Yahiko serio tras de ellos, para que todos prestarán cuidado

Si, que la charla debió haber sido para los adultos datebayo - decía Naruto ganando varias carcajadas y sonrojos

Naruto - hablaba Minato serio estando rojo - nosotros ya estamos casados

Perdón - agachaba la mirada el rubio Uzumaki - solo decía que llegaron todos con embarazos o siendo padres luego de que a nosotros nos molestan tanto datebayo- decía mirando a su padre y varios menores asentían

Bien ya que todos quieren hoy alegar y discutir tanto a entrenar - decía Zabuza y varios mocosos discutían- ahora o les pongo el día con Gai- solo se veía una nube de humo donde estaban los menores

Tsunade salía junto a yuguito, iruka, Kushina y Konan a ver cómo iba Shizune que fue con ellas

Veo que ya comenzaron a entrenar en forma, nosotros vamos a las cuevas junto a Itachi, Minato, juanto, óbito y Goku - decía Nagato y fénix se pegaba

Sabes Nagato tu hijo sabía desde hace casi tres meses lo de las cuevas - hablaba saiken serio haciendo que varios le mirarán

Ummm tanto y no nos había dicho - se preguntaba Nagato en voz alta - estás enojado con Alex saiken

No enojado solo que me fastidia que hasta ahora nos haya dicho- suspiraba el bijuu - hemos indagado, pero aún es confuso lo que es en sí la cueva además que llegamos a sus inicios, pero no entendemos claramente como empezó

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	71. capitulo 71: hiraishin

**Capítulo 71: hiraishin**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sabes Nagato tu hijo sabía desde hace casi tres meses lo de las cuevas - hablaba saiken serio haciendo que varios le mirarán

Ummm tanto y no nos había dicho - se preguntaba Nagato en voz alta - estás enojado con Alex saiken

No enojado solo que me fastidia que hasta ahora nos haya dicho- suspiraba el bijuu - hemos indagado, pero aún es confuso lo que es en sí la cueva además que llegamos a sus inicios, pero no entendemos claramente como empezó

Entiendo, hablaré con el haber si sabe algo más- les miraba el usuario del Rinnegan - hoy nos dedicaremos a mirar con los dojutsus a ver si logramos descifrar algo más

Asentían y salía Yahiko junto a los nombrados y bijuus a las cuevas mientras Nagato caminaba a donde entrenaban los jóvenes

Rogué estaba entrenando Taijutsu junto a kurotsuchi, habían viajado esta semana luego de haber estado en Iwa haciendo misiones ambos - da tres pasos atrás y agáchate - le decía, pero no sé agachaba provocando que sea golpeado - jajaja qué te dije

Maldición eso es un arma de doble filo, me dices que hacer y al oponente le das la información- se levantaba Rogué mirándolo, para luego ser despeinado

Losiento, es para ayudarlos a pensar más - sonríe Nagato, para saludar a la chica que le saludaba - dime una cosa Alex te ha dicho algo de la cueva

No - miraba Rogué a otro lado - nada de nada papá

Ajá - lo miraba Nagato comenzando a hacerle cosquillas- habla Rogué Uzumaki, el monito kawuai de amé y Uzu

Jaja no espera - reía escuchando reír a kurotsuchi por el apodo, para luego de que parara recuperar el aliento- no me digas así y me había dicho algo, pero nada con lo que significa

Bueno eso es suficiente, te diré una debilidad de kurotsuchi debes fijarte en su pierna izquierda cuando golpea con su derecha - decía despeinándole y caminando donde veía a su hijo

Ehh, Nagato no debería darle información- decía la chica volviendo al entrenamiento

Nagato saludaba a varios, Naruto estaba allí practicando en reducir el consumo de chakra con el elemento madera, mientras Neji le atacaba con toda su furia y potencial, Tenten practicaba junto a Temari que había vuelto de Suna hace dos días con Sasori, Gaara atacaba a Hinata que usaba el agua para contraatacar, Shikamaru luchaba contra Sai

Fu, Deidara, Yuki, Haku, Karin, Utakata, ino, lee, Kiba, shino estaban de misiones algunos debían llegar en la noche o en el transcurso del dia

Cómo van Zabuza - preguntaba el pelirrojo al demonio de la niebla que los guiaba junto a Jiraiya –

Ummm bien, han mejorado mucho Minato dijo que mañana en la tarde les haría a todos los mocosos las pruebas a ver quién era apto para aprender el hiraishin

Ohh genial, ando buscando al más pequeño- preguntaba e iba donde señalaba

Baka, debes esquivarlas - gritaba Sora lanzando flechas a Alex muy rápidamente que las trataba de esquivar sin tener el dojutsus activo

Eso trato- decía y al ver a su padre acercarse se distraía haciendo que una se clavara en su brazo- mierda

Te lo dije - decía la peli plata parando y yendo a curarlo

Estás bien - se acercaba Nagato viéndolo asentir y como Sora lo curaba - Sora me puedes dejar solo con el - preguntaba viéndola alejarse y guiaba a una roca a su hijo

Pasa algo papá- decía el menor confundido

Si, al parecer sabias de la cueva desde hace casi tres meses por qué hasta ahora nos dijiste- preguntaba Nagato mirando el mar

Se me había olvidado - decía media verdad - losiento

Algo me hace pensar que mientes - lo mira fijo, observando cómo agacha su mirada - eh joven

Yo no - alza sus orbes viendo como lo mira - en verdad se me olvidó un par de veces, además quería saber más de ella - se quedaba callado, igual que Nagato que esperaba que continuará - papá, no es mejor que te diga en la cueva

Bien vamos - se levantaba Nagato caminando con su hijo hacia allí- lo que sucedió con Yahiko

Ya le pedí disculpas y dije que losiento no debí portarme así perdón - suspiraba el menor

Lose, pero lo que te dijo de protegerte es cierto, aún eres muy pequeño para algunas cosas sé que estás intrigado por las cosas y experimentar con Sora, pero aún no hijo - le hablaba caminando y con su brazo en el hombro de este

Pero porque, maldición ya todos lo hicieron, no soy un bebé papá se cuidarme además esa es mi decisión y la de Sora - decía sin mirarle

Si es su decisión y no eres un bebé, pero si eres el menor, la mayoría ya tiene 15, el que te lleva menos es Naruto con 8 meses, no afanes el tiempo que el momento llegara si - le mira viéndolo apretar su puño

Pero Sora ya en tres meses cumple 15 papá, ella quiere y yo también, no pueden solo meterse en nuestras decisiones- decía Alex caminando sin mirarlo

Sé que es su noviazgo, pero mientras pueda meterme e impedir que crezcas a pasos agigantados lo haré - miraba como se detenía

Le veía serio - maldición no soy un bebé, no me trates como tal, soy el que más cuidan o lo vigilan por qué y no me digas porque soy el menor, no es razón, quiero hacer las cosas que hacen los otros, Utakata ya sale, nadie le dice nada a él o ino y sobre mí siempre están - apretaba su puño

Nagato le miraba pues su hijo no era de los que expresaba todo lo que sentía y eso se veía claramente ahora cuando trataba de expresarse - Utakata ya tiene casi 17 o 18 Alex y ino prácticamente 15 son mayores, por lo tanto, más libertad tu apenas 13 el menor así que el que más cuidamos

Que no es justo maldita sea lo odio no debería ser así ya puedo comportarme como uno de 15 - gritaba respirando agitado mordiendo su labio

Observaba esto viendo que la única forma de que su hijo sacará todo era llevándolo a este límite a explotar - tienes 13 Alex eres mi bebé - eso era todo lo que se necesito

NO SOY UN BEBÉ- gritaba y su chakra comenzaba a desbordarse sintiéndose y alcanzándose a ver al rededor pequeñas flamas de colores- ya vas a tener uno con mamá a él pueden molestarlo y necesitará todo su tiempo, yo ya soy grande no es malditamente irónico que me jodan por tener sexo cuando mate a la corta edad de 6 años, en teoría conozco la muerte y más, pero se aterran por una relación sexual - su respiración era agitada sin parar de desbordar chakra sus ojos tomaban pequeños puntos negros - si vas a echarme en cara lo que dice Yahiko sobre dormir solo, maldición no puedo, trato pero no, solo por eso no debes tratarme así, sé que la he cagado y ni siquiera sé lo que acepte con Hades y se cosas que no puedo hablar pero no me trates como si fuera un bebé, o me regañes frente a todo el mundo sabes que se siente feo como si uno fuera un estúpido y no lo soy - comenzaba a llorar mientras se trataba de reprimir sin poder

El pelirrojo mayor estaba allí mirándole dejando que sacará todo eso, algo sorprendido por el desbordamiento de chakra de su hijo y sus palabras

El grupo que iba para la cueva al sentir el chakra se devuelve unos kilómetros observando desde las ramas lo que sucedida con los dos pelirrojos

Jiraiya había frenado a los Jinchuriki de ir a ver diciéndoles que el iría y les contaría, los dejo entrenando mientras fue a observar cayendo sobre el árbol donde el resto

Por qué deben tratarme así, a nadie más lo tratan igual, que quieres de mí no soy un genio como Neji, Itachi, Haku, matatabi o omoi, ni me va en el ninjutsu también como Naruto, Gaara, Rogué, Sora o juanto, ni el genjutsu ni digamos soy el peor , en Taijutsu tampoco soy un genio como lee o Gai, en kenjutsu Bee es el genio, no tengo súper memoria como fu, shino o Hinata ni me va bien para el jutsu medico como sora o sakura, soy imprudente, ni un genio como Jiraiya, Minato, Goku o fénix para el fuinjutsu, lo único bueno que tengo es a bolita y fénix que me ayudan por qué de resto sería una mierda, ni siquiera merezco tener el Rinnegan me agota mucho no merezco tenerlos a ellos o a ustedes, lo mejor hubiera sido como dijo rikudo que mi alma hubiera desaparecido y el fénix haber tomado el control, así por lo menos podrías estar orgulloso de tener un hijo que fuera bueno en muchas cosas no un idiota que no puede demostrar que es ser hijo de grandes Shinobis y kages, sé que soy una decepción, enfócate en el bebé que viene el sí demostrará ser hijo de ustedes - lloraba con un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras su respiración se iba calmando habiendo sacado todo lo que tenía

Los presentes solo lo miraban pues nunca demostraba que algo le afectaba o lo que sentía siempre parecía que todo le hacía reír y nada le incomodaba, nadie decía nada ni bolita o Hades que habían llegado segundos luego de Jiraiya, pues era claro esto lo tenía que manejar Nagato

Miraba a su hijo nunca pensó que se sintiera así, ahora podía ver todo lo que se había guardado y como se sentía, se acercó viéndolo llorar, le abrazo acariciando su cabello dejándolo que sacará todas esas lágrimas acumuladas

Al sentirlo ya calmado no lo soltó si no que comenzó hablar, algo le decía que palabras donde le dijeran que él no piensa así no servirían - sabes cuándo supimos que venías no sabíamos que hacer, teníamos muchos planes pero ahora se presentaba un bebé, decidimos seguir adelante, cuando naciste me prometí cuidarte y velar por ti sin importar que, luego mientras Konan o Yahiko dormían yo me quedaba horas mirándote preguntándome como la vida luego de todo lo que había hecho me permitió tenerte, cuando me di cuenta ya habías crecido, matado y luchabas por seguir tu corazón - le alzaba el rostro para que le mirara - me pregunté más de una vez por qué lo hacías, lo seguías y perdonabas sin importar que o a quien - suspiraba mirando a un lado- pero aunque no comprendo de todo el por qué sé que eso te lleva a tomar decisiones que para la gran mayoría parecen absurdas pero para ti tienen sentido

Si por qué soy un imbécil - suspiraba el menor mirando al suelo sin fuerzas y cansado

No, es por qué buscas la bondad en todos, tienes esperanza e intriga de saber por qué la gente actúa como lo hace, nunca te quedas con la primera impresión y eso me enorgullece de ti - Nagato le acariciaba el cabello - no todos podemos ser buenos en todo hijo, cada uno tenemos nuestras habilidades para algo en si

Si, pero soy el hijo del ame y el Uzukage, para muchos debería ser un genio y se me olvida hasta que con el Rinnegan rompo genjutsu, losiento por no ser el hijo genio- decía sin mirarle

Perdóname tu a mi Alex, no sabía cómo te sentías o la presión que tenías al ser hijo de kages, pero tu madre, yo y Yahiko nunca nos defraudarías, sé que no eres un genio pero eso sí lo sacaste de mi jajaja pregúntale a Jiraiya tampoco me iba bien en muchas cosas era un caos pero con entrenamiento y esfuerzo puedes mejorar, créeme se lo difícil que es controlar el Rinnegan pero tienes una vida para hacerlo no te presiones por ir al ritmo de los otros, solo ve al tuyo - le despeina dándole otro abrazo y un beso en la frente - aun así debo hacerme a la cruel idea que has crecido y lo estás haciendo solo te pido que confíes en mí y disfrutes cada día no afanes el tiempo si

Está bien papá trataré - pronunciaba el menor abrazándolo

Ahora vamos si, nos esperan - señala con su mirada donde estaba el resto -respóndeme estás celoso por el bebé, por qué deberíamos rogar por qué el bebé que nacerá salga a tu madre jajaja no sé qué será de ella si tiene otro Uzumaki

No, no lo estoy papa, felicidades, pero si es cierto ojalá sea como mamá por lo menos no tendrá un caos de cabeza - decía el menor pelirrojo caminando junto a su padre

Oye tan malo es parecerse a mi - reprochaba Nagato a su hijo que reía bajo

No te has dado cuenta el pobre chico sufre al parecerse a alguien tan feo como tu - hablaba el fénix posándose en su Jinchuriki - afortunadamente me tiene a mi

Y a mí- bolita caminaba junto a su invocador que le acariciaba la cabeza

Agradezcan que mi hijo los quiere - hablaba deprimido el pelirrojo mientras Yahiko, Minato y Jiraiya se reían de el

Oye sabes que al ser tu sensei puedes contarme cómo te sientes, te he dicho que no es bueno guardar todo ello- Itachi caminaba junto a su estudiante Uzumaki menor

Es que no quería molestarte, serás papá y no debes preocuparte por más cosas - Alex se detenía mirándolo

Itachi se inclinaba a su altura sacándole un puchero que lo hizo reír pues el menor no iba ser el más alto de todos eso era claro - jaja, losiento necesito ponerme a tu altura

Oye no me digas bajito Itachi-ni- le señalaba ofendido sacando carcajadas de varios que prestaban cuidado

mira sé que seré papá, pero también soy tu amigo, sensei y como dicen el hermano de ustedes así que quiero que te quede claro siempre estaré para escucharte y ayudarte - le despeina, pero es tumbado por un abrazo - eres un meloso sabias

Por fin alguien que entiende - murmuraba juanto y varios soltaban una carcajada

Bueno vamos, hay una cueva que resolver - decía Minato jalándolos, volvían a saltar por los árboles rumbo a las cuevas

 **000000ooooooooo**

Ayame había ido con Shizune y las demás pues eran buenas amigas

Soy tu amiga y por eso te digo, sabes lo que a echo óbito - preguntaba Shizune mientras Tsunade la examinaba

Si, sé que antes era Tobi uno de los que invadió la aldea - respondía sorprendiendo a todos pues pensaron que cuando les había dicho el Uchiha que le había contado, tal vez omitió partes - sé que causó daño, dolor y hasta un amigo nuestro murió allí pero no soy quién para juzgarlo además recuerdo aun cuando era el pequeño y ayudaba la gente yo era cinco años menor

Así que no le tienes rencor o lo culpas - preguntaba Kushina viendo llegar a iruka con el mini Kakashi

No para nada, cada uno tiene un pasado y él quiere cambiar, aún sé que es ese niño que ayudaba a papá con sus paquetes y a la gente - tomaba a Luck que se acurrucada

Ya se conocían de pequeños - Konan la ve asentir - pensé que no, cuando se vieron en ichiraku no se hablaron

No sabía que aquel niño era compañero de Kakashi, yo lo veía debes en cuando pero nunca pasamos de un hola- hablaba como si nada

Si te llega hacer llorar o lastimar dinos - decía Kushina sacándole una carcajada y asentía

Bueno Shizune creo que este bebé sigue terco o terca sin dejarse ver qué es, además estimo que entre estos próximos cuatro días nazca ya le tienen nombre a mi nieto- decía la sannin emocionada

Gracias lady-sunade- se acomoda la blusa en aquel gran bulto - no, emos pensado en algunos, pero esperaremos

Bueno no crecerá solo ya que se pusieron de acuerdo en que deben tener más bebés - hablaba Kisame que acababa de llegar de entrenar - me acabe de enterar, por qué todas preñadas

Para que tú Kisame tengas de misión cuidarlos - dice Konan viéndolo negar aterrado -

Jaja, son cosas que pasan, es muy común que se encuentren varias mujeres embarazadas a la ves - respondía Tsunade mirando al pequeño Hatake-por ahora cuatro de aquí a descansar

Recibía varias quejas, pero obedecían

 **Oooooooo**

Frente a la cueva aparecía hades sentado en una roca luego de que desapareció cuando paso lo de Nagato y su hijo, antes de que alguno entrara se paraba impidiéndoles el paso mirando al menor

Ahora que no, nos dejaras ver – decía Yahiko serio aun no le caía nada bien

Hades solo lo ignoraba – tu información sobre este lugar puede revelar muchas cosas, que tanto les dirás – decía serio frente a Alex

Lo que se pueda, creo que es lo que te preocupa que no sepan y no veo que eso sea algo que deba saber, acompáñanos así si hay algo que no debo decir solo me dirás – le sonreía el menor de los pelirrojos estirando su puño sintiendo la mano de Nagato sobre su hombro

Hecho – chocaba puños con este y les daba el espacio para que entraran, la mayoría ya acostumbrada a esos dos solo entraban

Espera hay – Nagato detenía a su hijo volteándolo y mirándolo – sabes claramente que tu relación de amistad o conocidos o negocios con hades no me gusta y trato de entenderla, pero necesitamos saber algunas cosas Alex, no todo nos lo pueden ocultar hijo

Lose papa, prometo decir lo que pueda sí, pero solo hay cosas que no puedo – suspiraba el menor – hagamos algo si ustedes descubren algo de lo que no puedo hablar, me puedes decir y si es cierto podemos hablar de ello si no solo lo negare

Bien, pero me preocupa aun que tan joven estés metido en todo esto – suspira Nagato despeinándolo y entrando con su hijo a la cueva la cual se iluminaba conforme pasaban gracias a un sello de luz que habían puesto cada dos metros, este encendía una especie de lampara o bombillo al sentir cerca chakra

Casi una hora después de correr llegaron al inicio de la cueva donde había una pared con un extraño sello en ella, a su lado la imagen, dos personas con cuatro niños comenzando a contar los inicios de Uzu

Yahiko, óbito, Itachi, juanto y Nagato activaban sus dojutsus comenzando a gravar en sus memorias, también sacaban una video cámara grabando pues examinarían mejor todo después, con más tiempo y donde sentarían al menor para que les diga

Los bijuus que estaban allí miraban una de las imágenes a varios metros después donde se veía un hombre con 9 figuras diferentes a su lado

Alex se acercaba a hades que tenía su mirada puesta en la primera figura del hombre y la mujer, se quedaba a su lado sintiendo llegar a Goku que se quedaba allí también

Hades estiraba su mano tocando la figura de la mujer y los cuatro chicos, esto llamaba la atención del fénix, Nagato, Itachi y saiken, para luego verlo desaparecer en una nube negra

El menor miraba la figura tocándola suspira se voltea viendo la pared con ese extraño sello, se quedaban un par de horas tomando las imágenes de las diferentes figuras y secuencias de estas, el menor había replicado el sello en un pergamino

bueno vamos se hace de noche, necesitamos descansar – hablaba Goku mientras todos comenzaban a salir

sabes que es ese sello o para que sirve – preguntaba Yahiko a Alex y todos le miraban mientras salían

ese sello hace parte o es igual a uno que está en la isla de los tigres- decía el menor sorprendiendo a todos – no se bien de que se trata solo lo replique para estudiarlo con pergaminos

bueno, porque hades se quedó mirando esas figuras – preguntaba Nagato a su hijo que negaba sin responder era claro que sabía, pero no diría nada- que significan esa primera figura quienes eran

los primeros Uzumakis como tal que existieron, el clan viene desde antes que las personas tuvieran chakra, en ese momento no era como tal clan si no solo un apellido que se pasaba de generación a generación, luego el tiempo y la historia que nos irán revelando las imágenes llego a ser clan y a existir nosotros, pero para entenderlo debemos descifrar todo – respondía Goku y varios se quedaban pensativos

cuando llegaban a la aldea nuevamente y luego de comer distribuyeron las labores y entrenamientos del siguiente dia, mientras varios conocían el hijo de Kakashi que paso por los brazos de todos.

La reunión que pedí para cuando – preguntaba Nagato a bolita que miraba como los mocosos corrían tras Kakashi que iba a acostar el mini Hatake

Ehh reunión – el felino le miraba recordando – o maldición, para mañana en la noche – decía como si nada mientras el Uzukage suspiraba y asentía – luego de que vean quien puede usar el hiraishin

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Al dia siguiente luego del almuerzo Minato, Nagato y Kakashi estaban parados en el campo de entrenamiento más grande de Uzu, el Hatake se veía despeinado pues acababa de despertar luego que su mini clon no lo dejara dormir en la noche y tampoco a iruka

Frente a ellos se encontraban Gaara, sora, rogué, haku, Utakata, fu, Bee, naruto, Alex, omoi, darui, Karui, shikamaru, Sai, ino, sakura, Chouji, Karui, kiba, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, shino, chojuro, Deidara, Itachi, Zabuza, Sasori, kisame, hidan, yuki, óbito, juanto, bolita, asuma, Temari, Gai, Jiraiya, demon, iruka, kurotsuchi y Kira, algunos habían llegado ayer o los habían traído en la noche

Alrededor se encontraban observando la prueba los bijuus, fénix, Goku, Konan, Kushina, yuguito, Shizune, Tsunade, Ayame y Yahiko que le mostraba a los kages

Porque están aquí bolita y Kira datebayo – preguntaba naruto

veremos cuál de ustedes tiene la capacidad para aprender el hiraishin- comenzaba hablar Minato – hay diversos requisitos que deben cumplir para aprenderlo uno de ellos es una buena cantidad de chakra, manipulación, buen conocimiento en sellado, el físico también es importante junto a que es uno de los pocos jutsus que los dojutsu no pueden copiar- esto sorprendía a varios

primero conocerán de que trata el jutsu y como asido su evolución – hablaba Nagato siendo interrumpido por un emocionado naruto

genial, papa dijo que noche que su creador fue el segundo, pero toda esa historia datebayo comencemos ya a aprenderlo – gritaba emocionado sacando una carcajada de varios pues era claro quien se iba a esforzar hasta aprenderlo

cálmate naruto, necesitas saber las bases del jutsu y su historia para mejorar su uso – decía Jiraiya sonriendo por su nieto ahijado

Minato le sonreía a su hijo y comenzando a contar- bueno lo diré solo una vez pongan cuidado, el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador o Hiraishin no Jutsu es una técnica creada por el Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Esta técnica permite transportarse instantáneamente a una ubicación previamente marcada como se habrán dado cuenta cuando uso el kunai. Aunque a simple vista parece un movimiento de alta velocidad de largas distancias, en realidad, es un movimiento espacio-temporal de teletransporte instantáneo- ve la confusión en el rostro de su hijo

no es velocidad datebayo – preguntaba naruto curioso

bueno pues si y no más bien, el principio de la técnica es similar al Jutsu de Invocación. Gracias a esto, sus usuarios pueden volar a través del espacio-tiempo con una rapidez que supera al Shunshin, para activar la técnica, el usuario debe colocar un sello especial y así marcar el destino deseado, una vez hecho esto, el usuario entra en un vacío dimensional que instantáneamente los transporta al sello, el sello puede aplicarse en casi cualquier zona mediante el simple contacto físico, esto incluye al propio oponente o algún medio que lo rodee, debido a que la técnica afecta cualquier cosa que esté en contacto con el usuario o de alguna forma conectado con su Chakra, puede utilizarse para teletransportar personas u objetos, sin embargo, el tamaño del objeto y la distancia deseada dicta la cantidad de chakra que debe ser utilizada- ve a todos prestar cuidado y asentir

algo muy importante que deben tener en cuenta es que el sello especial nunca desaparece de un objetivo marcado- Minato desaparecía en un rayo amarillo y aparecía sobre óbito tirándolo al suelo quedando sentado sobre el sorprendiendo a todos – el dia del nacimiento de naruto logre marcar al shinobi que nos atacó así que no importa cuánto pase el sello sigue en el

mierda sensei usted pesa- decía el Uchiha suspirando al ser aplastado pero sorprendido por la información como todos

no supiste que era tu estudiante – preguntaba el Raikage a través de Yahiko

no, antes que óbito y rin desaparecieran o murieran no los había marcado, solo dado mi kunai luego marque a Kakashi, Kushina, Jiraiya y en el sello de contención de Kurama en naruto, esta mi marca también – decía Minato bajándose de su estudiante sorprendiendo a muchos

Goku sonríe orgulloso que hubiera alguien fuera de los Uzumakis tan bueno para el fuinjutsu

No se puede quitar la marca – preguntaba óbito sobando su espalda

No, está diseñada también para que pareciera que se desvanece cuando no está siendo usada – respondía Minato volviendo en un rayo amarillo junto a Nagato y Kakashi

Cada usuario debe crear y transformar su sello especial este servirá para marcar a sus objetivos, armas o localización también se puede usar para transportarse junto a otras personas mediante la técnica- hablaba Nagato – debido a que se usa un sello base que se va transformando pero su Raíz del sello permanece entre los usuarios de este se es capaz de enlazar el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador con los sellos de otros usuarios, lo que permite transportarse o transportar personas a las marcas de dicho usuario, o simplemente conectarlos con su Chakra sin ir personalmente, igualmente como vieron con óbito puede uno transportarse a donde este una persona marcada

Como así – preguntaba rogué

Verán – Nagato desaparecía en un rayo rojo apareciendo junto a sus hijos mientras Minato hablaba – deesa forma solo presten cuidado

Nagato tocaba el hombro de Alex desapareciéndolo en un rayo rojo haciendo que apareciera junto a Minato en un rayo rojo y amarillo algo mareado- esa es una y la otra ya la conocen – el usuario mayor del Rinnegan tocaba el hombro de rogué apareciendo en un rayo rojo y plata con el junto a Kakashi -así

A la próxima avisen – decía Alex agarrando sus rodillas recuperando el aliento

Wow genial datebayo ya quiero aprenderlo podemos comenzar ya sí- insistía naruto

Espera naruto, porque se hizo famosa esta técnica – preguntaba Kakashi

Debido a la guerra de Iwa y Konoha donde Minato Namizake la uso prácticamente dándole la victoria a Konoha- para su sorpresa respondía kurotsuchi como si nada

Exacto, se conoce debido a Minato – hablaba el tsuchikage -ya que llegó a ser tan mortal con esta técnica lo que le permitía esquivar un ataque enemigo y a la vez contraatacar, los superiores de Iwagakure advirtieron, incluso a los Jounin, que huyeran apenas lo vieran- Minato solo miraba a un lado pues no le gustaba matar

En combinación con la velocidad y reflejos naturales de Minato, lo hicieron el shinobi más rápido que ha vivido – hablaba el Raikage entendiendo lo que hacía el tsuchikage de achantar a Minato pues se podía ver como una venganza por las veces que había sido víctima de sus bromas o chanzas-

Wow de verdad papa que Coll datebayo – gritaba naruto mientras varios aguantaban la risa pues Minato ya estaba rojo y avergonzado

Verán los Clones de Sombra – hablaba Minato volviendo a ponerse serio- también son capaces de utilizar la técnica para así invocar al original en su posición

Pero solo clones, en mi caso los caminos no pueden hacer la técnica – decía Nagato tranquilo -También se puede crear una grieta mediante sellos que absorbe cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con ella y la envía a otro lugar

Un ejemplo es este – Kakashi se alejaba unos metros enviando una bola de fuego a Minato el cual realizaba unos sellos rápidos con su sangre en el aire formándose una grieta que absorbía el fuego para luego hacerlo aparecer a varios metros lejos del grupo – así – terminaban mientras los veían sorprendidos

Bueno para ver si lo pueden usar sin arriesgar su vida, se harán algunas pruebas, físicas de sellado, capacidad, control de chakra, lo ligero que deben estar para transportarse y tendrá otro factor a evaluar así que comenzaremos

Kakashi y los bijuus comenzaba con la prueba física la cual era dar algunas vueltas, soportar algunos ejercicios y medir la contextura física.

Minato junto a Goku realizaban la prueba de sellado donde debían repicar el sello exactamente igual junto a demostrar un conocimiento en ellos.

Nagato y fénix miraban su capacidad de chakra y transporte, caída la noche se veía al grupo que había sido sometido a la prueba exhausto sentados a la mesa después de la cena

Papa tuviste que pasar por todo esto para aprender el jutsu – preguntaba Alex a Nagato que llegaban con Minato de ver quien aprendería el jutsu

Jaja si hijo, créeme fue un dolor de cabeza, pero para ser apto y lograr aprenderlo debemos pasar todas las pruebas, la altura, peso, estado físico y más – explicaba Nagato – también se promedia la altura que llegarían al ser ustedes tan jóvenes y se decide

Porque la altura, el peso y eso tiene que ver en el jutsu eh – preguntaba cansado darui

Fácil, necesitas un equilibrio tanto como en tu chakra como en tu cuerpo – decía como si nada y la mayoría suspira queriendo ya ir a descansar pues varios volverían a su aldea al dia siguiente dependiendo los resultados

Bueno nombraremos a cada uno explicando el por qué no pueden aprenderlo o se les dificultaría demasiado, los que no nombremos son los que entraran a prender el jutsu – decía Minato con un cuaderno en mano comenzando a leer

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	72. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 72: Ban**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

caída la noche se veía al grupo que había sido sometido a la prueba exhausto sentados a la mesa después de la cena

Papa tuviste que pasar por todo esto para aprender el jutsu – preguntaba Alex a Nagato que llegaban con Minato de ver quien aprendería el jutsu

Jaja si hijo, créeme fue un dolor de cabeza, pero para ser apto y lograr aprenderlo debemos pasar todas las pruebas, la altura, peso, estado físico y más – explicaba Nagato – también se promedia la altura que llegarían al ser ustedes tan jóvenes y se decide

Porque la altura, el peso y eso tiene que ver en el jutsu eh – preguntaba cansado darui

Fácil, necesitas un equilibrio tanto como en tu chakra como en tu cuerpo – decía como si nada y la mayoría suspira queriendo ya ir a descansar pues varios volverían a su aldea al dia siguiente dependiendo los resultados

Bueno nombraremos a cada uno explicando el por qué no pueden aprenderlo o se les dificultaría demasiado, los que no nombremos son los que entraran a prender el jutsu – decía Minato con un cuaderno en mano comenzando a leer

Primero Jiraiya, kisame y Zabuza losiento, pero, aunque su conocimiento es bueno, la capacidad de chakra y más, también el problema es el peso – decía el rayo amarillo como si nada

Nos estas diciendo gordos – decía Zabuza y varios solo reían

No, me refiero a que Zabuza y kisame el cargamento de las espadas y como ero sensei no hay un equilibrio altura, peso, exceso de chakra y la edad – decía lo último bajo Nagato sacando carcajadas de todos

Tras del hecho gordo y viejos – se quejaba Zabuza ofendido mirando a otro lado – no sabía que tenía límite de edad

En ese aspecto entre más joven más oportunidades en la velocidad y maniobra que podría usar el jutsu en el cuerpo – explicaba Minato tranquilo - debido a que es un jutsu espacio tiempo tiene que ver mucho ello, como explicarlos es como si te invocaras en otro lado y debas llegar completo

Nos dices que hay posibilidades de llegar sin una oreja – gritaba kiba alarmado

No exactamente, pero sí de llegar sin ropa o ser expulsado a gran velocidad volviéndolo un problema – respondía Kakashi como si nada – creo que el sensei una vez perdió la mitad del cabello jajaja

Para mi defensa estaba llegando al limita de mi chakra, calculé mal y perdí en el viaje una parte del cabello – suspiraba Minato y varios pensaban si en verdad querían aprender aquella técnica

Podemos perder cualquier parte del cuerpo – Chouji tragaba saliva al verlo asentir

Bueno siguientes Bee, asuma, hidan y Gai – los nombrados miraban al cuarto Hokage- dos de ustedes por las armas que usan, además hidan te cocieron la cabeza y a veces algunas partes es probable que si lo usas se rompan las costuras y se te quede una parte en el camino

Bien Seguiré sacrificando a jashin – decía hidan tranquilo moviendo su oz

bueno asuma falta de conocimiento en sellado y Gai tu velocidad máxima es casi equivalente al jutsu- decía Minato se escuchaba a Gai hablar de la juventud

siguientes juanto, chojuro, Sasori, darui, shino y Temari bien cuatro de ustedes por los abanico, espadas y marionetas, shino tus insectos el uso de jutsu y ellos no se equilibran bien, juanto tu Sharingan consume mucho chakra, si aprendes el jutsu no durarías mucho en batalla

prácticamente ninguno que cargue herramientas ninjas o grandes pergaminos puede – preguntaba Tenten

exacto por lo que ya se explicó – decía Nagato tranquilo

siguientes Tenten, Karui, Sai, kiba y yuki ya tres de ustedes saben por qué, kiba tu nivel de chakra, sellado y control no ayudaría – el menor suspiraba escuchando a Minato- yuki tu control de chakra y la espada uzumaki

hades llegaba colocándose en el techo luego de robar un paquete de papas, varios solo le ignoraban y Minato seguía

siguientes kurotsuchi, Chouji, sora, Deidara, rogué, iruka y Hinata, Chouji el jutsu de expansión de tu familia hemos visto y contrasta mucho con el hiraishin – el menor asentía- sora y Deidara lo de ustedes es porque usando el jutsu podrían activar a su vez con el que realizan la arcilla explosiva y estallarse

genial se demostraría como la explosión es un arte a grandes velocidades – gritaba Deidara varios solo reían o negaban

no lo aprenderán y punto, iruka tienes buen control de chakra y prácticamente cumples los requisitos, pero dijiste que no así que bueno – el chunin sonreía mientras le veían sorprendidos – Hinata te falta más chakra, tu control es bueno, rogué la combinación de chakra entre Uzumakis y Uchiha es buena, pero por lo que vemos no haría un buen equilibrio para el uso del jutsu- lo ven asentir – kurotsuchi falta conocimiento en sellado principalmente

está bien gracias – decía la joven tranquila sentada junto a rogué que se veía mayor de lo que era su pelo estaba más rebelde y comenzaba a tomar muy buena musculatura

seguimos Gaara, shikamaru, ino, sakura y Neji- tomaba un respiro Minato – Gaara imaginaras que es por tu arena- lo ve asentir y sigue- shikamaru tienes los conocimientos y demás pero faltan reservas de chakra diría yo que en un futuro lo podrías aprender -esto sorprendía al Nara que asiente- Neji falta de conocimiento en el sellado, ino el inconveniente es el jutsu de tu familia veras cuando cambias de mente no podrás usarlo ya que la sangre es fundamental en el sellado además si alguien con quien cambias mentes controla tu cuerpo no quiero imaginar que sucedería, además tu como sakura el problema es de chakra y físico

por lo planas – pregunto Sai que Itachi alcanzaba a cubrirlo con el susano cuando sakura y ino le atacaban mientras varios habían soltado la carcajada

cálmense chicas por favor no pueden matarlo – suspira Itachi viendo como Kakashi y asuma alejaban sus estudiantes de la sinceridad de Sai

bueno sigamos y los últimos Itachi, óbito, Alex, Kira, haku y Utakata, haku cuando hiciste el sello lo congelaste – esto confundía al menor – eso nos hizo ver que no reaccionaria bien el jutsu con tu kekegengai si tú lo realizas no sabemos exactamente porque, Utakata vimos que estas en buena condiciones y todo pero cuando te transportan con el jutsu llegas a vomitar y podría ser que eres alérgico – todos miraban a Minato como si estuviera loco – lo se suena raro y loco, pero existen casos que un sello en una persona reacciona alérgicamente

es cierto, son raro los casos, pero suceden- decía Tsunade tranquila y Utakata solo asentía

bueno Itachi y óbito es debido al Sharingan, si Kakashi lo sabe y tiene el Sharingan, pero no es hereditario, aquí el sello que hicieron y al aplicarle sangre se dañó o corto eso significa que no son compatibles a el – Minato los ve asentir – Alex uno de los problemas es el kekegengai papel podría pasar lo mismo que con hidan separarte en el camino, además haciendo las estadísticas a tu altura pues no habrá un equilibrio al crecer

ehh que – Alex le miraba confundido, entendiendo segundos después- espera no tendré de altura el 1.80 de papa

no, digamos que, hablando con el fénix, llegaras a la altura de tu madre y pues la cantidad de chakra será mucha así que también te falta control – decía Minato viendo al menor

porque tengo que ser tan bajito – decía y sobaba su cabeza cuando Konan le daba un coscorrón – Auchhh mama

mama nada que quieres decir eh, perdón por mi estatura, eso se debe a que naciste antes de tiempo jovencito y ni me vuelvas a decir bajita – decía Konan seria y todos reían pues las hormonas habían actuado

jaja bueno los que no llame de los que hicieron la prueba ya saben- dice Minato tranquilo

espera no me llamaste datebayo eso quiere decir que lo puedo aprender – gritaba naruto emocionado saltando en el aire – genial si te superare papa

sí naruto, tu, omoi, fu, demon y bolita son los cinco que lo aprenderán – hablaba Nagato – así que mañana comienzan a fortalecerse ustedes cinco y aprenderlo

oye soy un tigre hice las pruebas por fastidiar- decía bolita sorprendido – no lo puedo aprender

si puedes, pasaste todas y estas apto – decía relajado Minato y felicitaban a los que podían aprender el jutsu

pospusieron la reunión para el dia siguiente y enviaron a todos a descansar

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La mayoría se estaba alistando para dormir y algunos viajarían mañana en la mañana a sus aldeas o misiones

Bueno entonces que descanses mañana tengo el dia libre te puedo enseñar Uzu- decía óbito rascando su nuca frente a Ayame estando ruborizado – o tú decides que hacer si conmigo o alguien

La chica reía bajo verlo así de nervioso era tierno – si me gustaría que me mostraras Uzu- decía viendo cómo se acercaba a ella

Bueno entonces que duermas – óbito se acercaba y besaba su mejilla en forma de despedida

Que un beso en la mejilla

bésala ella quiere datebayo

sí hazlo despídanse bien

por qué Ayame no va contigo a dónde estás viviendo óbito tendrán más privacidad

si

se escuchaban varios de los mocosos que estaban en las escaleras viendo a los dos y haciéndolos poner completamente rojos

cállense – óbito los miraba rojo y apenado pues no se había dado cuenta que tenía espías

bueno que hacen ustedes a dormir ahora – se oía la voz de Tsunade tensando los mocosos que corrían a sus cuartos cada uno – losiento ya los conoces se meten en todo – dice la sannin mirando a los dos e iba a ver que cada uno estuviera en su respectivo cuarto

bueno óbito que duermas – decía Ayame viendo que le miraba se acercaba dándole un corto beso en los labios que pareció un rose y entraba rápido cerrando la puerta

óbito quedaba en shock colocándose completamente rojo

waaaaaa se lo dio – se escuchaban varios gritos que venían de los cuartos pues había unos espejos de hielo sobre óbito y otros que se reflejaban en las esquinas que dejaban ver qué pasaba

EL QUE ENCUENTRE DESPIERTO EN DOS MINUTOS LO ENVIO A ENTRENAR CON GAI TODA LA NOCHE – gritaba Tsunade e inmediatamente los espejos desaparecían y se escuchaban cuerpos caer en camas

Gracias – decía óbito achantado por esos mocosos e iba a donde estaba viviendo, a dormir con una sonrisa

Encontrándose a Kakashi y Minato por el camino que habían visto, comenzando a hacerle preguntas.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A la mañana siguiente luego del desayuno llevaron Minato, Nagato y Kakashi a kisame, Bee, Gai, Sai, hidan, Deidara, yuki, Sasori, darui, chojuro, asuma, shino, lee, Neji, Tenten, Yahiko, kiba a varias aldeas para salir de misiones, cuando volvieron Kakashi estaba cansado, pero había mejorado el control de chakra para minimizar su uso a largas distancias había llevado a dos a varias aldeas

Minato y Nagato estaban bien, enviaron a los más jóvenes que quedaron a dar alguna vuelta por Uzu

La mayoría había salido con Shizune a que caminara y cuidarla, óbito y Ayame habían salido a recorrer la aldea

Bien estamos todos conectados, óbito dejo un clon anda por Uzu, debemos hablar de varios asuntos – hablaba Tsunade seria viendo los kages y sus Shinobis de confianza reflejados en las paredes gracias a Nagato mientras Konan, Kushina, iruka, Kakashi, el mini Hatake lo cuidaban los mocosos ya que Shizune estaba con ellos, también estaban Minato, bolita, Kira, Goku, fénix, los bijuus, Zabuza, yuguito, Itachi y los demás adultos que estaban en Uzu

Bien los puntos a tomar son la reunión que será en menos de un mes con los feudales del mundo y los líderes de las aldeas se envió la invitación a todos, se decidió un lugar neutral el país de los fideos – hablaba Nagato, pero le daba la palabra al Raikage

Porque todos esos países y feudales después de todo la amenaza a llegado a nosotros -el Raikage le miraba estando ya daru su lado

Porque la guerra que se viene afectara a todos, hemos pensado y no se dirá a un de la guerra pero como saben Uzukagure volvió y de eso se tratara la reunión según lo que les dijimos pero analizaremos el actuar de los feudales, los líderes y los posibles aliados en la guerra que se avecina se necesitara a todo el mundo shinobi, ahorita solo irán los lideres con dos a tres guardias cada uno y los feudales con su guardia – hablaba shikaku desde Konoha junto a los de confianza de Tsunade que se habían quedado cuidando la aldea – pensaran que sospechan pero no, Uzukagure fue fuerte y una de las primeras aldeas libres que no tenía feudal – esto sorprendía a todos – debido a que vuelve debe presentarse y establecer con quienes se unirá y si tomara feudal o no, sé que el plan es acabar ese sistema pero aún falta, claro está Uzu debe tener buenas razones si no acepta feudal

Seguían hablando del tema y otros asuntos pues habían estimado que les tomaría el dia

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Shizune-nechan como te sientes – preguntaba haku pues estaban en la playa preparando algo de pescado y divirtiéndose

Bien, diviértanse cualquier cosa les llamo si- se sentaba Shizune frente a una palma con el mini Hatake a su lado durmiendo, hablaba con algunos y ayudaba con el pescado

Pasada las horas Shizune comenzaba a sentir un dolor en su vientre mientras hablaba con naruto – amm na... naruto-kun, no te afanes, pero llama a haku, sora y sakura – su respiración era agitada y trataba de contener el dolor

Ehh, pero si fueron a caminar hace cinco minutos datebayo – decía el rubio confundido mirándola viendo su cara de dolor – Shizune- nesan que te pasa estas bien dime datebayo por favor

Tocaba su espalda sintiendo una contracción – s… si estoy bien, naruto él bebe nacerá necesito que vayas por uno de los adultos, Itachi o Nagato o Minato o Tsunade - sus palabras no eran escuchadas luego de que el rubio vio el charco que se formaba bajo Shizune y escucho que él bebe nacería

Waaaaaa que no, que hago Shizune-nesan no se maldición, AYUDAAAA – gritaba naruto a los otros que estaban a unos metros mientras se movía de un lado a otro, Shizune respiraba tratando de calmarlo

Que paso naruto – corría hacia el Alex, rogué, omoi, shikamaru, Gaara, fu que estaban más cerca

Que Shizune expulsara al bebe datebayo y le sale sangre – gritaba el rubio

QUEEE – gritaban todos viendo la kunoichi comenzaban a correr de un lado a otro aterrados

Maldición no tiene nombre – decía fu gritando y corriendo

Si nace no tiene ropa y nos toca llevarla – rogué comenzaba a alzar todo aterrado

Gaara y shikamaru se miraban y salían a correr hacia el sur y otro al sur oeste donde sentían a quienes podían ayudar

Alex quedaba estático mirando a Shizune que respiraba agitada y se sentaba a tu lado – eh te duele – preguntaba

La kunoichi respiraba agitada porque tenía que ponerse de parto hoy y más cuando no estaba cerca de la aldea, maldecía viendo cómo se habían puesto sus cuidadores, para luego escuchar al menor – tú que crees – decía mordiendo su labio en otra contracción

Perdón yo – el menor solo tomaba su mano – aprieta cada vez que sientas una si, todo estará bien – decía con una pequeña sonrisa

Shizune le sonreía pues ya habían parado de gritar además al tocar la mano de alguien le ayudaba a calmarse, además no entendía, pero al parecer por el poder del fénix, Alex pasaba involuntariamente algo de chakra calmante para el dolor

Rogué terminaba de recoger todo y miraba a Shizune – respira así inhala exhala – movía los brazos como un ave haciendo reír la futura madre

Tranquila Shizune le pondremos nombre si nace aquí que tal ramen, no te gusta datebayo – decía naruto y fu tomaba al mini Hatake

Shizune negaba no quería que su hijo se llamara ramen, soportaba otra contracción aguantando la risa.

Óbito estaba con Ayame sentados frente al mar hablando se acercaba a su rostro atreviéndose a besarla, lo cual correspondía la joven

a…. Ayame yo quiero Sa… saber si tu qui…- óbito tartamudeaba, pero no pudo terminar la frase al sentir que alguien lo toma de la mano y jala

vamos ayúdanos Shizune está en labor de parto – gritaba Gaara arrastrando al Uchiha

Ayame al oírlo corría tras ellos

Óbito iba a discutirle, pero al oírlo se enderezaba y tomaba a Ayame de la cintura y a Gaara del hombro usando el kamui desaparecía con ellos, para aparecer metros frente a Shizune

Shikamaru había encontrado a Karin, haku, Utakata, ino, sora y sakura y ya viajaba con ellos hacia donde el grupo

Alex mordía su labio al sentir como Shizune apretaba su mano al tener otra contracción – re… respira

Bueno chicos hay que llevarla a la aldea – se acercaba óbito corriendo y mirándola mientras Ayame se colocaba junto a Shizune tratando de calmarla – en el kamui no sé si sea bueno en labor de parto

No, puede ser perjudicial – decía sora y haku llegando con los otros detrás se acercaba a examinar a Shizune

En que arena – preguntaba Gaara preparando una nube de arena

No, algo más rápido pero que no corra tantos riesgos, Alex invoca el ave del Rinnegan – hablaba shikamaru

Si – el menor aun con su mano agarrada por Shizune activaba el Rinnegan llamando al ave

Óbito se acercaba cargando la kunoichi con cuidado mientras haku y Utakata ayudaban separándoles las piernas, subían todos al ave

Ehh somos muchos no se si pueda cargar a tantos – decía Alex sin que Shizune aún le soltara, ya no sentía su mano

Pues trata datebayo – gritaba naruto que se paraba en el pico del ave la cual no le gustaba y arrancaba haciendo tambalear al rubio que caía sobre la espalda de esta

Todos se agarraban mientras el ave tomaba altura y rogué la piloteaba pues sora y sakura examinaban a Shizune y él bebe mientras óbito la sostenía junto a haku y Utakata el resto comenzaba a decirle que hacer

Allí mira hay están – gritaba omoi que había llegado en el alboroto

Ino, shikamaru, Gaara, fu, omoi, naruto bajaban de un salto alrededor de los que estaban en la reunión

Bebe datebayo, Shizune exploto – gritaba naruto cayendo sobre la mesa

Itachi y Tsunade se levantaban inmediatamente para ver toda el ave del Rinnegan caer junto a donde era la reunión

Óbito bajaba junto a haku y Utakata cargando a Shizune que no soltaba la mano de Alex asiendo que fuera arrastrado, Rápidamente Tsunade y todos corrían al hospital

Solo se quedan aquí conmigo sora, haku, sakura y ino el resto fuera – gritaba la sannin sacando a todos de la sala de partos quedándose ella con Shizune que al fin soltaba al menor, cerraba las puertas comenzando la labor de parto

Afuera se explicaba que paso – gracias a todos por traerla – decía Itachi nervioso

Bien nos quedaremos Itachi, Konan, Nagato, Jiraiya Minato-kun y yo el resto fuera – decía Kushina pues eran muchos en sala de espera

Fue un caos cuando la mayoría de mocosos presentes comenzaron a discutir que no se irían.

Hagamos algo se quedan, pero callados y sentados - decía Itachi viéndose la preocupación en su rostro, solo asentían quedándose a esperar que saliera alguien de la sala de partos

Pasaron unas dos horas varios habían sido enviados a hacer la comida y otros a cambiarse

Maldición porque demoran tanto – Itachi caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera

Nagato y Minato estaban allí con el mirándolo pues ambos sabían que era eso – ya saldrán a veces demora – hablaba el uzumaki

Jajá miren quien habla el que amenazó con tomarse el hospital si no le decían que paso – reía Konan achantando a su esposo sacándole una carcajada a Itachi tranquilizándolo un poco

Enserio, porque – preguntaba Alex que tenía vendada la mano que Shizune apretó

Si, jaja no salía nadie decía nada, los partos suelen tardar porque él bebe debe salir entonces comienza la madre a dilatarse – le explicaba Konan el proceso mientras el menor solo escuchaba atento y sorprendido

Te puedes rajar – decía fu pálida al oírla y verla asentir – co… como cabe un bebe por allí – la Jinchuriki como varios que no eran madres solo miraban y oían la charla incrédulos del dolor que tenía que pasar una mujer

Ustedes tienen una forma tan bonita de apoyar – decía Itachi no queriendo imaginar lo que pasaba Shizune

Haku abría la puerta asomando la cabeza – Itachi-ni pasa

El pelinegro al oírlo entraba corriendo con los demás detrás

Itachi miraba la habitación y a Shizune cargar un bulto en una manta amarilla, caminaba parándose a su lado

Mira conoce a nuestro hijo – Shizune le sonríe tranquila quitando la manta de la cabeza del bebe que tenía algunos cabellos negros como sus ojos con rasgos de ambos

n.… nuestro – Itachi tartamudeaba y tocaba la mano del bebe formándose una sonrisa en su rostro les toman una foto a los tres – hola hasta que te dejaste ver

Shizune sonreía extendiéndoselo con cuidado veía como el usuario del Sharingan lo tomaba con una gran sonrisa – he pensado en el nombre sabes, me gusta del que hablamos hace dos noches

Itachi la miraba sosteniendo él bebe el momento era de ellos y los demás solo miraban -cual Ban, uzumaki Ban, me gusta

Si, Ban uzumaki – decía la kunoichi

Itachi-ni nos dejas ver a Ban datebayo – preguntaba naruto y varios solo asentían. Itachi se acercaba dejando que lo vieran mientras los felicitaban y conocían al nuevo uzumaki

Aquella noche la reunión que interrumpieron a la mitad se pospuso para el siguiente dia

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Naruto estaba animado en el campo de entrenamiento junto a fu, omoi, demon y bolita mientras Minato explicaba los principios del hiraishin

Bien primero crearemos el sello con parte de su sangre, yo uso principalmente kunais y la marca misma, Nagato al tener el Rinnegan lo puede realizar con mirar pero necesita potenciar su chakra al punto de aparición, así que también usa herramientas ninjas con la marca, ustedes pueden elegir lo que les quede más fácil – explicaba un clon de Minato, Nagato, Jiraiya y Goku mientras los originales estaban en la reunión son los mismos de ayer habiéndoles dejado a los demás mocosos el dia libre, a Itachi y Shizune para que se adaptaran al bebe

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La mayoría había salido con sus parejas, a la playa o a la ola al cine pues debían aprovechar a que estarían el dia de hoy descansando de los duros entrenamientos o misiones

Óbito se encontraba con Ayame hablando en frente de la playa pues había enviado un clon a la reunión como le dijo Nagato

Podemos hablar – se escuchaba la voz de Temari haciendo que ambos se dieran la vuelta mirando a la joven, su novio y Gaara

Ehh si claro – suspiraba óbito pues había dejado que los jóvenes preguntaran cuando quisieran hablar lo mismo con juanto – pregunten lo que deseen les responderé

Es sobre nuestro padre Rasa el cuarto kasekage tú lo asesinaste – Temari le miraba seria, su padre nunca había sido cariñoso o amoroso y más después que murió su madre, pero era su progenitor

Óbito suspiraba sintiendo como Ayame le tomaba la mano sonriendo bajo le sonreía -no, fue Orochimaru yo me encargué de los guardias, Orochimaru y kimimaro de rasa, les dio batalla, no conocí mucho del su trato principal era con Orochimaru

Algo más que nos puedas decir que te allá dicho – preguntaba Gaara no negaba había querido volverlo a verlo para preguntarle más de su madre

No, como les digo hablaba era con Orochimaru nosotros apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra más allá de la invasión no hablamos más, solo les puedo decir que demostraba proteger a su aldea sin importar que, pero se alió con gente que no debía – les decía óbito

Planeaban matarlo desde el inicio – preguntaba el Nara

El Uchiha suspiraba – sí, el plan era invadir Konoha tomar control de él, al inicio se pensó en vez de Kushina revivir a madara, pero a él no le gusto la opción de ser controlado, la verdad la invasión la planearon en si ellos yo andaba por ame o pidiendo información, saqueando las tumbas del primero, el segundo, Kushina y Minato-sensei pues necesitaban algo de ADN huesos o cabellos de a quienes invocarían

Bien entendemos, por mi parte no hay más preguntas- decía shikamaru y ve a los hermanos sabaku negar- les dejamos

Los otros dos se despedían – te advirtieron ya, pero te repito le haces algo a Ayame y solo espera la peor muerte – decía Gaara y salía tras su hermana y amigo

Ayame solo reía al ver a óbito rojo asintiendo pues todos le habían amenazado – jajaja eso significa que harás lo que yo quiera

Le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa- ya lo hago no – decía riendo al achantarla para luego besarla

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Bueno entonces con las imágenes que tenemos y la información comenzaremos a estudiar y analizar las cuevas de Uzu y su historia – decía onoki – lo que no entiendo es porque tiene tanto significado

Por qué rikudo, los sabios y kages Uzumakis hablaron de ella, ayudara a resolver varias incógnitas – decía como si nada Jiraiya

Porque su historia viene más atrás del chakra además según lo que estábamos mirando en la cueva, observamos al viejo con nosotros y no sabemos por qué después de todo cuenta es la historia de los Uzumakis – hablaba Gyuki

Eso es cierto hay algunas dudas que quiero aclarar además de que sacamos algo de información de los videos que tenemos de cuando vimos a rikudo – hablaba Nagato - esto nos puede ayudar a resolver otras dudas

Si como por ejemplo porque Alex no se despega de hades en el video mientras chocan puños o que se traen entre ellos, además de que oculta información – hablaba Kurama pues no habían contado nada los que sabían que pasaba en realidad

Entiendo que eso es algo que crea muchas incógnitas pero ha sido difícil que nos diga, sé que tiene información de la cueva y nos la dará, solo que – Nagato trataba de cubrir a su hijo pero le era difícil - la verdad es que ni yo entiendo que sucede o pasa por su cabeza, a mí me preocupa y soy su padre, sé que merecemos saber lo que sucede y entenderlo solo que el …

Nagato no podía seguir hablando al ser interrumpido por una voz que hacía a todos hasta las imágenes ver de dónde provenía

Lo que hay entre él y yo a ustedes no les importa ni incumbe, no se metan en mis asuntos y dejare que las cosas sucedan por sí solas – hablaba hades serio parado a un lado mirándolos

Es una amenaza – era el Raikage que le miraba pues a varios el ser no les caía nada bien

Si loes y para todos – decía hades junto al Raikage sorprendiendo a todos de que no supieron a qué horas apareció allí en kumo – solo doy una advertencia

No creo que le guste que amenaces a todos hades – hablaba el fénix suspirando en Uzu para voltearse y verlo a su lado – él no te caminara así

Ummm solo les dejo claro – hades hablaba como si nada sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos para luego desaparecer

Es mejor dejarlo quieto no sería nada bueno que matara a uno de nosotros por capricho después de todo los escucharon, a ellos no les importa que suceda en este mundo si gana un bando u otro – les decía Goku

Somos como juguetes para ellos no, su diversión – decía Zabuza maldiciendo

Si, claramente lo dijeron el shinigami y la Parca aquel dia, además de rectificarlo rikudo – suspiraba Minato la idea no le gustaba

Bueno toquemos el siguiente tema entrenamiento – cambiaba Jiraiya de tema

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi salía de la casa dejando a Shizune y el bebé descansar, caminaba por Uzu mirando el lugar sintiendo a varios metros donde estaban reunidos y otros en la playa

Decidió ir a la casa que compartían los mocosos pues había dos chakras allí en un solo cuarto, subía las escaleras y golpeaba la puerta - salgan ya, el día está perfecto para estar afuera - soportaba la risa al ver quién abría mientras hacía mala cara

Itachi-ni queremos estar aquí, además por qué no solo vigilan a otros eh - replicaba Alex que tenía la camisa arriba y estaba despeinado

Porque lastimosamente para ustedes y su suerte yo pasaba por aquí así que antes de que hagan algo salgan - Itachi sonríe y ve a Sora que se acercaba maldiciendo

Solo no pudiste evitar golpear y no interrumpir- la peli plata leve firme

Ummm y que interrumpí por qué si me parece prudente hasta dejo que sigan - Itachi veía como ambos se sonrojaban

Ya tengo 14 - susurraba Alex mirando a un lado- ha...hacemos o más bien queríamos experimentar cosas nuevas

Ummm aun te faltan unas 15 horas para tener 14 además en vez de estar experimentando los dos afuera vamos los escoltó - el usuario del Sharingan esperaba que los dos salieran resignados y los acompañaba hasta cerca a la playa

Volvieron rápido - preguntaba ino confundía

Itachi-ni se le dio por pasearse a los cinco minutos que habíamos llegado - suspira Sora junto a su novio mientras escuchaban carcajadas del resto pues pareciera que el destino siempre quería interrumpir aquel momento

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi caminaba devuelta donde estaba la reunión, lanzaba un kunai a un árbol dándole a la cola de una serpiente blanca con negro, se acercaba para tomarla por debajo de la cabeza observándola

Una invocación de Orochimaru - decía a aquel que sentía detrás

Cómo llego aquí con qué objetivo- preguntaba Kakashi al pelinegro

No se llama Nagato - Itachi activaba su mangekyo Sharingan eterno viendo a los ojos de la serpiente metiéndose en su mente para salir minutos después viendo a Nagato ya allí junto al peli plata - quieres examinarla, el Rinnegan puede desbloquear recuerdos o información

Si, es de Orochimaru las usaba en Akatsuki, pero las de él eran completamente blancas - se acercaba el pelirrojo entrando a la mente de está saliendo segundos después

Entonces que viste a que vino - pregunto Kakashi

A buscar a Itachi, la envío Sasuke, para obtener información de ti como de los Jinchuriki y saber cómo puede atacar- suspira Nagato mirando al pelinegro

Sasuke- susurra Itachi suspirando pues óbito le había dicho que buscaba poder y esto lo rectificaba

Tú decides que quieres que hagamos le matamos, borramos la mente o dejamos ir, no tiene mucha información ni de absoluta relevancia solo de como están, y que eres padre es lo más importante que pose - le mencionaba Nagato

Déjala ir, que lleve lo que encontró, conozco a sasuke quiere poder y venganza no va parar hasta obtenerla- decía el pelinegro suspirando no le agradaba nada que su hermano haya tomado ese camino

Nagato asentía soltando la serpiente que desaparecía en una nube de humo -me informo shikaku que Makoto-san ya está en Konoha, quieres que le traiga – preguntaba

Si, gracias- decía agradecido que le cambiaran de tema, ve desaparecer a Nagato en un rayo rojo y sale junto a Kakashi al lugar de la reunión

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Sasuke estaba terminando ese dia el entrenamiento contra unos Shinobis del sonido, en estos meses que había estado con Orochimaru, entrenaba en el dia y leía en las noches para aumentar su Sharingan, llegaba a su cuarto dispuesto a ducharse y descansar un poco pues había luchado contra uno de los experimentos del sannin que tenía la capacidad de prenderle fuego a lo que miraba

Quitaba su camisa arrojándola a un lado ve aparecer la serpiente que envió hace meses a buscar información de Itachi, se quedaba allí de pie escuchándola sorprendido porque había sido tio, pero furioso al ver que Itachi descubrió la serpiente y lo que había dicho, además de que siguiera con esos malditos Jinchurikis, seguiría con su plan de venganza no importante a quien tuviera que matar.

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Nagato llego junto a Makoto minutos después que Kakashi y Itachi llegaran a la reunión, la kunoichi salió arrastrando su hijo a que le mostrara su nieto

Mama cálmate, Shizune está descansando – Itachi abría la puerta explotando el clon que había dejado por si alguno despertaba y subía, revisaba el primer cuarto entrando un momento abrigando bien a su esposa besaba su mejilla dejándola dormir

Mikoto sonreía viendo a su hijo, para luego seguirlo al siguiente cuarto – estoy muy orgullosa de ti Itachi, no dejaste que el poder Uchiha ni nuestro clan te sumergiera en ese dolor, venganza y odio

El pelinegro le miraba sonriendo – gracias, pero no hubiera sido así si no fuera por los Jinchurikis, pensaba matar todo el clan dejando solo a sasuke que me odiara – nunca le había dicho eso a Mikoto – pero los mocosos ellos me llevaron a no seguir eso y buscar lo que me aria feliz – correspondía un abrazo de la Uchiha

Debo agradecerles – le sonríe separándose – ahora muéstrame mi nieto ya quiero malcriarlo – sacaba un suspiro de Itachi mientras ella soltaba una carcajada, entraban a un cuarto que tenía un paisaje con varios animales pintados, una cama cuna en el medio donde dormía plácidamente él bebe

Mikoto daba un grito que asustaba a Itachi el cual veía como cargaba a Ban llenándolo de mimos, el peli negro solo suspiraba dejándola que le cambiara y más, mientras el salía pues quería saber que más pasaría en la reunión

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Demon jadeaba extendido en el suelo luego de por fin todos definir que marca usarían

Bien que sigue datebayo – naruto estaba muy emocionado para no sentir cansancio

Ahora donde colocaron la marca se transportarán recuerden puede votarlos varios metros lejos y calcular el chakra – decía el clon de Minato que observaba como su hijo salía volando mucho más allá que la marca que había puesto, pasándole algo similar al resto se quedaban guiándoles el clon del rayo amarillo, Nagato y Goku

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara…**


	73. capitulo 73: navio

**Capítulo 73: Navío**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Demon jadeaba extendido en el suelo luego de por fin todos definir que marca usarían

Bien que sigue datebayo – naruto estaba muy emocionado para no sentir cansancio

Ahora donde colocaron la marca se transportarán recuerden puede votarlos varios metros lejos y deberán calcular el chakra – decía el clon de Minato que observaba como su hijo salía volando mucho más allá a la marca que había puesto, pasándole algo similar al resto se quedaban guiándoles el clon del rayo amarillo, Nagato y Goku

Jajajaja naruto hijo tantos clones no te servirán- decía minato viendo como naruto al crear muchos clones chocaban, al aparecer con el hiraishin debido a que lo arrojaba lejos o contra otros

Pero papá datebayo dijeron que los clones ayudaban a aprender más rápido – se levantaba naruto de un salto luego de haber chocado con cuatro clones – además Nagato aprendió rápido

Si, los clones ayudan pero como te habrá dicho ero-sensei, zabuza o Itachi el desgaste al explotar lo recibe el original, además el hiraishin al principio consume mucho de tu chakra y si se que eres uzumaki, además de jinchuriki lo que teda esa combinación un chakra descomunal pero a un así máximo cinco clones – decía el clon de minato serio, observando como naruto hacia puchero e iba a legar señalando a Nagato que le sacaba la lengua como niño pequeño– él le fue más fácil debido al control que a logrado con los caminos y el Rinnegan, sabe cómo nivelar su chakra así que desase todos esos clones y solo que queden cinco

El rubio menor suspiraba haciendo caso para luego volver a intentarlo y salir volando a varios metros cayendo al lago, minato solo reía

Bueno fu trata de minimizar tu gasto de chakra para que llegues a tu objetivo – explicaba Goku a la Jinchuriki

Bolita bufaba y maldecía levantándose pues aprender ese maldito jutsu le estaba dando dolores de cabeza

Vamos tigrecito o te rendirlas -decía el clon de Nagato riendo esquivaba una garra de chakra, había aprovechado molestarlo

 **Oooooooo**

Dos días después a los del hirashi les habían dejado descansar ya que cayeron agotados el dia anterior

Waaaaaa - gritaba Naruto sosteniendo al pequeño Hatake que le jalaba el cabello - suelta datebayo, Kakashi dijo que eras un angelito

Es claro que mintió - hablaba Gaara observando a su amigo y el bebé - solo quería pasar un rato con iruka-sensei - miraba al rubio sufrir y reía pues Naruto se había ofrecido voluntariamente a cuidarlo

No es justo datebayo, suéltame duele Luck - se quejaba el rubio - te juro que prefiero una guerra que lidiar con un bebé - decía lamentándose

Hinata se acercaba riendo bajo por su novio - te ayudo Naruto-kun - tomaba el bebé que increíblemente se calmaba y recostaba en los pechos de la oji plata sacando una carcajada de Gaara

Oye no abuses Luck son míos datebayo- se quejaba Naruto mientras el bebé lo ignoraba y Hinata estaba roja, pero reía

Debes tener hambre Luck - la hyuga se lo llevaba mientras Naruto se quejaba detrás, Luck, de que se estaba aprovechando de la situación y seria un pervertido como su padre

 **Ooooooooooooo**

kurotsuchi miraba a su novio dormir a su lado - oye Rogué despierta debemos ir a recibir los Uzumakis que hemos encontrado y vendrán de visita a observar uzu, sabes que es para empezar a traerlos - le decía viéndolo abrir un ojo

Ummm quiero quedarme contigo así - Rogué le abrazaba escondiendo su cabeza en los pechos de la kunoichi

Jajaja vamos - le acariciaba la espalda, cuando comenzó y conoció al menor no pensaba que fuera tan maduro en muchos aspectos y la entendiera tanto

Se escuchaba un estallido afuera haciendo que ambos suspiraran y rieran pues ninguna mañana empezaba tranquila

Bueno ustedes dos para abajo- golpeaba Konan asomándose a la puerta viendo la ropa de su hijo y su novia en el suelo

Ya bajamos mamá - decía el menor para verla salir y comenzar ambos a arreglarse

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Que sonó - llegaba Nagato corriendo para ver dónde señalaba Minato

Bien hasta que lo explotaron, no me haré responsable de lo que hicieron - decía Nagato suspirando

Hay mi cabeza - Alex se quejaba tocándola y sentándose en el suelo

Genial sobreviviste - decía Haku mirando a su amigo que estaba ileso

Tras ellos se encontraba destruido un cubículo de madera que claramente le habían explotado con arcilla y golpeado con técnicas y arena

 **Oooooooo**

A media mañana Un barco había desembarcado en las playas de uzu con varias personas de aldeas o pueblos pequeños donde se habían encontrado algunos Uzumakis ya de edad con sus familias

Los jinchurikis se encontraban observando desde lejos pues decidieron dar la bienvenida a la gente solo Nagato, Goku, Kushina, Yuki, Minato, Zabuza, Konan, Itachi, Jiraiya y Shizune ya que eran más conocidos, además era un pequeño experimento a ver si funcionaba, pues en la reunión se había planteado diferentes alternativas para uzu

Nagato saludo cómo Uzukage y comenzó a hablar de qué pasarían una semana allí luego volverían a sus aldeas y se miraría si seguir con ello dependiendo lo que sucediera

Goku saludo a cinco personas de diversas edades que no se veían desde el ataque y los presento

\- Crees que sea buena idea esto, después de todo somos los jinchurikis y vivimos aquí- preguntaba fu observando

No lose, nunca la gente de las aldeas nos ha tratado bien, en las misiones es por qué solo estamos algunos días- decía yuguito junto a los demás jinchurikis

Pensé que les habían preguntado - hablaba omoi mirando

Algo así, nos preguntaron que como nos habíamos sentido en ame – respondió sora mirando que llegaban como cuatro niños de varias edades

Es obvio que dijimos que bien, nos sentimos cómodos solo unos pocos y que eran viajeros o de otras aldeas nos vieron mal de resto los aldeanos nos aceptaron, pero eso no solo se debió a que nos veían como iguales si no por – gaara suspiraba

Por qué a papá lo admiran y aman además no es que nos mantuviéramos como aquí corriendo por la aldea pues estábamos en la guarida entrenando y salíamos a jugar un par de horas o minutos – respondía Alex -en si lo hacen es por respeto y agradecimiento a Nagato, Konan y Yahiko que los sacaron de las guerras y levantaron el país

Así que solo asumieron que era buena idea, pero – roge veía como bajaban tres jóvenes y dos chicas – no se hay gente de aldeas a las que las grandes naciones y otras poblaciones han causado daño utilizándonos a nosotros los jinchurikis y bijuus como armas, así que no creo que seamos de su agrado

Tienen razón, en mi opinión me gustaría dejar uzu como una aldea para nosotros donde los bijuus se sientan cómodos, además de los que vengan no estén señalados por sus crímenes- hablaba utakata- además ellos no dejaran sus vidas porque ahora apareció y renace uzu

Datebayo entonces piensan no dejar entrar a los Uzumakis – los miraba naruto confundido

No…. Es eso naruto-kun, lo que se refieren es que ellos sean libres de visitarla pero que se respete la voluntad de proteger los bijuu, su integridad y de que entre sus pobladores se respeten – le explicaba hinata a su novio

Me gusta la idea datebayo – decía naruto – además si necesitan pobladores y shinobis ya hay no, nosotros y algún clan que siga siendo fiel a los Uzumakis un clan espadachín o que no se haya involucrado en guerras o conflictos por poder

Sabes naruto a veces tienes unas buenas ideas que me hacen pensar que en verdad no eres tan idiota – decía utakata sacando una sonrisa de todos y achantaba al rubio

No teman, deberían hablar con Nagato, minato, goku, kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade o Konan sobre esto – les decía óbito pues estaba con ellos

Óbito tiene razón chicos deberían comentarnos como se sienten, por que su idea me gusta – hablaba Konan apareciendo en papel ya que había ocultado unas mariposas cerca de ellos

Waaaa mamá – gritaba Alex al ser asustado dando un paso atrás tumbando a kurama del árbol donde dormía llevándose con él a naruto, cayendo así los tres al suelo los dos chicos sobre el nueve colas

Cuando será que esos dos no armen un escándalo – negaba yuguito estando aun todos ocultos

Las personas que bajaban del barco al oír los gritos voltearon a mirar viendo los dos chicos en el suelo sobre un pelaje naranja, los que estaban dando la bienvenida solo suspiraron y negaron

Quienes son goku – preguntaba una señora uzumaki de la edad de Tsunade

Ahorita los presentaríamos, pero pues ellos son- goku callaba al oír el grito

¡que mierda les pasa a ustedes dos!- gritaba kurama lanzándolos con sus colas contra la arena estando en forma de cachorro mientras sus nueve colas se batían en el aire haciendo que la gente los viera sorprendidos

Perdón kura fue Alex datebayo - naruto se sentaba sobando su cabeza

El pelirrojo escupía arena que había tragado – oye Konan-mama me asusto – se defendía

he… es el kyubi -se escuchaba a uno de los adultos que llegaron y retrocedía corriendo al barco junto a dos mas

minato y Nagato maldecían habían estado pensando que esto podía pasar, la gente saldría espantada al verlos cachorros además que no querían poner en aprietos a los bijuu o los jinchurikis, pero necesitaban aldeanos y por lo visto no iban muy bien las cosas

kurama al verlos correr resopla y se da la vuelta alejándose de allí

ehh… espera kura- corría naruto detrás del nueve colas

los demás que estaban ocultos salían deteniendo a kurama y naruto que no se alejaran mientras los que habían llegado estaban sorprendidos de ver los bijuus en brazos de su jinchuriki, un hombre con una cicatriz en su rostro y varios de aldeas diferentes

así que es cierto tienen a los bijuus y jinchurikis viviendo en uzu goku- pronunciaba seria la mujer

sí azula-san – la veía serio goku

para que, por ellos se perdió uzu, nos atacaron porque teníamos a uno de ellos, murieron inocentes, por culpa de ellos perdimos todo lo que conocíamos, familias, esposos- miraba con rabia los jinchurikis y al ave multicolor que se había acercado al pelirrojo que cayó del árbol- no me digas que los defiendes ahora cuando la mujer que amabas y tu hija murieron ese dia por su culpa, son unos mon….

CALLATE – gritaba goku haciendo que todos le miraran – no mereces ser llamada uzumaki, no quería creer que fuera cierto lo que me dijo el sabio hace años que tu misma aldea y gente le podrían dar la espalda a sus principios y valores pero por su comportamiento veo que si, por eso te dejo claro si quieres quedarte esta semana debes tener en claro que ahora uzukagure hará lo que debió hacer desde sus principios proteger los bijuus, sus jinchurikis y todo aquel que comprenda y entienda el rechazo que los seres humanos hemos creado a otros que vemos diferentes, como el clan siempre debió hacer, cumpliendo los deseos de nuestros ancestros que dieron valientemente su vida por el equilibrio y la igualdad de este mundo- suspiraba calmándose – así que los que no se quieren quedar y solo vinieron por la parte de la fortuna uzumaki que les corresponde se les dará para que se vayan

No, antes de saber quien te puso como sabio uzumaki y a él como Uzukage – habla un hombre serio

Nuestros mismos ancestros los últimos dos kages y sabios además el primer uzumaki que existió – decía serio goku confundiendo a varios – sabe sajiro como saber si es cierto lo que digo, si no es más se les dará su parte de la fortuna de la cual ya fueron quitados los aportes a la reconstrucción de uzu y se podrán ir dentro de unas horas

Nagato observaba como se daba media vuelta alejándose nunca había visto ninguno esa reacción en goku hasta ahora, como Uzukage debía apoyar a su sabio, miro a kushina que asentía- bien ya escucharon los que se quieran quedar esta semana serán guiados a sus alojamientos los que no en unos minutos les daré lo que les corresponde – se daba la vuelta siguiendo a goku junto a kushina

los jinchurikis, óbito, Itachi, Shizune, omoi, zabuza, minato, fénix, los bijuus, Korotsuchi, Ayame, Jiraiya, Tsunade y los demás que no habían llegado en el barco a la aldea miraban la escena sorprendidos con pequeñas sonrisas

bueno chicos vamos les comentare a goku, Nagato y kushina lo que me dijeron- hablaba Konan despeinado a roge

umm- bufaba al ser despeinado – será lo que escuchaste a escondidas – sacaba pequeñas risas y sobaba su oreja cuando era jalada por la peli azul

minato, Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraban pues habían dejado a los que llegaron botados en la playa, goku se había enfadado y apoyado a los jinchurikis además de enterado que había perdido el viejo uzumaki en la matanza

-que hacemos- preguntaba el cuarto pues el grupo del barco se había reunido a discutir entre ellos

No tengo idea, Nagato y kushina apoyan a goku, pero – se alejaba Jiraiya mientras hablaba junto a Tsunade, zabuza, minato y Konan que se había alejado de los jinchurikis junto a Itachi, óbito, Ayame y Shizune

Si quieren ser reconocidos como aldea necesitan mas aldeanos somos muy pocos- terminaba Itachi mientras óbito colocaba una barrera de privacidad que no escucharan había muchos Uzumakis y ellos se habían dado cuenta que les fascinaba espiar estaba como en su sangre

Eso es cierto entonces goku-san deberá pedir disculpas- pensaba en voz alta Ayame

Dudo que lo haga ese orgullo y terquedad la tiene arraigada, no me imagino a bolita y kiara no atacando cada vez que miren mal a un jinchuriki – suspira óbito

Pero alguien tendrá que ceder no – Shizune iba a seguir hablando, pero era interrumpida

Yo no me disculpare, quiero que uzu renazca con su objetivo claro además el sabio me había informado que si alguna vez reunía a más Uzumakis que hubieran vivido la matanza esto podía pasar, ellos verán que hacen – decía goku luego de haber entrado a la barrera junto a Nagato y kushina

Como es que atravesaste la barrera de privacidad es una de las más fuertes que conozco – preguntaba óbito asombrado

Fácil tiene fallas, aun te falta aprender niño – goku hablaba orgulloso mientras óbito suspiraba derrotado ese viejo era muy bueno

No le enseñes como romper barreras de privacidad que usamos nosotros a los mocosos, te lo prohíbo- decía Nagato y los demás le daban la razón pues si lo aprendían tendrían que aprender telequinesis para una conversación a solas

No lo hare aun son muy curiosos- miraban a goku con una gota tras la cabeza pues si se comparaba al viejo con la curiosidad de los menores el ganaba por mucho

Bueno volviendo al tema – todos miraban a Konan - Los chicos me estaban informando

Estabas espiando – murmuro óbito ganando una mirada de la kunoichi

Ellos me INFORMARON – varios solo reían bajo – estaban hablando de como les trataron otros aldeanos que habían sufrido las guerras, o las veces que fueron usados los bijuus por poder, de cómo se sentían en las otras aldeas- les comentaba lo escuchado – a eso naruto propuso que por que no se buscaba un clan que quisiera ser parte de uzu, un clan espadachín o que ya antes hubiera tenido tratos con uzu y comprenda su situación

La cosa es que clan, aceptaría unirse y no vea a los bijuus o jinchuriki como amenaza- Nagato miraba al cielo pensativo – o armas

Goku se veía pensativo – no sé, varios traicionaron a uzu y el aliado fiel era Senju – decía viendo a Tsunade

Somos tres Senju y no creo que nos podamos dividir más – le sonríe bajo sacándole una risa

Bueno por ahora esperar que deciden no – Itachi miraba a los del barco que tenían una discusión, los demás asentían y se dirigían a la aldea encontrando los jinchurikis sentados en la entrada esperando

Sucede algo – preguntaba Nagato confundido

Si, datebayo nosotros queremos que uzu crezca y para ello necesita aldeanos por eso nos vamos para no molestar la gente – decía naruto que no sabían porque estaba de vocero, pero era claro que se había lanzado a hablar- no se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien nos ocultaremos en la isla tortuga y viviremos como ermitaños

A ti quien te dijo que eras el representante naruto – decía sora dándole un calvazo

Los adultos miraban los jinchurikis menores, yuguito solo negaba definitivamente como había acabado rodeada de tantos niños

Es cierto lo que dice mi rubio amigo yeah, viviremos en la tierra que vuela por el mar como un calamar o si – rapeaba Bee

Chicos a ustedes quien les dijo que se fueran – minato hablaba antes que kushina armara un escandalo

Es fácil, la mayoría de las personas nos ven a un como herramientas, aunque no lo seamos, sabemos que ustedes no y gracias, es por eso que no queremos que uzu salga afectada por nosotros así que pensamos entre todos y pues decidimos eso – hablaba rogué

Nosotros iremos con ellos – yuki hablaba, kurotsuchi, Karin, ino, omoi y deidara le seguían

Ustedes – kushina apretaba su puño, minato la tenía calmándola

Supongamos que aceptamos que aran con la profecía y los acotamientos de los otsutsuki, madara y para sobrevivir eh – les preguntaba Itachi

Todo lo tenemos calculado, entrenaremos el modo bijuu y …- fu era interrumpida

Les patearemos el trasero a los otsutsuki y madara datebayo-gritaba naruto, los que le veían solo negaban

Para sobrevivir – preguntaba óbito quería saber la respuesta

Eso es fácil allí hay frutas y comida no, además por carne, Alex cuando sale con hades trae no – fu decía como si nada

Los adultos se miraban era claro que la idea había sido de los mas locos, hiperactivos del grupo pues tenían tantas fallas que no sabían si reír o seguir preguntando

Qué más quieren saber – preguntaba utakata, pues se estaba divirtiendo con esa loca idea era claro para los que entendían que la idea de naruto nunca pasaría

Los adultos la dejaron seguir- donde conseguirán ramen – goku miraba el rubio amante de aquella comida

Pues datebayo tengo el elemento madera, el abuelo Hashirama dijo que había logrado hacer crecer varios frutos así que hasta que logre crear un árbol en el que crezca ramen nos secuestraremos a Ayame-chan – decía naruto muy convencido

Varios no pudieron aguantar las risas

Oye ni sueñes que te la secuestras eh – reclamo óbito señalando al rubio- iré con ustedes

Kakashi le miraba y negaba mientras las risas aumentaban no se sabia que idea era más loca, Ayame solo reía junto a Shizune casi llorando de la risa

Que dicen los bijuu eh – preguntaba Jiraiya mas calmado

Que es una idea estúpida – kurama hablaba – pero pues ustedes deciden si apoyar esa locura

Naruto – minato llamaba su hijo que le miraba junto al resto – es una idea buena, pensaste en casi todo estoy orgulloso- el rubio sonreía amplio – pero no los dejaremos ir

Que por que datebayo es por el bien de uzu – se quejaba

Verán primero no sabemos como es el enemigo a futuro así que debemos prepararnos todos juntos, segundo ustedes como jinchurikis ya han sacrificado mucho en sus vidas, uzu les pertenece a ustedes y los bijuus, lo que dije en la playa es cierto así que no se pueden ir- los veía goku con una sonrisa sincera

Pero es tu gente no, las personas con las que creciste, compartiste sueños y viviste, las que han sufrido tu mismo dolor por que elegirnos A nosotros que apenas nos conoces sobre ellos cuando cause tanto daño, por mi culpa perdiste la mujer que amabas y tu hija - hablaba Alex mientras cargaba al fénix

Tú culpa, pero cómo vas a decir eso no habías nacido además…. - Goku interrumpía a Nagato con la mano y se acercaba al menor

Primero no es tú culpa fénix, fue el anhelo del hombre por el poder sin importar que, segundo quiero hablar con ustedes tres - señalaba a Alex, bolita y fénix - más tarde, ni sueñen que se escaparan de esta

El menor pelirrojo asentía sonrojado, mientras el tigre y ave bufaban

Sé que para muchos no es comprensible elegirlos a ustedes, principalmente los bijuu, pero cómo dije antes han sacrificado tanto que si alguien que quiere algo para ustedes se los ofrece, desconfían, no daré mi brazo a torcer en la decisión- decía firme Goku

Pero la aldea no estábamos hablando que necesita gente, no deben llegar a la reunión de la aceptación con un número mínimo de personas, clanes y más para que se determine como la nueva Uzukagure y más si queremos que sea sin feudal - preguntaba utakata - cuántos aldeanos y Shinobis hay eh

Bueno Shinobis yo que soy el Kage, Kushina la matriarca, Goku el sabio serían los tres cargos principales, nos piden mínimo 50 Shinobis o espadachines o que tengan la capacidad de estar en batalla y hacer misiones - Nagato miraba un cuaderno

Bueno es Goku, Yuki, diez jinchurikis, Deidara, tres caminos, hidan, Zabuza, Itachi, óbito, Karin, Kushina, omoi, Sasori, sai, juanto, bolita, kiara, eso nos da 27 shinobis, la verdad no pensé que tantos – Nagato sonreía mirando a los tigres- ustedes cuentan pues han realizado ya misiones no

Faltan 12 para el mínimo ya tenemos otro cierto mina-kun – kushina abrazaba el brazo de su esposo haciéndole ojitos

e.… tto yo – el rayo amarillo tragaba saliva mirando a un lado – kushina soy de la hoja

a no, minato te quedas en Konoha ya perdí a Itachi – decía seria Tsunade a su hijo mientras todos miraban quien ganaría esta dura batalla donde la victima era el rayo amarillo

mina-chan – kushina susurro a su oído y el cuarto se estremeció – deberías aceptar serias shinobi doble aldea además estarías mas cerca de Naru-chan, del bebe y de mi o no nos quieres – le veía con ojitos de cachorro tomándole la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos

el cuarto traga saliva debía ser fuerte – yo… e. es que yo

colocaba su dedo índice en su barbilla coqueta con un rosto muy inocente – si mina-chan dice que si podría complacer todos sus caprichos – se acercaba a su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja –donde quieras, y hasta aquel que ayudaste a escribir hace años – deslizaba su mano apretando el trasero de este

minato soltaba un suave gemido y la abrazaba por la cintura besándola – maldición kushina nunca me e podido negar a ti en nada – suspiraba

bien tenemos otro – la uzumaki sonreía orgullosa anotando a minato Namizake como ninja doble aldea

los presentes solo miraron los métodos usados por la uzumaki y su poder de convencimiento, Jiraiya estaba terminando de anotar en su cuaderno

increíble la resistencia del rayo amarillo, igualita al dia en que te convenció de probarte vestidos haber ella cual elegia – comento kurama mientras todos comenzaban a reír

calla aliento de perro – minato se achantaba

creo que pediré clases a kushina-san de convencimiento – sora hablaba mientras Alex le miraba y tragaba saliva, varias se le unían

yo también seré shinobi doble Nagato – hablaba Shizune sacando una sonrisa del nombrado

gracias minato, Shizune por su integración voluntaria, solo nos faltan 11 – Nagato miraba pensativo – algún otro que desee - ve a demon alzar la mano y anota – faltan 10

que más se necesita – pregunto shikamaru que estaba junto a temari

apoyo de 2 kages ya los tenemos, un feudal ya está, una base económica, que seria la fortuna uzumaki, terreno ya está, que uzu demuestre su comercialización para poderse sostenes, ya hemos enviado y vuelto a abrir mercados en la ola, ame, Konoha y el país de las termales en venta y exportación de frutas principalmente, se está estudiando la pesca pero no queremos afectar el ecosistema así que estamos mirando las semanas de reproducción, crecimiento y más de los peces, como el estudio que se realizó con las frutas, veamos que más, una organización política que ya está, aldeanos que serían los mismos shinobis y los que vienen en camino, sumando a Luck y Ban – le respondía Itachi

no pondrán inconveniente por que todos los jinchurikis estén en uzu junto a los bijuus, si proponen repartirnos como veces anteriores – gaara preguntaba – después de todo no sería una amenaza militar uzukagure, al tenernos como armas, se que no nos ven como tal y gracias, pero muchas personas y lideres de otras aldeas si

tenemos el apoyo de cuatro de las cinco grandes naciones, dos naciones más, un feudal, además se explicará que ustedes realizan misiones no solo para uzu si no también para los aliados de Akatsuki – Jiraiya guardaba su cuaderno – aunque no hay que negar que es cierto se armara una discusión por ello después de todo podrían volver a organizarse para derrocar uzu, pero al no encontrar apoyo de cuatro grandes naciones que protegen uzu se quedaran quietos

bueno seguiremos discutiendo estos temas y buscando los otros 10 shinobis después, por ahora si no estoy mal tienen entrenamiento con Sasori, kakashi, óbito, Itachi y juanto principalmente contra el sharingan así que ir a entrenar todos- Nagato despachaba los jóvenes que se dirigían a una de las islas de uzu a pocos minutos -iré por los pergaminos para los que llegaron y parten

te acompaño – goku se le unía junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shizune iba donde iruka que estaba en la casa principal cuidando de Luck y Ban pues se había quedado con ellos en la mañana junto a chouji y karui

Gracias por cuidarlo espero no te allá formado problema – tomaba a Ban que estaba junto a Luck durmiendo

No te preocupes chouji y karui me ayudaron, además lo único que hacen a esa edad es llorar, comer y dormir – decía el chunin dejando de un lado el libro que estaba leyendo

Y cagar no se te olvide – hablaba kakashi que había venido por un pergamino

Kakashi no digas esas palabras hay pequeños presentes – iruka le regañaba

Tienen días iru no recordaran además duermen – el Hatake besaba su pareja – nos vemos al rato si

Shizune lo observaba salir – como va con Luck ya se hizo a la idea

Si, anoche se despertó, lo alimento y cuando me di cuenta dormía a su lado, se que al principio no fue fácil, pero creo que, aunque no lo diga le gusto que Luck llegara a su vida – sonreía el chunin viendo al menor

Eres increíble iruka, apoyarlo en todo no muchos lo harían – dice rubricándolo y mira el libro que leía el chunin – te estas preparando para la prueba jounin te ayudare

Gracias Shizune-chan- tomaban el libro mientras hablaban de unas simulaciones que este traía sobre misiones

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mas tarde ese mismo dia

Sabes a veces creo que, al someternos a entrenamiento con óbito, Itachi-ni, kakashi y Sasori nos quieren agotar para que durmamos temprano – hablaba Alex saltando cerca a rogué y naruto

Eso es claro además para que no tengamos fuerzas de volarnos a los cuartos de nuestras parejas, aunque nuca lo logren – rogué daba una pirueta en el aire saltando

Cierto, hinata-chan es perfeta datebayo, quisiera estar siempre con ella a su lado, pero en la noche aprovechamos para habar y más datebayo – naruto decía soñador

En cambio, a nosotros si no es kiara es bolita, fénix o isobu que siempre están encima – suspiraba el pelirrojo menor, mientras sus amigos reían – solo quiero estar con ella que nos dejen solos una noche

Sabes que podemos tramar algo entre los demás para dormir o noquearlos, para que ustedes estén juntos – rogué saltaba a un claro comenzando a correr

Datebayo cierto, rogué a veces te sale ese lado uchiha, que estás pensando eh – naruto corría a su lado izquierdo

Jaja drogarlos – el usuario del sharingan sorprendía a sus amigos que se habían detenido

Oye no – se reusaba Alex

No drogarlos, solo dormirlos umm goku no es que usa pastas para dormir cuando está muy angustiado – ve a los dos asentir – bien tomar cuatro pastas y dárselas la cosa es que la coman

Combinada en comida no datebayo – naruto hablaba rascando su nuca- pero el olor que desbordan es lo complicado, bolita y kiara se pueden dar cuenta

Si sellamos el olor – los alcanzaba haku, gaara y sora que hablaba y los había escuchado ya que los bijuus andaban en la cueva de la historia uzumaki comprendiéndola

Fénix se dará cuenta – gaara los miraba pensativo – aunque doparlos no sé, se podrán furiosos y te meterás en muchos líos no

Es cierto, pero como más, genjutsu no, isobu es experto y clones para confundirlos no funcionara – haku se recargaba en un árbol mirándolos

Oye datebayo no es que puedes pedir un deseo de cumpleaños hoy Alex – le pregunta a su amigo pues en la mañana habían partido una torta por los 14 años del menor

Si, pero no me darán el deseo de no molestarnos a mi y sora una noche – suspiraba el pelirrojo – además es un deseo sin límites según papá, lo guardare quiero usarlo en algo que ando pensando

Alex tiene razón no funcionara, pero les ayudaremos- caía utakata junto a ino, shikamaru y temari- haber genio piensa como

Umm – shikamaru miraba a utakata – me da flojera

Shikamaru no seas así, ayudémoslos después de todo le ideaste a naruto y hinata un plan para que estuvieran juntos - fu se acercaba besando la mejilla de gaara, con omoi y demon tras ella

Si, pero era mas fácil entretener a minato, kushina, neji y kurama además aquí están mas encima de ellos dos porque son los que faltan y eres aun el más joven – shikamaru miraba a Alex- no salgas con que Ban y Luck te ganan

Lose, pero si es por ellos nunca dejare de ser el mas pequeño que tienen que cuidar- suspiraba mirando alrededor, escuchando pasos como todos

Bueno no puedes pedir a hades que entretenga a fénix esa noche, con bolita y kiara podemos realizar una velada sin muchas sospechas estarán entretenidos la noche, queda isobu – shikamaru hablaba mientras se acercaban al ruido con cuidado

Umm hades me pedirá algo a cambio y el por que no se si acepté – se ocultaban tras algunos árboles mientras rogué los cubría con un genjutsu escuchando

Mira es aquí, eran buenos padres sabes – una joven de la edad de óbito dejaba un cofre junto al árbol estando junto a otra chica diez años menor que ella

Se que la abuela azula perdió sus hijos en la matanza, pero ellos no tienen la culpa como dijo el anciano – decía la chica menor

Es cierto no la tienen, pero luego de la matanza quedamos mamá que no sabia que estaba embarazada, yo era muy pequeña y ella, luego muere mamá por culpa de ninjas que nos seguían buscando, ella solo deposito su dolor en culpar a alguien o algo- suspiraba la chica mayor –

Me gustaría quedarme y aprender de como eran mis padres, su pueblo, pero la abuela partirá no nos dejara – la muchacha miraba adelante donde escuchaba pasos observando ambas a un joven pelirrojo caminando hacia ellas

Que pena incomodarlas no han visto de casualidad a un grupo de jóvenes entre 14 y 17 años – preguntaba cortes Sasori

No, eres un uzumaki de casualidad – preguntaba la chica mayor al ver su cabello rojo

Ehh, no soy Sasori de las arenas rojas un gusto – se presentaba cortes

El marionetista – se sorprendía la joven – se dice que eres un experto, con ellas has matado a cientos, un gusto mi nombre es hikari uzumaki y ella es mi hermana ichigo

Qué bueno verlas – Sasori lanzaba un kunai a un árbol tras ellas sorprendiéndolas una marioneta se alzaba de la tierra tomando el pie de alguien – perdón no era mi intención asustarlas estoy cazando un par de estudiantes, entenderán entrenamiento

Maldición Sasori suéltame no es justo – gritaba karui que había sido atrapada

Losiento sabes las reglas atrapada, quedan unos cuantos- Sasori serio la sostienen con su marioneta y ve las dos chicas – que pena las escuche hablar, deberían insistir y quedarse como te darás cuenta aquí la mayoría somos personas que han cometido delitos de diversos aspectos, pero cuidamos un objetivo, con todo respeto deseen la oportunidad de conocer los que aquí viven

Muchas gracias, si intentare quedarme la semana - hablaba la chica mayor – despidiéndose del joven que se llevaba la chica mientras seguía buscando

Oye no te parecido guapo – le preguntaba su hermana sonrojándola

Ohh karui – se lamentaba chouji al ver que la habían atrapado, además no podían rescatarla eso les habían dicho

No he visto a Sasori hablarle así a una chica que acabara de conocer tan abiertamente – sora les decía y se les formaba una sonrisa siniestra mientras se separaban al oír cerca como les estaban buscando

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Umm afortunadamente ya nos vamos esto es solo agua y arboles – decía uno de los jóvenes que había llegado en el barco

Tienes razón, deberíamos volver no tarda en partir de nuevo el barco, pero ya con nuestra herencia – pronunciaba otro que le acompañaba

Maldición por poco, Itachi-ni agarro a sai – jadeaba haku recostándose en un árbol veía los dos jóvenes -umm

Oye haku, Itachi-ni fue tras naruto, pero se acerca óbito – Alex bajaba frente a él, al sentir las miradas veía los dos jóvenes que los veían con precaución – hola que tal bienvenidos – saludaba alegre

Satiro, soka debemos ir – se escuchaba un hombre un poco mas joven que goku llamar los dos jóvenes mientras se acercaba – que hacen aquí no saben que – se callaba al ver a haku y Alex mientras sentía su chakra viéndolos con rabia – pueden encontrarse con los culpables de la matanza de nuestro clan

Ellos son los jinchurikis – preguntaba uno de los dos chicos

Haku se daba la vuelta para alejarse

Si son unos monstruos – escupía el anciano

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	74. Capitulo 74: ayame y obito

**Capítulo 74: Ayame y óbito**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Satiro, soka debemos ir – se escuchaba un hombre un poco más joven que goku llamar los dos jóvenes mientras se acercaba – que hacen aquí no saben que – se callaba al ver a haku y Alex mientras sentía su chakra viéndolos con rabia – pueden encontrarse con los culpables de la matanza de nuestro clan

Ellos son los jinchurikis – preguntaba uno de los dos chicos

Haku se daba la vuelta para alejarse

Si son unos monstruos – escupía el anciano

Losiento mucho que allá perdido a los que amaba aquel dia, pero debe entender que la culpa no es nuestra si no de aquellos que deseaban poder – Alex agacha su cabeza para luego mirarlos sintiendo a haku detenerse a unos metros

Jaja claro que es su culpa, ellos querían a esa maldita ave, varios pedimos que fuera entregada para no poner en riesgo el clan, además de entregar la técnica para que pudieran extraer los bijuus a muchos no nos importaba si experimentaban con ellos, o lo que les hicieran solo queríamos proteger nuestra gente, pero la Uzukage y el sabio no quisieron entregar lo pedido sacrificando a si a todos – gritaba el hombre apretando su puño mientras sus brazos eran rodeados de chakra que formaban cuchillas que lo cubrían – ahora ustedes vienen aquí como si nada a reconstruir lo que por culpa del maldito fénix que tienes dentro fue destruido, no deberían seguir existiendo – se lanzaba hacia los menores a gran velocidad

Haku tomaba su tanto chocándo lo contra las cuchillas de chakra del hombre mientras colocaba en el chakra – le recomiendo retirarse no responderé si sigue atacando – decía serio

Una lanza de papel retenía la otra cuchilla – no creo que ese odio le ayude a mucho o que sus ancestros se sintieran orgullos de ello – pronunciaba suave

Pedazos de mocosos, creen que me detendrán – gritaba expulsando de su cuerpo varias cuchillas de chakra asiendo saltar a haku y a Alex para esquivarlos

Se lo advierto un ataque más y no tendré piedad de su vida – se escuchaba a óbito sosteniendo al señor del cuello colocándolo contra un árbol mientras su mangekyo estaba activado – piense bien su próximo movimiento puede ser el ultimo

El viejo estaba sorprendido pues no lo había visto ni sentido llegar solo de un momento a otro se sintió estampado contra el árbol y su respiración era cortada- U... Un uchiha U... Ustedes t.… también

Si los uchihas de esa época tuvieron que ver en la matanza, pero ellos también fueron masacrados, además no creo ahora que los delitos cometidos por nuestros antepasados los tengamos que pagar nosotros- decía serio óbito sintiendo a Itachi llegar junto a Nagato, goku y Tsunade que revisaban que estuvieran bien haku y Alex

Por culpa de seres como usted las nuevas generaciones se llenan de oído contra los demás shinobis – los que llegaron en el barco iban llegando junto a varios del grupo de uzu – cometiendo así errores irreparables, llenando sus corazones con venganza que los llevaran a tomar decisiones erróneas solo por estúpidas ideas de poder o de supervivencia sin importar a quien usen buscan su propio bien, usted culpa a los jinchurikis y los líderes de ese entonces de uzu pero al parecer no entienden lo que ellos sí, hay un equilibrio que se debe mantener en el mundo, unos seres que han sufrido la maldad del hombre solo por su poder o porque son diferentes – óbito lo soltaba viendo como caía jadeando y tocando su cuello – le recomiendo que se retire y el que se quede solo le advierto una vez un solo daño que deseen efectuar sobre los jinchurikis, bijuus o alguno que se ha parte del grupo de uzu y sabrán por que las aldeas me temían

El chakra que desprendía óbito hizo retroceder a todos los que llegaron en barco y sorprendió a más de uno de uzu, no solo por su chakra si no por la forma tan feroz de defenderlos y más que todos a los jinchurikis

Agradezco que naruto y Alex lo hayan cambiado a nuestro bando – decía kakashi que estaba observando

Están bien – óbito despeinaba a haku y Alex viéndolos asentir y correspondiendo el abrazo del menor pelirrojo -bien entonces atrapados

Que no es justo – se quejaba Alex viendo a haku suspirar y le seguían rumbo a la aldea

Itachi se acercaba a ellos – gracias por defenderlos

No me agradezcas, hubieras hecho lo mismo no – óbito le sonríe caminando con la mano en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras seguían a haku

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Bueno aquí están lo que les corresponde el barco se va en media hora – Nagato entregaba los pergaminos

Lo que les acabo de decir óbito y lo que dije al medio dia deberán tenerlo en cuenta los que quieran quedarse, si no se queda ninguno no nos importa no son necesarios- goku decía firme

Varios recibían e iban al barco entre ellos el señor y los dos jóvenes, las dos chicas miraban por donde se fueron los que Vivian en uzu y luego miraron su abuela

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Una hora casi dos luego de los acontecimientos estaban sai, ino, shikamaru, omoi, demon, fu, gaara, hinata, naruto, haku, Karin, utakata, rogué, Korotsuchi, deidara, yuki, sora, chouji, karui y Alex alistando la cena mientras tenían una barrera de privacidad para que no escuchara nadie pues planeaban como entretener dos bijuus, dos felinos y varios adultos

Bueno me parece que funcionara si hacen lo que deben cada uno- decía shikamaru revisando la sopa – entonces será mañana en la noche

Gracias, chicos – sonrojado rascaba su nuca Alex – aunque no se es que

Quien te entiende nadie, ya se dijo que se hará y punto no seas mamon – le recriminaba rogué

Goku, Nagato, Tsunade llegaban luego de haber despachado el barco con cuatro personas detrás – hey los que tienen la barrera cuatro platos más y hagan la caer

Alex desasía la barrera acariciando a bolita mientras le daba tocino – ehh ellos son los que se quedan la semana

Si son ellos en la cena los presentare – respondía Nagato despeinando su hijo

Umm no huelen mal - decía bolita volviendo a su tocino

Oye deidara donde dejaste los utensilios que te preste – llegaba Sasori mirando a su amigo y los presentes para luego sonreír

Están allí ven te mostrare algo – lo jalaba deidara y veía donde este veía para luego sonreír y llevárselo

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Palacio feudal del fuego**

Mi señor debe organizar los guardias que le acompañaran a la reunión que se ejecutara en semana y media con los feudales y kages de las aldeas

No creo correcto ir después de todo es claro que irán la Hokage, los Amekages y probable que lleven con ellos uno de esos jinchurikis, además será muy tenso el ambiente- respondía el feudal en su silla

Es claro pero si los rumores son ciertos y uzukagure volvió a surgir de las cenizas es bueno conocer y convencer a su kage de que se una al país del fuego después de todo según averiguaciones ya se han abierto mercados en varias naciones en tan solo estos pocos meses que se volvió a oír de ella-hablaba el consejero – es bueno que realicemos alianzas, deberíamos retomar las que teníamos de la hoja no ha sido bueno haber cortado tratos además con el sonido…

Cállate, la hoja me humillo no me permitiré agachar la cabeza, además soy y feudal nunca me faltara nada – decía arrogante mientras el consejero suspiraba – iré a la reunión le pediré a danzo que me acompañe después de todo junto con raíz han demostrado lealtad a mí su verdadero líder- se levantaba retirándose de allí

El consejero suspiraba mirando una de las correspondencias que el feudal no había querido leer, eran una del país del hierro, de los samuráis, otra de los monjes del templo del fuego y otra del líder del país de los fideos donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, tomo las cartas dirigiéndose a sus oponentes era claro las cosas no marchaban bien en el palacio feudal

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Iwakagure**

Tsuchikage-sama ha llegado correspondencia – entraba roshi llevando en sus manos dos pergaminos

Claro roshi pásamelos – onoki los recibía comenzando a leer -umm donde esta el camino

Eh, usted le pidió limpiar las cañerías de la aldea tsuchikage allí debe estar es el ideal para el trabajo pues no discute ya que Nagato los dejo al servicio, quiere que se lo llame – preguntaba

No, déjalo luego me comunico con el – dejaba los dos pergaminos a un lado

Ehh quien escribió vamos dígame – se sentaba roshi frente a el

No seas curioso roshi- suspiraba onoki – los samuráis y el feudal, no me extraña del feudal pues me confirma que ira a la reunión, viajara aquí para irnos en conjunto, comenzare a ver que guardias llevar mínimo tres para el y yo unos dos

O genial me alistare a ir, pero que quieren los samuráis, siempre están allí en su país – decía pensativo

No he dicho que iras – sacaba una carcajada del ex jinchuriki- no lose, dicen que estarán en la reunión apoyando la seguridad y como invitados, fueron invitados todos los líderes, feudales y aldeas es un encuentro no antes visto en el mundo shinobi

Cree que pueda suceder algo – preguntaba han entrado

Es probable, no se ha visto una reunión así antes, no creo que todos piensen que he solo porque uzu volvió a surgir- onoki se levantaba viendo la aldea por la ventana – aunque muchos la quieran como parte de su país y de aliada

Hay algo que no entiendo, porque los feudales, kages y líderes les interesa tanto que vuelva uzu, después de todo es una aldea masacrada no – preguntaba roshi

Es cierto, Nagato solo pensaba junto a goku presentarla a las grandes naciones y unos dos feudales, pero cuando se supo que uzu volvió al mercado en varias aldeas, la mayoría tomaron interés por ella – decía han – le pregunte a Nagato que por que sucedía esto y tampoco supo

Es evidente que solo muy pocos sepan la razón – onoki los miraba – antes de la reunión es mejor que la conozcan antes de la reunión, busquen a el camino que venga y se conecte con los otros kages y uzu – los ve asentir y salir

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Uzu**

Ya estaban todos en la mesa junto a las cuatro personas que se habían quedado que miraban confundidas las escenas pues les habían presentado a los jinchurikis, bijuus y los que Vivian allí pero antes que ellos se pudieran presentar todo se había vuelto un caos, la mayoría de los jóvenes discutían entre ellos y los adultos, no se sabia que dialogo seguir

BUENO YA TODOS SILENCIO- gritaba la Hokage dándole un manotazo a la mesa haciendo que temblara y un silencio se posara en ella – primero que fue lo que paso

Fue culpa de fénix datebayo – decía naruto señalando al ave

Mia, fue el aliento de perro – señalaba a kurama – el lo hizo explotar

La discusión volvió a surgir hasta que todos quedaron callados cuando se sintió un chakra de instinto asesino cerca

Gracias por hacer silencio, ahora todos comeremos y dejaran de discutir por quien rompió el balón – hablaba kushina, solo se veía como hacían caso y clavaban sus ojos en su comida

Bueno ya que todos están callados y el asunto resuelto falta presentar a los cuatro Uzumakis que se quedaron, pero primero nos comunicaremos con los demás kages – Nagato se levantaba de su cuerpo salían cinco cadenas de chakra que se posaban en una pared mostrando cuatro imágenes diferentes se volvían a sentar

Esperaba ver un alboroto como siempre, sucedió algo – preguntaba la mizukage

Nada que no pueda solucionar con algo de amor – hablaba kushina inocentes, dando a entender por qué todos y principalmente los jinchurikis estaban callados

Bueno la reunión la llame yo, debido a un asunto que es mejor que sepan antes de la reunión, pero primero quienes son los cuatro nuevos – preguntaba onoki

Ohh cierto, son los cuatro Uzumakis que decidieron quedarse la semana – respondía goku como si nada

¿Solo cuatro? - preguntaba el raikage

Pues verán – Itachi explicaba lo sucedido – así que solo faltan unos diez shinobis para el mínimo

Umm bueno era algo que se había pensado que sucedería no – kakuzu hablaba desde ame – mejor así rendirá más el dinero

La mayoría rodaba los ojos al ver la escena que se creaba

Maldito avaro jashin te condena, el dinero no es lo más importante – le señalaba hidan con su oz desde uzu

Bueno dejen sus peleas para cuando se vean, por ahora que pasa onoki, noa-san rechazo ir o le paso algo – se escuchaba la voz de Konan junto a Nagato

La ira, pero primero porque no presentan los cuatro Uzumakis – el tsuchikage respondía

Si claro datebayo los cuatro Uzumakis, kages listo que paso – hablaba naruto rápido y caía al suelo por un puño de sora

Tonto así no, que dirán los invitados – le gritaba sora

Shizune ignoraba como la mayoría la pelea de esos dos – claro, ellos son hikari uzumaki y su hermana ichigo – las dos jóvenes se presentaban mientras Itachi tomaba a Ban y lo acomodaba en sus brazos

Ella es kae y su hermano iruma – terminaba por presentar zabuza

Ohh y sus padres después de todo son muy jóvenes – shikaku en Konoha los miraba

Nuestros padres si conocían uzu, pero mi padre falleció años después de la matanza uzumaki cuando aún los buscaba un tal danzo – esto sorprendió a los adultos- sobrevivientes para matarlos, mi madre callo gravemente enferma luego del nacimiento de mi hermana ichigo, yo estuve solo hasta mis dos años en uzu, crecimos con nuestra abuela azula en el país de los pájaros

Oye azula no era la vieja que goku le grito – preguntaba fu – como es que las dejo quedarse

Le toco aceptar después de todo yo ya soy mayor y mi hermana se quiso quedar conmigo – respondía hikari

Que edad tienen datebayo – preguntaba naruto animado

Yo 28 y ichigo 16 casi 17 – respondía cortes volviéndose a sentar

Sasori sonreía bajo al verla desviando la mirada al ser descubierto

Huy Sasori apenas no, deberías presentarte – le susurraba deidara a su mejor amigo

Cállate – susurraba el marionetista volviendo a su comida

Yuki los veía y suspira no se había acostumbrado del todo aun, pero había decidido no hacer nada contra Sasori por deidara

Bueno y ustedes chicos – minato los animaba a hablar a kae y su hermano

Tampoco conocíamos uzu, nuestro abuelo nos contaba historias de la aldea y nuestros padres – respondía la chica

Quien era tu abuelo – preguntaba goku

Se llamaba kirito, mi madre Ane y nuestro padre sakiro- respondía kae

Los conocías goku – preguntaba Nagato viendo la mirada del uzumaki

Si kirito era un buen amigo el alcanzo a huir con su hija Ane de unos ocho o nueve años, no supe nada mas de ellos que les paso

Nuestra madre se caso con un joven llamado sakiro de la antigua aldea del arroz, cuando iruma tenía un año, el actual líder de la aldea del sonido que era la del arroz ataco, Orochimaru se llama si no estoy mal, nuestros padres lucharon contra sus hombres pero fallecieron así que salimos con lo que teníamos puesto de allí con el abuelo ubicándonos en una población cerca de la hoja allí hace un año el abuelo enfermo y murió, hace unas semanas que trabajaba en el restaurante llegaron unos shinobis hablando de los Uzumakis – kae miraba a juanto, omoi, sora, Itachi y óbito – entonces escuche y luego les pregunte, así que tome a mi hermano y vinimos después de todo no dejamos nada atrás

Todos asentían, Nagato estaba pensativo mientras escuchaba esto no pasó desapercibido por Konan

Que edad tienen ustedes- preguntaba la sannin

Yo tengo 16 y iruma no habla mucho por lo que no los conoce, pero tiene 9 – respondía kae tranquila

Quiero que sepan que si se quieren quedar serán aceptados en uzu después de todo es su aldea y la de sus ancestros – hablaba goku cortes y los cuatro asentían

Bueno ahora onoki que es eso tan importante – preguntaba Jiraiya

Verán no se si a los demás kages les llego correspondencia que los samuráis asistirían a la reunión además de esto ayudarían en la seguridad- los veía asentir

Si, pero porque todos tan interesados después de todo es una aldea que ya le habían masacrado no – pregunto kakashi

Si, pero uzu en los tiempos que existían anteriormente como saben era una aldea que se mantenía sin feudal, su fuinjutsu era envidiable y su poder era temido, además que el lugar donde está posicionada sus islas es estratégico no solo por la defensa que pueden tener, o las rutas de comercio si no también por que son tierras demasiado fértiles para sembrar cualquier alimento, además en las épocas en que yo era joven – onoki iba a seguir pero alguien interrumpió

QUE usted joven viejo, aun se acuerda – preguntaba fu y varios aguantaban la risa

Si claro que fue joven datebayo, solo imagina el existió cuando apareció el primer ser vivo – le respondió naruto y varias carcajadas se escucharon no solo de uzu si no de las otras aldeas

Mocoso irrespetuoso no soy tan viejo, además no fue hace mucho – gritaba onoki esos jóvenes nunca le respetaban – bueno cuando yo era joven – vio que naruto hablaría – si hace mucho y aún recuerdo, se rumoreaba que el clan uzumaki era el más viejo que existía, aun mas viejo que el chakra- varios se sorprendían- que debido a esto y los secretos que tenían la fuerza de un solo miembro podía compararse a 10 chunin o 5 jounin, además era la aldea que ayudo a en gran medida a frenar la primera y segunda gran guerra shinobi gracias a su neutralidad, era claramente temida y amada por las demás aldeas, temida ya saben que por su fuerza y amada por que el comercio y las rutas comerciales que ellos tenían eran las mas amplias, una aldea que hizo mover el mercado de una forma que hasta ahora ninguna ha logrado

Con razón fuimos también aceptados en el mercado – decía utakata – aunque entiendo el interés aun queda la duda del por qué tantos asistirán

Por que no se si estoy suponiendo, pero creo que suponen que uzu no solo tiene ahora todo lo anterior si no también a los jinchurikis fueron conocidos por su tenacidad de cuidar el equilibrio del mundo y de proteger a los bijuus- onoki suspiraba – creo que quieran aliarse a uzu para sacar provecho de su poder, comercio, tierras y de los jinchurikis

Dijiste que sus tierras eran envidiadas, entonces por que no se apropiaron de ellas – preguntaba rogué

Eso es fácil de explicar, se debe a que la diferencia de la tierra de uzu a otras es que su conexión con el mundo espiritual y el equilibrio que crea en el mundo hace que reaccione a la energía y chakra de aquellos que vivan en ella, si esto es agradable para el territorio las cosechas, producción en la mayoría de alimentos aumentara, pero si la tierra no se siente a gusto no dará fruto, debido a esto las demás naciones desistieron ya que uzu no los acepto ni les dio alimentos – respondía goku- además los secretos no los pudieron descubrir

Entonces debemos estar precavidos ese dia, con las propuestas que ellos nos hagan además de escucharlas todas – suspiraba Nagato mirando al cielo – gracias onoki ahora entiendo mas claramente por que tantos se sumaron a esa reunión, ya todos pensaron en los guardias que llevaran son dos por kage o líder y tres por feudal

Se esta pensando apenas sepa quienes avisare – respondía la mizukage y los demás le seguían

Tengo una duda nosotros iremos – preguntaba gaara

Los adultos se miraban la discusión por llevar o no los jinchurikis aún no se había aclarado

Aun no hemos decidido, después de todo seria un poco riesgoso, podrían atacarlos para tomarlos prisioneros y utilizarlos – respondía zabuza

Pero datebayo queremos ir además ustedes nos protegerán y no dejarán que ellos nos capturen cierto – naruto los miraba seguro

Si lo haremos naruto- Konan le sonreía al rubio – pero tengan en cuenta que prácticamente revelaríamos donde están, no queremos que vayan tras ustedes aun hay gente que desea verlos y usarlos como armas

Es mejor quedarnos – decía haku- podemos ver lo que suceda a través de Nagato-san

Si es cierto, Konan ira con hidan y kakuzu como guarda espaldas, benji con Sasori, deidara, otro jounin de ame, dejaremos a Yahiko, kisame en ame y los demás shinobis- hablaba Nagato – goku, kushina y yo iremos con minato, juanto, zabuza y Itachi por seguridad

Pero queremos ir datebayo – discutía naruto – con quien nos dejaran eh

Ya son grandes naruto, aun así, se queda óbito, Bee, yuguito, anko y iruka con ustedes – respondía minato – ya que kakashi va con la Hokage junto a shikaku y ero-sensei

No es justo – se cruzaba de brazos el rubio

Es cierto lo que dice naruto como jinchurikis debemos involucrarnos en lo que suceda – discutía sora

Si, pero también deben protegerse – suspira zabuza- no los vamos a arriesgar que alguno sea capturado

Pe.… pero maldición nos sabemos cuidar – fu discutía

Hagamos algo lo discutiremos con los adultos y les avisare si – Itachi les sonreía y los veía asentir

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bueno kae y iruma, omoi, Alex y sora los guiaran para que escojan donde quedarse no se preocupen por nada solo descansen – Nagato daba indicaciones – hikari y ichigo ustedes….

Yo, Sasori y yuki les guiamos – gritaba deidara y les dejaban mientras varios arreglaban la cocina

Te sientes bien kushina – preguntaba minato preocupado pues su esposa había tenido un mareo por el embarazo

Si ven vamos a descansar – la pareja se despedía yendo a su casa

Entonces la aldea de los pájaros que tal es – preguntaba deidara caminando junto a hikari

Es agradable, pero pues al ser forasteros la vida es un poco difícil, yo allí ayudo a los niños con su control de chakra – respondía hikari

Enserio genial mira Sasori mi mejor amigo – deidara jalaba a Sasori cocándolo junto a hikari – es un gran titiritero y maestro en control de chakra – decía y se acercaba a yuki que hablaba con ichigo unos metros adelante

Así que también eres maestro de control- hikari hablaba viéndolo asentir- me lo imagine por tu manejo con las marionetas

Si, tu enseña, control, debes ser buena imagino – Sasori maldecía y bendecía a deidara internamente pues no sabia como hablarle a hikari

Si, se me facilitan los jutsus médicos, aunque me gusta mas el taijutsu y la manipulación de las formas de chakra - hablaban sobre como lo manipulaba cada uno

Yuki miraba a su novio – que tramas

Oye solo ayudo a un amigo – se defendía como si nada mientras ichigo miraba a su hermana de reojo

Llegaban a una casa de dos pisos cerca a las otras

Oye hikari, mañana debo dar una clase de control de chakra a los más jóvenes te gustaría acompañarme me gustaría que vieran otras formas de manipulación y control – decía Sasori – tu hermana se puede unir a aprender si quiere

Claro, me gustaría te parece si nos vemos unas dos horas antes aquí para arreglar todo- hikari le contestaba viéndolo asentir se despedían

Entonces que Sasori, no me niegues que no te gusto te conozco – deidara le abrazaba pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo

Umm no fastidies deidara- suspiraba el marionetista y veía a yuki – como te lo aguantas

Yuki sonreía – digamos que tiene algunas cosas favorables

Oigan estoy aquí – se quejaba deidara en medio de ambos caminando – me agrada que ya se hablen, pero cuando se ponen contra mi no

Jaja, no seas que jetas deidara- le sonreía Sasori y se despedía caminando a donde dormía mientras la pareja iba a la casa que compartían todos los mocosos

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Vamos óbito no seas tímido te ves bien datebayo – naruto le miraba dándole el pulgar arriba

Umm saben que llamen a kakashi – suspira óbito tirándose en la cama de su cuarto – no confió en ustedes para esto

Ohh joven de un ojo te ves como un piojo yeah- rapeaba Bee

Óbito se maldecía por que había acabado aceptando la ayuda de varios jóvenes del grupo, se aferraba a la cama al sentir como lo jalaba naruto – no iré así vestido naruto

Waaa bien datebayo llamare a papá – salía el rubio de allí maldiciendo por que no confiaban en su sentido de la moda

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minato había bajado a la cocina por un antojo de kushina de comer pescado con chocolate – utakata, ino – llamaba a los jóvenes que jugaban allí junto a gaara y fu parques – alguno de ustedes cuatro sabe si es bueno revolver esto – apenado les mostraba los dos ingredientes

Ehh quieres morir no creo que eso sepa nada bien – respondía utakata

No son para mi kushina se antojó de esto – suspiraba el cuarto recargándose en una silla junto a ellos

Solo llévelos separados minato-san – hablaba iruka que estaba con kakashi que cargaba a Luck

Cierto, pero me da miedo que – minato era interrumpido

Papá te necesito datebayo – llegaba naruto corriendo

Que paso Naru- minato creaba un clon para que le llevara la comida a kushina

Es que óbito invito a una cita a Ayame a la isla del sur o este donde se alcanza a ver todo el cielo estrellado y no me hace caso de ir con la ropa que escogí datebayo - se quejaba cruzándose de brazos

Ohh bueno les ayudare, pero ino ven conmigo sabes más de moda que nosotros – el rayo amarillo ignoraba las quejas del menor

Los acompaños – kakashi se unía terminando, yendo todos con naruto

Donde esta Hinata, porque no te dejaste guiar por ella naruto – hablaba ino luego de entrar a la casa y ver a óbito – tu lo vestiste horrible

Oye ino- se quejaba naruto – hinata -chan esa con Ayame-oneechan, ayudándola junto a anko, Shizune y no se quien mas

Jajajaja como terminaste así vestido – reía kakashi viendo a óbito con un pantalón amarillo, camisa fucsia y saco verde

Cállate ciclope – maldecía siguiendo a su sensei y kakashi que reían, mientras le acompañaban para vestirse con la ropa que ino había dicho

Minutos después minato arreglaba el cuello de óbito – saben kakashi, óbito ustedes son y siempre serán mis hijos sin importan que hagan o que hubieran hecho chicos – hablaba tocando con sus manos el hombro de ambos – estoy orgulloso que los dos ahora sean felices y estén a mi lado

Se…sensei – óbito le miraba sonriendo – ahora entiendo que usted siempre fue como el padre que no tuve y perdón por todo lo que le hice

Sabes que ya estas reparando las cosas óbito además no fue tu culpa todo, si -minato le abraza y jala A kakashi que lo forzaba a unirse al abrazo

Esto es muy cursi – susurraba el Hatake tratando de separarse como óbito

Cual cursi solo les digo que los quiero – minato sollozaba dejando sorprendidos a sus dos estudiantes

Kakashi suspiraba recordando- o vamos sabe que son las hormonas del embarazo de kushina, sabe que a usted también le afectan – se separa y le pasaba un pañuelo a su sensei

Ehh eso como es – preguntaba óbito sacándose la camisa se miraba a un espejo ahora si se veía presentable, miraba el reloj en media hora debía verse con Ayame

Según lo que entiendo debido a la conexión de las parejas, además de compartir energía o chakra a través de las relaciones el embarazo afecta ambos- explicaba kakashi viendo a minato que se recuperaba

Salían los tres enviando los más jóvenes a dormir, minato acompañaba a óbito a esperar a Ayame en donde habían quedado

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Oye tranquila te ves bien si – anko caminaba a su lado viendo dos figuras unos metros adelante- mira te esta esperando

Minato se acercaba a ellas – disfruta la velada Ayame – sonreía y se alejaba junto a anko

Te ves hermosa - óbito le miraba ofreciéndole un ramo de flores

Gracias- los tomaba sonrojada para luego seguirlo mientras caminaban hacia el lugar hablando

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Iremos esta noche estas seguro – preguntaba bolita viendo a su invocador que creaba un clon de papel muy detallado

Si, debemos ver si funciona además no nos pasara nada, si boli – Alex miraba el clon que fuera completamente igual a él, otro a bolita, otro a kiara y otro a fénix

Como crees que no se darán cuenta que somos nosotros y mocoso, tu papa con verte con el Rinnegan sabrá, rogué, Itachi, óbito y juanto con el sharingan con solo vernos se darán cuenta, hinata también, no se algo falla en tu plan mocoso- hablaba el fénix recostado en la cama

Si, lo pensé, pero rogué sabe dónde vamos, así que nos ayudara además aproveche que papá a estado concentrado en varias cosas y le pregunte algunas, se que no sospechara nada – Alex les sonreía y activaba el Rinnegan

Estas loco, si nos cachan que – preguntaba kiara

Decimos que fue idea mía y ya – respondía el pelirrojo y los otros negaban viendo que entraba rogué

Oye buen trabajo, pero seguro por que no quiero saber cómo se pondrá mamá Konan si sabe lo que hicimos – miraba los clones creados por su hermano

Si seguro además creo que funcionara – Alex se quitaba la camisa – si entiendo el jutsu y lo que me trajo hidan no me afectara, además fénix me ayudo a colocar los sellos

Ya están listos – aparecía hades mirando los presentes – llegue apenas

Que tramas porque activar el Rinnegan y los sellos que colocaste con fénix donde están parados los clones para que – preguntaba rogué

Solo observa – el menor se sentaba frente a los cuatro clones sacando cuatro cadenas de chakra que se enrollaban en una pierna de cada uno – listo ahora bolita, kiara y fénix de les algo de su chakra a cada clon

Los nombrados hacían caso, curiosos

Bien, rogué si ves los frasquitos con muestra de sangre de cada uno – preguntaba Alex a su amigo que asentía – bien ábrelos y los derramas en la boca de cada clon

Que – rogué le ve confundido y hace lo pedido – Alex que locura estás haciendo – termina de darles la sangre a cada clon correspondiente y se aleja

Oye no es mi idea- mientras hablaba realizaba una secuencia de diez sellos susurrando al final -Jutsu: Cambio de Forma modificado- de Alex a través de las cadenas se transportaba una cantidad de chakra igual a los clones tomando a si la apariencia perfecta y habilidades de bolita, kiara, fénix y el, el clon que correspondía a cada uno, el menor terminaba jadeando y desactiva el Rinnegan ocultando las cadenas – rogué activa el sharingan y dime quien es el original de nosotros

Por favor, Alex, sabes – activaba su sharingan mirándolos- que no puedes, engañar el sharingan por que nos daríamos cuenta cual…- se quedaba callado activando el mangekyo se acercaba al clon de Alex mirándolo – como carajos si no supiera que es el clon y detallara con mi sharingan muy bien pensaría y me engañarían que son ustedes

Ehh no mientas- fénix se acercaba mirando y miraba luego su jinchuriki – como lo hiciste

Jeje se los dije la idea no es mía, el jutsu cambio de forma es del Rinnegan del camino Deva pero se usa en un sacrificio, pero como no pensaba matar a cuatro personas o animales me acorde que en el cuarto de Orochimaru había algo escrito sobre clones y sangre así que le pedí a hidan traer la información a escondidas, solo tome la técnica del camino y la información de Orochimaru, recordando las runas que nos enseñó goku que dia sobre como aumentar el chakra en un clon a través de pararlo en un círculo, pues les pedí por eso algo de sangre, los clones de papel pueden tomar la contextura física de las personas y durar más que los normales, el sello y el jutsu del Rinnegan hacen que el cuerpo tome la apariencia y habilidades de la persona – sonreían los dos Alex y el original se volvía a poner la camisa

en esencia resulta ser una copia idéntica de nosotros físicamente- respondía bolita a sombrado, como los demás – pero la parte sentimental y de personalidad

esa me costo un poco más resolver, pero me di cuenta de que si ustedes ponían voluntariamente chakra ellos absorberían a través de la sangre y el chakra nuestras personalidades mira- el original miraba a su clon – oye sora-hime dijo que isobu hoy no estaría en el cuarto además que nadie molestara

se veía salir al clon sonriendo sonrojado

jajajajaja está genial – los cuatro originales junto a rogué se ocultaban en el armario quedando apretujados mientras hades solo se hacía invisible al oír que abría la puerta

no escuchaste que adormir cada uno en su cuarto – zabuza metía al menor que había encontrado en las puertas del cuarto de la peli plata – fénix, bolita y kiara vigílenlo no

se nos voló – decía fénix clon como si nada haciéndose que volvía a dormir

umm – bolita clon se acercaba a su invocador y lo arrastraba a la cama

si zabuza-san – decía cortes kiara clon viéndolo salir y cerrar

Wow eso estuvo genial – hablaba rogué viendo a su hermano – en verdad me sorprendes pensar todo eso

jeje lose, es de locos – Alex reía y veía a hades aparecer de nuevo – vamos

jajajaja quiero ver que harán si te descubren- reía hades sorprendido

ojalá no – traga saliva Alex

por eso roge debía saber para que mañana no permita a nuestros clones meterse en líos – kiara miraba al usuario del sharingan – trabajo duro por esos tres

si eso veo, no se demoren si – rogué los miraba

bueno vamos que entre más rápido lo logremos mejor -fénix se acercaba a su jinchuriki posándose en sus brazos

suerte – les deseaba rogué y los clones

kiara se pegaba a bolita y hades posaba su mano en el hombro de Alex

gracias- Alex tocaba la cabeza de bolita el cual creaba un jutsu de invocación inversa hacia la isla de los tigres

rogué se quedaba aquella noche con los clones

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

te gusto el lugar – preguntaba óbito recostado en el árbol sobre una manta abrazando a Ayame teniendo otra manta a sus pies

si no pensé que hubiera un lugar tan bonito – le miraba dándole un beso

a mí me gusto fue la compañía – susurraba el shinobi volviéndola a besar sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Ayame contra el suyo

la joven se acomodaba sentándose sobre el sin dejar de besarle mientras sus lenguas jugaban, deslizaba sus manos por la camisa de este hasta el bulto que se comenzaba a formar en su pantalón, el cual rosaba con la yema de sus dedos

óbito al sentirla rompía el beso tomándola por los hombros separándose agitado – a… Ayame espera- miraba hacia abajo maldiciendo pues no quería causarle daño

oye que pasa óbito – tomaba sus mejillas para que la mirara – deseo estar contigo, acaso tu no, dímelo

miraba aquellos orbes – si quiero pero- mordía sus labios – Ayame yo, nunca e estado con nadie, no quiero hacerte daño, además sabes todo lo que hice, el daño que cause no quiero que a ti te señalen por eso, yo… yo no creo que sea buena influencia para ti, eres hermosa, compasiva, me has aceptado y mi pasado de una forma increíble, no pensé que encontraría a alguien así como tú, que me gustara tanto, no se si me hago entender, Ayame te amo, quiero verte feliz …- se callaba al ser besado

 **/ AVISO HENTAI /**

óbito me gustas y no me obligaras a nada, o me harás daño así que deja de especular y darles tantas vueltas a las cosas – le tomaba la mano colocándola en uno de sus pechos – mejor disfrutemos el momento – besaba sus labios sintiendo como movía sus manos apretando sus pechos

óbito solo dejó que su cuerpo se moviera mientras recordaba los libros que kakashi le había prestado, las yemas de sus dedos le recorrieron suavemente sobre ella, deslizándolos por su estómago y debajo de la camiseta para acariciar un pezón escuchándola gemir entre el beso, lo rompió para invadir su cuello con pequeñas lamidas

Ayame se despojó de su camisa sintiendo su boca bajar por su cuerpo – o…óbito- jadeo al sentir la boca del uchiha sobre su otro pezón y a través del sostén

Él chupó suavemente antes de mover sus labios plantando besos suaves en sus hombros y garganta mientras ella soltaba un suave gemido – óbito-al escucharla el sonrió contra su piel.

Ayame retomo el camino de sus manos despojándolo de su camisa, deslizando una de ellas para tomar el bulto sobre su pantalón escuchándolo jadear masajeó sobre la tela aquella hombría de quien ahora tocaba su cuerpo

Brego un poco para deshacerse del sostén que arrojó lejos, odiando aquella maldita prenda, miro sus pechos perfectos, deslizo de nuevo su boca tomando uno de ellos.

El gemido que surgió de ella segundos más tarde la hizo debatir sobre donde había aprendido el uchiha, sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba entre sus piernas, mientras la mano de él se deslizaba hacia arriba para acariciar su otro seno.

Su boca cambió a su otro seno y su mano se deslizó, dejando que sus dedos se arrastraran por entre los pantalones de ella, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos aquella intimida que lo ponía más duro

Emitiendo un pequeño jadeo al sentir su mano se dejó recostar en la manta, lo dejaría tomar el control esta ves

Sacó la boca de su pecho y tiró de los pantalones y bragas de ella, arrojándolas detrás de él, contemplo por un momento el cuerpo de ella – Ayame eres hermosa- jadeo bajando la boca nuevamente.

Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras lo sostenía contra ella, suspirando de placer mientras él besaba sus senos.

Su boca se movió hacia abajo, lamiendo y mordisqueando la parte inferior de su seno, por los costados de sus costillas, deteniéndose para chupar la piel y su mano deslizando sus dedos entre los pliegues de ella sintiendo lo húmeda que comenzaba a estar, minutos después sus labios siguieron sus dedos, sobre sus abdominales, por sus costados, hacia abajo, sobre sus muslos, entre sus piernas, ignorando la prisión en la que estaba su pene y como le exigía dejarlo salir.

Ella gimió su nombre, suspirando de placer – puedes ir más allá óbito- gimió dándole permiso, mordió su labio mientras el placer aumentaba cuando sintió como sus dedos finalmente se deslizaron dentro de ella.

La sensación de ella caliente y húmeda alrededor de sus dedos le fascino, imaginando como seria sentir esto alrededor de su pene, se inclinó sin sacar sus dedos, besó sus labios suavemente al principio, luego su lengua se deslizó dentro de ella creando un juego entre ambas.

Ayame rompió el beso jadeando – óbito te quiero en mi- abrió sus piernas más para el

él sonrió sin dejar de mover sus dedos la besó de nuevo. Escuchándola gemir cuando su boca volvió a su garganta y él comenzó a probar cada parte de su cuerpo; besos calientes; suaves lamidas, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de ella

maldición óbito por favor- gimió ella alzándole la cabeza le miro a los ojos haciéndole ver que no recibiría más espera como respuesta

Él sonrió, se agachó para quitarse los pantalones junto a su bóxer dejando salir ya su pene de aquella prisión, escucho un jadeo de ella pues las células zetzu habían ayudado proporcionar un buen tamaño en todo su cuerpo – lo hare lento si – susurro alzándole un poco las caderas, se sumergió lentamente en ella escuchándola gemir

Ahh sigue – gimió sintiendo como acariciaba sus piernas, mientras comenzaba a moverse

su ritmo se aceleró, ya que ella se sentía perfecta envuelta alrededor de él; lo suave y apretada que era, el levanto su pierna besando su tobillo mientras sostenía su pierna, sus dedos se deslizaron al clítoris de ella escuchándola gemir desesperadamente mientras él entraba y salía de ella, balanceándose contra ella, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, él perdió el control y ambos se estrellaron juntos, librando la ola de sus emociones se besaron desesperadamente como si no importara nada en este mundo.

Óbito se recostó en la manta y la jaló contra él, con las manos extendidas sobre su espalda, una arrastrándose para sostener su trasero - Te amo Ayame-

Ayame se acurrucó contra él, sintiendo sus senos contra su pecho, su corazón aún latía con fuerza en su pecho y su cuerpo aún vibraba por el placer que él acababa de darle- Te amo óbito – susurro sintiendo como le echaba parte de la gran manta sobre ellos para luego ambos dormirse, felizmente encerrados en los brazos del otro, bajo la luz de las estrellas.

 **/FIN HENTAI/**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara…**


	75. Chapter 75: nagato y itachi

**Capítulo 75: Nagato y Itachi**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Uzukagure**

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos reunidos a la mesa desayunando, rogué se sentaba junto al clon de Alex rogando que no se dieran cuenta

Bueno hoy seguiremos con el entrenamiento del hiraishin, omoi, demon, naruto, fu y bolita- les comentaba minato

El clon de bolita negaba – hoy no participare

Aja y eso a que se debe – preguntaba kurama serio

No te importa aliento de perro con fénix debemos hacer algo y kiara – hablaba como si nada

Bien, pero deberás entrenar pues no lo lograran sin entrenamiento – minato lo dejaba pasar

El resto hay una clase de control de chakra luego del medio dia, por la mañana entrenaremos en grupo por favor conformarlos- Nagato tomaba lista de como se conformaban aprovechando así rogué quedarse con el clon de Alex

En la noche planearemos, discutiremos los adultos y bijuus si irán o no los jinchurikis a la reunión, para ello iremos a una isla al sur porque no queremos espías, podemos contar que se van a comportar – zabuza hablaba viendo a los jóvenes asentir – bien ir

Rogué suspiraba para luego ayudar a lavar la losa junto a Alex, shikamaru y Itachi

El clon luego de minutos se ofrecía a secar los platos mientras los otros lavan

Ten, todo va bien – le entregaba rogué un plato al clon el cual le mostraba que una mano de papel le estaba afectando el jabón con el que lavan haciendo que le tocara remplazar las hojas por otras del cuerpo – maldición pero que, no precaviste eso

No sabía que nos pondrían a lavar losa o que el jabón afectara por eso al darme cuenta me puse a secar- le susurraba el clon

Shikamaru y Itachi los miraban de reojo

Me imagino que aprovecharas la noche eh, Alex – decía Itachi sonriéndole a su estudiante

Ehh para que – le miraba el pelirrojo y luego se ruborizaba – sí, espero que no haya interrupciones -miraba a otro lado

Aunque si propongo que dejemos clones para que los vigilen, no sería buena idea – decía Itachi para molestarlo

El clon dándole la espalda se miraba la mano remplazando una hoja de papel, escuchando leve a Itachi- si, si hazlo – decía sin ponerle cuidado

Itachi y shikamaru se miraban – umm seguro quieres que deje clones

No, Itachi-ni no hagas eso – hablaba rápido rogué tratando de que el clon pusiera cuidado- cierto Alex que no lo haga

Ehh – el clon los miraba – si, por que no – decía sin saber de qué hablaban

Alex, estas seguro que me prestaste cuidado – Itachi se acerca al menor

Ven vamos hay que entrenar esa combinación de jutsus – rogué jalaba el clon saliendo a correr con el

Shikamaru miraba a Itachi – que ocultan- preguntaba el Nara

Estaba distraído no – le ve Itachi

Umm sí, pero bolita rechazo entrenar hoy, según tenía que hacer algo con el fénix y kiara, pero no te diste cuenta que el fénix se la paso dormido o haciéndose el dormido en el desayuno, no peleo ni cuando kurama-san dijo que ya parecía una gallina como las de goku, - shikamaru hablaba mientras Itachi le escuchaba atento- además Alex no corrió hacer equipo con sora, lo cual no es tan raro, pero el que si corrió hacer equipo con Alex fue rogué cuando los dos se sabe claramente que si hacen equipo entrenaran pero cuando les pidan resultados en la tarde mostraran que se la pasaron hablando, jugando o cualquier otra cosa, por eso es que no creo que haya un jutsu combinado allí, si no que esos cinco ocultan algo o mejor seis

Seis -Itachi preguntaba curioso, la forma de analizar de shikamaru siempre le sorprendía

Si, hades viene cada tres días máximo cuatro ayer no vino se cumplía su tercero, así que debía aparecer en el desayuno para llevarse a Alex, o andar por ahí todo el dia molestando a hidan o fénix, o Alex, pero no así que hay algo, que no han dicho – shikamaru terminaba de lavar los platos – umm problemático esto

Itachi caminaba junto a shikamaru rumbo a donde se habían ido rogué y Alex- que crees que este sucediendo o que opciones hay – preguntaba

Que estén ocultando algo que rompieron, lo cual no creo, lo más probable es que Alex, bolita, fénix y kiara se hayan ido de la isla algún lugar donde solo ellos pueden llegar que sería la isla de los tigres, probablemente a ver el cuarto espiritual que posee el lugar, aprovecharían ya que Alex puede usar la reencarnación a ver si pueden pasar- shikamaru hablaba estando ya frente a rogué y Alex

Itachi había detenido a los dos jóvenes mirándolos - genial shikamaru sígueme diciendo que más crees que está sucediendo

Sucediendo de que – rogué miraba a Itachi y shikamaru

Ehh jaja de que hablas shikamaru, como nos podemos haber ido a la isla si estamos aquí – preguntaba Alex rascando su nuca- tanto así que Itachi puede verificar con su sharingan que somos nosotros

Itachi activaba su mangekyo sharingan eterno observando al menor – si shikamaru es el – respondía confundido y curioso al ver los dos chicos suspirar aliviados

Shikamaru los miraba sonriendo – saben no quería seguir hablando Alex, pero acabas de despertar mi curiosidad en algo amigo – reía bajo colocándose en posición donde pensaba más de 200 posibles razones o soluciones

Vamos tenemos que entrenar – Alex se voltea, pero Itachi coloca una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo

Jaja ni pienses que te iras, esperemos el análisis de shikamaru no – Itachi le sonreía y los dos pelirrojos maldecían

Segundos después shikamaru se enderezaba -como venía relatando los originales de kiara, bolita, fénix y Alex deben estar en la isla de los tigres lo más probable que con hades primero porque él es curioso y quiere ver como entran y segundo para no arriesgarse de que algunos ellos mueran después de todo, debido al trato que tienen Alex y hades no lo puede perder tan fácil

Umm, pero si acabo de ver con mi sharingan está aquí el original – preguntaba Itachi

Si, lo cual es lo que más me causo curiosidad y a la vez delato que Alex era un clon de papel es esto – shikamaru se acercaba a su amigo lanzando sobre su brazo rápido un vaso que contenía jabón de loza

Wao que te pasa – el líquido caía todo en una parte del brazo que se arrugaba debido al líquido, el clon rápido remplazaba la hoja de papel con una de su abdomen que estaba cubierta por su blusa – tu, como es que

Fácil, eres rogado para bañarte, pero cuando tocas el agua la disfrutas, cuando lavas loza te mojas el cuello, la cara y salpicas agua, hoy de casualidad no sucedió eso – shikamaru hablaba como si nada

D… das miedo, ni yo sabía qué hacía eso shikamaru – decía el clon sintiendo la mirada de Itachi

Iré por Nagato – Itachi se daba la vuelta, pero era detenido por el clon – suéltame, Alex

Por favor no lo hagas, no le digas nada a papá, Itachi te lo pido me acabara porque no le dije- rogaba el clon- guárdame el secreto, llegaremos antes que se acabe el dia porfa

No entiendes que no lo puedo guardar, saliste de la isla, no, salieron de la isla, sabes que la reencarnación allí puede fallar y tu morir – lo veía Itachi serio – además de eso te puede encontrar madara o zetzu a ti o bolita, Kira, fénix y atacar, nosotros no podremos hacer nada

Pe… pero no a pasado nada, seguimos aquí – decía el clon tragando saliva no lo había visto antes así de preocupado

Por eso antes de que pase debemos ir, tu papá nos llevara en el ave o con el hiraishin recuerda que ya lo tienes marcado – Itachi le veía serio

Por favor no le digas nada, la culpa es mía yo metí a todos en esto ellos no querían, yo insistí si quieres cuando vuelva le digo – el clon aun lo detenía rogándole que no dijera nada

Como fue que lograste hacer parecer que eres el original Alex- serio preguntaba Itachi, pues lo reconocía el menor casi nunca rogaba tanto por algo

Ehh pues veras – el clon rascaba su nuca viendo la mirada seria que le pegaba el peli negra – mezcle unos informes de Orochimaru con un jutsu de papá, más un sello – les explicaba como fue el proceso

Itachi tocaba su frente pidiendo paciencia – Alex que lio pusiste sobre tus hombros

Shikamaru miraba al menor de los pelirrojos – pensaste de casualidad que luego de entrenar allí no llegarías aquí agotado los cuatro mientras los clones no se han desgastado tanto, además cuanto duran los clones eh

Cuando yo los disipe creo- respondía el clon

Probablemente, aunque la otra probabilidad es hasta que su chakra se agote como con lo que sucede cuando se usa el jutsu con el Rinnegan – shikamaru ve el asombro de su amigo – no niego que uniste y formaste un jutsu genial que ayudaría en muchos aspectos en una guerra, pero como todo jutsu que no se aprobado, se observara hasta cuanto puede aguantar y que tan eficaz es

Quieres decir que así yo no hable Alex se echó la soga al cuello solito – preguntaba Itachi con una pequeña risa

Ehh como – el pelirrojo menor los miraba

Jajaja fácil, así vuelvas tendrás que ocultarte hasta que los clones sedes hagan solos en hojas de papel, a eso súmale que tiene que huir del jabón, probablemente cosas calientes y otras que no sabemos que te pueden afectar y dejar ver frente a todos el clon que eres- decía Itachi riendo – sabes creo que dejare que eso pase

Maldición – susurraba el clon mientras Itachi reía y rogué negaba su hermano era fan de meterse en problemas

 **Ooooo Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Konan entraba a la casa que compartía con Nagato en uzu, dirigiéndose a la oficina privada de su esposo, donde esperaba verlo sentado escribiendo algo o leyendo, al entrar veía un mapa sobre la mesa donde había señalada la aldea de ame, kiri, kumo, iwa, uzu, la ola, la cascada y Konoha, asu lado varias notas

Nagato estaba en el balcón sin camisa mirando el mar pensativo mientras en sus dedos jugaba con un cigarrillo

Lo miraba y se sorprendía al ver el cigarrillo, Nagato no fumaba, pero sabía que su esposo solo sacaba o tocaba un cigarro cuando en su cabeza merodeaba algo que lo tenía intrigado y muy pensativo

Nagato tomo el cigarro y lo encendió dándole una bocanada tosiendo se recostaba en el balcón mirando al cielo

Nunca aprendiste a fumar y ahora después de viejo lo quieres hacer – Konan hablaba abrazándolo por detrás

Oye no estoy viejo – reía Nagato y quemaba el cigarrillo volteándose y abrazando a Konan – odio el sabor de esas cosas

Nunca has fumado y sé que cuando tocas un cigarrillo es solo porque estas preocupado y más si le das una bocanada y lo quemas como acabas de hacer, así que dime que sucede – se recostaba en su pecho

Le acariciaba el cabello – medí cuenta que nos hemos enfocado en solo algunas aldeas, pero escuchando a los que llegaron, hay más aldeas allí que son pequeñas y necesitan apoyo, creo que...- su esposa posaba un dedo sobre su boca callándole

Nagato, eres un hombre que quiere ayudar a todos, quieres que las personas estén bien, que haya paz – decía Konan tomando la mano de Nagato y guiándolo adentro sentándose en el sofá y sentándolo -eso me enamoro de ti siempre buscando lo bueno en los demás, esforzándote por ayudar a otros, me alegra que nuestro hijo haya sacado eso y espero que el que viene también

Nagato le sonríe tocando su vientre

Pero debes entender que no puedes hacer todo, ni unir a todos, has formado cosas que nadie más se esperaría hacer como unir a las aldeas por un objetivo en común, sacar de la miseria a ame y ahora uzu, sumémosle que has logrado unir las aldeas más sanguinarias en la historia como aliados

Ehh quieres que pare, que me detenga, pero – Konan lo calla con su dedo

No, no pares no te detengas ahorita, lo que te pido es que no te cargues más, con lo que ya tienes es suficiente para que le coloques cuidado, la alianza ente kiri, Konoha, iwa, kumo, ame, la ola, cascada y uzu, ahora volver a surgir a uzu de las cenizas, cuidar de los jinchurikis, entrenarlos y más es mucha carga, no te cargues más si- se recuesta en el

Entonces las aldeas pequeñas y más – Nagato le miraba

Konan le tomaba la mano – has abierto un gran camino, demostrando que las alianzas se pueden forjar, ahora es tiempo que te enfoques solo en algunos aspectos y dejes lo otro para las nuevas generaciones

Pero aun puedo—Nagato insistía

Si yo sé, pero no hay que dejar que se pierda lo que ya se hizo, concéntrate en lo que se logró y fortalécelo - Konan entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el – es hora de que dejemos que aquellos que están destinados a encontrar el equilibrio lo hagan

Ehh – Nagato la mira – espera me estás diciendo que dejemos a los jinchurikis ir a la reunión, pero sabes el peligro que pueden correr

Lose, pero también se lo fuerte que son, que son capaces de comenzar a entender como es el mundo, porque esta así de dividido y por qué ellos se les dio la carga de jinchurikis, no solo para apresar el poder de un bijuu si no para encontrar el equilibrio y entender el mundo-Konan le miraba a los ojos- el camino que les has abierto es muy grande es hora que ellos comiencen a actuar

Nagato le sonreía besándole la frente – te amo, es cierto me concentrare en lo que se ha logrado hasta ahora y ayudare a los jinchurikis en lo que les espera – suspiraba acariciando su vientre -además ahorita es más importante tú y mis hijos

Eso es cierto y aprovechando que todos están ocupados- Konan sonríe besándole

 **Oooooooo**

Itachi ayudaba al entrenamiento de rogué y Alex para luego alejarse esos dos no cambiarían ya andaban hablando como loras mojadas y realizando o imaginando técnicas locas

Shikamaru había partido hace unos minutos a buscar a sai para entrenar

El usuario del sharingan llegaba frente a la casa de Nagato donde sentía su chakra y suspira, no le gustaba delatar a los mocosos, pero cuando era de vida o muerte lo hacía, veía la puerta abierta y entraba- Nagato – lo llamaba

El uzumaki asomaba su cabeza – ohh Itachi pasa que sucede – volvía a lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina

Itachi miraba el lugar sentándose frente al mesón de la cocina sentía a Konan arriba dormir – crees que Konan despierte rápido, prefiero que no oiga, por ahora

Ehh no creo, aun así – se acercaba a la pared colocando un sello de privacidad para ambos, tapa la olla dejando que se cocinara lo que hacía y se sentaba frente a el – paso algo, estas bien – preguntaba

Yo estoy bien, Shizune y Ban también gracias por preguntar – sonríe Itachi mirándolo, siempre le había sorprendido como se sentía bien hablar con Nagato, los consejos que le daba y como se preocupaba por el

Entonces Itachi, es raro que me pidas que ponga un sello de privacidad, sabes que en mi puedes confiar te veo como un hijo – Nagato le alborota el cabello luego de levantarse y sentarse a su lado – vamos habla no muerdo

Itachi se sonrojaba – gracias- sonreía de verdad quería ser un padre como Nagato, suspiraba – es Alex

El pelirrojo reía bajo nervioso- hay ahora en que lio se metió, debe ser grande ya que viniste hasta aquí, además ya debes saber, sé que pudiste notar que estaba raro esta mañana

Ehh como es que supiste, que estaba de raro solo shikamaru si no me dice no lo noto -preguntaba Itachi

Fácil soy su padre, lo conozco, no solo eso he aprendido a conocerlos a cada uno muy bien tanto así que sé que vienes ya porque hablaste con él y viste que las cosas pueden salirse de control- le sonreía Nagato tranquilo

Nunca he sido un libro fácil de leer – Itachi miraba a otro lado apenado

Lo sé, pero ya te dije te consideró como un hijo y por eso me enfoco en aprender a leer que te sucede así que dime que te tiene intrigado, de que problema me toca sacar ahora Alex eh – le vuelve alborotar el cabello

Itachi suspira resignado – veras se escabullo anoche a la isla de los tigres con bolita, kiara, fénix y hades, le comentaron a rogué para que les ayudara

Que está loco – Nagato le miraba sorprendido su hijo ahora si lo iba oír – entonces lo que vimos esta mañana en esos cuatros son clones, pero como nadie se dio cuenta

Imagínate que realizo algo de locos, unió información de unos escritos de Orochimaru, más un jutsu del Rinnegan, sellos, sangre y chakra, logrando así que parecieran originales, si los miras con los dojutsus no descubrirás que es un clon – le explicaba Itachi

Que locura le dio por unir todo eso, además como es que obtuvo escritos de Orochimaru no ha ido a ame – Nagato suspiraba – cuando vuelve porque ahora si no se quien lo defienda

Esta tarde al parecer y pidió el favor a hidan que le trajera los documentos de Orochimaru- veía a Nagato pedir paciencia y reía – no solo eso, me asombra es el jutsu que logro transformar – le contaba lo que le dijo el menor sorprendiéndolo

Transformo el jutsu de cambio de forma, la verdad me sorprende y me enorgullece, aunque me enoja que no haya dicho nada, ahora que lo pienso por eso me pregunto algunas cosas del camino Deva – suspira Nagato rascando su cabello – pero el me imagino que no vio que esos clones no estallaran solo hasta que su chakra se agote

Exacto, lo cual me causa risa y estaba pensando en hacerlo caer a él y su clon frente a todos, junto a bolita y fénix ya que le alcahuetean todo – Itachi sonreía macabramente

Jajaja me agrada tu idea, no solo porque tendrá que explicarse frente a todos si no que los tres recibirán el castigo, no quiero meter a Kira ella es víctima inocente de esos tres chiflados – Nagato y Itachi tramaban como lo harían

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Konohagure**

Jiraiya y Tsunade habían viajado en la mañana con kakashi que les había traído pues tenían que atender algunos asuntos en la aldea

Tsunade-sama le busca un consejero del feudal, junto a un monje del templo del fuego – avisaba la secretaria

Los dos sannin se miraban esas visitas nunca las hubieran esperado – hazlos pasar – respondía la Hokage

Entraba uno de los consejeros del feudal inclinándose junto al monje – Hokage-sama gracias por recibirnos

Que los trae por aquí – Tsunade preguntaba luego de saludar mientras Jiraiya estaba inclinado en la ventana

Es un asunto que requiere de la mayor discreción posible – hablaba el consejero – es sobre lo que está sucediendo con el feudal del fuego

Tsunade asiente colocando las manos en su barbilla – por lo que entiendo él no sabe que usted se encuentra aquí- lo ve asentir – debido a que estamos hablando de información y la seguridad de ambos me permitiré llamar dos personas más a esta reunión – miraba a Jiraiya -puedes traer a shikaku y el camino

El sannin asentía saliendo por la ventana volviendo minutos después junto al camino animal y shikaku, sellaba el lugar

Bueno pueden comenzar nadie más escuchara – decía seria la sannin

El consejero suspira viendo el camino reconociendo sus ojos en el dojutsu que tenía el Amekage pues estuvo presente el dia de la amenaza – Tsunade-sama, debe ayudarnos el feudal del fuego se niega a oír a otros que no sea danzo o Orochimaru, no quiere ver todo lo que perdió de poder en el país luego que rompió tratos con Konoha, además de ello los monjes del templo del fuego se han visto rechazados por el feudal

Eso es cierto, vengo en representación de los monjes, enviamos al feudal la carta que no ha tenido respuesta, venia en camino a hablar con la Hokage cuando me encontré al consejero, como sabrán nuestro deber es proteger el país del fuego – el monje los miraba serio – lo cual se nos ha dificultado debido a que la aldea del sonido sus shinobis han atacado diversas tierras de campesinos para robarles sus producidos

Si, hace poco se lograron rescatar varias de esas mercancías que fueron devueltas, pero nosotros al feudal, romper las alianzas y convenios, quito toda potestad de colaborar con la protección de la gente del país a menos que se nos pague- decía seria Tsunade – así que no se en que pueda ayudarles, ya que no entrare en una guerra con el sonido

Entonces retome alianzas con el feudal Hokage-sama, él no se lo pedirá, sé que ustedes, la aldea necesita de el – pedía el consejero

En eso si se equivoca, estamos mucho mejor sin feudal que cuando lo teníamos – decía sorprendiendo al consejero – debido a que el dinero que se invertía en impuestos ahora es utilizado para mejorar la aldea, darle una mejor calidad de vida a los aldeanos y shinobis, además se han mortificado nuestras alianzas con otras aldeas dándonos una mejor ruta de comercialización, no entiendo en que necesitamos al feudal

Todas las aldeas necesitan uno, después de todo es la máxima autoridad del país no teme que pueda quitar los poderes sobre Konoha, además de tierras- decía el consejero

Se ha comprado en el pasado que una aldea sin feudal ha progresado en gran medida – hablaba shikaku- la cual fue uzukagure que no me cabe la menor duda que han vuelto a escuchar de ella, una aldea que en su tiempo era adelantada a su época, es hora de que se tome ejemplo de ella y Konoha lo está haciendo y viendo los resultados en las mejoras que se an logrado estos meses sin feudal, además de ello él no podría tomar tierras debido a que prevalece el interés común sobre el interés individual, además como él fue el que corto lazos y no al rebes no puede opinar sobre los líderes de Konoha y lo que suceda en la aldea

Entonces le darán la espalda al resto de país – preguntaba el monje

No, Konoha en este momento está formando un grupo que colabore con los campesinos y aldeanos para su protección, en pocos días íbamos a enviar un represéntate para que entre el templo del fuego y Konoha se realice una alianza, que combatiría mediante rescate de pertenencias y productos lo que sucede con la aldea del sonido – respondía la sannin

El monje asentía – muchas gracias, nos gustaría estudiar y aceptar la alianza

El consejero solo estaba allí callado luego de oír la sannin – entonces se ha roto todo vínculo entre el feudal y Konoha – preguntaba viendo asentir a la sannin

Si, Konoha no volverá a realizar tratados con el feudal del fuego – la sannin decía seria – veo que esta pensativo, puede quedarse en la aldea hasta que aclare su mente, sé que puede preocuparle su seguridad así que pondré dos anbus de mi confianza a que le cuiden – recibía un asentimiento del consejero que salía

El monje miraba la Hokage y acompañantes – habíamos tenido rumores de que los tratos entre el feudal y Konoha estaban débiles, pero no sabemos que en verdad la situación estaba así – comentaba

Si, desde los exámenes chunin – explicaba la sannin un poco que había sucedido y luego hablaban de como seria la alianza entre Konoha y los monjes del templo

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Uzukagure**

Óbito estaba junto a zabuza y deidara observando – ehh segura que quieres aprender a usar el chakra Ayame – preguntaba el uchiha

Si, siempre he querido aprender- respondía Ayame y le besaba

Super datebayo – gritaba naruto mientras comenzaban a guiarla de como empezar

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Luego del medio dia la clase de control de chakra comenzaba estando en parejas, igual a las que habían entrenado en la mañana

Bien, cada pareja impregnara en sus kunais y shurikens chakra – hablaba Sasori – deberán atravesar el árbol – lanzaba n kunai rodeado en chakra que atravesaba tres arboles – ese ejercicio es el mismo en el que estábamos trabajando el que lo logre pasa al otro nivel así que comiencen

Se veía a varios entrenar principalmente a aquellos que tenían mucho chakra y su control era difícil

Hikari daba la clase junto a Sasori, varios habían comenzado a molestarlos y los dos solo los ignoraban rojos

Naruto, un, dos, tres – se oía gritar a rogué cuando Sasori le estaba explicando algo a temari junto a hikari

Así fue como empezaron papá y mamá y ya somos catorce y esperan más – cantaban Alex, roge, naruto, omoi, demon, haku, utakata, deidara, fu, sora, Bee, ichigo, yuki y más al unisonó

Hikari se colocaba roja y ve a su hermana que se había juntado al canto.

Bien ya me hartaron – gritaba Sasori sacando cinco marionetas las cuales se aventaban hacia los cantantes que salían a correr con las marionetas tras ellos

Así la clase se acabó – suspira Nagato negando al ver como los seguía se acerca a hikari – pido disculpas por ellos

No se preocupe Uzukage-sama, comprendo que son jóvenes y les gusta molestar a Sasori-kun, perdón Sasori-san – decía cortes hikari

Por favor solo dime Nagato, si a ellos les encanta eso de molestar a Sasori-kun- decía Nagato achantándola y reía – cualquier cosa que les incomode o necesiten díganme si – sonríe y se acerca a su hijo que se había escapado de una marioneta

 **Oooooooo**

A la mierda, no puedo dejar agarrarme de esa marioneta – jadeaba el clon y rogué asentía estando a su lado

Por qué no puedes eh – Nagato decía viéndolo con su Rinnegan y tocándole el hombro

e.… yo debo – rogué salía corriendo

pa... papá- el clon miraba a Nagato y luego a rogué correr- oye no se abandona un camarada – grita

pero si es un clon no hay lio cierto – le sonreía Nagato viéndolo tragar saliva

d… de donde sacas que un clon – preguntaba el menor de los pelirrojos

imagina que estaba analizando como esquivaban las marionetas y se me hizo raro que corrieras hacia aquí en ves de la playa, así que te seguí y algo no me cuadra – hablaba mientras veía a su hijo tragar saliva

que… que no te cuadra- preguntaba el clon – ya Itachi-ni te dijo cierto

¿decirme, que? - le preguntaba viendo como miraba al suelo – algo que me quieras decir tu ahorita, tienes esta oportunidad para explicar todo o quieres que vaya por el original y créeme que no seré tan comprensivo

esa son mis opciones – lo ve asentir – que…. Que harías si vas a buscar el original, y no hablo ahora de que castigo abría

jajajaja bien ya que estoy de buena gente te diré las consecuencias, si me toca ir a buscar el original y lo encuentro fuera de la isla y poniendo su vida en peligro, lo traigo de una oreja junto a los tres que están con él, además comenzaría desde esta noche a dormir en la casa de Konan y mía, o mejor aún soy capa de que todos los días te envió y traigo de ame hasta que cumplas 20

tu no pu…- iba a discutir el menor

rétame, Alex – Nagato lo ve tragar saliva- súmale que tendrás prohibido salir a misiones a menos que vayas con un camino, y si eso es muy poco tendrás que acompañarme a todo lado

no soy un bebe – le refuta el clon

umm pues si no quieres que suceda lo que te dije y te trate como si fueras uno mejor comienza a decirme ahora tú, que depende de lo que sea analizare que hacer, tienes unos segundos – Nagato unía sus manos comenzando a ser sellos muy lentamente

el clon le miraba y tocaba sus manos – espera, te diré solo no hagas lo que dijiste si

entonces habla te escucho- Nagato desactivaba su Rinnegan mirándole pues solo Itachi estaba cerca

bueno, veras es que bolita, kiara, fénix, hades y yo andamos en la isla de los tigres creo que encontré una forma de entrar al cuarto espiritual, sabía que si te decía ibas a querer ir y no me dejarías hacer lo que pensaba, entonces- era interrumpido

todo es todo jovencito que piensas hacer- preguntaba Nagato

pues pensé primero entrar corriendo, pero lo más probable es que no funcionaría así que estaba la opción de entrar volando, la verdad iba a improvisar la entrada primero, luego con bolita equilibraríamos nuestro chakra y sentimientos para entrar, si lo lográbamos desactivaríamos el sello de ataque remplazándolo por uno donde solo deje pasar con mi chakra, luego entraríamos al cuarto a ver cómo funciona, bueno entonces anoche realice cuatro clones que son los que ahora están

Cómo funcionan los clones Alex - preguntaba viendo llegar a Itachi que se sentaba a su lado

Itachi no te dijo - miraba como su padre le veía serio, Itachi reía y traga saliva - si te diré, pues primero recuerdas cuando que dia te pregunte cómo funciona el jutsu de cambio de forma del camino Deva, que ese día estabas ocupado viendo las rutas comerciales, pero me explicaste

Mi pregunta es por qué no me preguntaste cuando estoy desocupado- Nagato le miraba sonriendo bajo - te hubiera dicho todas las consecuencias

Por qué sospecharías - hablaba sincero y proseguía- bueno no quería matar gente o animales así que me puse a pensar y en el laboratorio de Orochimaru en sus papeles había leído un título que decía manipulación del clon de sangre, le pedí a hidan que me los trajeara a escondidas, le envié un ave

Que dijo fénix y bolita - le veían

No les había dicho nada y no dejaba que leyeran mi plan, hidan me trajo el estudio de Orochimaru y pues yo debo hacer un sacrificio a jashin con el - susurraba lo último bajo

Nagato suspiraba solo su hijo podía meterse en estos líos - prosigue

Estudié lo que me dijiste y la información de Orochimaru, aún tenía dudas pues debía el chakra durar en los clones y sus personalidades, un día Goku nos enseñó como ampliar a través de un sello en el suelo el chakra de cada clon, y anoche lo efectué - terminaba de narrar

Que más sigue, como combinaste todo eso anoche además como es que involucrarse a Rogué – preguntaba Nagato pues los estaba sorprendido

Bueno realice los sellos del aumento en el cuarto el día de mi cumpleaños, los oculte, luego le pregunté a Goku que si se podía mezclar cualquier sello con sangre - era interrumpido cuando Goku salió tras el árbol

Así que por eso me preguntaste, además de que por eso eres un clon - Goku se sentaba junto a Nagato

Ehh, pensé que no sospecharías después de todo pregunté cuando Naruto te invadía junto a Minato de preguntas- suspira el menor

Cuando supiste que era un clon- pregunto Itachi

No sospeche, hasta esta mañana que fénix estaba muy calmado y han estado quietos con bolita sin hacer escándalos - decía goku- así que me puse a mirar y se me dio por asomarme a tu cuarto donde eh encontrado los rastros del sello vine a preguntar

Prosigue - Nagato le indicaba

Él me dijo que si se podía mezclar pero debía tener cuidado, así que le pedí una muestra de sangre a bolita, fénix y Kiara, les conté que haría y al principio fénix dudo pero accedió cuando Hades dijo que nos acompañaba ante noche, solo me faltaba que alguien con dojutsu mirara el clon para ver si lo lograba engañar - decía tranquilo- así que hable con Rogué y llego anoche a ver, bueno realice los cuatro clones de papel los cuál se pararon en el círculo de sello

Pero solo el círculo no activa una personalidad completa - comento Goku intrigado

Eh no, lo supuse así que los tomé con cadenas de chakra para que fueran absorbiendo chakra, luego le pedí a Kiara, fénix y bolita que colocaran chakra de ellos en el correspondiente de cada uno -era interrumpido

Eso no los llevaría aun a confundir un dojutsu- preguntaba Itachi

No, luego de ello le pedí a rogué que les diera a beber la sangre de cada uno, para incrementar su apariencia y mezclándolos con su chakra creía que se podían mezclar simulando los mismos canales de chakra que el original y su firma, luego realicé sobre ellos el jutsu del camino Deva cambio de forma, forjando y fortaleciendo la mezcla de esto, se unificó y logró que fueran capaces de engañar un dojutsu - suspiraba terminando su relato

Oh la idea la tuviste solo tú - preguntaba Goku sorprendido

No, lo que dijo papá, los documentos de Orochimaru y lo que dijiste tú Goku ayudo - decía Alex cómo si nada

Si, ayudaron, pero es una mezcla muy interesante, me sorprendes la verdad - Goku veía al menor sonrojarse

Te faltó medir cuanto durarían y que límite tenían eh - le ve Itachi

Era incierto, lo hice a ver que salía - respondía el clon

Nagato se paraba mirando la hora - en cuatro horas debemos ir a la reunión y tú - ve a su hijo que agachaba la mirada

Losiento no decirte - susurra mirando al suelo

Hay Alex - Nagato le alborota el cabello - ven, no contaste en como volverías de la isla a aquí, iré por ti y los otros

Claro que sí, volveremos a través de un jutsu de invocación invertida - decía el menor – como nos fuimos

Jajaja como, si bolita y Kiara están allí y que yo sepa bolita aún no sabe usar el hiraishin o si - preguntaba Itachi

O esperen- Alex maldecía era cierto no sé acordaba de ese pequeño detalle

Jajaja increíble que pensaras en todo eso y no en como volver - reían los tres adultos, achantado al menor

Bien, déjame ir por Minato y óbito - Nagato enviaba un clon

Por qué - preguntaba el menor

Fácil me imagino que Itachi y Goku quieran ir, además allí se encuentran cuatro que debemos traer así que necesitamos otro con el hiraishin para viajar, óbito con el kamui también puede ayudar además quiero que veamos con nuestros dojutsus el lugar - respondía el Uzukage

Minato llegaba segundos después en un rayo amarillo junto a óbito- sí, que pasó adónde vamos

Nagato le explicaba lo sucedido - ahora hay que ir por el por qué no pensó en como volver - reía

Óbito ve al menor – wow si que eres bueno con los sellos y meterte en problemas eh – decía sonrojándolo

Minato sorprendido ve al menor - muy buen jutsu ehh - le despeina y posaba una mano en el hombro de Goku y otra en óbito - entonces llegamos al sello de cuál de esos cuatro fugitivos

Kiara lo más probable, es la más precavida de esos cuatro, bolita y fénix deben estar arriesgando su vida como este joven - respondía Itachi sintiendo la mano de Nagato sobre su hombro

Bien te daré ya parte de tu castigo, Itachi y óbito exploten el clon de cada uno con Amaterasu- Nagato hablaba inocente

Quee no papá sabes cómo dolerá - lo ve el clon y luego a óbito y Itachi

Es un clon pequeño además sabrás que vamos - le sonríe Nagato, onito y Itachi reían haciendo un clon cada uno que realizaba lo pedido- bueno vamos - desaparecían en dos rayos uno rojo y el otro amarillo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **En la isla de los tigres**

Alex jadeaba extendido en el prado junto a bolita y fénix - estoy agotado y tenemos que volver

Cómo lo aremos - le preguntaba Kiara

Cómo llegamos aquí no - respondía el menor

Que yo sepa estamos aquí los únicos dos tigres que existimos de la invocación y bolita no sabe aún el hiraishin

El menor se tapa la cara maldiciendo, dándose cuenta de que no sabía cómo volver - mierda no pensé en eso

Idiota - pronunciaba, hades que estaba allí sentado contra el cuarto cansado y bolita junto a fénix acostado-cansados

Jajaja mientras ustedes piensan yo iré a buscar comida - la tigresa saltaba el lago cayendo a la entrada de la cueva y saliendo de ella

Bien solo falta concretar los sellos no - Alex se levanta y mira a hades, fénix y bolita - vamos

Los otros tres suspiraban entrando los cuatro de nuevo al cuarto.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kiara caminaba por la isla buscando comida se acercaba a un río a pescar, minutos después sintiendo llegar a su lado dos rayos uno rojo y otro amarillo haciéndola saltar hacia tras - quién anda hay - gruñe para luego suspirar - lo descubrieron

 **Oooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	76. Capitulo 76: por fin

**Capítulo 76: por fin**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kiara caminaba por la isla buscando comida se acercaba a un río a pescar, minutos después sintiendo llegar a su lado dos rayos uno rojo y otro amarillo haciéndola saltar hacia tras - quién anda hay - gruñe para luego suspirar - lo descubrieron

Nagato, Itachi, goku, óbito y Minato la saludaban al llegar - digamos que ya sabemos todo, tanto que venimos a llevarlos

La tigresa asentía - síganme - los llevaba a la cueva - deben haber entrado a ejecutar los últimos arreglos, no pasen iré por ellos - saltaba entrando al cuarto

Por lo que veo lograron entrar- Nagato se acercaba al lago y la garra salía haciéndolo saltar hacia tras mientras los demás veían sorprendidos el lugar

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Kiara veía a fénix - llegaron por nosotros

El pelirrojo menor jadeaba levantado se - e... Es papá quemaron mis clones con Amaterasu - tragaba saliva

Si quieres asómate y saluda, o tráelos así sabemos si funcionó - le decía Hades

Alex suspiraba y salían los cinco para luego saltar el lago y caer frente al grupo- por qué los quemaron con Amaterasu - se quejaba

Se saluda o es que no te he enseñado - Nagato le jalaba la oreja y luego lo despeina - era eso o que durmieras en ame hasta los 20

El menor suspiraba resignado - estamos bien, gracias por venir por nosotros, pero no hemos acabado nos falta algo

Que les falta, puedo ayudar - se ofrecía Goku

Hades se acercaba al lago - bien vamos, no tengo todo el día además recuerda que debes pagar el favor

Qué favor - decía Nagato serio

Ahorita te digo papá - decía el menor - mejor síganme, si necesitaré ayuda, colóquense tras de mí y bolita y solo pisen donde pisamos

Nagato, óbito, Minato, Goku y Itachi se miraban para luego seguirle

Hades aparecía de nuevo junto al cuarto esperando

Bolita y Alex suspiraban el tigre rodeaba su cuerpo de chakra del cual salía un puño que unía con uno del menor, se acercaban al lago donde se levantaba una cabeza de un tigre en forma de agua

Veo que vienes con mas, te recuerdo que si alguno de ellos deja desbordar su ira y que lo consuma será evaporado, además no pueden pisar más allá de los sellos que aparecen, uno de ustedes debe sacrificar de no ver a quien su corazón desea - su voz era Serena y sería

E... - Nagato iba hablar, pero se le adelantaba su hijo

Seré yo, no veré a quién deseo - decía Alex y la cabeza asentía volviendo al agua se creaban unos sellos en ella - solo pisen los sellos - decía caminando junto a bolita luego de que el tigre volviera a la normalidad

Los cinco adultos cruzaban y miraban el lago sorprendidos, Nagato, óbito y Itachi con sus dojutsus activados pues era chakra puro lo que estaban pisando, al llegar al prado junto al lago los sellos del lago se borraban

Eso era chakra puro, sin contenedor ni nada- preguntaba óbito

Si, es como una fuente de chakra oculta, no se puede extraer del chakra ya que a su vez es una conexión con el mundo espiritual- les decía fénix volando a la puerta junto a su jinchuriki

Alex abría la puerta entrando y dejando entrar al resto

se veía pequeña por fuera como si solo una persona cupiera, pero por dentro era realmente amplia, no parecía fuera de lo normal de cuatro paredes, lo único que había dentro era una variedad de pergaminos tirados en el piso con lo que les pareció que tenía sellos muy extraños

Esto qué es - Goku se agachaba a alzar uno, pero su mano lo atravesaba sorprendiéndolo

Losiento- Alex se disculpaba colocando su mano en el centro del cuarto y emanando chakra al mismo tiempo que bolita y Kiara el cuarto se llenaba de sellos (runas), que se conectaban entre todas

WOW las hicieron ustedes no reconozco casi ninguna - decía Minato y Goku junto a óbito asentían

No jeje ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos, los pergaminos que no pueden tocar - Alex se acercaba y los sellaba guardándolos- describen los sellos y como configurarlos

De donde los sacaste - preguntaba Nagato

Pues, hades me los ayudo a facilitar por un favorcito- decía el menor - te lo diré en uzu si papá, aquí puede afectar tu humor

Nagato suspiraba y asentía - bien, que te falta

No mucho, estábamos conectando junto a fénix con la isla de tortuga ya que está, más la isla tortuga y dónde está la historia de uzu y el templo de uzu eran una, pero se dividieron debido al movimiento de placas - respondía como si nada el menor

Cómo descubrieron eso - Itachi miraba la runa que dibujaba Alex en el suelo como los demás

Cuando estuvimos en tortuga y luego en el templo el pajarraco se dio cuenta que se conectaban los patrones de las runas, luego en la cueva - decía como si nada bolita - así que para que funcione había que conectar todo de nuevo a través de sellado y chakra

Me imagino que no te preocupa el desgaste de chakra ya que el lago ayuda - pregunta óbito

Si nos desgasta al hacerlo, pero la conexión la mantiene el lago - terminaba el menor y daba un paso atrás mientras fénix y Hades se posaban a su lado hablaban al unísono - unión de islas, sellado de alineación antiguo, cuatro espacios - decían y una luz brillante se encendía al rededor del cuarto

El sacrificio voluntario - se escuchaba a Alex pronunciar y Nagato se tensaba, pero no alcanzaba a hacer nada ya que la luz no había permitido ver nada ni con el Sharingan o Rinnegan

Al apagarse la luz miraban donde estaban Hades, Alex y fénix

Goku se sorprendió nunca había visto a Hades en cunclillas jadeando mientras se sostenía con la Oz, fénix estaba allí despeinado jadeando y Alex el fuego de la reencarnación fénix se disipaba dejando ver al menor en solo pantalón y la espada a su lado sin camisa ni sandalias

Oh mierda la camisa- suspiraba Alex y miraba la cicatriz multicolor que tenía en el hombro

Tranquilo te la dejaré pasar mocoso - hablaba fénix recibiendo encima a bolita que lamía a Alex - maldito me estripas

Estás bien cachorro - bolita lamía al menor sin importarle el fénix que estripaba

Alex reía y acariciaba al tigre para luego ver a Hades- estás bien - decía preocupado dejando a bolita y fénix pelear

Si, no pensé que me agotará tanto - Hades para sorpresa de los adultos le sonreía - no te preocupes no me puede pasar nada

Pero es mi culpa, que hayas tenido que ayudar- repetía el menor mirando que no tuviera heridas

Yo quise ayudar y sabía a qué venía así que no te culpes mejor probemos si funciono, después de todo, esto lo haces es para que ellos los puedan ver no - Hades le alborota el cabello

Nagato miraba la escena con varias preguntas en su cabeza que dejaría para después

Está bien - Alex sonreía y hacia pequeño a bolita alzándolo y apapachándolo - ahora probaremos si funciona, necesitamos que se sienten todos como si fueran a meditar, tú también hades, no me discutas sabes que también quería que tú vieras - veía al ser suspirar y a todos hacer caso, ahora cierren los ojos

Minato miraba al menor - para - suspira haciendo caso la curiosidad le ganaba

Alex suspira y aún con bolita pequeño en las piernas cerraba sus ojos respirando dejaba fluir chakra sobre un sello en particular

Para todos, el ambiente se colocaba frío, tranquilo y como si no hubiera problemas en su vida y el mundo

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Pueden abrirlos - se oía Alex hablar

Donde están - preguntaba Nagato seguido de Minato, óbito, Itachi, Goku, bolita, Kiara y fénix

Tranquilos - el menor aparecía al lado de cada uno, pero solo se podían ver solos cada uno con el menor en el cuarto

Que está pasando Alex - Nagato hablaba escuchando se su voz

Jeje qué funcionó, no entiendo muy bien tampoco yo por eso está primera vez estaré a su lado ya que soy el que no puede ver a quien desea su corazón como lo dijo el tigre del lago, lo que entiendo es que deberán caminar un poco luego encontrarán una sorpresa- hablaba Alex a todos

Que sorpresa - preguntaba Goku escuchando se dónde todos

Digamos que si es lo que creo les gustará - decía el menor - bien ya no se oirán entre ustedes por privacidad

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **Goku**

Goku miraba al menor a su lado - dijiste que unía el mundo espiritual- lo ve asentir mientras camina - umm eso quiere decir

Solo mira adelante Goku, tienes tres horas perdón el tiempo, pero estoy agotado, aunque esto exige solo un poco de mi chakra me gustaría descansar - decía el menor quedándose allí parado

Espera tres horas para que - Goku hablaba - que cara... - era cortado al oír una voz que nunca pensó volver a escuchar

Goku eres tú - decía una mujer pelirroja, alta y con los ojos negros

El Sabio Uzumaki miraba de dónde venía la voz y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - ohh Karu eres tú - corría a abrazar a su esposa

Si soy yo Goku - acariciaba las mejillas de este – pero es mi espíritu, como es que te puedo ver si no estás

Muerto, no lose - decía viendo en sus brazos la pequeña niña - digamos que hay un Uzumaki que puede hacer esto

Uzumaki, pero si - Karu una silla se creaba y ambos se sentaban

Te explicare, verás luego de la matanza - Goku se quedaba allí hablando y explicando su vida, feliz por volverlas a ver

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Minato**

Bien que pasará ahora - veía al menor Uzumaki

Solo mira adelante, tienes tres horas, no sé a quién deseas ver - dice Alex dejándolo avanzar solo

Minato suspira viendo dos figuras, aquellos padres adoptivos que había perdido antes de la guerra, corría a abrazarlos - no creí verlos de nuevo - jadea

Ni nosotros a ti, te has convertido en un gran hombre - decía la señora ya de edad escuchando a Minato como les contaba a ambos sobre su vida

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Fénix**

Bien mocoso que pasará - preguntaba el fénix viéndolo negar

Oye aprovecha las tres horas - pronunciaba Alex

Fénix, no saludaras- se escuchaba la voz de rikudo y el ave solo volaba estrellándose en sus brazos

Viejo maldición eres tú, como es que - fénix se dejaba consentir

Jajaja eres muy consentido y el menor a provocado que seas aún más - decía rikudo viendo a lo lejos a Alex - no puede acercarse eh

Que por qué - preguntaba confundido fénix

Verás, escuchaste que uno no podía ver - lo ve asentir y que comprendía

Si, pero como es que pasó esto - preguntaba confundido el fénix

Bueno te explicare- le acariciaba las plumas comenzando a hablar

 **Oooooooo**

 **Kiara**

Solo sigue adelante tienes tres horas si - Alex le acariciaba - te esperaré

Que hay allí - dice sería la tigresa

Tus padres si no estoy mal - pronunciaba el menor sorprendiéndola

Si no les caigo bien o no me reconocen - preguntaba la tigresa

Les caerás bien ve - le abrazaba dejándola avanzar

Kiara miraba al frente dos figuras un tigre alto negro como la noche y una azul oscura - ho... Hola

Los dos tigres se acercaban y la abrazaban dejándola llorar para luego preguntarle de su vida

 **Oooooooo**

 **Óbito**

El uchiha miraba al menor y luego a si mismo viéndose como cuando estaba en el equipo de minato – waa que paso, maldición que es esto

Oye cálmate creo que es lo mejor para que no se asuste al verte – decía Alex mirándolo – solo ve

Ir a donde, que es es…- se quedaba callado al oír una voz

Óbito eres tú, siempre queriendo saberlo todo – hablaba rin que recibía el abrazo que le daba su compañero de equipo al entrar corriendo

Como es que tu estas aquí – le ve óbito feliz y luego agacha la mirada – r… rin yo

Tranquilo se lo que hiciste y lo que a pasado, siempre fuiste terco y me di cuenta de que también me gustabas cuando ya no te tuve perdón – decía rin sonriéndole – pero ahora puedes y has decidido empezar de nuevo y con aquella chica

No me odias – la ve negar y sonríe emocionado – genial quiero contarte como es y como esta kakashi – comienza a hablar óbito animado

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **Bolita**

Bien cachorro que hay allí no te dejare aquí solo - dice serio bolita

No puedo ir, ve tú estarás bien, solo disfruta estas tres horas si - le abrazaba el menor que recibía una lamida

Bien, pero me gustaría que si es lo que creo la conozcas - lo ve y suspira escuchando un luego, avanzaba

Ohh estás inmenso ya mi cachorro- decía Kiara una tigresa igual a bolita excepto en sus ojos cafés, se acercaba abrazándolo

M... Mamá - el felino se deja abrazar disfrutando de tenerla junto a él.

Si soy yo y tu papá - la felina señalaba a Kuro el padre de bolita

Ummm no sé si quieras verme después de todo - Kuro agachaba las orejas

Después de todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por el bien del clan como líder, gracias- se acerca bolita abrazándolo- me gustaría presentarles a alguien, pero - miraba donde se veía la sombra de Alex

Entendemos y sé que te quiere, así que luego habrá otra oportunidad- decía la tigresa viéndolo asentir para luego comenzar a hablar de su vida

 **Oooooooo**

 **Hades**

No estoy seguro- Hades no avanzaba

Tienes tres horas si quieres ir o no - decía Alex quedándose allí

Hades suspiraba avanzando - milk - susurra al ver la figura y recibe el abrazo reencantándose de nuevo

 **Oooooooo**

 **Nagato**

Papá tienes tres horas - Alex le sonreía - diles que perdón por no poder saludar

Ehh a que te refieres, Alex tengo preguntas - Nagato le miraba serio

Mejor avanza si no te quieres quedar esas tres horas allí ven te responderé si - le mira Alex empujándolo

Ummm bien, pero quiero respuestas después - Nagato suspira y avanza quedando estático al ver las dos figuras allí - pa... Padre, ma... Madre

Los dos corren y le abrazan - mírate ya eres un hombre, cuando te dejamos apenas tenías seis - jadeaba la mujer Uzumaki

Nagato solo les abrazaba concentrándose en el momento nada más importaba ahora- gracias por dar su vida por mi - susurra

 **Oooooooo**

 **Itachi**

Tienes tres horas y si no quieres ver a alguno de ellos solo no lo pienses si Itachi-ni - leve Alex

Ummm lo haré - despeina al menor - gracias de antemano- habla y avanzaba varios pasos

Mírate ya casi tienes barba - decía Shisui

Itachi quedaba de piedra y se deja abrazar - c... Cómo

Vamos prodigio adivina - reía y despeina a su amigo - quieres ver a fugaku

Itachi quedaba en silencio unos segundos - son tres horas primero quiero hablar contigo luego si - decía y se sentaba a contarle que había sucedido

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Uzukagure caída la noche**

A dónde se fueron, la reunión es en una hora - decía kushina buscando a los desaparecidos

Ya llegaran, mejor Kushina ten come - le entregaba anko a la Uzumaki su raro antojo

Genial ramen con azúcar - la Uzumaki se sentaba a comer feliz mientras varios solo negaban no querían saber a qué sabía eso

 **Oooooooo**

 **En la isla de los tigres**

Es hora, ya pasaron las tres horas debemos irnos, podemos volver después - se escuchaba la voz de Alex

Kiara lo escuchaba - él es el invocador - decía mirando la silueta y se despedía de sus padres

Cómo te fue - le sonríe Alex al verla acercarse

Muy bien gracias - lamia al menor tirándolo, haciéndolo reír

...

Itachi estaba hablando con su padre y Shisui - por qué no frenaste desde cero los viejos Uchiha

Al principio como te conté Minato los tenía a raya cuando el falleció yo caí en la pena, aprovecharon ello para ejercer más poder sobre el clan cuando me di cuenta muchos apoyaban un golpe de estado, traté de detenerlos, pero me pidieron enviarte a raíz - suspiraba mientras Itachi le prestaba cuidado

No accedí y cuando aceptaste el Anbu con el Hokage, me alegré ya no podían tocarte, las cosas se pusieron más complicadas me pidieron enviar a Sasuke a raíz y como no despertó el Sharingan tan rápido como tú me exigieron más herederos - miraba al vacío - amo a tu madre siempre lo hice y los maltratos que viste eran una fachada ella lo sabía si quieres pregúntale, necesitaba que ningún miembro quisiera exigir un segundo casamiento

Ummm cuando te vi gritarla y al otro día tenía el ojo morado me dirás qué era fachada - preguntaba Itachi mirándole serio

No lo hice yo te lo juro - fugaku se defendía - pregúntale, nunca quiso decirte, pero andabas de sonámbulo esa noche y cuando ella quiso detenerte resbalaste y caíste, ella te iba detener, pero golpeaste sin querer su ojo con el pie

Yo nunca fui sonámbulo - le ve serio Itachi

De esa noche te quedó una cicatriz en el codo derecho ya que te abriste con un filo, al siguiente día te dolía el cuerpo no - fugaku lo ve sorprendido cuando lo vio hacer un puchero pues su hijo nunca mostró emociones como esas con ellos

Jajajaja no me dijiste que te la habías echo en una pelea donde casi mueres - reía Shisui

Calla - le sacaba la lengua, sorprendiendo a ambos uchihas se escuchaba que el tiempo se había acabado

Itachi, todo lo que dije es cierto, pregunta a hasashi, tu madre o Minato - le miraba levantándose y tomando su hombro - sabes me enorgullece el hombre en que te has vuelto sin dejarte llenar del odio de los uchihas, me alegra que estés como padre ahora y espero conocer a mi nieto y Shizune después

No sé si creer todo, indagare más - sonríe Itachi sincero - perdón por no proteger a Sasuke

Tú y Sasuke siempre fueron polos opuestos, sé que algún día lo ayudarás a cambiar de parecer - fugaku le sonreía - salúdame a tu madre dile que la amo y es mi yang

Con razón Itachi es cursi - decía Shisui ganándose una mirada de ambos, los tres se despedían

Itachi volvía y miraba a Alex allí jugando con una hoja de papel - oye mocoso - que tienes eh

Nada, me alegro de que hayas podido hablar con ellos - sonreía Alex desasiendo el papel

Gracias mocoso - le despeinaba para luego seguirlo y salir

...

Fénix escuchaba que se había acabado el tiempo- que no es justo - gritaba

Rikudo reía - fénix- le llamaba para que le preste atención- sé que lo que acabaron de lograr es algo genial, pero recuerda que deben vivir en la realidad

Si, pero te podemos visitar ahora cuando quiera - le decía fénix feliz

Eso te favorece a ti, pero a tu jinchuriki como le afecta esto - le preguntaba rikudo dejándolo confundido

Que quieres decir el no a dicho nada – se defendía fénix

Dime algo crees que lo dirá, tú lo conoces más que yo, cuando los que piensan logren ver a sus seres perdidos, detenlo por un tiempo que no siga esto- rikudo se levantaba mirándole - tu eres quien debe guiarlo a colocar un límite a este lugar, no te dejes llevar

Está bien. - fénix lo ve y se despide pensativo para volver y ver su jinchuriki mirando uno de los pergaminos - oye mocoso vamos debes descansar unos días

Ehh no quieres volver a verlo mañana - pregunto Alex guardando el pergamino

No, ellos ya se fueron Alex, debemos ahora vivir el presente y la realidad que es nuestra así que por unos días o semanas no volvamos si - crecía un poco colocándolo bajo su ala

Si tú lo dices está bien, pero los demás que quieren ver a sus parientes - le decía el menor

Si, pero aún no, lo mantendremos en secreto y lo haremos que te parece una o máximo dos al mes eh - le despeina con su pico

Oye raspa, está bien gracias- el menor lo abraza para luego volver

...

Minato al oír que ya el tiempo acabó se despidió y salió viendo al menor recostado soñoliento - oye Alex vamos si y gracias- le despeinaba para salir luego con el

...

Ohh me alegro de que tú, kakashi y el sensei estén bien – rin hablaba escuchando que el tiempo se acababa – dales mis saludes y cuida de Ayame si

Lo hare – óbito la abraza – tratare de volverte a ver – se despide y sale viendo al menor allí leyendo

Como te fue- Alex guarda el pergamino mirándolo

Gracias, pude verla y hablar con ella – óbito le despeina agradecido siendo junto a él mucho más tranquilo

….

Nagato estaba con sus padres y escuchaba que el tiempo se acabó - luego me gustaría que conocieran a Konan y mi hijo - ve la figura a lo lejos

Sabemos que es un buen Chicho Nagato, cuida de tu familia si - se despedía su madre y padre para luego acercarse a su hijo que estaba mirándole

Cómo te fue, estoy en líos - le mira sonriendo

Ja jajajajaja mi pequeño, saludes de tus abuelos y déjame pensar si lo estás - lo despeina y sale junto a él

...

Goku se despedía de su esposa e hija para luego salir y ver el menor esperándolo - gracias- sonríe dándole un abrazo que corresponde para luego salir

...

Hades se despedía y se acercaba el menor - gracias - sonríe sincero

Siempre que desees hablar con ellos dime- decía el menor

Hades le miraba y asentía para luego salir

...

Bolita hablaba con sus padres viendo la silueta del menor y oyendo que el tiempo acabo

Cuídalo- le decía Kuro

Si siempre- se despedía y caminaba llegando frente a otro - ehh

Rikudo le miraba sonriendo - perdón por interrumpir tu salida, pero necesito hablar contigo - se acercaba tocando la cabeza del felino

Eh, pero como- le miraba bolita al recibir la información - usted cree que

No lose dejo la duda para que ustedes la resuelvan - decía rikudo comenzando a desaparecer

Bolita suspira pensativo y salía lanzado se sobre el menor que estaba distraído - Ummm te comeré

Jajaja no boli espera - reía para luego abrazarlo - te extrañe

Eres un meloso - lo lamía dejando que se pegará como garrapata a él y salían

...

El cuarto volvía a ser el mismo volviéndose a encontrar todos sentados como si nada hubiera pasado

Alex abría sus ojos y se pegaba al felino - boli tengo sueño

Meloso- bolita lo lamía cubriéndolo con su cola

Hades se levantaba mirando al menor - luego nos vemos, recuerda a un debes pagar por los pergaminos - miraba al fénix - te buscaré - desaparecía del lugar

Ummm - Nagato lo miraba y luego a su hijo y la hora - oh no la reunión es en 15 minutos vamos

Se levantaban todos saliendo, mirando al menor que sellaba el cuarto y realizaba la misma pose con bolita para pasar el lago

Alex - lo llamaba Goku mientras salían de la cueva

Si - le miraba el menor sonriendo, estando sobre bolita

Gracias por permitirnos entrar al cuarto - decía Goku sonriéndole al menor

no hay de que, solo quería que vieran y hablaran con las personas que les importan y que han perdido - respondía el menor

El fénix les volteaba a mirar - les pido de una vez que no digan nada ni a sus parejas el mocoso debe descansar unos días - decía serio viendo a Alex que discutiría - créeme que me aseguraré de que no suceda pronto

Me parece bien - decía Nagato y tomaba el hombro de su hijo que se abrazaba a bolita y fénix se subía sobre su hombro

Minato tomaba el hombro de Goku y kiara

Mientras óbito tocaba el hombro de Itachi – umm te enseñare el kamui ya lo puedes usar al ser tus ojos eternos – decía

Umm se me desvanecer solo que no es mi estilo – respondía Itachi – pero gracias por ayudarme a aprenderlo

Segundos después desaparecían en rayo Nagato y Minato. Óbito llevando a Itachi en el kamui

 **Oooooooo**

 **Uzu**

Aparecían en la aldea frente a Konan y Kushina que estaban hablando Y se tapaban los ojos al ver los dos rayos amarillo y rojo aparecer, junto al kamui con óbito y Itachi

Donde estaban ustedes en cinco minutos es la reunión - decía Konan sería mirando a su esposo

Es que nos perdimos en el camino de la vida - hablaba óbito sacando una carcajada de Minato, Nagato y Itachi

perdón, te digo al rato ya estamos aquí vamos – Nagato invocaba el ave del Rinnegan pues llegarían más rápido

Goku, óbito y Itachi que ya Kushina les había dicho que Shizune y Ayame se habían ido con iruka, Kakashi y Tsunade a la reunión y llevando a Ban, se subían

Vamos mi ángel - decía Nagato viendo a Kushina y Minato subir

Ummm no dejaremos clones para que vigilen a los más jóvenes - Konan hablaba viendo a su hijo que se ponía rojo

Mamá nos portaremos bien si - Alex se bajaba de bolita ya que el tigre también iría junto a Kiara y fénix

Ajá como no, dejaré clones jovencito - Konan decía sería

Espera los dejaré yo - Nagato creaba dos clones

Tranquila lo estaré vigilando - decía fénix ya sobre el ave sonriendo

Alex suspiraba viendo el ave del Rinnegan partir y mira al clon de su padre - iré a dormir, que cuarto cojo - preguntaba

Cuarto - el clon de Nagato leve - pensé que irías a buscar a Sora

Dijiste que verías mi castigo así que lo más probable es que me mandes a dormir a la casa tuya y de mamá no - leve Alex

Hoy me sorprendiste mucho y me diste a mí y los demás un regalo increíble- el clon se acerca y le despeina- vamos ve busca a Sora no molestaré solo explotare los dos clones

Enserio - Alex leve sorprendido - pe... pero no soy muy joven

El clon le mira colocándose a su altura - solo si te sientes bien y crees que es el momento hazlo, que los dos estén seguros Alex es lo importante

Pe... Pero y si la lastimó o le hago daño - el menor estaba nervioso

El clon le abrazo - no lo harás, la amas, solo si están seguros de hacerlo, deja que tu cuerpo te guíe, conócela y que el momento sea único para ambos si - le despeinaba

Gracias, papá, la buscaré y pensaré si es lo mejor - decía el menor saliendo a buscar a su novia los dos clones explotan

 **Ooooo**

En el ave Nagato sonríe aterrizando al recibir los recuerdos de sus clones- perdón la tardanza - Desasía el ave y se conectaba con los otros kages a través de los caminos mostrando los kages en la pared, comenzaban a hablar sobre el tema que estaba encima, la reunión

 **Oooooooo**

Alex buscaba a Sora, Temari y Shikamaru que se los había cruzado por camino del bosque le dijeron que estaba en la casa donde vivían todos los más jóvenes, la mayoría estaba con sus parejas

Hikari había sido invitada por Sasori a la reunión así que ichigo estaba hablando con juanto ya que ambos conocían el país de los pájaros

Sai y demon se encontraba con iruma pues al niño le gustaba dibujar

Omoi había comenzado a hablar con kae la hermana del menor

Princesa - Alex golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de Sora - quieres salir a pasear - le dice al ver que estaba con seguro, se recostaba en la puerta - estás bien - decía sin obtener respuesta

Mocoso - el fénix le hablaba mentalmente - no te molestaré ni vigilare está noche, solo quiero decirte que isobu tampoco lo hará y Sora está en su cuarto que allí quedó dormida dijo isobu, solo protégete si - decía riendo a lo último y cortando la conexión

Gracias- susurra el menor activando su Rinnegan ve a Sora dormida pero el balcón abierto, va a su cuarto tomando una caja sale por La ventana de su cuarto para entrar por el balcón de Sora, dejaba la caja sobre la mesita y tomaba una manta abrigándola, sonreía bostezando

Sora se movía al sentir algo sobre ella y abría sus ojos viendo la espalda de su novio que se acercaba al balcón y salía a su cuarto - ese idiota - susurra mirando la caja se levanta tomándola y destapándola, había una nota cubierta con flores de cerezo y entre ellas chocolates y una foto, leía la nota

* Hoy agradezco que hace nueve años este mismo día conocí a una de las personas más importante de mi vida bajo un árbol de cerezo, desde allí no solo se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga y novia si no con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, por eso si deseas que está noche la pasemos juntos jugando play, viendo películas o como desees sigue el camino de las flores de cerezo

Atentamente: tú idiota *

Sora reía bajo mirando al suelo ve que había un camino de flores de cerezo que se dirigía a la puerta- no cambies - susurra y toma algo de su clóset para luego de unos minutos abrir la puerta y seguir el camino que bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa rodeándola terminaban en la pared tras la casa donde había clavado una nota

Mira arriba observarás un muérdago solo pósate debajo de el

La peli plata saltaba cayendo en el balcón del cuarto de su novio se posaba debajo del muérdago - donde estas - se queda asombrada al ver como en el piso que estaba cubierto de flores de cerezo comenzaban a bailar alrededor de ella, las puertas del balcón que daban al cuarto se abrían

Wow estás hermosa princesa - se acercaba mientras las flores seguían danzando alrededor y se paraba debajo del muérdago dándole un beso

Correspondía para luego abrazarlo - donde estuviste toda la tarde

Larga historia, ven pasemos te la contaré adentro - decía el menor invitándola a entrar

El cuarto estaba decorado con varias flores de cerezo en el suelo, una mesita con comida, una consola de juegos y un ambiente cálido

Me gusta - la peli plata hablaba mientras observaba el lugar

El pelirrojo le abrazaba por la cintura - Sora te amo y quiero estar a tu lado siempre

Sonrojada lo miraba - yo al lado tuyo idiota - lo besaba sintiendo como el beso aumentaba de nivel y la mano de este viajaba por su espalda sobre la ropa

Bajaba sus labios recorriendo un camino hasta su cuello lamiendo y besando bajo el pómulo de su oreja, su mano se posaba en el pecho izquierdo sobre la ropa acariciándolo

Sentía las caricias sobre su pecho y como los besos bajaban sobre la malla que cubría la parte de arriba de estos - -A... Alex e.… espera - jadeaba sonrojada

Perdón - paraba todo rojo sacando una carcajada de la peli plata - yo... Juguemos play si

Oye si quiero estar contigo, pero primero comamos no eh cenado y seguro tú tampoco - le tomaba la mano llevándolo a la cama y acercando la comida se escuchaba un gruñido del estómago del contrario- jajajaja ese pareció bolita

Rojo miraba a otro lado - p... Perdón es que ya que recuerdo no como nada desde ayer - susurra y tomaba la hamburguesa

Desde ayer, pero si esta mañana te vi desayunar y almorzar en la tarde - se sentaba a su lado recostándose en la pared

Ohh cierto es que - se recostaba a su lado contándole todo lo sucedido - te llevaré en estos días princesa apenas fénix me deje, dijo que me mantendría vigilado en ese aspecto no sé por qué

Ohh super, claro quiero ir a ver a mi mamá- sonríe bajo la peli plata sintiendo como la abrazaba - debes estar cansado de todo el día idiota

Algo, pero quiero es aprovechar el tiempo contigo - besaba su frente pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el abdomen de ella

Así y como - le mordía el labio sacando una boca de su mano que le lamía tras la oreja

Jajaja espera sabes lo cosquilloso que soy - reía cuando le empezaba a ser cosquillas quedando sobre ella tomándole las manos

 **/aviso hentai/**

Ummm que harás - lo mira correspondiendo un beso profundizándolo

Alex le soltaba una mano deslizándola por la cintura de ella sobre la ropa, metía su mano por debajo de la blusa en malla de su novia rosando con las yemas de sus dedos la parte de debajo de sus pechos y el sostén, Sus labios se movieron a su garganta escuchando pequeños jadeos de su novia – tu... q.… quieres – susurra a su oído apretando su seno derecho sobre la tela del brasier

Yo… si – gemía saliendo de debajo de él arrodillándose en la cama

El pelirrojo la miraba apoyándose en sus codos, observando cómo se quita la camisa en malla, el sostén dejando libres aquellos pechos, mordía su labio sintiendo como su pene pedía salir de su bóxer

a… Alex pervertido – susurra al sentir sus ojos clavados en sus pechos desnudos, mientras lo veía tirar del camisón que llevaba

te ves hermosa – el pelirrojo se acercaba tocando uno de sus pezones escuchando un gemido de la peli plata inclinaba su cabeza metiendo el otro pezón en su boca

Ella gimió al sentir su lengua lamiendo su pezón, miro hacia abajo observando el bulto que sobresalía del pantalón del pelirrojo llevo su mano sobre su abdomen sintiendo como invadía su otro seno con su boca, desapunto el pantalón de este deslizando su mano dentro de este lamiendo con la boca de esta su pene

Jadeo al sentir aquella mano – so… sora pensé que solo era para el jutsu – bajo su mano ayudándola a deslizar el pantalón

Creme que tiene más funciones – le empujaba sobre la cama, mirando el pene de su novio se sorprendió pues no creyó que tendría aquel tamaño, lo había visto cuando terminaba desnudo luego de la reencarnación, pero ahora juraba que era más grande

No… no me mires así – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose y besándola, acariciando sus senos con ambas manos jadeaba al sentir la lengua de su mano recorrer su hombría, deslizo una de sus manos por su estómago, adentrándola en su pantalón y pantis tocando la suave piel entre sus piernas, froto dos de sus dedos alrededor de su clítoris.

Ella gimió suavemente sintiendo los labios del apoderarse de uno de sus pechos

La recostó lentamente sobre la cama mirándola a los ojos sintiendo como dejaba su pene – te amo princesa – se inclinó besándola y jugando con sus lenguas, su mano siguió acariciando su clítoris deslizando sus dedos alrededor de sus labios vaginales, Su dedo la acarició suavemente, arriba y abajo, un movimiento circular lento, sintiendo como comenzaba a ponerse húmeda, Su otra mano acarició su seno izquierdo mientras bajaba su boca succionaba el derecho.

i…idiota no... no pares - ella gritó su nombre, sintiendo segundos después como llego el orgasmo.

Alex le sonrió, sacando sus manos del pantalón de ella lamia sus dedos probándola – sabes me gusta

Jadeando lo miraba – eres un pequeño pervertido – dijo roja mirando a otro lado se quitó los pantalones y pantis – hagámoslo si

s… si – sonrojado se inclinaba besando su estómago, ombligo, sacándole varias risas, para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas arrastró su lengua a lo largo de ellas plantando pequeños besos- está segura

idiota hazlo – decía mirándolo sonrojada – estoy muy segura y se cómo nos podemos proteger – rio al verlo rojo

sí… si – coloco la punta en la entrada de ella deslizándose dentro, jadeo al sentir su estreches y se acercó a su rostro deteniéndose al ver su cara de dolor – p.… princesa

estoy bien tranquilo solo sigue – tomo sus cabellos acercándolo y besándolo, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor se iba remplazado por el placer

al escucharla gemir comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera mientras ella se arqueaba para besarlo, deslizando su mano derecha por sus senos, ella gritó su nombre cuando llego al clímax, el hizo lo mismo jadeando contra ella, la besó, saliendo se recostó a su lado abrazándola

se presionó contra el disfrutando del momento – entonces como es que no nos interrumpieron – le pregunto sonrojada

ehh no se solo dijeron que no lo harían – dijo el pelirrojo besando su frente

creo que fue su forma de agradecer – decía la peli plata subiéndose sobre el – por ello deberías aprovechar más – deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de él lamiendo con la lengua de estas

p… princesa y yo soy el pervertido – ríe bajo dejándola, olvidando lo cansado que estaba

 **/ fin hentai /**

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **La reunión**

Se escuchaban varias conversaciones a la vez sobre si dejar ir o no a los jinchurikis

Que opinan Bee y yuguito – peguntaba, shikaku Nara mientras todos callaban mirándolos

Ohh mi gente….

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	77. Chapter 77: relato

**Capítulo 77: relatos**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **La reunión**

Se escuchaban varias conversaciones a la vez sobre si dejar ir o no a los jinchurikis

Que opinan Bee y yuguito – peguntaba, shikaku Nara mientras todos callaban mirándolos

Ohh mi gente me gustaría ir a la reunión sin precedente - rapeaba Bee - para ver al demente y dejarlo sin mente yeah

Yuguito suspira - si fuera bueno ir, como dijo Konan-san necesitamos aprender sobre las relaciones que se formarán entre las aldeas, si luego queremos ayudar como el equilibrio que somos, a la mayoría de las aldeas - respondía junto a Gai que no paraba de acariciarle el vientre

Si los llevamos abría que aumentar sus guardias - hablaba Jiraiya - no es por qué tema un ataque, pero son algunos imprudentes por ello pueden discutir o atacar a alguien que los busque, insulte o les trate mal, para que se forme un pleito y demostrar que no pueden estar juntos

Es cierto, me gustaría proponer a Gai no solo por qué les puede llevar el ritmo, sino que es la pareja de yuguito - decía Minato

Si, junto a esto dejaré a hidan con ellos - Konan veía que el jashinista alzaba su Oz prometiendo entregar un sacrificio en la reunión - no hidan, es para proteger los jinchurikis, pero si les puedes amenazar

Deberé preguntar si eso le gusta a jashin - respondía hidan

Bien si los bijuus se comprometen a ayudar a controlarlos - preguntaba onoki

Haremos lo que podamos - respondía son Goku y sus hermanos asentían

Me parece prudente que vaya óbito Uchiha - pronunciaba el Raikage sorprendiendo a todos pues había sido el más reacio en aceptar al Uchiha - debido a que la mayoría de los jinchurikis que pueden formar un escándalo le tienen confianza y hacen caso hasta cierto nivel, claro está si se a prueba

Ummm Orochimaru conocía tu identidad- pregunta isobu

No lo sé, puede ser que tuviera suposiciones, igual danzo, pero el que si sabe es zetzu y Madara - respondía óbito

Te tocaría ir oculto pues no sabemos si quieres que sepan que estás con nosotros- preguntaba Itachi

La verdad, si me permiten ir no quiero que sea oculto, debido a que quiero que sepan que estoy con ustedes- suspira óbito - sé que sería una buena estrategia que no lo hagan, pero creo que sabiendo se abstendrán a atacar en ese momento

Podría funcionar - meditaba Nagato - Bien decidido irán - suspira esperaba que todo saliera bien, se quedaban dialogando sobre varios asuntos un poco más

 **Oooooooo**

Al volver a uzu Nagato, Konan, Minato, Kushina los bijuus, Goku, iruka, anko, Bee, Gai, Kakashi cargando a Luck, Itachi, Shizune con Ban, hidan, Sasori, Hikari, óbito, Ayame que aún estaba en la isla de vacaciones, Zabuza, bolita y Kiara se escuchaba un completo silencio

Por lo que veo las parejas duermen juntas y del resto solo están dormidos - hablaba Kakashi observando con su Sharingan

No habías dejado dos clones - Konan observaba a su esposo

Perdón debí explotarlos para conservar chakra - se defendía Nagato, pero no muchos le creían

Y esto - Hikari que estaba junto a Sasori señala las flores de cerezo que le daban la vuelta a la casa

Bolita se acercaba olfateando y se estira - bueno iré a dormir - se acerca a Kiara acariciando su mejilla contra la de ella

La tigresa lo ve como el resto y olfatea entendiendo - ohh, vamos sabes que está creciendo bien- la tigresa lo acompaña adentro

Que le pasó a la bola de pelos - preguntaba Kurama

Su cachorro está creciendo- respondía isobu para luego desaparecer a descansar como la mayoría que ya habían entendido además había dos bebés que necesitaban descansar bien, fénix desaparecía también

Espera creciendo - Konan los ve irse - ohh mi bebé - miraba arriba y camina hacia donde duerme su hijo

Espera que harás - Nagato la detiene del brazo

Verificar y castigarlo hasta que cumpla 80- decía sería Konan - es un niño aún Nagato

A mí también me sorprende lo tanto que ha crecido, pero no creo que al gritarlo y castigarlo hasta los 80 sea buena idea, ven te contaré que pasó en la tarde - decía tomándola de la mano para llevarla a su hogar - además por el bebé debes descansar

Suspiraba Konan siguiéndolo - que fue lo que hizo para que explotaras tus clones - ve que lo iba a negar - te conozco así que dime por que debió haber sido algo que en verdad te convenciera

Tal vez - sonreía Nagato entrando con ella a su hogar

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Bolita y Kiara entraban horas después al cuarto del pelirrojo

Oye Cachorro levántate - bolita le lamía la cara y veía a Sora terminándose de vestir - veo que la pasaron bien

Se sonrojaba - sí, no te lo negaré - decía peinando su cabello

Debes protegerte no queremos cachorros peli rojos y peli platas aún - Kiara se acercaba a ella dejándose acariciar

S... Si nos cuidamos - susurra sonrojada

Ummm boli deja dormir - se metía más entre las cobijas el menor enrollándose

Bueno entonces te llevaré así a desayunar - tomaba las puntas amarrando, lo arrastra afuera

No, estoy desnudo, suéltame boli - gritaba siendo arrastrado entre el cubrelecho

Cómo si ya no te hubieran visto desnudo, a veces creo que pareces exhibicionista - decía bolita arrastrándolo por el pasillo, mientras el menor se retorcía y gritaba

Ahora que - se asomaba utakata junto a ino viendo a bolita arrastrar el edredón niega para salir a desayunar

Sora reía junto a Kiara, ino se le acercaba corriendo para preguntarle

No me digas que no pasó nada, todos nos dimos cuenta del camino de flores de cerezo que te guiaban a su cuarto - preguntaba ino y se le unían varias más al bajar al primer piso y salir de casa

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

Bueno a desayunar, varios viajarán, otros entrenarán y debemos alistar los equipos para la reunión- anunciaba Zabuza tocando una campana y escuchando se en todo el lugar

Entonces vamos a ir datebayo genial - grita Naruto sentándose junto a Hinata, solo faltaban pocos en la mesa

Si, queremos que se comporten - hablaba Nagato y miraba a bolita llegar arrastrando algo - que es eso

Un exhibicionista - pronunciaba el felino dejándolo libre

Waaa bolita no ves que eso duele - le grita Alex levantándose y señalándolo

Nagato suspira al verlo desnudo - Alex vístete - lo ve sonrojarse y cubrirse con el edredón - bolita desde pequeño es exhibicionista, salía corriendo desnudo gritando que viva la libertad - se sentaba escuchando las carcajadas de los presentes

Papá - el menor se sentaba enrollado en el edredón y todo rojo

Un día como a los cuatro saliste de la guarida desnudo corriendo por la aldea - reía Konan burlándose de, el mientras las carcajadas aumentaban

Mamá - susurraba el menor comenzando a comer apenado

Minato miraba a Naruto - y tú Naru me contó sarutobi que te escabullías desnudo cuando él te cuidaba unas horas - reía mientras su hijo estaba rojo

Gaara era igual, cando tenía como dos años salió corriendo de la torre kasekage desnudo – reía temari

Te... temari – gaara le miraba achantado con fu riendo al lado

Los adultos, hermanos y amigos aprovechaban a burlarse de los más jóvenes

Bueno, en una semana debemos ir a la reunión, Konan, Kakashi, iruka, zabuza, Korotsuchi, Gai, Shikamaru, viajaran a sus aldeas para recibir las indicaciones y planear quiénes irán a la reunión, Temari irás a Konoha - hablaba Nagato - los llevaremos apenas acabe el desayuno, omoi y demon no viajaran a sus aldeas porque deben seguir practicando constantemente el hiraishin junto a fu, Naruto y bolita, nosotros aquí observaremos quién irá a la reunión de guardia para uzu, parte de ame y si alguno de sus kages les gustara que alguno fuera su guardia nos informara - terminaba despachando los jóvenes a entrenar mientras el, Minato y Kakashi llevaban los nombrados

 **Oooooooo**

 **Ame**

Cualquier cosa le dices a Yahiko vendré si - decía Nagato a Konan luego de haber dejado a todos los que viajaron junto a Minato y Kakashi

Tranquilo todo estará bien. - le besa dejándose abrazar - yo y él bebe estaremos bien si - le colocaba una mano en su vientre

Está bien - le acaricia la pancita - si quieres vengo por ustedes para llevarlos a la aldea de los fideos

Nagato tranquilo, debes llevar a los que están en uzu si, además estaré allí un día antes para que ustedes lleguen - le sonríe y ríe al verlo hacer puchero - cuida de los jinchurikis, los demás y Alex si

Si lo haré, tú por favor cuídate, al bebé y ame, además lleva Buena seguridad- ve que discutiría- Konan por favor, amor pueden atacarnos, dejaré un camino aquí, y varios sellos por si sucede algo

Está bien tranquilo, se cómo hacer que todo funcione - le besa para callarlo

Bueno al cuarto, en verdad quieren entre los dos restablecer todo uzu - Yahiko llegaba riendo al ver como se separan sonrojados

Te los recomiendo si- Nagato le miraba

Si lo haré, relájate - sonreía Yahiko viéndolos despedirse y a Nagato desaparecer- bueno Amekage-sama tiene papeles que firmar y una pila increíble

Konan lo miraba maldiciendo - por qué no los firmaste tu - se acerca a él y caminan rumbo a las oficinas

Ummm no tuve ganas - respondía y ambos veían el camino que estaba allí y se acercaba, Yahiko lo enviaba a firmar los papeles - esto me gusta

Jajaja y a mí, ven acompáñame - le toma de la mano Konan jalándolo

Adónde me llevas, no cumpliré tus antojos Konan - era casi arrastrado

A ver qué Shinobis irán y - le miraba sonriendo - creo que quiero visitar un lugar en específico de la aldea, además te gustará

Maldecía siguiéndola - por qué sabes cómo convencerme - la ve reír y se dirigían a realizar esos asuntos y algunos otros

 **Oooooooo**

Habían pasado tres días, estaban alistando todo, omoi, y demon habían viajado a su aldea, utakata y Bee habían viajado a Konoha con anko, ino y Gai, Rogué a iwa con Korotsuchi, aunque los jinchurikis llegarían a la reunión con el grupo de la hoja

Bueno mañana partimos en la tarde - bostezaba Nagato pues ya era de noche - así estaremos en la mañana del día siguiente en la aldea de los fideos, donde nos podremos relajar esos dos días, claro está tenemos que ver al líder de la aldea y los samuráis

Minato asiente y guardan todo - mejor descansa necesitaremos las dos aves del Rinnegan en sus mejores condiciones- hablaban un par de minutos y se dirigían a dormir

Nagato pasaba antes por la casa de los jóvenes, varios sentían su chakra juntos entre ellos su hijo y Sora, iba a bajar cuando le llamó la atención el cuarto de su hijo que tenía la puerta abierta se acercó

Lo que sucede, no te ha dicho nada, porque parece que no supiera o lo está ignorando - se oía la voz del fénix

Pues a mí no, pero lo que me dijo rikudo y he encontrado me pone a dudar - respondía bolita

Ummm por qué no le has cobrado el favor Hades- se oía a bolita preguntar

Es mejor aclarar sus dudas después de todo el Uzukage le debe interesar saber sobre su hijo y quiere preguntar- hablaba Hades apareciendo frente a Nagato asustándolo

Itachi estaba hablando con sai y al salir se encontraba por el pasillo la escena acercándose - sucede algo

Nagato, que costumbre de espiar - se quejaba el fénix

Solo pasaba - respondía ya recuperado - no nada, Hades al parecer hablaría sobre no sé qué - Itachi le escuchaba y entraba tras Nagato - que sucede con Alex, quiero saber y tengo varias preguntas para usted - serio el usuario del Rinnegan miraba a Hades

Responderé, pero aquí las paredes oyen cierto Goku y el Uchiha - Hades señalaba con su Oz el balcón atrayendo al sabio Uzumaki y a óbito

Óbito se sorprendía al ser jalado así y estampado contra la pared - ohh maldición mi cabeza

Auch oye- Goku frenaba a centímetros de la pared - solo pasábamos

Uzumakis y sus ganas de saberlo todo - suspira fénix, mirando a óbito - tú qué las mañas se te pegan

Solo ayudaba al anciano - se defendía sentándose y sobándose óbito

Venía del cuarto de Naruto y escuche ruidos pasa algo - entraba Minato

Ya que no deseo más espías -hades golpeaba con su Oz creándose una barrera donde no los veían u oían - pregunten responderé lo que pueda

Bolita, Nagato, goku, Itachi, óbito, minato y fénix se miraban pues era la primera vez que les iba a responder y les hablaba sin sarcasmo, sermones o más de una frase a varios de ellos

Bueno, quiero saber algo que ha rondado en mi cabeza - preguntaba Nagato -cuando eras humano y estabas en este mundo tú fuiste el primero Uzumaki cierto - Los siete miraban a Hades con dudas

Si - respondía Hades mientras las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar - fue hace mucho al principio se llamó uzu

Mi hijo sabe - pregunto Nagato

Si, él sabe toda mi historia, se la he contado y vine aquí a que ustedes la supieran debido a que veo que les tiene confianza, además lo pueden detener y ayudarme - Hades se recargaba en la pared

Detener, por qué, que locura planea hacer - hablaba óbito recostado en la pared

Ayudarte, en qué sentido podemos ayudar la muerte - preguntaba Minato

Solo esperen alguien va a entrar - hades señalaba la puerta que se abría con isobu arrastrando a Alex

Ve a dormir a tu cuarto, Sora recuerda que Tsunade dijo que su gripa ya le estaba pasando pero que era contagiosa - isobu decía serio

Por favor isobu no sé dónde están fénix o boli, déjame dormir junto a princesa prometo no molestar, no me importa enfermarme si - le miraba el pelirrojo con ojitos

No, eres muy grande para que debas dormir con alguien, ahora acuéstate - le regaña isobu dejándolo allí

Maldición - bufaba el menor quitándose los pantalones y camisa dejándose en bóxer y medias se colocaba una camisa que usaba de pijama y le quedaba inmensa, se recostaba en la pared prendiendo la consola se colocaba a jugar

No, nos ve - preguntaba Itachi- ni oye por lo que veo

No, ni siquiera si activa su dojutsu - sorprendía Hades con su respuesta

Por qué no puede dormir solo - Nagato miraba a su hijo preocupado

Esta noche lo verán - respondía Hades volviendo a lo que estaba - soy el primer uzumaki, es el clan más antiguo, yo nací novecientos años antes de que se conociera el chakra

Tanto - sorprendido hablaba óbito – cuanto tienes

Mas d Milenios ya no recuerdo exactamente cuántos sé que por ahí va a suma- hacía que todos los miraran con una gota en la cabeza- Solo observen - Hades extendía su Oz a la pared de enfrente

 **/Flash back vida Hades/**

Llovía con rayos y centellas sobre una cabaña de donde se veía una tenue luz salir y entre un relámpago y rayo se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé que acaba de nacer

Nació koa, míralo - una mujer ya de edad le mostraba a un pequeño peli plata que lloraba

Es como su padre - decía la mujer jadeando pues perdió mucha sangre - no dejes que sepa de él, hará lo que hace con todos sus hijos que nacen fuera de su matrimonio real - tomaba la mano de su hijo que se calmaba - promete que lo cuidarás

Se fuerte- maldecía la mujer sosteniendo al bebé

Sabes la maldición que corre en mi familia, de que toda mujer muere al dar a luz, me alegro de que sea un niño - le acaricia los cabellos a su hijo - llámalo, Hades

Cómo el dios del inframundo o la muerte de la mitología griega- se sorprendía la mujer

No solo significa eso, también el invisible así quiero que sea para su padre - tosía la mujer despidiéndose de su hijo y falleciendo

La anciana se levantaba con el pequeño dejándolo a un lado alistaba el cuerpo de la difunta

 **/ Fin Flash back/**

Crecí lejos del reino de mi padre, la mujer me llevo con ella, pero murió años después cuando cumplí cinco años desde allí al no ser nadie aprendí a sobrevivir solo - les contaba Hades viendo al menor que bostezaba jugando y rascaba su ojo dispuesto a no dormir

No ha cambiado mucho el mundo - suspiraba óbito - niños huérfanos o siendo perseguidos mientras tratan de sobrevivir

Crecí en ese ambiente hasta que cumplí 16 donde exigieron que todos tuviéramos un apellido que existiera por décadas en nuestras generaciones, una orden que todos los hombres debimos tomar- les seguía contando

Por qué el apellido uzumaki- pregunto Goku

Uzu era el nombre de un perro fiel que tuve diez años de mi vida, el apellido fue colocado y conocí a milk, ya habrán visto como era ella la vez que el menor les mostró nuestro trato - Hades caminaba por el cuarto viendo que Alex se iba a bañar para no dormirse

Si la pelirroja, de ella viene el color de cabello de todos los Uzumakis - lo ve asentir Minato - pero la maldición que dijo tu madre

Se rompió, fue el primer obsequio dado del shinigami y la parca sin yo saberlo, mi hija ya no murió Cuando dio a luz - Hades decía tranquilo

nunca conociste a tu padre -preguntaba bolita

Si, cuando vivíamos en la aldea adónde llevaba lo que trabajaba o robaba para mantener la gente y mi familia, fui capturado junto a otros un día, milk había dado luz a nuestro primer hijo semanas atrás, duré preso tres semanas donde vi a aquel hombre que nunca supo quién era, me dediqué a seguir ayudando, cultivar y estar con mi familia - hades callaba al ver el menor llegar de bañarse y comenzar a leer

Sabemos cómo aceptaste ser lo que eres, pero por qué - preguntaba Itachi

La idea era tentadora viajar, saltar tiempos, conocer, cuando me lo ofrecieron quería descubrir el mundo, soy curioso, ya milk mi esposa había muerto, mis cuatro hijos, los dos mayores vivían con sus familias, como mi hija - Hades miraba al menor leyendo - pero el menor de los chicos falleció al rescatar sus dos hermanos mayores cuando tenía 15, era algo que no me perdonaba nunca lo entendí siempre fue diferente a sus hermanos y quise pedirle perdón por qué fui yo el que los envío con ese cargamento

Losiento no sabía - decía fénix sorprendido nunca le había escuchado

Solo lo supieron mi familia, el shinigami, la parca y Alex que lo descubrió- respondía Hades

Cómo es que el pues lo descubrió- preguntaba Minato

El sepárese tanto a mí hijo menor - confesaba hades- su actitud, ganas de que el otro este y se sienta bien sin importarse a sí mismo, esa forma de pensar y tratar de ser neutral, el día que le conté mi historia le describí cada uno de mis hijos, en eso pasó lo que no puede controlar sus ojos leyeron mi mente, supieron lo que sentía así que me dio a conocer que había visto

Por eso lo quieres a tu lado para que ocupe ese lugar de tu hijo - preguntaba Nagato apretando sus puños

No, cuando me convertí en la muerte, lo pude ver y hablé con el- Hades miraba a Nagato - quiero protegerlo, la vez que vi de nuevo a mi hijo allí, descubrí que su forma de ser atrajo al shinigami y la parca tanto que lo llevaron antes de tiempo con ellos

Espera quieres decir que ellos hicieron que su muerte pasará -preguntaba óbito y le veía sorprendido todos los demás

Planearon llevárselo antes ¿Por qué?, ¿qué ganarían con ello?, después de todo allí ¿cómo les puede servir?, ¿qué desearon con él? - preguntaba Goku sentándose

Aquel día exploté, les exigí sobre lo que había sucedido, pues haber arrebatado un hijo y alguien que tenía un futuro brillante solo por capricho no me parecía - Hades miraba al menor que cabecea, pero se niega a dormir

Lo quieres para tomar venganza- preguntaba Minato

No, dime cómo tomarías venganza hacia ellos, además luego de exigirles, revelarme, casi renunciar y romper una de sus leyes me castigaron - Hades suspira - milk que aún no había- miraba a Goku - ya les has dicho lo que podría pasar en el otro lado

Algo, ellos son uno de los pocos que saben que tú alma retoma una y otra vez hasta que le gustes al shinigami o la parca y te dejen allí - explicaba Goku y los otros asentían

Milk aún no había sido llevada a que su alma fuera retomada, cuando me revele, el shinigami lo hizo la envío a vivir de nuevo en otro lugar, igual con mis hijos - suspiraba Hades- el shinigami parece el más suave, pero a ambos hay que tenerles cuidado

Oye entonces la viste, viste a milk y tus hijos al entrar al cuarto - preguntaba Nagato

Si, solo a milk, aunque soy parte de la muerte, el shinigami toma el lugar a donde es enviada cada vez que muere, no había podido verla hace milenios, con mis hijos los veo, pero no me recuerdan - Hades y los demás veía como entraba Kiara

Kiara donde está bolita y fénix quiero dormir - le miraba Alex preocupado por sus amigos

No lose Cachorro, probablemente haciendo caos ya llegaran - la tigresa le lamía y se subía a la cama jalándolo - mejor ven duerme si, ya alistaste las cosas que llevarás

Si ya, pero es que - Alex miraba a la puerta y suspira recostándose en la cama abraza a Kiara - no quiero dormir sin ellos

Tranquilo solo no pienses en eso y trata de dormir si - ronronea dejándose apapachar

Por qué teme dormir sin nosotros- preguntaba bolita

Ya lo verán - Hades volvía a hablar - Nagato entiendo tu preocupación como padre, pero cuando digo que solo quiero ayudar es cierto, ahí solo un hijo mío que no enviaron devuelta a la vida y ha estado allí siempre, ayudando y discutiendo con el shinigami sobre diferentes cosas, pero poco hablamos, casi nada, él ha ido olvidando lo que fue ser un humano

Tu- preguntaba Itachi

Pareciera que lo olvido, pero no, casi lo hago, pero desde hace unos meses lo he vuelto a recordar - miraba al menor que comenzaba a caer dormido

Cómo quieres ayudarlo - preguntaba Nagato

Quieres protegerlo del shinigami y la parca cierto - preguntaba bolita y le veían sorprendidos - cuando fuimos al cuarto yo iba a salir y me encontré a rikudo, me explicó algo así que tú querías era protegerlo por algo, pero no entendí que

Protegerlos de ellos por qué - Itachi hablaba y abría amplio sus ojos - ellos quieren hacer lo mismo que con tu hijo

Nagato se sorprendía y ve a su hijo que ya dormía junto a la tigresa - ellos no, por qué - los otros miraban sorprendidos

Veo que Hagoromo busca la forma de ayudar - sonríe bajo Hades y ve al fénix - que te dijo a ti

A mí no me dijo eso, me dijo que no lo dejara usar tanto el cuarto espiritual- respondía fénix

Si bolita, quieren hacer algo similar, lo han tratado de hacer ya, todo comenzó cuando se volvió jinchuriki del fénix, le pidieron a rikudo sacarte de este planeta o universo - Hades hablaba y el fénix abría amplio sus ojos - oh colocarte en un jinchuriki, para aumentar los sucesos que pasarían, Hagoromo lo medito un tiempo al principio te sacaría de aquí luego de escuchar ambos una conversación sobre cómo podrían dañar o arruinar los planes el feto que se creó luego de que Konan y Nagato tuvieron relaciones y de que lo mejor sería acabar con el sin que ellos supieran que había estado allí los dos decidimos comenzar a jugar, ya que sabíamos que es perder un hijo, rikudo se acercó y dijo que quería de jinchuriki al bebé de Nagato y Konan así que le dejaron nacer

Espera, pero el viejo me dijo que yo debo de a ver tomado su cuerpo- le preguntaba fénix

Si debiste, el plan era ese que tomarás su cuerpo y ellos te Criaran como hijo- Hades miraba que el menor seguía dormido y se aferraba a Kiara- pero algo ocurrió en el proceso, aunque óbito realizó bien el sellado y todo fue como se pensó al momento de encontrarse los dos dentro de él se aceptaron los dos como si se hubieran complementado de una forma diferente a los demás se entrelazaron sentimientos pero le permitieron crecer y formar su personalidad aparte del fénix

Eso les abrió su curiosidad, me imagino- preguntaba óbito

Si, no habían visto eso antes, el shinigami le causó gran curiosidad y a la parca no le gustó así que cada uno comenzó a tratar de hacer lo que ellos querían, cuando el menor encontró el felino su idea era que el que mato tu madre cazara el pequeño pues lo guiaron, no contaban con que se encontrarían e iría tras tu madre - Hades ve la sorpresa en los presentes

Bolita miraba el menor que se movía durmiendo - lo querían muerto los dos

La parca en ese momento- responde Hades - ahora al poder leer sentimientos y ver la vida de otros es aún más curioso para ellos, cuando fuiste a hablar sobre los kages fénix te preguntaron de los jinchurikis, luego que ellos los vieran tuvieron otra charla donde querían llevar o llevar al menor con ellos después de lo que paso, aquel dia hubo mucho trabajo en otro planeta así que no pude asistir cuando los vieron de primera vez, luego de escuchar la conversación de que llevarían al menor lo más pronto posible con ellos, actúe

Lo buscaste en uzu y propusiste que fuera tu aprendiz o algo así de una forma diferente, para que no lo tomarán - le ve Itachi

Si, por eso le propuse serlo, también tenía mi interés, pero por cómo se parecía a mí hijo, así que me acerqué a él buscando protegerlo, logrando así que al yo quererlo ellos no podrían decir nada y lo dejarían quieto o eso pensé - suspira Hades - después de todo tengo la opción de tomar un aprendiz

Si no le hubieras propuesto y tomado interés, que hubiera pasado para esta fecha- pregunto Nagato

Estaría con ellos - Hades vio que Nagato le miró sorprendido- la noche que vine fue como una especie de juego de cazarlo estaba solo en el cuarto el shinigami ya venía por su alma, pero tuvo que tomar otra antes, yo llegue primero, cuando los vi les dije que lo quería de aprendiz y cedieron a regañadientes

Si ya tenías todo controlado tomándolo de aprendiz por qué decirnos - preguntaba óbito

Ahora hay algo más, el cuarto espiritual lo acaba de abrir, fue algo que no esperábamos que sucediera como lo hizo- Hades miraba al menor que comenzaba a sudar

Por qué, no esperabas ver a milk, después de todo ya ha saltado en varias vidas y no te recordaría - Minato habla alzando una ceja al ver al menor comenzar una pesadilla

Exacto, por eso me negaba a entrar si la veía ella no me recordaría, pero lo hizo, claro está que al estar conectado con el mundo espiritual ellos se enteraron de que podía ver la personalidad de la persona que uno más deseara - Hades sacaba su Oz - incrementando su curiosidad sobre él y encontrando una forma de llevarlo

Cuál, no te quedes callado - Nagato leve serio

Esperen y observen porque por esto es que no duerme, además es forjado por lo que puede hacer con sus sentimientos de leer a otros y sentir lo que sienten - Hades Observa como los demás al menor comenzar a moverse en la cama sudando con una clara pesadilla en su rostro, apunta su Oz a Alex mientras Kiara trataba de calmarlo- sueño revelati - susurra y una luz se conecta a la Oz la cual señala a la pared donde comienzan a revelarse imágenes

Sueño Alex: El menor estaba allí jadeando mientras corría por un campo, su ropa se veía llena de sangre mientras tapaba sus oídos, escuchando se cantos y voces

Lo mate, les corte, les saque, los descuartice- un cuerpo aparecía frente al menor que había caído al correr - vamos solo mírame y se revelará quien fue

Alex se negaba, pero levantaba su mirada comenzando a aparecer los cuerpos esparcidos de sus amigos, se levantaba temblando, mirándose las manos que estaban untadas de sangre - n... No fui yo - susurra

Cómo que no, no lo recuerdas lo disfrutamos ver su sangre caer de sus cuerpos que gritaban de dolor, solo mira allí - el mismo Alex, pero con sus ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa macabra estaba a su lado señalando al frente - saluda

Aparecía una cruz donde estaba el cuerpo colgado de Nagato que se le caía la cabeza y rodaba cayendo frente a él hablando - feliz hasta que nos mataste a mí y a tu madre - decía y aparecía otra con Konan - por fin dejamos de ser tus padres, algo que nunca deseamos un hijo que solo me metía en problemas, que siempre fue una decepción y una carga

No, yo no- el menor trataba de huir, pero su cuerpo no respondías

Sácalo, malditacea - decía Nagato rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en el grupo

No puedo, lo he intentado antes pero solo hay tres seres que pueden sacarlo de allí - respondía Hades

No decías que la amabas, por qué ella nunca lo hizo - el otro Alex seguía hablando - la mataste cuando te dijo que eras una molestia, lo peor que le había pasado mírala

Aparecía Sora untada de sangre con un hueco en la parte de su corazón, el cual aparecía en la mano del menor que temblaba mientras la escuchaba - aunque tengas mi corazón en tu mano, siempre te odie, estaba contigo pero me daba asco verte, besarte, si no te hubiera conocido mi padre aún me amaría, no me hubiera repudiado y viviría como una princesa, lo que soy - Sora comenzaba a reír maniáticamente - por fin soy libre de ti

No... No más - el menor jadea queriendo dejar de ver y oír, pero le era imposible

Bolita había decidido correr a ayudarlo, pero la sombra de Hades se extendió - nunca lo han dejado llegar al final de su pesadilla – hablaba hades

Suéltame no quiero que siga viendo esto - gruñía el tigre

Que quieres ver, qué hay en el fondo, si se libera, si lo controla o si se quiebra - le preguntaba Goku - ya que nos trajiste aquí es para que también lo observemos y ayudemos no

Pero no sé lastimara más - preguntaba fénix que también habían interrumpido su vuelo hacia el menor

Si, creo que el final de su pesadilla dará una pista - Hades seguía observando

Nagato maldecía, pero quería ayudar a su hijo - entonces te autorizo para que impidas que no despierte - sus palabras sorprendían

Hades asentía mientras seguían observando

Estás seguro - Itachi y óbito ven a Nagato

Si, no son pesadillas normales y es claro que el que le habla es el que vimos salir - Nagato miraba a su hijo preocupado

Pa... Para - jadea el menor

Por qué déjame tomar el control y vengare todo lo que te están diciendo - hablaba el otro, apareciendo frente a ellos el fénix lleno de sangre con un gran corte en el abdomen

Jajaja por qué lloras, si tú lo hiciste nos mataste, siempre fuiste débil, una basura que no merecía vivir, yo debí haber tomado tu cuerpo y tu dejar de existir, ha sido una carga tener un jinchuriki como tú que busca el bien en todos cuando eres un monstruo que ama la sangre solo mírate disfrutaste matarnos - habla el ave acercándose a el - sede a lo que en verdad deseas

N..no - susurraba el menor llorando y golpeaba su brazo - d... Despierta, es solo un sueño no es verdad

El fénix con el grupo miraba a su jinchuriki en el sueño y la cama en donde gritaba, Kiara trataba de tomarle las manos pues se estaba haciendo daño - mocoso

No despertarás, hoy no - decía el otro Alex mientras aparecía un tigre lleno de sangre

Alex lo miraba llorando - b... Boli a... Ayuda- susurra - y... Yo no

Jajaja ayuda luego de que me mataste, siempre me tocó defenderte, hubiera preferido morir aquel día con mi madre que haberme quedado contigo, soy el líder de un clan no una niñera para un niño llorón que no podía ni dormir solo, ahora por fin me puedo reunir con ellos y quitarte de encima mío estorbo - hablaba el felino

El menor caía de rodillas tocando su cabeza llorando

Vamos déjame salir - el otro Alex le tomaba el hombro comenzando a bailar las cabezas ensangrentadas de los que conocía al rededor del menor

Nos mataste, mataste a Ban, Shizune y a mi cuando te consideraba un hermano, te odio, monstruo, nunca debiste existir, yo debí tomar tu cuerpo, basura, me dabas asco, eres una decepción, hubiera preferido no tenerte, por qué no te mate con la espada- se escuchaba hablar varias palabras o frases a todos

Déjanos detenerlo- decía Minato preocupado

Hades levantaba su Oz, pero esta no reaccionaba para cortar la conexión se asombraba - no me deja

Que como que no te deja - Nagato veía a su hijo con el Rinnegan sorprendido su chakra estaba descontrolado dentro de él

Itachi y óbito con sus dojutsus activos lo miraban preocupado - al parecer es lo que él decida - hablaba el Uzumaki

Jadeaba con la frente en el suelo mientras escuchaba lo que le decían - n... No es cierto, puedes controlar tus sueños - susurraba una y otra vez, su espada aparecía en su mano

Pásala por tu cuello el tormento terminara - pronunciaba el otro Alex riendo

Todos oían un gruñido de Kiara y miraban donde estaba el menor antes dormido y acostado, se sorprendían al verlo con la espada agarrada en su mano

 **Oooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	78. Chapter 78: incógnitas y preparativos

**Capítulo 78: incógnitas y preparaciones**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Déjanos detenerlo- decía Minato preocupado

Hades levantaba su Oz, pero esta no reaccionaba para cortar la conexión se asombraba - no me deja

Que como que no te deja - Nagato veía a su hijo con el Rinnegan sorprendido su chakra estaba descontrolado dentro de él

Itachi y óbito con sus dojutsus activos lo miraban preocupado - al parecer es lo que él decida - hablaba el Uzumaki

Jadeaba con la frente en el suelo mientras escuchaba lo que le decían - n... No es cierto, puedes controlar tus sueños - susurraba una y otra vez, su espada aparecía en su mano

Pásala por tu cuello el tormento terminara - pronunciaba el otro Alex riendo

Todos oían un gruñido de Kiara y miraban donde estaba el menor antes dormido y acostado, se sorprendían al verlo con la espada agarrada en su mano

Maldición cálmate - decía la tigresa con un corte en la pata delantera al querer detenerlo

Hades chasqueaba los dedos quitando la barrera de sonido y visión sorprendido a la tigresa de ver a todos allí mientras en la pared se reflejaba lo que pasaba en el interior de Alex

Goku corría a curar la pata de esta - ven tranquila

Nagato toma con cadenas el brazo del menor para detenerlo - que carajos, a qué horas

Itachi se acercaba a el sacudiéndolo - despierta

Hades miraba la pared lo que sucedía

Jadeaba sosteniendo la espada - acaba con esto de raíz ahora - escuchaba pronunciar al otro Alex todo el cuarto

Fénix trataba de entrar en el menor, pero se lo negaba - mocoso escúchame para

Hazlo ahora - gritaba el otro Alex y para sorpresa de todos los miraba con una sonrisa macabra

Cachorro - bolita se acercaba lamiendo le la cara - ya llegué ven estoy aquí no me iré suelta la espada

El menor dejaba caer la espada en sus sueños y en el cuarto

Malditacea, sigue no te quieren ni mereces existir- gritaba el otro Alex mientras todo comenzaba a desaparecer en su sueño

Vamos cachorro estoy aquí - bolita le lamía y jalaba a la cama recostándolo - no me iré, eres muy importante para mí, te quiero mucho - se acostaba a su lado apegándolo a él ronronea

En el sueño solo quedaba en blanco desapareciendo el otro Alex y la imagen

Hades recuperaba su Oz mirando al menor como todos

Boli, donde estabas - susurraba Alex pegando su rostro al pelaje de este - no me dejes dormir solo otra vez por favor

Perdón, duérmete si - lamía bolita al menor ronroneando, sintiendo que se dormía

Él se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió cierto - preguntaba minato mirando el menor

Si, seguro se dio cuenta que estábamos todos, pero no nos miró por vergüenza- hablaba Nagato sentándose y acariciando el cabello de su hijo

No se dejó controlar, tiene fortaleza para soportarlo, pero por qué solo fénix, sora y principalmente bolita pueden controlar que eso no aparezca, pero dormir siempre con ellos no podrá - hablaba óbito- además dijiste algo sobre que ellos descubrieron como llevarlo

Hades mientras óbito hablaba colocaba un sello de privacidad en el cuarto

¿Es cierto cómo lo hicieron?, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que vimos?, ¿qué piensan de que haya logrado abrir el cuarto? - preguntaba Goku terminando de sanar a Kira

No tiene que ver con lo que vimos, solo eso les intriga de por qué lo ha formado así - hablaba Hades- lo que piensan de que lo haya logrado es como el espíritu actúa y la personalidad que se busca sale, les intriga además - suspira y ve al menor - nos dimos cuenta que cada vez que ingresé alguien se quedará de esa persona una parte de su humanidad algo mínimo, pero el al ser el que sacrifica lo que desea ver y los debe llevar siempre, seguirá consumiendo su fortaleza dejando que eso cada vez tome más poder

Debemos prohibir que vaya - fénix decía serio

Si, sé que quieren volver por qué yo lo deseo, ver a milk y mis hijos me gustaría, pero lo mejor para él es no hacerlo - lo miraba Hades - dime obedecerá una prohibición, no lo creo es terco quera que todos vean a los que han perdido, así que es mejor que lo hagan llevando a todos en dos grupos

Cierto el no desistirá de que todos vayan- Itachi se acerca y ve al menor ya con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y durmiendo tranquilo aferrado al felino - pero no podemos que las dos veces se han seguidas, aunque - se quedaba pensativo

Si se puede hacer seguidas, prácticamente de una sola vez con eso se completarían las conexiones y presentaciones que se quieren hacer - óbito hablaba mirando al resto - uno tendría que sacrificar la visita para que él pueda ver también lo que desea, frenando así por un buen tiempo que entre al cuarto

Yo lo haría, aceptaría no ver lo que deseo - respondía Goku - además me dijeron que hay una cascada de la verdad en tortuga debe enfrentarla

Crees que sirva enfrentarlo a eso, ten en cuenta que allí se hace más físico y puede ceder el control a ello - Hades leve

Entonces habría que usar sellos de supresión de chakra - hablaba minato- los cuales estudiaríamos, pero volviendo al tema, una forma que encontraron ellos para tenerlo es que realice un gran número de procesos en el cuarto, logrando así que pierda lo que es y al final lo obtengan no

Si, lo que lo mantiene es que aún el trato conmigo lo tiene - lo ve Hades - pero no ha pasado todas las pruebas, así que apenas aprende algunas cosas, cuando las pase toda y se convierta como tal en ayudante ya no habrá peligro que lo quieran y nunca sus recuerdos serán tomados

Pero sucederá lo mismo que tú no podrá ver al otro lado o más a quienes le importaron- pregunta óbito

Creo que sí lo logra, algo me dice que lograra, verlos y mantenerlos - respondía Hades

Si falla y no pasa las pruebas que le sucederá - preguntaba Nagato

Se eliminará todo recuerdo de él, que tenga algo que ver conmigo, el shinigami, la parca o las pruebas en si quedará sin saber quién es prácticamente, además que si ellos quieren le mataran o solo borrarán su existencia como tal eliminando todo rastro de su espíritu y personalidad

No saltará a otra vida - óbito lo ve negar - se evaporará - suspira viendo lo asentir

Entonces ayudaré - Nagato suspiraba sorprendiendo al resto hasta a Hades - es mi hijo, no quiero que pase por lo que pasó el tuyo, además quiero evitar que eso que vi le siga afectando - acariciaba los cabellos del menor

Yo también ayudaré, a que no entre al cuarto cada vez que alguien desee y a buscar una solución a lo que vimos - habla Itachi

Y yo, sé que se siente ser controlado o que quieran manipular tu vida - respondía óbito

Cómo sabio es mi deber ayudar mi gente y como Uzumaki a mi familia - sonríe Goku

Bolita ronronea al sentir la caricia de Nagato - yo ya saben que estoy firme con mi cachorro

Yo igual el mocoso necesita alguien que le picotee para que haga caso - el fénix responde estando acurrucado junto a Alex

Kiara los miraba - no sé y no entiendo lo que dicen, pero ayudaré

Minato miraba al menor - una pregunta Hades - lo ve asentir- él es el loki de la profecía cierto

Si- respondía y todos miraban al menor muchos ya sospechaban, pero ahora se los confirmaban - debido a su conexión si

Ayudaré - decía Minato - le apoyaré y ayudaré a detener lo que le sucede

Hades asiente mirándolos - él sabe algunas partes de lo que hablamos otras me imagino que se enterará ahora por la conexión con fénix y bolita, si pregunta explíquenle es mejor que entienda a que se enfrenta

Gracias por cuidarlo y ayudarlo- le ve Nagato ahora podía entender más que sucedía - es mejor que quede esto entre nosotros- los ve asentir

Me iré, debo trabajar - Hades se acercaba al menor mirándolo

Hazlo tranquilo - dice Nagato alejándose un poco y dejándolo

Hades estira su mano alborotando los cabellos del menor despertando lo - hola

Ehh, Hades hola qué pasó estás bien - Alex le mira aferrado a bolita aun sintiendo a los demás en su cuarto

Nada, solo que tienes gente que te quiere mucho recuérdalo - le decía Hades con una pequeña sonrisa

Lo sé, gracias, le... Les mostraste - Alex tragaba saliva ocultando su rostro

Te pueden ayudar, debo irme nos estamos viendo mañana o estos días - le vuelve alborotar el cabello y se separa- cuídenlo - les dice a los presentes y desparece de allí en llamas

Alex miraba a Kiara y su pata vendada bajaba su mirada - y... Yo perdón, no debí hacerlo, no... Tienes por qué seguir a mi lado

Oye, sé que no lo hiciste con intención- la tigresa se acerca y lo lame - además te cuidare como todos

Si hijo, es hora de que te dejes ayudar con lo que sucede con tu otro yo- Nagato le sonríe viéndolo bostezar

Descansa, todo estará bien no nos iremos - respondía fénix

Gracias- el menor susurra aferrado a bolita

Debemos descansar, estos días tenemos reunión y pensar que aremos para lo que vimos y oímos esta noche - decía Minato y despeina al menor seguido de Goku, Itachi, óbito salían

Sé que estará bien con ustedes tres, pero - Nagato miraba a su hijo

Cabemos todos en la cama, fénix volaba para que Nagato se recostara junto a su hijo abrazándolo, luego se posaba cerca de la cabeza del menor, Kiara a los pies

Alex se volteaba acurrucándose en su padre sintiendo a bolita detrás junto a su aliento y una pata abrigándolo - perdón dirás que soy un bebé

Siempre lo serás para mí - Nagato le acariciaba los cabellos abrazándolo -escuchaste o te enteraste de todo - preguntaba

A... Ambos, no entiendo algunas cosas, pero gracias por entender- el menor bostezaba

Descansa si - besaba su frente sintiendo como el ave abrigaba a todos con un edredón -en la mañana me preguntas, lo ve asentir y todos caían dormidos segundos después

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la mañana el menor ya había despertado y le estaba preguntando a bolita y fénix mientras Kiara escuchaba

Nagato se despertaba mirando a su hijo sorprendido de cuánto había crecido ya pues se le hacía que apenas había sido ayer que saltaba sobre el a sus tres años para despertarlo, escuchaba que hablaban de lo de anoche – tranquilo ahora estaremos contigo para ayudarte - Nagato se sienta despeinándole

El menor agacha su mirada - no quiero ser una carga, puedo controlar eso solo

Nagato le miraba y abrazaba - sé que puedes, pero con ayuda es mejor ahora no seas terco como yo y déjate ayudar si- lo ve asentir - pero ahora mejor vamos a desayunar, luego viajaremos- le despeina y se levanta esperando al menor que buscaba su ropa

Fénix volaba posando se en el hombro de Nagato - como va a ser el viaje, en que iremos

Eso cuadraremos ahorita vamos - veía a su hijo nervioso y reía - ve saluda a Sora, pero los quiero abajo en el desayuno en menos de quince minutos- salía hablando con el fénix

Te acompaño- dice bolita viéndolo hacer puchero ríe siguiendo lo junto a Kiara

No haré nada malo - murmuraba golpeando en el cuarto de Sora

No, todo bueno eh - bolita ríe mirando como se pone rojo

Escuchaba que decían entre y abría viendo al tigre - si como lo que han hecho tú y Kiara últimamente, cuando hay cachorros- pregunta metiéndose rápido y entrando cierra con seguro

Bolita quedaba de piedra mientras Kiara se ponía roja- ahora sí ábreme que te como, te enseñaré a no decir eso en público - gruñía

Kiara lo miraba y lamia la mejilla - vamos, ya se dio cuenta así que, no hay nada que ocultar eh - lo miraba y caminaba hacia el cuarto de Yuki de donde salía con Deidara mientras movía su cadera

Bolita la miraba y suspira - Grr me gusta - susurra mientras le seguía sin dejar de ver su cadera balanceándose

Sora veía su novio reír y suspirar - que pasó - aún tenía la nariz roja pero ya se veía alentada

Nada princesa cómo estás - se acerca besándole la mejilla y tomaba el saco abrigándola

No quiero más ropa encima - sería se quitaba el saco

Vamos, hace frío y ya estás recuperada - le besaba la mejilla - es para que no recaigas princesa- le sonríe tomando el saco la ve negar suspira conocía su terquedad- bueno vamos - salían dirigiéndose como todos a buscar el desayuno

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Iwakagure**

El tsuchikage se encontraba con el consejo hablando de diversos asuntos y de quién dejaría a cargo mientras viajaba a la reunión

Rogué caminaba a las puertas de la aldea junto a Roshi pues debían recibir al feudal - como es nao

Ummm viejo, aunque no tanto como onoki - respondía riendo junto al pelirrojo

Minutos después llegaban dos guardias junto al feudal y otro hombre más joven

Nao-sama venimos a recibirle y darle la bienvenida - Roshi se inclinaba junto a Rogué

Ohh Roshi, muchas gracias quién es el joven que te acompaña - preguntaba el feudal tranquilo para luego seguirlos a la torre Kage

Un gusto, soy Rogué Uzumaki jinchuriki del cuatro colas son Goku - decía cortes el pelirrojo

El feudal asentía mientras su acompañante veía fijo el menor

 **Oooooooo**

Onoki salía de su reunión algo cansado escuchando una discusión en su oficina entraba - ustedes dos otra vez - suspira

Pero viejo, te la pasas con el jugando póker sé que el torneo no ha acabado, pero es el colmo- se quejaba kurotsuchi

El camino sonreía mezclando una baraja

No solo juego, no has visto el papeleo - onoki suspira su nieta siempre le decía lo mismo, escuchaba unos golpes dando el permiso de entrar

Tsuchikage-sama llegó el feudal - hablaba Roshi mientras entraban los cuatro

Nao-sama me alegro en verlo, y veo que viene acompañado- decía cortes onoki viendo al hombre a su lado

Onoki-san, muchas gracias por recibirnos y si él es el esposo de mi hija kuno-san - presentaba onoki

Un gusto en conocerlo tsuchikage-sama- se inclinaba el hombre mirando a los demás presentes - venimos debido a la reunión que se presentará en dos días

Si, partiremos mañana, he pensado en los guardias que me pidió nao-san, Roshi, han, kurotsuchi, akatsushi y el joven Rogué nos escoltaran hasta allí - respondía el tsuchikage

Me agrada la idea- respondía el feudal, kuno pedía retirarse a descansar y salía

Sucede algo nao-sama- preguntaba el camino cuando salió kuno

Que es claro ya quieren mi retiro, algunos consejeros además buscan subir al esposo de mi hija kuno ya les comenté de el - decía serio el feudal mirando al camino- si él toma el control será como Sao o Vegeta, ya di mi palabra de no retirarme hasta morir

Gracias, si quiere le damos guardias para proteger su vida - hablaba el camino que veía negar a Nao - no sabemos cuándo se acabe el poderío del feudal y el título, pero vamos avanzando, ya Konoha y Uzukagure no tienen feudal, además kumo está pasando por el mismo proceso, en la reunión se darán a conocer los beneficios de esto sin decirles que lo hagan

Entiendo, así perderemos poder los feudales, pero los templos o clanes que le sirven a los feudales - preguntaba Nao

El templo del fuego está observando como su feudal los ha dejado al olvido junto a la gente y clanes, irán los clanes más importantes de cada nación que no corresponden a un país - respondía el camino- para que escuchen lo que sucede

Comprendo, aun así - Nao sacaba un pergamino ofreciéndose lo a onoki- prepare algo que puede liberar a iwa del feudal que suba después de mi o de mí mismo en cualquier momento

Onoki agradecía, dialogando un poco más de cómo sería el viaje pues el camino se quedaba en la aldea ayudando en la seguridad por si pasaba algo.

 **Oooooooo**

 **Kirikagure**

La mizukage se encontraba mirando unos papeles cuando veía un rayo amarillo aparecer junto a dos personas- que costumbre yondaime de aparecer sin avisar en mi oficina

En eso chojuro entraba junto al camino - mizukage-sama que ya viene minato-san - veía a los que acaban de aparecer y sonríe

Pero están avisando - se escusaba Minato

La mizukage suspira - juanto como has estado y - miraba la chica pelirroja- ella es

Kae uzumaki- se reverencia

Nos dijiste que el feudal pidió a chojuro y Ao de guardias, ya que tenías los demás Shinobis de Kiri ocupados - el camino hablaba con voz de Nagato - por eso pediste tres que estuvieran en la isla entre ellos a juanto que ya ha sido Shinobi de Kiri antes

Si, pero hay te dije dos que serían juanto y la chica kae - mizukage los mira suspirando - cuál es el tercero, no me quejo de que envíen otro

El rubio que más quieres Mei aparte de A - hablaba Minato sentándose en el sofá

Naruto o Tsunade, aunque ella es la Hokage - lo miraba la mizukage viéndolo cruzarse de brazos - no ibas hacer guardia de la Hokage o de los jinchurikis

Ummm estuvimos pensando y A nos pidió que fuera yo o Itachi para cuidarte Mei - respondía minato y rápido volvía a hablar - soy consciente de lo fuerte que eres, y que puedes cuidarte sola además ahora aún más - recordaba cómo era Kushina en el embarazo - pero él se preocupa y pues para que observen como se han fortalecido las alianzas dime cuándo un Kage guapo era guardia de una Kage guapa

Mei suspiraba - bien me parece, además que debemos hacer ver nuestra fuerza, los jinchurikis con quien viajaran

Rogué, utakata y Bee están acompañando dos kages y los demás serán escoltados por Itachi, óbito, Bee, Gai y los dos felinos - respondía Tranquilo el camino

Chojuro me quedaré hablando con Minato, Nagato, llama Ao debe estar recibiendo a roku-sama - ordenaba la mizukage

El joven espadachín asentía saliendo con juanto y Kei a que vieran la aldea

Minutos después entraba Ao junto al feudal de la niebla

Roku-sama le presento a Minato Namizake el yondaime Hokage - hablaba Mei viendo la sorpresa en el rostro del feudal - él es uno de los caminos de Nagato Uzumaki el cual conocerá en la reunión- los presentaba

 **Oooooooo**

 **Kumokagure**

Irán ustedes cinco como guardias de kumo- decía serio el Raikage

Tantos, usted no necesita guardias Raikage-sama - decía Samui

Lose, pero como saben irán los jinchurikis, no sabemos que suceda así que se quedarán a mi lado Samui y darui, junto a los jinchurikis cuando estemos allí estarán omoi, karui, Cee, Dos de ustedes ya los conoce aun así su prioridad será cuidar de ellos y la mizukage

Le miraban confundidos - por qué la mizukage Raikage-sama- preguntaba Cee

Tiene que cuidar la madre de sus hijos - hablaba el camino que se encontraba en la ventana y esquivaba un puño del Raikage- solo digo la verdad, por qué no les dices que serás padre

Cállate ahora - gritaba el Raikage, no sabía cómo podía a veces ser tan infantil y fuerte el Uzumaki

Espe... Espere, padre, eso quiere decir que la noche de la boda la mizukage quedó embarazada de usted - decía omoi mientras su bombón se caía

Darui, karui, Samui y Cee casi se desmayaba al oír a omoi - es cierto eso, pero que harán - preguntaba darui

Raikage pedía Paciencia- sí, fue algo que sucedió en un momento donde no supimos medir cuanto tomamos, hace unos días nos enteramos y los dos decidimos - miraba a los presentes y caía en cuenta que les contaba su vida - no deben saber más, ahora todos a alistarse que salimos en la madrugada y tú - señala al camino - quiero todas las calles de la aldea limpias y el archivo de documentos organizados

El camino suspiraba - pobre si pudiera, este camino me renunciaría, además de que sería el primer miembro del sindicato- hablaba Nagato

Maldito sindicato y malditos mocosos cuando vinieron y le metieron a la gente esas ideas - el Raikage maldecía mirando la aldea pues eso le había costado mucho papeleo no solo a él si no a todos los kages

Los cinco Shinobis de kumo se retiraban silbando pues apoyaron y estaban con el sindicato pidiendo mejores reformas laborales

 **Oooooooo**

 **Amegakure**

Konan miraba los que tenía frente a ella junto a benji- escoja sus guardias benji-sama

Bueno, mi esposa moka me acompaña, Sasori, demon y Kisame- los nombrados asentían

Bien me voy con Yahiko, Zabuza y Kakuzu, como escoltas, pero les advierto nada de peleas - decía la Amekage sería- saldremos en la mañana

Pensé que nos llevaría el ave del Rinnegan - preguntaba Sasori

No, llevarán a los de la isla las dos debido a la gran cantidad que van- suspira pues dejar ir a los jinchurikis no le convencía del todo

Nuestra prioridad es cuidar los jinchurikis- preguntaba moka

Si, ellos tendrán guardias, pero aun así ya saben cómo son y hay que tener casi un guardia para cada uno - respondía la peli azul para darles otras indicaciones

 **Oooooooo**

 **Konoha**

Bien debemos irnos, a cargo quedará Shizune que está mañana llego - hablaba la Hokage teniendo frente a ella a los jounin de la hoja

Hokage-sama quien la acompañara a la reunión - preguntaba uno de los jounin

Conmigo irán shikaku Nara, Bee, utakata, Jiraiya y asuma sarutobi y su equipo- los veía asentir - la guardia estará en toda la aldea, cualquier cosa Shizune sabe a quién a visar y vendremos - daba otras indicaciones dejando ir a asuma a avisar a su equipo

 **Oooooooo**

 **Sunagakure**

Kasekage Sama quien llevará de guarda espaldas - preguntaba un Shinobi

Me acompañaran, sabaku no kankuro, chiyo y sabaku no Temari que la encontraremos allí- respondía pues ya tenía la guardia del feudal

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Uzukagure**

Bien irán los jinchurikis - Nagato escuchaba los gritos de euforia - con guardia - maldecía al oírlos quejarse

SILENCIO - gritaba Goku haciendo callar los más jóvenes - se le pondrá guardia debido a su seguridad además que varios de ustedes son imanes de problemas

No es justo datebayo ya somos chunin - hablaba Naruto negando y cruzado de brazos

Naru-chan, ya son chunin, pero son jinchurikis así que tendrán guardias, me escuchaste - Kushina habla serio viéndolo asentir rápidamente pues Naruto había aprendido a no llevarle la contraria

Gracias Kushina, iremos Kushina, Goku y yo como representantes de Uzukagure a la reunión- hablaba Nagato mientras le prestaban cuidado - como todos debemos llevar guardia que serán Hikari, Deidara y Yuki- hablaba Nagato viendo los presentes - Itachi, óbito, Gai, Kakashi y hidan escoltarán a los demás quienes nos acompañarán

Necesitamos que estén listos en un par de horas, Nagato y Alex invocaran las aves del Rinnegan, el último dos de papel- Goku les veía asentir - sai realizará cuatro aves, debido a estos nos acompañará, tenemos en cuenta que debido a esto es probable que se revele que aun sigues con vida, deberas estar siempre con los jinchurikis por si alguien busca atacar, un camino se quedará aquí en uzu junto a algunas invocaciones por si sucede algo, esperamos que todos se han conscientes que deben tener cuidado con quién hablan- los despachaba

 **Ooooooooooooo**

No podemos entrar a la reunión - decía shikaku negando sus hermanos y sus jinchurikis estaban locos

Vamos shikaku debemos saber de qué hablan, es sólo ocultarse, podemos pedir a Sai que ayude - fu jalaba al usuario de la tinta que asentía

Si puedo, sería no más hacer unos animales pequeños, pero necesitaremos camuflar el chakra de ellos y su imagen - respondía tranquilo sai

Genial, fénix y isobu nos ayudarán, pero para camuflarlos igual que el lugar donde será sin nosotros saber necesitamos tu chakra shikaku- gaara le miraba

Shikaku negaba y maldecía pues Naruto lo estaba cargando y apapachando - bien ayudaré

Gracias datebayo- Naruto le consentida

Pero necesito saber cómo será el lugar y solo lo sabremos de uno de los guardias que entre o de un kage y dudo que un kage colabore – decía shikaku disfrutando ser apapachado

Se quedaban pensativos mirándose entre si

Omoi puede ayudarnos, es probable que este entre la guardia que entré a la reunión Korotsuchi o karui – decía rogué viendo asentir al resto y planear como convencerlos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **En la tarde uzu**

Nagato miraba a quienes se quedarían pues era un clon de óbito por si sucedía algo, neji, Tenten, Karin, kiara, para colmo de naruto, hinata, iruka había decidido quedarse pues iruma, Ban y Luck se quedarían con él, luego de hablar con Itachi y Shizune, pues la kunoichi debía de hacerse cargo de Konoha y Ayame también se quedaría en uzu para ayudar a iruka.

-cualquier cosa el clon de óbito explotara y nos informara vendremos aquí con el hirashi, de resto iruka quedas a cargo, junto a Ayame – decía Nagato viéndolos asentir y volteaba viendo el despelote de los que iban.

las dos aves de los Rinnegan ya estaban allí – bueno en esta irán Nagato conduciéndola, haku, sora, bolita, hidan, yuki, temari, kushina y goku, en la otra yo conduciéndola, fu, yuguito, Gai, ichigo, naruto y hikari, en las de sai, óbito que ira en una, sai en otra, ambos al frente, luego la de Nagato, luego una de arcilla de deidara, con kakashi, enseguida la que llevo yo, luego una con Alex y gaara -decía Itachi ordenándolos y viendo que se subían a donde les había tocado luego de que Nagato jalara a naruto y haku

Esa formación es por si atacan- preguntaba ichigo la chica tenia una banda de uzu

Si, como verán cada escuadrón tiene un usuario que posee algún dojutsu y los bijuus irán entre sus jinchurikis, óbito cuidando el frente con Nagato detrás, luego kakashi y yo el centro, para dejar a Alex y gaara cuidando las espaldas – respondía Itachi subiéndose a la que le corresponde se despedían despegando en la formación seleccionada

 **Ooooooooooooooooo**

 **en algún lugar remoto**

Orochimaru-sama ira a la reunión, sabe usted que es probable que al verlo quieran atacar- decía kabuto mirando a su maestro

Kukuku kabuto debemos sacar información además tú me acompañaras- el sannin observaba a sasuke entrenar – sasuke-kun ven

El nombrado se acercaba mirándolo sin expresión en su rostro – umm

Respóndele a Orochimaru-sama – decía serio kabuto

Kukuku déjalo kabuto, sasuke-kun también ira con nosotros- decía el sannin sorprendiendo a su aprendiz y confundiendo al uchiha – es probable que nos encontremos los jinchurikis, junto a Itachi-kun, no atacaremos a ninguno y me obedecerás en todo cierto sasuke-kun

Si estas esos jinchurikis los matare – decía sasuke apretando sus puños y se estremecía al sentir el chakra que se emanaba tras el

Te lo prohíbo, necesitamos obtener información, sabes que, si me entero de que desobedeciste, no seré clemente, zetzu ira con ustedes será una simple misión de recolección de información – hablaba el caparazón de madara que era donde estaban pues le estaba enseñando a sasuke a controlar el sharingan – me oíste

Sasuke asentía, jamás en su vida le había tenido tanto miedo a alguien, pero sabia que el no era rival para aquel caparazón, así que debía obedecer y entrenar.

Bien Kukuku partimos mañana en la tarde – decía Orochimaru saliendo junto a kabuto que estaba temblando por el chakra

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **En las afuera de la aldea de los fideos**

Nagato y los demás llegaban antes que saliera el sol pues era para no espantar a nadie con las aves del Rinnegan, todos se bajaban mientras desasían su transporte – bien síganme, debido a que somos varios, se decidió alquilar una casa campestre que queda dentro de la aldea

Los demás le seguían algunos bostezando mientras bolita roncaba en brazos de sora

Minutos después llegaban frente a un portón donde los esperaba una pareja de ancianos la cual le entregaba las llaves a Nagato y se iban sorprendidos por tantos jóvenes, la fachada era simple un portón café, con tres metros de muros a lado y lado que no dejaban ver adentro su contenido, el Uzukage abría dejando pasar a todos primeros que miraban sorprendidos pues era como un compuesto, muy parecido al hyuga, tenía un gran campo con varios arboles y algunas fuentes

-bien escúchenme antes que salgan a correr las habitaciones del lado izquierdo desde donde comienza el árbol de cerezo para haya, mátense por ellas, cada uno dormirá en una habitación aparte, es cierto que quedaran algunas libres son para los que faltan por llegar pues los de ame, Konoha, kiri, kumo, y iwa se quedaran aquí, las de lado derecho es para los adultos y kages – hablaba Itachi dejándolos salir a correr a escoger habitación

Que nosotros también salimos a correr – decía goku viendo reír a óbito, Nagato, kushina, yuguito, Gai, Itachi, kakashi y hidan

no, escojan la que deseen no sabemos cuánto tarde la reunión como puede ser un dia puede postergarse a más – decía Nagato para ir con el resto a escoger un cuarto y descansar un par de horas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **En ame**

Habían salido temprano de la aldea aprovechando el clima y que la aldea de los fideos no era tan lejos pues llegarían al medio dia allí

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Kiri, kumo, iwa y Konoha también cada aldea y los que viajaban partieron en el transcurso del dia.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **En la aldea de los fideos hacia el medio dia**

habían decidido que les darían el dia libre a los jinchurikis y los demás mientras Nagato se dirigía con Itachi, kushina, goku, kakashi y óbito a las oficinas del líder de la aldea

un momento ya los hago seguir – decía la secretaria

que mas exporta la aldea de los fideos aparte de fideos – preguntaba óbito mirando letreros de fideos y todas sus representaciones

harina, trigo y no recuerdo que más – contestaba Nagato imaginándose a su hijo amante de los fideos probar todos esos platos

sigan por favor – decía la secretaria

entraban los seis a la oficina observando a un hombre bien vestido – ohh cuando me dijeron que llegarían primero los de uzu me emocione, recordando los tratados que teníamos anteriormente y me gustaría retomar – decía emocionado

Nagato y los demás se miraban pues ni se habían presentado y ya quería hablar de tratados – me parece que es un tema que deberíamos retomar en la reunión de pasado mañana, veníamos a presentarnos y agradecer el haber citado a la presentación de uzukagure – respondía goku cortes para luego presentar a todos

Claro, losiento si fui imprudente solo que me emocione, Mi nombre es fidelin soy el líder de aldea de los fideos– decía aquel hombre con una gran sonrisa mientras óbito, y los demás reprimían reír por el nombre – me gustaría invitarles mañana a ustedes y quienes vinieron a un desayuno en mi casa

Muchas gracias – hablaba kushina – le confirmaremos con uno de sus hombres cuantos iremos – decía cortes para escuchar hablar a fidelin minutos después y salir

Caminaban unas calles y entraban a un callejón soltando una carcajada – jajajaja fidelin enserio jajaja antes no le pusieron fideítos – óbito se agarraba el estómago riendo

Shif que nos oirán – reía Nagato como los demás y se miraban cuando lograron calmarse – a quien llevaremos al desayuno, me parece prudente que solo los adultos, los más jóvenes no creo la verdad que sean muy serios con fidelin- volvían a reír

 **Ooooooooooooo**

la mayoría de jinchurikis se encontraba observando la aldea – donde almorzaremos datebayo – decía naruto de nuevo luego que lo habían sacado de un estand de ramen

allí – señalaba utakata un restaurante que tenia diversos platos y hasta ramen para que naruto no discutiera, entraban pidiendo una gran mesa

es calmada, se nota que no es shinobi, es una aldea comercial y turística, principalmente, como la de las termales -decía haku mientras veían el menú

eso es cierto, además no vieron que hay samuráis – mencionaba deidara, pues habían visto unos cerca de donde se quedaban

sí dijeron que vendrían a la reunión, después de todo nunca se ha visto una de tal magnitud antes – sora hablaba viendo llegar la comida, agradecían

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Konan llegaba junto al grupo un par de horas después, todos iban vestidos como shinobis y el único que llevaba un henge era Yahiko en los ojos verdes

Benji-san se hospedará con nosotros – preguntaba Yahiko mientras caminaban buscando el lugar donde se quedarían

Claro Yahiko-kun – decía achantando al nombrado y riendo

Gai, yuguito – llamaba zabuza al verlos caminar por la aldea

Ohh veo que sus llamas de la juventud arden llegaron rápido – decía Gai acercándose

Hola, si buscan donde nos quedamos es en el portón café- señalaba el lugar yuguito con un pequeño vientre – allí están los demás adultos, los demás están recorriendo la aldea

Gracias – decía moka despidiéndose y caminando con los demás a donde les indicaban

Sasori golpeaba para sorprenderse por quien abrió – hola hikari como estas – saludaba mientras los demás los veían

Ohh Sasori bien, llegaron rápido me alegro, sigue, perdón sigan – decía la chica dejándolos entrar, para luego cerrar pues Sasori se había quedado acompañarla

Es bueno para él, su vida ha sido dura no – mencionaba moka y veía a kushina asentir mientras se saludaban

Si, espero que les vaya bien – decía kushina saludando

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Escuincle otra vez tu vienes a robar – gritaba un mercader en la plaza arrojando un niño de unos ocho años al suelo

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	79. Chapter 79: la aldea de los fideos

**Capítulo 79: la aldea de los fideos**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Escuincle otra vez tu vienes a robar – gritaba un mercader en la plaza arrojando un niño de unos ocho años al suelo

Oiga no le pegue que le pasa – discutía una joven pelirroja de unos 16 años, buscando defender al niño, pero era empujada por aquel hombre

Que sucede aquí reí, Dania – un hombre de unos 60 años pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo a los menores

Sucede que otra vez vienen a robar, no les basta con deberme todo lo que me deben y ahora vienen aquí a hurtar- gritaba el comerciante al hombre, que ayudaba a parar los dos chicos

Ya te he dicho que te pagare, Reik solo venia porque lo que estas vendiendo es de su madre y lo sabes – decía serio el hombre pelirrojo

Naruto, haku, sora, yuki, deidara, demon y los demás jóvenes se acercaban al tumulto que se había formado y miraban la escena

No es mi culpa que no hayan pagado y haya tenido que sacarlos de mi casa – gritaba el comerciante mientras tres hombres se colocaban a su lado

Se que te debo, pero esas son pertenencias nuestras, no nos dejaste sacar nada y ahora lo vendes – decía el hombre pelirrojo enojado viendo como sus cosas eran vendidas allí – luego que golpearas a mis hijos con tus matones y a mi

Esa lección debe aprender para que paguen los que me deben, además – jalaba a la chica del brazo – ella como su madre terminarían de cancelar la deuda – reía mientras la chica trataba de alejarse de él llorando

El hombre pelirrojo se iba a lanzar, pero al sentir un instinto asesino miraba alrededor sorprendido

Suéltala ahora datebayo -decía naruto furioso, pues no le gustaba como aquel sujeto tomaba la chica mientras sostenía un rasengan en su mano

Jajajaja por favor que hará un escuincle – reía el hombre tratando de forjar que la chica lo besara, solo sintió como era golpeado y se armaba el caos

Los tres hombres que lo rodeaban se habían lanzado a naruto, pero arena, hielo e hilos los tenían retenidos contra el suelo mientras deidara que había aparecido frente aquel repulsivo viejo le golpeaba en la cara, demon tomaba la chica saltando y llevándola a un lado para protegerla, la gente salía corriendo y gritando

Utakata se acercaba al hombre pelirrojo – se encuentra bien, puede decirnos si lo que creemos escuchar es cierto ese canalla secuestro a su hija por una deuda –

El hombre sorprendido por los jóvenes solo asentía

Alex, fu, yuki, naruto, sai y temari se acercaban al sujeto

Dice ya donde tiene la hija de este hombre porque se lo juro si debo sacar la información a la fuerza no tendré piedad- hablaba temari teniendo al hombre del cuello

Malditos escuincles no diré nada – gritaba para luego sentir como unas cadenas de tinta lo tomaban asfixiándolo

Sácale la información Alex esa chica puede estar corriendo peligro – decía yuki

El menor pelirrojo se acercaba activando su Rinnegan asustando al hombre, lo veía a los ojos no era tan bueno como rogué, pero podía sacar esa información – está aquí, en el sótano, con dos hombres- señalaba la casa frente a ellos viendo entrar a naruto, bolita y fu por la mujer

….

Por qué corres – decía un joven a otro

Donde el usurero de Barry hubo una discusión, llegaron unos jóvenes y le atacaron allí están venía a buscarte – salían los dos jóvenes a correr devuelta al lugar

Dime que no son ellos – decía Nagato suspirando, viendo a Itachi, óbito y goku reír mientras tenía la mano de su esposa con la suya

Cuanto quieres apostar – kakuzu se acercaba con hidan al oír la gente

Veamos de que lio hay que sacarlos – suspiraba zabuza yendo a donde corría la gente huyendo o a chismosear

…

Naruto sacaba enrollado en madera dos hombres que claramente tenían mordeduras y marcas de garras del felino mientras fu con ayuda de deidara sacaba a la mujer que lloraba

Que pensabas hacer con ella datebayo, se la vendiste – gritaba naruto al comerciante

El hombre pelirrojo corría a abrazar a su hija que lloraba.

Suéltenme se los ordeno – gritaba el tal Barry

Que sucede aquí – todos miraban a dos samuráis que llegaban al alboroto junto a lo que algunos aldeanos dijeron que era el líder de la aldea el cual había hablado

Que este si es un monstruo datebayo, vendió y ultrajo esta familia- gritaba naruto

Utakata se adelantaba tomando la palabra al ver que llegaba Nagato y los demás- les explicare estábamos nosotros pasando, cuando escuchamos la discusión de que esa alimaña – señalaba a el comerciante- había despojado a estas personas de sus pertenencias, además que secuestro a esta mujer y quería secuestrar a su hija para venderlas

Suelten ahora a Barry-san es un comerciante muy importante además…- fidelin comenzaba a hablar, pero era interrumpido

Oliver, es cierto esto – decía goku reconociendo al hombre que abrazaba a su hija el cual le miro

Goku, tiempo sin verte y si todo lo que dice el joven, ellos vinieron a salvar mi familia y se los agradezco – respondía el hombre

Le conocen – preguntaba fidelin

Si, es y ellos son Uzumakis – decía serio goku sorprendiendo a los presentes

Si esto es así, lo que dice este hombre es cierto, una acusación de secuestro y venta de personas, que yo sepa es condenado aquí y en la mayoría de las aldeas – decía mifune el samurái, el cual Nagato se sorprendió al verlo no esperaba que el líder de los samuráis viniera

Ellos me deben – gritaba Barry recibiendo un puño de fu para que se callara

Sepa fidelin-sama- comenzaba a hablar goku, pero naruto, Alex y la mayoría de los mocosos soltaba una carcajada- SILENCIO USTEDES- les decía haciéndolos callar – que Oliver y su familia quedan en este momento bajo la protección de uzukagure y sus aliados

Oliver se sorprendía mirando a goku

Lo que dice el sabio uzumaki es cierto y como Uzukage me gustaría saber cuál será el castigo de este hombre – decía Nagato señalando a Barry

El líder de la aldea suspiraba analizando pues le convenia más las alianzas con uzu – mifune-san me podría prestar dos samuráis para que este hombre sea llevado al calabozo y comience un juicio y estudio de sus delitos – el samurái asentía, un grupo de samuráis tomaban a Barry que había sido noqueado por temari cuando comenzó a gritar y también se llevaban sus tres guardaespaldas junto a los dos hombres que encontraron culpables de trata de blancas

Reik el pequeño corría tomando el collar que estaba entre las cosas que el comerciante estaba vendiendo y corre donde Oliver – mira abuelo, el collar de mamá, espero mejore –

Oliver acariciaba la cabeza de su nieto y miraba a goku – no sé cómo agradecerte- la gente comenzaba a irse murmurando

Fácil, viniendo conmigo para que nos dejes cuidar tu familia y ayudarte – decía goku acercándose y abrazándolo

Estuvo bien lo que hicieron, pero nos hubieran buscado antes de ocasionar todo el alboroto – decía zabuza acercándose junto a Itachi a los mocosos que comenzaban a hablar de lo que había pasado

Óbito se acercaba escuchando y felicitándolos, junto a hidan que le gritaba a kakuzu sobre ser avaro, cuando vio que estaba tomando el dinero que tenía guardado el comerciante

Oliver miraba a Nagato y los demás sorprendido – escuché rumores de que uzu había vuelto, pero pensé que no eran Uzumakis, quienes ahora estaban en ella, que solo estaban ultrajando sus tierras

No, somos un grupo loco si no te lo niego, pero creemos en las convicciones Uzumakis y hay varios de nosotros – decía Nagato acercándose

Sora se acercaba con haku a la mujer revisándola

Abuelo debemos volver por el tio Frank y la tía Alice y los demás– decía Dania la joven que demon a un protegía

Losiento, pero debo ir a cuidar al resto de mi familia – decía Oliver y era detenido por goku

Veo que sigues sin oír como hace años, dijimos que cuidaríamos de ustedes, están heridos, porque los podemos llevar a donde nos estamos hospedando – decía goku y veía a varios de los menores

Sora, haku, Alex, naruto, gaara por favor acompáñenos el resto lleven a las dos señoritas y el niño adonde estamos – decía Nagato y veía a Oliver calmar a su familia y que siguieran los jóvenes que él ya iba a explicarles

Itachi, óbito, Nagato, Konan, goku, kushina, Sora, gaara, haku, Alex y naruto seguían a Oliver un par de cuadras

Como fue que bueno volvió uzu – preguntaba Oliver guiándolos

Una larga historia que es mejor acompañarla con una comida, así que primero lo primero – decía goku y entraban a una casa abandonada, donde se escuchaba un perro parecido a un lobo salir a ladrar a los desconocidos y a batir la cola

Hola, chico, ya volví donde están los demás – saludaba Oliver al lobo que comenzaba a latir al resto - tranquilo son amigos – le calmaba, entrando más al fondo a una habitación donde salían a recibirlos, dos pequeñas cabezas pelirrojas de unos tres o cuatro años – Lily, Asta donde esta moana y sus padres – distraía a los niños de como miraban a los recién llegados

Moana-oneechan esta con ellos nos sacó porque mamá tocia sangre – decía la pequeña niña llamada Lily – y papá su estómago sangraba mucho –

Oliver abrió amplio sus ojos saliendo a correr al cuarto con sora y los demás detrás, mientras kushina y Konan saludaban los dos pequeños para que no fueran con el resto

La puerta se abría cayéndose, asustando la niña de unos nueve años – abuelo llegaste, no sé qué pasa – decía asustada sorprendida por quienes venían detrás

Déjanos mirarlos – decía sora junto a haku acercándose a el hombre, estaba pálido y era claro que había perdido mucha sangre, óbito y Itachi se acercaban a la mujer que estaba muy golpeada y vomitaba sangre

Qui... quienes son -decía la pequeña asustada aferrándose a su abuelo

Tranquila unos amigos, moana ve con los mellizos – decía serio tratando de sacarla

No, donde esta Reik y Dania – comenzaba a llorar

Oye ven datebayo no llores, si lloras ellos se pondrán tristes y eso hará que se enfermen más – decía naruto y tomaba la mano de la niña sacándola, mientras goku y los demás se veían orgullosos del rubio

Está muy mal, necesita urgente sangre y la herida es grande, podre cerrarla, pero sus latidos disminuyen – decía sora manteniendo sus manos en el hombre, mientras haku iba a currar la mujer para estabilizarla

Hades aparecía con su oz junto al hombre sorprendiéndose – umm hola

Alex miraba a hades y sacaba al fénix sorprendiendo a Oliver -cuanto tenemos

12, 11, 10, 9, 8 – comenzaba a contar hades mirando su oz

Fénix volaba posándose sobre el hombre y comenzando a fluir su chakra en el para mantener y comenzar a ayudar a sora a sanarlo

Nagato miraba a hades sorprendido que guardaba su oz y luego a su hijo – no pasara como con óbito

No, sus valores no son iguales- decía hades confundiendo a Oliver y se acercaba a Alex chocando sus puños, para verlo extrañado – quieres hacer que

Creo que es lo mejor, con fénix hemos hablado – decía Alex confundiendo al resto

Bien, no sé si funcione, lo deberás hacer tu – decía separando sus puños y mirando a la mujer y el hombre – debo trabajar -desaparece como si nada

q…. quien era- lograba decir Oliver

hades, la muerte – decía como si nada gaara, que había empezado junto a óbito y goku alistar las pocas cosas que tenían la familia uzumaki

queeee – miraba Oliver a Nagato que solo le decía después te explicamos

hijo, algo que me quieras decir – Nagato veía a su hijo que asiente pues hablarían más tarde

le logramos estabilizar a ambos, pero deberán recibir mejores atenciones y cuidados – haku hablaba mientras un clon los ayudaba a limpiar

está bien llevémoslos al compuesto, allí les cuidaremos – decía goku llamando a naruto que creaba dos camillas de madera, Itachi y óbito sorprendían a Oliver al ver el sharingan y como colocaban a las dos personas en las camillas mientras eran ayudados por el susano, gaara extendía arena debajo de ellas para transportarlas

sé que tiene dudas, pero es mejor aclararlas cuando ya estén cómodos – decía Nagato viéndolo asentir y salían viendo a Konan y kushina con los tres niños dos de ellos viendo curiosos a los adultos

Oliver tomaba la mano de moana que se tranquilizaba, los mellizos tomaban las manos de las dos mujeres mientras se dirigían a la puerta y el perro iba adelante

….

Nagato abría la puerta escuchándose voces animadas por el lugar – gaara, deja a ambos en un mismo cuarto para estar pendientes, Oliver sé que tiene dudas, pero descanse, este con su familia y en la cena le respondo si – le ve asentir y seguir a goku mientras él se dirigía adonde las voces

Genial así que usted es un samurái, entonces son expertos en espadas cierto – preguntaba yuki animada

Wow eres un samurái de verdad datebayo – llegaba corriendo naruto mirando a mifune que asentía pues le tenían rodeado

Zabuza, que pasa – preguntaba Nagato al ver que el dúo zombi estaba discutiendo

Mifune el líder de los samuráis vino con nosotros quiere hablar con usted – decía como si nada – no me mire así, sabe que los mocosos son curiosos además no le han hecho tantas preguntas hasta que llego naruto

¿así viste siempre un samurái?, ¿Por qué no se quitan la armadura si pesan?, ¿saben ninjutsu y lo usan con la espada? - decía naruto llenándolo de preguntas

Bueno naruto, ven déjame hablar con él, que zabuza quiere responder tus preguntas—el demonio de la niebla maldecía mientras Nagato guiaba a otro cuarto a mifune – losiento son un poco curiosos

Había oído del regreso de uzukagure, pero nunca imagine que su kage era uno de los que mato a Hanzo la salamandra y erradico su familia- decía serio mifune

Nagato rascaba su nuca – he escuchado de usted y si en su momento no medimos la erradicación de una familia, pero pensé que ustedes dos tenían sus diferencias – hablaba sentándose frente a una mesa junto a el

Si diferencias que estaban en su momento, pero mi pregunta es como termino siendo Uzukage – mifune veía entrar a goku y kushina – además de restablecer el nuevo gobierno tradicional de uzu y mas

Por qué tanta curiosidad con uzu- preguntaba kushina

Debido a que uzukagure y los samuráis tenían un acuerdo de paz y alianza entre ellos, la desaparición de uzu provoco que los samuráis asumieran toda la neutralidad en las guerras- contestaba goku – un aliado realmente valioso el uno para el otro, Nagato creo que es bueno que le cuentes desde el inicio de Akatsuki

Nagato asentía comenzando a narrar como él era un uzumaki, como habían llegado a uzu, los jinchurikis, Akatsuki, como se eligió Uzukage, como querían restablecer uzu más lo del feudal que insistió goku en decir dejando de lado algunos conocimientos que se reservaban

Mifune al oírlos terminar quedaba callado unos minutos y se levantaba mirando afuera como los bijuus se encontraban huyendo con un pote de helado mientras los seguía un rubio y un pelirrojo y otros reían- comprendo la situación, igualmente el equilibrio que se debe mantener, apoyo las bases que tiene uzukagure ahorita, me gustaría retomar y reforzar la alianza que se tenía, mi único inconveniente es lo que observo de la guerra a un futuro que ustedes dicen se puede desatar – decía serio mirándoles y seguían hablando

….

En la cena era un caos y eso que no había empezado, se escuchaban varios gritos y Nagato se agacho cuando un balón paso volando

Bien mifune-san, Oliver-san, Hana-san, ellos son la mayoría de los que están en uzu, aunque falta algunos y… HIDAN BAJA ESA OZ- gritaba Nagato y se ponía rojo pues esto para él era normal, pero para los invitados sabía que no

Como pues los calman – pregunto Oliver, aunque le gustaba la situación le recordaba a uzu

Digamos que el amor y la maternidad – decía goku señalando a kushina que entraba mientras su pelo se levanta y desbordaba con un aire asesino – en otras palabras, la matriarca uzumaki

SE LOS ADVIERTO LOS QUIERO A TODOS YA SENTADOS – gritaba maternalmente y todos se callaban y sentaban alrededor de la mesa recogiendo el desorden a su alrededor- NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE TENEMOS INVITADOS, y hay que recibirlos bien

Nadie decía nada mientras veían a kushina calmarse, Oliver y mifune estaban sorprendidos

Minutos después ya estaban todos sentados hasta los que llegaron con Oliver a excepción de los dos adultos, eran atendidos por clones y se escuchaban conversaciones pues ya habían presentado los jinchurikis y bijuus que también estaban allí

Oigan en verdad el líder se llamaba fidelin – preguntaba deidara viendo asentir a Nagato comenzaban a reír los más jóvenes

Esta es una clara razón de por qué no irán con nosotros mañana – decía Konan negando, pero con una pequeña risa

hablaban con mifune mientras varios de los menores se comenzaban a retirar y Oliver hablaba con goku, despedían a mifune luego de acordar una alianza muy favorable para ambos solo quedaban en la mesa Nagato, Konan, goku, kakashi, Óbito, Itachi, kushina, Oliver y la chica que habían rescatado del secuestro, Hana

así que quieres seguir, retomar las bases de uzu, el cuidado y equilibrio del mundo – preguntaba Oliver

sí, es nuestra idea por eso la protección a todo jinchuriki, ya te comenté lo que paso hace unas semanas con la llegada de los otros Uzumakis, por eso primero a aquellos que quieran volver les comentamos lo que sucede – decía goku serio

comprendo, pero hay dos uchihas y uno tomo el apellido, además masacro su clan no – Oliver miraba serio a los dos

sé que es complicado de entender, más el de tomar su apellido y haber realizado lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero como se podrán dar cuenta cada uno tiene una historia y un pasado del cual todos conocemos- respondía kushina

además que esa es otra base de uzu aceptar a aquellos que deseen una nueva vida, quieran redimirse y estén abiertos a aceptar y ser aceptados un ejemplo es óbito, te dijimos algo mínimo de su pasado, otro es Sasori, Nagato, cada uno de nosotros a aprendido a perdonar y dejar eso donde pertenece el pasado – hablaba Konan y miraban hacia la puerta que se habría mostrado al fénix que entraba y se posaba en la mesa

sé que por protegerme paso lo del clan y más que tú eras uno de los que apoyaba al sabio y la kage en verdad losiento – decía el fénix sorprendiendo a varios pues sabían lo orgulloso que era

no eres Alex transformado – preguntaba óbito haciendo que Nagato lo revisara con su Rinnegan y negara

oigan puedo pedir disculpas no, además que el mocoso digamos que si me incentivo a venir – decía mirando a un lado

y la curiosidad uzumaki también por que querías saber que pasaba no, como cuando te metías en las reuniones de kage o del sabio – decía Oliver levantándose y dándole un abrazo al plumifero – no cambias eh

eso quieres decir que aceptas venir con nosotros – preguntaba el fénix mirándole

por mi parte si, apoyo aquella idea no se el resto- Oliver miraba su hija – que dices Hana

me sorprende mucho todo y más lo que han hecho en tan poco tiempo, me gusta la idea – decía la chica cortes

bien, viajarán luego de la reunión con nosotros, se sorprenderán como esta uzu ahora – decía goku y hablaban un poco más de sus vidas para luego ir a descansar

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Al dia siguiente yahiko, Konan, gai, goku, kushina, benji, moka, Itachi, yuguito, utakata, zabuza y kisame habían partido hacia la reunión que tenían con el líder de la aldea, mientras los demás recorrían esta o se quedaban en el complejo

Oigan donde esta Sasori – deidara preguntaba a naruto, gaara y fu que estaban en el prado

Fue con hikari-chan a dar una vuelta por la aldea – respondía fu recargada en gaara

Genial, ya era hora – deidara se acercaba a ver que estaban haciendo

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Dijo que sí, pero como lo harás sabes que necesitaras un cuerpo ya que ese es claro que estará en descomposición – preguntaba bolita a su invocador que estaba acostado en la cama

No sé, y te juro que no me veo matando a alguien de esa edad – suspiraba Alex rebotando una pelota en el techo

Entonces, porque si nos dijeron que se puede, creo que es el mejor regalo que le podríamos dar, sabes que si le preguntamos a su esposa dirá que ella – decía el fénix acostado junto Alex

Si lose, pero no quiero matar a alguien por ello- suspiraba el menor y lanzaba la pelota a la puerta esperando que rebotara, pero al no oírla alzo su mirada tragando saliva – hola

Aja hola ustedes tres, que hacen porque no estas tras sora o corriendo a ver que tienda de fideos te falta probar – preguntaba Nagato entrando y cerrando para sellar el cuarto y empujar a su hijo acostándose a su lado – por el contrario, están aquí echados planeando algo raro me dirán

No deberías estar en la reunión papá- preguntaba el menor tomando de nuevo su pelota

Yahiko fue por mí, con un henge esos desayunos tan políticos me aburen – decía Nagato y los miraba – hablaran

Es que – Alex mordía su labio – recuerdas lo que dijo hades ayer

Si que les daba permiso de algo- Nagato seguía hablando cuando veía que su hijo discutiría – no me digas que era solo para ti, porque para mí es claro jovencito que se refería a ustedes tres, así que permiso para que

El menor suspiraba – para traer a la hija de goku de vuelta con el – decía mordiendo su labio

Nagato quedaba sentado y miraba a su hijo, al tigre y al fénix, que miraban a un lado – hacer que

Revivir a la hija de goku como un obsequio por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar debido a nosotros – decía el fénix como si nada

Esperen ustedes que – Nagato estaba aún sorprendido

Oye lávate las orejas, pues revivir a alguien con el Rinnegan tú lo has hecho ya no – decía bolita tranquilo

Nagato se levantaba y suspiraba mirando a los tres – bien, un dia de esto no sé qué trataran de hacer y sin pedir ayuda – se sentaba mirándolos – no mataran ningún niño

No queremos eso papá, sabemos que goku odiaría eso, solo es que no sabemos entonces que hacer – suspiraba el menor mirando lo- tomar el cuerpo en el que estaba fue hace años no, podría eso ser un problema no crees

Si, debido a la descomposición, a menos que haya una preservación del cuerpo allí tocaría restaurarlo – decía Nagato pensativo y el fénix le miraba

Créeme que se a quien salió Alex cuando se dice que hay que hacer locuras- decía sonrojando a ambos y los veía – podría restaurar el cuerpo de su esposa e hija, pero solo si sé que están bien conservados como momificados

La esposa también me gusta la idea la cosa es eso, su conservación – Nagato meditaba mirando a su hijo

Llama a óbito- pronunciaba bolita viendo la cara que hacia Nagato – no descubrimos que le gusta y fue el mejor para hacer los estudios en las tierras de uzu, él debe saber de pronto como están los cuerpos no, después de todo hace unos meses desenterraron uno sin querer no

Eso es cierto saben que si llamémoslo – decía Nagato comunicándose con Yahiko

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

En el desayuno se notaba lo aburrido que estaban varios mientras escuchaban hablar de como fidelin-san quería tratados con uzu

*te juro que no vuelvo a remplazarte en otra estúpida reunión así Nagato* hablaba Yahiko con Nagato mentalmente y veía a óbito molestar a kakashi por debajo de la mesa con su pie mientras el ninja copia le miraba mal

Qué pena interrumpir la plática tan amena que estamos teniendo, pero me informan que necesitan a óbito y Itachi en el compuesto – decía Yahiko viendo a los nombrados que se levantaban daban las gracias y salían felices porque su tortura acabara, mientras sentían las mirada de los otros de que también querían irse, volvían a oír a fidelin hablar y maldecían

….

Te juro que no nací para eso de reuniones y demás – decía estirándose óbito y caminando al compuesto

Ni yo, a la próxima inventare algo como kakuzu y hidan – pronunciaba Itachi y entraban al compuesto

Waaa yuki no datebayo – se escuchaba a naruto gritar y huir hacia ellos – ohh que vayan al cuarto de Alex- dice al ver a los dos y esquivaba bolas de tierra

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Bueno y que paso – preguntaba óbito entrando al cuarto junto a Itachi y sellándolo de nuevo

Porque Itachi- ni vino – preguntaba el menor

Según Yahiko a que nuestra locura fuera un poco mejor estudiada por una cabeza más lógica- decía Nagato como si nada haciéndolos reír y les comentaba lo que sucedía – sabes en qué estado están los cuerpos

Bueno si es algo loco no lo niego la verdad, pero para responder su pregunta la tierra de uzu tiene una forma de conservar y preservar los cuerpos de forma increíble como una momificación – decía óbito mientras Itachi solo negaba – pero pues no se si funcione lo de reparar sus cuerpos, además que goku no se sentiría mal cuando su esposa se presente joven y el ya viejo

Si estábamos pensando en eso, y el fénix tiene una solución, si han visto el jutsu de Tsunade para la edad -decía Nagato viéndolos asentir, Itachi solo los veía preguntándose que más locura entraría allí- seria pedírselo y amplificarlos en una restauración de células a goku, que para no dañar la sorpresa deberemos hacerle a escondidas que será lo complicado

Si se preguntan por su memoria no se dañará, además tampoco afectará su edad, un uzumaki puede vivir el doble que alguien normal, solo se rejuvenecería lo que tenía antes de la masacre unos 25 o 26 años atrás– decía el fénix como si fuera lo más normal – el uso de restauración de células ayudaría a reducir unos 15 años de envejecimiento máximo 20 ya si quiere más tendría el que mantener el jutsu

Bien entonces cuando comenzaríamos- decía el menor animado

Esperen un momento – hablaba la voz de la razón en esa locura que era Itachi- primero cuantas leyes están rompiendo, segundo deberían consultarlo con goku que tal no le atraiga la idea, tercero como explicaran esto al resto, cuarto saben que deben pedir permiso a uzu no y quinto muchos van a querer lo mismo

El permiso ya lo tenemos hades dijo que si, las leyes que rompamos no son tantas, papá ha roto mas no – decía el menor mientras Nagato se sonrojaba. no es que pudiera discutir eso él tenía hasta caminos- a goku le gustara la idea, fácil les decimos que fue con el jutsu del Rinnegan y que tenemos permiso así lo explicaremos, no solo será para goku

Espera hijo, Itachi tiene razón muchos van a querer lo mismo, solo podremos explicar lo que realmente paso a pocos, además – Nagato suspiraba – debemos inventar una mentira creíble si ellas van a aparecer de la misma edad que antes de la masacre

Pero papá habías dicho que si – decía el menor con ojitos

Si y no me retracto solo que como explicaremos todo – preguntaba pensativo Nagato y se quedaban ideando de cómo hacerlo

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Me rehusó a volver a una reunión así – decía Utakata mientras varios reían y asentían dirigiéndose al compuesto

No todas son así creme – decía Konan algo cansada

A que llegamos al fin, a que esperaríamos a mañana y para eso todo lo que nos hizo aguantarnos la charla – maldecía el jinchuriki, pero su cara cambiaba cuando veía quienes llegaban al frente del compuesto, salía corriendo a abrazar a su novia

Ino reía cuando le daba una vuelta y lo besaba – te extrañe

Asuma solo suspiraba y entraban todos saludándose

Pues en el transcurso de la mañana habían llegado los demás kages, onoki, A y mei que estaban dentro del compuesto

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade minutos después del almuerzo junto a sora y haku se dirigían a mirar la pareja que estaba allí y anoche salvaron

Oliver se levantaba del lado del joven y se sorprendía al ver la sannin – Tsunade-sama

Un gusto, los revisare – decía cortes pasando a mirarlos y chequeándolos para hablar minutos después – sora, haku ustedes hicieron muy bien me enorgullecen – decía viendo a ambos chicos para luego ver a Oliver – estarán bien debemos cuidarles, estaremos al pendiente y estipulo que despierten en unas horas

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

La mayoría de las parejas habían salido a recorrer las aldeas y los más jóvenes se dirigían a una feria que había por fuera

Que desea raikage – decía seria la mizukage al verlo entrar a su cuarto pues estaba descansando ya que su vientre se notaba como una pelota de soccer estando en la mitad de su séptimo, llegando a su octavo mes, pero aún seguía trabajando

Solo quería saber cómo se encuentra debido a que ya casi nace y …-A era silenciado

Aún falta mes y medio además estoy bien quisiera descansar – decía seria mei acomodándose y viendo que no se iba – sucede algo

Si, yo puedo – A maldecía no sabía cómo decirlo – puedo tocar su… panza…. No vientre- recordaba rápido como el rubio Namizake menor se había sorprendido por su vientre y gritado que la mizukage tenía una panza como la de los akimichi, había terminado estampado a la pared

La mizukage le veía seria y suspiraba asintiendo y sentándose, dejando que tocara – siga -decía mirando como se sentaba allí y le tocaba con su mano temblando, haciéndola reír- aun no muerde

A se colocaba rojo y acariciaba la panza sintiendo unas patadas que lo sorprendía sonreía pues era la primera vez que tenía el contacto con ellos – e…es extraño pensé que se sentiría diferente, además no me habían escuchado antes

Si lo hacían en las reuniones a través del camino siempre que usted hablaba se movían- decía la mizukage mirando a un lado suspirando, mientras A se sorprendía al oírla

Espero saquen la belleza de su madre – decía A sonrojándola y tomándola del mentón atreviéndose a besarla

Mei abría amplio sus ojos, pero correspondía subiendo de nivel el beso.

Lo…los bebes- susurraba el raikage ya sin camisa acostado a su lado mientras la besaba

No hay problema según Tsunade – decía la mizukage mientras los dos se olvidaban quienes eran y de donde eran, solo disfrutaban el momento

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

A veces creo que ustedes maquinaron el plan para que A y mei se quedaran solos- decía la sannin con quienes caminaba por la aldea

Nosotros nunca – decía inocente Nagato, Jiraiya y minato mientras otros reían principalmente sus esposas

Por lo menos los mocosos no les molestaran ninguno si no hasta luego que nosotros lleguemos – decía zabuza mientras Samui los miraba y cee pues los habían hecho ir con ellos y veían solo como Ao negaba riendo

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Miren datebayo, pobrecito – corría naruto al circo a ver la jaula de un gorila que se notaba su desnutrición

Juanto, deidara, utakata, sora y fu se miraban aquí iban de nuevo

No es justo que lo tengan así – gritaba rogué y miraba el encargado -déjelo salir ahora mismo

Fuera de aquí mocosos- decía el encargado tratando de que se fueran mientras se escuchaba un elefante bebe que le pegaban

Oiga datebayo déjelo – se aventaba naruto a aquel que golpeaba el elefante, pateándolo y defendiendo el pequeño

Bien iré por ayuda- decía juanto que sonreía cuando kae le acompañaba

Alex detenía con cadenas a aquellos que se abalanzaban sobre naruto, se escuchaba un fuerte gruñido de bolita de dos metros dejando estáticos a las personas y otras corrían despavoridas

Liberen estos animales ya datebayo – gritaba naruto soltando al pequeño elefante y era seguido en la liberación de los animales por kurotsuchi, Rogué, chojuro, omoi, karui, darui, demon, Dania, reí, moana, los dos mellizos, chouji, ino, Temari, Gaara, Sora, Haku, Fu, Alex, Bolita, Sai, Deidara, Yuki, Ichigo

No te unirás al despelote- preguntaba utakata a shikamaru que negaba

Problemático, aunque- detenía con sus sombras una cebra que salía a correr

Entiendo, aunque no nos unamos ya estamos metidos – suspiraba enviando burbujas y encerrando unos perros cachorros

….

Juanto veía a lo lejos el grupo de Nagato y los demás – hey minato-san – gritaba para que se detuvieran y al que estaba más cerca

Umm juanto kae paso algo- preguntaba roshi tranquilo

Pues verán para resumir todo fuimos a la feria y vieron animales encadenados – decía tranquilo mientras varios maldecían

Onoki los veía sin entender como otros – pero que tiene que ver eso

Ohh ya verás viejo – suspiraba minato dejando que los jóvenes guiaran al grupo

…..

Mifune había llegado con un grupo de samuráis al oír del alboroto, cuando llegaba levanto una ceja quedándose allí quieto como su equipo, pues no esperaba que fueran los mismos que hace menos de 24 horas

Nagato llegaba junto a los demás mirando el lugar había gente corriendo despavorida y bolita tenía prácticamente junto a deidara, enterrado el dueño del circo en el suelo temblando de miedo

PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ - gritaba Tsunade y todos quedaban quietos, naruto le miraba rodeado de tres elefantes de distintos tamaños, kurotsuchi junto a Rogué tenían por fuera el gorila y dos simios que al parecer estaban siendo controlados por el sharingan, chojuro y haku creaban una gran cúpula de agua donde había una cantidad incontable de varias criaturas marinas, omoi y ichigo cargaban tres osos perezosos, karui y chouji se encargaban de un oso que estaban desencadenando y lo más probable estuviera en un genjutsu, darui sostenía un coala, demon y Dania trataban de sacar una jirafa, rekí, moana y los dos mellizos cada uno tenía cachorros de lobo que les lamian la cara, ino, Temari y Gaara les miraban mientras rescataban dos hipopótamos, Sora cargaba un ave mal herida, Fu una gran tortuga, Alex estaba con las serpientes, las cuales el cargaba los huevos y ellas estaban controladas por el Rinnegan, Bolita y deidara tenían amenazado los trabajadores del circo, Yuki sacaba un cachorro puma

Rescatábamos animales – decía como si nada utakata junto a shikamaru que estaban controlando las cebras

La mayoría estaban sorprendidos y pedían paciencia pues no sabían si alejarlos de los animales o dejar que los tuvieran

Muchachos donde los van a meter a todos pensaron en eso – Nagato hablaba pidiendo paciencia no sabía si reír o llorar

En el compuesto y nos los llevábamos a uzu datebayo, ellos los estaban maltratando – respondía naruto

Como los van a transportar- minato mordía su labio viendo claramente que su hijo fue el que empezó

Óbito los llevara en el kamui datebayo – decía como si nada naruto

El nombrado abrió amplio sus ojos y miro todos esos animales, sin saber que decir – ehh bueno

QUE BUENO, están locos déjenlos ya – gritaba Tsunade pues estos eran capaces de armar una guerra en dos segundos

NO- respondieron todos, onoki se sorprendió al oír a su nieta, cee y Samui que miraban sorprendidos miraron a darui, karui y omoi como si nunca los hubieran escuchado decir no, Oliver se sorprendió al oír sus nietos junto a Hana que estaba confundida, shukaku alzo una ceja sorprendido y benji que era el único feudal con ellos soltó una carcajada al ver a su esposa sorprendida

Maldición no nos podemos llevar todos esos animales -decía zabuza viendo que no recapacitaban

Mifune se acercaba a Nagato el cual estaba apenado – es la primera vez en mi vida como samurái que veo que un grupo de jóvenes forma tanto caos en menos de 24 horas y en circunstancias diferentes pero iguales

Nagato le sonreía bajo mirando los menores suspiraba caminando donde el dueño de los animales que kisame alzaba – los dos sabemos que estos animales están muy mal cuidados, hay tres opciones primera nos los entrega y se va, segunda que es imposible que pase se los entregamos y se va o tercera se compromete a no volver a trabajar con animales, además levanto cargos y se va

No le entregare a ninguno – gritaba y al escuchar el gruñido de bolita se colocaba tras Nagato – p…por lo menos algo de dinero

Que opinan – kakuzu era el que hablaba – no invertiremos en animales

No seas avaro kakuzu – hidan lo señalaba con la oz y comenzaban a pelear

Shikaku suspiraba acercándose a aquel hombre – si nosotros le ofrecemos dinero estaríamos comprando animales salvajes lo cual ninguna de las aldeas de las cuales usted puede observar que pertenecemos, lo apoya a menos que sea con un permiso especial que no tenemos, además de esto su reputación será pisoteada debido a que los cuatro kages presentes rechazarían cualquier negocio con usted o su familia, además se tomaría a la fuerza los animales peligrando que sus trabajadores y principalmente usted se han condenados a prisión por tráfico y comercio en especies, con la cantidad de animales encontrados, más su estado de salud y desnutrición, aproximo que unos 40 años tras las rejas, así que le informo que le conviene irse en este momento antes de que se dé la orden por su arresto

El hombre le miraba sorprendido e iba a discutir, pero shikaku realizaba una seña a asuma que sacaba sus cuchillas – me voy, me voy – decía alejándose en su carosa y los empleados salían corriendo

Todas esas leyes existen shikaku-san – preguntaba Samui asombrada

Deberían existir, pero cuando observas que a alguien le falta información sobre lo que hace, busca o a lo que se dedica puedes tu aprovecharlo para que salga a tu favor – respondía el Nara acercándose a una cebra y acariciándola, dejando a todos sorprendidos

Wow shikamaru tu papá es genial datebayo – decía naruto y varios asentían sonrojando al Nara menor

Primero que haremos con todos ellos, alguno se preguntó – señalaba cee mirando los perezosos que cargaba omoi

Para el compuesto – decía animado rogué comenzando a caminar junto a Korotsuchi llevando el oso y los demás que tenían animales le seguían

Nagato, dime que no es cierto – preguntaba onoki aun sin creer lo que había sucedido

Créeme a veces me levanto asustado por que no sé con qué me irán a salir ese dia – suspira tomando la mano de Konan que reía y los adultos solo les quedaba seguir a los menores

Goku que reía se acercaba a uno de los coalas para cargarlos – en verdad si hablamos de repoblar uzu los animales también ayudaran

No llevare todos eso – decía óbito sorprendido y varios solo reían

 **Ooooooooooooo**

A miraba la mizukage mientras acariciaba sus cabellos viéndola dormir pues había sido un momento donde los dos volvieron a recordar esa noche de copas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


	80. Chapter 80 sasuke y itachi

**Capítulo 80: sasuke y Itachi**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, pero si se altera un poco su personalidad e historia original.**

 **...El espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer….**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A miraba la mizukage mientras acariciaba sus cabellos viéndola dormir pues había sido un momento donde los dos volvieron a recordar esa noche de copas – será lo correcto – susurraba

A que se refiere – decía mei asustándolo y tapándose con la cobija se voltea mirando al techo

Me refiero a este momento a lo que paso, no creo que lo podamos llamar aventura ni coincidencia – suspiraba A colocando una mano en el vientre de ella

Cada uno somos líderes de una aldea que ha tenido conflictos por años y aunque ahora tiene unas alianzas, sabe claramente que usted y yo daremos nuestras vidas por nuestras aldeas – mei hablaba y le miraba – no renunciare a ella

Nunca quisiera eso, me atrae de usted eso su tenacidad, fuerza y que lucha por lo que quiere a toda costa – A le sonreía, sorprendiéndola por sus palabras – pero no puedo negar lo que siento ahora por usted

No se sabe si funcionaria – suspiraba mei mirándolo – no quiero arriesgarme a que suceda algo y se tomen represaría a las aldeas

Entonces mantengamos esto entre los dos sin que nadie más sepa- le miraba esperando respuesta

Lo ocultaremos como adolescentes – reía bajo mei y suspira – por ahora me parece lo correcto – correspondía otro beso

A rompía el beso sintiendo el chakra de algunos cerca – puedo venir esta noche a verlos

Claro – le sonreía mei besándolo nuevamente y viéndolo vestirse y salir suspiraba arreglándose reía bajo pues parecían unos adolescentes, además que no era lo que pensaba venir hacer a la aldea de los fideos, pero le gustaba lo que pasaba

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Entraban al compuesto mientras Jiraiya miraba todos esos animales – oigan esto se salió de control – decía el sannin

Si los enviamos ya a uzu – opinaba Itachi – kakashi, Nagato, minato y óbito pueden llevarlos y volver – decía viendo a Alex alzar una de las serpientes animado – porque no quiero saber que harán mañana si les dejamos los animales

Apoyo a Itachi – decía rápido Konan

Bien kakashi cuantos viajes podrías hacer de ida y vuelta – preguntaba minato a su estudiante

Si aprovecho el kamui también y a la vez el hirashi se puede decir que dos- decía el ninja copia

Asentían y comenzaban a organizarse

A salía de su cuarto mirando la escena – darui, karui y omoi que hacen – les preguntaba al verlos acomodar unos coalas

Transportar animales jefe- decía como si nada omoi y Samui le explicaba lo sucedido

Mei salía sorprendida al toparse con una jirafa que chojuro llevaba – creo que no quiero preguntar – suspiraba sosteniendo su vientre dejando que Tsunade le contara

….

En la noche ya habían transportado los animales y había un alboroto porque guardia iría a la mañana siguiente a la reunión, la cual dejaron claro que seria los que conformaron en sus respectivas aldeas

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Orochimaru llegaba temprano en el mañana directo al lugar donde se desarrollaría la reunión, seguido de sasuke que vestía con una camisa blanca, donde estaba el símbolo uchiha detrás, un pantalón azul y sandalias negras, kabuto también iba a su lado

En las puertas se encontraba mifune recibiendo las personas, al ver al sannin serpiente le vio serio -esperamos el mejor comportamiento de cada líder y sus guardias, como le he dicho a todos no responderemos si debemos encarcelar o atacar a alguno, es una reunión pacifica siga – pedía a un samurái guiarlos

La reunión era fuera de la aldea en un gran salón que fue diseñado para este evento, sus puertas eran amplias, seguidas de un pasillo que daba al lugar de reunión, donde al oeste era exclusivo para feudales, sus guardias se ubicarían detrás de cada uno, habiendo dos hileras de asientos en cada sección, formando un círculo, en la hilera principal se encontraban dos sillas frente una mesa y tras ella una gran silla donde cabían de dos a tres guardias cómodamente, separando cada sección 50 cm, en la cabecera se encontraba la silla de mifune, representando los samuráis además de esto serían los encargados de ser los mediadores, mantener el orden y la neutralidad, asu lado izquierdo comenzaría por la aldea de los fideos y a su derecho con la de Konoha manteniendo con cada uno una distancia de más de un metro.

Comenzaban a llegar los diversos líderes que decidieron asistir a la reunión:

En el lado oeste los feudales conformado, solo por el del país del fuego sao que para sorpresa de Tsunade su consejero era danzo y su guardia lo que supuso dos anbus raíz y un shinobi del sonido esto sorprendió a la gran mayoría, seguido el feudal del país del rayo vegeta le acompañaba un consejero y tres shinobis como guardaespaldas del país de la estrella que sorprendía a varios a no verlos con los de kumo, a su lado el feudal del país del helado, junto a él feudal de las termales, seguido del feudal del país del viento black acompañado por cuatro shinobis de Suna, a su lado el feudal del país de la tierra noa que estaba acompañado de su yerno kuno, como guarda espaldas roshi y han, a su lado el feudal de la niebla roku a su lado un consejero y tras el Ao, juanto y omoi, y para finalizar los feudales se encontraba del país del agua benji junto a su esposa moka, tras ellos como guardias sorprendiendo a varios Sasori, zabuza y demon

en el lado norte se ubicaban los líderes de los clanes sin aldea más importantes en el momento que eran un total de cuatro, el primero el clan ryugan expertos en el dominio de la espada, también se enfocaban en la astrología, el segundo el clan Kuro con un extraño dominio sobre los animales y su lenguaje, el tercero el clan yin - yang con vestimentas negras y blancas su dominio era en el elemento yin y otros miembros su dominio era en elemento yang, el cuarto clan era uno que siempre como la mayoría de los anteriores se había mantenido lejos de la guerra, el clan magna expertos en el campo y conexión espiritual.

en el suroeste los líderes de los templos, ubicándose el líder del templo del fuego, agua, tierra, aire, rayo y hierro

en el sur los líderes de aldeas no ninjas o que se dedican principalmente a otras labores solo manteniendo un orden de seguridad con bajos ninjas en sus aldeas, donde se ubicaba, los líderes de la aldea de los Fideos, vegetales, la ola, las termales, nadeshiko, el colmillo, la miel, del dulce, rio, mar, piedra, pantanos, te, pájaros, garra y artesanos.

en el este dividido:

en el noreste los líderes de las naciones ninjas que no conformaban las grandes naciones, Orochimaru se ubicaba donde decía sonido con kabuto y sasuke sentados detrás de él, estaban en la esquina junto a la de la estrella, seguido de la hierba, cascada donde se ubicaba Saifo y tras él un shinobi y su hijo Shibuki, a su lado las aldea de la luna, la llave, el humo, la nieve, del cielo, la cerradura, dejando en la última esquina la aldea de uzukagure, donde todos estaban ansiosos por saber cuál era su kage pues a diferencia de todos, tenía en vez de dos sillas tres al frente

en sureste los líderes de las naciones ninjas más importantes, donde para sorpresa de todos se encontraban seis puestos, el primero se sentaba la Hokage Tsunade Senju junto a su consejero principal shikaku Nara, tras ellos como escoltas Jiraiya, asuma sarutobi y kakashi Hatake, a su lado el kasekage baki, a su lado chiyo, detrás de ellos sus guarda espaldas sabaku no kankuro, un shinobi de Suna y sabaku no temari al ser un ninja de doble aldea que sorprendía a varios, era seguido por el raikage A que a su lado se sentaba Samui, tras ellos darui, karui y cee, junto a este la mizukage mei a su lado chojuro sentado, tras ella un shinobi de kiri, kae y para sorpresa de todos se sentaba minato Namizake Senju el rayo amarillo de Konoha, a su lado el tsuchikage onoki acompañado a su lado por akatsushi, tras ellos Korotsuchi y deidara que le habían dicho que iría esta mañana pero debía comportarse, junto a ellos uno de los acontecimientos que más sorprendió, la Amekage Konan uzumaki, junto a Yahiko que tenía un henge en los ojos y las barras ocultas, tras ellos kakuzu y kisame.

Mifune se levantaba silenciando el lugar de los murmullos que se oían – esta reunión al principio se realizaría en algo muy pequeño pero debido al interés de mucho de los presentes por la aldea que se presentara a continuación, la cual hace unos 25 años fue masacrada, ultrajada, saqueada por su poder y sus ideologías, que buscaban resguardar el mundo y mantener el equilibrio, siendo traicionada por algunos de sus ´´aliados´´ que no se mencionaran, por que como el Uzukage y el sabio dijeron eso quedo en el pasado, hace menos de seis meses comenzó a renacer de las cenizas como el ave fénix, creando a su vez grandes alianzas que en tampoco tiempo la han llevado a retomar parte de la posición que tenía en el mercado, junto a esto su poder shinobi posee una gran fortaleza, no cabe recalcar que la neutralidad y apoyo para terminar la primera y segunda guerra ninja fue de admirar junto a su fuinjutsu, por eso damos la bienvenida a la aldea del remolino uzukagure, su sabio, su matriarca, su kage y tres de los shinobis más fuertes que la conforman

…

Nagato estaba rojo al oír todo lo que decía mifune – en este momento creo que esperan mucho de uzu

Crees que no éramos los más avanzados en ese momento, además de nuestra fortaleza- hablaba goku también nervioso

Bueno como dice naruto a patear traseros – decía kushina animada y nerviosa

Se quieren ir – preguntaba Itachi riendo al ver asentir a los tres y negaba – como ustedes les dicen a los mocosos ya formaron este lio afronten sus consecuencias

Maldición – se escuchaba de los tres haciendo reír a óbito y hikari

…

Omoi mientras el discurso soltaba unas hojas de papel al suelo con tinta, que se transformaban en diez pequeños ratones que corrían ocultos a escuchar conversaciones, karui y darui soltaban cada uno cinco hojas de papel que le aplicaban un poco de chakra formándose cinco pequeños mini Alex de no más de cinco centímetros que salían a correr para escuchar mientras se ocultaban, temari se estiraba hacia tras sacando de su porta kunais un ojo de arena de gaara que se ocultaba para ver lo que pasaba, chojuro recargaba su espada de la cual salían pequeños espejos de no más de dos centímetros cada uno, que agarraban los mini Alex para correr y colocarlos en algunos lugares pues tenían el tiempo mientras hablaba mifune para ubicarlos

….

Bien estuvo ya están conectados, afortunadamente yuguito-ni salió a pasear con Gai, usted Oliver y hidan nos apoyan – decía fu mientras Hana negaba pues estaban espiando la reunión

Ya están los espejos -decía haku y se sentaba junto a gaara que se tocaba un ojo

El ojo está ubicado en una buena posición seguro que funciona -preguntaba gaara

Sai se acercaba sentándose junto a ellos – los ratones deben estar ya escuchando

Yo espero que si – decía rogué y Alex asentía los cuales sacaban cadenas de chakra conectándolos a los pies de gaara, sai y haku, para luego los dos menores pelirrojos tocar cada uno una pared teniendo sus dojutsus activados – jutsu de visión expansiva sharingan, Rinnegan – decían ambos y chocaban palmas al ver que las paredes daban la imagen

Falta el audio – decía sora mirando que hablaba mifune

Espera princesa, sai listo – el chico asentía creando un bafle de sonido en tinta como Alex uno en papel del cual comenzaba a salir la voz de mifune, a tiempo real, todos gritaban y se sentaban a oír la reunión

…

Escuchaban que podían entrar y se miraban entre los tres para decir al unisonó Nagato y goku – las damas primero

Kushina apretaba sus puños y golpeaba a ambos, entrándolos y estampándolos contra la mesa de mifune – que caballeros usted, hay si les conviene que las damas primeras – gritaba kushina dejando a la sala en silencio, varios sorprendidos y otros solo negaban pues solo ellos podían crear tal entrada

…

Los espías comenzaban a reír al ver aquella entrada

Oigan – llamaba shikamaru y señalaba un punto tras Orochimaru – es sasuke – todos se miraban y veían a Itachi, óbito y hikari que entraban tras la uzumaki reprimiendo sus risas no logrando tal objetivo

…

Ohh maldición kushina eso era necesario – decía Nagato levantándose y sacudiendo la capa kage, el feudal del fuego, Orochimaru, danzo y otros que conocían a Nagato estaban sorprendidos lo que menos esperaban era que el fuera el Uzukage

Goku se levantaba maldiciendo – eso se gana uno por ser caballero

La uzumaki los miraba y luego a quienes estaban en el cuarto, sonreía y entraba como si nada colocándose en medio de los dos hombres

Óbito, Itachi y hikari entraban segundos después colocándose tras ellos.

Sasuke se levantaba viendo que era su hermano, pues estaba sorprendido, aunque había recibido la información de la serpiente no espera verlo

Muy interesante Kukuku, siéntate sasuke-kun- decía Orochimaru serio y veía que obedecía

Mifune al verlos suspiraba – bienvenido Uzukage Nagato uzumaki, sabio Uzumaki goku uzumaki y matriarca uzumaki kushina uzumaki – decía cortes y les señalaba su puesto

Nagato daba las gracias y miraba a su alrededor reconociendo a algunos y a sasuke que al parecer Itachi aún no se había fijado, mientras se dirigían a sus puestos se acercaba a este – Itachi, mira a tu lado derecho es sasuke-

Rápido miraba sorprendido al ver a su hermano quería correr a quitarlo de las manos de esa víbora, pero debía comportarse- gracias Nagato, en el descanso iré a hablar con el – le decía y se sentaban con kushina en el medio y los tres guardias detrás

Mifune tomaba la palabra callando los murmullos de nuevo – sería prudente comenzar a hablar sobre alianzas y demás pero primero quiero que respondan algunas preguntas que se tengan entre ustedes- decía dando la palabra al líder del clan ryugan

Desde cuando Amegakure comenzó a ser una de las grandes naciones ninjas, cuando se ha conocido su historia de que fue uno de los principales campos de guerra- decía cortes el líder

Mi pregunta es relacionada – se enderezaba el líder del clan yang – tenía conocimiento que Hanzo la salamandra era líder de Amegakure, además de esto un shinobi realmente fuerte, como fue que sucedido que usted Amekage subiera al poder- pues, aunque ame había tomado fuerza y alianzas muy poco sabían de la muerte de Hanzo

Para responder sus preguntas, Amegakure en los últimos 15 años ha surgido en el mercado, tecnología y fuerza ninja, llevándonos a crear alianzas, junto a una prosperidad en la aldea y su gente, que estaba cansada de como usted dijo ser el campo de guerra de las grandes naciones ninjas, han sido 15 años de arduo trabajo donde se ha demostrado la capacidad, sostenibilidad y fuerza que poseen sus pobladores, debido a esto hemos alcanzado los requisitos para entrar entre las grandes naciones shinobis – hablaba cortes Konan pero con autoridad demostrando porque era la Uzukage

Me gustaría responder a la segunda pregunta, Hanzo la salamandra creo un gobierno de terror y sangre en la aldea, esto llevo a que nos levantaros contra él y le matáramos – ahora era Yahiko el que hablaba, pero la mayoría estaba sorprendida pues conocían la fuerza de Hanzo – después de esto tomamos el control de la aldea para sacarla de la ruina

Y luego apoderarse de uzukagure a la fuerza debido a que poseen los bijuus, además de esto que el Uzukage era antes Amekage- le interrumpía sao que brotaba furia sin alcanzar a detenerlo danzo que se ganaba una mirada de Orochimaru

Los rumores comenzaron por la sala pues se sabía que los jinchurikis estaban en alguna parte, pero muy pocos sabían dónde, se levantaba la Hokage y el tsuchikage a responder, pero primero les interrumpía alguien

Me gustaría responder este dilema que puede causar algunos inconvenientes debido a las palabras usadas – Nagato hablaba cortes – para todos los aquí presentes parte de lo que dice sao-sama es cierto, pertenecí antes a quienes gobiernan Amegakure y aun pertenezco a ame aunque también a uzukagure, mi esposa la Amekage tomo en los exámenes chunin de hace aproximadamente un año el cargo oficial de kage en la aldea, luego de un tiempo y de escuchar los rumores, historias y relatos sobre uzukagure, un grupo nos dirigimos a saber más sobre lo que era conocida como la aldea del remolino, para nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos allí era habitada por el sabio uzumaki, luego de un tiempo de diálogos se decidió que Amegakure y junto a las grandes naciones ninjas, la cascada, la ola y el feudal del agua, apoyaran económicamente y en alianzas, para que uzu resurgiera de las cenizas, en el proceso uzukagure comenzó a exportar diversos productos y se llevó acabo la elección de Uzukage – se detenía cuando alguien se levantaba

Qué pena interrumpir, pero nuestros conocimientos y lo que la mayoría aquí conoce es que la Uzukage anterior falleció en la masacre, su sabio no se supo más de él, como llegaron a elegir Uzukage cuando es claro para mi clan que el nivel y conexión espiritual de la isla solo dejara realizar la elección si su anterior kage y sabio lo aprueban – decía cortes el líder del clan magna

Como usted bien sabe la conexión de la isla y el mundo espiritual, nos permitió comunicarnos con ellos a través de sucesos que no puedo narrar y me conservo el derecho de mantener el silencio sobre ellos, en pocas palabras, sé que las comprenderá – goku miraba al líder del clan magna mientras hablaba – ellos escogieron las personas que creían más adecuadas para que uzukagure resurgiera, y como habrán notado si Amegakure que venía de ser un campo de guerra a llegado a ser ahorita una de las naciones ninjas más importantes, es porque sus líderes supieron tomar las decisiones adecuadas para esto, y me enorgullece que uno de sus líderes fuera un uzumaki porque si esto logro con la aldea que lo vio crecer que no lograra con la de sus ancestros – se sentaba mientras Nagato estaba completamente rojo

Gracias por sus a clariones y contarnos parte de la historia, pero mi pregunta es a la primera parte que dijo sao-sama, que aldea pose los bijuus y su control – preguntaba el líder de la nieve

Ninguna aldea posee los jinchurikis y su control, son libres de escoger su camino los que han llegado a la mayoría de edad, uzukagure en estos momentos los ha acogido debido a que busca mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y que dejen de vivir siendo utilizado para guerras sin sentido que solo han dejado muertes y dolor- decía serio Nagato – junto a esto se forjo una alianza entre uzu y las grandes naciones ninjas junto al feudal del agua, sobre la protección de los jinchurikis- decía viendo fijo a danzo – la cual de una vez quiero que quede clara atacara a todo aquel que atente contra uno de ellos

El lugar se llenaba de jadeos y murmullos mientras danzo miraba a Nagato y viceversa como tratando de que el alguno muriera de las miradas que se daban

Pido silencio – volvía a hablar mifune callándolos – gracias por las explicaciones dadas, me gustaría retomar el asunto, uzukagure se unirá algún feudal – preguntaba

No – respondía kushina y varios murmuraban - debido a que uzukagure antes no tenía feudal y ahora tampoco lo hará, además que sin ellos ha logrado grandes avances

La sala se llenaba de murmullos y era silenciada por mifune

Es cierto lo que dice uzukagure, Konoha desde hace meses rompió alianzas con el feudal del fuego – Tsunade hablaba y los que no sabían estaban sorprendidos- debido a esto hemos observado que la aldea no le ha afectado en absoluto ese rompimiento

Pero toda aldea necesita de un feudal – decía el líder de la aldea de los pájaros

No exactamente, kumokagure rompido alianzas con su feudal también y como dice la Hokage no se ve afectada la aldea, por el contrario, los impuestos que se pagaban al feudal son usados en la misma aldea para mejorar la vida de la gente – hablaba A sorprendiendo a todos y que vegeta su anterior feudal apretara sus puños de la rabia

Pido silencio- mifune hablaba – conociendo la capacidad de Konoha y kumokagure, uzukagure puede mantenerse sin feudal – preguntaba

Si, antes lo había hecho por qué ahora sería diferente – decía kushina mirándolos retadora como para que alguno se atreviera a decir algo

Está bien, siguiendo con el orden podrían hablar de los comercios que piensan que uzu puede explorar en otras aldeas – mifune se recargaba en su silla escuchando que Nagato, goku y kushina comenzaban a hablar

….

Esto va a ser muy largo, además pensé que no se harían más escándalo por nosotros datebayo- decía naruto aburrido pues hablaban de economía, rutas mercantiles y mas

Era de esperar que fuera así naruto, prácticamente el que diga algo tendrá a siete naciones encima, sabes que Suna es neutral pero aun así no creo que se atreva a atacar - decía tranquilo haku, varios traían comida y seguían escuchando

….

Unas tres horas después se veían algunos guardias cabecear pues se había hablado de los productos comerciales con los que uzukagure tenía la capacidad de ofrecer, se escuchaba un sonido de como si algo cayera contra el suelo y todos miraban hacia donde estaban las grandes aldeas

Mierda- se escuchaba gritar a deidara que sobaba su cabeza en el suelo mientras Korotsuchi reía y onoki negaba

Sucede algo tsuchikage-sama – preguntaba mifune

Mifune-san, me parece prudente tomar un descanso muchos de nosotros estamos acostumbrados a estar activos- decía con respeto benji, dándoles así una hora mientras almorzaban, estaba todo listo para servirles y para que se distrajeran

Dime por favor que esto es solo hoy – decía Nagato estirándose y viendo negar a su esposa

Losiento, pero mira que solo nos han preguntado, aún falta que busquen forjar alianzas – decía Konan riendo al verlo maldecir y le besaba, para luego ver a Itachi – quieres ir a hablar con él ve

Si, me gustaría más quitar las garras del sannin de sobre el – suspiraba Itachi y se dirigía a - donde se encontraba su hermano que esperaba a Orochimaru para seguirlo- sasuke, espera podemos hablar

Sasuke le miraba tenía sentimientos encontrados y la cabeza revuelta

Ohh Itachi-kun que quieres hablar con sasuke-kun, ya sabe que no debe formar pleitos aquí Kukuku – decía Orochimaru

Itachi veía el sannin con rabia – solo quiero hablar con mi hermano, vamos sasuke

Umm – sasuke le miraba y se volteaba para ir tras Orochimaru, pero era jalado pues Itachi le tomaba el brazo y llevaba a una esquina – oye suéltame – gritaba

Calla que no te estoy haciendo nada- Itachi lo miraba a los ojos teniendo el mangekyo sharingan eterno lo llevaba al Tsukuyomi – aquí podemos hablar sin interrupciones

 **/Tsukuyomi/**

No quiero hablar contigo malditacea sácame – decía sasuke serio tratando de salir con su sharingan

Que mal porque entonces serán 72 horas aquí tu y yo encerrados, no te funcionara salir con tu sharingan y lo sabes – suspiraba Itachi mirándolo

Que quieres, ahora si te importo cuando estoy con Orochimaru – le gritaba sasuke

Siempre me has importado eres una de las personas más importantes para mi sasuke, porque te fuiste con él, no ves que solo te quiere usar, no pensaste en nuestra madre, en mi – decía Itachi creando dos sillas y sentándose en una

Me fui con él porque me dará el poder que deseo para mi venganza, no me importa si tengo que entregar mi cuerpo para conseguirla lo are- veía la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano – crees que no pensé en ti, pues te diré algo, pareciera que en verdad no te importe, comprendo por qué mataste el clan pero danzo y el consejo debe pagar por lo que hizo, déjame hablar- le decía cuando le iba a interrumpir – pero no entiendo por qué después te alejaste de nosotros, viviendo en Konoha más de un año cuantas veces me viste dos o tres al mes, porque siempre te la pasabas con esos jinchurikis, luego te fuiste con ellos y no te vi por cuatro años, o si espera si te vi, una vez cuando salía de preguntarle a la vieja esa Hokage por mi hermano, pasaste corriendo sin verme y abrazaste a Shizune sin fijarte en mí que estaba allí y me fui no quería molestar

Itachi estaba sorprendido pues nunca se fijó si sasuke estaba cerca cuando fue a Konoha a visitar a Shizune ni pensó en ir a verlo – y…. yo sasuke

CALLA déjame hablar- sasuke apretaba sus puños mirándole con dolor- dejabas cartas y no más apenas saludando, luego volviste a los chunin y ya habías adoptado el apellido de esos malditos jinchurikis, les entrenaste todos esos años, creí que tal vez vendrías a entrenarme pero paso lo de la marca de Orochimaru y yo esperando que me entrenaras ese mes, tomaste a ese tal rogué y lo entrenaste, a mi apenas me viste tres días para entrenarme y luego me dejaste en el apartamento de iruka como si no valiera nada- comenzaba a respirar más rápido negándose a llorar – luego en la invasión cuando fui secuestrado esperaba que me rescataras pero no, lo entendí debiste ir con los kages, luego te pedí una cosa quedarte conmigo en Konoha y con nuestra madre pero te fuiste de viaje con los malditos jinchurikis- su respiración era agitada derramando algunas lágrimas – me prometiste ir donde estabas, pero tú me negaste ir en aquel viaje, hay lo supe claramente no me querías en tu vida por culpa de ellos y ahora vienes aquí a exigirme dejar a aquellos que me prometieron poder para vengarme de esos jinchurikis que me lo arrebataron todo, no lo hare Itachi, me quedare con ellos y les ayudare- decía lo último con rabia y serio

Itachi estaba allí callado siempre quiso protegerlo, pero nunca pensó que le estaba causando tanto daño a su hermano el que juro proteger y cuidar, suspiro y le miro – perdóname, no me di cuenta del daño que te cause solo quería protegerte sasuke, y que no tomaras este camino de venganza y dolor hermanito, por favor ven conmigo allí te recibirán bien, madara y Orochimaru solo te usaran

Pues para tu información no iré contigo, además madara y Orochimaru hacen lo que tú no quisiste, entrenarme Itachi – sasuke hablaba viendo a Itachi sorprenderse - me quedare con ellos

Espera, sasuke tienes un sobrino quiero que crezca conociéndote - Itachi se levantaba mirándolo serio – no me obligues a llevarte conmigo

Quieres estar conmigo y cuidarme pues entonces déjalos a ellos a los jinchurikis, a Shizune, a tu hijo y ven conmigo – decía serio sasuke – porque si me llevas, no me importa a quien tenga que matar para cumplir mi objetivo

Itachi miraba a su hermano sorprendido, al oír aquellas palabras, no quería que siguiera ese camino pero tampoco dejaría a su familia, la vida le había dado la oportunidad después de lo que hizo de ser feliz, ver crecer su hijo y estar con la mujer que amaba y con personas que quería y le querían, deseaba que sasuke sintiera eso pero al verlo allí se dio cuenta que aquel niño pequeño que le pedía entrenar y le decía ni-san se había ido ahora era controlado por el dolor, odio y la venganza uchiha, lo que más le dolía es que él lo había ayudado a que eso invadiera a su hermanito, suspiro derramando una lagrima sorprendiendo a sasuke

Serias capaz de matar a Ban, a tu sobrino si así lograras tu objetivo – preguntaba Itachi pues el era la persona más importante para él. al ser su hijo luego seguiría Shizune y quienes quería

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta – si lo haría, ya te dije que haría lo que fuera por cumplir mi venganza – respondía firme

Itachi le miraba y se acercaba a él levantando su mano – me duele porque ya no te conozco y aunque tengo la capacidad de obligarte a cambiar de decisión en contra de tu voluntad – decía recordando el ojo de Shisui – no lo hare- sasuke retrocedía dando contra una pared que Itachi creaba mientras seguía hablando y se acercaba a el – has escogido tu camino y yo el mío, protegeré a mis hijos y a quienes quiero a toda costa

Yo mi venganza – le gritaba sasuke – no me importa a quien mate- le decía teniéndole al frente

Creo que esto es un adiós, pero no un hasta luego sasuke – se colocaba Itachi a su altura y le golpeaba la frente con sus dedos como cuando pequeño – te quiero sasuke – decía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y le sacaba del Tsukuyomi

 **/ fin Tsukuyomi /**

Afuera como solo había durado dos segundos, Orochimaru se acercaba y Nagato con óbito por el otro lado

Kukuku suelta a sasuke-kun- decía el sannin viendo a Itachi darle la espalda a un sasuke perplejo y caminar afuera – sígueme sasuke-kun- el nombrado solo obedecia

Nagato y óbito se miraban para luego seguir al pelinegro

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Itachi salía de allí y se alejaba saltando por los aires seguido de Nagato y óbito a unos metros, llegaba un claro y se sentaba colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas – váyanse por favor – su voz sonaba en un jadeo

Nagato se aparecía delante de el en un rayo rojo y se agachaba abrazándolo – no dejare solo a uno de mis hijos cuando me necesita Itachi – decía sintiendo unos segundos que lo empujaba, pero no le soltaba, para luego escuchar los sollozos de Itachi como si fuera un niño pequeño que lloraba en los brazos de su padre

Óbito los miraba y asentía con su cabeza a Nagato que le sonreía, se daba la vuelta y volvía, estremeciéndose al oír un grito desgarrador de Itachi.

…..

Oye que paso con Itachi-ni síguelo – decía rogué a su hermano

Eso trato no presionen – decía Alex viendo en una sección de la pared como su pequeño clon de papel que se volvía un ave les seguía, escuchaba el grito quedando quieto

Que fue eso – preguntaba fu

Mi clon – decía rápido Alex y maldecía al ver que su ave la tenía una mano

…

Muy interesante este pájaro tan raro, creo que lo llevare a Konan o tal vez kushina les gustara esta nueva especie – decía óbito mirando el ave de papel mientras caminaba

No, …. Pio, pio – decía el ave tratando que le creyera

Jajajaja un interesante sonido – óbito sonreía viendo a deidara – oye deidara ven

Si que paso – preguntaba y tragaba saliva deidara al ver el ave – estas coleccionando pájaros

Pues pensaba preguntarle a Konan o kushina si conocían esta especie – óbito la tenia de las alas

No deja yo sé cuál es, podrías regalármela – decía deidara

No, mejor la conservo uno no sabe que especie rara pueda ser, o que información contenga – óbito la metía en su kamui y se alejaba mientras deidara maldecía como los menores

….

Itachi se calmaba casi media hora después de llorar en el pecho de Nagato – lo…lo siento yo... nunca- jadeaba secando sus ojos apenado

Tranquilo, muchas veces necesitamos llorar, para no acumular nuestros sentimientos- Nagato se sentaba a su lado sin soltar el abrazo

No quiero hablar Nagato es que- mordía su labio nunca se había sentido como ahora, un niño pequeño que lloraba en los brazos de su padre, que quería solo hablar y soltar lo que sentía

Está bien, no te obligare, pero estaré aquí para escucharte cuando quieras- le miro y sonrió Nagato

Una sonrisa que a Itachi le pareció tan llena de amor, comprensión y paternidad que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a contarle a Nagato todo lo que había vivido abriéndose a aquel hombre que lo estaba tratando como un hijo- cuando nací la tercera guerra estaba en su apogeo, desperté mi sharingan a muy temprana edad matando a tan solo mis cuatro años, en un campo de batalla protegiendo a Konoha, luego… - le seguía narrando como eran sus padres con él, su madre, en algún momento se detuvo enviando un clon de cuervos a la reunión y Nagato le dijo a Yahiko que se hiciera pasar por él, que el Rinnegan ayudaría a camuflar, como se sintió cuando nació sasuke, prometió protegerlo, cuando se graduó de la academia, como lo llamaban el prodigio uchiha, cuando entro al anbu, el ataque del kyubi, como se sentía en el clan, la masacre que sintió al matar a su padre y los demás, como se sintió con Shizune, como amaba a su pequeño Ban, para terminar con sasuke y todo lo que le había dicho sin olvidar nada de ambas partes, Nagato solo escucho atento y le interrumpía para dejarlo llorar o darle agua

 **Ooooooooooooo**

En la reunión Konan, goku y kakashi miraron a óbito que les sonrió alzando sus hombros mientras el clon de Itachi estaba allí y Yahiko en el lugar de Nagato, dejando que la reunión siguiera comenzando a hablar entre todos de posibles alianzas, con los líderes que partirían esa misma tarde mientras otros se quedarían para una reunión mañana, para sacar tratados de comercio y ver quién de los que entraban al juego sacaban mejor partido de ellos

 **Ooooooooooooo**

Cuando Itachi acababa ya empezaba a caer la noche y respiraba sintiendo como si una larga carga se hubiera caído de sus hombros – fue mi culpa de las decisiones que tomo

Si lo fue – decía Nagato y Itachi suspiraba – si quieres sentirte culpable y creer que lo fue hazlo, entonces yo me sentiré culpable de que Alex haya tomado la decisión de aceptar lo de hades, además de que el shinigami y la parca le quieran

Ehh, pero eso no es su culpa, son cosas que el decidió hacer, además que lo otro son cosas que otros buscan hacer con el – Itachi le miraba y suspiraba con una pequeña sonrisa- entiendo no debo sentirme culpable son decisiones que sasuke tomo, pero aun así quisiera tomarlo y protegerlo, encerrarlo, tenerlo allí sin que le pase nada

Eso siento yo, no solo con Alex, contigo también – decía sorprendiendo a Itachi- crees que no quisiera meterlos a todos en una gran jaula de cadenas y que no les pasara nada, pero no puedo y sabes por que

No te dejaríamos y te odiaríamos por eso – reiría bajo Itachi – entonces como lo protejo

Hoy hablaste con él, te diré que no cambiara lo que piensa de la noche a la mañana, pero algún dia esas palabras tendrán efecto, solo puedes confiar en el Itachi y que algún dia recapacitara- decía Nagato mirando al cielo – es difícil comenzar a ver crecer a quienes más amamos, cuando Alex comenzó a caminar quería tomarlo en mis brazos y decirle que siempre lo cargaría para que no se volviera a caer pero no podía eran cosas que él tenía que pasar, cuando fuiste papá ya te veía como un hijo, aquella noche llore de alegría por que estabas creciendo – Itachi se sorprendía al oírlo y ver lágrimas en los ojos de Nagato – ahora que me has contado todo lo que tuviste que vivir me duele y en verdad quiero encerrarte para que nada más te haga daño, pero no puedo porque todo eso te llevo a convertirte en el hombre que ahora eres bondadoso, un tigre feroz protegiendo a quienes ama, alguien en quien confían ciegamente y aman muchas personas, un hermano mayor que es capaz de escuchar, guardar secretos y hablar en el momento que es, alguien con un corazón envidiable, Itachi me enorgullece si tú me dejaras llamarte hijo

Itachi estaba llorando con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, nunca había escuchado esas palabras de fugaku en vida y siempre había admirado a Nagato como padre, sin darse cuenta lo abrazo llorando nuevamente – claro que si na…. Papá Nagato – decía sintiendo una gran calidez en su corazón

Nagato lo abrazo y acaricio esos cabellos negros sonriendo – Itachi hijo, por eso debes comerte de ahora en adelante tu brócoli -ambos soltaban una carcajada y Itachi negaba quedándose un poco más allí, pescaban un pez que compartían y comían

Pensé que la sensible era Konan- decía Itachi terminando su pedazo

O no creme ella es la fuerte, yo soy el sensible y que llora mucho solo que eh aprendido a esconder mis ganas de llorar – decía Nagato y reían ambos acostándose a ver las estrellas, miraba a un lado viendo a Itachi dormido se levantaba y lo cargaba desapareciendo en un rayo rojo llegaba al compuesto escuchando voces en el comedor se dirigía al cuarto de Itachi encontrando a minato por el camino que le ayudaba a abrir la puerta, lo recostaba en su cama abrigándolo y besando su frente salía colocando un sello insonoro para que los menores no le despertaban

Se ve mucho más tranquilo – mencionaba minato viendo asentir a Nagato

Donde creen que estábamos con Itachi – preguntaba

Preparando o pensando en cómo responderías a los tratados y realizando otros eso les dijo óbito – respondía minato

Gracias, es mejor que no sepa que ya llegamos iré a dormir – decía Nagato despidiéndose y entrando a su cuarto donde veía a su esposa ya recostada, se desvestía dejándose solo en bóxer se acostaba abrazándola por detrás acariciando su panza y al tocar la almohada caía dormido

Konan se volteaba al ser despertada y reía pues ni se había abrigado, se colocaba la manta para ambos y besaba su frente dejándolo dormir y ella también

…..

Óbito entraba al cuarto de Alex esa noche, lo miraba sorprendido – esperabas a otra persona

N..no – decía el menor y veía a óbito sacar el ave de papel

me da curiosidad como funciona, pero – miraba a sora llegar y óbito reía – prefiero preguntar después – la volvía a meter en su kamui y salía de allí dejando a los menores solos

…

Al dia siguiente habían salido los mismos a la reunión, aunque goku, Itachi y Nagato habían salido más temprano junto a óbito desayunando en la aldea para luego dirigirse a la reunión, óbito les mostraba el ave

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Continuara….**


End file.
